My Uncanny XMen Mini's
by LoganAlpha30
Summary: Archangel, Psylocke, Warpath, Siryn, Cannonball, Meltdown, and Psyflare vs the evils of Apocalypse and the Crimson Dawn. All New 4 Horseman. Chapter 39 Now Up...
1. Default Chapter

UNCANNY XMEN #415 NEW BEGINNINGS: ONE AND ALL  
  
and maybe THE SHADOW WARS 1 OF 4  
  
WRITTEN BY-LOGANALPHA30, WITH HELP FROM SHADOW8, AND GAUFFRETTE.  
  
ART BY-GAUFFRETTE I used a place in California on the coast, don't know the exact town or city yet so I left it out. [California] (The first few panels show a purple haired woman running along the beach, it's a nice day, sun shining, or starting to go down, she waves to people as she goes by). (Scene shifts to a weary looking man(Warren) standing in a doorway of a two or three story nice looking house, holding a coffee cup full of either coffee or some kind of tea-if tea show tea bag and string-He waves to running woman and she waves back, then he turns and enters the room smiling to himself).  
  
[Nice day, but then things are always the calmest before the storm, as this weary ronin ponders the events that led up to this moment in time]. (Here come the flashbacks of first W/B breaking up, then in one long panel he learns she's dead, then we see him mostly in shadows in a church crying and lighting candles-he's mourning, then in the next panel we see that small guy from the Crimson Dawn Limited Series that helped him out show up and make Warren a deal that he can't refuse, he'll help Warren get Betsy back in return if Warren helps him defeat the Crimson Dawn and their allies who have suddenly become a huge threat. Warren agrees and they go and bring her back via the Crimson Dawn. Next we see Warren fighting somebody really evil looking to rescue her).  
  
[The news of her death had almost been more than he could take, sending him into a deep depression with no way out in site, until Gomurr showed up and made him an offer he couldn't refuse, Warren would get the love of his life back and the Gomurr would get Warrens help]. [The rescue had gone off almost like clockwork, with the only hang-up being the fact that Warren had to lose himself in his dark side for a time, but the gamble had paid off and the love of his life was back]. (We see Betsy and Warren hugging, and then we cut back to Warrens face now as he remembers this and a tear slowly slides down his cheek-really deep stuff here -  
  
[The flame of love between them had been rekindled during an encounter with a new enemy that ultimately would be revealed as just a pawn, a harbinger of the true evil yet to come]. (We see a few pictures of them fighting some really cool looking new bad guy, and then before or after those pictures we see Warren and Betsy kissing). "Cerebra, open com-link to data port 7, com- file open," (Warren says as we see him slouch into a nice looking chair in front of a large computer setup with a large screen, after he puts on a wireless headset).  
  
(We read on the screen-Comlink data port 7-Open). "Sam, are you there," (Warren says sipping the tea or taking a drink of coffee from the cup-maybe put some in joke or something cool on the cup-), "I'm here, along with Tabitha, Teresa, and Jimmy, we're done here, you need us back," (We see the four of them Cannonball, Meltdown, Warpath, Siryn sitting around a restaurant table that's out on a patio and out under the stars, all 4 are dressed up real nice-and when we shift back and forth between California and Spain- "No, just a status report this time," (Warren says smiling).  
  
"Well we took out their nest in the sewers and we haven't seen any other signs of them since," (Sam says taking a drink of some drink that is in front of him). "Good job, take another day or so off and then get back here, we need to talk about something important, see you then", (Warren says setting his cup down as we see someone-Betsy-walking by him-then Warren says), "Cerebra, end com-link."  
  
[Spain]  
  
(Back to Spain where Tabitha says), "So what'd birdman want," (she says angrily). "He just wanted a status report that's all, and he said that we should take another day or two before heading back since we did such a good job over here," (Sam says smiling before he kisses Tabitha). "It's the least he could do, I've taken I don't know how many showers and I still can't completely get that sewer smell out," (Tabitha says angrily. We end the scene with the 4 of them as they laugh at what Tabitha said and then make a toast).  
  
[California]  
  
"Are you sure that's wise Warren?" "No, but it's deserved, they did do a good job in Spain," (Warren says smirking wryly). "Whatever, I'm going to take a shower, wanna join me luv," (Betsy says smirking sexily). "Not this time my love, I still have to check up on Alex and Lorna, they should be here by now," (He says typing something into Cerebra). "Whatever, your loss," (Betsy says with a sad look on her face as she disappears around the corner). (Cerebra prints up flight info on the screen as we see sounds of the shower starting floating into the room). (The computer screen reads something like flight #222 or whatever and that Alex and Lorna are on it and it'll arrive the next day from Hawaii).  
  
"Well, that was quicker than I thought, now what", (Warren says looking tired and thoughtful). "Hey Betsy, on second thought, I could use a hot shower now that I think about it," (Warren says setting down the headset and running off after Betsy, to which we see laughter filtering into the room from the bathroom).[As the day comes to a close Warren Worthington and his lover and fellow member of the X-men Elizabeth Braddock--later Elizabeth Worthington--allow themselves a reprieve from what they'll have to do very soon, and that is to break the news to their newly formed team that the godlike despot known as Apocalypse is alive and conspiring with the New Crimson Dawn about conquering the world.] 


	2. My 2nd Mini

UNCANNY X-MEN MINI=HIDDEN SECRETS  
  
""-Words  
  
()-Art directions  
  
[]-Little Caption Boxes  
  
++-Little Time and Place Boxes  
  
Words by LoganAlpha30, with help from Shadow8 and everybody else  
  
+Westchester, New York+  
  
+8:00 A.M. +  
  
(Scene opens with scenes of Beast doing experiments and taking numerous measurements and readings, with a thermos of something sitting beside him on the table). [Choices, some hard, some easy, and lately the choices made by Henry McCoy, otherwise known as the X-man Beast have been unfortunately hard, much to his regret]. [It starts......].(We see Beast mull over numbers and decisions he's made over the past few weeks, wringing his paws), "Henry, we need to talk", (Warren says as he strides into the lab, he doesn't look happy at all).  
  
(We see close-up on Beasts face, it's mostly black but we see his eyes very clearly, at Warrens words we go to a close-up of his eye line and we see his eyes both go to one side as he says), "Yes Warren, is there a problem," (After his eyes we see his face and body, acting as if he's admitting that he knows that there's a problem). "You know good and well that there's a problem, a huge problem, why didn't you tell me?" (Warren is getting angrier), "And just what problem didn't I tell you about," (Beast says continuing to write in his book or continue experiments).  
  
"Betsy's dead, and you didn't even think of telling me, did you," (Warren says now almost fuming). "I thought it was better for you that you didn't know," (Beast says trying to look sincere, but obviously failing). "You thought it was better that I didn't know, hmm, well, who gave you that right," (Warren says pacing around angrily while Beast becomes visibly concerned and anxious). "Okay, so maybe it was wrong of me not to tell you about Betsy, but how did you.," (Beast says as his voice trails off as he looks at Warren for the answer).  
  
"It doesn't matter how I found out, the fact is that I did, and now with a little luck, I'm going to do something about it," (Warrens says almost smirking). "What do you mean, do something about it, what are you planning Warren," (Beast asks looking very concerned now). "Bring her back, that's what," (Warren says firmly and without moving or taking his eyes off of Beast). "How, she's gone," (Beast says trying to be sympathetic to his old friend.)  
  
"The Crimson Dawn that's how, it's worked once before and it'll work again," (Warren says acting and appearing upbeat). "Now I know that this is hard on you, but do you think that you should be tempting fate like this, yes it's bad that she's gone, but in the end maybe it's for the best, maybe it's just fate, I think that we should just leave it at that and move on with our lives, as painful as it will be," (Beast says trying to act and appear upbeat for Warrens sake, but failing).  
  
"Don't tell me to move on and don't talk to me about fate, I stopped believing in fate a long time ago, I believe that we decide our own fate, and I'm going to bring Betsy back whether you like it or not," (Warren says while violently clearing everything off of the table that Beast was working at, the books, vials, and papers goes flying and land with a loud crash and we see Beast sort of cringing).  
  
"But Warren," (Beast tries to stammer out looking slightly scared). "But nothing," (Warren says as he starts to leave))""And don't ever withhold something like this from me again." (Warren says as he walks down the hallway from the lab, we see this from the perspective of Warren is coming towards us).  
  
"Of course Warren," (Beast says as he looks very upset and dejected as Warren disappears from sight). (Jean enters the lab looking very worried before saying), "What happened, is everything okay?" "Yah Jean, everything's just fine," (Beast says turning away from her as we see a tear slide down his cheek, maybe with a close-up on his face so we see the tear and Jean watching him with a worried look on her face, before Beast softly mutters to himself), "Just fine." [With Archangel's hasty exit, Henry McCoy is left with just one question knawing at his soul, what do I do now?] 


	3. My 3rd Mini

UNCANNY X-MEN MINI-ANSWERED PRAYER  
  
""-Words  
  
()-Art Instructions  
  
[]-Caption Boxes  
  
++-Time and place boxes  
  
+I haven't figured these two out just yet+  
  
(Scene opens with Lorna sitting in a booth at Alex's old bar with a beer bottle on the table in front of her, it's half empty so she's really not had that much of it, and she looks disheveled and sad). [Happy hour at -fill in later- bar, but Lorna Dane feels anything but happy, for just a few short months earlier she had witnessed the death of the man she had loved more than life itself]. [Since then, X-factor, their former team had split up, with the team members going their separate ways].  
  
[Being alone had been especially hard on her, with it lately seeming to be to much to bear, so today like many other days since the accident, she had tried to drown her sorrows, but lately it had stopped working]. [Maybe it was the fact that she had found some old photos that had brought on this uneasy feeling, but it could be the possibility that she had been scared to admit, that she had been feeling his presence all around her for sometime now].  
  
(Throughout this time we see her sort of in a daze, occasionally taking a sip from the bottle, maybe eating a peanut or two out of a bowl on the table, or maybe saying no to somebody asking her a question). (Then we see her look or glance at the clock, before somebody behind the bar says), "Last call, hey Lorna, do you want another one," (the guy behind the counter says while wiping off the bar).  
  
"No thanks, I think I'd better be going," (she says smiling while putting her coat on and leaving some money on the table). "Do you want me to call you a cab," (the guy asks while picking up the peanut bowls). "No, I think I'll walk, but thanks anyway," (she say as she finishes putting her coat on and leaves the bar).  
  
[She takes to the street, hoping to clear her head, or at least east this feeling that she has, one of his presence all around her still]. (She pulls her long coat tightly around her with one hand while with the other one she puts on her hat, the hat and coat like she had on after Jamie's funeral when she was looking for Alex).  
  
(Next we see her walking on the sidewalk, passing different people before walking by a couple kissing, we see her pained reaction). [She had thought a walk out in the cool, crisp winter air would do her good, however it hadn't]. [In truth, she begins to regret not calling a cab almost from the moment she set foot outside the bar]. (We see her continuing to walk before she stops abruptly). [Suddenly she spots someone that looks uncannily familiar, her heart skips a beat, could it be....].  
  
(We see her face light up with hope that it's Alex as she puts her hand on his shoulder), "Alex," (the man turns around, it's not Alex). [But alas, this time, like the numerous times before it, is fruitless]. "Yes, can I help you," (the man asks smiling). "Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought you were somebody else," (Lorna says looking apologetically while smiling before moving on down the sidewalk by the other bars and businesses as we see their out front signs).  
  
"What's wrong with me, that's the third time this week that I've done that," (Lorna says looking depressed and like she's going to cry before saying), "It's because he's gone and your last words to him were ones of anger, and now you can't take them back, that's what's wrong," (she says starting to cry, we see tears sliding down her cheeks). [Then it happens...]. (Suddenly she doubles over in pain, clutching her head, she's obviously in a lot of pain), "Aargh, what's happening," (she mutters as we see blood starting to come from her nose). (We pull back in the shot and see her doubled over at the bottom of the shot and we see a bright light above her).  
  
(Then suddenly a mans body drops out of the light and onto her, which knocks her completely to the ground). "Hey, get off me," (she says shoving the body off of her before standing up and having her power flare up as she looks very angry and ready to fight). "Oh, sor.," (The man tries to say before doubling over and heaving his guts out in front of her). "Oh yuck, okay buddy, just who are you and why'd you fall on me," (she says reaching a hand out to the man, who's trying to stand up). "Lor, Lorna," (the mans stammers out while lifting his gaze to meet hers). "Alex," (she says gasping before he staggers towards her).  
  
"No, you're not Alex, he's dead, get away from me, you're not real,""((she says decking him, and he reels from the punch). "Oh, okay, I deserved that," (he says standing back up and wiping away the blood from his busted lip). (We pan back to see her face change from anger to pure shock and recognition that it's him). "A, Alex, it's really you, you're alive," (she stammers out seeming hesitant to touch him). "Yah Lorna, it's me," (Alex says smiling as he starts to cry as well, and takes her hands in his). [After months apart, these two lonely souls join again and become one]. (As we see them kiss passionately, and smile with intermittent), "I love you's," (thrown in there). [And all her tension, anger, sadness, and grief evaporate away in the arms of her one true love]. =END  
  
Next Time-A Journey of Love 


	4. My 4th Mini

UNCANNY X-MEN MINI-A JOURNEY OF LOVE  
  
""-Words  
  
()-Art Instructions  
  
[]-Caption Boxes  
  
++-Time and Place Boxes  
  
-Thoughts of characters  
  
+Worthington Industries+  
  
+Friday 10 P.M.+  
  
(Scene opens up in Warren's office, it's all dark except for the light from Warren's computer screen and a small lamp on his desk. He's alone and he looks like he's getting ready to leave, putting files and folders into his briefcase). (Then we see his secretary come in carrying a big note pad, she's an old woman and has glasses.) "Mr. Worthington, are you leaving now," (The old lady asks smiling). "Yes I am, oh and I'm goin out of town for a few days so hold all my calls, I don't want to be disturbed," (Warren says snapping his briefcase shut and smiling.) "Of course, good night sir," (the old woman says before leaving the room.)  
  
[Finally feeling alone, Warren Worthington lets out a sigh of relief as he collapses into his chair]. [But things aren't always as they seem....] "Mr. Worthington, it's time," (a voice speaks out of the darkness causing Warren to jump a little before smiling.) "I was wondering when you'd show up Gomurr, do you always just show up like this," (Warren says sitting upright in his chair.) [Gomurr, the diminutive adept of the mystical Crimson Dawn, immensely powerful, but not always sane].  
  
"Of course, it's more fun this way, he," (Gomurr says now smirking as he now begins to come into view, but just parts of him, mostly his smile). "Whatever, so then you have everything you need then right," (Warren says looking hopeful.) "Yes I have everything, but we need to hurry," (Gomurr says looking grim.) "Why, is someone after you again," (Warren says smirking). "Maybe, what does it matter to you, your beloved is far more important than my problems at the moment," (Gomurr says jumping up onto Warren's desk and glaring at him.)  
  
"Trust me; Betsy is all I'm thinking about," (Warren says standing up and looking serious while looking Gomurr in the eye.) "Of course she is, so, shall we begin," (Gomurr says hopping down off the table but slips and goes down as he lands wrong and falls flat on his face with a loud crash.)  
  
"Are you okay," (Warren says coming around the desk.) "I meant to do that, now where was I, ah yes the portal to limbo, where Ms. Braddock awaits," (Gomurr says getting up and dusting himself off.) [Moving quickly Gomurr begins setting out the spell components that he will need to open the portal into limbo, while Archangel dons his battle fatigues] Well this is it, another trip into the unknown, I hate to do this but Betsy's much more important to me than allaying my fears of the unexpected (As he's thinking this we see Warrens face darken in thought) If there's even the slightest possibility of a second chance with Betsy then I have to take it, although I'd rather have her alive and happy, even if it's not with me, then dead and unmourned  
  
"I've already taken care of most of the ritual, now I'll complete it, so you just be ready, and quit scowling, either it'll work and she'll be back in your arms in no time or," (Gomurr starts to smile then stops). "Or what," (Warren asks already knowing the answer.) "Or we'll fail and die horrible, slow, excruciatingly painful deaths," (Gomurr says looking serious before seeing the look on Warrens face, then he breaks out in a fit of laughter)  
  
"Just get on with it, time's wasting," (Warren is now in his Uncanny uniform and looking impatient.) [Archangel watches in silence as Gomurr weaves the spell that will open a portal to limbo]. [At first nothing happens, but then slowly a disc of glowing energy materializes in front of Gomurr]. "He he, it's working," (Gomurr says dancing around and smiling), "Now remember, when the portal turns red then it's time to go, so be ready," (Gomurr says holding his hat on his head because a wind comes up from the center of the portal and heads out in every direction.)  
  
"Is this supposed to happen," (Warren asks shielding his face with his hands as items in his office begin to fly around, some hitting him.) "Not exactly," (Gomurr yells out to be heard above the din.) "That's reassuring," (Warren says grimacing as he staggers towards the portal, the wind is making it hard on him because of his wings which are losing feathers.) [The moment of truth arrives, and our unlikely duo seizes the opportunity and dive through the portal].  
  
(We see the portal turn read and then Warren and Gomurr go through with Warren pretty much pushing Gomurr through because of the wind.) (The we see them emerge on the other side of the portal in limbo.)[During his time as a member of the X-men, Warren Worthington has seen many strange and unreal sights, but this surreal world is something entirely new]. (We do a tight close-upon Warrens face of astonishment and in his eyes is the reflected limbo world.)  
  
(It looks kind of like the surface or Mars and the moon put together with weird colored gas clouds everywhere, some like mist and fog at ground level.) "What is this place," (Warrens says looking around.) "It's the limbo world, now stop staring, time is money my fine feathered compadre," (Gomurr says setting off down the hill). "Not funny little man," (Warren says smirking angrily as he strides past Gomurr.) "Hey!," (Gomurr yells angrily as he sprints in a funny way after Warren who's walking quickly and not letting Gomurr catch up.)  
  
[As the adept of the Crimson Dawn struggles to catch up to Archangel, he fails to notice the shadowy figures spying on them from the surrounding cliffs]. [What seems like hours slip away without a sign of their passing as our unlikely duo finally reaches the end of their journey]. (We see them ending up, after we show their trip there, it looks like a cross between a medieval castle, a Roman coliseum, and an old monastery.) "I take it we're here then," (Warren says looking only partially impressed.) "Yes we are, now let me do all the talking, so stay here," (Gomurr says walking up to the door before knocking with his staff).  
  
"Hey, wake up in there, let us in," (Gomurr says yelling loudly). "I don't think anybody's home, this had better not be a wild goose chase Gomurr, because if it is I'm warning you," (Warren says looking angry and grim as he glares at Gomurr while taking a step towards him.) "Hold your horses, young people," (Gomurr sighs rolling his eyes.) (We see that Warren is ready to turn and leave, but as he turns to leave a shadowy figure appears right in front of the door.) "What the,"(Warren says as we see him tense up like he's preparing to fight.)  
  
(The figure is mostly black, and we can't see very much definition but it looks mean with red glowing eyes.) [The shadow creature hovers in midair, ruby like eyes staring intensely at Gomurr and Archangel]. "State your purpose," (a voice says in a very odd voice, we see an odd word balloon/and color/and letter type in the balloon)"We're here to reclaim a lost soul, now open the door and get out of my way," (Gomurr says acting angry.)  
  
(The creature closes its eyes for a short time of tense silence before opening them again, while Warren looks on with an impatient look on his face) "Passage denied,"(the shadow says before dissipating). "That's what they think," (Gomurr says using his phasing power to walk right through the door). "Gomurr, what are you doing," (Warren asks looking concerned.) "Getting us in," (Gomurr says before saying after the door suddenly swings open). "Get in here."  
  
[Archangel and Gomurr slowly make their way through the darkness, uncertain of what lies ahead]. "Where are we, I can't see a thing," (Warren asks straining to see into the darkness, we see them but not completely.) [The darkness can hide many things, and in this case that fact is not a good sign]. [For as many things take refuge in the darkness to hide from their predators, other use the darkness to hunt for prey]. [In this case our two heroes consider themselves to be hunters].  
  
(Suddenly we see), "Foolish mortals, your are not welcome here, prepare for judgment," (A loud and low voice is seen emanating from parts unknown.) (Warren and Gomurr react by tensing up and putting their guard up and looking around nervously.) "Who are you, show yourself," (Warren says now getting nervously angry.) (Then suddenly a blinding light comes on and blinds us at first, but then we see that they're in a coliseum.) "Ah Gomurr, I see that the years have been kind to you," (a robed figure says laughing, all we can see is parts of his face that aren't in shadows, red skin, yellow eyes, the light is coming from an orb suspended at the top of the domed coliseum, the rest of the room is lit up by torches, casting an eerie light into the room, many robed figures make up the crowd along with a large # of warriors and other C.D. denizens). "Very funny Dargeron, we're her to retrieve a lost soul," (Gomurr says straightening up and trying to look formidable).  
  
"Oh, and which soul are you here for, your angel friends lover I'll bet," (Dargeron says smiling wickedly). "As a matter of fact that's," (Gomurr starts to say before he is cut off by Dargeron). "You do know that you can't just waltz in her and take any soul that you want, if you want her soul then your friend there will have to fight for it," (Dargeron says looking very pleased with himself). "You didn't say anything about having to fight someone for her soul, you said the only problem would be finding her soul," (Warrens says glaring at Gomurr who's only reply is a meek)"Oops."  
  
(But as Warren goes to strangle Gomurr, Dargeron breaks in), "What's your decision angel boy, will it be fight or flight," (Dargeron says smirking). "I'll fight, but first I want to see Betsy," (Warren says forcefully before Gomurr can protest). "Of course, I wouldn't want to be unfair, bring Ms. Braddock's soul here," (Dargeron says motioning to a robed shadow mage who casts a spell). [With a few simple motions and whispered incantations the shadow mage weaves a spell with its affects quickly becoming evident, as the ghostly image of Psylocke phased in before their eyes].  
  
(Betsy looks like an old hologram, except that we can see that she's moving and gasps when she sees Warren), "Warren, what are you doing here, what's goin on," (Betsy says taking a few tentative steps towards Warren who while walking towards her says), "Betsy, it's really you," (as they reach each other Betsy passes through Warren).  
  
"What's going on," (Warrens says glaring a hole straight through Dargeron). "What, you actually thought I'd return her before you fought my champion, not a chance," (Dargeron says looking arrogant). (To this Warren and Betsy both glare at him), "Fine, lets get on with it then, and no more games," (Warren says stepping into the middle of the dome). "Since you're so ready to die, who am I to stand in your way, bring him in," (Dargeron says crossing his arms).  
  
[Warren Worthington had come to this world, along with the C.D. adept Gomurr, to retrieve the soul of the love of his life, the recently deceased Elisabeth Braddock, but their journey has quickly become a fight for not only her soul, but for their survival]. (Warren turns to Betsy and Gomurr with a hopeful look on his face and asks), "Any suggestions," (Betsy and Gomurr look at each other 1st, then Betsy says), "Stay calm and keep your guard up," (to which Gomurr adds) "don't die". "Thanks, I think," (Warren says getting ready to fight). "Bring in his opponent," (Dargeron says pounding his scepter on the stone floor. To which we see 2 shadow warriors (SW) pulling on chains that open up a large door at one end of the arena). (The crowd begins to cheer like wild as an armored warriors hovers out, like a ghost knight but with light armor and claws and glowing red eyes). "What is it," (Betsy says looking worried). "A shadow wraith (SHW), very fierce warriors, he's in trouble,"(Gomurr says growing grim).  
  
[As the SHW glides effortlessly the din inside the arena grows to a fevered pitch and Warren begins to wonder what he's gotten himself into]. [As Betsy and Gomurr anxiously look on, Archangel(AA) and the SHW take their positions and prepare for combat]. "Prepare for battle," (Dargeron says motioning to 2 C.D. warriors that produce weapons for both AA and the SHW). "Good luck," (Betsy says before being cut off by a dark glare from Dargeron).  
  
"Begin," (with a wave of his hand Dargeron starts the fight). [The fight begins between the evenly matched combatants, with the SHW pressing the attack]. (Then we see panels of the fight with bother fighters seeming to have the advantage, it's a tough fight, with AA and the SHW both taking injuries, at AA's injuries Betsy and Gomurr cringe). [The battle wages on for what seems like hours before either fighter begins to show signs of fatigue].  
  
(We see Warren slip up, and the SHW take advantage by really taking it to him, beating him up pretty good, and we cut back and forth from the fight to Betsy and Gomurr's reactions, it's not good). [With barely a misstep AA opens the door for the SHW to press the attack, with deadly results]. (AA blocks an attack high but is unable to defend when the SHW spears him through the stomach, then Betsy yells), "No-o-o!" (As she tries to go to AA, Dargeron keeps her from getting to close).  
  
(AA drops his weapon as he drops to his knees, clutching his stomach; we see a close-up of his face, blood coming from his nose, mouth, and a cut above his left eye). (We see Gomurr close his eyes and look like he's chanting something). [Upon receiving a mortal wound AA slumps to his knees, pain wracking his body in violent convulsions]. Ugh, I failed Betsy, I was to slow, I should've seen that one coming, no I can't give up now, gotta find a way to. . . (Now we shift to Betsy)  
  
Oh no, Warren get up (We see the SHW about to finish AA off. Betsy starts to say No but only gets out "-N-" before AA rocks back on his knees and arches his back.)[With the SHW about to deliver the killing blow something snaps within Warren Worthington and the results are readily evident]. "Aargh!" (Warren cries out as a light starts emanating from him). "What's happen.," (is all Betsy can muster out before an explosion of blinding white light.  
  
When the light clears we see AA as an energy angel, being made up entirely of energy). "I don't believe it, Warren," (Betsy says looking shocked). "Aah, now we're getting somewhere," (Gomurr says with a gleam in his eyes). (We see the SHW looking unsure of what to do, and looking to Dargeron, who orders him to attack, which he does). [A seemingly limitless power changes AA's body into living energy, capable of untold good, or untold destruction]. (We see the SHW attack Warren who easily dodges the attack and then blasts the SHW with a big burst of energy, destroying it, afterwards AA smiles).  
  
[With a nova blast AA decimates the SHW with ease, thereby winning the battle and freeing Psylocke's soul]. "Aah, the power, Dargeron, it's time to keep your end of the bargain, free Betsy's soul, now," (Warren says turning in air towards Dargeron and looks menacingly at him). "I'm a man of my word, I admit defeat, mage," (Dargeron says nodding to the mage to finish the spell and Betsy becomes whole again, soul and all, with the eye tattoo).  
  
[Upon the completion of the spell Elisabeth Braddock feels herself becoming whole again, alive]. (She does the whole I'm back routine, looks at her arms and hands, before poking Gomurr in the shoulder). "Hey, quit poking me, I'm not a pincushion," (Gomurr says angrily as he steps away from Betsy). "Now that we have that taken care of we'll be going," (Warren says as he, Betsy, and Gomurr start to make their way towards the exit). "And just where do you think you're going," (Dargeron says appearing to be angry)  
  
"We're leaving, I won the battle so our time here is over," (AA says glaring back at Dargeron). "Yes you won, and you get your beloved's soul back, but I never said that you could leave, guards," (Dargeron says grinning wickedly). [At the deceiver's words, Elisabeth Braddock realizes the deal that was made for her freedom, and ponders his words -your beloveds-]. (At their masters words a group of SW charge the group). [The guards are taken down with ease, as Psylocke and Gomurr easily handle the situation and make a break for the door].  
  
(As they get to the door Betsy turns and says), "Warren come on, we're getting out of here". "I can't, I can't control the power anymore, you two get back to the portal and get out of here," (Warren says flying more towards the middle of the arena). "Not without you," (Betsy says starting to walk towards Warren). "He knows what he's doin, we have to go, and now," (Gomurr says grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the door).  
  
[And in her weakened state, Psylocke is in no position to argue as Gomurr pushes her towards the open doorway]. "Goodbye Betsy, I love you," (Warren says with his and Betsy's gazes locked on to each others as she is pushed out the door). I love you too, (Betsy thinks as she and Gomurr break into a run, away from the arena with a concerned look on her face). (Back in the arena AA watches the door for a moment before looking back towards Dargeron, but it's not him anymore, it's Apocalypse(AC)). "What, what are you doing here, where's Dargeron," (AA says yelling and getting visibly more angry). (Out with Betsy and Gomurr we see Betsy stop and use her tp to be on board with Warren).  
  
[Unable to stay away, she uses her powers to piggyback in AA's mind, so as to hear what he hears and see what he sees]. "Ms. Braddock, we don't have time for this, we have to get to the portal," (Gomurr says looking impatient). (Back to AA). [After barely surviving a pitched battle with a SHW, Warren Worthington has now come face to face with his own private devil]. "Aah, my son, my angel of death, you don't know how happy you've made me today," (AC says smiling and snickering).  
  
(We see Warrens face with a faint tp butterfly on it), "But now is not the time for our meeting, we will meet again my son," (AC says, his image dissipating into thin air which makes AA go crazy and blast out of the arena and disappear over the horizon). [Like a rocket the energy being once known as AA streaks across the sky, filled with rage and vanishes into the sun]. "Warren," (Betsy yells as she runs towards the sun after losing the telepathic bond she had with Warren).  
  
"Now you go the right way," (Gomurr says sighing before following her). [Racing in the direction of her ex-lovers path Elisabeth Braddock's heart is beating like mad, where is he, is he alright, questions that will soon have an answer as the portal comes into view, along with a certain energy being who's trying to stand]. "Warren," (Betsy says running up to meet him, but he's still in energy mode). "Whoa, you can't touch him yet, he's still pure energy, if you touch him now, you'll die," (Gomurr says holding Betsy back).  
  
"But we have to do something," (Betsy says angrily). "You already have, watch," (Gomurr Says pointing towards Warren). [And as if on cue AA doubles over as painful convulsions wrack his body]. (We see him convulsing, then the energy suddenly dissipates in a **** of energy and a cloud of smoke),"Warren, are you okay, Gomurr, help me get him up," (Betsy says trying to sit Warren upright.)  
  
"Whatever," (Gomurr says lending a hand helping Betsy sit Warren upright). "Ooh, my head," (Warren moans as he tries to stand but can only do so with Betsy and Gomurr's help). [After a harrowing experience in which he was mortally wounded before becoming a being a pure energy, his wounds have mostly disappeared]. "Are you okay," (Betsy asks him with a concerned look on her face). "I am now," (he stammers out as he and Betsy hug each other tightly). "There'll be time for that later, it's time to go home," (Gomurr says while pushing Warren and Betsy into the portal.) "Kids, can't take them anywhere, he he he," (Gomurr says smirking before he also enters the portal). THE END 


	5. My 5th Mini

UNCANNY X-MEN MINI-LOVE SPRINGS ETERNAL  
  
()-Art Instructions  
  
""-Characters words  
  
-Characters thoughts  
  
[]-Caption Boxes  
  
**-Time, Place Boxes *Ronald Reagan International Airport*  
  
*9:11 A.M.*  
  
(Scene opens with a shot of Archangel on the phone, and he's leaning up against a limo. He's dressed in a very nice suit and coat and many people are seen coming and going). "Everything's fine Bobby, Betsy's plane should be arriving shortly, I'll pick her up and then we'll be on our way back to the mansion," (Warren says scratching his chin). (We see coming from the phone, it's Bobby talking).  
  
"Really Warren, ever since you two got back from limbo you've been spending a lot of time together, what's up with that," (We see Warrens face darken). "Nothing, listen her plane should be landing now, I gotta go Bobby, we'll talk later," (Warren says hanging up and putting his cell phone in his pocket.)[Warren Worthington's life has had it's fair share of complications, from being born a mutant, a freak of nature who had been blessed with two large feathered wings].  
  
[Then came having those wings forcibly removed, before having them replaced with bio-metallic ones along with the extra bonus of having his skin forever placed in shadows while becoming an agent of the devil]. [After gaining his freedom came the many loves, found and then lost, the latest of which being the one he had thought would be his last, however he had let petty jealousy come between them, and because of it he had lost her, and had spent every day, every hour, every second since regretting it].  
  
[Then came the day where everything changed, it was the day that he had learned of her death and possible return, since then had come his and an old friends trip to limbo, where he had brought her back, and now, well now...]. "Everything okay Mr. Worthington," (the limo driver asks looking concerned.)  
  
"Yeah James, everything's going to be just fine," (Warren says stepping away from the curb). "Of course sir...," (the limo driver says before we see three large energy blasts slam into the limo, making a large explosion that blows the limo up in the air and back down again, and we see Warren start to react when they first hit. And we see other people react to the blast.) (Warren gets blown through the glass doors in front).  
  
(Then we see through the flames a figure slowly walking towards the doorway through the flames, walking right through the flames without showing any reaction of emotion.) (Then the figure steps through the shattered doorway and smiles as he comes upon Warren who's struggling to get up, he's hurt). "Warren Worthington, formerly known as Death, my masters most prized horseman, now look at you, weak, pathetic, unfit to survive," (the figure, now coming into view says in a mocking way.)  
  
"Who, who are you," (Warren stammers out as he gingerly stands up). "Silence, I'll tell you when you may speak," (the figure says grabbing Warren by the neck, and lifting him up off his feet, Warren's trying to break free). (Suddenly we see the cops come running up guns drawn and yelling freeze). "Flatscans," (the figure says using his powers to vaporize the cops, all with a smirk on his face.) "You b...", (Warren says through clenched teeth). "Thank you, I love my work," (the figure says trying to choke Warren to death.)  
  
"Love this," (we see the words come in off panel, then the figure starts to turn his head before we see a foot come in and hit his head.) "Ahh," (the figure says reeling from the blow and let's go of Warren, who collapses to the ground, coughing.) "Who dares attack War, you will pay with your life," (War growls). "Not likely," (Betsy says looking mean before saying), "Warren, you okay,"(while keeping an eye on War). "Yah Bets, I'm okay," (Warren says stretching his wings and glaring at War.) "You won't be for long," (War says lunging at them forcing Warren to fly up and Betsy to dive out of the way.)  
  
[With uncanny speed, the being known as War strikes with murderous intent]. [Only because of their past experiences do they even stand a chance against this newest horseman]. (In the next few panels we see a brutal fight take place where all three combatants give as good as they get, before War bashes Warren with a guardrail and hits him hard into the wall.) "Warren," (Betsy yells clenching her fists and gritting her teeth.) (War turns towards her with a smile on his face before laughing at her.) "You will die," (War says taking a step towards Betsy).  
  
"Not today, monster," (Betsy says clenching her fist and activating her powers, except now instead of a psychic knife, it's a sword.) (Betsy looks down at her hand and is shocked, but pleased.) (Maybe one of her eyebrows raises up.) What's this, I ... (Before she can finish the thought War lunges at her). "Betsy, look out," (Warren yells launching himself at War). (Betsy ducks low and slashes upwards with her psysword).  
  
"Aargh," (War screams in agony as he reels back, hands on his head before Warren grabs him from behind before saying), "It's time for you to leave," (Warren says heaving War out the door, while in mid air War fires off a blast that catches Betsy unawares and knocks her almost out). [With the battle raging, War makes a surprising move]. "It's been fun Archangel, but I have other business to attend to, so I can't play anymore," (War says smiling before teleporting out.) "No, come back here," (Warren yells, starting to go after him but turning back to go help Betsy, who's down).  
  
[With the battle over, Archangel rushes to Elisabeth Braddock's side, praying that she is alright]. "Betsy," (Warren says landing at her side, she's groggy with a small cut on her left cheek.) "Come on Bets, say something," (he says helping her sit up.) "Wa, Warren, is that you," (she asks putting a hand to the back of her head before saying), "Oh, that'll leave a mark," (while trying to stand up, but she falters.) "Whoa Betsy, I got you," (Warren says catching her and helping her stand up.) "Thank you, I'm a little groggy right now," (Betsy says rubbing her forehead).  
  
"You should be, War hit you pretty hard," (Warren says wiping the blood from his nose and mouth on his sleeve) "Yeah he did, we'd better go," (Betsy says looking around before starting to wobble a little bit.) "Not yet, you're sure you're okay," (Warren says softly holding her with his left arm and brushing his hand up against her injured cheek softly). "I, I think so," (Betsy says taking Warrens right hand with her right hand, so now they're holding hands before she says,) "Yes, just fine," (as she lifts her eye line to match his.)  
  
(We pull back a few feet and see them standing together amongst the debris.) (Then while we're in the wide shot they kiss, and as they're kissing Warrens wings slowly wrap around them). [Amongst the debris of the battle the pair shares a quiet moment before the coming storm]. (We see a few panels of them having a long kiss from different angles and distances with people running around in the background.) [But even quiet moments can't last forever].  
  
"Hey Warren, Betsy, where are you guys," (Bobby says as he slides in on an ice slide). "Are you guys, oh," (Bobby stops abruptly when he sees Warren and Betsy kissing, he smirks, maybe raising an eyebrow before smiling.) "Uh guys," (Bobby says standing next to Warren and Betsy and trying not to stare at them while shrugging his shoulders). (We see Warren and Betsy stop kissing). [Interruptions come in all shapes, sizes, and personalities...].  
  
"Yes Bobby, what do you want," (Betsy says smiling.)"Oh nothing, I just saw the attack on the news and thought I'd help," (Bobby says looking sheepish before looking around and saying), "But it looks like you two took care of the problem on your own." "Just barely, but we were able to fend him off," (Warren says smiling). "So who was it, the Church of Humanity, Sinister, X- Corp," (Bobby asks squatting down and sifting through some nearby rubble.)  
  
"No, someone much worse, the latest version of the horseman War," (Warren says grimly). "Of Apocalypse, I thought he was dead, and most of the horseman with him,"(Bobby says looking surprised and worried).  
  
"So did I, until my trip to limbo that is, but now, now...", (Warren says pondering the thought). [Then from out of nowhere a response is given, but from and unlikely and undersized source]. "Now you stop talking and get your lady friend patched up, it would not be wise to still be here when the authorities show up." (We see a shot of Warren, Betsy, and Bobby from mid- thigh up, at the bottom of the picture we see Gomurr's hat.)  
  
"Who said that," (Bobby says looking around nervously.) "It's okay Bobby, it's just Gomurr, no need to get all bent out of shape over it," (Betsy says laughing at Bobby). "Just Gomurr, I'll have you know young lady that I was fighting the forces of darkness when you all were still in diapers," (Gomurr says now more visible). "Whatever Gomurr, so what are you doing here, besides scaring Bobby that is", (Warren says smirking). "To give you this," (Gomurr says handing Warren a small black pouch.)  
  
[Gomurr hands Warren a small silk pouch, without divulging the manner of its contents]. "What's in her," (Warren says tossing the pouch up and down a few times). "You'll find out later, when the time is right," (Gomurr says smirking.) "Okay, whatever," (Betsy says rolling her eyes before saying), "I think we've all had enough fun for one day, can we go home now," (Betsy says looking tired).  
  
"Of course, we could both use a rest," (Warren says coughing before saying to Betsy), "Hold on tight Betsy, we're taking the express way back to the mansion." "Well, it's better than sitting in traffic all day," (Betsy says walking towards the door.) "Oh Bobby, one more thing, do me a favor and get Betsy's bags, thanks buddy," (Warren says following after Betsy.) [With Psylocke holding on tight, Warren Worthington stretches his wings and rises into the air and onwards towards the mansion].  
  
"Of course, buddy, I'll get Betsy's bags, yah that's what I'll do," (Bobby says heading away from the airport doors before saying) "Hey Gomurr, come help me with the bags, Gomurr," (Bobby says looking around, but Gomurr's gone.)[And as quickly and mysteriously as he had come, Gomurr, the adept of the Crimson Dawn, quickly and mysteriously leaves] "Perfect, just perfect," (Bobby says looking frustrated as he goes to get the bags.)  
  
[Later, back at the mansion]. (Scene opens with Bobby sitting in a chair while reading the newspaper, he's wearing different clothes.) (Betsy comes walking in and she's wearing different clothes as well.) "Hey Bobby, have you seen Warren, I need to talk to him," (Betsy asks taking a drink from the cup of tea she's holding). "Yeah, he's up on the roof, but first we need to talk," (Bobby says folding the paper and laying it on the coffee table.) "We do, about what," (Betsy says looking unsure about what Bobby said.)  
  
"You know what about, you and Warren," (he says furrowing his eyebrows.) "What about me and Warren," (Betsy says looking slightly concerned.) (And the sun is starting to go down, so the light in the room is a little off, maybe with a lamp or two on). "Ever since you got back from limbo you two have been spending a lot of time together, and I was just wondering," (Bobby says shrugging his shoulders).  
  
"Wandering what, if we're back together, is that what you're asking," (Betsy says putting the cup down on the table and looking concerned and a little angry.) "All I'm saying is that if you two are together again then I'm happy for you, but if you're just toying with him or leading him on then tell me now, he's my best friend and I'm not going to let that happen," (Bobby says looking serious.) "Whether or not we get back together is our business, not yours," (Betsy says looking a bit angry).  
  
"Alright then, just remember what I said, okay," (Bobby says standing up and walking out of the room.) "Whatever," (Betsy says leaving the cup of tea on the table and walking outside the mansion.) "Well, here goes nothing," (Betsy says before using her powers, the butterfly shows up and she floats up and onto the roof and its beginning to sprinkle.) [Activating her mutant power of telekinesis, Elisabeth Braddock rises off of the ground and lands softly on the Institute's roof].  
  
"You're leaving soon to find them aren't you, oh well, Neal will be happy to see you again," (Warren says looking away). (Then Betsy says,) "Is that what you want, do you want me to leave?" (Warren turns away and hangs his head.) "That's what I thought, so what do you want," (she says shuffling her feet.) "Last time I checked you didn't care what I wanted, maybe you should just go ask Neal what he wants, then we'll all be where we're supposed to be," (Warren says scratching his head and looking down at his feet as it starts to rain harder.)  
  
"Leave Neal out of this, I'm here now and I do care what you want, I always have," (Betsy says resting her hand on Warrens shoulder.) "I.I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's just that I," (Warren says as a tear slides down his cheek and mixes with the raindrops.) "You what," (Betsy says looking worried.) "I don't, I don't want to get you back only to lose you again," (he says turning to face her, they're face to face.) "Well I just got you back, and you're not gonna lose me again," (Betsy says raising her eyes to meet his).  
  
(Then we pan back and then they stand with eyes locked for a second or two, then they kiss for a big panel and a half as the rain starts to really come down hard as they pull away from each other and smile before saying), "I love you", (to each other and then kiss again.)  
  
(For that kiss we pan back so we can see them, as small people, but large enough so that we still know that they're kissing and we see a bright red flash fill the sky for an instant and then it's gone.) (Now when Warrens pulls away from kissing Betsy we do a close-up on his face over her shoulder, it's one of shock to which she says,) "What, what's wrong," (Betsy says looking concerned and a little scared.) "Your tattoo, it's gone," (Warren says still looking amazed).  
  
"My what," (she says still looking unsure.) "The tattoo over your left eye, it's gone," (Warren says smiling). "It is, I, I can't believe it, I'd kind of gotten used to it," (Betsy says smirking). "Well it's gone now, so you're just going to have to get used to it not being there," (Warren says laughing and lifting his face to the sky.) "I guess I don't have a choice, do I," (Betsy says touching her cheek where the mark had been, then she starts laughing as well.)  
  
"So now what," (Betsy says as the rain becomes a pouring rain and they're both soaked.) "I don't know exactly, I'll probably go after Apocalypse," (Warren says looking smug as he puts his arm around Betsy). "And I'll bet you'll go alone, won't you," (Betsy says smirking back). "Of course, what else would I do," (Warren says shaking his wings like a dog does to dry off). "Well this time you're not going to do this alone, I'm going with you," (Betsy says squeezing some water out of her hair.)  
  
"Thank you, but now what we need to do is put a team together and put an end to Apocalypse once and for all," (Warren says clenching his fist after taking the pouch that Gomurr had given him out of his pocket.) "Let's talk about that later, so what's in that thing anyway," (Betsy says squinting her eyes at the pouch,) "With Gomurr, who knows, it's probably some mystical charm to combat bad breath," (Warren says untying the strings.)  
  
[But instead of a simple charm what drops out of the pouch more closely resembles a priceless treasure]. "Whoa, that's definitely not a cure for halitosis," (Betsy says, her eyes getting big in wonder).(What drops out astounds them both, it looks like a medium sized coin that is made up of either ivory or some kind of white stone or jewel, on the face side it has a picture/an engraved one of an angel on one side of the coin with a dragon on the other, with black and red highlights, the angel and dragon are on the same side of the coin)  
  
(On the flipside of the coin there's an engraved picture of Warrens face in line with the angel picture on the front side of the coin and Betsy's face on the flip side of the dragon, we see both sides because Warrens holding it by one side, turning it over to see both sides.) "Let me see that," (Betsy says grabbing the other opposite side that Warren is holding). (Warren is holding on to the side of the coin that has the angel and Betsy is holding on to the side of the coin that has the dragon). (We see them glance at each other before the coin glows with a blinding light and heat that makes them both yell out in pain and let go of the coin to shield their eyes.) (When the light dies down the glowing pieces land in each ones hand, Warren now gets the dragon half and Betsy gets the angel half.)  
  
"Okay, next time Gomurr shows up I'm going to strangle that bloody dwarf," (Betsy says rubbing her eyes with an angry look on her face.) "Get in line," (Warren says before dropping his coin half in his pocket before smirking and saying,) "I think we'd better get going, it's getting dark and we can find Gomurr tomorrow," (Warren says as Betsy smiles and drops her half of the coin in one of her pockets..).  
  
"You'd better believe that I'm going to find that dwarf and get the information we need out of him, but that can wait until tomorrow, shall we go home now," (Betsy says starting to shiver in the cold now night air, it's stopped raining.) "Of course my love, of course," (Warren says as Betsy holds on tightly as they turn away from the mansion.) "Shouldn't we get your bags before we go," (Warren says glancing over at Betsy, as he hovers in the air), "Not tonight, I won't need them until tomorrow," (Betsy says smiling sexily before kissing Warren to which Warren smiles back and then continues on towards his mansion.) [As the sun sets on this day, it rises again on the wings of an angel and his love.] END 


	6. My 6th Mini

UNCANNY XMEN MINI-A TIME TO DIE....  
  
()-ART INSTRUCTIONS  
  
[]-CAPTION BOXES  
  
""-WORDS  
  
-THOUGHTS  
  
**-TIME, PLACE BOXES  
  
WRITTEN BY LOGANALPHA30, WITH HELP FROM SHADOW8  
  
*Cumberland County, Kentucky*  
  
*8:00 A.M.*  
  
(Scene opens as we like fly over field after field, we stop on one field where we see a dirty, blond haired man wearing overalls and an old straw sun hat weeding a small field with a hoe). [Samuel Guthrie, known to the world at large as Cannonball, a member of the black ops unit X-force, is tired, tired of feeling useless]. [After the breakup of X-force he had washed up back home on the family farm, and had taken up farming and coal mining to pass the time and try and alleviate the boredom]. [At first it had worked, but lately the boredom had returned, worse than ever].  
  
  
  
[However today all that would change, but for better, or for worse?] I have to get out of here, what I wouldn't give for something big to happen, anything but weed the fields all day, (Sam thinks taking a break by leaning on the hoe)."Hey handsome, looks like you could use a break," (we shift over to see Tabitha sitting on the fence in faded blue jeans and a red and black flannel shirt worn over another different colored shirt on underneath it and those two shirts are tied up off of her waist and she's wearing a new set of shades and a cowboy hat along with cowboy boots, along with her long hair.)  
  
  
  
"Hello Tabitha, what do ya want," (Sam asks smiling.) "I don't know, your mom wants you, something about a leaky faucet I think," (Tabitha says popping and smacking her gum and smirking). "Now ah told momma I'd fix that this afternoon, yah sure she wants me now," (Sam asks coming to stand beside Tabitha.) "Well that's what she said, she's your momma," (Tabitha says resting her arm on his shoulder.) [Tabitha Smith, aka Meltdown, named for her mutant ability to turn light into a weapon capable of immense destruction].  
  
  
  
[For much of her time with X-force she had been Samuel Guthrie's girlfriend and closest confidant]. [However during the time he had recently spent with the X-men she had fallen for a fellow teammate, Sunspot, also Cannonballs best friend, upon learning of their budding relationship Samuel Guthrie quickly parted ways with them and returned to the X-men, heartbroken and angry]. [Since then Meltdown and Sunspots relationship had quickly soured and ended before it ever truly began, and not happily].  
  
[Then came her tenure with Sam in the black-ops version of X-force, and old feelings had arisen and the lines of her repaired friendship with Cannonball had become blurred and now their relationship was showing signs of returning to its old form]. (We see them look at each other sort of out of the corner of their eyes before they break into a fit of laughter).  
  
*Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters*  
  
*9:00 A.M.*  
  
(Scene opens with shot of the schools plaque on wall outside before we see Betsy in the danger room, and Warren in the control room, with a cup of tea on the console and him with his feet up reading the wall street journal or the stock section of a newspaper.) [Early morning workouts, Warren Worthington had always hated them when he was a student at Xavier's school, and his opinion of them hadn't changed since graduating].  
  
  
  
[Elisabeth Braddock, unlike her lover, relished the chance to unwind, to release her fears, anxieties, and anger, no matter the time of day]. "Warren luv, is the tea ready yet," (Betsy says with a tired look on her face.) "Almost Betsy, it'll be ready by the time you get up here though," (Warren says glancing back over his shoulder at the teapot which is sitting beside a beaker of water). (While Warren is wearing most of his new costume, from the waist up he only has a light shirt on, and Betsy has her full costume on, she's breaking it in).  
  
  
  
"Alright, I'll be right there, this is getting old anyway," (Betsy says finishing the program and grabbing a nearby towel), Finally, she's done, now we can talk, (Warren thinks sighing as he puts down the paper.)"You really should join me next time Warren, it'd be more fun that way," (Betsy says entering the room and smiling, as a stray lock of hair falls down over her face.) "I'll bet it would, but listen, we should talk about the team". "Fine then, lets talk, who do you think we should ask," (Betsy asks picking up a tea cup after pouring a cup.)  
  
  
  
"Since it's Apocalypse I'd ask Storm, but since she's not here...", (Warren says taking a drink of tea before saying,) "and with Hank in no condition for this kind of mission and Bobby has enough troubles of his own, so we're running out of possibilities here, and really quickly", (Warren says taking his seat and turning away from Betsy). "I know, Jean, Scott, and Emma have their hands full with the school and...," (Betsy stops talking as we see her face contort in pain and she grabs her head and falls to the ground, and as she does this she drops the cup with a loud crash, causing Warren to sit up with a confused look on his face, he was sitting in his chair with his elbow on the desk and his head resting in his upturned palm before he says), "Betsy, what's... Betsy!,"(Warren says spinning around in a hurry and dropping his teacup as he lunges out of his chair to help Betsy.)  
  
  
  
"Unnhh Warren,"(Betsy says grimacing in pain.) "Betsy, what, what's happening," (Warren says trying to help her. We see a full page close-up of her head, purple mist coming from her eyes and seemingly coming out of her forehead, we see images of Sam and Tabitha laughing, then the New Death attacks the Guthrie house along with the Crimson Dawn warriors, we see Sam's family running in fear into the house, then we see Sam/Tabitha racing back towards the house, then the house exploding, Sam/Tabitha get angry and fight the new Death, last picture on the page is on the New Death fighting Warren, Betsy, Sam, and Tabitha.)  
  
  
  
[The attack lasts only a minute, but in that minute a sign is given]. "Betsy," (Warren says as Betsy straightens up and her face lightens up.) "Ahh, I think it's over," (Betsy says relaxing and putting a hand to her forehead.) "Elisabeth, are you okay," (Warren says helping Betsy into a chair, he's kneeling in front of her.) "I think I am," (Betsy says looking queasy but not in pain anymore.) "Here, drink this," (Warren says pouring a glass of water and handing it to her.)  
  
  
  
"Thanks," (Betsy says smiling gingerly as she takes the glass and takes a drink.) "What was that Betsy, what happened," (Warren says pulling a chair over next to Betsy's an sitting in it.) "I, I don't know, I think it was a psychic dream of some kind, maybe even a premonition," (Betsy says rubbing her eyes with her thumb and the longest finger on the same hand.) "A premonition, of what," (Warren asks with one hand resting on her thigh.) "Samuel Guthrie and Tabitha Smith, two of the old X-force members, they're attacked and then there's a lot of death," (Betsy says rubbing her left temple with her left hand.)  
  
  
  
"Death, who's death, theirs or ours," (Warren says looking concerned). "Theirs, unless we hurry," (Betsy says trying to stand up, being a bit wobbly, but not to much). "Whoa, where do you think you're going, you're in no condition to go anywhere," (Warren says quickly rising to his feet.) "I'm, I'm fine, we have to go, now," (Betsy says walking towards the door). "I think we'll let Hank be the judge of that, if he okays it then you can go," (Warren says helping her out the door.)  
  
  
  
  
  
*Cumberland County, Kentucky*  
  
*5:30 P.M.*  
  
(Scene opens with Sam and Tabitha sitting with their backs to a large tree, one's that's near the old swimming hole, Sam has on of those long weeds sticking out of his mouth, Sam and Tabitha are also shoulder to shoulder), "I just love sunsets, don't you Sam," (Tabitha says smiling and laying her head on his shoulder). "Is that a trick question," (Sam says laughing and smirking and resting his head on hers.) "Very funny Mason-Dixon," (Tabitha says slugging him in the shoulder). "Hey, no hitting, that hurt," (Sam says rising to his feet).  
  
  
  
"Ah, you big baby, now help me up, it's getting dark and you know how your momma gets when you're not home by nightfall," (Tabitha says as Sam helps her up.) "Ah, she worries to much, now come on we gotta...," (Sam says as his eyes widen). "We gotta what Sam, Sam?" (Tabitha says looking worried.) "Look," (Sam chokes out as he points towards the house.) "Oh my, Sam we gotta go now," (Tabitha says as Sam blasts off towards the house, carrying her, and the distance we can see a column of black smoke). (Next scene we see them arriving at the house, it's on fire). [The scene our young heroes arrive to is one of horror].  
  
  
  
"No, momma," (Sam says as the two land, with horrified looks on their faces.) "Sam, look," (Tabitha says grabbing Sam's arm and pointing towards the house as we see a shadow in the window.) (With worried looks on their faces Sam/Tabitha rush into the house.) "Momma, Lizzy," (Sam yells as he and Tabitha frantically search the house before rushing into one particular room.) "Mom....," (Sam starts to say before he gasps with wide eyes as he and Tabitha are in the background of the shot, and in the foreground we see the black outline of a woman's hand with blood on it).  
  
  
  
"Momma," (Sam says with a very pained look on his face as he starts to cry, and Tabitha says,) "Oh my Gaw..." (Before quickly turning around and throwing up). "Lizzy, oh no," (Sam says starting towards the bodies before we see laughter floating into the room, which makes them jerk to attention, Tabitha's crying as well). "Samuel Guthrie, how do you like your present," (We see these words in a weird colored balloon). "What the," (Tabitha says looking sort of scared, and a little angry.)  
  
  
  
"But my time here is at an end, goodbye Samuel, Tabitha, it's been fun, we should do this again sometime, oh wait I forgot, you won't live that long, oh well no water of my back, I did my job, and now you two little lovebirds go boom," (the voice says as we see Sam and Tabitha look very shocked and angry before they notice the large hi-tech bomb stuck to the ceiling.) "Tabitha, look out," (Sam says lunging for her as the bomb goes off.) [And with terrifying force, the Guthrie homestead is quickly reduced to rubble].  
  
  
  
(The explosion is gigantic as we see it from afar and up-close we see the silhouettes of many figures outside the house as most of them react to the blast). (Next we see a close-up on the face of the main bad guy, he's thin, his skin has shriveled up and turned brown and black, he has a green mohawk and goatee, and his eyeballs have been replaced with two small glowing beady red eyes, and he's grinning in sheer delight). "Now let us depart, our work here is done," (the guy says smiling as he starts to turn before a blast from the rubble sends him reeling.)  
  
  
  
"Who dares attack Death," (Death growls in anger, picking himself off of the ground). (In response we see Sam and Tabitha blasting out of the rubble). "Ah, the whelp and his fawn made it through, no matter, you two will surely die, and your bones will be ground into dust under my feet," (Death says chuckling to himself.)  
  
  
  
"You b...", (Sam starts to say before he stops himself, as he and Tabitha look ready to fight, their clothes are ripped and torn.) "Well since it looks like you're itching for a fight I'll give you one, shadow warriors, attack," (Death says spreading his arms and fingers in a grand style as the warriors attack.) "Ready Tabitha, hit em hard and fast, don't let up," (Sam says pressing the attack.) "Right behind ya Sammy boy," (Tabitha says attacking as well.) [With pain filled hearts, Samuel Guthrie and Tabitha Smith strike back with a vengeance born from their loss].  
  
  
  
(The next few scenes show the pitched battle as we see Sam/Tabitha start of well, but soon become overwhelmed.) (The scene shifts to the interior of the blackbird with Warren at the helm and Betsy sitting beside him, they're both dressed in full battle gear.) My God, we're to late, is anyone alive down there, (Warren thinks looking shocked and grim). I don't believe it, the devastation, the death, how could Storm let this happen, where is she, (Betsy thinks with a worried and confused look on her face).  
  
  
  
"We have to get down there, see if anybody's still alive", (Betsy says messing with the controls.) "Betsy take over, I'm going in," (Warren says jumping out of his chair and heading towards the opening hatch). "Okay Warren, I'll land close by and then get to the house," (Betsy says changing seats).  
  
"See you on the ground, I love you," (Warren says dropping through the hatch as Betsy says), "I love you too." (Scene shifts back to Sam/Tabitha fighting the shadow warriors.) "Uggh, hey Sam this isn't going so well, there's just to many of them," (Tabitha says blasting a few of the warriors). "Ah know, all we can do is fight," (Sam says blasting a group of warriors as well).  
  
  
  
"Why don't you just give up, no one's coming to save you," (Death says laughing). [However Death is wrong, as a savior enters the scene on angels wings]. "Think again, Fitzroy, but you're dead," (Warren says with, as we see a close-up on his face, a look of shocked anger.) "Not anymore, the master brought me back, made me whole and gave me a purpose, to kill you all," (Death says laughing menacingly.) "So you're the new Death huh, doesn't matter because we're going to do the same thing to you that we did to War," (Warren says smiling as he fights with some of the shadow warriors.)  
  
  
  
"You and what army, don't make me laugh," (Death says turning to leave). "And just where do you think you're slithering off to," (Betsy says with the point of her psysword at Deaths chest.) "Ah, Ms Braddock, so nice to see you again, I'd heard that you were dead and gone," (Death says feigning to care.)  
  
  
  
"Spare me your sorry excuse for concern, and prepare to die," (Betsy says angrily while glaring at Death.) "I already tried dying and it didn't agree with me, so unless you want to shower me with feathers then I'd say remove yourself from my path, for I am being called away," (Death says in a visibly arrogant manner). "Over my dead body," (Sam says coming to stand next to Warren.) "That's the idea whelp, bye now and say hi to your momma for me," (Death says transporting out as the four X-people lunge at him.) [Rather than stay and fight the being known as Death departs, laughing maniacally as he goes]. "No," (Sam yells angrily as his powers flare) (After Death leaves the remaining warriors attack).  
  
  
  
"Hey people, I could use a little help here," (Tabitha yells with an impatient scowl on her face). "Hold on we're coming," (Warren says as he, Betsy, and Sam turn towards the C.D. warriors and commence to attack them). (The battle is now short as the four of them make short work of the remaining warriors). (At the end of the battle Tabitha tries to calm Sam down by saying,) "Sam, you okay," (His only response is to drop to his knees and slump his shoulders.) "Oh Sam," (Tabitha says starting to cry like Sam as she wraps her arms around him).  
  
  
  
"Warren, shouldn't we,"(Betsy says as she starts towards Sam/Tabitha, but Warren stops her by laying his hand on her shoulder).  
  
  
  
"I think it's best that we let them be for now, we shouldn't force it," (Warren says looking grim and shaking his head). "I guess you're right, it just burns me that we didn't stop this from happening," (Betsy says with a scowl on her face.) [Hours later, after the fire had died down Archangel and Psylocke sifted through the rubble, finding nothing prepared to leave]. "We'd better get back, you gonna get those two or am I," (Betsy says yawning.) "I will, hey Tabitha, can you excuse us, I want to talk to Sam, man to man," (Warren says walking over to Sam).  
  
  
  
"Whatever, hey Sam, I'll be over here if yah need me okay," (Tabitha says walking away towards Betsy.) "So how yah doin Sam," (Warren says squatting down beside Sam). "Ah'm, Ah'm okay as I'm gonna get," (Sam mutters through his scowl and the tears on his face). "This might not mean anything to you right now, but it'll get easier, over time that is," (Warren says kneeling beside Sam). "It will," (Sam says peering off into the distance). "Yah, it'll just take a really long time, but there's one thing I don't get," (Warren says tossing some grass into the air). "What's that," (Sam says coughing).  
  
  
  
"Storm left the mansion with some other X-men on some ultra secret mission to stop bad things from happening in the future, how I don't know, whatever they are they must be something important," (Warren says shrugging his shoulders.) "Is that so, then I guess my family wasn't important enough to them," (Sam says angrily). "I don't know about that, but listen, Betsy and I are forming a team to go after Apocalypse and his new set of horseman, you in," (Warren says helping Sam to his feet).  
  
  
  
"We're both in," (Tabitha says putting her arm around Sam's shoulders). "Alright then, Betsy fire up the Blackbird, we're going back to the mansion," (Warren says as Betsy, Sam, and Tabitha board the Blackbird.) "I swear that I'll make you burn in hell for this Apocalypse," (Warren says angrily throwing a handful of ash and walking back towards the Blackbird.) [As darkness takes hold, four somber soldiers lift off towards home] DONE 


	7. My 7th Mini

UNCANNY X-MEN MINI-A DRAWING TOGETHER  
  
WRITTEN BY LOGANALPHA30 WITH HELP FROM SHADOW8  
  
()-Art Instructions  
  
""-Words  
  
[]-Caption Boxes  
  
++-Time, Place Boxes  
  
-Characters Thoughts  
  
+Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters+  
  
+10:00 A.M.+  
  
(Scene opens with Sam sitting on a bench in the shade. He has his chin being supported by his upturned hand which is supported by his elbow propped up on his left knee.) (He looks bummed, but his eyes perk up a little as we see a car pull into the drive.) [It had been but a week since Samuel Guthrie had lost most of his family, but in a way, he was about to start a new one].  
  
(Then from Sam's point of view we see two people get out of the car before Sam says,) "Alex, Lorna, what are you guys doing here...?" "Sam, didn't expect to see you here, I thought that you and X-force were in San Francisco," (Alex says as he and Sam shake hands). "We were until we decided to go our separate ways, at least most of us went our separate way," (Sam says as we see Sam, Alex, and Lorna in the foreground and Tabitha coming outside in the background.)  
  
"Tabitha's here as well, so are you two...", (Lorna says smirking with her eyebrows raised). "Maybe, but..", (Sam starts to say before Tabitha blurts out while running towards them), "Hey Sam, we got a hit, Psylocke picked up War in Europe". "What's going on, what do you," (Alex says looking puzzled as Tabitha comes to a stop next to Sam).  
  
"Apocalypse is alive, and he's gotten himself all new horseman, and after what they've done ah've been itchin for a crack at em," (Sam says pounding his fist in his other hand). "Need any help," (Alex says smiling). "Alex, we're here to see Scott and Jean, not to go gallivanting around the globe," (Lorna says crossing her arms.) "Well right now Scott and Jean aren't here, and who knows when they'll be back, so," (Tabitha says shrugging her shoulders).  
  
"Well since you put it that way, got room for one more," (Alex says smiling and looking at Lorna out of the corner of his eye). "Well it has been awhile since we got some work in, got room for us," (Lorna says putting a stray strand of hair behind her ear.) "From what Warren and Betsy have told us about War we're gonna need all the help we can get," (Sam says turning back towards the mansion.) "Then what are we standing around here for, let's go," (Alex says smiling as he, Tabitha, and Lorna follow Sam back towards the mansion.) (Scene shifts to the hanger bay, Warren and Betsy are prepping the Blackbird to depart). "Okay Betsy, let's do a final check, fuel-med kit- weapons," (Warren says poking his head through the open door of the Blackbird). "Check, check, and check, everything's ready Warren" (Betsy says rolling her eyes)."Good, then once Sam and Tabitha get here we can leave," (Warren says looking out of the plane over his shoulder.) "Yes, where the bloody hell are they," (Betsy says looking kind of angry and turning around in her chair.)  
  
"Hold the plane, we're here," (Tabitha says as she, Sam, Alex, and Lorna come running through the door and towards the Blackbird, Sam and Alex are still pulling their jackets on.) "Alex, Lorna, what are you doing here, I thought," (Warren says with a shocked look on his face.) "It's a long story, one best left for another time, right now we're here to help," (Alex says standing next to Warren). "Well we could certainly use the help, well we'd better get going, so whoever's coming with us get on now, cause this birds ready to fly," (Warren says Warren as he runs up the steps and into the plane)  
  
."Right behind you blue boy," (Tabitha says as she, Alex, Lorna, and Sam follow Warren into the Blackbird.)[With a renewed vigor Archangel, Psylocke, Cannonball, Meltdown, Havok, and Polaris blast off towards an inevitable and unavoidable confrontation with the new horseman of Apocalypse, War].  
  
(Scene shifts to the interior of the Blackbird). [Somewhere over the Atlantic]. (Betsy is flying the plane with Warren in the co-pilot seat, Alex and Lorna are talking to Sam and Tabitha in the middle of the jet). "So how you holding up Sam," (Alex says looking concerned). "Okay ah guess, it still hasn't really sunk in yet that they're really gone, ah keep expectin tah one day wake up and it'll all be a dream and they're not really gone, but ah know they are," (Sam says looking down at the floor sadly as Tabitha puts her hand on his shoulder.)  
  
"I didn't know, I'm so sorry for you Sam," (Lorna says looking very sad). "Thanks, but ah'll be okay, I think, but what I could really use right now..." ,(Sam says trying to sound upbeat before Tabitha breaks in with) "Is to turn Death into a piñata," (Tabitha says smiling). (Alex, Lorna, Sam and Tabitha laugh). "So what's the big picture here Warren, what's really going on," (Lorna asks turning to Warren). "It's simple, the devil has returned, Apocalypse is alive, and he's recruited himself four new horseman, and on top of that he's made an unholy alliance with the Crimson Dawn," (Warren says grimly while turning in his chair to face them.)  
  
"Apocalypse, but how, I thought he was dead and gone," (Lorna says looking worried). "He was, but somehow he's back, and now everybody's fair game," (Warren says crossing his arms). "And we're the last line of defense, right," (Alex says with his head in his left hand and not looking to happy.)"Pretty much, ain't you two glad that you decided to come along with us," (Tabitha says smiling gleefully). "Oh boy," (Alex says sighing and rolling his eyes back in his head). "Heads up people, we're almost there," (Betsy says putting a headset on along with Warren.)  
  
+Cassidy Keep, Ireland+  
  
+12:30 P.M.+  
  
(Scene shifts to Cassidy Keep, it's in the distance). (We do a fly up to the keep as we see a red headed woman, Siryn, walking along a high stone wall). [As she walks along this wall, a wall that she had followed many times during her life, Theresa Rourke-Cassidy's thoughts bring up images of the recent past, of attending a friend's funeral with a friend that she had thought long dead, and her shutting down and pushing him away].  
  
(Scenes show her and Warpath at Deadpool's funeral, then her pulling away from Warpath while he tries to comfort her, then we see him walking towards the sun in the background and her in the foreground with a very sad look on her face, as she turns away because she can't watch him go.) (Then after he disappears from sight we do a close-up on her face, we see her from her hairline to the middle of her nose, she's crying). (Then scene shifts back to her walking along the wall).  
  
Why do I keep pushing him away, simple, because I care for him to much to hurt him, and I'm scared to death that if I tell him my feelings that we'll end up just like me parents, (Siryn thinks as her eyes start to tear up). But by pushing him away I'm hurting him and it's killing me, oh God, what am ah going to do, (she thinks sitting down on a broken section of the wall). (Scene shifts to an aerial view that show Theresa as being far away).  
  
(Next we see a close-up of a pair of eyes, they're mean looking eyes, and in the next close-up it's a mean looking mouth that is smiling wickedly and says,) "Ahh good, fresh meat, just the way I like it", (We pull back to see that it's War and some friends of his of the Crimson Dawn variety, they look hungry and like they've found their next meal). "On my mark, strike", (War says raising his hand before saying), "Now," (As he drops his hand War blasts a large burst at Siryn).  
  
(Scene shifts back to Siryn in which she's starting to stand up as we see her lift her head as the blast hits near her, sending rocks flying like shrapnel and her as well while she says,) "Huh, ahh," (as she gets knocked out of the way and to the ground in pain.)  
  
(Then we see the C.D. warriors swarm around Siryn and we see a few large C.D. warriors, drooling all around her.) "Whoa, mah head," (Siryn says gingerly starting to sit up before she sees the Crimson Dawn warriors around her). "This doesn' look good," (Siryn says looking a little scared). (Then we see a group of C.D. warriors lunge at her, to which she first rolls out of the way and then with an angry and ticked off look on her face she unleashes her sonic scream that blasts five C.D. warriors through the wall.) "Not bad, but completely futile, foolish woman," (War says laughing). "Ah bet ye say that to all the girls," (Siryn says smiling as she rises into the air.)  
  
[Things quickly go from bad to worse]. "Not so fast lasse," (War says grabbing both her feet and ankles). "What are ye," (Siryn starts to say before War throws her into the wall with a big crashing sound.) "Ohh, mah head," (Siryn says as she lifts her head off the ground with a hand on her right temple, there's a little bit of blood there). (Then we see a close- up of Wars shoulder, and somebody is tapping on it). "Huh," (War says turning around.). "Knock, knock," (We see the words as a huge fist hits War and sends him through the wall right over Siryn's head). (Then we see everybody turn to see who hit War).  
  
"Jimmy", (Siryn says as we see a big picture of Warpath looking very angry and ready to fight). "Terry, are you okay," (Warpath says looking concerned). "I think so, but what are ye," (Siryn says rising to her feet). "How dare you," (War growls as he comes roaring back through the hole in the wall causing Siryn to flee by flying up and away from him). (And as the same time we see Warpath yell,) "Terry, look out," (As he starts to move towards War.) "Terr..," (Warpath starts to say before War tackles him).  
  
(The next few scenes are of Warpath fighting War and Siryn fighting the C.D. warriors)"Stupid boy," (War says blocking one of Warpaths punches, then War blasts him back through the wall). "Jimmy," (We see a close-up of Siryn's face, she's very scared and shocked). "You're next little girl," (War says turning his head to sneer at Siryn, there's blood around his mouth.) (We see Siryn from the waist up and she doesn't look to confident).  
  
"Now we end this," (War says taking a step towards her menacingly). (We see a panel with War on one side and Siryn on the other side in a face off). (Then we see two different energy blasts hit at Wars feet, sending him up into the air because of the explosion with War growling,) "Aargh,".  
  
(Scene shifts to a rocky outcropping with a mist blowing around which is clearing.) (As the mist clears we see closest to us Havok looking ready to fight with his powers flaring up.) (A little bit behind and above him is a mad Polaris hovering in the air, powers flaring, Betsy is in the middle looking ready to fight with her psysword, Warren is near her in flight with wings fully extended, Tabitha is beside Betsy and a little bit in front, popping her gum and ready to fight, Sam is on the other side of the panel from Alex and in the air just to the left of Tabitha).  
  
(Alex is saying), "So you're War huh, hmpf," (he says looking unimpressed). "You will die for this," (War says getting to his feet and ready to blast somebody.) "You first," (Warpath says emerging from behind the wall). "You fools, I cannot be defeated, imbeciles, attack them," (War says yelling at the C.D. warriors). (Big battle scenes). (Late in the battle one of the big C.D. warrior's moves to attack Sam whose back is turned).  
  
"Not in this lifetime, bug brain," (Tabitha says blasting a hole through the creature, and she gets showered by its guts to which she replies,) "Oh my gaw...", (Tabitha hurls as Sam looks over his shoulder with a,) "Huh,"( Then we see the remaining C.D. warriors go down so it's just the team and War that are left standing.) "Uh oh buckaroo, looks like it's just you now, better run," (Tabitha says smirking and looking very happy.)  
  
"I run from no one, especially not from inferior beings like you," (War says glaring at the team). "Question, why do all the megalomaniacs have to have a superiority complex," (Tabitha says smiling and crossing her arms as she leans against Sam). "Tab", (Sam says glaring at her but he's not really mad.) "Enough, this ends now," (War says very angrily.) "I couldn't agree more," (Warpath says clasping his hands together and slamming them into Wars face, sending him into the air towards us in the picture and War says,) "Aargh."  
  
(Then we see War hit into the side of a hill, kicking up a lot of dust and dirt). (Warren lands as he says), "Good work James, now if...", (as a weird colored blast of energy comes screaming out of the dirt cloud and is headed straight towards Siryn). "Terry," (Sam yells with a warning look on his face as he starts to blast towards Siryn as Tabitha looks shocked.)"What do ye," (Siryn says as we see a close-up on her face first as she looks shocked and worried, then a close-up on her eyes as they suddenly grow wide in shock and horror.)  
  
"Look out...Ahh," (Warpath says as he jumps in front of the blast and it wholly hits him as Siryn ducks out of the way behind him.) "Jimmy," (Siryn yells out with a pained look on her face as she reacts to the attack as Warpath falls to the ground in front of her.)  
  
(Then we see Siryn try to touch Warpath, but Betsy stops her by saying), "Theresa, don't touch him, he doesn't look so good," (Betsy says with an arm outstretched as if to physically hold Siryn back.) "But," (Siryn says looking sad and wanting to see if Warpath is okay, he looks pale.) "I'll get him," (Lorna says picking Warpath up in a magnetic field and moving him towards the Blackbird.) "Good, now who," (Alex says turning towards the thinning cloud of dust and dirt.)  
  
"Ahh," (Wars angry yell is seen coming from the cloud as through the dust cloud we see his dark shape stand up.) "Get ready," (Warren says as we see Polaris moving Warpaths body up the stairs of the Blackbird while Havok covers her.) "How dare you attack me," (War growls as another figure is seen beside War.) "Ahh, did the big bad War get a boo-boo," (Tabitha says grinning in a mocking way.) "I will kill you for that little girl, what Death started, I will finish," (War says clenching his fists and teeth.)  
  
"But not today, you've had your playtime, and the meat have already seen an example of my power, that's enough for now," (the figure says snickering.) "Who are you," (Sam yells angrily). "I am the masters third horseman, Plague, but unless you want to end up like your big friend over there, you won't try to stop us, we'll meet again," (Plague says starting to teleport away, all of Plague that we can see is bits of black hair that is coming out from under her hood.)  
  
[Meanwhile, inside the Blackbird...]. (Scene shifts to interior of the Blackbird, Warpath is in the temporary medical unit, all hooked up, and Siryn is standing by him, trying not to cry). "Hey Terry, don't worry, we'll get him back to the mansion and Hank'll help him get better, just try to stay calm," (Lorna says with her hand on Siryn's shoulder). "Okay, but what about," (Siryn says wiping away a tear). "Alex and the others will take care of them, for now we have to take care of Warpath," (Lorna says opening a nearby drawer.)  
  
(Scene shifts back outside to see Plague has just completely disappeared)[Meanwhile....]. "You'll regret this day," (War growls as he looks around and realizes he's alone.) "As will you," (Betsy says looking mean and jumping at War ready to strike him down with her psysword.) "I doubt it," (War says snickering as he teleports just as Betsy slashes through him but he's to phased for it to affect him). "Damn him," (Betsy says as her psysword dissipates.) "I hate it when they do that," (Tabitha says pouting).  
  
"Enough Tabitha, everyone back to the Blackbird for immediate extraction," (Warren says launching himself into the air.) "You heard him, let's go," (Alex says turning towards the blackbird.) "Yessuh, Colonel Klink suh, "(Tabitha says in a mock salute, clicking her heels together and with a big smile on her face).  
  
"Just get in the plane Tab," (Sam says grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the plane.) "Ow, hey that hurt," (Tabitha says as she looks mad at Sam as they go up the ladder and into the Blackbird). "You know Warren, I have this funny feeling that this is going to be a long flight home," (Alex says looking worried at Warren). "I know what you mean," (Warren says smiling as they enter the Blackbird and then we see it take off and fly away). [With their wounded ally aboard, the X-men race back to the mansion]. (Scene shifts to the medical area of the mansion, Warpath is unconscious on a bed, with Siryn sitting in a chair by his side, looking sad).  
  
+Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters+  
  
+6:30 P.M.+  
  
"Don't worry Theresa, I was able to counteract the toxin, he'll be fine," (Beast says with a paw on Siryn's shoulder). "Ah know, thank ye Mr. McCoy," (Siryn says meekly). "You're welcome, mostly what he needs right now is rest, but I have other work to do so I'll be in the Danger Room if you need me," (Beast says exiting the room). "Aw Jimmy, what am I going to do with ye, not matter what's happened you've always been there for me, whether I wanted you there or not," (Siryn says brushing a strand of hair off of Warpaths forehead.)  
  
But why is that, why is he always around, simple-he loves me that's why, and the scariest thing about all this is that I feel the same way about him, but why can't I just say it..., (Siryn thinks, swallowing hard as the tears start to well up in her eyes). "Jimmy I, I love you," (Siryn squeaks out before burying her head in her hands as the tears begin to flow freely and as we pull back through the school and see the rest of the team relaxing, Warren and Betsy are sitting on the sofa in the living room and Warren has the remote in one hand and his other arm is around Betsy, who has a folded up stock section of the newspaper in her hand, Alex and Lorna are seen talking to Scott and Jean in the kitchen, and then Sam and Tabitha are seen walking by the pond, arm in arm, and they're both smiling.) [With the roster now complete, the team awaits the next challenge]  
  
THE END 


	8. My 8th Mini

UNCANNY XMEN MINI: THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM  
  
BY LOGANALPHA30 WITH HELP FROM SHADOW8  
  
()-Art Instructions  
  
""-Words  
  
[]-Caption Boxes  
  
-Thoughts  
  
++-Time, Place Boxes  
  
+Xavier's School for gifted youngsters+  
  
+8:30 P.M.+  
  
  
  
(Scene opens with Sam seen sitting on the dock at the pond and holding a stick in his hand and he's twirling the end of it around in the water, as we see the ripples and his sad face reflected in the water.)What do ah do now, momma, Lizzie(Sam thinks as he drops his head into the knee that he has propped up and one arm resting on it as we see a few tears slide down his cheeks.)"Sam",(we see Sam and now Warpaths reflection in the water, it's lit by moonlight, Jimmy has seen better days as he looks sick and haggard.)  
  
  
  
"Huh Jimmy, what are you...",(Sam says lifting his head up and turning to look up at Warpath.)"I had to get out of there, I couldn't stand it anymore,"(Warpath says sitting down near Sam, Warpath has jeans and boots on but no shirt, we see that he's bandaged up, but he wraps a big blanket around him.)"Ah know the feelin,"(Sam says smiling weakly)."But really Sam, you okay, Tabitha told me about what happened to...,"(Warpath says looking concerned).  
  
  
  
"Ah'm okay Jimmy, I mean ah have tah be okay, if not just for Paige's sake,"(Sam says scratching his right cheek and chin.). "That's all well and good for the short term, but they're still going to be gone years from now, time doesn't make the pain go away, you just learn how to handle it better,"(Warpath says coughing)."Ah hope you're right Jimmy, I mean, ah still don't know how I'm gonna tell Paige, ah don't even know where she is,"(Sam says looking frustrated).  
  
  
  
"Warren can probably help you out with that, but then you have to figure out what you're going to do after you tell Paige, after all, it's just going to be the two of you now,"(Warpath says glancing up at the moon)."Maybe we'll ask the Professor if we could stay at the mansion for a while, but after that, ah got nothin,"(Sam says throwing the stick into the water angrily)."I know the feeling, if not for me joining X-force I don't know where I'd be right now, although right now it's hard to see how it could be much worse,"(Warpath says smiling weakly).  
  
  
  
"But ah guess a part of me feels responsible for their deaths, like if Tabitha and I would've gotten there sooner we could have done something,"(Sam says looking angry)."Or maybe you two would have died right along with them, you're still here for a reason, now you just have to figure out what that reason is,"(Warpath says looking back at the moon.)"But with my luck that could take forever,"(Sam says tossing a small rock into the water).  
  
  
  
"Well if you ever need any help, just ask,"(Warpath says before coughing again, this time a little blood comes up, which makes him wince)."You okay Jimmy, ah think you should go back inside, you don't look so good,"(Sam says looking concerned and putting a hand on Warpaths shoulder)."I think maybe you're right, I'm getting a little lightheaded,"(Warpath says standing up)."You want me to go get Mr. McCoy, ah'd be back before you know it,"(Sam says getting to his feet.)  
  
  
  
"No thanks, I'll be fine, I'd better get back before...",(Warpath says before being cut off by Siryn as we first see her words,)"Jimmy, are ye daft, ye shouldn't be out her in your condition",(she says entering the picture as we see Sam and Jimmy cringe and smile sheepishly)."I know Terry, I just needed to get some air that's all,"(Warpath says as we see an overhead shot of the three of them.)"Then you should've opened a window, now get back inside before ye catch a cold out here,"(Siryn says glaring at Warpath).  
  
  
  
"Okay, remember what I said Sam, you need any help, you know where to find me right,"(Warpath says smiling weekly along with Siryn giving him a mean look)."Ah'll do that, see ya tomorrow,"(Sam says walking away and smiling)."Don't stay out to late, you know how that bugs the Professor,"(Siryn's says almost dragging Warpath with her back towards the mansion.)"I won't, don't worry,"(Sam's says leaning up against a nearby tree, even though it's dark out the line of shadows rests on his face).  
  
  
  
[With his friends gone Samuel Guthrie finally has some free time, or so he thinks...] "Hey Sam, there you are, where have you been I've been looking all over for you,"(Tabitha says running towards him)."What, is something wrong,"(Sam's says looking concerned).  
  
  
  
"Not anymore, so whatcha doin out here,"(Tabitha asks a little winded from the run)."Just thinkin,"(Sam says kicking the dirt at his feet.)"What about,"(Tabitha says also leaning up against the tree, close to him, and she doesn't have a coat on.)"Ah don't know, nothin, everything, us..."(Sam says lifting his head and then looking at Tabitha)."Us,"(Tabitha says looking a bit confused, not angry, and she's shivering because of her lightweight shirt that she's wearing).  
  
"Ah don't know, it's just that ever since you and Bobby..., but that's in the past, ah've just felt like there's been something missing in my life, and that something is you,"(Sam says looking obviously nervous as he smiles.)(Next couple of pictures or so we see Sam and Tabitha nervously look at each other, then their eyes grow wide and they quickly turn away, acting like they're thinking, I hope he/she didn't see me)."So then what are you saying Sam,"(Tabitha says looking really nervous, but excited at the same time).  
  
  
  
"I just thought that we, you and me, might take another shot at us, maybe try and get back to what we used to be, that is if you still....",(Sam says with a sad puppy dog face as he sheepishly looks at Tabitha.)"Sam, I never stopped.."(Tabitha says taking Sam's right hand in hers and his left to her face)."What does that,"(Sam says looking confused, but not worried)."You talk to much,"(Tabitha says before kissing him in the next panel).(Next few panels are as we pull away from them).[Meanwhile, back in the mansions War room]  
  
  
  
(We see Warren, Betsy, Alex, and Lorna are monitoring many computer and TV screens, as we see images of war and unrest all over the world)."And this is only the beginning, it's only going to get worse,"(Warren says rubbing his eyes with one hand and holding papers with the other hand). "So then what are we supposed to do about it, we can't stop all these things from happening, no one can,"(Alex says as he's standing up, but bent over with his elbows and forearms on the back of his chair).  
  
  
  
"I agree, but Apocalypse and the Crimson Dawn aren't behind all of them, so that narrows the field down pretty well,"(Betsy says typing something on a keyboard and some of the screens shut off.)"But even then that's still a lot of hot spots that'll need to be taken care of,"(Lorna says looking at Alex, she's obviously tired).  
  
  
  
"Yes there are, but it's getting late and I think it's best that we pick this up tomorrow morning, agreed,"(Warren says as Betsy rest her right hand on his right shoulder, and he places his left hand over top of hers.)"Ahh, sounds good to me, I'm beat,"(Lorna says stifling a yawn and smiling at Alex)."Then I guess we'll see you tomorrow, good night,"(Betsy says as Alex and Lorna leave the room while they say,)"Good night,"(as well)."You coming to bed luv,"(Betsy says wrapping her arms around Warren up at his shoulders and resting her head on his shoulder).  
  
  
  
"In a minute my love, I still have a few things to catch up on first,"(Warren says smiling with a hand on Betsy's right cheek)."Okay, but don't be to long,"(Betsy says walking out of the room as Warren says,)"I won't."Now that they're gone I can get the information that I'll need for this mission(Warren thinks as he types on the keyboard in front of him, and we see the screen behind him n the wall show that he's bypassing the systems access codes)."Now for the good stuff,"(Warren says as we see him first click on copy files with a roller ball kind of mouse, then we see a progress bar at the bottom of the screen, and the other screens flash over a series of panels as we see images of the old X-force team members bios, the old X-Factor bios, then images of Sage and her bio from Xavier's personal files, and also Vargas before it switches to mainly blueprints of the mansion and the blackbird.)  
  
  
  
"What's all that,"(Siryn says from the doorway, looking confused)."Theresa, what are...., just getting a copy of some files that we'll need, that's all,"(Warren says as he's obviously surprised to see her)."Right, well I'm going to bed now, see ye tomorrow,"(Siryn says waving to Warren as she walks out of sight)."Good night,"(Warren says with a relieved look on his face)."That was a little to close,"(Warren says as the screen shows that the computer is done copying the files).  
  
  
  
Good, now that the hard part is over, I can start the move, I hope everybody's not getting to comfortable her, because it's time to get out of her, it's safer for everyone involved that we're not her when all hell breaks loose(Warren thinks putting the cd with the copied files into its case and then into his briefcase that's sitting beside him)."I'm glad Charles isn't here, I couldn't have done this if he were," (Warren says standing up).  
  
  
  
"Now I'd better get to bed before Betsy comes looking for me,"(Warren says with a smirk on his face as he walks out of the room while carrying his briefcase)[Meanwhile as Archangel slowly saunters off to bed, the newly reformed couple has camped out for the night in the study](We see Sam and Tabitha asleep together on a large couch, she's wearing his coat and a blanket, they're both fully clothed, and he's holding her in his arms).(Warren is seen stopping at the door as we see him from the waist up as he says with a smile),"kids"(before continuing on his way.)  
  
  
  
+Bus Terminal #247+  
  
+San Francisco, California+  
  
+10:30 P.M.+  
  
  
  
[There's the easy way and then there's the hard way, and for these two it somehow always ends up being the hard way, much to the chagrin of one of them in particular](It's raining as a bus pulls up to the station, and the passengers file out under a large overhang and get their bags.)"You just couldn't leave well enough alone could you, we were almost on the plane, but no, you had to be the bad hombre and bring your swords along didn't you,"(Rictor says with a sarcastic look on his face as he picks up his bag.)  
  
"But I had to bring them, a warrior without his weapons in many situations is as good as dead,"(Shatterstar says picking his bag up and slinging it over his shoulder)."Whatever, we need to get out of this rain so hmpf,"(Rictor says as he backs into somebody who says),"Hey".(As we see Rictor back into a woman)."Oh hey I'm, I'm,"(Rictor stammers out as he turns around and then stares at the woman he bumped into).  
  
  
  
"Is something wrong, do I have something in my teeth,"(the woman says looking worried as she puts a hand to her mouth)."No, you're teeth are fine, I was just going to apologize for backing into you,"(Rictor says smiling sheepishly).  
  
  
  
"We're are truly madam, but my friend and I are in a hurry and ..."(Shatterstar says with a dignified stance and look on his face before she interrupts him),"hey, no harm done, so you two just move here,"(she says smiling)(She's wearing lightly tattered blue jeans, a shirt that stops where her stomach starts(but down far enough)at the top, she has a belly button ring, leather boots, her medium length dark brown hair is slightly curly and her skin is a light brown(much like the color of native Hawaiians- spelling-or color like that), with an old leather coat, leather boots, a baseball cap that's on backwards, and wearing a small crucifix and two earrings in each ear).  
  
  
  
"Something like that, we're here to see some old friends, catch up on old times,"(Rictor says scratching his chin)."Fekt, now is not a time for celebration and indulgence, it's time for training and meditation,"(Shatterstar says crossing his arms and looking impatient)."Is he always like this, and what does fekt mean anyway,"(the woman says smiling).  
  
  
  
"Uhh, it's Russian, and it loses a lot in the translation,"(Rictor says looking at his feet and smiling)."Sure it does, but listen, my cab's here so,"(the woman says turning her head towards the road before saying,)"I'd better go, but it was nice meeting you two, oh I forgot, I didn't' tell you my name, it's Erica, Erica Kalen,"(Erica says as she shakes their hands as Rictor says,)"Rictor, Shatterstar". "Bye,"(Erica says getting into the cab and waving goodbye as Rictor says),"Bye,"(as we see the cab coming towards us in the panel and Rictor and Shatterstar in the background, waving.)  
  
  
  
"Well come on, we've still got awhile before our cab gets here so we'd better get in out of this rain,"(Rictor says as he and Shatterstar walk into the bus station.)[As night steals over the city the rain comes to try and wash away the fears of the day...](Wide shot of it raining and the city in the bottom of the picture)-END 


	9. My 9th Mini

UNCANNY X-MEN MINI-MOVING DAY  
  
()-Art Instructions  
  
[]-Caption Boxes  
  
""-Words  
  
-Thoughts  
  
++-Time, Place Boxes  
  
WRITTEN BY LOGANALPHA30 WITH HELP FROM SHADOW8  
  
+Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters+  
  
+8:30 A.M.+  
  
[Moving day, Tabitha Smith always hated moving, and today is no exception]"Okay, everybody have their things packed up and ready to go, the bulk items have already been packed,"(Warren says picking up his coat),"Do we have to do this right now, I haven't even had my mornin sugar rush yet,"(Tabitha says pouting and yawning).  
  
(Scene opens in the mansions hanger bay, the hanger door is open and the team is sitting on crates that are stacked beside the blackbird, the whole team looks tired, and Siryn is asleep resting against Warpath, who looks better, Sam's yawning, and Alex is leaning up against a box with Lorna leaning up against him with his arms around her waist as she rubs her eyes with one hand and her other hand is over Alex's).(Betsy is sitting on a box and looking merrily at Warren).  
  
"Sorry Tabitha, but this is important, and James, would you wake Theresa up please,"(Warren says smiling)."Uhh Terry, rise and shine beautiful,"(Warpath says softly shaking Siryn.)"Huh, what's goin.., oh sorry Warren,"(Siryn says as she wakes up and then sits up straight and shyly smirks.)  
  
"Okay today we're moving everything and everyone to our new hq,"(Warren says checking his watch)."And where might that be exactly,"(Tabitha says popping her gum)."A nice sized estate outside of San Francisco, complete with everything we'll need, so I need everybody to pitch in and help get everything into the blackbird,"(Warren says picking up a small box)."Oh joy,"(Tabitha says sarcastically).  
  
(The next few panels are of the team packing their things into the blackbird)(Next panel we see Tabitha sitting on the edge of one of the crates, she's trying to stay awake)."Hey Jimmy, watch this,"(Sam says to Warpath as he tiptoes up behind Tabitha with a big smirk on his face)."Hey Jimmy, what's Sam doing,"(Siryn says with a confused look on her face as she looks up at Warpath)  
  
  
  
(Warpath then puts a finger to his lips like he's telling her to be quiet, and then motions for her to watch Sam).(Then we see Siryn and Warpath trying to keep from laughing as Sam gets up right behind Tabitha before he yells,)"Hey Tabitha,"(as we are facing Tabitha and we see Warpath and Siryn in the back of the panel, Sam is yelling at Tabitha and Tabitha jumps off of the box, she's very startled as she yells,)"Ahh".(Next panel we see Sam, Siryn, and Warpath laughing hysterically).  
  
"Sam",(Tabitha yells with an angry look on her face as she glares at Sam, Siryn, and Warpath who are trying to stop laughing.)"Ah come on Tab, ah was just hav'n some fun,"(Sam says walking over to Tabitha).'Ye should've seen yer face,"(Siryn says trying not to laugh as she has a big smile on her face)."It wasn't funny,"(Tabitha says stomping her foot)."Okay okay, ah'm sorry,"(Sam says apologetically before kissing her).  
  
"Apology accepted, but just this once,"(Tabitha says smiling before kissing Sam back.)"Okay everybody, I think we're ready to go,"(Warren says leaning out of the blackbird and motioning with his thumb like if he was hitchhiking)."Finally, it's about time,"(Tabitha says walking towards the blackbird, and dragging Sam with her,)"Okay, next stop San Francisco,"(Betsy says as the whole team climbs aboard the blackbird).  
  
[Sometime later..]  
  
(First we see images of the blackbird flying over the country, then interior images of the team members in the plane, Betsy is flying the plane, Sam and Tabitha are catching a quick nap, Alex and Lorna are reading the paper, Warpath and Siryn are playing video games on one of the screens in the plane, much to Warrens chagrin, as we see Warren standing behind them rolling his eyes, while Warpath and Siryn shrug and smile).  
  
(Then we see Betsy's face in the foreground of the picture and the whole scene with Warpath, Siryn, and Warren in the background, and Betsy has her head half turned lookin over her shoulder and she's smirking and smiling)."Hey Warren you'd better wake up the two loggers in the back, we're almost there and I don't think I can stand their snoring much longer,"(Betsy says half turning around in her chair and glancing at Warren).  
  
(Then we see Warren walking back towards Sam and Tabitha).[As Cannonball and Meltdown are roused from their slumber, Psylocke brings the blackbird in for a landing in the hanger bay](We see Sam, Tabitha, Warpath, Theresa, Alex, and Lorna with their faces pressed up to the windows, looking amazed).(We then see aerial shots of the teams new digs, it looks kind of like Xavier's mansion, but with a few big differences).(Then the blackbird lands in the hanger bay and as it does it passes a basketball hoop)."Okay, everybody out,"(Warren says as the door opens and he lowers the stairs).(Then scenes of the team exiting the blackbird and looking around the hanger bay)."Okay, everybody meet back here in an hour,"(Betsy says coming to stand next to Warren)."I think this is going to work out just fine,"(Warren says putting his arm around Betsy)."So do I luv, so do I,"(Betsy says smiling and looking up at Warren).  
  
+San Francisco, California+  
  
+11:30 A.M.+  
  
[Lunchtime, for most people it's a time to get together with friends and catch up on the latest news and gossip while filling their stomachs.][But for Erica Kalen, this is not a normal day, and she's not most people...](We see her walking on the sidewalk, pulling her coat tightly around her and we see her breath)(Then she starts to walk by an alley that's complete with trashcans and boxes stacked on top of each other)  
  
Ohh, I'm so c-cold(Erica thinks as we do a close-up on her face from the side, and she's gritting her teeth)."Hey girlie, where yah goin,"(a man says as we see a close-up of a mans hand grabbing her wrist).(Then we see a close-up on her from her shoulders up as she says),"huh",(and turns around)."Com 'ere girlie,"(the bum dressed in dirty clothes says grinning and squeezing her wrist)."Ow, hey let go,"(she says fighting to break free).  
  
"Stupid girl,"(the bum says slapping her, then we see her with a hand to her face and at first a shocked and scared look on her face, but then it turns to anger).(Then we see the bums skin start to turn red before she yells,)"Let go of me,"(as she rips her arm free and he burst into flames, quickly falling down in a heap, before he can scream, all he gets out is a gurgling noise like),"Aggh".[In wretched horror the people flee in a mad panic, not knowing if they are next]  
  
(We see Erica drop to her knees with a horrified look on her face and tears welling in her eyes,)"Oh no, not again, I didn't mean to...",(she says looking around as the people run away screaming.)Gotta run, gotta get out of her now(she thinks as she shakily rises to her feet and runs away in fear).[Once again, Erica Kalen runs from the scene of an accident cause by her burgeoning powers run amuck]  
  
+Uncanny X-men HQ+  
  
+12:30 P.M.+  
  
(Scene opens with Warren and Betsy as they're finishing the refueling of the blackbird)."Okay Warren, we're here, now what,"(Sam says as he walks towards them with his arm around Tabitha who's fully awake now)."We'd better wait until everyone's here, I only want to have to say this once,"(Betsy says wringing her hands with a dirty rag)."This place is great Warren, you really outdid yourself,"(Lorna says as she, arm in arm with Alex, walk in and Alex has his coat slung over his shoulder and Lorna is carrying hers in her off hand)."Thank you, but Betsy did most of the work, she deserves the credit",(Warren says turning to look at Betsy)."Yes well, where's James and Theresa,"(Betsy says looking around).(Then we see Warpath and Siryn come walking in they're smiling a little sheepishly).  
  
"Sorry we're late, but we were just watching the news, they said the cops found some bum, or at least what's left of him, in an alley,"(Warpath says grimly)."What happened to him,"(Sam asks furrowing his brow)."He melted, just like the wicked witch from that story about the farm girl and her little dog, ye know,"(Siryn says with a shudder.)"What a terrible way to go,"(Lorna says with a sickly look on her face)."So now he's just a puddle of goo, yuck,"(Tabitha says making a face).  
  
"Anyway, this is our new hq, we have everything here that the mansion does, except we have a larger danger room, better defensive systems, and a little side note, each of you has an appropriate vehicle waiting for you in the garage,"(Betsy says resting her arm on Warrens shoulder)."What do you,"(Alex says with a confused look on her face)."Go ahead, here are the keys,"(Warren says tossing them car keys).  
  
"Okay then, what's next,"(Alex says fiddling with the keys)."That's all for today, you're free to go,"(Warren says patting Alex on the back)."Hey Tab, wanna go get a late lunch,"(Sam says turning to Tabitha)."You read my mind Mason-Dixon, let's go,"(Tabitha says dragging Sam out of the hanger)."I think we still have some unpacking to do, don't we Alex,"(Lorna says with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face).  
  
"Yes we do, so if you'll excuse us,"(Alex says smiling as he and Lorna leave the hanger bay)."I could use a cup of tea, I think I'll go make one,"(Siryn says with a thoughtful look on her face)."I'll help you,"(Warpath says as they exit the hanger bay)."Alone again,"(Warren says looking kind of down before Betsy says.)"So,"(as she is seen resting her chin on Warrens shoulder and looking very sexily over at him with a big smile on her face.)  
  
+Callahan's Bar+  
  
+4:00 P.M.+  
  
(We see Rictor and Shatterstar at the bar, with two mugs in front of them)."He was a mime, he wasn't trapped in a box, there was no box, okay,"(Rictor says looking frustratedly at Shatterstar, who has a who me look on his face)."But he needed help, so I helped him,"(Shatterstar says looking proud of himself)."I don't' think waving your swords around and almost slicing off his arm was his idea of help,"(Rictor says as he takes a drink.)"Heh, I think for him losing an arm would have been an improvement,"(Shatterstar says smiling in a joking way as he takes a drink).  
  
(Then they look at each other and they break into a fit of laughter).(Then we see Rictor make his way to the bathroom and open the door before he goes in and the door closes behind him).He's just a mime, he's not really in a box,(Shatterstar thinks as he makes a sarcastic face).(We see behind him a man walking towards the him with a pool cue in his hand).  
  
"Hey buddy, do you,"(the old man says as he reaches a hand up to tap Shatterstar on the shoulder).(Suddenly Shatterstar whips around, grabs the guys arm and flips him over the bar.)(Then he spins back around, ready for a fight as the guys friends get all angry).(Then the guys friends yell in anger and rush Shatterstar who smirks in a cocky way and says,)"Finally,"(as a bar room brawl ensues.)  
  
(Next scene is in the bathroom of Rictor washing him hands, then next panel we see sounds of the fight out in the bar and Rictor looks up with a )"Huh",(and a confused look on his face).[With the knowledge that Shatterstar had started the fight, as usual, Rictor readies himself to face the music]  
  
+Downtown San Francisco+  
  
+6:00 P.M.+  
  
(We see Sam and Tabitha walking down the sidewalk arm in arm)."It's good to be back, isn't it Sam,"(Tabitha says looking up at Sam)."Yah, the last time we were here we had to lay low in that old warehouse, ah'm glad things are different this time around,"(Sam says smiling back at her as people walk by)."Yah, this time we can actually eat at all these expensive restaurants instead of just looking in the window and making faces at the people inside,"(Tabitha says smiling).  
  
"Maybe later, but right now we're goin tah that coffee shop on the corner,"(Sam says pointing to a coffee shop, we see it in a wide panel shot, Sam is pointing on the left side of the panel and the coffee shop is on the right side of the panel in the background as people are seen entering and exiting the shop)."Ooh, chocolate and caffeine, here I come,"(Tabitha says looking excited)."Ah was afraid you were gonna says that,"(Sam says with an an-oh boy-sarcastic look on his face, but with a smirk as well).  
  
"Very funny Sam,"(Tabitha says elbowing Sam as they cross the street after looking first and enter the coffee shop.)[Unbeknownst to our pair of caffeine junkies, an ominous figure lurks nearby, with sinister intentions](We see a dark gray figure step from the shadows)."My mistress will be pleased, do it,"(the figure says turning to one of the crimson dawn soldiers standing next to him).  
  
(The C.D. soldier nods and turns so that we see it's wrist with a gauntlet on it, and a knob on it with the gauntlet in the background and the C.D. soldiers head in the foreground).(Then the warrior turns the knob).(We do a wide shot of the corner that the coffee shop is on, people walking by and some entering and exiting the shop, before an explosion rips the building apart).(As the smoke clears the figure slowly walks towards the rubble, with an arrogant smirk on his face).  
  
"We're done here, the weak have been culled",(the figure says turning away from the rubble)."Ah'll show you weak,"(Sam yells as he comes flying out of the rubble, he's mad, and slamming into the figure as they both crash through the wall of a nearby building)."Okay, that does it, all I wanted was a cup of joe and a little something for my sweet tooth, but then you Freddy Krueger wannabes show up and RUIN MY DAY",(Tabitha yells as she blasts her way out of the rubble, her eyes ablaze).  
  
"Mutant filth,"(the warriors yell as they charge Tabitha.)"Get off me you curr,"(the figure says using his legs to show Sam off of him and back through the hole in the wall.)(Next few scenes are of Sam and Tabitha fighting the figure and the C.D. warriors, it's a big fight with many explosions from Sam and Tabitha as they attack the C.D. warriors)  
  
(Then with an angry yell Sam flies towards the figure, Sam's angry).(The figure just stands there, crosses his arms, and rears back in laughter,)"Come on boy, come and get me".(Then we see Sam fly right through him and stop a short ways after and turning around with a confused look on his face)."What the,"(Sam says as the figure runs over and decks him, and Sam reacts with an),"Ahh".  
  
(Then a close-up of Sam's eyes, they're really angry as he throws a punch that lands on the figures chin, but the figure doesn't even flinch, but Sam grabs his hand in pain.)"What, how"(Sam says holding his hand and gritting his teeth in pain.)"Stupid mutant, I can make my body go from a phased state to one of impenetrable solidity with but a thought,"(the figure says glaring down at Sam before saying,)"and I Imol will not fail my mistress Plague again."(Then we see over his shoulder, he's facing us, Tabitha sneaking up behind him, she's angry).  
  
"To bad, cause you just did,"(she says grabbing his head with her hands as she then closes her eyes as we see her power go through her arms and explode into Imol's head).(Imol spasms from the power as he yells,)"Aargh,"(before blinking out of sight)."Tabitha, how,"(Sam says with a confused look on his face)."I don't know, but you were in trouble and I had to do something, I couldn't let him, I just,"(Tabitha says with a shocked look on her face.)"Hey, those creeps are buggin out,"(Sam says as he lunges towards the warriors as they teleport away.)  
  
"No",(Tabitha groans with an angry look on her face)."Uhh Tab, ah think we'd better leave,"(Sam says looking around with a worried look on his face, his eyes wide.)"Yah, I think so,"(Tabitha says backing up to Sam as people start to gather and arrive, like police and emergency people).(Sam puts an arm around Tabitha and she puts her arms around him and then he blasts off, and they fly away from the rubble).[With the threat neutralized, for now, their only thought is-what's next?]=END. 


	10. My 10th Mini

UNCANNY X-MEN MINI-  
  
WRITTEN BY LOGANALPHA30 WITH HELP FROM SHADOW8  
  
()-Art Instructions  
  
[]-Caption Boxes  
  
""-Words  
  
-Thoughts  
  
++-Time, Place, Boxes  
  
(Scene opens outside of the teams new hq, as we first do a wide aerial shot, then closer up on an upstairs room with a door open with a small balcony in front of it).[Unlike his team, Warren Worthington is not having a peaceful slumber](We see first a panel of Warren in bed with Betsy beside him, he's obviously having a nightmare, then we see pictures of the different team members asleep, Tabitha asleep on the couch with the TV on, with candy wrappers and soda cans strewn about her, Sam's asleep in a nearby chair. Siryn peacefully asleep in her bed, Alex and Lorna are asleep in their room with Lorna curled up beside him with her head resting on his chest, and Warpath fell asleep while he was meditating).  
  
(Then we see a close-up of Warrens face, he's sweating and his face is contorted.)(We shift to his dream, we see him standing on the top of a tall building, in the middle of the city, and he's looking around in wonder and confusion)."Wha, where am I, what is this place."  
  
(Then we see a large shadow come over Warren and the top of the building).(Warren slowly turns around with an increasingly shocked and concerned look on his face).(We do a large shot of Warren as a very small figure at the bottom of the panel in the foreground and in the major part of the panel and background, first it starts as a normal sized sun, then it grows to huge size and then turns into Apocalypse, with his arms crossed and a smile on his face, and he's laughing).  
  
"Hello son."(Then we see Warren bolt upright in bed, trying to calm his breathing, and putting a hand to his forehead, then Warren gets out of bed and walks to the window, he's naked but since the room isn't very well lit and we see him from a distance we don't see anything that we shouldn't- think of a PG-13 movie rating-.)(He rests an arm against the closed door)."Wa Warren,"(Betsy says opening her eyes and looking around for Warren after patting the bed where he was with her hand).  
  
"Sorry Bets, I didn't mean to wake you,"(Warren says half turning around, with his wings in the right place.)"It's okay, I needed to get up early anyway, but what's wrong luv, you look like you've seen a ghost,"(Betsy says propping herself up on her elbow, her elbow and the sheets hide everything, her hair is messed up, and she has a worried look on her face.)"I wish, it was that dream again, the same one I've had every night this week,"(Warren says looking worried and sad.)  
  
"The one with Apocalypse in it,"(Betsy says sitting up in bed, but holding the blanket up with her arm so we don't see anything and she looks concerned while she brushes some hair out of her eyes with her other hand.)"Yah, I just wish I knew what it means,"(Warren says looking worried and tired as he looks back out the window.)"So do I, but whatever it means, you're not going to face it alone, I won't let you,"(Betsy says walking over towards Warren, he's facing us as we see her coming towards us over his shoulder, we see down to about her collarbone or a little lower, she's naked as well.)  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way,"(Warren says smiling, and they're standing face to face now.)"I thought you'd say that, but what do we do now,"(Betsy says brushing his cheek with the back of her hand.)"I don't know, there isn't a manual for this kind of thing, but I have a bad feeling that this is only the beginning,"(Warren says putting his hand over hers.)  
  
(Then we see a panel from their shoulders up of them, staring at each other, then in a full page sized panel we see them in the room with a breeze coming in through the open door, and then in the background we see a full moon, and in the middle to background we see them head to toe, they're kissing passionately, but Warrens wings and their arms cover everything up and we see mostly just them as black figures with just an outline of light, and in the foreground we see the corner of the bed).  
  
(Then we pull back away from the mansion just like when we came in but we end up with a wide shot of the mansion and it's ground underneath the full moon.)  
  
[Meanwhile...]  
  
[In an alley for away from the sleepy Uncanny Headquarters](We see a dimly lit back alley, with boxes and trashcans littered about and stacked up, and we see in the shadows a person is hiding in the darkness).(Then we see Erica come around the corner, she looks paranoid, nervous, and a little scared).I hope he's here, I took a big chance taking these samples from the lab, if I ever get caught I'm as good as dead(Erica thinks with an unsure look on her face as she edges into the alley, looking around.)  
  
"You her, Erica Kalen,"(a bearded man says stepping out of the shadows)."Who's asking,"(Erica says cautiously while looking defensive.)(With a grin the man says),"Did you get the samples girl?" "Do you have the pills,"(Erica says gritting her teeth)."Right here, now give me the genetic samples,"(the man says grabbing her arm.)"Not until you let go of my arm, here,"(Erica says wrenching her arm free as she takes the samples out of her pocket and handing them to the man).  
  
"Now, the pills,"(Erica says nervously)."Like I said, here yah go girl,"(the man says tossing Erica a big jug of pills.)"These had better work,"(Erica says looking angry with fire in her eyes as she catches the pill jug.)"I guess you'll find out, won't you,"(the man says smiling as he disappears back into the shadows).After what I've done, these pills had better work, or there'll be hell to pay for sure(Erica thinks with an angry look on her face as she goes around the corner).  
  
+Uncanny X-men HQ+  
  
+10:00 A.M.+  
  
[The next morning...](Scene opens with Tabitha and Sam sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee).(Then we see Alex and Lorna walk in ready to go out, as Lorna says,)"Did you two just get up?" "What if we did, what's it to yah,"(Tabitha says a little angrily as she takes a sip of coffee.)"Don't get mad, I was just asking, where are James and Theresa,"(Lorna asks taking a muffin out of a basket on the table.)"Ah think they headed into town for sumthin, but ah'm not sure what,"(Sam says scratching behind his ear.)"Well, we're going to see the sights and maybe catch a movie, wanna come,"(Alex says as he also takes a muffin from the basket).  
  
"Ah wish we could, but Warren and Betsy want us to put the new danger room through it's paces, good for us huh,"(Sam says smiling sheepishly)."Well have fun, come on Alex, let's go before Warren gets any bright ideas," (Lorna says finishing off the muffin and smiling.)"Yah I think so to, well have fun,"(Alex says as he and Lorna leave the room.)"Ready Tab,"(Sam's says standing up).  
  
"Like I have choice,"(Tabitha says with a sarcastic look on her face)."Ah come on girl, it won't be that bad,"(Sam says setting his coffee cup in the sink.)"But you didn't see the look that Psylocke gave me yesterday, she's got it in for me, I just know it,"(Tabitha says forcefully and a little angry)."Whatever, come on let's go,"(Sam says as he and Tabitha sulk out of the kitchen.)  
  
[A nearby city park, a short time later.](We see Alex and Lorna at a hot dog stand, Lorna is eating hers and Alex is paying the vendor).(Next we see them walking, smiling, and laughing as people play around them, and walk by them)."After what we've been through the last few days, it's nice to take a little time out to smell the roses, don't you think Alex,"(Lorna says removing a stray strand of hair from blowing against her eyes.)  
  
"Yah, my ears are still ringing from that last battle we fought,"(Alex says as they sit down on a park bench, she's leaning back against him, his arm is around her shoulders, his legs are crossed with his left ankle resting on his right knee, and her legs are crossed as well.)"You know, I think I could get used to this,"(Lorna says closing her eyes and smiling.) "Me to, but I have this sinking feeling that what the future holds for us isn't pretty, and if our recent experiences are any indication,"(Alex says scratching his chin with a worried look on his face)."But this time we'll deal with whatever comes together, right,"(Lorna says lightly glaring as Alex.)"Okay I get the message, hey what's going on over there,"(Alex says looking concerned). "Over where,"(Lorna says sitting up.)"Over there, it looks like, like...",(Alex says putting his hand above his eyes to see better).  
  
(We pan over to see a rally for something being held and there's a group of masked thugs causing a lot of trouble.)"Great, just what we need, more trouble, time to go Lorna,"(Alex says clenching his fist as we see his powers flare up)."Whoa Alex, there are to many people around, we can't use our powers, we'll have to do this the old fashioned way,"(Lorna says putting her hand on Alex's arm)."But,"(Alex says looking pleadingly at Lorna.)"No, now come on,"(Lorna says running towards the melee, with Alex right behind her).(Next panel we see a masked man about to hit an old lady with a lead pipe, she's cowering in fear).  
  
(The guy goes to hit her but we see a hand shoot out and grab his wrist and spin him around as the guy says,)"Huh",(Before we see a panel of Alex smiling, and then of his fist smashing into the guys face.)(In a big panel we see Alex punching another one of the masked men in the foreground, and Lorna blocking a punch in the background.)"How ya doin honey,"(Lorna says as she knees a guy in the stomach)."Just fine dear,"(Alex says smiling as he kicks a guy in the face, knocking out a tooth).(The next few panels are of Lorna and Alex duking it out with the masked men.)  
  
(Then we see the fight end and Alex and Lorna looking around and making sure that everyone is okay, Alex helps an old woman to her feet as Lorna checks on a kid.)"You okay Alex,"(Lorna says putting her hand on Alex's shoulder)."Yah, how are you,"(Alex says smiling at Lorna.)"Good, but we'd better get out of here before the authorities arrive, we don't need this kind of exposure,"(Lorna says looking around nervously.)"Agreed, let's go,"(Alex says as he kisses Lorna before taking her hand as they slip away.)  
  
[Hours later..]  
  
(Scene opens with Warpath meditating on the edge of a small cliff, that overlooks the ocean, with the setting sun in the background.)(Then we do a few shots as we go 360 degrees around him from a distance and we see his jeep a little ways behind him, with his shirt an shoes on the driver's seat.)(Then we do a close-up of him with his eyes closed, first close-up is from his shoulders up, then of his face).  
  
[While the rest of his teammates had used their downtime to go shopping in the city or testing the new danger room, James Proudstar chose another path, the calmer path, so that he could be one with nature...](We see a panel of Warpath meditating from the front and then we see a close-up of his nose, he smells something.)"Hello Terry,"(Warpath says with a smile on his face.)"Huh, how did ye know it was me,"(Siryn says as we see her from the knees down enter the picture.)  
  
"Your perfume,"(Warpath says opening his eyes.)"Me perfume, but what,"(Siryn says as we see her looking down with a bewildered look on her face.)"I've been around you long enough to know the smell of your perfume, that's all,"(Warpath says looking up at Siryn as we see them looking at each other.)  
  
"Yes well uh, so ye want some company boyo,"(Siryn says smiling as she looks kind of embarrassed.)"Sure, but I'm almost done meditating for today,"(Warpath says looking back at the setting sun.)"Fine with me, I could really use a little down time right now, ye know,"(Siryn says sitting down beside Warpath).[As a little down time turns into a lot, our oceanside pair truly begin to relax...]"Hey Jimmy, what do ye think is goin on down there,"(Siryn says pointing towards an inlet down near the shoreline.)(We see dark figures milling around.)  
  
"I don't know, they're probably just some surfers or something like that,"(Warpath says smiling.)"Aye guess, it's just that I don' think they're up teh any good,"(Siryn says with a concerned look on her face)."You mean like letting Tabitha cook no good, or, wait a minute, I recognize those guys, they're crimson dawn soldiers,"(Warpath says as the smile leaves his face.)"But what are they doing here, there's nothing for them way out here,"(Siryn says standing up.)"Then let's find out, shall we,"(Warpath says standing up and smirking as Siryn).  
  
"But we can' just barge in this time, we have tah have a plan,"(Siryn says looking frustrated)."I know,...but what if you..,...and then we...,"(we see Warpath say to Siryn first then as he's whispering.)(Then we see Siryn turn her head towards Warpath, smiling while nodding her head..[A few minutes later...](We see Warpath slowly making his way down to the inlet, he has a headband like Rambo had on, then we see him at a corner, he's facing us, and around the corner we see the crimson dawn warriors milling about).  
  
(Then we see Siryn crawling to the edge of a nearby cliff).(Then we see Warpath nod his head to Siryn and she nods back to him).[With the signal from Warpath given, Siryn springs into action, releasing an ear piercing sonic scream](We see Siryn let loose a very large sonic scream, then we see the scream hit a rock overhang directly above the c.d. warriors, causing a big explosion as the overhang shatters, showering the c.d. warriors with shards of rock)(The c.d. warriors howl in pain and anger).  
  
(Then we see Warpath come charging in, causing havoc everywhere)."Good work boyo, I'm right behind ye,"(Siryn says following Warpaths lead, blasting the c.d. warriors off of the ground.)[While Warpath and Siryn dispatch the remaining warriors of the crimson dawn............]  
  
+A small apartment somewhere in downtown San Francisco+  
  
+10:30 P.M.+  
  
(Scene opens with Erica in the bathroom, her hair is up and she's wearing a bathrobe, and water is filling up the tub.)"Ah man, this day's finally over, my head's killing me,"(she says turning the bath water off).(Suddenly we see the bath water start to steam and then it starts to boil.)(Erica then screams, grabs her head, and falls to her knees as we see a small trickle of blood start to come from one of her nostrils)."The pills,"(she says gritting her teeth as the blood starts to come from both nostrils now and tears are streaming down her face.)  
  
(We see her shakily reach up to the counter by the sink and grab the pill bottle, then trying to open the bottle, her hands are shaking. When she opens the bottle the pills go flying all over)."No,"(she moans in desperation).(With her hands and body shaking she grabs a pill and pops it into her mouth)."Ahh, thank God...,"(she stammers out as the camera pulls away, first it goes to her front door, then her apartment building, and then a wide shot of the city.)[Thankful that the hard earned pills have worked, Erica Kalen cries herself to sleep, again, nervously awaiting the coming dawn.]-END 


	11. My 11th Mini

UNCANNY XMEN MINI-MIXED BLESSINGS BY LOGANALPHA30 WITH HELP FROM SHADOW8 ()-Art Instructions []-Caption Boxes ""-Words ++-Time, Place, Boxes -Thoughts  
  
+McCormack Federal Research Facility+ +10:00 P.M.+  
  
(Scene opens as we fly around an indiscriminate government facility, with a high wall surrounding it with a guarded gate, spot lights moving around, guards and guard dogs walking around the grounds, barbed wire on top of the wall and a marsh nearby). [McCormack Federal Research Facility, to the rest of the world it's known as one of the nations leading cancer research centers, in truth however it's just one of the many front companies being used by Apocalypse to further his genetic pursuits] (We see a spotlight glide over the water and then go away.)(Then we see three heads pop up out of the water, they're Betsy, Siryn, and Tabitha, except Tabitha is facing the wrong way)  
  
  
  
(Then with a scowl on her face Siryn looks back and bops Tabitha on the head). "Oww, hey," (Tabitha says turning around before being silenced by a glare from Betsy). (The three of them slowly creep out of the water and hide behind a big rock as the spotlight passes by them)."Okay, Tabitha, first things first, use your bombs to take out the guards in the towers, then Theresa, I want you to get her close enough and to provide cover,"(Betsy says while glancing back at the wall.)  
  
  
  
"Right, are ye ready Tabitha," (Siryn says looking over at Tabitha as the three of them hunker down as the spotlight goes by again.)"I think so, but can't we just wait a.." (Tabitha says biting her lip and with a pained but yet hopeful look on her face)."No, you go now or I'll," (Betsy growls with a very angry look on her face, she's gritting her teeth and her fist is clenched)."Okay okay, I said I was sorry," (Tabitha says turning to look back at the towers).  
  
  
  
"Come on Tab, lets' go before ye do somethin that you'll regret,"(Siryn says grabbing Tabitha's arm and dragging her to the top of the big rock before we see Siryn rise up in the air while carrying Tabitha).Okay Tabitha, just like we practiced(Betsy thinks peering over the top of the big rock).Okay, I can do this, I can, right(Tabitha thinks as we get a shot of her from her shoulders up as she's being carried by Siryn, and Tabitha has a worried look on her face).  
  
  
  
"Okay Tab, ah'll use me scream tah stun the guards, then you open up," (Siryn says looking down at Tabitha)."Have you put on weight or somethin , I cannae hold ye up forever," (Siryn says with a strained look on her face).  
  
  
  
"Okay okay, I'll do it, just don't rush me,"(Tabitha says scowling before next panel is a full panel of Siryn carrying Tabitha, who's smiling and has her arms outstretched and swirls of plasma are coming out of her hands, which are pointed towards the first guards tower.)"Yeehaw, eat plasma bucket heads,"(Tabitha says smiling widely as the first blast of her attack hits, which we see in a panel of the guard jumping out of the tower with a scream of fear, then a panel of Tabitha turning towards the second tower and also blasting it.) "Now the wall," (Siryn says looking down towards the wall).  
  
  
  
"I know I know, get off my back will ya,"(Tabitha says looking determined before we get a panel of her from the stomach up, her powers are flaring, thus casting a yellow light on her and Siryn, who doesn't look to happy.)  
  
  
  
(We see a picture of Psylocke angrily peering over the top of the rock and thinking), Quit yer bloody yappin and just do it. (Next we see a big panel of a wide shot of the two guard towers and the wall in the background, in the foreground in the air is Siryn and Tabitha-which we see her plasma blast go from her hands to the middle of the wall at the bottom, is a big explosion with pieces of rock flying outward). "Finally, now move in," (Betsy says leaping over the big rock and running towards the open gap in the wall).  
  
  
  
"Okay Tabitha, down ye go," (Siryn says as we see her fly down and drop Tabitha back on the ground)."Come on, let's go," (Tabitha says with a broad smile on her face as she runs towards the nearest door)."Tabitha wait, we're no..,"(Siryn begins to say as she starts to fly after Tabitha).[It had started off well enough, but given their luck, it didn't last](Suddenly we see sirens going off, warning lights going off and we see soldiers shouting as they come storming out of the many doors and aiming their guns at Tabitha and Siryn). "Tabitha, look out," (Siryn says with an arm outstretched to grab Tabitha and pull her back). "Huh, what,"(Tabitha says whipping around to see with a very shocked and worried look on her face soldiers running towards her guns drawn.)Stupid girl, get out of the.. (Betsy thinks jumping to fight the soldiers with her psyblade ready to strike.)  
  
  
  
(We see a soldier fire his gun, then Siryn pushes Tabitha our of the way with a shout of ), "No", ( as the blast hits Siryn in the should and she's thrown back a ways before she slams into the wall and then drops to the ground and then we see her very groggily trying to get up while mumbling something incoherently)."Lorna, shut it down, now," (Betsy says running towards Siryn as we see the image of the building, the wall, and the soldiers dissipate into thin air). "Oh Terry I'm so sorry, I don," (Tabitha says with a shocked and sorry look on her face as she puts her hands to her mouth.)  
  
  
  
"I hear you, sorry are ye,"(Siryn says looking up at Tabitha with an angry look on her face, a hand gingerly at her clearly injured shoulder, and she's gritting her teeth).(Suddenly with an angry growl Siryn leaps at Tabitha, with Betsy reacting by looking amazed at what Siryn is doing and Tabitha reacts with a shocked look on her face as she starts to back up).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Siryn encased in a green field that halts her progress as Betsy reacts with a start, and Tabitha almost falls down, while Siryn reacts by looking around and saying,)"Huh,"(with a confused look on her face).(Then we switch to a shot of Lorna in the danger rooms control room, sitting at the main console, resting her chin in an upturned palm, and her elbow is on the console, wit a fed up look on her face, her other hand is outstretched and pointed, palm downwards towards Siryn, Tabitha, and Betsy, her powers are flaring up).  
  
  
  
"I think that's far enough, we're all friends here, right,"(Lorna says arching an eyebrow as we see the console casting different colored lights on her face).(Switch back to inside the danger room).  
  
  
  
(Betsy has her hand on Siryns off shoulder and the other is at Siryns hurt shoulder, while Siryn is looking at her shoulder, her off arm is holding the injured shoulder just below the wound, it looks bad).(Looking back upwards towards the control room Betsy says,)"Yes we're all friends, but I think we should get you to the infirmary and take a look at that shoulder,"(then she turns to Tabitha),"meanwhile you hit the showers, we'll talk, later,"(Betsy says with a serious look on her face.)"Uhh yah sure, but shouldn't I help," (Tabitha starts to say as she starts to stretch out her hand towards Siryn with a helpful look on her face.)  
  
  
  
(We do a close-up on Siryns face, she's angry as she says glaring at Tabitha),"Aye think ye've done enough; I think we can manage without you." "Oh uh okay, I guess,"(Tabitha says with a dejected look on her face as she slumps her shoulders as she turns to leave the danger room, as we see Psylocke and Siryn watching her go.)  
  
  
  
(After Tabitha goes around a corner we see Lorna sitting in the control room, from behind, we see down into the danger room, Siryn and Psylocke are small in the picture and they're looking up at Lorna as Lorna says with a concerned look on her face),"Don't you think you were a little hard on her, stealth assault missions take time, and we just started on this one."  
  
  
  
"She's had experience with this kind of mission before, I'm not going to baby her, if that's what she wants then enrollment is still open back at the mansion,"(Psylocke says with a scowl on her face before we see her and Siryn exit the danger room.)(We go back to Lorna who we see turn around in her chair as she shrugs her shoulders with an I give up look on her face).(Lorna starts to get up but then an image pops up on a nearby screen of Valerie Cooper, who says,)"Hello, anybody there?"(Lorna turns to the screen and says with a confused look on her face,) "Valerie, what are you," (before Valerie cuts her off by saying,) "We need to talk.".  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile across town, Cannonball and Warpath are having problems of their own](We see Sam and James looking tired as they're sitting at a table outside of a diner, with a meal between them on the table)."We've been out here all day, and we still haven't found jobs yet," (Warpath says before taking a bite from his sandwich and wiping his mouth with a napkin.)  
  
  
  
"Ah know, battlin it out with every supervillian from here tah Timbuktu while savin the world doesn't exactly qualify as viable job experience," (Sam says with a sarcastic look on his face as he looks around at the other customers, who are milling about.) "And I don't think to many people are going to want to hire mutants, so unless you're holding out on me we're in trouble," (Warpath says with a serious look on his face.) "Funny, ah guess we could always ask Warren for a job," (Sam says smiling weakly.)"Come on Sam, could you really see either or us wearing suits and working in one of those office buildings all day," (Warpath says with a slightly sarcastic look on his face). "Ah know what you mean, ah'll never work in one of those, it's just not natural," (Sam says shaking his head.).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam and Jimmy break out in a fit of stifled laughter before we see them finish their meal and then taking off in Warpaths jeep). (We switch to a shot of the jeep coming to a stop at a red light, Sam and Warpath are both wearing sunglasses, and Warpath is driving while Sam is looking through a newspaper, marking off job listings with a pen.). (Sam turning to Warpath says,)"Well there's only one left Jimmy," (to which Warpath just looks over with a grim look on his face).  
  
  
  
[As Cannonball and Warpath race to find employment, Warren Worthington delves into more ominous pursuits] (We see Warren sitting at a large computer console with many computers and TV screens of varying sizes on with images of members of the Xtreme team, Apocalypse and his horseman, members of the home team, his own team, and images of newscasts from all over the world, along with stacks of papers and files, with a half eaten meal sitting on a desk that sitting nearby, with a cup of steaming hot coffee sitting on the console beside him, the room is dark).  
  
  
  
(We pan around and see Warren looking from screen to screen with a grimace on his face, then we look down and see the files that he's holding in his hands, in big letters we see-Xavier Protocols-one one paper and Sage's bio is the other). "But what does it all mean, what am I missing," (Warren says with his chin resting between his thumb and index finger.)  
  
  
  
(Then we see on the main screen a news broadcast come up as we see images of mutant/mutant and human/mutant violence, then a bearded reporter says,) "Mutants, every day more and more of them are wreaking havoc on humanity and the world, what is to be done, leading analysts support a far more direct approach then has been previously deployed, one that mutant rights activists like Professor Charles Xavier have strongly opposed, that of a registration and containment policy, that and more, tonight on Inside the News with John Scallen,"(the man says looking serious as the screen goes to the fuzzy black/white nothings on screen as we see Warren from his mid chest up, his shirt is open and we see a ring being suspended on a gold chain, his left hand is over his face like when something unbelievable in a bad or embarrassing way happens, with his thumb on his temple and the rest of his fingers flare out, and we see that Warren needs to save as he says,) "My God, it's already starting."  
  
  
  
(Then we see him sigh and then slump down in his chair with a scowl on his face.)After all these years you'd think that those "leading analysts" would've figured it out by now that not all mutants are a threat to humanity, but now it looks like I'll have to move my timetable up, that'll cause problems(Warren thinks as he picks up a remote control, presses a button that changes the fuzzy screen to one that shows an open book on a table, then with a push of another button blocks of the books text appear on the screen, overlapping the image of the book, and in the bottom left hand corner of the screen we see the words-Memory Reconstruction at 89%-)  
  
  
  
(Then looking like he's in a trance Warren says,) "So it is written, so shall it be,"(before he turns off all the screens with one button, the room is very dark now and all we see is a faint outline of Warrens shoulders and head.)(Then we do a close-up of Warrens face, his eyes begin to glow a bright red and he has a little sinister smirk on his face.)  
  
  
  
[Back out on the job hunt.](Scene opens with Sam and Warpath sitting at a bar, they look like they're waiting for somebody to talk to them about the job). "Is it me, or is everyone here ignoring us," (Warpath says looking around with a slightly nervous and impatient look on his face). "But you have to admit, we probably do look a little out of place here, ah mean look at us, we probably look like extras from HeeHaw to them," (Sam says sarcastically with a smile on his face.)  
  
  
  
(Then they look at each other before they break out into a short burst of laughter.)(Then we see a woman walk up to them and say), "Well who do we have here, Howdy Doody and Tonto." (We see first a sort of taken aback look from Sam and Jimmy and then we see them glare at the woman.)(With a smirk the woman says), "So you two are here for the bouncer jobs, funny, but you two don't look very menacing, what makes you think you could work here?"  
  
  
  
(Sam and James exchange sort of -uh say something, then no you say something-looks as they then look around quickly before they notice a group of men causing trouble at the end of the bar).(Then Warpath and Sam get up off their barstools and walk to the end of the bar). "Is there a problem here," (Sam says to one of the men that's causing the trouble). "Huh, what do you want pretty boy," (an angry member of the group says sneering at Sam, who smirks back, which results in the man throwing a punch that hits Sam squarely on the nose, but we see Sam's blast shield come up, and Sam doesn't even flinch). (With a look of wonderment and a howl of pain the guy that punched Sam holds his hurt hand gingerly).  
  
  
  
"Why you," (another one of the guys says before picking up a barstool and smashing it over Warpaths head). "Oww", (Warpath says shaking his head before with a smirk he grabs the guy by his collar and then heaves him across the bar, and near the door).(Then we see a huge fight break out).  
  
  
  
[Later, back at the mansion.]  
  
  
  
"So what are we going to tell Warren, we can't exactly just leave, can we," (Lorna says putting a suitcase in the trunk of a car.) "I left them a note," (Alex says as he also puts a suitcase in the trunk, and we see him slightly cringe before Lorna says,) "Another note, not again Alex, I swear I.", (as she's visibly angry at Alex). (We see Alex smile and kiss her before saying,) "Just kidding, I told Elisabeth all about it, and she'll tell Warren and the others for us."  
  
  
  
"That's better, I think, but did the fax from Val tell you where we're headed," (Lorna says stepping back as Alex puts their last suitcase into the trunk and then shuts it.) "Nope, all the fax said was that Val had a private jet waiting for us at the airport, but only the pilots know where we'll be going, I guess we'll find out when we get there,"(Alex says smiling before stopping to look back at the mansion).  
  
  
  
"I hate going into a team like this, I mean I don't like leaving one newly formed team only to go and join let alone command another one," (Lorna says looking slightly sad at the thought of leaving). "Ah come one Lorna, don't think of it that way, think of it as a promotion, now get in or we'll be late," (Alex says opening Lorna's door for her.) "I guess, but I just have this feeling that we're stepping out of the proverbial fire, only to walk into an all new one," (Lorna says as she gets into the car and Alex shuts her door). "Yah, I know what you mean," (Alex says glancing back at the mansion with a concerned and uncertain look on his face before he gets in the car and drives away.)  
  
  
  
[As Havok and Polaris exit stage right into an unknown future, a tired and hungry pair of newly employed bouncers pull in](We see Sam and Warpath pull in and drive up to the mansion, they pass Alex and Lorna who are leaving).  
  
  
  
"That's strange, ah wonder where they're headed in such a hurry,"(Sam says with an uncertain look on his face as he gets out of the jeep and watches Alex and Lorna's car exit the mansions gates, he has to use his hand to shield his eyes from the setting sun). "Ah don't worry about it Sammy my boy, they're probably just off on one of those romantic candlelight rendezvous that Tabitha keeps prattling on endlessly about,"(Warpath says with a smirk as he gets out of the jeep as well and casts a joking glance at Sam before he says as he starts towards the mansions front door).  
  
  
  
"Ah guess, but somethin's just not right here, ah can feel it in my bones," (Sam says with a worried look on his face as he turns and follows Warpath towards the door)."Come on mason-dixon, you're just hungry, now we'd better get inside and find something to eat before we're forced to eat some of Tabitha's leftovers,"(Warpath says with a feigned sickly look on his face, but also with a sly smirk on his face as he opens the door). (We see Sam and Warpath take a quick look of -uh oh, better hurry-at each other before pushing each other out of the way while trying to get inside the door).  
  
  
  
(Scene switches to that of Siryn sitting in the living room watching TV, with one hand she's holding an icepack on her injured shoulder, and she's holding the remote to the TV in the other, she doesn't look very comfortable, and we see a cup of steaming hot tea by way of the steam rising from it that's sitting on a coaster as Warpath and Sam enter the room). "Oh hi guys, find a job," (Siryn says meekly). "Yah but, what happened to your shoulder," (Warpath says with a concerned look on his face as he sits down on the couch that's nearest to Siryns uninjured shoulder).  
  
  
  
"Just a little training accident," (Siryn says looking down at the floor). "What happened, are you okay, hey wait, where's Tabitha," (Sam says with a worried look on his face.) "Tabitha is what happened, she got lazy in the danger room, and look what happened," (Siryn says wincing in pain as she gingerly readjusts the icepack.) "Ah'm sure she didn't mean tah, uh, so then where is she", (Sams says looking embarrassed and with a weak smirk on his face). "I think she's out by the lake, at least she was when I last saw her,"(Siryn says looking up at Sam and putting the remote control down on the table in front of her).  
  
"Okay thanks, ah'm gonna go..",(Sam says as he exits the room and we see Siryn then lean up against Warpaths shoulder, to which he responds by smiling at her and puts his head on top of hers, which is resting on his shoulder.) [As he treks out to the pond to find Tabitha, question after question swirls around inside his head] (We see Sam come over the top of a hill, he looks tired and worried as then he stops for a moment, before continuing towards Tabitha).  
  
  
  
(We see Tabitha standing near the waters edge, head down and her shoulders are slumped). "Been out here long," (Sam says as he arrives near Tabitha, we're looking over his shoulder from behind as we see Tabitha say), "Sniff, Oh uh hi Sam, sniff what'cha doin way out here," (through her sniffles as we see her from her shoulders up, her head is down as we see her from the front, and a tear is sliding down her cheek). "Fine, how yah doin girl," (Sam says putting a hand on her shoulder).  
  
  
  
"Oh me, I'm fine never better, and how'd that job hunt of yours go," (Tabitha says as she walks away from Sam with her hands stuffed in her pockets). "Jimmy and I found work as bouncers for one of those dance clubs that you're always talkin about so much, and we met this nice lady named Erica who.hey, are you listening,"(Sam says coming up beside her and looking concerned). "Gee, you're pretty perceptive aren't yah, I don't know what happened Sam, one minute everything's going just fine then blammo, Terry's hurt and it's my fault, I, I don't know if I can stay here any longer,"(Tabitha says squinting her eyes as she looks into the sun, with more tears now coming down her face).  
  
  
  
"Yah can't leave Tab, not after what that..after what Death has done, you and Paige are now the only family ah got, and ah'm not gonna just let you leave cause the it got hard, now I love you to much tah watch you go anywhere without me, so if you leave, then I'm leaving to," (Sam says touching her shoulder with his hand). "Really, you'd do that for me," (Tabitha says with a meek smile before she frowns and says), "but I love you to much to do that to you, but how am I gonna get through this Sam, I feel like I'm all alone.".  
  
  
  
"Hey, now wait a darn minute, as long as there's breath in my lungs you'll never be alone, now ah'm gonna tell you how you're gonna get through this, now we are gonna get through this together, ah promise,"(Sam says taking Tabitha in his arms and holding her chin up with one hand and smiling at her). "Really," (Tabitha says raising her tear filled eyes to Sams as we see their embrace from their waists up). "Yes really,"(Sam says with a smile before kissing her first in a close up of their mouths during the kiss, then of them during the kiss from their shoulders up, and then finally in a full panel picture we see them kissing with the setting sun behind them). [And in that moment, two hearts became one]-END 


	12. My 12th Mini

UNCANNY XMEN MINI: DARK TIDINGS WRITTEN BY LOGANALPHA30 WITH HELP FROM SHADOW8 []-Caption Boxes ""-Words ()-Art Instructions -Thoughts ++-Time, Place, Boxes  
  
+Uncanny HQ+ +7:30 A.M.+  
  
(Scene opens with Warren working in the mansions workshop). (We see Warren crouched down working on something and behind him is a very large screen). (Then an image appears on the screen, it's Forge, who looks a little tired as he says), "Warren, are you there?" "Huh, Forge", (Warren says lifting his head and slightly turning it to look towards the screen). "You wanted me to contact you if I registered a disturbance above level 3,"(Forge says glancing back at a computer screen).  
  
  
  
"And I take it from the fact that I'm staring at your ugly mug this early in the morning is because you did, when and where, I'm going to need everything you collected, all the data",(Warren says standing up). "It's nice to see you to Warren, I'm sending you all the data that my sensors picked up, but I feel that I should at least inquire as to what you need this information for," (Forge says as Warren rests on the back of the chair that's in front of the screen). "I'm sorry Forge, but it's safer for all of us if you don't know what this information will be used for, there are too many lives at stake",(Warren says while rubbing the sleep out of his left eye).  
  
  
  
"Since I don't think arguing with you will do any good I'll let it drop, but on a more personal level, have you heard anything from Ororo,"(Forge says with a nervous look on his face). "Last I heard she was fine, but still mum about how her mission is going, I'm sorry but that's all that I can give you, but I appreciate the data,"(Warren says resting his chin in his upturned palm). "That's good to hear thank you, but I don't really have time to chat because I've got a lot of work to do so I'll contact you again when there's a spike," (Forge says as the screen fades to black and Warren says as he waves goodbye to Forge with his hand), "I'll be waiting."  
  
  
  
(We see Warren tiredly turn to leave the room before he stops in his tracks with a surprised look on his face as we then switch to a look over his shoulder of the doorway). (We see Betsy in a bathrobe only, the bathrobe has slipped off her left shoulder, her hair is over one eye, she has a sexy smile with one hand behind her back as she says), "Hey there Warren, how,"(before she straightens up, pulls the bathrobe backup and brushes the hair out of her eyes and then says with a worried look on her face as we then see a panel of her and Warren standing face to face with his head hung in a tired way, with him massaging the back of his neck with his right hand and she has her right hand on his jaw line and in her left hand we see that she's carrying a cup of coffee), "are you alright, you look like hell, another all-nighter huh."  
  
  
  
"Yah, how could you tell",(Warren says with a smile on his face as we see that his eyes are tired and bloodshot before he then says), "but all I need now is a good strong cup of joe to get me going and I'll be fine." "Well then, I guess this is your lucky day," (Betsy says handing Warren the coffee before she says), "Any news, Forge didn't look very festive this morning, it's bad isn't it?"  
  
  
  
"From what I've seen of the data it doesn't look good, I think we're going to need the whole team for this one, are Alex and Lorna up yet,"(Warren says as he starts sifting through the pages of data that are being printed out while he sips the coffee). (We see Betsy frown and say while looking away from Warren), "I don't know, they left for parts unknown yesterday, all Alex told me was that Valerie Cooper had contacted them with a very important problem, something that Alex and Lorna had to handle themselves, that's all I know."  
  
  
  
(Warren looks up with an unhappy look on his face as he says), "Perfect just perfect, we're sitting on the biggest spike in Apocalypses activity that we've had to date and we lose two of our best allies," (Warren says putting his hand over his face in frustration).  
  
  
  
"Well you know what they say, that you should always plan for the unexpected," (Betsy says half smiling before her demeanor sours and she straightens up and says), "I'll gather the troops". "Thank you," (Warren says slumping down into the chair). "My pleasure," (Betsy says with a smirk as she activates her powers as we see her psychic butterfly and her eyes flare up as we see her think), Okay everybody, Samuel, Tabitha, Theresa, James fall in, and don't make me have to come get you, especially you Tabitha  
  
  
  
(We see flash images of each member waking up in bed with a similar purplish pink butterfly on their foreheads as they each wake up by either opening their eyes or sitting up in bed, except for Tabitha, who just makes a funny noise and then turns over in bed). Why that little(Betsy thinks with a very angry look on her face before she turns and storms off down the hall, we go to a shot of Warren turned in the chair slightly as he's glancing back at Betsy when she storms out in the background, and he has a sly smile on his face).  
  
  
  
(Scene shifts to a hallway in the mansion as we see Warpath standing in the hall and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while wearing jeans and an old football jersey). "So you got Betsy's special wake up call to huh," (Sam says scratching his head and smiling sheepishly as he comes into the hall, he's wearing sweatpants and a white shirt). (Warpath smiles and starts to say something but Siryn interrupts him as she comes around the corner wearing sweatpants, socks and an overly large sweatshirt, mostly likely one of Warpaths and says), "Alright, Betsy had better have a good reason for interruptin me beauty sleep like that, ah was gettin into a good dream..".  
  
  
  
"Wait a minute, where's Tabitha, she'd better get here before Psylocke does, or ah have a feelin that she'll regret it," (Sam says with a worried look on his face). "Well I don't see her so, oh no, she's probably still in bed," (Warpath says with a grim look on his face). "And ah'll be she's sound asleep to," (Sam says looking back and forth between Warpath and Siryn before he starts to head down the hall before Betsy comes around the corner and storms by them with a very angry look on her face with her powers flaring up through her eyes as Warpath, Siryn, and Sam do their best to stay out of her way).  
  
  
  
(Scene shifts to that of Tabitha sprawled out in bed, her nose scrunched up as she's drooling on her pillow, and a teddy bear is ready to drop out of her hand that's draped over the side of the bed). [Peaceful restless slumber, one of the greatest pleasures of human existence, and as such it is something that's end is to be dreaded and avoided for as long as humanly possible, but in this case, one in which one very angry telepath sent out an early morning wake up call, continued sleep is no longer an option, but apparently somebody forgot to tell Tabitha that.] "Alright I've given you enough bloody time to get your behind out of bed,"(Betsy says through the door before she kicks it open, with a very angry look on her face). "Aw mommy, jus gimme a few more minutes, pwease," (Tabitha mumbles as she rolls over in bed and pulls a pillow over her face, she's wearing flannel pajamas). "Okay, enough is enough, you're falling in whether you like it or not," (Betsy says stomping her foot as her powers flare up and toss some papers around as Tabitha's mattress lifts up into the air with her on it).  
  
  
  
(When it's visibly above the rest of the bed we do a close up of Tabitha's upper body as her eyes slowly flutter open as she sleepily says), "huh, what's goin," (while propping herself up on her elbow). (Then we see a close up of Betsy's face as her face is normal at first then with a smirk and a wave of her hand the mattress flips over and dumps Tabitha out of the bed before the mattress is flung to the side as we see Betsy standing just inside the doorway with the trio of Sam, Warpath, and Siryn looking around the corner of the doorway and cringing as Tabitha is dumped off the mattress and crashes to the floor with a loud sound and a yelp of surprise and wonder.)  
  
  
  
"Hey what's going on,"(Tabitha says looking around with one eye because the other is covered by the blanket)."Okay everybody, you've got ten minutes to suit up and assemble in the ready room, Apocalypse is at it again," (Betsy says with a sly smile on her face, before she turns on her heels and walks out of the room and then in the next panel we see Sam sitting on the corner of the bed, he's smiling at Tabitha who's sitting on the floor with a bewildered look on her face). (And we see Siryn and Warpath glance at each other with a smile before they walk away).  
  
  
  
[10 minutes later..]  
  
  
  
(Scene shifts to the ready room, with the different team members fully suited up, lounging in chairs in the room). (Warren and Betsy are standing by the command screen, Warpath is leaning on the back of the chair that Siryn is sitting in, Sam is reclining in his chair with his feet up on the console with his arms crossed, and Tabitha is sitting in the chair beside Sam).  
  
  
  
"Okay we're all here right, good, now exactly thirty minutes ago one of Forges sensors registered a readings spike, and after looking through the data that he sent me I feel that it's Apocalypse all right, or at least some of our buddies from the crimson dawn, if not a horseman or two," (Warren says grimly as he sets a stack of papers down on the rooms center table). "Then what are we waiting for, let's go," (Tabitha says in a really gung-ho manner as Sam casts her a sidelong glance that seems to say cool it). "Well there's the fact that we seem to be short a couple of teammates," (Warpath says with a sigh as he looks around).  
  
  
  
"Yes well, Alex and Lorna have been called away on urgent business," (Betsy says looking at Warren as they are standing side by side and he's also looking at her.) "So when are they coming back," (Sam says as we see Tabitha yawning beside him). "They're not," (Warren says as he turns his head to look towards Sam). (We see a few moments of odd silence before Warren says), "Now that we've answered that question I think that while Elisabeth and I hammer out a few of the details her that the rest of you can get the X-jet ready,"(Warren says scratching his chin).  
  
  
  
"Okeedokee birdman,"(Tabitha says with a big smile on her face as she jumps up out of her chair, to which the rest of the team responds by glaring at her before Sam stands up, puts a hand on her shoulder and says), "Come on Tab, let's just go okay,"(as Sam, Siryn, Warpath, and Tabitha exit the room).  
  
  
  
[Later, in the hanger bay.]  
  
  
  
(Scene starts by showing Sam prepping the X-jet for launch while Warpath and Siryn are moving boxes out of the way, the box that Warpath is pushing we see Tabitha sitting on it and she's blowing a bubble of bubble gum). "You know Terry, this would go a lot faster if somebody would help," (Warpath says glaring at Tabitha as he's pushing the box). "Hey I'm helping, see,"(Tabitha says grabbing a very small box before she hops off the box before chucking the small box to the side with a smile). (With an angry look on her face Siryn starts to go after Tabitha, but Warpath holds her back).  
  
  
  
"That's enough Tabitha, Theresa, James, this ends now so get over it and get on board or else I'll make you walk,"(Warren says angrily as he and Betsy enter the hanger bay and stop near the X-jets boarding ramp). (We see the trio of Warpath, Theresa, and Tabitha cringe before looking a little scared and then they come towards the X-jet). "So where to Warren", (Sam says sitting at the controls and half turning in his chair).  
  
"A small town in the Scottish countryside a few hours outside Glasgow, I'm inputting the coordinates into the navi-computer now," (Warren says sitting down at the navigation station and inputting some numbers on a keypad). (We see the small screen in front of Warren light up with the numbers, then a set of small lights in front of Sam light up). (Then we see the X-jets door close and then it takes off, with the next few panels showing the X- jet taking off and then flying over the water). [40 minutes later.] [As the team sights land, dark clouds gather on the horizon]  
  
  
  
(We see the X-jet start to fly over land again with the sky getting very dark). (We see Tabitha peering out one of the windows with a concerned look on her face as she says), "I don't like the looks of this,"(then looks a little scared as she looks towards Sam who looks back at her and says), "Ah know, somethin's wrong here,"(with an unsure look on his face). "Regardless of what you feel Sam, we have to land and investigate the readings that Forge sent us," (Warren says as he shuffles through some papers with a grim look on his face).  
  
  
  
"If you say so,"(Sam says glancing back at Warren as Warpath and Siryn share a worried look as Sam guides the X-jet down onto a grassy hillside that overlooks the town that is off in the distance). (Then the door opens and the team comes out, it's windy as we see the team members hair blowing in the wind, Tabitha is shivering with her teeth chattering, we see Siryn and the team's breath). "I'm f-f-freezing out here", (Tabitha says before Sam takes his coat off and puts it on Tabitha who smiles in return).  
  
  
  
"Okay we're all here right, good, now here's the plan, I'll carry Betsy, Sam you take Tabitha, James well, we're lucky that you can fly because I don't think that any of us could've lifted you, so now we land at the outskirts of town before we head in,"(Warren says looking at the team members individually).  
  
  
  
(We see the team members nodding their heads as they glance nervously at each other). "Everybody ready, let's go,"(Betsy says looking up at Warren). "As ready as I'm gonna get,"(Tabitha says as Sam picks her up and blasts off, Warren and Betsy share an uncertain look before Warren picks her up and lifts off, then Warpath does the "after you" gesture to Siryn and says), "after you". (Siryn nods with a smile on her face and says), "thank you",(then she flies off). (Warpath then shakes his head with a smile before taking off after Siryn).  
  
(We see the team flying towards the edge of town and they set down.)(Sam scrunches his nose up like he smells something bad and Tabitha makes a very grossed out face and says), "Oh man, what is that stench",(As Warren and Betsy land in the foreground and Warpath and Siryn in the background). "I don't know, but whatever it is, it ain't good,"(Siryn says with a sickly look on her face).  
  
  
  
"No, we're to late,"(Warren says with a frustrated and apprehensive look on his face as he bolts off into the town, followed closely by first Betsy, then Warpath and Siryn and finally Sam who pulls Tabitha with him as she says,) "Hey come on, what's the big hurry, it's not like." (We shift to a scene of a courtyard as the team comes into the area). "Warren wait, we can't just barge, oh my..",(Betsy says as she follows Warren into the courtyard before they both stop abruptly with looks of horror on their faces).  
  
  
  
"Hey, what's the holdup,"(Tabitha says before running into Warpath who almost bowls over Siryn, who gasps with a hand to her mouth with a horrified look on her face says), "Saints be merciful." "Ah don't bel...",(Sam says with a horrified look on his face in a close up as over his shoulder we see Tabitha react with a look of absolute shock and horror, and then we see her throw up in the next panel after her cheeks puff up with her hand over her lips).  
  
  
  
(Next we see Warpath smile while looking back at Tabitha, but then he turns his head and we see first his eyes grow wide before his face becomes emotionless as he sets his jaw firmly.) (Then we do a pan shot where first we see a group shot of the group standing shoulder to shoulder with horrified and angry looks on their faces before we go to a wide shot and we see the courtyard littered with broken, dismembered, decapitated, and bloodied bodies of the citizens along with the broken food carts and their produce is spilled all over).  
  
  
  
"My God..",(Warren says before becoming angry and gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.) "Before joinin this troop ah didn' think anyone could be this evil, but now...",(Siryn says looking like she's going to cry). (Then in a shot where we see the team in the far background and in the immediate foreground, we're looking out from an alley, as we see shadows moving). (Betsy seemingly senses something and turns with a ), "huh". "Something wrong Betsy,"(Warren says with a worried look on his face towards Betsy, who then says), "I-I don't know, I thought I sensed something,"(with an uncertain look on her face).  
  
(We see a panel of the team nervously looking around then Betsy says after shaking her head), "I guess I was wrong, but I could've sworn I." "Okay, everybody split up and try to find the survivors, if there are any,"(Warren says as the group splits up). (We see an overhead shot of the team as they look through the city after breaking up, Warpath/Siryn went together, Sam/Tabitha, and Warren/Betsy as they find people, check to see if they're alive, of course they're not, as we see Warren closing a woman's eyes with his hand with a very sad look on his face and Betsy's as she looks on, and then we shift to Sam and Tabitha as Sam is squatted down next to a little dead girl, he's holding her doll in his hands and is looking sadly at it, while Tabitha is standing by him with tears in her eyes).  
  
  
  
(We see Warpath kneeling next to what looks like a family that died together, with them huddled together as the older members tried to protect the younger ones). "Everywhere I look I just see needless death and destruction, we can't let this happen again Terry,"(Warpath says rising to his feet).  
  
  
  
"I know what you mean boyo, we can' let this atrocity go unavenged, we have to do something",(Siryn says putting her hand on Warpaths back as he solemnly lowers his head and then turns his head towards Siryn and manages a weak smile). "We've been trying to find survivors, but I think it's time that we admit that there aren't any and just go back and find the others,"(Warpath says looking around with a somber look on his face). "Aye, we can' do anything for these poor souls now, maybe if we'd gotten here sooner.,"(Siryn says as we pull away from Siryn and Warpath).  
  
  
  
[Nearby.]  
  
  
  
(We next see Sam and Tabitha as they enter a bombed out church and Sam walks up to the preachers podium before he notices something in the rubble, it's a dirty and dusty book, he picks it up and blows and rubs the dust off of it and we see over his shoulder that it's a bible). "Man, this place looks worse than my room, am I glad we're not the clean up crew,"(Tabitha says picking up a brick, looking around and then throws it into a nearby pile of bricks before she dusts her hands off).  
  
  
  
"Ah know that Apocalypse is evil and all, but ah'm still tryin tah wrap my head around all of this,"(Sam says as he puts the bible back on the pastor's podium). "I know, he definitely needs to meet with a slow, grueling, and very painful demise, preferably one that we get to watch,"(Tabitha says with a sinister smirk on her face). "Ah hate this, first my momma and Lizze, and now these people, ah can't let this happen again,"(Sam says clenching his fist in anger).  
  
  
  
"Sam, what are you saying, one of this is your fault, what happened to your family was not your fault or mine, you have to believe that, you have to Sam, for both our sakes,"(Tabitha says walking up to Sam and grabbing hold of his arm and turning him so that she's looking into his eyes with a very serious and a little bit of a scared look on her face). (Sam looks at her with a long face before smiling, while he rests on the corner of the back of one of the churches pews, before resting his forehead on Tabitha's shoulder as she rests her head against his and wraps her arms around him and they stay that way as we back away from them and fly over the city over to Warren/Betsy, who are checking through the shops of the cities downtown district and the city square).  
  
  
  
"Find any survivors Warren,"(Betsy says pushing a door open and peering inside, as over her shoulder we see Warren searching through a demolished building). "How could I let this happen, when Jean and Cable used Apocalypses own scimitar to destroy him that should have been it, he should have been gone for good, but somehow he's found a way to make it back.,"(Warren says picking up a brick, getting angry and then hurling it against a wall, to which we see Betsy wince a little with a concerned look on her face).  
  
  
  
"Warren stop it, getting angry now won't solve anything, we have to keep looking,"(Betsy says with a slightly angry look on her face). (Warren and Betsy share a look of frustration and Warren is about to say something when Siryn cuts in as she and Warpath enter the square, as she says), "I hope ye've had better luck that we did, we didn' find a single survivor."  
  
  
  
"Neither did we, I hope Sam and Tabitha have had better luck,"(Warren says with a sad look on his face). "I don't know, something tells me that we all had about the same amount of luck,"(Betsy says as Sam and Tabitha enter the square, they don't look very happy). "Okay, now what we need to do is.,"(Warren says as we see the entire team together before we see them react as we see from off panel someone say), "Is to stop getting in our way." (We see the team spin around to see who spoke, as we see Death, Pestilence, Imol, and a few crimson dawn soldiers milling about).  
  
  
  
(We see a wide panel of the team on one side, tensed for battle, and on the other side are the horseman and the C.D. warriors, who seem to have increased in number). "Ah Mr. Guthrie, so nice to see you again, and how's the family,"(Death says in a close up with a cruel smile on his face). (We switch to see Sam and Tabitha who are standing just to the right of and behind Warren, Sam is very angry as he's standing sort of sideways with both hands clenched in fists as his powers flare up, he's gritting his teeth as Tabitha is standing beside him looking like she's ready to throw a fireball like Ryu from the Street Fighter video game, but she's readying the beginnings of a large plasma bomb, with a very angry look on her face). "I only have one question, why,"(Warren says with a very angry look on his face).  
  
  
  
(With a wry smile Pestilence says), "Why not". (We go back to a panel shot of the team, now they're really mad as Warren says with his gaze locked on Pestilence), "If that is your answer then we cannot allow you to go any further, your path of death and destruction ends here". "Bold words coming from someone that is so completely outnumbered,"(Death says with a wave of his hand as we see C.D. warriors seem to appear out of nowhere, and it's quickly apparent that the team is vastly outnumbered.) "Uh Warren, what do we do now,"(Siryn says nervously looking around.)  
  
  
  
"Somehow I don't think we have to many options, what we need is a good offensive strategy,"(Tabitha says managing a weak smile.) "Alright how's this, we go down but we take as many of em as we can with us,"(Sam says with a determined look on his face), "Oh that's a great plan Sam, I doubt things could get much worse,"(Tabitha says with a sarcastic look on her face before it starts to rain as Tabitha then says while looking up at the sky,) "I had to ask".  
  
  
  
[With a blur of movement the battle begins as Warpath, remembering the slaughter of his own family, vaults into the fray, followed closely by a barrage of plasma blasts from Meltdown]. (We see a pitched battle being waged, Psylocke tears into the C.D. warriors with her psysword, her feet and her fists while Warren leaps into the air and carries a group of C.D. warriors through a large glass window before emerging to fight Imol in hand to hand combat as the rain begins to pour down, turning the square into a muddy and bloody mess).  
  
  
  
(Siryn, using her powers, blasts a panel wide group of the warriors through the walls of the nearby buildings as Sam then blasts into the main group of the warriors before one of them gets in a shot that sends Sam crashing through a nearby brick wall). "Sam," (Tabitha yells with a worried look on her face as she bashes a warriors face with her fist and rushes to get to Sam.)  
  
(Warpath meanwhile is tearing into the C.D. warriors before he spots Pestilence attempting to sneak away into an alley). "Hey, come back here,"(Warpath says chasing Pestilence before Imol steps in front of him, causing Warpath to take a swing at Imol, who phases so the punches go right through him as Imol smiles before gives Warpath a punch that sends him reeling). "Stupid boy, you can't hurt me,"(Imol says grinning from ear to ear sinisterly). (Then we see a metal bar knocking Imol around as he's hit repeatedly as he's now staggering around).  
  
  
  
"Who dares atta-arrgh,"(Imol says as Warpath now hits him with an uppercut of Warpaths hands clasped together, and Imol goes flying, then we pull back to see Warpath standing beside Siryn, who's holding a bloody metal pipe in her hand as Warpath says with a trickle of blood coming from his mouth), "Thanks Terry,"(as Siryn looks up at him with a smile on her rain streaked face and says), "anytime boyo, anytime". (Then we go to Warren fighting some C.D. warriors when Betsy throws a warrior into the group of warriors that Warren was fighting.)  
  
  
  
"Thank, now where did Death and Pestilence go to,"(Warren says looking around as we then see Death and Pestilence in the far background programming an odd looking device as we see it between Warren and Betsy, we see as if we're standing right behind them with their backs turned to us and the scene is between them, in the foreground).  
  
  
  
(Then we see the whole team come back together before Warren says), "Stop, what are you.". "Just leaving you a little surprise, I think they call it a bomb, but this is one that we've supped up a bit, so that when it goes off this entire city will go up with it, including you, Imol, get your sorry carcass over here, we're leaving,"(Pestilence says angrily as Imol, while holding an injured arm, staggers back towards Death and Pestilence saying), "Yes my mistress." "Death, ah'm not gonna let you run away again, ah'm gonna make you pay for what yeh did tah mah family,"(Sam yells angrily as he looks like he's ready to take the whole world on all by himself).  
  
  
  
"Ahh, the welp seems to have grown a backbone since last we met, to bad you'll never get the chance,"(Death says with a snicker). "Ah'm gonna tear your heart out,"(Sam yells taking a step towards Death and Pestilence). "Sam hold on, I know how much you want to exact revenge on them for what they did to your family, but now is not the time and you're in no condition to take them on right now,"(Betsy says with a cautious look on her face).  
  
"Who are you tah tell me what tah do, ah can't just,"(Sam yells angrily at Betsy). "Sam, I can't believe I'm saying this but I think you should listen to her,"(Tabitha says grabbing Sams arm). "We'd really love to stay and chat some more, but we really must go, we have a schedule to keep, so for now we bid you adieu,"(Death says with a mock bow before Imol, Pestilence, and Death quietly port away). "No,"(Sam yells as he fires a blast that destroys the building next to the bomb).  
  
  
  
"James quick, see if there's a timer on that thing", (Warren says turning to Warpath, who then runs to the bomb and then looks upset)."What is it boyo, what's wrong,"(Siryn says as the remaining C.D. warriors port out). "There's a timer alright, but there's no way to shut it off, and it's down to 10 seconds and counting,"(Warpath says looking worriedly at Warren). "Okay, move it everybody, back to the X-jet now,"(Warren says as the team quickly takes to the air, Warren carries Betsy, Sam carries Tabitha, and Siryn and Warpath fly by themselves).  
  
  
  
[Fleeing from the impending disaster, the team valiantly tries to outrun the blast, but to no avail] (First we do large full panels of the team flying away as the countdown goes down from 5 to 1 then the bomb goes off and the team is thrown into a nearby lake with a huge splash from the shockwave hitting them as we see the X-jet in the background rock around and almost fall over). (Next scene we see the team as they come crawling out of the water before Warren says,) "Everybody okay". "As well as we're gonna get I think,"(Tabitha says before making a face as she pulls some moss out of her hair). "Yah, I think so,"(Warpath says checking on Siryn, who seems okay).  
  
  
  
"You okay Sam,"(Tabitha says with a worried look on her face). "I'm fine,"(Sam says with an angry look on his face as he storms off towards the X-jet). "Damn those bloody savages to hell,"(Betsy growls as she walks towards the X-jet followed by the rest of the team, as we then see them get in their seats, they're all muddy, soaked, and bloodied as the X-jet takes off). [With the ruins of the once proud city smoldering behind them, the exhausted team heads for home].-END 


	13. My 13th Mini

UNCANNY X-MEN MINI: THE AFTERMATH BY LOGANALPHA30 WITH HELP FROM SHADOW8 []-CAPTION BOXES ""-WORDS ()-ART INSTRUCTIONS -THOUGHTS ++-TIME, PLACE BOXES  
  
[2 Days Later....]  
  
(Scene opens with Tabitha walking up the steps of a large church, in jeans and a sweater under a coat). (She enters the church as we see her in the far background and most of the panels are of the interior of the church, with people milling about). (We see her spot who she's looking for, then we turn to see who she's looking at, it's Sam, who's sitting hunched over in a pew). (Next we see Sam from the front as Tabitha puts her hand on Sam's shoulder and as she says,) "Hey Sam".  
  
  
  
(We then see Tabitha sit down beside Sam.) "So how'd you find me,"(Sam says with a weak smile as he looks at Tabitha who's looking back at him.) "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I've been following you all day," (Tabitha says with a small chuckle). "Ah know, you're about as sneaky as an elephant in ah china shop", (Sam says leaning back in the pew and putting his arm on the back of the pew). "Funny Sam real funny, but really what'cha doing here," (Tabitha says with a sarcastic smile on her face).  
  
  
  
"I guess ah'm just tryin to sort things out, with everything that's been goin on lately, I'm just..", (Sam says looking around like he's looking for an answer that's written on the walls of the church).  
  
  
  
"Yah, I've been trying to get all this to make sense ever since we got back from Scotland too, but I haven't really had to much luck yet," (Tabitha says looking up into the rafters). "Ah wonder if this is what it's gonna be like all the time, because I have a sinkin feeling that it's going to become a reoccurring chain of events with this team," (Sam says with a sarcastic smirk on his face).  
  
"You and I both, but at least we'll have each other," (Tabitha says turning to Sam and smiling). "That we do," (Sam says smiling before pulling Tabitha close and kissing her on the top of her head). (We pull back to a man in a suit that's watching Sam and Tabitha from afar, and he's talking into a device that he's wearing on his left wrist).  
  
  
  
"Targets acquired, do I engage", (the man says watching people walk around). (A voice comes out of the machine and says), "Negative, continue your observation, our plans for them aren't ready yet". "As you wish, my mistress," (the man says before we see his eyes glow a bright red).  
  
[Back at the mansion..]  
  
(Scene opens with Warren in the danger rooms control room at the control panel, and he's entering something into a nearby pop-up computer screen.) "Ready to begin Betts," (Warren says into a wireless headset, as we then go into the danger room as Betsy has her own wireless headset on as she says), "Okay Warren, start the program". "Will do, computer start program 86- Beta," (Warren says as we see the specs of the program on the computer screen, but the screen is slanted so we can't read the specs).  
  
  
  
(We see the inside of a large warehouse materialize first then two large battle-bots materialize before Betsy says,) "Alright James, the object of this exercise is to defeat the two battle-bots that stand before you," (before she walks over to a sectioned off area against a wall). "Fair enough, let's go,"(Warpath says pounding his fist into his open palm before Betsy nods to Warren, who pushes a button and the battle-bots spring to life as they attack Warpath and he leaps into the fray).  
  
  
  
(Telepathically we see Betsy and Warren talking as Warren says, as we see a little pink butterfly on his forehead), "So what do you think he'll do when he finds out about our little surprise", (to which Betsy replies with a sly smile), "I don't' know, but I'll be fun to see, we're still on for tonight right?"  
  
  
  
"Wouldn't miss it" Warren telepathically says back with a smile). (We go back to Warpath fighting the battle-bots, they attack him but he dodges out of the way with a smile on his face as then he takes a big swing at one of the battle-bots, he hits it but gets a high voltage shock which blasts him back against the far wall, then we see Betsy snickering). "What the, I don't remember those droids having that ability,"(Warpath mutters as he's on his hands and knees as we see him with black marks on him and smoke rising off of him).  
  
  
  
"Your strength is your greatest asset James, but it also your greatest weaknesses, you often rely on it to much," (Betsy says with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face). "So what am I supposed to do now," (Warpath says staggering to his feet). "Simple James, you're just going to have to find another way to defeat these drones", (Warren says holding down the intercom button). (With a sarcastic smirk on his face Warpath looks around, and notices a water pipe with a danger high pressure sign near it and a wheel to turn to open the valve).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warpath dodge a blow from one of the battle-bots by leaping towards the water outlet). (Then the battle-bots move towards Warpath, who throws a big pallet at them, causing them to activate their electric charge before he turns quickly, and spins the wheel before the water comes blasting out and hits the battle-bots and they get fried). (As he shuts the water off Warpath says), "There, what do you think about that, and I even used my brains instead of my muscles like you said," (he says with a smile).  
  
  
  
"Yes you did James, but let's try that one again, Warren," (Betsy says looking up towards Warren). "I wish I could I truly do, but I have to take Terry to her first AA meeting tonight", (Warpath says smiling while mock saluting before he walks out of the danger room as the door opens and then closes behind him). "He still has much to learn, he still let's anger and ego, no matter that it's small, cloud his judgment, remind you of anybody,"(Betsy says with a smile as she takes a quick glance up at Warren, who does a light smirk before he says with a smile), "Very funny, I've come a long way since then, you should know that better than anybody, but I do agree with you James needs to learn some balance, that said we need to discuss what happened in Scotland", (to which Betsy frowns and nods her head.)  
  
  
  
[Shortly, the apple orchard..]  
  
  
  
(We see Siryn standing next to a tree, wearing a coat-jeans-hat-and gloves as she's holding the top parts of the coat together because she's obviously cold as we see her breath and the wind blowing her hair, she looks sad). (In a close up of her face, her chin is down and her eyes are closed as we see someone say), "I know it's not how you'd want to spend your spare time, but going tonight is a good thing". (We then see in a close up of her face Siryn half smile before opening her eyes and while staring off into space she says), "Aye know Jimmy, it's just that these meetins remind me of how bad me problem truly was". (Then we see Warpath standing just behind Siryn with a concerned look on his face, and Siryn is in front looking off into space).  
  
"But Terry, you might not like hearing me say this but, I'm proud of you,"(Warpath says with a smile as Siryn turns towards him with a smile before saying), "Thanks for the pep talk boyo, now we'd better get going or I'll be late, and ye know how I hate t'be late." "Since when", (Warpath says with a straight face in one panel, in the next one we see Siryn looking at him with a slightly bewildered look on her face, then in the next panel we see Warpath with a big smile on his face).  
  
  
  
"Oh boyo, what am I gonn' do with you", (Siryn says with a smile on her face as she pats Warpath on the shoulder before they head towards Warpaths jeep). (We see Warpath open Siryn's door for her before she gets in and he closes it, then he gets in as well and we see this and then them driving away in a group of panels that encompass one whole page).  
  
+Downtown San Francisco+ +It's Late+  
  
[While Warpath and Siryn head off to take care of a more serious matter, Cannonball and Meltdown look for more lighthearted pursuits] (We see Sam and Tabitha walking on the sidewalk, arm in arm with them smiling as they're walking by a group of clubs with people coming in and out of the entrances, with maybe Sam/Tab reacting to somebody that's puking in the street). "Come on Sam, let's just pick one and go have some fun, it's cold and boring out here," (Tabitha says with an impatient look on her face).  
  
  
  
"Really, ah hadn't noticed," (Sam says with a grin before he picks a club and opens the door for Tabitha). (They enter a very colorful and active club as on one side we see booths to sit in, the middle area is the dance floor that's surrounded by cages that people are dancing in along with poles that people are dancing by, on the right is where the bar is).  
  
  
  
(We see Sam stop quickly with big eyes as he looks shocked at what he's seeing as Tabitha reacts with a very excited look on her face as they take off their coats, as Tabitha says), "Ohh yah, now this is what I call fun", (as she pulls Sam with her as we see him half trying to stop Tabitha from dragging him onto the dance floor).  
  
(They go a little ways before we see someone say from off panel); "Sam is that you, oh man, I never thought I'd see you here". (Scene changes to that of which we see Erica standing near them, she looks great, as she's smiling). "Er-uh-Erica, what are you," (Sam stutters out as he looks shocked and Tabitha looks questioningly at him). "It's called having fun Sam, you should try it sometime,"(Erica says smiling as we do a close up on her from her waist up, she's wearing a tight pair of blue jeans with a cut off midriff showing shirt, a gold chain type thing around her waist, a watch, some earrings, a few rings on her hands, and her hair is up and it's a little darker than usual as the clubs lights cast different colors onto her hair and through this whole scene).  
  
  
  
"That's what I keep telling him, come on Sam let's dance", (Tabitha says with a jab of her elbow to Sam's ribs and smiling at Erica before pulling Sam with her). (We see a panel of Erica standing there like she's ready to say something and with a confused look on her face). (Then she shakes her head and walks off). "Was that really necessary, ah didn't even get to introduce you two," (Sam says as Tabitha stops pulling him). "We'll do it later, now come on let's have some fun," (Tabitha says starting to dance). [Meanwhile.] (We cut to outside of the club and we see the same guy that was following Sam/Tabitha earlier standing near the clubs door).  
  
  
  
"They just entered my mistress, should I engage," (the man says into his wrist mounted communicator). "Not until I get there,"(Pestilence says appearing beside him with a horde of crimson dawn warriors). (We see the people on the street scream and run away in fear as the c.d. warrior's growl and jeer at the people, and cars crash into light poles and other cars).  
  
  
  
"Now we will cleanse this area and pass judgment on the unworthy flatscans," (Pestilence says grinning as the man we saw before turns into Imol, who's also smiling.) "Shall I give the word my mistress"; (Imol says looking like he's chomping at the bit to attack). "It is," (Pestilence says retreating into the shadows). (Imol nods his head with a sinister smile on his face and motions to the c.d. warriors and says), "let the holy judgment by fire commence." (The Crimson Dawn warriors cheer sinisterly as they begin to move towards the club).  
  
[Inside, oblivious to the actions outside.]  
  
(Sam and Tabitha are now sitting at a table talking and they look like they're having a good time.) "Ah have to admit, I'm actually starting to have a good time," (Sam says leaning back in his chair and smiling as he glances around). "See I told you all you needed was a little of the San Francisco nightlife to loosen you up," (Tabitha says tossing a french fry at Sam with a huge grin on her face). (He just watches the fry hit him then he smiles before breaking into a laugh that Tabitha later joins in on). (From off panel we see someone say), "what's so funny." (Sam and Tabitha turn to see Erica standing there with a smile and holding a drink). "Oh, it's you", (Tabitha says as the smile disappears from her face as she pokes at the fries).  
  
  
  
"Did I say something wrong,"(Erica says before in a large panel we see an entire long wall of the club explode inwards, as Sam, Tabitha, and Erica are thrown up against the nearest wall, and the other club goers also react in fear and get blown around). (Next we see Sam on his hands and knees, with blood running down the side of his head, but not very much blood, as he's trying to see through the smoke and fire as people stagger and stumble around).  
  
  
  
(Through the smoke we see figures emerging and one at the front says), "Greetings humans, don't bother trying to rise, I guarantee your deaths will be as slow and painful as possible," (before emerging from the smoke and being shown to be Pestilence, with a grinning Imol by her side). "Oh great it's the crybaby and his mummy", (Tabitha says sneering at Imol after spitting some blood out of her mouth). "Who are these guys, what do they want with us", (Erica says before touching right above her eye, wincing in pain in panel and then in the next one she brings her hand down and it has a little blood on it).  
  
  
  
"They're lackeys of ah monster called Apocalypse, they want tah start ah kind of holy war, kinda like what that Darwin guy though up y'know, survival of the fittest, but with them being the judge, jury, and executioner all rolled inta one", (Sam says helping Tabitha and Erica to their feet). "Our glorious master's vision is pure and righteous, those that he has judged unfit are not worthy of life," (Pestilence says with a sneer on her lips before then saying), "Imol, these beings have been judged unfit, pass judgment on them, with extreme prejudice". (Imol smiles sinisterly before charging towards the nearest group of humans, with the crimson dawn warriors following his lead).  
  
  
  
"Ah won't let you kill again", (Sam yells as he rockets off to stop Imol as Erica reacts with shock and says), "a mutant, but." (Tabitha springs into action by firing plasma bombs into the nearest group of crimson dawn fighters). (We see Sam plow into Imol and the two of them crashing through things and other c.d. warriors).  
  
(Tabitha, while blasting the c.d. warriors around her with red hot plasma bombs, tells the people around her), "Okay listen up, everybody on your feet, you'd all better vacate the premises, and quickly". "This is all too much, everything's happening so fast", (Erica says looking around with a scared look on her face.) (Next we see Imol and Sam fighting hand to hand, they both get a shot or two in before Imol gets a good shot or two in with a pipe that he cannibalized from the blown out water pipes).  
  
  
  
(We see in the background the crimson dawn warriors chasing people around, killing a few of them, before Sam becomes incensed and just charges at Imol, who let's Sam go right through him before hitting Sam in the chin, first with the pipe and then with his fist). (Sam staggers back before tripping and falling backwards over a fallen chair).  
  
  
  
"Sam", (Tabitha yells, with a very worried look on her face, as she's helping someone to their feet). "And now you pitiful little worm, I'm going to crush you beneath my heel", (Imol says angrily with blood running from his nose and mouth). "Over my dead body," (Tabitha yells as we see in a full body panel she blasts her powers out away from her as if she were casting a spell). [Her plasma bombs detonate with deadly accuracy.] (Imol growls in pain and reels from the attack). (Tabitha then runs over to Sam as a crimson dawn warrior turns to glare at Erica with a sinister look on its face, as we do a close up on its face).  
  
  
  
"Uh oh, d-don't come any closer," (Erica says as the c.d. warrior starts to walk towards her). (We see a panel of Tabitha kneeling by Sam with a very worried look on her face, as he's shaking the cobwebs out of his head, as she says with one hand on his shoulder and the other holding his left hand), "Sam, say something, c'mon you gotta get up, I can't fight them all alone".  
  
  
  
"On that mutant we agree completely", (Imol says as Tabitha starts to turn, but she's not fast enough as Imol knocks her out cold by hitting her with the pipe in the back of her head, as she slumps onto Sam.) (We shift back to Erica as the warrior tries to grab her but fails as Erica dodges out of the way before she grits her teeth and envelopes the warrior in a cloud of red hot fire). (Then the c.d. warrior howls in pain in a panel as Erica turns away). "A mutant, there's only supposed to be two of them here," (Imol says looking surprised). "Eliminate her," (Pestilence says angrily pointing at Erica, as then the c.d. warriors start to advance towards her).  
  
  
  
"This is not good, definitely not good," (Erica says with a slightly scared look on her face). "It is unknown how you were unaccounted for, but not matter you could not possibly expect to stop us", (Pestilence says with a haughty stance and expression on her face). "Get the hell away from me," (Erica screams as the c.d. warriors attack her and knock her to the floor).  
  
  
  
[Without knowing how or why the fear that has held her mutant power is check for years simply melts away and the consequences for those who wish her harm is both immediate and brutal][It starts slow, a flicker inside her brain, a match is struck, and all hell breaks loose] (We see in a panel Erica's fists slowly close before she starts to shake as first her head is bowed and then she quickly lifts it up with her eyes on fire).  
  
  
  
(The crimson dawn warriors are seen ready to strike her but then we see almost a mini nuclear level explosion of fire take place and a wall of white hot fire spread in a circle outward from Erica). (We switch to Sam as he's coming to; he starts to look around before with a close up on his shocked face he sees the wall of fire coming towards them). [With not a second to spare, Cannonball activates his force shield, praying a silent prayer that it will be able to withstand the raw force exuded by this oncoming threat].  
  
  
  
(We see Sam's shield activate, as then we see the c.d. warriors get incinerated like Linda Hamilton was in Terminator 2, their skin and all that type stuff is blown off them to reveal bone which in the next panel or two explodes into a shower of dust). (Imol phases as the fire envelops him as we see in one panel). (Pestilence however gets hit full force and is sent flying back out of the club and into the street).  
  
  
  
Uhh, where'd all this fire come from, gotta hope mah shield holds, or else Tabitha and ah'll be two crispy critters, (Sam thinks covering Tabitha's body with his body and gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes tightly shut as we see the blast impact and go by the force shield). [When the blast subsides the survivors pick themselves up and try their best to pick up the pieces]. (We see people staggering around, pushing themselves out from under the broken shards of the bar).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam sitting up and cradling Tabitha in his arms, with his free hand brushing the hair off of her face as we see it in panels as we pan around him).  
  
"Come on girl, open those pretty blue eyes of yours for me, please", (we see Sam say first in a panel of what he sees as he's looking down at Tabitha and then we see a close up on his face as he's very concerned and scared, looking almost ready to cry). (Then we do a wide shot of him looking up, as if he's looking for help).  
  
  
  
(Next panel we see Tabitha cough, and then a panel of Sam looking down with a very relieved look on his face, then of her face in a close up as she smiles and peers out as she's just starting to open her eyes and she says,) "can I have some candy momee, I've been good", (before her, in a close up on her face, eyes blink and then open wide as she says before embracing Sam), "huh, Sam what are you, what's going on". (Next panel Sam they kiss before Sam helps her to her feet and they look around before Tabitha says with a confused look on her face), "what happened here, we didn't do this, did we, because Warren would freak out if he had to pay for this".  
  
  
  
"Ah know we didn't cause this, ah was barely able to get the shield up in time", (Sam says as he gazes comes to rest on Erica, whom we see in a panel is lying on the ground in a dusty and dirty heap, and the area around her is very black and scorched).  
  
  
  
"Oh no, Erica," (Sam says before he and Tabitha are seen in panels, running towards Erica). "Is she," (Tabitha says looking nervously at Sam, who's kneeling down beside Erica and has a hand on her shoulder). "Ah think she'll be okay, ah can hear her breathing", (Sam says with a smile of relief on his face). "Did you know that she was a mutant," (Tabitha says looking around).  
  
  
  
"No, but from the looks of this place, even she might not have known, either way we have to get her out of here", (Sam says shaking his head). (We see Tabitha touch the back of her head winces and says), "Hey where'd the gruesome twosome slither off to, or did we get lucky for once." "We can only hope, but for now we have tah get Erica back to the mansion, ah'll fly her there, you get the car and try to find Jimmy and Terry," (Sam says picking Erica up and looking at Tabitha).  
  
  
  
"Why me, they could be anywhere", (Tabitha says as they walk to the clubs entrance, or what's left of it). "Because I can fly, and if we were attacked then doesn't it stand to reason that Jimmy and Terry could be next", (Sam says as they exit the club). (Next panel we see a pile of rubble in the foreground and in the background Sam and Tabitha coming out of the club). (Next panel is of Sam and Tabitha in a side view as we see words coming from off panel and behind them), "My mistress." (Sam and Tabitha spin around and we see in a panel Imol staggering out of the club). "Wouldn't you know it, the rats are always the last to leave", (Tabitha says with an angry and unhappy look on her face as she wrinkles her nose). "Y-You will pay for your insolence mutant", (Imol says struggling to stay standing as he staggers past Sam and Tabitha with a very angry look on his face).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a hand first emerge from the pile of rubble, and then in a big panel we see Pestilence pull herself out of the pile, she's pretty battered and bloody). "Looking good babe, you should be on the cover of Cosmo or Vogue with look", (Tabitha says with a mocking smile on her face in one panel and in the next one we see Sam smiling as well). "Your pitiful attempts at humor notwithstanding you will pay for this," (Pestilence says before she stands next to Imol and then they both teleport away).  
  
  
  
"You will pay for this, sheesh, can't any of these villainy type people ever come up with anything new", (Tabitha says laughing). "We don't' have time for this, just go and look for Terry and Jimmy alright, who's to know who'll be after them, ah just hope it isn't Plague, after what she did to Jimmy we have tah be wary of her, and Tabitha," (Sam says as Tabitha starts to walk towards the parking lot before she stops and turns around with a questioning look on her face).  
  
  
  
"Be careful, I love you", (Sam says blasting off and kicking up dust in one panel and in the next one we do a close up on Tabitha's from about her chest up as she's looking up towards Sam and shielding her eyes she says,) "ditto". (Then next panel is of her in the foreground in the bottom of the picture as we're looking up as we see Sam flying off with Erica in his arms).  
  
  
  
[Across town and completely unaware of what has just transpired]  
  
(We see Warpath and Siryn walking out of a building in the background and in the foreground on a sign we see the letters AA Meeting-Tonight 8 P.M.-In those removable letters). (We go in closer to the two of them as Siryn says buttoning up her coat), "I don' know what's worse, that speaker of this weather". "I thought you didn't mind the cold, thought you said the cold made you realize you were alive", (Warpath says as they cross the parking lot and then in the next panel they're standing by Warpath's jeep).  
  
"Aye did, but I'll say this Jimmy, it was those days at Camp Verde that did me in," (Siryn says with an unhappy look on her face.) "Come on Terry, you're just upset about tonight, you'll feel better in the morning trust me,"(Warpath says opening his door as we see this in a wide panel, we're looking at the jeep head on with Warpath on the right and Siryn on the left before in the next panel we are looking at Siryn across the hood of the jeep as she's now leaning on the hood looking concerned as she says,) "I hope so, on second thought I think I'm gon' take a walk or something, I'll meet you back at the mansion."  
  
  
  
"You sure Terry," (Warpath says with a hand on his chin). "Aye, I need some time to think, to clear me head," (Siryn says starting to walk away before she stops, turns around and with a smile says), "and don' worry about me Jimmy, I'll be there before ye know it". [As Siryn ventures into the night sky she is to far away to hear Warpaths heartfelt response, one that exactly mirrors her own thoughts on the subject].  
  
  
  
(We see Warpath gazing up into the sky with a somber look on his face as the breeze blows his hair around as he says); "You'd better because I'd hate to live in this world without you". (Then we do a full page panel of Siryn looking like she's flying right towards us and out of the panel and in the background we see Warpath's jeep driving away).  
  
  
  
[Sometime later]  
  
  
  
(Next scene switches to one of Sam sitting on top of a tall building, he's sitting on the edge looking around with a bored look on his face). Ah thought I would've found something by now, after I took Erica back to the mansion I thought I could, (Sam thinks before in a panel in which we're looking up at Sam, the lights from the city are casting a glow on Sam, we see him spot something).  
  
  
  
"What the," (Sam says standing up). [Samuel Guthrie has seen creatures like those that are currently patrolling the skies below him before, not to long ago he and the other members of the renegade team X-force had thwarted a similar attack by cuckoo, and he was not about to let there be a similar occurrence] . "What in God's name are," (Sam says in a panel that we see him from mid-stomach up with a very shocked look on his face).  
  
[With luck he might be able to get the drop on the creatures, but before he can act his luck runs out] If ah can just hit'em (Sam thinks with a pondering look on his face in one panel and in the next panel one of the creatures turns its head and after we see that it sees Sam, then in a series of panels we see it alert the others, then they all turn to attack Sam). "Okay new plan, how about Death From Above," (Sam says with a confident smile with his mouth slightly open). (We see a big panel of Sam blasting down into the group of winged Crimson Dawn warriors).  
  
  
  
(We see a big battle rage as each side exchanges blows, Sam sending some warriors falling out of the sky, some get blasted into buildings, Sam gets slashed a few times before it looks like Sam has the advantage against the warriors). (With a smirk on his face Sam says), "Hey that wasn't so bad..", (before his face with a smirk on it quickly turns to one that he's suddenly aware that he's in way over his head as we see a lot more c.d. warriors teleport in).  
  
  
  
[It begins anew..] (The battle starts again but this time Sam's in trouble from the start, the c.d. warriors get a lot of shots in as then one rams Sam through a glass window and into many desks). (Then we see Sam blast the flying c.d. warrior back out of the building before we see him appear at the broken windows edge, he's leaning on the vertical part of the window sill, and he's exhausted because we see in a close up he's breathing hard and he's sweating heavily).  
  
  
  
"Now you will die mutant", (one of the warriors growls at Sam). "This oughtah be fun," (Sam says swallowing hard in one panel and in the next big panel we see Sam prepared to fight). [The silence of the battlefield is broken..] (We see in a large two page panel an aerial shot of the c.d. warriors flying around and in between the buildings and see Sam as being kind of a small figure as all the glass windows in the picture suddenly shatter loudly).  
  
  
  
(Then in the next panel we see Sam fall to the floor and cover his head as the warriors react in the next panel by grabbing their heads and howling in pain as the glass showers down on them and Sam, who's yelling loudly, the glass kills some of the c.d. warriors).  
  
  
  
(The whole battle is taking place very high up, near the tops of the skyscrapers). (Then we do a close up as Sam cautiously looks up and then around, as do the crimson dawn warriors in the next panel). (Then we switch to a panel of Siryn hovering in the air with a mad expression on her face, her hair is in a ponytail but her bangs are flying around). "Hang on boyo, help's at hand," (Siryn says while we go to a pair of close ups, first one with just a mad face then the next one she's screaming). [With deafening Siryn's sonic scream liquefies the airborne warrior's internal organs]  
  
  
  
(We see panels of the c.d. warrior's faces contorting in pain and anger as they hunch over, clutching their stomachs.) "Now Sam," (Siryn says with a hasty look at Sam, who's risen to his knees and is staring in disbelief). (We see a panel of Sam standing up and using the side of the window to help him). (Then we see Sam grimace before he blasts off towards the group of crimson dawn warriors.) [Like a volcano Cannonball erupts into their midst.] (We see a panel of Sam blasting into the crimson dawn warriors; he's cracking heads and blasting some of the c.d. warriors into surrounding buildings.)  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of us looking at Siryn who's hovering in mid air facing us, completely caught up in Sam's fight with the c.d. warriors, and behind her we see a couple of flying warriors come up behind her, and they're out for blood). (We switch to a panel of Sam with one hand on one of the c.d. warriors neck and the other hand is holding the claws of that same warriors hand at bay). (Then while that same c.d. warrior has one hand on Sam's neck Sam turns his head to look at Siryn, and we see that he has at first a grimace on his face but then it's one of alarm in the next panel as he yells), "Terry look out."  
  
  
  
(Next panel is of Siryn looking confused but then the next panel is a close up on her face as we see her realize why Sam yelled at her). (Next panel Siryn dodges out of the way, barely missing being skewered by the flying c.d. warriors claws as she says), "Whoah". (Then Siryn turns and blasts the two c.d. warriors into the nearest building, right through the wall). [And as quickly as it began it ends]  
  
  
  
(Then in a short set of panels we see Sam and Siryn finish the fight and then land on the top of the building). "So what was all that about", (Siryn says looking over at Sam as she lands). "I don't know, ah was just looking around to try and find some of the guys that attacked Tabitha and I earlier, but those weren't the guys,"(Sam says catching his breath and sitting on a nearby ledge). "Ye were attacked tonight, are ye alright", (Siryn says with a shocked and worried look on her face).  
  
  
  
"Nothin that a little of my momma's home cooking won't,"(Sam starts to say with a smile before in a series of panels we see him realize what he's saying, get really sad, shrug his shoulders and bow his head before nervously running a hand through his hair).  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Sam, I didn' mean to remind you about yer family", (Siryn says with a pained look on her face). "It's okay, but how did you find me, ah thought you had an important meeting tonight", (Sam says scratching the hack of his head). "Aye, I did, but it got over early and I told Jimmy to go back to the mansion so that I could get some air, and then I just kind of ran into you and your friends", (Siryn says with a slight smirk). "Yah, ah just hope that no-one on the ground below got hurt", (Sam says looking over the edge of the building).  
  
  
  
"Me to, but I think any of them that fell will probably end up on an examination table in a laboratory somewhere", (Siryn says also looking over the edge of the building). "C'mon, we'd better get back to the mansion, Tabitha will think something's happened", (Sam says with a sly smile). "Yah, I told Jimmy that I wouldn' be to long", (Siryn says nodding her head). (We see Siryn and Cannonball fly away as we see them in the background and the top of the building in the foreground).  
  
  
  
[A short time later]  
  
  
  
(We see a wide shot of a street, it's of gas station with people walking in and out, and then a car drives away). (Then we see someone pushing a jeep into the gas station, then in the next panel we see that it's Warpath, who looks a little tired before he says,) "You'd think with super-strength pushing a jeep would be easy", (Warpath says with a sarcastic look on his face). (Then we see him push the jeep up to the pump, then starting to fill the tank before we see him sigh before walking into the gas station to pay for the gas after he puts the cap back on his gas tank).  
  
  
  
(Next we see Warpath sifting through the shelves and opening the glass door to get a bottle of water). (Then in a series of panels that start with a shot of the door, then with a woman's hand on it, then the door opens and we get a mid level shot as the woman walks in). (Then we pan up from behind the woman to see that she's blonde and she's wearing shades). (She puts here shades up and asks the clerk), "Hey mister, you see any outer dimensional villainously types slumming around here," (the woman says before she leans over and rests her elbows on the counter while smirking). (We turn around to see that it's Tabitha). (Warpath meanwhile is squatting down looking for something, but when he hears Tabitha he looks up with a), "huh", (as he has a bag of chips in his mouth).  
  
  
  
(The clerk is just and old man who replies with no expression showing on his face), "Nope none of them, just yer run of the mill bad apples like those fellers outside." (We see a wide panel of Tabitha on the left as she's turned and looking outside with a very shocked look on her face as Warpath stands up, still holding the bag of chips in his mouth as Tabitha says), "What fellers, oh s...". (Before she can finish her sentence we see her grab the clerk and pull him with her as they dive to the floor as a blast of energy comes blowing in through the glass doors, shattering them, and then hits the counter and explodes, showering the insides with debris, and Warpath dives to the side as well).  
  
  
  
[And for the second time in one day Tabitha Smith finds herself the target of malice] (We then see a rather large rack of items being flung up in the air by a large arm). (Then we see Warpath on his hands and knees looking mad, then he goes over to Tabitha and says), "Hey Tabitha you okay". "Jimmy, what are you, uhh, just get this stuff off of me", (Tabitha says as we see her trying to push a large piece of debris off of herself). "Alright hold your horses,"(Warpath says pulling the piece off of her as we then see from off panel someone say), "Eliminate them."  
  
  
  
(As we see on one side of a panel c.d. warriors beginning to enter the building and on the left side we see Warpath glaring towards the warriors while saying), "get out of here Tabitha, and take him with you", (to which Tabitha says), "but what are you going to do," (with a hand on Warpaths arm). (In a close up of Warpath's face he says with a glint of excitement in his eye), "I'm going to give our guests a proper welcome".  
  
  
  
(Next panel we see Warpath lunging at the oncoming c.d. warriors, then in the next panel he slams into them, and then we do an outside shot of first the c.d.warriors running towards the entrance, the next panel is of the C.D. warriors being force-ably as Warpath had just bull-rushed them to get them out of gas station.) , and we see the astonishment of the warriors at what's happening).  
  
  
  
(We cut back to inside as Tabitha helps the man up and to a back door and then the guy stumbles out that door as we spread out and see Tabitha saying,) "Okay, come on man we gotta get you out of here before those uglies out there can get their claws on you, now get going". (Next panel we see Tabitha then turn back towards where Warpath went out before she breaks into a run while saying), "Hold on Jimmy, I'm comin." (We cut back outside as Warpath is looking ready to fight before some warriors rush him, then he punches a few of them out of the way and then he punches a few of them out of the way and then he throws some of them over himself and into the walls of the gas station.)  
  
  
  
(We move over to a horseman's feet, then we go up and spin around to see that it's War as he says), "You ignorant fools, our high lord does not tolerate failure, but if you fail me our high-lord will not need to deal with you,"(with a growl and an angry sneer on his face with his fists clenched).  
  
  
  
"Well he's about to get used to it", (Tabitha says with a jazzed up smile on her face as she's leaping over a small pile of rubble with one hand on the rubble and the other is outstretched towards the crimson dawn warriors and we see the plasma shooting from her finger tips and it's ramming into the warriors.) "Pompous witch, I will take great pleasure in ramming those words down your throat," (War growls before he lunges at her and takes a swing at her).  
  
  
  
"My, you're one big turkey aren't you, methinks maybe you're compensating for something,"(Tabitha says with a mocking smile on her face as she deftly dodges out of the way of War's punches). "Wretched swine,"(War growls as Tabitha continues to dodge his punches, laughing all the way, as we see Warpath fighting in the background). (Then in the next series of panels we see Tabitha first dodge a punch, then uses his arm to vault herself up to near War's face before she lets loose with her plasma bombs, causing War to howl in pain before grabbing his face and staggering backwards).  
  
  
  
[With newfound skill and confidence Meltdown presses the attack] (In wide shots we see Warpath really taking it to the c.d. warriors as we see War stumble back and knock over one of the gas pumps, causing gas to spray up out of the ground). (Then Tabitha turns and says while crouching), "Hey big fella, hold on I'm coming", (as she then stands up and breaks into a run). "That's okay Tabitha, I'm doin just fine", (Warpath yells as he throws one of the c.d. warriors into a car as we see Tabitha stop running so fast).  
  
  
  
"But what am I supposed to do,"(Tabitha says looking unsure of what exactly to do). "Keep War busy until I'm done with the others", (Warpath yells as a bunch of c.d.warriors pile on top of him). (Then we see Tabitha turn around and race back towards War, who's now finally clearing his head). (Then we see him stand fully upright with a glare on his face and he's preparing to lunge at Tabitha before he says), "Now you die mutant." (We see Warpath throw all the c.d. warriors off of him and say), "Tabitha look out," (before he launches himself at her, and in a panel we see Tabitha start to turn before we see War launch himself at her in a panel that we view him flying through the air towards Tabitha).  
  
  
  
(We see a close up of Tabitha's face as she realizes that War is coming towards her and she can't get out of the way in time, her eyes get big and all the color drains from her face, before in the nest big panel we see Warpath grab Tabitha and dive out of the way). (War crashes into the c.d. warriors and with a growl gets up, throwing the warriors off of him in disgust as he growls), "You will die for this."  
  
  
  
(We switch to a shot of Warpath and Siryn who are resting with their backs up against an overturned car as Tabitha says with a straight face), "You first", (as she then sends a volley of plasma blasts towards War, who at first doesn't seem to mind it, until we see him notice that he's standing very near to the ever growing pool of spilled gasoline, as Tabitha looks on with a smile but Warpath looks like he's just figured out what will happen and with an arm reaching out towards Tabitha to stop her says), "No Tabitha, the gasoline it'll". [Despite his best efforts Warpath is unable to stop her from launching her plasma bombs]  
  
  
  
(With a very scared face in a series of panels we see Tabitha realize what she's done as she stammers out), "Uh oh". [With the worst luck possible War and his minions realize their predicament). (We see the plasma bombs hit the spilling gas and they cause explosion, then we see Warpath jump on top of Tabitha as debris starts to rain down on them). (After the smoke clears we see Warpath and Tabitha sitting side by side with relieved looks on their faces as Tabitha says with a whipped dog look on her face,) "Oops".  
  
  
  
(Then a panel of silence then Warpath turns to look at Tabitha and says with a straight face), "oops, is that all you got to say for yourself, you know I should make you walk back home for this, but if I do Sam would bite my head off". "Thank God for that", (Tabitha says with a weak laugh). (Then we see Warpath look at Tabitha with a look on his face that says something like, for the love of). "C'mon let's go", (Warpath says dragging Tabitha with him.)  
  
  
  
[Sometime later and seemingly a word away]  
  
  
  
(Scene opens as we flyover the city and come to a stop on a tall skyscraper that's standing apart from the others, as on the top of it we see a type of mini botanical center encased in glass, with a small gurgling brook that flows from a waterfall and flows all throughout the area). (Near a small bridge that goes over the brook there's a highly done up table and the area is lit up by candles and moonlight, a bottle of wine is chilling beside the table, and we see Warren standing nearby wearing a tuxedo with his hands in his pockets and he's staring up at the full moon with a wistful look on his face).  
  
  
  
[Aromatic candles, newly blossoming flowers, the moonlight filtering through the foliage casts a disco ball type affect on the area, casting pale prisms of light onto the marble floor, Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata wafting through the imported palm trees and ferns, the finest china money can buy, a blue silk tablecloth, the champagne chilled, Warren Worthington has planned this night down to the last detail, hoping to make it as close to being a perfect night as he can]  
  
  
  
[Lately, due to his hectic work schedule as one of the leading business men in the world and his bizarre schedule wrought from leading this splinter group of X-men, what little free time that is available to him he has used to catch up on lost sleep, but tonight his is more than willing to make and exception]. "Well well Mr. Worthington, if I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to impress me," (a voice from off panel says). (With a shot from behind him we see the moonlight and candles casting flickering shadows on Warren as he first lowers his head and then he turns around with a laughing smile on his face before he looks squarely at Psylocke and we see him gasp in a close up of his head). (Then we see a full page panel of Psylocke standing on the bridge).  
  
  
  
(She's wearing a tight black pull up dress that is cut very low in the back that is sparkling in the moonlight, she also is wearing high heels, a diamond choker on her neck with her hair pulled up in a bun, diamond earrings, gold and diamond bracelets, a diamond ring on her right hand, and a black shawl wrapped around her).  
  
  
  
(We see Betsy get a slightly concerned look on her face as with a slight smile that we see in a close up on her lips then one of her from the waist up she says), "Warren, is everything alright". [His breath escapes him as he catches sight on her, for a good portion of his life he has gone by the codename of Angel, but tonight he feels that he has found a more worthy person to bear that moniker]  
  
  
  
"Of course, everything's just fine, it's just that you are so..wow", (Warren says before chuckling nervously). "Yes sir, you're a regular Shakespeare alright, and here I was thinking Xavier's was a school, apparently I must have been mistaken", (Betsy says snickering). "Very funny, but I must say that you look great", (Warren says smiling before Betsy says), "So do you", (to which while smiling Warren sheepishly replies), "I try". "So what now", (Betsy says walking over to Warren). "After what happened in Scotland we need to talk, I need to know exactly what you were doing with Storm and the others, because I have a suspicion that," (Warren says looking at Betsy with a grim look on his face).  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Warren, but you know I can't tell you about what Ororo and the others are doing, or their reasons for leaving, or mine", (Betsy says in a close up on her face as she's frowning). "But I need to know if they're connected somehow, ridding this world of Apocalypse once and for all is my responsibility , it's my fault that he's still around causing trouble, I don't know if I could live with myself if my failure to stop him when I had the chance results in the deaths or people that I care about..", (Warren says hanging his head with a very dour look on his face as he slumps his shoulders and jams his hands back into his pockets.)  
  
  
  
(We see Betsy, while looking down at the ground, say), "Warren you can't blame yourself for what Apocalypse does, he's now the world's responsibility, you can't try and take him on all by yourself, not when there are people that love and care about you willing to fight by your side". "I know and I'm thankful for that support, but at times I just find myself feeling like Captain Ahab , leading you all to your deaths", (Warren says looking back at Betsy over his shoulder).  
  
  
  
"But that's what we're here for Warren, to keep you from ending up like he did, and you aren't the only one that feels responsible for things you've done in your past, all of us have events in our past that we feel responsible for", (Betsy says laying her right hand on Warrens right shoulder as she comes to be almost hugging him with one arm.) "I know, I'm just trying to get everything to work out in my head, because right now I'm missing a lot of the pieces to the puzzle and that's what scares me", (Warren says grinding his teeth lightly).  
  
"But in our line of work we rarely get the whole puzzle," (Betsy says squeezing Warrens shoulder). "I know, but enough of that, this is supposed to be a romantic evening, and I think it's about time that it started looking like one", (Warren says smiling and straightening up). "What do you mean", (Betsy says laying her shawl down on the back of a nearby chair).  
  
  
  
"Well I think that we should start off tonight off with a toast", (Warren says walking over to the chilled champagne). (Then we see Betsy give a weak smile before in a close up on her eyes we see them showing concern, then she puts a hand to her now, and then is shocked to see blood on her hand). "So what should we toast to.Betsy?", (Warren says picking up the champagne, then with a concerned look on his face he half turns before Betsy says), "Warren", (before we see her get a little weak in the knees before Warren turns around and says), "Betsy", (as he drops the bottle of champagne and we see it shatter on the floor as he catches Betsy as she starts to fall with a hand on her temple and her eyes are emanating a pink glow).  
  
  
  
"Nggh, it's happening again, it must be.ngghh.another vision, but it's not as bad as before", (Betsy says as she's now on her hands and knees with Warren holding her up). "What is it, what do you see," (Warren says holding her right hand in his left one).  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure, it's all so fuzzy, but someone, someone is coming", (Betsy says gritting her teeth as blood starts to come harder out of her nose). [Were he not completely absorbed in tending to his soul-mate Warren Worthington would have noticed the teleportation portal forming just behind him] (We see a blue portal opening behind Warren). "Who's coming Betts, who", (Warren says with a very worried look on his face). (From behind them we see someone say), "That would be me."  
  
  
  
(In a close up we see Warren turn his head with a), "huh". (We see a huge blue hand backhand Warren who then goes flying into the trees with a loud), "Aargh", (as Betsy slumps to the floor with a weak), "Warren". (Then we see Warren push himself up from the ground in one panel, in the next panel he turns his head to see who hit him, then with a very angry look on his face he yells), "You."  
  
  
  
(Then we do a full page panel as we see Warren on his hands and knees in the foreground and bottom of the picture and squatting down with a very pleased look on his face is Apocalypse, who's saying), "Hello boy, daddy's home".  
  
  
  
"Exalted one, what should I do with this one," (Death says grinning wickedly at Betsy, who's struggling to stand). "Ahh Ms. Braddock, so nice of you to be here, it stops me from having to hunt you down, kill her," (Apocalypse says coolly, to which Death snickers). "Nooo," (Warren yells as he leaps to save Betsy with his wings spreading out as he jumps). "Not so fast," (Apocalypse says as he pounds Warren into the ground with a fist before he says), "I'm not through talking to you yet", (before grabbing Warren by the throat and dragging him up to his knees).  
  
  
  
"Damn you," (Warren says through gritted and bloody teeth, as he tries to make Apocalypse loosen his grip). "You disappoint me, you were my bird of prey, my Angel of Death, now look at you, wallowing in self pity and my feet while your mate quivers in fear before my horseman", (Apocalypse says looking very disappointed). "Quivering, hardly", (Betsy says jump kicking Death in the face as Death is knocked off his feet).  
  
  
  
"Insolent woman," (Apocalypse says tossing Warren up against a tree as if he were a toy). (We see a panel of Betsy and Apocalypse opposing each other, she's in a ninja stance and he is just standing there with his arms crossed). (Then with a loud cry Betsy leaps at Apocalypse who puts out a hand to stop her, but she somersaults over it and cracks Apocalypse on the chin with her foot). "You will pay dearly for that," (Apocalypse says as he and Betsy fight hand to hand, with Betsy getting in some good blows before Death comes up behind her and knocks her to the ground by hitting her in the back of the head).  
  
  
  
(Next panel we see Betsy trying to rise, with a hand gingerly on the back of her head). "Now you see that's better, I cam here to relay a personal message, tell Xavier that I will show him the futility of his pathetic dream and grind it into the evolutionary mire from whence it came, and you can tell that weather witch of yours to keep on believing in her foolish quest to control the future, I am the future, and there's nothing any of you can ever do to change that, Death kill her", (Apocalypse says looking pretty proud of himself).  
  
  
  
"Yes master," (Death says as he turns to Betsy to finish her off). (Warren yells), "Nooo," (as he starts to get up). (As Death's hand is reaching down to towards Betsy we see in the next panel her face in a close up, it's one of shock and fear). "Over my dead body," (Sam yells as he suddenly appears and blasts through Death and carries him as they crash into the waterfall). "Who dares," (Apocalypse starts to say as he turns before he gets blasted off balance by a barrage of plasma bombs and a sonic scream).  
  
  
  
"That would be us, because when you mess with one of us you mess with all of us", (Warpath says before he lays into Apocalypse, then with a huge punch Warpath says), "hear that, it's the sound of me breaking your glass jaw." (We se Apocalypse stagger back before we see Death come flying back into the picture, after we see Sam first punch him in the stomach and then smash his face in with a punch, as he lands next to Apocalypse who's furious as he yells), "You will die for this trespass." "Ohh we're like really scared, why don't you go crawl back into the sewer you cam out of," (Tabitha says with a mean look on her face).  
  
  
  
"Are you going to stop me all by yourself child, don't make me laugh", (Apocalypse says with a hearty laugh as we see Death start to open a portal behind him). "Who said anything about laughing, father", (Warren says as the whole team almost completely surrounds Apocalypse, who's body language shows that he's not so confident anymore). "You're move bid daddy", (Tabitha chirps in). "A bold move, but it will prove utterly futile, you cannot kill one who is forever, I am a god", (Apocalypse says roaring his head back in laughter).  
  
  
  
"Wrong bug, there's only one God, and you ain't him", (Sam says as he blasts Apocalypse with everything he's got as does Tabitha and Siryn). "Ha ha, that tickles.what..no..not yet", (Apocalypse says as he starts to enter the portal, then tries to stop himself).  
  
  
  
"Goodbye, father", (Warren says as he and Betsy, with angry grimaces on their faces, punch him in the face as with a yell of anger Apocalypse and Death disappear into the portal before it closes). [Once again a stillness falls over the team] (We see the team relax with obvious relief on their faces and in their body language as Warren and Betsy first hug then kiss as with a hand on her chin Warren says), "You okay," (to which Betsy nods and says), "you", (we see Warren nod and then they hug and then Warren says), "I'm glad you guys showed up when you did, but not to sound unappreciative but you guys look like hell, what happened".  
  
"Trust me, it's a long story," (Warpath starts to say before Tabitha chimes in with), "one that you two probably don't have time for". "It's alright Tabitha, we've got plenty of time," (Betsy says smiling as she and Warren sit down together on a small wooden bench that is set against the edge of the path). "Well then it all started," (Tabitha starts to say as we pull away while seeing the team get closer together to listen to Tabitha). [The storytelling lasts long into the night, but in light of recent events the story's become a welcome change of pace]-END 


	14. My 14th Mini

UNCANNY X-MEN MINI: NEW ARRIVAL FALLOUT WRITTEN BY LOGANALPHA30 []-CAPTION BOXES ()-ART INSTRUCTIONS ""-WORDS ++-TIME, PLACE, BOXES -THOUGHTS  
  
+The Next Morning+ +Early Morning+  
  
  
  
(Scene opens outside the mansion as we see the sun coming up and then we take a kind of flight as we fly through the front door, down the halls, down a flight of stairs, through a false wall, down a kind of round metal elevator, then through another set of doors, then a hallway and finally into a room with a red cross painted above it). (The rooms and hallways down here are made of mostly metal). (We enter the room and see first a few bio beds against one wall, against a second wall are the cabinets and shelves with medical equipment stacked onto them, against another wall is a separate stand alone bio bed that has a privacy screen around it). (The whole room is very high-tech, it looks kind of like the sick bay of a starship from Star Trek, with a bulky bio bed).  
  
  
  
(The mansion is richly decorated with fine wood on the walls, expensive paintings on the walls, ferns and other plants around in the halls).(We see Erica lying in one of the beds under a sheet with one arm at her side, the other is lying across her stomach). (We see that she is bandaged up, but sleeping peacefully). [Over the course of her young life Erica Kalen has awoken many different times in new places, much of that time not knowing where she was or how she got there]  
  
  
  
(In close ups on her face we see her wake up, sit up in bed with a hand to her temple and a slight grimace on her face as she says), "Ohh my head, wait, the club". (Then she looks around quickly and a little out of breath before she looks confused). "Where am I, what is this place", (Erica says trying to get the medi-clamp over her arm). "I think ye're supposed to leave that on," (We see somebody say from off panel). (We see Erica stop and look up and say), "huh".  
  
  
  
"Warren told me to make sure ye kept that on until he and Elisabeth got back, and since I'm not the type to dally ye're keeping it on", (Siryn says as we see her wearing blue jeans, a light colored sweater, her hair is pulled back in a ponytail, a dark bruise on her chin, and she's carrying a tray that has a bowl of cereal on it, some toast and some milk in a glass). "And just why should I believe you," (Erica says with a questioning look on her face). "Oh I don't know, maybe because we saved yer life, and if we wished ye harm we would've done it already", (Siryn says as she sets the tray down).  
  
  
  
"Right, yes well thanks for that, but you can see that I'm fine now, so you can tell, Warren and Elisabeth was it, that I'm all better now and I'd like to go home", (Erica says swinging her legs around so that they hang over the side of the bed).  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to let you go until they say so, until then I think it'd be best if ye ate something, Warren and Elisabeth will be here, sometime", (Siryn says coming to stand near Erica). "Why should I, I'm not really very hungry", (Erica says almost pouting). "Because otherwise we'll have to eat it, and I've never been too fond of cereal," (Betsy says with a smile and Warren, white skinned and wings nowhere in sight is next to her, in one panel that is after one of Erica and Siryn turning to see who spoke). "I take it Theresa that Ms Kalen is feeling better," (Warren says taking out his cufflinks).  
  
  
  
"It looks that way, but she doesn' seem to have any interest in eating, all she wants to do is go home", (Siryn says pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she leans up against the nearest bio bed). "That's right, I really should be going, I need to pick my son up", (Erica says getting out of the bio bed and removing the medi-clamp).  
  
  
  
"Nice try, but while you were sleeping I had James run your name through our computer, and lo and behold you know what we found, not only do you not have a son, but you actually have no real family to speak of, so tell me another one," (Warren says rolling up his sleeves as Betsy takes a seat in a nearby chair and then leans back in the next panel).  
  
  
  
"How dare you, you had no right to do that," (Erica says as we see her with fire in her yes and a halo of fire forming around her as Siryn jumps out of the way while she says), "Hey watch it." "You let me go right now or.or.", (Erica says in a series of panels before we see her halo of fire evaporate slowly before she looks like she's possessed, then in the last panel we see a pink butterfly on her forehead). (Then we switch to Betsy leaning back in her chair, arms crossed, a smirk on her face, and a pink butterfly on her forehead as she says), "Now calm down, that's a good girl, now you're going to sit down and talk to us like a civilized person, right".  
  
  
  
"Right," (we see Erica says before she shakes her head and then puts a hand to her forehead). "Betts what did you", (Warren says with a slightly shocked and worried look on his face as he turns his head back and forth to look between Betsy and Erica). (With a hand on Warrens arm Betsy says calmly), "Don't worry, I didn't cause any permanent damage, I just calmed her down a bit, you may proceed with the interrogation of the prisoner now Warren". "She's not a prisoner Betts, if what Sam and Tabitha told me about the events at the club are true then she could be a great asset to us", (Warren says leaning up against a bio bed with his arms crossed and a serious scowl on his face).  
  
  
  
"Warren, do ye normally talk about people like they're a business transaction", (Siryn says glancing at Warren with a frown on her face). "Sorry, I guess all those overtime hours at the office are starting to catch up with me, but back to the business at hand, Ms Kalen, what do you remember about the fight at the club", (Warren says with a hand on his chin and a close up of Warren's face as he's looking through his eyebrows is the next panel).  
  
  
  
"Uhh, the fight at the club right, all I remember is being scared, then all I saw was a ball of fire in my head, then everything went black, next thing I know I'm sitting here getting Cocoa Puffs in a designer china bowl delivered to my by Irish Red here," (Erica says sitting with her arms and legs crossed and glancing ruefully at Siryn). "My name is Theresa, remember it", (Siryn says with an angry look on her face while glaring down at Erica, before in the next panel we see Warren put an arm out towards Siryn who takes a step towards Erica).  
  
  
  
"Easy Theresa, now Erica.may I call you Erica", (Warren says still with his hand out as he looks at Siryn out of the corner of his eye). "Only if you all tell me who you are first, otherwise you're out of luck", (Erica says glaring right at Warren). (With a look back at Betsy, who we see in the immediate foreground as he has her back to us we see Warren and Betsy talking telepathically as first Warren thinks), So what do you think Betts, should I tell her everything or just lie?  
  
(Then with a shrug of her shoulders and a sigh on her face Betsy thinks), I don't know, it might loosen up her tongue, but it's ultimately your call love, you're the leader of this menagerie that we like to call X-men. Thanks for the support honey (Warren thinks looking at Betsy with a smile on his face). (Next panel we see Betsy wink at Warren with a sly smile on her face as she thinks back), Anytime lover. "So what's it going to be", (Erica says with an impatient look on her face).  
  
  
  
What the hell, (Warren thinks with a sigh before he says), "Okay we'll play it your way, but first I have to do this," (Warren says pushing a button on his watch and then we see him change to his blue skin and his wings are now visible as he unfurls them, much to Erica's shock because she yells), "What the", (as she almost falls out of her chair).  
  
  
  
"What's the problem, didn' you see Warren speaking at the G8 summit a few months ago", (Siryn says with a slight smile). "Sorry, I think I washed my car that day, I must have missed it," (Erica says sitting back in her chair).  
  
  
  
"As I was saying, we here are mutants like yourself, as people blessed with the "X" gene, or cursed with it depending on your point of view, we have been born with amazing powers that we as X-men have decided to use for the betterment of humanity", (Warren says before he pulls up a chair and sits down before continuing), "As for me my name is Warren Worthington III codenamed Archangel, and as you can see from my wings that my power is flight, -Irish Red- as you so eloquently stated is actually Theresa Rourke Cassidy codenamed Siryn with the power to emit a sonic scream, one that allows her to fly amongst other things, the gorgeous woman that's staring at my but is my lady love Elisabeth Braddock codenamed Psylocke, she's a telepathic, telekinetic, precognitive ninja", (then in the next panel we see Betsy say with a smile on her face), "You wish flyboy".  
  
  
  
"As for the rest of the team who aren't here we have James Proudstar who's using Proudstar as his codename until he finds another one, he has super- strength, speed, and durability and flight, then the other two you met at the club, Samuel Guthrie a.k.a. Cannonball with the ability to propel himself through the air like a rocket or missile, all the while being protected by a blast shield that completely envelopes him and anyone he's carrying during flight, but he doesn't have to be flying to use the blast shield, that's how he and Tabitha survived the incident at the club, and Sam can also blast people with that said rocket like power, which brings us to the last but certainly not least member of the team, Tabitha Smith a.k.a. Meltdown, who has the ability to turn light into explosive plasma, usually in the form of plasma bombs, and that brings us to you Erica," (Warren says with a smile).  
  
  
  
"Fair enough, seeing as how you know about my past the only thing left to talk about is my mutant power, to tell you the truth I'm not completely sure exactly what my power is, except that I'm pretty sure it has something to do with fire, since...since well the last doctor I went to said so, and he gave me a prescription for pills that would suppress my mutant powers, but at times I almost feel like they're making me lose control of my powers," (Erica says after coughing.)  
  
  
  
"Do you remember when your powers first manifested," (Warren says taking the glass of milk from the breakfast tray). "I.I don't really remember exactly, I think I blacked out because one minute I was at home and the next thing I knew I was in the hospital, with a grubby orderly getting a little to touchy feely if you catch my drift," (Erica says staring at her feet before biting her lip and looking away).  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry that happened to you, unfortunately I've heard many such stories from young mutants over the years, to many for my taste, but enough about the past, I think for now we should let you get some sleep Erica, we'll talk more later," (Warren says with a smile before he drains the glass of milk and stands up).  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile.]  
  
(Scene switches to the upstairs living room as we see Sam lying on the couch, yawning as he absent mindedly changes the channels with the remote, he's wearing baggy sweatpants and an old looking t-shirt, all with his hair all messed up and he's a little scruffy). (In a chair nearby Warpath is intently reading the newspaper, wearing one of those white cotton tank-tops that men wear under dress shirts, and old well worn pair of blue jeans and his feet are bare, with a steaming cup of coffee on a coaster sitting on the table nearby). "Is there anything in there about our extracurricular activities yesterday," (Sam says as we see him glancing over at Warpath).  
  
  
  
"Yesterday's events are mysteriously absent from today's paper, you'd think," (Warpath says with a concerned look on his face and a hand on his chin before he's interrupted by someone off panel that says), "You'd think that at least one of those big time photographers would've caught us saving the day."  
  
  
  
(We then see Tabitha enter the room wearing light blue pajamas with big rabbit footy type slippers on as she carrying a can of pop with a straw in it and a big candy bar). "That's my girl, even in the middle of a firefight she's wondering if the photographers will get her good side", (Sam says with a big smile and a small chuckle as Tabitha plops down on the couch beside him and in a panel we see a close up of Sam and Tabitha from about their collarbones up of Tabitha giving Sam a -very funny farm boy- look, as Sam just smiles). "And who could forget the Tabitha Smith breakfast of champions, caffeine and chocolate", (Warpath says with a broad smile on his face).  
  
"Of course, what better way to start the morning", (Tabitha says as she bites into the candy bar.). "I can think of a few, now you'll be wired all day, probably all night to," (we see Sam say changing the channel while keeping an eye on Tabitha). (Then we see Tabitha elbow Sam in the stomach while she's taking a sip from the can of pop). (Then we see Sam give Tabitha a jokingly dirty look before we next see Tabitha say with a smile on her face and looking at Sam out of the corner of her eye, with the straw still in her mouth, all this in a close up of her face), "I thought you like it when I was wired all night".  
  
  
  
(We see Sam almost choke before he looks down at the floor and says while scratching his head and looking embarrassed), "Uh right, so anyway uh, heh, so James need any help with uh." "Why don't you just quit while you're behind Sam, besides Tabitha owes me, my Porno for Pyros cd was in my jeep, the one somebody blew up", (Warpath says lightly glaring at Tabitha). "I said I was sorry, how many times can I apologize for that, so I forgot that the gas was spilling out when I let loose, it could've happened to anyone", (Tabitha says taking another bite of the candy bar and chewing).  
  
  
  
"But somehow it always seems tah happen to you Tab, wonder why that is", (Sam says with a smile while he puts his arms around Tabitha and rests his chin on her shoulder)."Just lucky I guess", (Tabitha says smiling with a hand resting on Sam's arm). "Do you two want to be alone", (Warpath says with the paper folded in one hand and a slight smirk on his face). "Sounds good to me, how about you Sam," (Tabitha says with a devilish look on her face). "I think that's my cue to leave," (Warpath says with an embarrassed look on his face as he put the paper down in one panel and in the next panel we see him heading out of the room by pushing open the swinging door that leads to the kitchen). "Hold up James, Warren wants you to show Erica around," (someone says from off panel). (Next we see in a wide panel Warpath on the left side and Sam and Tabitha on the couch as they look like two people that have been caught in the act). "Huh, why me", (Warpath says with one arm still holding the door open and hanging his head with a -why me- look on his face as we're looking at him head on and we're looking over his shoulder as we see Psylocke and Siryn are in the background).  
  
  
  
(Sam and Tabitha are seen in the next panel lightly laughing). "Because ye're the only one she hasn' met yet boyo, have fun", (Siryn says in a close up of her from her elbows up as her arms are crossed and playful smile is on her face). "You owe me Terry," (Warpath says as he walks past Sam and Tabitha). "Now exactly how do I owe ye Jimmy", (Siryn says with a confused smile on her face). "I haven't figured that part out yet exactly, I just know that you do," (Warpath says as he walks past Betsy and Siryn by going in between them as we see them part to let him through.)  
  
  
  
(As he passes we see him look back over his shoulder at Siryn, as he's walking away in one panel with a look that he's sad to leave, before in the next panel he shrugs his shoulders and continues walking away as he turns his head away with it hanging down and disappears around a corner.). (We shift back to Siryn who first frowns in a panel and then slightly turns and looks down the hall after Warpath with a longing look on her face).  
  
  
  
(Then in the next panel she turns back around but catches Betsy looking at her with a look of concern on her face as she says), "Is everything okay Theresa?" "Of course why would ye think otherwise," (Siryn says in a panel while looking sadly at the ground before she smiles and walks out of the room). [Without asking Psylocke knows that Siryn is trying to hide her true feelings, trying to quell the rising feelings in the pit of her stomach that she has ignored for far to long, hiding the truth behind her bravado, the truth being the fact that for the first time in her life she knows that not only are the feelings equal on both sides, but she finds herself daring to begin to dream of a better tomorrow] [But as of yet the walls that she erected over the years around her heart had not given way, yet...]  
  
  
  
[Watching Siryn go Elisabeth Braddock can empathize with her troubles of the heart, over the years she herself had loved many times, her latest loves had been split between the high flying but troubled Archangel and a young and reckless Thunderbird, the former ending with hurt feelings on both sides and the latter ending with her death, the spot on her stomach where Vargas's blade had cut into her was still sore, despite the absence of any outward sign except for a small x-shaped scar that had seemingly appeared overnight, much to her chagrin]  
  
  
  
[But ever since that day, when she had been freed from her imprisonment by her guardian angel, a new and different kind of love had welled up within her, whereas her last relationship had been based on the want for an uncomplicated love and lust, this new love with Warren was different than before, this time the love seemed to bubble up from her toes and pour out the top of her head, filling her with a newfound peace in her soul, something that she had been sorely missing for some time, and she knew that her love felt the same way, she didn't have to use her powers to be sure of it, she could see it reflected in his eyes, eyes that mirrored the feelings in his soul]  
  
  
  
(We see a big two page panel of Betsy's face in the middle, on the left side in a purplish haze are pictures of her and Warren and on the right side are pictures of her and Neal). (Then in the next panel we see Betsy leaning back up against a nearby wall with a smile on her face as she's seemingly lost in thought). "Betts..uh Psylocke, are you okay," (we see said from off panel). (Then Betsy looks up and says), "huh what," (with a slightly confused look on her face). (We then see Tabitha with a slightly worried look on her face and the straw partially in her mouth and she's holding the can of pop in one hand as she says), "I said are you okay, you look a little spaced out".  
  
  
  
(Then we see Tabitha give Betsy an odd look and take a sip from the can of pop). (First Betsy shakes her head and says), "Yes I'm fine, but shouldn't you two be in the danger room right now, isn't it time for your morning workouts?" "We see Tabitha cringe along with in the next panel Sam cringes as well). "Ah nuts, I was just about to curl up on the couch and rot my mind on cartoons all morning"; (Tabitha groans with a pouting look on her face).  
  
  
  
(Betsy looks unimpressed as she says), "Right, and when you die on the next missions because you had a little to much junk food for breakfast don't blame me, you two, the danger room, now," (Betsy says pointing down the hall with a very angry look on her face with her gritting her teeth slightly and her jaw set, with fire in her eyes). "C-come on Sam, l-let's go, we're late," (Tabitha says with her shoulders slumped and a wounded dog look on her face as walks by Betsy and goes down the hall and Sam trudges behind her past Betsy in the next panel).  
  
"I can already see that this is going to be one of those days, hopefully I won't kill anyone this time," (Betsy mutters before rolling her eyes and heading towards the kitchen).  
  
[Shortly.]  
  
  
  
(Scene opens with Warpath, who doesn't look very happy, leaning up against one of the columns that surround the mansions front door, with his arms crossed as Erica comes out the front door). "You're late," (Warpath says with an unimpressed look on his face as we see in a close up then one of Erica looking sad before she says), "I'm sorry." (Warpath just starts walking as he says), "Just don't be late again." (Then we see Erica hurry off after him). (Next we see them come to a stop near a plant that's sitting on top of a short white column that is one of the many that line the driveway).  
  
  
  
"Okay here's the grand tour, now listen up because I'm only going to say this once, since I'll bet that Warren has already introduced us so that saves me the trouble, thankfully," (Warpath says scratching his chin). (We see Erica nod her head as the sun casts funny light that gets broken up by a nearby tree that is casting shadows on them). "Well then let's get started shall we. As you can see we have the driveway her below us, now over on your right is the apple orchard with the stables close by and the basketball, volleyball, and tennis court's beside them, then right in front of you of course is the mansion, behind that are the pools, the Olympic quality diving pool, the normal indoor pool, and then the outside one, along with some more of the apple orchard along with the lake and the boathouse."  
  
  
  
"And on your left is of course the garage, the flower and normal garden, the fountain, and then the rest of the apple orchard. Inside the mansion you have all the usual rooms, but you get the extra rooms like the danger room where almost anything's possible, a state of the art and fully decked out global scan room where we're connected to special satellites that can read the date on a penny that somebody carelessly dropped on the side of the road, along with a global positioning protocol that makes G.P.S. look like child's play. As for the rest you've seen part of it while you were in the infirmary, but what you didn't see was the hanger bay with the supersonic X-jet that can double for a space shuttle if we need to, and then the other assorted vehicles in it," (Warpath says as we see him and Erica looking around before he finishes his speech while scratching the back of his head as we see them in a series of panels).  
  
  
  
(With an amazed look on her face Erica says), "Whoa, uh not to be nosy or anything but who owns all of this?" (Without moving Warpath says), "Warren owns all this, for being so blue he has a lot of green". "Uh speaking of blue, was he always that way, I mean with the blue skin and all," (Erica says glancing at Warpath). "He's always had the wings, but the paint job he got courtesy of a deal that he made a long time ago with a devil named Apocalypse, a deal that he's regretted ever since," (Warpath says with a kind of sarcastic smirk on his face).  
  
  
  
"So how'd you get sucked into all of this, if you don't mind me asking," (Erica says crossing her arms). "Apocalypse and his goons attacked a good friend of mine and almost killed me, so you could say that I have some unfinished business to attend to", (Warpath says with a grim look on his face). "Would that friend be a certain redheaded Irish spitfire that I met earlier would it, so are you two..," (Erica says looking up at Warpath with almost a leering look on her face).  
  
  
  
"No, you ask too many questions, this tour is over, have a nice day", (Warpath says with a mock bow before he walks off with an angry look on his face). "Good," (Erica says with a sexy smile on her face as we then pull away from Erica and waft up through the trees and we stop on a corner window where we see Siryn looking out of it with a sad and concerned look on her face and her hand is on the window before we then do a close up on her face as she thinks), Be careful Jimmy, I don't trust her.  
  
  
  
(From off panel we see someone say as we're looking at Siryn from behind and from across the room), "then why don't you go and talk to her, who knows you two might have a lot in common, like maybe our resident strongman." "Huh, Psylocke," (Siryn says as she half turns with a somber demeanor). (Then with a confused look on her face Siryn says), "how did you, did ye?" "I didn't invade your mind if that's what you're thinking Theresa, I didn't have to, your thoughts were crashing out of your head like the waves against the seashore, so what's the conundrum", (we see Psylocke say with her arms crossed as she's leaning against the doorway with a concerned look on her face).  
  
  
  
"Nothin, I must be coming down with something," (Siryn says coughing with her hand in a fist at her mouth). "Nice try but I know that you're not sick, would I be right in assuming that James is the cause for your melancholy," (Betsy says entering the room with a hand on a nearby dresser). "Aye, guess I can' keep secrets from you," (Siryn says with her head down as she turns back to the window). "Well if you want to talk about it I've got some free time..," (Psylocke says with her arms crossed). "No, thanks anyway but aye think I'll handle this on me own if it's all the same to you ," (Siryn says with a slight smile as she walks past Psylocke and exits the room). "Put if off all you want Theresa, but one of these days you're going to have to stop running from your feelings, and what are you going to do then," (Psylocke says standing at the window and lifting the curtain and looking down as we then see a picture of Betsy looking out of the window from the outside). (Then with a close up on the window we see Betsy sigh before she turns away from the window).  
  
  
  
[Watching Psylocke out of the corner of her eye, Erica ponders her next move] What the hell am I doing here, this whole set up is crazy, blue flying angels, an Asian telepath that talks like a Brit, what's wrong with this picture, but on the other hand this place does have it's advantages (Erica thinks at first with a puzzled look on her face and then with a sexy smile as she stands up after sitting on one of the columns that had a plant on top of it), "I wonder if that hot Indian guy is still around here somewhere," (Erica says with a big smile on her face as she then sets off towards the mansions front door).  
  
  
  
(We switch back inside in the den as we see Warren at his desk, papers strewn about the top of the desk, he has the phone pinched in between his shoulder and his head while he has a pen in one hand, as he's looking through a folder, and with the hand that has the pen in it he's holding a page from the folder up as he's holding it up to look at the page underneath.)  
  
  
  
"No, the figures don't add up, schedule a meeting of the board of directors for Monday, I'm going to get to the bottom of this, somebody's skimming money off the top, and I'm not the type of person that let's things like that slide, get it done," (Warren says with an angry look on his face before he hangs the phone up and puts the folder down).  
  
  
  
"A few more days like this and," (Warren says rubbing his eyes as we see him from the doorway then a close up of him at his desk as from off panel we see someone say), "And what, you'll sell the whole company and become a street peddler, somehow I' don't think that'll ever happen, all you rich types love your money to much." "Money isn't everything, I've had to learn that the hard way, love pain and death are the only constants in this life," (Warren says leaning back in his chair and scratching his chin).  
  
  
  
"This isn't going to turn into a lecture about living each day to the fullest because you never know when it'll be your last is it, because I've already heard it, you don't have the market cornered on pain and misery bub," (Erica says leaning on the desk with her hands holding her up and her arms are straight, and with an angry look on her face).  
  
  
  
"Unless you've died and then been brought back you don't really have much room to talk, so back off," (we see someone say from off panel as Warren and Erica are glaring at each other in one panel and then they both turn towards the door as they're looking right out at us, then in the next panel we see Betsy standing in the doorway with an angry look on her face as she's now wearing blue jeans, a jean long sleeved shirt, leather boots, and a blue shirt underneath the long sleeved shirt).  
  
  
  
"Oh right, and I'm supposed to believe that you've died and come back from the dead, tell me another one," (Erica says plopping into one of the nearby chairs and crossing her arms and legs with a haughty smirk on her face). "Actually Erica, both Elisabeth and I have died, in every sense of the word, and yet here we are, so you tell us," (Warren says leaning back in his chair as his coat is put over the back of the chair and his sleeves are still rolled up and his tie is a little loose).  
  
  
  
"Okay, say I believe you, where do we go from here, this some kind of recruitment spiel," (Erica says lightly glaring at Warren). "As yet I haven't decided, but for the mean time I think you should take a turn in the danger room for good measure," (Warren says with his elbows resting on the desk and his hands clasped in front of him). "If playing some video games in the danger room is what it takes for me to go home then just show me the way," (Erica says standing up).  
  
  
  
(Looking a little surprised Betsy says while pointing down the hall), "Go down the hall, take a right at the 't' and then straight on till you get there, it's the room with the big metal panel near the door, the one with the big push button computer screen in it, that's the danger room". "Thanks, see ya later birdman," (Erica says with a weak wave before she exits the room with Warren and Betsy looking after her). [As Erica leaves Psylocke voices her concerns] "Do you think that was wise, I seriously doubt that she's ready for a training session, do you," (Bets says turning to Warren with her arms crossed and a hand on her chin).  
  
  
  
"Probably not, but Sam and Tabitha are in there now, they'll go easy on her, besides I think she could be a real asset for us, because if what she did at that club is even the slightest hint of what her powers can do then we'd do well to have her on our side, don't you think Betts," (Warren says with a slight smile as he's looking up at Betsy). "I agree, but should we be bringing her into our little war, she's to new, to green to be fighting Apocalypse with us, she...," (Betsy says sitting on the edge of the desk as she crosses her legs and is leaning toward Warren wit one hand on her hip and the other is supporting her).  
  
  
  
"Stop, now I know what you're thinking and the answer is no, I'm not that stupid, I'm not about to send her out into the field until she's prepared for what she'll face out there," (Warren says laying a hand on top of the one that Betsy has on the desk and smiling up at her). "When were any of us truly prepared for the dangers that we faced, simulations can't teach her everything, she's going to need a tutor, wonder who you're gonna get for that," (Betsy says with a hand on Warrens jaw as she's smiling). "Funny you should ask," (Warren says with a smile before in the next panel we see Betsy with a confused look on her face before Warren stands up and kisses Betsy).  
  
  
  
(As Warren pulls away Betsy says while lifting a finger as in a -wait a minute- gesture), "Stop right there, what makes you think that I'd even consider helping Erica with her powers." (With a smile Warren says), "Because her power is psy-based like yours, think of it as a chance to teach the next generation of mutants." "Nice thought, but I'm no teacher Warren, I might have been at one time but not anymore, and don't forget this isn't a school," (Betsy says poking Warren in the shoulder).  
  
  
  
"I know, do it for me then, as a personal favor," (Warren says smiling). (With a begrudging look on her face Betsy says), "I know I'm going to regret this, okay I'll do it, but you owe me, for starters I think tonight Mr. Worthington you can crash on the couch," (as she ends the speech by turning and walking out of the room). "Lazy boy, thy name is love," (Warren says crossing his arms on top of the desk and dropping his head onto them).  
  
  
  
[The danger room.]  
  
  
  
(We see Sam smashing a robot with his fists that are glowing with his power in one panel as he says), "You know Tabitha, I think we're both supposed tah be training here." (We then swing around and see Tabitha sitting with her legs crossed, her elbow is on her top knee as her chin is resting in her upturned palm, she's blowing a big bubble with a less than impressed look on her face, as she's sitting on top of a pile of smashed up robots that are still sparking as she says), "Hey I'm training, but I'd much rather watch you crackin some heads Sammy," (before we see a robot rise up behind Tabitha and prepare to hit her).  
  
  
  
"Tabitha watch out," (Sam yells with a very shocked look on his face as he's half turned and looking at Tabitha). "What.whoa nelly," (Tabitha says jumping out of the way and saying), "ow..ow..ow.ow", (as she tumbles down the pile of robots as the robot that was going to hit her swings and barely misses her but smashes downward into the pile of robots, sending metal shards flying everywhere as we see Sam raise his arms to defend himself).  
  
  
  
[The sudden spray of razor sharp metal catches Cannonball off-guard, as he is unable to bring his force field up in time to fully protect himself] (Sam gets knocked off balance and falls forward and tumbles down next to Tabitha, who is on her hands and knees and trying to shake the cob webs out until Sam bumps into her). "Hey Sam, watch it will ya," (Tabitha says sitting down and rubbing her head as Sam looks up at her, as he's lying on his back, with a puzzled expression on his face as he mumbles), "huh." [As they struggle to regain their senses Cannonball and Meltdown fail to fully comprehend the danger that they now find themselves in]  
  
  
  
(We see Sam shake his head while squinting his eyes in a close up before he opens them wide and opens his mouth wide as he lunges to his feet yelling), "Tab look out." (We see a wide shot of a group of three large attack robots converge on Sam and Tabitha who we see as small figures staring upward in shock and horror). "Uh Sam, is this part of the program, cause I don't," (Tabitha says with a scared look on her face as we see Sam beside her looking determined to fight to the end as he says with gritted teeth), "Ah don't know, but ah don't like it, watch out."  
  
  
  
[With an uncanny speed, born from years of practice, Cannonball activates his last line of defense] (We see Sam standing up and protecting Tabitha who's on her knees beside him Sam activates his shield as the robots begin to attack). (We do a close up of Tabitha clinging to Sam's leg and squeezing her eyes shut) (Then we see that the robots attacks are inches away from the shield). [With the attack imminent, they prepare for what could be the end] (We do a close up of Sam from his waist up as he's squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth as well). (Then we see the blasts hit the shield and dissipate into tiny spheres before disappearing completely).  
  
(We do a close up on first Sam and then Tabitha's faces as Sam meekly opens one eye and says), "huh". (Then we see laughing that's coming from off panel somewhere). (Tabitha untenses her face and says), "Uhh Sam, are dead yet?" "You can't be serious," (we see Erica say with a smile and her arms crossed as she's leaning up against the side of the danger rooms doorway).  
  
  
  
"Hey what happened, where'd the robots go," (Tabitha says opening her eyes and looking around). "Erica, what are you," (Sam says as he lowers his arms and looks questioningly at Erica). "Oh it's you, what are you doing here," (Tabitha says with a very unamused look on her face as Sam let's the force field drop). "Let me guess, Warren thought you could use a little time in her right", (Sam says looking down at Tabitha as she's looking up at him). "You know, I think you're smarter than you look," (Erica says walking over to Sam and patting him on the shoulder as Sam doesn't look to happy).  
  
  
  
"Hey back off lady, and what happened to the simulation," (Tabitha says standing up and glaring at Erica). "I don't know, I just pressed some buttons and the door opened, why, do you want me to restart the program, because it looked to me like you two were about to buy the farm," (Erica says while shrugging her shoulders and sighing). "Nah we had everything under control, right Sam," (Tabitha says locking arms with Sam and laying her head on his shoulder).  
  
  
  
(We see Sam look over and down at Tabitha in one panel and then in the next Sam looks back at Erica, who we see from behind now as just the back of her head, as he says while scratching the back of his head while also having a sheepish look on his face), "Uh sure, Tabitha n' I had everything well in hand, yes suree."  
  
  
  
"Whatever, so tell me which one of you is going to show me how to work this bad boy," (Erica says as we're looking at her head on as she's crossing her arms and with a sly smirk on her face). (Tabitha unlocks her arm from Sam's and says with a wink and a smile as she lightly punches Sam in the shoulder), "Sam will," (before she nods her head to Erica and then she walks out the door, which acts like a Star Trek door and it closes behind her).  
  
  
  
"Well then, shouldn't we get started," (Erica says in a panel after one of her with her head turned as she's watching Tabitha leave and then turns her head to look back at Sam who's smiling meekly while he rubs the shoulder that Tabitha punched as he says), "Oh man, this just isn't mah day". "No I guess not, now come on hayseed, I ain't got all day," (Erica says dragging a reluctant Sam back outside of the danger room).  
  
  
  
[A world away...]  
  
  
  
(We open with a foggy mountain range that takes up either one whole page or two pages). [Once upon a time this place used to be a thriving center of commerce, with bustling communities full of smiling and happy children, with loving parents that wished only for the best for their children and themselves] [Once this place was thought to be an utopia for its inhabitants, a new Eden for its people, one that had previously been the stage for one battle of ascension after another, with corrupt administrations coming and going like leaves caught in the autumn breeze]  
  
  
  
[But lately this island had finally become peaceful, for the most part, until its latest war; one that hand ended only after the vaunted X-men had intervened and almost perished in the process] [Now it resembles only a hell on Earth] (We pan down through the fog and come onto a scene of utter chaos and destruction, as we see a large city in ruins, and it's still smoldering, and many large mounds that from afar look like mounds of salt, but as we zoom in we see that they're actually mounds of bones and bodies, horribly disfigured and burnt.)  
  
  
  
(Then we pan over and see a nearby harbor filled with shattered ships, a couple still floating but badly damaged and large pieces of debris are littered throughout the harbor). [This place has lost its people, mutants who had come here for the promise of hope, freedom, and peace] [This place used to be called...Genosha] [Where once a civilization had thrived, only the scavengers and the meek are left]  
  
  
  
(We see panels of vultures tearing into the pile of bodies and rats and other small creatures running about as we follow one rat on its journey through the rubble before it stops near the foot of a badly broken statue where only the calves and feet of the statue remain, and on the name plate we see the letters-To our leader, Mag). (The rest has been broken off).  
  
[This place has lately been called hell, so there is no resistance or fanfare when a new devil of sorts sets up shop] (We see a close up of a human skull in one panel and then it's crushed by a booted foot, then we pane upwards to see that the boot belongs to Apocalypse, who's surrounded by his horseman and a great many crimson dawn warriors). [A new devil named Apocalypse] (We see Apocalypse kneel down, pick up a skull and then stand back up with the skull in his palm as he looks it straight in the eyes). "Where is your utopia now, your dream of a mutant run paradise," (Apocalypse says with a haughty smirk).  
  
  
  
"Some mutant paradise, the fools," (Imol says kicking a skull into one of the piles of bones). "Patience Imol, the humans will be brought to kneel before me soon enough, let them concern themselves with their petty affairs, we need not aide them in their folly just yet, they assure their own demise as we speak," (Apocalypse says glaring at Imol, who cowers like a whipped dog). "But what of the X-men my lord, when they catch wind of your righteous plan they will no doubt attempt to stop us," (Pestilence says retreating into the folds of her robe).  
  
  
  
"You needn't worry about the X-men my dear horseman, for right now they have split themselves far apart, they've thrown their proverbial sticks to the wind in their vain efforts to salvage a peace between themselves and the pathetic humans, and of course we mustn't forget about the lovely Storm and her foolish efforts to save her friends from a darker tomorrow, does she not realize I wonder, that the results of the acts that she and those that have rallied to her side have committed might directly cause the catastrophes that they are striving so valiantly to prevent, hmm what then I wonder," (Apocalypse says arching an eyebrow and pursing his lips).  
  
  
  
"And what of Archangel and his flock", (War growls fiercely as he glares at Imol). "My prodigal son and his flock will grovel before me one day, but right now we have more pressing engagements to attend to," (Apocalypse says with a sneer as he crushes the skull with his hand before he turns it over and lets what's left of the skull fall to the ground as he then strides off towards a hill that's in the background as the horseman and the crimson dawn warriors follow him in a large group of panels).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[A short time later.]  
  
(We see the group arrive at what looks like a graveyard, a ring of torches has bee set up and it looks like several graves have been dug up and an altar has been placed at one end of the circle). (While glaring at the nearest c.d. warrior Apocalypse says), "Is it ready?" "Of course my lord, we await your command," (Death says bowing in front of Apocalypse, who doesn't look too amused). "Then do it you fool," (Apocalypse says glaring at Death). "Of course master," (Death says bowing his head before he takes his place at the head of the altar before he says), "bring them to me."  
  
  
  
(Several robed crimson dawn warriors nod their heads before they walk off). "This had better work, because failure is not acceptable," (Apocalypse says coming to stand beside Death, with his arms crossed and an expectant look on his face). (We see Death look away from Apocalypse with a serious but slightly nervous look on his face). (Then we see the robed warriors return with two large stretcher type of carriers with bodies under sheets on them).  
  
  
  
"Set them down and stand by until I tell you differently, understood," (Death says while glaring at the c.d. warriors who lay the stretchers down and stand at attention near them). (We see Death raise his arms in first a panel of just him, and then he raises his arms and starts to weave them around in an odd fashion and mouthing the words to a spell). [He mouths the words to a spell known to only a select few, for the words to this spell pertain to a magic off horrifying power and reach]. [The druids of old that scripted the spell did so in secret for fear of retribution from the more close minded and meek among them and from reprisals from non druids].  
  
  
  
[As Death casts the spell not a sound escapes his withered lips, but the spell is cast nonetheless, for necromancers need not always speak audibly to get their desired effect] (We see a black and blue lightning and mist emanating from his hands and enveloping the crimson dawn warriors and the two bodies under the sheets). [In the blink of an eye, before they can raise a finger in their defense their lives are extinguished so that others may live].  
  
  
  
(Death finishes the spell with a giant shout and a final large blast of lightning and mist as the whole spell is shown mostly it's affects on the warriors and the two bodies that are underneath the sheets as the C.D. warriors convulse violently before collapsing to the ground and the bodies under the sheets start to move). [As if foreshadowing events yet to be ominous clouds begin to gather, and a brutal wind drives the rain as it drenches the cadre of souls that dare to stand against it]. (We see Apocalypse look down at Death in one panel and then we see Death turn to face us as he grits his teeth and yells), "Arise, and heed the call of your master, Apocalypse."  
  
  
  
[With a shudder the golems lurch to life, horrifying patchwork creatures that should never have seen the light of day, but for the mutant known as Apocalypse what he wants is all that matters]. (We see the two creatures rear up and growl loudly, they look like a cross between Frankenstein's monster and something built in a bio-lab, we see flashes of them as the lightning flashes, they're very large and obviously very strong as we then see Death smile gleefully as he turns to Apocalypse and says), "Are you pleased master?" (Without blinking Apocalypse says), "We shall see," (before he turns and walks into the darkness).  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile back at the mansion]  
  
  
  
(Scene opens with shots of Sam and Erica in the danger room as Sam is saying to Erica who is sitting beside him on a split rail fence as the danger room is showing something similar to being back at the Guthrie farm in Kentucky), "So what do you think?" "Not bad, you actually lived like this, how'd you ever make it this far hayseed," (Erica says looking around with a bored look on her face). "Lots of luck and some good friends," (Sam says with a smile). "I thought you were supposed to be putting Erica through her paces, not prattling on like a twit," (someone says from off panel as we Sam and Erica turn to see who it is).  
  
  
  
(We see Betsy standing just a few feet behind them and she's now wearing her training gear, similar to what Sam is wearing as Erica is shocked to see Betsy as she says), "how'd you do that, I didn't even hear you until you spoke." "It was easy, I'm a ninja along with being a mutant remember, no hmm, well you do now," (Betsy says leaning on the rail that Sam and Erica are sitting on). "Cool, you mean like Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan," (Erica says turning to Betsy).  
  
  
  
"Something like that, now are you two going to start training or am I going to have to take over this training session," (Betsy says and she's not amused). "I'd love to but uh, ah think I hear Tabitha calling for me," (Sam says acting like he hears someone calling out to him). "I don't hear anything," (Erica says looking around with a confused look on her face). "You can go Samuel," (Betsy says hanging her head and slightly shaking it as Sam smiles and then hops off the fence and races out of the danger room as Erica watches him go before Betsy stands back up and says), "So grasshopper, are you ready to begin your training," (as Betsy looks at Erica with a serious look on her face).  
  
  
  
"I guess, so what do we do first," (Erica says sliding off the fence). "Well first we have to set the stage, computer open file DOJO 1, beginner level," (Betsy says as we see the farm dissolve and reform into a Japanese dojo). "Whoa cool digs, so what..hey what's," (Erica says as she fumbles and drops the kendo stick that we see Betsy throw at her while she's holding one for herself).  
  
  
  
"Pick it up, you're going to have to learn to defend yourself, even if it kills you," (Betsy says not looking amused as Erica squats down to pick up the kendo stick and as she does she says), "Aren't we supposed to start off with meditating about flowers or something?" "Yes well, call me an action junkie, now defend yourself," (Betsy says raising her kendo stick). (We see Erica raise her kendo stick with an unsure look on her face). (Next few scenes are of Betsy attacking Erica, who does her best to defend herself).  
  
  
  
"Hey.ow...Hey ease up will ya," (Erica says as she slows down a bit and Betsy hits her a couple of times). "In a fight you ease up and you're dead, remember that," (Betsy says as she crouches down and jabs Erica in the stomach). "Hey that hurt," (Erica says angrily with fire literally in her eyes). "Well I see that I've finally elicited a response, now the question is what are you going to do about it, well," (Betsy says with an arched eyebrow and a sly smile on her face). "I'll show you," (Erica says angrily as she leaps at Betsy and wildly attacks her). (We see Betsy easily deflect each attack with an almost amused look on her face). [With ease Psylocke deflects each attack, but she refrains from any sort of retaliatory strikes until she feels that her opponent is weakening].  
  
  
  
(We see Erica swing the kendo stick in an upward and wild strike). [Seeing an opening Psylocke acts]. (Psylocke dodges by ducking low, then striking Erica's wrists, and then spinning around on one foot she knocks Erica off her feet by knocking her legs out from under her as Eric lands very hard and then rolls over onto her stomach). (With a slight smirk Betsy stands up in one panel and in the next one we do a shot looking up at an angle at Betsy who's standing over Erica, as in the foreground we see Erica's face in a grimace of pain and anger and Betsy in the background with her kendo stick in one hand and with her other hand she's rubbing her thumb on a small bruise on her cheek). (Then in a close up on her head and shoulders Betsy says), "You made an unwise move and you paid for it, best not to let it happen again, now come on we're not done yet." (Then with a concerned look on her face Betsy walks over and leans down and puts a hand on Erica's shoulder as she says), "I didn't hit you that hard." [While most of the session had been benign what followed was anything but] (We see Erica grit her teeth in a close up as we see her hands close and ball up into fists).  
  
  
  
(Then in a full page panel Erica turns towards Betsy and we see Betsy get blasted with a quick burst of heat and a little bit of flame that sends her flying through one of the dojo's thin paper doors and landing hard as Erica yells), "Get away from me."  
  
  
  
[Elsewhere.]  
  
(We switch to Warren walking through the halls and he's looking through a book as he turns the pages slowly, seemingly lost in thought). [As if on cue.] (We see Warren suddenly stop in his tracks and looks up). (Then we see his face in a close up in which in the bottom of the panel we see the top of the book, Warren says), "Betsy," (with a very scared and shocked look on his face with wide eyes and his mouth open in almost a gasp). (The next panel we see him in a wider shot as he drops the book, then turns and runs down the hall as we see him running first directly towards us and then away from us as he's racing through the halls).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren running past a doorway and then Sam steps out into the hallway and Tabitha looks around the doorway with questioning looks on their faces and Sam is holding a glass of milk). (Then they look at each other before Sam sets his glass down on a nearby table before they run after Warren).  
  
[Back in the danger room.]  
  
  
  
(We see Erica standing with a hand on her head as she doesn't look to good). (She staggers over to the door that Betsy flew through and steps through the hole in the wall and kneels beside Betsy who is trying to rise to her hands and knees). "Uh Psylocke, look I'm sorry it's just that," (Erica says starting to stand up). (We see Betsy's face in a close up as she grits her teeth and with an angry look on her face as she spins around and kicks Erica in the stomach).  
  
(Erica hunches over, as then Betsy on the way up, uses her knee in an upward strike that sends Erica sprawling backwards). (Then we see Betsy stand up as Erica stops staggering backwards as she then puts a hand to her mouth and finds that it's bleeding). "You bitch," (Erica growls as she charges Betsy, who dodges the attack easily and then hits Erica in the face not with her fist but with the flat palm of her hand that makes Erica bend over while clutching her nose). (Then Betsy drops Erica with a downward jab of her elbow to a spot right below Erica's neck).  
  
  
  
(Then Betsy kneels down beside Erica and with one hand she grabs the back of Eric's head by the hair and pulls her head back). (We see that blood is trickling from Erica's nose and mouth as she's gritting her teeth and glaring at Betsy out of the corner of her eyes) "That was a pretty good shot, but a little piece of advice, don't start something that you can't finish," (Betsy says with a mean grimace on her face as she activates her psyknife and holds its end just mere millimeters off of Erica's temple as we see the sound of the danger rooms door opening).  
  
  
  
(We then see Betsy pull her arm back and start to move her arm as she starts to drive her psyknife at Erica's temple). "Whoa Betsy stop," (Warren says as first we see a blue hand reach out and grab her arm, then in the next panel we see that it's Warren that grabbed her arm).  
  
  
  
"Let go of me Warren, now," (Psylocke says with a grimace and an angry look on her face as she tries to wrench her arm free). "Betts no, this has gone to far already, let her go," (Warren says firmly as he squeezes Betsy's arm). (Betsy looks back and forth between Warren and Erica before she spins around to hit Warren with her hand that was holding Erica by the hair). "Whoa," (Warren says, while still holding Betsy's arm, dodges her other arm and then wraps his arms around her in a bear hug as she squirms to get free as Warren starts to back out of the danger room as we see Sam and Tabitha enter the room with unsure looks on their faces).  
  
  
  
(As Warren passes between them and exits the danger room he says), "I'll take care of Elisabeth, you two get Erica down to the infirmary and get her checked out." "Right, come on Tabitha," (Sam says kneeling beside Erica). "Nnh, I don't need any -nnh- help," (Erica says trying to rise to her feet). "Yah right, and I'm Britney Spears," (Tabitha says with a sarcastic smile on her face). "Well now that I think about it you do kind of look like her, except she's a little bit more-well endowed-than you are, if you catch my drift", (Erica says casting Tabitha a mocking glance while Sam, with a serious look on his face, helps Erica to her feet).  
  
"Funny, at least mine are real," (Tabitha says with an angry and hurt look on her face as she scrunches her nose up at Erica). "Yah whatever, I've heard that one before, you expect me to believe that," (Erica says as they walk through the door and Erica puts a hand up to her nose and is pinching it to try and stop the bleeding). They are trust me, now let's get you tah the infirmary", (Sam says with a serious look on his face as Erica casts him a questioning glance and Tabitha looks at him with a smirk on her face).  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile.]  
  
  
  
(Scene shifts to Warren pulling Betsy into a side room as she's growling), "let go of me." "Not until you calm down and tell me what the hell is going on," (Warren says pushing the door shut by backing into it). "Nothing, everything was going just splendidly until that bloody git decided to change the rules," (Betsy says as Warren lets her go and she turns to face him with an angry look on her face). "Fine, then when Erica gets out of the infirmary you can.," (Warren says as he puts a hand on Betsy's shoulder). "Don't you dare tell me to apologize Warren, I can't just turn my emotions, my drives, off and on like a bloody light switch," (Betsy says storming around angrily before she grabs Warren by his collar and the front of his shirt as she sticks her face close to his and then says), "so what do you expect me to do about it, huh?"  
  
(We see Warrens face from the front and a forty five degree angle as first his face is one of slight shock then to a sly smile before he plants a big kiss on Betsy who we see wasn't expecting it).  
  
  
  
[Nearby.]  
  
  
  
(We see Tabitha walking down the hall towards the room that Betsy and Warren are in). (We see her stop at the door and she seems to hear something coming from in the room as she says), "Uhh Warren, Betsy, uhh." (We switch back inside the room as Warren breaks off the kiss and looks Betsy in the eyes and says), "Well." (Then with a smile Betsy says), "I hate it when you do that, it makes me feel like agreeing to anything", (as the weight of her body pushes Warren back into the door). (We go back outside the room and see Tabitha reach for the doorknob before there's a loud sound that makes Tabitha rear back with a -whoa- reaction as she says), "Whoa, okay I'll come back later.," (before she sighs and walks off down the hallway). (Back inside the room we see Warren and Betsy still kissing before they separate and Betsy says), "Did you hear something?" (Then we see Betsy with one arm draped around Warrens neck and with her other hand she's pulling on Warren's tie as he then says), "Nope".  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy smile big and say), "good," (while still holding on to his tie she pulls on it and brings Warren closer as they then do a really big kiss that we then see them drop out of the picture).  
  
  
  
[Hours and many miles later.]  
  
  
  
(Scene opens with a shot of people coming in and out of a large building that says -Parts 'R' Us- on the front). (We see a large group of people exit in a group carrying shopping bags that are overflowing with computer parts and keyboards and the like). (Amongst them we see a figure slowly coming through the crowd). (We see that it's of a Native American man wearing silver sunglasses, the lenses are silver as well). [The blur subsides and finally the man known to many as The Maker can relax]  
  
  
  
[Before his mutant power to scan anything mechanical and to be able to intuitively understand everything about the object from what it is to how everything went together, from the smallest computer chip to the entire working machine and it's function, he could go almost anywhere without any trouble] [But since then a simple trip to the hardware store or computer parts store like this one could, if he wasn't careful, result in him getting a migraine headache, or worse]. [Just another day in the life of the man known as Forge]  
  
  
  
(Forge walks over to a silver blue s.u.v. and opens the back hatch after he presses on a button of a small device that he took out of his pocket). (Then he puts the bags in the back and then he shuts the hatch). (He then starts to head towards the driver's door before he stops with a confused look on his face). (We do a close up on his face as he lets the sunglasses slip down a little bit onto his nose as he's looking over top of them with an uncertain look on his face as we then see a shot of someone rounding a corner near him in a full sprint and then is followed by several dark blurs). "Hmm," (Forge says as he looks around before he also goes around the nearby corner). (He then sees a group of crimson dawn warriors and they are trying to push a scared woman into a waiting van as she cries out), "No, help me please." "Let her go," (Forge yells as he leaps to attack the crimson dawn warriors). (Forge punches the nearest warrior and then drives his elbow into the next ones stomach before spinning around and sending the next warrior spinning with a kick to the face).  
  
  
  
"Go on, get out of here," (Forge yells as he punches the nearest of the warriors that is holding the woman and then backhanding the other one as the woman breaks free and starts to run away). (But we see her get caught by a c.d. warrior and she screams for help). (Gritting his teeth Forge charges and spears the c.d. warrior that is holding the woman). "Come on let's go, just stay behind me," (Forge says standing up and pushing the woman behind him).  
  
  
  
"T-Thank you," (the woman says cowering behind Forge who says), "Don't thank me yet miss, we're not out of this yet," (Forge says as he puts a hand forward to try and keep the c.d. warriors away as they're now circling towards him like vultures). "Give us the girl and I'll consider letting you go," (War says stepping around from behind the van). "Who.what are you," (Forge says with a confused and unsure look on his face). "Who I am doesn't matter right now, but this charade has grown tiresome, end it," (War growls while looking very unimpressed as he's standing in amongst the crimson dawn warriors).  
  
  
  
"What are you talking ab." (Forge says with a slightly worried and unaware look on his face as we see the woman behind him's eyes glow red as she says), "As you command," (before she jabs something into Forge's back as we see her do it in a shot that shows from Forge's shoulders down as the woman jabs a glowing metal sphere into Forges back). (We see Forge yell in pain like he's been hit by lightning and he looks like it to in a full page panel of him looking like he actually got stuck with a cattle prod in the middle of the back as we see the lightning bolts flying everywhere).  
  
  
  
(Then Forge collapses to the ground and is babbling incoherently as we see the crimson dawn warrior's crowd around him and snicker and laugh and jeer at him). "Bring him, our work here is done, and this places reeks of unworthy filth," (War says as he turns and walks away with a fed up look on his face). (Then we see the woman morph back into a c.d. warrior and then grumble with the rest of the warriors as they drag Forge back towards the van). "Open the portal, my time is being wasted here," (War yells at the nearest crimson dawn warrior, who cowers as we see War leering over him). [Upon command the warrior of the crimson dawn opens the portal] (We see the c.d. warrior open the portal and start to enter it before War grabs him and throws him into the buildings wall before War yells), "Impudent dog, how dare you enter the portal before me, War the masters favorite horseman, you will face the wrath of our lord for this," (before he enters the portal as then we see the other c.d. warriors look at each other and then at the warrior that War threw before they break into laughter and then they also enter the portal and drag Forge with them).  
  
  
  
(Then we see the warrior that War threw look afraid and yell), "No, wait for me," (as he runs towards the portal, but it closes before he can get there, which results in him becoming visibly angry). [They are gone in the blink of an eye and all that's left are scorch marks and one lone warrior who is now truly.alone].  
  
  
  
[Later that night.]  
  
  
  
(Scene opens in the mansions living room, it's late, and Warren is contorted uncomfortably in one of the two large recliners near the couch). [Usually Warren Worthington sleeps in the softest beds, the ones with the silk sheets and the fluffiest of pillows]. [But during his days as an X-man soft beds and silk sheets haven't always been the norm or even available, and as such he's spent a night or two by crashing on the one of the couches or in one of the many recliners back at Xavier's].  
  
  
  
[And if tonight is any indication, then he's going to probably get very comfortable with this one as well]. (Then we do a shot of Warren lying in the chair in the darkened room and in the doorway we see a backlit Psylocke standing there and wearing a silk slip that ends at her knees and her robe as she has her arms crossed and a smile on her face). "Well at least I know that you listen," (Betsy says walking over and kissing Warren on the forehead before she walks out of the room and heads off down the hall. [The trip back to the bedroom gives Psylocke the chance to think.until.].  
  
  
  
(We see Betsy walking down the hallway in a series of panels as she looks like she's thinking something through and is in deep thought about it). (Then in the next panel we see from behind Betsy as she rounds a corner).  
  
(We then see a panel of Betsy and Tabitha bumping into each other, as Tabitha's hands are full with items from the kitchen and between them is a closed door). "Hey, watch it you almost made me drop something," (Tabitha says as she readjusts what she has in her hands with a slightly angry look on her face). "Tabitha, what the hell are you doing up at this hour, and what are you doing with all that," (Betsy says with a very expecting look on her face).  
  
  
  
"Uh nothing," (Tabitha says with a weak smile on her face). "Nothing huh, funny but I don't see peaches, whip cream, cherries, grapes, and cottage cheese as nothing," (Betsy says with a skeptical look on her face). "Uh late night snack," (Tabitha says with a worried smile on her face).  
  
  
  
"Right, and I'm supposed to believe that," (Betsy says before we see Tabitha with an impatient look on her face as she looks around nervously before the door opens and Sam is then standing in the doorway as he says), "good you're back, what took you so..hey uh Psylocke, uh how ya doin," (Sam says blushing as he looks first at Tabitha then jumps slightly when he sees Psylocke).  
  
  
  
(We see Betsy look back and forth between Tabitha and Sam before she throws her hands up and then rolls her eyes as she says with a small smile on her face), "Whatever, just go". (Before Tabitha nervously sidesteps Psylocke and walks behind Sam into his room as he says to Psylocke), "Goodnight," (before he shuts the door). "Goodnight...kids," (Betsy says shaking her head with a smile on her face before she continues on down the hall).  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile, out in the garden]  
  
(We see Warpath sitting, near a light, on one of the benches in the garden). (He's staring up at the stars as we see first in one panel and then one of us facing him as we see Erica walking towards him from behind). (Without turning his head Warpath says), "What do you want Erica?" "Nothing, just thought you might want some company," (Erica says sitting down beside him with a smirk on her face). "So how's the nose, I heard about.," (Warpath says kicking a rock with his foot).  
  
  
  
"Oh, you heard about that huh, it's okay now just bruised, although it hurt like hell, but Sam gave me something for the pain," (Erica says gingerly touching her nose). "Have you and Psylocke uh," (Warpath says looking over at her). (Erica shakes her head and says), "Nope, but I'm not holding my breath either, that session just got out of hand that's all." "So what are you doing out here, waiting for that "friend" of yours," (Erica says with a slight smirk as she lightly elbows Warpath, who doesn't look to happy about it).  
  
  
  
"No, and we're just friends, and Terry is not someone that you force something like that onto, and after what happened to her father now is definitely not the time to try and start anything with her," (Warpath says looking sadly away at first and then back at Erica). (We then cut to Siryn jogging up towards the mansion and coming to a sharp halt as she hears someone talking).  
  
  
  
(Then she peeks around the corner and strains to hear as it's starting to rain as Erica says), "Well then, she won't mind if I do this," (as Warpath has a confused look on his face before Erica plants a big kiss on him). (We see Siryn with a very shocked and hurt look on her face in a close up as she ducks back around the hedge ad has her eyes closed and her head down as we see a tear slide down her cheek). [Over the years Theresa Rourke-Cassidy has overheard many conversations and borne witness too many events that upon later reflection she wishes she hadn't, and today holds one of those events].  
  
  
  
(Then she looks up as she says through her tears), "No, this isn' what's supposed tah happen, he's supposed to be with me." (We cut back to Warpath and Erica as he pushes her away and says), "What was that for," (with an angry look on his face). "Nothing, but since you're free as I am then I just thought," (Erica says with a confused look on her face).  
  
  
  
"I love Terry, and I'm not about to jeopardize my chances with her by having a fling with you, goodnight", (Warpath says standing up and heading off towards the mansion as Erica then stands up and walks after him as she says), "but what if she doesn't love you, what then." (We see Warpath stop, look back slightly and say), "I'm willing to take that chance," (before he walks inside with Erica close behind). (We cut back to Siryn who is now crying heavily as she walks around the hedge and then walks over and sits down on the bench that Warpath and Erica were sitting on just moments before).  
  
[Brokenhearted she slumps down onto the cold stone bench as the pounding rain soaks her to the bone]. [But had she been closer, heard his words, her situation might be completely different than it currently is, and that is of pure.] [.hopelessness, loneliness, and sadness.] (We see her bury her face in her hands before she curls up on the bench and cries herself to sleep as we pull away into a wide shot of the sky above the mansion, in which we see at the bottom of the picture as just the tops of the mansion and the nearby trees). [Now the question for them all has become.what comes next]-END 


	15. My 15th Mini

UNCANNY X-MEN MINI: YOU WIN SOME, YOU LOSE SOME WRITTEN BY LOGANALPHA30 []-Caption Boxes ()-Art Instructions ""-Words -Thoughts ++-Time, Place Boxes  
  
  
  
+2 Days Later+ +10 A.M.+  
  
  
  
(Scene opens with Warpath in the locker room). (Warpath is sitting on the bench and leaning back against the lockers with a towel over his head, wearing sweated through sweatpants, shoes, and no shirt). (Then we see the door open and Sam walk in as he throws a towel over his shoulder and says), "Hey Jimmy, talk to Theresa yet?" "Nope, she's been avoiding me like the plague for two days now, just wish I knew why," (Warpath says with a slight smirk as Sam opens his locker and then sits down facing Warpath and straddling the bench).  
  
  
  
"You think it had anything tah do with Erica kissing you," (Sam says with the towel around his neck as he's sweating heavily). "I don't know, has Tabitha said anything to you," (Warpath says taking the towel off of his head). "Sorry buddy, she's hasn't said anything about it, maybe you should just talk to Terry, you know try tah straighten things out," (Sam says standing up and walking towards the shower). "I already tried that and she just ignored me like I wasn't even there, guess I'll have to try again, hey Sam, do you know where Terry is," (Warpath says standing up).  
  
  
  
(We cut to in the shower as we see Sam from the waist up as at the bottom of the panel is soap bubbles and Sam is standing in the spray of the shower, his hair is wet and matted down and he's reaching for the soap as he says), "If ah remember the schedule correctly she should be with Tabitha and Erica in the danger room." "Thanks man, you in a rush or something because," (Warpath says grabbing a shirt). "Yah, Tabitha's got the whole day planned out, with shopping first on her agenda", (Sam says with a smirk). "Ouch, well have fun carrying all those bags, just don't shop for to long, we have to work tonight," (Warpath says before exiting the locker room as Sam says with a smile), "Don't worry about it".  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile, the danger room]  
  
  
  
(We see Tabitha, Siryn, and Erica in the danger room in a training session that resembles an obstacle course, with spiked balls swinging around, lasers blasting away, spikes being thrown at them as well as nets being flung at them). (We see Siryn flying around and blasting the lasers with her sonic scream). [She has been at this for almost an hour, trying to lose herself in the fight, keeping the knowing memory of that night in the garden, and the kiss]. [The kiss that she thinks, no that she knows that she, rather than Erica, should have had with Warpath].  
  
  
  
"Hey red come on, quit yer showboatin and get down here, I want to get out of here today, if it's all the same to you," (Tabitha says looking up at Siryn with a sarcastic smirk on her face). "I hear ye," (Siryn says as we see her face in a close up as she's glaring at Tabitha and Erica out of the corner of her eye). "Then why don't you your scrawny Irish but down here, while I'm still young and beautiful," (Erica says looking up with her hands on her hips). "Alright, quit yer yappin, I'm coming," (Siryn says as we see her land beside Erica and Tabitha). "Good, now are you going to show her the ropes or am I," (Tabitha says with a less than enthused look on her face).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Tabitha and Siryn look at each other before we see Siryn look with a small sneer at Erica, who then looks back and forth with her eyes before she throws her hands up and angrily says), "Enough, I'm not a child, and I don't need to be led around as if I were." (We see the three of them look at each other nervously and then around in space before Tabitha says while looking at her wrist and with a big smile on her face), "Well uh, my oh my would ya look at the time, I should get going."  
  
  
  
(Then we see her shrug her shoulders as she slowly starts to back out of the danger room with a smile on her face as Erica says), "What-what are you talking about, you're not even wearing a watch." "I'm not, well lookee there, you're right, gee uh.bye," (Tabitha says again shrugging her shoulders with a big smile on her face as we see her first from the front and then the back as she steps a foot outside of the danger room and then steps fully outside as the doors then close after her as we see her from the side as she's waving with one hand and her other hand is behind her back).  
  
  
  
"Don't tell me you're not ready yet, not after you told me tah be ready early so you wouldn't miss any of the sales," (we see come from off panel as Tabitha jumps in alarm and shock, as we first see her face in a close up with her eyes closed, then one of her eyes wide open in shock and her mouth open in shock as well).  
  
  
  
"Sam," (Tabitha says with her head slightly bowed and an embarrassed smile on her face and she's scratching the back of her head with one hand and the other is on her side). "Let me guess, you lost track of time, again," (Sam says with a hand on the side of his face and sighing before Tabitha says as she races off down the hall), "Just give me a minute, I'll be right back."  
  
  
  
(We see Sam first close up from behind as we see him waving after Tabitha as we're looking over his shoulder and then we see a shot of a long hallway with Tabitha almost running out of the frame at us and at the other end is Sam who's waving and he's a small figure as he says), "One minute, ah'll believe it when I see it." (We then switch back inside the danger room as we see Siryn and Erica running as though in a race as they leap over obstructions and dodge the spiked balls as we see Siryn is doing a better job of it).  
  
  
  
(Then they finish the course and they're near the door as we see Erica with her hands on her knees as she's trying to catch her breath). (Siryn is standing beside her, with visible sweat marks on her clothes, as she wipes away a stray strand of hair as she says with a slight smirk), "Ye can' be tired already, ye just started yer training, you'll never make the team if ye keep this up."  
  
  
  
"Give me a break will ya, I'm new at this, so excuse me for being a little winded," (Erica says a little angrily as she looks up at Siryn in one panel and then in the next panel Erica walks back towards the start of the course as she says flipitantly as she's walking towards us in the panel), "You coming?" "What," (Siryn says with a confused look on her face). "You didn't think I was ready to quit did you, no wonder you're still single," (Erica says snickering at Siryn with her arms crossed). "Huh, now wait just a .," (Siryn says angrily as she walks over and gets in Erica's face). (Then we see Erica and Siryn stare each other down in a panel). "What gives you the right to talk to me about Jimmy and me," (Siryn says sticking her finger in Erica's face).  
  
  
  
"Okay, calm down will ya, you know for two people who are -just friends- you and the big guy sure don't act like it, with him blowin me off after one hell of a kiss, to you getting all hot and bothered over nothing, you two need help," (Erica says with a smile as we see Siryn react with a thoroughly confused look on her face).  
  
  
  
"But I saw you and Jimmy, .the garden, it didn' mean," (Siryn says looking like she's trying to work things through in her mind, but not making the connection). "So you did see us, no wonder you've given ole Jimmy boy the cold shoulder lately, heh, and all this time you thought he and I.," (Erica says jokingly with her arms crossed in one panel as she then turns away and leaves Siryn standing there with a stupefied look on her face).  
  
  
  
"Then he really does," (Siryn says with a happy grin in one panel before we see in the next panel she notices that Erica is staring at her with a questioning look on her face). "What are ye lookin at, never-mind, let's go again," (Siryn says shaking her head and walking out of the panel).  
  
  
  
[The driveway]  
  
  
  
(We see Sam sitting in his convertible, with shades on, and the top down on the car). (He looks impatient and like he's waiting for someone who's late as he's looking at his watch as he says), "Come on girl, what's taking you so long?" [As he waits Samuel Guthrie's patience begins to wane]. (Then we see Sam bang his fist against the side of the car with an angry grimace on his face as he then pushes his sunglasses up and then pushes himself up in the car, as we see that he's wearing a pair of blue jeans and a tucked in blue short sleeved shirt, and yells), "Hey Tabitha, get the lead out will ya."  
  
  
  
(Then we see the front door open and Tabitha walk out, get to the top step and then pose as if on the runway, all this is seen in a series of panels, and say with a big smile), "Okay, now we can go." (She's dressed in blue jeans and a white long sleeved dress shirt that is tied up at the bottom as we can see that she has a belly button ring and that she's wearing earrings, shades, a nice looking gold necklace, and as the top few buttons are undone we see that she's wearing a small blue top underneath the white shirt, and leather boots).  
  
  
  
"It's about time you got out here, ah was beginning tah think maybe you forgot," (Sam says starting the car and sitting back down in his seat and using his finger to push his shades back into place). (With a frown in one panel and then with a laughing smile in the next Tabitha says in a close up on her face with her shades on first and then in close up on he face from her hairline to the tip of her nose), "What, me forget shopping, nope ain't possible". "Whatever, just get in," (Sam says in a shot of him in the car in the foreground and in the background we see Tabitha coming down the steps). (Then we se Tabitha skip down the rest of the steps and vault over the car door and plop down in the passenger seat). [And with that they exit stage right].  
  
  
  
[The weight room.two levels down.and third door on the left]. [Where the teams current co-leaders are busy in their morning workout]. (We see a fully stocked weight room, fully decked out as we see Warren and Betsy working out). (Warren is wearing black jogging pants and a white tank top as he's doing dumbbell curls while sitting on the end of a bench). (Betsy is wearing a black sports bra and shorts, tennis shoes and her hands are taped up as she's practicing her kicks and punches on a punching bag that's hung from the ceiling as we see all this in a series of panels).  
  
  
  
(Dropping the dumbbells to the floor Warren says), "There's something about this that's just not right." "What do you mean," (Betsy says as we see her land a kick to the side of the bag). "What I mean is that we still have no idea what Apocalypse is truly up to," (Warren says holding one wrist and then the other as we see him making sure that his lifting gloves are still securely fastened as we see the sweat dripping off of him).  
  
  
  
"Well you know him better than anyone Warren, but I highly doubt that he'll deviate from his usual mantra of killing anybody that doesn't measure up to his twisted ideals," (Betsy says landing a punch and a kick before she turns and picks up a towel and dabs her forehead before she says), "and if what happened in Kentucky and Scotland is any indication then I'd say that."  
  
(Warren stands up and cuts in with a grim smile), "That needless to say we've got our work cut out for us, by the way, any word on Forge, it's not like him to be silent this long." (Betsy walks over and stands beside Warren and lays a hand on his shoulder as she says), "I know, but Forge does have a habit of keeping to himself, he's probably just holed up in one of his bloody workshops, tinkering away on some new invention of his that he just can't put down, but on a hopefully lighter note please tell me you didn't give Tabitha a credit card, she and Sam are probably already tearing through every mall in California as we speak," (as she finishes her speech she sits down facing Warren on a nearby bench).  
  
  
  
"I hope you're right about Forge, and as for Tabitha well I had a reasonable limit put on her card, I figured it was that or she'd shop me out of house and home," (Warren says with a smirk as we see him and Betsy lean towards each other as we see that Betsy also is now smirking).  
  
  
  
"You know, we really should get back to work," (Betsy says with a smile before we see a panel or two of just their faces as they're staring at each other deeply and then Warren says with a sly wink), "I know, but I think I like this much better," (before we see them share a couple of kisses before Betsy says,) "me to." (Then they go to kiss again...) [But before things can progress any further.]  
  
  
  
(We see a wide shot of a kind of blurry image of Warren/Betsy in the immediate foreground and in the background we see the weight room's two swinging doors explode open with as we see in the next panel Erica come storming in ready to yell at someone). (Then we see her stop in shock and then we see a panel of W/B reacting with embarrassed anger and Erica manages a weak smile and asks), "Did I come at a bad time?"  
  
  
  
+Genosha+  
  
(Scene opens with a wide shot of the island and then we pan around to a small cove in which we see a couple of heavily armed Crimson Dawn Warriors standing guard over someone that's chained head and foot to a large boulder). [The clouds tumble in, casting dreary shadows over the turbulent waters which shock the bruised and battered figure from his stupor]. (We see that the bound body is lying on the shoreline on the waterline on his stomach as the person gets hit by the tide coming in).  
  
  
  
(The person at first doesn't move or say a thing until the person moans and sluggishly rolls over and we see that it's Forge, although he has a black eye and other cuts and bruises on his face with some of his hair in his face and the rest of it in a mess, his clothes are ripped and torn and bloody, and his mechanical arm is trashed with his hand missing and the stump is all frayed out with wires and pieces of metal that spark whenever he moves the arm, the same with his leg except his leg is cut off just below the knee). [The frigid water does not cause the convulsions and pain alone, but it is the meeting of frayed lived wires and the tide that send bolts of pain through his body].  
  
  
  
(We then see a close up of a downward look as in the immediate foreground we see the faces and shoulders of the two guards as they first snicker a bit and then they arc an eyebrow as they look back and down over their shoulders at Forge as one says), "he doesn't look very special, I still don't see why we can't just kill him,"(The other one laughs and says), "our lord has his reasons, but I wonder if he'd care in his prized possession was brought to him missing his other arm or leg?"  
  
  
  
(Then they look at each other before they turn towards Forge as one draws out a blood stained knife). (We see Forge notice the knife with his one open eye in a close up as the other eye is swelled shut as he mumbles), "No." [Summoning up what little strength is left him, the man known to many as simply-the maker-struggles in vain to defend himself, silently praying for deliverance]. [But the deliverance that is wrought is not of Forges choosing].  
  
  
  
[For it is deliverance that has taken the form of a super heated blast of red-hot plasma.]. [.that takes him out of the frying pan and places him directly into the fire.]. [.Deliverance by the name of War.] (We see a plasma blast hit the two C.D. warriors full force and incinerate them and send Forge flying upward and straining the metal chains before he lands, hard, as through the smoke emerges at first just a large black figure and then and enraged War emerges who glares down at the charred corpses of the c.d. warriors and then he straightens up and with an almost amused look on his face he says), "idiots." (We then see Forge groan in pain and wince as he rolls over and we see blood running into one of his eyes).  
  
  
  
(With a grin War reaches down and grabs the ends of the chain and whips it over his shoulder and starts off as he says over his shoulder), "Well maker, it seems that your presence has been requested by my lord, but please try not to die before we get there." (We see War dragging Forge behind him in a series of panels as Forge is dragged a long ways). [The journey across the island tests Forges grit as a mocking War takes pride in dragging his semiconscious prisoner through every mud-hole, pile of broken glass, scrap pile, and any other pain inducing instruments that he could find].  
  
  
  
  
  
(We see War finish dragging Forge as he stops right in front of Apocalypse, who is sitting with a grimace on his face, on a throne that is made up of bodies and skeletons piled up on top of each other). (We see Pestilence and Plague standing at his side with Death hovering slightly behind the throne, and Imol is standing behind Pestilence). [Amidst the death and decay this hells new master surveys the lifeless mutant lying in a bloody heap at his feet]. [His assembled cadre of disciples encircles the clearing].  
  
  
  
(With a bemused look on his face, first we see a close up on Apocalypse's hands as they're resting on two human skulls as we see his fingers close into the eye holes before he leans down and sneers as he says with fire in his eyes), "Ah Forge, so nice of you to join us, I sincerely hope you've had a nice stay here." (We do a close up on Forge as he painfully rolls over onto his back and then on his face as we see blood coming from his nose and busted lip as he mumbles out a curse that we see in those characters that replace swear words).  
  
  
  
"Hmm, that's exactly what I thought you'd say maker", (Apocalypse says with a sigh as he sits back in his chair, then a close up on him from his shoulders up we see him turn to War and nod his head). "Yes my lord," (War says bowing before he turns and beckons to a crimson dawn warrior with a flip of his wrist who salutes and then walks off). "You see my horseman, events are occurring just as I foretold, and now that we have the key I am invincible, now there is no force on earth that can defy me now, the conquest can begin and I will take my rightful place as overlord of this world, my world," (Apocalypse says clenching his fist with an evil grimace on his face). (We see Forge coughing and spitting up blood as we see him on his side, curled up in a ball).  
  
  
  
(Resting his chin in his hand Apocalypse looks down and says with disdain), "Now don't die on my, you're what I need to power my ace in the hole as it were, ah it's here, take our special guest and see that he's properly put in his place." [And with that Forge obtains a rare distinction]  
  
  
  
[That as a cold rain begins to descend along with an ear shattering cacophony of lightning the newest quirk in this devil's plan shows itself] [And Forge has become the first person to meet.] (We see Forge look up and blink in amazement). (Next panel we see a huge backlit form that's standing over Forge, who's at the bottom of the panel). "My Golem understands and will obey," (Death says with a hideous smile on his face as he walks over and stands beside his golem).  
  
  
  
"Pick him up and follow me," (Death growls to the golem, that looks kind of like Frankenstein's monster, before it grumbles something and picks Forge up with one hand, a hand that is as big as Forge's entire torso, think of the golem as being bigger than X-Factor's Strong Guy). (We see the golem growl and squeeze Forge, whom we see with gritted teeth in a series of panels as each time the golem squeezes we see snapping sounds along with Forge writhing in pain).  
  
  
  
  
  
[Up to now Forge has been able to keep the pain from overwhelming him, but just barely.]. [But with each squeeze of the golem's massive hand Forge can feel himself coming apart, ribs breaking, tendons being cut loose from their moorings by razor sharp shards of bone.] [It is a small miracle then that this round of pain and torture ends before one of his lungs collapses or is ripped open by a shard of bone, and Forge's last conscious memory is of an absolutely euphoric Death bowing to an equally euphoric Apocalypse]. (Then next few panels are seen through Forge's eyes as he views the scene and then blacks out from the pain).  
  
  
  
[The Danger Room]  
  
  
  
(We see Siryn and Erica sitting on the floor against the wall as they danger room reverts back to its default setting). "So what do ye think, you still glad that you decided to join us," (Siryn says with a smile as she looks over at Erica, who's rubbing her left shoulder). "I don't know, maybe I'll tell you when my shoulder stops hurting," (Erica says with a pained look on her face before we see her stand up and sling a towel over her shoulder). "Well decide carefully, because if ye fully sign up then you can pretty much kiss ye're personal life goodbye for the most part, so choose carefully," (Siryn says wiping off her neck with her towel as she's looking up at Erica).  
  
  
  
"Don't worry I will, you know that's exactly what Mr. Worthington said when I bumped into him in the weight room earlier, well that along with him thinking that you and I should take another turn in here before I made my decision," (Erica says helping Siryn up).  
  
  
  
"Yah that sounds like Warren alright, but uh ye didn' see Jimmy out there by any chance," (Siryn says with a sheepish look on her face as she looks at Erica out of the corner of her eye). "I think I saw him out in the garden, you ask me he was looking for you, but what do I know," (Erica says shrugging her shoulders and sighing as she turns towards the door of the danger room). "Thanks, aye think that I'm gonna go and see if I can find him, ye got any ideas as to where I should start looking," (Siryn says following Erica in a panel a they're about to the door as Erica reaches up to push the button to open the door as we see this in a side panel).  
  
  
  
  
  
(In the next panel we see a close up on the button as we see Erica's finger is almost to the button but in that same panel we see the sound of the door beginning to open and then in the next panel we see Erica turn her head and look at the button with a confused look on her face as she says), "huh?"  
  
[Without thinking Erica starts out the door.] [.and runs headlong into a brick wall.] [.a brick wall by the name of.] "Jimmy," (Siryn says as we see a panel in a full page in that we see Warpath facing us as he's standing in the doorway and we see, with their backs to us and in an obvious stance of surprise, Erica and Siryn). (All that after a panel in which we see Erica run headlong into Warpath's chest). "Uh hi Terry, Erica," (we see Warpath say in a close up of him from his shoulders up with an unsure look on his face). (We then switch to a panel of a close up of Erica and Siryn from their shoulders up as Siryn says), "hey y'self boyo".  
  
  
  
(They both have nervous smiles on their faces). (Looking down and slightly to the right with his right hand on his chin Warpath says), "Uh Terry, can I talk to you.alone?" "Of course.Erica.could.could you uh," (Siryn says blushing and sort of sideways looking at Erica). (Erica, in a panel or two, looks slowly back and forth between Siryn and Warpath before she puts a hand up and says), "hey I can take a hint, you two need some time alone, you know two's a company and three's a crowd or whatever, so I'll go now."  
  
  
  
  
  
(Next couple of panels are of Erica leaving the danger room after Warpath turns sideways so that she can leave, and as she leaves Siryn looks up and meekly says), "uh yah, thanks", (as the door closes as Warpath steps into the room). (Then Siryn turns and looks up at Warpath with a forced smile as she says), "So uh, ye wanted to see me." "Yeah, listen we need to talk about something that I don't know if you're going to like talking about, but we're going to because you've been avoiding me like the plague for two days now and I want to know why," (Warpath says with a serious look on his face as we see him looking down at Siryn, who's standing beside him).  
  
  
  
"I know, and I'm truly sorry about these past couple o' days, I guess I was just confused, and I didn' want to talk to ye until I had figured a few things out," (Siryn says walking over and leaning up against the nearest wall). "Figure out a few things, like what," (Warpath says with a confused look on his face as in the next panel we see Siryn blush a bright red as she looks away and says), "Oh ye know, nothin that.you, me, that night in the garden, that kiss, us.." "You-You saw that then, I swear it didn't mean anything and that was as far as it went," (Warpath says with a serious look on his face as he crosses his arms).  
  
"I know it didn't boyo, I guess I just had to hear it from the both of you, but promise me something.please," (Siryn says turning to Warpath and laying a hand on his arm with a nervous look on her face). "Sure, what," (Warpath says leaning down closer to Siryn and looking her in her eyes as we see in a panel of them staring at each other in a side view of their heads). "Just promise me that.no matter.what happens.you'll never.do that.," (Siryn mumbles out as we see in a series of panels Warpath and Siryn's heads moving closer together as if to kiss each other).  
  
  
  
"Anything you say Terry," (Warpath says with a smile on his face). [As their faces grow ever closer each keeps expecting the other to back down, to give in to their fears.] [.but this time neither backs down, neither lets their fears control them, this time they both take a chance together.]  
  
  
  
  
  
[.A chance.] [.on love.] (We see a few panels of their lips getting closer together before a panel of them in a close up before in the next large panel we see the big kiss). (We see a few panels of the kiss). [But like many of the best things in life this moment is fleeting.] (We see a panel of them kissing in the foreground but then in the background we see the sounds of alarms going off along with read and blue lights flashing). (They break the kiss slowly and look around with confused looks on their faces before over the intercom, that we see coming out of a speaker that's placed just above the door of the danger room).  
  
  
  
"James, Theresa this is a code red, let's move people, the clock is ticking". "I wonder what it is this time," (Warpath says as he and Siryn look towards the speaker). "With Warren ye never know, but I have a bad feeling about this, c'mon let's go," (Siryn says as she turns to leave but Warpath stops her, turns her to face him and says), "We will, but first," (before they kiss again). (They end the kiss in one panel before in the next one they're smiling at each other, and in the next panel we see them racing out of the danger room).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile.]  
  
  
  
(Scene changes to that of Warren and Betsy pulling on their uniforms as Warren is putting his left arm into the sleeve). (While we see Betsy put her chin up while she finishes zipping her suit up and then buttoning the top part before she pulls her hair up and out of the suit before she uses a black tie to put her hair in a ponytail). "Hey Betts, could you help me with my suit, I can't seem to find that last zipper, who designed these things anyway," (Warren says with a kind of embarrassed look on his face after we see him trying to reach in between his wings to find a zipper).  
  
  
  
"I think you did love, but may I ask why I am the one that gets to zip you up," (Betsy says with a laughing smile on her face as she walks over to Warren and starts to zip him up). (With a smile Warren says), "Hey, I think that I've zipped up enough of your dresses that I'd say you owe me." "Alright I'll do it, but just this once, and only because you asked real nicely," (Betsy says as she finishes zipping Warren up). " Thanks," (Warren says with a smile to Betsy before he turns as we see the sound of the door opening as then Warren says), "and just where do you think you're going?"  
  
  
  
(We see a panel of Warren and Betsy both turned and looking right out at us). (Then a panel of Erica standing just inside the doorway with an unsure look on her face as she says as we see the door shut behind her), "What?" "Don't even think about coming with us, you're nowhere even close to being ready for a mission," (Betsy says slightly angry). "I am to, you can't expect me to just sit her and twiddle my thumbs while you guys get to go out and have all the fun," (Erica says crossing her arms with an unhappy look on her face as behind her in the next panel we see Warpath and Siryn enter the room). "We miss anything," (Warpath says as he and Siryn go to their uniform lockers).  
  
  
  
"We'll talk about that later, for now just suit up and get on board you have five minutes," (Warren says as he picks up his gloves off of the bench and starts off towards the door out to the hanger bay before Erica stops him by saying), "but what about me, what am I supposed to do, hell I've already missed two days of work already, I can't."  
  
  
  
"You're staying here and that's final, and as far as for something to do how about you catching up on X-men history while we're gone, and don't worry about your job, Altera Chemicals right, I think you'll find that your boss will give you as many days off as you could ever hope to need", (Warren says as he leaves the room). "Huh, what did he mean by that, anyone," (Erica says looking around with a completely lost look on her face).  
  
  
  
"It's simple, he owns the company," (Betsy says as she also leaves the room with her gloves in hand as we see Siryn as she finishes zipping up her suit as Warpath is buckling up his belt while he glances over at Erica before he says), "Don't worry, you'll be duking it out with the super-villains in no time". "Save it for someone who cares pal," (Erica says glaring at Warpath before she storms out of the room as we see Siryn and Warpath watching her go in one panel and in the next panel we see from behind Erica as she angrily hits the door with her hand before it opens and she leaves the room completely).  
  
  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of Siryn and Warpath look at each other with slightly shocked expressions on their faces). [As they watch Erica leave Warpath and Siryn finish preparing for a mission to they know not where]. (We then see Warpath and Siryn run out of the room and then up the ramp and into the x- jet). (Then we see the x-jet fly out of the hanger).  
  
  
  
  
  
[Later...]  
  
  
  
(We see the x-jet flying low over the desert, and we see dust and sand being kicked up in clouds that roll along behind the jet). (Then we go inside the x-jet and see Warren at the controls while Betsy is being the navigator). "Now aye know that this might sound a bit childish but here goes anyway, we there yet," (Siryn says meekly as she smirks and casts a sidelong glance at Psylocke, who we see in a panel of her head as she's looking down at the dashboard of the x-jet but she slightly tilts her head up as she's then looking through her eyebrows as she says in a close up of her eyes first and then of her whole face), "Very funny, it won't be to much longer now, we're almost there."  
  
"And might I ask where exactly we're going, I don't like to be surprised," (Warpath says clasping his hands together in front of him with a concerned look on his face). "Sorry love, but I don't think you're going to like it," (Betsy says putting on a com-link). [As Psylocke explains the situation in the air on the ground below life is peaceful.for the most part].  
  
  
  
  
  
(We see a panel of the x-jet flying off and then we pan down to the ground as we see a small lizard scurry onto the top of a rock and look in the direction in which the x-jet went before we see a large bird swoop down, grab the lizard and then fly away). (Then we see more panels of the x-jet flying over streams, lakes, hills, and then mountains as more and more of the ground bellows the x-jet becomes more and more made of ice and snow). (Next panel we see Siryn and Warpath standing beside Warren and Betsy as they're all looking out of the front view windows).  
  
  
  
"Ye've got to be joking, we have to go out there," (Siryn says shaking her head with an unhappy look on her face). "Yes we do, and for those inquiring minds of yours we're in a very remote corner of Siberia," (Warren says sitting back in his chair as he puts the x-jet into autopilot). "Siberia, okay it's official, this is now the worst mission that I've ever been on.ah well it could be worse," (Warpath says sitting down on the bench and laying his head back).  
  
  
  
  
  
"At least ye can stand up straight in here boyo, but why didn' we pick up Sam and Tabitha," (Siryn says turning and looking at first Warpath and then Warren). "We tried but they'd already left, and I didn't get a response from Tabitha's p.c.d., it's like she turned it off," (Betsy says angrily as she looks over at Warren, who looks back and just shrugs his shoulders with a -don't look at me- look on his face). "Ye tried Sam's yet," (Siryn says with her arm resting on the back of Betsy's chair).  
  
  
  
"I was just about to," (Betsy says punching a few buttons on the panel in front of her before she puts a hand to the com-link on her ear as she says), "Sam, do you read me, come in Sam." [P.C.D. =Personal Communication Device]  
  
[San Francisco] [Earlier]  
  
  
  
[Lowry's Music] [The remaining two X-men have spent the morning trekking their way all over town] (We see first the inside of a mall and then of it's second floor as the center is out so that you could stand on the top or bottom level and look both up and down with only a few crosswalks in the open space). (Then we move up vertically and see a row of shops with one having a blue and white sign above it that says Lowry's Music).  
  
  
  
(Then we move in through the crowd and go to the back of the store where we see Sam sitting on a bench with a tired look on his face in the first panel as then in the next panel we see that Tabitha is standing beside him with many different shopping bags between them, she has headphones on and is dancing to the music as then Sam is eyeing her with a wary eye). [True to her word Tabitha Smith was in the process of trying to buy every little bauble and trinket that she could get her hands on, and Samuel Guthrie is the one that has the unenviable task of trying to carry it all]  
  
  
  
[They had stopped at Lowry's Music to rest Sam's weary back and to allow Tabitha to repay a certain debt]. "Hey Sam, listen to this," (Tabitha says with a big smile as she takes the headphones off and lays them down before she unplugs them and then cranks up the volume, much to her delight and many others chagrin).  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are ya tryin tah do, blow out my eardrums," (Sam says covering his ears with a grimace on his face as we then go into a close up picture of a small device on his belt, it looks like a pager that has a small headset that is detachable built into it). (As a small light on it starts blinking we see Tabitha say from off panel), "C'mon Sam lighten up and feel the music." [With the music at this level Cannonball is unable to hear the call of his teammates] (We see Betsy's call that she made earlier coming from the small box on Sam's belt).  
  
  
  
"Ah can't even hear myself think," (Sam says standing up and shaking his head). (Then he waves to Tabitha and says as he walks towards the front of the store), "ah'm going tah get some air." (We see Tabitha dancing with her eyes closed so she doesn't see him leave). (We then go outside and see Sam walk out and stand at the rail). (We see Sam lean on the railing and put his head in his hands and say), "What am I gonna do with her?" [He would probably have stayed there for hours if not for .]  
  
  
  
  
  
(We see a scream come from off panel as we see Sam jerk to attention and look towards where the scream came from with a), "huh". (The first panel of that is head on of him looking up and then a panel of only his head and the tops of his shoulders). [When he joined Archangel and Psylocke on their quest to finally rid the world of the Apocalypse Samuel Guthrie had sworn to himself that not only would he help destroy En Sabah Nur but that he would also exact his revenge on the horseman Death, and any of his underlings that got in the way]. [But along with all that being an X-man also meant protecting and defending a world that hated and feared him].  
  
  
  
[And just as Cannonball is about to discover what certain calamity had befallen the malls denizens.] (We see Sam start to run before the floor all around and beneath him begin to shake as Sam tries to keep his balance before the entire floor collapses and Sam and the people nearby him fall). [When suddenly the calamity comes to him] (Then we see an image in a panel of the smoke and dust clearing as we see Sam's arm sticking out of the rubble).  
  
  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam stand up out of the rubble and shake the dust off of his clothes and out of his hair, as his clothes are torn and dirty). [Picking himself slowly out of the rubble Cannonball switches gears and goes into full action mode, with but one minor stop.] "Ah gotta find myself another line of work," (Sam says with a sarcastic smile as he shakes some more dust from his hair before he blasts up and back into the store as people who are still in the store stare at him in shock and surprise as one person says), "Look", (as another says), "He's a mutant," (and then we Sam land and then walking back through the store before he grabs Tabitha by the arm, which causes her to look at him and say with a smirk), "what happened to you?"  
  
  
  
"C'mon, we've got work tah do," (Sam says as Tabitha looks at him with a confused look on her face as she says), "what, I can't hear you." "Ah said," (Sam starts before he gets fed up and blasts the nearby speakers before continuing), "Somethin ain't right here, people are in trouble, we've got work to do so come on". "Hey you, what are you doing, do you know how much those speakers cost," (the store manager, an aging and balding man says as he storms out towards Sam and Tabitha).  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah'm truly sorry sir, but we have to go and," (Sam says before the manager cuts him off curtly and says), "Oh no you don't, you're not leaving here until you pay up, for all I know you and your bimbo of a girlfriend here caused all this mess", (as we see Tabitha get very angry at being called a bimbo and as she's about to say something the manager glares at her and says), "what're you going to do, kill me, heh typical mutant." [But before a response can be uttered.] (We see Sam start to say something but as he opens his mouth a load roar and more screams are seen coming from off panel).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of Sam and the manager looking at each other with apprehensive looks on their faces before Sam says), "Ah'm sorry, but duty calls," (as he then grabs Tabitha and picks her up, despite her objections, as he then blasts out of the store as we see cd's flying around and people quickly getting out of the way as we then see a panel of Sam and Tabitha blasting out of the front of the store as we then see a quick panel of Tabitha look over Sam's shoulder as she slides her shades down as she says), "Whoa, when did that happen."  
  
  
  
"What, you mean you didn't, ah never mind," (Sam says, as we see his head and neck in a close up with a bewildered look on his face as he's glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as he then thinks as we see an overhead shot of Sam flying and carrying Tabitha through the center of the mall), what am I gonna do with you girl, you're the only person ah know of that wouldn't notice a whole floor collapsin but. [But before he can finish that thought the calamity's cause rears its ugly head, literally]  
  
  
  
(We see a two page panel of Sam and Tabitha coming around the corner and entering a large central hub before we see a large creature, it's one of the golems, causing havoc). (It's throwing things around like large trees, potted plants, and slabs of stone that it broke out of the surrounding columns, walls, and the floor). (Then we do a close up on Sam and Tabitha's faces in one panel and they're of pure shock). (We then go back and see that a group of crimson dawn warriors are also there and they're terrorizing the frightened customers). [It is a sight straight out of a horror movie, a sight that they will not soon forget].  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the heck is that," (Tabitha says as Sam sets down and puts her down). "I don't know, but we have tah get those people out of its path before they're crushed," (Sam says pushing over a block of stone). "Good idea, you got a plan or do we just wing it," (Tabitha says as she fires a plasma bomb that destroys a large cement block before it hits a guard that's trying to protect a small child). "Guess we'll just have to wing it," (Sam says as he rockets off towards the golem). (Then we see Tabitha roll her eyes and say), "So it's business as usual then," (before she leaps over some of the debris and runs towards the nearest group of c.d. warriors).  
  
  
  
  
  
[He knows that rushing headlong into a battle without being prepared and having a well thought out plan of attack.] [.is the last thing you want to do. That thought, that very idea had been driven into his mind many times over the years by his many teachers, from his first mentor Charles Xavier to enigmatic Pete Wisdom] [You'd think that after all that he would have learned his lesson, but you can't plan everything.] (We see Sam blasting right towards the golem, driving it backwards a few feet, as we see the golems feet skid back in a few small panels).  
  
  
  
  
  
[Then it dawns on him.] (We see a close up on Sams face and shoulders as he has a suddenly serious look on his face as he thinks), Uh oh, ah think I'm in. (Then we see Sam get graded by the golem and thrown in a panel of the golem in the background and seemingly throwing Sam towards us). (Then we see Sam heading towards a large glass wall in a series of panels that start with him tumbling through the air and then of the glass fast approaching). [With amazing force Cannonball is thrown blindly towards a very painful landing].  
  
  
  
(Then we see a group of panels in which Tabitha first blasts a trio of c.d. warriors who are about to attack a couple of children and their parents who are huddled together, as we see the warriors get rocked off of their feet and are sent flying before she runs over and says), "It's okay you're safe now," (before she turns to a semi-large group of people and yells at them as she says), "Hey, everybody listen up, follow those kids and get out of here, and please nobody try and be a hero," (before she turns her head away and thinks in a close up on her face), That's our job.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Then we switch back to Sam as he goes crashing through the walls of glass as we see the glass shattering and shards of glass flying everywhere before he crashes into racks of clothes along with the mannequins in a series of large panels).  
  
  
  
  
  
[Hearing the glass shatter.] (We see Tabitha whirl around and look back and forth with a concerned look on her face as she mutters with wide eyes), "Sam." (Then we see Sam climb out of the pile of clothes and legs and arms and broken glass before he staggers out of the shop with big rips in his clothes and some blood). "Ah'm through playing games", (Sam says before he amps his power up as we see a field of yellow energy grow around his fists that casts a yellow aura onto him before he, with an angry yell that we see in a panel of him releasing the energy with him in the background and the energy is coming out towards us).  
  
  
  
  
  
(Then we see the energy hit the golem, the attack almost knocks it over). (Then we see Tabitha watching Sam attack the golem and she's smiles before we see Sam yell while blasting), "Tab now." "Way ahead of you Sam", (Tabitha says with a nod of her head and a smile before she blasts the golem as well).  
  
  
  
  
  
[Weaving her hands in the air and clearing her mind Tabitha Smith begins to gather the needed plasma before unleashing it upon her enemy] [With unheralded force the two attacks converge on the hapless brute] (We see a panel of both Sam and Tabitha blasting the golem and then of a large panel of the golem getting hit by the blasts as it howls in pain and drops the big section of stone that it's holding as the c.d. warriors run away in fear). (Then we see Tabitha clench her fists in a celebratory stance as with a big smile on her face she says), "Yes, take that you overgrown jigsaw puzzle." (We switch to a panel of Sam cooling off before we see a panel of where the golem was but all we see is smoke and a c.d. warrior or two staggering around). "Yah Sam we did it", (Tabitha says running over to Sam, before we see a rumbling sound, and then them looking around questioningly).  
  
  
  
  
  
[Out of the smoke it rises.]  
  
  
  
(We see a panel of the golem rising up through the smoke and towering menacingly over Sam and Tabitha before Sam lets off a quick blast aimed at the golems head, but the golem just shrugs it off with an angry growl). [.and things quickly go from bad.to worse.] "O that can't be good," (We see Tabitha say in a close up on her face that has a -we are so dead- look on it). (Then we see the golem rear up and then start to bring a fist down towards Sam and Tabitha). "I hate it when this happens, Sam," (Tabitha yells angrily as she ducks behind Sam and crouches down as Sam cautiously takes a step backwards before, with gritted teeth, we see him look up as we see in a panel of him looking up at us as we're looking down on him and we see Tabitha on her knees behind him).  
  
  
  
  
  
(We then see Sam bring up his shield just as the golems fists start hitting it). Ah hope I can hold it, man livin this thing is strong, (We see Sam think through still gritted teeth). (Then we see a panel of a close up on Tabitha on her knees and looking around Sam and up at the golem as her right hand is clenched as if she were holding a baseball as she's readying a plasma bomb as she thinks), Oh please hold, please hold. (Then we see Sam glance back down at Tabitha with a concerned look on his face as he says while faltering a bit under the golems attacks), "Ah don't know how much longer I can keep this up.What are you.?" (As she rises to a crouched position Tabitha says with a hand on Sam's shoulder), "Don't worry, I've got an idea, I just need an opening".  
  
  
  
"Okay, ah've got an idea," (Sam says with an unsure look on his face as in the next panel we see him think), ah hope you know what yer doin girl. [As the blows continue to rain down Cannonball begins to weaken] [Heeding her suggestion he allows a small opening to form in the shield, one just large enough to work].  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yah, it's one for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, and four to go," (Tabitha says as she stands up and then throws her arm up and where the hole in Sam's shield is she sticks her hand into it). (Then in the next panel we see her release the plasma bomb into the face of the very angry golem, and with a big smile she says), "Hey ugly, eat super heated plasma." (We see the golem stumble backwards and flail its arms as it tries to bat the stars out of its vision). [Its face ablaze the golem desperately tries to end its anguish] [Which leaves it open..] [For an attack.] [In the blink of an eye the shield falls and they spring into action]  
  
  
  
"C'mon Tab it's now or never," (Sam yells as we see him drop the shield and tear off towards the golem, with Tabitha running right behind him as she's throwing plasma bombs left and right as she says), "Right behind you." (We see Sam plow into the golem and drive it backwards into one of the large support columns that hold up the central area that at its top is a metal and glass bubble).  
  
  
  
  
  
(Then we see a c.d. warrior surprise Tabitha and kick her in the stomach and then hit her with an uppercut that sends her staggering backwards in pain). [The surprise attack works well, possibly a little to well]. (We see large cracks run up the column and then some metal and glass shards begin to fall down before the entire column begins to collapse). [The solid reinforced concrete support column shudders and shakes violently as the golem is driven through its base] (We then see Tabitha stop staggering when she backs into another one of the columns). (She's then seen bent over trying to catch her breath in a couple of panels before we do a wide shot of the c.d. warriors starting to crowd in around Tabitha and look like they're ready to attack).  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright who's the wise guy," (Tabitha says in a panel in which we see just from her mouth up as she's holding her nose with a pained and angry look on her face). (Then we see a panel of the c.d. warriors coming towards her with mean grins on their faces as one is chuckling menacingly as he says), "Pitiful mutant, prepare to die." "Ooh, was that a threat, look I'm shaking in my boots, but really tell me.did your mommy teach you that one," (Tabitha says with a haughty smirk on her face as she's leaning back up against the column).  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mutant witch," (another of the crimson dawn warrior's growls while raising a clawed hand menacingly). "Again with the flattery, you guys need a new game plan," (Tabitha says with a chuckle in one panel and then in the next panel she first checks her shades and then in the next panel she drops to a knee and then we see a panel of her pointing a finger at the warriors like it's a gun as she then says with a sly smile), "Bang", (she releases such a powerful blast of plasma from that finger, as her index finger is pointed at the warriors and her thumb is pointing upwards, that we see her hair get blown around wildly).  
  
  
  
  
  
(Next panel we see a shot of a couple of crimson dawn warriors get knocked off their feet by the blast as the rest of the warriors react). (Next panel is of Tabitha as she stands back up and dusts her hands off as she says with a big smile and we see a big cloud of dust roll in behind her), "We- ell boys, what did you think of that?" (From off panel we see a yell come in). "Wha," (Tabitha says with a confused look on her face in a close up as she turns her head).  
  
  
  
  
  
(Then we see a close up on her face as her jaw drops in a gasp and her eyes grow wide in one panel before in the next one we see someone flying toward her as if thrown or backhanded towards her). (In the next panel we see Sam crash into her and they both go tumbling into a large group of tables and chairs as we see little word bubbles that have), "ow", (in them). (Next panel we see Sam throwing a table off of them as he then sits up and holds his head with one hand as Tabitha makes a grossed out face as we see that a chocolate malt got dumped onto her hair and is it's dripping into her left eye as she says while throwing a hissy fit in the next panel), "Oh my- ahhhhh!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Calm down will ya," (Sam says standing up and then helping Tabitha up as we see the golem start coming towards them and throwing things out of the way as if they were made of cardboard). "I think we're in trouble, that thing doesn't even have a scratch on it, you got a plan yet Sammy," (Tabitha says almost tripping as she tries to get her footing). "Ah'm thinking ah'm thinking, just give me a minute," (Sam says while looking prepared for a fight). (We then see an odd and sinister laugh coming from off panel as the golem stops and stands motionless). [On the verge of defeat a last stand is readied, until .]  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ha ha ha, very good my golem, you have passed your first test admirably," (we see a figure say as it comes through the rubble, clapping its hands). (Next panel is of Sam glaring at the golem and then the figure before he says), "Wait a minute, ah know that voice". (Next panel we see Sam get very angry as he clenches his fists and teeth as his power flares up first in a close up of his face with his eyes ablaze and then of a full body shot with Tabitha leaning off to the side with an angry look on her face as she's readying an attack as we see sparks forming around her fist). (We switch back to see Death come to stand beside the golem with a wicked grin and a glint in his eyes as he says), "Well hello whelp, it pleases me that you are not yet dead, you are one hearty fool".  
  
  
  
  
  
"It pleases you huh, well that just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside," (Tabitha says with her arms crossed as she laughs and shuffles her feet). "Ah the whelps pet, I don't remember giving you permission to speak, you know I don't know what it is with you Guthrie women, you're all the same, you don't know when to keep your mouth shut," (Death says angrily with a mocking laugh).  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah think I've had my fill of you for one lifetime," (Sam says looking like he's ready to throttle Death). "Me to, and I ain't no pet you withered old prune, so get it through your crusty head, or else," (Tabitha says angrily as she shakes her first in front of her). "Ah still she speaks, okay I'll play your little game, or else what," (Death says unfazed as we see the crimson dawn warriors begin to gather behind him). "Huh.oh uh, I don't know I haven't thought of it yet, but believe you me that when I do you won't like it," (Tabitha says with a thoughtful and pensive look on her face).  
  
  
  
(Next panel is of Death laughing at her words). "Well then I'll wait for that day, goodbye whelp it's been fun but our services are required elsewhere, I bid you adieu," (Death says smirking with a mock bow before we see him and the others begin to dissipate as they teleport). "No, not again," (Sam yells very angrily as he fires off a blast that strikes the exact area where Death and the others were just as they phase out). "No," (Sam yells as he, followed closely by Tabitha, runs over to the spot where Death just was). "I hate it when they do that", (Tabitha says as she stomps her foot in anger). [Once again Cannonball sees Death, the monster that be rived him of his family, slip through his fingers.]  
  
  
  
  
  
[But before he can vent his anger.]  
  
  
  
"Halt, stay where you are you're under arrest," (we see come from off panel as Sam and Tabitha have their backs to us as we see Sam standing with his shoulders slumped and his fists clenched, and Tabitha is trying to comfort him before Sam lifts his head and they both spin around as Tabitha says), "huh, oh come on what is this, we're the good guys." "We'll decide that," (a security guard says as we see a group of them, guns drawn, slowly encircling Sam and Tabitha and eyeing them wearily). "We haven't done anything wrong officer I assure you," (Sam says putting himself in between Tabitha and the nearest security guard with a determined look on his face).  
  
  
  
"We'll see about that when we take you two downtown to answer some questions," (the nearest guard says taking a step towards them before he says), "now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way," (as he takes a pair of handcuffs out).  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't like how this is going Sam, I hate those things, you know that right.right," (Tabitha says meekly as she, with a sly and scared smile, tries to hide behind Sam). "Sorry officer but we have important duties elsewhere to attend to," (Sam says turning and pulling Tabitha close). "Wait, what are you doing", (a guard says as he takes a step towards Sam and Tabitha). "Taking our leave," (Sam says as Tabitha wraps her arms around him before he puts an arm around her and then rockets up and through the glass and metal bubble in the ceiling). (We see glass and metal rain down on the guards as they scramble to get out of the way).  
  
[Siberia]  
  
  
  
(We see the X-jet flying low over a forest before it stops and then descends vertically into the trees). (Then we see the X-jet land and then the loading ramp drop down before we see Warpath and Siryn coming out as she's pulling a fur lined coat that looks like a parka closely around her as Warpath puts a hand up on the top of the ramp to make sure he doesn't hit his head as he has to duck to get out, and his coat is hanging open as Siryn says), "Ye know what I think Jimmy, I think we're bein punished for something". "Lucky us," (Warpath says grimly as he peers through the blowing snow).  
  
  
  
"If that were true then Warren and I would still be back home," (Betsy says coming out of the X-jet and zipping up her jacket as we see the wind blowing her hair all around as we see Warren exiting behind her as he says with a smile), "And in a nice warm bed." "Ever the opportunist eh Warren," (Warpath says with a chuckle). "I didn't become a multi-billionaire by resting on my laurels," (Warren says shivering and zipping his coat up with one hand as he's pulling a pair of gloves out of a pocket with the other). "Ye're doin it again ye know," (Siryn says with a big smile as she's leaning up against Warpath and using him as a windbreak a he puts an arm around her).  
  
  
  
  
  
"Doing what," (Warren says putting his gloves on as we see Betsy standing beside him and she's blowing on her hands). "Turning everything into a business discussion love," (Betsy says winking and smiling at Warren, who jokingly glances back at Betsy before he says while pulling out a pair of digital binoculars). "Whatever, I'm going to take a look up top,"(Warren says as in the next panel we see him spread his wings and then rise into the air and him doing that kicks up snow as the others shy away from the blowing snow in their faces).  
  
  
  
[Shortly]  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren hovering in mid air and he's looking through the high tech looking binoculars). (Next few panels are of pictures of at first a high chain link fence with barbed wire on its top as we're seeing all these through the binoculars).  
  
  
  
(Then we see armed guards on patrol with flashlights and guard dogs, one is smoking, and then we see a sign that is in Russian before we see a panel of a group of workers pushing a number of bombs into a large concrete building as we see throughout theses panels that readouts from the different gadgets in the binoculars, so all the panels have a kind of pea green tint to them as they're night vision binoculars as well).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel that is a side shot of Warrens head as he's holding the binoculars to his eyes as we see his breath in the air as he's thinking), These things are great, gotta remember to thank Forge and his tech guys for letting me borrow them, but I don't see anything out of the ordinary, (with a slight grimace on his face). (We then see a panel that we're looking up at Warrens face as down below his head is a purple outline of Betsy's head and a small purple butterfly on Warren's forehead as she says telepathically), "See anything yet Warren?"  
  
  
  
"Not yet Betts, so far everything looks normal, or at least as normal as it probably gets around here," (Warren things telepathically to Betsy with a smile). (Next panel is of Betsy standing in the snow with a hand to her temple and her powers flaring up as then in the next panel we close in for a shot of her from about her shoulders up as we see her with a smile before she turns and looks up as her hair is still whipping around despite the ponytail as she telepathically says), "maybe this was a false alarm, lord knows this isn't an exact science."  
  
  
  
  
  
(Panel switches back to Warren as he lowers the binoculars and thinks back to Betsy with a sigh), "Maybe you're right, I'm not seeing anything up here, I think I'll do one more fly over and if I don't see anything then we can pack it in." "Agreed," (we see Betsy telepathically say before she turns to Warpath and Siryn, who look cold). "Well," (Siryn says blowing on her hands). "Nothing so far, Warren's going to do another sweep of the area, and if he still doesn't find anything then we'll head home," (Betsy says crossing her arms after pulling her hood up). "Good, because I cannae feel me hands anymore," (Siryn says shivering and trying to retreat into her coat). "Don't worry, something tells me that things are about to get interesting," (Betsy says looking back towards where Warren is).  
  
  
  
  
  
[In the air above]  
  
  
  
(First we see Warren, with the moon behind him as he's a dark shape). (We next see a panel of Warren flying with his wings outstretched as we see him first from below and then from the side). (In the next panel we see him stop before hovering and taking another look through the binoculars which in the previous panels he was holding in his right hand). Come on where are you Apocalypse, I know you're here somewhere, I can smell your foul stench all over this place (We see Warren think in a close up on him as he is holding the binoculars at about chest level and with an unhappy and impatient grimace on his face as he's also slightly squinting).  
  
  
  
[Having spent the last hour and a half scanning and monitoring the area he is about to call it a night, and a false alarm, but Warren Worthington decides to play a hunch and take one more pass.].  
  
  
  
  
  
[It is a decision that he quickly learns to regret making]. (We see a panel of Warren, hovering in the air, looking around). (Next small panel we see several figures moving in the shadows and they're carrying something heavy and large, then we see the shadows set the object down). (Then we see a small outside light-bulb with a glass cone on it that is partially broken). (Then we see more shadows milling about and the light being reflected off of something made of metal). (Then we see a shadow outline of a figure with we see a wicked smile of white teeth against the black body as it says), "Nighty night birdy."  
  
  
  
(Then we see a shadow of an arm being dropped and then we see a small ball of energy begin to form, illuminating a large weapon that resembles a field artillery cannon). [When from out of the darkness.]. (We see a close up on Warren as he turns his head with an unsure look on his face as he says), "huh?" (We see the ball of energy shoot upwards towards Warren at an amazing speed and then hit him fully in the chest and then explode as he cries out in pain).  
  
  
  
[And in a split second everything changes, of which one person, thanks to their psychic link, is ever so keenly aware of.]. (We see Warren fall from the sky, his wings and uniform on fire). (Then we quickly switch to a panel of Betsy standing near Warpath and Siryn). (Betsy is standing with her hands in her pockets, and she's looking down at the ground).  
  
  
  
  
  
(Then she suddenly lift her head up in one panel, in the next one she spins around and looks up as she yells with a horrified look on her face), "Warren, No!". (Next panel we see her take off running through the forest). "Psylocke, hey wait, what's going on," (Warpath asks with an alarmed look on his face before we see Warpath and Siryn share a look of confusion before Siryn says), "Wait for us." (Then we see both Warpath and Siryn take off after Psylocke).  
  
  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
  
  
(We switch back to Warren, whom we first see in an overhead shot of him lying in the snow, motionless in the semi-deep snow). (The next panel is from the side as we see Warren painfully lift his head with a groan). [Fighting through the pain Warren Worthington focuses all his energy on the task at hand]. (We see Warren now on his hands and knees, but struggling to stay there, as he's badly burned in places and his clothes are in burnt tatters and he has gritted teeth). "So nice of you to drop in Archangel," (a voice from off panel says as we see crimson dawn warriors snicker and laugh menacingly as they surround Warren, with their weapons drawn).  
  
  
  
[Nearby]  
  
  
  
(We see a full page panel of Betsy running towards us through the trees with Warpath and Siryn following behind). (Then we move in on a close up on Betsy from just below her shoulders up as she has a very worried but determined look on her face). [Her heart races, her breathing quickens]. [Her blood begins to pound in her ears, blocking out the voices of her trailing teammates]. [Her mind set on reaching her lovers side, taking nod heed of the brambles and briars that tear at her face and clothes]. "H-Hey wait up," (Warpath says as we see him crashing through the underbrush). "She ain't listening," (Siryn says dodging a branch or two as she's following Warpath).  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea," (Warpath says with a slight smirk). [Thanks to her training as a ninja Psylocke quickly leaves Warpath and Siryn far behind] (We see an overhead shot in which we see the space between Betsy and Warpath/Siryn growing in a series of panels). (We switch to see Warpath and Siryn starting to slow up before Siryn stops and says), "Okay that's it, aye'm takin the high road." (Then we see her flying up into the air with Warpath close behind as he says), "right behind you."  
  
  
  
  
  
[Inside the fences]  
  
  
  
(We see Warren struggling to lift his head again out of the snow as c.d. warriors glare down at him). (Then we see a head on shot of Warren's face as he lifts his head up and we see some of the snow clinging to his face, there's a big gash over his right eye that's bleeding into his eye, burn marks on his cheek, forehead, and chin, and some blood is trickling out of the corner of his mouth as he's struggling to try and speak as he says), "Wha-what happened".  
  
  
  
"We've been expecting you Mr. Worthington, I assume that your intrepid group of friends will be arriving shortly, to bad, but I guess it can't be helped," (Imol says walking up and then kneeling down in front of Warren and grabbing him by the throat with a sneer). (Then we see Imol give a haughty chuckle before he angrily sighs and lets go of Warrens neck, then Warren coughs, before he backhands Warren across the face and then stands up). (We see Warren cough out some blood before he looks up with a death stare at Imol who just laughs it off).  
  
  
  
  
  
[Nearby.]  
  
  
  
  
  
(We see a shadow standing near a tree with one arm on the trunk of the tree). (Then we see the figure leap up into the tree with a little burst of purple tk energy and land on a large and long branch). (Then we see the figure crouched on the branch before it runs down the length of the branch, jumps off and does a front somersault over the barbed wire and then lands and crouches down). (Next panel we see the person stand up and is facing us, we see that it's Psylocke, who thinks with a smile on her face), yep, I still got it. (Then we see her run off into the shadows). (We switch back to Warren, who is now on his knees).  
  
  
  
"What happened Imol, did daddy kick you to the curb or something," (Warren says with a smile before we see Imol get very angry and charge Warren as he says), "You will rue the day you crossed me, failure." "You know what my father used to tell me," (Warren says with a grin before Imol takes a swing that we see Warren block while saying), "No, then I'll tell you". (We then see Warren stand up and say while blocking a kick aimed at his head), "He said to me son, if you don't have anything nice to say", (then he punches Imol in the stomach making Imol double over before Warren says angrily), "then you should just keep your mouth shut, or else I'll close it for you," (as he drops Imol with an elbow).  
  
  
  
  
  
(Then Warren looks up with a determined look on his face as he says), "Anyone else". (We then see Warren take a step back as Imol shakily stands back up, holding the back of his neck, as he growls with an arm out restraining the crimson dawn warriors who look ready to attack Warren), "No, the failure wants to play hero.fine, we'll just see how well he does now". (We see Warren take a step forward, looking like he's ready to fight as he says, after spitting out some more blood), "What's wrong Imol, come on I don't bite." (We see Imol angrily start towards Warren).  
  
  
  
(From off panel we then see), "But I might." (In that same panel we see Imol turn his head with a shocked look on his face). [From the darkness she explodes into their midst]. [Her fists find their marks, as many a crimson dawn warrior finds itself with a broken jaw]. (We see Psylocke leap into the fray as she lands and then crouches down before she leaps up and starts attacking the c.d. warriors). (We also see Warren start to fight as well when she jumps in as she says), "Warren," (and he says), "Betsy".  
  
  
  
(Then we see Imol growl in anger as he steps back and lets a few c.d. warriors move in front oh him).(Then we see Warren and Betsy fighting as they're now fighting back to back as Betsy says while glancing nervously back over her shoulder), "You okay?" (We then see Betsy punch an oncoming c.d. warrior before Warren says after ducking a blow and then also punching a crimson dawn warrior), "I've been better". "Hear me X-men, your interference in my masters holy crusade for genetic purity ends now," (Imol says with a smile as he looks like he's preaching as a golem materializes from teleport right behind him).  
  
  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren and Betsy look up with alarmed looks on their faces as Betsy says), "My you're a big one aren't you". (Then Imol yells), "Get them!" (We see the golem storm at Warren and Betsy and then take a swing at Warren). (Warren tries to get out of the way but can't as the punch sends him flying into a nearby wall, hard). (Betsy dodges out of the way of the golems second punch before she can say much as all she can get out is), "War." (Before she dodges out of the way she first reaches a hand out to warn Warren). (We then see the golem go after Betsy before we see Warren slowly slide down the wall as we see that the wall was slightly cracked and there's some blood on it).  
  
  
  
  
  
"This will be the day that you die mutant", (a c.d. warrior that is closely behind the golem says happily as it raises its weapon). (We then see Betsy deliver a spin kick to the golems face). (She goes for another one but the golem catches her ankle, surprising her).  
  
(We see Betsy with a shocked look on her face before we see the golem violently and quickly turn Betsy's leg, causing her to scream out in pain). (Then we see the golem pick Betsy up off of the ground by her ankle like a doll and shake her hand, and laughs as it does it). (Then we see a close up of Betsy's face in pain as she's yelling partially at Warren and partially at Imol as we see him laughing his head off in the background). (Then we see a close up on Warren, who is still motionless on the ground).  
  
  
  
  
  
(We then have a close up on Warren's head and shoulders as he's lying face down in the snow). (Then we see Warren start to move slowly). (We then see him move more as from off panel Betsy yells), "Ahh, Warren!" [Spurred on by his loves cries of pain Warren Worthington slowly and painfully comes to]. (We see Warren slowly raise his head, blink and mumble), "B-Betsy". "No, make her scream for me", (Imol says, drunk on his own power, as he has his fist clenched in front of his face and a zealot worthy smile on his face). (Then we see a panel of Betsy's face, she's angry as she says), "Go to hell!"  
  
  
  
"Ooh such language Ms Braddock, I would expect better from someone such as you, I would have thought that your parents would have taught you some manners," (Imol growls with a sinister gleam in his eye). "They tried, it didn't take", (Betsy says with a mock smile on her face before we see her grit her teeth and squeeze her eyes shut and yell as the golem starts to swing her around).  
  
  
  
[Suddenly]  
  
  
  
(We see sound waves rip into the ground and slam into the golem, making it let go of Betsy, and the crimson dawn warriors as well as Imol which knocks them all violently off of their feet). [They are rocked off their feet and sent reeling as the unbridled fury of a first class sonic scream erupts around them]. [Courtesy of one fiery redhead]. (We see a big panel of Siryn in the air and screaming very loudly and angrily, she's facing us).  
  
  
  
(Then we go to a panel of Warpath running towards us very quickly with his left shoulder angled forward as he then goes through the group of bad guys in one pass, knocking them back down and up into the air as they struggle to get up from Siryn's attack). (We then see Warpath knock the golem down and say with a smile on his face), "Oh no, don't get up on my account." "Contemptuous fools, do not delude yourselves, you can't win," (Imol says pounding his fist on the ground angrily).  
  
  
  
"Aye bet ye say that to all the girls," (Siryn says landing next to Warren with a smile on her face). (We then see the golem get back to its feet and we see it try to stomp on Betsy as she rolls out of the way and then tries to stand up before she crumples back down with a cry of pain as she holds her left knee with a pained expression on her face).  
  
  
  
(We then see Siryn kneel down beside Warren and put a hand on Warrens shoulder as she then helps Warren stand up while saying), "Whoa easy there, ye okay Warren?" (Warren is standing up with a hand on his temple before he shakes his head and says after taking a step towards Betsy), "I'm fine, Betsy?"  
  
  
  
(The golem tries to continue its assault but Warpath steps in saying), "Whoa big fella," (as Betsy is right behind him as she then uses the corner of the building to pull herself up in a panel as she says), "Oh I'm just peachy." (We see Warpath and the golem exchange a few punches as then after getting punched Warpath says while punching the golem), "Is that all you got?" (Then we see Warpath get punched twice before we see Siryn look up and over at Warpath and say), "Quit playing games boyo".  
  
  
  
(We switch back to Warpath as he's on the receiving end of a punch he thinks), Easy for you to say Terry, you don't have the Pillsbury Dough-Boy here trying to pound your face in. (Then we see Imol duck down and go behind some of the crimson dawn warriors who charge towards Warren and Siryn).  
  
  
  
[Noticing that the focus of everyone's attention is not on him Imol uses the opportunity to slip away.] (We then see him enter one of the large nearby buildings). (We then see Siryn notice that the c.d. warriors are running towards her as she says looking at Warren out of the corner of her eye), "Ye ready for this?" (Warren then turns to face the oncoming c.d. warriors and says), "I'd better be, watch out," (as he pushes Siryn away as a c.d. warrior swings its weapon in that newly open space).  
  
  
  
(We then see Betsy fighting some of the c.d. warriors as she's leaning up against the wall with her one good leg as we see a c.d. warrior hit her leg and then she yells in pain and anger before we see her psy-sword and slash on of the warriors as she says), "filthy buggers." [Even with one injured leg she fights on .]. [.For she has never been one to back down from a fight.]. [.and she surely isn't about to start now].  
  
  
  
(We cut back to Warren as one of the crimson dawn warrior's is slashing at him with its weapon as he barely jumps back and out of the way, meanwhile Siryn is in a very similar predicament). (Warren then has to almost bend over backwards to avoid a slash from a c.d. warrior as he says), "whoa". (Then he stands up, grabs the arm of the attacking c.d. warrior and throws him at the one attacking Siryn as he yells), "Siryn look out!"  
  
  
  
(Then the c.d. warrior that Warren threw crashes into the other one and they go down in a heap as then Siryn punches a c.d. warrior that jumps over the two that just fell down). (Then we see Warpath get hit and then go crashing through a concrete wall). (We see Siryn turn and look at the hole with a shocked look on her face as she yells), "Jimmy!"  
  
  
  
[Inside]  
  
  
  
(We see Imol standing inside of one of the buildings with a sinister smile on his face). While those fools keep those X-rejects busy I'll complete my lord's mission, (We see Imol think as he looks around the building). (We then see Imol walk up to a door and then he gives a haughty smirk as he phases through the door and into a small office). "Now where are.ah.," (Imol says as he looks around before spotting a couple of filing cabinets in the corner). (Then he walks over and tries to open the top drawer but gets angry when he finds that it's locked).  
  
(Then he smiles as we see him reach his hand into the cabinet and then pulls his hand back out and it's in a fist). (Then he tosses something up in the air and catches it, then he sets the item on the desk, we see that it's the drawers lock). (Then we see him open the drawer and start rifling through the folders until he gets to the right one and pulls it out and then turns it over as we see something small fall out and into his hand). (Then we see a close up on Imol's hand as we see that he's holding a pair of keys with metal chains attached to them).  
  
  
  
  
  
(Then we see him clench his fist with the chains hanging out before he slips them in a pocket and then turns and walks back out of the office through the door before we see someone yell from off panel), "You there, halt." [Translated from Russian] (We see a large panel of two guards running towards Imol with their guns drawn). "Don't move," (a guard says as they get near Imol with their guns pointed at his face).  
  
  
  
"Pitiful humans," (Imol says with a sneer before he calmly attacks the guards, snapping the first guards neck with a look of glee on his face and then easily wrestles the other guards gun away and then proceeds to blow the guard away while laughing maniacally). (Then we see him chuck the gun, with its barrel smoking, shrug his shoulders and then he walks back towards the door).  
  
  
  
[Back Outside]  
  
  
  
(We see the golem and Warpath locked in combat near where Warpath went through the wall, Siryn is flying around and blasting some crimson dawn warriors, Betsy is barely fending off some c.d. warriors, Warren has found a metal bar that's about as long as he is tall and he's using it to fight back). [The battle wages on, with one side beginning to weaken]. (We then see a small group of c.d. warriors enter the same building that Imol did). (Then we see a c.d. warrior fire the big weapon again and it hits Siryn squarely in the back, knocking her onto the roof of the nearest building).  
  
  
  
  
  
(Then she slides off of the roof and falls into a large snow-bank). (Warpath sees her fall and yells), "Terry!" (With a very worried look on his face as he gives the golem a couple of good hits before he turns to run over to Siryn). (Then we see Warpath start to run over, but stop and turn slightly as he gets hit fully in the chest by the weapon and is sent reeling).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of him bent over, clutching his chest, with a pained look on his face and gritted teeth). (Then we see Siryn stagger to her feet, however she's wobbly, and has one hand on her head and the other is on her stomach as it looks like she's going to be sick as we first see a close up panel of her face with a sick look on her face and then a panel of her taking a step forward before we see her get blasted back up into the wall by another blast from the field cannon like weapon). (Seeing this Warpath cries out in anger and bull rushes the weapon as we see the c.d. warriors frantically trying to aim it at him).  
  
  
  
(We then see him get to the weapon and he smashes it just as the c.d. warrior pulls the trigger, so Warpath is sent flying by the weapon exploding and the blast from the weapon itself). [He makes a bold move, desperately trying to dispatch the weapon before it strikes again]. [It is a race against the unseen proverbial clock.]. [And this is one race that James Proudstar, fast may he be, loses.]. (We then see the golem smile and then go after Betsy but Warren yells), "Betsy, No," (as he runs over and brings the metal rod down on the back of the golems skull with a loud crack).  
  
  
  
(Without flinching the golem spins around and backhands Warren into the air and back into the road, which is full of dirty slush and snow). (Betsy spears a c.d. warrior through the stomach with her psy-sword with a very angry, tired, and worried look on her face as she yells), "Warren!" (Then we see Warren starting to get up and as he spreads his wings the golem grabs one wing and begins to crush it with a dopey smile on his ugly face). [Bones break, tendons snap, and blood flows]. (Warren yells out in pain).  
  
  
  
  
  
(We then see Warpath slam into the golem with his shoulder that sends the golem off its feet and into a nearby snow drift). (We then see Warren pull his injured wing around and gingerly touch it as he's on his knees in the snow and he says, glancing up at Warpath), "thanks." (Warpath then helps him up as he says), "don't mention it." (Then we see the golem come roaring back out of the snow drift as Warpath and Warren both leap out of the way and then Warpath rolls over to be at Siryn's side as Betsy is kneeling beside Siryn, trying to help her get up as Siryn is very groggy). (Warpath props Siryn up with one arm and with his other hand he props her head up as his hand is under her chin, with his thumb on her cheek as Siryn is fading in and out of consciousness and mumbling incoherently).  
  
  
  
(The golem then roars and charges at Warren, who is now fighting a crimson dawn warrior). (Warren ducks a punch from the golem that ends up hitting the warrior, which Warren was fighting, squarely in the chest which sends it flying back into a group of other c.d. warriors, knocking them all down). (Then we see a panel of Warpath holding Siryn up but looking over at Warren fighting the golem). (Then he looks back at Siryn with an impatient look on his face).  
  
  
  
[Decisions] (Then we see a small panel that is of Warpaths arm and we see a woman's hand on it). (The next panel is of Betsy, with her one hand on Warpaths arm as she says), "I'll protect her, you go and help Warren." (Then we see Warpath run back to help Warren as we see Warren get barely clipped by the one of the golems fists and get thrown back into the dirty mush of the road and slides a little way in the muck). "Hey twinkle-toes, let's you and me dance," (Warpath growls as the golem starts towards Warren but then turns when Warpath gets near).  
  
  
  
(We see Warpaths fist coming at the golem in the reflection in its eyes in a close up on its eyes). (We then see Warpaths fist connect as the golem staggers backwards). [Angered now he presses the attack, unrelenting in its furor]. (Next few panels are of the Warpath relentlessly punching the golem and making it stagger backwards blindly). (Then the golem takes a big swing at Warpath, but he ducks out of the way). (Then we see Warren use the metal staff that he picks up from the snow beside him and vaults up and kicks the golem in the face).  
  
  
  
[As they say, one good turn deserves another]. (We then see in one panel Betsy standing guard in front of Siryn as she slashes a c.d. warrior that tries to attack her as in the next panel we see Warpath, with his hands clasped together, starting to spin, and then in the next panel we see him strike the golem directly in the chest). (Then we see the golem go flying through the air and crashing through the wall of one of the buildings). "Nice work," (Warren says as we see him kneeling in the snow and then he uses the staff to help himself stand up). "Thanks, shall we," (Warpath says with a mock bow and a smile before he and Warren run over to the building with the hole in it and peer inside).  
  
  
  
(Then the next panel is of the inside of the building as we see Imol angrily waving at a group of c.d. warriors that are pushing a bomb towards two or three other bombs that are sitting side by side, surrounded by crimson dawn warriors). (Then we see the golem stagger back to its feet as Imol turns and yells), "Ahh you stupid creature, what are you doing?" (Then we see from off panel someone say), "Oh Lucy, I'm home."  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of Imol, with fists clenched and gritted teeth, and the other crimson dawn warriors looking startled as then we go in for a close up of Imol's face as he very angrily yells), "You!" (Then we see a panel of Warren and Warpath crawling through the hole in the wall as Warren says), "Well well Imol, I really hope you're not doing what I think you're doing."  
  
  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you worm, but I do what I want when I want, and I don't need your permission," (Imol yells angrily pounding his fist into the wall). "Methinks he doth hate us, we must figure out why," (Warpath says with a big joking smile as Warren, in the next panel, sighs while looking at Warpath out of the corner of his eye).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Imol get even angrier and pull over a large shelving unit and its contents come crashing down). (We then see the crimson dawn warriors stop and stare, a little shocked and unsure of what to do next). "What the hell are you doing, quit staring and get back to work," (Imol yells at the warriors before he turns to the golem and says), "Stupid creature, I command you to destroy them!" (The golem growls and starts to walk towards Warren and Warpath). "Uh oh Warren, it's big dumb and ugly, we'd better run," (Warpath says chuckling as he pops his knuckles on each hand with the palm of the other hand).  
  
  
  
"Not now James," (Warren says in a panel as we see him in a defensive stance with Warpath behind him who's also looking ready for a fight as then the golem picks up a large crate and hurls it at Warren and Warpath, who just barely dive out of the way as the crate crashes into the wall and bursts open). (Then Warpath charges the golem and as he punches the golem in the face he says), "Nice arm." (Then we see Warren running towards the collected bombs as he has to fight through crimson dawn warriors before Imol yells), "Stop Him!"  
  
  
  
(Then the group of crimson dawn warriors attack Warren before one of them gets a lucky kick in that trips Warren and he falls down). (Next panel we see Warren angrily look up at the bombs and he sees the markings on them, and then we do a close up on Warrens face that is one of pure shock and horror). [With a sense of overwhelming fear and dread the true purpose of this attack dawns on him]. (In a panel of Warren pushing himself up we see him think), Oh no. (Then we see the golem come staggering back into the picture as it almost hits Imol).  
  
  
  
(Then Imol angrily yells), "Watch where you're lumbering you freak, you almost hit me." "Hey Warren what's", (Warpath says turning to Warren). "Enough of this foolishness, we got what we came for, adios filth", (Imol says shaking his head in disgust and activating the teleportation device that's on his wrist). "No, we can't let them.," (Warren yells as he lunges at the bombs but they dematerialize and he passes into them). (In the next panel we see a close up of Warren's hands as the bombs teleport away).  
  
  
  
(In the next panel we see Warren on his knees and he's looking down at his upturned hands with a dejected look on his face as he mutters), "No." [He tries desperately to halt the teleportation, but he is too late].  
  
  
  
"This isn't going to have a happy ending is it?" (Warpath says looking around at al the destruction with a solemn look on his face). (We then see Warren stand up and as he walks by Warpath he pauses and says, with a very emotionless face), "No, it won't." "That's what I was afraid of," (Warpath says hanging his head and following Warren as they head back towards the hole in the wall).  
  
  
  
(But just as Warren is about to climb out he stops and looks down). (We see a panel that in which we're looking down and we see one dead guard lying amongst the debris, and then next to that body is the one that Imol shot). (We then see a shot of Warren and Warpath with very sad looks on their faces). (Then Warren kneels down and closes his eyes and says), "Peace be with you." (Then we see him stand up and then they both go through the hole).  
  
  
  
[Shortly.]  
  
  
  
(We see Betsy kneeling in the snow beside Siryn, who is lying up against a wall). (We see Betsy look up, smile and say), "What happened, where's Imol?" "The coward ported out before we could get to him," (Warpath says kneeling down beside Siryn with a concerned look on his face). "But not before he made off with enough firepower to make the fourth of July look like a kiddy show", (Warren says angrily clenching his fist with an almost emotionless look on his face as then in the next panel he helps Betsy up before they hug and kiss).  
  
  
  
"Terry, hey Terry," (Warpath says with a hand on Siryn's chin and on her shoulder). (We see a panel of Warren and Betsy, Warren has his arm around Betsy's midsection, holding her up as her one arm is slung over Warren's shoulders that helps her stay up and her other hand is as Warrens side, helping her stay stable as she says), "Don't worry James, I gave her the suggestion telepathically that she needed to sleep, I thought it'd be better than if she woke up in the middle of the fight." "C'mon let's go home, I feel like I've been through the wringer a time or two," (Warren says starting to turn away from Siryn and Warpath).  
  
  
  
(Next panel is of Warren and Betsy walking slowly away, with a limp). "Yah, I just hope I'm not late for work," (Warpath says as he cautiously picks Siryn up and starts to walk after Warren and Betsy, carrying Siryn like a small child). (Catching up to Warren and Betsy he says), "Uh Warren, not to be a killjoy but it's a long way back to the X-jet, and your wing doesn't look to good, maybe I should just fly us all back."  
  
  
  
(We then see Warren with a thoughtful look on his face before he looks down at Betsy as with a slight grimace on her face she nods her head). "Looks like I've been outvoted," (Warren says with a shrug and a smile).  
  
  
  
[Later]  
  
  
  
(Scene opens with the sun starting to set on the teams HQ). [As another day draws to a close the stillness is broken by the angry shouts of an angry young woman]. (The next panel we see is almost exactly like the last one except that now we see the words), "Aargh, where are they," (coming out from the middle of the cliff). (Then we move in and see that the hanger door is open and Sam and Tabitha are near the edge, looking out, they got cleaned up after their fight with the golem, but Tabitha's elbow is wrapped up and Sam has a bruise on his temple).  
  
  
  
(Sam is sitting on a crate, tying his shoes and looking over at Tabitha as he says), "Don't worry Tab they'll be back, they're too stubborn to die." "I hope you're right, I'd hate for all of them to kick the bucket right before I fully joined the team," (we see said from off panel as we're looking at Sam and Tabitha from behind them).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a full body panel of Erica walking towards us as she's wearing tennis shoes, jeans, a blue with yellow lettering shirt that says-Xavier's XXL- on it and she's pulling her hair back into a ponytail as we then see a panel of Sam and Tabitha looking silently at her before Tabitha turns around and says), "Oh it's you." (In the next panel we see Sam look first at Tabitha and then at Erica as he says), "You know where they are?"  
  
  
  
"Nope, they blew out of her to fast, I don't even think Warren told them until they were airborne," (Erica says jumping up and sitting on the crate beside Sam). (Then we see a close up on Tabitha's eye-line as we see her look out of the corner of her eyes, and we see in her eyes that she's not happy that Erica is sitting beside Sam as we see them in the background).  
  
"So then, you don't know when they'll get back, right," (Tabitha says with an angry grimace on her face and her arms crossed). "Right, but shouldn't you be leaving for work soon Samuel," (Erica says lightly elbowing Sam with a smile on her face). "Well ah can't wait any longer, ah've got to go to work," (Sam says hopping off the crate and walking over to Tabitha).  
  
  
  
"Love you," (Sam says as he and Tabitha share a quick kiss before Sam turns and walks out of the room as Tabitha says), "I-I love you to." (After Sam has left Erica turns to Tabitha and says with a smile), "You're one lucky woman." "Yes I am," (Tabitha says turning back and looking out into the evening sky). (Then we see Erica get off of the crate and walk over and stand next to Tabitha before she then points and says), "Is that them?" (Tabitha looks as well at first squinting and then smiling as she says), "I think so.yep it's them."  
  
  
  
(Then we see the X-jet come in and land in the hanger, as Tabitha and Erica get out of the way, and then come to a halt). (Then we see the ramp come down and first Betsy comes out limping and then Warren is right behind her as he helps her down the ramp). "Wha-what happened," (Tabitha says with a frightened look on her face). "One word, fubar", (Warren says with an angry look on his face). (Then Warpath comes out carrying Siryn with a very worried look on his face as he turns his head towards Erica who lays a hand on his arm, and says), "Still glad you joined up?"-END 


	16. My 16th Mini

UNCANNY X-MEN MINI-STORMING THE BEACHES BY: LOGANALPHA30  
  
()-ART INSTRUCTIONS []-CAPTION BOXES ++-TIME, PLACE BOXES -THOUGHTS ""-WORDS  
  
+Two Weeks Later+ +2 A.M.+  
  
(Scene opens with Warren sitting in a darkened room where the only light is from his computer screen as he's sitting at his desk). (He's just wearing a pair of silk pajama bottoms and his fist is under chin, we see that he needs to shave, as he has an unhappy grimace on his face). (He then pounds his fist on the desk angrily, thinking), What am I going to do now? [He has been at this for hours, tirelessly searching through every database and spreadsheet that he could get a hold of for the information that he desires]. [While searching he has gone down every avenue that he can think of, legal and otherwise]. (Then we see Warren, with his right hand on the mouse, notice something on the screen and then in the next panel he clicks on it and in a panel in which we see mostly the computer screen and Warren' face being reflected). (Then we see the computer bring up a screen that says-file not found-, which makes Warren pound his fist on the desk again and then hang his head).  
  
  
  
[Nearby] (Scene opens with Betsy lying in bed, asleep, lying on her stomach with one arm draped over where Warren should be). (Then we see her cock an eyebrow while still having her eyes closed as she moves her hand around, looking for Warren). (Then we see her face scrunch up as she thinks), Ah, not again. (Then we see her rise to her elbows and look around sleepily, having to brush some hair off of her face). "Wonder where you are this time lover," (Betsy says getting up and sitting on the side of the bed, with her left knee all wrapped up as she sleepily glances down at the clock and we see what time it says, 2 A.M.). (We see that she's only wearing panties and a small beater that's cut off high enough that it's just barely covers what it's supposed to as one of the shoulder loops has slipped down and her hair is a mess).  
  
  
  
"I swear I've got to stop him from doing this again, but how," (Betsy says standing up and walking over to a chair, we see her slightly limping, that's next to a table that her bathrobe is thrown over in a panel in which she's walking away from us). (Then we see her pick up her bathrobe in a small panel in which at the bottom of the panel is the back of the chair and at the top of the panel is her fist clenched around her bathrobe). (In the next panel we see her standing there in the moonlight and holding the bathrobe as she looks down at it in that panel and then in the next one she looks up), Hmm should I, they're probably all asleep, and even in they're not all it'd take to make them think it was all a dream would be a little tp trick or two. (Then with a sigh she drops the bathrobe back down onto the chair and then she walks to the door with a slight limp).  
  
  
  
[Shortly] (We see Warren still at his desk and he's looking through a stack of papers as he's resting his forehead in the palm of his left hand with his fingers into his hair, all being supported by his elbow that's resting on the desk top). "This is ridiculous," (Warren says scowling). "Only if you let it get to you Warren," (a voice from off panel says which makes Warren look up). (Then in the next panel we see him with a bewildered smile on his face as he says), "No Betts it's just ridicul . . . whoa, why are you?" "Oh calm down Warren, none of them saw me and besides I didn't expect to be up that long, in fact just long enough to retrieve you lover," (Betsy says in two panels as in the first one she is leaning, with her arms crossed and a smile on her face, against the side of the doorway and in the next panel she's standing beside Warren and slightly bent over as she's staring at him eye to eye as he's still sitting in the chair and she has one hand on the arm of the chair and the other one is on the desk).  
  
  
  
"Sorry Betts, but I have a lot of things to work out before," (Warren says rubbing the sleep out of his eyes). "Before you come back to bed right, well then move the arm, I'm not a patient woman," Betsy says with a smile as she moves Warren's right arm and sits down on his lap so that her right shoulder is up against his left shoulder). (We then see Warren put his left arm around Betsy and squeeze slightly as he picks up a small stack of papers with his right hand as he says), "No you're not, and why do I have the distinct feeling that you're going to stay right here until I answer all of your questions, fine then ask away," (as he then rests his head against hers with a grimace on his face). "You're right about that, so what are you trying to find with the computer," (Betsy says slinking her right arm the back of his neck). "Remember when I told you that Imol and his crimson dawn thugs had made off with a good deal of bombs," (Warren says tapping his fingers on the desk before he says), "they weren't regular bombs, before they teleported away I saw what they truly were," (as Warren then looks at Betsy with a very sad expression on his face).  
  
  
  
"I don't think I like where this is going," (Betsy says as we see her face head on as we see the contrast with the light from the computer screen shining on one side of her face and the other side is dark as she has an unhappy look on her face). "Neither do I," (Warren says getting up from the chair that Betsy is now only sitting in with her legs crossed and she has her left arm propped up on the back of the chair and she's looking over her shoulder at Warren, who is now standing near a large window that has the blinds drawn as she says), "So James doesn't know that those were nuclear bombs that Imol stole," (with a sad look on her face). "Nope, and now Apocalypse has enough nuclear weapons to hold the entire world hostage and demand of them anything he wants, but if that weren't enough my accountants have been hounding me for days to talk to them", (Warren says leaning his head against the wall).  
  
  
  
"Let me guess, what happened to Enron and WorldCom has made them a bit jumpy, Brian said that our accountants are acting much the same way," (Betsy says looking over at Warren). "I will not let what happened to them happen on my watch," (Warren says clenching his fist angrily). "I know you won't love, but you and I both know that what we want and what we get are often two very different things," (Betsy says turning back to look at the computer screen). "I've come to close on to many occasions to losing everything that I hold dear to.," (Warren says nervously scratching his chin).  
  
  
  
"Well you what they say about coming close," (Betsy says with a smile as she wiggles her index finger a bit and at its tip we see a little burst of purple tk energy as we see the mouse with a purple glow on it as it starts to move around as Warren turns and says with a slight smile), "That it only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades, yes I've heard that, I think the last time I heard it was on that intrepid reality show that Tabitha seems to be addicted to", (before he walks over and rests his hands on Betsy's shoulders, as with her free hand she reaches up and takes hold of one of his hands). "What are you doing honey", (Warren says with a slight smirk as he's standing right behind Betsy who with a smile on her face says), "just taking a quick look around, but what I could really go for is.." "A car ride through the cool night air," (Warren says patting Betsy on the top of her head). "Not my original idea, but it'll work", (Betsy says with a smile).  
  
  
  
[Shortly] (We see the garage lights come on). (Then we see the garage door open and we see Warren get in a very nice looking blue convertible). [With a turn of the key the engine springs to life]. (Warren then pulls the car out of the garage and pulls up front as we see that he's wearing dark pants, a white button up shirt that's open at the top). (Then we see Betsy come out of the front door wearing dark pants and a dark shirt as she walks to the car and says), "Nice car, is it new?" (Then as Betsy jumps in Warren says), "Don't you remember, you helped me pick it out." "I did, really, I don't remember", (Betsy says with a slightly surprised look on her face). "Yes well it was probably to long ago for you to remember anyway," (Warren says looking away with an unhappy look on his face). [For the life of her Elisabeth Braddock cannot remember this car, this red convertible..]. [.and then it hits her like a bolt out of the blue.] This is the car that we picked out together right before Neal and I-I, oh bloody hell, (Betsy thinks with a suddenly shocked look as she then casts Warren an embarrassed glance before she then quickly looks away before she then drops her head into her right hand).  
  
  
  
[They sit in absolute silence, neither one sure of what to do]. (Then we see the driving along a country road that's lined with trees). (We see Warren, staring straight ahead and driving with his left hand and we see that his right hand is resting on the center console as he has an unhappy look on his face). (We see Betsy, with her arms crossed and an unhappy frown on her face, aimlessly staring off into the forest). [This trip had started out being between two happy people.]. [But that was no longer the case]. (We then see Warren glance over at Betsy and then look back at the road). (Then we see Betsy first look over at Warren and then look down as we see a small panel of Warrens hand on the center console, then of Betsy's left leg that's near it with her left hand now lying on it).  
  
  
  
(Then in the next few panels we see two horizontally or diagonally placed rows of small panels, in the top ones we see Betsy's eyes looking first over at Warren and then down at his hand and hers as in the bottom ones we see her nervously start to moved her hand closer to his, until they touch). (Then in the next panel we see in an overhead 45 degree angled downward shot in that we see their hands touching and then they look at each other and then in the next panel we see a close up on the center console that we see them holding hands with their fingers interlocked and resting on the center console). (Then we see the car start to enter the city). (Then they enter the slightly run down sector of town as we then see a gun being aimed from a window, it's a gun with a scope on it). (Then we see from the darkness someone say), "Like shooting fish in a barrel." [A shot rings out]. (We see a panel of the gun going off, then of Warren and Betsy looking around with shocked looks on their faces and then we see a panel of their front left tire getting hit and rupturing from the bullet striking it). (Betsy then yells), "Warren!"  
  
  
  
(We then see the tires screech and the car go sliding towards another car). (We also see shots of Warren trying to keep the car under control with gritted teeth as beside him we see Betsy trying to ride it out as well). (Then we see the car slide into a light pole and stop before steam rises from the engine and then a panel of Warren and Betsy looking at each other nervously as each says), "You okay?" (Then Warren reaches up and lays his right hand on her cheek and says), "You sure?" (We then see Betsy look up suddenly after smiling at Warren and say), "They're coming, five from the south, four from the north, and at least a dozen from the east, we need to get out of here.now," (Betsy then gets up out of the car along with Warren). (After they get out of the car they look around as they're on opposite sides of the car and in a defensive stance with serious looks on their faces).  
  
  
  
"Stay alert, whoever fired that shot might still be nearby," (Warren says looking down at the blown out tire). "What make you so sure that someone shot the tire out, that sound could have been anything," (Betsy says looking back over her shoulder at Warren). "I heard a high powered rifle being fired nearby mere seconds before the tire blew, c'mon let's.," (Warren says looking back at Betsy before we see a loud sound behind Warren). [And seemingly in the blink of an eye things go from bad to worse]. (We see Warren and Betsy turn sharply, ready to fight, and then look slightly shocked at what they see).  
  
  
  
[From the streets, the alleys, and sewers they come.]. [.few at first, but then the street is filled with them]. (We see the street around Warren and Betsy fill with people of all colors, sizes, shapes, and looks). "Well what do we have here, a rich boy and his pretty little thing seem to be having car trouble," (a large and heavily tattooed thug says cleaning underneath his fingernails with a large knife that has spikes on the handle). "And I'll bet that you and your friends are going to be nice and call a tow truck for us, right," (Betsy says with a smile as she walks around the back of the car to stand beside Warren, with a smile on her face). "Ha ha, me-I'm thinking about how much I'm going to enjoy killing the both of you, but not before I have my way with you my pretty little filly," (the man says running his tongue over his dirty and yellow teeth). "You lay one hand on her and I swear I'll," (Warren says, with clenched fists and gritted teeth, looking very angry). "You'll what, sick your lawyers on me, ooh I'm so scared, you rich types are all the same," (the man says with a sneer before he continues), "You all think money solves everything."  
  
  
  
(Then we see a large man come up beside the knife wielding guy and then give Warren and Betsy a really mean look before he knocks his fists together and we see two spheres of yellow energy form around his fists). "This could be fun," (Betsy says with a nervous smile as Warren cocks an eyebrow and glances over at her as he says), "Ever the action junkie eh?" "Always," (Betsy says activating her psysword and flipping it around so that the point of the blade points back towards her elbow and extends past it). "Ah so the filly's a mutant, good," (the knife wielding thug says with a sinister smile). (Then we see a few more obvious mutant thugs come to the forefront , as one looks like a cross between a boar and a man who's wearing biker gear, a woman that kind of looks like Thorne, as she's wearing an athletic but very revealing black leather outfit, but she has long straight red hair and her fur, which is light grey with a few black stripes on her arms and back, is much shorter and she's holding her tail in front of her and she's hissing at Warren and Betsy like a cat does, next to her is a guy that's holding a ball of fire in one hand while he's lighting his cigarette with it as he looks kind of like some sort of lizard).  
  
  
  
"Okay, I can see that we're going to have to do this the hard way," (Warren says letting his wings unfurl). "Ooh, he's handsome, rich, and an angel, purrfect," (the cat-woman says with a smile and sparkles in her eyes). "Whatever", (the knife wielding guy says as he draws out another knife and then charges Warren, who jumps up into the air before he lands a short distance away as then some thugs rush him). (Warren, with his eyes glowing red, uses his wings and attacks the oncoming thugs as he sends them flying). (The knife wielding guys passes Warren up and lunges at Betsy as he says), "Guess that leaves you all for me my pretty."  
  
  
  
"I'm overjoyed," (Betsy says with an obviously sarcastic look on her face as she blocks his knife attack with her psysword as he becomes even angrier). (Then we see the cat-woman crouch down and then leap towards Warren as she then leaps from the ground to the top of a trash can and then to use a light-pole to vault herself towards Warren, who strikes out with his wings to hit her but keeps missing her, and she then kicks him in the face that sends him stumbling backwards before he trips and falls down, landing on his back).  
  
  
  
(Then the cat-woman leaps over and lands on top of Warren's stomach as she purrs and then says), "Mmm, Oh no don't get up on my account handsome," (then she kisses him on the lips, much to Warrens amazement as all he can mumble out is), "hmpf." (Then she breaks the kiss and winks at him, as she then licks her lips, and with a sexy smile on her face she says), "We should do this again sometime, you can even be on top to." (First we see Warren blink a bit before he pushes her off of him as she jumps away with pouting look on her face). (Then we see Betsy dodge an attack from the knife wielding guy and then kick him in the stomach).  
  
  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile] (We see a panel of inside the mansion and a door opens and a bleary eyed Tabitha walk out, wearing a pink nightshirt and big fluffy slippers and she's carrying around a stuffed teddy bear). (We see her rubbing her eyes as she stumbles down the hall, and then she stops as we see a panel of her looking surprised that the light in the bathroom is on as she says), "Wha?" (Then she starts to push the door open in one panel and then in the next panel we're looking out from the inside the room as we see Tabitha with a slightly surprised look on her face in the background as we see in the foreground Erica popping a pill with one hand and holding a glass of water in the other while wearing a small tank-top and a pair of short shorts as she then notices Tabitha standing in the doorway and she chokes on the pill and then frantically pushes Tabitha back out of the room and slams the door shut while trying to cough the pill back up as Tabitha says), "Wha, Erica what're you, hey!"  
  
  
  
(We then see a panel of Tabitha standing in the hall and lookin a bit taken back before in the next panel we see her lay a hand softly on the door and say), "Hey uh Erica, you okay, look I'm sorry if I." "I'm.fine, just leave me alone," (we see coming from inside the bathroom as we see Tabitha back up a little with an -well excuse me for trying to be nice- look on her face). (We then see Tabitha throw up her hands and say), "Whatever", (before she then sulks off down the hallway, muttering angrily to herself).  
  
  
  
[Elsewhere] (We see first a wide panel of Warren and Betsy fighting as they're surrounded and separated from each other by the thugs). (Warren is fighting against the pig-man while Betsy is dodging an attack from a spiky haired thug who's swinging a metal chain at her.) (Then we see the fire wielding thug throw a series of fireballs at Warren as he yells), "Burn angel boy, burn!" (Then Warren jumps over and catches the end of the metal chain that the guy was swinging at Betsy as he then uses the chain to swig the guy around and send him flying into the flame wielding guy). (As they fall down the cat-woman leaps over them). (Then the knife wielding guy jumps at Warren from behind and slashes at him as Betsy yells), "Warren look out!"  
  
  
  
(Warren turns around and tries to get out of the way but can't and gets slashed pretty good in his left side just a bit above his belt, as we then see blood well up around the wound and soak his shirt before Warren winces and puts his hand on the wound as he takes a few staggered steps backwards). [He tries to dodge the attack, but he is a split second to slow]. (Betsy yells), "Warren!"(as she rushes to his side after knocking out a thug that gets in her way before she gets to his side as he is kind of bent over with a grimace on his face).  
  
(Then we see the thugs encircle Warren and Betsy as the knife wielding guy steps to the forefront and then in a small panel we see him grin and then lick the blood off of the knife and say), "Mm, tastes like chicken." (Then we cut back to Betsy looking at Warren with a worried look on her face as she also has a hand on top of Warrens hand that is on the wound, and her other hand is on Warrens back as Warren says meekly, looking a bit pale), "I'm okay." (Then we see the knife wielding guy smile and say), "Now the fun begins", (as beside him we see the cat-woman crouching down and licking the back of her hand and beside her we see the fire wielding guy now back to his feet and glaring at Warren and Betsy).  
  
  
  
(Then we see the knife wielding guy take a step forward and look greedily at Betsy). [They begin to crowd in, and the battles outcome becomes cloudy at best, until.]. (We then see sirens wailing as we se the thugs react angrily and slowly melt back into the shadows as they knife wielding thug says with a wink at Betsy), "See yah around baby doll". (And then after him the cat-woman slinks back into the shadows as she blows Warren a kiss and winks at him and says), "see you around tiger."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy look over at Warren with a confused look on her face and say), "What was that about?" "Heh, you know me, I'm irresistible to women," (Warren says with a weak smile). (We then see a trio of police cars pull up with their lights flashing before they get out of their cars and draw their guns). (We then see a panel of Warren and Betsy being blinded by the cop's flashlights). "Freeze," (a cop says nervously pointing his gun at Warren). "Whoa easy there Henderson, put that gun away," (an old and graying cop says, putting a hand on the arm of the cop that has his gun pointed at Warren and Betsy).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of the cops lowering their flashlights before the old cop walks up to Warren and Betsy, as the cops start to look around with their flashlight, and says), "Sorry about that folks, this isn't a very safe neighborhood, nowadays it's pretty much shoot first and ask questions later around here I'm afraid." "Thank you, but how did you.," (Betsy says as she helps Warren over to the car before she opens the door and helps Warren to sit down).  
  
  
  
"We've doubled the number of patrols in the area after 9-11, one of them radioed it in," (the cop says scratching his ear and lighting a cigarette after offering Warren and Betsy one, but they decline and then he shrugs his shoulders). "Okay, so why don't you two tell me what happened here, and start from the beginning, preferably before he bleeds to death." (The next few panels are of Warren and Betsy talking to the cop as we slowly pull away as they get smaller and smaller in the panels).  
  
  
  
[Morning] (We see Warren reclining at one end of the couch, in the mansions living room with the first rays of morning just starting to hit him, with his feet up on the coffee table with Betsy curled up beside him with her head lying on his chest as we see that they're both still wearing the same clothes from the night before as Warren's shirt is open and we see a big white gauze patch on his left side). (Then we see the sun's rays hit Betsy's face and it wakes her up, and she then rubs the sleep out of her eyes).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Siryn walk into the living room wearing sweatpants, a sweatshirt, and she's wearing headphones with her hair up in a ponytail as she then slightly turns to someone behind her in the first few panels and then in the next panel we see that it's Warpath, who's wearing jogging pants and a sleeveless t-shirt, and says), "Ye sure they didn' come back last night, that doesn' sound like them," (with a slightly worried look on her face). "I know, but .guess I was wrong, morning Psylocke," (Warpath says with a slight wave and a slight sigh). "Morning, you two going jogging," (Betsy says as she has her arm on the back of the couch and looking back over that arm as Warpath and Siryn are a few feet behind, with a slight yawn).  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you two have fun last night," (Warpath says as he puts an arm around Siryn). "You could say that, but it wasn't anything that you'd write home about," (we see Warren say without opening his eyes in a panel of him from his stomach up, then in the next panel we see Betsy looking over at Warren). "If ye say so Warren, come on Jimmy let's go," (Siryn says with a smile as she pats Warpath on the stomach). "You can tell us all about it later," (We see Warpath say with a smile as he and Siryn walk out of the room in one panel and then in the next panel we see Siryn and Warpath as they step outside and shut the door as Warpath turns to Siryn and says as he shakes his head), "I've become my father, what was I thinking, you can tell us all about it later." "Look aye wouldn' worry about it to much, I didn' know your father but I think aye'm safe in saying that you will never become him", (Siryn says lightly punching Warpath in the shoulder).  
  
  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile] [While Warpath and Siryn take off on their morning job the team's youngest and most.eclectic member indulges in one of her favorite pastimes]. (We open with a panel of Tabitha sitting in the kitchen with her feet up, reading a folded up newspaper, a glass on the table has a straw in it and green liquid in it). (In the next panel we see over her shoulder that she's looking at the horoscopes). (Then we see that in her off hand she's holding a granola bar as we see Erica walk in wearing jeans and a tight fitting white t-shirt as Tabitha is still wearing her pajamas).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a close up panel of Erica passing by Tabitha before in the next panel we see a side-view of Tabitha sitting in the chair and taking a bite out of the granola bar as she says), "You catching a cold or somethin, I saw you taking that pill last night, there something you want to tell me?"(Then we first see a side panel of Erica opening a cupboard door and getting a bowl out before in the next one she opens a drawer and takes out a spoon before she then opens the lazy-susan and takes out a box of cereal and then goes over and gets the milk out of the fridge as she says), "I don't know what you're talking about, I slept like a baby last night."  
  
  
  
(The next panel is of Erica sitting in a chair across the table from Tabitha eating cereal and Tabitha sitting in her chair). (Then we see Tabitha say), "So that's how we're going to play this huh, me offering to be your sounding board and you giving me the cold shoulder," (as she then finishes off the last of her granola bar). "Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about," (Erica says staring at her cereal). "Yah well deny, deny, deny, you can only play that game for so long before it comes back to bite you in the.," (Tabitha says standing up and laying the paper down and pointing her index finger at Erica with a slightly miffed look on her face). "Don't point that thing at me unless you plan to do something with it," (Erica says glaring up through her eyelids at Tabitha, who then glares back at Erica with both hands, in fists, on the table).  
  
  
  
  
  
[Tensions mount and tempers flare]. (We then see Erica drop her spoon onto the table and match Tabitha's stance). "Well what if I do, what would you do then huh," (Tabitha says sticking her face in Erica's face with an angry look on her face). "You better get yer ugly mug out of my face or.," (Erica says in a close up on her face and eyes, we see that she has an angry look on her face with little fires blazing in her eyes). (Then we see a panel of Erica and Tabitha glaring at each other with each having a balled up fist that is flaring with their powers, a small ball of fire is around Erica's fist and around Tabitha's fist is a sphere of yellow plasma). [The two are ready for war, until.]. (From off panel we see the words), "Whoa hey you two, stand down now." (Then in the next panel we see Betsy standing in the doorway with an angry look on her face with her hands on her hips). "Stacy out of this Psylocke, this is between her and me," (Erica says giving Betsy an icy stare). "Now see that's where you're wrong, we can't have you two constantly at each others throats or we'll never get anything done," (Betsy says angrily).  
  
  
  
"Man you sound just like my mother.when she would.uh.never mind," (Erica says before becoming very solemn all of a sudden and sitting down and staring at the floor as we also see her little sphere of fire around her fist disappear). "Hey wait what happened why'd.," (Tabitha starts to say before we see Betsy contact her telepathically and think), Stop it Tabitha that's enough, I'd think that after all the problems that you've had with your parents that you could at least.. (Tabitha then frowns and thinks back as her plasma sphere dissipates), Hey, what's that supposed to.. (Then she also sits down with a sad look on her face and says), "Oh."  
  
  
  
"What's with all the long faces in here, Warren switch to decaf or something," (We see Sam says with a joking smile as he enters the kitchen wearing jeans and a black shirt). "Not funny Samuel," (Betsy says elbowing Sam in the side with a slightly irked look on her face). "What was that for," (Sam says turning to Betsy with a slightly shocked look on his face). (Then we see a panel of Erica, Tabitha, and Betsy glaring at Sam). (In the next panel Tabitha stands up and grabs Sam's arm and pulls him out of the room as she says), "Come on Sam, we need to talk."  
  
  
  
  
  
[Later] (We see Sam and Tabitha walk out of the mansions back door and then sit down on the pool furniture as Sam says), "So what'd you want to talk to me about?" "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, about a lot of things, you-me-the mission-us, and I.I have come to a conclusion, I think we should split up," (Tabitha says looking away with a tear in her eye). (Sam looks obviously shocked as we see him say), "What why, we were doing so well, I thought we'd last for the long haul this time you know, go the distance.have everything." (Without turning we see Tabitha say as she sniffles), "And that's the problem, we are.we were headed down that path."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what's the problem, ah thought it was what we both wanted, was I wrong," (Sam says with a now very worried look on his face as he reaches out to touch Tabitha's shoulder but she pulls away). "No, no you weren't but.but you deserve.someone.better than.me, someone that hasn't lied to you over and over again and hidden her past away while you've answered any and all question about yours, no you.you wouldn't want to be with me if you knew about my past," (Tabitha says, now crying openly, as she stands up and starts to walk away). "What.what do you," (Sam says with a confused look on his face).  
  
  
  
"Please let's just leave it at," (Tabitha says turning back to look over her shoulder with tears streaming down her face in a close up from her shoulders up). "No, we've been through to much, ah'm not gonna let it go that easily, please tell me, whatever it is," (Sam says angrily as he stands up and takes a small step towards Tabitha, who shrinks away from him). "Alright fine you wanna know then I'll tell you, remember Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman, think about it," (Tabitha says with a slightly angry look on her face before she shrugs her shoulders sadly and continues), "I guess it's what you'd expect from a girl whose father beat her to his hearts content again and again after finding out that his precious baby girl was a.a stinkin mutie." (The next few panels are of Sam as he slowly staggers back a step and then sits back down with a completely stunned and shocked look on his face). "Whoa I.I uh.why.why didn't you," (Sam says in shock as he stares up at Tabitha, looking like he could tear up himself).  
  
  
  
[Her words hit him with a force he never thought possible]. "It's like what Creed said, if you knew about my past then you'd leave me, and if I let us go on much longer then we'd.well.and then you would've found out and then there would have been.complications, and I won't let that happen again," (Tabitha says shaking slightly). "Ah don't know what to say, ah mean you should have told me, ah could've helped you," (Sam says as he looks pleadingly at Tabitha). "No, you couldn't I.I didn't want to put you through that.trust me it's better this way," (Tabitha says crying before she runs off thinking), It has to be, or else I possibly just made the biggest mistake of my life. (Then we go back to Sam sitting on the pool furniture with his head in his hands in one panel and then in the next panel we see a blue hand on his shoulder, and then in the next panel we see Sam looking up and we see Warren standing there in dark suit and a dark blue tie, with his hand on Sam's shoulder as Warren says), "Wanna talk?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"How long have you been standing there, how much did yah hear," (Sam says glancing sadly up at Warren). "Standing here.not long, but as to how much I overheard.well let's just say that I heard enough to know that you might need a friend right now," (Warren says with a serious look on his face as he sits down beside Sam after pulling a pool chair over). "Right now ah don't know what to do, I guess ah'm still in shock about it all," (Sam says staring down at the ground and scratching the top of his head). "Well I'd say that you have every right to be in shock right now, and take if from me.in the game of life there's always going to be times when life zigs when you expect it to zag," (Warren says using his thumb to scratch his chin).  
  
  
  
"Ah know what you mean, ah've had plenty of zigs in my life lately, my family.Tab, I'm ready for some zags, I can't think how they could be much worse," (Sam says with a sarcastic smile). [As they continue to talk their conversation is monitored by a sympathetic soul]. (We see a panel of Warren and Sam talking in the foreground and in the background we see a sliding door with the blinds drawn and a figure standing there with a hand on the glass).  
  
  
  
(Then we get closer and we see that the figure is Psylocke and it looks like she took a shower because she's now wearing business attire in a dark color like Warren and we see that her hair is wet). (Then we see Betsy contact Warren telepathically and think), Need any help? (To which Warren thinks back), Not right now, but this isn't how I wanted to start my day.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Later] (We see Warpath lounging in a chair in front of a big screen that keeps changing from a type of radar screen that keeps showing different areas of the world paired with some picture in picture squares of television news channels from all over the world). (We then see that he looks bored and he's yawning and looking like he's about ready to fall asleep as he's wearing sandals, a tank top, and a pair of brightly colored swim trunks). (Then we see him punch a few buttons and then sigh and shake his head). "Anything," (We see come in from off panel). (Then we see Warpath glance over and say), "Nope, but if you want I could get you a great deal on a set of kitchen knives, interested," (with a smile).  
  
  
  
"No thanks, but what ah will do is take over here for ya, Terry wanted to see you, ah think she said she was goin for a swim," (Sam says with a serious look on his face). "You sure, this job's pretty boring," (Warpath says looking over at Sam who's now standing near the chair that Warpath is sitting in). "Well ah got nothing else to do so what are you waiting for an invitation, go on get out of here," (Sam says as he almost pushes Warpath out of the chair). (Then as Warpath leaves the room he says back over his shoulder to Sam, who is now sitting in the chair with one foot propped up on the console and a somber look on his face), "Have fun." (To which Sam says back with a small wave), "You to."  
  
  
  
[Poolside] (We see an overhead shot of the pool that's situated a little ways behind the mansion). (As we zoom in we see through the glint of the sun's rays and what we see is a very sunny and obviously warm day as we see that someone is on the diving board). (Upon a closer look we see that it's Siryn and she's wearing a white two piece swimsuit, then she dives off of the board and then we see an overhead shot of her swimming the length of the pool). (Then in the next panel we see Warpath coming out of one of the mansions back doors as he puts on a pair of sunglasses). [He strides out into the warmth of the day]. (Then we see Siryn come up out of the pool just enough to rest her arms out on the edge of the pool). (Then she wipes the water out of her eyes before she smiles at Warpath and says), "Hey there boyo, come on in the water's fine."  
  
  
  
"Well.since you asked so nicely," (Warpath says with a slight nod and a smile before he then walks around the side of the pool as we then see Siryn climb out of the pool-think Denise Richards from Wild Things). (Then we see Warpath take off his tank top as he walks by Siryn who we see squeezing the water out of her hair). (Then as he gets near the diving board Warpath kicks off his sandals and lays his sunglasses down on a nearby chair).  
  
  
  
[Ops Room] (We see Sam sitting in the chair with his arms crossed and a very bored and sad look on his face). What am ah doin here, I should be with her.holding her.reassuring her, (We see Sam think angrily as he stares at the console). (Then we see Sam slam the clipboard onto the console as he says), "But instead where am I, ah'm sitting here watchin some middle eastern prince chasing after his horse." (Then we see Sam angrily run his hand through his hair with a grimace on his face as he then hangs his head). Ah have to think of something to do for her, I wonder what she's doin right now.probably crying her eyes out, (We see Sam think with a very sad look on his face as he stands up and takes a few steps away from the chair and then jams his hands into his pockets).  
  
  
  
[In fact he is not far off in his thinking] (We see Tabitha lying in her bed with the covers all pulled up around her and she's tightly clutching her teddy bear and we see that she's been crying as there are also used tissues all around). (As we move in closer we see that she's staring at a picture of her and Sam, and then she lightly runs her hand over the picture). (Then we see her angrily shove the picture off of the bed and we see it crash to the floor). (Then we see her think, in a close up on her face), It's all my fault, he hates me, he could never love me..he'll say he does..but he couldn't mean it...right?  
  
  
  
[Out Back] (We see Siryn sunbathing on one of the lounge chairs, in first a big panel of just her and then one of Warpath, while Warpath is swimming in the pool). (Then we see Warpath climb out of the pool). [Just another fun filled day in the sun]. (Then we see Warpath get out of the pool and then walk over to Siryn). (Then we see Warpath smile and say), "Hey Terry," (before he starts shaking like a dog when it's wet that sends water flying all over, and we see a panel of Warpath shaking and then in the next panel we see the water hitting Siryn, who's now wearing Warpath's sunglasses, and her reacting as she yells), "Jimmy!" (Then we see a panel of Siryn sitting in her chair and pushing up her sunglasses with an angry look on her face as she glares up at him).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warpath shrug his shoulders with a big smile on his face before he picks up a nearby towel and hands it to Siryn with a meek shrug). (Then we see her, slightly angry, take the towel in one panel and then in the next panel we see her give him a dirty look and then throw the towel back at him and it hits him full in the face as he says), "oof". (Then we see him grin with the towel on his head before he says), "I think someone needs a quick dip in the pool," (as he takes a step towards Siryn with a short laugh as we see Siryn try to back away from him as she says), "Oh no." (Then we see Warpath chasing Siryn around the pool and they're laughing and smiling before he gets ready to grab her but she ducks and then kneels and blasts Warpath off of his feet and back into the air before he splashes down into the pool with a big splash). [She slips out of his grasp and levels a sonic scream in his direction].  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warpath come back up to the surface and wipe the water out of his eyes and nose). "Aye said no, but ye brought.it.upon.yer.oh my," (Siryn says with a smile before her face becomes bright red and she turns away). "Hey what's wrong I'm fine..uh where'd my.trunks go," (Warpath says looking at Siryn first and then he looks down and blushes before he quickly covers himself as he gets lower in the water as all we see of him is from his chest up). (Then we see him look around and we see his trunks, they're all ripped up and at the other end of the pool). "I'm sorry Jimmy, aye guess my aim was a little off," (Siryn says glancing over her shoulder with a smile). "That's easy for you to say, you're not the one in your birthday suit," (Warpath says with an unhappy look on his face as he turns around and backs up to the side of the pool). (Then we see a close up on his face as he has his eyes closed and his head down). [As the old saying goes.always expect the unexpected.].  
  
  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of Siryn from her shoulders up as she has a thoughtful look on her face as she then quickly looks around while thinking), Hmm, should I? (Then in the next panel we see a close up on Warpath's head as from off panel we see Siryn say), "Why not," (to which in the same panel Warpath says), "Huh, why not what?" [And then.]. (Then we see a close up of Warpath's head from his eyebrows down to his shoulders, and we see that something falls onto the top of his head and we see a thin line of cloth fall down in front of his face). (Then we see another close up on his head as he opens his eyes and looks cross-eyed at the cloth with a confused look on his face as we see a splashing sound from off panel and some waves hit him).  
  
  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warpath turn around and look up with a slightly confused look on his face as we see from off panel), "Aye'm over here, and yer not the only one." (Warpath starts to turn around but then he jumps a bit and quickly turns away as he says), "Not the only one, what's that supposed to.whoa.what are you doing?" "Just putting ye at ease," (Siryn says in a panel in which at the bottom of the panel is her arms that are at shoulder level and the top of the panel is just above the top of he head as she's smiling and has an eyebrow cocked up). "But where's you, are you.what if Sam or Tabitha or..were to.," (Warpath says half turned a he looks around and then looks up and we see that Siryn's entire swimsuit is on his head).  
  
  
  
"Sam's locked up in the ops room, Tabitha hasn' left her room all day, and the others are all at work so who's going to see us, besides ye know as well as I do that ye're not seeing anything ye haven' seen before, so what's the.," (Siryn says with a smile and a wink). "It's just those times were uh I mean.," (we see Warpath say as we then see Siryn coming closer to him before she puts a finger to his lips to shut him up before she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him in a panel in which their arms cover everything). (Then in the next few panels we pull away as we rise into the sky).  
  
[Worthington Industries, San Francisco Division] [The 80th Floor Office of one Elisabeth Braddock] (We open with a fly through of downtown San Francisco before we fly through the window of one of the large buildings and then travel through the halls as we pass people in business suits as we finally get to a door that a secretary is going through, and she's holding a stack of files). (We then see Betsy sitting at her desk, and she's working on something while being on the phone). (Then we see the secretary walk over to Betsy and stand beside her until Betsy hangs up the phone). "Yes what is it Mary," (Betsy says as she glances up at the secretary). "Here are the files that you requested," (Mary says handing Betsy a stack of files before she then says), "is there anything else you need before I go to lunch?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy tapping her pen on the desk with a thoughtful look on her face before she shakes her head and says), "No I don't think so, just be sure to be back on time, because I don't want to go to my one o'clock unprepared." "Of course Ms Braddock," (Mary says nodding her head and then she walks back out of the room). (Then we see a panel of Betsy as she looks down and starts to read through one of the files). (Then we see from off panel someone say), "knock knock," (which makes Betsy look up in one panel and then in the next one we see her smile). (Then next panel is of Warren standing in the doorway with his right hand in his pants pocket and his left hand is knocking on the door with his knuckles, in a backhanded way, with a smile on his face as he then says), "Hey you, busy?"  
  
  
  
(The next panel is of Betsy looking up at him with her elbows on the desk and her hands clasped in front of her as she says), "That depends on your definition of busy, my schedule's full till the middle of next year, but I think I might be able to fit you in.oh a week from Tuesday.how's that?" "Ooh I don't know, my girlfriend might have a problem with that, because I was supposed to take her somewhere special that day," (Warren says with a smile with his hands in his pockets and the front of his suit coat is pushed back behind his hands in his pockets, as he walks towards the desk). "Oh really, well you're just lucky that you have such an understanding girlfriend, I mean she'd have to be quite a woman to put up with you," (Betsy says with a smile as she leans back in her chair and crosses her arms).  
  
  
  
"Ah I'm not that bad, am I," (Warren says almost smiling as he sits down in one of the chairs that are across the desk from Betsy's chair). "I haven't decided yet, but you still haven't told me what we're going to do about the situation with Sam and Tabitha," (Betsy says with a sigh). "I'm afraid that I've come up blank so far in that department, but I have a funny feeling that they'll work it out," (Warren says scratching his jaw). "I don't know, she sounded pretty insistent about it, but then again this is Tabitha we're talking about so who knows what she'll do," (Betsy says looking out the window). "That's true, but it's never good to keep secrets from those you love, especially one as big as she was keeping," (Warren says with a grim look on his face). "I agree, but you know as well as I do that much of the time it's easier said than done," (Betsy says turning back to Warren with an eyebrow cocked).  
  
  
  
"I know, but now on to other matters, how are this quarters sales estimates coming along," (Warren says leaning forward in his chair). "Well let's see here.I'd say not well, who had this job before me, they did a horrible job," (Betsy says holding up a file and then tossing it to Warren with a scowl on her face). "That bad huh, truth be told I don't remember who had this job before you, I'm just now finding out about things like this, usually the board handles personnel matters of this kind," (Warren says as he opens the file and starts to glance through it). "Well then I think we've found yet another area that you're going to need to take a closer look at, mainly who you have working for you," (Betsy says tapping on the desk with her pen while she looks up at Warren).  
  
  
  
"Well I'm here now so.you free for lunch then," (Warren says laying the file back down on Betsy's desk and flashing her a sly smile). "Unfortunately no, my predecessor at this job was more than just incompetent, he was a complete git, I'm going to be here all week if I have to undo all the damage myself," (Betsy says with a scowl as she looks over at Warren). "Fine then, rain-check", (Warren says with a smile as he stands up and then leans on the desk). (Then we see a panel of Betsy and Warren looking at each other as Betsy smiles and says), "Sure."  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile, A World Away] [Genosha] (We see a big hi-tech machine that has a big cannon like part to it with a big conning tower and satellite dish with at its base is a big pod like thing made of metal with a big control board nearby). (Then we see Death working at the big control panel that is full of buttons and switches). (Then we see War approach and he doesn't look happy). "Is it ready," (War growls as he storms up next to Death as Death looks back at him with a look of disdain as he says), "It will be ready when the time comes, now leave me be I have work to do," (as Death then pushes a button and the pod opens up). [It opens to reveal a bruised and battered soul] (We see a mans body inside the pod, all hooked up to many small machines, with many wires and tubes coming in and out of him).  
  
  
  
(There is a kind of two piece helmet on the mans head with big red and blue tubes coming out of the top of it). (Then we see Death undo a latch on the side of the helmet and then the helmet opens up and Death pushes the top part up and then smiles greedily). "Perfect, you're just perfect my marvelous creation," (Death says looking merrily at the big machine as War leaves in an angry huff). (We then see a strained voice come from the man), "Nnnh," (then we pan around as we see that the man is Forge, and he has tubes running out of his nose and ones attached to the top of his shaved head). (We see him start to try and get up but he can't because there are restraints holding him back).  
  
  
  
"Don't try and struggle, it'll only further your inevitable demise," (Death cackles as he backhands Forge across the face). (Then we see Death walk away and say), "You should be pleased, for you are helping my lord in his plans, but don't die before I return for I have more "tests" to run," (with a sinister smile). [He senses that now is his chance.]. [.to escape.]. [.if only he has the strength.]. (We see Forge look around before he starts to try and wriggle a hand out as he thinks), If I can only get a hand.out. (Then we see that as Forge is just about to get his hand out we see a small panel of a dark square on the control board suddenly turn red and light up, and then we see a rush of different colored liquids through the tubes and into Forge).  
  
  
  
[The effect hits him like a jackhammer, bolts of pain surge throughout his body]. (We see Forge's body violently convulse and jerk around as he cries out through gritted teeth). (Then we see him look like he's drugged as he rolls his head around slowly with a drugged out look on his face). (Then from off panel we see), "Hello Forge." (In the next panel we see at first Forge hanging his head as best he can with all the tubes and wires). (Then he lifts his head and say shakily as he's now sweating heavily), "Who?" (We then see a big panel of Storm, wearing a nice dress with her hair billowing around her and she's smiling, hovering in the air right in front of him as she says with a hand outstretched and coming towards him), "Hello Forge."  
  
  
  
(In the next panel we see a close up of Forge's head with Storm's hand softly lying on his cheek as he looks up, with deep bags under his eyes, and mutters with a look of disbelief), "Wha.Or-Ororo?" "Hello my love," (We see Storm say with a calming smile as she kisses him on the forehead). "H-how," (Forge mumbles out as we see some blood start to come out of his nose). "Be strong," (we see Storm say as her image starts to dissipate as we see Death walk through her image as Forge says), "N-no, d-don't go." (We then see Death scowl angrily and say), "What.go.that's wishful thinking maker, we're just getting started." (Then Death takes out what looks like a cattle prod, and with a sadistic smile jabs it into Forge's side as we see Forge get zapped by it and his body convulse as we then pull away in a series of panels as we see the sound of Death zapping Forge and also we see Forge's screams of pain in the panels). (Then in the next few panels we do a gradual change of place as we see panels as if we're looking down from an airplane as we cross over first Genosha, then the miles of ocean, and then back over more land as we then see a panel of a bustling foreign city).  
  
  
  
(Then we close in on a busy street and then of a white haired and well dressed woman sitting underneath a tree in a small park and she's reading a book of poems, then we see that it's Storm). [His cries rise up into the afternoon sky.]. [.and are drowned out by the assorted noises and voices of the world to all but one.]. [.that knows.and loves him.]. (Then we see Storm stop reading and look up quickly with a very worried and sad look on her face as she murmurs), "Forge?" (Then we see her nervously shake her head and then go back to reading). (Then we see a few panels of her reading before she abruptly stops and looks back up into the sky). (Then we see her look around as if she's looking for something, and then she slowly goes back to her book).  
  
  
  
[San Francisco, California] [The Ops Room] (We see Sam sitting in the chair and inputting some specifications into the computer with a scowl on his face as he thinks), I hope this works, because so far I haven't found much of anything. (Then we see the readouts show up on the screen as Sam then nods his head and hit another button as we see on the screen that the specifications have been accepted). "Okay.let's see what we get," (Sam says as he leans back in the chair). (We then see a number of small squares that show small geographical areas with a radar line in each of them as they're not finding anything in the radar sweeps). "Great another dud, that's the fifth one today," (Sam says putting his head in his hands with a scowl as he then looks up and sighs).  
  
  
  
[He has been at it for hours, continuously scanning the entire world]. [Looking for the proverbial need in the haystack]. [And in this case it's a very small needle in an extremely large haystack]. (Then we see one of the small squares light up and start flashing). [But sometimes you get lucky]. (We then see Sam look surprised as he then leans forward and punches a few buttons and then the small square fills the entire screen as a small ball starts blinking as Sam thinks), What the? (Then we see the screen show a big group of readouts that Sam studies intently with his hand on his chin). "Wait a minute, that can't be right.," (Sam says scratching his head as he stares at the screen).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a small rectangle box pop up on the screen with a mug shot of Forge with a bio by it as Sam says), "Well ah guess that answers one question, but what's he doing there?" (Then we see Sam think as he picks up the phone), I'd better let Warren know. (Then as he puts the phone up to his ear we see from off panel), "I cannae believe you're still here, aye would have thought you'd have just stuck it on automatic." (Then we see Sam smile and then turn his head and look straight out at us). (Then we see a panel of Siryn looking at us, as she's wearing Warpath's tank top, his sunglasses and they are pushed up on her head, and she's also wearing a towel that's wrapped around her waist as her hair is also still wet as we see some wet spots on the tank top as Warpath is standing behind her with a towel slung over his shoulder as his hands are on her shoulders).  
  
  
  
"Ah did for a while, I needed to catch up on some sleep, but then I thought that I should probably get some real work done so ah switched it back to manual," (We see Sam say as he leans back in the chair and turns the phone so that he's looking straight at the numbers). "Who ya calling," (Warpath says with a small smile). "Warren, he wanted me tah call if this thing found Forge or Apocalypse," (Sam says with a thoughtful look on his face). "So who'd ye find, friend or foe," (Siryn says as she glances up at Warpath). "Friend, although where he is could cause some problems," (Sam says as he begins to punch in the numbers with his thumb). "Why, he take a quick trip to Genosha or something," (Warpath says with a smile).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of Sam looking at Warpath and Siryn with a very serious look on his face). (Then we see a panel of Warpath with a slightly shocked look on his face as he says), "Oh," (before in the next panel he looks down at Siryn as he shrugs his shoulders and says), "Why do I get the feeling that we're going to Genosha?" (Then we see Siryn smile back at Warpath as he pats her on the back before he walks out of the room, and we see Siryn's swimsuit hanging out of his back pocket). (Then we see Sam notice it with a confused look on his face and cast a questioning glance at Siryn, who just blushes and looks away before she says, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye), "Shouldn't ye be calling Warren right now?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see a few panels of Sam on the phone after he shakes his head with a smile as he says), "It's me.Forge.Genosha.ya want me to.what about Tabitha.right.okay will do.don't worry we'll be ready." (Then we see Sam put the phone down and look at Siryn with a sigh). "I take it that it's time to saddle the horses," (Siryn says with a smirk and her arms crossed). "Yep," (Sam says as he nods his head). (The next panel is of Sam leaping out of the chair after putting the machine back on automatic by hitting a button). (Then we see Siryn sigh in a panel as she says), "I was afraid that ye would say that," (before she follows Sam out of the room). [They race off into the mansion's depths, striving to reach their destination]  
  
  
  
  
  
[A short time later.] (We see a limo racing along a country road). (The next panels or of the inside of the limo as we see Warren changing clothes while trying to talk on his cell-phone while Betsy is pretty much doing the same as she's sitting on the seat opposite him). (We see Warren say over two panels as in the first one he undoes his cufflinks and then in the next panel he's loosening his tie while using his shoulder to hold the phone up to his ear), "I know we left early but it couldn't be helped, something.important came up that.demanded our attention.yes both of us, now you can handle the rest of the meeting, I have the utmost confidence in your abilities Henry." (Then we see Betsy undoing the buttons on her blouse as Warren sets the phone down).  
  
  
  
(As she gets near the bottom she glances over at Warren and says with a slight smile), "Now remind me again why we left in the middle of the meeting." "Call it a hunch," (Warren says with a meager smile as Betsy looks over at him with an unsure look on her face as she has finished with the last button and is pulling the rest of her blouse out as she says), "A hunch that's it, a bloody hunch." "Well the last time I had a hunch like this was at Lila's concert when Stryfe shot the Professor," (Warren says as he's removing his tie). "Okay point taken, but do you always keep a spare suit in the car," (Betsy says as she drops her blouse to the side). (Then we see Warren hit a button on the ceiling of the limo and a hatch opens up that has two uniforms in as he says), "Of course, what.did you think that Tony Stark was the only one?" (With a smile). (Then in the next panel we see Betsy undoing her bra as Warren is taking his shirt off).  
  
  
  
[A short time later] (We see Warren pulling his boots on in one panel and in the next panel we see Betsy pulling on a short sleeved and tight fitting black shirt before she puts her hair up in a ponytail as she says), "You think this is all a trap?" "I don't know, but I don't want to go into this unprepared," (Warren says as he laces up his boots). "Me either, but what do you think we should do about our current personnel problem, should we go without her or.," (Betsy says as she's tucking her shirt in and then in the next panel she's tightening her belt as Warren is pulling a similar shirt on as he says), "Last time I saw her she was holed up in her room crying her eyes out.poor girl," (with a somber look on his face before he looks up at Betsy before he continues after we see Betsy's also somber look), "I'll take that as a no then, hmm.well Erica has been itching to go on a mission, maybe we should stop by and pick her up on the way." "You think she's ready," (Betsy says as she pulls on her gloves and then pulls them tight before she pounds her fist into her palm). "Not completely no, but how about we park the X-jet in some out of the way cove and then let her guard it, that way she gets to go on the mission but she stays out of trouble," (Warren says as he cautiously works his coat on around his wings). "I guess we could do that," (Betsy says as she puts on and zips up her coat). "Good, I'll make the call," (Warren says as he picks up the phone).  
  
  
  
[Later.] (We see the X-jet hovering in the air before in the next panel we see it land and kick up a lot of dirt and grass as we see someone shielding themselves from the downdraft). (Then we see a panel of the X-jet on the ground with a person running towards it, and the person is wearing a lab coat). (In the next panel the X-jet's ramp opens up and we see Warren walk out, with his hands behind his back, and say), "Well Ms Kalen, you've been hounding me to let you go on a mission, get the whole -X-men Experience- as you put it, well you're in luck, we've got an open seat, you interested?" (Then we see Erica walk up with a big smile on her face and say), "You serious?" "Would I be holding this if I weren't," (Warren says with a slight smirk as he pulls a suit out from behind his back).  
  
  
  
"Alright, now you're talking," (Erica says with a smile as she grabs the suit and then runs up the ramp). (Then we see Warren shake his head and sigh before he turns around and slightly dejectedly walks back up the ramp as he says), "I hope I don't regret this." (Then we see an inside shot of the X-jet as we see Erica come in with Warren behind her as Warpath and Siryn look up and Warpath says), "Hey." (Then we see Erica go in the back through a door as we then cut to Warren as he sits back down by Betsy after he walks by Sam, who's leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed and he's staring at the floor with a very somber look on his face, an then looks straight at the console and flips a switch).  
  
  
  
(Then in the next panel we're looking at Warren and Betsy at the controls and then Betsy slightly leans over and says as she's trying to look at Warren and keep her eyes on the air in front of the X-jet as they lift off and with a slight smile she says), "How'd it go?" "Just like you thought," (Warren says as he glances over at Betsy). "I didn't want to say it but.I told you so," (Betsy says with a smile on her face as then we see Warren hang his head and then scratch the back of his neck as he says), "Okay okay, just fly please." "Whatever you say Warren," (Betsy says with a big smile and a small laugh as she puts a hand on Warren's shoulder). (Then we see Erica open the door and walk out as she then looks over at Warpath and Siryn and say), "Well, how do I look?"  
  
(Then we see a panel of Erica standing with her suit on as we're sitting behind Warpath and Siryn as we see their backs to us as they're in the foreground and Erica is in the background with a sheepish look on her face). (Then we see a panel of Warpath and Siryn looking at each other and they shrug). (Then we see Siryn elbow Warpath with a forced smile on her face as Warpath looks at her with a shocked look on his face before he looks up at Erica, who has an impatient look on her face as she's staring at him, and says), "You look fine Erica, just fine," (with a smile). (Then we see Siryn glare at Warpath, cross her arms, and look away with an angry look on her face). (Warpath then looks at her with a confused look on his face as he says), "What?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Erica, with a slightly angry look on her face, go over and take the seat beside Sam and stare at the tops of her boots). (Then in the next panel we see a wide panel with Warren and Betsy at the controls, Warpath is trying to talk to Siryn as he's saying), "Come on Terry," (but she's ignoring him and Sam is trying to get some sleep as Erica is looking at him sadly as she says), "Uh Sam, Sam?" (Then we see a few panels are shown of the X-jet flying over the water and those panels are intermittent with panels of the inside of the X-jet as the members of the team are in their seats and they're talking to each other). (Then we see Warren press a button on the console as he puts on a headset and says), "Okay people listen up, we're inbound in about ten minutes, Sam you go up the middle and look for anything out of the ordinary", (to which Sam glances up sadly and says), "Ya mean other than all the dead bodies right?"  
  
  
  
(Warren then frowns and continues), "Theresa, you and I will skirt the mountains and see if we can pick anything up on the scanners while.." "While James and I sweep along the coast," (Betsy says glancing over at Warren with a wink and a smile as we then go to a panel of Warpath as he says), "maybe pick up a seashell or two while she's not looking," (as he nervously glances up at Betsy and Warren). (Then we see a panel of Sam nodding slightly while Warpath and Siryn finally look at each other as in the next panel we see Erica looking around before she realizes that her name wasn't called and looks over at Warren with a confused look on her face as she says), "Hey what about me, what do I do?"  
  
  
  
"You get to do the very important job of keeping watch over the X-jet," (Warren says as he tries to keep a calm face as he and Betsy glance at each other in a panel in which it's as if we're sitting on the console in front of them and we're looking back through the X-jet). [He had hoped to break it to her gently, hoping to not kill her enthusiasm, but today was just not his lucky day]. (We see Warren cringe slightly as Erica angrily spins her chair around and yells with an angry look on her face), "What, oh no if you even think for a second that I'm going to.." (Warren then turns his seat around so that he's facing Erica and with a very stern look on his face he glares a hole through Erica as he points a finger at her and says), "Listen Erica, right now my thoughts are none are none of your business, now either you sit down and shut the hell up or I'll drop kick your behind off this jet right now, so when we get to Genosha you're not only going to guard the X-jet but you're going to like it, are we clear?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Erica meekly nod her head and turn away as Warren turns back around, as we see Siryn and Warpath look at each other with slightly shocked looks on their faces, and then notices the odd look that Betsy is giving him as he looks over at her and says), "What?" (Then Betsy glances first back over her shoulder and then at Warren and says), "A little harsh don't ya think love?" "It had to be done, how far out are we again," (Warren asks as he nervously scratches his chin). "A minute or two, are you still getting that uneasy feeling about this mission," (Betsy says glancing over at Warren with a concerned look on her face). "Yes, and it seems to be getting worse the closer we get to Genosha," (Warren says looking at Betsy with an equally concerned look on his face). "That's what I was afraid of," (Betsy says with an unhappy look on her face).  
  
  
  
(Then we see panels of the X-jet as it comes up to Genosha in overhead shots and then lands in a sheltered cove, right at the mouth of a cave). (Then we go back inside the X-jet as then we see Warren turn around in his chair and stand up as we see Betsy powering down the X-jet as Warren says), "Okay people, let's go to work."  
  
  
  
  
  
[Elsewhere] (We see Apocalypse sitting on his throne with an angry look on his face with Death standing beside him). (Then we see a crimson dawn warrior come running up just as Death is about to say something). "My lord," (the warrior yells as he comes to a stop near Death). (We then see Death turn towards the crimson dawn warrior and become very angry and glare at him and say), "You putrid maggot, how dare you interrupt me!" (Then we see the crimson dawn warrior tremble a bit as he looks back and forth between Death and Apocalypse). (Then we see Death, who's still angry, pull out the cattle prod looking rod and jab the crimson dawn warrior with it as the warrior doubles over in pain and collapses to the ground with loud howls of pain as we see Apocalypse looking on with a sick smile on his face, he's enjoying it).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a few panels of Death taking a lot of joy out of repeatedly shocking the crimson dawn warrior, who is now writhing on the ground in pain as Apocalypse starts to laugh). (Then we see another warrior come running up and yell), "My lord, the perimeter has been breached". "What," (Apocalypse growls as he brings his fist down on the arm of his throne and crushes a skull that was sitting there). "Yes..my lord, a jet was spotted landing in sector four, it matches the schematics of the failures conveyance," (the c.d. warrior says as he snaps to attention, with his hands clasped behind his back). (Then we see Apocalypse turn to Death and while shaking his fist angrily and with gritted teeth say), "Handle this." "Of course my lord," (Death says with a bow before he shocks the c.d. warrior that's on the ground again and walks off).  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile] (We see Erica leaning up against the X-jet's landing gear as Sam is standing nearby as he's saying), "Why the long face?" (Then we see Erica look up with a sad look on her face before she feigns a weak smile and says), "Huh oh sorry, I'll be fine don't worry about me.you go ahead, you've got work to do." "You sure about this," (Sam says with a hand on her shoulder). "Ya go on, you guys need to go and complete the mission," (Erica says as she nods her head). "Alright then see ya later," (Sam says before he turns away and rockets off as Erica shields her eyes from the dust that Sam kicked up). "Hmm alone, again," (Erica says as she lets her feet slowly slide out from under her as she slides down the landing gear and she's now sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest as she rests her chin on a knee and wraps her arms around her legs). (We also see her look up sadly at the sea spray nearby).  
  
  
  
[Elsewhere] (Then we see panels of Sam rocketing over the ground and also blast through a group of very startled crimson dawn warriors, as he knocks them all off of their feet as if he had dropped a bomb into their midst as in the next panel we see a close up of Sam flying as he thinks), Just hope they didn't alert the others. (Then we go and see panels of Warren and Siryn flying through the hills as they're both looking all around as Warren looks over and says), "See anything?" (Then we see Siryn shake her head and say), "Nae, not a bloody thing." (Then we see a panel of Warren and Siryn as they're flying away in the far background and in the very near foreground we see a c.d. warrior stand up and say into a communicator), "Yes master, they're on their way".  
  
  
  
(Then we cut to the beach as we see Betsy and Warpath running on the beach, hugging the cliffs as they go). (Then we see them stop and Betsy telepathically sweep the area before Warpath turns to her and says), "Pick up anything?" (Betsy then shakes her head with an unhappy sign and says), "Nothing at all, but there does seem to be something that's pulling on my powers, draining them in a sense." "And how much you wanna bet that a certain enemy of ours is behind it," (Warpath says peering out into the water). "I believe you're right James, something about this whole mission stinks," (Betsy says with a frown as she looks at Warpath before they continue on their way).  
  
  
  
[The X-Jet.] (We see Erica pacing around with her hands in her pockets and an unhappy look on her face). Why do they get to have all the fun, this is just a simple recon trip right, (Erica thinks as she picks up a rock and then throws it out into the water). (Then we see her lean up against the rock wall and hang her head). (Then we see an odd sound come from off panel, which makes her pick her head up with a confused look on her face). [Her ears perk up at the sound]. (Then we see a weak voice from off panel say), "Help me, somebody please help me." (We then see Erica, with now wide eyes, look around before she comes running out of the cave and then calls out as she says), "Hello, who's there?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Erica walking around the rocky coastline as she's looking all around). (Then we see a panel in which we see in the foreground is the side of the edge of a small cliff as then in the background we see a small shabbily dressed girl standing with her back to us and she's standing on a slab of stone that's jutting out into the bay as then in the next panel we see pretty much the same as the last panel except now we see Erica peering around the corner with a hand on the wall). (Then in the next panel we're looking straight at Erica as she's looking straight at us with a sympathetic, relieved, and concerned smile on her face as she says), "It's just a little girl."  
  
  
  
[Her mind races, with a single overwhelming thought dominating all others.]. What's a little girl doing way out here all alone, (Erica thinks as she slowly and cautiously steps around the corner). (Then we see Erica slowly walking towards the little girl, with an arm outstretched, as she says), "Hey there, you okay?" (Then we see Erica get to the girl and squat down with a nice smile on her face and she puts a hand on the little girls shoulder). "Are you scared.," (Erica says in a panel in which we see her with a concerned look on her face). (Then we see a panel from behind of the little girl as without turning the little girl says), "I'm not, but you should be." (Then we see Erica jerk her hand back with a very shocked look on her face as she gasps and says), "Wha.?"  
  
  
  
  
  
[Her concern for the little girls safety dissolves away in an instant and is replaced by.fear]. (In a series of close ups of the little girl as she turns around with an increasingly evil and demented look on her face morphs into one that looks very scary as in the end she has sharp pointed teeth, red glowing eyes and her fingers turn into claws as she then hisses at Erica and says), "What's wrong Erica, you scared," (before she licks her lips with a snake like green tongue). (Then we see a panel of Erica falling back and scooting backwards with a really scared look on her face as she says), "Wha.what the hell are you?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of Erica backing up with the almost demonic little girl stalking after her). "Your death mutant," (the little girl says with a wicked smile as she first glares sinisterly at Erica before she looks around). (Then we see Erica frantically looking around as we see crimson dawn warriors come up out of the water and out of seemingly everywhere as they all advance on Erica and surround her with their weapons out menacingly). (Then we see Erica stand up and we see that she's shaking slightly). (Then a couple of c.d. warriors run up to attack her as she then starts to fight them and she's able to break through them and tries to run away). [Adrenaline surges through her veins, imbuing her with a strength she never knew she had.] [And for a split second she thinks that she has a chance to get away.] [.but it doesn't last].  
  
  
  
(We see her running away before she looks back and continues running as she then runs headlong into something and she falls back and ends up on the ground looking up with a still scared look on her face). (Then in the next panel we see an upward looking shot from behind Erica as we see a very arrogant War standing above her with a wicked smile on his face and his hands are behind his back). (Then we see a panel of Erica looking very scared as she yells), "Oh no you're.you're," (as she frantically crawls backwards away from War, keeping her eyes on him the whole way, before she stands up and starts to run away). [She is rocked off her feet]. (We see War pull one hand from behind his back, and with an impatient sigh, he blasts Erica off of her feet and she's sent flying into a shallow pool of water).  
  
  
  
(In the next panel we see her picking herself up out of the pool with the water dripping off as she then stands up and turns around and dodges an attack from an advancing c.d. warrior, and then blocking one with her fists). (But then she starts to punch a nearby c.d. warrior but something black wraps around her neck). (We then see her with a shocked look on her face as she is violently jerked backwards and off of her feet). (Then we see her getting dragged backwards very quickly as all she can say while fighting it is), "Hrrk".  
  
(Then we see a panel of War yelling at Erica, as he's holding a painful looking whip, that's end is wrapped around her neck, in one hand while the other hand is clenched in a fist with his powers flaring up, as he yells), "And just where do you think you're going mutant?" (Then we see a panel of Erica glaring very angrily at War as she's trying to get the whip from around her neck as we see a trickle of blood coming from her mouth). "I am ordered to bring you in, but I don't think my lord would mind if I had a little fun first," (War says with a haughty laugh as we pull away and up into the air).  
  
  
  
  
  
[Later.] (We see, crouching in a high hollow that overlooks Apocalypse's encampment, Sam looking down at the camp with a grimace on his face as we see him think), Ah don't like the looks of this, something tells me Forge didn't come here voluntarily. Of that we are in complete agreement my friend, (We see being said telepathically to Sam as he looks up with at first a surprised look on his face before he turns his head with a smile and say), "Took ya long enough, ah was beginning to think you got lost." "If only that were true," (Warpath says as he comes over and kneels beside Sam as Betsy stands behind them, shaking her head with her arms crossed as she solemnly and slightly angrily says), "Bloody hell."  
  
  
  
"Bloody hell is right, I have a feeling that this is going to be one of those days that you tell your grandchildren about," (Warpath says shaking his head in dismay as he gazes down on the camp). "Aye only hope ye live long enough tah see such a day," (We see said from off panel before in the next panel we see Siryn landing as she then thinks to herself), Such a day that I pray we may see together one-day , (with a smile on her face). (Then we see Betsy turn to her with a knowing look on her face). "As do I," (Warren says as he lands behind Siryn, but up higher on the top of the hollow as he flutters his wings a bit). "So this is where Apocalypse set up camp," (Sam says with a scowl on his face). (Then we see Betsy run over to Warren and drag him down into the hollow and say, with an angry scowl on her face), "Would you get down here, up there you're to tempting a target."  
  
  
  
"Sorry Betts," (Warren says sort of sheepishly as the group has to move around a bit so that they can all fit in the hollow without hurting Warrens wings). (Then we see Warren move to the front of the hollow and look down with a hand on Sam and Warpaths shoulders). "So what now," (Siryn says as she looks over at Warren). "Betts, can you find Forge down there," (Warren says turning to Betsy). "I don't know, but I'll give it a go," (Betsy says looking at Warren before she walks to the front of the hollow and closes her eyes, and puts her hands to her temples, and then we see the butterfly appear on her forehead as she begins to telepathically scan the area). [She closes her eyes and concentrates, telepathically reaching out through the valley.]. [.straining to discern the location of their missing friend]. (We see in the next series of panels the purple butterfly flying through Apocalypse's camp as if it's searching for something).  
  
  
  
(Then in a couple of panels we at first see Betsy concentrating with her eyes closed and then in the next panel we see her eyes fly open and they're glowing purple, as she starts to sweat, and she gasps). "He's here, I found him," (Betsy says, almost in a trance). "Really, where," (Warpath says turning to Betsy). (Then we see Betsy blink twice before she shakes her head as she snaps back out of her trance like state as she bows her head slightly and bringing her hand up to her face and slightly pinching her nose and eyes as if she had a migraine, using her thumb and the finger in between her index and ring fingers are all the way at the top of her nose, up where the nose meets the forehead, but she's also slightly rubbing her eyes).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren, with a concerned look on his face, lay a hand on Betsy's shoulder and say), "You alright?" (Then we see Betsy pick her head up and turn to Warren with a weak smile on her face as she meekly says), "Yeah.I'm fine, I guess I must have overdone it a bit there." "Well don't do that again, okay," (Warren says with a worried look on his face as he moves the hand that was on her shoulder and gently rubs her cheek with the back of that hand). (Then we see Sam glance first down at the camp and then back up at Warren and Betsy, with a scowl on his face, and say), "Ah hate to break up such a happy moment but activity's picking up down there." (Then we see Warren and Betsy give the others a look as if they had just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar after we see a panel of them staring deeply into each others eyes and getting lost in the moment of it). "What," (Warren says taking Sam's place and then squinting, in a close up on his head, down at the camp).  
  
  
  
(Then with a grimace he turns back to Betsy and says), "Any clues as to where Forge is exactly Betts?" "I'm not sure exactly, his telepathic imprint was very weak, it was almost as if," (Betsy says as she lets her voice trail off before Siryn says while pointing), "Hey what's that?" "What, where," (Warren says as he looks to where Siryn is pointing as we see a bright shining object in the distance). (We then see a panel of Warren squinting as he's trying to determine what the shiny object is). "What do ye think it is," (Siryn says as she puts her hand above her eyes so as to shield them from the sun). "I don't know, but whatever it is it's probably not anything good," (Warpath says grimly).  
  
"Ya well it's time we found out what all the commotion is about, hopefully they haven't discovered our presence," (Warren says as he looks back at Betsy and then continues), "You think you can get close enough Betts?" (We then see Betsy first look at the ground before she then look sup and says), "Of course." (Then we see Betsy move to the front of the hollow before with a last look at Warren she leaves the hollow and starts to pick her way down the side of the big hill). (Then in the next panel we see an overhead and downward angled shot so that it's as if we're standing right behind Sam, Warpath, Siryn, and Warren as we're looking down the hill and we see Betsy crouching behind a large boulder that's nestled up against the burnt out remains of a house).  
  
  
  
"Ye think that was wise, she didn' look so good," (Siryn says with a grim look on her face as she glances at Warren). "You think I don't know that, I hate doing it but she's the only one that can get close enough," (Warren says glaring at Siryn with an angry but sad look on his face). "Sorry," (Siryn says with a sad look on her face before she walks over and sits down beside Warpath). (Then we see Warpath look over at Siryn with a concerned look on his face). "So what's our next move, once Psylocke gets back that is," (Sam says as he leans his back up against one of the walls of the hollow). "We're only here to find Forge, now that we know where Apocalypse has set up shot we can come back later, and send -daddy- straight to hell," (Warren says with an angry grimace on his face).  
  
  
  
(Then we go back down to Betsy as she's picking her way closer to the camp). [She slides in and out of the darkness effortlessly, ever inching closer to the edge of the devils camp]. (We then cut back to an overhead shot of the hollow as Sam, Siryn and Warpath are resting by leaning up against the walls and they're not looking down at the camp, while Warren is fixed at the opening of the hollow, his eyes fixed on Betsy down in the valley). (Then we see a panel or two of Betsy backtracking up the hill, making sure to avoid being seen). (Then we see a panel of Warren turning to the rest of the team and he says), "Okay she's back, everybody up." (Then we see a panel of Warren helping Betsy back up into the hollow). (Then as she sits down beside Warren Sam looks at her and says), "Find anything?"  
  
  
  
(Betsy shakes her head sourly as she says), "Well I didn't see any trace of Forge if that's what you're asking, but I do know that they're looking for someone.or something." "Hopefully tis Forge they're after and not us," (Siryn says with a sad look at Warpath, who returns the look). "Ah have a bad feeling that they already -found- Forge, and I think they know we're here," (Sam says as he nervously stares at the ground). "But how would they know.unless.," (Warpath says with a deep in thought look on his face). (Then we see come in from off panel that makes the team look up in surprise), "Yes filth, we know of your presence." (Then we see a panel of War, slightly crouching, holding Erica by the back of her collar as we see that Erica is all beaten up and bloody as he suit is ripped and torn, dirty, her hair is all disheveled and dirt, and she has a cut above her eye and one on her chin).  
  
  
  
(We then see a panel of the team glaring at War as they look shocked at seeing Erica all beaten up). (Then we see a panel of War taunting the team by shaking Erica and then letting her flop around). (Then we see a panel of an enraged Sam bringing up his blast field as if he's about ready to blast off as he yells in anger and launches himself at War as Warren reaches out a hand and says), "Sam no, he's just.baiting you," (as we see Sam get slightly into the air before his powers seem to sputter out and disappear as we see first a panel of a very shocked Sam as he falls to the ground, and then of Warren as he finishes his sentence). [As he fires off into the air.]. [.the unexpected happens.]. [His voice falters in mid- sentence].  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of the team looking completely shocked, but before any of them can go to help Sam War carelessly tosses Erica into the hollow as Warpath catches her). "Wha-what happened," (Siryn says with a shocked look on her face). "Something wrong filth," (War says with a haughty smile on his face). (Then we see Pestilence come up beside War in one panel and then in the next one we see Siryn try to blast War with a sonic scream, but nothing comes out). (Then with a thoroughly startled look on her face she gasps and says), "Wha.me scream.it's gone." "You can thank your friend the maker for that little surprise, the schematics to a machine that nullifies mutants powers was just one of the little gems that we extracted from his mind," (Pestilence says with a snicker).  
  
  
  
"He was reluctant at first, but he became much more agreeable after we gave him a little -incentive-," (War says with an arrogant smile as he crouches down and glares at the team. "I enjoyed that part immensely," (we see come in from off panel that makes the team turn around angrily, and Sam is especially angry as he picks himself up off of the ground before then we see that the speaker was Death as he's standing there with an overly eager smile on his face and he's holding the cattle prod like thing as he continues), "but I'm going to enjoy this even more," (he finishes as the team notices that they're no suddenly surrounded by legions of crimson dawn warriors that look ready for a fight). "This ain't gonna be pretty," (Warpath says as we first see the team getting ready to fight as the three horseman just laugh their head off as they then order the crimson dawn warriors forward). [The battle that ensues is fierce, but un-winnable]. (The last few panels show a fierce battle going on as we pull away up into the air and see that the team is outnumbered like ten to one or more as we then pull up into the evening sky and end on a panel of the sun going down). [END]. 


	17. My 17th Mini

UNCANNY X-MEN MINI-AFTERMATH'S OF EVERY SORT BY LOGANALPHA30  
  
( ) - ART INSTRUCTIONS "" - WORDS [ ] - CAPTION BOXES + + - TIME, PLACE, BOXES - THOUGHTS  
  
(We open with a shot of Apocalypse sitting on his throne with his horseman and the crimson dawn warriors standing in a large circle with the X-team lying in a heap in the middle). (Then we move in closer and we see that the team is all beaten up and being guarded by a number of heavily armed crimson dawn warriors). (Then we see Apocalypse turn to War, with a look of doom on his face, and say), "Bring the failure to me." (Then we see two c.d. warriors bow their heads and then they walk over and angrily pull Warren out of the pile by looping their arms underneath his and then they drag him towards Apocalypse, as his feet drag on the ground and his head is hanging down as he's unconscious).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Apocalypse say with a smirk), "Wake him." (Then we see War walk up to Warren and yell while smacking him around a bit), "Hey filth, my lord commands you to wake up!" (Then in a series of panels we see first close ups of Warren's face, as we see that there's blood coming from his nose and he has a split lip, as he groggily wakes up and looks around). [Through the splitting pain in his head he tries to clear his blurred vision]. (Then we see a panel of Warren looking at first with a confused look on his face and then we see him with an angry look on his face). "Good you're awake, look at me when I'm talking to you," (Apocalypse growls angrily as he pounds his fist down on the armrest of his throne and almost gets off of the throne). (Then we see Warren glance quickly up at Apocalypse and then intentionally looks away).  
  
  
  
"Pay attention," (Death growls angrily as he jams the cattle prod type thing into Warren's ribs and shocks him as Warren grits his teeth in pain and jerks around from the shock but the c.d. warriors keep him from moving to much). "I think he'll be a bit more receptive now my lord," (Pestilence says bowing to Apocalypse as War has to physically keep Death from shocking Warren again, and Death isn't happy about it). "Now that I have your attention we can begin," (Apocalypse says leaning close to Warren with a sneer on his face). "Why don't you let me go, I'll show you just how -receptive- I can be," (Warren says as he coughs and then winces in pain). (We see Apocalypse sit back in his throne with an unimpressed sigh as Death angrily shocks Warren again after War punches him in the face). "Let's see if his tongue is as sharp now," (Plague says as she appears next to Apocalypse). (Then we see Siryn, who's lying on top of Warpath with a bruise on her cheek, slowly wake up as she moans painfully a little and says), "Oh my head."  
  
  
  
"Is the least of your worries mutant witch," (a c.d. warrior says as it puts the point of its weapon mere centimeters in front of her nose as she opens her eyes as she says), "Would ye keep it down, me.," (she stops as she, in a panel of a close up on her face, goes almost cross-eyed as she looks at the point of the weapon with a look of shock on her face). "My lord, what should we do with this one," (War says as he grabs Siryn by the hair and pulls her to her feet, against her very vocal objections). "Death, you have been wanting more.specimens to experiment on correct," (Apocalypse says with a smile as he turns to Death, who cackles and bows his head and says), "I have my lord," (before Apocalypse continues), "I'd say then that you've gained another specimen." (As Death and the other horseman along with the crimson dawn warriors break out into a fit of laughter as Siryn looks around nervously as she says), "Aye don' like the sound of that."  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile, back at the ranch]  
  
(We at first take a tour through the many recesses of the mansion as they're all calm, quiet, and empty). (Then we see a panel of Tabitha, wrapped in a blanket and sitting all curled up with a mug of hot chocolate and some tissues, watching some television in the mansions living room). "I wonder what they're doing right now," (Tabitha says as she changes the channel). Erica's probably already made her move on Sam, (We see Tabitha think with a sad look on her face as she then puts the remote down and begins to watch the television intently). (Then we see a few panels of a guy getting out of a limo and climbing up a fire escape that are shown on the television). (Then we see a panel of Tabitha's face as she has a tissue up at her nose in the first panel with an unhappy look on her face and then in the second panel she cocks an eyebrow as she then thinks), Wait a minute.No that.that couldn't..  
  
  
  
[It is at that moment.]. (We see Tabitha look up as we see the sound of someone knocking at the door before Tabitha stands up). (Then we see Tabitha walking to the door as someone keeps knocking on the door as she yells angrily), "Okay okay I'm coming, keep your shirt on!" (Then we see Tabitha throw open the door angrily and say), "What!" "Ah Ms. Smith, so nice to see you again," (We see being said from somewhere off panel and Tabitha reacts by looking very startled and shocked as her eyes get big and her jaw drops as she gasps and says), "You!" [In the blink of an eye.]. (We see a fist come in and punch Tabitha in the face that sends her staggering backwards as she then runs into a table and knocks over a big colorful vase as she turns around with a hand on her chin). "Son of a.," (Tabitha says angrily as she tries to keep from falling down). (Then we see, in a series of panels, a big fight take place, although it's a very one sided fight and we only see Tabitha as she tries to defend herself but she doesn't do go good as she gets thrown up against the wall and then picked up and dropped onto the coffee table as she goes through it). (Then we see a panel of Tabitha lying in a broken heap in the shattered remains of the coffee table, all beaten up and hurt as we then see a panel of a very triumphant Imol towering over her and he's laughing maniacally as he says while glaring down at her), "You didn't think we'd forget about you.did you?"  
  
  
  
[Later..Genosha]  
  
(We open with a panel of Death's machine with Forge hooked up to it with Siryn chained up nearby and Death merrily doing calculations and snickering to himself). "What are ye going to do with me," (Siryn says as we see her turn slightly and look back over her shoulder at Death). (Then we see in a panel or two of Siryn trying to work the shackles off while trying to make sure that Death isn't looking). "You needn't worry about that, you'll find out soon enough," (Death says with a wicked smile on his face). "Ye sure sound like ye believe that I'll be here that long," (Siryn says as she's almost got a hand out as in the next panel we see her with a happy look on her face as she thinks), Just keep ye're nose buried in ye're figures and calculations.. "Oh I think you'll be her longer than you think.oh I wouldn't try and get out of those shackles if I were you," (Death says with a smile without looking at Siryn). "What do ye.yeargh!" (Siryn starts to say before we see the shackles emit an electric charge that sends Siryn into violent convulsions as she screams in pain).  
  
  
  
[Nearby]  
  
(We see Warpath chained at the wrists, waist, ankles, and neck to the ground). (We also see Sam, Erica, and Betsy in a similar predicament nearby, but only Warpath is awake). [He strains with all his might against the binds that hold him down]. [Were he still in possession of his mutant abilities these binds would pose no problem to him]. (We see Warpath straining against the binds with an angry look on his face). [A pain- filled scream tears across the sky.]. [.and to James Proudstar it is a scream that he would gladly give up his very life to remedy]. "Terry," (Warpath yells as he starts to go almost crazy as he tries to free himself as tears begin to form in his eyes as the screaming continues). (Then we see a group of laughing crimson dawn warriors, who laugh more as Warpath strains harder before they take out suped up cattle prod type sticks like the one that Death has and they begin to shock him until they shock Warpath so much that he passes out as we know this because he starts twitching as they shock him but other than that he doesn't move).  
  
(Then we see those same crimson dawn warriors sheath their shock prods and just begin amusing themselves by kicking Warpath and shocking him). (Then we see them turn and start doing it to Erica, Betsy, and Sam as well as Warpath). (Then we see a bemused Pestilence roll her eyes and smile merrily as she shakes her head). (Then we see Pestilence walk over and lay a hand on the shoulder of one of the c.d. warriors that's attacking Warpath and say), "Whoa there that's enough for now.I said enough," (as we see her then angrily squeeze the warriors shoulder as it squirms in pain).  
  
  
  
"Now leave them be.or else I'll let Death use you as his next test subject," (Plague says as she appears beside Pestilence and after a wary look or two at the two horsemen the c.d. warriors sulk away). (Then we see Pestilence look over and say), "What are you doing here, I would have thought that you would be at our lord's side as he deals with one of our failed brethren." (Then we see Plague sneer and say), "Our lord wanted a private audience with the failure."  
  
  
  
[Elsewhere]  
  
(We see a panel of Apocalypse sitting in his throne with an arrogant smile on his face and Warren is standing in front of him with his hands chained up behind his back and War is standing beside Warren with his fist clenched). (Then we move in closer and we see that Warren is no longer wearing his coat and that his black shirt is ripped right where the knife wielding guy had slashed him, and the wound is bleeding through the gauze, and we see that Warren also has a black eye , a cut on his cheek and one above his right eye and his left elbow is cut and bleeding as he also has a cut on his back that's bleeding as his shirt is ripped there to). (Apocalypse looks at Warren and says), "I hope my minions didn't accost you to much my son." (We see Warren wince angrily at the words as he glares back at Apocalypse and sets his jaw and says), "I am not your son."  
  
  
  
"How dare you," (War growls as he pulls his fist back and prepares to punch Warren in the face, but Apocalypse stops him by saying), "War no, his candor was to be expected." (We then see Warren glance over at War as a small smile creeps upon his face). (Then we see War get angry again and look ready to attack Warren). "War.leave us, I want to speak to my son in private," (Apocalypse says as he waves off a very angry War, who storms off muttering to himself). "Now that we're alone you can tell me how you were stupid enough to think that you could sneak onto my island without being noticed, I thought I taught you better than that," (Apocalypse says as he angrily grips the armrests of his throne and glares at Warren). "Sorry to disappoint you.now where is Betsy, and the rest of my team.what have you done with them," (Warren says angrily as he strains against the chains as he lunges forward).  
  
  
  
"As impetuous as ever I see.so Ms Braddock is that important to you.," (Apocalypse says with a smile and a chuckle as we see Warren get angry when Apocalypse says Betsy's name). "What do you want Apocalypse," (Warren asks as he glares at Apocalypse). "You should know by now, but I'm feeling generous so I'll make you an offer," (Apocalypse says popping his knuckles). "That doesn't sound like you, what would the other villains say about this I wonder," (Warren says with a slightly confused look on his face). "Here it is, I'll tell you anything and everything you could ever want to know, answer all your question about a certain group of X-men that are burning a hole in your mind as we speak," (Apocalypse says after waving off what Warren said).  
  
  
  
"Oh really.but tell me.what do you expect in return.I know you Apocalypse.there's always a catch," (Warren says scowling). "As impressive as ever my Archangel-my angel of death, alright I'll play along.the catch is that you and your friends.," (Apocalypse says with a sinister smile). "Like hell Apocalypse, I've been your whipping boy before and.," (Warren growls with his fists clenched). "That's what I thought you'd say," (Apocalypse says as he leans back in his throne with an unhappy sigh on his face, but he doesn't take his icy glare off of Warren, who returns it).  
  
  
  
[Close by]  
  
(We see Siryn sitting near the machine that Forge is hooked up to, she looks like she's out cold as Death glares at her and then walks away). [She waits until the time is right.]. (We then go into a series of panels of close ups of Siryn's face as we move in and at first Siryn has her eyes closed and then as we knows that Death is gone she opens an eye and looks around, and then opens her other eye and then thinks), What a blowhard, aye thought he'd never shut up. (Then we see Siryn stand up and then turn towards the machine and then we see her take a shocked step back with a completely horrified look on her face as she brings her hands to her mouth and says), "Saints be.Forge!"  
  
  
  
(We then move over and see Forge hooked up to the machine with the helmet open and Forge is awake as he weakly mutters), "Huh, S-Siryn?" "W-what are ye.how did ye," (Siryn says as she walks back up to Forge and almost touches the machine before she halts abruptly as Forge says), "No don't come any closer, he rigged a defense mechanism into the design of this.machine that'll shock you like before." (Then we see Siryn say), "But aye have to get ye out of this." "Th-there's a keypad on the panel over.there," (Forge says as we see him trying to stay awake as Siryn slowly walks away from him and towards the control panel and looks back and forth to make sure that she's in the right place and Forge nods his head). "What's the code," (Siryn says looking desperately at Forge who just hangs his head as he momentarily passes out).  
  
  
  
"Oh great just leave it up to me," (Siryn says frantically looks around before she thinks), Screw this, (and just balls her fists and then just bashes the keypad with her fists). [And when all else fails.]. (Then we see the keypad start to fizzle and shoot out sparks before we see a poof of smoke come from it as Siryn dives out of the way, and all that wakes Forge up as he then says), "G-good, I'll take care of the rest." (We then see Siryn sit up with her hair all a mess and says as she blows some hair off of her face), "Ye sure you can handle it, aye mean ye don' look so good." "I don't have a choice, if I don't none of us will make it out of here alive, now be ready the machine that suppresses your mutant abilities uses me as a fuse, my mutant ability to be able to unconsciously understand how anything works lets them cancel out any and all mutant powers on this island," (Forge says with a determined look on his face).  
  
  
  
(Then Siryn says with a confused look on her face), "But I thought that ye could only do that with machines.and how were we and the horseman able to use your powers earlier?" "Apparently I wasn't good enough for Apocalypse as I was.so they injected -something- into me so that I was able to overcome that hurdle, as well as allowing certain mutants to keep their powers.now stand back.," (Forge says as he looks up at the sky before continuing as he drops his head as Siryn says while he's doing this), "but if you are the fuse then.," (with a shocked look on her face as Forge says as his head is dropping), "Ororo.my love.forgive me." (Then he grits his teeth before we see the dials on the control board go crazy and a large electrical charge build up and smoke begins to rise from the machine). [With the last drops of strength left to him he takes back the control of his mutant powers and pushes himself up to and then over the edge]. (We then see Siryn start running towards Forge but then there's a giant explosion that sends Siryn flying back).  
  
  
  
[In the Pit]  
  
(We see a panel of Warpath on his knees and shaking his head to clear the cobwebs out). (We see Sam standing beside him and behind him Betsy is trying to wake Erica up). (We see Sam turn back to Betsy and say), "Any luck?" "No, and that's what scares me," (Betsy says with a concerned look on her face as she takes Erica's pulse). (Then we see Warpath turn to Sam and say), "Got a plan to get us out of here yet?" "Sorry but this is to new, even for me," (Sam says looking sourly at Warpath). "Hey filth no talking," (War says as he comes up beside Warpath and punches Warpath in the face in a punch that draws blood as Sam has to hold him up or else he would have fallen over). "I bet you think you're really tough, I wonder what you'd think if I could fight back," (Warpath says glaring up at War who's grinning down at him).  
  
  
  
(Then we see the sound of a far off explosion come into the panel). [He feels a strange tingling feeling surge throughout his body]. (We then see Warpath look down at his hands questioningly before he looks back up at War and says with a big smile on his face), "Oh look, my powers are back." (Then we see Warpath clasp his hands together and then he hits War like Optimus Prime his Megatron in the Transformers movie as we see panels that are just like that scene except Optimus Prime is replace by Warpath and Megatron is replaced by War as Sam says after Warpath hits War), "Ooh ah bet that hurt." (We then see Warpath stand up and then start pulling the chains out of the ground before we see Sam smile and blast his chains off and then he blasts an advancing c.d. warrior).  
  
  
  
"A little help here," (Betsy yells at Sam before he also frees Betsy and Erica as Warpath goes on a rampage through the nearby crimson dawn warriors and War as he says), "You like shocking people when they can't fight back don't ya, well playtimes over." "Oh this is gonna be fun," (Sam says as he rockets off into a large group of mad and charging crimson dawn warriors).  
  
  
  
[At the Throne]  
  
(We see Apocalypse sitting up in his throne with a hand around Warren's throat with Warren gritting his teeth and struggling to breathe). "I gave you a chance for greatness, and you spurned me, now you will face a punishment far worse than death," (Apocalypse says with an angry smirk on his face). "Can't be much worse than your breath, Tic-Tac," (Warren says with the best mocking smile he can muster along with a small chuckle). (We then see Apocalypse get very angry and then proceed to try and strangle Warren, who's wing perk up). (Then with a smile Warren uses both of his wings to strike Apocalypse in the face that makes Apocalypse howl in anger and drop Warren).  
  
  
  
"My lord," (a crimson dawn warrior yells as it charges Warren and swings its weapon). (Then we see Warren turn slightly and in a small panel we see Warren's shackles as the warriors weapon slices through them). (Then in the next panel we see Warren smile and say), "Thank you," (as he punches the warrior's lights out). (Then we see Apocalypse charge Warren, who lifts up into the air and glares down at him and says), "Gotta be faster than that.old timer."  
  
  
  
[Elsewhere]  
  
(We see the remains of the machine that Forge was hooked up to as there's a lot of smoke in the air and pieces of the machine are strewn about). (Then we see a piece of the machine move before we see that Siryn is under it as she pushes it off of her and gets up as we see that she's covered in dust and dirt and now has a small gash on her forehead and her uniform's coat is now ripped to shreds). "Just my luck," (Siryn says with a sad look on her face as she takes off what's left of the coat). (Then we see her look around before she starts picking her way through the rubble as she goes a ways before she trips and falls and she curses as she goes down).  
  
  
  
(Then we see her begin to pick herself up as she puts a hand to her chin and when she takes it away there's blood on it as we see her wince in anger and say sarcastically), "Perfect.just perfect." (Then we see her look back to see what she tripped over and with a shocked look on her face we see that it's a human leg). "Oh my.Forge," (Siryn yells as she starts to frantically dig through the rubble). [She furiously begins to dig through the rubble, paying little heed as the metal and rocks cut mercilessly into her hands].  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile.Back At The Ranch]  
  
(We see the front of the mansion as an old beat up jeep pulls up to the front door). (Then from a ways away we see two people get out, and each grabs a duffel bag as they then break into a run as they run up to the front door). (Then we see a panel of the two men from behind as one has long brown hair and the other has a long ponytail that's slightly orange hair as the brown haired man says), "Uh hello.Sam.Terry?" "This does not bode well," (the other man says as they both drop their duffel bags and slowly make their way into the mansion, both ready for anything). (We then see a panel of a wall with a painting on it and it's hanging crooked before in the next panel the painting falls as we then see a badly cracked mirror beside it as we see two shadows on the wall as the back shadow says), "This isn't right, I feel naked without my swords."  
  
  
  
(The front shadow turns back to the second shadow and says), "What.man you are a weapon.even without your swords." (Then we see a panel of the living rooms doorway with the ground at the bottom of the panel and the panel goes up to their necks as they're both wearing jeans and t-shirts, as we see in the background the shattered coffee table and Tabitha as one of the guys yells), "Tabitha!" (Then in the next panel we see a horizontal panel of Tabitha lying there as the remains of the coffee table are shoved away before the two men kneel beside her as one says), "Is she.?" (Then we see a panel of one of the guys taking Tabitha's pulse before saying), "She's alive, but her pulse is very weak."  
  
  
  
[Genosha]  
  
(We see Warren fighting with Apocalypse as there are many crimson dawn warriors lying unconscious around them). (We see Apocalypse take a swing at Warren as the punch misses Warren as he jumps out of the way and the punch hits the ground and kicks up some metal shards). (Then Warren says with an angry smile), "Still to slow.gramps." "You dare mock me," (Apocalypse yells angrily as he spins slightly and catches Warren off guard as he backhands Warren into the air and then back down against the side of a small hill of bones as Warren grimaces in pain). "Now you will face my wrath," (Apocalypse growls as he charges towards Warren, who dodges the attack and the next few panels are of a fight between them as Warren gets in a punch or two before he lands on Apocalypse's throne).  
  
  
  
"You dare defile my throne of righteous judgment," (Apocalypse yells with a very angry sneer on his face). (We then see Warren look down and then back up as he cocks an eyebrow and with a sly smile he says), "Guess so." (Then we see Apocalypse go crazy and charge Warren and punch at him but Warren moves and Apocalypse fist smashes his throne). (Then we see Warren land nearby and is about to say something when an enraged Apocalypse turns and lands a body blow right where the knife wielding guy slashed Warren as we first see a close up of Warren's face with a smile, then one of surprise, then the panel of Apocalypse hitting Warren, and finally one or two of his very pained reaction as he then staggers backwards, gasping for air and clutching at the wound).  
  
  
  
"Where is your sharp tongue.your witty comebacks now," (Apocalypse says crossing his arms and smiling proudly). "I don't' do to well with snappy repartee but.," (We see come from off panel as Apocalypse turns in the foreground as we see Warren in the background, drop to his knees with one hand on the wound and the other is keeping himself from collapsing, and both hands are covered in blood as we see some blood dropping from Warren). (Then in the next panel we see Warpath land a punch to Apocalypse's jaw that sends him flying backwards as Warpath says), "I do pretty well for myself with the simpler things." (As we then see a panel of Apocalypse flying through the panel as then Warren warily slumps to the ground in a coughing fit as Betsy reaches him and yells), "Warren," (as we see Sam nearby and he's holding Erica). (Then we see a panel of Warren painfully looking up at Betsy as he says), "We have to.get out of here." "No argument there," (Betsy says as she helps Warren stand as Sam comes up behind them and Apocalypse roars back into the fight but Warpath blocks his way and then begin to fight).  
  
  
  
[Shortly.Back At The Remains Of Death's Machine]  
  
(We see Siryn kneeling beside Forge's body in a sea of broken pieces of the machine). (We then wee Siryn say while giving Forge c.p.r.), "Tis not a good day to die Forge." (then we see Forge take a breath and Siryn start to cry as she says a silent prayer as she glances skyward). "What did you do to my beautiful creation.answer me," (Death says storming towards Siryn with the two golems in tow). "Aye blew the fuse," (Siryn says with a half smile as an enraged Death sends the golems after her as she then says), "Not you again." "Oh yes filth, but this time you won't be baled out by one of your intrepid friends," (Death says gleefully laughing as the golems begin to go after Siryn).  
  
  
  
"Ah hope ya didn't make that up all by yerself," (a voice says from off panel that makes Siryn look up and Death and the golems turn in confusion). "You," (Death yells angrily before we then switch to a panel of Sam standing on the top of a small nearby hill with his fists clenched at his sides with his powers flaring as he then says with an emotionless look on his face, and the wind is blowing his hair and smoke around), "Surprised you remembered, but then again you never were very smart, and ah've just been itchin to have one of them heart to hearts with you before.." (Then we see Death chuckle and say), "before what, you go home crying to momma and.oh wait that's right I killed them didn't I.they screamed so nicely to.."  
  
  
  
(We then see a panel of Sam get angry before he calms himself and says as he begins to walk towards Death), "Before ah rip yer shriveled heart out and shove it down yer stinkin gullet until ya choke on it." "Foolish little whelp, you'll die before that happens, but I'm going to enjoy seeing you try," (Death says as he opens his arms wide as if he's inviting Sam to try him). (Then we see Sam get very angry and rocket off right at Death but a golem gets in the way, but Sam just plows into it and they go flying back and almost hit Death, who barely gets out of the way). (Then we see an angry Death go after Forge but Siryn looks up angrily and says), "Oh no ye don't, I just got him breathing again and aye'm not about to let ye kill him." (Then we see Death get even angrier and say as he's about to touch Siryn), "Stupid mutant, now you will die." "Not today," (Siryn says with a smile before she levels a very powerful sonic scream that rips into Death as he goes flying back). (Then we see a few panels of Sam flying around and blasting the golems as he stays just out of their reach). (Then we see Siryn turn back to Gorge and make sure that he's still alive).  
  
[The Throne]  
  
(We see Warren and Betsy as they're trying to move Erica away as Warpath is fighting a losing battle against a large group of crimson dawn warriors and an enraged Apocalypse). "I hope one of you.has a plan.for getting us the hell out of here," (Warpath says in between punches as we see that he's also all beaten up but it appears more to annoy him rather than hurt). (We then see Warren look over and say as he's pulling something out of one of his pockets), "I just hope this works, the tech boys just gave it to me today." (We then see Betsy look at what is in Warren's hand as she says), "Is that the X-jets r.c. that you've been hounding the techies about all week?" "Yah, now it's time to see if it works," (Warren says as he winces in pain).  
  
  
  
"Men and their toys," (Betsy says with a sigh as she spins around and kicks and oncoming crimson dawn warrior and it's in a big panel, she knocks a tooth or two out). "No matter what worthless little trinket your feeble little minds create you will fail," (Apocalypse says with an arrogant smile as he lands a punch on Warpath, who then goes flying back and into a pile of bones in a big crash). (Then we see a panel of Warren pressing the trigger as a light on the remote control starts blinking). (Then we see a few panels of the X-jets control panel as things begin to light up and the auto pilot light comes on before we see the X-jet rise into the air and then blast out of the cave).  
  
  
  
"So what now," (Betsy asks, as we go back to the throne, as she activates her psysword and parries an attack from a crimson dawn warrior before she then elbows it back away so that she can then slash it with her psysword as she angrily does slash the warrior with her psysword). "Now I will grind your bones beneath my heel," (Apocalypse says clenching his fist angrily with a self-righteous look sneer on his face). "Sorry, but we're going to have to take a rain-check on that," (Warren says as he turns and uses his wings to cover Erica as an extremely powerful wind picks up and starts to blow everything around and the X-team takes cover). "What in Hades," (Imol yells as he just teleports in beside Apocalypse and is immediately assaulted by various flying objects). (Then we see Warpath look up and shield his eyes as he yells, so as to be heard above the roar of the wind), "I guess it worked!"  
  
  
  
(We then look up and see the X-jet hovering there). (Then we see the X-jet come down and land and the hatch opens up as Warren, with Betsy's help, stands up and says into the r.c. as he holds a button down), "Defensive mechanism's, full spread." (Then we see Imol and Apocalypse glaring at the team). [At his words panels recess and pull away as rotating laser cannons descend and open fire]. (We then see panels open up on the X-jet and then laser guns, that look like a Gatling gun, lower out and start firing at the crimson dawn warriors and Apocalypse and Imol). "Cook, but I'd say that's our cue", (Warpath says as he dodges the laser blasts and reaches Warren and Betsy before he picks Erica up). (Then we see Apocalypse get angry and the laser blasts just bounce off of him as he growls), "Cowards, how dare you run from your inevitable fate." (Then we see Warpath, carrying Erica, and Betsy who's helping Warren, as they get to the X-jet and climb up the ramp). (And then we see a few inside shots of the X-jet as Warpath lays Erica down on the couch and straps her in as in the next panel we see Betsy help Warren into the co-pilot's seat and strap him in before she sits in the pilot's seat and straps herself in). (Then after a look at Warren with a worried look on her face she turns the switch that changes the control of the X-jet from autopilot to manual). (Then we see Imol yell angrily as the X-jet roars off, and away from Apocalypse), "Come back here.we're not.cowards!"  
  
  
  
[Close by]  
  
(We see Sam on his hands and knees as he's just standing up and he's tired as one of the golems is on its back and trying to stand up as the other golem is standing in front of Sam and it's glaring down at him). (Death meanwhile is angrily searching through the rubble). (Then we see Siryn, cradling Forge in her arms, as she yells at Sam), "Sam come on.we've gotta go.aye don' think I can keep Forge going much longer!" (We then see the golem that's near Sam rear back and prepare to smash him like a bug as it says), "Smash!" (Then we see in two panels, first a close up of Sam's face as he's looking up with a scared look on his face as then in the next panel we see an overhead shot of the golem and it's about ready to smash Sam).  
  
  
  
"Sam look out," (Siryn yells at Sam as then in the next we see a panel of us looking down at the golem as something big is rapidly descending towards the golem). (Then we see a big panel of Warpath striking the golem feet first, and then one of the golem being driven into the ground as Warpath says with a smile on his face), "Smash.you and the Hulk have the same vocal coach or somethin?" (Then we see Sam look up, as he stands up, and say), "Thanks, but now I've got a little unfinished business to attend to." (We then see Sam start to rocket off but Warpath grabs his shoulder and says), "Easy there Mason-Dixon, we've got wounded to take care of, revenge will have to wait." (Then we see a panel of Sam glaring angrily at Warpath as he's trying to get away as he says), "No.let go!" "Sam, we have to go," (Warpath says as he again restrains a very angry Sam).  
  
  
  
"But momma.Lizzie," (Sam says with a very sad look on his face as he's looking at Death, who's trying to help the other golem get up as he's angrily yelling at it). "Sam," (Warpath yells angrily and gives Sam a shake). (Sam then seems to snap out of it as he says), "Right.okay here's the plan, you get Forge and Terry while I lay down some covering fire." "Right.come on Terry our ride's here," (Warpath says as he lets go of Sam, who then kneels down and starts blasting Death and the two golems, and then Warpath runs over to Siryn and with a concerned look on his face he says), "You okay?" (Then Siryn says), "I'm fine.be careful," (as Warpath picks Forge up and then takes off with Siryn right behind him as Warpath then yells), "Sam come on."  
  
  
  
"Okay," (Sam yells as he blasts off just as War, Imol, and Apocalypse come running up as they're surrounded by angry crimson dawn warriors). "Attack.don't let them get away," (Apocalypse yells angrily as he grabs a nearby crimson dawn warrior and begins to strangle it). (Then we see War and a good deal of the c.d. warriors start to fire their weapons at the X- jet as Sam, Warpath, Forge, and Siryn enter the X-jet and the hatch closes). (Then we go to an inside shot of Betsy looking back as Sam hops into his seat and Siryn helps Warpath get Forge into the portable bio-bed and hooked up to the right equipment). "How's he doing," (Betsy says over her shoulder as she makes the X-jet go faster). "Not good, he's barely staying with us," (Warpath says as he checks the readouts of one of the machines).  
  
  
  
(Then we go back outside and see in the far background is the X-jet as it's flying away and then War gets off one large last shot as he's in the foreground). (Then in the next panel we see an enraged Apocalypse start attacking the horsemen and the crimson dawn warriors). (Then we jump back inside the X-jet as Warpath and Siryn are checking on Forge and Sam is checking on Erica). (Then we see Siryn look up towards the front of the plane and say), "How long till we get back to the mansion?" (Then we see a panel outside of the X-jet as War's final blast hits one of the wings and knocks the X-jet violently around).  
  
  
  
(And in the previous panel, just as the blast is about to hit the wing, we see coming out of the X-jet Betsy saying), "We're a little low on fuel but.," (and she stops just as the blast hits the X-jet as we then see a big combination of panels that cut back and forth between shots of the team reacting inside the X-jet as Warpath, Siryn, and Sam get thrown around as in one panel Sam knocks his head against the side of one of the chairs in a hit that draws blood as they're all yelling while Betsy is trying to stabilize the X-jet). (Then we see an inside panel as the X-jet finally does get stable but it's still shaking a bit as Betsy says), "Everyone alright, role call."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren shake his head and say), "I'm here, but a little worse for wear, "(as he winces in pain). "Ah'm okay.I think," (Sam says as he sits up and lightly touches the cut on his head and then we see Warpath who's upside down and lying in a corner in the back of the X-jet and Siryn is lying on her stomach a foot or two in front of him). "Me.oh I'm peachy, just peachy," (Siryn says with a meek smile as she pulls herself up so that she's lying on her forearms and looking around). (With a sigh Warpath says), "I'm fine, but I don't' think I could say the same thing about the back door," (as we move over and see a big dent in the door as if his head hit it). "What about Forge and Erica," (Warren says as he checks some of the X-jets controls).  
  
  
  
(Then we see the three in the back check on Erica and Forge as then Warpath looks up and says), "Does -Code Red- mean anything to you," (with an unhappy look on his face). "That's what I thought," (Warren says with a pained grimace on his face). "Any idea what hit us," (Sam says as he pulls himself to his feet by using one of the chairs to stabilize himself). "I don't know but whatever it was it blew a bloody good sized hole in our right wing.the flaps aren't working right," (Betsy says scowling). "Then may I say we make post haste to the hospital," (Warpath says scowling as he checks out a reading).  
  
  
  
[And just when things couldn't seemingly get any worse.]. (We then see a loud alarm sound and we see Forge start to shake before he goes still and then the heart monitor go flat-line in a series of panels that show the heart-rate disappear). "What the hell," (Warren says looking around frantically). "Oh no," (Warpath says angrily as he looks up at Siryn with a concerned look on his face). "Forge," (Siryn yells as she gasps and puts a hand over her mouth). "Bloody hell," (Betsy says angrily as the X-jet lurches and then Warpath and Siryn desperately hold on to the medi-bed to keep from falling over as Sam stumbles over to Erica). "What..," (Siryn says with a scared look on her face). "He's gone into cardiac arrest, quick the paddles," (Warpath says frantically as then we see Siryn nervously hand him the paddles and after that she squirts that jelly stuff onto the paddles).  
  
  
  
"Okay.clear," (Warpath says as Siryn takes a step backwards before Warpath then shocks Forge as his body lurches and then Warpath takes the paddles back as he looks at Siryn, who looks at the heart monitor). (The monitor shows no change and Siryn sadly shakes her head). "Again.clear," (Warpath says as he again shocks Forge). (Then he again looks at Siryn, who again sadly shakes her head and kind of looks like she's about ready to cry). "Okay.I'm going to try one more time.," (Warpath says as Sam comes over and says), "Come on Forge, go Jimmy," (as Warpath then shocks Forge again and then looks at Siryn, who at first shakes her head as she starts to cry).  
  
  
  
"N-nothing.wait.wait.he's back," (Siryn says with a big smile on her face before Warpath sets the panels down and then hugs and kisses Siryn as Sam just looks and smiles at them before he turns back to Erica, who's starting to stir). (Then we see Warpath bend down close to Forge and say), "I'd really appreciate it if I didn't have to do that again." "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but whatever hit us did a whole hell of a lot more damage than just messing up the flaps, from the looks of things we're probably going to have to set down with a dead stick so to speak," (Warren says grimly as he painfully coughs and Betsy looks over at him with a worried look on her face).  
  
  
  
"And exactly what does that mean in non pilot person terms," (Warpath says as he checks on Forge as we see Sam kneel down beside Erica as she mumbles incoherently). "It means that more than likely we're in for one heck of a landing," (Sam says as we then go outside of the X-jet as it flies over water and land before we see it fly over the St. Louis Arch as now the right wing is starting to shake and smoke is now emanating from it as well). (Then we go back inside and see Erica wake up and blink as she lazily says), "Ohh.what happened?" "Hey there, how ya feelin," (Sam says with a sigh as he then undoes her straps and then helps her sit up as she does she has a hand on her forehead and one on her stomach as she looks kind of queasy). "Like a herd of elephants just walked all over me," (Erica says wincing).  
  
  
  
"Okay enough chit-chat people, Theresa you and James keep Forge alive until we land, Sam call the mansion and tell Tabitha to get a few ambulances there so when we land they'll already be there waiting for us," (Warren says while holding down a button on the control panel with one hand while his other hand is on his wound). "Ya sure about that Warren, ah don't know if she.," (Sam says before being cut off by Betsy as she says), "I know it'll be hard Sam, but it's the easiest solution to the problem, besides I don't know how much longer we'll even have use of our radio."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam solemnly nod his head as he begins to stand up when there's an explosion that violently begins to shake the X-jet as Sam and Erica go sliding up against the opposite side of the X-jet and Siryn is rocked off of her feet but Warpath holds onto the bio-bed and is able to stay standing). "What was that," (Siryn yells as alarms go off and she grabs onto the bottom part of the bio-bed to keep from sliding around as Sam grabs one of the chair supports with one hand while he loops his other arm around Erica's waist, and Erica holds onto him for dear life as she looks like she's about ready to throw up if only given the chance).  
  
  
  
"Nnnh.the right wing.something must have sparked," (Warren says grimacing, as we see that now the X-jet is tilted to the right so everything is leaning that way, as he starts frantically checking gauges and turning knobs and pressing buttons). "I can't seem to get a handle for it.that explosion must have blown the whole bloody wing off," (Betsy says angrily gritting her teeth and gripping the controls tightly). (Then we see Warpath slip as another shock jolts the X-jet and knock his chin on the edge of the bio-bed before he loses his grip and goes flying back into the back door that he dented earlier and this time he blows right through it and we then see him crash into all of the stuff in that back room as we see him yell out), "Ow!"  
  
  
  
"We're gonna crash," (Erica yells with a very scared look on her face as he buries her face into Sam's shoulder as he yells), "The X-jets breaking up, we have to set down.and soon." (Then we see the X-jet flying low and kicking up a lot of dust and dirt as we see the X-jet smash right through a sign that says Welcome to California before the X-jet hits the tops of some trees before we quickly cut to two panels of Betsy at the controls in which the first one is of her looking up with a shocked look on her face and then in the next panel we see her straining and pulling back the stick before we go back outside and the jet rises up and just barely misses plowing into a large brick building). "Let's just hope we don't have to do that again," (Warren says sighing heavily and then he winces in pain as he has one blood stained hand on the control panel and the other is covering his wound that is now starting to really bleed).  
  
  
  
"Warren," (Betsy yells with a hand on Warren's arm as he seems to be about ready to pass out before she then continues), "come on stay with me here.please." "Jimmy, ye okay in there," (Siryn says as she makes her way back to the door of the back room). "Of course.you know me, my head's as hard as a rock," (Warpath says as we see him trying to pull himself out of the back room as it's all in disarray with everything in a big pile). (Then we go back to the X-jets controls and we see Warren with one hand on the control panel to steady himself and the other is on his gut wound he says), "We're almost there.think we can make it?" (Then Betsy says with a grimace on her face while she tightly holds onto the stick as we also see that her hands are covered with blood, mostly Warren's but a little of her own), "I don't know, but we're not going to have to wait to long to find out".  
  
  
  
[They tear off through the California countryside.]. [.skimming over the trees and skirting the cities.]. [.before their spirits lift as the mansion comes into view against the horizon]. (In a series of panels that show the almost crippled X-jet leaving a smoke trail as it flies over trees and veers away so that it goes on the edges of cities as in those final few panels it's that we're looking as if we're sitting on the X-jet right between the two engines as the mansion comes up in the far background and then it starts to get bigger). (Then we go back inside the X-jet as Siryn turns her head and with an exasperated but happy look on her face says), "It's the mansion.we made it." "Now if only I can land the bloody thing," (Betsy yells as she furiously tries to steer the X-jet in as it's now shaking very badly and the engines are sputtering). (Then we see Warren brace himself and yell), "Everyone hold on.we're going in!" (Then as we switch to mostly outside shots of the X-jet landing we see Betsy yell), "We're coming in to fast I can't.!"  
  
  
  
(Then we first see the X-jet hit some of the apple trees and snap them like twigs before the X-jet starts sliding and then it slightly turns before straightening back up before we see a panel of Erica yelling), "Hit the #@$%*&^ brakes!" (Then we see panels that show the team's reaction as they're being thrown about and slammed all around and the X-jet taking out more apple trees and digging up a lot of dirt). [They hit the ground like a runaway freight train, tearing through the apple orchard with reckless abandon]. (Then we see the X-jet come to a stop as the nose hits the pond). (Then we see the engines shut down as smoke rises from them and the right wing). (Then we see an inside panel of the team as they all look like they're unconscious).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren stir and shake his head and say groggily as he then looks around), "Say something.anybody." (Then we see Warpath lying in the doorway of the backroom, facedown, as something falls from the ceiling and hits him on the head and he wakes up and says), "Remind me to give the autopilot a raise would ya." "Not funny," (Sam says as he sits up as does Erica before we see Siryn shake her head and then pull herself to her feet and begin checking on Forge). (Then we see Betsy unbuckle herself and say as she turns to Warren), "You okay luv?" "I am now," (Warren says with a weak smile and a sigh as Betsy reaches over and unbuckles him before they share a quick kiss before she helps him out of his chair and he puts an arm around her as she helps him walk back to where Siryn and now Warpath are checking on Forge).  
  
  
  
(We then see a panel of Sam helping Erica back there as well). "How is he," (Warren says as he puts a hand down on the bio-bed to support himself). "I think he'll live if we can get him to a hospital.," (Warpath says grimly looking at Betsy before Siryn steps in and says), ".and fast." "Right then, first we need to get him out of here, James the honor is yours," (Betsy says as she turns and looks at Warpath, who nods his head as he says), "My pleasure." (Then we see Warpath walk over to the hatch). "Here goes nothing," (Warpath says as he reels back and then knocks the door into orbit with a big punch). "Ah think that's our cue," (Sam says with a smile as he helps Erica out of the X-jet).  
  
  
  
  
  
[Later.]  
  
(We see a panel of a couple of ambulance's approaching a large hospital with Sam driving his car with Betsy, Siryn, and Warpath with him as they're behind the ambulances). (Then we see the vehicles stop and out of the backs of the ambulances come Forge on a stretcher and Warren and Erica get helped out by paramedics and then the four in Sam's car get out and follow the stretcher in). (Then we see Warpath and Sam, while the others follow the injured members, going by the front desk as the nurse says), "Excuse me.," (that makes Sam and Warpath stop in their tracks and look over at the nurse as Sam then says), "Ya?" "By any chance you two wouldn't be Samuel Guthrie and James Proudstar.would you," (the nurse says with a smile as she sets a clipboard down). "We are.who's asking," (Sam says as he looks at the nurse with a confused look on his face).  
  
  
  
"A couple of guys that said they were old friends of yours came in here earlier with a pretty young woman that didn't look to good," (the nurse says with a sad look on her face before we see Sam and Warpath look at each other with concerned looks on their faces before the nurse continues), "I think they said her name was Tabitha Smith." (Then we see Sam and Warpath's eyes grow wide as Sam then says), "Wha.what.when?" "A few hours ago I think," (the nurse says as we see a chill run through Sam's body as he struggles to speak). (From off panel we see someone say), "Sam!" (Then we see Sam and Warpath turn with shocked looks on their faces). (Then we see a panel of Rictor quickly walking down a very crowded hallway as he yells out with a very serious look on his face), "Hey guys come on, she's over here."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam start to tear off down the hall with Warpath not far behind). (We see a panel of the doorway of a hospital bed in the first one and then in the next panel we see Sam come tearing around the corner and bursting in the room with a scared look on his face, followed closely behind by Rictor and Warpath). (Then we see a close up of Sam's face as it's one of anger, shock, sadness, and pain all rolled into one). [At the sight of her Samuel Guthrie's blood freezes in his veins and his heart skips a beat before breaking.]. (Then we see a panel of Tabitha, all bandaged up with tubes sticking out of her and her all bruised up, lying in a bed with Shatterstar sitting beside her in a chair).  
  
  
  
(We then see Sam run to her as Shatterstar stands up and Sam takes his seat as he says with tears forming in his eyes), "Ah Tab," (as he then picks her hand up and clasps it between his hands). (Then we see a panel of Warpath standing next to Rictor in the doorway as Warpath says), "What happened.when we left she." "We just found her.like that.in the living room.the front door was open," (Rictor says to Warpath as he sadly looks at Sam). "What, we didn't see any damage when we called the ambulances," (Warpath says with a confused grimace on his face). "How.the whole front entry way was completely trashed, you couldn't have missed it," (Rictor says shaking his head). "Well Sam called from the boathouse and the front door was shut so.," (Warpath says shrugging his shoulders sadly).  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile, a few floors up]  
  
(We see first two swinging doors that part in the middle). (Then we see the doors burst open as we see, flanked by a team of doctors that are all modeled after doctors from ER, Forge on a gurney and the doctors are all doing medical stuff as we see one of them holding an iv bag). (Then we see two more gurney come through with Warren lying on one and Erica on the other with Betsy at Warrens side as they're holding hands as her other hand is on the edge of the gurney). (And beside Erica we see Siryn holding a gauze pad to her chin). (We then see a doctor yell), "This one need to go up to the O.R. right now.get Doctor O'Neal!"  
  
  
  
(Then we see one of the doctors that is at Warren's side say), "I've got broken ribs and a deep laceration here.everybody better cancel any plans they had for tonight because it's going to be a long night." (Then we see the other nurses and doctors groan as one takes Siryn aside into another room as she says), "Ms Cassidy.please this way." (Then we see the doctors veer off with Erica as they take her to an exam room as they take Forge and Warren into the operating rooms and as Betsy starts to follow Warren in a doctor stops her and says), "I'm sorry but you can't go in there."  
  
  
  
(Then Betsy says with an angry look on her face and fists clenched), "I don't care what you say I'm not." "Again I'm sorry but you'll have to wait outside, you'll best help him by letting the doctors do their work," (the doctor says with his hands up in a defensive position). (We then see Betsy get angry and she's about ready to snap but then we see her forcing herself to calm down as she glares at the doctor and then she says through a clenched jaw), "Fine, but I am warning you that if any of you even think about anything.and I mean anything other than the surgery I swear I'll make the rest of your lives a living hell."  
  
  
  
(Then Betsy storms off and enters the room in which we then see Siryn as she slides off of one of the beds as we see that the doctor has just finished putting in some stitches in Siryn's chin and above her eye). "Ye don' look so good, everything alright," (Siryn asks furrowing her brows but then stopping as we see it hurts). "No everything is not bloody alright, half the team is going under the knife while the rest of us look like the walking dead," (Betsy says angrily as she crosses her arms and nods at the doctor as the doctor leaves the room after taking off her gloves and throwing them in the trash). "Aye know what ye mean, but where are Sam and Jimmy," (Siryn says with a sad and confused look on her face).  
  
  
  
"I don't know.wait a second," (Betsy says as she closes her eyes and puts her hands on her temples as she begins to telepathically search through the hospital as we see several panels of Betsy's pink butterfly telepathically flying through many different rooms with many different things going on before she finds them as they're in Tabitha's room). (Then Betsy says as she opens her eyes), "I found them.Tabitha's here.she looks pretty bad and Sam's by her side, but this is interesting.two of your old X-Force teammates are here as well." (We then see Siryn turn to Betsy and say with a slightly shocked look on her face). "Really.who?" "Rictor and Shatterstar," (Betsy says as she turns towards the door).  
  
  
  
[Later still.]  
  
(We see panels of Betsy, Siryn, and Warpath in the waiting room as Betsy looks like she's on pins and needles as she nervously walks around while Siryn and Warpath are talking and having some coffee as they're sitting down in two chairs). (Then we see Betsy lean her head up against a wall, close her eyes and then she activates her powers as we see her -look in- on the two surgeries). (Then we go back to Warpath and Siryn as Siryn says), "Aye don' believe it.is she alright?" "I think she will be, but someone sure did a number on her.but I'll tell you something whoever did it is in for.," (Warpath says before we see him get very angry and punch his fist into the palm of his other hand).  
  
  
  
(Then as Siryn is about to say something Rictor and Shatterstar come walking in as then Siryn looks up with a smile and says), "Hey," (to which Rictor says after nodding his head), "Hey." (Then we see them sit down near Warpath and Siryn as we then go back to Betsy, who stops telepathically monitoring the operations, as she opens her eyes and thinks), Please be okay Warren.I don't want to do this without you, (as we see a tear slide down her cheek before she sniffles and Siryn looks over with a concerned look on her face and says), "Hey Psylocke.you okay?" (Then we see Betsy wipe away the tear and say without turning around), "Ya Theresa I'm okay."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Siryn say), "Alright then," (as she then loops her arm around Warpath's and they clasp their hands together as she then leans her head on his shoulder). (Then in a panel is which we see Warpath and Siryn in the background and in the foreground we see a close up on Betsy's left side of her face but mostly just around her eye as she's looking back at them as she thinks), Who am I kidding I'm not alright.the man I love is getting stitched back together in there and I'm out her where I can't do a #*@$%^& thing to help him.but I have to stay strong I'm one of the leaders of this outfit and I need to act like it.I won't be helping anybody if I were to break down like a stupid git in front of them.I have to be strong.  
  
  
  
[Hours pass.]. (We see panels of the X-group, now with a heavily bandaged up Erica sitting beside Warpath and Siryn, in the waiting room interspersed with panels of the two operating rooms as we see Betsy standing and sitting and checking the clock and her watch and nodding her head and managing a smile as Rictor gives her a cup of coffee). (Then we see a panel of Shatterstar as he approaches Betsy, who's sitting in a chair and she looks up at him as he says), "Do not worry, they are both strong warriors and will see battle again, of this I am positive." (Then we see Betsy slightly laugh a little and say), "I know.thanks."  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
(We see a panel of Sam sitting at Tabitha's bedside with his coat slung over the back of the chair that he's sitting in). "Come on Tab.wake up and talk tah me.please," (Sam says as he wipes away a tear with the back of his hand). (We then see a nurse come in and check Tabitha's chart before patting Sam on the back with a smile before she leaves the room). (Then we see Sam lay his head down on the bed beside Tabitha as he then says), "This is all my fault, ah should have stayed.maybe ah could have." (Then we see Sam pick his head up with a very sad look on his face as he looks like he's about ready to smash his fist into the bed beside Tabitha as he has his fist clenched).  
  
  
  
"While I am not completely familiar with the medical procedures that Tabitha requires I do not believe that beating yourself up over it will help her present condition," (we see come from off panel as Sam relaxes his fist and then looks up and sees Shatterstar standing in the doorway as he's leaning on the doorframe as Sam then says), "Oh.hi 'Star." "Has she regained consciousness yet," (Shatterstar says as he walks into the room and then stops at the foot of Tabitha's bed). (Then we see Sam sadly shake his head). "Sorry.but I am hopeful that she will again see the field of battle," (Shatterstar says firmly).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam look over and say with a slight smile), "That yer way of saying ya care?" "If you wish," (Shatterstar says slightly nodding his head before we see from off panel, as on the left side of the panel is Sam and Shatterstar is on the right side of the panel as they both have surprised looks on their faces), "Nnnh.S-Sam." (Then we see a panel of Sam as he turns to Tabitha with a very excited look on his face as he then says), "Hey there." (We then see a panel of Tabitha's face as it's all bandaged and bruised up as she squeezes open one tear filled eye and manages a weak smile as she says as she starts crying), "S-Sam!"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam stand mostly upright and with his free hand, as he's still holding her hand with his other hand, he brushes her hair back and kisses her forehead before he sits back down and brings her hand to his cheek as he smiles back). "It is good to see you back with us," (Shatterstar says with a slight nod of his head). "T-thanks.I think," (Tabitha says as she winces in pain as she's looking at Shatterstar before she turns to Sam). "S-Sam.I-I was.," (she starts to say before she breaks down and really starts to let the tears flow before we see Sam say while trying to calm her), "Shh it's okay.just rest.we can talk later." "N-no it.it was Imol.he.he came and," (Tabitha says before she turns away).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam and Shatterstar look at each other with very angry looks on their faces). "Why that.," (Sam says angrily as he lets go of Tabitha's hand and starts to stand up in a panel in which Tabitha is looking right at us and her face , and she's crying, is in the foreground in the bottom left corner of the panel and the panel goes up to Sam's shoulder). (Then we see Sam look to Shatterstar and say), "Stay her and look after Tabitha." (Then we see Tabitha turn her head quickly with a look of fear on her face and wide eyes as she frantically reaches for Sam as she says), "Sam.no don't go!" (Then we see Sam sit back down and hold her hand again with one hand and with his other hand he wipes away one of her tears as he smiles at her which makes her smile as he says), "Okay."  
  
  
  
[Later]  
  
(We see Betsy sitting in a chair as she's running her fingers through her hair as she's staring at the floor with her head down as we also see Rictor just standing near the doorway with his hands in his pockets as Siryn, Warpath, and Erica are all asleep). (Then we see the nearby doors slide open and a doctor comes walking out as he removes his mask). "Ms Braddock," (the doctor says as he looks around as Betsy looks up and says), "Yes," (as Rictor turns around). (Then we see Betsy stand up as Rictor walks over and as he does that Betsy says), "Is he alright doctor, may I see him.please it's important." "Well they're in recovery now, Mr. Worthington should be ready for visitors in a couple of hours or so.whereas for your friend with the metal prosthesis.well I don't even know where to begin, but for the foreseeable future he's stable", (the doctor says looking at Betsy with his hands on his hips).  
  
  
  
(We then see Betsy breath a sigh of relief before she says), "Thank you doctor, please tell me immediately if either one of their status changes." "Of course, now have the rest of you gotten any help yet", (the doctor says with a tired look over at the sleeping trio). "Well I think everybody got it that needed it so I think we'll be fine," (Betsy says before shaking the doctor's hand and going back and sitting down with a brief smile). Only a couple of couple of hours longer, I can handle that, (Betsy thinks as she sits back in her chair and checks her watch).  
  
  
  
[Said Two Hours Later]  
  
(We see a hospital room with Warren lying in a bed with an i.v. in and the sun is shining in on him, from a nearby window, that seems to almost give him a glow). (Then we move over and see that Forge is in a bed across the room from him as they're the only two in a large room). (Then we see a nurse come in and check their charts before she leaves). (But before the door closes it's pushed open by Betsy, who's holding a newspaper, as she is followed by Erica and Siryn, who's holding two sets of flowers in small vases).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy get to Warren, as Erica goes to the window and then turns and lightly leans on the windowsill with her back to the window as Siryn puts one of the vases with flowers in it on Forge's nightstand as we see that Forge is heavily bandaged up with many tubes coming in and out of him, as she smiles and lightly shakes his foot which makes him groggily wake up as she says), "Hey there sleepy head.time to wake up and face the creditors." "Cute," (Warren says as he smiles and looks up at Betsy as we see her backlit by the sun as she's smiling back at him). "So how ya feelin," (Siryn says as she turns towards Warren and puts the vase with the rest of the flowers on his nightstand).  
  
  
  
"Like the Rockettes did a whole show on my stomach.in stilettos," (Warren says with a laugh that he has to stop as he grimaces in pain). "Hey now tiger, don't overdue it," (Betsy says with a smile as she pulls up a chair and sits down). (We then see Erica gingerly standup and say), "So what's our next move?" "Well now that we know where Apocalypse is based.," (Warren says as he tries to sit up but Betsy, with a concerned look on her face, stands up and says as she pushes him back down), "We wait until we're all back to full strength.and that includes you.before we even think about taking anyone on.let alone Apocalypse." "So what do we do about Forge," (Siryn says as she looks over at Forge with a concerned look on her face).  
  
  
  
"I'm not exactly sure.we still don't completely understand what Death did to him.but for the foreseeable future he'll stay here where he can recover in peace and quiet.then he'll probably come and stay with us," (Warren says as he glances over at Forge and then at Siryn). "But how can ye guarantee that, aye mean ye got lucky getting this out of the way room all to yourselves," (Siryn says looking around the room). "Just lucky I guess," (Warren says with a smile as he looks over at Betsy who gives him a sidelong glance as she shakes her head before she says), "And a rather large case donation or two didn't hurt either."  
  
  
  
(We then see Warren roll his eyes before he says), "So then I take it that Forge and I are the only ones that'll be spending any time in here?" "I feel like an elephant used me for a doormat but the doc's say that I'll be fine.but I don't know if I can say the same about Tabitha," (Erica says at first with a smile but then she frowns and looks sad as she says the last part as she avoids the looks that she's getting form Warren and Betsy). "What.Tabitha's here, why," (Warren says looking concerned as he looks up at Erica before he continues); "When we left she was fine."  
  
  
  
"Ya well a quick visit from Imol changed all that, apparently Apocalypse didn' want us teh think he'd forgotten about any of us, at least that's what Sam thought after Ric and Shatterstar told him that they found her in the living room when they stopped in for a visit," (Siryn says with an unhappy look on her face before Warpath comes into the room with his hand under his coat). "But are you sure it was Imol," (Warren says with a serious look on his face). "Yep, Tabitha woke up and told Sam it was Imol herself," (Warpath says as he approaches the group). "That's good to hear," (Betsy says with a sigh).  
  
  
  
"What ye got there Jimmy," (Siryn says with a smile as everyone turns to look at Warpath as he steps up to Siryn before he takes out from under his coat a bag, and some drinks in one of those multiple drink cardboard holders, from a nearby fast food place). "Thought it'd be best if I picked up a little breakfast.besides I doubted that you'd want to eat that stuff that they try to pass off as food here," (Warpath says with a big smile). "Thanks.have you seen Tabitha yet," (Warren says as Warpath hands him a wrapped sandwich). "Ya.Sam's with her now, you know I don't think he's moved from her side since Ric brought us to her room after the nurse stopped us in the hall, she'll make it but she won't be mission ready for a good long while," (Warpath says with a frown as Betsy takes the sandwich away from Warren just as he's about ready to bite down as he then looks at her semi-angrily as he says), "Hey.," (before she smacks his hand sternly and says), "Oh no you don't, you just had surgery and the last thing you need is to choke on your breakfast."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren with a slightly hurt look on his face before he starts to slightly pout as they all start to smile before Betsy says), "Ah quit acting like a bloody baby and drink this, you need to get your strength back," (as she hands Warren his drink). (Then as we pull away and out of the room we see all of them start laughing).  
  
  
  
[Time Passes.Wounds Heal.Some Better Than Others] [Months Later]  
  
(We see that it's a nice sunny day as Sam and Tabitha are sitting on the dock with their legs dangling over the edge). (We then get a frontal shot of them as Sam looks better as he now has a bit longer hair and he now has a short beard as Tabitha now has much longer hair and she's leaning against Sam). (Then we see Sam toss a small rock into the pond as he then looks over at Tabitha and says), "You feeling any better today?" (Then we see Tabitha first look at Sam and then look away and say), "Ask me later.okay." "If that's what ya want," (Sam says with a sigh as he puts his arm around her and puller her close as we then pull away and go to a room on the corner of the mansion as we see Erica who's watching Sam and Tabitha, wearing a red bikini top with cut off jean shorts, a she has her arms crossed and a small scar just above her eyebrow).  
  
  
  
(Then we see her shake her head sadly before she turns and walks out of the room). (Then we move to the danger room as we see Warpath and Siryn fighting an arm of humanoid drones as Warpath is in the middle facing us as he's being mobbed by them as there are many at his feet and others are hanging off of him as he's throwing them around like they're made of feathers). (Siryn is behind him in the air with her back to us as she's using her sonic scream to propel one of the drones up into the air before in the next panel we see Siryn land with a smile on her face in the background and in the foreground we see the drone come crashing down onto a pile of other smashed up drones).  
  
  
  
"Is it me or is this no fun anymore, these drones used to pose a challenge, but now," (Siryn says as she crosses her arms and looks back over her shoulder at Warpath, who catches a drone that's trying to jump him from the side and he then crushes the drone with one hand as he says), "I know what you mean, but then again this is just practice." "Show off," (Siryn says with a smile as she shakes her head that makes Warpath laugh before he says), "Computer end program." (Then we see the danger room return to normal as Siryn walks over and grabs two towels off of a rack and after she throws her smaller towel over her shoulder she throws the larger one to Warpath).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warpath walk towards her as he says), "Hey Terry, you wanna find out if Warren got that hot tub working yet," (with a wink and a smile before he gets to her and she turns towards him and looks up at him as she says with a smile), "but I'm not wearing my suit." "Neither am I.but I won't tell if you don't," (Warpath says with a smile as he puts an arm around Siryn as the two walk out of the danger room). (Then we go to Warren and Betsy's bedroom as we see Warren sitting at a table out on their balcony as Warren is wearing silk pajama bottoms with no shirt as we see that he has a wrap that goes around his stomach as it's holding a small bandage over his wound and he's looking through a newspaper and there's a coffee cup and decanter on the table and Warren is also wearing sunglasses).  
  
  
  
"Please don't tell me you're serious," (We see Betsy say with a frown as she walks out onto the balcony as she's putting sunglasses on as her hair is pulled back in a ponytail as she's wearing a full length fancy silk nightgown that's dark blue and has spaghetti straps that make it look almost like a dress, and a same colored silk bathrobe). (Then we see Warren look up and say), "I know you don't approve but I've made up my mind, we can't tell anyone outside of the team about where Apocalypse is, I'm not going to have anyone use that knowledge and get themselves killed because of it, I already have enough of that on my conscience," (Warren says as Betsy sits down in a chair that's facing him).  
  
  
  
"Would you stop feeling sorry for yourself already Warren, you think you're the only one who's decisions have caused people's deaths in the line of duty, Charles has seen a great many more die because of his decisions so I'd say that you have a long way to go," (Betsy says angrily as she bends down and takes her slippers off before she puts her feet up on Warren's lap). "Hey," (Warren says as he puts the paper down and looks up at Betsy with a slightly confused look on his face before we see Betsy look at him with a smirk on her face and an eyebrow arched).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren shake his head and say as he begins to rub her feet), "I know but I want to keep that number as low as possible for me, besides Forge still has a long way to go in his recovery.at least Tabitha's doing better." "Physically maybe Warren, but I'm afraid her psyche might need much more time to mend," (Betsy says sadly before Warren hits a sweet spot and she smiles). "All the more reason to call Erica up from training, after what happened in Genosha I have a feeling that she'll soon be begging us for a chance to prove herself, and mark my words it'll be sooner than you think," (Warren says with a smile before we see Betsy roll her eyes as her sunglasses have slid down a bit as she then says), "Ah the pitfalls of leadership, normally I'd disagree with you about Erica.but given the present circumstances it's a sound idea, but we have to know if Tabitha is ready for missions or not first." "Of course," (Warren says nodding his head and smiling).  
  
  
  
[Poolside]  
  
(We see Rictor wearing sunglasses and relaxing on one of the pool recliner chairs as Shatterstar is diving off of the diving board). (Then we see Rictor say to Shatterstar as he gets back to the surface), "I tell you 'Star, this is the life." (Then we see Shatterstar say as he climbs out of the pool), "Fekt, this is not the home of a true warrior." "You're here aren't you," (we see come in from off panel as Rictor and Shatterstar turn as Rictor's eyes grow wide as then in the next panel we see Erica slip her jean shorts off before she then walks up to Shatterstar and rubs shoulders with him with a smile on her face before she winks at Rictor as she walks by him we see him follow her every move).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Shatterstar looking back and forth between Erica and Rictor with a disapproving look on his face). "A true warrior is not ruled by.," (Shatterstar says as he's looking at Rictor). (Then we see Rictor, with his eyes and head locked on Erica as she climbs up ladder say without moving his eyes), "Not now 'Star...not now." (Then we see Shatterstar shake his head, grab his towel and walk away as we then go to Erica as she walks out onto the diving board as she then takes her hair tie out and throws it to the side before we see her go out and dive off of the diving board).  
  
  
  
(And as she comes back up which we see in a couple of panels in which in the first panel we see a large vertical panel of her swimming up to the surface, and the second panel is of her as she gets back to the surface and wipes the water out of her eyes and then slicks her hair back as she looks at Rictor and smiles as she says), "You just gonna sit there gawking or.?" (Then we see Rictor as he stands up and then smiles as he says), "I could really get used to this," (before he dives in next to her). (Then we go back up to the balcony as we see that Betsy is watching Rictor and Erica as she shakes her head with a frown on her face).  
  
  
  
"I remember when you were like that," (we see come in from off panel as we see Betsy angrily turn around to see Warren walking out onto the balcony with a smile on his face and his hands are clasped together behind his back). "I was never that bad.was I," (Betsy sys looking to Warren for his answer as he just shrugs his shoulders, as he's now wearing blue jeans and a beater under a dressy long sleeved blue shirt that's open as Betsy is wearing blue jeans with a tight long sleeved black top and her hair is pulled back in a tight ponytail with only a few of her bangs left over and she has a nice looking necklace on and an expensive looking watch).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy turn back away from Warren and put her hands on the railing as she hangs her head and says sadly), "thanks for the support." (Then we see a panel of Warren, with a concerned look on his face, walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her before pulling her close). (Then we see a close up of their heads as she turns her head towards him and he has his to hers as he says), "Sorry Betts, I didn't think you were serious, how can I make it up to you?" (Then we see Betsy smile and say), "Well there is that revival of Les Miserables that I've been meaning to see." "Done," (Warren says with a slight nod of his head).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy look up and say with a slightly concerned look on her face), "But the last performance is tomorrow night and it's been sold out for months, I don't see how.." "You forget who you're talking to, I have my ways," (Warren says smugly). "All legal I hope," (Betsy says as she turns around and is now facing Warren as he then says with a half smile as he makes sure to not look her in the eye), "Mostly." "Warren Worthington, you wouldn't be lying to me would you.remember that I can tell if you are," (Betsy says with a -be serious- look on he face). "Don't worry you want to go you'll go.you think we should see if any of the others want to go as well," (Warren says as he lifts her head up by putting his hand under her chin).  
  
  
  
"Why not," (Betsy says with a smile before we see them kiss as we pull away). (Then we move to a sparsely decorated room in which we see Forge sitting in a wheelchair, with his head heavily bandaged, by a window as he stares out of the window blankly with his hands in his lap). [Once upon a time he was a well respected member of the governmentally funded super team X-Factor, even going as high as becoming its leader.]. [.and now he needs help to even feed himself.]. Oh how the mighty have fallen, (We see Forge think as he gets visibly upset as we then see a shot of Forge sitting in his wheelchair in the background with the shadows coming back towards us as if we're standing in the back of the room).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of Shatterstar now wearing sweats opening the door and start to enter the room but he stops, reconsiders it and leaves and shuts the door). (Then we see a panel of a close up of Forge's eyes as he's looking back out of the corner of his eyes without moving his head as we see Shatterstar walking out of the room and shutting the door in the far background). (Then we see Forge hand his head to the side and stare out the window again as we then see a panel in which we're looking out of the window as is we're standing right behind Forge as we see Rictor chasing Erica around the pool in the far background). (Then we see a small panel of Forge's face as a shadow cuts it diagonally in half).  
  
  
  
[Hours Later]  
  
(We see Warren and Betsy sitting in the den in the mansion as they're both reading the paper as Warren is wearing a pinstriped shirt, a tie, and his suit coat is put on the back of his chair as Betsy is wearing a suit much like Warren's except she's wearing a short dark skirt instead of pants). (Then we see a panel of Warren sitting in his chair with reading glasses on as he says), "Have you asked any of the others if they wanted to got with us tomorrow night?" (Then we see Betsy look up and take her glasses off as she says), "James and Theresa are on board but I couldn't find Erica or Rictor, Shatterstar just stared blankly at me.don't think he even knows what opera is."  
  
  
  
(She then smiles at that thought before continuing), "I don't think Tabitha's in any condition to go and after what happened I don't think Sam has left her side.I think he blames himself for what happened," (and she ends it with a smirk and a glance at Warren). "I know where you're going with this.so stop it," (Warren says as he puts the paper down and playfully glares at Betsy). "Oh really.pray tell Karnack.where am I going with this," (Betsy says crossing her legs and slightly leaning her upper body towards Warren as she rests her chin in her upturned palm and it's supported by her elbow on her knee).  
  
  
  
"That Sam is blaming himself for something that was beyond his control.and that I'm doing the same thing with Apocalypse.that's what I think you're getting at.but you're wrong," (Warren says with an unhappy look on his face as he takes his glasses off and then in the next panel we see Warren put his glasses back in their case). "Perhaps.but you forget who you're talking to.guilt has been your driving factor for far to long my love," (Betsy says as she stands up and walks over to Warren before she says), "but now that I'm here there are going to be a few changes.starting with that one." (Then we see Warren look up with a smile and shake his head before we see a panel of them with their eyes locked).  
  
  
  
(Then in the next panel we see Warren and Betsy looking at each other in the background as in the immediate foreground we see Sam as he's lit from what little light there is in the room as the hall is dark as Sam says), "Sorry tah bother ya.." (Then we see Warren and Betsy look up as Betsy's hands are on Warren's shoulders as Betsy says), "N-no Sam it's alright.I really should be going anyway.I could use some more time in the danger room." (Then we see Betsy pat Warren on the shoulders as she then walks to the doorway as Sam steps out of the way and she says as she leaves), "See you in an hour or so for dinner," (to which Warren says), "Of course."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam come inside and shut the door as Warren says with a wave of his hand), "Please come in Sam.you wanted to talk?" (Then we see Sam nod his head and walk over and sit down in a chair that's opposite the one that Warren is sitting in as he slumps forward slightly and rests his elbows on his knees and he hangs his head). "Uh ya.Tabitha's having a really rough time right now and she needs something.," (Sam says as he looks up at Warren with a very sad and concerned look on his face). "And you've come up with an idea of how to do it haven't you.and you need my help," (Warren says sitting back in his chair and putting his hand on his chin in a thoughtful stance).  
  
  
  
"Yah.somethin like that.but ya don't," (Sam says shaking his had and staring off into space). "Sam you don't have to ask.what do you need," (Warren says with a smile as he sits up in his chair). (Then we see a panel of Betsy entering a room as steam comes billowing out). (Then we see Betsy get to her locker, as she's entered the women's locker room, which resembles the ones that football and baseball players have, and she then starts unbuttoning her blouse as we then see Siryn walk up wrapped in a towel as Siryn says), "Ye fix'n for a late night stroll in the danger room?"  
  
  
  
"Something like that, I just need to work off a little pent up energy.or else I think I'll explode," (Betsy says as she takes off her blouse and hangs it on a hanger as she's wearing a black bra underneath). (Then we see a panel, that at its bottom is the bottom of Siryn's shoulder blades, in which we see Siryn and Betsy from behind as Siryn lets the towel drop as Betsy says), "So I take it that your problem with James has been sufficiently remedied." (Then we see Siryn pull her bra off of a shelf as she says), "Ye could say that.we just," (as then with a smile she looks to Betsy who says), "Well I'm glad.," (before she pulls her hair back into a ponytail).  
  
  
  
[Moments Later]. (We see that caption box in the upper left hand corner of the first in a series of panels that at first show the outside control panel of the danger room as it says -Program Alpha 27 Activated-, -Safety Protocols Off- and then we see panels of at first the shadow of someone approaching the danger room's door and then we move inside and see the bottom of the danger room door open and we see a woman's feet and then we move up as the doors open and we see Betsy come walking into the room wearing her hair in a ponytail, a black sports bra, black bicycle shorts and socks and shoes and she's holding two long Japanese swords as the blades are pointed up and crosses in an -x- behind her back and her hands are still positioned normally with her thumbs pointed down and she has a very determined look on her face).  
  
  
  
(Then we see the danger room morph into an area that looks kind of like the courtyard of an old Mayan temple as it has a stone walkway and a row of square columns on each side of the walkway and it's night and there's a full moon out). (Then we see Betsy walk out into the danger room with her head looking down as her eyes are fixed on the walkway in front of her). (Then we see a wide horizontal group of panels in which we see Betsy walking down the walkway and we see shadows flittering about between the columns but she doesn't move her head).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy stop and slightly turn her head and eyes as she keys in on a bright flash from somewhere behind one of the columns). (Then we see a small panel of Betsy's mouth as we see a smile curl up her lips before in the next few panels we do a 360 degree pan around her looking down at a 45 degree angle as she kneels down and then she leans forward slightly). (Then we see panels of things moving in the shadows and climbing up and around the columns before we see a flash of metal and a number of shadows jump at her). (Then we see Betsy roll forward just as the shadows land and then we see what the shadows are).  
  
  
  
(We see that the shadows are actually being that resemble Fulgore from Killer Instinct the video game as they have short claws attached to their wrists and some even have swords and spears). (Then we see one of the creatures leap at Betsy, intending to slash her with its sword but Betsy spins around and blocks it before she then stands up and stabs the creature before we see her pull her blade out as the creature drops to its knees and then fall forward as Betsy then does a front flip and then the big fight panels come). [She vaults into action, one move flawlessly flowing into the next, a perfect combination of style and grace mixed with cold hard steel]. (We see Betsy kick and slash the creatures as she goes through them like a force of nature).  
  
(Then in the next panel we see Betsy, facing us, as she lands after jumping and she crouches down with her feet together under her and her knees are apart and her hands are out to the side as she's still holding her swords with the sweat pouring off of her and she's smirking). (Then we see a panel of Betsy crouching down inn the bottom of the panel and in the background we see one of the creatures come leaping out of the darkness ready to kill her). (Then we see Betsy turn her head slightly and her eyes grow wide as we see her start to leap out of the way as the creature's sword drives closer to her).  
  
  
  
(Then we se a panel of the creature being jerked back as we see a hand grab the creature near its neck as we see come in from off panel), "Hey buddy paws off.she's with me." (Then we see a panel of Warren in the air and lifting the creature up with him as it's flailing its arms and legs all around). (Then we see Betsy look up and say with a look of some chagrin), "I would have gotten him." (Then we see a creature jump Betsy from behind but she ducks under its attack and then turns and slices its head off with a slight smirk on her face).  
  
  
  
"Whatever you say honey," (Warren says with a smile as he shakes his head with the creatures angrily looking up at him and growling angrily). (Then in the next panel we see Warren fly towards the wall and then he lets go of the creature as it goes crashing into the wall as he veers off). (Then we go back to Betsy as a creature charges towards her and it lifts its weapon over its head and growls angrily but Betsy just stands there like a statue as it gets closer and then she raises her sword and points it straight at the creatures head). (Then we see the creature impale itself through its throat on Betsy's sword as it then drops its weapon and falls to its knees before it slides off of the blade and then we see Betsy smirk and raise an eyebrow).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy turn her head and see one of the creatures stagger back to its feet near one of the walls). (Then we see Betsy grin and in one fluid motion she turns her body and throws her other sword at the creature and we see the sword spearing the creature through its chest and stick in the wall). (Then in the next panel we see Warren land next to Betsy as he says), "Ouch." "Computer end program," (Betsy says glaring at Warren as she then walks over and pulls the sword from the wall and then says), "What do you want Warren?" (Then we see Warren smile and stare at the floor before he walks over to Betsy and says), "Just came to see how you were doing."  
  
  
  
"You could have just waited until I was done," (Betsy says as she turns and walks towards the door and it then opens and then we see a couple of food carts sitting just outside the door). (One of the carts has two serving platters, with lids on them, on it with two glasses, some candles, and a bottle of wine in ice and on the other cart is a large tray on it with an array of fresh fruit). (Then we see Betsy sigh and shake her head). "So.," (Warren says with a shrug and a smile as he walks up next to Betsy). (Then we see Betsy look up with a happy smile as she then closes her eyes and laughs as she then says), "Let me guess.you had an idea to surprise me."  
  
  
  
"Something like that.now I know we weren't supposed to eat until later but then I thought what was wrong with me having dinner with the woman that I love more than anything in this world a little early," (Warren says as he puts an arm around Betsy). "Anyone ever tell you that you can be bloody annoying at times," (Betsy says as she arches an eyebrow and looks over at Warren with a smile curling her lip up a bit before she then continues), "and yet inexplicably charming at the same time," (she finishes and then we see her pull Warren close and then kiss him). (Then we see the kiss end and then Warren says with a big smile and a slight smile), "Oh yes.it's a gift."  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
(We see that it's night out and the rays of the moon filter into the room as we see Forge sitting in his wheelchair as if he hadn't moved all day). (Then we see from out of the shadows), "Tis a nice night indeed." (Then we see Forge look out of the window and frown as he says), "Yes, yes it is Sean." (Then we see a panel of Banshee standing next to Forge as they're both looking out of the window and they're both bathed in odd combinations of shadow and light). -END 


	18. My 18th Mini

UNCANNY X-MEN MINI-SURPRISES AND HOPE  
  
BY: LoganAlpha30 ( )-Art Instructions [ ]-Caption Boxes -Thoughts ""-Words + +-Time, Place Boxes  
  
(We open with a panel of Sam, wearing shorts and a tank top, walking down a darkened hall in the mansion). (Then we see Sam walk by a window and the moonlight shines in on him as he groggily looks out of the window and thinks as he burps), Oh man, ah gotta stop eating chili right before bedtime. (Then we see Sam shake his head and then start to walk away from the window but then we see soft crying sounds coming from the bottom of the panel). (Then we see Sam look around with a confused look on his face). (Then we see Sam look down and we see Tabitha sitting up against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs and her head is down and she's crying).  
  
  
  
"Tab," (Sam says with a sad look on his face as he squats down and lays a hand gently on her shoulder). (Then we see Tabitha pick her head up and we see tears streaming down her cheeks and it's obvious that she's been crying for some time as she sniffles and then says), "S-Sam." "What's wrong.," (Sam says with a concerned look on his face). "I-I had a.nightmare.he was here.he.he attacked me.just like my.," (Tabitha says between sniffles before she starts sobbing again as Sam then sits down next to her and takes her into his arms and tries to reassure her and calm her down). (Then we see Sam put his hand under Tabitha's chin and pick her head up and then stare into her eyes as he says), "It's okay.it was only a dream.he's not here.you're safe.ah won't let him touch you ever again." "B-But he.he," (Tabitha says as she sniffles).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam wipe away one of Tabitha's tears before he says), "Ah know he ported in here, but Warren's tech guys are on it.when they get done there won't be anybody teleporting in here." "Really," (Tabitha says as he tears begin to slow). "Yah.really," (Sam says with a smile as then Tabitha smiles while sniffling before she rests her head on Sam's chest). [And for the first time in weeks her slumber is peaceful]. [Hours pass and the first few rays of morning light creep over the horizon]. (Then we see panels of Tabitha asleep in Sam's arms on the floor as we see the shadows pass over them and then sunlight hit them as then Tabitha starts to wake up, and we see all this in a long series of panels). "Nnh.morning already.ah man," (Tabitha says frowning as she brings a hand up and rubs her right eye as she then yawns). "Would you mind telling me what you two are doing out here," (We see come from off panel). "Huh," (Tabitha says as she looks up and has to shield her eyes from the light). (Then in the next panel we're looking up and we see a bright light shining down from the window, and Warren standing in the light with his arms crossed and the light streaming in around him and a frown on his face as he's wearing a suit without the coat, as he says), "As I highly doubt that the floor could possibly be comfortable how about you and Sam stand up."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Tabitha smile and then she sits up and says), "Hey Sam.rise and shine handsome," (as she then kisses Sam's cheek and tickles him in the ribs). (Then we see Sam groggily wake up with a big smile on his face before he says with a laugh), "Okay ah'm up." (Then we see Sam help Tabitha to her feet as he stands up as well). "Now then.why were you two.," (Warren says with a smile as he puts his hands in his pockets). "Ah came out her.and I found her.," (Sam says shrugging his shoulders and then he looks over at Tabitha, who smiles and blushes before she says), "Just had a bad dream.and Sam helped me to get through it." "Is that right.," (Warren says with a cheery smile as he looks back and forth between Sam and Tabitha, as Tabitha now has her back up against Sam as his arms are around her and his chin is on her shoulder, before Warren then says), "Just don't make a habit of it alright." "Right, come on Tab let's go and see if Jimmy and Terry went shopping yesterday," (Sam says with a smile as he and Tabitha walk off as we see Warren just laugh and shake his head).  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
(We see Forge asleep in his wheelchair as he fell asleep in his chair and we see Banshee asleep in a normal chair beside him). (Then we see the door open behind him and we see Warpath and Siryn walk in as Siryn is holding a tray with food on it and Warpath is holding a newspaper). (Then we see Siryn say with a smile), "Hey Forge, ye awake yet.dad!" (Then we see Siryn almost drop the tray in astonishment). (Then we see Banshee jerk awake and look around as if he doesn't know where he is as he says), "Huh.wha.Theresa?" "What are ye doing here, aye didn' know ye were coming," (Siryn says as she sets the tray of food down and then turns to Sean as he stands up and they appear as if they're about ready to hug but then they stop and then stare sheepishly at the floor and each other as Warpath says), "Hey Forge breakfast is served," (as he picks up the tray and then sets it down on the now awake Forge's lap).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Forge first look up at Warpath with a less than enthusiastic look on his face and then he looks at the food with a slightly sick look on his face). (Then we see Warpath smile sheepishly and say), "Something wrong?" "Something wrong.whatever would be wrong," (Forge says angrily as he glares at Warpath as we then see Warpath look over at Siryn with a worried look on his face as we see her shrug her shoulders and return the look with a smile). (Then we see Warpath say), "Okay then just tell me if you need anything." (Then we see Siryn turn to Banshee and say), "So are ye going to tell me why you're here or do I have to have Jimmy here beat it out of ye," (as she says it she's visibly upset and Warpath looks surprised that she said it as he comes up next to her). "Theresa, I know ye didn't mean that so I," (Banshee says with one hand on his waist and the other is on his chin). "Oh no I meant every word, after what ye did in Paris you're the one that doesn' have any room to talk," (Siryn says with her arms crossed and a very angry scowl on her face).  
  
  
  
"How many times can I say I'm sorry for what happened in Paris, but that was just one small mistake that snowballed into so many more that I had no control over," (Banshee says with his hands outstretched towards Siryn but she back away with an angry look on her face). "Using the wrong oil in ye're car is a mistake, but was ye did was...was.stay away from me," (Siryn says as she steps back up against Warpath and with her free hand she pulls his right arm protectively around her). "Theresa.what's wrong.why are ye.," (Banshee says with a somewhat hurt look on his face as he slightly pulls his arms back). "Looks like she doesn't want to talk to you Sean, maybe you should listen," (Warpath says as he brings his other arm around Siryn and looks sternly down at Banshee). "Stay out of this boyo.this doesn' concern you," (Banshee says with an angry look on his face as he crosses his arms and glares up at Warpath).  
  
  
  
"Stop it.both of you.ye're wrong father.as me boyfriend this does concern him," (Siryn says glaring at Banshee, who has a slightly shocked look on his face, almost as if the revelation doesn't completely surprise him). (Then we see a panel of Warpath and Siryn glaring at Banshee, and he's glaring back at them, all in silence). (Then we see a panel of Forge in the foreground shaking his head as if he's bored and annoyed beyond belief as we see Warpath, Siryn, and Banshee in the background, still glaring at each other).  
  
  
  
[Elsewhere]  
  
(We see a panel of Betsy standing by the sink with a coffee cup in one hand and a paper in the other). (Tabitha and Erica are sitting at the table reading other parts of the paper and Sam is standing up at the oven making eggs in a skillet). (Then we see Sam get done with the eggs and with a spatula put them on a plate before carrying them to the table and set the plate on the table before he sits down beside Tabitha). (Then we see Erica take a sip of coffee then we see her with an unhappy look on her face before she mutters), "Ugh.I hate cold coffee." "Then heat it up," (Tabitha says with a smile as she crosses her arms and leans back in her chair). "Fine.I will," (Erica says with a frown as she starts to stand up before she's stopped by Betsy who says without even turning around or even really moving), "Wait, sit back down and use your powers to heat the coffee back up". "Huh.but that's.," (Erica says slightly angry as she sits back down and looks over at Betsy). "Inconvenient, taxing, slow.yes I know.but we can't always take the easy way out Erica.sometime you just have to do things the hard way," (Betsy says before taking a sip of coffee).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Erica look over at Betsy and say), "Fine." (Then in the next panel we see Erica set the cup down in front of her as she puts both elbows on the table and brings her hands up and places them on her temples). (The next few panels are of Erica sitting at the table and we move around the table, and these panels are intertwined with ever increasing close ups of the coffee that then go into the coffee as we start to see individual molecules and then atoms and things like that). [At first there is no change evident]. [But then, as she has learned through many grueling training sessions, she concentrates and slowly begins to be able to almost feel the molecules and then the individual atoms.]. [.Deepening her level of concentration she slowly harnesses what little heat is left and mentally forces the atoms to start spinning around faster and faster, ever increasing the amount of friction and ultimately heat in the cup].  
  
  
  
(We then see panels of Erica deep in thought as the coffee in the cup begins to bubble and then the coffee begins to boil, not much at first, but it then begins to really boil). (Then we see Sam and Tabitha look at Erica and the boiling coffee with some fear as then Sam looks at Betsy and says), "Uh Psylocke.is that supposed to happen?" (Then we see Tabitha start to slowly push away from the table and then she says), "Uh Erica.heh.you can stop now." (Then we see a panel of Erica with her eyes closed and concentrating deeply as the coffee is about to boil over). (But the in the next panel we see a hand come down on Erica's shoulder and someone thinks telepathically), That's enough Erica. (Then we see a panel of Erica as she opens her eyes and looks up to see Betsy standing near her with her hand on Erica's shoulder).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Erica smile and say), "I did it." "Yes you did, now just think of what you'll be able to do as you progress in your control over your powers." "Really.and how long will that take.a year," (Erica says angrily as she leans back in her chair and crosses her arms). "With an attitude like that it just might," (We see come in from off panel as everyone turns and we see Warren walk in with a sly smile on his face). "And how would you know.you probably woke up and flew the first day you got those wings of yours," (Erica says with a now unhappy look on her face). "Actually it took me a great deal of time to learn how to use these wings properly, but I can tell you that I scared the hell out of a good number of geese in the process," (Warren says with a smile as he walks up next to Betsy with his hands in his pockets). "Shouldn't you two be at work or something by now," (Erica says before she stands up and walks over and sets her coffee cup in the sink before she walks out of the room as Tabitha waves goodbye as she leaves). (Then we see Betsy look down with a disapproving look on her face as we then see Tabitha and Sam sheepishly look up at Betsy and smile). "Unfortunately Erica is right, we really should be going.that meeting that we have with those government accounts can't be pushed back anymore," (Warren says with a frown on his face as he locks eyes with Betsy).  
  
  
  
[Hours Later]  
  
(We see Betsy and Warren riding in the back of a limo that's driving through the city). (We see that Warren and Betsy are both on the phone and both have papers in their hands). "No Henderson.I want those figures on my desk before lunch tomorrow, I don't care if you have to work all night.just get me the bloody numbers," (Betsy says angrily as she hangs up and then and then slams the little flip open part of her cell phone closed and glares around). (We then see Warren, while still on the phone, look warily over at Betsy for a second before he looks back at the papers that are in his hand). "Don't give me that look Warren, he's had all month to get those figures to me," (Betsy says as she crosses her arms before she opens the skylight in the back of the limo and closes her eyes and leans her head back as the wind blows through her hair).  
  
  
  
"You got them.great.just bring them by the mansion," (Warren says with a smile before he hangs up his phone and claps his hands). (Then we see Betsy say without opening her eyes or moving her head, and she's smiling), "Good news I take it." "Very, remember when I promised you that I'd take you and some of the others to see Les Miserables.well the tickets just came in," (Warren says with a smile as he merrily rubs his hands together as Betsy just smiles and laughs). "I'm glad.now I just hope that my red dress isn't at the dry cleaners," (Betsy says as she lowers her head with a thoughtful look on her face while she opens her eyes). "You mean the red dress that.," (Warren says with a half smile and an eyebrow slightly cocked).  
  
  
  
"Oh.you're bloody incorrigible you know that," (Betsy says with a smile as she shakes her head and gives Warren a dirty look). (Then we see Warren give Betsy a mock bow as best he can while sitting down). "So is it just us and James and Theresa, or are Sam and Tabitha now coming with us as well," (Warren says with a frown on his face as he opens his briefcase and puts his papers in it). "I talked to Sam about it but he said that it depended on that little something that he talked to you about, but he wouldn't tell me what it was," (Betsy says with a frown before she then smiles and gives Warren a wink as she then says), "You wouldn't want to tell me what that little something was.would you honey?" "Sorry dear but he wanted to keep it just between him and I.but believe me when I say that it's nothing you should be worried about.in face it could turn out to be something very wonderful," (Warren says with a smile as he leans over and lightly pats Betsy on the shoulder). "Cute.now you do know that I could just pull the information out of your head with my telepathy if I wanted to," (Betsy says with a smile on her face as she shakes her head slightly).  
  
  
  
"But you wouldn't do something like that, entering someone's mind without permission, would you my love," (Warren says with a smirk on his face as he slowly nods his head). "You know me to well," (Betsy says as she lightly glares at Warren). "Likewise," (Warren says as he leans back and lets his head roll back).  
  
  
  
[Elsewhere]  
  
(We see Warpath sitting on the end of the dock meditating with Siryn laying on her stomach on a towel, wearing sunglasses and a white bikini with her top undone and she has a glass of lemonade beside her and she's reading a magazine, but she has her forearm supporting herself and covering herself). (We then see Siryn look up and say), "Ye done communin with ye're spirits yet?" (Then we see a close up on Warpath's face from the front as his eyes are closed and his face barely moves as he says), "Not yet Terry." "Well take all the time ye need, I'm in no hurry," (Siryn says with a small wave of her hand). "I've noticed," (Warpath says with a small smile without opening his eyes). "Ye ever been to the theatre Jimmy, my uncle.uh.Tom used to take me.kind of his way of child rearing.then he'd leave and be gone for months.," (Siryn says with a frown on her face as she completely lies down and rests her chin on her crosses arms).  
  
  
  
"Sorry.my reservation didn't' have any theatre's.so you'll have to forgive my ignorance," (Warpath says with a serious frown on his face). (Then we see Siryn look up with a repentant and embarrassed frown on her face as she says), "I didn' mean it like that, ye know I didn't." "Just giving you a hard time Terry.don't sweat it," (Warpath says with a slight laugh and a slight turn of his head). "Ye're terrible.ye know that," (Siryn says with a big smile as she pulls one arm out from underneath herself and lightly punches Warpath in the side). "Okay that's it.," (Warpath says with a sly smile as he barely opens his eyes and looks back at Siryn). (Then we see Siryn look up towards Warpath with a confused look on her face and she pushes up her sunglasses slightly as she says), "What.Jimmy what are ye.oh no.Jimmy!"  
  
(We then back away and see Warpath turn suddenly and with a great big smile he picks Siryn up and then takes a few steps and jumps off of the dock and then lands with a big splash in the pond, with Warpath yelling and Siryn screaming). (Then we see a panel of the surface of the pond get calm before Warpath and Siryn come bursting back up but we see Siryn from behind). (Then we see Warpath laugh heartily and then Siryn angrily splashes him as she yells angrily), "Jimmy!" "Hey.come one.tell me you're not having fun," (Warpath says as he slowly backs away and splashes Siryn, who brings her hands up in front of her face). "Hey," (Siryn yells angrily as she starts really splashing Warpath as she swims closer and closer with the splashing water covering her).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of Warpath and Siryn laughing and splashing each other before we see Warpath wrap his arms around Siryn and lift her up as they're both smiling before they kiss). (Then we see them kiss a bit more as we draw back away from them as we get back to a set of trees we see a redheaded man leaning up against a tree). (Then in the next few panels we see him walk towards the dock and then get there before he then gets to where Siryn's top is as we then just see his feet and the top with splashing and laughing in the background). (Then we see a hand reach down and pick up the top before we go back to Warpath and Siryn). (We then see them break their kiss and smile at each other and then go to try and kiss each other again but they're interrupted by a voice from off panel that says), "Theresa Rourke Cassidy.what do ye think ye're doing?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warpath and Siryn stop abruptly and then cringe as Siryn blushes a bright red and hangs her head and rests her forehead on Warpath's chin). (Then we see a panel of Siryn and Warpath at the bottom of it and we see Banshee standing on the dock with his arms crossed and Siryn's top dangling form one of his hands and a grim look on his face). "Uh.hi.Mr. Cassidy," (Warpath says with an embarrassed look on his face as Siryn meekly smiles). "Thank ye James.but I want to talk to me daughter.alone," (Banshee says with an angry scowl on his face as we the see Siryn sink back down so that only her head is above the surface after Warpath lets go of her). "Ye finished yet.I'll see ye inside.preferably fully clothed," (Banshee says with an angry look on his face before he drops her top into the pond and then turns on his heels and storms off towards the mansion).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warpath and Siryn watch Banshee walk away with sad looks on their faces before Warpath turns to Siryn and says), "Maybe you'd better go.." (Then we see Siryn reach up and grab her top before she wades to shore and she puts her top back on as she goes). (Then we see Siryn walk down the dock and pick her stuff up and then start to turn back towards the mansion but she stops and then walks to the end of the dock). (Then we see Siryn motion for Warpath to come closer with her index finger and a smile on her face before we see a panel of Siryn leaning down and Warpath lifting himself out of the water as they share a quick kiss before they break it off and we see Siryn say with a smile), "I'll see you later boyo.but I have no idea when." (Then we see Warpath say), "Take all the time you need Terry.." (Then we see Siryn nod her head and sigh before she turns and walks away with Warpath watching her as she goes).  
  
  
  
[Nearby]  
  
(We see a limo pull up to the front of the mansion before we see Warren and Betsy get out and then they go inside as the limo pulls away), (Then we see Warren walk into his office with Sam close behind him with a worried look on his face). "Did ya get it.," (Sam says as he shuts the door behind him). "Yes I did.and it's even better that I thought.I hope she likes it," (Warren says with a happy smile on his face as he sits down in his chair and puts his feet up on the desk). "Ah hope so to.she needs something positive in her life right now," (Sam says with a nervous look on his face). "Well if all goes as planned you won't have to worry about it.so just stay calm and go talk to her," (Warren says with a smile on his face before we see Sam nod his head and then leave the room as Erica walks in with a sword in her hand and she's wearing a workout suit).  
  
  
  
"Hey wings.you perform any hostile takeovers today," (Erica says with a big smile on her face as she walks over and sits down in a chair opposite Warren). "I see you haven't lost your unique sense of humor.," (Warren says with a sigh as he shakes his head and puts his feet back on the floor). "And I see you're still acting like a smart aleck.," (Erica says with a slightly smarmy look on her face as she leans the sword up against Warren's desk). "Nice.but is there a reason that you're hurtling bad insults at me or.," (Warren says with an unhappy look on his face as he leans back in his chair and crosses his arms). "Yeah well.I just wondered if you've given any thought to me.to me uh.continuing to go on missions with you guys," (Erica says with a slightly sheepish look on her face before Warren smiles). "Why wouldn't you," (Warren says with a slightly confused look on his face and an eyebrow arched up).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Erica shuffle her feet slightly and shrug her shoulders before she says), "Well I know that the only reason you took me with you to Genosha was because Tabitha was all.upset.and all.but now that she's all better I just thought that perhaps.." "That you'd get demoted back to the second team.," (Warren says with a slight sigh as he sits up and leans forward on his desk and rest on his forearms). "Yeah, something like that," (Erica says with a frown on her face as she reaches out and grabs the sword before she flips it around so that the point of the sword is pointed up). "Don't worry about it Erica.you're not going to get demoted," (Warren says with a smile on his face as he shakes his head and then clasps his hands in front of him). "Okay.good.then I should get going," (Erica says with a slight nod of her head before she stands up and turns to head out the door but Warren stops her). "May I ask what you're doing, walking around here with that sword," (Warren says with his eyebrows raised and an expectant look on his face). "Oh this.just on my way to one of those mandatory training sessions that Psylocke has put me on," (Erica says with a quick smile before she turns back to Warren as she finishes). "Then you'd better hurry and get going.I know how cranky she can get when you show up late," (Warren says with a smile as Erica then leaves the room).  
  
  
  
[Nearby]  
  
(We see Banshee standing in the library with a cup of hot coffee in his hands). (Then in a close up on his upper body and head we see him think with a frown on his face), What am I going to do with her.. "You could start by telling Theresa that you love her and that you're glad that she's found someone to love," (We see a figure standing back in the doorway say). "Eh," (Banshee says with a slightly confused look on his face as he turns around in one panel and then in the next panel we see Betsy, with a slightly amused look on her face with a smile and her arms crossed, ass he's leaning up against the side of the door). "Ye a family therapist now Elisabeth," (Banshee says with a slight smile on his face before he takes a sip of coffee).  
  
  
  
"Sorry.I'm afraid that I don't have the time or the patience that is required for that line of work.but if you're looking for a deadly telepathic slash telekinetic purple haired ninja that used to be a blonde British woman then well.I'm your girl," (Betsy says with a smile and a small laugh as she takes a few steps into the library). "To bad.I think that ye would've had yer first two clients in Theresa and me," (Banshee says with a tired smile on his face). "Don't be to hard on her Sean.she's been through quite a lot these last few months.we all have," (Betsy says as she gets to Banshee and lays a hand on his shoulder with a slightly sad look on her face before her face shifts to a smile as she then says), "but as I said before she's lucky.she has James to help her through it." "Aye.but I don't know if I'm ready for all that yet, I don't know if she'll ever forgive me for what happened in Paris," (Banshee says with a slight shrug of his shoulders and a somber look on his face).  
  
  
  
"Give her time Sean.you're not going to get a quick absolution over this.," (Betsy says with one hand in her pocket and the other is still on Banshee's shoulder). "I don't expect to.but if I ever hope to get any then don't you think that Theresa should be my first step," (Banshee says with a sigh as he pulls out a chair and sits down). "Of course, your daughter bloody well should be your first stop on the road to redemption.but don't concentrate to much on her forgiving you that you lose sight of your goal," (Betsy says as she shakes her head in one panel before we then see Siryn walk into the library in the background in the next panel). (Then we see Siryn say as she walks up to Betsy and Banshee), "I thought ye wanted to talk to me.but if ye want to talk to Betsy then.." "No Theresa.I was just looking for Warren and ran into your father," (Betsy says with a slight smile before she quickly nods to Banshee before she says over her shoulder as she begins to leave the room), "You and James still planning on accompanying Warren and I to the play tonight?"  
  
  
  
"Warren got the tickets then," (Siryn says with a thoughtful look on her face). "That he did.so can I take that as a yes," (Betsy says as she's now standing in the doorway with a hand up on the doorframe). "Aye.although I may need some help later corralling James.he doesn' like getting all gussied up.even though he does clean up rather well," (Siryn says with a happy smile before we then see Betsy say with a smile and a nod of her head), "Well then I look forward to tonight," (before she then leaves the room). "So da.ye wanted tah see me," (Siryn says with a frown on her face as she turns back to Banshee). "Aye.I did.please sit.this could take awhile," (Banshee says with a frown on his face as he motions for Siryn to sit across the table from him).  
  
  
  
"Aye it could.unless ye expect to regale me with how sorry ye are.because if that's ye're plan then ye can save yer breath.I don' want to hear it," (Siryn says with an angry look on her face as she starts to sit down but then stop and is about to way away when Banshee speaks up). "Theresa Rourke Cassidy sit down," (Banshee says angrily as he pounds his fist on the table as we then see Siryn sit down with an angry look on her face). "Fine but be quick about it.Jimmy n' I have plans for tonight.," (Siryn says with a frown on her face as she crosses her arms). "Okay.I think that I should explain to you my reasoning's behind me forming X-Corps," (Banshee says with a frown before he takes a sip of coffee and then continues), "I formed it out of a necessity," (as Siryn has a confused frown on her face), "A necessity born from all of the meaningless suffering, death, and destruction that I was witnessing all around me."  
  
  
  
(Then we see images of mutants fighting mutants and humans and people dying and buildings being destroyed). (Then in a series of panel we see images of Banshee first helping at a hospital, then we see him working with a large construction crew as they're building the X-Corps headquarters, then as he's welcoming new mutants and the techies running tests on said mutants, then of Banshee talking at the podium to a large assembly of X- Corps workers, then we see a couple of panels of Banshee in the hospital and then in rehab). (All of those panels are show as memories and as he talks over them in boxes of one color with Siryn's words in a different color). "After I quit drinking I spent some time in a hospital for orphans where the idea for X-Corps started," (Banshee says). "So then how'd it go from a great idea to help people to.Paris," (Siryn says). "I'm getting to that.anyway it took weeks to get the headquarters ready.then it took a few weeks before our first few recruits came on board, and at first we began to fulfill my dream.we were helping people.mutant and human alike," (Banshee says). "Sounds all nice and dandy.but.," (Siryn says). "Well it all started to go wrong then.things just kept getting worse.and I guess you could say that was when I made one of the worst decisions that I've ever made.," (Banshee says). "Ye could say that's a major understatement," (Siryn says). "Aye.after that things improved, and I was able to bring in more.experienced help.," (Banshee says). "Experienced.is that what they're callin those thieves and vagabonds that ye had workin for ye," (Siryn says). "Continuing on.our numbers then continued to swell.but then Kurt and the others visited and then Raven.after that me time spent in the hospital gave me time to think.about everything.," (Banshee says).  
  
  
  
"And what'd ye come up with in all that time," (Siryn says). "That I needed to reconnect with my friends.and my family," (Banshee says). "I've heard that before," (Siryn says). "I mean it this time Theresa.I truly do," (Banshee says). (Then we go to a few panels of Siryn and Banshee just sitting at the table uncomfortably). [They sit.neither one wanting to make eye contact.both unsure of what to say.how to react]. "Aren't ye gonna say something.anything.," (Banshee says pleadingly with a worried and concerned look on his face before he puts his hands on top of Siryn's, which are clasped together in front of her on the table). (Then we see Siryn frown and hang her head and a tear slides down her cheek as she then sniffles and says), "Snnf.I want to believe ye dad.I do.but it's like Tabitha says.in her own special way.talk is cheap.show me somethin.give me something to believe in again."  
  
  
  
"I understand, I do.and I'm going to try and become again a man that.you'll be proud to call ye're father," (Banshee says with a sad frown on his face as he now is holding hands across the table with Siryn). (Then we pull away in a series of panels as we go away from Siryn and Banshee and then go out of the door and into the hall and see that Warpath is hiding behind the door with a smile on his face as he thinks), Every journey begins with a single step..  
  
  
  
[Elsewhere]  
  
(We see Warren standing by the window in the living room). (Then we see Sam walk up with a frown on his face). "Problem Sam," (Warren says with a slight sigh and without turning around but putting his hands behind his back and clasping them). "That obvious huh," (Sam says as he comes to stand beside Warren and then crosses his arms). "Well I could hear you mulling over ideas all the way upstairs.," (Warren says with a small smirk on his face as he slightly turns his head to look at Sam). "What.how," (Sam says with a confused look on his face as he turns his head to look over at Warren). (Then we see Warren bring his right hand up and then tap his right ear with his right index finger before he says with a sort of sheepish smile on his face), "Super sensitive hearing.one of my lesser used but ever so important aspects of my mutation." "Any of those ideas you heard sound good," (Sam says with a shrug of his shoulders as he turns his head back to stare out the window). "A few.but the choice is ultimately yours.all I can say is choose well.because you'll have to live with it for the rest of your life, she'll never let you forget it," (Warren says with a smile as he turns his head back to Sam).  
  
  
  
"Ah've got a good one in mind.but with Tabitha it often comes down to how well I can improvise in the moment," (Sam says with a smile on his face as he shakes his head). "I know what you mean.I'm constantly having to come up with new ways of showing Elizabeth just how much she means to me," (Warren says with a smile as he turns slightly and puts his hand on Sam's shoulder). "Yeah.I think I'm going to do it tonight.so ah'll be needing it now.," (Sam says with a quick look around and a slight nod of his head). "Of course.," (Warren says with a nod of his head as he brings the hand that was on Sam's shoulder down and then puts it in his pocket and pulls something out but he has his hand wrapped around it as we then see Warren hand it to Sam, who quickly shoves it into his own pocket, all this and we never see what Warren gave Sam).  
  
  
  
"Thanks.," (Sam says with a smile before he turns and walks away). (Then we see Warren turn back to the window and stand there for a second or two as we see the sun shining in on him before he says with a smile), "Anytime." (Then we see Betsy walk up behind Warren and wrap her arms around his waist and she lays her head on his back and she's smiling before she says), "So what's Sam so happy about?" (Then we see Warren smile and put his hands over hers as he says), "He's young and in love.much like someone else I know." (Then we see a side panel of Betsy and Warren as they're both smiling and Warren is looking back over his shoulder). "Okay.what is it," (Warren says with a feigned frown on his face as he slowly turns around and put one hand on her hip and the other he brings up to her neck).  
  
  
  
"We're all healthy now so.maybe we should," (Betsy says with a smile before we see Warren sigh before he says), "Go back to Genosha and take it to Apocalypse.yeah I've thought about that to.but we can't, it's exactly what he expects us to do." "We can't just keep letting that bloody bastard do as he pleases.he's just going to keep sending one goon after another to wreak havoc and God know what else," (Betsy says with an angry look on her face before she shakes her head as Warren sighs). "I know.we'll think of something, after all we're supposed to be the leaders here right," (Warren says with a jocular look on his face before he smiles). "Right," (Betsy says with a smile before she grabs Warren's tie and pulls him closer until we see a panel of them in a kiss).  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
(We see Erica in the danger room and sweating heavily). (We see her slowly circling around opposite a ninja-like warrior who also has a sword and has the sword out and pointed towards Erica as she has her sword pointed towards him). "Hey there little man, you scared," (Erica says with a cocky smile on her face as we see many thin horizontal panels that at first show each combatants eyes then nose and smile as we travel down their bodies and behind these panels we see a full page panel of Erica and the ninja warrior). (Then we see the ninja warrior slash at Erica and knick her arm that draws blood as she grits her teeth and winces in pain as she takes a step back and says), "Hey.you're not supposed to be able to." (Then we see the ninja warrior smile before suddenly the warrior morphs into two.and then three, then four).  
  
  
  
"Whoa.wait a minute.what the hell," (Erica says with a completely shocked and slightly horrified look on her face as she takes a few steps backwards). (Then we see a panel of a darkened control room for the danger room before we see the doors open and a figure walk in and then up to the control panel). (Then we do a close up on the figure's mouth as the figure smiles and says), "Good.now we'll see how you handle this.filth." (Then we see a panel of the darkened control room as we see the figure from behind as the control panel is all lit up and it's all the light in the room). (Then we see the figure punch in a few buttons before laughing as it teleports away). (Then we see Erica again as now she's defending herself against now an almost army of ninja warriors). (We see her block a sword strike as she says with a look of desperation and fear on her face), "Heh.okay uh guys.uh guys.this isn't funny anymore.guys?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see a couple of figures materialize beside the ninja-like warriors and we see that one of them is of War and then the other is one of the golems). "Whoa there.where'd you two come from.you're not part of this simulation," (Erica says with a scared look on her face as she deflects blows and backs away towards the danger rooms door). (Then we see her turn to look at the control panel of the danger room as we then see a panel of the control panel in which we see that it says that the safety protocols have been turned off). "What the hell.," (Erica says with a confused look on her face before we see a panel of Erica from behind as a large shadow that falls over her before in the next panel we see Erica cringe slightly and say with a scared and worried look on her face), "Oh @#$%!"  
  
  
  
(Then we cut to a panel of Warren and Betsy kissing as we see Betsy's psychic butterfly activate and she breaks the kiss with a shocked look on her face as she then winces in pain and brings a hand up to her temple as she rests her head on Warren's chest, who has a very concerned look on his face as he says), "Betts.what is it.what's wrong?" "Nnh.it's cloudy.no wait.it's clearing, Erica.the danger room.she's in trouble," (Betsy says through gritted teeth and a pained look on her face). (Then we see Warren, with a worried look on his face and an arm around Betsy, reach over with the other hand and press the intercom button before he clears his throat and says), "X-men, emergency in the danger room.scramble!" [His words instantly ring out through the mansion, spreading the cry of alarm].  
  
  
  
(Then we see Banshee in the library and he's still drinking his cup of coffee and now staring out of one of the windows with a scowl on his face, and Warpath is holding Siryn on the opposite side of the room as Warren's words suddenly fill the air as they react with shock before all three run out of the room). (Then we see Sam and Tabitha standing in the doorway of Tabitha's room as she's leaning up against her doorframe and she's holding hands with Sam with her left hand as Sam is leaning up against the wall with his left arm on the wall). (Then we see Sam smile and say), "Y'know there's been somethin that ah've been meaning to talk to you about." (Then we see Tabitha say with a shy smile as she blushes), "Oh yeah.what's that?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see them both smile sheepishly and then they lock eyes and start to lean in closer and closer to each other and they're about to kiss when the message from Warren comes over the intercom and they stop abruptly and Sam looks up as Tabitha just stares at the floor). (Then we see Sam smirk before he says), "C'mon.," (before he grabs Tabitha by the hand and they run off through the halls). (Then we cut back to just outside the danger room as Betsy is leaning up against the wall with her shoulder and she looks tired as Warren is at her side with a worried look on his face as he's torn between looking after Betsy and getting into the danger room to help Erica). (Then we see Erica in the danger room as she's using every trick in her book to stay alive as she's parrying sword blows and dodging out of the way of the golem's punches and away from War's blasts).  
  
  
  
"Hey.ow.that was close.to close," (Erica says with a scared and breathless look on her face as we see her hiding behind a large slab of stone as the ninja-like warriors, the War figure, and the one that looks like the golem are milling about, and they're all looking for her). (Then we see Warpath, Siryn, and Banshee show up just outside the danger room with then Sam and Tabitha close behind with confused looks on their faces). "What's going on.Warren," (Warpath says with a frown on his face as he puts a hand on Siryn's shoulder in a protective manner as Banshee glares at him). "Betsy had a premonition.Erica's in trouble and I can't get the doors to open, none of my codes are working.no," (Warren growls angrily as he tries entering a code but it doesn't work and he then pounds his fist on the wall). "Ye sure ye tried them all.didn' forget one," (Siryn says with a worried look on her face as she looks first at Warren and then back to Warpath, who returns the look). "He didn't.James, Sean, Theresa.get into the control room and shut the bloody system down," (Betsy says with a tired wince on her face before Warpath, Banshee, Siryn, Sam, and Tabitha all look first at her and then to Warren, as if they're unsure of what to do). "What are you looking at me for, do it," (Warren says with an angry look on his face as he glares at the others before he turns back to Betsy, who tries to stand by herself, but her knees begin to buckle and Warren catches her and keeps her standing up). (Then we see Banshee and Siryn take a cautious step towards Betsy, but Warren turns towards them and glares at them before he yells and points down the hall), "Go!"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warpath, Siryn, and Banshee run down the hall as fast as they can). (Then we see Sam turn to Warren and say), "What do we do?" (Then we see Warren turn to Sam and say), "If they can't get into the control room then we're going to have to break these doors down ourselves.and then face whatever it is that's attacking Erica.." "But those are blast doors.it'd take.take.to get through them," (Sam says with a confused look on his face as Tabitha steps up and grabs Sam by the arm and then says with a shocked and worried look on her face), "It'd take a nuke.a nuke or.oh no, don't even think about it." "Think of what Tab.," (Sam says looking over at Tabitha with a confused look on his face). "Think about it Sam, you're not called Cannonball because of your sparkling personality," (Betsy says with a tired look on her face as Warren sits her down near the doors, but far enough away).  
  
  
  
"Let me get this straight, you want me to.," (Sam says with a confused look on his face as he points at the doors with his thumb). "But only if they can't get the doors open the normal way," (Warren says with a frown as he walks back towards Sam). (Then we cut to Warpath, Siryn, and Banshee as they get to the doors of the control room as Warpath then quickly tries to type in the code, but it doesn't work). "No good," (Warpath says frowning at Siryn as Banshee scowls). (Then we see Banshee step up to the doors and try to push them open as he says), "Guess we'll just have to do it the hard way." (Then we cut back to inside the danger room as Erica dodges and weaves her way through her enemies in a semi-large panel that we see many images of her in different stages of her weaving through the enemies before she gets to the doors).  
  
  
  
(Then we see her get to the doors and start to pound on them with her fists as she yells), "Hey.anybody, get me out of here.open the door." (With a frightened and desperate look on her face). (Then we see a blast from War get fired at the door but Erica barely jumps out of its way as the blast strikes the door as we see Warren, Betsy, Sam, and Tabitha react in shock to the noise). (Then we see Tabitha crouch down beside Betsy with a worried look on her face as she says), "C'mon we gotta get in there!" "We're trying Tabitha.Betts, how are the others doing," (Warren says with a hand on Tabitha's shoulder with a stern but calm look on his face). (Then we see Betsy put a hand up to her temps as she's about to activate her telepathy). [At her lovers request Elizabeth Braddock begins to reach out with her mind.]. (We see a flash of Betsy's psychic powers before she's interrupted by the intercom as we see it say), "Uh Warren.sorry man but it's a no go up here, the doors are sealed shut somehow."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren push the intercom button and say), "Okay.just get in there any way you can.we'll do the same down here." (Then we see a panel of Warpath standing near the intercom and looking at Siryn with an unhappy look on his face as behind him Banshee scowls and then says), "Right then.this calls for." (Then we see Siryn put her hand on Banshee's arm if effect stopping him in his tracks as she then says), "Hold it.I think we should let Jimmy try it first." "Theresa this isn't the time to be governed by ye're feelings," (Banshee says with a sympathetic scowl on his face as he looks at Siryn while Warpath takes a step so that he's in front of the doors). "I'm not being governed by me feelings.I just thought," (Siryn says with an angry and hurt look on her face as she glares back at Banshee). (Then we see Warpath turn back and say angrily, just as Banshee is about to say something), "Enough talk, now stand back."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Banshee and Siryn stop talking and back away before Warpath shrugs his shoulders and then pulls his arm back as he prepares to punch the doors). [He plants his feet and squares his shoulders before the windup.and the delivery.]. (We then see Warpath punch the doors with an angry look on his face as Siryn and Banshee cringe slightly). [He put all of his weight into the punch.but the doors stand firm]. (Then we see the trio look at the doors with puzzled and slightly sad looks on their faces as Banshee then says as he stops Warpath from giving the doors another punch), "Whoa there boyo.although ye're strong we've got to find another way into the control room.wish Kurt or Shadowcat were here, then getting in there and shutting that bloody thing down would be so simple."  
  
  
  
"But unfortunately neither one of them is here, so in the end we're all still stuck back at square one.still needing to get in there and shut the program down before it kills Erica," (Warpath says with a frustrated look on his face as he rubs the hand that he punched the doors with). (Then we go back to Warren, Betsy, Sam, and Tabitha as everyone but Sam is now a short distance away from the doors). (Then we see Warren say to Sam), "Okay Sam, now just make sure that you build up enough speed and force before you hit the doors so that you can drive right through them so that Tabitha and I can then rescue Erica." "Fine by me," (Sam says with an uncomfortable frown on his face as he starts to walk down the hall). "We're far enough away.right," (Tabitha says with a meek smile as she looks at Warren with a worried look on her face). "We should be Tabitha," (Warren says as he puts himself in between Betsy and the doors). (Then we see Sam come to a stop a ways down the hall and then turn around as he then says), "Okay.here ah come." [He launches himself into the air, careful to contain the explosive force that propels him completely behind him so as to only guide him through the air, driving him towards his goal]. (We see Sam launch himself towards the doors and he continues to pick up speed as he goes). (Then we see Sam fly directly into the doors and there's a small explosion and smoke and pieces of the surrounding walls go flying as we then see all that strike Warren, Betsy, and Tabitha as they all cringe and cover up and Warren covers them with one of his wings). (Then we see Tabitha push Warren's wing away with one hand as she's coughing before she then yells), "Sam!"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren turn to Betsy and say, as both he and Betsy are covered in dust and she's wiping the dust out of her eyes), "You okay?" (Then we see Betsy say), "Yeah," (before she pulls herself up to her feet as we see coughing coming that's coming from off panel). (Then we see Tabitha take a few steps towards the doors). (Then we see Sam on his knees in a cloud of debris and smoke and he's coughing). (Then we see Tabitha get to Sam's side and help him stagger to his feet). "Are you okay," (Tabitha says with a worried look on her face before we see them turn and see that there's a big dent in the doors). "Did it work," (Sam says as he has to squint slightly as he's also brushing some of the dust off of his shoulder). (Then we see Betsy about to say something but the intercom breaks in first with), "You guys okay down there?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of the scene at the doors of the control room as Warpath and Siryn are trying to pull the doors open as Banshee is by the intercom). (Then we see a panel of Warpath and Siryn looking back at the intercom as well as Banshee has his hand on the wall near the intercom as we then see a split panel of Betsy, with her pressing the intercom button as she says), "Don't worry about us.just get into the bloody control room." "Aye," (Banshee says with a grimace on his face before he walks over to Warpath and Siryn and then says), "Don' know exactly what they're doing down there but we'd better hurry." "Fine with me," (Warpath says with gritted teeth as he strains to try and force the doors open). "Jimmy.boyo.this is getting us nowhere fast," (Siryn says with a frustrated frown on her face as she looks tiredly up at Warpath).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Banshee assume the classic thinking man pose as he stands by the intercom again with his arms crossed and his hand on his chin as he then says), "Ye know, I think we're going about this all wrong." "Whatever gave you that idea, jeez Terry yer dad's a regular Obi Wan Kenobi," (Warpath says with a joking smile on his face as he leans up against the doors). "Very funny.but he's right ye know," (Siryn says with a forced serious look on her face after a panel in which we see her give Warpath a big and happy smile). "Maybe if we hit the buffers with the correct resonance wave the parameters will be reset back to their original settings.and the doors with open," (Banshee says with a scowl on his face and his hands on his hips). "Sounds good, but can we do it," (Warpath says with a frown on his face before Siryn turns back to Banshee and says), "You can't but we might be able to."  
  
  
  
(Then we cut back down to Warren and the others as Sam is walking back down the hall to start again with a hand on his head as if he's trying to shake the cobwebs out as Tabitha says, as she looks back and forth between Sam and Warren with a worried look on her face), "Sam.uh hey, you sure you should be doing this again.Warren." "Ah gotta try.she's in trouble," (Sam says as he goes farther away this time). (Then we see Warren say with a supportive look on his face as he pulls Tabitha aside), "He'll be fine Tabitha, he almost did it before." "You sure," (Tabitha says with a very worried look on her face as she gets away from the door before then Betsy says), "Calm down.Erica is in more trouble then Sam." (Then we go back inside the danger room and see Erica running in front of a trail of blasts from War before we do a double panel of Sam starting to launch himself back towards the doors as Erica stops and turns around as we see that she's about ready to drop from exhaustion).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam really all powered up as he's flying towards the doors). (Then we see War blast at Erica and she tries to jump out of the way but isn't fast enough as she's rocked off of her feet by the blast). [She sees the attack coming, but when she goes to dive out of the way her tired and weary muscles rebel and she is unable to get out of the way in time.]. (Then we see Erica land hard and then drag herself up to her hands and knees as we see that she has a nasty cut on her side that's bleeding as well as other cuts and bruises and some of them are also bleeding). (Then we go back outside the danger room as now Sam is almost to the doors but this time he's not caring about keeping his blast field from hitting the other walls). (Then we do a full page panel of Sam hitting the doors and there's a big explosion). [He strikes the doors full force.]. (Then we see a panel in a close up of Erica looking up of her face with a shocked, scared, and very worried look on her face as we see the golem about ready to pound her into the ground as she says), "Oh sh..!" (Then we see a big panel of Sam blasting through the doors which go flying to the sides, and he yells), "Oh yeah!"  
  
  
  
(Then as the golem hesitates and Erica gives a relieved smile before her injuries overtake her and she slumps to the ground and then Sam plows into the golem and drives it backwards). (Then we see a panel of Warpath, Siryn, and Banshee as they react to the floor shaking violently as if it was an earthquake). (Then we see the building stop shaking as Banshee then says), "What the devil." (Then we go back downstairs and see Sam and the golem slam into a large pile of debris as then we see a very jazzed up Sam come out of the pile as the golem gets buried under a large mound of debris). (Then we see Warren come swooping in and he flies directly into a group of ninja-like warriors as he knocks them all down and he yells as he does it). (Then we see Betsy try to walk into the danger room but she slumps to her knees and she's struggling to stand up as the figure of War starts to charge towards her).  
  
  
  
(Then we see red hot plasma hit the War figure and explode that makes the War figure howl in pain as it staggers backwards as from off panel we see someone say), "Back off bub!" (Then in the next panel we see Tabitha standing in front of Betsy with her one hand outstretched and the other is balled up in a fist near her waist as red hot plasma is shooting out of the outstretched one and her other one just has a halo of plasma around it and Tabitha has a very angry look on her face). "Mutant whore.," (The War figure growls angrily as it shakes off the affects of Tabitha's attack). (Then we see a panel of Tabitha still in front of Betsy as now she has a pissed off look on her face as she yells), "I am not.," (and as she finishes that she blasts the War figure again, but this time she puts enough power into it that it blasts the War figure off of its feet and sends it flying). (Then we see Tabitha turn back to Betsy and then help her to her feet as she says), "Here.let me help you up.lean on me."  
  
  
  
"Thanks," (Betsy says with a relieved smile on her face as she puts her arm over Tabitha's shoulder as Tabitha helps Betsy limp into the danger room). (Then we see Warren fighting in hand to hand combat with the ninja-like warriors as Sam goes flying by in the background as he's blasting through some more ninja-like warriors). (Then we see the pile of debris that the golem was buried under in one panel before in the next panel we see the pile start to move as then Warren stops and starts to turn around). [It explodes out of the debris and lumbers menacingly towards its enemies, its mind bent on death and destruction]. (We then see a big panel of Warren as he's turning around in the foreground and his body language shows that he's shocked as in the background we see the golem erupt out of the debris with a very angry roar as Warren then says), "Oh sh.." (Then we see Warren frantically dive out of the way as debris goes flying everywhere as then we switch to a panel of Betsy, with her hand outstretched and a scared look on her face with her butterfly activated and she's leaning heavily on Tabitha, as she yells), "Warren look out!"  
  
  
  
(Then we see the telekinetic halo surround Warren as it keeps the debris from hitting him as he dives out of the way). [Pulling up her strength reserves Elizabeth Braddock reaches out and extends a protective telekinetic cocoon around the man that she loves, guarding him from the exploding debris]. (Then we see Tabitha start to sit Betsy down before Betsy says), "No Tabitha.we have to get Erica out of here first." "But Sam.and Warren.," (Tabitha says with a worried and slightly scared look on her face as she looks back and forth between Betsy and a panel of Sam blasting the ninja-like warriors away from him as they're closing in around him). "Can bloody well take care of themselves.now is the time to get Erica out while they're distracted," (Betsy says with an angry scowl on her face as she now is standing on her own).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy and Tabitha get to Erica and start to drag Erica out of the danger room but then they stop as a group of ninja-like warriors cut them off and start to advance on them as Tabitha says), "Uh oh.we're trapped." (Then we see one of the ninja-like warriors jump towards Tabitha and Betsy with its sword drawn as we then see that Tabitha and Betsy won't be able to get out of the way). (Then we see a panel of Tabitha as she dives on top of Erica as the ninja-like warriors lands and reaches its arm up to bring the sword down on Tabitha but then we see a big hand reach out and grab the warriors hands and then lift it up as we see someone say from off panel), "Watch where you point that thing.you could put an eye out."  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of Warpath standing near Tabitha and Betsy and with one hand he's holding up one of the ninja-like warriors as Tabitha looks up with a confused look on her face that changes to an excited one as she then says), "Jimmy.man am I glad to see you." "Likewise Tabitha," (Warpath says with a smile on his face as the other warriors cringe slightly before Warpath turns in one motion and throws the ninja-like warrior that he was holding into the nearest wall). "What are you.," (Betsy says first to Warpath before she turns and busts a ninja-like warrior's nose with her fist and with an angry look on her face). "Got bored upstairs and just thought I'd see how you guys were doing," (Warpath says before he bull rushes a group of ninja-like warriors as in the background we see the War figure go flying by as if someone had blasted it into the air).  
  
  
  
"Who us.we're fine.," (Tabitha says as she blasts a nearby and advancing ninja-like warrior). "Tabitha.quit yer bloody yappin and get over here and help me get her out of here," (Betsy yells angrily as she sends a telepathic shock to Tabitha, who turns around and says with a hurt look on her face as she rubs her head), "Ow..hey that hurt!" (Then we see Tabitha begrudgingly help Betsy get a now groggy Erica out of the danger room). (Then we see several panels of the various fights that are taking place in the danger room as Sam is now grappling with the War figure and Warren is hovering in the air to keep away from the golem figure as it swings its large fists at him). (Then we see a panel of Warpath running, then a panel of him rearing back and then a large panel of Warpath rocking the golem off of its feet with a mighty punch). "Excuse me," (Warpath says with a big smile as he then runs through some ninja-like warriors).  
  
  
  
"Quit showing off," (Warren says as he lands before he's silenced by one of the warriors that gets in a lucky kick to first his stomach and then to Warren's jaw). (Then we cut back upstairs to just outside the control room as we see Siryn and Banshee as they're standing against the opposite wall). (Then we see Siryn turn to Banshee and say), "Ye ready for this?" "As ready as I can be under the circumstances," (Banshee says with a frown on his face as he walks over to the panel on the wall that is situated just beside the intercom). (Then we see Siryn stand back and say), "Ready?" (Then we see Banshee nod his head with a grim look on his face before he presses a button and then sets his feet before we then see a panel looking straight at Banshee as he starts to unleash his sonic scream). [He begins the scream at a low level, slowly building until his vocal cords begin to hurt].  
  
  
  
(We see a series of panels that show Banshee altering his sonic scream as we then show panels of the buffers that then we can see sparks jump around and then we go back to the control panel and see the program stats come up and we see that the sound levels are exceeding the limits that were set). (Then we see smoke start to come out of the control panel before we see the display reset to the doors default setting and then the doors screech and then open but they don't open very far before they stop and don't move any more). (Then we see Siryn smile with a happy look on her face as she says), "It worked.kinda.," (and she finishes that sentence with a down look on her face). "Bloody hell.now what," (Banshee says with an angry look on his face).  
  
  
  
"Well maybe I can squeeze through," (Siryn says with a frown on her face as she looks over at Banshee as she walks up to the doors and looks around). "Ye think ye can, it looks like a might tight fit," (Banshee says with an unbelieving look on his face as he shakes his head). "Oh ye of little faith," (Siryn says with a laugh as she shakes her head before she then says); "Well here I go.wish me luck." (Then we see Siryn start to squeeze in through the doors as Banshee says softly with a worried look on his face), "Good luck." (Then we see a few panels of Siryn squeezing through the doors as she almost gets stuck as we see that it's a very tight squeeze that makes her have to suck her stomach in as she thinks with a frown on her face), Oh man.glad I didn't eat breakfast. (Then with a last big lurch we see Siryn get through as she says with a smile), "I'm through!"  
  
  
  
(Then we cut back to inside the danger room as we see Sam dodging an attack from the War figure and Warren and Warpath are fighting the golem as Warren is holding his left arm limply). "Warren watch out," (Warpath yells as the golem takes a swing at Warren, who dodges the attack as he rolls out of the way). (Then we see Warren stumble backwards a little ways as he tries to stand up before he says), "James.can you handle things here?" "Why.you got something more pressing than this to attend to," (Warpath says with a frown as he dodges one of the golem's attacks and then levels a huge punch right into the golem's stomach as it is thrown back up against the wall). "I need to check on Erica," (Warren says as he leans up against the wall amidst a large group of downed ninja-like warriors).  
  
  
  
"In that case.go.I can take care of Tweedledee over there," (Warpath says as the golem starts to stand back up). (Then we see Warren think as he gets to the danger room's doorway and then exits as behind him we see Warpath locked in a slight wrestling match with the golem figure and Sam is flying back after getting blasted by the War figure), Why do I even bother? (Then we see panels of Warren stumbling through the halls as he then gets to a special door and has to put his palm on a sensor before it opens and he stumbles through as he first grabs his shoulder and then the doorway as after he goes through we see some blood on the doorway as the door closes). (Then we jump to the infirmary and see Tabitha assisting Betsy, who's sitting in a chair, as she's bandaging up the wound on Erica's side).  
  
  
  
(We then see Tabitha, who's holding the light as well, look away at a small noise as the light also goes away from the wound as we see Betsy become angry before she yells), "Tabitha.I need the light." "Oh.sorry," (Tabitha says with a sheepish look on her face as she smiles and puts the light back on Erica's wound). "See that it doesn't happen again," (Betsy mumbles angrily as Tabitha frowns before we see Erica's eyes flutter and open as she then winces in pain and then mumbles), "Uhn.where am I?" "You're in the infirmary.we got you out of the danger room and brought you here," (Betsy says with a frown on her face before she puts a final bandage on Erica's wound and then pulls her gloves off). "We," (Erica says with a confused look on her face as she struggles to lift her head). "Yeah well.glad to see you're okay," (Tabitha says with a sarcastic look on her face as she lightly glares over and down at Erica). "Sorry.didn't mean to," (Erica says with a smile as she turns her head and looks up at Tabitha).  
  
  
  
"Forget about it.I'm just glad that you're.Warren," (Tabitha starts to say with a reassuring smile before she turns her head towards the doorway as we see the sound of the door opening in the background before she ends with a panel of her and the astonished and worried look on her face). "Hey guys," (Warren says with a painful but sheepish smile as he's leaning against the doorway and he's holding his left arm). "Warren," (Betsy yells as she gets up quickly out of her chair and helps Warren over to another one of the bio- beds and gets him to sit down as she then says), "Here.sit here." (Then we see Warren wince in pain as Betsy hurries over and gets some more bandages and then rushes back to Warren as she pulls the chair on wheels over to him as she then pulls Warren's hand away from his shoulder as she says), "Hey.let me take a look at that." (Then we see a panel of Warren and Betsy in the background as she's looking at his shoulder as then in the foreground we see Erica look up at Tabitha with a slightly hurt look on her face as she says), "But.she wasn't done with all of my.." (Then we see Tabitha frown and cross her arms as she looks over at Warren and Betsy as she then says), "Sorry babe.but you're all out of luck with him hurt." "Is she always like this.or is this just a special case of lover-boy getting hurt," (Erica says with an unhappy frown on her face as she lying on her back but has pushed herself up onto her elbows and forearms). "Don't know and don't particularly care.Sam's in trouble," (Tabitha says with a frustrated look on her face as she starts to walk out of the room but Erica grabs her arm and says), "Where do you think you're going.I thought you and he were on the outs.something about your.sordid past."  
  
  
  
"What.how did you.I don't know what you're talking about.I'm going to help Sam," (Tabitha says with an angry scowl on her face before she pulls her arm out of Erica's grasp and then storms out of the infirmary).  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
(We see a panel of Siryn standing in the control room with her hands on the control panel and a confused and frustrated look on her face). (And in the background we see Banshee looking through the opening in the doors). "How ye doing," (Banshee says with a slightly worried scowl on his face as we then see Siryn hang her head and say), "It's just like with the doors.none of my codes seem t'be working." "Just smash the bloody thing then Theresa.ye can send Warren the repair bill later," (Banshee says with an angry look on his face). "Good idea," (Siryn says with a sly smile before she shrugs her shoulders and takes a couple of steps back before she picks up the nearest chair and then with a very angry look on her face she swings the chair over her head and then down onto the control panel, smashing it to bits as we see sparks flying).  
  
  
  
(Then we go down into the danger room as we see Warpath being overwhelmed by a large group of ninja-like warriors as the War figure is about to punch him as then we see Sam on his knees as he's struggling to stand up as we see the golem figure pick up a large piece of debris and threaten to drop it on Sam). (Then we see Warpath say with a smile after the War figure punches him), "That the best you got.?" "Stupid mutant, I will make you dread your foolish words," (the War figure yells as it starts to build up an energy charge before we cut to Sam as the golem figure throws the big piece of debris at him as Sam looks up with a shocked look on his face). [Seconds tock away as Samuel Guthrie's life begins to flash before his eyes.but before he can get through his childhood.].  
  
(We then see everything in the danger room, except Sam and Warpath, dissipate into nothing as then in the next panel we see a bewildered Sam and Warpath looking around as Warpath scratches his head and looks over at Sam and says with an unhappy look on his face), "Ah man.just when it was getting good." (Then we see Sam frown and then shake his head before he says as he stands up), "Easy for you to say pal.must be nice to be nigh indestructible." "Look who's talking.you're pretty indestructible yourself.or haven't you noticed," (Warpath says with a slightly sheepish smile as he scratches the back of his head and then stands up as we then see come in from off panel), "Jimmy.Sam.ye two okay?" (Then we see Warpath smile, look up, and say with a small wave), "Just peachy Terry." (Then we see a panel of Sam and Warpath in a large panel as they're both standing and looking up as we see come in from off panel), "Hey.Sam."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam turn around just as Tabitha then comes around the corner with a worried look on her face before she runs into the danger room before she stops just a few steps in). "Tab.what.," (Sam says with a slightly confused look on his face before Tabitha almost knocks him over in a really big hug as Sam has a big smile on his face). "Don't worry Tabitha.ole Mason-Dixon here's fine," (Warpath says with a smile as he crosses his arms). (Then we see Sam and Tabitha's upper bodies in a close up as they start to pull away and then we see them in an awkward situation as they both kind of shyly stare at each other before they come close to kissing but they're interrupted by a voice from off panel). "Hey amigos.what happened here.?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam and Tabitha step apart and sheepishly stare at the ground as Warpath just sights and rolls his eyes). (Then we cut over to the danger room's doorway as we see Rictor and Shatterstar standing there with confused looks on their faces, as Rictor is wearing jeans, a dark shirt and a leather jacket as Shatterstar is wearing jeans, boots, a light colored shirt with a similar coat to the one that Rictor is wearing). "It would appear as if some sort of battle was waged here.fekt.I should have been here.in the heat of battle.instead of.of.what were we doing all day in the city again.," (Shatterstar says with a disappointed frown on his face at first before he finishes the speech with a confused look on his face).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Rictor sigh and shake his head before he says as he looks over at Shatterstar), "'Star.we were checking out all of the hot spots." "Don't worry guys.we took care of it," (Warpath says with a smile before we see from off panel), "Ye mean I took care of it.after all I did shut the program down." (Then we se everyone turn and see Siryn standing beside Rictor and Shatterstar with Banshee standing behind them). (Then we see a panel of Sam as he says, with Tabitha looking sadly at him), "Ah'm glad of course that we're all okay.but now we have to figure out how this all started in the first place.the safety protocols should have been on." "And then there's the doors, they wouldn't open no matter what we did.even Warren couldn't get them to open," (Tabitha says looking over at Sam at first and then Rictor and Shatterstar with a frown on her face as Sam slowly nods his head beside her).  
  
  
  
"Okay children play time's over, Sam you and Tabitha see if ye can find anything in the control room while Jimmy and I look around here," (Banshee says with a commanding frown on his face as he crosses his arms). (Then we see Siryn frown with a confused and somewhat angry look on her face as she then glares over at Banshee and says), "Not t'be the lone voice of dissension her but ye're not in charge here.ye're not in charge of anything." "Especially after Paris.," (Rictor says with a very unimpressed look on his face before we see Banshee angrily shake his head). "Where's Warren," (Warpath says as he turns his head to look at Sam and Tabitha). "He was in the infirmary with Psylocke getting his shoulder looked at.Erica's in there to," (Tabitha says with a less than thrilled look on her face as she looks over at Sam). (Then we see Sam say as he walks towards the doorway of the danger room), "Then someone should go and tell him that we shut down the danger room." (Then we see everyone just watch Sam walk out of the danger room and then walk down the hall).  
  
  
  
[Later.]  
  
(We see Warren standing in front of a mirror with just a pair of dress pants on and his shoulder is all bandaged up after we see a panel of the last rays of sunlight as they hit the mansion and then it goes to night). (We then see Warren gingerly touch his injured and bandaged shoulder as he winces in pain). (Then we see being said from off panel and somewhere behind him), "If you keep touching yer bloody shoulder it'll never heal." (Then we see Warren smirk and then say with a smile on his face), "You're worse than.." "It would be in your best interest to not finish that thought," (We see Betsy say as she steps up beside Warren with only a slip on and her hair up). "Yes mother," (Warren says wit a smile before we see Betsy shake her head and roll her eyes).  
  
  
  
"Cute dear.but are you sure that we should be going out tonight, we still don't know what went wrong with the danger room," (Betsy says as she appraises herself in the mirror as Warren looks on with a smile). "I'll have Forge check it out tomorrow, if anyone can figure out what went wrong he can, but I have my doubts about it being a -freak accident-," (Warren says with a small smile on his face as he pulls on a beater before he then picks up a shirt off of their bed). "If that was a freak accident then I'm a bloody.," (Betsy starts to say with a sarcastic look on her face as she's putting on some makeup). "Moving on.I have a surprise for you, the director of one of my Pacific Rim holdings has invited all of us to visit him.something about a little problem that he thinks we could help him with," (Warren says with a smile as he pulls on his white long sleeved dress shirt and begins to button it up). (Then we see first a panel of Betsy from behind of her from her shoulders up as we see her slip out of her slip as in the next panel we see a panel of her feet and ankles as the slip hits the floor).  
  
  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that the problem has nothing to do with any of your business dealings," (We see Betsy says as we see her from behind or almost completely from behind and only from her lower back up as she walks over to the closet). "You know me to well.but you're right this isn't a problem that I can fix with some quick business maneuver.it's actually more right up the X-men's alley," (Warren says with a smile on his face and a small laugh as he turns his head slightly and watches Betsy as we then see her at the closet with the door open with her holding a dress up in front of her as she's giving him an unimpressed look on her face). "I knew it.you're far to agreeable a person Warren, despite your sometimes gruff and cold exterior," (We see Betsy says with a bemused smirk as she pulls her dress on and then turns around as then Warren walks over and zips her up).  
  
  
  
"I can't get anything past you can I," (Warren says with a small laugh as Betsy turns around and shakes her head no in agreement). "Are you sure it was wise to have the designer make Tabitha a dress as well, I don't think that she'll be," (Betsy says with a concerned look on her face as she takes Warren's hands into hers before she kisses him). "I believe that we'll have to wait a bit for the answer to that question my love, because in truth the real question has yet to even be asked.and until then it would be improper of us to even speculate on what her response will be," (Warren says with a patient frown on his face as Betsy looks up at him with a confused look on her face before she says as she puts a hand on his chin), "Her answer.but what would.." (Then we see Warren smile and say), "You'll see Betts.you'll see."  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile.a couple on the seemingly opposite end of the relationship spectrum is at a turning point in their lives].  
  
(We see Sam standing out in the hallway, wearing a suit that he'd wear to the opera, outside of a room as he's leaning up against the door with an impatient and worried frown on his face). (Then we see him say in a pleading manner as he lifts his arm up and puts his hand on the wall), "Come on Tab.ya gotta go." "I'm not going," (We see someone say from inside the room before we go inside the room and see Tabitha, who's sitting on her bed wearing a fancy black sleeveless dress and has her hair all done up nice maybe in a bun of some kind or down in curls and she looks sad, as she says in continuation), "I don't even know why I got all dressed up.I don't even like the stupid opera anyway." (Then we see a panel of Tabitha still sitting on the bed as we see Sam say through the door from out in the hall), "Because you had to.so don't worry about it, just come with us.ah don't know to much about opera so it'll be nice to have someone to talk to." (Then we see a quick panel of Sam as he sighs out in the hallway, hoping that she'll listen to him and come out of her room). "But you can talk to Jimmy.or Terry.what's so special about talking to me.we've done that like a million times before you know," (Tabitha says with a confused frown on her face as she cautiously stands up and then takes a tentative step towards the door). "I'll show you Tab, just please say that you'll go.and please come and open the door.ah need to talk to you about something that's very important," (Sam says with an unhappy and slightly worried look on his face as he drops his hand and puts it in his pocket).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Tabitha shake her head and then walk to the door and then put her hand on the doorknob as she says), "Okay.but this had better be one hell of an important question Sam.because if it isn't then.I'm.warning you that I'll.I'll." (We then see Tabitha slowly turn the doorknob and open the door before we see a close up of her face as we see her stop in alarm and shock as she gasps and then says), "Sam.what?" (Then we see a panel of Sam down on one knee with a very nervous look on his face with a hand up as he's holding something in it as we then move in and see in a small panel that it's a very large and beautiful diamond ring as we then see Sam say), "Ah.know that you didn't.ah didn't expect this, not in a million years but I know why you told me about your past.you didn't think that I could ever love you if I knew who.or what you had done back then.but I don't care about that, you're not that person anymore, you haven't been for a long time, no matter how much you hate yourself for doing it and then lying about it ever since."  
  
  
  
"But.Sam.," (We see Tabitha say as she starts to tear up with a happy but yet sad at the same time look on her face). "And you were right about where you thought you and I were.are going with our relationship.now you know that I'm not a very eloquent speaker.I'm a simple man really with simple thoughts, feelings, and things that I know, and what I know is that I love you.you with all your faults.all your foibles.and even all your insecurities, I love you because of them and I love you no matter how bad of a person you think you are.and ah guess that what ah'm doing is humbly and respectfully asking you if you'll marry me and become my wife.," (Sam says as he also begins to tear up as we then go back and see that Tabitha is now crying with an overwhelmed but happy look on her face as we see that she's seemingly having trouble keeping herself from fainting and staying on her feet).  
  
  
  
"I.I don't know what to say I.," (Tabitha sputters out as she brings a hand up to her face in amazement). "Yes would be nice.my knee is really starting to hurt," (Sam says with a big smile on his face as a tear rolls down his cheek). (Then we see Tabitha and Sam just stare at each other for a panel of two, both with tears in their eyes). [Seconds pass, and for Samuel Guthrie these few seconds seem to drag on excruciatingly slow]. (Then we see Tabitha smile and then laugh a little as she nods her head and then says through the tears), "Okay.yes.I'll marry you.." (Then we see a small group of small panels that are all gathered together overtop of a large panel of Sam down on one knee and looking up at Tabitha, and in those small panels we see Sam slowly, with a shaking hand, and happily slide the ring onto Tabitha's finger).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a big panel of Tabitha looking closely at the ring as the ring reflects the light around, all as we then see Sam stand up). (Then we see Sam and Tabitha, in a full page panel, hug and share a really big and happy kiss amidst them saying), "I love you." [The first kiss for the newly engaged couple is one that they will both remember and cherish for the rest of their lives]. (Then we see Sam and Tabitha as they stop hugging and kissing as Tabitha then says with a smile as she wipes away a tear), "How did you.when did you.?" "Ah had a little help in getting the ring.but right now that's not important," (Sam says with a laugh and a small sniffle as he has an arm around Tabitha as she then laughs a bit and then snickers as she says), "Who'd a thunk it?" "You know what we have to do now though.," (Sam says with a small frown on his face as he shakes his head).  
  
  
  
"What.," (Tabitha says with a confused look on her face as she leans her head onto his shoulder). "We're going to have to tell everyone.ah can only guess what Shatterstar's response will be.ah can hear it now.," (Sam says with at first a serious look on his face before he breaks into a big smile). "Were you not married already.," (Tabitha says with mock bravado before she and Sam break into a laugh).  
  
  
  
[Elsewhere]  
  
(We see Warpath first sitting in his room with him being almost completely dressed for the opera except that he's not wearing his shoes, socks, or coat). (Then we see Warpath look up as we see someone knock on the door as he then says), "Yeah?" (Then we see the door open and Banshee appears in the doorway as he says), "Do ye mind if we talk a little before ye have to leave?" "Course not.something on your mind," (Warpath says with a smile on his face as he pulls on a sock). (Then we see Banshee sit down and say as he wrings his hands), "Thanks.now I know that this might be none of my business but you and Theresa are going to the opera tonight with Warren and Elizabeth and the others and I.."  
  
"This is one of those fatherly situations where you try and put the fear of God into the guy that has the gall, the daring, to take your daughter out.right," Warpath says with a merry smile before he leans back up against the wall). "Something like that," (Banshee says with a slightly busted look on his face as he scratches the back of his head nervously). "This wouldn't have anything to do with you showing up at the pond while Terry and I.while we were uh.and she.she.," (Warpath says with an ever increasing nervous look on his face before he smiles sheepishly and then stares at the floor).  
  
  
  
"You'll forgive me if I have a small problem with you seeing me daughter.uh.like ye did," (Banshee says with an uncomfortable look on his face before we see Warpath shrug his shoulders and is about to say something in response when we see someone say from off panel that makes both Banshee and Warpath turn in shock to look at the speaker), "Would the two of you stop talking about me behind my back." (Then we see Warpath say with an embarrassed look on his face), "But Terry.," (as Banshee says), "Theresa." "It's okay Jimmy, I know that ye were just trying t'be nice and stick up for me.," (Siryn says with a smile on her face and her arms crossed before she then says), ".da.can I talk to ye.out in the hall.if ye don' mind.."  
  
  
  
(Then we see both Warpath and Banshee as they both say as Banshee then follows Siryn out into the hall and closes the door behind them), "Course not." (Then we see a panel of Siryn, wearing a very beautiful dark colored and tight fitting dress with her hair up with her long bangs free and hanging down in front of her face, as she's talking to Banshee, who's wearing jeans and a flannel shirt). "What do ye thing you were doing in there talking to Jimmy like that," (Siryn says with her arms still crossed and an angry look on her face). "I was just trying to protect you.is that so bad.for a father to want to keep his daughter safe.," (Banshee says with a frown on his face and his hands on his hips). "Nae.it isn't.but I'm not ye're little girl anymore.I'm a grown woman now.and this is Jimmy that we're talking about, he's loved me for about as long as I've known him.even before I knew that I loved him.he'd never even dream of doing anything to hurt me.," (Siryn says with a pleading and confident look on her face before she continues, and we see Banshee's face of first begrudging agreement and then of pure shock at the rest of her words), "Besides.it wasn't the first time that he's seen me naked."-END 


	19. My 19th Mini

UNCANNY X-MEN MINI: HOPE AND DESPAIR  
  
BY: LoganAlpha30 -Characters Thoughts ""-Characters Words ( )-Art Instructions [ ]-Caption Boxes + +-Time, Place Boxes  
  
+Downtown, San Francisco+ +11:45 P.M. +  
  
(We open as we see a trio of limo's driving through the downtown area). (Then we see the skylight of the middle limo open and then we see someone stand up through the skylight and then another person does as well). (Then we move in closer and see that it's Sam and Tabitha). (Then we see Tabitha spread her arms wide with a big smile on her face and a glass of champagne in her hand as she yells), "I just got engaged!" (Then we see Sam smile and say as he tries to pull Tabitha back inside), "Come on Tab.sit back down before ya catch cold." "Ah Sam.," (Tabitha says with a slightly unhappy look on her face before she relents and sits back down with Sam). "Don't worry Tabitha.we'll tell everyone about our engagement, but we can do that later.right now I'd rather spend a little quiet time together with my fiancé," (Sam says with a smile before we see Tabitha smile and then we pull away slightly and we see them kiss and start to go further as the skylight then closes).  
  
  
  
(Then we jump back to Warpath and Siryn as we see Siryn wearing Warpath's coat as she's sitting next to him and leaning up against his chest and has his arms around her as they're both smiling and looking a little sleepy). (Then we see Warpath say), "What did you say to your dad out in the hall, he looked kind of like Tabitha did when the power went out and Sam had to tell her that she couldn't use the blow-dryer to dry her hair." "Nothing much, I just informed him of a few truths about you and me," (Siryn says with a proud smile as Warpath looks down at her with a slightly confused look on his face before he then says), "A few truths.about us.you didn't tell him about what happened in the pool did you?" "I didn' have to.I left it up to his imagination.which apparently worked well enough," (Siryn says before she glances up at Warpath who smiles at her and then she winks at him that causes them both to laugh).  
  
(Then we move up to the front limo as we first see a panel of two glasses of champagne clinking together after we see a panel of a cork being popped and then of someone pouring the champagne into the glasses). (Then we pull back to see Warren and Betsy smiling at each other and about ready to take a sip as Betsy says), "You should have told me that Sam was going to ask Tabitha to marry him, I could have helped." "I'm sure you could have my dear.but Sam wanted to keep it as quiet.as low key as he could.but all's well that ends well.or so they say," (Warren says with a smile before he winks at Betsy and then takes a sip of champagne). "I'm sure he did, well I must say that the two of you certainly pulled it off.stemming greatly from the fact that a certain peroxide blonde actually said yes," (Betsy says with a small sigh as she playfully glares over at Warren).  
  
  
  
"What.you thought she was going to say no.," (Warren says as he's about to take a drink but then stops and smiles). "Not for a second.a little heads up would have been nice is all, but I can understand why you didn't.but if you know what's good for you it won't happen again.," Betsy says with at first a smile on her face before it gets serious and she leans forward a bit to make sure that Warren now completely understands what she's trying to tell him). "I can take a hint Betts.but now we have a wedding to plan.amongst other problems, with the top item being a trip overseas.and now at least the situation with Sam and Tabitha has gotten better," (Warren says with a big smile as he then moves from his seat over to sit next to Betsy as she leans back and frowns slightly).  
  
  
  
"Maybe we should put off that overseas trip for a few days, I think that we could all use some time recoup.something that we seem to be doing a lot of lately," (Betsy says with sigh as she leans over and puts an arm around Warren's shoulders). "I guess I could look into it.I gave him not timetable as to when we would arrive, although we can't get out of going," (Warren says with a frown on his face before he takes another sip of champagne). "Should we bring all the others with us.or should we just take the normal team," (Betsy asks as she's taking another drink of champagne). "Depends on whether or not they're all still here when we go, I highly doubt that Sean will be around much longer and Forge will probably try and leave before he should, but I don't know if I can take a long plane trip with Shatterstar," (Warren says with at first a scowl on his face and then a big cheesy smile).  
  
  
  
"He's not that bad.," (Betsy says with her eyebrows slightly raised and a frown as she turns her head and looks over at Warren). "Says you.he nearly kept me up all night with one rules of engagement lecture after another," (Warren says with a sigh as he shakes his head and then leans back against the seat while he loops an arm around Betsy's waist and then pulls her close). "Learn anything that could be of any use," (Betsy says with a half smile as she rests her chin on Warren's shoulder and we see them both lean in and then turn their heads a bit before they kiss). (Then we travel down their bodies as we see their embrace deepen, all that in a small series of panels, and then we finish with a panel of Betsy as she goes to set her glass of champagne down but she isn't paying attention to it so the glass just hits the seat and then falls over, spilling the champagne that was in it).  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
[The night grows cold and dark as a lone solitary figure travels through the apple orchard]. [His life up to this point has been fraught with one dangerous encounter after another, and more loose ends still undone than he likes]. (We first see a panel of the full moon, then we pan down in a group of panels as we have overhead shots of a shadowy figure walking through the apple orchard). (Then we move in closer in two panels and we see that the figure is Banshee, wearing a coat and gloves, as he walks through the apple orchard in between the trees as we also see his breath as it's cold outside). What do I do now.Charles doesn't want anything to do with me and Theresa.isn't far behind, (We see Banshee think with a scowl on his face). (Then we see him look around the orchard with a somber look on his face before he then stares at the ground).  
  
  
  
(Then we see him start walking again as he thinks as he walks to the dock), Maybe I should just go back to Ireland and stay out of everyone's lives.they'd probably be better off.. (Then we see him standing on the dock in the moonlight and he then coughs as someone says from off panel), "Personal reflections under the moonlight Sean.?" (Then he turns around and sees Forge almost right behind him, all bundled up in a coat and blanket). "Ye shouldn' be out here in your.condition," (Banshee says with a frown on his face as he puts his hands in his coat pockets). "You should know by now that I don't put to much stock in what the doctors say.call it being to stubborn.or possibly senile for my own good," (Forge says with a frown on his face before he breaks into an almost smile).  
  
  
  
"You and me both, but no matter how you look at it it's not a good time t'be me, I've got to think of something to get me out of the proverbial doghouse," (Banshee says with a scowl on his face as he turns away from Forge before he picks up a small rock and then throws it out into the pond). "Well if ever figure a way out remember to let me know," (Forge says as he wheels his wheelchair forward so that he's side by side with Banshee). "Will do," (Banshee says with a slight nod of his head before he scratches his chin as we pull away in a series of panels).  
  
[Inside]  
  
(We see Rictor, Shatterstar, and Erica all sitting in the living room). (Shatterstar is polishing his swords while he's sitting in a chair and Rictor is sitting on one end of the couch and he's leaning forwards and flipping through channels with a frustrated look on his face with a baseball cap of backwards). (Erica meanwhile is sitting at the other end of the couch with her feet up, wearing jogging pants, big wooly socks, a sports bra as we see all the bandaged up cuts including the one on her side and then all of the bruises along with her wet hair that she's putting up in a ponytail). (Then we see Erica get angry as Rictor continues to idly change the channel before she says angrily), "Julio, leave it on one channel will ya." "If you think I'm bad you should be glad that 'Star doesn't have the remote, you can't get in a word edgewise with him," (Rictor says with a smile as he glances over at Shatterstar out of the corner of his eye).  
  
  
  
"Fekt.," (Shatterstar mutters under his breath with an unimpressed and slightly annoyed look on his face as he continues to clean his swords, completely ignoring the looks that Rictor and Erica are giving him). "The strong silent type eh," (Erica says with a joking smile as she looks over at Shatterstar, who pretty much just ignores her). "Your side still hurt," (Rictor says as he leans back and then rests his arm up on the back of the couch). "Yeah.how'd ya guess," (Erica says as she smiles through the pain but is obviously very uncomfortable). "You just don't seem as.chipper as usual," (Rictor says with a frown on his face as he's looking over at Erica). "Sorry.but thanks for noticing," (Erica says as she painfully reaches over and squeezes Rictor's shoulder). "Anytime senorita.anytime," (Rictor says with a big smile on his face as he slowly begins to nod his head). "So what happened in Paris," (Erica asks with a serious look on her face as Rictor looks somber and Shatterstar barely glances up).  
  
  
  
"Why do you want to know all of a sudden," (Rictor says with an uncomfortable look on his face as Shatterstar finally looks up and says), "Didn't you ask Theresa?" "Do you think that we'd be talking about it now if I had," (Erica says with a frown on her face as she gingerly crosses her arms). (Then we see Rictor and Shatterstar give each other a sarcastic look before Rictor turns back and says with a sigh and a shrug of his shoulder), "Long story short Terry's dad screwed up big time and trusted the wrong people.and nearly paid for it with his life." "That bad huh.," (Erica says with a somber look on her face as we see her hand her head a bit before she turns her head slightly to look at Rictor and Shatterstar). "Yeah.that bad," (Rictor says with a frown as he slowly nods his head). (Then we see someone say from off panel), "You three are up late.is there something that I should know about."  
  
  
  
  
  
(Then we see Erica, Rictor, and Shatterstar-who tenses up and brandishes his swords- as they all jump a bit and turn to look at the doorway). (Then we see a panel of Warren and Betsy-who look like parents coming home after a night out and they left the kids with the babysitter-as they both have questioning looks on their faces, Warpath-who looks sleepy himself has his arm around Siryn and is supporting her as she's very sleepy-and then Sam and Tabitha-as they both look a little tipsy-all that in a full two page panel as Warren disapprovingly says), "Well?" (Then we go back and see Rictor sit up and say with a sheepish smirk on his face), "Us.no.we were just watching some television and I guess that we just lost track of time." (Then we see Erica shrug her shoulders and then say), "Yeah.lost track of time."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Tabitha slip a bit and say as Sam has to hold her up), "Anything good on guys?" (Then we see Shatterstar grumble and say), "Good on.I must admit that there have been few -programs- that I would consider.good." "Always the same thing.," (Rictor says as he rolls his eyes and shakes his head). (Then we see Erica brighten up and say), I take it that you guys had fun?" "Oh shurrr.," (Tabitha says with a slur because she's drunk as then she and Sam laugh out loud before they start off down the hall). "I think I'm going to make sure that those two find the right room to crash in for the night," (Warren says with a sigh before he leans over and smiles as he then kisses Betsy and then turns on his heel and follows after Sam and Tabitha).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy watch Warren go before she turns back to the others before she sighs and says as she crosses her arms), "You three might have been able to pull the wool over Warren's eyes but you haven't mine." "What do you.," (Rictor says with a really confused and bewildered look on his face). (Then we go back to a panel of Betsy, Warpath, and Siryn as Warpath smirks and then says), "I'd love to stay and chat but Terry's tired and well.I am to.so.." (Then we see Betsy hang her head slightly and then shake it as she brings a hand up and starts to run her hand through her hair as she says), "Fine James, you don't have to ask for my permission to go to bed.I'm not your mother." "I know, but I just find it.I don't know.comforting," (Warpath says with a smile before he turns and begins to usher Siryn off to bed).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Shatterstar get up and then walk off out of the living room with a frustrated look on his face). "Well isn't that just so heartwarming," (Erica says with a smile as she turns and then we see that she turned a little bit to quickly and she grabs her side and winces in pain). "You okay," (Betsy says with a concerned and worried look on her face as she takes a step forward in one panel as then in the next panel we see Rictor try to come to Erica's aid, but she painfully waves them both off and smiles as she then says, while she stands up), "Yeah.I'm okay, I just need to get some sleep."  
  
(Then we see Erica start to walk away but then Rictor stands up and accompanies her, against her objections, out of the room as we see Betsy then standing in the middle of the room with a slightly overwhelmed look on her face as she then shakes her head in frustration). (Then we see Betsy sigh and sit down on the couch, cross her legs and then lean forward and put her elbow on her knee and support her chin in her upturned palm, and then pick up the remote control and begin to idly flip through the channels before we see someone say from off panel), "Where'd everybody go?" (Then we see a panel of Betsy sitting on the couch in the bottom of the panel as she turns her head and looks up as we see Warren standing there with a frown on his face and his hands are at his side).  
  
  
  
"Oh.Warren, they all headed off to bed or whatever they do at this time of night.come here and sit down.and unwind," (Betsy says with at first a frown before she smiles and turns a bit as she pats the cushion beside her with her hand). (Then we see Warren smile and then walk around the coffee table and then sit down beside Betsy as he leans back, puts an arm on the back of the couch and puts his feet up as he says), "Well this was a day that I won't soon forget, from Erica almost dying in the danger room to Sam and Tabitha getting engaged." "I'm almost afraid to see this day end.if only because tomorrow could be worse," (Betsy says with a frown on her face as she leans into Warren). "But the same could be said about any day.and by now I've thought that I had gotten used to that aspect of our lives," (Warren says with a scowl on his face as he leans in closer to Betsy).  
  
  
  
"But is that line of thinking wise, should we ever truly -get used to it- I for one hope that we never do," (Betsy says with a serious and somber look on her face as we see her physically look that she doesn't like the thought of getting used to all the horror that they've seen in their daily lives as X-men). "That's a battle that I think all of us that have ever fought the good fight have trouble with," (Warren says with a frown on his face as he slowly nods his head and pulls his arm down from the back of the couch and puts it around Betsy's shoulders). (Then we see Betsy nod in silent agreement). (Then we see a panel of Warren and Betsy as they're watching television, as Betsy continues to idly flip through the channels, as then Warren looks up in alarm and says), "Huh.what.wait.Betts go back.back up a channel.."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy turn and look over at Warren with a confused and alarmed look on her face as she says), "What.okay." (Then we see Betsy turn back to the television and then flip back a few channels). (Then we see a series of panels of back and forth between Warren and Betsy's ever increasing looks of concern and worry and the images on the television screen). (Then we see a foreign news reporter appear on the screen with a serious and somber look on his face as he says), "Breaking news.now coming to you live from a small group of islands in the Pacific Rim.where earlier today the people of this sleepy and peaceful islands were suddenly and violently rocked out of their sleep by massive explosions, terrible earthquakes, towering tidal waves, and destructive tornadoes.that struck the islands almost without warning.causing massive amounts of damage," - "reducing the once thriving cities that were located on the islands to rubble, and sending local residents and unlucky tourists running for their very lives."  
  
  
  
(Throughout that speech of the news reporter we see first hazy images of the different effects of the natural disasters on the islands and then the cities as people go screaming and running in fear as there are large explosions as many buildings are blowing up and on fire). (Then we go back to Warren and Betsy as they both have shocked and horrified looks on their faces as Betsy then gasps and then says to Warren without taking her eyes off of the screen), "Warren.now I know that I'm not to good at guessing games, but right now I'm getting a bloody horrible feeling that not only were those disasters not even close to being natural but that ravaged group of islands is the location of that Pacific Rim business that you told me about earlier." "I wish I could say that you're way off Betts.but once again you've outdone yourself," (Warren starts to say with a fake surprised and excited look on his face before it changes to a serious one as he says), "But yes.it looks like tensions have escalated considerably."  
  
  
  
"To the point that I don't believe that I should pack any of my nicer clothes.more like I should pack all the weapons I can get my hands on.so do we leave now.round up the troops.or should we wait," (Betsy says with a frown on her face as she then slowly shakes her head in dismay). (Then we see the television screen show images of the news reporter and a small picture of the events happening on the islands as then the news reporter says), "We will keep updating the situation as developments warrant." (Then we se the news program go to a commercial before we go back to Warren as he takes his arm from around Betsy's shoulders and then sits up and says with a scowl on his face), "This mission is going to take every ounce of our combined powers and skills."  
  
  
  
"Much like our trip to Genosha did, but are you sure that Apocalypse or even one of his vile henchman are behind this," (Betsy says with a frown on her face as she then looks over at Warren as he then says), "We're saying vile now.that sounds like something that my father or mother would have said.but you're right.I have no idea if Apocalypse is in any way connected to this.but even if he isn't those people are in trouble and you said yourself that those disasters aren't really that.natural.for all of them to have happened so close together." "Agreed.but I think that we should wait until sometime tomorrow to even think about coming to anyone's defense," (Betsy says with a scowl on her face as she sighs and sets the remote control down on the coffee table).  
  
"It'll probably take that long for Sam and Tabitha's hangovers to wear off anyway," (Warren says with at first a serious look on his face before he looks over at Betsy who gives him a sarcastic and slightly unimpressed look on her face before she then smirks which causes Warren to smile before they both laugh and hug slightly). "They did drink a little to much champagne didn't they.," (Betsy says with a smile as she stands up and then says as she starts to walk out of the room), "I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed." "Hey.wait for me," (Warren says with a smile as he shuts the television off and then quickly chases after Betsy as we see laughing coming from off panel). (Then we see panels of just the peaceful night sky and then of the sun coming up).  
  
  
  
[Early Morning]  
  
[This morning starts like many others.but it is readily apparent that it will end very differently]. [As the leaders of this clandestine and abstract band of mutants Warren Worthington III and Elizabeth Braddock are up before dawn, already setting up the coming mission, calculating the variables, and assessing the risks]. (We see a panel of Warren, wearing his battle suits pants and a white shirt, and Betsy, who's wearing pretty much the same thing as they're both in the team's control room and Betsy is studying a map that's being displayed on a computer screen that's on the wall while Warren is sitting in a chair, with his elbows on the console and then his hand is supporting his chin, he's searching through the official records and reports for the events of the night before).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy, with her arms crossed and a steaming cup of coffee in her hands, look back over her shoulder at Warren and say with a subdued look on her face), "The formation of these islands is odd to say that least.they look almost as if they aren't.I don't know.natural.like someone or something created and then placed them there." "My thoughts exactly Betts, that's just about the only reason that I even listened to the director of my company there when he called," (Warren says as he looks up from his seat and rubs his eyes with a tired and frustrated look on his face).  
  
  
  
"But what can we do exactly.how much good.can we really do against the calamities that struck those islands," (We see Betsy say with a frustrated look on her face in at first a panel that shows her from about her stomach up with the one large screen directly behind her and then many smaller television screens in four horizontal rows that lead away from the large screen, and she ends her speech in a panel that shows from her feet up to just above her head and it goes far enough from side to side that we see a good number of smaller screens that show local and international newscasts). "I'm not exactly sure.but you know as well as I do that it never stopped us before.and this time won't be the exception to the rule," (Warren says as he leans back in his chair and puts his hands on the armrests).  
  
  
  
"You and I both believe in that theory.but I don't know if the same can be said about the others," (Betsy says with a frown on her face as she walks towards Warren before she then leans over with her supporting herself by putting her hands on he console and by keeping her arms straight). "I wish I knew Betts.I wish I knew," (Warren says with a half smile as he looks up at Betsy before we see someone say from nearby and off panel), "Wish ye knew what?" (Then we see Betsy and Warren look up as we then see a panel of a very sleepy looking Siryn, wearing a white tank top and pajama bottoms with fluffy slippers and a bathrobe and messed up hair, standing in the control room's doorway). "Morning Theresa.sleep well," (Betsy says with a friendly smile as she puts a hand on Warren's shoulder). "Yeah.ye two stay up all night," (Siryn says with a slightly confused and concerned look on her face as she takes a step inside the room).  
  
  
  
"Although it bloody well feels like we did we didn't stay up all night, Warren and I just decided to make it an early morning," (Betsy says with a yawn and a slightly unhappy look on her face). "A very early morning," (Warren says with a sigh as he hangs his head before wearily shaking it). "So what was so pressing that it caused you two to get up before dawn," (Siryn says with a very expectant look on her face before Warren then looks up and says), "If you'd been watching the news then you would have seen the destruction that hit a small group of islands that are in fact the location for our next mission." "Another mission already guys.I don't know if I can keep this pace up," (We see Warpath says as he walks into the room behind Siryn as he yawns).  
  
  
  
"Afraid so James, but we won't be leaving to soon, we still have a few members of the team that are in no condition to go on any missions.no matter how pressing the situation.but we can't wait forever to act," (Betsy says with a frown on her face). "So when do we leave," (Warpath says with a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders as Siryn looks on with a concerned look on her face). "Tonight at the latest.or whenever Sam and Tabitha have sufficiently gotten over their hangovers," (Warren says with a pretend scowl on his face as he closes the folder in front of him). "What do you expect, they got engaged last night," (Warpath says with a sarcastic look on his face as he slowly takes a seat opposite Warren and shakes his head).  
  
  
  
"That still doesn' exactly permit them to get drunk off their bloody rockers.," (Siryn says with a disapproving look on her face as she pats Warpath on the shoulder before taking a seat beside him and she then rubs the sleep out of her eyes). "No it doesn't.but we're not children anymore Theresa.we're all adults here.and I'm sure as hell not going to turn into a bloody hall monitor and check their rooms.," (Betsy says with an unhappy frown on her face as she sits down next to Warren and leans back in her seat with her arms crossed as Warren slowly nods his head with a serious look on his face).  
  
  
  
"God forbid.," (Warren then says with a smile on his face as he cautiously looks over at Betsy, who gives him a dirty look before she then turns her head and then picks up the remote control and pushes a button on it as she points it at the big screen which brings up a topographical map of the islands with a lot of information on the screen as she then says with a sigh), "What you're looking at is the island chain Parlau Pau, now yesterday it was like your average tourist trap with overpriced hotel rooms, imitation seashell jewelry, other assorted knick-knacks and a small population that swells every summer when the hordes of immature and oversexed college students vacation there."  
  
  
  
(Then we see a small panel of Betsy sitting with her elbows on the console and she's holding the remote control in her hands and then she continues with a frown on her face), "Well that all changed late last night when the islands got everything thrown at them, except for the proverbial kitchen sink." "Sounds bad.so what's our connection to it all, why are we watching all this reality television stuff," (Warpath says with a slightly concerned look on his face as he leans back in his chair as Siryn seems to agree with him as she first brushes some hair back off of her face and puts it behind her ear before she then clasps her hands in front of her on the console).  
  
  
  
"Why don't you tell them," (Betsy says with a slight smirk at Warren who then sighs, rolls his eyes, and then clears his throat before he then says), "Our connection to this.other than the obvious one that we help those in need whether they be human or mutant.is that Parlau Pau is the location of one of my Pacific Rim businesses and recently I received a telephone call from the director there asking for all of the assistance that we could give him, that fact plus a sneaking suspicion that Betsy and I both share that the natural disasters weren't that.natural." "Ye mean that.but how could.is there anyone that could.that has that kind of power," (Siryn says with a worried and concerned look on her face). "We know of mutants that could cause one.maybe two of these disasters.but.," (Betsy says with a body language as if she was reciting a list from memory and with a serious look on her face).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren says with a very stern and serious look on his face), "But definitely not any mutant that could cause off of those disasters by themselves.and in that short amount of time." "And we're supposed to do what exactly.batten down the hatches.help with the rescue efforts," (Warpath says with a slightly confused but confident look on his face). "Probably all of the above.and possibly more.I guess you could say that it all depends on if the disasters are truly over.or if this is only the beginning," (Warren says with a grim look on his face as he looks back and forth between Warpath and Siryn). "Did the director of your company there make it out okay," (Siryn says with a concerned and slightly worried look on her face).  
  
  
  
"Don't know.all of the phone lines seem to be out.we may not know until we get there.in other words," (Betsy says with an uncomfortable scowl on her face as she slowly wrings her hands). "In other words we should all be ready for anything.we'll all need to be at our best and on our guard for this trip," (Warren says before he pushes away from the center and circular console and then stand up before he then starts to walk out of the room before he stops at the doorway as Siryn turns in her chair and says), "Where are ye going in such a hurry?" "I'm going to give an early morning wake-up call to Sam and Tabitha," (Warren says with a frown on his face before he exits the room).  
  
  
  
[Shortly]  
  
[After having spent much of the night before downing one bottle of champagne after another.]. [.in celebration of their engagement.]. [But as a result of all that partying they will wake up with doozy of a hangover]. [They would like to be able to sleep away the day.]. [.but no one gets everything they want]. (We see a panel of Sam and Tabitha both lying in her bed but Tabitha is lying on her stomach and her dress is thrown on the floor beside the bed as she's only in her underwear and Sam is lying on his back beside her in only his pants). (Then we move in and have a close up panel of each of their heads as Sam is snoring loudly with his mouth open and Tabitha is drooling on her pillow). (We also see several empty bottles of champagne and a couple of almost empty wine glasses on the nightstand by the bed and the room is a mess). (Then we see someone knock on the door and say), "Sam.Tabitha.you guys awake in there?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of Warren standing out in the hallway with is hand on the door). (Then we see Siryn come walking down the hall, and she's putting her arms through her battle suits sleeve, as she says with a hopeful look on her face), "Any luck?" (Then we see Warren turn his head slightly and say with an unhappy frown on his face), "Not yet.I as just about to go in." "Maybe I should go in first.in case they're not decent," (Siryn says as she steps in between Warren and the door with he back to the door before than as she flashes Warren a smile she opens the door and slips inside as Warren says, a little taken aback), "Alright.if you think it's best." (Then we see Siryn enter the room and then sigh as she shuts the door and looks up). (Then we see her react with shock and then she blushes and stares away before she then inches closer to the bed before she then squats down and picks up a blanket that's on the floor and then puts it over Tabitha as she shakes her head).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Siryn shake Tabitha lightly and say), "Tabitha.hey.wake up.." (Then we see Tabitha scrunch up her nose and squint her eyes and moan angrily a bit as she then mumbles), "Mm.not now.to early.more sleep." (Then we see Tabitha roll over and pull the blanket around her as she rolls onto Sam and then lays her head on his chest). (Then we see Siryn shake her head and roll her eyes before we see her think), I tried to play nice. (Then we see Siryn compose herself and then set her feet as she then takes a quick look back over her shoulder at the door). (Then we see her level a sonic scream at Sam and Tabitha). [Having already failed at the kinder, gentler approach Theresa Rourke-Cassidy decides that the use of a little more force is required to obtain her desired objective]. (We see Siryn's sonic scream hit Sam and Tabitha as it's as if a bomb hits her bed and they both are shot up into the air as they're both shocked awake before they're dropped rudely back to the floor).  
  
  
  
(Then we go back outside the room and see Warren become startled at all of the commotion that's going on in Tabitha's room as he says), "What the hell?" (Then in the next panel we see Siryn, as we're facing her, as she has a happy smile on her face and her arms are crossed as in the background we see Warren come charging into the room with a confused and concerned look on his face as he says), "Theresa what.happened?" "Huh," (We see Siryn say as she turns around with a shocked and slightly embarrassed look on her face, as she's in the foreground, and in the background we see Tabitha with a completely shocked look on her face and she's using the blanket and a pillow to cover herself with and then we see Sam groggily sitting up on the floor on the other side of the bed).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam say), "W.Warren.what's?" "Time to get up Sam.you to Tabitha.we have work to do," (Warren says with a serious look on his face before he shakes his head and then turns and walks out of the room as Siryn, Sam, and Tabitha look on with mostly confused and bewildered looks). (Then we see Tabitha look up and ask Siryn), "What's going on.Terry?" "Come on you two.Warren's already got another mission for us.a real doozy.ye're gonna have to get over your hangovers really quickly," (Siryn says with an unhappy scowl on her face before she shakes her head and she then starts to leave the room). (But we then see Tabitha shake her head with a confused look on her face before she says), "What hangover?" "This one," (Siryn says with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders before she turns and flips Tabitha's radio on).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam and Tabitha react with pained looks on their faces as they put their hands over their ears as the pain becomes too much to bare). "Then we see Tabitha say), "Hey what're you doing.put it on low.low." "But Tabitha.it is on low," (Siryn says with a smile before she nods her head and then steps out of the room and shuts the door behind her).  
  
  
  
[Later]  
  
(We see Erica, who's looking better, Rictor, and Banshee sitting at the kitchen table). (We see Erica eating a bowl of cereal and reading the comics page while Rictor is drinking a power shake and reading the sports page and finally Banshee is drinking a cup of coffee and looking at the international news page). (Then we see Rictor wipe a shake mustache away and then turn to Erica and say), "Hey Erica, you see what happened to those islands out in the Pacific last night?" "What islands.sorry don't remember that," (Erica says as she shakes her head). "Parlau Pau," (Banshee says with a scowl on his face and without taking his eyes off of the paper as he then takes a sip of coffee). "Parlau.what," Erica says with a confused look on her face as she looks up from her bowl of cereal and over at Banshee, along with Rictor).  
  
  
  
"The island chain of Parlau Pau.a small group of islands out in the Pacific Rim, last night all bloody hell broke loose there, and now it's the location of our next mission," (We see Betsy say as she enters the room and she's now fully clothed in her battle suit that isn't completely zipped up). "Another mission already.guess I'll have to wait to see that movie next weekend," (Erica says with a sigh as she turns her head and looks at Betsy). "Looks that way," (Betsy says with a slight nod of her head as she leans up against a nearby wall). "Need any help," (Rictor says as he looks up from the table with a supportive look on his face). "I'm not sure.but thank you for asking," (Betsy says with an appreciative smile on her face as she nods her head while we see Banshee take little notice of their conversation).  
  
  
  
"So we all going this time, or am I going to get left behind again to guard the X-jet," (Erica says with a less than thrilled look on her face before she eats another spoonful of cereal). "We're all going this time, and you'll be needed to help with the rescue efforts right along with the rest of us.that is of course if the disasters were truly natural.if not then we'll need all the help that we can get to fight whomever is behind this," (Betsy says with a frown on her face as she shakes her head and then looks over at Banshee). "Ye sure everything's on the up and up, ye know that you can trust your contact there," (Banshee says with a serious look on his face as he idly scratches his cheek with one hand while flipping a page over with the other hand). (Then we see Betsy sigh and cross her arms and then say with a slightly annoyed look on her face), "Sean there's something that you should know, Warren trusts our contact there and that's good enough for me."  
  
  
  
"Then I hope Warren is right, I truly do," (Banshee says with a sigh as he pushes his chair back, stands up, and then walks out of the kitchen and he's still holding his cup of coffee as Betsy, Erica, and Rictor all just watch him go). "Is it just me or is there something seriously wrong with that man," (Erica says with a shudder as she solemnly turns back to look at Rictor, who returns the look and slowly nods his head). "It's not just you Erica.I think he and Terry haven't exactly done as much bonding as he'd hoped.," (Betsy says with a sigh as she looks over at Rictor and Erica). "I guess it probably didn't help that Terry and Jimmy chose now to finally admit to each other and themselves what the rest of us already knew," (Rictor says with a frown on his face as he then leans back in his chair while he drains the rest of his power shake).  
  
  
  
"It couldn't have helped much," (Betsy says as she slowly turns and then walks out of the room). (Then we see a couple of panels of Erica and Rictor as they're just sitting at the table contemplating the previous conversation before Erica eats another spoonful of her cereal). (Then we see an obviously tired and groggy Sam and Tabitha come staggering in before they both get a hot cup of coffee and plop down into chairs). "Rough night guys," (Rictor says with a smirk that he and Erica share). "Shut up Ric," (Tabitha says as she then takes a sip of coffee and then sets the cup down and holds her head in her hands with her elbows on the table). "Why.you guys don't like.loud noises," (Erica says at first with a serious look on her face before she finishes as she's yelling the last bit and we then see Sam and Tabitha cringe). "Something like that," (Sam says as he winces in pain and then takes a sip of coffee).  
  
  
  
"Looks like you two celebrate a little too much last night," (Erica says with a happy smile on her face as she pats Sam on the back). "Yeah, but at least we had a good reason.right," (Sam says with a sleepy but happy look on his face as he looks over at Tabitha as she then smiles and nods her head before she drops her head to the table and moans in some pain). "Well don't mope around for to long.Warren and the ole stick in the mud already got us another mission," (Erica says with a smile as she stands up and takes her spoon and bowl over to the sink before she then turns around and leans up against the countertop and crosses her arms). (Then we see Rictor say softly as Erica is walking by him), "Ole stick in the mud.?" "Oh no.not another missions.where to this time.Timbuktu.," (Tabitha says as she picks her head up with a slightly somber look on her face as Sam looks over at her with a confused look on his face with his eyebrows slightly raised).  
  
  
  
"No.this time you're in luck.you guys are in for some fun in the sun," (Rictor says with a smile as he stands up and then walks over and puts his glass in the sink and he then turns around). "Hawaii," (Tabitha says with a hopeful look on her face as she looks over at Erica and Rictor). "Unfortunately no.we're going to Parlau Pau.on a humanitarian mission of sorts.we're leaving this afternoon sometime," (Erica says with a smile on her face as she walks out of the room, but not before patting Sam on the head). "Where.," (Tabitha says with a confused look on her face as she looks back and forth between Sam and Rictor).  
  
  
  
"I think it's somewhere over by Japan, but that's just a wild guess," (Rictor says with a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders before he follows Erica and walks out of the room as Sam and Tabitha just look at each other in a panel before they shake their heads with looks of dismay on their faces as the light shines in through the window).  
  
  
  
[A short time later]  
  
(We see Siryn and Warpath as they're loading supplies into the X-jet as we see Warpath enter the X-jet with a big box in his hands). (And we see Siryn looking at the checklist on a digital device). (Then we see Warpath come walking back out of the X-jet with a smile on his face as he says), "Hey Terry, we done yet?" "Nae.we still have all of those boxes over there," (Siryn says with a sigh as she nods her head towards a large group of boxes in a corner of the hanger bay). (Then we see Warpath roll his eyes and shake his head and say as he scratches the back of his neck and is walking towards Siryn), "Great.remind me again why I'm the one that's carrying all of these boxes and you're standing there like a schoolteacher."  
  
  
  
"Because ye're the one that's been telling me how strong ye are.," (Siryn says with a smile as she looks up from the digital device as we now see that Warpath is standing beside her). "Fine, but next time I do it again, stop me.please," (Warpath says with a slightly embarrassed look on his face as he pulls Siryn close and he then picks her up). (Then we see Siryn smile and say), "Ye know we should keep working, Psylocke wants us done soon so that we can leave early if we have to." "I think we've got the time," (Warpath says with a smile on his face before we then see Siryn smile and then we see a panel of them kissing). (Then we pull back to a wider shot and they're still kissing before we then go to a shot of the hanger's doorway as someone is standing in the open doorway, but all that we can see of them is a black outline of their body and Siryn and Warpath are in the far background).  
  
  
  
(Then we go back to a closer up panel of Warpath and Siryn kissing as we see someone say from off panel), "I thought Elizabeth bold you two to load the jet, not stand around kissing each other." (Then we see Warpath and Siryn break the kiss as Siryn frowns with an embarrassed look on her face as Warpath hands his head a bit and then sets her down before we see Siryn says with a sheepish look on her face), "Hi dad." "Hello Theresa.James, ye two getting ready for the mission," (Banshee says with a less than thrilled look on his face and his arms crossed). "Yeah uh.we were just taking a little break.and I guess we got a little.," (Warpath says with a nervously embarrassed look on his face as he then glances down at Siryn, who returns the look and then smiles and then says), "carried away."  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel or two of the three of them just nervously standing there and looking at each other). (Then we see Banshee say), "I can see that, but I didn' want to leave without saying goodbye." (Then we see Siryn with a surprised and slightly sad look on her face as she then says), ".goodbye.ye're not staying then?" (Then we see Banshee scowl and slowly shake his head as he says), "Sorry but I can't, ye don't need me here, I'm only going to get in your way." (Then we see Siryn in a close up on her face as we see her with a shocked and saddened look on her face as we see her bit her bottom lip to keep from crying). (Then we see Warpath turn his head first to look at Siryn and then to look at Banshee before he says with a slightly sad look on his face), "You're not getting in the way.you don't have to leave."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Siryn solemnly nod her head as Banshee then says), "The fact that neither one of you has much to say tells me that I'm right to leave now." "But.but where will ye go," (Siryn says with a forced serious look on her face as she's trying to act like she doesn't care that much about whether Banshee stays or goes). "Back home to Cassidy Keep.what's left of it anyway," (Banshee says with an unsure and somewhat reluctant look on his face). "I'm sure that Warren would let ye stay here.or at least help ye find a place.," (Siryn says with a sad and serious look on her face as she walks over to Banshee and then puts a hand up on his shoulder). "I know Theresa, and I love you for trying, but it's time for me to go," (Banshee says with a smile before he pulls Siryn close and then hugs her and he then pulls away slightly and kisses her on the forehead).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of Banshee as he nods slightly before he turns and then walks away). (Then in the next panel we see a long horizontal panel of Banshee walking away on the right side of the panel and on the left side we see Siryn standing there almost dejectedly with Warpath right behind her). (Then we see a panel of Siryn as she turns around with a sad look on her face before Warpath, with a sad look on his face, takes a step up and then hugs her).  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile, At A Local Church]  
  
(We at first see a panel of the outside of a big church and some birds flying around). (then we move down and see people coming in and out of the church before we move inside and see people in the aisles and in the pews as well). (Then we move in closer and see Sam sitting in one of the pews). [While the others take up their time before the mission by preparing for the trip by loading supplies and checking their weapons two of the younger team members have chosen to seek both solace and guidance.]. (We then see that Sam is just sitting in the pew with his hands clasped together in front of him and a solemn look on his face).  
  
  
  
(Then we see him think with a slightly confused look on his face), Ah always dreamed of this day, but ah didn't think that I'd be here all alone. (Then we see Sam get shocked out of almost his drunken stupor as we see someone say from off panel), "That's just it Sam, you're never all alone." (Then we see Sam turn his head and look up with a slightly confused but happy look on his face as he says), "Cable." (Then we see a panel of Cable, wearing jeans, a flannel shirt and a leather jacket, with a calm but happy look on his face as he's standing right beside the pew and looking down at Sam as he then sits down beside Sam). (Then we see Sam look over at Cable and say), "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"Well I heard it from a friend that you and Tabitha got engaged.that's something that.," (Cable says with a slight smile on his face as he seems to be fishing for what to say). "Something that you thought you'd never see," (Sam says with an almost joking smile as they have the appearance of two old friends talking). "Yeah that's about it, but while it was something that I thought I'd never see it was something that I always hoped would happen one day.and that I'd be here to see it," (Cable says with a frown and a small sigh as he leans back in the pew). "Yeah well you're a day late, I gave her the ring last night, right before we went to the opera," (Sam says with a slight rolling of his eyes and a small smile on his face as he sees the surprised look on Cable's face).  
  
  
  
"You.and Tabitha.went to the opera.I knew I should have come back sooner," (Cable says with a cool smile as he shakes his head and pats Sam on the back as he then says), "Well then let me congratulate you on your engagement.by the way where is your future bride?" (We then see Sam shrug and say), "She's outside somewhere, said she didn't feel right coming in here yet." "I didn't see here when I came in," (Cable says with a frown on his face as he looks back over his shoulder at the back of the church). "Probably went shopping for something that she thought she needed," (Sam says with a small sigh as he shakes his head). "Maybe we should go and find her before she maxes out all of her credit cards," (Cable says with a joking smile as he and Sam stand up and then start walking back down the aisle towards the back of the church as Sam then says), "Besides, we have to get back in time to go on our next mission."  
  
  
  
"Next mission," (Cable says with a slightly confused look on his face as he and Sam walk through the doors as Sam puts his coat back on). "We're going to some warm and tropical spot to rescue some people and find out if the disasters that caused all the damage were natural ones.or if someone or something did it on purpose," (Sam says with a frown on his face as he and Cable walk down the church's steps). "I'd love to come with you but I have business elsewhere that I must attend to," (Cable says with a frown on his face as he turns to Sam and puts his hands in his pockets).  
  
  
  
"You're leaving.but you just got here.there's so much that we need to talk about," (Sam says with a heavy hearted look on his face as he then hangs his head). "I'm sorry about what happened to your family Sam, you shouldn't have had to go through that.no one should, I should have been there for you.hmpf.guess it was just another turning point in your life that I've missed," (Cable says with a somber look on his face as he puts a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezes it as they then share a somber look before Cable pats Sam on the back as he says), "Come on, enough talk about all the many horrible events in our lives that we would give anything to change but can't, time to make sure that Tabitha still has more than a penny to her name."  
  
  
  
[Later]  
  
(We see the control room with all of the television screens on and showing all the different news agencies reporting their views on the events unfolding in Parlau Pau in their own words as one says), "These are tragic days for the residents here.," (and another says), "It's possible that hundreds.perhaps thousands could be dead," (and another), "horrible destruction here," (and another), "scientists are stumped as to the causes of all of the calamities that struck the islands," (and finally one of the religious channel reporters says), "May God have mercy on their souls." (We see through all of the Sam in full battle gear with one arms across his body and he's holding his elbow with that hand as his other hands is on his chin as he has a thinking deeply look on his face with Tabitha, who's also in full battle gear and wearing shades and also popping a big bubble of bubble gum, as Sam says), "This is all so.so.." "Unbelievable," (Betsy says with an unhappy sigh as she walks up next to Sam and Tabitha).  
  
  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth," (Sam says with a small smile as he slightly turns and looks over at Betsy). "She does that a lot," (Warren says with a playful smile on his face as he looks up from his seat and resists saying anything back to Betsy as she playfully glares back at him). "So how long we staying there.a day, a week," (Erica says with a questioning look on her face as she leans on the back of her chair and slightly winces in pain). "As long as it takes Erica, we don't do anything halfway," (Betsy says with a serious look on her face as she doesn't turn around to look at Erica). "So what are we waiting for, let's go already, I've already got my bags packed," (Tabitha says with a smile as she loops her arm with Sam and then she lays her head on his shoulder).  
  
  
  
"I don't think you'll be getting to much free time there Tabitha, I've got a funny feeling that we'll do more fighting than partying," (Warpath says with an unhappy look on his face as he somberly looks over at Siryn). "Ye're probably right boyo, and I was really hoping to try and get the second tan that I've ever had in my life," (Siryn says with a frown on her face as she looks back and forth between Warpath and Warren). "We're waiting until we get all of the data in before we go charging in there, I don't want to repeat what happened in Siberia and Genosha, we barely survived those missions," (Warren says with a serious scowl on his face as he turns his head back to the computer screen in front of him). "Hey don't sweat it, we all came back, we're all still here," (Tabitha says with a meek smile on her face as she and Sam turn around to face Warren). "We were lucky both times, and I'd rather avoid any unwanted risks if at all possible," (Betsy says with an angry look on her face as she glares over at Tabitha, who looks a little hurt at being glared at). "Yes well enough chit-chat, we need to start talking about the mission at hand," (Warren says with a tired look on his face before he punches some buttons of the keyboard and then nods to Betsy for her to take over).  
  
  
  
"Okay people here goes, surprisingly things have actually gotten worse in Parlau Pau, there have been numerous secondary explosions all across the islands causing seemingly even more damage than what started this whole bloody mess in the first place, and that's just the beginning of the almost continuous damage," (Betsy says as she cross her arms and leans up against the side of Warren's chair with an impatient frown on her face). "Kind of like getting infected with a virus that begins a process of continued cell degradation that ends in a place that we seriously do not want to go," (Warren says with an unhappy look on his face as he scratches his chin before he and Betsy share a look of cautious optimism).  
  
  
  
"So in layman's terms we'd like be the antidote.right," (Erica says as she brushes a few stray strands of hair back off of her face). "Something like that, but it's not that simple, although I wish it were," (Betsy says with a sigh and a tired look on her face as she slowly slides down and sits down on the armrest of Warren's chair). "Now then when we get there I'll try and touch base with the director of my company there to see what's going on," (Warren says with a frown as he leans back in his chair and rubs his eyes). "But what can most of us do, or powers aren't exactly.," (Erica says with a confused look on her face as she looks over at Warren and Betsy). "Our powers are actually going to be well suited for the challenges ahead, from James' strength to Sam's invulnerability and Tabitha's explosive abilities," (Betsy says with a frown on her face as she looks at each of the people she named individually).  
  
  
  
"Whether or not those were natural disasters," (Warren says with a scowl before he sits up and says), "James Theresa.is the X-jet fully loaded?" (Then we see Warpath and Siryn look at each other with uncomfortable looks on their faces before Siryn turns back to Warren and then says), "Yeah, it's all loaded." "Well then, twenty minutes and we're out of here, so tie up any loose ends you might have and then get to the hanger bay," (Warren says with a frown on his face as he wrings his hands as Betsy looks down and over at him with a slightly worried look on her face as we then see everyone get up and slowly file out of the room).  
  
  
  
[Later Somewhere Over The Pacific]  
  
(We see panels of the X-jet flying low over the water and throwing up a lot of water behind it). (Then we see panels of the X-jet flying into the setting sun and the sunlight is shining off of the X-jet). (Then we move inside and see Betsy piloting the plane, Warren is wearing a wireless headset as he's trying to contact someone, Sam and Tabitha are sitting in their chairs but they're holding hands on the console and both are watching news reports about what's happening in Parlau Pau, Warpath is seemingly getting loose, Siryn is trying to catch a little sleep and Erica is in her seat and flipping through a magazine with a bored look on her face). (Then we see Sam punch some buttons and he then starts going through the various tapes as if he were an editor).  
  
  
  
(Then we see him look surprised and slightly shocked as he then sits upright in his chair and then rewinds the tape and slowly begins to go screen by screen and he squints as he's watching the tape very closely). (Then we see a group of panels that show several images of the events on the screen as we see that the tape is of many of the buildings getting destroyed and the wind blowing around and people running and screaming). (Then we see Tabitha turn her head and look at Sam with a slightly confused and concerned look on her face as she then says), "Sam, what is it, did you find something?" (Then we see Sam look over at Tabitha with his eyes and without moving his head and with a slightly concerned look on his face as he then says), "Ah think so, but ah'm not sure yet." (Then we see Tabitha turn her chair slightly and then lean over next to Sam as they both watch the screen intently).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Tabitha scrunch up her nose a bit with a confused look on her face as she then says as she points to something on the screen), "Wait.what's that, go back." (Then we see Sam look at her with a confused look on his face as he says), "Go back.why?" "I thought I saw something," (Tabitha says with a frown as she looks back and forth between Sam and the screen before Sam then says), "Okay." (Then we see Sam turn a knob that rewinds the tape before he pushes the play and the slow-mo button as then we go to a group of panels of the same video we saw earlier). [As they go back and view the tape on its slowest speed they search for the difference, the anomaly, the thing that shouldn't be there]. [At first it isn't apparent, but slowly it begins to become visible]. (We then see a figure start to appear out of the wind and blowing dust, but the figure is still slightly blurry).  
  
  
  
"Wait look, Sam there.in the center," (Tabitha says as she points to the figure that's emerging on the screen). "What is that," (Sam says as he starts replaying the footage frame by frame before Tabitha then says with a slightly confused look on her face), "It looks.almost human." "I think it is," (Sam says with a confused scowl on his face before he leans back in his chair and then turns to Warren and says), "Hey Warren I think we've got something here that you're going to want to see." (We then see Warren take off the headset and then shake his head as he turns around and says), "Yeah, what did you find?" (Then we see Tabitha turn to Warren and say with a thoughtful look on her face), "We've been going back through the news footage.trying to find anything out of the ordinary."  
  
  
  
"So what'd you find," (Warren asks as he pushes himself up out of his chair and he then walks over to stand behind Sam and Tabitha before he then says), "Okay.I'm looking for what exactly?" "Okay, now watch the center of the screen, right there in the breeze through the dust," (Sam says with a sigh as he then rewinds the tape and then plays it again frame by frame). (Then when the figure becomes visible Sam stops the tape playback and then Tabitha points to the figure and then says), "See right there.you can barely see it." (We then see Warren lean in and squint his eyes with a slightly confused look on his face as he then says), "It's kind of blurry.can you clear it up any?"  
  
  
  
"Ah'll try," (Sam says with a hopeful but cautious look on his face as he punches up some buttons as we see a small box appear on the screen and Sam then puts his hand on a rolling ball type of mouse and moves the small box overtop of the figure and he then selects the figure). (Then we see Sam type in a scale size as Tabitha then says), "Well here goes nothing." (Then we see panels of Warren, Sam, and Tabitha as they're watching the image of the figure begin to clear up and become less fuzzy). "Look familiar to you,' (Tabitha says with a perplexed look on her face as she looks back and up at Warren, who sighs and shakes his head as he then says), "Not at all." "Well the picture is still a little fuzzy, let's see what this does," (Sam says with an unimpressed look on his face as he then pushes some more buttons as the image is cleared up even more and we see the figure more clearly).  
  
  
  
(We see that the figure starts to more and more resemble a human being that is angry and wearing native like clothing but the face is hidden in a thick dark cloud of dust). "Is that as good as it can get, it's still to hazy," (Warren says with an impatient scowl on his face as he scratches his chin and looks back and forth between Sam and the screen). "Sorry boss.that's the best that it's gonna get," (Sam says with a frustrated shrug of his shoulders as he then leans back in his chair and leans his elbow on the armrest of his chair and then uses that to support his head as he puts his chin in his upturned palm).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Tabitha turn her head and look at Sam with a concerned and slightly unhappy look on her face as she lays her hand on top of his). "It's to bad that it's not going to get any clearer, but at least we have a better idea of what we're possibly dealing with.good job you two," (Warren says with an impatient and unhappy frown on his face as he pats Sam on the shoulder before he then returns to his seat beside Betsy as she turns her head slightly and eyes him with a questioning but concerned look on her face before she then says), "Everything okay back there?" "Yeah, Sam and Tabitha thought they caught one of the culprits on video," (Warren says with a sigh as he smiles and looks over at Betsy and puts the wireless headset back on). "So those disasters weren't natural," (Betsy says with a slightly serious look on her face).  
  
  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, but it's certainly a possibility, I guess we won't find out if they're right until we get there and see for ourselves," (Warren says as he shrugs his shoulders and leans back in his chair). "So what else is new," (Betsy says with a sigh as she rolls her eyes and then turns her head back to look out the front window of the X-jet). (Then we go back outside the X-jet and see that the sun is now almost completely down as we then see someone say from inside the X-jet), "Are we there yet?"  
  
  
  
[Parlau Pau]  
  
(We see the X-jet flying up to a group of islands and it's nighttime as we only see the X-jet by the small lights that were placed on certain parts of the X-jet). (Then we see the X-jet fly in and land in a ruined farm field). (Then we see Betsy say as she shuts down the X-jets engines), "Okay we're here, everybody out." (Then we see Betsy turn around in her chair and look at Warren before she then says), "Okay Sam and Tabitha, you two take the downtown district, James you and Theresa take the business district while Warren and I make contact with the director of Warren's business here." (Then we see Erica angrily put her magazine down as she then says with a furious look on her face), "Hey what about me, you said that this time would be different, you said.."  
  
  
  
"Calm down Erica, you've got something else to do, your missions is to slip in under the radar and see if you can pick up the word on the street so to speak, try and find out anything that could be useful to us," (Warren says with a stressed out look on his face as he puts a hand up as he's trying to calm Erica down). "Come on boyo, let's go before things get to hectic," (Siryn says with a smile as she and Warpath both stand up and then get to the door and then Warpath pushes the open button and leans in against the nearby wall as the door opens before he then says), "See ya later guys." (Then we see Warpath and Siryn leave the X-jet in the far right side of a panel and on the left side we see Sam and Tabitha stand up and then follow Warpath and Siryn out the door as Tabitha heads out first as she says with a big smile), "Who knows, maybe I can get some shopping in," (to which we then see Sam sigh, roll his eyes, and shake his head with a slightly embarrassed smile on his face as he says), "What can I say.ah love her," (then we see him leave the X-jet as then we see Warren and Betsy sigh and look at each other before we then see Erica stand up, walk back into the back room and then come back out a few seconds later as she's pulling on a long black trench coat as she then pulls her ponytail out from under the coats collar as she then says), "Have fun you two, don't get into to much trouble."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren hang his head a bit before he shakes it and then we see Betsy put a hand on his back and then say with a slightly concerned look on her face), "It'll all work out Warren, we've got a good group, they'll do their jobs." (Then we see Warren look up and over at Betsy with a smile on his face as he then says as he and Betsy stand up and then walk towards the door), "I know, but there's just something about this entire mission that's been bothering me ever since we left San Francisco." "I have my doubts about this mission to, but I'm willing to see how it goes for a bit before I make up my mind," (Betsy says with a frown as we then see her and Warren walk down the ramp and off into the farm field as the ramp slowly shuts all on its own).  
  
  
  
[Business District]  
  
[This area only hours before had been teeming with locals and tourists, with most splitting their time between haggling over prices on various trinkets and soaking up as much fun in the sun as they could before returning to their mundane and often tedious lives]. [The place were so much commerce had taken place now more closely resembled a war zone, complete with the refugees struggling to keep sensitive secrets from becoming known to the general public at large, let alone a competitor]. (We start out with panels showing rescue workers, with big light stands behind them shining light in the darkness, as they're digging through the debris and pulling out the dead and placing them in body bags as grieving family members are kept back away from the debris and also survivors are being pulled out and put on stretchers before being rushed off to either a triage unit or a hospital).  
  
  
  
(And into this we see Warpath and Siryn come walking in with sad and very concerned looks on their faces as we then see Siryn say as a tear slides down her cheek), "I didn' want to believe the pictures, but this is horrible." "I only hope we can find someone that's still alive," (Warpath says with a somber look on his face as he looks around and puts a hand on Siryn's shoulder). (Then we see a wall that is still standing suddenly shake and then collapse as the rescue workers and others go running for cover, but some people don't make it out in time and get trapped under the debris as a big cloud of dust and dirt goes pouring out into the street and then hitting Warpath and Siryn as they turn away and cover up). (Then we see the cloud of dust and dirt as it begins to dissipate and we then see Warpath and Siryn coughing a lot as they try to clear the air before we then see rescue people go rushing by them and they shout out orders as they do so). (Then we see Siryn cough and say as she looks up at Warpath with a slightly scared look on her face), "Ye okay?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warpath nod his head and then look down at Siryn with a worried look on his face as he then says), "Yeah.you?" "I'm fine, now come on we've got to help," (Siryn says with a smile before her expressions turns serious and she then races over to the new pile of debris that the rescue workers are now digging through with Warpath close behind her). (Then we see a group of rescue workers who are trying to lift a very big and obviously heavy metal beam but they can't so Warpath steps up and says as he leans down and grips the bar), "Don't worry guys." (Then we see Warpath grunt and strain and he strains a bit before he starts to pick up the beam as the workers look happy and grateful as one of them smiles and says), "Thanks!"  
  
  
  
(Then we see the rescue workers run in and frantically begin to dig through the debris as they pull a guy out and put a neck collar on him before putting him on a backboard and taking the man to a waiting and running ambulance that takes off soon after). (Then we see someone point upward towards the rooftops as that person yells), "Oh no.look!" (Then we see everyone turn in alarm and confusion as we then see two small children huddled up against their older sister as all three of them are cornered by a fire and the smoke is making them cough and all three are crying). (Then we see Siryn look up and react with shock as she says), "Oh no."  
  
  
  
(Then we see one of the rescue workers turn to another one and he then says), "Stop what you're doing and get.." (Then we see Siryn step in and interrupt them as she says with a slightly flustered look on her face), "There's no time, the fire's almost overwhelmed them." (Then we see the lower ranked rescue worker say as if he's out of breath), "We can't just leave them there, they'll die." "I don' intend to, just be ready," (Siryn says with a serious frown on her face before she turns away from the two rescue workers and then takes off and flies up into the sky towards where the three children are as the rescue workers stare up at her in confusion as one says), "Ready.for what?" (Then we see Warpath step up beside them and he then says with a smile), "When she gets back with the children."  
  
  
  
(Then we see both of the rescue workers look back at him with confused looks on their faces before the three of them turn and look up after Siryn). (Then we go up to panels of the children being scared by the fire as we see the fire reflected in their eyes as they're all coughing and crying). (Then in the next panel it's as if we're sitting in the fire looking out at the three kids as Siryn flies up behind them). (Then we see her fly over and land on the roof behind the kids as they then turn around and yell as they're scared of her at first, but then she says), "No.it's okay.don't be scared.I'm not going to hurt you.I'm here to save you.you have to trust me, please."  
  
  
  
(Then we see the two smaller children quiver in fear and hug their older sister even more tightly as we then see that Siryn is kneeling in front of them with a very anxious look on her face as we then see some of the roof collapse as that really scares the kids as they look back and forth between Siryn and the fire before they lunge at Siryn and cling to her tightly as Siryn hugs them and then says), "I'll be okay, just hold on tight.not that tight," (as we see one of the kids latch on a little to tightly and Siryn coughs a bit). (Then we see Siryn lift off of the roof with the three kids now really tightly as she then flies down and then slowly lands amidst some of the debris as then the kids look happier). [Then it happens, suddenly, violently, and without warning.].  
  
  
  
(First we see rescue workers start to rush towards the children and Siryn with blankets in their hands as we then see a brick fall and it barely misses Siryn and the children that makes Siryn and the rescue workers look up as we see the building as it's starting to collapse as we see Siryn almost instinctively pus the children down and she puts her own body in between the children and the falling building). (Then we see Warpath yell as he comes rushing in and throws himself on top of Siryn and the kids), "Terry look out!" [The bricks and mortar descend mercilessly on them, and completely engulf them]. (Then we see the building completely come down and most of it falls right on top of Warpath and it kicks up a lot of dust and dirt in a big cloud that billows outward).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a large crowd of people and rescue workers yell for help and in alarm as they all rush in as they then frantically begin to dig through the rubble). [Suddenly.]. (We then see the mound of mortar and bricks start to shake and rumble before we then see Warpath erupt out of the mound as Siryn and the children are cowering beneath him). (Then we see all of the rescue workers react with some amount of fear but mostly shock as they stare in amazement before Warpath drops to his knees with an uncomfortable look on his face). (Then we see the head rescue worker order the other rescue workers in as they come in and wrap the three children up in blankets and rush them off to waiting doctors as the last rescue worker helps Siryn to her feet).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Siryn turn shakily back to Warpath and she then says with a worried look on her face as she then takes one of his big hands in one of hers as she puts her other hand on his shoulder), "Jimmy.are ye.?" (Then we see Warpath slump his shoulders and then he turns his head to look at Siryn with a somber look on his face), "Yeah Terry.I'm fine." "Ye sure," (Siryn says with a concerned look on her face as she's now standing directly in front of him as she moves the hand that was on his shoulder to his cheek). "Okay.it hurt.," (Warpath says with a shrug of his shoulders and a slightly embarrassed look on his face before he then straightens up and then says), ".but only a little."  
  
  
  
"Ah.ye big baby, come on we still have a lot to do," (Siryn says with a smile as she softly pats him on the cheek before we see him stand up and shake off some more dust and debris as a small group of rescue workers approach them and two of them are first aid workers that try to help Warpath as one of them says), "Are you hurt, sit down and let us.." (Then we see Siryn wave them off with a smile on her face as she also lightly elbows Warpath in the side and says), "Don't bother with him.." (Then we see a panel of the three rescue workers as they stare at Warpath and Siryn with confused and unsure looks on their faces before Siryn then says as she motions to them not to worry), ".his head's as hard as a rock.it'll take a lot more than a bloody building collapsing on top of him to take Jimmy here out."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warpath blush slightly and smile as he shakes his head before he says as he starts to walk away), "Come on Terry." (Then we see Siryn shake the dust out of her hair and brush some off of her shoulder as she mutters as she follows Warpath), "Yeah.all in a days work."  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile.In The Downtown District]  
  
[The islands seat of power]. [The place where all of the important decisions are proposed, debated, retooled, and then finally passed into law]. [Where ordinary citizens come to rally support for various causes and to air their grievances]. [And into this setting strolls two of probably the most unlikely people that anyone would ever expect to see on the streets of downtown Parlau Pau]. (We see that like the business district this district is in shambles as well). (Then we see Sam and Tabitha walk in amongst the smashed cars and buildings that have all of their windows blown out and there are some statues that have been blown over). (Then we see Sam and Tabitha begin to help people up and also get them to waiting paramedics and ambulances). (Then we see Sam walk over to a big pile of rubble before he motions for the rescue workers to stand back and he then sets his feet and begins to blast through the rubble as he shoots his powers out of his hands).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam blasting even more of the debris as then some of the rescue workers get the people out as Sam helps to uncover them). (Then we see Sam squat down and then help to pull someone from the rubble and then carry that person to a waiting ambulance as we then see Tabitha helping an injured old woman to a triage tent). (Then we see Sam approach Tabitha and say), "There's so much to do here.." (Then we see Tabitha sigh and turn to look up at Sam with a somber look on her face as she then says), "Yeah, I only wish that we could have gotten here sooner." "We can't change the past, all we can do now is deal with it and try to make the future better," (Sam says with a grim look on his face as he looks around and watches all of the various rescue workers, remaining tourists, and some of the locals as they mill around).  
  
  
  
(Then we see someone shout from somewhere off panel that makes Sam and Tabitha turn and look off panel with alarmed looks on their faces), "Hey.we need help over here." (Then we see a panel of a group of armed guards and soldiers have their guns pointed at someone). (Then in the next panel we see a large man that looks as if he's made entirely of rock and he's angry and there are some unconscious and wounded soldiers and guards at his feet). (Then we see the rock guy charging the nearest group of soldiers as the main soldier yells), "Fire!" (Then we see the rock guy shrug off the bullets with a hearty laugh and tear into the guards as people run in fear). (Then we see a frightened Tabitha turn to Sam and yell), "Sam.look!" "Ah see him.let's go," (Sam says with a grim look on his face before he then takes off in a run towards the rock guy as both Sam and Tabitha have to push people out of the way that are slowing them down).  
  
  
  
(Then we cut back to the rock guy as he lifts one of the soldiers into the air and is about to smash him into the ground before we then see red hot plasma come into the panel and strike the rock guy in the chest, causing him to growl in anger as he takes a step or two backwards as some of the bystanders yell), "Oh no.," (and we see Tabitha say from off panel), "Hold your horses rocky!" (Then we see a panel in which we're facing Sam and Tabitha as we see Tabitha, with her hands outstretched and an angry look on her face as she is shooting red hot plasma out of her hands, as she's saying), "Huh, ya like that ugly.then here's some more," (and Sam, who's blasting towards us in the air with a gritted teeth, as he says), "Keep him off balance Tabitha, don't let him get set before ah hit." "Will do Sammy," (Tabitha says with a smile on her face as she pushes her powers harder and the rock guy now is reeling backwards a good distance).  
  
  
  
[The being is sent reeling from the force of her attack]. (Then we see the rock guy begin to fight off Tabitha's attacks as he then smiles greedily at Tabitha as he says), "I've had just about enough of you.witch!" (Then we see Sam say angrily as he plows full force into the rock guy), "That's my fiancé ye're insulting." (Then we see a huge explosion as Sam and the rock guy go flying back through buildings and rupture a gas line and we then see Tabitha as she yells), "Sam", (and Tabitha and everyone else dives out of the way to avoid the explosion). (Then in the next panel we see an aerial shot of the downtown district as the smoke comes from the explosion rises into the air along with the explosion). [The explosion erupts out of the ruined buildings with such force that the shockwave is felt for miles around].  
  
  
  
(We then see a group of panels that surround the panel of the explosion that shows in one panel Erica getting knocked off of her feet and then in another one we see Siryn get knocked out of the air and into Warpath's arms after he stumbles and sits down hard and then Warren grabs Betsy and then launches himself into the air as then in the remaining panels we see some rescue workers and people in buildings get knocked off of their feet). (Then in the next panel we go back to Tabitha as she jerks herself back up to her feet as she then staggers forward towards where the explosion was as she has to squint to try and see through the smoke as he also tries to dispel the cloud of smoke as she waves her hand through the air as she then yells with a pained and very worried look on her face), "Sam, where are you?" (Then we see her almost ready to cry as she climbs over part of a downed wall and then slides down into the crater).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Tabitha slowly and cautiously begin to search through the rubble with fires still burning around her as she then nervously says), "Sam.say something.please." (Then we see the ground around Tabitha erupt upward and outward with such force that she is thrown up into the air and lands a good distance away and she yells in surprise as she the goes down hard). [The ground explodes from under her feet, sending her up into the air]. (Then we see a panel of Tabitha as she's trying to pick herself up off of the ground with a cut that's bleeding on her temple, and all of that in the immediate foreground and in the background we see the rock guy stand up through the smoke and glare menacingly down at Tabitha).  
  
  
  
(Then we see the rock guy take a step forward and is about to stomp on Tabitha as she rolls over and looks up with shocked and horrified look on her face as she looks about ready to scream before we see a blast hit the rock guy in the back that makes him stumble forward awkwardly and very angrily and all the while barely missing Tabitha as she quickly rolls out of the way). (Then in the next panel we see a confused but hopeful look on Tabitha's face as she looks up and back into the crater). (Then we see a panel of the crater as we see Sam stagger out through the smoke and flames and we see that he's a little roughed up as then we see Tabitha yell with a very happy and grateful look on her face), "Sam!"  
  
  
  
(Then we see the rock guy turn around and growl angrily before he starts to charge Sam but then we cut to Tabitha as she quickly looks back and forth between the rock guy and Sam, who's climbing up out of the crater and isn't really watching the rock guy, before she sits up and then she angrily yells as she blasts the rock guy with everything she has), "Stay away from him!" (We then see the rock guy take a step back as behind him we see people running in fear and ever some cowering). (Then we see the rock guy be able to brush off Tabitha's attack and the start to charge her before we see Sam step up beside Tabitha and then they both begin to blast the rock guy all the while Sam is helping Tabitha back to her feet).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a wide group of horizontal panels of the rock guy on the left side of the panels as he takes steps forward towards Sam and Tabitha as he's shrugging off the attacks as on the right side of the panels we see Sam and Tabitha as they're standing side by side and trying to blast the rock guy away). (Then we see the rock guy getting close to Sam and Tabitha before they yell angrily and blast him with everything that they have and then we see the rock guy go flying backwards through the air and he goes flying off into the distance).  
  
  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
(We see Erica as she's leaning up against the wall in the doorway of a burnt out shop as she's eating an apple as a light rain begins to fall). (Then we see her frown, put her hand up and brush a stray strand of hair off of her face before she leans her head down and looks at her locket that she takes out from under her shirt and opens). (Then we see a small panel of the locket being opened and we see that there are two pictures, in the left picture we see a picture of a family of a dad, a mom, three sons and three daughters, and then in the right picture we see a small baby boy). (Then we do a big panel of Erica's face as she has a very sad look on her face as a tear slides down her cheek as she then sniffles before we see her think), Mom.Dad.Jalen.I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.I never meant for it to happen.I just wish that you could forgive me.but you can't, because you're all dead.and it's all my fault..  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of Erica as she turns her head back out towards the street and wipes away a tear as she sniffles before she then turns her head back and looks back down at the locket and the picture on the right side and the picture of the baby as she then kisses her hand and then transfers that kiss to the babies picture as she then says), "I'm so sorry baby.I'm so sorry.momma's so sorry." (Then we see her close the locket, kiss it, and she then says a silent prayer with her eyes closed before she then puts the locket back into its place, close to her heart, and opens her eyes, wipes away a tear and then steps out onto the sidewalk before she's shocked by someone that says from off panel), "Hey, what do you think you're doing over there, it's not safe." (Then we see Erica look over and see a panel of a fire fighter standing on the sidewalk and he's holding an axe). "What.oh uh sorry," (Erica says with a slightly embarrassed and cheesy grin before she makes her way into the street and then looks around before she then sees a triage unit with people coming and going around it).  
  
  
  
"Good a place as any I guess, just hope I can find some useful tidbit of information that Warren can use.just never thought that this type of stuff was what the X-men did," (Erica say with a frown on her face before she shrugs her shoulders and then heads for the triage tent). (Then in the next panel we see Erica enter the triage tent before she then says), "Oh, sorry," (after she bumps into a nurse as she's hurrying from bed to bed with a tray of medical supplies). (Then we see a panel of the inside of the triage tent as doctors and nurses are working hard and going from bed to bed, checking on each of the patients, with Erica standing in the center of the tent with a tentative look on her face).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Erica try and get one of the nurse's attention but she can't so she walks over and sits down next to one of the patients, a little boy that has half his right leg and there are a lot of bandages on the rest of him, and he's frowning sadly and just staring off into space). (Then we see Erica smile warmly as she puts her hand overtop of his as she then says), "Hello.my name's Erica, what's yours?" (Then we see the kid look at her with a scared look on his face before she then says), "No.don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you." (Then we see the kid look at her for a second or two before he then looks up at her and says), "You're pretty.are you an angel?"  
  
  
  
(We then see Erica blush slightly and smile as she then says), "Me.an angel.no I'm not an angel, I'm just someone that's her to help.can I talk to you for a bit?" (Then we see the kid nod his head slightly and mumble), "Billy." (Then we see Erica say with a slightly confused look on her face as she says), "What?" "Billy, my name's Billy," (the kid says with a smile before Erica then smiles and says), "Well then nice to meet you Billy, are you here alone or.?" "I was here.on a vacation, with my mom and dad.and then.I don't know where they are," (the kid says with an ever increasingly somber look on his face before Erica then says with a somber look on her face), "I'm sure that your parents are fine.they're probably looking for you right now, in fact I bet you'll see them again before you know it."  
  
  
  
"Really," (the kid says with a hopeful smile on his face before we see Erica say with a smile on her face), "Really." (Then we see one of the nurses come over and put her hand on Erica's shoulder and then say), "May I talk to you.outside?" (Then we see Erica turn her head and look up first in a panel and then in the next one we see her look back and forth between the nurse and the kid as she then says), "Sure.I'll be right back Billy, okay?" "Okay," (Billy says with a smile as Erica then stands up as she then follows the nurse to just outside of the tent before the nurse turns back to her and then says with an angry look on her face), "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean.," (Erica says with a confused look on her face as she brushes back the sides of her coat and puts her hands on her hips). "You shouldn't be giving him false hope, that's the last thing he needs right now," (the nurse says as she glares over at Erica, who now is glaring back). "False hope.what do you mean," (Erica says with a determined look on her face as she then crosses her arms). "Billy's parents aren't looking for him.they're dead, we had to amputate Billy's leg just to save him, he was lucky enough that he lived through the car crash and we found him in time, unfortunately his parents weren't so lucky," (the nurse says with a sad and overworked look on her face and body language).  
  
  
  
"But that's not fair, I mean he's just a little kid that's scared out of his wits and wants his mom and dad, what the hell am I.are you supposed to tell him, he's going to ask where they are.hell he already has, you can only lie to him for so long," (Erica says with an angry and confrontational look on her face as she glares back at the nurse). "Who ever said that life was fair, it sucks that his parents were killed and that we had to cut off his leg, but he's alive, we did the best we could.look I'm sorry but I've got work to do, excuse me," (the nurse says with a sigh before she walks back into the tent). (Then in the next panel we see Erica just staring off into the night sky as the tears slide down her cheeks).-END 


	20. My 20th Mini

UNCANNY X-MEN MINI-TROUBLE IN PARADISE BY: LOGANALPHA30  
  
" "-Words [ ]-Caption Boxes -Thoughts ( )-Art Instructions + +-Time, Place, Boxes  
  
  
  
+Parlau Pau+ +High End Business District On The Outskirts Of Town+  
  
(We see Warren and Betsy walking along the side of the road and it's raining and Warren is sheltering Betsy from the rain with his right wing). [While the other members of the team are diligently performing their assigned duties the two senior most members are taking the long way round to their chosen destination]. (Then we see Betsy turn to Warren and say with a slightly concerned look on her face), "Remind me again why I let you talk me into walking the whole way from the X-jet to your business here." "Because it's great exercise," (Warren says with a smile before he notices the unenthusiastic look on Betsy's face and he then says), "because you know as well as I do that couldn't just land the X-jet in their parking lot and stroll in there as X-men." "And you don't think that's what they'll think when we show up in our uniforms," (Betsy says as she then gives Warren a sarcastic look as she and Warren pass by a tree).  
  
  
  
"Well yes, but before we left I remembered to pick up an image inducer or two, so now we'll be able to look the corporate part while still keeping the versatility that our uniforms afford us," (Warren says with a smile as he puts an image inducer on his wrist and then hands another one to Betsy, who does the same). "Do we know if the director of your business here is even still alive, because if he's not then that could bloody well cause problems," (Betsy says with a small sigh as she and Warren activate their image inducers and their images change so that the people will see them as being dressed in business attire). "Well that's what we're going to find out," (Warren says with a frown on his face before he then says), "How do I look," (as he turns to Betsy and smiles). "Like an angel," (Betsy says with a sarcastic snicker before she then laughs as Warren gives her a slightly hurt look back before she then says), "and me?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren smile, take Betsy's hands in his, kiss her, and then say with a happy but very serious look on his face), "Like the woman that I've been waiting for my entire life, the woman that has seen me at my best and my worst, the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with, that's what you look like." (Then we see Betsy smile sheepishly before she then says), "You look great would have sufficed, but it's nice to know that you feel the same way about me that I do about you." (Then we see a panel or two of Warren and Betsy just staring at each other with big and loving smiles on their faces). "So what's the plan, go in there, meet the director and figure out what his little problem is before we tackle the real problem facing these islands.whatever it is," (Betsy says with an unhappy frown on her face as she brushes some water out of her hair).  
  
  
  
"If we're lucky," (Warren says with an equally unhappy frown on his face as he puts his wing back overtop of Betsy). "When we get done I'll take James, Erica, and Tabitha with me and you can take Sam and Terry with you," (Betsy says with a thoughtful look on her face as she turns to look over at Warren). "Agreed, I have a bad feeling that there'll be plenty to do for both our teams," (Warren says with a scowl on his face as he and Betsy get to the gate that's in front of the building that houses Warren's company). "I believe you're right Warren," (Betsy says under her breath as we see a very nervous guard approach them and he motions for them to stop and stay where they are). "Stacy where you are," (The guard says very nervously but he's trying to sound tough and together). (Then we see Betsy put her hands up in an almost defensive manner as she smiles and then calmly says), "Easy, why don't you calm down, we're her because we were asked to come here."  
  
  
  
"Yeah right, tell me another one," (the guard says with a mean and sarcastic smile on his face as we see that Betsy isn't happy at the guards words and Warren looks like he's about ready to rip the guards head off as he then says), "Now.," (before Betsy stops him by putting a hand on his arm as she says), "Easy Warren, let me handle this." (Then we see Betsy turn to the guard and then say with a calm look on her face as she holds up her other hand and we see her psychic butterfly appear as Warren cocks a confused eyebrow at her but stays silent), "Now here's how this is going to work, you're not only going to let us in but you're going to forget that we were ever here, and if I ever hear that you said anything to anyone about us then I'll hunt you down and make you wish that you'd never been born."  
  
  
  
(Then we see the guard start to recite what Betsy said as Warren looks at her with a slightly confused look on his face as he's about to say something but Betsy looks at him out of the corner of her eye as she holds up one finger and then continues as she then turns back to the guard and says), "We're able to pass by you now, you don't need to see our identification, we can continue on our way." (Then we see the guard repeat that as he walks back and pushes the button that opens the gate before he says with a wave as Warren and Betsy walk through the now open gate), "Move along, and have a nice day."  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of Warren and Betsy as they're walking up towards the main building and Warren is tightening his tie and looking back over his shoulder at the guard and then in the next panel we see him turn back to Betsy and say with a slightly uncertain look on his face), "What was that?" "Old Jedi mind trick, you know if you play your cards right tiger maybe I'll teach it to you someday," (We see Betsy says with a sexy smile as she runs the back of her hand on Warren's cheek). "Promise," (Warren says with a slightly cheesy smile on his face as he nods slightly to a business guy in a suit before he opens the door for Betsy who smiles and says as she walks past him), "Would I lie to you?" (Then we see panels of Warren and Betsy as they go through the different areas of the building as they're then just outside the director's office).  
  
  
  
(Then we go inside the office as we see the director sitting in his chair and he's on the phone and he's turned away from the door, all that is in the immediate foreground and in the background we see the receptionist come in and say), "Sir, there's a Mr. Worthington and a Ms. Braddock here to see you, they said that you called and invited them." (Then we see the director say with an emotionless look on his face), "Thank you.you may show them in now." "Yes sir," (the receptionist says with a smile on her face as she nods her head and then walks out of the room). (Then we see a close up of the director in his chair as he closes his cell phone and is smiling sinisterly and his eyes are glowing red). (Then in the next panel we see him turn around and be all nice to Warren and Betsy as they enter the room).  
  
  
  
[On The Other Side Of The Island]  
  
(We see a group of panels that show the rescue workers sifting through the rubble as the sun is coming up). (Then we see a panel of Warpath and Siryn as they're sitting on some of the debris and they're resting and both are drinking steaming cups of coffee). (Then we see Siryn sigh as she then says), "Before we cam I wasn't sure that we should have come, but now.after being here and seeing all of the destruction.and death firsthand I.I.." "Don't know why you ever had second thoughts about coming here," (Warpath says with a somber frown on his face before we see someone yell from off panel), "Look out.the wires are snapping!" (Then we see both Warpath and Siryn look up with alarmed looks on their faces before they jump to their feet before Warpath tears off in a run and Siryn launches herself into the air).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of a large pile of debris that's being pulled up by a large crane and then the wires that are pulling it all up begin to snap and then the pile of debris starts to fall and we see a scared rescue worker or two under it). (Then we see the falling pile of debris start to get near the two people that are under it as we then cut to a panel of Siryn as she lets out a very powerful sonic scream). [Fearful of the two terrified rescue workers predicament Siryn unleashes a powerful sonic scream aimed directly into the heart of the falling debris]. (We then see Warpath grab the two rescue workers and quickly get them out of the way as he then says), "Everybody out of the pool."  
  
  
  
(Then we see the pile of debris slam into the ground just as Warpath gets the rescue workers out of the way as then in the next panel we see Siryn land nearby and say with a concerned look on her face and a hand on one of the rescue worker's shoulder), "Are ye alright?" (Then we see one of the shaken rescue workers say with a smile), "Yes.thank you.both of you.," (as he shakes first Siryn's hand and then Warpath's). (Then we see the crane foreman come running up with an exasperated look on his face as he looks around at Warpath, Siryn, and the two rescue workers and says), "I don't know what happened, the wires just..."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warpath shake his head and then say), "It's fine, nobody got hurt.it was just a freak accident." "Yeah, let's get you guys out of here before.," (Siryn says with a serious look on her face before we see the walkie-talkie that is on the foreman's belt crackle into life as we see come from it), "Sir.we need help, we've got people pinned over here." (Then we see the foreman turn and take off, followed by a reluctant Warpath and Siryn).  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
(We see Erica kneeling beside an old woman that has a blanket wrapped around her and Erica has a hand on the woman's shoulder and she's handing the woman a cup of coffee as she says), "Here ya go," (to which the old woman says with a thankful smile on her face), "Thank you." (Then we see Erica sit down beside the old woman and then say), "Are you warm enough, do you want me to get you another blanket?" "No honey, I'm a little cold but I'll be okay, don't worry about me," (The old woman says with a smile as she then pats Erica on the shoulder). "You're to late for that," (Erica says with a smile before we ten see the old woman shiver and pull the blanket tighter in around her).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Erica frown with then a concerned look on her face before she thinks), She's putting on a brave face, but she needs to get warmed up. (Then we see Erica look around in a panel or two before she sighs as she thinks and smiles as she then takes the old woman's hand in hers), I think I'll try something that Psylocke's been pushing me to try during our psy- sessions. (Then we see Erica close her eyes and concentrate as we see a small orange aura appear around her hands and the old woman is looking away). [She clears her mind and concentrates on the job at hand, recalling the lessons that she has learned over many weeks of rigorous study and practice].  
  
  
  
(We then see the orange aura slowly spread over the old woman's body as at first she doesn't realize what is going on but then she becomes slightly scared at what's going on). (Then we see the old woman gasp and say with a shocked look on her face), "What.what are you.?" (Then we see a panel of the old woman staring oddly at Erica). (Then we see the aura slowly subside as we then see a close up of Erica's face as she's sweating and breathing hard). (Then we see the old woman look at Erica with a concerned look on her face and then say), "What was that.I'm not cold anymore, what did you do?" (Then we see Erica look up at the old woman and say with a smile), "I used my powers to take what body heat you had left and amplified it to a better level."  
  
  
  
(Then we see the old woman say with a slightly confused look on her face), "You're a.a.." "Mutant.that's what they tell me," (Erica says with a tired smile on her face before she straightens up and then shrugs her shoulders). "But I thought that mutants," (the old woman says with a surprised and confused look on her face). (Then we see Erica smirk and lean back and put her hands back behind her and then say), "That all us mutants are the horrible and terrifying boogeyman that all of those supposed -experts- tell everyone to be afraid of.sorry that's not who we are.well most of us anyway."  
  
  
  
"So which are you," (the old woman says with a concerned and slightly worried look on her face). "I'm with the good guys, and just in case anyone's keeping score I'm one of the X-men." (Then we see the old woman's face brighten as she says), "The X-men, I've heard of them." "Only good things I hope," (Erica says with a tired look on her face as she sits up). "Mostly," (the old woman says with a smile as we then pull away as we see people walking around).  
  
  
  
[Shortly Thereafter]  
  
[After their meeting with the director Archangel and Psylocke decide to visit the location of one of the more hazardous and dangerous areas of the islands that felt the brunt of one of the worst disasters that struck the islands]. [Pala Pan]. [Named so for the local fire god]. [The locations of a massive lava flow]. [One that swallowed up entire towns and made refugees out of the islands inhabitants]. (We see first panels of a fly around view of a large volcano and then we go in closer and see rescue workers as they're at the edge of the lava flow and they're keeping people back and shooting water onto the first that were caused by the lava flow). (Then we see Warren, who's carrying Betsy, fly over the lava flow and land on a patch of rock as there are steam vents all around them). (Then we see Warren turn to Betsy and say), "Are you sure this is wise Betts?" "No, but unless you've got a better idea about how to determine if these disasters were natural or not it's the best we can do," (Betsy says with a sigh before she walks off towards a tunnel opening in the distance).  
  
  
  
"I wish I did," (Warren says with a sigh as he looks around and then follows Betsy). (Then in the next panel we see silhouettes of Warren and Betsy at the mouth of a tunnel as Warren then hangs his head and shakes it in the next panel as he then says), "Great, more tunnels." (Then we see Betsy turn to him and then say with a concerned look on her face), "You feeling okay luv, if you want to stay out here." "I'll be fine, c'mon let's go.we might not have to long before another fissure opens up and any clue as to who or what caused these disasters will be lost forever and we'll be back to square one," (Warren says with an angry frown on his face as he sets his jaw and then pulls his wings in close as he steps into the tunnel and disappears into the darkness). (Then we see Betsy sigh angrily and take a quick look back at what's left of the town before she then follows Warren into the tunnel).  
  
  
  
(Then we see panels of Warren and Betsy picking their way through the tunnels as then in the next panel we see them stop in a large cavern as then Warren unzips a pocket of his suit and takes out a digital device that looks like a suped up palm pilot that he then turns on and then hands it to Betsy). (Then we see Warren do it again but this time he takes out what looks slightly like night vision goggles as he then puts them on and he then turns to Betsy and says), "Okay.would you do the honors," (with a smile on his face and a wink). (Then we see Betsy nod her head and then take a combination earpiece with a communicator and eyepiece out of a pocket and then put it on before she then takes a few steps in front of Warren). (Then we see her bring a hand up to her temple and close her eyes). (Then we see her pink butterfly appear on her forehead and then we see a wide panel of Betsy standing just a few steps in front of Warren in the large cavern as we're a ways back and we see her butterfly as it flies away from her).  
  
  
  
(Then in a series of panels we see the butterfly flying through different aspects of the cavern and all that intermittent with quick panels of Betsy's face as the effort is beginning to take a toll on her physically). (Then we see Betsy start to falter a bit as she's about to fall but Warren rushes to her side and catches her as he yells), "Betsy!" (Then we see a panel of a tired Betsy in Warren's arms as he says), "Are you alright," (to which she replies with a smile), "Right as rain.and I did the psy- sweep.we're the only ones here." (Then we see Warren help Betsy to a seat up against the wall as he's squatting down beside her with a hand on her shoulder). "Sit tight while I take a look around," (Warren says with a smile as he brushes some hair off of Betsy's face before he then stands up and then walks a short distance and then flips the goggles down and he then starts to look all around as he walks through the cavern).  
  
  
  
(Then we see the view through the goggles in a series of panels, and we see that pretty much everything looks the same). (Then we see Betsy pull herself back to her feet and say as she looks towards Warren), "Find anything?" "Not yet.everything looks pretty natural down here, but I'll keep looking, if there's anything down here that shouldn't be her I'll find it, but.urrk.," (Warren starts to say with a smile before we then cut to a panel of Betsy as the last few words of what Warren says is seen). (Then we see a panel of Betsy with a worried and shocked look on her face as she says and takes a step forward), "Warren.where?" (Then we see come in from off panel as someone says that makes Betsy spin around), "He's right here mutant!" (Then we see Betsy look up and say with an alarmed look on her face), "Who.Warren!"  
  
  
  
(We then see a big panel that shows Warren lying unconscious on the ground with some blood on his temple and lying beside him is the smashed goggles and standing over him is a big guy that's a cross between a rock monster and a fire monster as he looks like his exterior is hardened lava rock but his interior is still super hot lava). (Then we see the fire guy take a step forward and pick Warren up partially by his wing before he says with a sinister smile on his face), "Looks like lover boy fell down and went boom." (Then we see a panel of Betsy as she grits her teeth with an angry look on her face). (Then we see a panel of Betsy as she draws out one of her swords and then slashes it through the air as she then adds her power to the blade as she then says with an angry but worried look on her face), "Bad move.."  
  
  
  
(Then we see the fire guy laugh a bit and then throw Warren up against the wall, hard, and then we see Warren slump to the ground and lie there face down). (Then we see Betsy growl angrily and then launch herself at the fire guy, ready to strike him with her sword). (Then we see Betsy land and slash at the fire guy but he then takes a step back and makes Betsy miss him as he then smiles and takes a swing at Betsy but she then dives out of the way and rolls a bit before in the next panel we see her look up at the fire guy as she lying on her left side and she's looking over her left shoulder with an angry look on her face). "Little lady with the pig sticker missed.that's truly pathetic, you know that you don't ya." (Then we see the rocky guy that fought Sam and Tabitha step up beside the fire guy and then say with a smile), "These two are even worse that the two I fought earlier, least those two put up a fight." (Then we see Betsy pull herself back to her feet and glare at the two creatures as she then takes a few steps towards Warren, all the while keeping a watchful eye on the fire guy and the rocky guy with her sword defensively out in front of her). (Then she gets to Warren just as he starts to wake up as he blinks and shakes his head a bit as he brings his hand up to his temple and scowls when he brings his hand away and then sees the blood). (Then we see Betsy kneel down beside Warren and put her free hand on his shoulder while keeping her sword in between them and the two creatures as she looks at Warren out of the corner of her eye and says with a concerned look on her face), "Warren.luv.are you.?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren, with Betsy's help; pull himself back to his feet). "How long was I out," (Warren says with a pained look on his face as he looks back and forth between Betsy and the two creatures before Betsy starts to say something but she's interrupted by the fire guy as he says), "Oh look.lover boy woke up." (Then we see the fire and rocky guy laugh heartily as they start to approach Warren and Betsy, who now are setting themselves up in a defensive manner).  
  
  
  
[At that moment].  
  
(We see Sam standing in a smashed and burned out church down ear the front of it). (We then see Sam notice a pen lying on the floor). (Then we see him pick up the pen and then use it to turn over some books, hymnals, and other things like that and he has a somber and dejected look on his face and he's squatting down). (Then we see him scowl as he notices a torn picture of a family). (Then we see him drop the pen and pick up the picture and then stand up). "Find something," (someone says from off panel that makes Sam turn around and say with a serious look on his face), "Nope.everything appears to be normal.well normal enough after what happened here."  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of Tabitha walking through the ruined church towards Sam and she's staring at her surroundings as she says), "Man would you look at this place.I bet it was a dump even before the disasters." "Tabitha," (Sam says with a scolding look on his face as Tabitha comes up beside him and then says with a frown), "Hey come on Sam, I was kidding." (Then we see Tabitha frown sadly and hug Sam from behind as she then slides around to the side and under Sam's arm and then eyes the picture that Sam is holding and scrunches up her nose as she then looks back and forth between the picture and Sam's face as she then says), "Who's that?" "Don't know, ah just found it on the floor before you came in," (Sam says with a sigh as he then squeezes Tabitha).  
  
  
  
"So.you think all this might have been done by that guy that we smoked earlier," (Tabitha says with a wondering look on her face as she takes the picture from Sam and then sadly tosses it to the ground). "I think we should go find Warren and Psylocke, we haven't found anything that would explain about what happened here yet, and that boulder head we fought earlier could have just been a local thug or a scavenger come to pick up the choice pieces," (Sam says with a frown as he shakes his head and he and Tabitha then turn around and then they start to walk back towards the back of the church and Sam has his arm around Tabitha). "Quite the thug," (Tabitha says with a smile as they get to the back of the church as we then see Sam notice something shiny out of the corner of his eye that makes him stop and then say), "Hey, what's that?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam squat down and brush some broken and burned chunks of wood away before he then picks up a small shiny plastic object). "What's that, it looks like a cd, but it's all warped," (Tabitha says with a frown on her face as Sam turns the plastic object over a couple of times). "I'm not sure, I'll show it to Forge when we get back," (Sam says with a sigh as he stuffs the plastic disc into one of the pockets of his suit before they exit the church just as a fierce wind kicks up). [Hurricane force winds blast through the main thoroughfares and alleyways]. (Then we see Sam and Tabitha cover up as the wind is really kicking up a lot of dust and dirt as Tabitha then squints her eyes and yells), "Sam.what's happening?" "Ah.ah don't know.," (Sam says as he grits his teeth as he tries to keep the dirt and sand out of his eyes).  
  
  
  
(Then in the next panel we see the wind pick Sam and Tabitha up and then hurl them back through the doors of the church). (Then in the next panel we see Sam and Tabitha come violently crashing down into the pews and pile of rubble as they both yell out in both pain and surprise). (Then we see other people and a few cars that go crashing through the walls of the church and that all then comes crashing down on Sam and Tabitha). (But we then see Sam look up and be shocked and slightly scared before he puts a hand up and blasts one of the cars away from himself and then Tabitha). (Then we see the wind subside and then Tabitha turns over gingerly and we then see her come face to face with a dead and bloody person that's lying on their back with their mouth and eyes open).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Tabitha get all upset and her eyes grow wide and her mouth drops open with a silent scream). (Then we see her painfully scramble back away from the body with a horrified look on her face as we then see Sam strain and finally manage to pull himself from the rubble that was on top of him). (Then we see Sam flip over onto his stomach and then start to get up but he hears a whimper from Tabitha as he turns his head and then says), "Tabitha.where.." (Then we see a panel of Tabitha as she's backed up against a wrecked car as she's trying to get away from the dead body). (Then we see a panel of Sam as he notices the dead body before he jumps up and runs to Tabitha's side and then grabs her arms and he shakes her a bit as he then says), "Hey Tab.Tabitha.c'mon!" (Then we see Tabitha shake her head as she then looks over at Sam and says with a scared and sad look on her face), "Sam he.he.I just." (Then we see Sam hug her tightly and says with an angry but sad look on his face), "I know it's bad.shh.don't look." (Then we see them pull apart a bit before Sam brushes some hair off of her face and then a tear before they then share a quick kiss before they then stand up and we see that Sam has an arm around Tabitha's waist).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam look down somberly and then shake his head before he then leads Tabitha out of the church as then when they get out of the church the street is in shambles like as if a tornado hit). (Then we see Sam and Tabitha start to walk through the streets as people start to come back out and marvel at what just occurred). [It is a scene of utter desolation, houses blown apart, cars smashed like tin cans, and the city's unfortunate inhabitants that were thrown around like twigs]. (Then we see Sam and Tabitha start to help people up). [And then it begins again]. (We then see the wind pick up again as people start to dive for cover and at one end of the street we see a cloud of dust and dirt that begins to then come rapidly towards them). (Then we see Tabitha see the oncoming and she then turns to Sam and yells), "Sam look!"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam whirl around and then look in the direction that Tabitha is pointing and he then says with a slightly annoyed and unhappy look on his face), "Huh.not again!" (Then we see Sam run over and grab Tabitha with one arm and pick up a little kid with the other as he then has them all dive into a doorway and he puts himself on top of Tabitha and then kid). (Then we see a panel of the cloud and then of a figure that starts to appear in the middle of the cloud and he's just calmly walking with an amused smirk on his face). (Then we see a panel of Sam as he dares to lift his head and take a look with anything and everything flying around as he has to squint to see and he's looking at the now emerging figure with a confused and concerned look on his face).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam think with a grimace on his face), Wait.it's the guy from the tape. (Then we see Sam start to get up but Tabitha turns her head and grabs his arm and then yells), "Sam no.stay here!" "I can't.it's the guy.from the tape," (Sam yells loudly over the wind as he struggles to his feet). (Then we see Sam raise his shield and then stagger out into the street and then towards the figure that's calmly walking through the streets, directing the wind). (Then we see the figure smile and shake his head as he then says), "What's the matter little boy, it to breezy for you?" (Then we see Sam fighting the wind and struggling to not get blown away as he's gritting his teeth and he then says), "Stop this.people are dying!"  
  
(Then we see the figure shrug his shoulders and say as if he couldn't care less), "If you want to make an omelet then you're going to have to break a few eggs." (Then we see Sam get angry and then get close enough to the figure that he reaches out and grabs the guy by the throat and then the wind subsides as the guy gets annoyed and grabs Sam's wrist with one hand and then with the other one he reaches in and punches Sam in the stomach). (Then we see Sam take a few steps back as the wind guy then kicks him in the head and then we see a panel of Sam kneeling and wiping some blood away from his mouth with the back of his hand).  
  
  
  
"All right ah've had just about enough of you," (Sam says with a very fed up look on his face as he stands up and then catches the wind guy off guard and blasts him with a blast from one hand that blows the wind guy back through a cracked wall). (Then we cut back to Tabitha as the little kid is crying and Tabitha is trying to comfort her as Tabitha then says), "Sam.you okay.who was that?" "Ah don't know, but he'll think twice before he.," (Sam says before he gets knocked off of his feet and driven into the side of a bus so that the side of the bus is all smashed in, all this by a gust propelled chunk of concrete, and all that as Tabitha then yells angrily), "Sam!"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Tabitha set the kid down and then take a step towards Sam before she then turns her head away from Sam and looks as we then see the wind guy standing in front of the wall that he was just driven through with a smile on his face as he then says), "Ooh.now what do we have here, the little boy's got himself a girlfriend.how cute, maybe I should take a picture to remember this moment.." "Hardy har har ya big blowhard, you're going to get a shot of super heat plasma straight up your.," (Tabitha says with a very angry look on her face before we then see Sam say from behind her), "Hold your horses Tab.ah'm fine," (as then in a panel we see Sam as he's pulling himself out of the side of the bus as we see that his suit is all ripped up and he's got some cuts and bruises and he's bloodied up a bit).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Tabitha turn and help Sam to take a few steps with a frightened look on her face as she then says), "Sam.." (Then we see Sam turn his head and glare at the wind guy as he then says), "You got two things wrong, one she's my fiancé n' two you're going to need a picture all right, a picture of your face so that after we break every bon in it the doctors can put it back together." (Then we see the wind guy with an unimpressed look on his face as he then says as he crosses his arms), "Strong words from such a little boy, tell me.did you come up with that all by yourself?" (Then we se a panel of Sam and Tabitha as at first they're angry then they smile and even laugh a bit).  
  
  
  
(In the next panel we see the wind guy get a confused look on his face before he then growls with a very annoyed look on his face), "Eh.what is this then, did I knock something loose in those pretty little heads of yours or are you X-men truly as stupid as I've been told.looks like I got the dumb and dumber of the group." "Must be your lucky day," (We see come in from off panel and also coming from behind the wind guy that makes him look up and then turn around with an angrily confused look on his face). (Then we see a panel of Warpath and Siryn standing beside each other with smiles on their faces and then we cut to a quick panel of the wind guy as he has a very surprised and confused look on his face). (Then we see Warpath rear back and then land a punch on the wind guy's chest that sends him flying towards Sam and Tabitha).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Tabitha try to pull Sam out of the way but Sam stands firm with an almost amused look on his face as Tabitha says), "Sam.come on, he's coming this way!" (Then we see Sam say with a calm look on his face), "Ah know," (before he then brings up his shield and then enlarges it upward and outward). (Then we see Tabitha cringe before the wing guy slams into the blast shield and then crumbles to the ground as Sam then lowers the shield). (Then we see Warpath and Siryn come up to the wind guy and stare down at him as then Sam steps up with Tabitha beside him as Sam then says), "Shouldn't you two be busy elsewhere?" "Ye know ye could be happy to see us," (Siryn says with a small sigh as she crosses her arms and then looks up at Warpath, who has his hands on his hips).  
  
  
  
"Oh we are, you've saved us the trouble of explaining to Warren about how this jerk is all that we have to show for a full nights work," (Sam says with an unhappy frown on his face as he shakes his head as Tabitha yawns sleepily before she then gets mad and kicks the wind guy a couple of times and she then squats down and starts to slap the groggy wind guy around a bit before Warpath looks down with a sarcastic look on his face and says), "Tabitha, would you please stop antagonizing the insane super villainy type guy, we've still got some more hero-villain classic comic book style interaction left to do, and we'll need him to be conscious for that."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Tabitha look up and then say with a slightly hurt look on her face), "Hmpf.you're no fun," (as she then stands back up and looks to Sam for support). (Then we see Sam shrug his shoulders and then frown as he then says with a reassuring hand on Tabitha's shoulder), "It's okay Tab, just don't get to carried away." (Then in a short series of panels we pull away as we then see Warpath pick the wind guy up and throw him over his shoulders as the quartet then walks off with Warpath carrying the wind guy).  
  
  
  
[Elsewhere, in the slums].  
  
(We see Erica walking through the bad and rundown part of town as she passes dirty and cluttered alleys). (We see her then put her head down and look sad as she then rams her hands into her pockets). (We also see other people milling about but no rescue workers as they haven't gotten to this part of Parlau Pau yet, so the people here are suffering visibly). (We see her continue to walk through the slums as rundown and collapsed buildings are all around her). [The rundown section of Parlau Pau, where poverty, disease, and crime run rampant]. (We then see Erica look up with a very sad look on her face as we then see a small tear slide down her cheek).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a small shabbily dressed and dirty little girl come running up to her and begin to beg for food and money as the little girl says with her best puppy dog eyes look), "Please mam, I haven't eaten in." (Then we see Erica crouch down and smile as she then reaches into one of the pockets of her coat and brings out a candy bar). (Then we see Erica smile and hand the candy bar to the little girl as the little girl's eyes grow wide and she smiles as Erica then says), "Here ya go." (Then we see the little girl smile and say), "Thank you," (before she then giggles a bit and then turns and skips away as then we see Erica laugh slightly and shake her head as she stands up and then continues to walk down the street). (Then we see her walking through the streets as in the alleys and abandoned buildings we see shadows running around and ducking around).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a loud sound from one of the alley's make Erica stop walking and then look down the nearest alleys with a concerned and also confused look on her face). (Then we see her shake her head again and then start to take a step before she then spins on her heel as a knife goes spinning by her, and it catches her on the shoulder and she then crouches down and grabs the shoulder in pain). (Then we see her look around quickly as she's trying to see where the knife came from before she then stumbles backwards through an old door and crashes into some old furniture as she then falls to the ground and another knife goes flying over her head after one hits the wall as she's going into the building).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Erica push herself back up against a wall near the door and she's says as she looks outside and takes her hand away from her shoulder and there's some blood), "Ow.what the hell is going on here?" (Then we see her look down and a little ways away and we see a small pool of blood). (Then we see someone start shooting energy blasts and bullets at Erica as she scrambles away from the door as it's riddled with bullets and blown apart). (Then we see a panel of Erica lying on the floor with broken pieces of furniture and plaster and the like flying all around and lying on top of her as we see her then pull a wireless headset out of a pocket and then put it on before she then yells out with a scared and slightly angry look on her face), "Hey.anybody.come on guys.help me!" (Then we see Erica pick her head up and try to crawl back towards the door, but then we see three grenades come bouncing in as she then looks down at them with wide eyes and a gasp).  
  
  
  
(Then we see her jump to her feet and then run towards one of the windows as she then yells), "Oh sh.," (as she then jumps through the window as then the grenades go off). (Then we see Erica come crashing down into a big pile of trash bags and cardboard boxes). (Then we see Erica roll over onto her back and then sit up with her hair a mess and a cut on her forehead that's bleeding). (We then see her say with a pained look on her face), "This is most definitely not what I signed up for.not at all." (Then we see her put a hand up to her cut and grimace before we then see a bullet go flying by her and then strike the wall that makes her yell out in surprise and then jump to her feet and take off, stumbling and staggering through the back alleys).  
  
  
  
[Back in the caves].  
  
[The battle was short and violent.]. [.and although they fought hard they never stood a ghost of a chance]. (We then see a panel of Warren and Betsy as they're lying up against one of the walls of the caves as Betsy is curled up on one of Warren's wings with her head lying on his chest). (Then we see the rocky guy come walking over to them and he then looks down at them with an arrogant smirk on his face as he then says), "Archangel and Psylocke.hmpf.I expected better." (Then we see the fire guy say, as he's standing a ways away and leaning up against the wall and is looking off down one of the tunnels), "You believed in the hype that everyone heaped onto these.X-men.they're not so special."  
  
  
  
"The way the boss said it these two were supposed to be the leaders, they seem more like rookies," (the rocky guy says with an unimpressed look on his face as he then squats down and shakes his head at Warren and Betsy). "Boys, what am I going to do with you," (We see someone say from somewhere off panel that makes both the rocky guy and the fire guy turn and look down one of the tunnels, and neither one looks too happy to see the speaker). (Then we turn a bit and see a panel of a woman that is walking towards us with a smile on her face, she's wearing a sea blue body suit as her hair is also blue, and she has blue eyes and blue lipstick). (Then we see the woman walk up to the fire guy and then look up at him with an unenthusiastic look on her face and she doesn't seem to like being next to the fire guy).  
  
  
  
"Just like you to show up after the works done, coward," (the fire guy says with a slightly angry look on his face before he then glares at both the rocky guy and the water woman as he then storms off down one of the tunnels). (Then we see the rocky guy and the water woman watch the fire guy go away before in the next panel the water woman walks over to the rocky guy and then says, with a smile and a bored look on her face), "He gets more annoying every day, tell me we don't have to put up with him much longer.please Marc." (Then we see the rocky guy stand up and then smile at the water woman before he then pulls her close and then says with a smile), "Don't sorry Sarah, now that we have these two the boss will come and we'll be able to leave that jerk far behind."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sarah smile and say), "Promise," (to which Marc smiles and then says), "Promise." (Then we see them kiss in a quick panel as we then move down in a small panel and see Betsy's hand move a bit). (Then in the next panel we see the kissing couple leave and then we go back to Warren and Betsy as we see Betsy start to come to and she then lifts her head up off of Warren's chest and then begins to look around with a slightly confused and concerned look on her face). (Then we see Betsy realize what is going on as she has a shocked look on her face as she then sits up and then reaches for her sword and isn't to pleased that her sword isn't there). (Then we see her pull herself up to her hands and knees and then sit back so that her knees are bent under her as she's almost sitting on her feet).  
  
  
  
(Then we see her first shake her head to try and clear it before she then leans over and puts one hand on Warren's chest over his heart and she puts the other hand over Warren's face with the bottom of her palm is lined up with the bottom of Warren's nose). (Then we see Betsy close her eyes and concentrate as we then see her pink butterfly briefly show up on her forehead as then we move down to her hands and see a bright pink aura form around them). (Then we see a close up of Warren's head and upper body as the pink aura gets bigger before then in the next panel we see a close up of Warren's face as he squints and grimaces with his eyes closed and then we see a panel of his face as his eyes snap open and he opens his mouth and takes in a deep breath).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy sigh with relief and smile after she opens her eyes and then helps a groggy Warren sit up). "We still in the land of the living," (Warren says with a pained grimace on his face as he puts a hand on the back of his head). "Unfortunately I believe that we're still very much alive, but definitely more than a little worse for wear," (Betsy says as she and Warren help each other to stand up and they then lean up against the wall). (Then we see Warren lean over a bit and put his hands on his knees as he then says), "Alright then first things first, we need to find our way out of here and then contact the others." "I think it's safe to say that whether those two had anything to do with the disasters that rocked these islands there is definitely something going on here," (Betsy says with a frown on her face as she and Warren then creep over and look down the tunnel that the three element people walked down). (Then we see them start to pick their way slowly down the tunnel and then after a bit they get to a part of the tunnel in which they then see some daylight).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of Marc, Sarah, and the fire guy all standing near the entrance of another tunnel). (Then we see that the fire guy and Marc are yelling at each other as the fire guy then yells angrily), "Where the hell is that blowhard, he's late.we were all supposed to meet back here." "Hey.calm down Phil, Sean will be here, just give him a little more time," (Marc says with a tired and very annoyed look on his face as behind him Sarah just rolls her eyes and then shakes her head as she then crosses her arms). "Would you two cut it out, the boss told us to assemble here after we encountered this select group of X-men, led by the two mutants that we have back in the caves," (Sarah says with a scowl on her face as she then walks up to the Phil and glares up at him as she then starts to point a finger at him in his chest but we then see her start to weaken before she then pulls her finger away and then goes to Marc for comfort).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Phil look at them with contempt and anger as he then says), "You two sure that you should be doing that.out here, what if Sean sees you.what are you going to tell him.you are planning to tell him right?" "Of course we will.," (Sarah says with a pouting look on her face before she then frowns and turns back to Marc and then lays her head on his chest as Phil turns away with a sarcastic sigh as he then takes a few steps away from them). (Then we see Warren and Betsy hide at the entrance to the tunnel as Betsy turns to Warren and then says), "It's like a bloody soap opera out there, maybe we should use this to our advantage."  
  
  
  
"Agreed, but the question is how, we still don't know who.or what we're dealing with here, these people are obviously extremely powerful and apparently possess the ability to control three of the four basic elements," (Warren says with an impatient scowl on his face as he looks over at Betsy and puts a hand on her shoulder). "Then we just have to figure out what all of this means, we need to find out the identity of this boss that they keep talking about, then we'll probably get a better idea of their objectives in all of this," (Betsy says with a small sigh as she first looks out at Marc and the other two and then back down the tunnel that they just came down). (Then we see Warren say as he keeps watch on Marc and the others with a slightly worried look on his face), "Do you still have your com-link?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy check a few of her pockets before she then says with a less than enthusiastic frown on her face), "Sorry, it must have gotten lost in the fight." (Then we see Warren look through his own pockets and he then shakes his head in dismay and then says), "Mine to.wonderful." (Then we see Betsy frown and then put a hand on Warren's back before she then says with a slightly worried look on her face), "I'm going to try and contact the others telepathically, see if they've found anything.and if all else fails I could try and read those three's minds.maybe even knock them out.."  
  
  
  
"Only as a last resort Betts, you're our only telepath.and the most important person to me so I'm not about to risk you.unless the situation is at a critical level, and even then.," (Warren says with a very concerned and slightly scared look on his face as he also squeezes Betsy's shoulder). (Then we see Betsy look over at Warren with an equally concerned look on her face as she then says along with a quick kiss and a smile), "You'd forever hate yourself for doing it I know, but I'm hoping that I'll be able to reach Sam.or at least Erica, but knowing my bloody luck the only one that I'll be able to get will be Tabitha." (Then we see them smile at each other before Betsy then crawls behind Warren and then she sits down and pulls her knees up close to her chest).  
  
  
  
(Then we see her close her eyes and bring her hands up to her temples and she then concentrates as we then see her pink butterfly appear on her forehead, all this as Warren keeps watch). (Then we see Betsy start to telepathically reach out for a panel or two before we then see Betsy's pink butterfly as it seems to start to short circuit as the occurrence also seems to be physically hurting Betsy as she then winces and grimaces in pain). (Then we see Warren look back at Betsy with a concerned look on his face as he then says), "Betts.what.what's going on, what's wrong?" (Then we see Betsy grimace and then say with a pained look on her face), "Nnh.I'm not sure.something's interfering.stopping me from being able to push my reach off of this island."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren completely turn around and then put a hand on Betsy's knee as he then says with a slightly shocked look on his face), "No more.stop pushing your powers.we'll find another way to contact the rest of the team." (Then we see Betsy almost reluctantly shut her powers off and then sigh as she turns to Warren and then says with a tired and weary look on his face), "Okay, you win..but we have to get out of here, are you well enough to fly us out of here?" "I think so, but I highly doubt that our friends out there are just going to let us just simply fly out of here, that one with the lava interior will probably try and roast me like a fried chicken," (Warren says with a thoughtful scowl on his face as he then looks back out of the tunnel as we then see the trio outside arguing again).  
  
"You're already tasty enough for me," (Betsy says with a smile and a small snicker as Warren just rolls his eyes and sighs as he then shakes his head). (Then we see Warren and Betsy stand up and then edge closer to the mouth of the tunnel as then Phil notices them and angrily yells), "Stop right there!" (Then we see Marc and Sarah turn around angrily and Sarah shoots a blast of water right towards Warren that hits him in the chest and blasts him back into the nearest rock wall). (Then we see Betsy look back and yell with a very worried look on her face), "Warren!" (Then we see Marc rear back and then punch the ground that causes a quake that makes the ground rip open in a fault line that both rush towards Betsy).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sarah start running towards Betsy and she's firing off jets of water as she goes). (Then we see Betsy jump up and forwards as she then rushes towards Sarah). (Then we see a few panels of Betsy and Sarah as they're running towards each other as then Betsy yells), "You've got a lot of nerve.." (Then as they get near each other we see Sarah throw a punch that Betsy blocks and has an angry look on her face). (Then we see Betsy get distracted by Marc as he takes a swing at her and Betsy blocks it but then Sarah gets in a lucky kick on Betsy's stomach that makes Betsy stagger backwards a few steps). (Then we see Betsy look up angrily and say with a determined look on her face), "Bitch!" (Then we see Betsy straighten up and then knock Sarah off of her feet by a strong kick to the head). (Then we see Marc get angry and lunge for Betsy).  
  
  
  
[Springing back to his feet he rejoins the fray]. (We then see Warren come flying out of the cave and he then lands an uppercut that almost knocks Marc off of his feet). (Then we see Phil come rushing in and try to hit Warren with geyser's of hot lava that shoot out of the ground, looking kind of like Old Faithful, and Warren is able to deftly avoid them in a small series of panels as then Warren circles around and then comes flying back towards Phil with an angry look on his face as he then yells), "Try and cook me will ya." (Then we see Warren land and then he and Phil begin to fight as then we see Betsy fighting Marc and Sarah in the background). (Then we see Sarah say with an angry look on her face as she spits out some blood), "You fight well X-witch, but even you can't last to long against the likes of us."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy laugh and smirk as she then says), "The likes of you.tell me did they teach that to you in villain school or did you.." (Then we see Marc, Sarah, and Phil push Warren and Betsy back towards each other). (Then we see that Warren and Betsy are both starting to tire as then Phil says with an arrogant smile on his face), "What's wrong lover boy, tired?" "Yeah.a little," (Warren says with an unhappy look on his face before we then see Marc smile and then say); "We can help you with that." "I'm sure you can," (Betsy starts to say with an unimpressed scowl on her face as then Marc takes a step towards them). (Then we see Warren say with a serious look on his face as he steps over next to Betsy and then loops an arm around her waist), "But we're not going to stay long enough to find out," (as he then pulls Betsy close and then lifts off). "No.stop.," (Marc yells angrily as he, Sarah, and Phil rush towards Warren and Betsy). (As we pull away we see Warren, with Betsy, flying up towards us and then away as Sarah shoots blasts of water after them, Phil shoots up geysers of lava, and Marc is hurling big rocks at them). (Then we go back down to the trio and see Phil curse and Sarah then say as she then shakes her head sadly), "The boss is not going to like this.."  
  
  
  
[Back at the X-jet].  
  
(We see Sean tied up and he's unconscious as he's in one of the chairs). (Then we see Sam sitting beside him with a bored look on his face as he's leaning back in his chair). (Beside him we wee Tabitha and she's checking news updates on a popup display). (Then we see Siryn fretting about a tear in her suit while Warpath is standing at the doorway looking out with a concerned look on his face). (Then we see him turn back and say), "Something's gone wrong, Erica should have been back by now, try her com- link again." "Would ye calm down Jimmy, she can take care of herself, she's one of us don' forget," (Siryn says with a small sigh as she then shakes her head before Sam then looks up and says with a serious look on his face), "We're not of us perfect Terry, even X-men can get in over their heads from time to time."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Tabitha snort with a smile on her face as she then turns her head slightly and then says), "Hmpf.she probably got lost." "Ah just hope they didn't find her," (Sam says with a worried look on his face as he then points to the popup screen as Siryn then says as she stands up), "Punch that up on the front monitor Tabitha." "Fine," (Tabitha then says with an impatient and unhappy frown on her face as she then turns back around and then punches a few buttons and the images then transfer from the small popup screen to the main front viewer that's much larger).  
  
  
  
(Then we see images of a news report that tells of a highly armed gang that is terrorizing the islands as the reporter then says), "Scattered reports are coming in about a band of mean that have been said to be terrorizing the populace and rescue workers alike with automatic weapons fire and what can only be described as energy bombs, the death toll from these attacks currently stands at fifteen and shows no signs of slowing down." (Then we see images of death and destruction as we then see several bodies riddled with bullets and then some with horrible burns on their bodies and even some that are blown apart).  
  
(Then we see a panel of the very shocked and horrified looks on Sam, Tabitha, Siryn, and Warpath's faces as then Tabitha sheds a tear, Warpath just scowls angrily, Sam shakes his head in disbelief, and Siryn looks very sad and then gasps with a hand to her mouth), "Saints be merciful," (and we then see Warpath take a step and then put a hand on her shoulder that she's happy to have there). "Ah'm going," (Sam says with a determined and slightly scared look on his face as he then stands up and starts to make his way to the door). (Then we see Warpath scowl and then say), "Me to." (Then we see Sam shake his head and then look up and say), "Sorry Jimmy, you need to stay here in case our.friend over there wakes up and then tries something."  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't go out alone, I'll just," (Tabitha says with a worried look on her face as she then grabs her coat and then stands up before we see Sam say as he stops and then turns around and puts a hand up to stop Tabitha), "Sorry Tab, you should stay here." (Then we see Tabitha get upset and then pout a bit as she impatiently says with then a hand on Sam's chest), "But." "Don' worry Tabitha, I'll make sure that nothing happens to him," (Siryn says with a very reassuring look on her face as she then pats Tabitha on the back and then heads towards the door). (Then we see Siryn get to the door and then she and Warpath step outside as we then go back to Sam and Tabitha as she looks a little hurt as she then crosses her arms and says), "Don't you dare die on me Samuel Zebulon Guthrie.ya hear.I forbid you to.."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam smirk and shake his head as he then wraps his arms around her and then pulls her close in a big hug as he then says with her head on his chest), "Don't worry Tabitha, if The Gladiator couldn't kill me as the leader of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard then the local yahoos out here don't stand a chance." (Then we pull away and jump out of the X-jet to Warpath and Siryn as Siryn is tying her boots and Warpath is keeping watch). (Then we see Siryn look up and smile as she then says), "Ye can stop standing guard Jimmy, no one's going to attack us here." "You can never be to careful Terry, this is a very dangerous place and we're missing something," (Warpath says with an impatient scowl on his face as he then glances down at Siryn, who smiles up at him).  
  
  
  
"Well ye know I have a funny feeling that ye're going to find out what ye think is missing," (Siryn says with a frown as she then stands up and turns and looks over at the door of the X-jet as Sam walks out as he's pulling his gloves on). (Then we see Sam say with a frown on his face), "C'mon Terry let's get this over with, Warren and Elizabeth won't be too happy.." "If they come back and Erica's not here," (Siryn says with an impatient frown on her face before she kisses Warpath on the cheek and then flies off after Sam as then Warpath and Tabitha look on).  
  
  
  
[Shortly]  
  
[They skim over the city, keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of their missing teammate]. (We see Sam and Siryn flying over the city and looking for any signs). (Then we see Siryn pass over a burnt out building as Sam is trying the com-link). (Then we see Siryn and Sam go down to investigate). "Would ye look at this place, someone sure did a number on this place," (Siryn says with a slightly surprised look on her face as she and Sam then walk into the ruins of the building after they push on the door and it crumbles). "Ah know but ah have a good feeling about this dump.she was here I know it," (Sam says with a scowl on his face as he then brushes the dirt off of his gloves). (Then we see Sam and Siryn as they begin to search through the rubble).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Siryn uncover a small trashed metal object that is partially melted that peaks her interest as she then squats down and brushes some more burnt pieces of wood out of the way). (Then we see her pick the small metal item up and eye it with a confused look on her face as she then says), "Hey Sam, what do ye think this is?" "Ah don't know.it kinda looks like Erica's com-link, but it's all busted up," (Sam says with an unhappy scowl on his face as we then see close ups of the object in Sam's hands as he turns it over and over). (Then we see Siryn step up beside him and then say with a worried look on her face), "Do ye think.?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam frown and shake his head and then say as he unzips a pocket and then puts the com-link into it before zipping it back up), "No.she got out before this happened, but ah think it's safe to say that wherever she is she's in trouble.and unable to call for help." (Then we see Siryn sigh and shake her head before she says with her hands on her hips), "Then we'd better find her before she needs it." (Then we see Sam and Siryn walk out of the building and take a look around outside as Siryn looks in the street and Sam goes out back and starts sifting through the alleys behind the building). (Then we see Siryn squat down and pull out a small set of tweezers out of a pocket and she then uses them to pick up a spent shell casing and then eye it closely with a frown on her face). (Then we see her stand up and then look around before she turns her head and yells), "I've found some shell casings, what do ye want me to do with them.Sam?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Siryn look over with a confused look on her face before she gets a slightly angry look on her face). (Then we see her walk over to the alley as then we see a panel of her as she's rounding the corner and holding the spent shell casing up for Sam to see with a smile on her face as she then says), "Hey Sam.c'mon what could be so.oh my!" (And that last little bit we see her say in a close up of her face as she has a sickened and shocked look on her face). (Then we see a panel of Sam, who's squatting down near a small slick of blood as Siryn is standing just behind him and she's also looking down at the blood with a somber look on her face). "It's worse than ah thought," (We see Sam say with a scowl on his face as he has one hand on his chin and the other is on the ground near the slick of blood). "Is it.Erica's," (Siryn says with a worried look on her face as she first looks down at the blood and then back out into the street).  
  
  
  
"Ah'll know here in a second, that is if Forge's new handy dandy blood analyzer works like it's supposed to," (Sam says with a frown on his face as he drops to one knee and then unzips a pocket and then reaches in and takes out a device that looks like a calculator with a pen like device attached to it by a thin cable). (Then we see Siryn walk over and squat down next to Sam and then give the device in Sam's hands a questioning look as she then says), "Ye know how to work that thing, I mean Forge barely had time to get it done before his run in with Apocalypse." "He didn't have time to test it but Forge gave me an overview of how it works," (Sam says with a shrug of his shoulders).  
  
  
  
(Then Sam looks over at Siryn and lifts the pen part and says), "Forge downloaded all the details about our different blood types into this thing, but it does have its limitations.it can only identify those people whose blood it has on file." "So what if the blood's not hers," (Siryn says with a frown as she sighs and then looks around). (Then we see Sam smirk and then turn his head up and take a quick look skyward). (Then we see Sam turn the device on and then put the tester into the slick of blood). (Then we see Sam and Siryn look closely at the digital display, as we then see close ups of the digital read out). (Then we see the read out that says that there's a match and it then reads -Erica Kalen-).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Siryn turn to Sam and then say with a sad look on her face), "Okay so it's hers.now is that a good thing.or a horrible thing?" "Ah'll tell ya one we find her," (Sam says with a grim look on his face before he then puts the blood testing device back in his pocket and then walks out of the alley and blasts back up into the air). (Then we see Siryn shake her head as she then stands up and follows after Sam as she flies up into the air). [They leave the scene of their disheartening discovery in search of the missing teammate and friend]. [But as they soar up into the clear blue sky and begin to pass over the downtown district they fail to see what it is they're looking for].  
  
  
  
(We then go down in a series of panels that we then see someone open a window that's in an alley and then the person dumps a bucket of dirty water out of the window before the person then closes the window). (Then we see the water fall down into the alley and hit a very dirty person). (Then we see the person, who's lying amongst the debris with trash all around them, then grunt and roll over). (Then we see that it's Erica and she's looking pretty tired and beat up as she then is lying on her face and then pushes herself up a bit and looks up with a confused and slightly angry look on her face as she's pushed up on her forearms). (Then we see her shake her head and then struggle to pull herself up to her feet before she starts to stagger out into the street as people avoid her).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Erica lean up against the building with a hand to her temple and a sick look on her face). (Then we see the sound of a door slam and a sire come from off panel that makes Erica almost jump out of her skin and press herself fearfully up against the building as she screams slightly). (Then we see her start to calm down and she then reaches into one of her pockets and pulls out a small bottle of pills as we then see that her hands are shaking). (Then we see her think with a worried and frustrated look on her face), Can't lose my concentration. (Then we see her struggle to get the bottle open as we then see her look as if she has a really bad headache with her teeth gritted).  
  
  
  
[As the pain then becomes too much to bear.]. (We then see a wider panel as a small tree nearby goes up in flames as Erica then drops the small bottle to the ground as she drops to her knees and screams out in pain). (Then we see Erica desperately try to find the bottle of pills as we then see blood start to trickle out of her nose). (Then we see Erica find the pill bottle and finally get the cap off as she then gets a pill out and puts it in her mouth as she then has to take some effort to swallow the pill). (Then we see her sweating heavily as she sits down and then tries to calm herself down some more). (Then we see her regain her composure and then stand back up as she breathes deeply and then looks around). (Then we see her say with a tired look on her face), "I can't take much more of this."  
  
  
  
"Then you shouldn't have come here young lady," (We see someone say from off panel that makes Erica turn around and then we see a wizened old man standing nearby with a cane, colored glasses, and he doesn't look to happy). "And you are.who exactly.old man time," (Erica says with a less than impressed look on her face as she then crosses her arms). "You would be wise to leave this island before something bad happens to you," (The old man says with a sinister smile on his face as he then cackles a bit). "Creepy old man," (Erica says with a creepy look on her face as she then lifts her hands up and takes a couple of steps back away from the old man).  
  
  
  
"You're a very arrogant little bitch you know that.you should have left when you had the chance.so now you're going to pay for your insolence," (The old man says through a very sinister smile at first and then a full of himself smile as he then straightens up and then throws the cane and glasses away as then we see that his eyes are now glowing red). "What the hell are you," (Erica says with a look of impending doom on her face). (Then we see the old man bend over a bit before he starts to laugh very hysterically as his skin begins to stretch and then crack as he begins to grow). [In her shock and amazement she fails to notice the all too familiar form that is shaping up right in front of her]. (Then we see a close up of Erica's eyes as first they look confused, then shocked, and then of complete fury as she then yells), "You.you bastard!"  
  
  
  
(Then we see a big panel in which we're positioned behind Erica as she physically looks shocked and angry in the foreground and in the background and completely towering over her and menacingly glaring down at her is a very strong and powerful looking War). "Nice to know that you haven't forgotten about me," (War says with an arrogant look on his face). "How could I forget, back on Genosha you used me like a yo-yo, for your own sick amusement," (Erica yells back angrily at War as she's glaring a hole through him with fire in her eyes). "That was so much fun," (War says with an excited sparkle in his eyes before he then takes a swing at Erica but she falls back and almost falls down but then catches herself and stays upright).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a short fight take place between War and Erica as he tries to both punch and blast her but she dodges out of the way and barely avoids the attacks). (Then w wee War get a shot in and Erica gets knocked through a window). (Then we see a panel of Erica as she starts to gingerly pick herself up as she gets to her hands and knees as War gets to just outside of the window as he then pulls his fist back and powers it up as he then prepares to blast Erica at point blank range). (Then we see War say with a big smile on his face), "Here is where you die.filth!" (Then we see Erica scowl angrily and grit her teeth as she then says), "Ya know I'm getting sick and tired of your holier than thou attitude."  
  
  
  
(Then we see her stand up and turn around as she then cocks an eyebrow and smirks that makes War angry and he then says with a confused look on his face), "What.that blast knock something loose?" (Then we see Erica laugh and then say with a look on her face as if she knows something that he doesn't), "On the contrary pal, I believe this is what you'd call me getting my revenge on you, ya see how much ya wanna bet that your powers are heat based and whether you know it or not so are mine." (Then we see her cross her arms and then say), "And because of that I can manipulate the amount of heat that you're giving off.and push it up so high that it goes from a safe level.to an inferno!"  
  
  
  
(At the end of her speech she yells it out as her eyes are slowly being engulfed in flames and a small amount of blood begins to come out of her nose). "What.what are you.," (War growls angrily as his powers begin to flare up almost uncontrollably and it starts to burn him as he then goes up in flames and he's howling in pain and anger). (Then we see Erica start to take a few steps towards War as she now has her hands, both in fists, at her side and she then yells), "Burn!" (Then we see War drop to a knee as he's gritting his teeth in pains as then Erica laughs and puts her head back as then we see a panel in which we see War struggle to lift a hand up and he then laughs a bit through the fire).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Erica stop laughing suddenly and then lower her head with a confused look on her face as she then says), "Huh?" (Then we see War laugh loudly as he blasts Erica away and Erica goes flying back into a large cupboard and smashes into it as we then see that the contents of that cupboard are clay jars and pots as they then come crashing down on top of her and around her). (Then we see the flames die down and then a very angry War stagger back to his feet and then try to shake off the after effects of the fire).  
  
  
  
(Then we see War then start to walk towards Erica as he grimaces in both pain and anger and then says), "Mutant bitch.you will pay for your transgression with your life!" (Then we see War rear back and then power up and prepare to blast Erica again). (Then we see War start to bring his fist forward but then he's struck from behind by the hook part of a pulley that's attached to a black cable). (Then we see War growl angrily and yell as he turns around and then is interrupted), "Who dares.!" "Peek-a-boo.," (We see someone say from off panel as a booted foot then connects with War's jaw).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a few panels of someone doing a back flip and then landing as they're still facing War as he then says), "So the failure and his whore have finally show up." (Then we see a big panel of an angry Betsy crouching down like a ninja with one foot off to the side and one hand on the ground and she says as she's in the foreground of the panel), "You really know how to hurt a girl.," (as she's obviously being sarcastic and behind and almost directly above her is Warren with his wings all the way outstretched and he's still holding the other end of the cable that was attached to the pulley that stopped War from blasting Erica as Warren then says with a very determined look on his face), "Step away from her horseman and live, stay where you are and perish at our hands."  
  
  
  
"Were I capable of such things I would probably know fear at this moment, but with the situation as it is now I feel nothing.but hate, hate for you and this bitch that you two feel the inkling to protect," (War says with an almost haughty smirk on his face as he pounds his fists together and then we see that they're both crackling with his power). "We feel more than an inkling monster, for it is our heartfelt wish and desire to see that Erica stays in the land of the living until it is her appointed time.and not a single second before," (Betsy says with a very determined look on her face as she then stands up and Warren lands behind her).  
  
  
  
(Then we see War smile and then laugh in a very mocking manger as he then says), "You see that is what is wrong with your kind," (as we see Warren say almost under his breath with a slightly confused look on his face), "Your kind.," (as then War continues on his rant, and he's now a little angry), "You hold fast and steady to the foolish thought.the notion.that each and every life in this pitiful world is fighting for.worth dying for.," (then Betsy breaks in with a very angry look on her face as she then says as she assumes a very aggressive stance), "Bloody right you are there."  
  
  
  
"Fools.you are all fools.like lambs to the slaughter.only the strong, the worthy have the right to live on and survive, only their lives are worth fighting for, the rest are to be culled like shafts of wheat in front of the thresher," (War says with a very determined but annoyed look on his face as he then takes a step or two in Warren and Betsy's direction as from behind him we then see Erica mumble), "Nnh.." "Then we are at an impasse, one that I feel further words will do little to clear up," (Betsy says with a ready for battle look on her face as Warren then steps up beside her and then flutters his wings a bit). "It would be my pleasure to be the one that snuffs out the failure," (War says with a smile on his face as he then changes towards Warren and Betsy and blasts at them as he goes).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren and Betsy dive out of the way as Betsy rolls away and Warren uses his wings to get out of the way). (Then we see Warren grab a trash can and then hurl it at War, who easily just knocks it out of the way). (Then we see War turn to Betsy and then reach out and blast at her but Betsy jumps up and uses his arm as a springboard as she then kicks War in the nose). (Then we see War recover pretty quickly and then turn and backhand Betsy up against a wall). (Then we see Warren jump on War and get him in a headlock from behind as we then see War start to stumble all around and crash into walls and racks of clay jars and pots that are drying, as he tries to get Warren off, before they then go crashing into a large group of racks of drying pots and jars and are soon lost in all the dust and falling jars and pots).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy pick herself up and we see that her left shoulder is really bothering her). (Then we see Betsy pick her way through the rubble as Warren and War are fighting as Warren is trying to keep War down). (Then we see War yell angrily at Warren as he kicks him off and up into the air), "Get off me you fool!" (Then we see Warren fall back down and then crash through a table as he grunts in pain). (Then we see Betsy try to move her left arm but then stop and grimace in pain and grit her teeth as she almost drops to a knee as War gets to his feet and then laughs at her).  
  
  
  
(Then we see War power up and prepare to blast at Betsy but behind him we see a weakened, bloodied, and disoriented Erica lift a hand up and we then see an orange aura form around her hand and then we see War blast full force at Betsy but she drops out of the way and the blast then goes out through the shattered window and then hits a broken down gas truck and it all explodes in a big fireball that causes a nearby building to collapse).  
  
  
  
[A short distance away]  
  
(We do a wide aerial shot of the downtown district as then we see the explosion and the building fall and then the resulting smoke plume rise up that makes Sam and Siryn, who both are hovering in the air and looking the opposite way, turn around with shocked and confused looks on their faces). "What the," (Sam says as he then shares an odd look with Siryn as then he and Siryn both then fly off and head towards the site of the explosion). (Then we see Sam and Siryn come over and land just as Warren then gets thrown back out of the broken window and he then lands up against a fire hydrant).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Siryn yell), "Warren," (as we then see Sam and Siryn run up to Warren as then we see War walk out of the store and he's holding Betsy by her injured shoulder as Betsy is gritting her teeth in pain and trying to break War's grip). (Then we see War laugh and then say with an arrogant smile on his face), "Ah good I'm glad you're here.it saves me the trouble of tracking you down before I kill you." "Like to see ya try," (Sam says with a very determined look on his face as he clenches his fists and then powers up). (Then we see Siryn look around and say), "I think he's already done pretty well for himself."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam blast from his hands towards War, who tries to then put Betsy in the path of Sam's attack but she then growls angrily and kicks War hard in the crotch that makes him drop her, unfortunately he drops her on her injured shoulder and she yells in pain as Sam's blast hits War directly in the chest and it sends him flying back into the building through the shattered window and then there's a big crash). (Then we see Sam help Warren up slowly and Siryn goes to Betsy and then kneels down beside her).  
  
  
  
(Then we see someone say from off panel that makes Warren turn around), "Hey.lover boy," (before we then see a big rocky fist come in and then punch Warren in the chest as we see sound of bones breaking as Warren then drops to his knees and coughs out some blood as he then puts a hand out to support himself). (Then we see a panel of Siryn as she looks up angrily and then a panel of Phil, Sarah, and Marc standing side by side with Sarah in the middle as Phil says), "Miss us?" (Then we see Marc say with a sinister smile on his face), "You left before we could be properly introduced.and I hat it when that happens."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Siryn scowl and then turn to help Betsy up but Betsy angrily waves her off and then says as she grits her teeth and then stands up), "I can do it on my own, you take care of yourself!" (Then we see the ground begin to shake and then the team falls down and they get bounced around as then Phil steps up and catches Sam off guard as a fire geyser then erupts right under him and knocks him violently up into the air as Sam just barely gets his blast shield up in time). [The ground erupts underneath him and red hot lava slams into him just as he brings up his blast shield to protect himself]. (Then we see Siryn launch herself into the air and then hit Marc full force with a powerful sonic scream that buckles the ground underneath him that makes him drop to a knee).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Siryn get blasted out of the sky by a jet of water that slams her into a nearby wall). (Then we see Sarah start to slowly walk towards the wall as she keeps her water jets pinning Siryn, who's struggling to breathe, to the wall as she then says), "What's wrong red.cat got your tongue," (with a smile on her face). (Then we see Sarah laugh sinisterly and then push the water blasts harder and then in the next panel we see Sarah smile before off to the side and a bit behind her we see Warren grit his teeth as he's obviously in a lot of pain, and he looks towards Siryn with a very concerned and worried look on his face, as he then lurches back to his feet and then staggers forward and swings a wing out that catches Sarah by surprise, even though Marc yells for her to watch out, as he hits her in the side just below her arm that sends her flying into a big pile of trash cans as she yells out in both pain and shock).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Siryn drop to the ground and then choke and cough as she's short of breath as she then tries to stagger up to her feet). (Then we see Betsy look down and then notice Siryn's com-link lying on the ground nearby as she then stumbles over and then picks it up and then slumps down behind a big piece of debris). (Then we see her put the com-link on and then say with a pained look on her face), "James.Tabitha.come in." (We then cut to a few panels of the inside of the X-jet as Sean is still out cold and Warpath is sitting beside him and watching him like a hawk with his arms crossed and Tabitha is sitting in one of the front chairs and she's spinning around slowly).  
  
(Then we see her say with a bored look on her face), "This is so boring, what's taking them so long.and while they're out there having fun we're stuck here with sleeping beauty." (Then we see Warpath roll his eyes, sigh, and then shake his head as he starts to then say), "Tabitha.wait, what's that?" (Then we see Tabitha, as she has her back to the front console, frown as we then see words coming out of the front console), "James.Tabitha.come in.do you hear me?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Tabitha's eyes grow wide as she then gasps and spins quickly around in her chair and then presses a couple of buttons as we also see Warpath leaning on the back of Tabitha's chair as Warpath then says), "Psylocke.come in.we hear you.we hear you.repeat your last transmission.please.what's going on?" (Then we see a panel of Warpath and Tabitha as they sit, wait, and hope that Betsy contacts them again). (Then we do a quick panel as Warpath and Tabitha start to get a response before we cut back to the location of the fight as we see Marc standing overtop of Warren as he has a foot on Warren's back and he's pushing him down as we then see Siryn and Sarah fighting hand to hand and calling each other all kinds of names as then we see Sam flying around as Phil is shooting up geysers of red hot lava at him).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of the inside of the store as Erica is picking herself up off of the floor and when she then gets back to her feet she gets visibly queasy and she then almost passes out). (Then we see her bend over a bit and lean heavily up against a nearby wall). (Then we see Erica compose herself and stagger back to the shattered window before we then see a loud sound coming from behind her as she then gasps and drops to the ground just as one of War's blasts his the wall just where she was standing and just above her and then explodes into a shower of dust and rock that flies everywhere). (Then we see a very angry War come charging up towards Erica as he prepares to jump onto her and crush her).  
  
  
  
(But then as he gets near we see Betsy spin around from around the corner and then activate her psysword and then angrily spear War through the chest with it). (Then we see a big panel of Betsy and War as War rears back in pain and shock as the effects of Betsy's psysword are being fully realized). (Then we see War take a few staggered steps back before he then drops to his knees and then falls flat on his face and he's out cold). (Then we see Erica sit up and then turn to Betsy with a relieved look on her face and then say), "Hey.thanks Psylocke." (Then we see Betsy, as she dissolves her psysword, turn to Erica with an angry look on her face as she then slumps her shoulders a bit and then says), "Save it for someone who gives a bloody.." (Then we see Erica get angry and then say), "Hey!"  
  
(Then we see a tired and injured Betsy stand up and then turn around with a very worried look on her face as she then says), "Never mind.Warren!" (And then in between Betsy's words we see a growl of pain come from off panel). (Then we see Betsy stagger outside as then we see Warren go flying by Betsy and slam into the wall). (Then we see March charging towards Warren, who's struggling to stand up, as he's coming with the intent on using his shoulder to drive Warren through the wall). (Then we see Betsy turn towards Warren and grit her teeth in pain as she pulls Warren out of the way as they go down in a heap with him falling on top of her as Marc can't stop in time so he goes through the wall as Erica then jumps out of the way).  
  
  
  
(Then we move to Siryn and Sarah as Siryn has a bruise on her cheek and Sarah has a black eye and split lip). (Then we see Sarah say with a sinister sneer on her face), "Why don't you X-men just give up.you can't win." "Says the woman with a face that looks like the bum of a forty year old overweight truck driver," (Siryn says with a mocking smile and a laugh as then Sarah gets mad and then lunges at Siryn and tries to wrap her hands around Siryn's throat and Siryn grabs Sarah's wrists and they then struggle).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a lava geyser erupt near them that knocks them both off of their feet as then Sarah rolls over and then yells angrily with a furious look on her face), "You.you idiot.what the hell do you think you're doing.you almost hit me!" (Then we see Phil get angry and then start to say something but get blasted in the face by Sam that makes him stagger back a few steps). (Then we see Marc recover from going through the wall and he then sees Siryn as she staggering to her feet). (Then we see him smirk sinisterly and then rear back and prepare to punch the ground and open up a fissure).  
  
  
  
(But then we see someone say from above and off panel), "On no you don't!" (Then we see Marc stop and then look up a bit with a slightly confused look on his face as then we see a panel of Warpath as he then come flying down and hits Marc and then the two of them go flying through many building walls as Warpath is driving them through). (Then we see everyone look up and then we see an upward looking panel of the X-jet, with the door open, hovering in the air with someone kneeling in the doorway). (Then we see both Sarah and Phil look up and then start to access their powers but then we see Siryn scowl and then land a punch on Sarah's stomach and then one that hits her in the jaw and sends her staggering into an alley and both Sam and Tabitha yell in unison as they blast Phil off of his feet and crashing into a building), "No!"  
  
  
  
(Then we see War start to come around and he sees that he's alone and he then says), "You win this round failure.savor it.for it will be your last," (as he then teleports away that makes Betsy angrily say), "Bloody hell," (as she and Warren stand up before she then painfully leans into him with her head on his chest, and Warren has a pained look on his own face). (Then we see the X-jet come down and then land in the street as Tabitha then says with a scowl), "Everybody okay?"-END 


	21. My 21st Mini

UNCANNY X-MEN MINI-SADNESS AND HOPE BY: LOGANALPHA30  
  
""-Words [ ]-Caption Boxes ( )-Art Instructions -Thoughts + +-Time, Place Boxes  
  
+3 Days Later+ +Parlau Pau General Hospital+  
  
  
  
[Parlau Pau General Hospital, completely overwhelmed by the influx of injured and dying patients in the aftermath of the disasters]. [And wedged in amongst the locals and the tourists are seven very different patients]. [They are an offshoot team of X-men, mutants who have sworn to use their powers in the fight to bring about peace between mutants and humans]. [But this team has taken on a separate but equally important mission, that of stopping and defeating once and for all the mutant megalomaniac known as Apocalypse]. [And so they came to this small island chain to help in the rescue and recovery efforts, only to find themselves being the ones in need of rescue and recovery]. [And after a punishing battle with newly found enemies and one of Apocalypse's four horsemen a little down time is required].  
  
  
  
(Through a series of panels we see people being brought in to an overcrowded hospital as we then go down halls and see people running around until we get to a particular room). (We the open with a panel that shows the team recuperating in a hospital room as Warren is shirtless with his ribs all taped up, Betsy has her left arm in a sling, Erica is lying in a bed, Siryn is then sitting near Warpath and Sam and Tabitha are standing at the window and lazily looking out of it). (Then we see Tabitha turn around and say), "So how much did we get from our windy friend?" "Not much.the bloody git just started babbling when I probed to deeply," (Betsy says with a sigh as she shakes her head and then looks over at Warren). "But with War's presence here I think that it's safe to say Apocalypse is somehow involved," (Warren says as he gets increasingly angry but then goes to far and winces in pain and grabs at his side and Betsy looks over at him with a worried and concerned look on her face and she puts her hand on his shoulders and lightly squeezes the back of his neck).  
  
"Okay.so that gets us where exactly," (Warpath says with a less than happy look on his face as he leans back up against the wall). "Who knows, but we cannae leave until we've stopped whatever it is that he's planning to do," (Siryn says with a frown as she crosses her arms and then leans back up against Warpath). "Agreed, but right now most of us are in no condition to do anything but fill a hospital bed," (Betsy says with a scowl on her face as she then gingerly moves her injured arm a bit). "Tabitha n' I are right as rain.Terry and Jimmy to, we can canvas the area and then report back to you if we find anything," (Sam says with a small shrug of his shoulders as he slightly turns around and looks over at Warren and Betsy).  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay.but don't go and do anything rash, the last thing that we need is for the any of you to wind up in here with the rest of us," (Warren says with an uncomfortable scowl on his face as he leans back in his chair and then takes a drink of coffee). (Then we see Warpath and Siryn look at each other with slightly happy looks on their faces before they then stand up and walk out as Tabitha then smiles big and then says), "Then what are we waiting for.let's go!"  
  
  
  
[Later]  
  
(We open with a panel that shows Warpath and Siryn and they're back at the location in which the big fight took place). (We see them as they're sifting through the rubble as Siryn is in the pot and jar shop and Warpath is searching out in the street and he's moving around a lot of big pieces of buildings that have fallen down). (Then we see Siryn move a jar out of the way and find a few drops of blood). (Then we see her scowl and shaker her head and then stand up and sigh as she then walks back out of the store and says), "Ye find anything?" (Then we see Warpath , who at the time of Siryn's question he's holding a big chunk of the wall of a nearby building above his head, then throw the chunk off to the side and then frown sourly as he says), "Sorry Terry, I got nothing.you?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Siryn shake her head and then look up at him and say), "Just a few drops of blood that could have come from any one of us." "Well there has to be something her that can help us figure out what's going on here, I mean why all the disasters, what do they gain from trashing the islands and killing all of those people," (Warpath says with a confused and impatient scowl on his face as he then dusts his hands off). "But ye have to remember Apocalypse never did need a reason to bring harm and death to others," (Siryn says with an impatient and unhappy scowl on her face as she then puts her com-link on and then turns it on). "Reporting our progress to the boss," (Warpath says as he turns around and then sits down on the steps of a destroyed building and then takes his boot off). "Not yet.I'm not going to admit defeat until I have to," (Siryn says with an angrily determined look on her face as she then walks out into the middle of the street and then says into the com-link), "Sam.you there, we've got nothing over here how about you?" (Then we see words come out of the com-link that are Sam's words but in reality only Siryn hears the words), "Ah wish I had better news for ya Terry, but all we've found is rumors and a few terrified witnesses, it's like trying to get water from a stone."  
  
  
  
"Well I'm not done looking yet, Jimmy n' I are going to revisit the tunnels near Pala Pan, to see if we can find something there," (Siryn says with a small sigh and an unhappy look on her face and her hands on her hips). (Then we see Sam say back over the com-link), "Okay.Tabitha and I will hit the triage tents and rescue workers, see if we can find anything there.call ya back when we've found something." (Then we see Siryn take her com-link off and then put it back in one of her pockets). "Mind telling me why you told Sam that we'd go spelunking around down in those caves, I mean our esteemed leaders got caught with their proverbial pants down in them," (Warpath says with a concerned look on his face as he then scratches his chin). (Then we see Siryn sigh and cross her arms as she then looks down at Warpath with a playfully sarcastic look on her face as she then says), "What.is the big and powerful James Proudstar scared of a few little tunnels?"  
  
  
  
"Not in the least, I'm just saying that we should be careful," (Warpath says with a joking smile as he then stands up and shakes his head before Siryn then lightly punches him in the shoulder and smiles as she then says), "Don't worry we'll be fine.besides what could possibly happen that we couldn't handle?" "You want me to make a list or.," (Warpath says with a smile on his face as he looks down at Siryn out of the corner of his eye and then he and Siryn begin to walk down the street). (Then we see Siryn shake her head and roll her eyes and smile as she then wraps an arm around Warpath's arm as they then walk around a corner arm in arm).  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
(We see Sam and Tabitha as they push aside the flap of a big tent and then enter the tent). (And as they enter we see from off panel the sounds of a medical team that's frantically working on a patient trying to save that persons life). (Then we see one of the nurses bump into Tabitha and start to yell at her but then thinks better of it and then just hurries off as Sam then awkwardly pulls a befuddled Tabitha out of the way as we then see a panel or two of the doctors working on a woman with a little kid standing nearby as the woman is obviously the kids mother). (Then we see Sam wrap his arms around Tabitha and then say with a cautious look on his face), "Whoa Tab.we'd better stay back and let them work." (Then we see Tabitha sigh and nod her head as she and Sam then look on with sad and worried looks on their faces). (Then we see a few panels of the two of them just watching as the doctors and nurses continue to work on the woman and then Tabitha starts to edge away as we see the monitor start getting erratic and then go flat line).  
  
  
  
(Then we see the doctors and nurses get frantic as then we see Tabitha stop abruptly and then she grabs Sam's arm and then looks on as then we see that no matter what the doctors and nurses do the woman dies and then one of the sad nurses tries to comfort the child and then we see a panel in which in the immediate foreground we see someone pull the blanket up over the woman's face as Tabitha looks on with a gasp and a sad and shocked look on her face in the background as Sam has a sad but stern look on his face). (Then we see Sam pull a stunned and saddened Tabitha out of the tent as then she fidgets a bit before she then starts to tear up as he's close to doing the same). (Then we see a tear slip down Tabitha's cheek as then we see her bury her face in Sam's chest as he then puts his arms around her and we then see the image of Sam holding Tabitha as she cries and it's superimposed over the other panels on the page and the image is in the middle of the page).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam say with a frown), "Come on Tab.let's go somewhere else." (Then we see them walk around a bit and then we see them catch sight of someone that ducks into an alley upon seeing them). (Then we see Tabitha point it out to Sam as they then start to head over to the alley to investigate). (Then we see a panel of a person that's wearing a big coat and hat as the person is picking their way quickly through the alley). (Then we see the person stop at a sound and then turn and look around but see nothing and then start to turn back around). (Then we see a shadow appear over the person as the person then turns and then reacts with shock and a scream). (Then we see that the shadow is actually Sam as he runs around the corner and then jumps and tackles the person).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam and the person go tumbling into a large group of trash bags as then in the next panel we see Sam and he's pinning the person to the ground as we see that the person has long blue hair, it's all messy, and it's Sarah). (Then we see Sarah say as she struggles to get up but Sam uses force to hold her down), "Hey.let me go.I haven't done anything!" "Yeah right.tidal waves and the like.any of that ring a bell lady," (Tabitha says with an angry scowl on her face as she crosses her arms and glares down at Sarah as she then leans up against the wall of the alley). "You don't understand.," (Sarah yells angrily as she's getting desperate to get up). "So then maybe you could do us a little favor and enlighten us," (Sam says angrily as he gives Tabitha a quick look). "You couldn't.possibly," (Sarah says with tears in her eyes as she pulls the coat tighter around her and looks away).  
  
  
  
"You'd be surprised what we're capable of understanding.we have tons of experience in the world of the strange and disturbing," (Tabitha says with an ever increasingly sad and sour look on her face after she starts off with a smile and a small laugh). (Then we see Sarah struggle some more and around the collar of her coat drops open and we see that she's wearing a tank top and we see a good deal of very dark and ugly looking bruises with a few cuts and scrapes on her neck and shoulders). (Then we see in a series of panels Tabitha gasp and then almost faint, Sam lets go of Sarah and scrambles back a step or two before he stops at Tabitha's feet with a shocked and angered look on his face as he mutters), "Oh my.." (Then we see Sarah start to cry and pull her coat closed and then scramble back away from Sam and Tabitha and further into the pile of trash bags as if she's scared of Sam as she also huddles into a ball).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam open his mouth as if to say something but he then shuts it before he then jumps to his feet and then gives Tabitha a scared look and he then rushes to Sarah's side and says), "Hey.hey.calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." (We then see a panel of Sarah as she looks at Sam with a scared deer in the headlights look as she shies away from Sam as then we see Tabitha get angry and come over and kneel down beside her and then say with a very angry look on her face that makes Sam eye her with a concerned and slightly worried look on his face), "Who.who did this.tell me!" (Then we see Sarah turn her head and look at Tabitha as if she's about to tell her something but then her eyes almost glaze over as she then looks away and shakes her head as she then says), "N-no.I can't.it's all my fault.we didn't get the job done.it's all my fault.."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Tabitha get angry and then grab Sarah's arm and try to yank her back to her senses). (Then we see Sam stop her and then he gets Sarah to look him in the eye as he then says), "Stop it right now.it doesn't matter what you did.you didn't deserve those bruises." "We were given a simple mission.but we failed.and we were punished," (Sarah says with a sad look on her face before she then buries her head into her knees and begins to cry). (Then we see Tabitha give Sam a very somber look before she then turns back to Sarah and then puts a hand on her back as she then says), "But what was the mission?" (Then we see Sarah look up and then say through her tears), "The mission.we were supposed to capture you X-men and then hand you all over to the boss.he didn't tell us what was going to happen to you all after that." "Okay then, who's the boss that hired you," (Sam says with a frustrated and slightly angry look on his face). "He.he said that he was the end that awaited all of the -inferior- flatscans and their mutant sympathizers that dared to defy his lord," (Sarah says with a sad look on her face as she then seems to relax a bit).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam and Tabitha share a knowing glance before Sam then turns back to Sarah and then says with an increasingly angry look on his face), "What did.what did this boss look like.please this is very important." "He was ugly.I mean really ugly.all burnt up with skin like beef jerky.and the eyes," (Sarah says nervously before she shivers again at the end with a very scared look on her face). (Then we see Tabitha sigh sadly and shake her head and then say), "Great.him again, just what we needed." "Y-you know him then," (Sarah says with a slightly confused look on her face as she looks back and forth between Sam and Tabitha before then Sam gets a very sad look on his face and looks away as then Tabitha notices Sam's actions and then gets a very sad look on her face and looks at the ground as she then says), "Yeah.we know him all right.he's tried to kill us a few times.even before Apocalypse turned him into one of his horseman, the one known as Death, formerly a real jerk named Trevor Fitzroy."  
  
  
  
(We then see Sarah look very shocked and horrified as she mutters), "Apocalypse.I've heard of him.but he's.and I'm not.but why?" (We then see a tear slide down Tabitha's cheek as she first looks at Sarah but then looks down and then says), "A few months back or so Death ruthlessly attacked us while we were visiting Sam's family, only.only Sam and I made it out.alive." (Then we see Sarah gasp and then look very sad and scared as she then hangs her head and then says), "I can't.how horrible.and I helped him, oh God I helped him." "Yeah well ah'm fine so now I've just got one more thing to hate him for," (Sam says angrily as he stands up and then turns away). (Then we see Tabitha say as she first looks up at Sam and then back over at Sarah), "But why would you take a job from someone like that, why fight.and kill your fellow .," (Tabitha says with a confused look on her face).  
  
  
  
"I thought I knew.our powers had just manifested and this Death guy showed up and told us that he'd help us control them and even improve them if we helped him.in the end I guess that I bought into his we're better than them mentality.how could I be so stupid," (Sarah says with a bitterly angry and self loathing look on her face before she then grabs her hair and then squeezes it in frustration). "Don't beat yourself up so much, I've done quite a few insane things in my day, although I didn't do what you did," (Tabitha says with a serious look on her face as Sam puts a hand on her shoulder). "But what do I do now.I can't stay here.if I do I'll get lynched," (Sarah says with a worried look on her face as Sam then helps her get to her feet). "I don't know, but we really should talk to Warren about this first," (Sam says with a concerned look on his face). (Then we see Sam, Sarah, and Tabitha get Sarah's hat back and they then walk out of the alley and into a big crowd of people).  
  
  
  
[Parlau Pau General Hospital]  
  
(We see Warren walking through the halls of the hospital as he now has a dress style button up shirt on and it is buttoned in the middle as we see his bandages underneath). (Then we see that he has his cell phone and he's apparently not having to good of a conversation as he then says with an angry look on his face), "I'm glad to hear that Forge.I am, but I can't give you any assistance right now, I can barely take a breath without feeling like my chest is being ripped apart." (Then we see Warren stop walking, look around, and then walk a ways through some doors all as he continues to talk into his cell phone as we see small bits of people's conversations as well as doctors treating patients). (Then we see Warren walk into a large room that has televisions at one end and they are suspended from the ceiling and also in the room there are a lot of tables with people sitting at them).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren sigh and then say with an impatient scowl on his face), "Don't worry, we'll bring everything back.yes in one piece." (Then we see him close his phone and then slam it into his pocket as he then hangs his head and shakes it with his hands on his waist). "Quite the gloomy gus aren't we luv, something wrong.," (We see someone say from off panel that makes Warren pick his head up a bit and manage a smile and then turn his head to the left as we then see someone put their hand on his left shoulder and it turns out that it's Betsy's hand as she looks up at Warren with a sympathetic look on her face). "Am I that obvious," (Warren says with a slightly relieved look on his face and a smile). (Then we see Betsy smile and wince slightly as she then says), "Only to me Warren, to the rest of them you always just appear to be the strong and silent winged warrior with quite the bloody temper."  
  
  
  
"It's not my fault that I've always been surrounded by people that more often than not bring out the worst in me...well except.except.," (Warren says with a jokingly serious look on his face as he first quickly scans the crowd in the large room and then we see Betsy smile and give him a questioning look as she then says), "Except.?" "Except for you of course, somehow Ms. Braddock you seem to be able to bring out the best in me.not matter how dire the situation at hand is.no matter how dark, murky, or bleak the future seems.you're always there to keep me from getting to self absorbed, to morbid, to single minded.to.," (Warren says as he looks into Betsy's eyes and brings a hand up to then softly begin to caress her cheek). (Then we see Betsy at first smile and then she cocks an eyebrow and then says with an odd look on her face), "To longwinded?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren smile and then have a short laugh before it becomes to painful and he has to stop and he has a pained look on his face and a hand on his side). "There you go again.overdoing it, the doctor said for you to take it easy for a few weeks remember," (Betsy says with a worried and slightly motherly scolding look on her face). "Yes mother.you think they're doing okay Betts," (Warren says with a slightly worried look on his face as he first looks over at Betsy and he then turns and looks at the dark images on the many television screens). "I'm sure they are, they're none of them rookies Warren, that was part of the reason why we chose them for this mission.this crusade that we've embarked on.they'll do the right thing." (Then we see Warren nod his head in agreement and then put his hands in his pockets).  
  
  
  
(Then we see images pop up on the television screens of more attacks by the group that uses guns and energy blasts in their attacks and we see that these recent attacks are particularly violent as many more people are dead and wounded). (Then we see Warren and Betsy's reaction of little shock but mostly frustration as Warren just shakes his head in dismay with a scowl on his face as Betsy then says with an angry look on her face and her good hand is on the back of her neck), "This is horrible.as if we didn't already have enough to deal with.first War and those elemental mutants.and now these bloody gits are going around shooting up these islands and killing innocents.someone's going to have to stop them as well."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren slowly nod his head and then cross his arms and say), "And it falls to us to be the ones to stop them.even if it kills us.of course it's not like we're doing to well in that department." (Then we see them both look at their injuries and then grimace uncomfortably). "We're going to be spreading ourselves quite thin if we try and solve both problems at once," (Betsy says with a frown on her face as she then shakes her head before Warren turns to her and then says), "But look on the bright side Betts.my wings are still good so I can fly overhead and see if I can find anything while you can talk to the witnesses.see if they know anything." "Just don't ask me to do any cartwheels or handstands and I'll be fine.and one more thing.if either of us finds anything.the others will take care of it.you're not fighting again until you're healed," (Betsy says with a small sigh as she looks over at Warren, who starts to protest but then shrugs his shoulders and nods his head).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren and Betsy just stare at the television screens for a panel or two before we then see Warren say with a nervous look on his face), "Now all we need is for nothing else to go wrong.." (Then we see a panel in which Warren and Betsy are in the immediate foreground and in the remote far background, as it's a panel that's looking down a long hallway, we see Sam and Tabitha then come bursting through a set of double doors with Sarah in tow as Tabitha yells), "Hey Warren.we got major trouble!" (Then we see Warren shake his head, without turning around, and then Betsy, also without turning around, rolls her eyes and then says), "Speak of the devil.." (Then we see Warren and Betsy turn around as Warren then says with a small sigh), "Yes Tabitha, what is it this time.don't tell me that you.wait a minute what is she.?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy get into a half defensive and half aggressive stance as she also has an angry scowl on her face and then say), "She's one of the elementals that we fought three days ago.she tried to drown Theresa." "Sorry about that.," (Sarah says with a very nervous and slightly scared look on her face as she withers slightly from the very angry stares of both Warren and Betsy). "We've got some good news and some bad news.which do you want to hear first," (Tabitha says at first with a small smile and she then ends with a slightly sad frown). (Then we see Warren and Betsy give each other a sarcastic look and then each has an eyebrow raised). (Then we see Sam turn to Tabitha and then says with a small shrug of his shoulders), "Just tell them Tabitha.before that vein in Warren's neck explodes."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Tabitha say with a slightly hurt look on her face as Sarah looks at her with a restrained hopeful look on her face), "Okay.anyway yeah she battled us a few days ago and tried to kill Terry.may I remind you unsuccessfully.but she needs our help and we're going to help her." (Then we see Warren eye first Tabitha and then to Sam before he glares lightly at Sarah and he then says), "Okay I'm listening, so lay it on me." (Then we see Sarah frown sadly and stare at the floor as she then says), "This is good enough for ya blue blood?" (Then we see Sarah reluctantly open her coat up as we again see all of the bruises as then in the next panel we see Warren and Betsy's reaction). (We see Warren first look on in shock and then confusion as beside him Betsy first looks concerned and then angry as she then says), "Sam.what.?"  
  
  
  
"Death's way of punishing her for failing to complete the mission.," (Sam says with an angry look on his face, and clenched fists, that shows that he's struggling to keep his anger in check). "Which I don't think you have to be a rocket scientist to figure out what that was," (Tabitha says with a worried look on her face as she also has a hand on Sarah's shoulder). "To draw us out into a confrontation," (Betsy says with a reserved but angry look on her face as she then shakes her head and then looks at Warren with a worried look on her face as he then says with his arms crossed and an extremely angry look on his face with his eyes lightly glowing red), "And once again because of a failure of mine many innocent people have been forced to suffer and die.to many innocent.."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy get annoyed and then turn to Warren and say with a stern and fed up look on her face), "Enough with the bloody self loathing already Warren.you can't blame yourself for every little incident involving Apocalypse.take the Professor for instance.Charles doesn't.." (Then we see Warren turn his head and look over at Betsy as he then says flatly), "Over the years Charles has amassed a great deal of guilt about what Magneto and others have done.deeds that he could have prevented.." "Would you two lay off with the witty X-men banter.sheesh.I'm beginning to think that you guys took classes in it," (Tabitha says lightly glaring at Warren and Betsy in a scolding manner).  
  
  
  
"But now that Death's here we can expect the body count to rise.quickly to, but he can wait right now ah think that we should have a doctor take a look at Sarah," (Sam says with a concerned look on his face before he then looks around for a doctor). "Sarah.," (Warren says with a slightly confused look on his face). "That's my name.don't.," (Sarah says with a small smile on her face as she looks up at Warren before we then see Tabitha spot a doctor and then pull Sarah away as Betsy then watches them go and then turns back to Sam and says), "Okay Sam what's this all about?" "Well we weren't finding too much and then we spotted someone ducking into an alley, so we investigated and found Sarah.like that.and she told us about Death and everything," (Sam says with a frustrated frown on his face as he scratches his chin).  
  
  
  
"And she just came right out and told you all of this.just like that.no bargaining.no fighting," (Betsy says with a less than impressed look on her face). "We didn't have to pry.she seemed to be more interested in running away.we found out about the bruises by accident.then it all kind of just came gushing out.as if she had been wanting to tell someone and was finally able to," (Sam says with a small shrug of his shoulders with his hands in his pockets). "I don't like this," (Betsy says with a disapproving look on her face as she looks over at Warren). "Whether or not she's telling us everything we're duty bound to help her," (Warren says with a serious look on his face as he looks back and forth between Sam and Betsy). "And we can only hope that she's telling us the whole truth and this isn't all some sort of trick," (Betsy says with an unhappy frown on her face as she looks down the hall in which Tabitha and Sarah went).  
  
  
  
"That's why you're going to be there as the doctor examines her, do a low level psy-scan on Sarah, see if you can find out what we need to know.but don't let her know what you're doing.if she asks just.," (Warren says with a small smile on his face as he puts a hand on Betsy's right shoulder and at first she furrows her brows at him and then nods her head before she then says), "I'll tell her that I'm making sure that the doctors aren't keeping anything from her." (Then we see Betsy turn on her heel and then walk away as Sam and Warren look on before Sam then turns to Warren and says with a concerned look on his face), "So now what do we do while she's doing that?" "We fan out and see if we can prove any of her story.Betsy won't let this rest until then," (Warren says with a hand on Sam's shoulder before we then see Warren and Sam turn and walk back down the hallway that Tabitha, Sam, and Sarah originally cam walking down).  
  
  
  
[Elsewhere]  
  
(We see Warpath and Siryn then land in a cooling lava field that is still spewing smoke). (We then see Siryn look around and then wipe some sweat off of her forehead as she then says with a sigh and a small shrug of her shoulders), "Ye know on second thought maybe this wasn' me best idea." (Then we see Warpath turn to her and then say with a close up on his face as we see that he's also sweating), "Well we're her so we might as well take a look around." (Then we see Siryn smile and then shake her head before she then walks over to the mouth of one of the caves and then turns her head back and says), "C'mon boyo.time to go."  
  
  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warpath and Siryn enter the caves and then we begin to see shadows start to grow and then we also see things moving around in the shadows that at first Warpath and Siryn don't notice but then we see a few small rocks move that makes Warpath stop suddenly and then look around for a bit before we then see a lot of shadows move with red glowing eyes). (Then we see Siryn notice and look around with a mostly nervous look on her face and then say), "Oh now this isn' good." (Then we see a large group of figures leap out of the shadows and then attack Warpath and Siryn). (Then we see that the figures that jumped out are actually crimson dawn warriors). (Then we see Warpath start to yell as a horde of crimson dawn warriors jump onto him), "Terry watch.," (and he then is lost in a wave of crimson dawn warriors as Siryn then turns to Warpath and then starts to yell something but then one of the crimson dawn warriors grabs her in a headlock that in fact is a type of sleeper hold that makes her start to gasp for air).  
  
  
  
(Then we see the crimson dawn warrior that's holding Siryn start to pull her back into the shadows but Siryn isn't going quietly). (Then we see a big panel of a very angry Warpath throwing off all of the crimson dawn warriors in one big motion as they all go crashing into the cave walls and into other assembled crimson dawn warriors). (Then we see him turn his upper body in a panel as he sees Siryn being dragged away and fighting it and he has a worried and angry look on his face as he yells), "Terry!" (Then we see in one panel Siryn grit her teeth and the get a hold of the c.d. warrior that's holding hers arm and she then uses that as leverage and with a big effort she flips him forward over her shoulder). (Then we see Siryn kick the crimson dawn warrior while he's down and she then coughs a bit and puts a hand to her throat).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warpath say under his breath), "This ends now," (as he then charges straight into the largest and nearest gathering of crimson dawn warriors). (And he goes charging through them as if they weren't even there). [They fall like leaves in his wake]. (We then see a group of crimson dawn warriors try to sneak up on Siryn in one panel and then we see a wide panel in which on the right side of the panel we see Siryn turn around and then say), "Ye think ye're sneaky don't ya.," (and on the left side of the panel is the approaching crimson dawn warriors). (Then we see Siryn say with a smile), "Well I hate to break it to ye, but I see you," (as she then sends a powerful sonic scream into them that knocks them all off of their feet). (Then we see Warpath charge with his shoulder down and blast into a few startled crimson dawn warriors and then drive them through a wall and they then crash into a large cavern).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Siryn come flying through the hole that Warpath just made as she's being chased closely by a swarm of angry crimson dawn warriors). (Then we see that in the cavern there are open streams and also pools of magma). (Then we see Warpath get up and then almost slip and fall into one of the open pools of magma, but he catches himself and then says with an uncomfortable look on his face), "Whoa!" (Then we see Siryn barely avoid a blast before one catches her in the stomach and she goes back a bit before we then see a small panel of one of the crimson dawn warriors that's holding a staff like weapon that's glowing, and he's lowering it with a smug smile on his face).  
  
  
  
(Then in a quick panel we see another c.d. warrior that has a similar staff weapon and he then fires off a blast that hits Siryn in the back that knocks her out of the air and she then slams into the ground and skids to a halt at the edge of one of the magma rivers but the magma river is some feet below her but it's light casts a red glow onto Siryn, who has her face at the edge and an arm hanging over the edge as she's lying on her stomach and unconscious). (Then we see Warpath get angry and then start to go to her aid but then Phil leaps up out of one of the pools of magma and gleefully gets in the way as he then says with a big smile on his face), "Ooh the might X-man, tell me, do all you guys only know how to use your muscles?" (We then see Warpath get angry and start to say something).  
  
  
  
[As he begins to formulate his response James Proudstar is interrupted not by words but by a powerful concussive blast that nearly rips a hole through his startled opponent]. (But we see that he's interrupted by a dark blue energy blast that knocks Phil violently off of his feet and then back into the open pool of magma). (Then we see a panel of Warpath, along with a good number of the remaining crimson dawn warriors, turn and look where the blast came from). (Then in the next panel we see Forge, with gritted teeth and he's standing thanks to a thin metal and electronic framework that is covering his lower back and legs, and he's holding a big gun and he's wearing a battle suit as he then says), "No.not all of us.some of us use our brains, take me for instance, although I may look feeble and infirmed right now I assure you that I'm far from it."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Phil pull himself up out of the magma pool and he's very angry as he then yells), "You idiots.get him!" (Then we see the crimson dawn warriors look annoyed before they then shout and charge Warpath and Forge). (Then we see Warpath easily fending them off as he then turns to Forge and says), "Forge.what are you doing here, you should be.." (Then we see a panel of Forge as he punches one of the c.d. warriors and says), "I'm supposed to be where I'm needed most, and right now that's here keeping the two of you from being barbecued." (Then we see Phil start to run towards Warpath as Warpath then starts towards Siryn but Phil again cuts him off and says), "Oh no you don't tiny, your little girlfriend's gonna get it!" (Then we see Phil start to open up fire geysers that start to force Warpath back a few steps).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warpath say with an angry look on his face), "Not this time pal," (as he then flies up and dodges the geyser's as he then lands a punch that sends Phil flying). (Then we see Forge get to Warpath's side by either punching or shooting the crimson dawn warriors as they try to stop him). (Then we see Forge yell as he blasts away the crimson dawn warriors), "Go get her.I'll hold them off." (Then we see Warpath start to go but then stop, turn around, and then say as he looks back with an unsure look on his face), "You sure.maybe if I.." (Then we see Forge get angry and yell as we see that he's getting tired and also sweating heavily), "Quit flappin your gums and just get her, we can't hold this position for long, there's too many of them."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warpath debate what to do silently for a second or two before he then says), "Right," (as he then rushes off and goes through any crimson dawn warriors that get in his way before he then gets to Siryn's side just as she is beginning to sit up and pull herself away from the edge of the magma river). (Then we see Warpath start to pick her up as he then says with a worried and nervous look on his face), "Terry.hey.c'mon get up we gotta go!" "Jimmy.what.why.oh," (Siryn says with an out of it look on her face as she looks up first at Warpath and then out at the crimson dawn warriors that are trying to kill them). (Then we see Forge take a few steps back as he's still firing but he's visibly wearing down and he then yells), "Okay now move the jet's just outside.let's go.now!"  
  
  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice," (Warpath says with a determined look on his face as he then cradles Siryn in one arm and then we see a panel of him rushing by Forge, who then slowly starts backing towards the hole in the wall and firing as he goes with an angry look on his face). (Then we see Phil get angry and they yell), "This isn't over.chief!" "The war might not be.but this battle is," (Forge says with a serious look on his face before he then steps back through the hole in the wall as then we see Phil yell again), "Follow them you imbeciles," (as then the crimson dawn warriors charge through the hole and then we see a panel or two of the crimson dawn warriors chasing Warpath, Siryn, and Forge upward through the tunnels).  
  
  
  
[They tear off upward through the tunnels, desperately trying to outrace the murderous horde behind them]. (Then we see Warpath, Siryn, and Forge finally get out of the tunnels and burst into the sunlight as they then run towards the new and somewhat smaller X-jet as we then see Forge fire back over his shoulder with one hand while he grabs a small device off of his belt and then says into it), "Voice confirmation activate-open hatch and power up the engines and point defenses, we've got company.authorization code-the maker gamma phi gamma."  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of the dashboard of the newer X-jet and it reads out just what Forge said as we then see the engines start up and the hatch opens up along with a few laser gatling guns drop out of quickly opened hatches and then guns then turn towards the approaching crimson dawn warriors and they then start firing). (Then we see Warpath, Siryn, and Forge run up the ramp and into the new X-jet as the ramp then closes behind them). (Then we see a panel of the inside of the new X-jet as Warpath helps Siryn into one of the seats and buckles her in as he then says), "Here now, let me do it." (Then we see a panel of Forge as he starts to hurry past Warpath and Siryn but he then stumbles and falls to his knees and yells angrily). (Then we see Warpath turn and then start to help him up as he says), "Forge, what's happening?"  
  
  
  
"Leave me alone, I can do it," (Forge growls angrily as he pushes Warpath away and then looks like an old and feeble guy as he struggles to his feet just long enough to lean heavily on the other seats as he makes his way to the front seat). (Then we see Warpath take a step back and then sit down as he then says with a worried look on his face), "Come on Forge you can barely walk." "I'll recover, this unit is just to help me walk until my body recovers enough, now strap yourself in we're getting out of here," (Forge says with a pained grimace on his face as he slides into the front seat and then quickly straps himself in and then starts to push buttons). (Then we see an outside shot of the new X-jet in the middle of a swarm of crimson dawn warriors and the guns of the new X-jet are still firing as it lifts up vertically into the air and then takes off into the sky as angry crimson dawn warriors howl and take pot shots at them as they leave).  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
(We see Tabitha, with her arms crossed and head slightly bowed, leaning up against the wall out in the hallway just outside of a room that Betsy, Sarah, and a doctor are in as we see Betsy say), "Thank you doctor," (as then she follows the doctor out of the room as the doctor then says), "Of course, let me know if there are any more problems, in cases like this we strongly advise that the victim visit one of our counselors in our crisis center." (Then we see a panel of the doctor walking away as then Betsy shuts the door and turns to Tabitha as Tabitha then says with a concerned look on her face), "Everything okay?" "She's as fine as she can be under the circumstances," (Betsy says with a frown on her face as Tabitha nods her head slightly and then says), "That mean that you believe her.that she's telling the truth?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know if I'm completely in her corner yet, but I will say this.someone did that to her, and if the rest of her story checks out and she really is trying to go legit.then that person will pay.dearly." "Well I guess that's a start," (Tabitha says with a small smile as she then pushes away from the wall and then follows Betsy as she walks down a hallway and different people go walking by them). (Then we see Betsy and Tabitha enter a large room, the one with the televisions that Warren and Betsy were in when Sam and Tabitha came in with Sarah in tow). (Then we see Betsy and Tabitha look around with confused looks on their faces as Tabitha then says), "Hey.where are Sam and Warren?" "I'm not sure, Warren didn't say anything about leaving.wait a minute now I remember, he wanted to go out and look for the group that is shooting up these islands," (Betsy says with at first a thoughtful look on her face before it changes to more one of frustration).  
  
  
  
"So then he probably took Sam with him.great.now I'll probably have to spend the rest of the day here with you," (Tabitha says with a less than pleased look on her face as she then jams her hands into her pockets, all the while Betsy gives her a slightly shocked look). "And just what the bloody hell is that supposed to mean," (Betsy says with her arms crossed a bit and a slightly angry scowl on her face). (Then we see Tabitha smile and chuckle nervously and then say as she scratches the back of her head), "Nothin.." (Then we see Betsy start to get angry and then shake her head and storm off out of the room). (Then we see Tabitha shake her head and then pull her com-link out of her pocket and put it on). (Then we see her turn it on and then think), Oh what the hay, (and then say), "Hey Sam come in, you there Mason-Dixon?"  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile, several miles away her urgent signal is received]. (We then see a panel of Sam and Warren standing in the lobby of one of the islands many government buildings and they seem to be waiting for someone and Sam is wearing his com-link as we see Sam hear as the words come out as we see them in a different word bubble), "Hey Sam c'mon pick up, you there?" (Then we see Sam sigh and shake his head and then say into the com-link as Warren looks on with a slightly confused look on his face), "Yes Tabitha, what do you want?" "You should have told me you were going to leave with Warren," (Tabitha says into her com-link as we then see a group of panels that have a break in the middle and on one side is Tabitha looks a little angry and on the other side is Sam, and Tabitha looks a little angry and Sam cringes slightly).  
  
  
  
"Sorry Tab, Warren just brought it up after you two left, he wanted to get right on it," (Sam says with an impatient frown on his face as Warren just smiles at him). "Well lucky you huh," (Tabitha says back and she's pouting slightly as Sam then sighs and shakes his head and then says back), "Now please don't start Tab, c'mon.please.." (Then we see a scream come form outside of the building that makes Sam and Warren look up in alarm and start to run out as Sam says), "Sorry Tab.duty calls." (And we then see Tabitha get angry and say), "Oh no you don't Sam.don't.," (and that's all that she says before Sam rips his com-link off and then shoves it into his pocket as he runs completely out of the door after Warren).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam and Warren run out into the street all ready for a fight). (Then we see a big panel in which we're behind Sam and Warren, as they have their backs to us, and we see them in the immediate foreground and in the background we see many crimson dawn warriors all around and Marc is standing nearby and also nearby is an angry War and finally there is also Death there, and he's grinning wickedly with a woman that he's just recently finished draining at his feet and she's all shriveled up like he is and she's dead and the death was apparently violent). (Then we see Sam get very angry and power up as he then yells), "Death.how dare you!" "This time you've gone to far.first Sam's family.then Sarah.and now.," (Warren says with gritted teeth and clenched fists as then Marc turns and looks at Warren with a confused and angry look as he then yells), "Wait.Sarah.what about Sarah.what about Sarah?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing.she's fine, don't listen to the failure, he's just trying to make you doubt us.doubt yourself, your girlfriend is fine.trust me," (War says with an arrogant smile on his face). "Trust him.that's like trusting the devil himself, ah don't know about you but I don't remember when being fine meant looking like a human punching bag," (Sam growls angrily as he then bites his bottom lip to keep from attacking outright). (Then we see Marc look very shocked and worried as he then says), "Is she.she.?" (Then we see Marc look back and forth between Sam and War as he's desperately trying to get some answers from their body language).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren flap his wings a bit as he then says), "She should be fine, Sam here and Tabitha got her to Parlau Pau General Hospital.last I saw her she was going to get checked out by a doctor.we can take you to her if you agree to be civil about it," (Warren says with a forced calm look on his face as he also keeps watch as the crimson dawn warriors begin to edge closer to him and Sam eyes him with a slightly confused look on his face). (Then we see Marc think about it for a second or two before he then nods his head). (Then we see War sigh in an annoyed manner before he then shakes his head and then takes a step up behind Marc and he then reaches up and before anyone can do anything War snaps Marc's neck and then says as he then watches Marc's limp body fall), "Another failure dealt with."  
  
  
  
(Then we see both Warren and Sam react with utter shock, horror, and anger as Sam then yells), "No.h.how.could you?" (Then we see War look to Death before he then says), "What, did I hurt the little boys feelings?" "I didn't think that you could truly be that heartless.guess you learn something new every day," (Warren says with a very angry look on his face as he looks down at Marc's lifeless body). "It helps to not have a heart.and now the two of you will soon join him," (Death says with a sly smile on his face before he then turns to the crimson dawn warriors and says), "Get them!" "Not this again.," (Sam yells as the crimson dawn warriors charge at them).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren launch himself up into the air and he's just got out of the reach of the approaching crimson dawn warriors as they're angry and hurl some of their weapons at him, but they all miss). (Then we see Sam start to keep the crimson dawn warriors at bay by setting his feet and blasting them from his hands). (Then we see panels of Sam and Warren as they're fighting hard but they're easily outnumbered). (Then we see Warren fly around away from War as War blasts at him and Warren keeps getting out of the way and letting the blasts take out the unlucky crimson dawn warriors that were behind him). (Then we see Warren say as he's in the air and glaring at War), "Looks like your aim is a little off." "My aim is perfectly fine.if you'd only stand still for a few seconds longer then you'd find out just how good it is," (War says with an angry sneer on his face and a blast ready to fire).  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well ah'm really sorry to disappoint you but I'm not gonna give you that chance," (Sam says with a grim and determined look on his face as he blasts and knocks War off of his feet from behind). (Then we see a panel of Warren as he yells with a rushed look on his face), "Sam.look out.behind you!" (Then we see Sam stop blasting War and start to turn around). [In a split second break in the action Warren Worthington sees the danger that Cannonball is in and tries to warn him.]. [But he is just a hair to late.]. [.as Cannonball is soon engulfed in a sea of anger and death]. (We then see Sam get jumped from behind by an army of crimson dawn warriors and he's knocked to the ground and the crimson dawn warriors start to punch and kick him as he struggles to fight his way out).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren go to help Sam out but he's hit in one of his wings and he crashes hard into a fire hydrant). "Kill them.now," (Death says maniacally as he then points a gnarled finger at both Sam and Warren). (Then we see Warren lurch back to his feet and try to fend off a few crimson dawn warriors). (Then we see some of the crimson dawn warriors get a hold of Warren and hold him down so that one of the crimson dawn warriors then comes up with a big spear and raises it over his head and is about to stab Warren through the chest when that particular crimson dawn warrior and the others around him are blasted off of their feet and thrown up into the air and then into the wall and through the windows of a big brick building across the street by a powerful sonic scream).  
  
  
  
(Then we see someone say from off panel), "Warren.Sam.you guys okay?" (Then we see Warren pick himself up so that he's resting on his forearm and with his other hand he's rubbing the back of his head and he then says with a pained but relieved look on his face), "Sure, nothing like doing a fifty foot swan dive straight into a fire hydrant to sober you up." (Then we see a panel in which we see Warpath, looking ready for a fight, standing beside Forge, who is standing more out of sheer force of will than anything else as he also has gritted teeth and two pistols pointed at the crimson dawn warriors and he's covering Sam and Warren without actually firing, and beside him is Siryn as she's hovering in the air with her arms crossed and a sarcastic look on her face as she then says), "Hardy har har."  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of Sam getting to his knees as he then says), "Impeccable timing guys," (with a smile on his face as around him we see the remaining crimson dawn warriors look fearfully back and forth between Warpath, Siryn, and Forge, and Death and War). (Then we see Siryn fly forward a bit and she then sees Marc's lifeless body and she gasps as she then says), "Oh my.!" (Then we see Sam turn back and say), "When we told him about Sarah War killed him rather than admit to any wrongdoing!" (Then we see a close up of Warpath's face as his expression goes from one of worry and some concern to then one of complete anger and total resolve as then in the next panels we see Warpath pop his knuckles in the palm of his other hand).  
  
  
  
"Then you and I have a problem.y'see I'm not to fond of guys like you that kill for the thrill of it," (Warpath says with a grim and angry look on his face as Warren then staggers back a bit and he's holding his shoulder). "Stick and stones will break my bones, but words will never hurt me," (Death says with a mocking smile on his face as War steps up beside him). "Well then we won't say a thing, except for goodbye," (Sam says with a joking smile on his face as he then powers up). (Then we see War wave his arm as a general would to encourage his troops on during battle and then we see the crimson dawn warriors start to rush towards Warren and the others as we see them soon get lost in the crowd).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warpath throwing crimson dawn warriors off of himself left and right as after blasting the first wave Sam resorts to using his fists, knees, elbows, and anything else that he can get his hands on and Warren tries to launch himself back up into the air, but his wing cramps up as it's injured and he crashes back to the ground and onto some of the crimson dawn warriors and Siryn is helping Warpath by watching his back as she then says with a stressed look on her face), "I got your back Jimmy." (Then we see War wade through the crowd of crimson dawn warriors towards Warpath as he then hits Warpath in the stomach and chest with a blast that sends Warpath back through a brick wall and Siryn turns and looks back with an angry and worried look on her face as she then yells), "Jimmy!"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Death start to use the confusion of the fight to try and slip away as he cackles to himself and then gets close to an alley before he then stops abruptly). "Ah'm afraid that I can't let you leave, at least not until after I wring yer rotten murderous neck," (Sam says with a very angry look on his face as Death then tries to take a step to his side but Sam then gets there first and lands a punch on Death's jaw that makes Death grunt in pain and stagger back a few steps and then look up and glare at Sam and then say), "Stupid filth, how dare you strike me!" "Whatever," (Sam says as he then swings at Death again and hit him in the stomach and then in the next few panels we see Sam hammering a number of punches on Death with his fists powered up and gritted teeth as he seems to be thoroughly enjoying punching Death).  
  
  
  
[He rains punch after punch down onto the being that has taken almost his entire family away from him.]. [And for a few short and fleeting moments he comes close to enjoying it.]. [.But then his deep rooted beliefs and ideals kick in and he pulls back]. [But unfortunately for him he pulls back at the worst possible moment.]. (Then we see Sam pull back and then turn his head a bit before we then see War smash him in the face with his fist that knocks Sam off of his feet an then Sam goes crashing through a window and then goes down, crashing through a couple of empty crates). (Then we go back outside and we then see War help Death up and look at him with disgust as he then shakes his head and says), "How pitiful!" (Then we see Death snarl at War and then shake his head before they both then teleport away).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a group of panels that show that Forge and Warren are fighting back to back, Forge with his guns and Warren just hand to hand). (Then we see Warren notice Death and War teleporting away and the then gets angry and yells), "No.they're gone!" (Then we see a panel of Warpath charging back out into the fray and throwing the crimson dawn warriors out of the way and they then go crashing into the surrounding buildings, light poles, and parked cars). (Then we see Siryn land and start fighting hand to hand as she then says with a happy smile on her face), "Glad I stayed awake during all of those crack o' dawn workouts Psylocke put us through," (as she then dodges low and spins around and then takes the feet out from under the nearest two crimson dawn warriors).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Siryn hop over a bit and then knock out the two crimson dawn warriors with punches to their heads as she has an angry look on her face). (Then we cut over to Sam as he drags himself back out of the shattered window as he then mutters before he then falls out of the window back onto the sidewalk), "Ah gotta stop getting thrown through windows." (Then as Sam stands up we see crimson dawn warriors flying through the air and falling near him and also crashing into the side of the building). (Then we see some of the crimson dawn warriors look around a bit before they then start to clear out). (Then we see Forge shooting some of the crimson dawn warriors as they try to get back up and then we see Siryn smash a big chunk of brick and concrete over the heads of a couple of crimson dawn warriors). (Then we see a few wide panels in which we see the group as they finish off the rest of the crimson dawn warriors). [And then it is over].  
  
  
  
[Later.Parlau Pau General Hospital]  
  
(We open with panels of Tabitha sitting in the big room with all of the televisions and she's seated as one of the tables and has a can of open pop on the table along with a bag of some cheesy curls). (We see that she's watching the different televisions with a bored out of her mind look on her face and she's slouching in her chair). (Then we see Betsy and Sarah walking up to Tabitha's table as Sarah pulls out a chair and then sits down and pulls her coat tighter with one hand while with her other hand she's putting some stray strands of hair back behind her ear). "Anything good on Tabitha," (Betsy says with a tired look on her face along with it being a little pained).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Tabitha idly run her index finger on the top of the table as she then says with a droll and slightly stoned look on her face), "If you mean by anything on have I seen anything about Warren and Sam, then no I haven't seen anything." "But is that a good thing.or a bad thing," (Sarah says with a serious and sad look on her face as she stares at Tabitha's can of pop). "With normal people no news would translate to being good news.but with us.," (Betsy says with a small wince of pain as she cautiously moves her injured left arm a bit and shakes her head before Tabitha looks up and then says with a very worried look on her face), "But with us it usually amounts to big trouble."  
  
  
  
"So then why do you do it.why go through it all.I mean look at you, you've got a bum shoulder, and flyboy that was here earlier.," (Sarah starts to say with a slightly confused look on her face as she's looking first back up at Betsy and then over at Tabitha before we see someone say from off panel), "Warren." (Then we see Sarah say with a slightly confused look on her face as she looks back over her shoulder), "Huh?" "Warren.his name is Warren, Warren Worthington III to be exact, Archangel to you," (Betsy says with her head bowed and her arms crossed as best she can with her injured shoulder).  
  
  
  
"Fine.Archangel.he's gotta have more than just bruised ribs.he probably even has a few broken ones.what makes it all worth it for him.because I highly doubt that he enjoys all the pain," (Sarah says with an expectant look on her face as she looks back up at Betsy, who slightly glares back at her). "What makes it all worthwhile for Warren is that he believes in the dream of humans and mutants living side by side with each other in harmony enough to risk his life time and again for it," (Betsy says with a very serious look on her face before we see Sarah look back at Betsy with a cheesy smile on her face as she then says while looking Betsy up and down), "What.and I'll bet that sleeping with you every night is like what.a perk."  
  
  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy get very angry and then clench her fist in a menacing way and we then see her powers activate and her psychic knife start to form before Tabitha then turns her head a bit and notices what Betsy is doing out of the corner of her eye). (Then we see Tabitha turn around in her chair, put her hands up in a defensive manner, and then say with a very worried look on her face), "Whoa Bets.uh Psylocke.calm down.easy.she really didn't mean it, she was just trying to get under your skin." "Yeah well she got underneath my bloody skin," (Betsy says with a very angry look on her face as she then takes a step towards Sarah, who sees her coming and almost literally leaps up and out of her chair and then begins to back away with a shocked and worried look on her face as she then says), "Hey c'mon.she's right, it was just a joke.I'm sorry okay.I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy think about it for a few seconds as she looks back and forth between Tabitha and Sarah before we see her psyknife dissipate as she then says with a frustrated look on her face), "I know you were joking.I'll let you off.this time." (Then we see Betsy shake her head in anger and then she turns and walks out of the room). (Then we see Tabitha turn to Sarah and say with a very relieved but slightly angry look on her face), "What the hell were you thinking picking a fight with her.she could have killed you, or scrambled your brains up like..!" "You're joking right.right.she wouldn't have.over a little joke like that," (Sarah says with a scared and slightly relieved look on her face as she then edges back towards the table).  
  
  
  
"You don't wanna know what she'd do to you, now why don't we just calm down here.sit down would ya.you're making me nervous," (Tabitha says with an authoritative look on her face as then she and Sarah both take a seat). (Then we see Sarah scratch her chin and then say with a scared look on her face), "So what's the story with her and fly.I mean Warren.and who came up with that pie in the sky dream that she talked about?" "It's a long story, so I'd better just start at the beginning.but I'll tell you the extremely condensed down version," (Tabitha says with a tired look on her face before we then see Sarah nod her head).  
  
  
  
"Anyway many years ago a man named Charles Xavier started a school for mutants in upstate New York," (Tabitha starts to say as Sarah mutters), "Xavier.I've heard of him," (and Tabitha then continues), "Now in this school he formed his first class of students.Warren was one of them.anyway they had missions, adventures, things like that.they laughed, they cried.they died.and came back to life.." (Tabitha says that last part with a look on her face as she silently acknowledges how absurd it all sounds before she then continues), "Then Warren and the others bumped into this really big and bad psycho named Apocalypse.I know I told you about him earlier but he's the guy that gave Warren is blue suntan.he also turned Warren into a psychopathic killer."  
  
  
  
"Ever since then Warren has had it in for ole Apocalypse.can't say I blame him.and along the way he and Psylocke fell in love.but like many romances.something came in between them and split them up," (Tabitha gets a sad look on her face when she gets to this part of her speech and stares at the can of pop nearby before she continues), "His name was Neal Sharra.but he's not important right now.what is important is that after the split up Warren was heartbroken to say the least, even though he tried to hide it.he was actually the one to break it off but that's an entirely different story.but then Psylocke died.," (Tabitha then says with a somber frown on her face as she then notices Sarah's shocked look).  
  
  
  
"She's the only one that's come back from the dead.now that I think about it.from our team only me, Erica, and Siryn haven't died and come back somehow.so anyway Warren went on a weird quest and brought Psylocke back to the land of the living.his love for her helped him bring her back, and then after a small rough patch it didn't take long for them to rekindle the fires of love," (Tabitha says with a tired look on her face). "And you know the rest.so needless to say," (Tabitha then starts to say with a relieved look on her face before she's interrupted by someone off panel that says), "Needless to say our mission is a very serious one and isn't to be embarked upon lightly."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sarah and Tabitha turn and look with surprised looks on their faces as then we see Warpath, Warren, Sam, Siryn, and Forge standing in a group and Forge is in a wheelchair and they all look tired, dirty, and beat up as Tabitha says), "Sam," (and she then jumps up and throws herself onto Sam and they then hug happily and share a quick kiss). (Then we see Sarah look at them with some shock and then say), "Ya know you guys look like.," (before Siryn cuts her off and then says with a sarcastic look on her face as she then rolls her eyes), "We know." (Then we see Warren step up and say with a firm look on his face as if he's going to break bad news to Sarah, which he is, and he's holding his right shoulder), "Sarah.we need to talk."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sarah quickly come to the bad realization that something's wrong as she then starts to tremble slightly as she sits back down and says with a scared look on her face), "What.what's wrong, you've got the same look on your face that my mom had when she told me that my dad got in a car accident and wasn't going to make it.oh God somebody died.." (Then we see Warren with a very sad look on his face nod his head and then say with a hand on Sarah's shoulder), "I wish that I could say something.anything other than this.he's dead Sarah.Marc's dead." (Then we see Sarah gasp, her eyes grow wide before she then starts to cry and shake her head as she then says), "N.n.no.he.he can't be.we were going to.No," (before she then starts to stand up and then get weak in the knees and she almost falls down but Warren catches her and they then both go to their knees as Warren holds her in his arms as she sobs and sobs with everyone standing around in solemn silence, but we can see that Warpath and Siryn are holding each other tightly, as are Sam and Tabitha).  
  
  
  
[Later]  
  
(We open with a set of panels that show Warren sitting on an exam bed in one of the hospital rooms and he's shirtless as he has new bandages around his ribs and the doctor, with a nurse helping him, is putting the last few stitches into Warren's right shoulder). (Then we see the doctor say with a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders as he's setting his instruments down), "There we go, all done.." (Then we see Warren smile and say), "Thank you doctor." (Then we see the doctor smile back and say as he pulls his gloves off and then throws them away), "You're welcome.but do me a favor and don't go getting into anymore of those street fights that you and your friends seem to like so much.pretty soon we're going to run out of stitches with you and your friends here."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren smile and look like he's about to say something when we see the door open and Betsy walks in and she then says with an almost motherly and worried look on her face), "Don't worry doctor.it won't happen, I promise." (Then we see the doctor and the nurse smile and start to leave the room but then the nurse looks back and winks sexily at Warren and begin to blow him a kiss but Betsy quickly steps in between Warren and the nurse, as Warren has a shocked and uncomfortable look on his face, and glares at the nurse and almost shuts the door in her face as Betsy then says angrily), "Of all the bloody nerve, can you believe that woman.and with me in the room no less."  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of Warren as he's smirking before Betsy turns around with an angry look on her face and Warren's expression quickly grows worse to match Betsy's as he shakes his head and then says), "No.I can't." (Then we see Betsy eye Warren warily for a bit before she then walks over and puts a hand on top of Warren's that is on his thigh and she says while looking Warren in the eye and a few stray strands of hair have fallen in front of her face), "Are you trying to get yourself killed, or kill me with worry?" (Then we see Warren say with a slightly confused look on his face as he looks over at Betsy), "I thought you didn't get worried Betts, all those mystic rules of confidence.and all."  
  
  
  
"I worry when it's you, especially when you insist on risking your life so bloody recklessly," (Betsy says with a flash of anger and worry in her eyes and on her face). "I'm sorry okay, I didn't go out there with the intention of getting another ugly scar or breaking Sarah's heart.by the way how's she doing?" "How do you think she's doing, she's totally heartbroken.poor thing hasn't stopped crying since you broke the news to her about Marc, Tabitha and Sam are with her now, I have to hand it to those two," (Betsy says with a sad and slightly angry look on her face as she hops up on the exam bed beside Warren and they then hold each others hand, Warren's left hand and Betsy's right hand).  
  
  
  
"I agree, those two have been more than we originally gave them credit for, now our main concern.," (Warren says with a concerned look on his face before we then see Betsy cut in and say with a slightly worried look on her face), "Our main concern is the fact that now not only is there a gang of thugs turning these islands into Swiss cheese but also War and now Death are here killing whomever they please." (Then we see Warren nod his head in silent agreement before he then is about to say something when the door opens and we then see Siryn in the doorway and she says with a hand over her eyes and she also has a nervous look on her face), "Are ye decent?" (Then we see both Warren and Betsy smile sheepishly before Betsy then says), "Nope."  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of Siryn as she almost chokes on what Betsy said as she stumbles a bit and then turns away as behind her we see Warren and Betsy start to laugh). (Then we see Siryn turn around and glare lightly at Warren and Betsy and she's blushing and then says), "Funny, real funny guys." (Then we see Warpath appear behind Siryn with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders and he waves a bit and says), "Hey guys." (Then we see Warren nod his head and smile and Betsy just bows her head a little bit and smile as she then shakes it). "You wanted to see us about something Theresa," (Warren says with a smile on his face as he looks over at Siryn). "Aye I did, Erica's better and she's been itchin to be released, and she can't be released until one of you two sign some papers," (Siryn says with an impatient and also slightly embarrassed look on her face as she has her arms crossed).  
  
  
  
"Why us, shouldn't she be able to sign her own bloody self out," (Betsy says with a slightly annoyed look on her face as Warren then lifts their clasped hands off of his thigh and kisses Betsy's before he then says as we then see Betsy get ready to say something but Warren jumps in first), "Probably because she put us.or rather me as her insurance provider." (Then we see Betsy roll her eyes and then say), "Of course it's all so clear to me now, use the richest guy you know to pay for everything.I'm surprised she hasn't asked for a bloody paycheck yet." (Then we see Warren bring his right hand up and put it over his face as he shakes his head and then we see Warpath get a confused and dumbfounded look on his face as he then brings a hand up and scratches his head and then says), "We get paid.," (and he looks down at Siryn).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Siryn sigh and shake her head with a smile on her face as she looks up and pats Warpath on the cheek and then says), "It's okay Jimmy, now sit down before ye hurt yourself." (Then we see Warpath frown and then take a seat in the corner of the room as Siryn then leans up against him and says as she furrows her brows), "But now on a more serious note.like Jimmy said.we get paid, why didn' I know about this?" (Then we see Warren drop his head into his hands and shake his head a bit before he then picks his head up and says with a sarcastic look on his face), "Look what you've started.happy now," (as he's looking at Betsy). (Then we see Betsy smile and kiss him and then pat Warren on the back).  
  
  
  
[A few rooms away, the waiting room]  
  
(We see panels of Forge sitting in his wheelchair and he's obviously exhausted as he's slumped down and sweating heavily and he's in pain and have a little trouble breathing). (Then we see a nurse walk warily over to him and then say with a concerned and slightly scared look on her face), "Excuse me sir, uh sir.sir.are you alright?" (Then we see Forge cough painfully and then say as he looks up at the nurse), "Do I look alright.almost a decade of schooling and that's the best that you could come up with.it's a wonder I have any faith in the current state of medicine."  
  
  
  
(Then we see the nurse have a confused and slightly angry look on her face as she just stands there before Forge then says with a slightly repentant look on his face), "I'm sorry.I'm afraid that I make a lousy patient, I'm always rough on those who try to help me when I'm down, so don't take it personally." "Apology accepted, but you're really that mean to everyone who tries to help you," (The nurse asks with an expectant and almost pitying look on her face as she squats down beside Forge). (Then we see Forge scowl and then sigh before he says), "Almost everyone.everyone except for one woman.no not a woman.a goddess.that I will worship for the rest of my life, no matter if I ever regain what I once had, where I swear to you I will not repeat my greatest mistake."  
  
  
  
"Quite the speech there, you tell that to all the girls.tell me something old man, does that ever work," (the nurse then says with an under whelmed and sarcastic look on her face as she stands up and crosses her arms and then glares down lightly at Forge). (Then we see Forge look up at the nurse with an annoyed look on his face as he then says), "I never tell sob stories miss, for if I started telling all of mine to you now I fear that I would end it all by telling the last of them to your daughter." (Then we see the nurse look at Forge with a confused look on her face as she then says), "My daughter.but I don't have a daughter.I'm not even married."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Forge shake his head in dismay and sigh as he then says), "I never said you did, now what I need I know you don't have and never will.now if you'll excuse me I'm going to find a true medical professional to give me aid." (Then we see the nurse get angry and shocked as Forge then sits up in his wheelchair and wheels himself slowly away and down the hall from the nurse, who then glares angrily at him).  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile.Pala Pan]  
  
[The price of failure is always high.]. [.for some though it is too high a price.one that they cannot bare]. (We open with panels of the crimson dawn warriors milling about before we then see a panel of a small cavern in which we see Phil on his knees with his hands bound behind his back by energy bands). (Then we see that he's beat up and hurt badly as in front of him stand War, Death, and one of the golems, and then we see the golem punch Phil hard in the stomach and Phil yells out in pain and then slump forward). "Impudent wretch, you had them and you let them get away," (Death growls angrily with clenched fists as War then kicks Phil in the side and Phil howls in pain and rolls over onto his side and he's gritting his teeth). (Then we see Phil roll around painfully a bit before he then spits out), "A thousand apologies.it wasn't my fault, it was.ahh!" (Then at the end of Phil's staggered statement we see him get kicked in the ribs again).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Death grin and say), "A million apologies wouldn't even come close to you alleviating your debt to my lord Apocalypse.but my master does not take to kindly to those that fail him.." (Then we see Death nod to War, who then walks over to Phil and grabs him and then pins him down). (Then we see Death look around to make sure that all of the crimson dawn warriors are watching as he then says as he gets close to Phil), "Watch and learn.watch and learn what happens when you fail.." (Then we see War put his knee in the middle of Phil's back and clasp his hands together under Phil's chin and then pulls back). (Then we see panels of close ups of Phil's face as he is in fear for his life and he's mumbling), "Please.don't.."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Death say with an arrogant sneer on his face as he starts to move his right hand closer and closer to Phil's head), "You say you like things that burn.well how about this!" (Then we see Death's hand start to glow a dark red as then Death jams his hand onto Phil's face and Phil screams in pain as also first his head and then his body is consumed in a halo of dark red fire). (Then we see the halo of red fire get so hot that even War has to back off before then we see Phil's body explode in a shower of bright red and orange stars, and all the while Phil is screaming in pain). (Then we see a big panel of War and Death laughing hysterically in the middle of a large sea of crimson dawn warriors that are caught in between cheering and howling wildly in support of Death's actions and of fearfully keeping their distance from him).  
  
  
  
[That night]  
  
(We first see Sarah lying in a spare bed and she's asleep and we see that her pillow is wet with tears). (Then we see that Tabitha first pulls a sheet over Sarah and then shuts the light off as she then leaves the room, all with a tired and saddened look on her face). (Then we see Tabitha walking down a long hallway and she's trying to rub the sleep out of one of her eyes before she then gets to the big room with the televisions in it and she then begins to look around for Sam). (Then we see Tabitha locate Sam and she walks over to him and then says with a tired look on her face), "Hey." (Then we see Sam look up and smile and then say), "Hey."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam move his arm and Tabitha then sits down beside him and then turns slightly so that her legs are draped over Sam's lap and she leans up against him and Sam puts his left arm over her legs and he pulls her close with is right arm). (Then we see Tabitha frown sadly and say), "You think she'll be okay?" (Then we see Sam look down at Tabitha with a slightly confused look on his face as he then says), "Who.Erica, or Sarah?" (Then we see Tabitha look up at Sam and say while Sam moves his left thumb around in a small circle on Tabitha's thigh), "Erica will be fine, it's Sarah that I'm worried about.the man she loved died today, I don't know what she's going to do now?"  
  
  
  
"It's not our place to tell her what to do now Tab, she has to figure out what to do for herself.and we need to give her all the time that she needs, no matter how long it takes," (Sam says with a sad look on his face as he then frowns and kisses Tabitha on the forehead). (Then we see Tabitha sigh and then lay her head on Sam's chest as she says with a somber look on her face), "You're right Sam, but would ya promise me something?" "Anything Tab," (Sam says with a serious look on his face as he then slowly nods his head). "Promise me that you'll never leave, never die on me.I don't think that I could take it," (Tabitha says with a sniffle and a very sad and also worried look on her face as she looks like she could easily cry).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam sigh and slightly roll his eyes as he then hugs Tabitha tightly and then says), "Okay Tab, don't worry I'm never doing to go anywhere.so you're not going to ever have to worry about, you'll never be alone." "Good," (Tabitha says with a happy and relieved look on her face as then we see Erica walk into the room and sit down across the aisle from Sam and Tabitha and she has a cup of coffee or tea and one of those sandwiches that comes from a vending machine). (Then we see Sam smile and say with a small nod of his head), "Hey Erica, how ya feeling?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Erica smile weakly and shrug her shoulders as she then says), "Okay, but then again the doctors here have me on so many painkillers that I feel like I should see a big purple dinosaur go dancing by, and I don't mean Barney, because if I saw him then he'd be barbeque appetizers faster than you could blink." (Then we see both Sam and Tabitha smile and laugh a bit before Tabitha then says), "I know the feeling, back when Rogue broke my jaw Mr. McCoy put me on so many medications that I went all loopy for a short time." (Then we see a panel of Erica as she unwraps the sandwich and then takes a bite).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam smile and laugh a bit as he then says), "But that didn't stop you from talking, and against doctors orders no less." (Then we see Erica almost choke on the sandwich as she tries to laugh but then she swallows hard and smiles as she then says), "Why doesn't that surprise me, it sounds like something you'd do Tabitha." (Then we see a panel or two of Sam, Tabitha, and Erica laughing and talking back and forth but we don't see what they're saying). (Then we see a group of panels that start to pull away from Sam, Tabitha, and Erica and we then end the moving away as we see Betsy standing in the hallway and she's watching the three members talking and laughing and we see that she has her telepathic butterfly on her forehead as she's listening in).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren walk up from behind and say with a bemused smile on his face and a coffee cup in each hand), "I thought I heard you say that you weren't going to eavesdrop into anymore private conversations." (Then we see Betsy sigh and roll her eyes and then say as she turns her powers off), "You've got a mind like a bloody elephant, I swear you never forget anything." "Thanks, so what are they talking about," (Warren says with a cheesy smile on his face as he looks back and forth between Betsy and Sam, Tabitha, and Erica). (Then we see Betsy smile with a slightly shocked look on her face as she then says), "I thought you said that I should stop eavesdropping."  
  
  
  
"I.you know what I mean," (Warren says with a slightly embarrassed look on his face before Betsy turns and then says with a smile on her face and a hand on Warren's uninjured shoulder), "I know.but you know what, I think it's finally happening, I think that those three are finally becoming a team.finally becoming friends." (Then we see Warren smile and say as he hands Betsy a cup of coffee), "Good.here." "Thanks," (Betsy says with a smile as she takes the cup of coffee and then turns and looks back into the room with the televisions in it).  
  
  
  
"We've got a big day tomorrow, we're going to need to split up again and try and figure out exactly what War and Death are doing here, and there's still that fire elemental to worry about to," (Warren says with a slightly worried frown on his face before he then takes a sip of coffee). (Then we see Betsy take a sip of coffee and then says with a small and unhappy frown on her face), "I agree, but now that it's clear just how far Death and War are prepared to go to keep their subordinates in line we have to be cautious, and we can't completely split up, someone needs to stay her with Sarah, she shouldn't be alone right now.not in her condition, and for all we know Apocalypse could send someone to kill her."  
  
  
  
"I hadn't thought about that.but you know you're right, that is something that we need to look into, so who do you think we should leave here with her.we can't leave Theresa here those two don't get along, we need James out in the field, Erica's in no condition to scout around or stay here so she's out, Sam's to good of a fighter to stay here.," (Warren says with a thoughtful scowl on his face as he scratches his chin and then takes a sip of coffee). "Well Tabitha and Sarah seemed to get along well enough, that is as long as I'm not around, do you know what that bloody.what she.I'm not staying here, and wherever I go you go, I'm not letting you out of my sight," (Betsy says at first with a half smile but the in the middle she gets a very angry look on her face and rolls her eyes and shakes her head before she ends by poking Warren in the chest with her index finger and a very serious look on her face).  
  
  
  
"Fine Betts, my wing will probably take a few days to heal anyway and until then I won't be flying anywhere anytime soon, so then it's agreed that tomorrow Tabitha will stay here with Sarah while Sam, James, and Theresa fan out and see if they can find anything while you and I.," (Warren says with a small shrug of his shoulders as he then puts his arm up on the wall and he then leans on the wall and looks over at Betsy and takes a sip of coffee). "While we do a little sleuthing of our own, the local authorities have the elemental that controls the wind under lock and key in one of their special underground cells, you and I can pay him a visit and see what he knows.and what he won't tell us voluntarily.," (Betsy says with a smile on her face as she lightly leans in and is shoulder to shoulder with Warren).  
  
  
  
"Wait I now that look, what he won't tell us voluntarily you'll do a little walkabout through is mind and get them yourself," (Warren says with a small sigh as he looks over and smiles at Betsy who winks and smiles back at him before he then says with a serious look on his face), "Fine, but this time please try and refrain from turning him into a drooling mental patient." (Then we see Betsy look over at Warren with slightly sad and puppy dog eyes and then smile slyly and say), "That only happened once.and it wasn't my fault."-END 


	22. My 22nd Mini

UNCANNY X-MEN MINI-DOING TIME. BY: LoganAlpha30  
  
""-Words [ ]-Caption Boxes ( )-Art Instructions -Thoughts + +-Time, Place, Boxes  
  
+ The Next Morning + + 8:30 A. M. +  
  
[Parlau Pau Maximum Security Prison]. [Special Underground Containment Facility]. [The permanent home of the lucky few prisoners that possess the X-gene making them mutants]. [Forcing their jailers to separate them from the general population, mostly for their own protection]. (We open with panels of Warren and Betsy, both wearing professional business suits and both have nice hair as Betsy has her hair up in a bun with dark blue sticks through the bun holding it in and she and Warren are also wearing glasses). (Then we see that Warren and Betsy have visitor badges clipped onto their suits and Warren is looking around nervously as they're led through many sets of security doors).  
  
  
  
(Then we see them walk by some cells with prisoners in them and they start yelling catcalls at Betsy and some even lean down to leer at her legs, as her skirt only goes down to just above her knees, and one makes kissy faces). (Then we see that in a close up panel before we then see Warren angrily stomp his foot that makes the prisoner jerk back quickly and glare up at Warren). (Then we see Betsy reach over and grab Warren's arm and then pull him away). (Then we see Warren and Betsy get led to a door with a sign on it that states that the mutant prisoners are all downstairs). (Then we see the guard that's escorting them get a call on his walkie talkie as he turns to Warren and says with a fake smile), "Sorry about this, but there's some trouble in another cell block.just wait here.this shouldn't take to long."  
  
  
  
(Then we see the guard leave and Warren and Betsy watch him go as Warren then says with a calm look on his face as behind him we see Betsy turn back to the door and she's using Warren as a shield), "You ready?" (Then we see Betsy nod her head and smile a bit and say as she reaches into an interior pocket of her coat and pulls out what looks like a soft glass case), "I'm always ready dear, you should know that by now." (Then we see Warren sigh and roll his eyes as he then says), "I do Betts, but what we're doing is slightly illegal, and I'm not in the mood to book a stay here." (Then we see Betsy pull a few metal instruments out of the case and she then sets about picking the lock as she says), "Don't worry so much Warren, I'm a pro at this." (Then we see Betsy succeed and the door unlocks and she pulls it open with a smile on her face as she then puts the lock picking instruments back into their case and then back into its pocket in her coat).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren and Betsy slip through the open door and shut it behind them). (Then we see Warren and Betsy slowly walk through a darkened hallway and down the stairs before they then get to a desk with a clipboard on it and a few filing cabinets beside it). (Then we see Betsy look over at Warren and sigh as she says), "Love the décor." (Then we see Warren turn back to her and says with a frown on his face), "Next time we're here you can spruce up the place all you want, but we have a job to do, we have to find the wind elemental." (Then we see Warren walk over and open one of the filing cabinets and begin to look through the files as Betsy starts to go through the desk before she then gets to the clipboard and then we see her run her finger down the list). (Then we see a close up of the list as we see Betsy's finger going down the list of names and their prison cell numbers as amongst the names would be different real people's names as we see Betsy say from off panel), "I found it.he's in cell A2."  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of Betsy looking back at Warren with her finger still on the list, and she's looking over her shoulder, and Warren is also looking back over his shoulder and he has a file halfway out of the drawer). "Good.let's go," (Warren says with a slightly worried look on his face as he drops the file back into the drawer as Betsy then turns and starts off towards the cell block). (Then we see Betsy get to a door that has an electronic lock on it and she frowns). (Then we see Warren walk up to Betsy's side and he then looks at the lock with a thoughtful look on his face). (Then we see Warren look at Betsy and then pull a small calculator like device out of the breast pocket of his coat). (Then we see him place the device on an open part of the doors electronic lock and he then punches up a few buttons and then he stands back and puts his hands into his pockets and the tails of his coat are pushed back behind his pockets).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy look at him with a concerned look on her face as she starts to say something but Warren interrupts her as he says), "It just takes a few seconds for it to work its magic.and then we're in like Flynn." (Then we see Betsy cross her arms and look back and forth between the device and Warren with a slightly worried look on her face). (Then we see her say), "How about you just let me slip in and get the information we need.you know without all of the bloody drama of good cop bad cop.unless of course I get to play the bad cop," (with at first a slightly angry look on her face before she ends up with a raised eyebrow and a hopeful smile on her face).  
  
  
  
"It's true, you are good at playing the role of the bad cop.but I have a feeling that he'll be more than willing to help us after what's happened to Sarah and Marc," (Warren says at first with a half smile on his face before his face then grows grim and Betsy nods in agreement). (Then we see the little calculator like device beep a few times and then the door unlatches and pops open a bit and then Warren pulls the door fully open and grabs the device as Betsy goes in first, but Warren leaves the door slightly ajar). (Then we see a panel or two of Warren and Betsy as they slowly begin to walk down the corridor and look at the numbers on the various doors until Betsy then finds the right door and turns to Warren and then says with a slight smirk on her face), "Hey over here, I found it."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren walk over and put the calculator like device onto the lock and then punch in a few more buttons). (Then we see Warren and Betsy looking around as Betsy then slides a long knife out and the light hits it and reflects up against the wall). (Then we see Warren cock an eyebrow and look at Betsy with a concerned look on his face and say), "I'd love to know where you had that thing stashed all this time.and what exactly you're planning to do with it?" "If we make it our of here I'll tell you, but this is just a little bit of added insurance that he'll talk to us," (Betsy says with a smile and a small snicker before the calculator like device beeps a bit and the door then pops open slightly).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren pull the door open and then grab the calculator like device as he walks into the room with Betsy close behind and she leaves the door slightly open). (Then we see a panel of Sean sitting in the middle of a big room with only one light in the room and Sean is in what looks like a suped up straight jacket and he has a collar on that has a red square that's blinking on and off and he has his head bowed and is asleep as he's snoring lightly). (Then we see Betsy and Warren walk up to Sean as Betsy then kneels down beside him and looks at Sean with a slightly annoyed look on her face as she then says), "Great.we go through all that and here he is off in dreamland."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren sigh as he squats down beside Betsy and then says with a hurried look on his face), "Well we can't win all the time." (Then we see Warren grimace and then begin to lightly slap Sean around until he then groggily wakes up and all the while Betsy is looking at Warren with a cross between a confused and shocked look on her face). "Hey.c'mon...wake up, we need to talk," (Betsy says with a slightly angry look on her face before we then see Sean blink a couple of times and say with a sleepy look on his face), "Wha.huh.who?" (Then we see Betsy turn to Warren and say with a smile on her face), "Quite the conversationalist isn't he." (Then we see Warren shake his head a bit and then say), "Hey.we need your help.your friends are in trouble.Marc's dead and Sarah.." (And then at the mention of Sarah's name Sean jerks his head up with an alarmed look on his face as he then says), "Wait.Sarah.what?"  
  
  
  
"That sure got his attention," (We see Betsy say as she sighs, stands up, and then takes a step back out of the halo of light as then we see Sean looking around with a scared and worried look on his face). (Then we see Warren then reach up and grab Sean by the jaw so that he can look him in the eye before Warren then says), "Now listen to me closely because I'm only going to say this once.we know all about your deal with War and Death, now War killed Marc because he doubted them and Sarah is safe with us.recovering from Death's assault, so I hope that I only have to ask you once where Death and War and the warriors of the Crimson Dawn are based." (Then we see Sean squint his eyes a bit and glare at Warren before he then says), "No.you.you're wrong.that's a lie.War and Death would never do that, we are allies, they.."  
  
  
  
"Are you truly that bloody gullible, those two will do anything that their lord and master Apocalypse tells them to do, so them killing someone is far from out of the question," (Betsy then says with an annoyed look on her face as she also crosses her arms and leans up against the wall). (Then we see Sean glare and squint over at Betsy as he then says), "They wouldn't kill Sarah, they promised." "You really are thick headed aren't you, Sarah now looks like a human punching bag.is any of this.any of this getting through," (Warren says with an annoyed look on his face as he shakes his head before he then stands up and steps back out of the halo of light as beside him Betsy flashes the knife). (Then we see Sean eye the flash of the knife with a worried and scared look on his face before he then says), "Wha.what's that for?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy say with a smile on her face as she slightly leans into the halo of light and points the point of the knife at Sean), "I brought this along in case you decided to be stubborn." (Then we Betsy step closer and put the point of the knife mere millimeters away from Sean's eye as we see first a panel of Sean putting his head back with a very scared look on his face and Betsy has a smile on her face and then in the next panel we see a close up side view and then head on view of Sean's eye with the point of the knife almost touching it as Betsy then says from off panel), "Now this is how we're going to play this, Warren is going to ask you again where Death and War are based along with the crimson dawn warriors, and you're going to be a good little boy and answer him so he doesn't have to ask again, and you know what I'll do if you lie to him or keep playing dumb.right?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sean swallow hard and say), "Oh.okay, I'll tell you.I'll tell you." "Good," (We then see Betsy say as she smiles and pulls the knife back and then turns to Warren and says with a smile on her face as she brushes up against him), "He's all yours luv." "Thank you dear," (Warren says with a slight nod of his head before he then steps up to Sean and puts his hands on the armrests of the chair and he almost goes nose to nose with Sean as he then says with a very serious scowl on his face), "Okay so let's try this again, where are they based.where are they.tell me!" "Easy Warren," (Betsy says with a slightly shocked and surprised look on her face and also with a hand on Warren's shoulder). (Then we see Sean say with a slightly defeated look on his face and his shoulders slumped), "They're based out near the beach, under Pala Pan, the entrance is invisible to the naked eye, it's a hologram covering two large blast door, to find the entrance you have to look for a holographic variance of point seven six four."  
  
  
  
"That all, you're sure you're not leaving anything out.forgetting to tell us a little something, that only a few important people would know," (Betsy says with a not completely happy or convinced look on her face as she re- sheathes her knife). (Then we see Sean shake his head and say), "No.I'm telling you everything, I'm not lying to you." (Then we see Betsy and Warren exchange a glance before we then see Betsy cock an eyebrow and tilt her head to one side with a look on her face as if she's silently asking Warren if he's satisfied with Sean's answer). (Then we see Warren sight, and shake his head to indicate that he's satisfied). [They share a quick look]. [And although it only lasts for a brief instance it is all they need to convey their shared thoughts and feelings on the matter at hand]. (Then we see Betsy start to walk past Sean towards the door but Sean then looks up at her with a worried and exasperated look on his face as he says pleading with Warren and Betsy), "Hey.where are you going, you can't leave me here, Sarah's in trouble and I have to help her.I have to.please take me with you."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren shake his head and start to say something but Betsy quickly steps back behind Sean, activates her psyknife, and then sticks it through Sean's head as he opens his mouth wide as if to scream, and throughout all that all Warren can get out is), "I'm sorry but.Betts what are you.no not like.that," (and as he finishes he sighs and then bows his head). (Then we see Sean slump forward in the chair as Betsy deactivates her psyknife and then follows Warren out of the room as Warren then says with a concerned look on his face), "Was that completely necessary Betts?" "Probably not, but he was getting on my nerves," (Betsy says with a small sigh and shrug of her shoulders as Warren pushes the door shut and then says as he then starts off towards the next door), "Remind me to stay on your good side."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren and Betsy rush back through the other door and Betsy gets to the stairs as Warren pushes the door shut). (Then we see Warren say to Betsy with a nervous look on his face), "Anything," (as he then leads her up the stairs). "Nothing," (Betsy says with a nervous look on her face before they slip through the first door they went through as suddenly we see that there is a great commotion in the prison as both prisoners and guards are shouting and also running around, but the prisoners are doing it in their cells). "We're in trouble, we can't just slip out of here now," (Betsy says with a worried scowl on her face). (Then we see Warren say with a smile on her face as he pulls a watch-like device out of his pocket and he then hands it to Betsy), "Not like this we can't.here." "An image inducer, Warren what," (Betsy says with a confused look on her face as she takes the device and starts to put it on as Warren says with a very nervous look on his face), "Just put it on Betts, trust me.please."  
  
  
  
"Fine, but only because you asked so nicely," (Betsy says with a pout on her face as she looks down at the image inducer and then back up at Warren). "Let's go," (Warren says with a small smile on his face as then he and Betsy activate their image inducers as they change to look like just a couple of prison guards). (Then we see Warren and Betsy take off through the prison as they follow a couple of other guards then through a door that has a sign above it that says that the door leads to the courtyard). (Then we see a panel of Warren and Betsy as they burst out into the courtyard as we see that there's a big fight going on between a large group of prisoners and the guards are struggling to regain control of the situation).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a few of the prisoners turn and start to attack Warren and Betsy, who then unlike the other guards more than hold their own in the fight, and in fact they force the prisoners to go on the defensive). (Then we see Betsy say with a smile as she knocks a tooth out of an ugly prisoner's mouth), "This is too easy, what I wouldn't give for.." "Don't get cocky, we're not our of here yet," (Warren says with a grim look on his face as he blocks a punch and then grabs the guy and throws him over his shoulder and down onto a prisoner that's unconscious on the ground). [And just when things are starting to go well]. (We then see a panel of Betsy putting her left arm up to block a punch but the guy has a ring on and he gets a lucky shot in and he hits the image inducer as we suddenly see Betsy again). (Then we see the prisoners and a few guards look at Betsy with shocked and surprised looks on their faces).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren yell), "Betsy," (as three prisoners then tackle Warren). (Then we see Betsy turn to go and help Warren but she gets knocked to the ground and then a prisoner rears back to then hit her with a crowbar). (Then we see a close up panel of Betsy's face as she has her eyes big in alarm before we then see another small panel of her ass he has an angry look on her face). (Then we see Betsy reach back and grab one of the two sticks out of her hair and she then angrily drives the stick into the prisoner's thigh, making him howl in pain and then drop the crowbar before he then bends down a bit to try and take the stick out of his leg as Betsy takes the opportunity to rear back and kick the guy in the jaw that knocks the prisoner out). (Then we see her grab her other stick and then leap back to her feet).  
  
  
  
(Then we see her leap to Warren's defense and her first leap knocks one of the guys off of Warren). (Then we see the guy that Betsy knocked off Warren push her off of him and then tri to get back to his feet as nearby we see the prisoner's knock Warren's image inducer offline and he then turns back to blue and we then see his wings pop out, as his coat is ripped off of him, and a couple of the guys that initially tackled him stumble back off with shocked gasps). (Then we see Warren stagger back to his feet and say with a tired look on his face), "What's wrong, you look like you've never seen a mutant with wings before." (Then we see Warren use his wings to push both the prisoners and the guards away as Betsy then psyknife's a guy from behind as he gawks at Warren's show of force).  
  
  
  
(Then we see the prisoners turn towards Warren and Betsy and then start to advance towards them with anti-mutant sentiments being expressed and their weapons drawn and ready to use). (Then we see doors open and heavily armed guards rush out and start to round up the prisoners but a group of armed guards turn towards Warren and Betsy as Betsy then deactivates her psyknife and steps over so that she's beside Warren). (Then we see one of the higher level guards say as then the lower guards drop to a knee and then point their guns at Warren and Betsy), "Halt.identify yourselves!" (Then we see a couple of small panels of Warren and Betsy's faces as they're both of shock and uncertainty). (Then we see a big panel of both Warren and Betsy in the middle of the panel and they're surrounded on all sides by guards with guns and still angry prisoners as Betsy then says in a closer up panel of just Warren and Betsy as they're still looking around), "Bloody hell."  
  
  
  
(Then as we see the sound of a gun being cocked in preparation of firing we see Warren say with a nervous look on his face), "I'd say that's our cue to leave Betts." (Then we see a panel that shows the circle around Warren and Betsy growing ever smaller before Warren looks over at Betsy with a small nod of his head before she then leaps up into his arms and says with a sexy smile on her face), "See ya around boys," (also with a wink). (Then we see Warren scowl and squint his eyes before he then flexes his wings a bit and then launches himself and Betsy up into the air and says as he goes up) "I'd like to say that it's been fun.but then I'd be lying." (Then we see a panel of Warren, carrying Betsy, flying up towards us and he's coming out of the panel). (Then we pull away in a series of panels that show Warren flying away from the prison as the guards open fire a bit before their superiors bring that to a halt as they just stare upwards and watch Warren and Betsy fly away).  
  
  
  
[Elsewhere]  
  
(We start off with a panel of Sarah in her hospital bed and she's asleep, and near her we see Sam sitting in a chair and he's asleep also). (Then we see the door to the hospital room open a bit and a line of light shine in). (Then we see Tabitha slip into the room and she has a steaming hot cup of coffee in one hand and she looks tired). (Then we see Tabitha walk over and set the cup of coffee down on a table that's next to the chair that Sam is in and she then turns to Sam and smiles as she says with a hand on Sam's shoulder), "Hey Sammy, time to wake up." (Then we see Sam move a bit but he doesn't wake up and he mumbles something as Tabitha then smiles and laughs a bit before she squats down and takes Sam's hand in her one hand and with her other hand she reaches up and softly brushes the back of her hand against his cheek).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam start to stir and then slowly wake up and then smile big and then say), "Ah.hey there beautiful." "Hey there yourself Mason- Dixon.don't ya think it's about time you got up so that you could spend some quality time with your fiancé before you go out into the big cruel world to look for the bad guys," (Tabitha says with a loving smile on her face before she then stands up and kisses Sam). "Well since ya put it that way," (Sam says with a big smile on his face as he then pulls Tabitha up against him and then wraps an arm around her and then kisses her). (Then we see a couple of panels of Sam and Tabitha as they're kissing and they're getting deeper and deeper into it). (Then we see a panel where they stop kissing and take a breath and are about to kiss again but stop abruptly when someone says from off panel), "You two wanna get a room?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam and Tabitha blush with embarrassed looks on their faces before Tabitha then drops her forehead to Sam's chest as then we see a panel of Sarah sitting up in bed with a sad look on her face). (Then we see Sam sigh and say with a repentant look on his face), "Sorry Sarah, we didn't mean to.." "Yeah, guess we kinda just got caught up in it all.although it's not our fault that," (Tabitha says at first as she's sorry to right along with Sam before she frowns as she says the last part before Sam interrupts her as he then says with a scolding but sensitive look on his face), "Tabitha." (Then we see Tabitha look back and forth between Sam and Sarah with a somewhat hurt look on her face as she says), "What?" (Then we see Sarah drop her head and then shake it and says also with her shoulders slumped), "Look.I know.that you two weren't trying to hurt me.but I'm not in the mood for company, so if you don't mind I'd like to be alone."  
  
  
  
"No can do mam, ah'm under strict orders to make sure that you are protected from any and all threats, so that's why Tabitha's staying her with you whiles the rest of us try and track down the ba.that did.that hurt you, hopefully Warren and Elisabeth have found something," (Sam says with a stern but soft look on his face as Tabitha then looks at him with a fake pout on her face as she stands up and then hands Sam the cup of coffee). "I don't need a bodyguard.or a buddy, I'll be fine so you really don't have to stay here with me," (Sarah says with a small smile on her face as she runs a hand through her hair). "Well I wish that it mattered what you thought, because I have plenty of better things to do, but it really doesn't matter.it's out of my hands," (Tabitha says with a reluctant sigh as she then crosses her arms and then leans her back up against the wall). (Then we see Sarah shrug her shoulders and then say before lying back down and pulling the blanket back over her), "Fine.you two can do whatever the hell you want, but I'm going back to sleep." (Then we see Sam stand up and shake his head before he and Tabitha then leave the room).  
  
  
  
[Outside]  
  
(We see Erica sitting on a park bench under a tree in a park that's situated directly across the street from the hospital). (We see that she's then lying on her back with her hands behind her head and her eyes are closed as she looks like she's sleeping). (Then we see her think with a frown on her face), What have I gotten myself into, sure it's great to finally be somewhere that I don't have to hide my powers.have friends that really understand me, or at least as much of me that I've let them see, (and she then continues), But I'm hiding so much from them, and they've told and taught me so much that they don't deserve how I've treated them. (Then we see Erica open her eyes, frown sadly, and then sit up and look around).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a couple walk by and they're carrying two young and smiling children, and they're in the foreground and we see a sad Erica in the background and then in a short series of panels we see her just sit there and watch as that quartet walks away as she then begins to get more and more sad looks on her face and the tears begin to come). (Then we see Erica get overwhelmed by her emotions and she then hangs her head and then tears really start to come). [The memories come flooding back to her like a tidal wave, images of another time.another place, a happier place]. [But scattered in amongst the good memories are the few obligatory bad apples]. [And it is these bad apples that tear at her very heart and soul]. [Using the poignancy of those times to pull her deeper and deeper into despair]. [Until.]. (We first see a few panels of Erica when she was young and her family was still alive, then we see a panel of Erica kissing a guy and then one of her holding a small baby).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a few panels of all of the bad times from her past, including one of her fighting angrily with her parents, one of her watching the guy that she was kissing earlier kissing another woman, then one of Erica holding that same baby and crying as the baby is also crying and she's trying to calm the baby down). (Then we see a few panels of Erica on her knees in her room and she's painfully clutching her head and screaming as her frightened parents are trying to help her but then there's small fires all throughout her room suddenly). (Then we see that the house is now being engulfed in flames and her family tries to get out but the fire is stopping them as then we see Erica hear their screams and she's scared out of her mind until her eyes grow really big and she lurches to her feet and runs towards a room in which through the open door we see a baby crying in a basinet).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Erica just about reach the door and a wall of flame erupts in front of her and it forces her back as she screams in agony and sadness as she then drops to the floor and curls up into the fetal position and cries until she passes out). (Then in the final bad panel we see her standing alone in the rain in front of her family's and sons graves and she's crying heavily and completely soaked). (Then in the next panel we see Erica crying on the bench with her head in her hands and then a big hand on her shoulder as someone says from off panel), "A lady as pretty as you shouldn't be crying like this." (Then we see Erica jump a bit and then look up and back a bit over her shoulder as she says with then tears streaming down her face), "Huh.James.oh hi." (Then we see Warpath, with his shoulders slumped a bit and a somber look on his face, looking down at her as he then says), "You don't look so good ya know, wanna talk about it?"  
  
  
  
"No," (Erica then says with a sad look on her face as she hangs her head a bit and looks away while wiping a tear away). "Ye know as crazy as it sounds it actually does help to talk about it, whatever it may be," (We then see Siryn say as she steps out from behind Warpath, with a sad but serious look on her face, and then leans up against Warpath as she looks over at Erica). (Then we see a close up panel of Erica's face in her hands as she is looking back at Siryn and Warpath through the opening between her head and her thumb and she then says through the tears and with a sarcastic smile on her face), "What is this.you two tag teaming me?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Siryn and Warpath sigh and give each other a calming look before we see Siryn walk over and sit down on one side of Erica as Siryn says), "Aye, I guess you could say we are, but in cases like this it's better if there are two people to talk to," (an Erica then says as she slightly lifts her head up and looks over at Siryn), "Oh.and why is that," (and Warpath says as he's sitting down on the other side of Erica, and this whole short conversation is in two big panels), "Because this way it's harder for you to skip out on us without telling us what's bothering you." (Then we see Erica laugh a bit and sniffle as she then says with the fading remnants of a smile on her face), "You two learn that at baldy's school in New York?" "Nah, Terry and I didn't have the pleasure of studying and learning under Xavier at the mansion, we came into the fold by.other avenues," (Warpath says with a small smile and a shrug of his shoulders as he also wrings his hands). "So then where'd you learn all this," (Erica says with a small frown on her face as she seems to be doing a little better).  
  
  
  
"Trial and error my friend, trial and error, we've learned over the years that we can give someone an infinite amount of advice, but in the end.," (Warpath says with a sigh as he leans back a bit and pushes a rock around with his foot, and all that he says with a contemplative frown on his face). (Then we see Siryn turn and put an arm around Erica and then say with a somber look on her face), "In the end all ye can do is give them your advice n' insight and then let them make up their own mind, and do their own thing, choose their own path, and we have to respect their choice, whether we agree with it or not." "So then what's your advice for little old me," (Erica says as she swallows hard and wipes away a tear). "We have to know what's got ye so depressed before Jimmy n' I can offer ye any credible advice," (Siryn says with a concerned look on her face as she pats Erica on the back). "You both know that I don't have any family.right," (Erica says with a somber and downcast look on her face as she looks back and forth between Warpath and Siryn).  
  
  
  
"Yeah, ye said that they all died in a really bad fire years ago," (Siryn says with an unhappy scowl on her face as she slowly nods her head before she then says), "And you were the only one to make it out." "Yeah.I was, but I didn't tell you the whole story and that wasn't fair, y'see I started the fire.that killed my family," (Erica says with a sad look on her face as she hangs her head and stares at her feet as both Siryn and Warpath look on with shocked looks on their faces). "What.why," (Warpath says with a very confused look on his face as he scratches his head and looks down at Erica). (Then we see Erica seem to shrink a bit before she then looks up and says), "But you don't understand.I didn't want to.it was the first time that my powers.manifested, it was a really bad time in my life and I tried to just roll with the punches.but that didn't last to long and it all just became to overwhelming and.poof.the fires started, and they only kept getting worse."  
  
  
  
"My family tried to help me, but there was nothing that they could do.and because they tried to help me they.died.my son.my little baby boy.to," (Erica then says with a very sad look on her face before she then starts to cry again and she reaches a hand up and she takes hold of her locket). "Ye.ye have a son," (Siryn says with a completely shocked and surprised look on her face as she looks first at Erica and then back up at Warpath, who returns the look). "Had a son Theresa.had a son, now all I have left of him are a few fleeting memories and a couple of pictures that somehow miraculously survived the fire.my favorite I keep with me at all times, near my heart," (Erica says with a small smile as she drops her chin down onto her fist that's clenched around the locket). "I don't really know what to say.I'm sorry," (Warpath says with a sad look on his face as he nervously wrings his hands).  
  
  
  
"Aye.me to, I," (Siryn says with a sad look on her face as she looks at Erica for a bit before it becomes to much and she looks away and leans forward a bit and supports her elbows and forearms on her knees). "It's alright, it's been a few years.five actually.since then.I'm okay," (Erica mumbles with a look on her face that she's trying to look like she actually believes what she's saying, at least in theory). "Ye're fooling yerself if you actually believe that, ye know that right," (Siryn says with a stern look on her face as she looks back at Erica as Erica then looks about ready to say something but Warpath interrupts her as he says), "There's nothing wrong with trying to put painful moments of your past behind you but.."  
  
  
  
"I'm not forgetting about it or fooling myself, I know exactly what happened and I've been living with it ever since," (Erica says with an almost angry scowl on her face before we then see Siryn put her hands up in a mock defensive stance and then say with a slightly taken by surprise look on her face), "Easy there Erica.I'm sure that Jimmy didn' mean anything by it, he knows what it's like to have your entire family die horribly." "What," (Erica says with a surprised look on her face). "Yeah, I used to have a large family but years ago while I was away they were all killed, and now like you I'm alone.," (Warpath says with a sad look on his face as he then looks over and sees the odd look that Siryn is giving him as he then quickly adds with an embarrassed look on his face), " 'cept for Terry of course." "Of course.but y'see you're not alone," (Siryn says at first as she's lightly glaring at Warpath but then she frowns a bit and looks up and follows, with her eyes, a small group of people as they walk by).  
  
  
  
"Maybe you should talk about some of this with Psylocke, with all of her telepathic prowess I'll bet that she could really help you," (Warpath then says with a hopeful look on his face as he looks over at Siryn and Erica). "I don't know, I get the feeling that I'm not her favorite person," (Erica says with an unsure look on her face as she looks back and forth between Warpath and Siryn). "I wouldn't worry too much about that Erica, she's hard on everyone," (Siryn says with a small sigh and smile as she slowly nods her head). "I'll think about it," (Erica says with a contemplative look on her face as she then shakes her head).  
  
  
  
(Then we pull away and rise up into the air and then we see a couple of panels or so of a small bird flying through the air). [To many a small creature and insect this little bird is a menace, terrorizing their existence from on high]. [Untouchable by their limited defenses.it is the mast of its domain]. [At least it was the master of its domain.until today]. (Then we see a few panels that are at first close ups of the birds eye as we see a large blurred image in the reflection before we then pull away till we see the bird and an area right around it as a large shadow comes up on it and the shadow ends up scaring the bird as someone yells at it from off panel), "Look out little birdie!" "Betts.," (We see someone say from off panel as then we see a panel of Warren hovering in midair and he's carrying Betsy and the little bird is frantically flying away and Warren's looking over at Betsy with a sarcastic look on his face).  
  
  
  
"Hey, cut me some bloody slack Warren, you told me that you couldn't fly for a few days, and then back there in the prison you make like Peter Pan, what happened," (Betsy says with a slightly angry look on her face). (Then we see Warren lower his gaze and sigh and then say), "Sorry about that Betts, I was planning on walking right back out of the prison through the front gate, but I had to improvise.and my wing healed faster that I thought it would." "You could have told me.it would have been nice if you had," (Betsy says with a smirk on her face). (Then we see a few panels of Warren flying through the air with the sun in the background and Betsy is looking around as she then points to a hilltop as Warren then flies over and lands on the hilltop as Warren says as he's landing), "Okay.I get it, next time I'll tell you."  
  
  
  
"See that you do," (Betsy says as she takes a couple of steps away from Warren as behind her we see Warren taking a set of small digital binoculars out of his pants pocket). (Then we see panels of Warren and Betsy as he's looking around through the binoculars and he's scanning the horizon as Betsy then says with a tired look on her face), "Did you make sure to tell the others what they had to do today?" "Of course Betts," (We see Warren says as he's looking through the binoculars). (Then we see Betsy say as she steps up beside Warren), "So how do you want to do this, send Sam and James to check out Pala Pan's west side and Theresa and Tabitha to check out Pala Pan's east side?" "I'm not sure, can we really trust Tabitha to get that close to the ocean and a nice beach and resist the temptation to take a dip or catch a few rays," (Warren says with a questioning and unsure look on his face as he looks over at Betsy).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy say with a contemplative frown on her face), "You're right.that would be a bad idea.that is unless.." "Unless.unless what," (Warren says with a slightly confused look on his face as he then looks back through the binoculars). "Unless we have Sam accompany Tabitha on her search, for some reason he seems to be the only one that's able to keep her on task, when they're together she actually works," (Betsy says with a slightly shocked but then oddly sure of what she's saying look on her face). "He does seem to have that ability doesn't he.probably because she's trying to impress him," (Warren says as he's contemplating what to do). "He does indeed, but now we do have other pressing matters that necessitate a response from us," (Betsy says with an overworked look on her face as she has her arms crossed and then in the next panel we see a panel of Warren and Betsy just standing on the hilltop and they're looking around and the wind is blowing Betsy's hair around as Warren then says while still looking through the binoculars), "Oh.don't tell me that we have another problem."  
  
  
  
"I don't know if I'd say that, you know as well as I do that Forge isn't going to sit idly by in a hospital bed while we check out War and Death's hideout.what with all the advance technology that Apocalypse no doubt outfitted them with.and unless you gave her some of those bloody fast healing genes of yours Erica will be of absolutely no help to us in this endeavor," (Betsy says with a less than thrilled look on her face as she then walks over towards Warren and then lays a hand on his shoulder). "I'd forgotten about Forge, and Erica will probably want to come with us and try and get a little payback.but she's not ready yet," (Warren says with a look of silent agreement on his face as he lowers the binoculars and turns to face Betsy).  
  
  
  
"Yeah.so what do we do about Forge, we can't just lock him in his room, he'd make like MacGyver faster than you or I could blink, maybe we should find something for him to do.use it to distract him," (Betsy then says with a thoughtful look on her face as she then leans in and lays her head on her hand as then both Warren and Betsy just look out over the countryside in front of them). (Then we see Warren say with a deep in thought look on his face), "Alright that'll work, but tell me this then.what problem could we possibly come up with that would hold Forge's interest for the amount of time that we'd need, if the U.S. government couldn't find anything.." "Then what chance do we have right, maybe we should just take the easy way out and sedate him with something that'd keep him out of our hair but wouldn't have any negative side effect," (Betsy then says with an unhappy scowl on her face).  
  
  
  
"As for Erica I think that she's well enough to guard Sarah, because I doubt that War and Death will go after her with us attacking their headquarters," (Warren says with an almost bored look on his face as he leans his head over and rests it against Betsy's). "Let's just hope that they forget about her until we're all back home in San Francisco and you and I are snuggled up in front of a nice roaring fire.sipping a nice glass of chardonnay, maybe even a little red or white wine if we have time," (Betsy says with a happy smile on her face as she looks up at Warren out of the corner of her eye). "That sounds good to me Betts, Parlau Pau might be a nice place for a vacation but I certainly wouldn't want to live here.." (Then we see a panel in which Betsy nods her head and then we pull away in a short series of panels that include the last panel and it's of that same small bird that's sitting on a tree branch and it's squawking at Betsy and Warren defiantly).  
  
  
  
[At That Moment]  
  
(We start off with a panel of Sam as he's standing on top of one of the tall buildings in downtown Parlau Pau). (We see that he's at the edge and he's looking over it with a grim scowl on his face). (He's also wearing his battle suit and a pair of strap on digital shades). (Then we see a side panel of Sam standing there and he's looking around as he then thinks with a scowl on his face), C'mon where are you, you're always acting so tough, beating up on Sarah n' Erica, why don't you ever.wait, what's that? (And as Sam gets to the end of his little thought we see a scream coming from far down below). (Then we see a panel of Sam straining to see what's going on down below as then there's more screaming and car horns and brakes screeching as well as cars crashing into each other and other things).  
  
  
  
[In a heartbeat the decision to go is made]. Oh well, (We then see Sam think with a sigh and shrug of his shoulders as he then hops over the edge of the building with the thought of), Well the quickest way down there is straight down.so., (and as he starts to fall in a freefall he thinks with a guilty smirk on his face), Glad Tabitha's not here to seem me do this because she'd kill me is she saw me risking my neck like this. (Then after he's fallen a bit further we see Sam turn on his blast shield and then slow his fall and blast down into a scene of a big and violent multi- car pileup). (Then we see the aftermath of the big pileup as Sam lands on the sidewalk in amongst some frightened people and some debris from the crash). (Then we see someone scream in pain from somewhere off panel that makes Sam snap his head around with a concerned look on his face as he then rushes towards a smashed up car as someone that's hurt badly struggles to push the car door open and then Sam rushes in and catches the injured guy as he passes out and falls down).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam drag the guy over to the sidewalk and then lay him down and check for a pulse). (Then we see Sam grimace angrily and shake his head before he then looks away sadly). (Then we see Sam stand back up and run back towards the pileup as we see from off panel sirens in the far distance). (Then we see Sam get to a car in which we see smoke coming out from under the hood as the woman inside the car is trying desperately to open her door but the door is all smashed in). (Then we see Sam grab the door handle and try to pull it open and he grimaces as he can't get it open as the woman inside frantically slaps the window with a terrified look on her face). (Then we see the woman yell with a terrified look on her face), "Please.help me!" "Ah'm trying to ma'am, but.the door won't budge.alright that's it.get away from the door," (Sam then says with an ever growing look of frustration on his face before he then gives up trying to pull the door open and takes a step back).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a quick panel of the woman look at him fearfully and also with a slightly confused look on her face). (Then we see the woman suddenly seem to understand what Sam is planning to do as her eyes grow wide as we see Sam's reflection in the window as there's a bright glow). (Then we see a side panel of Sam, with his feet set, as he has his fists out in front of him and he's powering up as there's a halo of energy around his fists). (Then we see a panel of Sam as he blasts first the front part of the door and then the back part near the door lock). (Then we see the door shudder and then fall off as then we see through the smoke that the woman in the car is cowering away from Sam). (Then we see Sam step over the door and then reach in and say with a frustrated but helpful look on his face), "Don't worry ma'am, ah'm not going to hurt you.I just had to get the door off."  
  
  
  
(Then we see the woman struggle against Sam a bit as he helps her out of the car). "Let go of me," (the woman says with a frightened look on her face as she trips over a part of a smashed up car). (Then we see a panel of Sam going to help the woman up as she slowly backs away from him and Sam doesn't seem to be to happy about how the woman is acting). (Then we see Sam just about get to the woman before we see a couple close up panels of several of the cars leaking fuel). (Then we see Sam start to kneel down next to the woman before we then suddenly see a huge explosion erupt out of the big wreck site and we see Sam try to put up his blast shield but he just starts to get it up as then we see him and the woman get blasted through a light pole and then through a brick wall as they have their hands locked as he pulls her right along with him).  
  
  
  
[The rescue attempt goes on well enough.]. [But unbeknownst to Cannonball is the simple but extremely dangerous fact that gasoline has begun leaking in large amounts from the broken fuel tanks from several of the cars]. [And when a single spark drops into that ever increasing pool of gasoline.and it ignites.]. [.In a spectacular explosion that most likely would make the evening news]. [The blast almost catches him completely off guard as he's only able to begin to form his blast shield]. [And although it isn't very strong the blast shield is strong enough to protect himself and the young woman that he is attempting to rescue as they're driving back through anything and everything]. [It isn't very pretty.but they're alive.]. [For now.]. (Then we see a panel of the inside of the building with Sam and the woman on the floor with boards and some bricks on top of them).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam groan in pain and then try to push himself up as he has a nice sized gash on the left side of his head). (Then we see him grimace in pain as he gets back to his hands and knees and we see that his suit has several cuts in it and there's some blood there). (Then we see Sam look over at the woman in a close up panel of his face as one eye is still shut and because some blood has run into it). (Then we see Sam scowl and crawl over to the woman slowly, after pushing some more bricks off of him, and he then checks for a pulse and is pleased to find one). (Then we see Sam struggle back to his feet by using the wall and he then staggers back to where he and the woman went through the wall). (Then we see Sam look through the hole and he's leaning heavily on the wall as he then says with a pained grimace on his face), "Warren's not going to like this."  
  
  
  
[Parlau Pau General Hospital Room 325]  
  
(We open with a panel of Erica, Sarah, and Tabitha sitting in Sarah's hospital room and they're all drinking bottled water). (Then we see that they're watching television but only Erica is truly watching the television as Tabitha is playing with her engagement ring and Sarah is watching Tabitha with her arms crossed and a bored look on her face). (Then we see Erica start to take a drink of water but then her eyes grow wide and she almost chokes on the water as Tabitha and Sarah stare at her with confused looks on their faces as Sarah then says), "Hey.you okay?" (Then we see Erica cough a bit before she then angrily slams the water bottle down onto a nearby table and then glare at Sarah and Tabitha and then stand up and turn up the volume on the television).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Erica turn back to Tabitha and say with a slightly angry look on her face), "Tabitha.look.it's Sam!" (Then we see Tabitha start off with a look of disbelief on her face before she looks up at the television screen and she then gasps and her eyes grow wide as she then says), "Oh my.Sam!" [Her heart skips a beat and then races as the images flash on the screen]. (We see a few quick panels of the television screen that shows footage of the crash site, and it's a news program, and then we see a very badly wounded Sam staggering around before paramedics rush to his side and help him limp to a waiting ambulance). (And we see the paramedics wheeling the woman that Sam saved, away to an ambulance, and she's on a stretcher). (Then we see a slight close up on Sam as we then see that he's bleeding).  
  
  
  
(Then we cut back to a panel of Erica in the foreground as she has a sad and worried look on her face and then in the background we see Tabitha sniffle and bite her bottom lip and she also has a tear running down her cheek and a very sad and worried look on her face as she then mumbles), "Sam.oh no." "Man.he looks like hell," (We see Sarah say in a panel in which we see a side panel of Tabitha and Erica sadly staring at the screen and Sarah says it from behind them). "Hey," (Tabitha yells with a furious look on her face as she whips her head around and glares at Sarah with tears in her eyes and first fists clenched angrily). (Then we see Sarah lean back a bit and say with a slightly sad but also serious look on her face), "Whoa.sorry, I didn't mean.." (Then we see Tabitha turn back to the television but we see that the news has gone on to the weather).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Tabitha get mad and turn out of the room as Erica and Sarah watch her go and then look at each other with concerned looks on their faces). (Then we see Sarah sigh and then say with a slightly sad look on her face), "Shouldn't you go after her.she's not in her right mind." "Like you're onto to be giving advice about that right now," (Erica says with a defensive and slightly vindictive look on her face as she glares at Sarah). (Then we see Sarah say with a hurt look on her face), "Hey!" "Whatever.stay here.I'm going to go and make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid," (Erica says with a frustrated sigh before she turns and walks out of the room and slams the door behind her). (Then we see Sarah say with a sarcastic look on her face and her arms crossed), "Better hurry."  
  
  
  
[The Slums]  
  
"Why are we here again," (Warpath says with a slightly confused look on his face as we see he and Siryn walking down the sidewalk as people walk past them but we see those people look fearfully at Warpath and we see some people duck back into the shadows and their homes and shut the doors). "Because more often than not the scum that we fight tend to set up shop in places like this," (Siryn says with a serious look on her face as she pats Warpath on the shoulder). "Great, I took a shower before we left and now I'm going to need to take another one when we get back," (Warpath says with an unhappy look on his face as he shrugs his shoulders). (Then we see Siryn smile sweetly and then turn towards Warpath and say), "Ah to bad for you boyo, but if ye're good then maybe I'll join ye for that shower when we get back." (Then we see Warpath smile back at her before we then see the sounds of gunfire coming from off panel that makes both Warpath and Siryn look up with concerned looks on their faces as Siryn then says), "What's that?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warpath shake his head and then say with a worried look on his face), "I'm not sure Terry, but whatever it is I doubt it's friendly." (Then we see a panel of a couple of trucks come flying around a corner a few blocks away from Warpath and Siryn and as they come around the corner there are explosions around them and in the backs of the trucks we see many guys with many different types of guns and they all look like ex-military guys). (Then we see Siryn turn and look at Warpath with a concerned scowl on her face as she then says), "I don't like the looks of this, not at all." (Then we see Warpath start to pull Siryn aside and into an alley but then we see those two trucks flying towards them but then a short distance away we see a small boy chase a ball into the street). (Then we see Siryn notice the small boy as she then yells with a scared look on her face), "No.Jimmy wait.look!"  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel in which Warpath and Siryn turn and look at the boy with worried looks on their faces). (Then we do three groups of small panels that go in-between panels of the two trucks accelerating and of the kid as he finally grabs the ball and then notices the two trucks as he gasps and his eyes grow wide as he then yells in fear and the last panels of Warpath and Siryn as they look on in fear). (Then we see Siryn yell with a horrified look on her face), "Jimmy!" (Then we see Warpath grimace in fear and anger as he clenches his fists and he then yells), "No!" [In the blink of an eye they spring into action]. [Siryn unleashes an extremely powerful and carefully directed sonic scream straight into the grill of the lead truck.]. [.leaving the trailing truck still bearing down on the young boy]. [Until it slams into a brick wall]. [A brick wall by the name of James Proudstar].  
  
  
  
(We see a panel of Warpath, as he runs towards the boy, and Siryn as she launches herself into the air at Warpath's side). (Then we see a panel of Siryn as she sends a powerful sonic scream that we then see stop the first truck in its tracks as the scream hits the truck in the grill and stops it there as the guys in the back go flying forward). (Then we see the second truck start to go flying by the first truck before then in the next panel we see the small boy cringe in fear and hunker down and look away as then right behind the boy we see Warpath from behind as he has his back to the boy and he's standing in-between the boy and the truck). (Then we see a panel of the truck slamming into Warpath as he's just standing there with a very angry grimace on his face as the guys in the back of the truck go flying out).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warpath turn around slightly and look down at the boy and then say), "You okay down there kiddo?" (Then we see a panel of the small boy looking up at Warpath in awe and then a big smile on his face as he then says), "Wow.you're strong.are you Superman?" (Then we see Warpath turn back to the boy and smile sheepishly as he then says), "What, me.no I'm not Superman.I've got better hair." (Then we see Siryn come down and land next to Warpath and then say with a pensive look on her face), "If the two of you are done comparing beauty tips we do have work to do.ye know." "Real funny Terry," (Warpath says with a small sigh and shrug of his shoulders before he then says as he leans down and picks up the boy), "Here get him to safety while I have a nice little chat with our new friends," (and then hands the little boy to Siryn). (Then we see Siryn roll her eyes and then say), "Fine, I'll put him somewhere safe and then come back to help you."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Siryn walk off towards the open door of one of the old buildings and as she passes through the doorway she looks back and then says over her shoulder), "Just don't kill any of them." (Then we see a group of panels that are side by side and on the left side are panels of Warpath and on the right side are panels of Siryn and the boy). (Then we see Warpath say), "Okay guys, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.your choice, but I've gotta tell you that I have plans later so I'm not in a joking mood." (And beside that panel of Warpath we see Siryn walking through a dilapidated old hallway as she's scowling and looking around for a place to put the boy as she says), "Where's a safe place.where?" "You're scared," (The little boy says with a very straight face as Siryn then looks shocked at what he said as she then says), "No I'm not.what makes ye say that?" "You have the same look on your face that my mom does when she gets a bill," (The boy says with a sad look on his face).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Siryn set the boy down under a staircase and she then says), "Okay you have to stay here until I come back to get you.okay?" "Okay," (The boy says as he sadly nods his head and then retreats further underneath the staircase). (Back outside we see Warpath go to help one of the guys up as he says), "Here let me help you.whoa!" (Then we see the guy on the ground yell), "Get away from me ya stinkin mutie," (as he rolls over with a lot of cuts and bruises as he then fires his blaster gun upwards at Warpath). (Then we see Warpath back up a step and say with a disappointed look on his face), "So we're going to do this the hard way, I'd really hoped that I wouldn't have to do this but you forced my hand."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warpath sigh and then grab the guys gun and then crush it with his bare hands as the guy yells), "Hey.my gun!" (Then we see Warpath shrug his shoulders and say as he drops the remains of the gun right beside him as we see the gun drop by the guys face in a close up panel). "Is now as useless and broken as you are," (Warpath then says with a big smile on his face). (Then we go back to Siryn as she's running back out of the old building and she thinks with a slightly scared look on her face), What's there to be scared about.the man of my dreams is out there all alone.up against a virtual swat team and all he's got is that charming smile of his. (Then in the next big panel we see Siryn come running out of the old building and down the steps in the background and in the foreground we see Warpath dodging a blast from one of the guns).  
  
  
  
(Then in the next panel we first see a close up of a guy that's badly injured as he's bleeding very heavily and he props his gun up on the smashed up truck and he then says with a suicidal grin on his face), "Yeah mutie, just forget about me." (Then we see a panel of that guy aiming in the foreground and in the background we see Warpath with his back to us). (Then we see a few quick panels of what the guy sees through his scope and the crosshairs are being lined up with the back of Warpath's head). (Then we see a panel of Siryn as she notices that the guy is going to shoot Warpath but Warpath doesn't know it as Siryn has a very shocked and worried look on her face as she then thinks), He doesn' see him. (Then we see Siryn yell), "Jimmy.watch out," (as she then sets her feet and blasts the guy that's aiming his gun at Warpath and the force of the blast, which catches the guy by surprise, knocks him up into the air and then he comes down and takes out a couple more of the gun toting guys).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warpath turn slightly and notice what happened and he then says), "Thanks, glad you got my back." "Till the end of me days," (Siryn says with a happy smile on her face as she then picks up a crowbar sized piece of metal and rushes to help Warpath). (Then we see one of the guys turn and look at Siryn and then smile greedily and arrogantly as he says that makes the two other nearby gun toting guys turn around and join in the merriment), "Hey guys, look who decided to show her ugly face again." (Then we see Warpath growl in anger and then take a step towards the three guys before he then says), "Oh you're a regular laugh riot, but here's a little piece of advice for ya, never make fun of a woman when her boyfriend, who just happens to be the size of a house, is standing right behind you.and can do this."  
  
  
  
(Then we see the three guys start to turn around but then Warpath scowls in anger and then backhands all three guys into the air and they then land like two blocks away). (Then we see Siryn get to one of the gun toting guys that laughs and then says), "Little girls got a big stick, whatcha gonna do with it.?" "Oh I don' know, beating ye're ugly face in sounds good t' me right now," (Siryn says with a grim smile on her face as she then gets to the first guy and he takes a swing at her but she blocks it with her left hand and then spins to the right and drives the crowbar sized piece of metal into the guys stomach, causing him to double over in pain and he's out of breath, as she knocked the wind out of him). (Then we see Siryn rear back and then bring the crowbar sized piece of metal down on the back of the guys head, and he drops to the ground).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a couple more of the gun toting guys come charging over towards Siryn and she blocks their advances and then she smashes the metal crowbar sized piece into the first guy's nose and then the next guy's jaw that knocks a tooth out as she made blood shoot out of the first guys nose). (Then we see the first guy drop to his knees and clutch his nose as it continues to bleed profusely and the second guy goes down to one knee and painfully holds his jaw). (Then we see Siryn smile and cross her arms as she says), "Ye're going to have to do better than that." (Then we see one of the trucks blow up and both Warpath and Siryn get hit but Warpath just gets knocked back through a brick wall and Siryn gets knocked out by a chunk of flying debris that catches her off guard and hits her in the head).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Siryn crumple to the ground and then we see that there's a cut on her head and it's bleeding and she's unconscious). (Then we see Warpath pull himself up and back through the wall as he's very angry and he then says), "You got lucky there.but now playtime's over and.Terry!" (He finishes in a panel that shows a close up on his face as he sees Siryn lying lifeless on the ground in the midst of the flaming debris). (Then we see Warpath start to run towards Siryn but then he gets stopped by a volley of laser blasts that blow the pavement up in front of him). (Then we see one of the blast gun toting guy's say with a big and annoying grin on his face), "That's far enough Tonto, you're girlfriend's a goner." (Then we see Warpath growl in anger and then lower his shoulder and jump through the flames and he then says), "Over my dead body!" "That's the idea freak," (Another one of the gun toting guys says with a toothy grin). "Sorry boys not today, the only ones dying here will be any of you that get in my way."  
  
  
  
  
  
(Then we see the gun toting guys look at each other with confused and also somewhat scared looks on their faces before one of them angrily shakes his head and then says), "Don't listen to him you idiots, kill him!" (Then we see panels of the gun toting guys as they start to aim their guns at Warpath but then we see Warpath charge towards them and he just plows through them all as if they're nothing). [They react quickly enough, but up against this particular mutant acting quickly isn't fast enough.]. [.not by a mile]. (Then we see that Warpath has knocked all of the gun toting guys down as he then rushes to Siryn's side and then picks her up). (Then we see some of the gun toting guys sit up and then start to blast Warpath as their energy blasts hit him all over that makes Warpath take a stagger step forward). (Then we see a shoulders up close up panel of Warpath as he turns to look back at the gun toting guys and he's angry). (Then we see Warpath shake his head and then cover Siryn up and then lower his shoulder and he then blasts through the remaining gun toting guys as we then pull away and back up into the air).  
  
  
  
[Parlau Pau General Hospital] [Rear Ambulance Bay]  
  
[The convoy of ambulances race through the winding streets that lead around to the back of the hospital]. [Most of the ambulances are ferrying tourists and local citizens from the crash site.]. [.however the leading ambulance is ushering one Samuel Guthrie.]. [.better known to the world at large as Cannonball, a member of the X-men]. [And he also happens to be the fiancé of a very hyperactive and extremely emotional young woman that the world at large knows as Meltdown]. [But she is better known to her friends and adopted family the X-men as Tabitha Smith, soon to be Tabitha Guthrie].  
  
  
  
(We open with panels of a long line of ambulances driving towards the hospital and then those panels are cut in with panels that show both the doctors and nurses coming out of the automatic doors and they're ready to receive the wounded and then panels of the insides of the different ambulances as the e.m.t.'s treat the wounded and one of the panels Sam is sitting up mostly with an oxygen mask on and he also has an i.v. in his arm and the e.m.t.'s are also putting bandages and gauze on his cuts). (Then we see a panel of Tabitha as she's at the end of a very long hallway and she's visibly angry as she's arguing with a couple of very impatient security guards). (Then we see a panel in which it's as if we're standing behind the two security guards as Tabitha is facing us and we see a long ways down the hall and we see Erica trying to force her way down the hall to get to Tabitha as Erica is yelling for Tabitha to wait and Tabitha looks very frustrated, worried, and angry).  
  
  
  
(Then we see one of the two security guards put his hands up defensively and then say), "I'm sorry miss, but I can't let you by, this is a restricted area." "We have ambulances coming in pretty soon and we have to keep this area clear of any nonessential personnel," (the other security guard says as he looks back and forth between Tabitha and the doors behind him). "I don't care.Sam's coming in, he's in one of those ambulances, I have to see him.please.he's my fiancé," (Tabitha says with a pleading look on her face at first before her look changes to one of her being desperate). "I don't care if he were your husband, you're not getting by us," (The first security guard says a little forcefully now). (Then we see a look of anger flash across Tabitha's face as she then says), "Wanna bet," (as she then starts to power up as she has a small halo of super heated plasma forming around her right hand that's in a fist).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Erica finally push herself through the crowd and she then rushes up to Tabitha and grabs her by the wrist of the hand that is in a fist and has the halo of super heated plasma around it, and Erica then says with an embarrassed and slightly scared look on her face), "Hey now there.Tabitha.whoa ease up, calm down." "Calm down.you expect me to calm down when Sam's.when he's.," (Tabitha then says as if she's about ready to either snap and go completely medieval on someone or just simply break down and sob on someone's shoulder). (Then we see a panel of the ambulances as they pull up in the ambulance bay). (Then we see the ambulances open their back doors and the doctors and nurses help the E.M.T.'s get first Sam and then the others out of the backs of the ambulances). (Then we see Sam shake his head and say as he also pulls the oxygen mask away from his face), "No.really, ah'm okay.really I'm fine."  
  
  
  
"Says the handsome blond guy who has a giant gas on the side of his head and looks like he just came from a rock concert," (one of the nurses says with a half smile as she puts the oxygen mask back onto Sam's face and she also pushes Sam back down onto the gurney). "But," (Sam says with a slight look of protest on his face as around him we see the other doctors shouting out orders and questions and the nurses and E.M.T.'s responding with patients blood pressures, vital signs, and other things like that). (Then we see a panel of the doctors and nurses as they rush Sam and the other patients back into the hospital through the automatic doors). (Then we go back inside the hospital as we then see all of the patients being brought in and Sam then is brought by a set of double doors that we see Tabitha, Erica, and the two guards through some windows in the doors, but Sam is low enough even on the gurney that Tabitha doesn't see him as she's arguing with Erica and the two guards).  
  
  
  
[Later] [30 Minutes To Be Exact]  
  
(We open with panels of Tabitha being held back by Erica in the waiting room where other family and friends of the people injured in the crash have gathered). [The wait has been almost unbearable]. [Made possible by her unshakeable faith that nothing short of the apocalypse could ever take her love down]. [A faith that has been tested a time or two over the years]. "It'll be okay Tabitha, you said so yourself remember, now you and I both know that come hell or high water Sam's never let you down.right," (Erica says with a worried but optimistic and reassuring look on her face). "I know.but it doesn't make the waiting any easier, I feel like.," (Tabitha then says with a shrug of her shoulders and a sad look on her face before we then see her get interrupted as a nurse pushes a nearby pair of double doors open as we then see that Sam is sitting in a wheelchair and he's a little groggy and he's all bandaged up).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Tabitha's eyes grow wide as she sees him before she almost yells), "Sam," (and then rushes to his side and almost cries as she throws her arms around him and gives him a really big and hard hug). (Then we see Sam go from having a weak smile on his face to having a very pained look on his face as Tabitha then says while still hugging him), "Sam.you're okay.I'm so happy." (And Sam then says at the same time), "Of course I'm okay.uh Tab.you're squeezing a little.to.." "Huh.oh.sorry, I didn't mean to.wait a minute.do you have any idea how worried I was," (Tabitha says with a repentant look on her face at first that then changes to one that more resembles a scolding look). (Then we see Sam blush slightly and then hang his head a bit and say), "Ah know.sorry Tabitha, I didn't mean to worry you." "Hey.you look terrible," (Erica then says with a slightly cheesy smile on her face as she then gives Sam's shoulder a light squeeze).  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah feel better than I look," (Sam says with a small sigh as he then starts to try and get up out of the wheelchair). "Oh no you don't buster," (the nurse says with an impatient scowl on her face as she angrily pushes Sam back down into the wheelchair by pushing on his shoulders as she then says), "You seem to be forgetting that the doctors told you to take it easy for a few days.and to get some bed rest." (Then we see Tabitha nod her head and then she gives Sam a scolding look as she then says with her arms crossed), "Oh don't worry.I'm going to make sure that he follows the doctor's orders to the letter." (Then we see the nurse look at Tabitha and Sam with a questioning look on her face before she then rolls her eyes and shakes her head and says), "Alright, I'll leave him here with you, if after an hour his vitals are still good he can be released."  
  
  
  
(Then we see the nurse and Tabitha both nod their heads and the nurse then leaves and then Erica and Tabitha share a tired look as Sam looks on before Tabitha then says), "You hungry?" "A little," (Sam then says with a small sigh as he lifts his head up and looks up at Tabitha). (Then we see Erica look back and forth between Sam and Tabitha before she then says with her hands on her hips and a serious look on her face), "Don't you think that we should contact Warren before you two do anything?" "He might be our leader.," (Tabitha then says with a slightly angry scowl on her face as Erica then says with a big and excited grin), "And one hell of a hottie." (Then we see a panel of Sam as he rolls his eyes and shakes his head as Tabitha frowns and then laughs a bit and then says with an equally big smile), "Right.but he's not my dad.or whatever."  
  
  
  
(And at the end of that Tabitha's demeanor changes to a much sadder one as Sam then sees her distress and reaches a hand up and then takes her hand in his and squeezes it a little). "I won't ask why you two became sourpusses all of a sudden.but we still should tell Warren about what happened," (Erica says with a slightly angry look on her face as she lightly glares at Sam). "We will, but not until after.," (Sam says with a tired look on his face before we then see someone say from off panel), "After I get some help for Terry," (that makes Erica, Sam, and Tabitha jump a bit and then turn around with shocked looks on their faces as Sam then says), "Jimmy.Terry!" (Then we see a panel of Warpath, who looks like he just went through the wringer as his suit is all ripped and torn up and he looks tired and very worried, as he's holding Siryn in his arms like a baby and she's still unconscious and there's some dried blood on her forehead).  
  
  
  
"What happened," (Tabitha says with a shocked and slightly confused look on her face as she looks back and forth between Sam and Warpath). "Those goons that have been shooting up these islands ran over a little boy.but Terry n' I got in their way," (Warpath then says with a very angry and concerned look on his face as he's looking around for a doctor but not finding one). "Where's a doctor when you really need one.they're never around.I wish that this was one of those hospitals from a soap opera, they always have more doctors than they know what to do with," (Tabitha then says with an almost completely desperate look on her face as she's looking around until a doctor then comes slowly walking around a nearby corner and he has a steaming hot cup of coffee in one hand and in the other hand is a jelly doughnut).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Erica turn her head a bit and she then notices the doctor as she has a very excited and happy look on her face as she then says), "Hey.you, it's a doctor, Sam.a doctor!" (Then we see the doctor jerk in alarm and do his best to not spill his coffee but he then ends up dropping his jelly doughnut into his cup of coffee). "Hey.don't do that.oh my," (the doctor then says with a slightly angry look on his face before he notices Siryn and then the look on his face changes to one of shock and worry). (Then we see the doctor rush to Warpath's side and set the cup of coffee with the jelly doughnut in it on a nearby counter before he turns back to Siryn and Warpath). "What happened to her," (the doctor then says with a worried look on his face as we see a panel of him brushing some hair off of Siryn's face and he also checks her pulse).  
  
  
  
(Then we see the doctor say with a very serious look on his face to a nearby nurse after he grabs her by the arm), "Alyssa, I want a cat-scan and a full workup for.for.Ms.." (Then we see the doctor at a loss for words as he looks back up to Warpath for the answer to his question). "Ms Cassidy.please help her," (Warpath then says as he sets Siryn down on a nearby gurney as two more nurses them come up and start to push Siryn through some doors as Warpath then starts to follow them but the doctor gets in his way and then says), "I'm sorry, but you can't come with us, now don't worry we'll take good care of Ms Cassidy, I need you to stay out here." "But.," (Warpath then says with a sad look on his face before we then see a panel of Warpath as he's standing just on the other side of a set of double doors that have windows in them and he's looking through with a very sad look on his face).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Erica step up beside him and then she puts a hand on Warpath's shoulder and she then says as she slips her off hand into his and with a sincere look on her face), "C'mon James, she'll be okay.she's strong, why don't you just come with me over here and sit down.you're in the way in front of those doors." "O.okay, yeah.sure," (Warpath says with a very tired and sullen look on his face as he then allows Erica to lead him over to a large group of chairs and they both sit down). (Then we see Sam look up at Tabitha with a worried look on his face as she returns the look and then pushes Sam over next to Warpath and then Sam says with a concerned look on his face), "What happened to those guys that you two fought.did you.kill them all.or did you?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warpath hand his head and shake it as he then says with a very serious look on his face), "Kill them.no.we didn't kill any of them, at least not intentionally, we forcibly stopped the two trucks that they were all riding in.then we fought them for awhile until one of the trucks blew up and Terry got hit by a piece of flying debris." "So what happened to the kid that you stopped from getting run over," (Erica then says with a sympathetic look on her face as she looks back and forth between Sam and Warpath). "He's fine, his mother cam and got him just as I was about to check back on him after taking care of the psychos," (Warpath then says with a somber look on his face as he then leans back in his chair and stares at the white ceiling).  
  
  
  
"Okay then, so when are we going to tell Warren, we have to tell him soon.because I've only known him for a very short time and it's clear that he's definitely the type of person that absolutely hates to be left out of the loop on anything, and I'd think that he'd want to know if almost a quarter of his team could possibly be out of action for the time being," (Erica then says with a thoughtful look on her face). (Then we see a few panels of Sam, Tabitha, Warpath, and Erica as they just sit there and silently look at each other before we pull away).  
  
  
  
[A Few Miles Away]  
  
(We see Warren and Betsy standing on a rooftop of a high-rise of downtown Parlau Pau, and Betsy is actually sitting on a register like box and he's leaning her back up against a central brick wall and she has one leg that from the knee down is hanging over the edge of the register like box and she has the other one crossed over it and she has that foots shoe off and she's rubbing her foot with a slightly painful grimace). My bloody feet are killing me Warren, (Betsy thinks telepathically as she sends that thought to Warren as he then smiles and thinks back), I know Betts, ever since we became psychically linked I've been hearing that exact thought running over and over again in my mind, maybe you should just wear more comfortable shoes.  
  
  
  
And maybe you should just sod off and mind your own bloody business, (Betsy then thinks with a sarcastic smirk on her face as she looks up and over at Warren as he cautions a backwards glance over his shoulder). I'll keep that in mind my dear, but moving on to other more pertinent matter than whether or not your feet hurt I wonder why no one has checked back in with us, I specifically remember asking., (Warren starts to think telepathically with a very dour and serious look on his face).  
  
  
  
I wish that I could tell you that you're just overreacting, but I fear that something may have gone horribly wrong and that's why we haven't heard from anyone yet, (Betsy then thinks telepathically with a sad and serious look on her face as she's looking at Warren and he's looking back at her with the same look on his face as we then pull back up into the air and see a jet flying overhead).-END 


	23. My 23rd Mini

UNCANNY X-MEN MINI-SPELUNKING DANGER BY: LoganAlpha30  
  
""-Words [ ]-Caption Boxes ( )-Art Instructions -Thoughts + +-Time, Place, Boxes  
  
+Parlau Pau General Hospital+ +2 Hours Later+  
  
(We open with a panel of Warren and Betsy as they're walking towards the front doors of the hospital). (Then we see Warren turn to Betsy and then say with a less than happy look on his face), "What did Tabitha say that was so important that we had to rush over here so fast?" "Not very much, other than the simple fact that both Sam and Theresa are out of action for God knows how long and.," (Betsy then says with an unhappy scowl on her face as we then see her and Warren get to the doors and Warren opens them as they then both enter as Warren says with a slightly worried look on his face), "And as usual both Tabitha and James are nervous wrecks.so now our great and mighty team has been whittled down to just you and me." (Then we see Betsy frown and then say sarcastically), "Thanks for the vote of confidence luv."  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of Warren as he's surprised at her candor as he then sighs heavily and then turns to Betsy and puts a hand on her shoulder and he puts his other hand on her chin as he lifts it up a bit before he says with a loving and sincere look on his face), "Now you know that I didn't mean it like that, I love you.but there's only so much that we can do together against War and Death.not to mention the undoubted dozens of crimson dawn warriors at their disposal." (Then we see Betsy sigh slightly and then turn her head away and say), "I know Warren, but what are we going to do, I don't trust Tabitha well enough to take her with us.not yet, but I think that we could still get James to come with us, although we'd still be completely outnumbered." "Maybe we should call in a few favors to bolster our ranks.that is if they're not to busy," (Warren says with a very deep in thought look on his face).  
  
  
  
"Well I don't doubt that Sean will come.after what happened to Terry.but I'm not sure about Pete, Black Air could have stashed him anywhere, and I'm not even going to hazard a guess with Rictor and Shatterstar," (Betsy says with a worried look on her face as she and Warren then get to an elevator as then we see that Warren has to take some extra time, and stop the doors from shutting once or twice, to be able to get his wings comfortably into the elevator). "We should at least try.Forge would fight with us, but he's walking more because he's to stubborn for his own good, I'll start making some calls after we visit Sam and Theresa," (Warren says with a shrug of his shoulders as he turns his head and then stares at the floor indicator above the elevator doors). "We're going to have to do this quickly, now that War and Death know that we're on to them they'll push up their timetable," (Betsy then says with an impatient scowl on her face as she leans back up against the wall and she rests her hand on top of Warrens).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren say as he's lookin at the elevator doors), "That's what I'm afraid of , most likely Apocalypse has given them orders to keep us busy here while he then does something that had we not been here we could have stopped." (Then we see Betsy and Warren get off of the elevator as it then comes to a stop). (Then we see a panel or two of them walking through the halls before they then get to a panel of the waiting room with Warpath, sitting on the floor with his back up against the wall and his wounds have been tended to as he has gauze patches and wraps on his arms, Sam, who's resting in one of the chairs and Tabitha is sitting beside him and she's carrying an open pop can in one hand and a half eaten doughnut in the other as she's obviously telling Sam a joke as they're both laughing and Erica is flirting with one of the male nurses).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren and Betsy enter the waiting room as Warren is taking his tie off as he then says), "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on here.and you can save all of the color commentary for another time and place Tabitha, I just want the facts." (And as he says that Erica stops flirting with the male nurse, Tabitha looks up and over at Warren with a slightly hurt look on her face while her mouth is full of the doughnut, Sam wearily looks up and frowns, Warpath looks up with a concerned look on his face). (Then we see Sam look around before he says with a slightly pained look on his face), "Ah got hurt just trying to help people out of that big car wreck n' Terry got hurt when she and Jimmy ran into those jerks that have been shooting up these islands, they took care of them.mostly." "So what have the doctors said about your conditions, you don't look so bad Sam?" "Ah'll be fine in a few days.Terry should be okay to, but I'm afraid that we're out of the fight for now," (Sam says with an unhappy frown on his face).  
  
  
  
"You got the goods then, you know where Death and War are," (Warpath then says as his spirits seem to be lifting and he looks like he's ready for a fight). "That we did James, but Warren and I are going to handle this, you guys just stay here and heal up, with a little luck we'll all be home for Christmas," (Betsy then says with a serious look on her face before she turns to Warren and smiles). "Not to sound like a harpy or anything.but how are you two supposed to fight them all.alone," (Tabitha says with a shocked and somewhat worried look on her face). "They won't be alone," (We see Banshee say in a panel in which we see him walk into the waiting room and he has a battle suit like Warren's on and he has a grim look on his face). "Sean.what.," (Warpath says with a shocked look of surprise on his face as everyone else but Warren and Betsy, who are only mildly surprised, looks really surprised). "I'll tell ye how I got here so quickly at another time, but first things first, where's Theresa.where's my daughter," (Banshee then says as he walks over and then stands right in front of Warpath).  
  
  
  
"In her room resting up," (Warpath says with a slightly sad look on his face as he leans his head over towards a set of double doors). "Thank ye," (Banshee says with a slight nod of his head and a grim look on his face before he then walks over to the double doors and puts a hand up on the doors and just starts to push them open in a panel). (Then we see him stop suddenly as someone says from off panel), "You can't go in there yet, visiting hours aren't for an hour or two." (Then we see Banshee turn slightly and then say with an angry grimace on his face), "My daughter's in there.if anyone asks you can say that ye told me about the visiting hours and I went in anyway." (Then we see Banshee push through the doors and disappear before we then see a panel of the group sitting in the waiting room as they all look at each other with some shock and concern). "Let me guess, he's part of your backup plan," (Erica then says with an eyebrow raised and a small smirk on her face). "Part of it Erica, you'll find out what the rest of it is later," (Warren says with an overworked and tired look on his face as he has his arms crossed).  
  
  
  
"And until then I think that it'd probably be for the best if all of you just stayed her and regained your strength.hell.go do some Christmas shopping.if you want," (Betsy then says with a bored and impatient scowl on her face as she looks around the waiting room). (Then we see a quick panel of Betsy as she looks like she's just noticed something and isn't to happy about it as she then turns to Warren and activates her psychic link with him and says telepathically), Wait a minute Warren, we're missing someone, there should be one more person here. (To which Warren then looks around the waiting room with a look of both alarm and confusion as he then telepathically says back), We are.who? Our resident juvenile delinquent that's who, (Betsy then thinks back with a slightly angry and disapproving scowl on her face before we then see Warren look back at Betsy with a thoroughly confused look on his face as he says telepathically back to Betsy), Our resident juvenile delinquent.but Tabitha's already here.  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy mutter angrily as she shakes her head and hangs her head a bit and brings a hand up to her forehead), "Bloody hell!" (Then at about the same time as she's saying that Warren sighs angrily and closes his eyes as he has a how could I be so stupid look on his face as he then says), "Of course.Sarah." (Then we see Betsy turn back to the group in the waiting room and then say with a look on her face as if she were a mother and her children had done something wrong), "Would one of you please explain to my why you're all here like good little soldiers, looking after an injured comrade, and not where at least one of you is supposed to be.watching a certain someone, our star witness against Apocalypse and his cronies War and Death." (Then we see a panel of first Sam and Tabitha as they stare blankly at each other and then we see Erica smack her head and roll her eyes as he looks angry at herself and Warpath just sighs and hangs his head).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Erica turn to Warren and Betsy and then say with a very apologetic look on her face and her hands are jammed into her pockets), "Hey uh.sorry guys, I was supposed to stay with her.but then hayseed over there got hurt and I had to stop miss peroxide over there from doing something that she'd regret later." "Hey, watch the hair jokes lady," (Tabitha then says back with an angry and also slightly hurt look on her face as Sam has to put his arm around her and restrain her with a very serious look on his face). "Your witty banter notwithstanding I really don't bloody care whose job it was to watch her, one of you should be with her now," (Warren then says with a restrained but yet still angry scowl on his face as Betsy looks on and matches his scowl). "Fine, it was my responsibility to watch her in the first place so I'll do it," (Erica then says with an unhappy look on her face before she then turns around and walks out of the waiting room and she disappears down the hall).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of Warpath as he watches Erica go out of the room before he then turns to Warren and Betsy and then says with a very serious look on his face), "What do we do now?" "What we do now is sit here and go over every little bloody thing that you all did right.and everything that you did wrong, and believe me, there's a whole hell of a lot of items in that category, all that while Warren tries to pull our collective asses out of the fire," (Betsy then says with a look on her face as if she's not to happy to be in the situation that she's in). (Then we see a panel of the others looking at Betsy with shocked looks on their faces before Tabitha then sits back fully in her chair and crosses her arms as she then says with a slightly dejected pout on her face), "Alright already.jeez.ever hear of decaf?" (Then we see a panel of a close up first of Betsy's face as she has an icy glare towards Tabitha, and then in the next panel we see Betsy, with her arms crossed and a very angry scowl on her face, as she's looking down and over at Tabitha, who's still sitting beside Sam and she still has her arms crossed and she's purposefully avoiding Betsy's glare).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy say with an unhappy look on her face), "Is there something that you'd like to share with the rest of the class Ms Smith?" (Then we see Tabitha jump a bit and then put her hands down to her sides as she looks up at Betsy with a very shocked and scared look on her face before she then shrinks a lot as she shrugs her shoulders and sulks as she then says), "Nope." "Good.well then let's get started shall we," (Betsy then says with a forced smile on her face in the foreground and in the background we see Warren shake his head and then walk off out of the waiting room).  
  
  
  
[Shortly]  
  
(We see Warren, now with his tie undone and the top few buttons of his shirt undone and one hand on his waist and he's holding his cell phone up to his ear with the other one and he looks like he's not having to much luck). "No.don't put me on hold.don't do this.do you know who I am, I don't care if you're Black Air or Donald Trump.," (Warren yells angrily as he looks as if he's about ready to throw his cell phone up against the wall before he then sits down in a nearby chair). (Then we see an audible example of the connection going dead and Warren getting very angry and he also squeezes the phone before he then shakes his head and starts to dial again as he then says with a very serious look on his face), "Idiots.I know this one works.and they'd better be there or else they'll wake up tomorrow morning in a nice eight by nine foot cell in Leavenworth." (Then we see Warren sigh and then put the phone up to his ear and then wait as it rings).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren smirk dryly and then say as he scratches his chin with his other hand), "Julio.yeah it's me, now shut up and listen.in three hours there's going to be a fueled and ready private jet on runway three at the airport closest to your apartment.don't ask how I know where you are I just do.do whatever you have to do to get ready but if in exactly three hours you and Shatterstar aren't on that plane.prepared to go all out.and have some fun.then you're going to become a permanent resident of whatever prison first crosses my mind." (Throughout all that we cut back and forth between panels of Warren sitting in the chair and then also panels of Rictor, who just got out of the shower as his hair is wet and he's only wearing a towel as the look on his face changes from shock to anger to finally acceptance as then we see first a panel of Warren as he hangs up with a sly smirk on his face and then a final few panels or Rictor as he slowly hangs up the phone and then shakes his head before he turns and walks out of the bathroom and then through the apartment that he's in and gets to the living room as we then see Shatterstar sitting on the couch and he's holding a television remote in one hand while one of his swords and it's cleaning supplies is draped over his lap and he's changing channels rapidly).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Rictor enter the room and Shatterstar stops flipping through channels and turns around as he then says with an expectant look on his face), "What is it?" "Just an old friend with a part invitation for us," (Rictor then says with a big smirk on his face before we see Shatterstar scowl and then say), "Not another one.those parties are making you soft.you're losing your edge.." (Then we see Rictor say with a small laugh), "It's not that kid of party 'Star, this is one of those special X- men style parties, the one's with the fighting, the plane leaves in three.make that two hours fifty seven minutes." (Then we cut back to Warren as he pulls a small black book out of his pants pocket and he then opens it and we see that it's a little black book of important people's names and numbers as we see people's names like Steve Rogers, Charles Xavier, Elizabeth Braddock, Scott Summers, Jean Grey Summers, Henry McCoy, Robert Drake, Hank Pym, Nick Fury, Valerie Cooper, Forge, Tony Stark, Reed Richards, George W. Bush, Vladimir Putin, Tony Blair, Peter Parker, Doctor Strange, Alan Greenspan, Donald Trump, Dick Clark, and many others as he's flipping through the book).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren flip another page ore two and then put his thumb near a number as he then punches in an other telephone number as he then thinks with a smile), Alright Pete, I tried to do it nicely, but you wanted to let some rookie give me the run around. [On the other side of the world]. [34th floor of a popular downtown London high-rise]. [The official name on the lease is George Starr]. [But the current occupant of flat 34c goes by the name of Pete Wisdom, former member of multiple pro mutant teams like the international super group Excalibur and the mutant swat team formerly known as X-Force]. [But tonight he is undertaking a different kind of team, one very unlike most of is former ones]. (We first see panels as we fly into London past Big Ben and then we go to a particular block of buildings and then to a single building and then in through the halls and then we go through an apartment door that has a light gold 34c on it). (Then we go in and see a very dark apartment and as we then go through it we see some clothes strewn about all throughout the place as we see that there's a trail of men's clothes and there are two trails of women's clothes).  
  
  
  
(Then we get to the also very dark bedroom as we just see shadows moving around and there's some giggling). (Then we see the phone ringing and at first it's as if nothing changes but then we see the phone keep ringing as a voice speaks up), "Maybe you should get that." "Oh sod off.," (We then see someone say as the telephone keeps ringing). (Then we see someone else say), "Hey.she's right, you should answer that.it could be important." (Then we see someone growl in anger and then get out of the bed before walking over to a small stand with a lamp and the telephone and an empty beer bottle on it). (Then we see the lamp turn on and it barely lights up the room as we see Pete Wisdom standing by the lamp in boxers and he's irritated and slightly angry as he picks up the phone with one hand and he's scratching his chin with the other as he then says), "Yeah, what do you want.Perkins, I told you not to call me here unless.what.who's waiting on the other line.put him through." (Then we see a group of panels that are side by side as the ones of the left side are of Warren during his conversation with Pete and the panels on the right side are of Pete's actions during the conversation with Warren).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Pete say with a bored look on his face as he's also pulling a cigarette out of a pack and he then puts it in his mouth and then lights it), "Worthington.I have to say that I'm surprised to be hearing from you, what happened this time.you get on Xavier's bad side again.something didn't happen to.." (Then we see Warren frown first and then smirk in mock amusement as he then says), "Very funny Pete.and Kitty's fine as far as I know, now listen.ever hear of Parlau Pau?" (Then we see Pete shake his head and say as he knocks some ashes of his cigarette into the ashtray), "That a trick question rich boy?" "Not in this lifetime Wisdom, now listen if you don't help us then these islands are going to get dragged down into the tenth level of hell by a pair of really dangerous.," (Warren then says with a slightly bored grimace on his face). "Tragedy.so give me a reason why I should give a bloody.," (Pete then says with a hearty smirk on his face as he then cautions a quick glance back towards the bed).  
  
  
  
"Because it's what you do, whether you like it or not.now if it's not to much trouble could you please catch the next plane here.and if there aren't any commercial flights available then you can get your.friends. at Black Air to fly you over here, oh and Pete.there's just one more thing, I don't know if this will help you make up your mind but during the duration of your stay here.is that you have a license to kill," (Warren says with a small sigh as he then leans back in his chair as he puts his hand and arm that's not holding the cell phone over the back of the chair next to him). (Then we see Pete say with a slightly unhappy scowl on his face as he is smashing his cigarette into the ashtray), "So how much does this little.job pay.exactly?" "You'll be compensated for your services believe me, now I'll be expecting you tonight.so don't even think about disappointing me.and a little piece of advice Pete.you should have used another phone for our conversation, your lady friends might have heard more than they should have," (Warren then says with a serious look on his face before he then abruptly hangs up and drops his cell phone back into one of his pockets before he then stands up and walks away).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of Pete as he reacts with shock at Warren hanging up his phone so quickly as he slowly hangs his phone up and then mutters), "Lady friends.how did he.bloody hell, even through the phone the guy still hears like a hawk." (Then we see a slightly hazy panel of one of the women, a beautiful blonde starts to sit up in bed and she uses the blanket to cover herself, smile and then say), "Who was that on the phone?" "No one that you need worry about luv.wrong number," (Pete says with a sly smile on his face before he then reaches back and turns off the lamp, and the room goes all dark again).  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile, a few floors beneath the waiting room]  
  
(We open with a full page panel of Erica as she's picking her way towards us down a long hall and she's avoiding all of the different people in her way). (Then we see her think with a very scared look on her face as she then dodges her way out of the path of a big fat man), Man she'd better be there.and in one piece.or else Warren's going to kill me. (Then we see Erica get to a room as we see a few hospital workers that are bringing a hospital bed out of the room with a person fully under a blanket on it). (Then we see Erica get visibly even more worried and upset as she then thinks), Oh no.oh sh., (as she then begins to take a step towards the bed before we then see a quick panel of Erica from behind as someone, that's a woman, lays their hand on Erica's shoulder and also says), "Erica?" (Then we see a panel of Erica as she almost jumps out of her skin ass he then spins around and has to take some time to catch her breath as she then gasps out), "What.Sarah, what.huh?" (Then we see Erica look quickly back and forth between Sarah and the body on the bed).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sarah have a quick laugh and then say as she's stifling some more laughter), "Wait.you didn't actually think.oh.you did." "But.what, how," (Erica says with a thoroughly confused look on her face as one hand is up on her forehead while the other is down at her waist). "You got the wrong room, mine's one more past this one," (Sarah then says with a slightly cheesy smile as then we see both Erica and Sarah eye the body wearily as the hospital workers wheel it by them). (Then we see the two of them walk into Sarah's room as we then see that the room is now all cleaned up and it looks as if Sarah was just going back into it to grab something and then leave). (Then we see Sarah walk over to one of the chairs in the room and pick up her coat in the foreground as in the background we see Erica cross her arms and then lean up against the wall and say with a look of both worry and concern on her face), "You going somewhere?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sarah cringe a bit and she then sighs, sniffles, and stand up as she then pushes some hair back behind her ear and she then says with a slightly guilty look on her face), "Nope.nowhere." "You mean you aren't going to slip out of this hospital and then go and try to exact some revenge on War and Death for what they did to you and Marc," (Erica then says with a slightly worried sigh as she stands up straight and also pushes the door shut). "So what if I am.it's none of you or your friends business.it's my responsibility," (Sarah then says defiantly, but with a touch of sadness and fear on her face). "You're wrong about that Sarah, when you decided to do the right thing and trust us you became our responsibility.whether you like it or not, so if you're thinking about getting any payback you'll have to ask my bosses for help, because you can't do it alone," (Erica says with a very serious and authoritative scowl on her face as we then see Sarah grumble a bit as she puts her coat on and reluctantly sit down in the chair). "But," (Sarah then says as she pouts a bit and leans back in her chair).  
  
  
  
"It sucks I know.believe me.but you really don't want to get Warren and Elizabeth angry at you, because y'see those two are the type of people that can hold a grudge for years.wouldn't surprise me if Warren is still holding a grudge against the doctor that delivered him," (Erica then says with a small smirk as she then walks over and then sits on the bed and she's sitting on top of her one foot as one knee is bent and the other leg is hanging off of the edge of the bed). "He looks like he'd do something like that, although I bet that he was a very beautiful baby," (Sarah then says with a slight nod of her head as then we see both Erica and Sarah start to laugh as they also then nod in agreement). (Then we see Erica stop herself from laughing as she wipes away a tear and then says), "But seriously.we really should get back to the waiting room, Warren should be back there by now." (Then we see both of them almost reluctantly get up and then start to walk out of the room and then through the halls).  
  
  
  
[At that Moment, In the Waiting Room]  
  
(We then open with a few panels of the various members of the team as they're sitting in the chairs and Tabitha is curled up against Sam with one arm interlocked with his while Warpath is now impatiently pacing around the waiting room). (We see that Betsy is seated in a chair that she has pulled out and over near Sam and Tabitha, and she's sitting there with both her arms and legs crossed as she has her gaze locked first onto Warpath and then Sam and Tabitha, and she almost looks like a very strict old time female school teacher). (Then we see Betsy say with a slightly annoyed look on her face), "Now tell me again why you didn't call for backup or wait for the authorities to come?" (Then we see Sam quickly look around and he then scratches the back of his head as he says with a sheepish grin on his face), "I don't know.it just all happened so fast that ah really didn't have time to dial 911 or anything like that.I saved people."  
  
  
  
"We all have instant communicators remember.we each received one of them when we formed this team, and unless you left yours in your other suit then you should have had it with you," (Betsy then says with a very annoyed scowl on her face as she reaches into one of her pockets and brings out what looks like a makeup compact). "Ah thought that thing was some makeup so I gave it to Tabitha," (Sam then says with an embarrassed frown on his face before Tabitha then winces apologetically and smiles as she says), "Yeah.n' I.uh, kina left it in my other.uh.." "I don't believe this.I'm in charge of a bloody insane asylum.," (Betsy then says with a fed up look on her face as she throws up her hand and rolls her eyes before she then drops her head into her hands). "It's not that bad guys, we did stop those gun toting guys and.," (Warpath then says with a restrained look of hope on his face as he turns back to Betsy, Sam, and Tabitha).  
  
  
  
"And all that it took was almost losing your girlfriend and fellow teammate to get it all done," (Betsy then says as she slowly brings her head up with a look of bitingly sarcastic wit on her face as Warpath just frowns and hangs his head). "Hey c'mon what up with the supercharged third degree, we all know we screwed up.and we know what we should have done differently.so why," (Tabitha then says with a slightly hurt and confused look on her face). "Because that's how you.we.all learn, you should know that by now, you enact something and then after it's over you asses the positives and negatives and then use that knowledge for the next time that particular situation arises," (Betsy then says as she slightly glares at first Tabitha and then Sam and then at Warpath). "Fair enough, but I'm not about to just sit here and wait for Terry to wake up.it's driving me crazy, I feel if I stay that I'm going to.," (Warpath then says with a very frustrated scowl on his face as he looks like he's about ready to drive his fist through the wall).  
  
  
  
"So how is Terry anyway, ah would have thought Sean would have come back out by now," (Sam then says with an impatient scowl on his face as he turns his head and looks over towards the double doors that Banshee went through earlier). (Then we see Betsy shake her head and then turn her upper body and she has her left arm hung over the back of the chair, and she then says with a calm look on her face), "James just try to stay calm, you going completely crazy won't help Terry or us at all.and Sean cat take all the time that he wants.," (before she then turns back to Sam and Tabitha and then says with a small sigh and shrug of her shoulders), "Speaking of time, Sam since you and Tabitha won't be going with us why don't the two of you go out and find us somewhere to stay for the night, preferably a nice four star hotel, if I have to spend one more night in this bloody hospital I swear I'll.." "You won't have to Betts so calm down," (We see Warren says as he enters the waiting room with a tired but also somewhat happy look on his face as everyone in the room looks on).  
  
  
  
"That may be all well and good for you but don't you think that they should leave now to get us proper accommodations for the night," (Betsy then says with a very expectant look on her face as she then stands up and looks back and forth between Warren and Sam). (Then we see Warren sigh and shake his head as he then says with a tired look on his face), "Of course Betts.of course, Sam.here take this and find us a nice place to stay for the night," (as he takes out his wallet and then take a credit card out and begins to hand it to Sam). (But then we see Tabitha's eyes glaze over and she gets big smile on her face and she grabs the credit card out of Warren's hand as both Warren and Sam say at the same time and both with shocked looks on their faces), "Hey!" (Then we see Tabitha jump to her feet and she then turns to Sam and grabs his arm and starts to pull him up as she then says with an excited smile on her face), "Alright.let's go Sam.c'mon let's go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
(Then we see Sam stagger to his feet as Tabitha is now eagerly pulling him out of the room as Warren then says), "Remember, a nice hotel for all of us." "And absolutely no shopping," (Betsy then says with a slightly flustered and angry scowl on her face as she lifts her index finger up and then shakes it as she's using that gesture to further emphasize her words). (Then we see a panel of Tabitha's face as she goes from wearing a great big and excited smile to wearing an almost sad and melancholy look on her face). "So what do we do while they're out finding us a place to stay," (Warpath then says with a serious look on his face and his hands are in his pockets). (Then we see Betsy turn towards Warpath and then start to say), "Well first off we have to find out how Warren got on with trying to drum up a few more.." "Hey guys look who I found trying to slip out the back door to get a little payback," (Erica then says with a small smile on her face as she ushers a reluctant Sarah into the waiting room).  
  
  
  
"And we wouldn't want that now would we," (Betsy then says with a less than enthusiastic look on her face as Sarah seems to wilt a bit under Betsy and Warren's glare as she then fids a seat and quickly sits down). "No of course not, first thing that we need to do is get our act together and figure out exactly what our game plan is because I'm not going to go into this blind," (Warren then says with a very serious look on his face as he starts to straighten up his tie and button back up the last few buttons on his shirt). "Then we'd better get planning because after what they did to my little girl.there'll be the devil to pay," (Banshee then says with a very angry grimace on his face as he storms out of the room that he was in and into the waiting room as we also see behind him Warpath lifts a finger as he's about ready to point out the flaw in Banshee's words but he then just takes his hand back down and clears his throat). "I'm coming with you guys remember," (Warpath then says as he steps up beside Banshee with a serious look on his face).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Banshee scowl angrily and then he turns to Warpath and puts a restraining and also slightly fatherly hand on Warpath's shoulder before he then says with an equally serious look on his face), "Nae Jimmy, ye're not going with us.not this time, I know ye want to but I need to have someone that I can trust t' stay here n' look after Theresa for me." (Then we see Warpath look as if he's about to say something bad but then he gets a very serious look on his face as he then says as he's nodding his head), "Of course Sean.of course." "Thank ye," (Banshee then says in a panel in which he nods slightly to Warpath and then he turns to Warren and Betsy and then says), "So when do we strike the bloody.?" "We have to wait until the rest of our team arrives.until then just cool your jets and look after Terry," (Warren then says with a serious scowl on his face as we see Betsy standing beside Warren and she's leaning against him and she has her left hand on his right shoulder).  
  
  
  
"Okay.but first one of you is going to tell me everything that I want to know about what we'll be facing," (Banshee then says with a commanding scowl on his face before he then turns towards Sarah and looks at her with a confused and then angry look on his face and he then says), "Who's the lass, is she one o' them.is she with the.?" (Then we see a couple of panels of Banshee as he starts to lunge angrily at Sarah but we first see Betsy, Warren, and Warpath react in shock and then a panel of Warren and Betsy struggling to hold Banshee back as he's saying), "Are ye.where are they.tell me," (and Betsy then says), "Sean.stop.," (and Warren says), "Easy.Sean," (and we also see Erica jump in between Sarah and Banshee as she has her hands up in a defensive manner as she's saying with a scared look on here face), "Hey.whoa.easy!"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy put her hands on Banshee's chest and get in his face as she pushes him back and she then says with a very determined look on her face), "Okay that's it, I've had enough of your caring father looking after his baby girl act and.!" "What.how dare you," (Banshee then yells angrily as he's struggling to break free of Warren's grasp). (Then we see Betsy activate her psyknife and she put it up parallel to Banshee's head as her fist ends at Banshee's chin and the point of the psyknife is just above his head as the knife is directly in between her face and his and she then says), "Simple.because I'm right, you and Terry never had what you'd call a normal father daughter relationship and you can blame whomever you want for making it that poor but you made your bed so you're going to lie in it, and now here you are acting like a bloody git in front of the one young woman that can help you get what you want so dearly.but those that hurt Theresa have already been dealt with.."  
  
  
  
"But you didn't come here to smack around some misguided humans with big guns and really bad attitudes.no.you came here to help us stop a threat to not only these islands but to the entire world.so back off," (Warren then says with a very serious and determined look on his face as he's able to finally pull Banshee back far enough that Banshee seems to then finally start to calm down). "Ye're sure about this, there's no way that.," (Banshee then says as he extricates himself and takes a step back and then glares over at Sarah, who we see hiding behind Erica). (Then we see Sarah step out from behind Erica and then say), "I had nothing to do with what happened to your daughter.I swear." (Then we see Banshee look back and forth between Sarah and Warren and Betsy before he then says with an unimpressed smirk on his face), "Ye sure about that lass, or are ye just lying to save your own bloody skin?"  
  
  
  
"She's not lying Sean.trust me I checked, and if you do anything to her then I'm going to give you a scar to match the one on your throat, you know the one you got for thinking could do anything and not have to deal with the repercussions, but this one will be a little.lower," (Betsy then says with a very forceful and honest look on her face with an eyebrow arched and she finishes as she almost gets face to face with Banshee as they then stare each other down before Betsy then smiles a slightly cheesy smile and then with an eyebrow cocked upward she looks downward). (Then we see Banshee get shocked, then flustered, and then angry as he then takes a step back and then by Betsy as he gives Warren an alarmed look as he then says), "And what exactly has she done to garner so high an amount of loyalty from all of you?" "Do you really want to know or.is this just going to turn into some sort of witch hunt, because Terry wouldn't want that," (Warpath then says with a worried and very serious scowl on his face as he puts a restraining hand on Banshee's shoulder). "And you would know what Terry would want.how exactly," (Banshee then says with an evil glare back over his shoulder).  
  
  
  
"Because Jimmy knows her just about as well as you do, if not better," (Betsy then says with a very determined scowl on her face as she then crosses her arms and looks over at Banshee). (Then we see Banshee just glare around for a bit before he then turns around and storms off back through the double doors towards Siryn's room). (Then we see those left in the waiting room look around nervously before Sarah then meekly says), "Sorry you guys, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." "Don't worry about it Sarah, he's just so worried about Theresa that it's clouding his judgment," (Warren then says with a frustrated frown on his face as he runs a hand through his hair). (Then we see Betsy say sadly and sarcastically as she hangs her head), "I can see that we're going to have a right good time in our efforts tomorrow."  
  
  
  
[Later That Night] [Room 123]  
  
[The room is paid for; the wine is white, the fire roaring]. [And the couple snuggling up in front of it.happy]. (We open with a few quick panels of the downtown area of Parlau Pau at night as people shuffle about quickly). (Then we see a few panels as we move up the side of one of the big and tall buildings as we see some broken windows, tired people looking out and also just some dark windows before we then get to the final window that we see a red and orange glow). (Then we move inside that room and we slowly begin to walk through the room as we see a half empty bottle of wine and a roaring fire). (Then we see two pairs of legs kind of abstractly sticking out from underneath a blanket that's on top of another one that was also spread on the floor). (Then we see someone say from off panel), "I'd say that those two did a right fine job picking this place out.not that I'll ever tell them of course."  
  
  
  
"Of course not.because then you'd have admit that you actually cared.and a tough drill instructor like you couldn't do something like that.it'd ruin that carefully image of yours that you've worked so hard to create," (We then see Warren says with a sly smile on his face and with his left arm around Betsy's shoulders and he's holding a half full glass of wine in his right hand and we also see that Betsy's holding a glass in her left hand and she's starting to run her right hand through her hair as she's blushing slightly as we also see that the blanket has fallen down to their waists and all of their clothes are thrown over the back of the couch behind them that they're both leaning against and there's a small coffee table in front of them that has the remains of a fancy dinner on it and two plates and the table is just the right height to cover Betsy up along with Warren's right arm).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy look back over and up at Warren with a happy smile on her face as she then says and as she finishes the look on her face changes to a more serious and slightly sad one), "Nope, can't do that, have to stay the ice queen.can't let them see that half the soddin time I'm no better off then they are, but I can't let it show.can't let all of my hidden hopes, fears, dreams n' insecurities show.it just wouldn't be right to burden them like that." "You won't get any argument from me Betts, I've spent the better part of my life hiding everything, my feelings and the like, internalizing it.guess you could say that makes me the king of bad karma," (Warren then says with a small smirk on his face before it changes to a slightly sad frown as he looks back at Betsy and gives her a squeeze). (Then we see Betsy give Warren an odd look and then say after she takes a drink of wine), "Then we truly are two birds of a feather.flocking together, the sparrow and the hawk, the butterfly and the swan.." "Swan.I'm far from a swan Betts.more of a.," (Warren then says with a slightly confused scowl on his face as he's looking over at Betsy).  
  
  
  
"So I took a little dramatic license.I'm entitled, as long as we agree that if you're the king then I'm the queen of bad karma," (Betsy then says with a slight sigh and shrug of her shoulders with a small smile before she then coughs slightly as she takes another sip of wine). "That you are my love, that you are," (Warren then says with a big smile on his face as he then turns to Betsy and kisses her).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
(We see a panel of Sam lying on a bed with his shirt off as he's all patched up and Tabitha is sitting on the end of the bed and she's frowning and has the television remote in her hands). (Then we see Sam say with an impatient frown on his face), "Tab please.just pick a channel and leave it." "I'm trying, okay Sam.I mean five hundred and twenty seven channels and all that's on are a bunch of stupid infomercials and old reruns of shows that haven't been on since before I was born," (Tabitha then says as she looks frustrated and fed up as she also looks back and tries to smile at Sam). (Then we see Sam struggle back up to a sitting position and he then starts to say with a pained expression on his face), "Tabitha.," (and Tabitha then turns back at first to say something in protest but then the look on her face changes to one of worry and she then drops the remote before she also reaches up and puts one hand on Sam's shoulder and the other down lower as if she's preparing to catch Sam if he fell forward and then says), "Whoa.Sam.wait, what are you?"  
  
  
  
"Ah'm fine Tab, don't worry about me," (Sam then says as he winces slightly in pain and lifts a hand up to the cut on his head). "No can do Mason- Dixon, whether you like it or not I'm going to be worrying about you until well after I'm old and gray," (Tabitha then says with a very serious look that's tinged with some sadness and she then mutters under her breath), "perish the thought." (Then we see Sam smile and then lean in and say), "Perish the thought," (and then he kisses Tabitha). (Then we see that there's a knock at the door that interrupts Tabitha and Sam's kiss as Tabitha then looks at the door and then back to Sam and she then says), "Do I have to get that," (with a slightly pleading look on her face). "Tabitha.I'm afraid so, it could be something important," (Sam then says with an unhappy frown on his face that's matched by Tabitha's frown before she then pouts a bit and then walks over and opens the door), "Ric.'Star.what are you two doing here?"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Rictor and Shatterstar walk in and it looks like they're both ready to go out on the town as Rictor says as he hugs Tabitha on the way in), "Hey Tabitha.Sam how ya doing.you two up to going out tonight?" (Then we see Shatterstar nod his head slightly as Tabitha then smiles as she looks at Sam and says with an excited look on her face), "Sure.of course we are, right Sam?" "I don't know Tab.ah.I'm not sure if," (Sam then starts to say with a concerned look on his face). "Please," (Tabitha then says with a very pleading look on her face as Rictor then says with his hands on his waist), "C'mon Sam, 'Star and I are here to help you guys with your big problem.so the least that we can do is help you guys have a little fun." "Ah know I'm going to regret this, ah just know it," (Sam then mutters with a frustrated sigh before he smiles and nods his head and then says), "Fine.just give us a few minutes okay." "Okay guys.meet us in the lobby in twenty," (Rictor then says with an excited smile on his face before he then turns to Shatterstar and then says with a slight wave of his hand), "C'mon 'Star let's go.these two need to get ready."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Shatterstar shrug his shoulders and then shake his head before he then follows Rictor out of the room and Tabitha then shuts the door behind them). "Sorry about that.Sam.I.we.c'mon," (Tabitha then says with a slight frown on her face as she walks over and then helps Sam up to his feet before hugging him). (Then we see Sam smile and then shrug his shoulders as we pull away back into the night and as we go we see Tabitha walk beside Sam to the bathroom).  
  
  
  
[Later That Night] [The Plantation Night Club]  
  
[It is a hot and steamy night]. [Despite that fact all of the clubs are filled to capacity if not overflowing with partygoers and those trying to relieve as much of the stress brought on by the not so natural disasters of the previous few days as they could]. (We see panels of a group of clubs and then people going in and out of them and then we do a three hundred and sixty degree spin around inside one of the bigger clubs). (Then we see a panel of Rictor pushing a reluctant Shatterstar into that club as many young women walk by and stare at them). (Then we see an excited Tabitha leading a tired looking Sam down the steps of the club and she's all looking around and Sam looks like he thinks that the music is both bad and to loud). (Then we see Sam pull Tabitha close and then say with a weary look on his face), "You sure about this Tab.I don't know.." "Don't worry Sam.all you need is.okay," (Tabitha then starts to say with a happy and merry look on her face before she then really looks at Sam and then the look on her face changes to one filled with worry and some shame at her actions as she then leads Sam over to a group of tables and they find an empty table and they then sit down).  
  
  
  
(And as they found that empty table they pass by a lot of them and in the far background we see an eye patch wearing Pete Wisdom at a table with two ladies beside him). (Then we see Tabitha stop one of the waitresses and order a glass of water for Sam). (Then we see panels of Rictor and Shatterstar, who doesn't look necessarily pleased, dancing with women out of the dance floor while Tabitha dotes over a very tired looking Sam with a very concerned look on her face).  
  
  
  
[Parlau Pau General Hospital] [Mainly the room of one Theresa Rourke Cassidy]  
  
[Where not one but two guardian angels of sorts stand watch by the bedside of one that they both love.]. [One with a father's love and the other a love that's true]. (We open with panels of a quick walkthrough of the hospital and it ends with first a panel of Siryn's upper body as she's lying asleep in a hospital bed and she has the cut on her temple bandaged up and she's sleeping peacefully and beside the bed we then see panels of both Banshee and Warpath as they're sitting beside her bed and both are sitting in silence and they're both staring at Siryn with worried looks on their faces). (Then we see Warpath reach a hand up and tiredly rub the back of his neck). (Then we see Banshee look up at Warpath and then say with a tired look on his face), "C'mon boyo, why don' you get some sleep, ye look like you're about ready to drop."  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warpath yawn widely and lean back in his chair before he then says), "I'm fine, really.I just." "Ye won' be any good to Theresa if ye can' stay awake for more than two bloody seconds," (Banshee then says with a slightly relieved look on his face as he leans forward in his chair and begins to wring his hands). "I can stay awake for days on end, I'll be fine," (Warpath then says as he rolls his shoulders as he's trying to stretch). "Whatever.look if ye're going to be that insistent about it fine, I'll let it be, I'm going to go and get some coffee.want some," (Banshee then says with a shrug of his shoulders before he stands up and heads out of the room as Warpath then sighs and says), "Sure," (and Banshee then fully exits the room).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warpath turn back to Siryn and then take one of her hands in his and he kisses the back of her hand and then says with a worried look on his face), "Come on Terry.wake up, I don't like when you.." (Then we see Warpath hang his head in a quick panel and then we see someone say from off panel), "Nnh.dad.J.Jimmy?" (Then we see Warpath lift his head up with a very happy and relieved look on his face as he then says), "Finally decided to rejoin us here in the waking world huh?" "Heh.yeah," (Siryn then mumbles with a smile on her face as she's still very groggy). "You had us all pretty worried.your dad even showed up here.in fact he's getting some coffee right now," (Warpath then says with a slightly less concerned look on his face than there was before). "My dad.how," (Siryn then mutters as she looks up at Warpath with a confused but not mad look on her face). (Then we see a quick panel of Warpath and Siryn looking at each other before we then see someone say from off panel), "Let's just say I'm here and I'm not leaving until I know that my little girl's alright."  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of Warpath and Siryn looking p at Banshee, who's holding two steaming hot cups of coffee with a tired but happy look on his face). "Those for me," (Siryn says softly with a small smirk on her face). "This swill.nae it's only for Jimmy n' I, Jimmy because for some ungodly reason he seems to like the stuff.and me.well.because it's better than the alternative," (Banshee then starts to say with a slightly sickly look on his face before he then smiles and hands one of the cups of coffee to Warpath). "Aye," (Siryn says with a smile and a big breath). "How do you feel Terry," (Warpath then says with a slightly worried look on his face as Siryn then winces in pain and then smiles slightly as she says), "Other than the bloody jackhammer going off in my brain I'm fine." "I know the feeling," (Banshee then says with a distant and sad look on his face as one of his hands goes up to the scar on his neck).  
  
  
  
"The doctors said that you got a pretty nasty concussion, and that you need to take a few days rest," (Warpath then says with a tired look on his face as he's smiling at Siryn). "Lucky me," (Siryn then says with a happy smile on her face as she's looking up and over at Warpath). (Then we see Warpath, Siryn, and Banshee start to laugh as Banshee then sits down and then takes a drink of coffee). [They talk long into the night, father, daughter, and boyfriend]. [About anything and everything in their lives]. (And we then pull away through the window and up into the night).  
  
  
  
+The Next Morning+ + 5 A.M.-Just Before Sunrise+  
  
(We open with a panel of Warren, Betsy, Banshee, Rictor, Shatterstar, and Pete Wisdom sitting in Banshee's hotel room as it's still dark outside). (We see that Warren and Betsy are sitting side by side on the bed and Warren's battle suit isn't zipped or buttoned all the way up and he looks tired and he's stifling a yawn and Betsy has a hand on her stomach and she looks a little sickly and her hair's a mess and carelessly pulled back in a ponytail and like Warren the top part of her battle suit is open). (Pete Wisdom is leaning back in a chair with a small glass of brandy or some other sort of alcohol as it's readily apparent that he has one hell of a hangover). (Banshee is taking a drink of coffee but he's looking upbeat and Rictor is standing nearby checking his gear and Shatterstar is sitting near the door and he has his eyes closed and he's going through his pre battle routine). "Everybody has the game plan down right, I shouldn't have to go over it again, we're all pros here and.you okay Betts," (Warren then starts to say with a serious and determined look on his face as he's looking around the room before he then looks over at Betsy and the look on his face changes to one of worry as he also puts his hand on Betsy's thigh).  
  
  
  
"I'm fine, let's just get this over with okay," (Betsy then says with an uncomfortable look on her face as she picks up a bottle of bottled water and then takes a drink). "Hey Worthington, you said that when I got here I'd have a license to kill.and with the hangover that I'm sporting right now I'm not in the mood for anymore talking so.," (Pete then says with a groan and a pained wince on his face as Rictor then says with a grim look on his face as he's looking back almost over his shoulder and trying to get the kink out of his neck), "I agree, why are we still sitting here.?" "It is foolish to rush into overwhelming odds without a proper and coherent plan of attack," (Shatterstar then says with a sword in hand and his arms crossed as he uses his back to push himself away from the wall and he's staring at the ground). "That sounds real funny coming from you, isn' shoot first and ask questions later your style Shatterstar," (Banshee then says with a sarcastic and slightly angry look on his face as he looks back at Shatterstar). [Tempers and Tensions Flare].  
  
  
  
(We then see Shatterstar get angry and begin to storm towards Banshee, who then stands up and grits his teeth and ends up getting face to face with Shatterstar and it looks like they're about to fight when Warren then says angrily as he jumps up and forces his way in-between Banshee and Shatterstar), "Alright can it you two.save the macho displays of aggression for those who you're here to fight." (Then we see Rictor come up from behind and use some force to pull out of the room an angry Shatterstar as he says), "Hey 'Star.come on man.this isn't helping." (Then we see Banshee stare back at Warren and Betsy and then he also storms out of the room before then Pete stands up and then nods with a smile and then also walks out of the room). "Well that went well wouldn't you say," (Betsy then says with a sarcastic sigh as she leans forward and hangs her head a bit with one arm still around her stomach and she's holding the bottle of water in her other hand).  
  
  
  
"Could be worse.they could have gotten along," (Warren then says with a slightly cheesy smile on his face as he and Betsy share a moment of peace and humor in a panel before Warren then says with a sigh and shrug of his shoulders), "I'd better get out there before they kill each other." (Then Warren turns and walks out of the room). (Then we see Betsy watch Warren go and then she stands up and shakes her head before she takes a step). [The pain, although not horrible or excruciating, is enough to almost bring her to her knees]. (We see Betsy step and then double over, with a pained grimace on her face, as she drops the bottle of water and uses the bed to keep herself from falling to her knees as she grits her teeth and then thinks with also a small panel of Betsy's hand tightly gripping the bedspread), Bloody hell.what's going on. (Then we see Betsy be able to regain her composure and walk over to the door).  
  
  
  
[The Beaches-A Short Time Later]  
  
(We open with panels of the sun coming up and of it hitting the beaches as we then move in closer and see the first rays of sunlight glinting and reflecting off of the weapons and armor of the crimson dawn warriors). (Then we see panels where we're looking downward at an almost forty five degree angle and we see a small patrol of heavily armed crimson dawn warriors walking along a ridge in the bottom of the panel and in the upper part of the panel we see Shatterstar, Rictor, and Betsy creeping along a path and they're watching the crimson dawn warriors and waiting for an opportunity to strike). (Then we see a few more panels of that small group shadowing the crimson dawn warriors as we then see Shatterstar think angrily to himself), Come on, these guards are worse than human..  
  
  
  
(Then we see Betsy put a hand on his arm and then say telepathically to him), Enough of the racially grading overtones, they're tougher than they look.and there'll probably be hundreds of them to deal with once we get inside, keep your mind on the mission. (Then we see a panel of Shatterstar as he momentarily thinks about saying something back but he just gets an angry scowl on his face before he then turns away and nods his head). (Then we see a much bigger panel of the entire side of the cliff as on the right side we see Betsy's group and on the left side we see Warren, Pete Wisdom, and Banshee hugging the side of the cliff and just directly above them is a trio of crimson dawn warriors, but the cliff is a big and very wide cliff). (Then we see a panel that's split in two with Betsy's picture on the right side and on the left side is Warren as Betsy contacts him telepathically with a serious look on her face).  
  
  
  
"Okay Warren, we're in position.waiting for your signal," (and Warren then says back via their link), "Thanks.then it's a go.good luck my love." (Then we see another quick panel of the two looking each other's way). [They strike like lightning]. (We see a panel of Rictor standing at the cliff's edge and he's shooting a blast down at the head crimson dawn warrior while Betsy jumps down and lands a kick to the jaw of another one of the c.d. warriors and Shatterstar jumps down and then slashes another of the crimson dawn warriors as he yells), "Bleed!" (Then we see a panel of Pete as he jumps up onto the path above and he then blasts the nearest warrior with his heat blades as Warren lands a punch in the nearest warrior's stomach and then he slams one of his wings into another of the warriors that slams that warrior into the side of the cliff). (Then we see Pete jump the c.d. warrior that he blasted first and he then snaps its neck).  
  
  
  
(Then we see another crimson dawn warrior jump down out of the shadows and it begins to swing a very deadly lookin weapon at Pete, who only catches the movement out of the corner of his eye and then he barely starts to move out of the way but then in the next panel we see Pete start to dive out of the way as the crimson dawn warrior gets suddenly blasted off of the cliff by a powerful sonic scream). (Then we see a panel of Pete as he's looking up with a less than enthusiastic look on his face as he says), "Glad to see you finally decided to join us.ole scarneck." "I'll forget that ye said that Pete.for now," (Banshee then says with a sarcastic and serious scowl on his face before he then comes down and lands next to Warren). "Quit the bickering you two.or else I'll make you two walk home," (Warren then says with a look of a disapproving father on his face as he shakes his head before he then gets in contact with Betsy as we then see her activate her end of their psychic link after she psyknife's one of the crimson dawn warriors and she is still holding the collar of that said crimson dawn warrior and says), "We're all done over here, how are you three faring?"  
  
  
  
"We're getting along.well enough, move onto stage two," (Warren then says back with a serious look on his face before we then see them both nod and then say to their respective teams), "Okay.let's go." (Then we see panels of Warren and Betsy's groups as they both work their way towards the middle of the cliff). (Then we see Warren take a device out of one of his pockets and he begins to scan around as we see Shatterstar wiping some blood off of his swords while both Banshee and Pete Wisdom walk away a bit and they're both keeping watch). "Anything yet," (Betsy then says with a slightly tired and pensive scowl on her face as she is standing beside Warren and they're both very close together, almost shoulder to shoulder). "Nothing yet," (Warren then says with a frustrated look on his face as he's holding the scanner in his left hand as he lifts his right hand up and he gently squeezes the back of Betsy's neck as she is hanging her head slightly).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Banshee look back and say with a frustrated and also slightly worried look on his face), "I don' like this.this was all too easy.it doesn' feel right." "I agree, I don't have a good feeling about this," (Pete Wisdom then says with an upset scowl on his face as he shakes his head). "I'm hoping that it's just War and Death's sense of superiority that's allowed us to get this far.thinking that we have no idea where they are and so the lax security," (Warren then says with a worried frown on his face as when he finishes we see a close up of Warren's face as the look on his face is very serious and downcast and it takes up the greater portion of the right side of the panel and of the left side we see Betsy with a very similar look on her face as she's hanging her head and has her arms crossed as she looks dejected in a way and the rest of those in the back like Rictor and Shatterstar pretty much look the same).  
  
  
  
"Then we best not delay out here in the open any longer than we have to," (Shatterstar then says with a grim look on his face as he's tightening his wrist guards). "For once the boy is right," (Banshee then says with a grim look of determination on his face as Shatterstar just glares at him and Rictor tries to calm Shatterstar down). (Then we see a panel of Warren as he's continuing to scan around with the device as he has a frustrated scowl on his face). (Then we see a few close up panels of the device's readout as it suddenly springs to life). "I have something," (Warren then says with a restrained look of excitement on his face). "Ye've found them then, ye've found the doors," (Banshee then says with a slightly excited look on his face as he then takes a step towards Warren and Betsy). "I think so.now I've got to punch in the holographic variance.point seven six four.let's see if this works," (Warren then says with a hopeful look on his face as beside him Betsy then turns to the others in the group and says with a very determined and serious scowl on her face), "Okay every get ready, if this works then the #&*$ is going to hit the fan in less time than it takes the Professor to wash his hair in the morning."  
  
  
  
(Then we see a panel of the whole team as they have sly smirks on their faces except for Shatterstar who still has a very stern look on his face as he says), "I don't get it." (Then we see Warren as she shakes his head and then starts to say), "Shatterstar I swear.how did you ever.," (as he's looking back over his shoulder at Shatterstar before Betsy then puts a hand on his shoulder and then says with a slightly nervous but also very serious look on her face as she's turning Warren back around and with her off hand she activates her psysword in a panel after she says what she has to say to Warren), "Warren.luv." (Then we see a trio of panels that are stacked vertically on top of each other and in them we're looking out from behind the doors as they continue to open and the team is looking ready to fight as Warren then says with a grim look on his face), "Get ready everyone.this is when it gets fun."  
  
  
  
[Earlier].  
  
(We see a panel or two of War and Death as they seem to be overseeing the construction of something big with many crimson dawn warriors milling about and doing their bidding). (Then we see a quick panel of some of the crimson dawn warriors as they walk through the tunnels on the inside of the doors and they then go by the doors and then we see a small group of c.d. warriors react as they see on a small monitor that the front doors are opening and they grab their weapons and run off to investigate).  
  
  
  
[Back Outside].  
  
"This should be fun," (Rictor then says with a grin on his face as we then see a panel from behind of the team readying for the upcoming fight as Rictor is powering up in the foreground and in the background we see the doors opening to reveal a few squads of heavily armed crimson dawn warriors). (Then we see Warren and Betsy charge into the crimson dawn warriors and start to fight them in hand to hand combat as Warren then looks back at the team that still hasn't moved). "Well what are we waiting for boys.an invitation," (Rictor then says with a slightly cheesy smile before he turns and blasts a crimson dawn warrior off of Betsy's back). (Then we see the crimson dawn warriors come charging out and confront the team as Shatterstar tears into them as he yells), "Bleed!"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Pete be able to get one of the crimson dawn warrior's weapons and he then uses it against them with deadly accuracy). (Banshee then jumps back and then unleashes a sonic scream that blasts one warrior back into a group of crimson dawn warriors and they're all sent back into the tunnel and slam into the wall). (We then see a panel of Betsy slashing the c.d. warriors with her psysword while Warren is grappling with another and Shatterstar is using his swords to block one of the c.d. warrior's weapons). (Then we see panels of Rictor blasting several c.d. warriors while Banshee uses his sonic scream to shake rocks loose from the side of the cliff and they fall down onto some more of the crimson dawn warriors).  
  
  
  
  
  
(Then we see the team start to force their way into the tunnels as then Shatterstar uses one of his swords as he stabs one of the crimson dawn warriors through the chest and as it dies we see that it was the last one as Pete then says with a happy look on his face as he's standing with one foot on a small mound of the bodies of the crimson dawn warriors and he's resting one forearm on that knee and he's holding the weapon that he took from the c.d. warrior with its point pointing upwards), "Well now, that wasn't so hard was it?" "Don't go grandstanding just yet Pete.this is usually just about the time.," (Betsy then starts to say in a scolding manner as she's wiping some of the crimson dawn warriors blood off of her forearm as she's glaring at Pete as she has her chin down and she's looking at him through the tops of her eyes before we then see a quick panel of the rest of the team doing much the same as Betsy other than glaring at Pete and then we see a panel of the whole tunnel shaking violently as the whole team is thrown around and almost knocked off of their feet as Betsy then finishes), "See!"  
  
  
  
"Bloody hell," (Pete yells angrily as he tries to stand but then gets knocked back off of his feet as behind him Shatterstar is trying to use his swords to stay standing). (Then we see a panel of Warren and Betsy as they are both on their hands and knees and Warren then turns to Betsy and says with a very concerned look on his face), "I don't have a good feeling about this, the last time I heard something like this.." "The golems," (Betsy then says with a frustrated scowl on her face as she finishes Warren's sentences before Rictor then says with an uncomfortable look on his face), "You two seem to know what's coming, so why don't you enlighten the rest of us?" "Trust me Julio, you don't wanna know.but I'm afraid that you're going to find out soon enough," (Betsy then says with a serious and uncertain scowl on her face as she uses the side of the tunnel to stand up and Warren then lets his wings flutter out to help himself stand up as he says as he looks down at his wrist as he activates a small screen on a small gauntlet sized device that he's wearing and we see a three dimensional image pop up of the surrounding area with little red spheres serving as representatives of the members of the team), "He may not have to Betts, if this little gadget's right then we should go down the other tunnel."  
  
  
  
(Then we see a quick panel of Warren looking up from the three dimensional display and he's looking down the other tunnel with Betsy and the others looking on). "Fine then, let's go," (Rictor then says with an unsure look of subtle fear on his face as he starts to walk down the other tunnel using the tunnel's wall to keep himself standing). (Then we see Shatterstar angrily say), "Fekt, a true warrior would not flee from a battle, he would.." (Then we see Banshee grab Shatterstar by the shoulder with a very grim scowl on his face before he then says as he shoves Shatterstar towards the other tunnel), "Yeah.and the smart warrior knows when to pick a fight and when to run away to live and fight another day." (Then we see Shatterstar turn to try and argue but we then see Warren say as Pete starts to awkwardly edge back towards the other tunnel), "This isn't the time Shatterstar, trust me." (Then we see the team turn and take off down the other tunnel before we then see a group of crimson dawn warriors with one of the golems behind them arrive at the open doors and they're shocked and angered as the golem roars).  
  
  
  
[Elsewhere.minutes later].  
  
(We see a panel of War and Death as they're trying to teleport what looks like a suped up missile). (Then we see the teleport finish and War nods his head in agreement and Death begins to laugh hysterically as a good number of crimson dawn warriors look at each other with confused and fearful look on their faces as they try to figure out whether or not to laugh along). (Then we see one of Shatterstar's swords interrupt their laughing as it lands near their feet as from behind we see someone say), "Hey guys, what's so funny?" (Then we see War and Death growl in anger as they turn around and War yells), "Mutant filth!" "Talk like that might get ye in trouble boyo," (Banshee then says with a small smile that he's using to mock them). (Then we see a big panel of the entire team as they jump out of one of the tunnels and out into the large cavern where War, Death, and the crimson dawn warriors are).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Warren as he's swooping in low with his wings completely outstretched, Banshee is at the top of the panel and directly facing us as he's blasting the c.d. warriors with a very powerful sonic scream as just below him and to one side is a sword wielding Shatterstar and on the exact opposite side is Rictor who's firing off two different vibratory blasts and beside him we see Pete leaping out at us and he's rearing back with the weapon that he took earlier and in the middle is Betsy with two psyswords as she's vaulting into the room with a determined look on her face). (Then we see the battle begin as Death starts to usher the crimson dawn warriors in front of him to protect him as War blasts first at Rictor and then at Betsy, who jumps up as the blast hits below her). (Then we see Pete hacking into the crimson dawn warriors with reckless abandon and he's having a lot of fun doing it). (We then see Shatterstar doing much the same thing to the other c.d. warriors as he has retrieved his other swords as Banshee then screams off after Death and then we see Warren ducking and weaving in the air as War is trying to blast him before Warren then flies in and slams his shoulder into War and drives him back a long ways until they slam into the rock wall).  
  
  
  
(Then we see an angry War growl and then smash his fist into Warren's jaw and Warren then goes flying back a ways and he takes out some crimson dawn warriors as he goes). "You filthy inferior.," (Death then yells angrily as Banshee uses his sonic scream to smash the doorway that Death was trying to use to escape). "Sorry.but I seem to have caused ye quite the inconvenience, here let me try and make it up to you," (Banshee then says with a very serious scowl on his face as he lands and then grabs a leap pipe that's lying around and he smashes it into the side of Death's head). (Then we see a panel of Death lying on the ground as he yells), "How dare you.release the golem!" (Then we see huge gate open and the other golem come charging out as then Rictor turns and notices as the smile on his face changes to a look of shock and horror). [The look of hope and confidence slips effortlessly from his face.]. [.and is quickly replaced by a look of fear and dread]. (Then we see Rictor turn back away from the golem and say with a very scared look on his face), "Holy.!"  
  
  
  
(Then we see Pete look over as he's using his foot and pushing on one of the dead crimson dawn warriors bodies to pull his weapon out and say with a flabbergasted look on his face), "Great Caesar's ghost!" (Then we see Betsy block an attack from a c.d. warrior and then spin its arm around behind its back and she then skewers it through the back with her psysword as she then says with a hurriedly frustrated sigh), "I was really beginning to wonder when that thing would show up." (Then we see Warren turn and yell), "Pete.look out!" (Then we see Warren leap into the air and then fly over and is just missed by War blasting again, as he then collides with Pete hard and the two go down and start to roll until they slam into the wall and after Warren takes Pete out the golem stomps on the place where Pete just was). (Then we see Shatterstar grit his teeth and then say), "Fekt.I usually disregard most of Julio's attempts at humor and bravado, but on this occasion I feel that one holds a particular reverence.." " 'Star.I don't think.now's the time for sharing pointed quips," (Rictor then starts to say with a hurried and slightly angry scowl on his face as he's firing at the golem before it then begins to stomp towards him and he has to jump back before he can completely finish his quote).  
  
  
  
"But this one works very well.I believe that it's the bigger they are the harder they fall," (Shatterstar then says with a grim look of determination on his face before he then readies himself and charges towards the golem). (And we see that as he runs past Betsy she slashes an advancing crimson dawn warrior and then starts to turn and yell), "No wait.don't!" [She tries to warn him, stop him from leaping foolishly at a physically overwhelming foe.]. [.But her words are cut short as the last idea that passes through her mind tells her to duck out of the way of the blast aimed her way.]. [.a blast that she is unable to avoid, a blast that fills her nostrils with a smell akin to napalm and her chest with shooting bolts of pain]. (We then see Betsy catch movement out of the corner of her eye in a close up panel of her eyes before we then see a panel of Betsy getting blasted by one of War's blasts).  
  
  
  
"Betsy," (Warren then yells out in a panel as we see him reaching out towards us but he stops abruptly and he pulls his hand back and he painfully grabs his right shoulder). (Then we see War take off running towards Shatterstar as then we see Shatterstar get to the golem after having to dispatch some crimson dawn warriors). (Then we see the golem start to charge towards Shatterstar as then we see a big panel of Shatterstar standing in between an advancing War and the golem as he stops and is looking back and forth with a very thoughtful look on his face). (Then we see a panel of War coming towards us as he's powering up as we see him gathering energy and he's grinning wickedly as he yells), "I will grind your bones into dust!" (Then we see Shatterstar say as he tenses up and looks like he's ready to attack), "A true warrior lets his actions speak for him.instead of making grandiose claims." (Then we see a panel of the golem charging straight towards us and then we see a panel of the golem and War as they're very close to Shatterstar and in the background we see Warren staggering back to his feet and he then begins to use the wall to walk over towards Betsy, who we then see in a panel that she's just starting to come to).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Shatterstar jump out of way as War releases his blast that slams into the golem and knocks it back and makes it begin to stagger around as War growls in anger and turns his head and glares at Shatterstar). (Then we see Death stand up and then yell), "Fools.you cannot win, you are inferior." (Then we see an overhead shot of the cavern where the fight is taking place and we see the golem staggering around with a small smoke trail coming from War's attack still visible and the various members of the team fighting crimson dawn warriors as Rictor then yells), "Not to be pessimistic here.but I'm beginning to really not like these odds," (in between vibratory blasts at the feet of the crimson dawn warriors). "Impudent dogs.you have no hope of survival let alone winning, the failure has led you on a suicide mission," (Death then cackles with a mocking and happy sneer on his face as he's glaring at Banshee). "Ye know ye're really beginning to get on me nerves with all of your sanctimonious blabbering," (Banshee then says with a fed up scowl on his face before he then turns around and directs a sonic scream at Death).  
  
  
  
(Then we see Death leap out of the way before Pete, with a pained grimace on his face and a hand on the back of his head, says as he's getting back to his feet), "So the old bag o' bones can move.." (Then we see panels of the fighting continuing as Rictor ends up battling over to where Warren is trying to help Betsy to sit up). "How is she," (Rictor then says back over his shoulder with a slightly worried look on his face as he's blasting away crimson dawn warriors as they have smelled blood and are now getting worked up into a frenzy over it). "She's understandably a little groggy, but if we can.," (Warren then starts to say with a worried look on his face as he has his left arm around Betsy holding her up as she's sitting there with a pained grimace on her face and a hand on her forehead). "I'll be fine.no if you'd please stop coddling me like a bloody child we can get back to why we came here in the first place," (Betsy then says angrily as with Warren's help she stands up and brushes back a stray lock of hair). "It does not matter why you came here mutant, because you are outnumbered and outgunned, so why now surrender now," (Death then says with a very arrogant sneer on his face as he's almost clapping his hands with delight).  
  
  
  
"We will never surrender to you," (Betsy then says with a very angry scowl on her face as she pulls away from Warren with a hand on her right side). "Someone's been readying the superhero's handbook again," (Pete then says with a joking look on his face as he's fighting some more crimson dawn warriors). (Then we see the entire cavern shake before a wall explodes and then the other golem comes charging in with a horde of crimson dawn warriors behind it). "This just keeps getting better and better," (Banshee then says with a sarcastic look on his face as he looks back at Warren before he then has to jump back to avoid the weapon of a crimson dawn warrior). "We've been through worse Sean," (Warren then says with a determined scowl on his face as he grabs the weapon of an attacking crimson dawn warrior and they begin to fight over it).  
  
  
  
"And if I remember right we barely made it out of those battles in one piece," (Banshee then says with an impatient scowl on his face before he then launches himself back up into the air and then slams a sonic scream at Death that hits him and sends him back into the wall). (Then we see War get angry and blast Banshee out of the air as he then says with anger and glee), "You insolent fools, you can try all you like but you will never defeat us, these caves will become your tombs!" "Been tried before mate, and by blokes a lot tougher and uglier than you," (Pete then says with a cocky smirk before he then kills a crimson dawn warrior and then continues), "And all of those unlucky bastards took an early retirement.of the permanent kind," (and he finishes with a very smug grin on his face). (Then we see War angrily order the two golems to attack as Shatterstar is tearing into a large group of crimson dawn warriors and he leaps out of the way of an attack by one of the golems).  
  
  
  
(Then we see a very beaten up and angry Death yell), "It matter not what has transpired in your pitiful excuse for a past mutant, now that we are done her and we no longer have use of this facility we have no reason for dallying here any longer." "So that's it then, we show up and you jerks run away.I'm definitely not putting you on my Christmas list," (Rictor then says in a mocking tone as the look on his face matches the tone of his voice). "Impudent dog," (War then growls as he fires off a few blasts at Rictor and Shatterstar, who both leap out of the way and then Rictor fires back and he's laughing as he shouts), "Hey 'Star, guess I struck a nerve!" "Enough with the comedy," (Warren then yells before he jumps back and up into the air with Betsy in his arms). "For once the failure is right, your attack is comical at best, barely laughable.but now our association is at an end," (Death then says with a sneer and a laugh as he takes a step back and then War fires off a few more blasts and then we see a panel of War and Death standing side by side).  
  
  
  
(Then we see the two golems start to pin Banshee and Pete back against the wall as they still have to deal with the attacking crimson dawn warriors). (Then we see Rictor blasting at the golem's feet as he's trying to knock them off of their feet). (Then we see Death turn to a control panel and then punch in a few buttons and then turn back towards the team and then say with a smug grin on his face), "Well now we seem to be at a crossroads here, there's you all.the valiant X-men trying to stop the evil horseman from terrorizing the world.and all to end up being locked in here with the self destruct of this base engaged.while we teleport away." "That's never going to happen.you can't.," (Warren then says angrily as he takes a step towards one of the golems and then we see all of the crimson dawn warriors and the two golems and Death and War all teleport away).  
  
  
  
"Bloody cowards," (Banshee then growls angrily as he kicks a console that then explodes as he jumps back to avoid the blast). "This whole place is gonna blow," (Rictor then says before the whole team frantically takes off back towards the doors, and as they go we see small cut panels of a countdown ticking closer and closer to zero, but when they get to them the doors are barred as the team reacts in shock). "Oh this ain't good," (Pete then says with a slightly worried look on his face as he's looking over at Warren and Betsy). (Then we see Warren yell), "Everyone start digging!" [They work frantically, tearing down the barricades that bar their path to freedom]. (Then we see the ticker still ticking down as the team is pulling the barricades away from the doors).  
  
  
  
(Then we see panels of outside of the doors as we pull away back up into the air and as we cut in with quick cut panels of the ticker counting down, the looks on the team's faces and then of the cavern blowing up and things falling down and the explosions as they flare through the tunnels and then towards the team and the we see a panel of the team looking back as the explosions are almost on them). (Then in the next quick panel we see Rictor yell), "Look out!" (Then in the next panel we do a small panel of the team frantically pushing the doors open and then we do a wide outside shot of a huge explosion that blasts out of the tunnels). -END 


	24. My 24th Mini

**UNCANNY X-MEN MINI:  BEGINNING ANEW**

**BY: LOGANALPHA30**

**( )-Art Instructions**

**[ ]-Caption Boxes**

** -Thoughts**

**""-Words**

**+ + -Time, Place Boxes**

[He wonders if this is what being dead is like].  [He's come close on more than one occasion].  [The only thing that tells him that he's still alive is the sharp shooting pain in his neck].  (We open with black panels that then shift to as if we're looking out of somebody's eyes and the eyes blink as we only see the ground with some blood on it).  (Then we see a panel of someone trying to pick himself up out of a pile of rubble and he's struggling to do it).  (Then we see that it's Rictor and as he stands up he has a hand on his neck with a pained grimace on his face and he has a cut on the side of his neck).  (Then we see him try to look around as then someone says from off panel), "Everybody okay?"  "Aye…I think," (Banshee then says with a pained grimace on his face as he pushes some rocks off of himself and he then sits up and shakes his head and coughs).  "That was an experience that I will not soon forget," (Shatterstar then says as he stands up and begins to dust himself off).  

(And beside Shatterstar we see Pete pull himself back to his feet with the aid of the crimson dawn warrior's weapon that he took earlier).  "Warren…luv…are you," (Betsy then asks Warren with a worried look on her face as she helps Warren back to his feet as it takes some effort and they're both in the water and Warren coughs on some water and then sheepishly says as both he and Betsy are drenched), "I don't think anything's broken."  (Then we see Betsy and Warren hug tightly and then kiss).  "Here's a thought…why aren't we dead…," (Rictor then says as he wobbles through a few steps and then looks over at Warren and Betsy).  "God only knows," (Banshee then says with a slightly confused scowl on his face as he scratches his chin).  "Well I think that it's safe to say that it's not for lack of War and Death trying," (Betsy then says with an almost sickly look on her face as Warren and Betsy, each with an arm around the other, slowly walk out off the water).  (Then we see Warren help Betsy to sit down on a particularly large rock as beside her we see Shatterstar cleaning and checking his swords and Warren is kneeling uncomfortably in front of Betsy and he has one hand on her knee and the other is on her shoulder).  

"We can talk about the why later, right now I need to get you to a doctor…sorry but I must say that you…," (Warren then says with a very worried look on his face as he moves his hand that's on Betsy's shoulder to her face and with his thumb in a close up panel of her face he lightly rubs her cheek and she smiles slightly and closes her eyes before she then opens her eyes and smiles at Warren as she says with also a hand on Warren's hand that's on her cheek), "I know…I look like hell…death warmed over n' all."  (Then we see Pete limp over towards Warren and then as he's leaning heavily on the weapon that he stole he says), "I don't know…I've seen worse."  (Then we see a panel of Warren and Betsy glaring over at Pete and we then see Banshee sigh and then say with an unhappy look on his face), "Pete being a pain in the ass notwithstanding…I don't know abut you but I don't feel like walking…or flying…the whole way back into town."  "Fekt…you disappoint me, a man of your experience should have no problem performing such a task," (Shatterstar then says with his usual grim look on his face as he's putting his swords away and then Banshee turns around and glares at Shatterstar).  

(Then we see Rictor stiffly shake his head and then say), "Great move 'Star, once again you've demonstrated that you still have yet to learn any tact whatsoever."  (Then we see a panel of Pete laughing as he then sits down on a rock nearby and then proceeds to shake some of the dirt out of his hair).  (Then we see Warren turn angrily and then start to yell something to Shatterstar but then a huge cloud of dust and dirt gets kicked up and then in a few panels we se the team react as Betsy yells), "Warren…what," (Warren yells), "I don't know Betts," (and then we see Warren stand up a bit and wrap his wings around himself and Betsy).  "Bloody hell," (Pete yells as then we see the wind die down and then someone yell from off panel), "Sorry about that…but I needed to check out the new stealth feature that I installed in your X-jet."  (Then we see Betsy yell angrily as she pushes one of Warren's wings out of the way in a panel), "Forge…what the hell do you think you're doing…?"  (Then we see a panel of Forge as he's rolling down the X-jet's ramp in his wheelchair as he then says with a sigh and a slight shrug of his shoulders), "Being your ride back to the hospital, because I highly doubt that any of you feel like making the long walk back."  

"I'd argue with you until hell itself froze over if I thought it'd do any good…but something tells me that it'd probably be like trying to get the young lad here to lighten up and maybe…just maybe act normal for a change instead of like a bloody statue," (Banshee then says with a sigh and shrug of his shoulders as he steps up next to Forge and looks down at him as we also see that Shatterstar is being held back by both Rictor and Pete Wisdom).  (Then we see Warren look around and say with a frustrated and tired look on his face), "That's enough…all of you…we can pick each other apart later…right now we need to get Betsy and Rictor to the hospital to get checked out…once we do that you two can kill each other for all I care," (and he then finishes with a glaring look aimed at both Banshee and Shatterstar).  

(Then we see Warren put his arm under Betsy's as he then helps her get up and then walk towards the X-jet as Betsy then says with a slightly angry scowl on her face as she tries then to push Warren away), "I can make it Warren…I don't need to be coddled…."  "Damn your pride Betts…you're not getting rid of me that easily," (Warren then says with a scolding and slightly angry look on his face as he then moves in closer and supportively wraps one of his arms around her waist and then he helps her into the X-jet as Forge turns slightly and watches Warren and Betsy go up the ramp with a distant and sad look on his face as if he's remembering better times).  (Then we see Shatterstar turn to Banshee angrily and look like he's about ready to say something but Rictor gets in first and shoves Shatterstar up the ramp and into the X-jet).  (Then we see both Banshee and Pete share a tired and sarcastic look before they then trudge up the ramp).  (Then we see Forge shake his head before he looks over at the sun and then we see a wide panel of Forge sitting in his wheelchair at the base of the ramp as then we see a close up panel of Forge's face as he looks very downcast and the panel is very dark and he looks sad and upset).  (Then we see Forge roll back up the ramp and then the ramp and door closes before the X-jet lifts off and then flies away).

+Almost Two Months Later+

+Downtown San Francisco+

            +2 A. M. +

[Arthur Royce for most accounts, looks and acts like your regular everyday low level account clerk].  [But for those who know him, truly know him, they know his true occupation to be anything but a simple clerk].  [His true purpose, at the present time, is serving at point man in the completion of his master's latest great endeavor].  [It is one of the utmost importance and possibility to bring about the end of the world].  (We open with panels that show a middle aged man as he's walking through the streets and he's using an umbrella as it's raining and he looks slightly paranoid).  (We see that he's also carrying a briefcase before he then gets through a door in a back alley after giving a password and getting his retina's scanned).  (Then we see him being led through a lot of dimly lit hallways and then down some steps before he's led into a big room before he stands very still as a lot of red scanning beams pass over him before all the lights go out and then a door opens and light streams into the small room).  (Then we see Arthur walk through that said door before we then see him enter a big room and we see that the door is guarded by two crimson dawn warriors with weapons).  

(Then we see that the big room looks like a construction site and there's a big drill in the middle and the floor of the room has been torn up and the drill is drilling down into the ground and there are crimson dawn warriors and other humans milling about).  (Then we see Arthur wave over some crimson dawn warriors that push in a big cart that has something big on it that's under a sheet).  "Let's get this over with…we're already behind schedule," (Arthur then says with a grim look on his face before we then see the crimson dawn warriors pull the blanket off and we see under it is a very big nuclear warhead).

[Meanwhile…on a candlelit hill overlooking San Francisco Bay]

(We start off with a couple of panels in which we start off up in the sky and we then move down onto a hillside that has a blanket spread on the ground, along with a small box nearby it, and there is a whole lot of lit candles place all over that light up the area).  (Then we see a panel of two figures emerging from the darkness and then through that darkness in the next panel we see that the two figures are Warren and Betsy and they're both dressed in comfortable clothes, jeans, sweaters, full length coats, and we see that Warren has his hands over Betsy's eyes and he's smiling and Betsy has a slightly confused look on her face).  (Then we see Betsy say with her hands now on top of Warrens and an almost smile on her face), "Is this all really necessary Warren, it's two in the morning, why aren't we in bed…and warm, instead of being out here in the cold."  "Trust me Betts, you'll understand why we're out here very soon…and I think that you'll be pleasantly surprised," (Warren then says with an expectant smile on his face).  

"You'd better hope so or else you'll be sleeping out on the couch until…," (Betsy then starts to say slightly angrily before Warren then sighs and says as he removes his hands from over Betsy's eyes), "Quit complaining…I was just trying to be a little…romantic."  (Then we see a panel of Betsy as she opens her eyes and then looks around as her face lights up in a close up panel as then we see from behind Warren take Betsy's hand and they then walk through the small field of candles).  (Then we see Warren and Betsy get next to the blanket).  (Then we see Warren reach down and open the box and then he takes out a cd player and he then turns it on and he then asks), "May I have this dance my love?"  "Yes you may," (Betsy then says with a smile as then we see Warren and Betsy dancing slowly and also very close together, as Betsy has her head on Warren's shoulder and they're wrapped in each other's arms and they both look happy).  (And we then see them dancing in a sea of candles in a few panels of various sizes and viewpoints).  

(Then we see them stop dancing and Warren then reaches back into the box and he takes out a bottle of champagne and two glasses and he then pops the cork and also then starts to pour some champagne into the two glasses as we also see Betsy take a step back and turn her head away with a sad and uncomfortable look on her face as she brings a hand up and wipes a knuckle on the underside of her nose as she sniffles).  "I thought that we might make a toast to our recent successes," (Warren then says with a happy smile on his face as he then gives Betsy one of the glasses and he then sets the bottle down and then proceeds to stand back up and then both Warren and Betsy say as they clink their glasses together), "To continued happiness and success," (and then Warren takes a drink but Betsy's smile fades quickly to a somber frown).  

"What is it…what's wrong Betts," (Warren then says with a worried look on his face as he then puts a hand on her shoulder).  "I'm sorry Warren…but I can't tell you yet…ask me tomorrow…okay," (Betsy then says with a very sad look on her face before she then hands the glass back to Warren and then turns and walks away).  (Then we see a panel of Betsy walking away and she gets back into the car and then the rain starts to fall as Warren then looks up into the sky with a confused and upset look on his face as he says with him throwing his hands up slightly), "Great…just what I needed right now."

[The Next Morning]

(We open with panels of Erica and Siryn as they're finishing their morning jog as there are panels of them running along the country roads and they then get back to the mansion).  (Then we see them come to a stop and Warpath is there and he smiles as he seems them and then says), "Hey Terry, Erica, have a good run?"  (Then we see Siryn step up to him and kiss him as she then says), "Of course…but I'm surprised that you're up this early, after last night I would have thought that you'd sleep until well past noon."  "Rapid recovery…one of my greater but lesser used abilities," (Warpath then says with a smile as he pulls Siryn close and then the two start to kiss).  (Then we see Erica make a grossed out face and wave a hand as she turns a bit and says), "Eww…get a room you two."  "That's the plan…but not yet…not till later tonight," (Siryn then says with a happy smile as the three of them then walk into the mansion and we see that Sam and Tabitha are sitting on the couch watching television and Sam has his arm around Tabitha who's busy eating chocolates out of a big red heart shaped box).  

"You eat all that and you'll ruin your dinner," (Erica then says with a joking smile before she takes one of the chocolates from the box and Tabitha looks hurt).  "Funny…you're just mad that Rictor left yesterday and hasn't returned any of your calls," (Tabitha then says with a slightly angry look on her face before she stuffs another chocolate into her mouth as Sam and the others look on in shock as we see a panel of Erica with a very shocked look on her face).  "What…but…#$%* you," (Erica then says with a very angry scowl on her face before in a panel she turns and storms off and slams a door as then Siryn leans over and says with an unimpressed scowl on her face and she also pats Tabitha on the shoulder), "Way to go Tabitha, just when I thought that you were turning the corner."  (Then we see Tabitha, with her mouth full, look around in shock and then she gets all upset and then hangs her head and says), "Sorry."  "Ye should tell that to Erica…c'mon Jimmy," (Siryn then says at first with a scolding look on her face that then changes to a more hopeful look as she and Warpath then walk out of the living room and into the kitchen to find a frumpy looking Betsy sitting at the kitchen table in a bathrobe and she's drinking a steaming hot cup of tea).  

"You two have a full day planned," (Betsy then says with a meager smile as she then takes a sip of the tea).  "Of course…but you don't look so good, everything okay," (Warpath then says with a slightly worried look on his face as he takes an apple out of a basket on the counter and he then leans up against the refrigerator).  "I would say that I'm right as rain…but then I've by lying…not I'm not alright, but don't worry about me…Warren and I will deal with it," (Betsy then says with a very tired and almost sick to her stomach look on her face before Siryn and Warpath look at her oddly and then slowly saunter out of the room).  (Then we see Tabitha come walking into the kitchen with the chocolates box in her hands and she then says), "You don't look so good…want a chocolate?"  (Then we see Betsy get a sickly look on her face and then look like she could almost throw up as she says), "No…thank you…if you'll excuse me," (and then stands up and walks out of the room and she brushes by Warren as he's coming into the kitchen and he's wearing workout clothes).  

"Is she okay," (Tabitha then asks with a look of concern on her face as she opens up the refrigerator and takes out a can of pop).  "No…she's not, there's something wrong but when I try to ask her about it she either quickly changes the subject or just ignores me," (Warren then says with a sad and worried look on his face as he looks back at the door that Betsy just went through).  "You don't have any idea as to what's wrong with her…she hasn't given you any hints…maybe you're not looking or listening hard enough," (Tabitha then says as she opens the can of pop and then takes a drink as beside her we see Warren open the refrigerator and take out a juice drink of some type).  "Even though my room is several floors and hallways away from yours I know that you have a nasty habit of snoring in your sleep," (Warren then says with a very serious look on his face as he closes the refrigerator door and then turns around and then continues), "So no there is absolutely nothing wrong with my hearing."  

"O…kay sorry I asked oh audibly enhanced one…but you've missed things before…need I remind you about a certain new team member that ended up stealing away your one and only love," (Tabitha then says at first very defiantly and then it's as if she wants to stop talking but she can't as she then takes a step back and stares at the floor).  (Then we see Warren turn away from Tabitha and bow his head slightly and then say as he's obviously holding back his emotions), "Because of your long standing habit of speaking your mind and then instantly regretting that you ever uttered a single solitary syllable I'll let that go with just a warning…."  

"Thanks…I do tend to stick my foot in my mouth…royally…sorry about that, but I'm just saying that I have a funny feeling that whatever's going on with Psylocke isn't necessarily bad…it's almost as if she's more scared of what's going on and what it means for the two of you and your future together than…," (Tabitha then says with a very thoughtful look on her face as she slowly walks around the kitchen and then leans back up against the wall near the door that Betsy went through and she looks up innocently at Warren).  (Then we see Warren turn to Tabitha and then say with a slightly surprised look on his face as he's also taking the cap off of the juice drink), "You know Tabitha, when you want to be you can actually be a tad insightful…although that still doesn't help me…it's tearing me up inside that there's something wrong and she's not letting me in."  "She loves you and you love her, talk to her Warren…before she left she looked kind of sickly…who knows…you don't think that maybe she's…you know…do you," (Tabitha then says with at first a slightly confused look on her face before the look changes to a very deep in thought look on her face).  

(Then we see Warren as he's drinking some of the juice and he chokes on it before he then says with a scared look on his face as he uses the back of his hand to wipe the excess from his mouth), "D…don't even joke about that."  "Why, would that be such a bad thing…you and I have both seen people…friends…that we love get sick and die in the fight that we've chosen to fight…I'd say that it's about time that something…positive happens, and I can't think of anything better to have happen then if you and Psylocke…," (Tabitha starts to say with an almost sad frown on her face before her look changes to an almost look of happiness and bliss as she has a big smile on her face).  "That's true…but I don't know how…my father and I never had a very good relationship and Betsy, well she…she," (Warren then says with a very worried look on his face as he looks out the window).  

"So then maybe you should stop talking to Tabitha and go and talk to Elizabeth," (We see come from off panel as then Warren and Tabitha turn to see Sam standing just inside the kitchen with his hand still on the door and with a serious look on his face).  "Sam's right Warren…you really should go and talk to her," (Tabitha then says with a serious look on her face before she then takes another sip of pop).  "Talk to who," (We see come in from off panel as we then see a panel of Siryn walking into the kitchen with a pair of cutoff shorts and a dark gray long sleeved shirt that has the sleeves rolled up and her hair is wet and behind her we see Warpath standing in the doorway with a calm look on his face).  "Not you," (Warren then says seriously as he sets the juice drink down on the table and then walks out of the kitchen as everyone watches him go).  "What's up with him," (Warpath then says with a slightly confused look on his face as he nods his head back towards the door).  (Then we see Tabitha frown and then sit down at the table and then say with a sigh and shrug of her shoulders), "You two had better sit down and take a load off…because this could take awhile." 

[Meanwhile]

(We see Erica from the waist up and from behind as she's in the middle of her shower in the locker room and she's rinsing her hair as then we see Betsy then stumble into the locker room and sit down on one of the benches near the door). (Then we see a panel of Betsy as she leans back up against the lockers and she moans softly in some discomfort as from off panel we see the sounds of the shower shutting off).  (Then we see Betsy open an eye as from off panel we see Erica say), "Hey there Psylocke…how are you…whoa…you look like *$&#!"  (Then we see a panel in which Erica is walking towards us and she has a worried look on her face as she's using a towel to dry her hair but she's holding it in front of her so she's covered up and the bottom of the panel is at her belly button and that's all in the background as in the foreground we see Betsy from about her shoulders up say as she turns her head slightly towards Erica), "Thanks for the compliment…but you'd look the same were you in my position."  

(Then we see in the next panel Erica as she's finishing wrapping a towel around herself and she's opening her locker and she says), "With any luck I'll never be in your position…whatever it may be exactly."  "Trust me Erica, no matter what happens to you in your life and not matter where you go one day you will want to be in my position," (Betsy then says as she forces a meager smile in a panel before she then sits up).  "Whatever," (Erica then says a shrug of her shoulders as she pulls a few items of clothes out of her locker).  (Then we see Betsy start to say something but then there's a knock at the door that causes both Betsy and Erica to jump as then from the other side of the door we see someone say), "Betts…are you in there…I need…we need to talk."  "Alright…of course Warren…just give me a minute," (Betsy then says with an impatient scowl on her face as she leans forward and puts her head in her hands as beside her Erica looks on in worry).  "Okay…I'll be waiting for you in the study…it'll give us some privacy…I…I love you," (Warren then says in a panel that we see of him standing at the locker room door with his hand flat on the door and his head down with a very tired and frustrated look on his face).  

"I love you to," (Betsy then says with a forced smile on her face before she then stands up and then tries to make herself presentable).  "You look fine…or as good as you're going to get for now," (Erica then says with a small sigh before Betsy the slowly walks out of the locker room).

[Later]

(We see Betsy first get to the study's door and then take a deep breath with a hand on the doorknob).  (Then we see Betsy enter the room and look around and be somewhat relieved that Warren is not there yet).  (Then we see Betsy take another deep breath before she then takes a seat behind the desk).  [Her mind is a sea of turmoil].  [Ever sine she received the news that she is about to divulge her thoughts and emotions have been taken on a journey through their entire gambit].  [And now she has to tell the man that she loves that she is…].  What's this, (Betsy then thinks with a slightly shocked look on her face as she opens a drawer of the desk and finds a very expensive looking box).  [She has seen boxes such as this one many times before].  [With the last time being when she was much younger, and in that box had always been a very fine and beautiful item of jewelry].  (We see Betsy pick the box up and hold it up close in front of her face as she furrows her brows and studies it).  It wouldn't hurt to take a little look inside, (Betsy then thinks with a sigh before she then opens the box after she pushes aside the fancy ribbon that's holding it closed).  

(Then we see Betsy turn the box around and have a slightly confused look on her face).  (Then we see Betsy reach in and take out a slip of paper before then in the next panel it's almost as if we're looking up at Betsy's face from inside the box and the look on her face is a look of absolute shock and also on her face are sparkles as if something in the box is reflecting light onto her face and the surrounding area).  [It is quite possibly the most beautiful thing that she has ever seen].  [And yet at the same time the sight fills her with a strong sense of uncertainty].  [Her eyes sparkle like diamonds…and for a short fleeting moment all of her fears and misgivings are washed away in a sea of tranquility]. (We then see a panel of what's inside the box, it's a ring that's shaped like a butterfly and the wings of the butterfly wrap around and connect to each other and the ring is made of gold, diamonds, rubies, emeralds, in other words many different precious stones and gold with a great big diamond set right in the middle of the butterfly's back).  

(Then we see a panel of Betsy as she's just looking at the ring until she then looks over at the note).  (Then we see Betsy unfold the note and then read it).  (Then we see what's on the note in a panel that's almost a full page panel and what's on the note is all handwritten:  First Line -- For my beautiful, beautiful butterfly -- Second Line – Free as the Summer breeze – Third Line – As certain as the ebb and flow of time – Fourth Line – Strong as Tempered Steel – Fifth Line – And yet as delicate, fragile, and precious as a newborn babe – Sixth Line – I will love you…always and forever…until the end of my days – Seventh Line – So will you do me the extreme and unheralded honor of accepting this small and humble token – Eighth Line – of my love and respect and by becoming my wife…will you marry me…Warren).  (Then we see a panel of Warren from behind as he's standing in the doorway as we're pretty much looking over his shoulder and we see that Betsy is sitting behind the desk and she's reading the letter).  

(Then we see a panel of Betsy holding the note in one hand and the box is in the other hand and all that is in the very immediate foreground as in the background we see Warren standing in the doorway with a small smile on his face).  (Then we see Betsy lean back in the chair as if she's pondering the ring and the note).  (Then we see Warren knock on the door and say with a small smile on his face), "Find something interesting Betts?"  "You could say that…what is…when were…why," (Betsy then says with an almost flustered look on her face as she looks up at Warren in a panel as he's walking into the study with his hands in his pockets).  "I don't remember exactly what was in that note because I wrote and rewrote it so long ago…right about the time that you and Neal…," (Warren then says with a smile on his face at first in a panel before then in the next panel as he's finishing his words he becomes suddenly very sullen and sad as he hangs his head and turns away from Betsy and towards the window as the sunlight glitters all around him).  

(Then in the next panel we see Betsy with a look of extreme shame and regret on her face as she looks away and says), "Warren…I…."  "As for the rest of it…well I can tell by the look on your face that you…know the rest," (Warren then says as he shrugs his shoulders and turns back around in a panel before we then see Betsy look up at him with a very sad and apologetic look on her face).  "So what are you saying Warren," (Betsy then says with an unsure look on her face as she sets the box and note down on the desk).  (Then we see Warren walk over and puts his hands on the desk as he then says with a very serious look on his face), "Betts…I meant what that note says even after we split up…so yes I still mean it now, and I will mean it in the future."  "Good, because I'm not going to do this alone," (Betsy then says with a slightly somber scowl on her face as she picks the note back up).  (Then we see Warren sit down on the corner of the desk and then say with a confused look on his face), "Alone…Betts what are you saying?"  

(Then we see a panel of Betsy's face as she is hanging her head and she has a very sad look on her face as well as her shoulders are slumped as she says), "I'm pregnant Warren."  (Then we see Warren almost fall off of the desk but he then takes a deep breath and says), "P…what…pregnant…how?"  "How…Warren…I didn't think that I'd have to tell you how something like this happens," (Betsy then says with a slightly angry look on her face as she glares up at Warren).  "I…I'm sorry Betts…it's just that…it's just that…," (Warren then says with a flabbergasted look on his face before he then looks down at the floor).  "It's just that what Warren…this wasn't in your grand plans for your life…this going to inconvenience your vacation plans…is this not what you wanted for your life, to be bogged down by trying to raise a child…," (Betsy then yells as she stands up and gets in Warren's face).  

"Yes…no…it's not that Betts…I'm just having a hard time…me a father, I don't know the first thing about being a dad, my own father's view of parenting and how to properly raise a child was to make him just like he was, by using the Hellfire Club," (Warren then says with an unsure and almost overwhelmed look on his face as he turns back towards the desk and leans on it).  "My parents were much the same, but then again I was lucky…I had Brian to talk to, he helped me through it all," (Betsy then says as she lays a hand on Warren's shoulder).  (Then we see Warren turn his head to Betsy and he then shakes his head and says with a very sorry look on his face), "What am I doing…you tell me that I'm going to be a father and what do I do…act like a complete jackass…when I should be…doing whatever it is that a man in my position should be doing."  "You mean like being happy, supportive, and just as scared as a woman in my position," (Betsy then says with a look on her face that's as if she doesn't know exactly what to do or think).  "Something like that I guess…we should be happy, this is supposed to be a joyous occasion right…I'm going to be a father…and you are going to be a mother," (Warren then says with a happy but unsure look on his face as he brings a hand up and he brushes it softly on Betsy's cheek).  

"Looks that way doesn't it," (Betsy then says with a cheesy smile in a panel before then in the next quick panel they kiss and then in a head to toe panel Warren and Betsy hug each other very tightly with at first slightly scared but then big smiles on their faces as they both say), "I love you."  (Then we see them almost separate and then Warren drops his head a bit and then says), "Well then, there's just one more small thing to do right…?"  "And that would be what…tell the others," (Betsy then says with a slightly confused look on her face as she then smiles and wipes away a tear).  "No…not yet anyway…it's something that I should have done a long time ago," (Warren then says as he turns his upper body back towards the desk and he reaches over and picks up the box with the ring in it).  (Then we see Betsy look at Warren with an eyebrow raised and a confused look on her face as she then says), "Warren…what are you?"  

(Then we see a slightly wider panel of the study as Betsy is standing beside the desk and her left hand is resting on an award that at the top is an eagle and her right hand is brushing some hair off of her face and Warren kneels down in front of her as then we see Warren say with a scared but hopeful look on his face in a second close up panel on his face), "The note says it better than I ever could but I'll give it a go…Elizabeth Braddock…will you marry me?"  (Then we see a panel of Warren and Betsy as if they're stuck in time before then in a small panel we see Betsy smile and then say), "Yes Warren…I will."  (Then we see a panel of Warren and Betsy hands in a small panel as Warren slips the ring on and then in the next panel we see Warren and Betsy hugging each other happily as in the far background we see Tabitha peeking in the doorway with a huge smile on her face).

[Later That Night]

(We see Sam and Tabitha walking out of a movie theater and we see Sam putting a baseball cap on and Tabitha also has a cap on except it's on backwards).  (Then we see Sam turn to Tabitha and then say with a sigh), "Ah know it's Valentine's day n' all Tabitha…but couldn't we have seen a different movie…?"  "You and your big mouth, I swear if you weren't so cute I'd…," (Tabitha then says with a laugh as she loops her arm around one of Sam's and pulls herself towards him as Sam just rolls his eyes).  (Then from off panel we see someone say), "You'd what Tabitha…drag him through a trough of…."  (Then we see Tabitha turn and then yell with a very big smile on her face), "Cable!"  (Then we see Tabitha run over and tightly hug a very startled Cable as he stammers out), "It's nice to see you to Tabitha."  "What are you doing here, how did you find us," (Tabitha then says with a happy yet confused look on her face as she stands right in front of Cable with her arms crossed).  

"Easy Tabitha, you don't wanna talk his ear off in the first five minutes…ease up," (Sam then says with an embarrassed smile on his face as he reaches out to pull Tabitha back as Cable just smiles at the slightly angry look that Tabitha gives Sam).  "I remember when you two used to," (Cable then says with a good natured smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets).  "Not another one of those stories Cable…if you haven't noticed that was a long time ago…," (Tabitha then says with a frustrated look on her face as she rolls her eyes and looks back at Sam).  "In a galaxy far, far away…where we're all still the same young kids afraid of their own shadows instead of embittered old souls that have made so many mistakes and hurt those we love so many times that they can never fully trust them ever again," (We then see Dani say with an unhappy and frumpy frown on her face as she pulls her coat tighter around herself and steps up beside Cable).  "Speak for yourself," (Sam then says with a cold look on his face as he also crosses his arms and glares lightly at Dani).  (Then we see Dani look over at Cable and say sadly as she shoves her hands into her pockets), "Not the answer that I was expecting…but to each his or her own I guess."  

"Alright kids let's settle down here…this is the last thing that we need right now, Dani and I aren't here to trade pointed barbs with the two of you," (Cable then says with an upset look on his face that's as if he's desperately trying to get control of the situation before everything goes crazy).  "We're here because we need your help…Warren's help actually," (Dani then says with almost an angry look on her face as she looks back and forth between Tabitha and Sam).  "Well sorry but Warren has tons of other matters on his mind right now…that deserve his attention," (Tabitha then says defiantly as she steps in front of Sam and glares at Dani).  "Is a nuclear Armageddon something that Warren would be concerned with," (Cable then says with a slightly angry scowl on his face as Sam and Tabitha look a little shell-shocked by the news).  "I think he would…," (Sam then says with a still shocked look on his face as he puts his hands in his pockets).  

"So then don't you think that maybe we should stop standing her in the cold and actually see Warren and at least try to stop the world from going up in a nuclear holocaust," (Dani then says with an impatient scowl on her face as she glares back at Tabitha).  "He and Psylocke had to go to the hospital for her checkup and then a little celebrating time so…," (Sam then says with a serious look on his face as he grabs Tabitha's arm and then pulls her back).  "Wait Psylocke…I thought she was dead, why would she have to get a checkup…and what would they have to celebrate, other than all of their money," (Dani then says with a completely lost look on her face as she's looking back and forth between Sam and Tabitha).  "Well like Sam and I here they're recently engaged…oh yeah and she just got the news…," (Tabitha then says with a look on her face as if she's having to tell the same story for the four hundredth time).  

[The looks of shock on their faces tell it all].  "Pregnant…Psylocke, I just don't believe it," (Dani then says with a look of complete and total disbelief on her face with her hands on her hips).  (Then we see Sam look around and then say with a slightly nervous look on his face), "I don't know about you but ah'm thinking that we should continue this discussion back at the mansion, where you two can grill Warren for all the answers that you want…it's getting a bit nippy out here and Tabitha and I still have plans for tonight."  "We do," (Tabitha then says with a confused look on her face as she leans into Sam and looks up at him).  "Yes we do," (Sam then says with a reluctant smile on his face as he motions Tabitha away towards the parking lot as she then says with a big smile on her face as she grabs Cable's arm and then starts to drag him towards the parking lot), "Then what are we still doing here…let's get going!"  

(Then after Cable and Tabitha are out of the panel we see Dani turn to Sam and stop him from immediately following after Tabitha and Cable with a hand on his arm and a serious look on her face as she then says), "Sam…may I have a word with you?"  (Then we see Sam turn back to Dani and say with an unsure look on his face), "Uh sure Dani…what do you want to talk about?"  "You and Tabitha…are you sure that's what you want Sam…are you sure that you can trust her, given her track record," (Dani then says with a very wary look on her face as she looks back and forth Sam and the ground and she then finishes her speech in a panel in which we see both Sam and Dani from behind as they're looking over at Cable and Tabitha, who are standing by Sam's car and Tabitha is obviously regaling Cable wit one of her stories and Cable looks like he's looking for a way out).  (Then we see Sam turn back to Dani and then say with a cross between an angry and confused look on his face), "Dani wait…what are you saying…she's my fiancé, of course I trust her, don't you?"  

(Then we see Dani say back with a slightly unsure and nervous look on her face), "Of…of course I do…it's just that…she has…I mean I just don't want to see you get hurt again that's all."  "Well I won't get hurt again so don't worry about me, we have far more important problems to worry about, problems that you don't even want to think about, especially after…my family," (Sam then says with a determined look on his face at the start of his speech and at the end of his speech he gets very sad and he stares at the ground).  "Your family, what happened to your family Sam," (Dani then says with a confused and very worried look on her face).  "They're gone…they…they died in an explosion…so now it's only Paige and I left, and Tabitha of course…once we get married," (Sam then says with a sad look on his face before he then coughs and then cuts off Dani as she's about ready to say something in response with a very worried look on her face), "I'm fine Dani, don't worry yourself about me…we'd better go before…let's go."  (Then we pull up and away as we then see Sam walking out towards the car with Dani just standing there on the curb).

[Elsewhere]

[She stands at the end of the dock, lifting her gaze up into the clear and cool night sky].  [Pondering the many trials and tribulations of her past and what her future holds].  [Indeed she is so deep in thought that she doesn't notice when a figure emerges from the shadows].  (We see a few panels of Erica standing at the end of the dock and she's all bundled up by wearing jeans, a big thick coat, and her hair is all tied up in one big ponytail like Lara Croft and she's looking up into the sky at the moon and we also see her breath).  (Then we see a couple of panels of close ups of Erica's upturned face as in the second panel a tear runs down her cheek).  (Then we see a panel in which in the foreground we see a figure emerge from the shadows and in the far background we see Erica from behind).  (Then we see a couple of panels of a dark figure limping towards Erica with a cane that has a bright reflective point three fourths the way down the cane).  (Then we see a panel in which we're looking back over Erica's shoulder as we see that the person limping towards her is Forge and he says with a very serious look on his face as he's almost completely in the shadows), "Find any answers?"  

(Then we see Erica almost jump out of her skin as her eyes grow wide and she gasps and turns around and then says), "Huh…Forge…what are you?"  (Then we see Forge smile slightly and then cough as he then says), "I was just out taking a short walk and saw you out here staring up at the sky like I used to do many years ago."  "Yeah well thanks for stopping by but I'll be fine out here…if I get cold I'll just use my powers to warm me back up…I'm fine, really I'm fine," (Erica then says with a faked smile on her face as she jams her hands into her pockets and hangs her head a bit and looks away).  "I've learned many things over the years Erica…with only one of those things being that anytime someone says that they're fine three or more times in a sentence or response then they're anything but fine," (Forge then says with a look on his face as if he's showing Erica that he doesn't believe her words).  "Well your sage words of wisdom are wrong old man, when I say I'm fine…I'm fine," (Erica then says with a slightly angry scowl on her face with her arms crossed).  "And I'm captain kangaroo…you can bitch and moan all you want Erica, but I know from experience that you're acting like this to hide something," (Forge then says with a grim look of determination on his face as he then steps up beside Erica and stares out over the pond as Erica is looking the other way).  

(Then we see a look of anger flash across Erica's face in a panel before then in the next panel we see her with her shoulders slumped and her head down as she turns around and says while looking over at Forge out of the corner of her eye), "You're smarter than you look you know…I guess you could say that today just isn't a very good day for me…with my past and all."  "Today isn't my favorite day either Erica, for to short a time in my life I had a love like no other…until I foolishly threw it all away forever…possibly…and ever since then I've wished for another chance to make things right," (Forge then says with at first a very serious look on his face before his look changes to a very sad one as at the end of his speech we see a close up panel of Erica and Forge from their shoulders up as they're standing side by side).  

"You think you'll ever get one, a second chance that is," (Erica then asks as she turns her head to look at Forge with an equally sad look on her face).  "In this business you never know if you'll ever get a second chance at anything…but yes with her I truly hope that I'll get another chance…and I've learned to be patient," (Forge then says before he coughs a couple of times and Erica looks on with a worried look on her face).  "Does she know…about what's happened to you with what happened on Genosha…you almost dying and all," (Erica then asks with a worried look on her face before she brings her hands up in front of her face and then blows on them).  (Then we see Forge hang his head a bit and say with a very serious look on his face), "No…and if I have things my way then she never will, I don't want…or need her pity."  (Then we see a panel of Erica as she tries to make Forge look her in the eye but he won't as she then says with an I knew it grin on her face), "That's what I thought."  

"So what is it about today that bothers you so much…a bad breakup," (Forge then says with a very small smirk on his face as he has one hand on the cane and with his other hand he's zipping his coat up the rest of the way).  "You could say that, I always have a problem with Valentine's Day…because my family died on Valentine's Day," (Erica then says with a sad look on her face as she hangs her head).  "I didn't know…I'm sorry, I wouldn't have asked if I had known…," (Forge then says with an apologetic look on his face as he coughs a couple of times).  "Apology accepted, but what about you magic man…you got any family," (Erica then says with a serious look on her face as we pull away and we see her lightly punch Forge in the shoulder).  "No," (Forge then says with a serious scowl on his face before he then turns and starts to limp away as Erica is surprised by his actions and she turns around quickly and then says with a slightly hurt look on her face), "Hey wait…don't leave yet…at least…at least let me walk with you back to the house."  

(Then we see Forge stop for a quick panel before he then slightly turns his head back towards Erica and then says with a look on his face as if he could care less), "If you want."  (Then we see Erica catch up to Forge and then the two walk back towards the mansion with Erica sticking very close to Forge).

[Inside The Mansion]

[The Danger Room]

[The two homebodies on the team have sequestered themselves inside the teams training ground…].  […And on this particular night they have decided to ratchet up the intensity and danger level of their nightly practice session].  [Tonight they have chosen to try out one of the newest programs available to them…with the safety protocols turned off].  (We see panels as we move through the mansion and it's all dark and vacant except for one of the living rooms that is lit only by a roaring fire before we then get to the danger room).  (Then we see a few panels of the inside of the danger room and it looks like a dark and dank sewer tunnel system with a stream of water running through it and also some junk strewn about).  (Then we see a panel of Siryn standing by what looks like a junction box but it's actually an interface to the danger room and nearby Warpath is leaning up against the sewer wall with his arms crossed).  

"Are you sure that this is the new program that Warren installed Terry, I seem to remember that the last time Warren was in tunnels like these he got his wings clipped and he almost died…so then answer me this my Irish rose, why would our fearless leader program something that had that much pain and anguish attached to it," (Warpath then says with a combined confused and concerned look on his face as in the middle of what he's saying we see a quick panel of him in the background saying it and in the foreground we see Siryn facing us and she's smiling).  (We also see that Warpath is wearing a full body short sleeved suit that looks like it's one of the team's old spandex suits and Siryn has a very similar one but Warpath's suit is a dark blue and black and Siryn's is a dark red and black).  "Well Psylocke did say that in the fight we'd probably end up taking on Apocalypse and his horseman in every bloody environment known to man…and some that aren't, so I'm thinking that Warren set this up so that we'd be able to fight even through our darkest fears," (Siryn then says with a serious frown on her face as she finishes typing in the rest of the configurations and then she closes the panel and turns back to Warpath).  

(Then we see Warpath roll his eyes and stare up at the ceiling as he then says), "Great…when we get to Tabitha's nightmare of school uniforms and braces feel free to shoot me."  "Aye…but I hope that it'll nae come to that, or else uniforms will be the last of our worries…now let's see what surprises Warren had his techies put in here," (Siryn then says with an expectant look on her face as she walks over to Warpath and then shrugs her shoulders).  [They don't have long to wait before the first surprise rears its ugly head].  (We then see Warpath look around with a slightly bored look on his face before a low rumble rips through the tunnels and both Warpath and Siryn look around and tense up).  (Then we see a large group of crimson dawn warriors go charging through the tunnels with weapons drawn and shouts of anger).  (Then we see Warpath turn his head and then say as he's looking down the tunnel with a serious look on his face), "Here they come."  "You ready," (Siryn then says with a grim look on her face as she and Warpath turn to face the oncoming group of crimson dawn warriors).  

(Then we see Warpath say with a big smile on his face), "You know me Terry, I'm always ready," (as he barrels into the crimson dawn warriors as also Siryn jumps back and launches a sonic scream right into the heart of the crimson dawn warriors as the wave of them washes over Warpath and Siryn).  (Then we see several panels of both Warpath and Siryn as they're fighting the sea of crimson dawn warriors as Siryn alternates between using her sonic scream and using her fists and also her feet as she's fighting them in hand to hand combat and Warpath is tearing into the army of crimson dawn warriors as they try to overwhelm him).  (We also see Warpath throw some of them into the walls and also into each other).  (Then we see Warpath turn to Siryn and say with a smile on his face), "I wonder if this is all there is…."  (Then we see Siryn about to say something but then one of the golems comes charging through the opening of one of the tunnels and bricks and other things like that go flying around everywhere).  

"Look who decided to join the party," (Siryn then says at first with a smile before she then has to quickly leap out of the way to avoid being smashed by the golem's fist).  (Then we see Warpath charge the golem and then slam into it with his shoulder and the two go through the nearest wall and disappear in a huge cloud of dust and dirt).  (Then we see Siryn yell as we see her from behind as in front of her is the cloud of dirt and debris), "Jimmy!"  (Then we see a huge dark figure emerge in the cloud and start to come towards Siryn as we then cut back and forth between Siryn's face and of the dark figure coming out of the cloud and Siryn has an unsure look on her face in the first panel and it then changes to more and more worried look as time passes).  (Then we see a close up panel of Siryn's face as she has a look on her face that's of someone that has just asked a doctor whether or not someone that they love is going to live or die as she says), "Jimmy…are ye?"  

(Then we see a crimson dawn warrior jump on Siryn from behind and Siryn is knocked down as she then struggles to fight her way back to her feet).  (Then we see the golem stagger out of the cloud of dirt and debris in a panel and it lords over Siryn as she's still on the ground).  (Then we see the golem reach down and pick up a rather large chunk of broken bricks and it then starts to bring the bricks down onto Siryn but then a slightly shaken Warpath reaches out of the thinning cloud and grabs the large chunk of bricks as he says with a very angry grimace on his face), "I'll take that."  (Then we see the golem start to turn around with a shocked look of anger on its face before we then see Warpath smash the chunk of bricks down onto the golems head).  (Then we see the golem drop to its knees and then off to the side as in the bottom of the panel we see Siryn use her feet to shove one of the crimson dawn warriors off of her).  (Then we see Siryn say with her teeth gritted as one of the crimson dawn warriors has its hands on her neck and it's squeezing her throat and she's trying to get it to let go), "A little…help…here!"  

(Then we see Warpath reach down and start to pull the crimson dawn warriors off of Siryn and she then gets up to a crouch and does a low spin kick and she knocks the feet out from under the nearest crimson dawn warrior before she then jumps to her feet and angrily blasts the next nearest crimson dawn warrior and it gets sent flying backwards and slams into the wall).  "I wonder if there are any more surprises," (Siryn then says in a panel in which she's standing in front of Warpath in an aggressive stance with an angry look on her face and Warpath is standing in a stance that seems to be daring the crimson dawn warriors to come near them).  "I think it's a safe bet that we haven't seen the last of the surprises Terr…," (Warpath then says with a grim look on his face as the crimson dawn warriors begin to come closer and closer).  (then we see all of the crimson dawn warriors freeze and then Warpath and Siryn look around with confused looks on their faces before Warpath then says), "What's going on…what happened to them?"  (Then we see a voice come over the intercom), "Hey you two…you guys busy?"  

(Then we see Siryn angrily sigh and drop her head into her hands as she then says), "We aren't anymore Erica…what do you want?"  (Then we see a panel of Erica standing at the doorway of the danger room and she's pressing the intercom button and she's leaning in close as she then says as we see that Erica is still wearing the coat that she was wearing earlier), "Nothing really…I just thought that maybe you guys would want to go out and hit a few clubs…have some fun ya know."  (Then we see Warpath shake his head and look over in the direction of Erica's voice and then say with a slightly angry scowl on his face), "Thanks for the offer…but…why don't you go out by yourself?"  (Then we see a panel of Erica as she ponders Warpath's question for a bit before she then says with a hurt and sad look on her face), "I would…but…but."  (Then we see a panel of inside the danger room as Siryn and Warpath share an indecisive look on their faces as Warpath then says with a frustrated look on his face), "What do you think Terry?"  "I know ye had plans for us tonight Jimmy…but we can just let her go out alone tonight…and who know it could be fun," (Siryn then says with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she turns around to face Warpath).  

"Okay…whatever you want," (Warpath then says with a quick nod of his head before Siryn then says over the intercom), "Ye still there Erica…give us a few minutes to get showered and changed and we'll be ready to go."  (Then we see a panel of Erica as she smiles and then says with a hand on the intercom button), "Right…I'll go tell Warren…."  (Then we see a panel of Warpath and Siryn walking towards the danger room's door as the program dissipates around them).

[A Short Time Later]

(We see a panel of a nice roaring fire and then a few panels of someone using a poker to move the logs around as we see that someone say), "How's your head?'  (Then we see a panel of Betsy wearing very comfortable clothes and she has a big thick blanket wrapped around her and she's resting on the couch with her feet up on the nearby coffee table with a small pillow under them as she then says), "Still hurts a bit but it's not as bad as it was."  (Then we see a panel of Warren, who's wearing similar comfortable clothes to Betsy, as he's leaning on the mantle with the poker still in his hand as he then says with a concerned look on his face as the only light in the room is from the fire), "Good…the doctors said for you to take it easy for a few days and now that we have some down time you won't have to miss anything."  "I'm pregnant Warren…not in a coma, I'll see you at work on Monday just like always," (Betsy then says with a slightly angry look on her face as she reaches over and picks up a glass of water and then takes a sip).  

"Fine…but you know what this means Betts…we're going to have to not only baby proof this place but we're going to have to make sure that we find someone that we both trust enough to be our nanny," (Warren then says with a slightly scared and nervous look on his face as he puts the poker back in its place and then walks back towards Betsy).  "That ought to be fun…but we'd better do it quickly before Tabitha volunteers…the last thing that we need is for her to…," (Betsy then says with a less than thrilled look on her face as she stares into the fire in a close up on her face).  "She'd probably try to feed him chocolate and God knows what else," (Warren then says with a frown on his face as he sits down beside Betsy and leans back and puts his arm around her).  "I swear I don't know how she survives on all of that junk food," (Betsy then says with a confused look on her face as she turns and looks over at Warren).  

"Don't ask me Betts…I never was much of a fan of candy…other than eye candy…but enough about Tabitha, we have much more important topics to discuss…," (Warren then says with a concerned frown on his face as he also reaches a hand up and puts it on Betsy's stomach as she furrows her brows and then says with the glass up at her mouth in a side close up on her face), "Such as?"  (Then we see Warren rub her stomach a bit and smile as he then says), "Well we have to build a nursery…top of the line of course," (as we also see Betsy smirk and say as she looks over at Warren without barely moving her head), "Of course," (and Warren then continues with a  smile), "Line up a preschool…grammar school…high school…college…probably Harvard, maybe Yale or Oxford…and then there's the trust fund and last but not least what are we going to name this little kid."  "Warren…calm down…I'm only a few months along, it's way to early to start dreaming up names…I'm far more concerned with whether or not I'll more resemble a cow or a bus seven months from now," (Betsy then says with a less than happy and almost sickly frown and look on her face).  

"Betts…whether you look like a cow or the Goodyear blimp I'll still love you," (Warren then says with a loving but serious look on his face as he brings the hand that was on Betsy's stomach up and he makes her turn her head so that the two are looking each other in the eye).  "You swear," (Betsy then says with a smile as we do a quick panel of Warren and Betsy facing each other with their noses almost touching).  "On all that I hold dear my love," (Warren then says with a sly smile on his face before he then leans in close and kisses Betsy).  (Then we see Betsy laugh a bit and then say as she brings a hand up and brushes the back of that hand against Warren's cheek), "You know you can't swear on what is already mine luv…the only thing that you still possess that I covet is the fact that you don't have to visit the bathroom every five seconds."  "That it Betts, because as much as I'd love to loan you that ability I can't…sorry," (Warren then says with a slightly cocky grin on his face as Betsy has a look on her face as if she finds that hard to believe as she then says), "I'll bet…but other than that there's only the uncanny ability that you have to be able to get people to follow you, they're usually very wary and distrustful of me."  

"Funny, and here I thought that I was the only one that got that response," (a person from off panel says that makes both Warren and Betsy almost jump in shock as they both then turn towards the direction that the voice came from with shocked and surprised looks on their faces).  (Then we see a panel of Cable standing in the doorway with Dani at his side as Cable then says), "Sorry for the intrusion."  "We're not interrupting anything…are we," (Dani then says with a slightly unsure look on her face as she and Cable step into the room).  "N…no…of course not, Warren and I were just taking advantage of some private time," (Betsy then says with a slightly embarrassed look on her face as she looks up at Warren as he stands up and shakes hands with Cable as Dani goes to warm herself by the fire).  "Is this a social call…or is the world coming to an end…again," (Warren then says with a very concerned scowl on his face as Dani squats down in front of the fire and Cable then says with an equally concerned scowl on his face), "Unfortunately it's the latter…and this time that could very well mean that it'll be in a nuclear winter."  

(Then we see a panel of Betsy and Warren as they share a look as if they're not surprised and Dani then says with a worried look on her face as she turns back to look at Warren), "You two don't look very surprised."  (Then we see Warren turn back and look at Betsy with a look on his face as if he's asking her whether or not he should tell Cable the bad news as she then nods her head and says with a serious and somber look on her face), "Tell them Warren…all of it."  "Why do I have a funny feeling that what you're going to tell me is only going to make things worse than they already are," (Cable then says with an angry scowl on his face as he sits down in a nearby chair and looks up at Warren).  "I'd better start from the beginning then…you see…," (We see Warren start to say as he sits back down beside Betsy).  [The next several hours come and go with little notice from those locked in deep discussion].  (We see several panels of Warren, Betsy, Cable, and Dani talking in several different positions and Sam and Erica each in a panel show up and are then gone in the next one).  

(Then we see Cable say with a very angry look on his face and a clenched fist), "It seems that not only are our problems related but in fact one in the same, and now that I know that Apocalypse is the mastermind pulling the strings behind the scenes it's all starting to make sense, now at least we know where the nuclear warheads came from."  "When we were in Parlau Pau we saw Death and War loading one of the warheads into what looked like a missile or rocket of some kind, I can only think of what Apocalypse will use that for," (Betsy then says with her hands wrapped around the glass of water that's now empty and a look of dread on her face).  "I think that it's safe to say that he will use it the first chance that he gets," (Dani then says with a less than thrilled look on her face as she takes a seat opposite Cable in the room as Cable then says with a very serious look on his face), "Then finding Apocalypse and relieving him of all of his nuclear capabilities is our number one priority."  "Well finding him will be easy enough…as we've already found Apocalypse's headquarters, in a place truly fitting of that bastard," (Warren then says with a grim look on his face as he refills Betsy's glass of water and then as he hands the glass back to Betsy we see Dani say with a slightly confused look on her face as she leans forward), "You found them…where?"  

"Genosha, or at least what's left of it," (Betsy then says after taking another sip of water).  "But how do you find that out, Apocalypse isn't one to let something like that slip," (Cable then says with an unbelieving look on his face as his hands are clasped together just under his chin).  "Actually we kind of just happened across Apocalypse and all of his horseman while we were looking for Forge," (Betsy then says with a very serious look on her face as she sets the glass down on her lap).  "Apparently Death had him hooked up to one of his machines that we're still not completely sure as to its purpose," (Warren then says with an unhappy scowl on his face as he runs a hand through his hair as then we see Cable scratch his chin and say), "So what happened to Forge."  "I'm alive…more or less," (We see someone says from off panel as then we see Forge standing in the doorway looking very tired and he's also leaning heavily on his cane).  

(Then we see Dani look up and over at Forge with a shocked and concerned look on her face as she says), "Forge, are you okay…you look…."  "Like someone that got used as a human…well mutant…fuse, and I would have died if not for a timely rescue," (Forge then says with a grim look on his face as he limps into the room and then takes a seat by the fire across from Dani).  "So Cable, what is it exactly that you want from me…so far all we've done is compare relative histories and the level of Apocalypse's nuclear capability," (Warren then says with a frustrated look on his face as he's sitting up).  "Dani and I have been able to ascertain that Apocalypse has the nuclear weapons but we've run into a wall in our attempts to locate the warheads, and we thought that will all of your technology…and contacts, you could help us locate them," (Cable then says with a serious look on his face as he stands up and walks over towards the fire as then we see a panel of Cable standing close to the fire as the light is casting all weird shadows onto him and he's looking back at Warren and Betsy).  

(Then we see Warren say as he's rubbing his hands together and with a slightly cheesy smile on his face), "Contacts Nathan…I don't know what you're talking about, I don't…."  (Then we see Cable lift his arm and rest it on the mantle and pick up the poker and then stab the logs as he then says with a very serious look on his face), "Come now Warren…you might be able to fool everyone else and the government but you and I both know that you have contacts in everything that goes down in this city, one of them has to have seen something, I'm not asking for you or any of them to blow their covers…all I need is for you to ask them if they've seen a man by the name of Arthur Royce."  "Should I know him from somewhere…have I met him before," (Warren then says with a slightly worried scowl on his face as he rubs the back of his neck and Betsy lays a hand on his back).  "I highly doubt it Warren…in the sham of a life that he leads he's only a low level account clerk…you and he are in two completely different worlds," (Dani then says with a serious look on her face as she slouches a bit in her chair).  

"You sound like you know enough about him…why don't you just pick him up and get your answers," (Betsy then says with a frustrated look on her face as she looks up at Cable).  "He's been surprisingly elusive…so far every time we've gotten close he's slipped away only to reappear somewhere else a few weeks later, then it starts all over again," (Cable then says with a slightly angry scowl on his face as he puts the poker back in its place and then puts his hands into his pockets).  "But if you've had that many opportunities to catch this man what makes you think that Warren or any of his informants will have any better luck of finding him," (Forge then says with an almost emotionless look on his face before he then looks up at Cable, who regards him with a not to pleased look).  "We think that he has friends…allies that are helping him," (Dani then says with a look on her face as if she's sensitive about not being able to catch Arthur Royce).  

"And I'll bet you a million dollars that Mr. Royce's eyes in the sky are most likely warriors of the crimson dawn," (Betsy then says with an angry at the world look on her face as she looks over at Warren, who looks back at her).  "Then we've got our work cut out for us don't we," (Cable then says with a not to pleased scowl on his face as he's standing in the middle of the room).  "Then we'd best get started," (Betsy then says with a determined look on his face as she then leans forwards and puts the glass of water on the coffee table as she also takes her feet off of that table).  "I think that it would be best if you stayed her and rested Psylocke…a woman in your condition needs her rest," (Cable then says as he takes a step towards Betsy).  (Then we see a look of anger flash across Betsy's face as she visibly starts to protest before we then see Warren lay a hand on her arm and then say), "It's okay Betts, Cable's right…besides I have a feeling that this is going to take awhile."  

(Then we see Betsy turn and look up at Cable with an angry scowl on her face as she then says), "Funny that you should be here on Valentine's day Cable, I would have thought that you would have been spending this day with…."  "She and I are no longer together…," (Cable then says with a look on his face as if he's trying to act like that fact doesn't bother him but it obviously does before he then turns and walks out of the room as everyone else in the room watches him go).  

[Elsewhere]

(We open with panels of a street with many different clubs on that street with people going in and coming out of them).  (Then we move into one of them and follow a young couple down a set of metal spiral stairs as some other partygoers are running up the stairs laughing and joking around and chasing each other).  (Then we pass over the bar area and see people getting drinks and talking to each other).  (Then we see Siryn sitting alone at one of the table's looking sad and she's dressed to kill and she has a drink in front of her).  (Then we see a guy walk up to her and she lifts her head to him as he says with a smile), "What's a beautiful lady like you doing over here all by yourself?"  "Trying to enjoy her one night out before she has to risk her life to save people like you again that'll never even know her name," (Siryn then says with a polite smile as it's obvious that she doesn't want to talk to him and longer than she has to).  

"Whoa…that bad huh…wanna talk about it," (the guy says with a concerned look on his face as he sits down across from Siryn).  "Thank ye but no, ye wouldn' understand," (Siryn then says with a sigh before she then takes a drink and leans back in her chair).  "You sure…I'm a pretty understanding guy and…," (the guy then says as he leans forwards onto the table with a very concerned frown on his face).  "You're in my seat," (We see someone say from behind the guy).  (Then we see someone step up behind the guy and the guy sighs angrily and then says), "Hey man…can't you see I'm talking to…."  "My girlfriend," (We see Warpath say in a panel as he's glaring down at the guy who's facing us and the guy then gets angry and starts to say something as he turns around but he then jumps out of the chair and scurries away).  (Then we see Warpath shrug his shoulders and then sit back down across from Siryn and say with a slightly embarrassed look on his face), "Sorry about that Terry."  

"It's okay Jimmy, ye didn' mean to scare him," (Siryn then says with a loving smile on her face before she then takes another sip of her drink).  "You wanna get out of here Terry…I can tell that you're not having a good time," (Warpath then says with a very concerned look on his face as he also reaches across the table and takes Siryn's hands in his).  (Then we see Siryn hang her head a bit and frown as she then says), "Ye're right about that boyo…but the mansion is like a crypt tonight…so still and lifeless."  "Well the same could definitely not be said about this place that's for sure," (Warpath then says with a small chuckle as both he and Siryn look around briefly in a panel as we see people dancing and running around).  "Ye seen Erica around anywhere," (Siryn then says with a slightly worried look on her face before she then picks up her drink).  "Yeah, she was dancing with some guy over by the stage," (Warpath then says with a frustrated scowl on his face as he nods his head back towards the dance floor).  

"Did she look like she was having fun," (Siryn then says with a slightly sad look on her face before she then moves her chair closer to Warpath).  "I think so…but I'd be remiss if I didn't at least throw out the possibility that it was all for show," (Warpath then says with a slight shrug of his shoulders as he puts his arm around Siryn and she leans back into him).  "For her sake I hope that she wasn' bluffing…she needs a little happiness in her life," (Siryn then says with a very sad look on her face with her drink up near her mouth before she then takes a drink as Warpath then says with a tired look on his face), "And I truly hope that she finds some…you to."  (Then we see Siryn look up at Warpath in a panel in which part of Warpath's face is in the very immediate foreground and Siryn is looking up right at us with a relieved and loving smile on her face as she says), "As long and ye're by my side Jimmy my happiness is a given."  "Ah the two lovebirds…so cute…," (We see someone say from off panel as then in the next panel we see Erica standing by the table with her arms crossed and she's also dressed to kill and showing plenty of skin and she's smiling).  

"How are you doing Erica," (Siryn then says with a smile on her face as Warpath is tapping his fingers on the table).  "Oh you know me…non stop fun," (Erica then says with a big smile on her face and a wave of her hand before she notices the sarcastic looks on Warpath and Siryn's faces).  (Then we see Erica slump her shoulders and frown as she orders a drink and then takes a seat across the table and smiles at Warpath and Siryn).  "Don't worry about me so much Theresa, I've been down in the dumps before…I'll pull out of it," (Erica then says with a smile before someone brings her a drink and she then thanks that person and then is taking a drink as Warpath then says), "Sorry but in this business worrying is a prerequisite."  "Is it now," (Erica then says with a smile and an eyebrow raised as she sets her drink down on the table).  "Aye…Professor Xavier has turned worrying about people…even those who hate and fear him, whether they be human or mutant…into an art form," (Siryn then says with a tired sigh before she then takes another sip of her drink).  

"But what about that other splinter group that broke off because they didn't agree with how the Professor was running things…ideological issues and all that," (Erica then says with a confused look on her face as she uses her straw to stir the ice in her drink around).  "Well that's their choice…as it was ours to go after Apocalypse, however we differ greatly in our views of the Professor and those that have remained behind at the mansion than Storm and those who have chosen to follow her," (Siryn then says with a serious look on her face).  (Then we see Warpath add with an equally serious scowl on his face), "They no longer trust him, they feel that he has gone back on the dream somewhat by mainly focusing on protecting mutants and leaving humanity to the wolves."  (Then we see Siryn nod her head and then says with a serious look on her face), "But the Professor isn' doing that at all, in fact he's furthering the dream by turning the mansion back into a school to teach a new generation of mutants to live in peace and harmony with humanity instead of destroying them."  

"But didn't you guys leave the mansion because of a difference of ideals a few years back," (Erica then says before taking another drink).  "Well when we left the mansion is was a very different matter entirely that made us leave…we left to find our own way in life, we still trust the Professor and the other X-men, we even helped them out from time to time…but how we went about it was different as well…the Professor could always contact us if he needed to and other than one or two minor misunderstandings we all got along and coexisted without hiding our true intentions and whereabouts," (Siryn then says with a contemplative frown on her face before she then takes another drink).  "So now we're the front lines in the fight against mistrust and fear," (Erica then says with a frown that turns into a smile as she watches a couple of guys walk by).  

"Aye…but enough about all that, it's getting pretty late…we should head home," (Siryn then says at first with a smile that then changes to a yawn as she checks Warpath's watch).  "What…no, come on guys we still have plenty of time, I doubt Warren is sitting in his bathrobe back at the mansion waiting up for us," (Erica then says with a look of disbelief on her face as she leans forward in her chair).  "Well I guess we could stay a little while longer," (Warpath then says with a sigh as Siryn also takes a drink and she shrugs her shoulders).  "So what's up with you two…sitting here all night…not dancing, what's up with that," (Erica then says with a daring smile on her face a she crosses her arms and leans on the table).  "Jimmy and I aren't very good…dancers," (Siryn then says with a slightly embarrassed look on her face as she then blushes).  (Then we see Warpath hang his head and smile as he says), "I never really learned how to dance, my time was spent mostly between training and helping my family."  "Neither one of you ever learned how to dance…what did you do at all of the dances and other events like that," (Erica then says with an unbelieving look on her face before she takes another drink).  

"We didn't go to any…for me they didn't have to many dances on the reservation other than traditional ones and for Terry she went to a private school that was pretty strict so…," (Warpath then says with a slightly sad frown on his face as Siryn also nods her head).  "Man you two must have had no fun growing up at all," (Erica then says with a sad look on her face as she's leaning on the table with her forearms).  "We had fun Erica, just not the same as you," (Siryn then says with a defensive look on her face before Warpath pulls her closer to him).  "Whatever…now come on we," (Erica then starts to say with an impatient frown on her face before we then see a loud beeping sound that at first makes Erica, Warpath, and Siryn look around with confused looks on their faces before Siryn then pulls up her purse and takes out what looks like a suped up palm pilot and the screen is flashing as Siryn then says), "It's one of Forge's new gizmo's…I'd almost forgotten that I even had it, now let's see if I can remember how this thing works."  (Then we see Siryn with a very thoughtful look on her face punch in a few buttons as Warpath and Erica look on as Erica is watching as she's taking another small drink).  (Then we see Siryn say with a triumphant look on her face), "I got it!"  

(Then we see a close up of the face of that palm pilot and we see a picture of an obviously tired and weary Warren as he says), "Terry…glad I caught you, sorry about this but since you three are out I thought it best to contact you and tell you that you're needed back at the mansion…we've got trouble."  "What's the problem Warren…Pestilence or Death show up again," (Warpath then says with a tired look on his face as he's looking down over Siryn's shoulder).  (Then we see a panel of Warren sitting in the darkened ops room where the only light is from a couple of screens right in front of Warren and with a very tired Betsy sitting beside him with her feet up on his lap and he's massaging them with his left hand while he's pushing the comm. button with his right hand as he says), "For once I wish…actually Cable and Dani unexpectedly showed up and informed us of a potentially apocalyptic mess…it seems that Apocalypse has begun to move those nuclear warheads that he had Imol steal from that Russian base into the strategic major cities of the world…New York, London, Dublin, Moscow, Paris, Berlin…and now…."  

(Then we see a panel back in the club as Siryn and Erica are shocked at the news and Warpath just sits there in silence with a very serious and somber look on his face before Erica then looks up and says with a scared and serious look on her face), "And now, let me guess…San Francisco…."  (Then we see another panel of the suped up palm pilots screen as Warren then says with a serious look on his face), "Correct…so right now that I need for you three to do is quickly finish whatever you're doing there and then get back here for a good night's sleep so that we can have an early morning briefing session in the ready room."  "Alright Warren…we'll be there," (Siryn then says with a small sigh as she nods her head and then Warren says as the screen then shuts off), "I'll see you then."  (Then we see Warren turn to Betsy and then say with a smile), "Time for bed Betts."  "Oh joy," (Betsy then says with a tired look on her face before we then see Warren and Betsy walk off into the darkness).  "So much for staying here and partying long into the night," (Erica then says with an upset scowl on her face before she then takes the straw out of her drink and drinks the rest of it in one gulp).  

"Well business calls Erica…we'd better get home and get to sleep," (Siryn then says with a tired sigh as she, Warpath, and Erica stand up and then walk out of the club in some panels as then we see them start to get into Warpath's jeep, all that is in the background as we then see a bunch of shadows in the foreground in an alley).  [It catches them off guard].  (We then see a panel of Siryn shutting her door and then she rolls down the window as then someone runs up beside them and throws a glowing sphere into the jeep as Warpath, Erica, and Siryn shout in alarm).  (Then we see a few panels of the sphere exploding and the three in the jeep get violently shocked until it then stops and the three are knocked out and injured).  (Then we see a big van pull up beside them and crimson dawn warriors jump out and drag the three into the van as one then says happily), "Yes Mr. Royce…we have them."  (Then we see one of the crimson dawn warriors throw in a big cylindrical shaped device with a timer on it and then the van races away and a few panels later we see a few close and wide shots of the jeep blowing up and the people around the jeep react with fear and shock as they run for cover).  (Then we pull up into the night sky and we see in a final panel the smoke rising in the bottom of the panel and there's a full moon and a shooting star). -END 


	25. My 25th Mini

**UNCANNY X-MEN MINI:  MISSING FRIENDS**

**BY: LOGANALPHA30**

**( )-Art Instructions**

**[ ]-Caption Boxes**

**""-Words**

** -Thoughts**

**+ +-Time, Place Boxes**

+ Ops Room +

 + 8:00 A.M. +

[They are assembled haphazardly around the room, waiting for the briefing to begin].  [Cable-Nathan Dayspring Summers-Omega Level Telepath and Telekinetic].  [Mirage-Danielle Moonstar-Psychic Arrows].  [Archangel-Warren Worthington III-Flight].  [Psylocke-Elizabeth Braddock-Telepath And Telekinetic].  [Meltdown-Tabitha Smith-Light Into Explosive Energy].  [Cannonball-Samuel Guthrie-Energy Propulsion And Protection].  (We see panels of the various members present as they're preparing for the briefing).  (Cable and Warren are busy talking over a readout stream of paper and they're both drinking coffee, Cable looks almost ready for war with army pants, boots, and a white tank top as Warren is wearing jeans with a dress style shirt on over a beater).  (Betsy is wearing jeans and a jean button up shirt with the top few buttons undone and her hair is pulled back in a ponytail and she's monitoring one of the screens on the wall).  (Dani is wearing a pair of jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt and her hair is pulled back in a tight ponytail with a red ribbon).  (Sam is sitting back in his chair and he has his feet up on the central console and he's looking at some readouts with a coffee cup in the other hand and he's wearing jeans, a light blue shirt, and a flannel shirt over that and he needs to shave).  

(Tabitha is sitting with her legs crossed on the arm of Sam's chair and she's leaning forward and resting her chin on her knuckles and her elbow on her top knee and she looks very tired and she's wearing very similar clothes to Sam).  (Then we see Dani look up and say with a concerned look on her face), "We seem to be missing a few people…where are James and Terry…and…what was her name again?"  (Then we see Betsy look up and say with an almost bored look on her face), "Erica…her name is Erica…yes they all should have been here by now, I wonder what could be keeping them?"  "They did come back last night, didn't they," (Tabitha then says with an equally bored look on her face as she looks over at Betsy).  "I told them to come back…but come to think of it I never actually checked to make sure that they were back," (Warren then says with a slightly concerned look on his face as he turns back towards the center of the room).  

"I'll check," (Betsy then says with a serious look on her face as she then brings her hands up to her temples, closes her eyes, and then concentrates hard as her pink butterfly appears).  [She starts to reach out, stretching her powers outward until…].  (We then see panels of Betsy's powers surging outward until she jerks in shock with a very surprised gasp).  […something completely unexpected stops her search].  (We see a close up panel of Betsy's face in a series of panels that start with a big pink butterfly on her forehead and then down near her chin we see two small spheres, one blue and the other white).  (Then we see Betsy get a sickly look on her face as the two spheres change into two different creatures like her butterfly, a white horse and a blue wolf as she then says), "I don't…believe it!"  (Then we see Warren put his coffee cup down and rush to Betsy's side and he catches her as she starts to go down as her knees begin to buckle).  "Betts, what is it…what's wrong," (Warren then says with a very fearful look on his face as he leads Betsy over to the nearest open chair and he's kneeling beside her).  "I sensed them…both of them…I felt them," (Betsy then says with an overwhelmed and unsure look on her face with her elbow on the arm of the chair and that hand on her forehead with her other hand on her stomach).  

"Them…them who, what are you talking about," (Warren then says with a worried and confused look on his face as he brushes some hair off of Betsy's face).  "Our children Warren…I can sense both of them…I wasn't ready for that," (Betsy then says with a slightly shocked look on her face).  "What do you mean you can sense them, I didn't know it was possible to telepathically contact a child still in the womb," (Cable then says with a confused look on his face before he then takes another sip of coffee).  "Well I don't really bloody care what I'm not supposed to be able to do…but I did make telepathic contact of some type with out children," (Betsy then says with a very serious look on her face as then in the next panel we see Tabitha turn back to Sam as they look at each other with surprised looks on their faces as Tabitha then says), "Twins!?"  "Wait a minute Betts…what are you saying…we're having twins," (Warren then says with a confused but at the same time elated look on his face as Betsy then nods her head).  "Great…so they're going to be a regular Romulus and Remus, that still doesn't help us find Terry and James," (Dani then says with a slightly fed up look on her face as she shakes her head).  

(Then we see a panel of Sam leaning back in his chair and he's also looking over at Dani with a reserved look of anger on his face as he says), "And Erica to Dani…we're going to find all of our friends."  "Whatever," (Dani then says with a bored look on her face as she turns back to the monitor that she's near).  (Then we see a panel of Betsy as she looks up at Warren and then says with a worried look on her face), "I don't know if it's wise, but I could try again…now that I know more about what to expect."  (Then we see Warren say with a stern but worried look on his face as he brings a hand up and cups Betsy's cheek in that hand), "No…I won't let you, we don't know what the effects could be in the long run, we can't risk it."  "Maybe we won't have to Warren…although I don't know if you're going to like this any better," (Tabitha then says with a concerned look on her face as we also see Sam watching his screen with a very concerned scowl on his face).  "Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this," (Cable then says with an impending look of doom on his face as he finishes off the rest of his coffee).  "Punch it up on the main screen Sam," (Betsy then says with a worried look on her face as she seems to be getting better as she leans back in her chair).  

"Right," (Sam then says with a sad look on his face as he punches a few buttons and then everyone turns and looks at the big screen on the wall as it springs to life to show a chopper view of a downtown street that's populated by clubs and there's a wreckage of a blown up vehicle front and center).  (We see all of the area all taped off with police being all over the place and people all standing around and watching as the forensics people are going over the area with a fine toothed comb).  "Is that what I think it is," (Warren then says with a concerned look on his face as he looks at the screen).  "We can't be completely one hundred percent sure of course unless we could somehow get a closer look…but no Warren, it's now looking good," (Sam then says with a very worried look on his face as he shakes his head and then drops his head into his hands as a very worried Tabitha puts her hand on the back of his neck and then squeezes lightly).  

"And how exactly do you suppose we do that Sam, with the police crawling all over like ants…getting in there will be hard," (Dani then says with an unbelieving look on her face as she's leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed).  "No it won't, I've gotten into supposedly impenetrable government bio-facilities with ease, a few cops will be a piece of cake," (Cable then says with a serious but now impressed look on his face as he's walking back to his chair).  "And may I ask as to exactly why you were breaking into classified government buildings," (Betsy then says with an unconvinced look of wonder on her face as she turns her chair back to face back towards the center console).  "You can ask Psylocke…but I'm not going to answer you, look…the morale of my story is that nothing is impossible," (Cable then says with a slight grin before he starts to take another sip of coffee but he gets suddenly a little irritated when he notices that his cup is empty and Dani smiles and stifles a small laugh).  

"So what do we do Warren…it's your call, you're the leader," (Tabitha then says with an uncertain look on her face as her arms are crossed on her lap).  "You're right Tabitha…I am, that being said Cable take Sam and Dani and find out as much as you can, if that was Warpath's jeep then I want to know what happened to it," (Warren then says with a commanding look on his face and in his posture as he's standing rigid with his arms crossed and also his wings arrayed behind him).  "Sounds like a good enough plan…Sam, Dani…let's go," (Cable then says with a stern look on his face as he then sets his coffee cup down and goes to the door).  (Then we see in the background Sam and Dani both stand up and begin to follow Cable out of the room).  (Then after they leave the room we see Warren turn to Betsy with an unsure look on his face and then say with his arms still crossed), "Well Betts, what do you think?"  "I have a bad feeling about this," (Betsy then says with a look of utter foreboding on her face).

[Meanwhile]

[An undisclosed cell several feet below an average street].

(We open with first a few panels of a dank and dark sewer with rats and other small animals running around).  (Then we see a panel of Erica smiling as she's lying naked on her stomach on a massage table with a towel in the right place as a masseur is giving her a massage, and she's in a nice and bright room).  (Then we do a few comparison panels that go back and forth between Erica's dream and reality as in reality it's actually rats that are crawling all over her and chewing on her).  (Then we see a close up of Erica's face as her eyes are closed and she's smiling as she says), "Oh yeah…that feels good…yeah…right there…right…huh?"  (Then we see a few panels of Erica's face as he eyes start to blink open still with the smile on her face as she mumbles), "Yeah…right…there?"  

(Then we see Erica's eyes finally flutter fully open and she stares eye to eye with a rat that's chewing on her hair and standing on her chest and Erica's eyes grow wide and she screams as she tries to scramble away and shakes the rats off of her as she bumps into an equally bound, by metal constraints at their wrists and their clothes are all dirty and ripped, Siryn and Warpath).  (Then we see Siryn groggily start to come to as she has a dark bruise on the right side of her head as she mumbles), "Mm…Erica what are you?"  (Then we see both Siryn and Erica both shake off the rats as Siryn then turns to Warpath and elbows him and then says angrily with a small look of fear on her face), "Jimmy…wake up!"  (Then we see Warpath wake up slowly and then lazily look at a rat that's on his knee as he then mumbles with a look on his face as if he could care less that there's a rat on his knee), "There's a rat on my knee…Terry, why is there a rat on my knee?"  "How should I know Jimmy, the last thing that I remember we were in your jeep and then someone…," (Siryn then says with a confused but pained look on her face as beside her Erica is trying to straighten her clothes back out).  

"Threw a…something in through the window," (Erica then says with a pained look of wonder on her face).  "And then I blacked out…and ended up here," (Warpath then says with an irritated look on his face as he's looking up and he pulls on the chains).  "So what do we do now," (Erica then says with a worried look on her face as she struggles against the chains and we see that she has a large bruise on the back of her shoulder and on her thigh).  "We get out of here that's what," (Siryn then says with a slightly angry scowl on her face before she grimaces as she grabs the chains and pulls on them).  "You can stop struggling to free yourself my dear…those are special chains that cancel out your mutant abilities…even your oaf of a friend here's strength won't be enough to free you," (A voice from off panel says as then we see a panel of Arthur Royce standing in the room in a lab coat with a huge smile on his face and he's being flanked by double sized and heavily armed and armored crimson dawn warriors that look ready for a fight).  

"Who are you," (Warpath then says with an unimpressed look on his face as he glares at Arthur).  "The troll speaks…I will not that in your autopsy," (Arthur then says with a sinister grin on his face as he walks towards Erica and Siryn).  "And who are you supposed to be…Mr. Wizard," (Erica then says with a mocking smirk on her face as she's leaning forward).  (Then we see Arthur squat down beside Erica and then say with a greedy grin on his face as in a short series of panels he uses the back of his hand to trace a line from Erica's temple down the side of her face to her chin and then down her neck and a little bit lower but we see that last bit only in Arthur's smile and Siryn and Warpath's angry and slightly sickened reaction), "Ooh…crude attempts at humor, my, my, and from such a lovely flower like yourself…hmm someone should teach you some manners my dear, no one intrudes on the sovereign territory of my lord En Sabah Nur."  

(Then we see Warpath angrily yell as he struggles against the chains), "Get your hands off of her!"  (And at the same time we see Siryn angrily try to take a wild kick aimed at Arthur but she only kicks thin air).  (Then we see a panel of Erica with her eyes closed and a very emotional and disgusted look on her face and then in the next panel we see Arthur say with a big and pleased smile on his face), "Now that wasn't so bad my dear…was it?"  (Then we see in a panel Erica, with a few tears running down her cheeks, turn her head angrily and then spit straight into Arthur's face and then say with a very angry look on her face), "#$%* you!"  "Stupid bitch," (Arthur then yells angrily before he rears back and backhands Erica across the face that opens a big gash through her right eyebrow as Warpath and Siryn strain at their chains in vain).  

(Then we see Arthur stand up and turn and walk away and then stop when he gets back to the crimson dawn warriors as he then says as he nods his head back towards Erica), "Bring her to my office and leave the other two here to play with the rats."  (Then we see two of the crimson dawn warriors walk up and then one uses his weapon to knock Erica out as then the other one unchains her and then in the next panel we see that crimson dawn warrior throw Erica over its shoulder and then leave the room as Warpath and Siryn try in vain to stop them). 

[Shortly]

[Normally they would not even be able to get anywhere near the accident site].  [But on this occasion they have come prepared].  (We open with panels of Sam, Dani, and Cable walking side by side on the sidewalk by people as they're heading towards the burnt out jeep).  (Then we see Sam turn to Cable and say with a confused look on his face), "Not t'be negative or anything Cable…but how is it that we're able to just walk right by everyone without them even…?"  "Remember Sam, I'm full of surprises…," (Cable then says with an almost smug smirk on his face as the three keep walking and then Dani rolls her eyes and shakes her head as she then says with a sarcastic look on her face), "Least of which being using your powers to make everyone see us as just three more members of the forensics team."  (Then we see Cable hold the police tape up as Sam and Dani then duck under that tape and then we see a couple of panels of them in their dark blue jumpsuits and caps as they both pull on rubber gloves).  

(Then we see Sam and Dani squat down beside another forensics person as Dani then says with a concerned look on her face), "So what do we do first?"  "Well…," (Sam then says with an unsure scowl on his face as he looks around).  "The two of you should first step back and let someone who knows what he's doing finish his work," (We then see that other forensics team member say as he lifts his head and we see that it's Forge and his cane is nearby and he has a very serious if not annoyed look on his face).  (Then we see Dani look shocked in a panel as she then says as she leans closer to Forge), "Forge, what are you doing here, how did you get by all of the police?"  "Cable isn't the only one who's full of surprises, now if you'll get out of my light I'll be able to determine once and for all whether or not James, Theresa, and Erica were physically present in the jeep when the incendiary agent was introduced," (Forge then says with a concerned and thoughtful scowl on his face as he picks up and looks at the display as we then see Cable looking around nervously).  

(Then we see Cable look down at Forge with a stern look on his face and his arms crossed as he then says), "Well Forge, what's the diagnosis?"  "Well I have some good news and some bad news…which do you want first," (Forge then says with a very frustrated scowl on his face as he looks up at Cable).  (Then we see a panel of Sam and Dani s they share a worried look before Dani then turns to Forge and says with an unsure look on her face), "Gives us the bad news first Forge."  "Fine…there are strong genetic markers for all three of them at about the time of the explosion…along with a strong presence of genetic markers for warriors of the crimson dawn," (Forge then says with a very serious scowl on his face as he looks up at Cable).  "But then what's the good news Forge, because the bad news that you just old us doesn't really leave much room for any good news," (Cable then says with an unsure scowl on his face).  

"Well the good news is that there are additional genetic markers for James, Theresa, and Erica that lead away from the explosion…leading me to believe that they were abducted and the jeep was destroyed to make it appear that they had all perished," (Forge then says with a look on his face as if he's elated at finding out the truth when it was hidden so well).  "And something tells me that they weren't expecting someone like Forge to be with us to uncover their deception," (Dani then says with a look of pride on her face a she smiles and looks over at Sam).  (Then we see Sam nod his head and then take a wireless headset out of a pocket and put it on and then activate it and then say), "Warren…come in."  (Then we see a panel of Warren and Betsy both reclining in one of the chairs in the ops room as Betsy is in Warren's arms and she's holding a palm pilot and she's writing something as she says with a sigh), "Fine luv…I'll put Warren down, but don't get your hopes up."  

"I know Betts, but it's always good to keep your options open, so now…huh," (Warren then says with a smile as he gives Betsy a squeeze and then starts to kiss her neck but then a small button starts blinking and a small alarm goes off).  (Then we see start to sit up but Betsy then puts a hand up and says with a tired look on her face), "Don't worry about it Warren."  (Then we see Betsy activate her telekinetic powers and she presses the button and then we see a picture of Sam appear on the big screen on the wall as Warren then says), "Yes Sam, what is it…what did you find out?"  "Well it was Jimmy's jeep, but Forge did a little poking around and found that they're all alive, but they've been kidnapped…by our old friends with the crimson dawn, the whole explosion was just their attempt to cover up the abduction," (Sam then says in a panel of Sam standing beside Cable, Forge, and Dani in an alley as they're watching for anybody that's looking at them).  

"Could this day get any worse," (Warren then says with a frustrated scowl on his face as he hangs his head and shakes it).  (Then we see Betsy sit up and then say), "Better watch what you ask for luv."  "What's our next move Warren, should we regroup or…," (Sam then says with a frustrated sigh and shrug of his shoulders as Cable then says to Forge as he's barely turning his head), "Forge, is there any way that you can track James and Theresa's bio-signatures, or maybe one of the crimson dawn warriors."  "It's possible, but I'd have to go back to the mansion to get the parts," (Forge then says under his breath as behind him we see Sam looking into his watch).  (Then we see a panel of Warren and Betsy as they stand up and Betsy then says as she walks up towards the console under the large screen), "You've found out as much as you can right now Sam, bring everybody back and we'll go from there."  

(Then we go back to the alley and see Dani put her hand on Sam's shoulder and she's leaning on that shoulder as she says), "If it's all the same to you Psylocke…I'm going to search for James and Terry myself." (Then we see Warren join Psylocke at the console and he then says), "Negative Dani, you don't even know where to begin…and beyond that if you get into trouble you won't have any backup."  "That never stopped me before," (Dani then says with a fake smile on her face before she then takes Sam's wireless comm. link and then she runs off and she says as she does it), "I'll call you when I find them."  "Dani, wait," (Sam yells after her as he begins to follow after her but Cable stops him and then says with a stern look on his face), "Not a good idea Sam."  (And in through those panels we see Warren and Betsy at the console just shaking their heads is dismay as then we see Tabitha come walking up behind them with a sucker in her mouth and her hands are clasped together behind her back and she's wearing a black bikini, sandals, sunglasses, a big sun hat, and a mostly see-through wrap around her waist and she's got a thin gold chain around her wrist and neck).  

(Then we see Tabitha say with a big smile on her face as she takes the sucker out of her mouth), "Sam and the others find anything?"  "Yes…and no, the jeep on the news was indeed James' jeep…however the three of them are still alive," (Psylocke then says with a frustrated scowl on her face with her arms crossed as she's leaning and almost sitting on the console as then in the next panel we see Forge appear on the big screen).  "We'll be back in fifteen minutes Warren, then I'll cobble something together and then we can go out and find our friends," (Forge then says with a serious look on his face as Warren then nods his head and says), "Good work Forge, we'll be ready for you."  (Then we see Forge nod his head and the screen goes blank).  "So should I get suited up…or…," (Tabitha then says with a hopeful smile on her face before she then puts the sucker back into her mouth).  "No Tabitha, you may not go back outside and lounge by the bloody pool, I have the strongest feeling that we'll be returning to sewer duty," (Betsy then says with an almost angry and scolding look on her face as then we see Tabitha slump her shoulders and pout a bit and she then turns and leaves the room).  

(Then we see Betsy scowl a bit and then start to walk back towards the exit but Warren then stops her with a hand on her shoulder and a stern look on his face as he then says), "I'd like to know where you think you're going in such a hurry."  (Then we see a panel in which in the immediate foreground we see Betsy's face and shoulder as she has an angry and fed up look on her face as Warren's hand is on her shoulder and his face is stern in the background).  (Then in the next panel we see Betsy angrily shrug off Warren's hand as she angrily says), "I'm going to get ready and then go help Sam and the others find our missing team members…and don't even think about trying to get me to stay behind because I just happen to be two and a half months pregnant…I'll play it safe and try to stay out of any fighting."  

(Then we see a panel in which we see Warren standing right behind Betsy, as we see both of them in a full head to toe panel, as Warren has his right hand on her right shoulder and his left hand is just above her left elbow and Betsy's left hand is overtop of Warren's right hand and her right hand is just down at her side as Warren then says with a very serious look on his face, and the look on Betsy's face matches the one on Warren's), "I know Betts, but you actions is almost like an addiction…you just can't seem to get enough of it…this pregnancy is really going to be trying on your patience."  "Yours to," (Betsy then says in that same panel).  (Then we see Warren take his hands down and smile as he says), "Without a doubt…now we'd better go and find those parts that Forge will need so that we can get to looking that much faster."  (Then we see Warren and Betsy walk out of the ops room).  

[Elsewhere]

(We see panels of the sewer as everything looks normal and on the walls we see the shadows of someone running through the sewers and then we see a big panel of Dani running towards us with a very determined look on her face as she then thinks), Just hold on for a bit longer guys, I'll find you.   [She races through the sewers, using every tracking technique known to her, desperately trying to find and then follow any trace of her friends].  (Then we see several panels of Dani running through the sewers and also checking different things like looking for footprints, stopping and listening, and also trying to see if she can smell anything).  (Then we see her stop and look down a very dark pipe and then shake her head and go back to searching as then we see a quick panel of the opening of that pipe as all is calm and then we see two red eyes open and then War emerges from the shadows with a big sinister smile on his face).  

[A short distance away]

(We see Warpath and Siryn sitting angrily, still chained to the wall as a group of crimson dawn warriors are taking a great amount of pride and joy out of using their weapons, fists, elbows, knees, and feet to beat Warpath relentlessly as Siryn is trying to come to his aid but can't).  (Then we see one of the crimson dawn warriors start to greedily advance towards Siryn but she yells angrily), "Ye bloody…," (as she kicks that crimson dawn warrior hard in the stomach).  (Then we see another of the crimson dawn warriors lean down a bit and rear back to punch Warpath but he then shakes his head, as his face is all beat up and bloody and he throws his legs up and he gets that crimson dawn warrior's head in a leg lock as Warpath is trying to choke the life out of it).  (Then we see a couple panels of the other crimson dawn warriors trying to go to the others aid as they're jabbing Warpath with their weapons).  

[Through the haze of pain in his mind a simple plan for escape is devised].  (Then we see first a close up on Warpath's eyes as they grow large and then one of the crimson dawn warriors that has an energy weapon aim it at Warpath's head but Warpath sees it and uses his legs to swing the warrior that he has in a leg lock into the one aiming the energy weapon as Siryn yells), "Jimmy…look out!"  (Then we see that weapon go off and the blast hits the manacles that are on Warpath's wrists as Warpath says), "Way ahead of you Terry!"  (Then we see the manacles on Warpath's wrists get blasted off and he's freed as he says), "Thanks guys," (and then growls and lunges at the crimson dawn warriors and tears into them and throws two of them through a nearby wall and smashes the rest of them into the ground).  (Then we see Warpath turn back to Siryn and say with a smile as he's breaking Siryn's manacles and freeing her), "Have ya out in a minute Terry."  (Then after she's freed we see a weary Siryn say as she's rubbing her wrists), "Thank you, now help me up so we can go find Erica."  (Then we see Warpath help Siryn up and then the two charge out of the room).  

[The Office of Arthur Royce]

(We see the inside of Arthur's office as he is reclining in a plush chair with his feet up on his desk and he's smoking a cigar as Erica's wrists are chained up to the wall and her face is all beat up as Arthur then says with a smile), "How are you feeling mutie?"  "I'll show you as soon as you take these chains off you sicko," (Erica then says angrily as she tries to free herself).  "All in due time my dear…but if you're in such a hurry then let's get started," (Arthur then says with a greedy smile as he stands up and walks over to Erica before he starts to laugh as he begins to unbuckle his belt as Erica looks on in both shock and revulsion).  (Then we see Arthur say with a big toothy grin on his face as in the background we see the sound of a door opening), "Screaming won't do you any good my dear…."  "I could say the same to you," (We see someone say from off panel that makes Arthur jump a bit and turn around before a fist smashes into his stomach and then his face that then sends him flying back over the desk and slamming into the wall).  "I don't know who the hell you are but thanks," (Erica then says with a confused but relieved look on her face).  

"I'm a friend," (Dani then says as she hurries over and squats down next to Erica).  "I guess I'll have to take your word for it…now could you maybe help me out here," (Erica then says with a meager smile on her face as she holds up her wrists).  "Yeah…where's the key," (Dani then says as she's looking around before she looks at the desk in a panel in which it's as if we're on the other side of the desk and Erica and Dani are looking towards us and Erica says), "Up there on the desk somewhere."  (Then we see Dani nod her head and stand up and then she begins to search the desk as she's making a mess of the desk before she finds the key and then goes back and frees Erica, who rubs her wrists and then says), "Thanks," (and Dani then says as she tosses the key aside), "Don't mention it, now come on, we still have to find Jimmy and Terry."  (Then we see Dani stand up and then turn back around towards the door as Erica is using the wall to help herself up).  "Foolish mutant scum," (someone then says from off panel as we see Dani stop in her tracks and say), "Who the…?"  "Bastard…," (Erica then yells angrily as she launches herself over the desk and then charges straight ahead as then in the next panel we see Erica jump at War who is just laughing, backhands her up against the wall as he says), "Stupid bitch."  

"Erica…," (Dani then says angrily as she starts to charge towards War but he fires off a blast at her that forces her to jump back up onto the desk as she does a flip and at the same time she pulls something off of her belt as she then hits a small switch and the item shoots out into a bow as we then see a panel of an angry Dani on the desk with a psychic arrow loaded in her bow).  (Then in the next few panels we see Dani do a front flip into a ball as she's jumping towards War an firing off arrows as she goes, all of which we see War simply shrug off and then laugh as Dani finishes her roll she aims a kick towards War's head).  "Stupid filth," (War then says with a big grin on his face as he catches Dani in midair by grabbing her ankle as she shouts in shock and alarm before War then begins to laugh heartily and hold onto her ankle as he slams her first into the ground and then up against a nearby wall and he then picks her up and holds her by the back of her neck as we see that she's bleeding from the nose and mouth and she's barely conscious).  

"You disappoint me," (War then says with a  disappointed look on his face as he walks over and then slams her face first into the wall as when she's slammed into the wall her head is turned and she's facing us and her hands are down at her sides and she's no longer holding her bow).  (Then we see War back away a bit and cross his arms as he gloats as we then see panels of Dani as she slowly slides down the wall and she leaves a trail of blood as she goes).  (Then we see a panel of someone shouting from behind War that makes him start to turn around), "Dani!" (Then we see a panel in which War is in the foreground and we see him from behind and in the background we see both Warpath and Siryn rushing into the room and both look ready for a fight).  "War…I should have known that you'd be here," (Warpath then says with a look of anger and disgust on his face as he's clenching his fists).  

"What did ye do to Dani n' Erica," (Siryn then says with a demanding look on her face before she then launches herself straight up into the air in a panel in which she's in the foreground and directly to the side of Warpath, who's in the background).  "The same thing that I'm going to do to the two of you," (War then says with an almost greedy smile on his face as he sets his feet and then starts to form a sphere of energy to shoot towards Warpath and Siryn).  "Fat chance o' that," (Siryn then yells as she sends a sonic scream straight towards War as beside her Warpath just charges forward).  "Then come and face the horror that is you future," (War then says with an excited look on his face as Siryn's sonic scream makes him take a step back before we then see Warpath slam into War just as he releases his blast and there's a large explosion that sends Warpath and War are blasted apart, each through an opposite wall as Arthur shouts in fear and then dives under his desk).  "Jimmy," (Siryn then yells with a fearful look on her face as she lands and looks back at where Warpath went).  

(Then we see a panel of Erica, as she's lying on her stomach, as she's starting to come to as she starts to roll over and moan in pain).  (Then we see Siryn rush over and then help Erica to sit up as Siryn then says), "Erica…are ye…oh my!"  (Then we see a panel of an angry War as he climbs back through the wall and then yell in anger as he violently overturns the desk as Arthur is cowering in fear and War then says), "You are a disgrace to our master…if not for my lord's wishes I would snap your insignificant neck."  (Then we see Warpath start to come back into the room and he's using the wall to help him stay up as crimson dawn warriors, heavily armed ones, rush into the room with weapons drawn).  "Jimmy, we have t' get out of here, we have to get Erica n' Dani to a hospital," (Siryn then says with a slightly scared look on her face as Erica mumbles), "No…no hospital…I'm okay," (before Siryn then blasts the oncoming rush of crimson dawn warriors). 

"No argument here…," (Warpath then says as he's punching a nearby crimson dawn warrior).  "Impudent dogs, it is futile for you to continue to resist," (War then says triumphantly as a crimson dawn warrior catches Siryn off guard and smashes the butt end of his weapon into the back of Siryn's head).  "Terry," (Warpath then yells as Siryn crumples to the ground, before he starts to get overwhelmed even though he's fighting hard).  (Then we see Warpath go down under a sea of crimson dawn warriors as War then laughs his approval and says), "Do you see now that like I said…resistance if futile!"  (Then we see a gun blast slam into War, who gets blasted back as someone says from off panel), "Haven't you figured it out yet…resistance is not futile."  (Then we see a panel in which we're looking at the room's doorway and we see a very determined Cable and Forge each with a gun and they're firing at random crimson dawn warriors and above them Sam is blasting the remaining warriors in the hallway as Tabitha is doing much the same thing and Warren is charging in through the middle).  

"Where are the nukes War," (Warren then says with fists clenched and gritted teeth).  (Then we see Tabitha turn to Warpath and say with an excited smile on her face as she's blasting some of the crimson dawn warriors off of him), "Don't you worry big guy…I'll have ya freed up in a sec…."  (Then we see Warpath say once he's freed with a slightly annoyed and worried look on his face), "Forget about me Tabitha, get Terry, Erica, and Dani out of here!"  "Way ahead of you there pal," (Sam then says with a grim look on his face as he blasts off and slams into War's side that causes War to spin and fall back to the ground).  (Then we see War push himself up to his feet and then growls angrily), "You will pay for this incursion with your lives!"  "Oh yeah ugly…well sticks and stones will break my bones but your poor excuses for super villain type death threats will never hurt me," (Tabitha then says with a mocking grin on her face as she's blasting her way towards Siryn and Erica along with Forge as Cable then says with a grim look on his face as he's blasting some more crimson dawn warriors), "Cut the talking Tabitha, get Erica and Theresa out of her while Sam gets Dani."  

(Then we see War howl in anger and then launch himself at Cable and the two go down fighting and are soon locked in hand to hand combat).  (Then we see a panel of Sam as he gets to Dani and he turns her over and gasps with a very shocked and worried look on his face as he then says), "Dani…oh God, please be okay."  (Then we see Sam check for Dani's pulse and take a sigh of relief as Warren then lands beside him and says), "Sam…how is she?"  "She's alive…but we need to get her out of here…now, "(Sam then says with a worried look on his face as he picks Dani up in his arms and Warren thinks as we see a small purple halo appear around his head, Betts…are you there? (Then we see a panel of Betsy aboveground leaning up against a building with an apple in her hand, as well as with a fruit stand nearby, as she's taking a bite out of it).  (Then we see her think back telepathically as she's chewing the apple with her purple butterfly on her forehead), Yes Warren, what's going on…have you found them yet? 

(Then we see a panel of Betsy still chewing the apple as a telepathic Warren's head appears just in front of Betsy's head and he's purple, she has a bored look on her face, and Warren then says back telepathically), We found them alright…along with Arthur Royce and War…but we've got injured down here, they're going to need medical attention, get a few ambulances here asap.  Will do luv…just do something for me okay…come back to me…and keep yourself from needing one of those ambulances, (Betsy then thinks back with a concerned look on her face as she takes another bite of the apple).  (Then we go back down into the sewer and see Warren think back with an equally concerned look on his face), Whatever you say Betts.  "Sam, get Dani out of here, we'll handle War and his crimson dawn warriors," (Warren then says with a serious look on his face before he turns and attacks some nearby crimson dawn warriors).  

"Ya don't have to tell me twice," (Sam then says with a very serious look on his face before he then blasts off out of the room and as he goes he knocks several crimson dawn warriors up into the air).  (Then we see panels of War and Cable fighting as Cable then shoves War away and through a weak part of the wall).  "James, help Tabitha get Erica and Terry back up to the street, ambulances are on their way," (Warren then says with a very determined and commanding scowl on his face as he blocks a slash from a crimson dawn warrior's weapon with another warrior's weapon that he had picked up earlier).  "Right boss…," (Warpath then says at first with a slightly relieved look on his face before he gets blasted from behind by a very angry War and is sent crashing into a cabinet and then through the wall behind).  (Then we see a panel of Tabitha helping Siryn up as Siryn then says with a pained grimace on her face and a hand on the back of her head), "Oh…my head, ye get the license number of the truck that hit me?"  

"Sorry Terry, it must have slipped my mind," (Tabitha then says with slightly sad look on her face as she loops an arm around Siryn and Siryn puts her arm around Tabitha's shoulders).  (Then we see, beside Tabitha and Siryn, Forge pick Erica up and he then follows Tabitha out towards the exit of the room as Cable lays down a line of suppressing fire as he's yelling), "Tabitha, Forge, get moving!"  "How dare you run away like the frightened dogs that you are," (War then says angrily as he starts to fire off a blast towards Cable).  (Then we see a panel of Arthur Royce as he's trying to crawl away fearfully through the hole that Warpath made).  (Then we see Warren land just behind Arthur and say with a very serious look on his face as he's also grabbing Arthur's shirt collar), "Arthur Royce I presume, let me introduce myself…Warren Worthington III…."  "Who," (Arthur says with a scared and confused look on his face as he tries to pull away from Warren).  

"Don't play dumb with me Royce…you know damn well who I am…," (Warren then growls angrily as he throws Arthur up against the wall with a lot of force).  "Don't kill me…please," (Arthur then says with a very scared look on his face as he tries to scramble away from Warren but Warpath steps back up in front of him and says with an angry scowl on his face), "What's wrong…you're not so tough when I'm not chained up and you've got a heavily armed army of crimson dawn warriors at your back."  (Then we see Warpath start to reach down to pick Arthur up but then we see someone teleporting in behind him and we then see a quick panel of a woman's hand reaching out towards Warpath).  

(Then in the next panel we see Warpath just about to grab Arthur as the woman's hand hits Warpath in a quick panel and then in the next panel we see a close up panel of a heavily cloaked woman's mouth as she says), "Not today big guy, we need this flatscan."  (Then we see a panel of Warpath looking as if he just got shocked by a really high voltage current as Warren yells with a hand outstretched), "James look out!"  (Then we see Warpath slump to the ground as then a very triumphant Plague steps calmly over his body as Warren then grimaces and says), "Plague…what did you do to him?"  "Never mind failure…you should feel fortunate that my reason for being here is only to retrieve this…human, and not to give you the righteous punishment that you deserve," (Plague then says as she walks up to Arthur with a slightly angry look on her face as Warren, as well as a good number of the heavily armed crimson dawn warriors starts to back up a bit).  

(Then we see an angry War start to storm towards Warren and then blast a charge at Warren, who turns around just a bit, gets hit in the chest and gets slammed back up against the wall).  (Then we see War smile as he steps up to Arthur and then turns back and blasts what's left of the desk and any and all files in the room).  (Then we see a panel of Cable as he's set and aiming his gun at War and Plague as he then says with a very determined and angry look on his face), "I've come to far and worked to hard to have you just teleport away and being able to stop you…now where are the nukes?"  "The nukes location will be evident soon enough, but we shall let that be a surprise for you and the flatscans alike," (Plague then says with an almost cocky sneer on her face as she makes Arthur disappear and then the other crimson dawn warriors as Cable yells), "No…," (and tries to stop them from leaving).  

"We accomplished our objective here and now we will leave you her to ponder your futile existence," (Plague then says with her arms crossed and also a sinister smile on her face before Warren starts to lunge forward and Warpath groggily sits up as both War and Plague teleport away with War laughing).  "No…damn them," (Cable then yells angrily as he fires a gun blast just over Warpath's shoulder that would have hit War and Plague had they not teleported away as Warpath then says with an annoyed and surprised look on his face), "Hey…whoa Cable, watch it will ya!"  (Then we see Cable yell angrily and then punch the wall as then we see Warren stagger back to his feet and cough with a painful grimace on his face along with a hand on his chest as he then says), "James…Cable, you okay?"  

"Sure…other than the incessant ringing in my ears and a little blurred vision…I'm fine," (Warpath then says with a tired and worn out look on his face as he's propping himself up with one hand while scratching the back of his head with his other hand).  (Then we see a panel of Cable looking back up at Warren with an angry but restrained scowl on his face as he says), "Yeah…just peachy," (before he then kicks the door apart as he storms out of the room).  (Then we se Warpath stand up and say with a slightly confused look on his face), "What got stuck up his craw?"  "You know Cable James, he takes everything personally and as such what happened to Dani and you three has hit him pretty hard, and that along with the fact that Cable isn't to talk to freely about his feelings…," (Warren then says with a tired and concerned look on his face as he sighs and shrugs his shoulders as he's looking around the room).  (Then we see Warpath chuckle a bit and then say with a cheesy smile on his face), "Sounds like a certain someone else that I know."  

"Yeah well…you know the old saying…great minds think alike," (Warren then says with a slightly cheesy smile on his face as he's kneeling down in a sea of half burnt papers).  "Yeah, two stubborn old guys…," (Warpath then says with a cheesy smile on his face as he's looking around the room before Warren then interrupts him as he says), "Hey…twenty eight is not old…for old you can ask Cable or Logan," (with a fake hurt look on his face as he gathers up a few half burnt papers as then Warpath picks up the remnants of the desk as he then says with a slight smile), "I'll tell Cable that you called him old."  "Look we'd better get going, Betsy's going to get worried if we stay down here much longer," (Warren then says with a smile as he heads out of the room, with Warpath in tow as he's also holding his side slightly).  

[Hours Later, The Infirmary]

(We open with first a panel of Warren, Cable, and Betsy sitting off in one corner of the room and they're looking at x-rays that are stuck up on a lighted box on the wall all with concerned looks on their faces).  "So it's that bad huh," (Cable then says with an unhappy grimace on his face as he leans back in his chair and puts his hands behind his head with his elbows bent).  "Unfortunately yes, Dani has multiple broken bones not to mention a collapsed lung and enough bruises to cover all of jolly old England," (Betsy then says with a frustrated scowl on her face as she stands up and crosses her arms and leans back up against the wall).  (Then in the next panel we see Betsy looking out as us in the far background as in the foreground we see a very heavily bandaged up and unconscious Dani as she's hooked up to a lot of machines with wires going everywhere).  

"How long does she have to stay like that, hooked up to all of those machines," (Cable then says with a worried look on his face as he scratches his chin).  "Hard to say…weeks…months…, all I can say with any amount of certainty is that she won't be doing much of anything until long after Arthur Royce is out of the picture," (Betsy then says with an impatient and tired look on her face as Warren then stands up and puts an arm around Betsy's shoulders and he gives her a supportive hug).  "Well now that we've compromised their installation here I highly doubt that Mr. Royce will show his face around here again…we'll have to think of a new plan of attack," (Warren then says with a frustrated look on his face as he turns back to look at Dani).  "And after what happened down in the sewers we're probably not going to have to much time before Apocalypse sets off one or more of the nuclear bombs," (Cable then says with an unhappy scowl on his face as he curls his hand into a fist and then pounds that fist on the chairs armrest).  

"Why haven't any of the other warheads been detonated yet, Apocalypse wants to usher in a new age so…," (Betsy then says with a slightly confused and concerned look on her face as she turns off the light that's lighting up Dani's x-ray).  "That's what I expected him to do at first, but then the genius of his plan donned on me, he's setting them all up so that in one great stroke he can achieve both of his objectives, to destroy any and all possible human resistance along with sending the world into a war that would undoubtedly result in a nuclear winter, bringing about a world in which Apocalypse can assume control and implement his twisted dogma of who's fit to survive and who isn't," (Cable then says with a very serious look on his face as Warren and Betsy sit back down and return his serious look).  

"So where do we go from here…it's obvious that they've already positioned the warhead somewhere beneath San Francisco…look we can't just sit on our hands here," (Betsy then says with a tired look on her face as she crosses her legs, leans forward, hangs her head a bit, rests her elbow on the top knee and rubs her eyes).  "Thanks for reminding me, yes most likely the clock is already ticking and Dani and I are  no closer to finding out where any of the warheads are located then when we came here," (Cable then says with an impatient scowl on his face as he angrily stands up and then walks towards Dani's bio-bed).  "You can't expect to find the warhead that quickly Cable, we got lucky in the finding Arthur Royce today…most likely Apocalypse has the warhead guarded by dozens of his best crimson dawn warriors along with whatever else that madman has cooked up," (Warren then says with an almost fed up look on his face as he almost jumps out of his chair and is about to storm off to confront Cable when Betsy stops him with a hand on his arm and a very serious look on her face).  

"Cable, you know that we feel as badly as you do about what happened to Dani and the others…and we're just as concerned about the warheads and their locations…but this fighting amongst ourselves like a bunch of bloody children," (Betsy then says with a very serious look on her face as she glares at both Warren and Cable).  "You're right Psylocke, we are acting rather childish, any word on those files that you collected from Arthur Royce's office Warren," (Cable then says with a frustrated look on his face as he sighs as he's standing by Dani's bio-bed with his arms crossed).  "Sorry but nothing yet, Forge is on it now and I threatened Tabitha with two weeks of no reality television to get her to help Sam go back into the sewers to look for anything that we may have missed earlier," (Warren then says with a serious look on his face as he first looks back at Betsy and then over at Cable).  (Then we see Cable, still with his arms crossed, reach up and use his index finger to scratch his jaw and then say with a serious look on his face), "Are you sure that was wise, knowing Apocalypse he's probably already set in a team to completely clean and sanitize the entire area, I doubt that they'll find anything."  

"Even if they only find a few hair samples or a short note scribbled onto a greasy napkin then it was worth it," (Betsy then says with a serious look on her face as she stands up and then leans her shoulder into Warren).  "I hope you're right Psylocke, because right now we don't have much room for error," (Cable then says with a tired look on his face as he's heading for the door).  "For once we're in total agreement Cable," (Warren then says with a serious look on his face as Cable leaves the room and Betsy then says with a concerned look on her face), "You two seem to be getting along."  "He's just worried about Dani," (Warren then says with a tired look on his face as he's lightly leaning on the other bio-bed).  "Well he has good reason to be I'd say," (Betsy then says with a very serious look on her face).  "Hey…who's side are you on…," (Warren then says with an unsure look on his face as he stands back up fully and turns to look at Betsy).  (Then we see Betsy throw her hands up a bit and roll her eyes as she then says), "If you don't know that by now then…."  

"I know Betts, it's just that I feel partially responsible for what happened to Dani…and on top of that our failure to stop Imol in Siberia has now put the entire world in jeopardy of descending into a nuclear winter and…," (Warren then says with an angry at himself look on his face as he turns back to the bio-bed and smashes his fists down on the end of the empty bio-bed).  (Then we see Betsy glare slightly at Warren and then say with a disapproving look on her face), "And beating up a defenseless bio-bed is going to do what exactly, make you clairvoyant , thus making you able to tell us where the warheads are."  "Sorry Betts…I do tend to get a…tad…dramatic at times don't I," (Warren then says with a sheepish and embarrassed look on his face as he scratches the back of his head and leans on the empty bio-bed).  

"I was thinking more like a…smidge…luv, but you're right about one thing, unless we do something…and fast…the whole world will end before our children draw their first breaths," (Betsy then says with a  concerned look on her face as she then crosses her arms and walks past Warren with her head down).  "I don't care what it takes…we will find the warheads before Apocalypse can finish placing them, and then," (Warren then says with a very serious look on his face as he walks over to Betsy and lays a hand supportively on her shoulder).  "Try and figure out what in the hell we're going to do with all of those nuclear warheads, we can't detonate them…we can't just make them into oversized lawn ornaments…and I doubt that to many people…and governments for that matter will be to happy with us possessing all of that firepower," (Betsy then says with a serious look of contemplation on her face as she turns back to Warren).  

"Well…we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it, alright," (Warren then says with a look on his face as if he doesn't believe what he's saying but he's trying to make Betsy believe him).  "And if you think that I'm going to buy that line of bologna then I've got a really nice piece of property on Pluto that I'd just love to sell you," (Betsy then says with a joking smile on her face as she pats Warren on the shoulder as he hangs his head a bit and laughs).  "I'm going to see how James and Theresa are doing…they're supposed to be checking to see if our little…adventure…this morning made any of the local news programs, but last I saw the light in the ops room was off," (Warren then says with an expectant look on his face as he sighs and shakes his head and then kisses Betsy before turning and walking out of the room as Betsy then turns back to Dani and then thinks with her arms crossed and a worried look on her face), Get well soon Dani, for I foresee the day fast approaching in which there will be a reckoning like none seen before…and we must be ready for it…lest our lives be in vain.

[Meanwhile, Across Town]

(We open with a panel or two of Sam and Tabitha, both wearing a pair of those waders that fishermen wear and Sam is busy rummaging around through the trash while Tabitha is hesitating with a grossed out look on her face).  "Do I have to actually touch that…garbage, do I…," (Tabitha then says sadly as she turns back to Sam and she's practically begging him to let her out of the work). "Ah wish I could Tab, but Warren made it quite clear that we're supposed to stay here until we find something, even if it takes all day and we go home covered head to toe in muck and slime," (Sam then says with a serious look on his face and his hands on his waist).  "You're not serious are you…I swear I'll throw up all over you if I find a single rat…," (Tabitha then says with a disgusted look on her face as she's holding a really old and smelly sneaker up by the shoestring and she's holding her nose with her other hand).  

"Tabitha, how can you be afraid of a little rat…you can blow away a tank…but you're scared of a little overgrown mouse," (Sam then says with a cheesy smirk on his face as he leans back up against the wall and has his arms crossed).  "It's different…and you know it, tanks and things like that are easy…but rats…they're just…eww," (Tabitha then says with an unhappy look on her face as she uses her foot to root around a bit in a nearby pile of trash).  (Then we see Sam shake his head and smile as he then turns back away from Tabitha and begins to once again look through the trash). (Then we see a panel or two of Sam and Tabitha looking through the trash, Sam is eagerly looking through the trash but Tabitha is doing it very reluctantly).  (Then we see a couple of panels of flashlight beams scanning around as at first neither Sam nor Tabitha notice the flashlights but then Tabitha turns her head a bit and her eyes grow wide and she gasps slightly as she then says), "Hey Sam…uh Sam!"  

"Yeah Tab," (Sam then says with a slightly annoyed frown on his face as he doesn't turn his head as he continues to search through the trash).  "I thought you said that we'd be the only ones down here…," (Tabitha then says with a worried and slightly scared look on her face as she stands up and turns slightly towards Sam).  "We are Tab…all alone," (Sam then says with a growing look of concern on his face as he stands up and turns around a bit but he's turned away from where Tabitha is looking).  "Well I hate to tell you Sam but we're not alone anymore…look," (Tabitha then says with a both concerned and worried look on her face as she points down the sewer tunnel).  "Now Tabitha I…whoa," (Sam then says with a bored look on his face as he turns around a bit and then the look on his face becomes very serious as Tabitha is looking at him). "Should we stay here or should we…go," (Tabitha then says with an unsure look on her face as she takes a step closer to Sam).  "Stay here Tabitha, I'm going to see who it is, but be ready for anything," (Sam then says with a stern look on his face and a hand on Tabitha's shoulder).  

(Then we see Sam start to walk away as Tabitha nods her head and then in a lone panel of Sam walking through the tunnel as he's thinking with a serious look on his face), Ah hope I know what I'm doing.  (Then we see Sam get closer as the flashlight beams do as well).  (Then we see Sam squint and put his hands up in front of his face as all the flashlight beams, now joined by more powerful lights, are in his face as he then says), "Good afternoon, is there something that I can do for you?"  "Who are you," (One of the men says as we see that there's a small group of them as then another of the men says), "What are you doing here?"  (Then we see most of the lights turn away from Sam as he smiles and then says as he drops his hands), "Thanks…my name's Sam, and my fiancé and I are just…."  (Then we see one of the guys say with a serious look on his face), "Oh really, you mean the two of you wouldn't by some slim chance be a couple of those mutants that caused a big ruckus here earlier." 

(Then we see Tabitha step up next to Sam as he says with an unhappy scowl on his face), "Ah thought I told you to stay back there," (and Tabitha then says with a slightly hurt look on her face), "You did, but I got bored back there all alone, so I thought that I'd just come over here and see who you were talking to…."  "This that fiancé you were talking about," (One of the guys says with an unimpressed look on his face as he's looking around at the other guys, who all share the same look).  "Yeah…," (Sam then says with a sigh and also a growing look of concern on his face).  (Then we see Tabitha squint her eyes and then walk towards the group of guys and then bend over a bit and look at one of the guys' chest as she then says with a slightly confused look on her face), "Hey Sam look at this, this guy has the initials of the Friends of Humanity on his shirt…I wonder…."   

"If we're with them, well guess what ya mutie bitch, today's your lucky day," (The guy with the initials on his shirt says with a sinister smile on his face as he pulls what looks like an uzi and points the gun in Tabitha's face).  (Then in the next panel we see a close up of Tabitha's face with her eyes wide and her mouth wide open with the gun aimed right at her nose).  (Then we pull back and see a wider panel of the whole group of guys pointing guns at Sam, who's now in an uneasy state of shock, and Tabitha, who's straightened up a bit as Sam then says), "Easy Tabitha."  (Then we see Tabitha scowl angrily and then smile as she then says), "Don't worry Sam, I'm fine…but as for you guys I'll say this…stick this in your pipe and smoke it," (as she then forms an explosive plasma sphere just on the tip of her index finger that's pretty small and she then blows on the end of her finger and the little sphere flies into the barrel of the uzi that's pointed in her face).  "Tabitha…," (Sam then yells angrily as he takes a step forward and grabs Tabitha's arm and starts to pull her back as the group of guys start to yell out in anger and alarm).  

(Then we see a panel of Sam holding Tabitha close to him with a serious look on his face as Tabitha has a look of shock on her face as she yells), "Hey," (and the plasma bomb then goes off and the gun blows up and the force of the blast knocks the guys that had the guns off of their feet).  (Then we see Sam pulling Tabitha back quickly as then we see one of the guys with a gun yell), "#@!$%&* muties!"  (Then we see Sam yell angrily as the Friends of Humanity goons stagger back to their feet), "Gotta stop this before it gets any further out of hand."  (Then we see Sam reach a hand up and blast the ceiling above them in between them and the Friends of Humanity guys as he's pulling Tabitha away).  (Then we see Tabitha pout a bit as she then says), "Ah Sam c'mon…I had em…."  "Sure ya did Tabitha," (Sam then says with a sarcastic smile on his face as he shakes his head and starts to turn around but he then stops suddenly as Tabitha does also beside him).  (Then we see Tabitha slump her shoulders and then say with a very unhappy look on her face), "Oh no…more of you bums…what'd you guys do, clone Jamie Madrox?"  

"Who," (one of the new group of Friends of Humanity guys says with an angry look on his face as he, and those behind him, draw their guns and point them at Sam and Tabitha).  "Ah've had just about enough of you and your kind…always spouting off with you anti-mutant rhetoric without giving a…without ever thinking for even a split second that you could be wrong," (Sam then says with an angry scowl on his face with his fists clenched as he's angry).  "Maybe you're the one that's wrong mutie…ever think about that," (one of the Friends of Humanity guys says with a sneer as he cocks his gun).  "Not that you're gonna care any but yeah I've had moments of indecision…but then things happen, friend and family die and after all that the words and beliefs of Charles Xavier come to the forefront and my belief in them is only emboldened," (Sam then says with a very serious look on his face as Tabitha gives him an odd look and then says with a joking smile), "Been using those phonics tapes I got ya Mason Dixon."  

"All you muties are the same, thinking you're all better than us," (one of the Friends of Humanity guys says angrily as he's lifting up his gun before then another one says), "We're just going to have to teach you to respect us."  "Yeah well, get in line behind you pals back there under that pile of rubble," (Tabitha then yells angrily with hints of a smile around the edges, as she seems to be daring them to attack just as long as Sam is at her side, and she's pointing back behind her and Sam with her thumb).  "How dare you…you…you killed them," (an angry Friends of Humanity member yells as he points his gun at Tabitha, who we then see her stand still in shock as her eyes are wide and her smile gone). (Then in that same panel we see Sam say, with a very serious look on his face and his hands are clenched in fists as he's starting to take a step forward), "Don't even think about it…or else I'll…."  "You'll kill us right," (one of the Friends of Humanity guys says angrily as he takes a step forward).  "I wouldn't normally, but for you I might just make an exception," (Sam then says with a grim and angry look on his face as he starts to power up).  

"Sam…don't…please," (Tabitha then says with a scared and worried look on her face as she grabs Sam's arms).  "But someone has to teach these guys that they can't just point their automatic weapons wherever they feel like," (Sam then says with an angry look on his face as he and the Friends of Humanity guys look like they're about ready to kill each other but Tabitha then pulls Sam back and yells angrily), "Sam what the hell are you doing, have you completely lost you mind!"  (Then we see a panel of Sam silently contemplating what Tabitha said with an unsure scowl on his face as the Friends of Humanity guys look very happy at the problem between Sam and Tabitha).  "What's wrong mutie…having problems with your little girlfriend here…," (one of the guys says with a sinister smile on his face as another one then says while all the rest of the guys laugh heartily), "Maybe he's not man enough for her."  

"Like you'll ever find out pal," (Tabitha then says with an angry and slightly disgusted look on her face as she sticks her tongue out and backs away).  "Stupid little bit…," (one of the Friends of Humanity guys says angrily as he takes a step forward and points his gun at Tabitha).  "You don't wanna finish that thought…trust me," (Sam then says with an angry scowl on his face before he then grabs Tabitha and says), "C'mon Tab, we're leaving," (as she yells), "Hey!"  (Then we see Sam blast upward through the ceiling with Tabitha in his arms as the Friends of Humanity guys yell in alarm and pain as they're showered with rock and they dive to the ground and try their best to protect themselves).  (Then we see first a panel of just people walking on the sidewalk without a care in the world).  (Then we see a panel of those same people reacting as the ground around them starts to shake violently).  (Then we see Sam and Tabitha blast through the sidewalk and then off into the sky as those people nearby watch them go and stare).  

[Back at the mansion]

[He has been at it for hours, beginning, ending, and beginning again projects that started out as just a random wild hare thought].  [Soon the workshop more closely resembles a factor, and as such his impromptu visitor finds the going tough].  (We open with panels of the mansions workshop as the entire room is filled with inventions of various sizes, shapes, and colors).  (Then we see Forge hunched over sitting on a high swivel chair and he's welding something with a welder's mask on and his cane is nearby).  (Then we pull back and see Warpath in the doorway with a confused look on his face as then in the next panel we see Warpath trying to pick his way through the inventions without stepping on any of them).  (Then we see Warpath put his hands into his pockets and then says with an almost bored look on his face), "Well someone's been one might busy little beaver."  (Then we see Warpath stand still and he's looking at Forge as if he's expecting an answer).  

(Then we see Forge lift his welder's mask up and then say with a look on his face as if he's not happy with being interrupted), "What do you…can I help you with something?"  (Then we see Warpath say as he's tiptoeing around all of the inventions scattered on the floor on his way towards Forge), "I was just on my way to see how Dani was doing and I saw that the workshop light was on and thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing?"  "Thank you for your concern but I'm fine," (Forge then says with a slightly angry look on his face as he takes off the welder's mask and then sets it down).  "Sorry I asked…so what's up with all this…spring cleaning," (Warpath then says with a slightly hurt look on his face as he takes a step back).  "Spring cleaning…yeah, something like that, when I get bored, impatient, or nervous I tend to start tinkering," (Forge then says with a tired look on his face as he pulls the welding gloves off).  "Do you always tinker this much, or is this a special occasion," (Warpath then says with a slightly confused look on his face as he looks back over the workshop floor).  

"You should have seen me back in my days with X-Factor, I used to lock myself in the tech shop for days on end," (Forge then says with an almost nostalgic look on his face as he's looking closely at what he just got done welding).  "I can imagine, if you're anything like Terry and her obsession with horticulture," (Warpath then says with an amused grin on his face as he crosses his arms and leans back up against a nearby metal cabinet).  "Her obsession…," (Forge then says with a confused look on his face as he sits back up).  "For Terry whenever things get to hairy or overwhelming she tends to change into some grubby clothes and spend all day out back in the garden, sometimes we do it together…and I have to admit that it's more…therapeutic…then I thought it'd be," (Warpath then says with a calm look on his face as he brings a hand up and puts it on his chin).  

"To each his or her own I guess…now if there isn't anything else I'd appreciate it if you would continue on your way…and shut the door on the way out," (Forge then says with a serious grimace on his face as he opens a drawer and then takes something made of metal out of it).  "Sure…okay," (Warpath then says with a slightly shocked look on his face as he walks out of the room and shuts the door behind him).  (Then we see Forge look back over his shoulder with a tired look on his face before he then pulls his gloves and welders mask back on before he returns to welding).  (Then we see Warpath walking down a hallway before he enters the infirmary and we see Warren standing at the foot of Dani's bed with his arms crossed and beside him we see a bandaged up Erica sitting in a chair at the side of Dani's bed).  (Then we see Erica turn to Warren and then say as she's opening a juice bottle), "Please tell me that you found something…anything, that would be worth what we went through."  

"I truly wish that I could Erica, but apparently all that we recovered were a bunch of documents that were all related to Arthur Royce's…legitimate…business dealings," (Warren then says with an unhappy scowl on his face as he steps over and lays a hand on Erica's shoulder before he then says), "But don't worry, Elizabeth and I will do everything in our power to find that bastard, and bring him to justice, along with finding out where all of the warheads are located."  "That's what we'd all like to have happen Warren, but so far we're coming up empty," (Warpath then says with a slightly sad frown on his face as he walks up to Dani's bio-bed).  "That can't last forever James, sooner or later we're going to find him," (Warren then says with a very serious look on his face as he takes his hand off of Erica's shoulder as she's taking a drink of her juice).  (Then we see Erica say with a slightly angry scowl on her face), "Yeah, hopefully before he detonates any of the warheads."  

"Or gets someone like War to do a number on one of us like he did to Dani," (Warpath then says with a very angry look on his face with his hands clenched tightly into fists as they're on the end of the bio-bed just past Dani's feet).  "I won't let that happen again," (Warren then says with an angry scowl on his face as he smashes a fist down on the edge of the bio-bed).  "I wish that I could believe you Warren, but ever since I joined this outfit it's been one bloody fight after another…if I didn't know any better I'd think that was all you people knew how to do, but then when we saved all of those people in Parlau Pau I saw just how much good we can do," (Erica then says with a somber and serious look on her face as she's leaning forward and resting her forearms on her knees and she's hanging her head a bit).  "

That's the plan that we've tried to always follow, make the world a better place for everyone, humans and mutants alike…all while trying to not get ourselves killed," (Warpath then says with an almost amused look on his face as he's looking over at Warren).  "But unfortunately it hasn't always worked, and splitting off because you no longer trust someone that's been like a father to her…I mean to them…," (Warren then starts to say sadly in a panel before then in a quick panel we see Warren with an embarrassed look on his face as both Erica and Warpath are looking at him with confused looks on their faces, and then in the next panel we see Warren regain his composure).  "Only serves to weaken the group," (Erica then says with a bored look on her face before she then takes a drink of her juice as Warpath then says with a worried look on his face), "And sever the ties that they claim to be trying to protect."  

"And they also often end up losing those that they love," (We see Siryn say sadly as she walks into the infirmary , with some bandages on and looking like she just got out of the shower, with Betsy, who now is wearing jeans and a sweater with a white turtleneck underneath, at her side as Betsy then says with a sad look on her face), "And in the end they must live with the consequences of those decisions for the rest of their lives, as will we."  "Is it hard," (Erica then says with a serious look on her face as she's holding her juice up to her mouth).  "More than you'll ever know," (Warren then says with a serious and sad frown on his face as Betsy is now beside him and Warren loops an arm around her waist as she has a serious frown on her face).  "Well at least the local news didn't get any footage of us this morning," (Warpath then says with a slightly relieved look on his face as beside him Siryn is pulling her hair up into a ponytail and she's smirking slightly).  

"I'm afraid that one of these days they will, and the next thing that we know they'll want me on the Today show talking to Katie and Matt and Betts doing one of those Barbara Walters specials," (Warren then says with a dreading look on his face as he pulls Betsy close while she smiles and laughs a bit).  "Haven't you two already done that," (Erica then says with a slightly confused frown on her face as she's looking up at Warren and Betsy).  "Of course, but back then those appearances were your average run of the mill interviews with two rich people, but now probably all or most of those questions would revolve around us being mutants," (Betsy then says with a begrudging look of annoyance on her face as with her right hand she's looking at it and using her thumbnail to try and clean the dirt out from underneath her other fingernails). 

"And now with you being pregnant I bet they'd have thousands of questions that they'd want to ask ye, ye ready for that," (Siryn then says with a slightly cheesy smile on her face with her arms crossed as she's leaning up against Warpath).  "I will be when the time is right," (Betsy then says with a slightly unsure look on her face as she's looking at Warren, who has the same unsure look on his face).  "Maybe we should fan out throughout the city and see if we can find anything, maybe we'll run across someone who likes to talk or brag about what they've done," (Warpath then says with a hopeful look on his face and his hands up like he's in class and answering the teachers question).  "That sounds good to me, I hate sitting here all day wondering what's going to happen next," (Erica then says with a bored look on her face before she takes another drink of her juice).  "Jimmy n' I can take the marketplace district, we can restock while we…," (Siryn then says with a subdued smirk on her face before Betsy cuts in with a stern look on her face), "Fine, but remember if you find anything helpful contact us immediately, the last thing that I need to do today is to look for you two for a second time."  

"Hey come on Psylocke, ye know we'll be fine," (Siryn then says with an assured smile on her face as she's patting Warpath on the shoulder).  "You mean like you were fine this morning," (Betsy then says with an unbelieving look on her face as she also crosses her arms).  "That wasn't our fault, there were extenuating circumstances, we wouldn't even have been out last night if Erica hadn't practically begged for our company," (Warpath then says with a look on his face as if he were a small child trying to justify his actions that he won't be able to but he tried anyway).  "Hey, what are you saying, that us getting nabbed was my fault," (Erica then says with a very angry look on her face as she leaps up out of her chair and starts to get in Warpath's face).  "No…it's just that had we not gone out with you last night we might have been taken, that's all," (Warpath then says with a slightly embarrassed look on his face as he takes a step backwards).  

"You can all place blame later, but right now we need to circle the wagons and figure out our plan of attack, we're going to do this by the book," (Warren then says with a stern look on his face as he walks over to a board near Dani's bio-bed that's showing Dani's vital signs in mostly a digital readout).  "Where is this book that you all keep talking about, we're always going by it but I've never actually seen it," (Erica then says with a slightly confused look on her face as she walks back to her chair and sits back down with the chair turned around and she rests her chin on her arms that are resting on the back of the chair).  "You know I don't think that there's an actual book Erica, in reality it's much more of a metaphor for the correct way to do things," (Betsy then says with an understanding smile on her face as she turns around slightly and leans on Dani's bio-bed, still with her arms crossed, while in the background we see Erica roll her eyes).  

(Then we see Warren say dryly with almost a nostalgic and happy look on his face as he's also lightly running his index finger along Dani's lifeline), "Actually that's not entirely true Betts, at least not with the X-men, you see back in the early days Charles actually did give each of us originals a handbook and told each of us to study them, of course Scott and Hank did exactly what he said and went right back to their rooms and began reading, Bobby on the other hand studied for all of about five minutes before he pestered Jean until she agreed to play a board game with him."  "And what did you do luv, have your secretary read it for you," (Betsy then says with a playful smile on her face as she stays seated and turns her head and upper body and is looking over at Warren).  "No, I actually read it all the way through myself…well okay most of it myself," (Warren then says with a happy smile on his face as he half turns around).  

"Learn anything from it," (Warpath then says with a calm look on his face as he looks over at Warren and behind him we see the infirmary doors open).  "Yeah, but that's for another time and place," (Warren then says with a slightly serious look on his face and a small wave on his hand).  "Hey Warren, stop what you're doing, you're gonna absolutely flip out when you hear what happened to us back in town," (Tabitha yells almost at the top of her lungs as she and Sam rush into the room).  (Then we see Betsy look up at Tabitha and glare angrily at her as she then says), "Tabitha please lower your voice this is an infirmary if you haven't forgotten, Dani is trying to get some sleep!"  

"Oops…sorry," (Tabitha then says with an embarrassed look on her face as then Warren says with his hands in front of him in a calming manner and a forced look of calm on his face), "Yes Tabitha…Sam, what is it?"  "Well we were looking around down in the sewers for anything like you told us to…gross as it was…and then…," (Tabitha then says with a helpful look on her face before Sam then says with a kind smile on his face and a hand on Tabitha's shoulder), "It's okay Tabitha, let me handle this…ah know you're not gonna like this but apparently there's another player in our little game with Mr. Royce."  "Who is it this time…," (Betsy then says with a slightly angry look on her face as she shakes her head in dismay).  "Our old buddies…the Friends of Humanity," (Sam then says with a very serious look on his face as he crosses his arms and shakes his head as everyone else in the room looks on in dismay). -END


	26. My 26th Mini

**UNCANNY X-MEN MINI: WAR AND REMEMBERANCE**

**BY: LOGANALPHA30**

**""-Words**

**[ ]-Caption Boxes**

**( )-Art Instructions**

** -Thoughts**

**+ + -Time, Place Boxes**

[Two Weeks Later]

+An Abandoned Warehouse+

+On The Waterfront+

+2:00 A.M. +

[The morning is cool and wet].  [But for the lone scared person tearing through the rain slicked alleyways the temperature is of little concern].  (We see a few panels of an early morning view of the warehouses along the waterfront as it's apparent that it just got done raining).  (Then we see a shabbily dressed figure running across a street and then into an alley).  [Alysson Monroe's life started out normal enough, a home up in the hills, loving parents and even a nice little dog named Fifi].  (We see a couple of panels of Alysson's face as we see that she's wearing a stocking hat with some green and blue hair peeking out form under it and she has an eyebrow ring and one eye is swelled shut and there's some blood running out of her nose).  [But upon graduating high school her life hit the rocks].  [Her parents split up and she nearly died in an automobile accident].  [For a brief time thereafter she thought that she had begun to turn her life around when she met a man named Arthur Royce, a man that gave her a job].  [Things went well until the day Alysson got curious and saw more than she ever should have].  

(We then cut quickly back and forth between panels of Alysson serving as a courier and then ones of her following Arthur through some tunnels until she sees him meeting with one of Apocalypse's horseman and she gets found out and is forced to run and also panels of her running away).  (Then we see her squeeze through a hole in the fence and she then hides under a window as lights flash around).  "Oh please don't see me…oh please don't see me," (Alysson then says with a pained look on her face as she's pinning herself up against the wall while trying to make herself as small as possible).  (Then we see a door be kicked open and two heavily armed and angry crimson dawn warriors charge in with lights on the end of their weapons).  (Then we see Alysson crawl into a nearby box and then pull her knees up to her chest and she's crying and it's cold enough so that we can see her breath).  "Come out human bitch," (one of the warriors says with a sinister grin on its face as it blasts one of the boxes nearby it).  

"You can't hide from us flatscan, your stench is overwhelming, we will find you," (the other crimson dawn warrior then says as it backs up against the outside wall and starts to move along it towards where Alysson is hiding).  (Then we see two large and gloved hands smash through the wall and grab the crimson dawn warrior and pull it back through the wall as then we see Warpath, wearing all black jeans, shoes, gloves, long sleeved black shirt and a stocking hat as he says with a grim look on his face as beside him we see an equally dressed Siryn), "Not before we find you."  "Ye should know better than t' gang up on a poor defenseless lass…," (Siryn then says with an almost arrogant smirk on her face and her hands on her hips as Warpath is holding the struggling crimson dawn warrior strong).  (Then we see an angry growl come from inside the building and then a weapon blast rockets out as well and hits Warpath in the shoulder, causing him to growl in pain and stagger back and let go of the crimson dawn warrior as Siryn yells as she jumps out of the way).  (Then we see a panel of the crimson dawn warrior that blasted Warpath standing in the hole in the wall with its weapon pointed at Warpath and Siryn and the warrior is angry).  

"Don' get mad on our account, ye brought this upon yerself," (Siryn then says with a defiant look on her face as she's sitting on the ground as she's also pushing herself up).  "Mutant filth," (the crimson dawn warrior that Warpath grabbed yells angrily as it gets up and feverishly starts to look for its weapon before it finds it and picks it up). "That's no way to talk to a lady," (Warpath then growls angrily, with a hand on his injured shoulder, as he takes a step forward towards the crimson dawn warrior that's coming through the hole in the wall).  (Then we see a panel of Warpath grab the crimson dawn warrior that he initially grabbed and he throws it into the other one, and both go crashing back into the warehouse).  (Then we see Siryn get to Warpath's side and then say with a slightly worried look on his face and a tentative hand near Warpath's injured shoulder), "Are ye okay boyo, that looks bad."  "Nah Terry, I'm alright….it's just a scratch," (Warpath then says with a slightly pained grimace on his face and he's looking at his injured shoulder).  "You're a horrible liar Jimmy, ye know that right," (Siryn then says with a serious smile on her face as she pats Warpath on the shoulder and he winces in pain).  

(Then we see Warpath about to say something when crates and a weapon blast come flying out through the hole in the wall and Warpath then grabs Siryn and pushes her to the ground and he throws himself on top of her).  (Then we see in a close up panel Warpath getting up off of Siryn as she says), "Thank ye boyo," (and he says), "Anytime Terry…man these guys are more annoying than Michael Moore's acceptance speech."  (Then we see Warpath and Siryn duck down again as the two crimson dawn warriors attack as they charge back out of the building).  "Back off ugly," (Siryn then yells angrily before she slams a sonic scream into the two oncoming crimson dawn warriors and they go flying back into the building).  (Then in the next panel we see the two crimson dawn warriors go flying back into boxes and they barely miss hitting Erica, who is dressed almost exactly like Siryn, who yells), "Whoa," (as she jumps back out of the way).  (Then we see Erica yell as she's standing back up), "Hey, watch it, you almost hit me!"  "Almost but didn't," (Warpath then says with a small smile on his face as he and Siryn step back through the hole in the wall).  

(Then we see one of the crimson dawn warriors, as the two pull themselves up out of the smashed boxes, punch a few buttons on its wrist mounted computer and then we do a wide panel of the inside of the warehouse as suddenly the entire warehouse is filled with teleporting in crimson dawn warriors and Warpath, Siryn, and Erica quickly become surrounded).  "Oh crap…," (Erica then says with an upset and also worried look on her face as she starts backing up towards Warpath and Siryn).  "This wasn't part of the plan," (Warpath then says with a more annoyed look on his face as he's wearily looking around as Siryn then says with a very determined scowl on her face), "Well then, we'll just have to improvise…won't we."  [The attack starts].  (We then see a wide panel of all of the newly teleported crimson dawn warriors charge at Warpath, Siryn and Erica).  (Then we see panels of Warpath, Siryn, and Erica reacting to the attack as Siryn jumps into the air as Warpath runs forwards and dodges the attacks and then takes the fight to the crimson dawn warriors and Erica dives down and does a front roll before she blasts the nearest warrior to her in the face with a quick gust of fire from her hands and she's smiling as she does it and also says), "Here's fire in your eye!"  

(Then we see a quick panel of Alysson huddling in her box as the battle rages around her).  (Then we go back to the warehouse floor and see the different lesser battles going on).  (Then we see a panel of Warpath as he's angrily picking a crimson dawn warrior up over his head and then throwing that warrior as we see a telepathic link appear on his forehead as we do a quick cut in panel of Betsy sitting in a darkened ops room that's only lit by the light from the surrounding screens, she's dressed casually as her hair is pulled back in a ponytail and she has a cup of steaming hot tea at her side, as she thinks telepathically), How are things going James?  (Then we see Warpath say out loud but also telepathically back to Betsy), "Like clockwork Psylocke, except for the entire warehouse suddenly filling with warriors, that we could have done without."  Alright then, I've sending you some help, (We then see Betsy think telepathically with a tired look on her face and a hand on her temple).  (Then we see a double panel of Betsy on the left as she's pushing an intercom button and on the right side we see Tabitha sitting on an oil barrel with a sucker in her mouth and a bored look on her face as she's dressed very closely to Siryn and the others and a similarly dressed Sam is nearby keeping watch).  

"Okay Tabitha, playtime's over, you and Sam are needed in the warehouse, it looks like some warriors of the crimson dawn decided to crash the party, so get off of your bloody ass and get over there…quickly," (Betsy then says with a tired look on her face as Tabitha then reluctantly salutes and says), "Yessuh Psylocke, will do."  "We get the order," (Sam then says with a serious look on his face and his arms crossed).  "Yeah…they need us," (Tabitha then says with a tired look on her face as she hops off of the barrel as Sam walks over and loops an arm around her waist and pulls her close).  (Then we see Tabitha smile and giggle a bit as she says), "I love this part."  "Ah bet you do," (Sam then says with a smug grin on his face as he's shaking his head).  (Then we see a panel of Sam, with Tabitha in his arms, blast up out of the alley).  (Then we cut back to Betsy as she takes another sip of tea and then says with a slight wince), You still there James? "For the moment, why," (Warpath then says with a slightly worried look on his face, and with Betsy's psychic butterfly on his forehead).  (Then we see Betsy say back telepathically as she's stirring the tea with her tea bag), Just hold for a bit longer James, Sam and Tabitha are on their way.  

(Then we see Betsy break her telepathic link with Warpath as Warren walks up behind her and lays a hand on her shoulder as he then says with a tired and concerned look on his face), "How are we doing, have they found Ms. Monroe yet?"  "Most unfortunately no, although  I still believe that she is nearby," (Betsy then says with a big sigh as she reaches a hand up and places it overtop of Warrens and picks up a pen with the other).  "Is everyone fully engaged or do we still have reinforcements waiting in the wings," (Warren then says with a grim scowl on his face as he then pulls a chair over and sits down next to Betsy).  "James, Theresa, and Erica are already in the fight and I just contacted Sam and Tabitha and told them to get into the fray," (Betsy then says with a serious look on her face before she takes another sip of tea).  "Did they know that we were coming, were they tipped off by someone," (Warren then says with a confused scowl on his face as he sits back in his chair and looks over at Betsy).  "I don't think so, from what I've gathered the extra crimson dawn warriors teleported in only after one or both of the original combatants verified their location," (Betsy then says with a tired look on her face as she reaches a hand up and runs that hand through her hair).  

"Next time we do this we'll have to plan for that contingency," (Warren then says with a serious look on his face as he intently watches the screen in front of Betsy).  [Back at the Warehouse].  "A little help here," (We see Erica yell angrily as she ducks under a weapons blast and Siryn then yells back right after she blasts some boxes out from under a trio of crimson dawn warriors, causing them to crash to the ground), "Be right with ya Erica."  "Not to worry ladies, because backups on its way," (Warpath then says with a slightly happy look on his face as he smashes one of the boxes down onto the head of a nearby crimson dawn warrior).  "They'd better get here fast, because I don't know about you but I…," (Erica then starts to say with a worried look on her face before she gets a fist to her face from one of the crimson dawn warriors).  "Erica," (Siryn yells with a slightly scared look on her face in a wide panel in which we see Erica getting thrown back by the punch and slamming into a nearby crate).  (Then we see Siryn fly down to Erica's side and she uses her sonic scream to clear the way).  "Are ye alright," (Siryn then says as she helps Erica up to a seated position as then we see the crimson dawn warriors begin to get closer and closer to them).  

"I will be when this is all over," (Erica then says with a bruise on her left eye and a little blood coming from her nose before she then jumps forward and throws a bag of water at the crimson dawn warriors and the bag of water explodes and hits it in the face as scalding hot water and the warrior howls in pain).  "How did you…," (Siryn then says with a shocked look on her face before Erica then says with a smile), "Little trick I've been working on with Psylocke."  (Then we see the crimson dawn warriors nearest to Siryn and Erica get smashed like bowling pins by what looks like a wrecking ball).  (Then we see a panel of Warpath holding up a crimson dawn warrior in each hand and then he smashes their heads together).  "Well this isn't so bad, maybe I should call Psylocke back and…," (Warpath then starts to say with a smile on his face as he's dropping the warriors before we see something huge teleporting in behind him and Warpath notices it and starts to turn around with an unsure look on his face).  (Then we see a panel of one of the golems growling angrily as Warpath takes a step back and says), "…tell her to send a lot of backup…along with the army, navy, air force, marines…and even the coast guard."  

(Then we see a panel of the golem slamming its fist into Warpath that sends Warpath flying back into a big pile of boxes and is soon lost in the mountain of collapsing boxes).  "Jimmy," (Siryn then yells with a scared look on her face as she watches Warpath slam into the mountain of boxes and disappear beneath them).  (Then we see two of the crimson dawn warriors grab hold of Erica's arms and she struggles to free herself).  (Then we see Siryn pick up a metal bar and smash it into the back of the skull of one of the crimson dawn warriors that's holding Erica).  (Then we see that crimson dawn warrior grunt in pain and release its hold on Erica as then Siryn moves on and starts to swing the metal rod at the other crimson dawn warrior as she yells), "Get yer bloody hands off of her!"  (Then we see Erica growl in anger and use force to turn the crimson dawn warrior that's holding her so that Siryn can hit it right).  "Thanks," (Erica then says with a half smile on her face as the warrior that was holding her drops to the ground).  "Don' mention it, we have t' get to Jimmy," (Siryn then says with a very serious look on her face before she and Erica turn and start off towards the mountain of boxes that Warpath is under).  

(Then we see a wide panel of the mountain of boxes that Warpath is under as crimson dawn warriors are milling about all over it before then in the next panel we see Siryn leap up into the air and Erica leaps away as the golem smashes a big box where they just were as then we see Warpath angrily erupt out of the debris).  (Then we see the golem storm towards Warpath, who is now struggling to stand up, as it gets ready to smash Warpath).  (Then we see a panel of the golem, with its arms up in the air, getting blasted in the back that causes it to howl in anger as we then see someone yell from off panel), "That's right pal…."  (Then we see a panel of Tabitha in a fighting stance, with her arms and hands out in front of her and a big energized smile on her face and a glint in her eye, as she then yells), "…keep em where I can see em!"  (Then we see a slightly wider panel of the hole in the wall as Tabitha is firing away with her plasma blasts and Sam is flying in beside her with a very determined look on his face as he then says), "Keep it simple Tab…hit em hard and fast."  "Yeah yeah I hear ya Sam, just having a little fun with these airheads," (Tabitha then says with an excited smile on her face as she's still blasting away).  

(Then we see a panel of Sam blasting through all of the crimson dawn warriors, as in the background we see Tabitha still hurling insults at the crimson dawn warriors, and then in a closer up panel we see Sam helping Erica up as he says), "Are you okay," (with a concerned look on his face as Erica then says with a sheepish grin on her face as she's also running a hand through her hair and an arm around Sam), "I am now."  (Then we see Sam start to say something back but then he has to raise his blast shield up as he grits his teeth and enough crimson dawn warriors blast him that he and Erica get knocked off of their feet).  "Sam," (Tabitha then yells fearfully as she runs forward and blasts any crimson dawn warriors that get in her way).  "Smash," (the golem growls angrily as it turns around and throws a punch at Tabitha).  [She is so concerned with events happening elsewhere that she fails to notice her immediate danger].  (Then we see the golem almost hit Tabitha but she ells out in fear and shock and moves just in time but not quick enough and she gets clipped in the head by the golems fist in a close up panel and then in a wider panel we see Tabitha flying violently through the air and she then hits a box that's the top one and she and that box go crashing to the ground in a big heap and she's lying still on her side and then we see a close up panel of her face as we set that she has a nasty cut on her temple and it's bleeding pretty freely).  

(Then we see the golem turn back towards Warpath and Sam as we see that they both have shocked and worried looks on their faces as Sam then jumps to his feet and he then yells), "Jimmy, now," (as we then see Warpath jump the golem from behind and hold it so that then Sam gets going and he blasts head first into the golems stomach as Siryn is using her sonic scream to keep the crimson dawn warriors away from both Erica and Tabitha as Erica then starts picking things up and throwing them at any and all crimson dawn warriors that come close to her).  (Then we see a panel of Warpath as he yells), "Sam, go check on Tabitha, I'll handle twinkle-toes here," (and then he slams the golem into the wall).  (Then we see Sam turn around and then over and start to frantically dig through the pile of boxes that Tabitha went crashing through as he yells), "Tabitha…where are you, say something!"  (Then we see Siryn land right behind him and say with a very determined look on her face), "She fell through those boxes after the golem hit her, ye have to find her fast."  "Ah know," (We then see Sam say with a very worried look on his face as behind him we see Siryn using both her sonic scream and the metal bar that she picked up earlier to keep the crimson dawn warriors away).  

(Then we see a panel of the golem pulling itself angrily out of the wall and it then throws a punch that sends Warpath flying back in a panel as he goes he takes out a large number of crimson dawn warriors as well as he also clips one of the boxes, and that box goes flying until it crashes into the wall and shatters as Alysson cries out in pain as she then crumbles to the ground, and he slams through the opposite wall).  (Then we see all of the crimson dawn warriors turn and glare at Alysson with sinister looks on their faces as we see her trying to frantically look for a place to hide as she's obviously scared out of her wits as the warriors then all says as if they're all in a trance), "The flatscan."  (Then we see a panel of Erica fighting the crimson dawn warriors in hand to hand combat as though it's obvious that she's on the losing end of the fight as she's out of breath and throwing bad punches and kicks).  (Then we see the warriors that are fighting Erica suddenly turn and leave as she drops to her knees and makes idle threats towards them).  (Then we see Sam get through the boxes to Tabitha as we then see him say with a very shocked and worried look on his face), "Tabitha!"  

(Then we see Sam kick a box out of the way and rush to Tabitha's side and roll her over).  (Then we see a panel of Sam's face as he has a horrified look on his face as he says), "Oh no…."  (Then we see a panel of Sam hovering over Tabitha and trying to wake her up).  "Sam…hey," (Erica then says with a very tired look on her face as she staggers through the smashed up boxes with one arm wrapped around her midsection).  "She's not…ah can't," (Sam then says with a completely overwhelmed look on his face as Erica drops to her knees beside him and tries to help him).  "Is she…Sam," (Erica then says fearfully as she grabs Sam's arm and tries to shake Sam out of his stupor).  "Ah've got to get her out of here," (Sam then says with a very determined look on his face as he picks Tabitha up and then starts to walk back through the boxes as Erica looks on in surprise).  "What are you doing, you can't just walk out of here like that, you're going to need backup," (Erica then says with a concerned look on her face as she's then scrambling to her feet).  "He's got it," (We then see someone say from off panel as two laser blasts take out two wildly charging crimson dawn warriors as Erica starts to turn back to see who fired the blasts).  (Then we see a quick panel from the side as Sam turns around and looks on with a relieved and encouraged look on his face as beside him we see Erica say as she's turning around), "Who the hell?"  

"Who'd you expect…Santa Claus," (We then see Cable say with an almost annoyed scowl on his face as he's standing atop the remains of a bunch of smashed up boxes and their contents and even a few downed crimson dawn warriors as Cable's armed to the teeth and he looks like he's on a hair trigger).  "Cable…what," (Sam then says with a slightly confused look on his face as he takes a step forward and Erica turns away to watch Sam's back).  "Psylocke isn't the only telepath of merit around here Sam, and now that I'm here the sides are about to be evened out," (Cable then says with an angry grimace on his face as he charges forward until he meets Sam and then says with a worried look on his face as he brushes some hair off of Tabitha's face as he's inspecting Tabitha's wound), "What happened?"  (Then we see the golem come charging in and it makes Cable jump back, Erica stumbles backwards over a box and falls down and Sam takes a few steps back and brings up his blast shield as the golem's fist slams into the pile of smashed boxes and their contents go spraying everywhere).  "I've had just about enough of you," (Warpath then says as he shoulder checks the golem and it goes flying through the nearby wall as Cable rolls out of the way).  

"How is she," (Siryn then says with a concerned look on her face after she finishes smashing another crimson dawn warrior over the head with the metal bar that she picked up earlier).  "I think she'll be okay if I can get her out of here quickly enough," (Sam then says with a worried look on his face as around him the battle rages on).  "Then let's go," (Erica then says with a very serious look on her face as she ducks under an attack by a crimson dawn warrior and then slams her foot into that warriors chin).  "Way ahead of you Erica, find Ms. Monroe and get her out of here," (Sam then says with a very grim look on his face before he blasts off out of the warehouse as Warpath, Siryn, and Erica look around as Cable comes back up beside them and says), "She's over there…James, Theresa…you two go get her, Erica…you and I will stay here and provide covering fire," (with a very determined scowl on his face as we see him fire off a blast and then we see a panel of Alysson crying out in fear and cringing as the blast that Cable fired off knocks out a crimson dawn warrior that is almost ready to grab her).  

"Aye," (Siryn then says with a small smile on her face as she looks up at Warpath before the two then tear off and make easy work of the crimson dawn warriors in front of them as they charge towards Alysson).  "I'm hoping that you wanted me to stay here beside you because you believe that I'm good in a fight instead of because you think that I'm so bad that I need a chaperone," (Erica then says with an unsure frown on her face as she blasts a nearby crimson dawn warrior with fire).  "I plead the fifth," (Cable then says with a frustrated scowl on his face as he continues to blast approaching crimson dawn warriors).  "Of course you do old man, it just makes it…easier for you to deny that you have any feelings at all," (Erica then says with a slightly angry scowl on her face as she blocks a fist of one of the crimson dawn warriors and then smashed her elbow into that warriors nose).  "A piece of advice Ms. Kalen, don't every try to psycho-analyze an omega level telepath, you'll lose every time," (Cable then says with an almost bored look on his face as he keeps blasting away at the crimson dawn warriors).  (Then we cut to panels of Alysson scrambling as best she can to keep away from the crimson dawn warriors along with yelling at them to keep away).  

(Then we see one of the warriors manage to grab Alysson's wrist and violently pull her out of a crack in the wall as it yells), "I got you now human filth, your life will soon be over."  "Sorry but the lady is coming with us," (Siryn then says angrily in a panel with her arms crossed and a very angry look on her face as behind her we see Warpath standing there popping his knuckles with an almost bored look on his face as he then says), "We can do this one of two way, we can either do this the easy way…or the hard way, and I'm hoping that you want to do this the hard way."  (Then we see the few crimson dawn warriors look at each other with confused looks on their faces before they growl and then pick up their weapons and then charge towards Warpath and Siryn all except for the one that's holding Alysson).  "I was hoping that ye would say that," (Siryn then says with an almost happy look on her face as she holds the bar that she got earlier up ready for the fight).  (Then we see the wave of crimson dawn warrior's crash into Warpath and Siryn and the two fight back).  (Then we see Siryn blasting away the warriors with her sonic scream and it looks like she's having fun).  

"Get a load of this Terry, I'm going to try something new," (Warpath then says with an excited smile on his face as he's throwing a crimson dawn warrior off of him).  (Then we see a panel of Siryn ducking under an attack and then jab the end of the metal rod into the face of an oncoming crimson dawn warrior as she then says), "Great Jimmy, just don' forget that ye have a job t' do here."  "Aw Terr…you worry to much," (Warpath then says with a mock hurt look on his face as he slumps his shoulders a bit and uses his elbow to knock away another warrior as he looks down at it and then says with a look of enjoyment on his face), "Oh sorry, was that your face…here let me fix it for you," (and he then pounds that crimson dawn warrior into the ground).  "Well someone around her has to be the worrier…because it sure as hell isn' your job," (Siryn then says with an almost motherly scowl on her face before she then uses her sonic scream to keep the crimson dawn warriors at bay).  "You're right about that," (Warpath then says with a fake look of hurt on his face as he then spreads his arms wide and then keeps his arms straight and he claps his hands together and the force of it all sends out a kind of shockwave that blasts all of the surrounding crimson dawn warriors away, even the one that was holding Alysson, as she grabs onto an old piece of thick pipe that's sticking up out of the floor).  

"Good work boyo," (Siryn then says with an excited smile on her face before then in the next panel we see Siryn rush over to Alysson's side and then say with a calm look on her face as she's also kneeling beside Alysson), "Are ye alright…Ms. Monroe?"  "Who…who are you," (Alysson then says with a very scared look on her face as she starts to cringe and also back away).  "It's alright…we're friends, we're here to help you," (Siryn then says with a reassuring look on her face as she edges closer and then we also see that Alysson stops backing away).  (Then we see Warpath take a step forward and then say with a very serious look on his face), "We know that you worked for a man named Arthur Royce, who just so happens to work for a madman that wants to take over the world and reshape it in his own twisted and sick image, and we need your help to stop him."  "My help…how, how can I help you…I just…," (Alysson then says with a scared and confused look on her face in a close up panel on her before then in the next panel we see Siryn say as beside them we see Warpath keeping away the crimson dawn warriors), "You know where Arthur Royce set up shop, ye can tell us what we need t' know, we can keep you safe…ye just have to trust us."  

"I…I don't know, I'm not," (Alysson then says as she starts to back away before Cable and Erica get over to Siryn and Warpath and Erica then says with a worried look on her face), "It doesn't matter right now does it, any place has to be better than here, think about it for a second, if we wanted to kill you we would have done it already."  (Then we see Alysson's eyes grow wide as she then lets Erica and Siryn help her up to her feet).  (Then we see Siryn and Erica, with Cable and Warpath running interference, start to take off towards the hole in the wall as the golem comes charging towards them from outside of the warehouse).  "Uh oh, looks like big ugly's back," (Warpath then says with an annoyed look on his face as he uses a table to hit away some crimson dawn warriors).  "It doesn't matter, just keep going, I have a little surprise in store for him," (Cable then says with a slightly angry look on his face as he keeps blasting away).  (Then we see Erica say with a slightly worried look on her face), "A little surprise…are you sure you know what you're doing?"  "Of course, now go," (Cable then says angrily as we see a panel of the group running away from the warehouse and then in the next panel we see the golem emerging through the hole in the wall before suddenly there's a large explosion that levels the warehouse and causes the entire group to dive for cover).

[Hours Later, The Infirmary]

[He has been at her side ever since he returned from the field with her in his arms].  [Gaining strength from both his faith and his eternal optimism].  [So here he sits, situated in between the love of his life and one with whom he has had a close friendship with ever since he entered into his association with Charles Xavier].  [He prays for them both as he waits].  (We first see panels of Dani and Tabitha lying in two separate bio-beds and Tabitha's head is wrapped up and Dani looks a little better than she did before).  (We then see a few panels of Sam sitting in a chair in between the two and he's still wearing his battle suit except that he has unzipped his coat, but he's still wearing I and he's holding Tabitha's hand and his eyes are closed and he's whispering something).  (Then we see Sam open his eyes as a tear runs down his check and he turns his head towards Tabitha and then says with a scared look on his face), "C'mon Tab, you gotta wake up."  (Then we see a panel of Sam from behind as someone lays a hand on his shoulder and we pull back and see that it's Betsy and she's dressed in black sweatpants, a stretchy black tank-top, a light red sash type belt and her belly is beginning to show, and her hair is down).  "Huh…Psylocke," (Sam then says with a concerned look on his face as he then turns slightly and looks up at her).  

"She'll be okay Sam, she only suffered a mild concussion, but you know Tabitha better than I do, she'll milk this to get as much bloody sympathy as she can get," (Betsy then says with a sympathetic look on her face as she's looking down at Sam and patting him on the shoulder as she does it).  (Then we see Sam scowl angrily and then say back with a hurt look on his face), "You're right, I do know her better than anyone, but she's not…milking it."  "I was joking Sam…I know that she would never joke about something as serious as this, I only meant to try and lighten the mood…if I could, it's not good for you to kill yourself over something that wasn't your fault," (Betsy then says with an apologetic look on her face as she then pulls a chair over and sits down next to Sam).  "Ah know, but I can't help myself, she's not just my teammate, she's the woman that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, no matter what happens to her in the future I'll always blame myself, just like whatever you future holds with Warren you'll both blame yourselves for anything and everything that ever happens to the other, it's just how it works," (Sam then says with a very serious and somber frown on his face as he looks at Tabitha and Betsy also looks on with a concerned look on her face).  

"Loving someone, giving all of yourself…your entire hear and soul to someone is in the end a risky proposition to say the least, quite possibly the riskiest predicament that one could ever find themselves being a part of…but then again it can be said that love is a fools gambit on the grandest scale of all," (Betsy then says with a look on her face as if love itself was a big joke to her but she does it anyway).  "Then call me a fool, perhaps the grand fool himself…because ah don't know if I could live without love…well I guess I could, but it wouldn't be a happy existence I can tell you that much right now," (Sam then says with a sad frown on his face before he then pulls Tabitha's hand up and kisses it).  "Unh…hey…what's going on," (We then see someone say from behind Betsy and Sam that makes them both jerk a bit and turn around in shock as we then see Dani slowly waking up with a pained grimace on her face).  "Dani…you're awake," (Sam then says with a big smile on his face as he partially turns around but he's still holding onto Tabitha's hand).  "What'd I miss," (Dani then says with a pained look on her face and her eyes closed and a hand on her temple as she also tries to start to sit up).  

(Then we see Betsy jump up out of her chair and physically stop Dani from moving to much as she then says with a worried look on her face), "Don't try to get up, you haven't recovered enough to do much more than lie there and get better."  "Fat chance of…ow," (Dani then says with an angry look on her face as she starts to sit up again but she gets up far enough and then cries out in pain and lays back down).  "You've been out for almost two weeks," (Sam then says with a tired look on his face as he's looking at Tabitha).  "Two…weeks…man, did we win," (Dani then says with an unhappy look on her face as she turns her head towards Betsy and Sam).  "Not exactly, for the past two weeks we've searched almost everywhere for Arthur Royce with little or no positive results, luckily earlier this morning we got a quality tip form one of Warren's sources and we acted up it, giving us our first bits of good news," (Betsy then says with a serious look on her face as she sits back down and crosses her arms and legs).  "Is Cable around," (Dani then says as she winces in pain and turns her head back to look up at the ceiling).  "He's around here somewhere," (Sam then says with a tired look on his face as beside him we see Betsy nodding her head in agreement).  "But more importantly you need to stay here and let him come to you," (Betsy then says with a very serious look on her face as she leans back and checks some of Dani's bio-signs).  

"So what's the four one one on my condition, do I get a clean bill of health…or are you going to have to put me out of my misery," (Dani then says with a joking smile on her face as she turns her head back to look over and down at Betsy).  "Well unfortunately it appears that you're going to live, sorry," (Betsy then says with a fake look of sadness on her face as she leans forward a bit and lays a hand on the bio-bed).  "Yeah, and Forge was really looking forward to getting to use his new gun," (Sam then says with a big smile on his face before then in the next panel we see Tabitha say from behind Sam's back as he has a surprised look on his face), "Nnh…hold it down will ya…some of us are trying to get some sleep here."  "Tabitha, you're awake," (Sam then says with a very happy look on his face as he quickly spins back around).  "Yeah I'm awake…could you keep it down huh…my head feels like it got run over by a Mack truck," (Tabitha then says with a sickly look on her face as she brings a hand up to her temple).  "Well that golem sure did quite a number on you…," (Sam then says with a loving smile on his face as he brushes some hair off of her face and she smiles).  "Remind me to send it a thank you note," (Tabitha then says with a slight smile as she sits up despite Sam's objections before then in the next panel we see Tabitha wince strongly in pain and Sam then instantly reaches out to support her as he then says), "Whoa now Tab, no need to overdo things, you need to rest some more."  (Then as we pull away we see Sam, Tabitha, Dani, and Betsy all arguing about anything and everything).

[Elsewhere within the mansion]

    [The Rec Room]

(We open with a wide panel shot of the mansion's rec room and it's filled with couches, pool tables, foosball tables, a big screen tv, a really nice stereo system, and open area that could serve as a dance floor, a couple of tables with chairs surrounding them and some movie posters on the wall along with a soft drink dispenser).  (Then we see Siryn and Erica, both wearing normal comfortable clothes and they're all patched up with bandages on their injuries, and they're both playing pool).  (Then we see Warpath, wearing blue jeans with no socks and a beat, as he's walking back to the biggest couch that's flanked by two nice chairs and they're all around a glass topped coffee table, and he's carrying two soda fountain drinks, one that looks like a medium drink and his is a really big gulp drink that's huge).  "Here ya go Alysson," (Warpath then says with a polite and cheerful smile on his face as he sits down beside Alysson, who's dressed in over sized Property of Xavier's School For Higher Learning light gray sweatpants and sweatshirt and a pair of bright yellow socks and she's wrapped up in a blanket as she's all cleaned up and meagerly smiling, and hands her the smaller drink as she then says), "Thanks."  

"How ye feeling, I hope those clothes weren' to big for ye," (Siryn then says with a happy smile on her face as she's standing beside the pool table with her pool cue in front of her and she's putting the blue stuff on the top of it before then in a closer up panel she blows off the excess).  "No…they're fine, thank you," (Alysson then says with a thankful smile on her face before she then takes a drink).  (Then we see Erica say with a tired look on her face as beside her we see Siryn taking a shot, and Erica is also slightly leaning on her pool cue), "You ever been in a place this fancy before Alysson?"  "Once, but that was for a class field trip back in high school, but no one actually lived there, it was more like a museum," (Alysson then says with an almost bored look on her face before she takes another sip of her drink).  "Well this is all still a little new to me to, the house I lived in when I was growing up could have easily fit into this place…and then some," (Erica then says with an almost sad frown on her face as she shakes her head before Siryn looks over and says with a sad look on her face), "It's your turn Erica."  "So you guys are the X-men right…like the real X-men," (Alysson then says with a confused look on her face as she looks back over her shoulder at Siryn and Erica, who is now readying her shot).  

"Yeah…that's us, well we're some of the X-men, the rest operate out of another mansion in upstate New York, not to mention there's a splinter cell that…well never mind, they're not important right now," (Warpath then says with a calm look on his face as he leans back and puts his feet up on the coffee table).  "Hey now boyo, ye know that ye can' put your feet up on the coffee table…get them off," (Siryn then says with a slightly angry scowl on her face as she knocks her pool cue loudly against the table).  (Then we see a quick panel of Warpath blush and take his feet off of the coffee table as beside him we see Alysson smile widely and then start to giggle).  "Do you X-men still wear those…old suits that you used to wear, the ones that looked like they were taken from a mold," (Alysson then says with a slightly unsure look on her face as she stares at the top of her drink, and therefore doesn't see the shock and confused looks on Warpath, Siryn, and Erica's faces as Siryn is in mid-turn as she's leaning over the pool table).  "What do you mean," (Warpath then says with a concerned look on his face as he's looking back over his shoulder at Siryn and Erica).  

"Well I was just wondering…I used to see the X-men on tv and it looked like they couldn't be to warm in those suits they were wearing…and some questions came to mind," (Alysson then says with a scared look on her face as she quickly looks up and then back down).  "Like what," (Siryn then says with a look on her face as if she's unsure whether or not she wants to her the questions, as she's also leaning on her pool cue).  "Well what happened…you know…during that…time…you know…of the month," (Alysson then says with a very embarrassed look on her face as she's looking back towards the pool table as Siryn and Erica look shocked and Siryn then says with an embarrassed look on her face), "It wasn' any fun let me tell ye."  (Then we see Alysson turn to Warpath and then say with an equally embarrassed look on her face), "Did…your soldier…ever uh…salute…I mean with some of the costumes that some of the women wore…?"  "I plead the fifth on account that…," (Warpath then says at first with a very shocked look on his face before it changes to an unsure look before he hangs his head and scratches the back of his head as then Siryn says as she walks around the pool table and lays a hand on the back of Warpath's neck), "That's good enough Jimmy."  

"Alright…since we're on the subject…what about Psylocke, I've seen the outfit that she used to wear…there wasn't enough of that thing to use as dental floss…I've seen bikini's bigger than that thing, I can't believe that she ever wore that," (Erica then says with a bored look on her face as she lightly sits down on the side of the pool table).  "Well she did…didn't seem to bother her very much…Warren liked it…I know that much," (Warpath then says with a cheesy smile on his face as he shrugs his shoulders before he stops as Siryn glares at him).  "But weren't those old uniforms pretty thin…they couldn't have been to war, what happened when you guys went somewhere cold," (Alysson then says with a slightly confused look on her face before Erica then says with a thoughtful look on her face), "Well in the logs that Warren had me go through they said that Psylocke went on a mission to Siberia, in that uniform with the butfloss…what kept her from well…you know?"  "She was smart enough to wear a warm coat," (We then see someone say from off panel that makes everyone in the room jump a bit and turn and look towards the doorway).  

(Then we see a panel of Warren wearing a nice blue business suit and he's leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed and an unhappy scowl on his face as he then says), "I genuinely hope that the three of you are taking good care of our young guest here, I'd hate to have to dream up some punishment to dole out if you weren't."  "Don't worry Warren, everything's going fine, we were just talking to Alysson about this and that…you know, making sure that she's comfortable," (Warpath then says with a slightly scared grin on his face before Erica then says with a laugh), "Yeah…before we begin the interrogation."  "Interrogation…what…," (Alysson then says with a scared and shocked look on her face as she's staring wide eyed at Warren).  "As usual Erica's exaggerating Ms. Monroe, we just want you to tell us everything that you know about Arthur Royce and his business dealings," (Warren then says with a slightly scolding look on his face as he's looking over at Erica, who then we see cringe a bit and look away with a slightly scared look on her face).  "Well I don't know how much I can tell you…but I'll help you in whatever way that I can," (Alysson then says with a relieved but slightly unsure look on her face as she's looking around the room).  

"That's all we ask of you Ms. Monroe, that and nothing more, but if everything goes as I believe that it will then you will not only help us bring justice to Arthur Royce but stop a nuclear war," (Warren then says with a very serious look on his face as he walks into the room with his hands in his pockets).  "A nuclear war…," (Alysson then says with a very worried look on her face before she then takes another sip of her drink).  "Is something that we will never allow to transpire," (Cable then says with a very serious scowl on his face as he walks into the room as Warren nods his head in agreement).  "But enough of that for now, I would assume the excitement earlier this morning you would be quite in need of a good nights…make that days sleep," (Warren then says with a slightly tired look on his face as he gets to the chair that's beside the glass topped coffee table).  "Well I am a little tired…," (Alysson then says with a yawn as she unfurls the blanket from around her).  "Of course…if you'll follow me I'll show you a room that you can use," (Warren then says with a polite smile on his face as he starts to turn around as then we see Alysson nod her head to those in the room before she then follows Warren out of the room).  "Have she told us anything that we can actually use yet," (Cable then says with an impatient scowl on his face as he picks up the blanket that Alysson left behind and then sits down).  

"Not yet…so far we've just been trying to get her to trust us," (Warpath then says with a bored look on his face as he picks up the remote and turns on the TV).  "And how is that going," (Cable then says with an impatient scowl on his face as he looks back over his shoulder at Siryn and Erica).  (Then we see Siryn walk back and lay her pool cue down on the pool table as she then says), "If I had to hazard a guess I'd say that we're doing as well as we could expect in this situation."  "Well that's all and good for now Theresa, but in cause you've forgotten most if not all of the nuclear warheads have already been delivered to their position…waiting only for their detonation orders," (Cable then says with a very serious and slightly angry scowl on his face as he smashes a clenched fist down on the arm of the couch).  "Isn't there some other…quicker way, that we could search for the warheads, shouldn't they all be giving off some kind of radiation…couldn't we track them that way…or at least give us a place to start looking," (Erica then says with a frustrated scowl on her face as she then starts to roll the pool balls into the various pockets).  

"I've already thought about it…Forge to, he even cobbled together a prototype, but when we tried it out wee didn't pick up anything…Forge concluded that the reason for our failure was because wherever the warheads were located they must be shielded somehow," (Cable then says with a very grim look on his face before he then takes the remote from Warpath and begins to angrily change the channels).  "So then she is our only hope…not exactly who I would have expected but…," (Erica then says with an unhappy frown on her face as she puts her pool cue back).  "Are ye sure that we can wait very long before we don' have a choice in the matter," (Siryn then says with a worried look on her face and her arms crossed as she's leaning on the pool table and looking over at Cable).  "Well the way things are going…who knows," (Warpath then says with a concerned look on his face before he then takes a drink).  "Well unfortunately I highly doubt that we'll have to wait very long before Apocalypse tries to remind us that he's still the one pulling the strings…that he's still calling all of the shots," (Cable then says with a very serious look on his face as he then gets fed up with what's on television and he then slams the remote down onto the ground and we see it shatter into a million pieces in a small panel before then we see Cable stand up and storm out of the room as Erica then says with a shocked and unhappy frown on her face as she watches Cable go as she's also leaning forward, supported by keeping her arms straight, on the pool table), "They'd better not expect me to pay for that…what?"  

(And we see that as Erica finishes what she's saying Warpath and Siryn turn around and give her a confused look).  "Should one of us go and make sure that he doesn't break something else, as in something that Warren or Elizabeth will make us pay for…in more ways than one," (Warpath then says with a look on his face as if he's worried and unsure of exactly what to do).  "Maybe ye should…who knows what he'll…ew…that sounded…expensive…Jimmy…," (Siryn then says with a slightly scared look on her face before then in a panel we see a loud crash from another room and Siryn cringes and smiles slightly before she walks back over to Warpath and politely pats him on the shoulder).  "I don't suppose that I have a choice…," (Warpath then says with a sigh and shrug of his shoulders as he rolls his eyes).  (Then we see Siryn lean down and kiss Warpath on the cheek in a quick panel before then in the next panel we see Siryn say with a big and sweet smile on her face as she's patting Warpath on the shoulder), "Not unless ye want t' sleep alone tonight…no."  "You two are terrible, I'm going for a swim," (Erica then says with a slightly disgusted look on her face before she then throws her hands up and leaves the room).  

"I should get going…," (Warpath then says with a tired look on his face as he gets up and walks out of the room after setting his big gulp down on the coffee table).  (Then we see Siryn purse her lips slightly and then say as she shakes her head), "He's like a bloody two year old."  (Then we see Siryn sigh as she puts a coaster under Warpath's mug and then set about picking up the pieces of the shattered television remote control).

[Worthington Industries]

[The Office Of Warren Worthington III]

(We open with panels of the various people in the company as they're walking outside of Warren's office).  (Then we move into Warren's office and see that he's being briefed on something by his secretary).  (Then we see Warren smile and then nod to his secretary and she then leaves the room).  (Then we see a panel of Warren as he picks up a small device off of his desk that looks like a calculator but slightly smaller and it has a blinking light on the top).  "First things first," (Warren then says with a calm look on his face as he waves the device slowly around in the air).  Good…no bugs, (Warren then thinks with a content look on his face as he lays the device back down on his desk).  (Then we see Warren turn slightly in his chair and then push a button as he puts his thumb on a small transparent square that popped up as his finger gets scanned and then a small television screen pops up out of the floor near Warren's desk and it rises up to the same level that Warren's desk is at).  (Then we see Warren turn to face the screen and then the screen sparkles to life).  [Upstate New York].  (We see a panel of Professor Xavier walking into a room and the lights turn on and the whole room is filled with television screen and one entire wall is made up of one large television screen).  

(Then we see Xavier pull a small remote out of his pocket, point it at the screen, and press a button).  (Then we see the screen turn on and then we see that Warren's on the screen as Xavier then says with a happy look on his face), "Hello Warren…is this a business call…or do you have time to talk?"  "I wish Charles, unfortunately this is an extremely serious call, I've got a situation out here…," (Warren then says with a very concerned scowl on his face as he's leaning back in his chair).  "I can see that Warren…you don't look well, how bad is it," (Xavier then says with an equally serious look on his face as he leans on his cane a bit).  "I'll put it this way Charles, I really don't see how it could get much worse," (Warren then says with a very grim look on his face before he puts his hand over his mouth in frustration).  "You've seen bad times before Warren…we all have, are you sure that you're not overreacting even a little bit," (Xavier then says with a growing look of concern on his face as he slightly leans his head to one side).  "Trust me…I'm sure, as if worrying about Betsy and the twins wasn't enough we've figured out what Apocalypse's master plan is…and it'd be enough to make you go bald…if you weren't already," (Warren then says with a very uncomfortable scowl on his face as he sits up in his chair and crosses his hands on his lap).  (Then we see a quick panel of Xavier with a shocked look on his face as he also jerks a bit in shock).  

"Elizabeth is…pregnant," (Xavier then says with a surprised look on his face as he lifts his head up a bit).  "What…oh, yeah she is, about three months along to…but we can talk about that later, what I called to talk to you about was that there are a great number of nuclear warheads that were stolen from an old Soviet army base in Siberia a few months back…and were recently discovered to be being placed under strategic cities all over the world, waiting only for Apocalypse to order their detonation…and I don't think that I have to tell you what happens next…," (Warren then says with a very serious scowl on his face as then we see a panel of first Xavier's shocked then very concerned scowl on his face).  "I wish that you had come to me with his earlier Warren, with all of the problems that we've been having here lately we could have still offered you some sort of assistance," (Xavier then says with a very grim scowl on his face as he brings a hand up and tiredly wipes that hand across his face).  (Then we see Warren lean forward in his chair a bit and then say with a slightly relieved look on his face), "I thought about it, but we agreed that it was best to not cause a general panic until we knew for sure what happened to the warheads."  "Well now that you do know of their location I'm assuming that you want our help to retrieve them," (Xavier then says with a calm look on his face as he's shifting his weight from one leg to another).  

"Actually I'm calling to ask for your help in finding them only, I have a plan to deal with them once they're found, one that I feel will put us all at ease," (Warren then says with a serious and slightly nervous look on his face).  "Are you sure about that Warren, Apocalypse is not one to leave something like a nuclear warhead unguarded," (Xavier then says with a concerned look on his face as he leans forward on his cane).  "We can handle it…luckily everyone on my team is pretty level headed…for the most party anyway, I don't have to worry about Logan slipping into one of his berserker rages and things of that nature," (Warren then says with a restrained laugh as Xavier slowly nods his head).  "Well then let's get down to business," (Xavier then says with a serious look on his face in a close up panel of his head). 

[Meanwhile]

(We open with panels of Erica swimming laps in the pool with a radio placed on a pool chair near the side of the pool and it's blaring loudly).  (Then we see Betsy come walking out of the mansion with a bottle of water and a newspaper).  (Then we see Betsy get to a table with an umbrella over it and then sit down as from off panel we see Erica say), "Needed to get some air eh?"  "Well…something like that," (Betsy then says with a tired look on her face as she sets her bottled water down and crosses her legs).  "Well I definitely needed some, it's why I came out her for a swim, swimming has always helped me cool off and relax," (Erica then says with a content sigh as she climbs out of the pool and she's wearing a pretty skimpy red bikini).  "Trying to get a certain someone's attention are we," (Betsy then says with an amused grin on her face as she leans back in her chair and opens the paper).  "I don't know what you're talking about," (Erica then says with an amused scowl on her face as she grabs her towel and begins to dry off).  

"You might be able to fool Sam and Tabitha with that drivel but not me, I would advise you to drop your infatuation with him before it brings you a lot of trouble," (Betsy then says as we see her peeking around the edge of the newspaper).  "Maybe you should mind your own business and let me…," (Erica then says with a forced calm look on her face as she wraps her towel around her neck and passes by Betsy, who doesn't look up).  "Oh look there's Sam now," (Betsy then says with an amused smile on her face as she lifts her head back and looks back towards the mansion and Erica has her back to the mansion and in the next panel we see her say), "What," (with an excited look on her face as she turns around).  (Then we see Erica get angry and then turn to Betsy and raise a hand to protest but then we see a panel of a close up view of Betsy's face as she's looking back at Erica out of the corner of her eye with also a slight smile curling around the edges of her mouth as she says), "Try it and you'll be in a full body cast by sundown, I may be pregnant but I can still kick your ass if I need to."  "Stay out of my head," (Erica then says with an angry grimace on her face as she's pulling her towel off from around her neck).  "I didn't have to lift a finger to know what you were going to say, you're like an open book Erica," (Betsy then says with a calm look on her face as she turns to the next page of the paper).  

(Then we see Erica lean forward a bit before she then grumbles something incoherently before she then tosses her towel over the back of a nearby chair).  (Then we see Erica jump back into the pool and dive down deep).  "What was that all about," (We then see Forge say with a slightly confused look on his face as he walks up to the table and then lean on his cane as he pulls a chair back and then sits down).  "Nothing…you don't look well my friend, did something happen," (Betsy then says with a worried look on her face as she slightly leans forward and drops the newspaper down a bit).  "So you noticed eh, today has just not been a good day for me, I don't know how log it'll take me to heal but…," (Forge then says with a concerned and very tired look on his face as he leans back in his chair).  "Don't rush it Forge, the injuries that you sustained would have killed most men," (Betsy then says with a very concerned look on her face as she is folding the paper back up).  (Then we see Forge say calmly as he wipes some sweat off of his forehead), "Lucky for me that I'm not most men, right?"  "Lucky for all of us Forge, we're going to need you to be health if we're going to win this war against Apocalypse, after all we still have to find all of those bloody warheads before they have a chance to be detonated," (Betsy then says with a concerned scowl on her face as she's opening her bottle of water).  

"Actually I've spent almost all day trying to think of something that could help us find those warheads," (Forge then says as he leans forward a bit with his elbows on the table and also with a thoughtful scowl on his face).  "Oh…have you had any success…we could use some right about now," (Betsy then says with a restrained look of hope on her face as she also leans forward over the table a bit).  "Unfortunately I haven't really come up with very much…other than a few things, but to use any of those devices we'd have to actually find the warheads first," (Forge then says with a very disappointed scowl on his face as his hands are clasped together in front of him on the table).  "That is unfortunate Forge…most unfortunate, but maybe our luck might soon be changing, right about now Warren should be on a videophone call with Professor Xavier," (Betsy then says with a serious but yet hopeful look on her face as she leans back in her chair).  "I hope that meeting goes well," (Forge then says with a very restrained look of hope on his face before he then turns and says with an almost smile on his face), "Erica…how are…you look…."  "Uh…hi…Forge," (Erica then says with a kind of childish smile on her face and she's also blushing as she's also propping herself up on the edge of the pool as she's about halfway out of the pool using her crossed arms for support).  

"Out for a midday swim," (Forge then says with an uncomfortable look on his face as he hangs his head a bit and shifts in his chair).  (Then we see a panel of Betsy with a confused and somewhat startled look on her face as she then says), "Is there…something that I should know about?"  "What…no, I just…didn't know that…," (Forge then says with a slightly worried look on his face as he scratches the back of his head).  "So what's the story here old man, you aren't talking about me behind my back are you," (Erica then says with an uncomfortable look on her face as she pulls herself up and out of the pool and is sitting on the edge of the pool with her legs still dangling into the pool).  "You know us Erica, of course we were talking about you behind your back," (Betsy then says with a joking smile on her face as she looks back over her shoulder at Erica, who gives her a slightly angry look in return).  "Actually Elizabeth and I were discussing our most recent attempts to locate and then dispose of the nuclear warheads that we've been trying to find for so long," (Forge then says with a scolding look on his face as Betsy just smiles, rolls her eyes, and shakes her head).  "Well then, don't let me stand in your way," (Erica then says with an uncharacteristically cheerful smile on her face as she grabs her towel and then walks by Forge and she winks at him as she does it).

[Some Time Later]

[Even though the bed is soft and the room dark she finds it hard to get any sleep at all].  [For every time that she dares to close her eyes, even but for a split second, horrific and nightmare inducing images bombard her, overwhelming her].  [But through all of that she has persevered, garnering at least a few short precious hours of sleep before being awoken].  (We open with a few quick panels of Alysson's room and then of her asleep in the bed and her hair is all different colors).  (Then we see her toss and turn as it's obvious that she's not having a good night's sleep).  (Then we see her be able to get some sleep and she's sleeping peacefully).  (Then we see a panel of outside of her room as we see Siryn approach the door and then knock on it as she says), "Alysson…are ye awake?"  (Then we see Alysson slowly wake up and then throw the covers off).  (Then we see Alysson walk to the door as from outside we see Siryn saying), "Hey in there, ye awake?"  

(Then we see Alysson get to the door and then throw it open as she then yells out angrily), "What?"  "Sorry…just thought that you'd want to have a little bite to eat before ye went outside and had a talk with Forge and Psylocke," (Siryn then says with a shocked and apologetic look on her face before she then smiles).  (Then we see Alysson say with an unhappy look on her face as she goes back into the room to get the rest of her stuff), "I'm not going to talk to the hot guy with the wings?"  "Ye mean Warren…no, he's way to busy at work right now, talking t' Professor Xavier," (Siryn then says with a slightly cheesy smile on her face as she and Alysson then walk through the mansions halls).  "So then you all live here together," (Alysson then says with a slightly unsure look on her face as she's looking around).  "Aye, luckily this place is big enough for all of us and then some," (Siryn then says with a small smile as she opens the door for Alysson as they're passing into a study).  "You saying that Warren owns all of this…didn't know that he was that rich," (Alysson then says with an impressed look on her face as she stops and looks around again).  

"Aye…all of this is his, Warren Worthington III is filthy rich…he has more money than he knows what to do with," (Siryn then says with a calm and appreciative look on her face as they pass into a hallway).  "Doesn't it matter that he's a mutant," (Alysson then says with a confused scowl on her face as they pass into the kitchen and find Tabitha sitting at the table with a slightly uncomfortable look on her face and Sam is getting something out of the refrigerator).  "Fortunately no," (Siryn then says with a polite smile on her face before Sam then says with an equally polite smile), "Hey Terry, Alysson…can I get you anything while I'm in here?"  "Ye want a sandwich or something, I think we should have some loose meat…that is if Jimmy didn' eat it all…again," (Siryn then says with a calm look on her face as she turns back to Alysson, who then waves her off with a smile on her face as she then says), "It's okay…really, I'm a vegetarian anyway, I'll just have a soda."  "Coming right up," (Sam then says with a smile on his face as he pulls a few cans of pop and one bottle of juice out of the refrigerator and then hands two of the cans to Alysson and Siryn and then he carries the bottle of juice and one can of pop to Tabitha).  

"Why don't I get…," (Tabitha then starts to say with a pout on her face and her arms are crossed).  "You're still recovering from the hit that the golem gave you…so until you're better all you get is juice," (Sam then says with a concerned scowl on his face as he hands the juice bottle to Tabitha and then sits down beside her).  "So where is this Psylocke that I'm supposed to talk to anyway," (Alysson then says with an almost bored look on her face before she then opens and takes a drink of pop).  "Pregnant lady out by the pool, next to the guy that looks kinda like…," (Tabitha then says with an unhappy frown on her face as she nods her head back towards the window).  "George Hamilton, only better looking," (We then see Erica say with a slight smirk on her face as she enters the kitchen with her towel still around her neck and she's still pretty much dripping wet).  (Then we see Sam stare a bit but he looks away as Tabitha glares at him and slugs him in the shoulder as she then says), "Hey!"  "Out for a swim…," (Alysson then says with a slightly confused and shocked look on her face as she's looking back at Erica).  (Then we see Siryn say with a disapproving scowl on her face as she's leaning back over the back of her chair as she's looking at Erica), "Ye know that you're dripping water everywhere…ye should go back outside and dry off first."  

"I don't have to…whatever," (Erica then starts to say angrily before she then gets fed up and storms back outside).  "Is she…always like that," (Alysson then says with a confused and unsure look on her face as she looks around the room).  "Nope, she's just like that when she isn't getting any," (Tabitha then says with a growing smile on her face before everyone else in the room joins in the smile and then laugh).  (Then we see Alysson slowly nod her head to those in the room before she then heads out of the kitchen).  (Then we cut to a panel of Erica as she's walking outside by a bunch of flowers as she's carrying her towel in between her hands, that are tightly clenched in fists, that are down at her sides as she's leaning forward slightly and she has a very angry look on her face).  Who does that little bitch think she is…coming in here…talking to me like that, (Erica then thinks angrily as she kicks a dirt clod and grimaces in anger and frustration as beside her we see the bed of flowers that is made up of mostly tulips with a few rose bushes and then in the next panel we see the flowers, that are underneath a big group of windows, as Erica has just passed by and we see her yell from off panel), "Aargh," (as then all of the flowers burst into flames).  

(Then we see Erica open a door and then go in and begin to walk through the halls as she then says with a somber look on her face), "Stupid Psylocke, thinks she knows everything because…because…."  "Nnh…wha…no…not now, I can't," (Erica then starts to say as suddenly a trickle of blood begins to flow from her nose and then we see Erica with an ever increasing grimace of pain on her face as it then drives her to her knees and she has to grab a small table to try to steady herself).  (The we see Erica stagger back up to her feet and she then stumbles forward until she gets to the right room as she thinks), If I…can just…get to my room.  [Struggle as he might she is only able to make it back to her room before…].  (Then we see Erica open the door and then stumble into the room a step or two before she then gets dizzy and looks sick before she then collapses to the floor).

[Out By The Pool]

(We open with a few panels of Betsy and Forge sitting by the pool talking to each other).  (Then we see from behind Alysson as she walks out of the mansion and is heading towards the pool as we see that she's taking a drink of pop).  (We then see panels of Alysson walking towards us as around her she passes under trees and by bushes).  (Then we see a panel of Forge handing something to Betsy as he then says with a serious look on his face), "Here's the new analyzer that Warren asked for…I hope that this one works better for you than the last one did."  "So do I," (Betsy then says with a tired look on her face as she takes the device and lays it on top of the folded up newspaper as a timid Alysson approaches the table).  "Um excuse me…you're Psylocke and Forge…right," (Alysson then says with a slightly scared look on her face as both Forge and Betsy look up at her).  "My codename is Psylocke yes, but my real name is Elizabeth Braddock, and this is Forge…I'm sorry that we didn't get a chance to meet earlier but I had to get up early and I haven't been feeling to well lately," (Betsy then says with a calm and polite smile on her face as she leans back in her chair and takes a drink of water).  

(Then we see Alysson say with a serious look on her face as she accepts a chair that is pushed out for her by Forge and she sits down), "Good…so what do you want to know?"  "Well pretty much everything," (Forge then says with a tired look on his face as he leans back in his chair).  "Okay…well I was born…," (Alysson then starts to say with a somber frown on her face as she clasps her hands together in front of her on the table).  (Then we see Betsy hold a hand up with a bored out of her mind look on her face as she says with her eyes closed), "Stop…Ms. Monroe, I doubt that's what Forge meant…why don't you start with your association with Arthur Royce."  "Oh…yeah, okay," (Alysson then says with a slightly embarrassed look on her face as she hangs her head a bit).  "Don't be embarrassed Ms. Monroe…Elizabeth isn't in to good of a mood today, she's just being hard on you," (Forge then says with a small smile on his face as he's inspecting the top of his cane).  "I am not being hard on her, I just don't want to hear her prattle on about her bloody childhood with all of her frilly little dresses and her first kiss," (Betsy then says with an angry scowl on her face with her arms also crossed as Forge is shocked at her words).  

"Fine…I first met Mr. Royce when I got kicked out of a bar for being to young," (Alysson then starts to say with a slightly unsure look on her face as she stares at the table in front of her).  "I won't even ask what you were doing at that bar," (Betsy then says with an unsure look on her face as she looks over at Alysson).  "He helped me out, gave me a place to sleep, all I had to do was deliver a few things for him every now and then, probably because the cops wouldn't give me a second glance," (Alysson then says with a sarcastic laugh as she leans back in her chair and then smiles).  "We already know all of that Ms. Monroe…Alysson…may we call you Alysson…," (Forge then says with a small smile on his face as he turns to Alysson who nods her head in agreement and he then continues), "Good, anyway we know all about your past history before you met Arthur Royce and the circumstances of your employment under him, what we don't know is what insider information that you picked up on his businesses along the way, like where his main office is, where he stockpiled all of his resources, if you know any of those places that he used to frequent a lot…or that he used any digging equipment at."  

"Digging equipment, I don't…wait a minute yeah…I think he did, there was this one time that I delivered a small package to him at one of the raves that he runs, over the music I could hear something that sounded like drilling, but when I asked him about it he said that it was just some workmen putting in some new pipes," (Alysson then says at first with a confused look on her face and then her whole face brightens up at the end).  "Really, where was this rave located…exactly," (Betsy then says with a concerned look on her face as she leans forward intently).  "Yeah…I…I think so why," (Alysson then says with a slightly unsure look on her face and her hands in her lap as she suddenly looks like a small child that is awaiting their punishment).  "Because we're going to do something that someone should have done a long time ago, that and making this world a far safer place for all of us to live in, not to mention making it a better place to raise children," (Betsy then says with a very serious look on her face in a panel at first where she's looking at Forge and then in the next panel where she stops talking she has a very worried and concerned scowl on her face and a hand or two on her stomach).  

"What Elizabeth is trying to say is that we are intent on stopping a man that could very well be the lynchpin that will start the apocalypse," (Forge then says with a very serious and grim look on his face as at first Alysson looks at him with a calm look on her face before she then smiles and laughs a bit as she says), "The next apocalypse…you're joking…right?"  "No…we're not," (Forge then says with an extremely cold and serious look on his face as in a close up panel we see his metal hand turned palm towards him that's in front of his face).  (Then we see a very scared Alysson say as she turns to look first at Betsy and then at Forge), "You're not…are you…oh God…you're not."  "You can give Forge the exact coordinates later, right now I think it best you go back inside and make a full list of every location that you can remember taking a delivery to and then names and things like that about all of those men that Arthur Royce did business with," (Betsy then says with at first a tired look on her face before she then almost jumps up to her feet and then turns towards the mansion as we then see Forge say with a shocked and worried look on his face as he starts to stand up as he says), "Elizabeth, what is it, what's wrong?"  

(Then we see Betsy drop her head a bit and then say with a pained look on her face as she also has a hand on her stomach), "Nnh…something's wrong in the mansion, we need to get in there…she needs our help."  "Who does, who needs our help…Dani…Tabitha," (Forge then says with a very concerned look on his face as he rushes to Betsy's side as best he can).  "No…it's Erica, something's gone wrong with here powers, she couldn't control them…she lost control, became to agitated," (Betsy then says with a pained grimace on her face as she starts to hurry back towards the mansion with Forge at her side and a startled Alysson bringing up the rear).  (Then we see Forge and Betsy enter the kitchen as Siryn then says), "Forge…Psylocke, what's wrong," (with a concerned look on her face as she rushes around the island in the kitchen as Betsy goes through the kitchen followed by Forge).  "Something's wrong with Erica, where is she," (Forge then says with a worried look on his face as Siryn follows them and then says with an unsure look on her face), "I think she went back to her room, she didn' seem to be very happy."  

"Someone should have noticed that fact and done something about it, her powers went out of control and overwhelmed her," (Betsy then says angrily as she storms through a set of double doors).  "It's not our fault Psylocke, she was just in one of her moods, she look alright when I saw her last," (Siryn then says with a slightly angry look on her face as she rushes to keep up with Betsy and Forge as they pass through a living room a we see Sam and Warpath battling each other via a video game).  "Because Theresa, if we don't get to her in time she could die," (Betsy then says with a very fearful look on her face before as she finishes we see a panel of Erica lying on the floor just inside her room).-END


	27. My 27th Mini

**UNCANNY X-MEN MINI: A Mind Is A Terrible Thing to Waste**

**BY: LOGANALPHA30**

**( ) – Art Instructions**

**[ ] – Caption Boxes**

**""-Words**

**-Thoughts**

**++-Time, Place Boxes**

+Seconds Later+

 +Erica's Room+

[After being spurned more than once she let her emotions and powers run rampant…].  […resulting in the pressure building inside her head…].  […until finally it simply became too much for her to bear and…].  (We start off with a few panels of what led up to Erica ending up lying there on the floor just inside her room on her stomach with a trickle of blood running out of her nose).  (Then we see Cable walking down the hallway in the mansion and he's checking data on what looks like a digital notebook).  (Then we see Cable think with an impatient scowl on his face as he's punching something up on the digital notebook), Two weeks and still nothing…maybe this wasn't the best idea that I've ever had…and now Dani's hung up for God knows how long, but something's not right….  (Then we see Cable think with a confused look on his face), …here…, (as we see him in a panel as he's standing in the doorway of Erica's room as in the foreground we see Erica lying on her stomach and Cable is in the background and he almost drops his digital notebook).  "Erica," (Cable then says with a very worried look on his face as he then rushes into the room and sets his digital notebook down on her desk that's just inside the door and then to Erica's side).  

"Erica…," (Cable then yells as he takes Erica's pulse and then angrily shakes his head before he then picks Erica up carefully and then rush back out of the room).  (Then we see Cable running through the halls of the mansion as he thinks telepathically with a grim look on his face), Psylocke are you there, I'm bringing Erica to the infirmary, I found her lying on the floor…she's hurt.  (Then we cut to a panel of Betsy rushing through the halls with Forge behind her as she thinks back telepathically), I know, Forge and I are on our way to the infirmary right now…we'll meet you there.  "What's going on, what's wrong with Erica, is she alright," (Forge then says with a worried look on his face as he's following Betsy through the halls).  "I'm not sure…Cable found her unconscious on the floor in her room, he's taking her to the infirmary," (Betsy then says with a very worried look on her face as she looks back over her shoulder at Forge).  "I thought you said that you had helped Erica get her powers under control," (Forge then says with a very confused look on his face as he then holds a door open for Betsy).  (Then we see Forge and Betsy go into the elevator and then the doors close as we then also see Alysson just get frustrated and sit down in a plush chair).  (Then we see a panel of inside the elevator as Betsy then says with a very concerned look on her face), "I thought that I had…I truly did, I'm at a loss as to what's going on…unless…no it can't be…."  

"What Psylocke, what can't it be," (Forge then says with a very grim and demanding look on his face as we see as if we're standing outside of the elevator and the doors are half open).  "I didn't think that it would happen this fast, but Erica is an Omega mutant, I was going to ask you to help us keep track of her powers, help her keep their progression under control…but they're flaring out of her control," (Betsy then says with a concerned look on her face as she hurries down the hallway and dodges around a table).  "Just how powerful is she…do you have a guess," (Forge then asks with a concerned look on his face as he and Betsy round a corner).  "Enough for us to hope and pray that she stays on our side," (Betsy then says with a slightly scared look on her face as she and Forge rush into the infirmary).  (Then we see a panel of Betsy and Forge coming into the infirmary in the background as Forge then says), "Cable, how is she," (as then in the foreground we see Cable say as he's hovering over Erica who's lying in the open bio-bed that Tabitha just vacated hours earlier and he's putting an iv in Erica's arm), "Not good Forge…Psylocke…what happened?"  

"Her powers flared out of control…it must have been a psy-seizure," (Betsy then says with a very concerned look on her face as she checks out the first few readouts of Erica's life signs).  "Sorry if this sounds stupid but what…," (Forge then says with a tired look on his face as he's checking on a few instruments).  "It's like your average seizure, except that it only affects mutant whose power is telepathic in nature, I've come close a few times myself," (Cable then says with a very concerned scowl on his face as Betsy is putting the breathing apparatus on Erica and makes sure that the two short air tubes are in her nose and then the sides are around her ears).  "So then what you're saying is that her injuries are psychic in nature…not physical," (Forge then says with a tired look on his face before he coughs and sits down to catch his breath).  "Pretty much, but for Omega level telepaths the connection between our physical and psychic selves intermingles, what negatively affects one affects the other as well," (Cable then says with an impatient look on his face as he takes out a tray of syringes filled with different colored drugs and picks one up and then taps it and squirts out a little bit).  

"Are you sure about that Nathan, I'm not sure that she can take it," (Betsy then says with an unsure look on her face as she puts a restraining hand on Cable's arm).  "We don't have time to argue about this Psylocke, this drug might be powerful, but she's in such a degraded state that we can't use any of the weaker ones," (Cable then says with a very concerned look on his face before we then see a wider bio-bed up panel of Cable reaching down to give Erica the shot).  (Then we see a close up panel of the needle going into Erica's shoulder).  "Are you sure that won't kill her," (Forge then asks with a worried and slightly annoyed look on his face as he uses the edge of Erica's bio-bed to keep himself standing).  "We'll know in a minute," (Cable then responds with a somewhat worried look on his face as he sets the now empty syringe down and then turns to check for any changes in her bio-signs).  [They wait and watch for any change in her condition, even in the slightest degree].  (Then we see Betsy scoff a small bit and then say as she shakes her head with a somber and serious look on her face), "No change…#$%*!"  "She can't die," (Forge then says with a desperate look on his face as he stumbles to the edge of the bio-bed and then punches in a few buttons).  

(Then we see a panel of small lamp like device come out of the ceiling and then lower down before it shoots out a red light that scans Erica's entire body and then Cable joins Forge at the end of the bio-bed).  (Then we see Cable grimace and use his thumb to scratch his cheek as he then says), "Hmm…that's what I was afraid of…her psychic aura is starting to split itself from her physical body, to have any chance of saving her we have to enter her mind and somehow calm her down and reconnect her two selves."  "We…," (Betsy then says as she looks up at Cable with a startled and unsure frown on her face and starts to stand fully back up as with one hand she's tucking some hair behind her ear).  "I mean we as in you and I Psylocke, as the only two trained telepaths in the are the duty falls to us to do this," (Cable then says with a very serious look on his face as he crosses his arms and Forge looks on in concern).  "You're right Cable…Xavier's to busy, Jean has her own problems…that I'd rather not get into, Emma…well she's…not here, and as for Tessa…well I wouldn't trust her to take care of my cat let alone something of this magnitude," (Betsy then says in a couple of panels that show a close up view of her face and both looks on her face look like she's not happy with the situation but she accepts it begrudgingly).  

"How long is this supposed to take," (Forge then says with a concerned scowl on his face as he looks up towards Cable and Betsy).  "I don't know, I've never done this before," (Cable then says with a slightly nervous look on his face).  (Then we see Forge drop his head a bit and then shake it a bit as he says), "That just makes me feel so confident…you know that right?"  "Trust me Forge, I don't like this any more than you do but it's the only way to save Erica…without causing her any permanent brain damage," (Betsy then says with a very serious look on her face with her arms crossed and of her hands is curled up underneath her chin).  "Then you'd better get started, the sooner the better," (Forge then says with an unhappy sigh and shrug of his shoulders before he then turns and leaves the room as Betsy and Cable look at each other with concerned scowl on their faces).  

[Worthington Industries]

"Tell me again why I still do business with you," (an old man in a dark blue business suit that's in a wheelchair says with a very serious look on his face as Warren is standing in front of him with his arms crossed and an equally serious look on his face).  "Because I'm the only man in this business that knows what you're going through…being a mutant in this business isn't easy," (Warren then says with a sly smirk on his face before the two men then break into a laugh as then we see Warren sit down in a nearby chair as he stops laughing).  "I remember when your father and I used to do this…except back then I was making most of the merriment, your father never did do to well in that department," (the old man then says with a nostalgic look on his face as he's wheeling wheelchair around so that he's directly across from Warren).  "Tell me about it, I used to have to explain all of the jokes on the television to him, and I'm not exactly very much of a jokester myself, I've been accused on more than one occasion of not having a sense of humor," (Warren then says with a small almost sad smirk on his face as he sits up in the chair and places his hands on his knees).  

"Don't let anyone tell you that you don't have a sense of humor Warren, you were just deprived of it as a child…I was much the same, however I was able to change…and I think…no I know that you are able as well, you'll have to with children on the way," (the old man then says with a confident look on his face before he then coughs).  "Will do Mr. Santera, but you really should get that cough looked at, it sounds pretty bad…," (Warren then says at first with a smile on his face before he ends up with a very serious look on his face and his eyebrows are furrowed).  "Don't worry about me, I'm an old man…what would be the point of it all," (the old man then says with a wave of his hand and a calm look on his face before he looks away out of the nearby window).  "You're wrong Carlos, you have plenty to live for, after all didn't you say last week that you still didn't feel very comfortable turning your company over to any of your children, what do you think will happen should something happen to you," (Warren then says with a worried look on his face as he leans forward in his chair and shakes his head).  

"They would deal with it well enough…but I see what you've been trying to do Warren, if all else fails I'd just go and turn everything over to you and Elizabeth," (Carlos then says with a happy smile on his face as he moves his chair forward and then pats Warren on the shoulder).  "What, and have your children try and sue me for everything I'm worth," (Warren then says with a joking smile on his face before he then stands up and walks to the window as he's looking out of the window with his hands clasped together behind his back).  "What's bothering you Warren…really, you're laughing a lot but I can tell that…," (Carlos then says with a worried look on his face as he rolls his wheelchair up next to the window and looks over and up at Warren with a concerned look on his face).  "You know how there's that old saying where people feel like they have the weight of the world on their shoulders but few rarely do," (Warren then says with a very grim look on his face as we see a close up view of his face at the window as we also see his face being reflected by the window).  "Yes…but what does that have to do with…," (Carlos then says with a growing look of concern on his face as Warren then hangs his head a bit).  

"Well answer me this then, what happens when you wake up one morning only to discover that the weight of the world truly is on your shoulders, that the hopes and dreams of the entire world are placed squarely in the palm of your hand, because right now my friends and I are the only thing standing between peace and total anarchy," (Warren then says with an overwhelmed grimace on his face as he squints his eyes because of the glare of the sun).  "Are you sure that it's really that bad Warren," (Carlos then says with a slightly confused look on his face as Warren then says as he shifts uncomfortably and turns away from the window), "I was putting it lightly Carlos, if I or any of my team make a wrong move the world could very well end tomorrow."  "I would say that you've been watching far to many old science fiction movies…that's what I'd say," (Carlos then says with a skeptic look on his face as he leans back in his chair and shakes his head).  

"I wish it were that simple, but I'm afraid that it's very true, most days this world is about two steps away from destroying itself, but right now that count is down to one step…and even that step is now on treacherous footing," (Warren then says with a very somber look on his face as he walks back towards the desk).  "What's with all of the doom and gloom Warren, you haven't sounded like this since you lost your old wings," (Carlos then says with a worried look on his face as he wheels his wheelchair around and then follows Warren back towards the desk).  "I'm not that bad am I, back then I was barely here…to wrapped up in one of my numerous fits of brooding," (Warren then says with a worried scowl on his face as he pulls out the chair and sits back down with then his head in his hands).  "No you're not that bad…yet, and you did always tend to brood…even as a child, your father used to find you standing by the window looking out as if in a daze, he'd almost have to slap you across the face to get you to snap out of it," (Carlos then says with a concerned and serious look on his face as he clasps his hands together on his lap in a panel where he kind of looks like Professor Xavier).  

"I remember that, he was always so mad with me about that, to tell you the truth I don't even remember what I was thinking about back then," (Warren then says with a nostalgic smile on his face as he slouches in his chair and rubs his tired eyes).  "Well such is life eh…but tell me this, how's that fiancé of your doing, still keeping you on your toes," (Carlos then says with a big smile on his face as he then scratches the back of his ear).  "She's doing a lot more than that Carlos, she's got me…," (Warren then starts to say with a laugh before he suddenly stops and looks like he's in a trance as Betsy's psychic butterfly appears on his forehead and we also see a small psychic image of Betsy's head appear nearby).  (Then we see the head of Betsy say telepathically), Warren, we need you back at the mansion immediately, there's something wrong with Erica, Cable and I have to go inter her mind telepathically to save her…and no there's no other way to do it so don't ask, this is going to be a very delicate psychic action, I don't know how long it's going to take, and just so you know…I love you…and I'd like it if you were here beside me when we do it.  I love you to, (Warren then says back telepathically with a smile as the Betsy head smiles to).  

(Then we see, as Carlos has said while Warren and Betsy have been telepathically talking, Carlos say with a worried and shocked look on his face as he is also reaching out to Warren), "Warren…what is it…what's happening?"  I'll be home as soon as I can, (Warren then says back telepathically with a serious look on his face before we then see the psychic butterfly disappear).  "Warren what," (Carlos then says with a completely confused look on his face as he's leaning forward in his wheelchair).  "I can't tell you right now Carlos…there's trouble at home," (Warren then says with a slightly shell-shocked look on his face before he then shakes his head and rubs his eyes).  "Warren let me help you, what's going on at home, I'm not a mind reader like your fiancé…I only have x-ray vision…let me help you," (Carlos then says with a tired look on his face as he then inches closer to Warren).  "I know you want to help me Carlos, but this is way beyond your understanding…come to think of it probably mine to…but just trust me on this and I'll hopefully see you tomorrow for our next meeting," (Warren then says with a calm smile on his face as he stands up and quickly shakes hands with Carlos).  

"Agreed…but what do you…Warren," (Carlos then says with an unsure look on his face as we see Warren loosening his tie and walking towards the door).  "I'm taking the quicker way home," (Warren then says with a sly smile on his face as he takes one last look back at Carlos before then leaving the room).  "Good luck my friend…I have a strong feeling that you're going to need it," (Carlos then says with a small laugh as he then shakes his head and continues to laugh as then in the next few panels we pull away and still see him laughing as then in the last panel we see Warren flying away through the air).

[The Danger Room]

[Special Simulation #7]

[He has come here often, mostly by himself, and stayed sometimes for hours at a time].  [It is not out of nostalgia that he comes to this place, it is instead out of sadness and hope].  [Sadness at the loss that he suffered here in this place and hope at the possibilities that his future now holds].  [On this trip down memory lane though he is not alone].  (First we open with many views of the old Guthrie homestead back when it was still all good as then the wind is blowing).  (Then we see a panel of a man standing with his arms crossed on the hills as then we move in closer and do a three hundred and sixty degree spin around the guy).  (Then we see his hair blowing before we see that it's Sam and he's standing with a calm but sad look on his face).  [She is here for him not matter how much he hurts or wants to be alone].  [For the better part of her adult life he has been her world].  [In truth she views the short amounts of time that she has been apart from him since the day that she first met him as cold, lonely, and anchorless…].  […as if her life had lost its direction and purpose…].  […and it was in those times that she had made some of the worst mistakes of her young life].  

[But now that they've entered into a new stage of their relationship, signified by the diamond tipped band that currently encircles the third finger on her left hand…].  […she has made it her mission to try and fill in the hole in his heart that was created by the destruction and death that occurred in this place that they both now consider as holy ground].  (We see from a little distance away a blonde woman whose hair is blowing because of the wind approach Sam).  (Then we move in closer and see that it's Tabitha and she has a very solemn look on her face).  (Then we see Tabitha step up beside Sam and then say with a sad look on her face), "It's scary you know…ya stand here long enough you start to forget that they're all gone…."  "I don't…I can't…forget Tabitha, I lost my entire family on that day and even with all of my powers I couldn't do a…I couldn't stop it from happening," (Sam then says with a look on his face as if he wants to cry but he's wanting to be strong for Tabitha so he doesn't).  "Sam…we've been over this," (Tabitha then says with a very worried look on her face as she turns to Sam and lays a hand on his shoulder).  

"Doesn't matter how many times we go over it Tab, they'll all still be gone…," (Sam then says in a close up panel in which it's from about Sam's stomach up as we see Tabitha standing in front of Sam looking up at him with a very sad look on her face and a hand on Sam's one cheek as he turns away and looks down as he then says with a very sullen frown on his face), "Just like…."  "No Sam…no one else will ever leave you…I won't let them," (Tabitha then says with a very strong and assured look on her face as she makes Sam look at her).  "Nice idea Tabitha…but you're not that strong," (Sam then says with a touched smile on his face before we then see a full body side panel as Sam leans down and kisses Tabitha).  (Then we see Sam put his arms around Tabitha and she him and she lays her head on Sam's chest).  (Then we pull back and see a wide panel of the two of them holding each other on the hilltop and we also see some leaves blowing in the wind).  "Aw…Terry…aren't they so cute," (Warpath then says with a sly grin on his face as he's brushing some hair out of his eyes and then we see Siryn say with a big smirk on her face as she's putting her hair up into a ponytail), "Aye…the two lovebirds."  

"Nice timing guys…you couldn't have…oh I don't know…maybe…waited a little while longer," (Tabitha then says with a slightly angry scowl on her face as she and Sam turn so that she can look at Warpath and Siryn).  "We'll remember that next time Tabitha…we will, but with everything that's going on we just thought that you guys should know the four one one," (Warpath then says with a fake look of embarrassment on his face as he shrugs his shoulders as Siryn just rolls her eyes and shakes her head).  "We already know what's going on Jimmy…Sam and I were here trying to drown ourselves in our combined sorrows for a bit…that was until you two showed up and ruined it," (Tabitha then says with a slightly angry look on her face as she and Sam separate and Sam looks back at his old house while Tabitha also crosses her arms).  "That's not what we meant Tabitha," (Siryn then says with a slightly sarcastic look on her face as she steps up next to Tabitha and then has a somber frown on her face as she looks over at Sam's old house).  "I'd almost forgotten how nice and peaceful it looked…before…," (Warpath then says with an equally somber frown on his face as he looks back and forth between the house and Sam).  

"Does seeing this…how it was before…help any Sam," (Siryn then says with a sympathetic look on her face as she sighs and looks over at Sam).  "Sometimes it does yeah…at least for a little while, but then I remember that it's all just an illusion and they're really all gone," (Sam then says with a sigh and shrug of his shoulders with a solemn look on his face before he then hangs his head).  "Just like many things in our lives…only an illusion," (Siryn then says with a sad frown on her face as she looks up at Warpath who nods his head sadly in agreement).  "Alright guys…Sam and I can get depressed on our own, what was it that you two came to tell us," (Tabitha then says with a bored and sad frown on her face as she's now arm in arm with Sam).  "We came to tell you that we probably should have been a little nicer to Erica earlier," (Siryn then says with a slightly disgusted with herself frown on her face before she nervously runs a hand through her hair).  "Why…she was a total bitch this morning, whatever happened to her I say that she got what she…," (Tabitha then says with her hands on her hips and a rather defiant look on her face).  

(Then we see Warpath take a step toward Tabitha and then say with an unhappy and slightly angry scowl on his face as he also holds up a hand), "Stop it Tabitha…right now, I don't care what Erica did this morning, she didn't…doesn't…deserve to be where she is right now…in the condition that she's in."  "Which is…," (Tabitha then says with a look of disbelief on her face as she crosses her arms).  "Tabitha…," (Sam then says with an embarrassed look on his face as he rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he drops it).  "No Sam…not this time, I want to know exactly what little miss I want sex no and in as many ways as I can get it gotten herself into now," (Tabitha then says with a very fed up and defiant look on her face as she has her fists clenched down at her sides).  "Okay fine…unless Psylocke and Cable can perform a very delicate kind of psychic surgery she'll…she'll…," (Siryn then says angrily at first before after she finishes talking we see a panel of Siryn looking very sad and worried).  "She'll what…lose her Revlon contract," (Tabitha then say with a very haughty smile and laugh).  "She'll die," (Warpath then says with a deadly serious scowl on his face as he's glaring down at Tabitha).  

(Then we see a short series of panels of the looks on Tabitha's face as it changes from the haughty look to a very serious and then one where she looks like the rug has been pulled out from under her and then she looks like a small child with big, sad, and shocked eyes and she juts out her bottom lip as it looks like she is about ready to start crying as she then mumbles), "What…no…I didn't…I just."  "Is there anything that we can do…," (Sam then says with a look of great concern on his face as he lays a hand on Tabitha's shoulder).  "Nae, from what little Cable told us there's not a bloody ting that we can do," (Siryn then says with an unhappy frown on her face as she crosses her arms and leans up against and equally somber Warpath).  "So then what are we going to do while they're doing their little pow-wow," (Tabitha then says with a bummed out look on her face as she looks back towards Sam's old house).  "Ya got me," (Warpath then says with a very unhappy look on his face as he shrugs his shoulders and shuffles his feet).  

"Maybe we can find something to do in the ops room, hopefully we'll find some trace of Apocalypse and go from there," (Sam then says with a tired look on his face as he kicks a rock that tumbles down the side of the hill).  (Then we see a panel of Forge walking into the danger rooms control room).  (Then we see him set it down in the command chair and turns around and then pushes on the intercom button and then says), "I hope that you guys weren't planning on going out today, because one of my deep sea monitors has registered signs of crimson dawn activity in the area."  "So what does that have to do with us exactly Forge," (Tabitha then says with a bored and slightly angry look on her face).  (Then we see Forge sigh with a slightly annoyed look on his face before he then says), "It matters Tabitha…because nearby there is a top secret deep sea research facility, one that's not even supposed to exist."  "Let me guess…this facility is run by a secret shadowy government agency that answers to no one," (Warpath then says with a frustrated and somewhat excited look on his face as he looks up towards the control room with his hands in his pockets).  

"No…it's no supposed to exist because it was widely reported to have been destroyed shortly after it was built when they tied to lower it into place," (Forge then says with a serious and tired look on his face as he leans forward in his chair).  "So then how'd it make it through, why didn't it get smashed like a tin can from all of the pressure," (Tabitha then says with a confused look on her face as she squats down and picks a flower).  "Big hoax…planned explosions…who knows, now that isn't the problem though, the problem is that the readings that were recorded were nuclear in nature on top of the crimson dawn…now couple that with the fact that a very volatile undersea fault line runs very close to that facility," (Forge then says with a sigh and shrug of his shoulders with a tired and worn out look on his face).  "And what better way to cause massive amounts of damage and bring about his new world than to set off a giant nuclear explosion right in the middle of that fault line," (Sam then says with a grim frown on his face as he crosses his arms and hangs his head a bit as Tabitha stands back up and looks at him with a very worried look on her face).  

"You're right Sam, and that's why the four of you are leaving immediately for a small fishing village on the northern coast of Australia, you'll set up base camp there before using my latest creation to get down to the facility, and don't worry my latest creation is already there waiting for you," (Forge then says with a tired look on his face as he wipes the sleep out of his eyes).  "Australia huh…any chance that we'll get to see some kangaroo's…or maybe some koala bears," (Tabitha then says with a slightly cheesy smile on her face as she seems to be excited at the thought of it).  "I doubt it Tabitha, we probably won't have much free time," (Warpath then says with a small sigh as Siryn looks up at him while patting him on the arm).  "You're right James, you all leave in exactly two hours, so pack your swimsuits and snorkels folks, because you're going on vacation…but a working vacation," (Forge then says with a slightly cheesy smile on his face as he checks his watch).  "So what are you guys going t' do while we're gone, that surgery on Erica can' take to long…right," (Siryn then says with a concerned look on her face as she starts to exit the danger room).  

"We don't know how long the psy-surgery will take, Cable and Psylocke are making their final preparations now and they'll begin as soon as they're ready…and once Warren gets back, so all the four of you need to worry about is that you pack enough sun block," (Forge then starts to say with a very serious look on his face before then as he finishes his speech he smirks a bit).  "Very funny old man, just make sure that your little toy is really where it's supposed to be," (Warpath then says with a bored look on his face as he turns and follow Siryn out of the danger room).  (Then we see a quick cut panel of Forge as he laughs as he sits back in his chair).  (Then we see a panel of Sam and Tabitha as they start to walk out of the danger room but Sam stops and looks back and Tabitha keeps taking a few more steps before she realizes that Sam isn't following her and she gets worried and stops and then turns around and says), "Sam…?"  (Then we see Sam say as Tabitha steps up beside him and lays a comforting hand on his back), "Yeah Tab?"  "What is it Sam, what's wrong," (Tabitha then says with a sad and concerned look on her face as Sam hangs his head a bit).  "Oh nothing…just trying to let go," (Sam then says with a very sad look on his face as the wind blows his hair around a bit).  

"It's not easy is it," (Tabitha then says with an equally sad look on her face as she pats Sam on the back and Sam slightly looks her way).  "No…it isn't," (Sam then says with a very bummed out frown on his face before he puts an arm around Tabitha as says as they walk out of the danger room together towards us arm in arm, and with his other hand he lifts up the danger room remote and he pushes the button), "Let's go Tabitha, the world needs saving…again…and we're the only ones that can do it…again."

[Later]

[The Infirmary]

"Are you sure about this Betts, there's no other way," (Warren then says with a worried and also concerned look on his face as we see Betsy walking through the halls towards the infirmary with Warren following her).  "I told you already Warren, there's no other way, I wish that there were but…," (Betsy then says with an equally concerned look on her face as they get to the infirmary).  "Okay then, but answer me this then, when you contacted me earlier why was the connection so strong, you nearly gave poor Carlos a heart attack," (Warren then says with an unhappy look on his face as he then open the infirmary door).  "I'm not sure Warren, but if I had to hazard a guess I'd say that it probably had something to do with the twins and my pregnancy," (Betsy then says with an unsure look on her face as she and Warren enter the infirmary).  "Are you ready," (Cable then says with a very serious look on his face as he's setting up a few candles all around the infirmary).  "What are the candles for," (Warren then says with a confused look on his face as he's looking around the room and Betsy says), "As ready as I'll ever be."  "They help me concentrate," (Cable then says with a very serious look on his face as he lights another candle and then blows out the match that he used to light it).  

"Well you'd better hope that those candles don't aggravate my allergies," (Betsy then says with a serious look on her face as she pulls a chair over next to the bio-bed with Erica in it).  "Wha…Cable, what are you," (Dani then says with a pained look on her face as she starts to sit up).  "Easy Dani don't push it, just go back to sleep and I'll explain everything later," (Cable then says with a serious look on his face and with a restraining hand on Dani's shoulder).  "I'm going to hold you to that," (Dani then says with an uncomfortable look on her face as she lays her head back down on the pillow).  "Well all will Dani, now Cable are you absolutely sure that this will save Erica," (Warren then says with a very concerned look on his face and his arms crossed as he leans up against Erica's bio-bed).  "We've been over this already Warren, this will most likely take awhile and there's no guarantee that this will work, but it's better than doing nothing," (Cable then says with a very serious look on his face as he shakes his head and pulls a chair up and sits down).  

"Please Warren, this is already stressful enough for everyone involved, now I wanted you to be here in case anything happened…until then I want you right here beside me," (Betsy then says with at first an overstressed frown on her face and a hand on her forehead and then she smiles kin of sickly and lays a hand on Warren's arm as he seems to be frustrated).  "Alright Betts…but I'm not leaving your side until this is over," (Warren then says with an unsure look on his face as he sits down beside Betsy and lays a hand on her shoulder).  "We should get started, we don't know how long this is going to take and it would be better if we get this done sooner rather than later," (Cable then says with a very serious look on his face as he brushes some hair off of Erica's face as she's still hooked up to all of the machines).  "Well right now with Forge and I being the only two left here that can fight and James, Terry, Sam, and Tabitha are headed towards Australia to check out the readings that Forge found…," (Warren then says with a serious look on his face as Cable then looks over at Warren and says with a slightly confused look on his face), "Are you sure that Tabitha has recovered enough from her concussion to be on any help in that endeavor?"  

(Then we see Warren look up and over at Cable and then say), "As sure as I highly doubt that Tabitha would add much even if she were completely healthy."  (Then we see Betsy glare at Warren as she then says with a slightly shocked and angry look on her face as Warren looks shocked at her response), "Hold you tongue Warren, I know that I'm far from her biggest fan…half the time I absolutely can't stand that little Madonna wannabe…but I've always had the feeling that she will surprise us all one of these days."  "I hope you're right Betts, because if anything happens to them we won't be able to give them any backup," (Warren then says with a very serous look on his face as he leans forward and clasps his hands together with his elbows resting on his thighs).  "They're strong…strong enough to handle themselves in almost any situation, they've learned all of the lessons that we can teach them, now they need to learn the lessons that only come from experience," (Cable then says with an almost proud look on his face as he idly scratches his chin).  "Yes they are…we should begin," (Betsy then says with a slight nod of her head before she turns to Warren and they kiss before we see Cable and Betsy situate themselves and then close their eyes).  

(Then we see them hold hands and put their other hands onto Erica as they both then activate their powers and Warren looks on in concern).  [The world they enter is not their own].  [While they have been through many a mind this one is new and different].  [They are immediately bombarded by intense images, feelings, and sensations].  (We then open with a big two page panel that shows on the top of the left page we see from Cable's mid-nose up and his eyes are open and rimmed with telepathic power and on the top of the right hand page we see the same with Betsy).  (Then we see at the bottom of those two panels that cover the two pages is a big close up of Erica's forehead with her eyebrows at the bottom of the panel and overtop of her forehead is a psy-image of what is going on inside of Erica's mind).  (We see that area look like one of those zany worlds where the base looks like a brain with big red and blue veins that bulge and littered throughout the area are doors that show many different scenes of death and dying and some of the doors are open and some are closed while others are half open).  (Then we see a panel of Cable and Betsy slowly walking through that landscape and they're looking all around).  

"Bloody hell," (Betsy then says with a shocked look on her face as she looks down at her stomach, which we then see is back to normal and no longer pregnant).  "That's new," (Cable then says with a slightly shocked look on his face and with a cocked eyebrow as he's looking at Betsy's stomach).  "Didn't notice this before…it's nice to have my figure back again…even if it is only for a short time," (Betsy then says with an excited smile on her face as she runs her hand down her stomach before Cable then says with a serious look on his face), "Come on let's go, we won't be able to do anything in this upper level of her psyche."  "Do you think that the problem is merely a matter of slowly allowing her power levels to grow until she's able to handle it…or should we combine our powers and set up mental blocks that we…and later I…could help her do away with as he level of control grows," (Betsy then says with a serious look on her face as she and Cable continue to walk through Erica's psy-mind).  

"I don't know, we still don't know enough about what caused this attack to even begin to formulate a treatment that could do any good," (Cable then says with a slightly frustrated scowl on his face as then we see Cable and Betsy start to walk into a sickly looking forest where it's windy and the trees are black and the leaves white and being blown around).  "Well I don't know about you but this…forest, or whatever it is…seems very out of place for someone like Erica," (Betsy then says with a slightly unsure and uncomfortable scowl on her face as she crouches down, picks up a few leaves, and then looks at them very closely).  "We all have our dark and secret areas of our mind that we don't want anyone else to ever see or know about…Erica in particular with all that her past holds," (Cable then says with a very serious frown on his face as he walks up to a tree and inspects the bark).  "But then our actions here come into question…is it right for us to uncover all of her deep and dark secrets and then lay them out for all of the world to see," (Betsy then says with a concerned look on her face ass he then throws some leaves up into the air and watches them fly away).  

"We may be forced to do just that unfortunately, but I am surprised by the fact that we apparently haven't come across any of Erica's psychic defenses or anything other than…Psylocke look out," (Cable then says with at first an impatient scowl on his face before he turns back and then finishes in a panel of him shouting in alarm).  (Then we see Betsy shout in alarm as she dives out of the way and rolls over next to Cable as then we see a big panel of what look like red and yellow flying insects that look kind of like preying mantis' with razor sharp knives on their legs and arms).  "I don't think that you have to wonder where Erica's psychic defenses are anymore Cable, because it looks like they've just found us," (Betsy then says with a very determined look on her face as we then see Betsy and Cable raise up their psi-armor).  "And it doesn't look like they're too happy to see us," (Cable then says with a grim look on his face as he gets in a defensive stance).  

"Here they come," (Betsy then shouts in alarm as the creatures swarm in at them).  (Then we see Cable attack the first creature to come near him and we see that the creature is about the size of one of those mail drop off boxes that are on the sidewalk).  (Then we see several panels of Betsy and Cable fighting against the creatures as Cable is hammering into them and Betsy is using all of her ninja skills and anything else that she can get her hands on).  (We then see Cable growl in pain and anger as one of the creatures gets a lucky shot in and slashes his arm before Cable grabs the creature and then hurls it back into another oncoming creature).  (Then we see Betsy knock out a few of the creatures and then look and act ready to attack another couple of creatures as she lifts her fist up to punch the nearest one but then she stops as another big hoard of creatures appears from out of the woods).  (Then we see a panel of Betsy from behind as there's a huge swarm of the creatures all around her and she's in a shocked and slightly unsteady stance as she says), "Bugger it."  (Then we see both Cable and Betsy turn and look and see that the swarm keeps getting larger as Cable then says with a grim look on his face), "This isn't going very well, they're multiplying exponentially."  

"I suggest that we make a hasty retreat," (Betsy then says with a slightly worn out look on her face).  "Agreed," (Cable then says with a grim look on his face as he and Betsy turn and start to run through the forest as they're being chased relentlessly by the huge swarm of creatures).  (Then we see Betsy say with a slightly tired look on her face as she's leaping over a downed log), "This isn't going so well, we have to find a place to …."  (Then we see both Cable and Betsy take a step and then they both drop out of sight and a whirl of leaves flies up).  [Suddenly the proverbial rug is pulled out form under them and they are sent into darkness].

[Somewhere Over The Pacific]

(We then open with a few panels of the X-jet as it flies low over the ocean and it kicks up some water).  (Then we move inside of the X-jet and we see Sam at the controls with Tabitha in the chair next to him with her shades on along with still a gauze patch on the back of her head as she's also blowing a huge bubble with her arms crossed and she has her legs up on the console and she's playing music over the X-jets intercom system).  (Sam is looking tired and behind him we see Warpath with his chair turned to the side and he's resting his chin on his fist and his elbow is resting on the console and he looks bored out of his mind).  (Then we see that Siryn is standing near him and she has one hand on Warpath's shoulder and the other is on the console beside Warpath's).  (We see that Sam is wearing jeans and a white shirt under a flannel shirt and Tabitha is wearing pretty much the same except she has a cut off shirt and her flannel shirt is tied off right where her other shirt ends, which is just above her stomach, and she's wearing very short jean shorts and hiking boots with the extra big socks pushed down).  

(We see that Warpath is wearing jeans and a beater with a coat thrown over the back of the chair and Siryn is wearing about what Tabitha is wearing but her shorts are a little longer and they're khakis and she has a light blue sleeveless top on and her hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail).  (Then we see Siryn say with a nice smile on her face), "What are ye watching Jimmy?"  "One of those stupid travel shows…just trying to check out the local programming," (Warpath then says with a joking smile on his face as he turns back slightly to look at Siryn, who returns the smile).  "Find anything that could help us," (Siryn then asks with a calm look on her face as she then sits down on Warpath's thigh and he puts his arm around her).  "Not unless you want to know the best place in Sydney to get laid is or…," (Warpath then says with a hesitant look on his face as he blushes a bit and looks away from Siryn's shocked look).  "What exactly are you watching Jimmy," (Sam then says in a panel in which we see Sam, still piloting the X-jet, looking back over his shoulder with a confused and slightly shocked look on his face).  

"It's MTV, you know the cable channel that now you're beyond lucky to see a music video on," (Warpath then says with a smirk on his face as he looks back up towards the front of the X-jet).  "And pray-tell, why would you be watching MTV," (Tabitha then says with a confused look on her face as she sighs and looks over at Sam).  "I was just flipping around and wound up watching it," (Warpath then says with a somber frown on his face as he changes the channel).  "Where are we going again," (Tabitha then says with a bored out of her mind look on her face as she takes her feet off of the console).  "Well we've had a change of plans since we left, we're not going to the town any longer, Forge told me via the secured line while you guys were all doing other things that the townspeople have unwittingly aligned themselves with Apocalypse and his…," (Sam then says with a very serious scowl on his face as he looks straight ahead).  "What…are they completely insane…or just plain stupid," (Tabitha then yells angrily as she very nearly jumps out of her chair and everyone in the X-jet turns to Sam).  

"I don't know, but you guys know that War and Death can both change their appearance at will, all they'd have to do is give the local citizens a little money and sweet talk them and they'd have them eating out of their hands," (Sam then says with a very grim look on his face as he keeps piloting the X-jet with one hand and he's punching a few buttons with the other hand).  "So then going into town for anything wouldn't be very smart huh," (Siryn then says with an unhappy frown on her face as beside her we see Warpath looking grim).  "But we'll have to go into town sometime Sam…I doubt that we'll have enough supplies to last," (Warpath then says with a grim look on his face as he turns off the tv in front of him).  "Well if we're lucky maybe this is all just a false alarm…or maybe we'll catch them early enough that it won't take very long and we'll be back home before Erica even knows that we left," (Sam then says with a small sigh as he flips a few switches on a console above his head).  

"If only Sam…but in case you've forgotten we pretty much have the worst luck in the history of all humanity when it comes to jobs like this," (Tabitha then says with a very sarcastic look on her face as she shakes her head and Sam smiles).  "But yet we persevere nonetheless, no matter how many times we get beaten down and no matter what…or who we lose…guess you could say that we must be gluttons for punishment," (Warpath then says with an almost bemused look on his face as Siryn then stands up and walks back to her seat as she then says with a joking smile on her face), "Speak for yourself boyo, I'm just here for the sun and fun."  "Aren't we all…now everybody strap yourselves in, we're going to land soon," (Sam then says with a joking smile on his face before he shakes his head and then we see more panels of the X-jet flying over more water).

[Shortly]

(We see the X-jet flying low over the water and it's early evening out as it's getting hard to see out with just a few rays of light left as the X-jet has its lights on and in the far distance we see the lights of the city and even a few boats that are out).  [They come in low, keeping clear of the city and avoiding any possible radar hits that could alert anyone to their presence].  "Ooh…the lights are pretty," (Tabitha then says with a big smile on her face as she leans forward onto the console in front of her).  "Terry…anyone know we're out here," (Sam then says with a serious and somewhat worried look on his face as he checks a few dials).  "Nae, as far as anyone out there knows we're just a flock of seagulls or some other migratory waterfowl," (Siryn then says with a happy smile on her face as she leans back in her chair and crosses her arms).  "And nothing of any consequence on any of the radio stations or television channels," (Warpath then says with a headset on and the television screen on and with an amused smile on his face as he leans back in his chair and waves slightly up at Sam).  

"Good…now I'll activate the X-jet's stealth feature so that we'll be able to get in completely undetected," (Sam then says with a happy yet very serious frown on his face as he sighs deeply and pushes a lever forward).  [Electric fire sparkles over the entire length of the X-jets outer shell].  [Bending and refracting the few remaining and stray beams of light, rendering the X-jet virtually invisible].  (We then see several close up and farther away panels of the outside of the X-jet as it looks like lightning rippling along the X-jets body and wings before we barely see an outline of the X-jet as it's mostly invisible).  "So where should we land, I don't know about you but I highly doubt that the locals…even if they are stupid enough to be fooled by Apocalypse and his goons…that they'll miss the X-jet parked on the beach," (Tabitha then says with a wondering and worried frown on her face as she turns her chair towards Sam and leans forward).  "Forge said that he had contacted a friend down here…one that wanted to remain anonymous…that had an old hangar that we could use, and lucky for us it's all waiting for us, we don't even have to deal with Forge's friend," (Sam then says with a small smile on his face as he waves reassurance to Tabitha).  

"Then all we have to do is find that new toy of Forge's and get down to that facility and stop whoever's down there from doing some really bad stuff," (Warpath then says with an unsure frown on his face as he turns back towards the small television screen beside him).  "That's the plan," (Sam then says with a small smile on his face as he leans forward to try and get a better view).  "Anyone know where we're supposed to find Forge's new toy, it could be almost anywhere," (Tabitha then says with a confused look on her face as she leans back in her chair).  "That's why Forge also gave me…this…before we left," (Sam then says with a calm look on his face as he pulls out a small disc shaped device from his breast pocket and holds it up over his shoulder).  (Then we see Tabitha say with a serious and curious look on her face as she leans over and takes the device out of Sam's hand), "What's this Sam…one of those new video games?"  "If it were Tabitha…why would he let you have it," (Warpath then says with a very sarcastic smirk on his face as he leans back in his chair and turns his head to look over at Siryn).  

"Oh can it ya big blowhard," (Siryn then says with a joking snicker on her face as she half turns her chair and looks over at Warpath, who just laughs and shake his head).  "Okay fine…so I'm not a genius like the rest of you, I'm just a stupid little…," (Tabitha then says with a very sad look on her face as she turns away from the others as we see in a panel of her covered mostly in darkness with a small tear running down her cheek that we can see as her head is bowed and her shoulders slumped and the device that she took from Sam is on her lap).  (Then we see a quick panel of the back of the X-jet and both Warpath and Siryn have shocked frowns on their faces and Warpath then says), "Now wait Tab…I didn't mean it like that…."  (Then we see a panel of Sam as he reaches up and pushes on the autopilot before he turns to Tabitha and then says with a very serious but kind look on his face as he unbuckles his seatbelt), "Tabitha…may I see you in the back…now?"  (Then we see Tabitha unbuckle her seatbelt sadly and set the device that she took from Sam down onto the console in front of her before we then see Sam follow her to the back room and they then shut the door).  

(Then we see Warpath lean over and then say with a very worried and uncertain frown on his face), "Uh Terry, she did know that I was just messing around…right?"  "I hope so Jimmy…because we're going t' need those two at their best if we're going to get through this," (Siryn then says with an equally concerned frown on her face as she leans back in her chair and turns to look at Warpath).  (Then we see the next few panels of Sam and Tabitha sitting on the benches in the back that are beside some lockers and battle suits that are hanging nearby).  "Okay Tabitha, do ya mind telling me exactly what that was out there," (Sam then says with a very worried look on his face as he's sitting on one bench and Tabitha is sitting on the other bench looking very unsure of herself and scared).  "I don't know…I've just been screwing up so much lately and I guess that it all just kinda hit me all at once," (Tabitha then says with a sad look on her face as she leans back and looks over at the door).  "Screwing up…what, I don't understand," (Sam then says with a thoroughly confused and worried look on his face as he leans forward and looks directly over at Tabitha).  

"Well then I'll give you just some of the highlights, there was Valentine's Day when I was really rude to Erica after Rictor left…then of course there was my total screw up with the golem where I let him use my like a punching bag…and then earlier this morning…," (Tabitha then says with a distant and sad look on her face as she stares at her knees).  "Tabitha stop, you're not any worse than the rest of us…you just take everything to personally," (Sam then says with a very serious look on his face as he stands up and walks over to Tabitha and then sits down beside Tabitha as she's looking over at him).  "Oh look…you got it right on the first try…am I really that simple," (Tabitha then says with a very unconfident frown on her face as she then crosses her legs, sticks her bottom lip our, and leans forward and puts her elbow on her top knee and then puts her chin in her upturned palm as she's looking away from Sam).  "What…is that what you think…that you're just a simple, stupid girl," (Sam then says with a very shocked and worried frown on his face as he reaches over and lays one hand on her knee and the other on her back).  

"I thought that's what most people thought of me…they don't know it but I've heard Psylocke and Warren talking about me…Psylocke hates me and Warren only keeps me around because they know that if I leave then so do you," (Tabitha then says with a crushed frown on her face as she looks down at Sam's hand on her knee).  "She doesn't hate you honey, she probably just has a few lingering emotions left over from what happened with Sabretooth…but that's all, and as for Warren well…he's to caught up in his own brooding," (Sam then says with a very serious and heartfelt look on his face as he takes his hand that's on Tabitha's knee and starts to turn her back towards him).  "Yeah but…," (Tabitha then says with a pout on her face as she turns back to look at Sam).  "But what…you know that Jimmy and Terry don't hate you…Jimmy was just joking around and Terry was just humoring him like she always does, so you've done a lot of stupid things in your day…who hasn't…like Warren ever trusting Cameron Hodge, Psylocke with Neal, Terry with not blasting Feral sooner, me with ever leaving you and not getting back to the house quickly enough to save anyone, Erica and that pill problem of hers that you told me about, Jimmy and…well I'll think of one for him later, Forge with not marrying Storm when he had the chance and then that tryst with Mystique, and then you and…and…," (Sam then says with a sadly serious look on his face as we see a close up full page panel of Sam's face in a side view on the right side and Tabitha's face in a side view on the left side).  

(Then we see Tabitha say with an angry at herself look on her face as she turns her head away), "And me with that time with Bobby…."  "Yeah…that was a mistake, but not the one that I was going to say…what I was going to say is that your only mistake was ever doubting yourself," (Sam then says with a frustrated frown on his face before he pulls Tabitha close and kisses her).  "Flatterer," (Tabitha then says with a happy smile on her face before we then pull away as they continue kissing). 

[Later]

"I think that's the last of them," (Warpath then says with a tired look on his face as he sets down a junked car in front of the hanger door).  (We see that there are several other junked cars in front of the hanger bay door).  (We see that Siryn is standing beside Warpath watching him work and out by a driveway we see Sam and Tabitha looking closely at the device that Sam took out earlier).  "So where to now Sam," (Siryn then says with a bored look on her face as she turns towards Sam and behind her we see Warpath dusting his hands off).  "That way," (Sam then says with a tired look on his face as he points off to the side of the panel with one hand while he's holding the device with the other hand).  "So then what are we still doing here," (Tabitha then says with a bored and impatient frown on her face as she takes the device from Sam and then jams it into one of her pockets).  (Then we see Siryn and Warpath take off and Warpath then says with a wave of his hand and a big smile on his face), "Last one there's a rotten egg!"  (Then we see after Warpath and Siryn leave and Sam's watching them go Tabitha leaps up into Sam's arms and then says with an excited smile on her face), "Come on Sam, get that gorgeous backside of yours in gear…we can't lose to them!"  

"Yes ma'am," (Sam then says with a slightly cheesy smile on his face before he then blasts away).  (Then we see a few panels of the race as they all do barrel rolls and are weaving all around through the sky).  (Then we see a panel of the seashore and it's a very windy day there).  (Then we see a panel of Sam fly down and land on the seashore and he scatters a big group of birds).  (Then we see Tabitha jump out of Sam's arms and then shout as she hops around with her hands and arms in the air with an excited and triumphant smile on her face and beside her Sam is just watching her with an embarrassed smile on his face), "We won…yeah we won!"  (Then we see panels of both Warpath and Siryn as they land and Siryn then says with a reluctant smile on her face), "Okay Tabitha, ye got us…."  "You win Tabitha…enjoy it while you can," (Warpath then says with a generous smile on his face as he's looking all around).  "Okay Sam we're here…other than the beautiful coastline I'm not seeing anything that can be of any help to us," (Siryn then says with a bored look on her face as she walks down onto the beach and picks up a seashell).  

"Watch and learn Terry," (Sam then says with a joking smile on his face as he looks over at Tabitha, who frowns sadly and takes the device that she took from him earlier out of her pocket and hands it back to him).  (Then we see Sam flip open the top of the case and punch in a code).  "And now…," (Warpath then says with an unsure look on his face as he's standing in the shallows).  [He starts to ask again, but the answer soon presents itself].  (We then see a wide panel in which at the bottom of the panel we see Warpath, Siryn, Sam, and Tabitha standing on the beach and in the shallows and then off in the distance we see signs of something that's surfacing).  (Then we see a craft surface and begin to come towards the shore).  (Then we move in closer and see Tabitha say as she's shielding her eyes with her hand as the sun is just starting to come up), "Whoa…please tell me that's Forge's new toy."  "That's it all right…and it's our ride," (Sam then says with an excited smile on his face as the craft comes ashore just a bit).  (We see that the craft kind of looks like a manta ray but with a shorter tail and it's a medium shade of blue).  "All aboard guys," (Warpath then says with a smile as she flies towards the hatch that opens as he's talking).  

(Then next panel that we see is of the quartet walking through the hallways of the craft and they enter what looks like a locker room with a divider in the middle).  "How long will it take to get down there," (Warpath then says with a serious look on his face as he and Sam step to one side and Siryn and Tabitha then step to the other).  "Who knows…but ah bet that we'll have plenty of time to get ready," (Sam then says with a calm look on his face as he's opening one of the lockers).  "Oh yeah…after that long plane trip that we just sat through some more down time is just what we need," (Warpath then says with a fake upset look on his face as he takes a big wetsuit out of the locker in front of him).  "Quit yer bellyaching Jimmy, at least it's just the four of us," (Siryn then says with a joking smirk on her face as she takes off her coat).  "And we don't have to listen to another one of Warren's lectures," (Tabitha then says with a happy smile on her face as she's tying her hair back into a ponytail as beside her we see Siryn from behind as she's taking off her shirt).  

"That's true," (Siryn then says in a panel with a happy smile on her face as at the bottom of the panel is Siryn's collarbone and she's taking off the cross necklace that she's wearing).  (Then we see a panel of Warpath as he's pulling on his wetsuit, as most of his clothes are piled up on the bench beside him,, up just past his waist and he says as he looks back over his shoulder with a joking smile on his face), "And maybe we'll even get to check this ship out…see what…extras…Forge packed into this thing."  "Maybe we should just get ourselves to the control room instead…for all we know we're not completely alone down here," (Siryn then says with a serious frown on her face as she's putting an arm through her sleeve and she's wearing a white two piece swimsuit underneath).  "Well then, let's not waste any more time in here," (Tabitha then says with a bored frown on her face as she's tying up the strings of her black bikini behind her back).  "That's the idea Tabitha, but the only problem with that is that I'm not really sure where the control room is for this thing, probably somewhere towards the front, but with Forge you never can tell," (Sam then says with a happy look on his face as he's zipping up his wetsuit).  

"Less talk, more walking," (Tabitha then says with a very commanding look on her face as she walks out of the room while pulling on the rest of her wetsuit).  "You heard her guys…let's go," (Sam then says with a joking smile on his face before he, Warpath, and Siryn laugh as they exit the room).

[The Psyworld]

[Sub-level 2]

(We see Cable and Betsy wading through a purple sea of what looks like soapy water).  (Then we see a panel of them getting into a big patch of thorny thickets).  "Is it just me, or is this level of Erica's subconscious worse than the last one," (Betsy then says with a less than thrilled frown on her face as she weaves her way through the thickets).  "Ms Kalen has some very serious psychological problems if what we've seen so far is any indication of the rest of her psyche," (Cable then says with a very concerned frown on his face as he smashes away some of the thickets in front of him as we see that both of them are tired and dirty).  "Then that just means that she needs our help right away," (Betsy then says with a determined scowl on her face as they then get to a dark cave that seems to have a low lying mist in it).  "That's correct, but you also must realize that we're still far from whatever it is that's causing this predicament of Erica's," (Cable then says with a serious frown on his face as he brushes away some cobwebs).  "Do you have any idea how long we've been in here…," (Betsy then says with a concerned frown on her face as she climbs over a large rock).  

"No clue…," (Cable then says with a grim look on his face before they then go and continue on their way through the cave as we pull away).  (Then we pull out and see Warren sitting nearby Betsy and he has a very worried look on his face).  (Then we see Dani and Warren sharing a worried look).  (Then we go out into the hall and see Alysson walk out of the elevator and she stares around all wide eyed at everything and says), "Oh my…."  (Then we see Alysson suddenly stagger into the infirmary and Dan then says with an alarmed frown on her face), "Who the hell are you?"  (Then we see Warren turn around really quickly and say), "What…oh Alysson you're here…Dani this is Alysson, she's going to help us find the location of one of Arthur Royce's dig sites."  "But what is she doing down here, shouldn't she be upstairs somewhere with someone watching her," (Dani then says with a serious and almost angry frown on her face before she winces in pain).  "And just who may I ask do you expect to watch her, Cable and Betsy are busy, Forge is to busy in his workshop, James, Terry, Sam, and Tabitha are out on a mission, and I'm not leaving Betsy's side until she's done, so unless you're going to do it she can stay here," (We then see Warren say in a close up full page panel of Warren's face as he has a very serious frown on his face).  

"Fine, but just remember that I was against this from the beginning," (Dani then says with a serious but very tired and weak look on her face before she turns away from Warren and Alysson).  "What's going on," (Alysson then says with a confused look on her face as she walks up next to Warren).  (Then we see Warren half turn his head and look up and then say with a concerned frown on his face), "Erica's in trouble and Cable and Betsy are trying to help her."  "Is she going to be okay," (Alysson then says with a concerned frown on her face as she leans on the bio-bed and looks at Erica).  "I hope so Alysson, but this is completely out of my hands," (Warren then says with a very worried and concerned look on his face as he scratches his chin).  "Is there anything that we can do to help them, anything at all," (Alysson then says with a frustrated frown on her face as she turns around and leans up against the bio-bed).  "All we can do is be here for them and hope that they can help Erica and make sure that this never happens again," (Warren then says with a grim frown on his face as we move back into Erica's psyche and we see Betsy and Cable walking through a big cavern and they're looking all around).  

"What is this a metaphor for exactly I wonder, in most other cases it would probably be an example of someone that either has claustrophobia or a fear of getting lost," (Betsy then says with a calm look of thought on her face as she then crouches down and begins to sift through the loose gravel that litters the floor of the cave).  "But we can't forget about the possibility that this cavern means something completely different," (Cable then says with a grim look on his face as he looks down and digs around with his shoe and with his hands on his hips).  "We may have to realize that there's a distinct possibility that whatever is wrong with Erica will take more than one treatment to cure," (Betsy then says with a concerned scowl on her face as she stands back up and dusts her hands off).  "Well we're here this time to help Erica, if we have to do any further treatments we can worry about all of that later…we need to get moving," (Cable then says with a grim look on his face as he lightly runs his hand along the wall of the cavern).  (Then we see Betsy and Cable walk out of the cavern).  

(Then we see Betsy and Cable walk out of the cavern via an angled ramp and then have to duck low because of the low ceiling).  (Then we see Cable and Betsy walk out of the cavern and into a bright light).  [They exit the near darkness of the caves and step out into a bright and blinding light].  "Bloody hell," (Betsy then shouts as she and Cable shield their eyes from the bright light).  "What the hell," (Cable then says with a confused look on his face as he tries to look around, still in the blinding light).  [And just as quickly and suddenly as the light appeared it is gone, leaving Cable and Psylocke to ponder and guess as to what their new surroundings mean].  (We then see a few panels of Cable and Betsy standing in what looks like a study of a very rich person as all of the furniture is really nice and there are nice paintings on the wall).  "Where are we," (Betsy then says with a deep in thought look on her face as she walks over and begins to sift through the papers on the desk while Cable lifts up the edge and corner of one of the paintings and he looks behind it).  

"Probably a piece of Erica's past, you did say that she grew up in a rich family, perhaps we're now stuck in one of her memories," (Cable then says with a calm look on his face as he makes his way around the room, looking at a few of the items in the room as he does).  "But how are we supposed to figure out which one we're in, she lived with her family well into her late teens…this could be any of them, maybe one of these papers will help us," (Betsy then says with a shrug of her shoulders as she walks around behind the desk and then sits down and then in the next panel we see her sifting through the papers).  "From how powerful and real the previous stages of Erica's psyche have been I think that it would be best if we didn't stay here any longer than we have to," (Cable then says with a very serious look on his face as he lightly knocks his metal knuckles on the top of the desk as he's looking down at Betsy).  "I agree, but look at this…most of these papers have something to do with either people dying in fires or family turmoil resulting from an unplanned pregnancy," (Betsy then says with a concerned frown on her face as she looks up at Cable and hands him a few of the papers).  

(Then we see a panel of Cable looking through the papers that Betsy just handed him with an unhappy frown on his face).  "Could it possibly be that when the traumatic event that triggered the initial manifestation of Erica's powers occurred that it was so raw and powerful that it only managed to make her powers rage wildly out of control…enough so that to this day she has yet to even begin to gain a small semblance of control of…," (Cable then says with a wondering look on his face as he turns away from the desk and begins to head towards the door).  "You could be right Nathan, after we got back from Parlau Pau Theresa did tell me that while we were there Erica told her and James that when her powers first manifested that she burner her entire house down, apparently killing her entirely family…along with her infant son," (Betsy then starts to say with a serious frown on her face before we see a panel of her as she puts her elbow on the top of the desk and then she puts her forehead in the palm of that hand and her fingers go into her hair as she has a very sad and sick to her stomach look on her face as her other arm is just lying on the top of the desk).  

(Then we see a panel of back in the infirmary as Warren is shocked and worried as even though Betsy's eyes are closed she has a very sad look on her face and a tear slides down her cheek).  "Then this is where we should begin with her treatment, if only we knew more about the specifics of this memory," (Cable then says with a grim look on his face before he crumples the papers up in his metal hand).  "Then let's get out of this room and search the rest of the house, we're bound to find something in one of the other rooms that will help us," (Betsy then says with a sadly determined frown on her face as she sets some papers back down on the desk and then stands up and walks towards Cable and the door).  (Then we see a panel of Cable after he opens the door and the two look around the corner and then down the halls as they walk through the house and they avoid the servants).  (Then we see them look around a corner into the kitchen and they see a young Erica sitting at the kitchen table with her mother helping her do her homework as she's a young child).  

[They watch in shock and awe as the young girl in front of them morphs into the woman that they know].  [All in a matter of seconds].  (Then we see panels that show Cable and Betsy's shocked and confused reactions as the young Erica in front of them slowly ages and turns into the Erica that is currently on the team, her clothes, hair styles, and body, along with the decorations of the room and the other people that come and go through the room change as well).  "Well there's something you don't see every day," (Cable then says with a concerned frown on his face as he looks over at Betsy, who returns the same look before she dares to take a step into the room).  (Then we see a panel of the room as it stops changing and settles on a rundown version with a little girl sitting on the table wearing a pretty blue dress and with her long dark brown to black hair in pigtails, and she's dangling her legs over the edge with a big smile on her face).  (Then we see Betsy take a tentative step towards the little girl with a hand outstretched but she then stops as Cable yells out with an unsure frown on his face and a hand slightly outstretched as he starts to come around the corner), "Elizabeth no."  

(Then we see Betsy stop and say as she slightly looks back over her shoulder with a slightly angry look on her face), "What…why?"  "We don't know who or what this little girl is…if she even is a little girl," (Cable then says with a very serious look on his face as he takes a few steps into the room and lays a hand on Betsy's arm).  "Well she's certainly not Mother Theresa but…," (Betsy then starts to say with a confused look of anger on her face as she wrests her arm out of Cable's grasp).  (Then we see the little girl ask with a big smile on her face as if she were playing a game), "Who's Mother Theresa…is she a nice lady…like my mommy?"  "She…was a nice and caring woman, before her death," (Cable then says with a slightly confused look on his face as he looks back and forth between Betsy and the little girl).  "To bad…she would have been fun to play with," (The little girl then says with a pout on her face as she hangs her head and looks sad).  "You can play with us if you like, we might not be your father or mother but…we're here," (Betsy then says with a very straightforward and sincere look on her face as she walks up to the little girl and kneels down in front of her).  

"I wouldn't get any closer if I were you, we still don't know who or what we're dealing with, until then I think that it would be best if we…," (Cable then says with a very hesitant look on his face as he takes a few steps forward and lays a hand on Betsy's shoulder).  "You don't like me do you…no…you don't…well I don't like you either, you're a bad man, my mommy told me what to do when a bad man tries to hurt me," (The little girl then says in a series of panels that jump back and forth between the growing looks of concern on Betsy and Cable's faces and the increasing close ups of the little girl's face as her look goes from sweet and kind to serious, then to angry and then devilishly furious, and all the while we see a fire growing in her eyes).  "What the…," (Cable then shouts in alarm and anger as Betsy jumps back to her feet as then we see Betsy and Cable to the fact that the entire house starts to burst into flames).  "And now…you die…," (The little girl then squeals in delight and claps her hands and kicks her feet).

[Australia]

(We open with a few panels of Sam at the helm of Forge's ship with an empty chair beside him and then the others are seated in chairs that are perpendicularly placed when compared to the one that Sam is sitting in along with the empty chair).  (We also see that in the open space in between the chairs is a table that has a computerized grid on it that's an ever changing map of the sea floor and ocean around them as the whole bridge of Forge's new machine kind of looks like the bridge of a battleship).  "Do you know where you're going Sam," (Warpath then asks with a bored frown on his face as he turns in his seat and looks up at him).  "Ah think so, but I'm not sure, there's a blinking light on this thing…and I'm trying to get us there, whether or not the blinking light is the facility…well I guess that we'll just have to find that out when we get there," (Sam then says with a frustrated and unsure frown on his face as he motions to some of the controls that are directly in front of him).  "If we get there," (Tabitha then says with a joking smirk on her face as she and Siryn share a laugh).  

"Did Forge tell you what we're supposed to do when we get to the facility…other than check the place out…or even how we're supposed to get in there, because I highly doubt that if any of those crimson dawn warriors are there that they'll just let us in," (Warpath then says with a slightly confused and concerned frown on his face as he leans back in his chair and stares at the ceiling).  "We'll think of something Jimmy, after all we're the resourceful members of this team right," (Siryn then says with a proud smile on her face as she pounds her chest in a joking way).  "Aren't we also the group that can't go the supermarket without getting into a full blown argument about whether or not we should use paper or plastic," (Tabitha then says with a sarcastic smirk on her face as she leans back in her chair and puts her feet up on the console).  "But there are a lot of people like that Tabitha," (Sam then says with a bored look on his face as he makes a turn at the helm).  

"You're right there are, but how many of those other people are the thin red line between peace and harmony and utter destruction and desolation," (Warpath then says with a very sure of himself look on his face as he turns and looks over at Tabitha).  "Lucky us eh," (Siryn then says with a quickly laugh as she shakes her head while pushing a few buttons).  "Well I think our luck might have just run out…look," (Tabitha then starts to say with a bored look on her face before she shouts the last word with a scared and worried look on her face).  "Wha…," (Sam then says with a confused frown on his face as he turns back around and looks out of the front screen).  (Then we see a panel in which every one that's in the ship is looking out at us with shocked and grim looks on their faces).  (Then we do a wide panel and see that they're entering a rather large underwater field of mines).  (Then we see Sam yell as he starts to try to steer around the various mines), "Everybody hold on!"  

"Sam…watch out…," (Tabitha then yells out in fear as she points to the screen before then in the next panel we see a very annoyed Sam gritting his teeth and tightly gripping the controls as he then says), "Ah can see em Tabitha…ah'm not blind."  (Then we see a panel of Siryn and Warpath as they start to buckle themselves in and Siryn then says with a slightly scared look on her face), "And this started out as such a nice trip to…."  "We're not dead yet Terry…," (Warpath then says with a very grim scowl on his face as he looks back at Siryn and the two have to grab hold of the console's that are in front of them for support).  "Not if I have anything to say about it," (Sam then shouts with a very determined scowl on his face as he tries to steer around one of the oncoming mines but he gets to close to one and Tabitha then covers up and shouts in alarm), "Look out…we're to close!"  (Then in a final big full page panel we see the ship disappear in a huge explosion).-END


	28. My 28th Mini

**UNCANNY X-MEN MINI: SECRETS AND ALMOSTS**

**BY: LOGANALPHA30**

**( )-Art Instructions**

**[ ]-Caption Boxes**

** -Thoughts**

**""-Words**

**+ + -Time, Place Boxes**

+ Dantera Research Facility +

[It had started out as a project with so much promise].  [Built to study marine life and the shifting plates nearby].  [However with all of the promise that it possessed nothing could have saved it from its fate].  [But unbeknownst to the world at large the facility was not lost; instead it became a kind of home away from home for a few of the most unsavory characters that the world has ever known].  [Currently everyone that knows of even the existence of the facility believe that it is uninhabited…].  […they are wrong].  (We open with panels of first the calm and peaceful waters of the Pacific).  (Then we go down under the water and see many different kinds of fish and other undersea creatures swim by).  (Then we go down even further and then see the research center).  (We see that the research center is made up of one main large dome and then many other smaller domes and also a few structures that look kind of like grain silos with tunnels connecting all of the various parts of the facility).  

(Then we move inside of the facility and see machine shops, medical bays, living quarters, training quarters, laboratories, recreational quarters, and an assortment of other quarters and areas along with a big medical and prison quarter and finally a nice sized communication and then contamination control quarters).  (We also see that the facility has its own energy producing stations, water distilleries, and finally a place to grow food and house many different animals and all that it takes to take care of them and finally a place in the main dome that kind of looks like Central Park).  (Then we see evidence of the facilities former occupants).  (Then we get to the prison area and we see that there are big and heavily armed crimson dawn warriors standing outside of several different cells that look like the brig on Star Trek Voyager).  (We see that Sam is in one, Siryn is in the one next to him, then Tabitha, and Warpath).  (We see that the entire quartet is wearing old ratty prison uniforms that have a zipper that goes all the way down the front).  

(We see that they all look pretty much unhurt but Tabitha is asleep and looks like she's sick).  (We see that Siryn is singing softly with her knees pulled up to her chest and Warpath is just sitting on the bench with a bummed out frown on his face as it's obvious that he's listening to Siryn and Sam is leaning up against the front of his cell and he looks sad).  [They had come to this place to ascertain whether or not it was being controlled by warriors of the crimson dawn].  [But there had been unforeseen difficulties that had halted their search before it ever had a chance to begin].  [They had ventured a little to close to an underwater mine…].  […and when they awoke they found themselves in their current predicament].  

[Siryn-The Irish lass with the ear shattering scream].  [Warpath-Sole surviving member of his once proud tribe and possessor of a level of strength that is only beaten by the strength of his heart].  [Cannonball-The perfect Southern gentleman, led by a calm demeanor and also by the convictions that he holds dear in his heart].  [Meltdown-Epitome of the troubled youth that got help and straightened her life out, thanks in no small part to the man that she has pledged to marry].  (Then we see Siryn finish singing and sigh as Warpath then claps and says with a small sigh), "Thanks Terry."  "You're welcome boyo, now not t' be a party pooper or anything…but I'm kinda running out of songs here," (Siryn then says with a sad sigh as she shrugs her shoulders and lets go of her legs so she's sitting normally).  "Don't worry Terry…I don't plan on being in here much longer," (Sam then says with a serious and deep in thought look on his face as he's studying his cell and the force field that's keeping him in his cell).  

"At least we don't have to listen to Tabitha rant and rave about how tacky these prison uniforms are," (Warpath then says with a sarcastic smirk on his face as he turns his head over towards Sam's cell).  "They're not that bad Jimmy…just a little threadbare in a few places, if I had a needle and some thread ah could…," (Sam then says with a calm and almost content frown on his face as he begins to pick at his uniform).  "Amazing…ye can take the boy out of the country but ye can' take the country out of the boy," (Siryn then says with a good-natured smile on her face as she keeps her head still but looks over towards Sam's cell with her eyes).  "Unfortunately we're going to need a lot more than a needle and thread to get out of here," (Warpath then says with an unhappy frown on his face as he picks at a stray thread on his shoulder).  "Well if I had a paper clip, some old chewing gum, and a bottle cap I could make a bomb," (Sam then says with a slightly confused but joking smirk on his face as he turns around slowly and walks back towards the bench in his cell).  

"Hate to break it to ya bud…but you're not MacGyver," (Warpath then says with a joking smile on his face as he shakes his head and Siryn just shakes her head and rolls her eyes).  "All joking aside boyo, we're still stuck like rats in here, and Tabitha should have woken up by now," (Siryn then says with a fake half smile on her face as she leans forward as far as is safely possible and looks towards Tabitha's cell with a worried look on her face).  "You're right Terry," (Sam then says with a growing look of concern and frustration on his face as he begins to check out just how well his cell is put together).  "Should I act sick and then jump the guard from behind when he comes in here to investigate," (Siryn then asks with a hopeful smile on her face as she looks over towards Sam before Warpath then says with a slightly crushed look on his face), "But the guard would actually have to get into the cell with you…drop the shield and everything, they only do that when there's more than one of them."  "We could work around that Jimmy, as long as you don't go again and they use their tazers again," (Sam then says with a serious frown on his face as he puts his hands into his pockets and begins to pace back and forth in his cell).  

"I don't care what ye say Sam, those bloody…they try that again and I'll show them a hostile mutant," (Siryn then says with a growing look of anger on her face, with her fists clenched, as she's about ready to punch the slightly visible force field).  "Easy Terry…we can't try anything until I'm sure that Tabitha is alright and can travel, besides…if worse comes to worse I'll stay here with Tabitha while you two get away and warn the others," (Sam then says with a very serious frown on his face as he sits down on his bench and stares at the floor).  "We're not going to leave here without you Sam…you or Tabitha, we all get out of here together," (Warpath then says with a very serious look on his face as he stands up and looks over at Sam).  "Well not that it's painfully obvious that the warriors of the crimson dawn are here and up to no good, we can' leave until we've stopped them from completing whatever they're here to do," (Siryn then says with a cold and very serious look on her face as she bounces her hands off of the force field that's holding her in her cell).  "That's the plan, but we can't do anything while we're stuck in here, regardless of how much we want to," (Warpath then says with a slightly sad and serious look on his face as he nods his head towards the force field).  

"Then I'd have to say that it's check out time…Terry, I've got a plan," (Sam then says with a concerned frown on his face as he looks back and forth between Siryn and then door). "That was quick," (Warpath then says with a shocked look on his face as he has his hands clasped together in front of him).  "What do ye want me t' do Sam," (Siryn then says with a confused look on her face as she presses herself up to the force field as close as she can without actually touching the field).  "I want you to hit the locking mechanism with a concentrated sonic scream, hopefully you can break the lock," (Sam then says with a serious frown on his face as he points down towards the lock on Siryn's cell).  "Ye sure I can hit it right from in here, we've only been in here awhile but it's easy to see that whoever built this prison sure didn' want anyone getting out," (Siryn then says with a slightly unsure and confused frown on her face as she kneels down and inspects the plat that serves as the backdrop for the lock).  "It is a prison Terry…that's the idea," (Warpath then says with an unhappy shrug of his shoulders as he looks over the inside of his cell).  "I'll try guys…but don' get your hopes up," (Siryn then says with a very unsure smile on her face before she takes a step back, steadies herself and pushes some hair behind both ears, and she then rears back and blasts the plat with a very powerful and concentrated sonic scream).  

(Then we see the lock to Siryn's cell fly off at a very high rate of speed and the force field to her cell fades away and Siryn and the others cheer as she then steps out of her cell).  (Then we see Siryn start to walk towards Sam's cell but Sam then holds a hand out and says), "No Terr, get Tabitha out first…then me."  "Ye sure," (Siryn then says with a confused frown on her face as she looks up at Sam).  "Just do it Terry," (Warpath then says with a slightly pleading look on his face and his arms crossed in front of him).  "Fine…but have either of you figured out how to get past those guards out there," (Siryn then says with an impatient sigh as she turns around and then walks towards Tabitha's cell).  (Then we see Siryn look around for a bit before she picks up a metal box off of one of the side tables and goes and then smashes the metal box into the lock part of Tabitha's cell as then the force field goes down).  "Is she alright," (Sam then asks with a very worried frown on his face as he's as close to the force field of his cell as he can get).  "Calm down Sam…I can' hear myself think with all of your questions…," (Siryn then says with a worried and slightly angry look on her face as she's kneeling down beside Tabitha and looking back at Sam with only her eyes).  

(Then we see Siryn check Tabitha's pulse and then stand up and then turn around as Sam then asks with a very concerned look on his face as he kind of looks like an impatient child), "Well…?"  (Then we see Siryn say with a joking smile on her face as she smashes the lock on Sam's cell), "Why don' ye se for yourself Sam."  (Then we see Sam burst out of his cell and rush over to Tabitha's cell).  [He rushed out of his cell as fast as his feet will carry him].  (Then we see a panel of Sam rushing towards Tabitha's cell in the background and in the foreground we see Siryn walking towards Warpath's cell with a smile on her face).  (Then we see a panel of Sam, in the foreground, walking Tabitha up and in the background we see Siryn smashing the lock of Warpath's cell).  (Then we see Warpath say with a happy look on his face as he steps out of his cell), "Free at last!"  "Don' let it go to your head boyo," (Siryn then says with a joking smirk on her face before she pulls Warpath close and kisses him).  (Then we pull away and see Sam walking out of Tabitha's cell with her in Sam's arms and Siryn and Warpath are still kissing).  

[Inside Erica's Mind]

(We open with a panel of Cable and Betsy in the kitchen trying their best to avoid the many creatures that are attacking them, all made out of fire, as the little girl just laughs her head off in glee and kicks her feet).  (We then see Betsy jump out of the way as a fire lion leaps at her and crashes into a small cart and plates and food go flying all over).  (Then a fire phoenix starts to fly around and dive-bomb Cable).  "Watch out…don't let them touch you," (Cable then yells with an angry scowl on his face as he's using a chair to try and fend off the phoenix).  "Quite the bit of poetic irony don't you think Nathan," (Betsy then says with a small smirk on her face as she's in a crouched position that she got in to avoid another attack by the fire lion).  "I don't see what you…mean," (Cable then says with a slightly confused look on his face as he's still trying to fend off the fire phoenix with his half burned chair).  "The whole point of you…fighting against the avatar of your dear mum," (Betsy then says with a sly smile on her face before she dives behind the island in the kitchen as a fire blast strikes the cabinets where she had just been).  "Quite the Freudian observation," (Cable then says with a slightly shocked look on his face before he then gets angry and then shouts as he throws the chair away and psi-blasts the phoenix), "I've had just about enough of this!"  

(Then we see the little girl become angry and ask with a calm look on her face), "Why are you helping her…she doesn't deserve your help?"  "Why don't you let us decide who deserves out help and keep the snide comments to your bloody…," (Betsy then starts to say with an angry frown on her face as she's coming around the side of the island in a crouched position but she stops talking because she has to jump and roll out of the way as a fire blast comes her way).  "What are you…we know that you're not the little girl that we see before us…," (Cable then says with an angry scowl on his face as he kicks aside a few pieces of broken chairs that litter the floor in front of him).  "Wouldn't you like to know Askani's Son," (The little girl then says with a mocking sneer or her face before she gleefully begins humming a happy little tune).  (Then we see Cable with a shocked look on his face stop walking towards the little girl and say), "What did you call me…how did you…?"  

"I told her," (Someone then says from out of thin air before we then see a very smug Apocalypse appear beside the little girl, and she seems to be happy to see him).  "Apocalypse…what the hell," (Betsy then says with a shocked and angry look on her face as she stands up and looks ready to fight).  "Ms Braddock, I must say that I'm surprised to see you here…," (Apocalypse then says with fake look of shock on his face as he crosses his arms and then laughs).  "I bet you are you sick bastard…," (Betsy then says with an angry grimace on her face as she activates her psysword).  "Such harsh words from an expectant mother…tsk, tsk…why don't you ask Ms Kalen why I'm here," (Apocalypse then says with a gleeful smirk on his face as he steps aside and a very meek and scared Erica steps up).  "All this is my fault…I did it…I killed them all, I'm sure of it," (Erica then says with a very timid look on her face as she shuffles her feet and stares at the floor).  

"So you keep telling everybody Erica, so tell us once and for all why you believe so completely that it's all your fault," (Betsy then says with an unsure frown on her face as she gets in a defensive stance).  "Because I did…I know I did, I already told ou…why won't any of you believe me," (Erica then says with a pleading look on her face and a few tears slide down her cheeks).  "Maybe because I don't think that you don't completely think that…you still have your doubts about who's to blame," (Cable then says with a very serious look on his face as he begins to walk towards Erica and Apocalypse, who doesn't seem to like Cable coming closer to him).  "Well…I, I uh…," (Erica then says with a very nervous and unsure look on her face as we then see a few panels of her looking back and forth between the little girl and Apocalypse, as if she's expecting them to explain it all to her).  "Wait a bloody minute…you never told us that you had met Apocalypse…," (Betsy then says with a confused and angry scowl on her face as she looks over at Cable and then to Erica).  

"Haven't you figured it out by now Cable…I thought that you were smarter…," (Apocalypse then says with an unimpressed look on his face before he starts to chuckle).  (Then we see Cable in a close up panel first with a confused frown on his face).  (Then we see Cable suddenly grow angry and then yell as his right eye flares up), "Damn you Apocalypse…a Trojan Horse parasitic plant!"  "Care to enlighten us less fortunate peoples here," (Betsy then says with a slightly confused and unsure look on her face as she looks at Cable over her shoulder).  "Like the Trojan Horse of legend the plan is danger that's wrapped in a false hope, the plant was most likely put in place by Apocalypse before or after Erica's powers first manifested…you probably implanted the telepathic program into her psyche after you forced her powers to spin wildly out of control…killing her entire family, including her infant son, then you modified the program enough so that she would believe that it was all her fault, continuously riddling herself with guilt for a crime that she didn't commit, and as for why she didn't recognize Apocalypse a nice little side effect is that a person can be named that can come and go into her mind and do whatever they want to all without the host ever knowing…quite ingenious," (Cable then says with a grim scowl on his face as he raises his psi-armor, and Betsy does the same).  

"Quite ingenious indeed…hideously so…and I'm guessing that this program is embodied by this little witch," (Betsy then says with a sickened scowl on her face as she steps up and is now shoulder to shoulder with Cable).  "Bravo to both of you…Ms Braddock and Cable…you are both correct…," (Apocalypse then says with a very mocking smirk on his face as he claps his hands).  "Well what do you want for figuring it out so fast…a lollipop," (The little girl then asks with a sinister sneer of her face as her eyes start to glow a bright red).  "No…we expect you to get your ass summarily handed to you," (Betsy then says with a very angry scowl on her face as she takes a step closer to Apocalypse and Erica).  "You can't stop me with simple physical threats," (The little girl then says with a playful smile on her face as she looks up at Apocalypse).  "I…I don't understand…did I…," (Erica then says with a thoroughly confused look on her face as she starts to back away from Apocalypse and the little girl).  

"No Erica, the death's of your family and infant son were not your fault…and now if you'll excuse us we're about to dislodge Apocalypse," (Cable then says with a very serious look on his face as he lightly pushes Erica off to one side).  "Like you could…but I have other matters to attend to," (Apocalypse then says with a flippant smirk on his face before he steps back into the shadows and disappears).  "Just like most of the men in my life…running off at the first sign of trouble," (Betsy then says with a mocking sneer on her face before she puts her arm back as she's ready to strike the little girl).  "Stupid impudent bitch…you dare compare my lord to…," (The little girl then growls angrily as her eyes continue to glow and she begins to change in appearance).  (We then see as Betsy and Cable start to come towards the little girl the girl changes and morphs into a large glob that pulses and then grows very large).  "What the…," (Cable then says with a shocked look on his face as he and Betsy stagger back a few steps as what was the little girl continues to grow).  

"She is mine forever, and you will trouble me no longer," (What was the little girl says as its form changes to resemble a big many armed and legged insect that has wings but still retains the face of the little girl).  (Then we see both Betsy and Cable scowl in disgust as they look up at the creature).  "What is that thing," (Erica then says with a scared look on her face as she backs away and tries to then get behind Cable).  "I am your death mutant…you will never get rid of me, I will continue to haunt you until…," (The creature then says with a gleeful smile on its face before it then spews out a stream of green liquid that forces Cable and Betsy to dive out of the way).  (When the liquid hits the island it completely dissolves the island).  "Watch out…it's some kind of acid," (Cable then yells out in shock as he grabs Erica and then dives through the door that leads out of the kitchen).  "You don't have to tell me twice," (Betsy then says with a slightly angry frown on her face as she dives forward and rolls under another attack before she then rises up to her knees and then drives her psysword up into the creature).  

(Then we see the creature howl in pain as it rears back and then tries to bat Betsy away with a few of its legs).  (Then we see Betsy duck and dodge out of the way of all of the legs and she keeps jabbing her psysword up into the underbelly of the creature).  (We see that the creature is evidently feeling the pain).  "Keep pouring it on Psylocke, keep if off balance," (Cable then says with an angry scowl on his face as he charges back into the kitchen with his eye flashing and then a psi-blast that's beginning to form).  (Then we see a panel of the creature bending over in its attempts to get at Betsy as Cable blasts the creature with a powerful psi-blast).  (We then see the creature stagger backwards and roar in pain as it grabs its head and tries to shake off the effects of Cable's psi-blasts).  "Keep it up Cable…this bloody thing doesn't seem to like your psi-blasts very much," (Betsy then says with a cocky smile on her face, as she's kneeling down on one knee with her psysword still pointed at the creature).  "You wretched insects…I will crush you…," (The creature then says with an angry scowl on its face as it shakes its head and then starts to walk towards Cable).  

"Insects…that's funny coming from you," (Cable then says with a  small smile on his face as he then has to dodge out of the way of another shower of liquid acid that pours onto the door and it dissolves to show a shocked and scared Erica as she tries to back away).  (Then we see the creature turn and then charge towards Cable as it's howling in anger and Cable then jumps back and psi-blasts the creature again and Betsy then yells as she leaps up onto the creatures back and then drives the point of her psysword straight down through the creatures back).  (We then see a panel of the creature roaring in pain and it flail around wildly, trying to throw Betsy off as Cable continues to blast the creature with his psi-blasts).  "Don't let it hit you," (Cable then yells with a very serious look on his face as he then rushes forward and forms a psi-spear that juts out from his elbow and passes out past his fist a few feet).  (Then we see the creature get a lucky break and grab Betsy around the waist and then throw her back towards a wall).  

[It hurls her towards the wall, intent on smashing every bone in her body].  [But thinking quickly she flips around and contorts her body in such a way so as to use the force exerted against her to have the wall act as a springboard for her attack].  (We then see Betsy get thrown towards the wall but then she flips around and contorts her body and then crouches down and jumps back off of the wall and she turns her body slightly to one side).  (Then in the next few panels we see her be able to duck out of the way of a few of the creatures arms that are trying to hit her and then with an angry and determined grimace on her face she twists her body back around and she slashes the creature in between two of its arms with her psysword).  (Then we see Betsy fall to the ground and roll out of the way as the creature screams out in pain as green blood spews out of the cut).  "Aw poor baby…here let me help you," (Cable then says with a devilish grin on his face before he plunges his psi-spear into the creature).  

"Don't get carried away there Cable…this isn't over yet," (Betsy then says in a huff in between blowing some hair off of her face as she's in a crouched position with one hand down on the ground in front of her and her psysword is pointed off to one side).  "Wrong mutant, this ends now," (The creature then says angrily as it throws Cable off and he slams through a couple of chairs).  (Then we see the creature take a swing at Betsy, who again dives out of the way, before it then sends out sound and energy waves with its wings that causes Betsy and Cable to cry out in pain and grab their heads and ears to try and keep the sound out).  (Then we see the creature take the opportunity given it and it slams an arm into each of them, Cable goes flying and crashing through the wall and Betsy is sent crashing up into the cabinets above the stove).  (Then we see a panel of Betsy struggling to get up as she's now cut and bleeding on her side, leg, and her forehead, and mouth).  We see that she's holding her side and gritting her teeth as she growls), "Bloody cabinets…n' there stupid…."  (Then we see Betsy using the counter to pull herself up to her feet as the creature just laughs hysterically as it then says), "Ha…you see, there is nothing that you can…aargh!"  

(We then see the creature stop talking abruptly and then scream in pain as a big blast of psi-energy slams into it and throws it back through the wall and out of the house).  (Then we see a quick panel of Cable grimacing angrily as he's blasting the creature with the psi-blast as he yells), "This ends now!"  (Then we see Betsy stagger around the island and then smile weakly and say), "Nice shot Cable, leave anything for me?"  "Let's hope not," (Cable then says with a tired grin on his face as he climbs back through the hole in the wall).  (Then we go back and see several panels of someone walking through the halls of the mansion and then down the elevator).  (Then we see those earlier panels and some new ones as if we're looking out of the person's eyes).  (Then we see through that person's eyes the door of the infirmary and it then opens).  (Then we see a panel of Warren and Alysson being shocked as they turn around and Warren then says), "Charles!?"  (Then we see a panel of Xavier standing beside Warren as he then says with a calm smile on his face), "Hello Warren."  

"Professor…what are you doing here," (Warren then says with a confused and shocked look on his face as we see that Alysson is frozen in shock and Dani rolls over and just stares in shock at Xavier).  "With everything that's going on at the mansion I didn't really think that anyone would noticed that I was gone," (Xavier then says with a joking smile on his face as he's slightly leaning forward with both hands on the top of the cane).  "Whatever…anyway I'm glad that you're here, Cable and Betts have been trying to help Erica for the past few hours…but I'm starting to get worried," (Warren then says with a very worried look on his face as he half turns in his chair, but still keeps a hand on Betsy's shoulder).  "If you want I could take a look and see how things are going," (Xavier then says with a slightly concerned look on his face as he pulls a chair up and sits down beside Warren).  

(Then we see Alysson nervously take a step forward and say with her hands clasped behind her back), "You…you're him, aren't you…that guy."  Could you be a little bit more specific…, (Xavier then says telepathically to Alysson with a half smile on his face as he partially turns towards Alysson, who is very shocked that he's speaking to her telepathically).  "Charles Xavier…you're him right," (Alysson then says with a fearful look on her face as she scratches the back of her head).  "You are correct my dear…I am indeed Charles Xavier…but you may call me Charles," (Xavier then says with a kind smile on his face as he shakes Alysson's hand).  "Are you here to help Erica Professor…," (Dani then asks with a tired frown on her face as she props herself up on her elbow).  "I'll try," (Xavier then says with a very serious look on his face before he turns towards Erica and he then places his hand overtop of Betsy's and he closes his eyes).  

(Then we move back inside of Erica's mind as Warren looks on in concern).  (We see Cable and Betsy being slammed back up against the walls and cabinets of the room as they're both pretty beaten up).  (Then we see that the creature is laughing at their predicament and Xavier then appears in the middle of the room and he just stands there looking all around as the creature, Cable, and Betsy don't notice him).  This is not good, I've never seen anything like this before, (Xavier then thinks with a very concerned scowl on his face as he turns and looks at the creature, who is blasting Cable back through the glass doors).  (Then we see the creature turn and spot Xavier and it starts to say something but Xavier then exits Erica's mind).  "Well…what did you find out," (Warren then says with a very worried look on his face as he lays a hand on Xavier's, who's a little shaken, shoulder).  "Nathan and Elizabeth are in trouble…take my hand Warren…we're going to help them," (Xavier then says with an impatient frown on his face before he and Warren close their eyes as Dani and Alysson look on in concern and shock as they enter Erica's mind).  

(Then we see a panel of the creature holding Betsy up in one hand as it's squeezing her with its claws and she's growling in pain as it then says), "And now my little butterfly…it's time that I clip your wings forever!" "Over my dead body," (Warren then says with a very angry grimace on his face as his eyes are glowing a bright yellow and red in a close up panel of his face).  "Wha…," (The creature then says with a shocked look on its face as Cable then crawls back through the shattered window).  "Charles," (Cable then says with a shocked and confused look on his face as he's pulling himself back up to his feet).  "I hope that you don't mind…but I brought along a couple of reinforcements," (Xavier then says with an unsure smile on his face as he turns towards Cable).  (Then we see Cable scowl a bit and say as he's wiping some blood off of his mouth), "A couple…you and Warren?"  "Exactly…along with our stowaway," (Xavier then says with a very unimpressed frown on his face in the foreground as in the background we see the creature throw Betsy at Warren, but he catches her and then avoids a few clumsy swings that the creature makes).  

"Stowaway…I don't," (Cable then says with a very confused look on his face as he looks around).  "You can stop hiding now Danielle," (Xavier then says with a very serious frown on his face as he looks down at the top of his cane).  "Sorry Professor," (Dani then says with a sad look on her face as she walks into the kitchen).  (Then we see Xavier start to say something but Warren and Betsy interrupt by getting thrown in between them and go crashing through the wall as then we see a panel of Xavier looking through the hole in the wall that Warren and Betsy just made).  (Then we see Xavier say with a very worried look on his face as he's in the middle ground), "Warren…," (as in the immediate foreground we see Betsy lying on top of Warren in a heap as they're both bloody and unconscious, and in the far background we see the creature laughing hysterically).  "There's no time Charles…we have to stop that thing…it's been lying to her, making Erica think that she killed her entire family and newborn son," (Cable then says with a very serious and determined frown on his face as he's holding his side).  

"Then it's about time that we did something about it wouldn't you say," (Xavier then says with a very angry and also determined scowl on his face as he turns back towards the creature).  "So why don't we stop talking and start squashing that big bug," (Dani then says with an excited smile on her face as she shoves her way between Cable and Xavier).  (Then we see Dani smile as she jumps up onto the island and draws her bow before she loads a psychic arrow and then fires it straight into the creatures head, causing it to cry out in pain and claw at its face).  "Come on Charles, we can't let Dani have all of the fun," (Cable then says with a small smile on his face as he raises his psi-armor back up, and Xavier does the same).  "Filthy mutant dogs…," (The creature then says with a very angry look on its face as Dani then loads another arrow).  "The likes of you is why I still get up in the morning," (Xavier then says with a very determined scowl on his face as he forms a yellow psi-sword).  "Pitiful mutant, why do you persist in this fight…you cannot win," (The creature then says with an annoyed scowl on its face as it takes a few steps forward).  

"You never know unless you try you parasite," (Cable then says with a very determined scowl on his face as he activates his psi-spear).  "Then come and try and see the futility…," (The creature then says with a very confident look on its face before it then starts to laugh hysterically).  "Thank you for the invitation…we intend to do just that," (Xavier then says with an eerily calm and serene look on his face as he looks at Cable and he then turns back towards the creature).

+ Dantera Research Facility +

+ Medical Bay-Second Level +

(We open with a few panels of Warpath, Siryn, Sam, and Tabitha, who is very groggy and Sam is helping her walk, as they duck around corners and into the various rooms).  "I love this spy stuff," (Warpath then says with an overly happy smile on his face as he pushes a door open and looks around inside the room).  "Ye might like t' do it Jimmy…but ye're definitely not built for it," (Siryn then says with a meager smile on her face as she pats Warpath loving on the shoulder as she squeezes by him into the room and starts to look through the cabinets and turns on the machines as Sam lays Tabitha down on one of the beds).  "You guys sure that his will work," (Sam then says with a very worried look on his face as he lays Tabitha's left arm on her stomach and brushes some hair off of her face).  "Not a clue Sam…but this is Tabitha we're talking about, we're not going to let anything happen to here, we know how much you…," (Warpath then says as he's flipping on a few more machines).  

"Shouldn't one of us like stand guard at the door, make sure that we don' get any uninvited guests," (Siryn then says with an impatient and frustrated look on her face as she casts a quick nervous glance over towards the door).  "I can do that," (Warpath then says with a helpful smile on his face and a wave of his hand before he then walks off towards the door).  (Then we see a panel of Sam hovering over Tabitha as Siryn nervously and carefully inserts an i.v. into Tabitha's right arm).  "Here we go," (Siryn then says with a very nervous and unsure look on her face as she steps back and then punches in a few buttons and then beside her we see Tabitha's health stats appear on the screen behind her on the wall).  "Well…what the word Terry, is she going to be alright," (Sam then says with a worried look on his face and a hand on Tabitha's shoulder).  "Well if I'm remembering all of those medical videos that Warren has us watch then it looks like she'll be fine," (Siryn then says with an unsure look on her face as she continues to watch the readouts).  

(Then we see Sam cross his arms and then lean back up against some of the nearby machines).  "Don't worry Sam…she's tough, you know that…she'll be back on her feet in no time," (Warpath then says with a serious look on his face as he looks back over his shoulder).  "Ah hope you're right Jimmy," (Sam then says with a worried look on his face as he pushes off of the equipment and then leans on the exam table that Tabitha is lying on).  "Ye know Jimmy Sam…always trying to cheer you up," (Siryn then says with a tired look on her face as she's rummaging around in one of the drawers).  "Well save it for when we get out of here will ya," (Sam then says with a frustrated look on his face as he leans on the exam bed with his forearms).  "Whatever you say Sam…you're the boss," (Warpath then says with a shrug of his shoulders as he turns back away from Sam and stars at the door).  "What do we do now Sam, we can' just sit in here and keep trading humorous one liners until they find us, sooner of later they'll figure out that we're not in our cells anymore and come looking for us," (Siryn then says with a very serious and uncertain frown on her face as she pulls up a chair and then sits down).  

"You and Jimmy will get Tabitha out of here while I stop them from using the bomb and then join ya," (Sam then says with a reluctant and somber frown on his face as she's looking straight at Tabitha).  (Then we see Warpath and Siryn look back at Sam with shocked and worried looks on their faces).  "Sam…what are you saying, we're not going to leave you here," (Warpath then says with a very serious look on his face as he turns around and stares at Sam).  "Listen guys…I'm the only one that can even hope to withstand the pressure down here," (Sam then says with a very grim and serious look on his face as he looks away).  "Are you crazy," (Siryn then says with a flabbergasted and angry look on her face as she pushes away from the table).  "No…I'm dead serious about this Terry, Tabitha needs to get help and last time I checked neither of you two can withstand a nuclear blast," (Sam then says with a grim look on his face as he runs a hand through his hair).  "I might be able to…but it could have some very negative effects on me…knowing my luck it'd probably make me sterile," (Warpath then says with a deep in thought look on his face as he looks at Tabitha).  

"And we certainly wouldn't want that now would we," (Siryn then says with an amused smirk on her face as she blushes deeply and the looks down).  "Right…look, we don't really know where the bomb is, if it's even here for that matter…and I believe that I'd be the best one to look for it and if I find it to destroy it and still make it out in one piece," (Sam then says with a very serious frown on his face as he stands back up and then heads for the door).  "What if Tabitha wakes up and asks for you…what are we supposed to do then Sam," (Warpath then says with a somber frown on his face as he lays a hand on Sam's shoulder as Sam looks down and frowns sadly).  "Are ye sure about this Sam…last chance to back out," (Siryn then says with a downcast frown on her face as she turns towards the door and looks like she's trying not to cry).  "Ah've made up my mind guys…and that's the end of it," (Sam then says with a very grim and serious look on his face before he exits the room and the door closes).  

(Then we see Warpath turn back to Siryn and then say with a very bummed out look on his face), "Tell me this is all going to work out for the best Terry…please."  "Sorry Jimmy…but this is a story whose ending has yet to be written, all that we can do is sit back and wait, whether we like it or not," (Siryn then says with a very sad but calm look on her face as she runs her fingers through her hair).  "Thanks for the pep talk Terry…it's just what I needed," (Warpath then says with a dejected look on his face as he shrugs his shoulders and takes a few steps back towards the exam bed).  "Sorry…but you know me…always the realist," (Siryn then says with an apologetic frown on her face before she crosses her arms on the table and then lays her head down onto them).  "No…you're just saying what you feel that's all," (Warpath then says with a sad and unhappy frown on his face as he runs his hand over Siryn's head, smoothing out her hair).  (Then we see a panel of Siryn and Warpath sharing a sad look as then we see Tabitha groan a bit).  "She'd better not wake up before we get her out of here because I don't know about you but I don't want to be the one to tell her where Sam is," (Warpath then says with a worried and scared look on his face as he scratches his head).  

"We have to believe that Sam knows what he's doing and we won't even have to tell Tabitha anything," (Siryn then says with a pessimistic look of hope on her face as she wipes away a tear).  "Come on Terry you know us…she'll wake up before I even finish this sentence and then you'll have to tell her where Sam is," (Warpath then says with a hopeful look on his face as he starts to turn away from Siryn).  "Wait a bloody minute boyo…when she wakes up you can tell her…I'm already making sure that she's doing alright," (Siryn then says with a very serious look on her face as she stands up and glares defiantly at Warpath, who just stands there).  "Fine…but we should probably take our own advice and get to the ship and get out of here," (Warpath then says with a very serious frown on his face as he unhooks Tabitha from the machines and picks her up in his arms).  "But how are we even supposed to find that thing, it could be anywhere," (Siryn then says with a concerned look on her face as she starts to stuff a bunch of medical supplies into a couple of bags).  

"When they brought us in here I played dead, letting them think that I was unconscious like the rest of you, I've got a pretty good idea about where to go," (Warpath then says with a hopeful smile on his face as he then carries Tabitha towards the door and Siryn follows close behind and then says as they exit the room), "Well then…lead the way."

[Meanwhile, A Short Distance Away]

(We see Sam racing through the corridors, carefully avoiding all of the crimson dawn warriors).  (We see that Sam looks a little scared and none to confidant about what it is that he's doing but he's to far into it to stop now).  Ah hope I know what I'm doing, (Sam then thinks with a worried look on his face as he crams himself into a dark corner and then freezes as a patrol of crimson dawn warriors walk past him).  (Then we see Sam get out of the corner and then stealth fully follow the patrol back through a lot of dark hallways).  (Then we see them all enter a really big room that's full of crimson dawn warriors and in the middle at one side is a small water entryway where what looks like a kind of modified drilling machine sits that has the nuclear weapon being loaded onto the back part of it).  Guess that answers the question about whether or not they have a bomb and what they're planning on doing with it, (Sam then thinks with a grim frown on his face as he ducks behind some oil drums and keeps watch).  

(We then see a few panels of one of the main crimson dawn warriors directing the final stages of the loading of the bomb).  (We also see a few panels of more crimson dawn warrior's teleporting in and wounded ones leaving along with a lot of the supplies).  This is not good, (Sam then thinks with a very concerned scowl on his face as he moves in amongst the various oil barrels and other stored items).  (Then we see Death emerge out of one of the portals and then say angrily), "Why is the bomb still here, it should have been deployed hours ago…so that I wouldn't have to come out to this filthy hole in the wall excuse for a headquarters."  "I'm sorry sir…but if we only had a little more…," (A scared crimson dawn warrior says nervously as it slowly walks towards Death).  (Then we see Death get angry and then grab the crimson dawn warrior's head and then begin to drain it as the warrior screams in pain and Death says), "I will not tolerate failure…."  (Then we see the drained crimson dawn warrior flop to the ground and all of the other warriors cringe and back away a bit in fear).  

(Then we see Sam get angry and just barely be able to keep himself from attacking Death).  (We then see Sam shake his head and wipe a hand across his face in frustration).  "Is there anyone else that wants to give me more excuses," (Death then asks with an angry frown on his face as he looks around as all of the crimson dawn warriors start to back away and shake their heads).  "N…no sir…we won't fail you again," (One of the crimson dawn warriors then says with a very nervous look on its face as it takes a few wary steps forward and those other crimson dawn warriors around it take a few steps back).  "Just get the bomb loaded properly and then send it on its way…this mission cannot be held back any longer," (Death then says with a very determined scowl on his face as he begins to walk towards the bomb).  "Yes sir," (We then see a quartet of crimson dawn warriors say with scared looks on their faces as they rush to finish securing the bomb).   (Then we see the bomb get securely fastened to the machine and all those assembled crimson dawn warriors begin to applaud and Death then says with a slightly angry scowl on his face), "Stop clapping you fools…you can celebrate only after the mission is successfully completed."  

[The festivities are short lived before being interrupted].  (We then see a panel of an energy blast slamming into the midst of the crimson dawn warriors and the blast sends Death to the ground, many of the crimson dawn warriors go flying and the machine that the bomb is attached to gets knocked over).  (Then we see an extremely angry Death, surrounded by many crimson dawn warriors who are picking themselves up painfully off of the floor, yell), "Who dares…!"  "Ah wish I could say that I'm sorry for interrupting but…I'm not," (Sam then says with a very confident look on his face as he kicks away an empty oil drum and then charges forwards very confidently).  "You," (Death then yells angrily as he turns around and glares up at Sam).  (Then we see a great many of the crimson dawn warriors fire their weapons at Sam and they're all yelling angrily as they do it).  (Then we see Sam bring up his blast shield and then calmly stand there as the blasts hit his shield).  (Then we see Sam step forward and put one hand out before he fires off a blast that slams into the group of crimson dawn warriors that are nearest to the machine that is attached to the bomb).  

(We see that group all go flying up into the air as Sam then continues to fire off blasts left and right as the crimson dawn warriors continue to fire off blasts of their own in defense, but their blasts only continue to harmlessly hit Sam's blast shield).  (Then we see Death get very angry and then yell), "Give me that you fool," (as he drains another crimson dawn warrior with one hand while taking its weapon with the other).  (Then we see Death angrily start to fire at Sam as he walks towards Sam and says), "It took you long enough to find me simpleton, but now I will make this facility your grave!"  "Gonna have to get a bigger stick than that to get me you coward," (Sam then says angrily as he breaks out into a run towards Death with his blast shield still up).  (Then we see Death start to say something with an angry sneer on his face before an equally angry Sam plows shoulder first into him and the two go flying back into one of the big chunks of cement that get dislodged when Sam first began blasting).  (Then we see Death try to drain Sam through his shield, but all that Death's touch does is to create a violent feedback loop that shoots Sam back away from Death as he crashes through the oil drums and they burst into flames after the oil spills all over).  

(We then see that Death is also blasted back but he goes flying and then slams up against the wall and then slides down behind some more barrels of oil).  (Then we see a few panels of a chain reaction of explosions take place as more and more of the oil barrels detonate and block both the entrances and the exits as the crimson dawn warriors shout in fear and alarm as they run around trying to put the fires out and try to reopen the portals).  (Then we see Sam struggle to get out from under burning and smoking debris).  "This wasn't part of the plan," (Sam then says with a concerned and slightly scared look on his face as he dodges some falling debris).  "You fool…you've started a chain reaction…it can't be stopped," (Death then yells angrily as he stands up and pushes some debris away).  "I can live with that…," (Sam then says with a forced look of confidence on his face as he blasts through a big box that's on fire and in his way).  "Only until your imminent demise because of your foolish actions…," (Death then says with an angry look on his face as he glares at Sam).  "Says the scum that's far to overconfident…as usual," (Sam then says with a very fed up scowl on his face as he rushes at Death before he slams his powered up fist into Death's jaw, causing Death to do a back-flip and then crash through a table).  "You will pay for that mutant…," (Death then growls angrily with a very bloody face, and a very mean sneer on his face as he begins to pick himself up off of the floor).  

"Not this time Death, ah've already paid more than any man ever should…now it's your turn," (Sam then says back with a very determined look on his face as he fires off a blast that throws Death back up into the air and then into a large pile of burning oil drums).  (Then we see one of the crimson dawn warriors get close to the bomb and it then says with a very shocked and scared look on its face), "Oh no…the timer's stuck…we can't shut it off!"  "What," (Sam then says with a confused frown on his face as he turns towards the bomb).  "The bomb can't be shut off…it's going to detonate right here…and kill us all," (The crimson dawn warrior then yells in shock and horror as it tries to scramble back away from the bomb).  (Then we see Sam rush to the side of the bomb and then kneel down and start to reach for the bomb as he then says with a very worried look on his face), "I think ah'm in trouble…."  (Then we do a wide panel of Sam kneeling down beside the bomb as the crimson dawn warriors around him all run around in a wild panic and explosions continue to happen).

[The Mansion's Infirmary]

[Where A Rescue Mission Of Sorts Is Taking Place]

(We open with a panel of everyone that's in the infirmary as Warren is rubbing his eyes, Dani is lying on the bio-bed and she looks like she's asleep and Alysson is sitting in a chair nearby and holding a can of pop in her hand).  "How much longer is this going to take," (Alysson then asks with a bored look on her face before she then takes a sip of pop).  (Then we see Warren say with a restrained look of anger in his eyes in a close up of his eyes), "It'll take as long as they need it to Alysson."  "Well I wish that they'd hurry it up…this is getting old," (Alysson then says with a tired sigh as she leans her head back and stares up at the ceiling).  "Not as old as you and your insipid questions every five seconds," (Warren then says angrily as he clenches his fist and glares back at Alysson, who shrinks away from his glare with a scared look on her face).  "Fine…I won't ask again," (Alysson then says with a scared look on her face as she looks down at her shoes).  "Thank you," (Warren then says with a frustrated look on his face as we move back inside of Erica's psyche and we see Xavier, Cable, and Dani fighting the creature as Warren and Betsy are still out).  

(We see that Cable is down on one knee as he's obviously tired and pretty beaten up while Xavier is fighting in close and Dani is staying away and firing psychic arrows that all strike their target).  (Then we see Xavier stab the creature again and again as it tries in vain to hit him).  "Keep it up Dani…it's beginning to tire…Cable…," (Xavier then says with a very serious look on his face, as we also see that he's sweating heavily, as he turns his head towards Cable).  "I'm here Charles…," (Cable then says as he picks himself up and wipes some blood off of his mouth).  "Are you strong enough to finish this Nathan," (Xavier then says with a very serious look on his face as he looks back at Cable out of the corner of his eye as Cable is walking towards him).  "You know me better than that Charles…let's just do this and help Erica," (Cable then says with a very determined scowl on his face as he then uses his psi-armor to deflect a chair thrown at him by the creature).  

"My thoughts exactly…Dani," (Xavier then says with a very serious look on his face as Dani then leaps down off of the island and lands beside Cable).  "Yes Professor," (Dani then says with a pensive look on her face as she loads another arrow and then fires it at the creature).  "We're only going to get one shot at this so we'd better make it count," (Xavier then says with a very serious look on his face as he looks over at both Cable and Dani).  "So what's the plan guys…big ugly over there isn't going to wait for us to hammer out a plan," (Dani then says with a slightly worried look on her face as she nods her head towards the creature).  "The plan that you spoke of…," (Cable then says with a calm look on his face before the creature interrupts him), "Your foolish planning will reap you no reward mutants…other than your death!"  (Then we see Xavier roll his eyes and then say with a very calm look on his face), "Is already in the works…."  "It doesn't matter what you've dreamt up…you will fail," (The creature then says with a very arrogant smirk on its face as it smashes away the rest of the table).  

"That's what they all say…ready Charles," (Cable then says with a  confident look on his face as he amps up his psi-armor and weapon as Xavier says as he does the same with his psi-armor and weapons), "Ready."  "Uh guy…did I miss something," (Dani then says with a confused look on her face as she's looking back and forth between Cable and Xavier).  "Nothing at all," (Xavier then says with a slightly smug look on his face as he looks back at Dani before we then see a panel of Xavier turning and looking towards the creature, which by now is very angry and not liking that it was being ignored).  "Vile mutants…I will teach you not to ignore me," (The creature then yells angrily as it rears back and prepares to strike them down).  (Then we see the creature take a swing at Xavier, Cable, and Dani but they all jump out of the way and Dani then fires off a few psychic arrows that help her get away).  "I will kill you all…," (The creature then says with a very angry scowl on its face as it turns and storms off after Cable).  "We were thinking…not if we kill you first," (Cable then says with a very confident look on his face as he dodges an attack and then jumps at the creature and then drives the point of his psi-spear into the creature, which howls in pain and rears back).  

"Now Dani…hit it with everything you've got," (Xavier then yells, with a hand and sword outstretched towards the creature).  "Okay," (Dani then says with a small nod of her head before she then loads another arrow and then slams it straight into the same place that Cable hit with his psi-spear).  (Then we see the creature howl in pain again and then try to shake the pain away before Xavier then dives in and stabs his sword into the same spot that Dani's arrows hit and Cable's psi-spear hit).  (Then we see the creature sway wildly before it regains its balance and then gets very angry).  "We're still not enough," (Xavier then says with a worried look on his face before we then see someone say from off panel), "Guess this is where we come in."  (Then we move over and see a panel of Betsy standing just inside of the hole in the wall as she's all beaten up and she has her psy-knife out and she looks very determined but also angry and behind her we see Warren leaning on the wall as he's still trying to clear his head).  

"Your renewed presence means nothing I…I…urk…wha…who…," (The creature then starts to say angrily before it has a very pained grimace on its face).  (Then we see a red halo appear around the creature that soon looks like it's on fire as we then see Jean in a halo of Phoenix energy, come floating around to the side of the creature with a serious look on her face).  "Jean…what," (Dani then says with a confused and startled look, a look that Cable and Xavier share, on her face as then Betsy turns back and catches Warren as he starts to fall).  "There was a lull in the business here at the mansion and I thought that perhaps you could use a little help…looks like I was right," (Jean then says with a calm look on her face as she continues to hover away from the creature).  (Then we see Betsy say with a slightly annoyed scowl on her face as she's helping to keep Warren up), "We bloody well could have handled it ourselves…."  "Maybe, but this creature was created by Apocalypse himself…we have no idea how powerful this thing could be," (Xavier then says with a very serious look on his face as he keeps his sword in front of him).  

"Foolish mutants…hrrk…I will now show you my true power," (The creature then says angrily before it starts to morph again and grow).  "I think not…," (Jean then says with an emotionless look on her face as we see the others over her shoulder react with grim determination).  "Jean," (Betsy then says with a serious frown on her face as she has Warren's arm around her shoulders).  "Listen everyone, channel your psy-energy through me and this battle will be over right now," (Jean then says with a look of serious concentration on her face).  (Then we see several quick panels of all of the telepaths lending their powers to Jean as Cable has a grim look on his face, Xavier has a serious look on his face, Dani has a calm look on her face, and Betsy has a slightly annoyed look on her face).  (Then we see Jean scowl and then her eyes flame over and with a finger pointed towards the creature she then says), "Your machinations end here creature!"  

(Then we see a wide panel of Jean as she amps up the Phoenix around her as the flames fully engulf the panel).  (Then we see Jean blast the creature with the full force of the Phoenix as it is just coming into its final shape).  (We then see the creature say), "Stupid wench…you cannot…defeat…me!"  (Then we see the creature howl in pain as the Phoenix Force disintegrates the creature in a really big blast of fire).  (Then we see Jean smile and sigh as she's powering down and she then says), "It is finished."  (Then we see a panel of Erica as she's coming back into the kitchen but she then clutches her head in pain, screams, and then drops to the floor).  "What's wrong…it's gone…Jean said," (Dani then says with a concerned and also confused look on her face as she rushes to Erica's side).  "It must be the psionic backlash caused by the sudden void of Apocalypse's program," (Xavier then says with a concerned frown on his face as behind him we see Jean turn around and look like she's tired).  "Okay…that's a good thing right…it's gone right…she'll come out of this won't she," (Dani then asks with a worried look on her face as Cable kneels down beside Erica and lifts her top half up into his arms).  

"Yes Dani…it's gone, for good…and Erica should come through this for the better, although she'll probably have quite a few issues to deal with for the rest of her life," (Cable then says with a very serious frown on his face as he's checking Erica over for injuries).  "Which we will help her with when the time comes…it's what we do," (Jean then says with a calm but saddened frown on her face as she pushes a strand of hair back behind her ear).  (Then we see Betsy and Warren sadly look around as Betsy then says with a tired look on her face), "If everyone has said their farewells I'd like to leave now…."  "Good…is there anything that you want me to tell Scott Charles," (Jean then says with a tired look on her face as she lays a hand on Xavier's shoulder).  "No Jean…I'll stay here for a couple of days or so before returning to the mansion, I want to spend some time with Warren and Elizabeth…you can handle things till then right…," (Xavier then says with a kind smile on his face as he turns to Jean and nods his head).  "Of course Charles…oh and congratulations Warren…Elizabeth…I'm happy for you," (Jean then says with a small laugh as she hugs Xavier and then disappears).  

"Time to go," (Cable then says with a tired look on his face as he picks Erica up and then the two leave Erica's mind as all of the others do the same).  (Then we see a panel of Warren, Betsy, Cable and Xavier all wake up out of their telepathic trances so fast that Alysson gets shocked out of the lull that she's in).  "That was…interesting," (Cable then says with a tired frown on his face as he wipes his hand across his face).  (Then we see Betsy put a hand up to her temple and she then turns to Warren and says with a tired and slightly sickly look on her face), "Warren…luv…can you take me back to our room, I'm not feeling very well."  "Of course Betts…," (Warren then says with a very concerned look on his face as he helps a shaky Betsy to her feet and then the two exit the room with Warren having his arms around Betsy).  "I she alright…she doesn't look so good," (Alysson then says with a scared look on her face as she turns towards Xavier).  "I believe so…the trip into Erica's psyche probably didn't sit very well with her pregnancy," (Xavier then says with a very serious look on his face as he runs a hand over his head from front to back).  

"We didn't have a choice Charles, if we hadn't gone in when we did she would have died," (Cable then says with an almost angry look on his face before he then blows out a few of the candles around him).  "You could have started out by yourself Nathan, Elizabeth could have called me and she never would have had to go in," (Xavier then says with a very serious frown on his face as he stands up and turns towards the door).  "I told you Charles…there simply wasn't time, right now you should be worrying about Erica and what she's going to be going through," (Cable then says with a very serious look on his face before he finishes blowing out the candles and then leaves the room).

[Dantera Research Facility]

[Hallway to Hanger Bay]

(We see Warpath, who's carrying Tabitha, and Siryn as they're all racing through the various hallways of the facility as they're also avoiding any and all crimson dawn warrior patrols before they then get to the hanger bay).  (Then we see Siryn see the machine that brought them there and it's across the hanger bay, of which half is water, and is guarded by a dozen heavily armed crimson dawn warriors that look nervous and ready for a fight).  "What do we do now…there are too many of them to just waltz in there and hop on board," (Siryn then says with a concerned look on his face as she turns back to Warpath, who lays Tabitha down on top of a pile of tarps).  "So we won't waltz…we'll tear through them like paper…or at least I can…while you get Tabitha over there and get the engines running," (Warpath then says with a very serious look on his face as he lays ah and on Siryn's shoulder and he's looking out over the hanger bay).  "Nae Jimmy, I don't like this plan, ye can' take them on all by yourself…I won't let you," (Siryn then says with a slightly angry frown on her face as she turns to Warpath and lays a hand on his forearm).  

"It's the only way Terry, yeah I can carry Tabitha easily enough, but I need someone that I can trust to keep Tabitha safe in the meantime…and that's you, so let's just get this over with okay," (Warpath then says with a tired look on his face before he then hugs Siryn).  "Okay…but I'm not going to let ye go and get yourself hurt or killed, I'm your bloody backup don' forget," (Siryn then says with an unsure frown on his face as she starts to pick Tabitha up).  "I'll try to draw them all to one side…if I can, now if any of them don't follow me, or try to come back towards you just blast them with a good sonic scream," (Warpath then says with a very serious look on his face as Siryn nods her head as she's holding Tabitha up as Tabitha's arm is around Siryn's shoulders and vice versa).  "Here we go," (Siryn then says with a determined look on her face as she and Tabitha go around the corner and Warpath charges out full force as he yells), "…and here I go."  (Then we see the crimson dawn warriors shout in anger and alarm as they start to blast at Warpath, who laughs as he avoids their blasts and takes them out).  "I don't care if I hurt your feelings…but when we get back you're laying off the junk food," (Siryn then says with a very frustrated and exerted look on her face as we see that she's having some trouble carrying Tabitha).  

(Then we see a panel or two of Warpath throwing around the last few crimson dawn warriors before a portal opens up behind him and one of the golems steps out and it heads straight towards Warpath, who isn't happy to see him).  "Terry go…I'll handle tiny here," (Warpath then says with a grim look of determination on his face , that's in the foreground, as in the background we see Siryn helping Tabitha slowly up the ramp to the hatch).  "Jimmy watch out…behind you," (Siryn then yells with a slightly scared look on her face as she and Tabitha get to the hatch and Siryn is setting Tabitha down).  (We then see Warpath just barely be able to jump out of the way as the golem smashes its fist down into the floor where Warpath just was, smashing the floor into pieces).  (Then we see the golem take another swing at Warpath, who dodges the swing and then slams his fist into the golems jaw).  (Then we see a panel of Siryn, with her head sticking out of the hatch from behind, in the immediate foreground and in the far background we see Warpath facing off against the golem, as Siryn yells), "C'mon Jimmy…let's go!"  "Get the engines started Terry…get moving…I'll get rid of tiny here and then join you," (Warpath then says with a very grim look on his face as he's dodging the golem's punches before on then connects and he's thrown back into a group of stacked oil barrels).  (Then we see Siryn start to yell something out in fear before she stops and disappears into the machine).  

(Then in the next few panels we see Siryn carrying and dragging Tabitha through the passageways of the ship before the two then get to the main control room and Siryn then says as she straps Tabitha into one of the seats, as Tabitha is still unconscious), "Here ye go Tabitha…all buckled in and ready to get out of here."  (Then we see Siryn hop into the drivers seat and then she looks at the control panel and then thinks with a very worried look on her face), I hope I remember how this all works.  [She wracks her brain trying to remember the correct sequence of buttons and levers to use to bring the ship to life].  (We then see a few panels of Siryn pushing buttons, turning some switches, and trying to get the machine to start).  (Then we see Siryn become very happy and then shout), "Yes," (as she happily clenches her fist in front of her as the ship roars to life).  (Then we see a panel of the hanger bay  as the ship starts to move away from the dock in the background and Warpath and the golem fighting in the foreground).  (We then see some more crimson dawn warriors rush into the hanger bay and start to attack both Warpath and the golem).  (We see Warpath have to quickly duck out of the way as he says, as the weapons blasts then hit the golem), "Whoa!"  (Then we see Warpath turn and charge over towards the incoming crimson dawn warriors with an angry look on his face as behind him we see the golem come chasing after him).  (We then see panels of Warpath fighting the crimson dawn warriors, all while avoiding the golems fists).  

(Then we see Warpath using the golem's momentum against it and he throws it into a large group of the crimson dawn warriors).  (Then we see Warpath standing back up and he sees that the ship is moving away and he smiles greedily).  (Then we see Warpath think), Time to go.  (Then we see Warpath smile sheepishly at the crimson dawn warriors before he turns and then runs away back towards where the ship is leaving as he yells back over his shoulder), "I'd love to stick around and chat but I've got places to go and a girlfriend to…well…," (he finishes with a very smug grin on his face).  (Then we see Imol appear out of a portal and then yell angrily), "Stop him you fools…don't let him get away!"  Too little to late pal," (Warpath then yells back with a mocking smile on his face before he leaps off of the pier and flies over to the ship and lands on the ship right next to the open hatch).  "This isn't over, filthy mutant," (Imol then yells angrily with his fists clenched and the crimson dawn warriors behind him look nervously at each other).  "It is now," (Warpath then says with a laughing smirk on his face as he disappears down the hatch and then reaches back up and closes and locks the hatch).  (Then we see Imol turn around and then crush the skull of a nearby crimson dawn warrior before stalking angrily out of the room in a wide shot of him walking out on one side of the panel and on the other side is the ship leaving the hanger bay).  

[Back With The Bomb]

(We open with Sam kneeling down beside the bomb and he's frantically trying to disarm the bomb as around him all of the crimson dawn warriors are still trying to get out of the entryway).  (We then see Sam looking around as he has taken out a few of the circuit boards and is moving them all around).  What the…ah don't know what I'm doing…trying to disarm a bomb…a nuclear one no less, (Sam then thinks with a very unsure frown on his face as he picks up one circuit board and is looking at it with a raised eyebrow).  (We then see Death angrily trying to reopen a portal that would get him out of the entryway).  "This is all your fault mutant," (Death then growls angrily as he picks up a box and then hurls it against the wall, smashing it all to pieces).  "You can yell at me all ya want…after…I get out of here," (Sam then says with an annoyed scowl on his face as he only looks over at Death out of the corner of his eye).  "If I do not make it out of here then I'll be damned if I let you…," (Death then shouts with murderous intent in his eyes as he sneers at Sam, who simply shrugs it off as he mutters), "Whatever."  "You don't even know what you're doing…you stupid peasant," (Death then says with a very biting sneer on his face as he turns his angry gaze towards Sam).  

"You're right…I don't," (Sam then says with an angry look on his face before he then gives one of the circuit boards a good jerk and it goes flying far away from the bomb).  "You fool," (Death then yells angrily as he charges forward and reaches out to drain Sam).  (Then we see Sam see Death coming he rolls out of the way before he blasts Death, with a very angry look on his face, back far away and through the far wall).  (Then we see Sam hear a sound that makes his eyes grow wide in fear before he then looks down and we see a close up panel of the bomb's timer as it turns on and then starts to count down really fast).  "Not good," (Sam then says with a scared look on his face before he then jumps to his feet).  (Then we see Sam start to put up a force field around the bomb and we see that he's really pushing himself to build it up as around him we see the crimson dawn warriors getting out through the hole in the wall that Death made when Sam blasted him through it).  Ah hope I know what I'm doing, (Sam then thinks with an unsure look on his face as we see his face in a close up as he's sweating heavily).  

(Then we cut back and forth between Sam powering up the force field, along with one around himself, and of the bomb's timer as it quickly counts down towards zero).  (We then see a panel of Sam upping the force field in the foreground and in the background we see Death finally be able to open a portal and he escapes with a sneer on his face as he yells), "I'm sorry that I won't be here to witness your gruesome death…but I have more important matters to attend to…."  "Ah don't plan on dying here," (Sam then says with a very determined scowl on his face as he keeps upping the shield around him as the crimson dawn warriors keep escaping).  (Then we cut back to Forge's new ship as it's limping slowly away from the research facility).  (Then we move inside of the ship and see that Siryn is driving and Warpath is sitting beside Tabitha, who's still out).  "Are ye sure that we did the right thing Jimmy…leaving Sam back there," (Siryn then says with a very worried frown on her face as she looks back over her shoulder at Warpath, who looks up at her with the same look on his face).  

"I have faith in Sam's judgment, he's never let us down before and I doubt that he's going to start now," (Warpath then says with a very confident look on his face as he checks out the readouts of a few instruments).  "I'm just glad that Tabitha hasn' woken up yet…I don' know if she'd believe anything that we had to say," (Siryn then says with a tired sigh as she turns back towards her front console and gets back to driving the ship).  "Hopefully we…," (Warpath then starts to say with a worried look on his face before the whole ship starts to shake very violently, and Warpath and Siryn shout in alarm).  (Then we see an underwater shot of the research facility starting to explode).  (Then we see a number of panels of both the many different parts of the research facility implode and then also explode and shots of Warpath and Siryn as they react to the explosions).  (We then see the ship get thrown around a lot very violently before we then see the ship finally surface in a series of panels).  (Then we see a panel of the inside of the stingray like ship as Warpath grimaces painfully as he unbuckles his seatbelt and then turns towards Siryn as he says), "Terry…you okay?"  

"Aye…mostly, but I'm gonna have the biggest bruise on me bum," (Siryn then says with a tired look on her face, as she also looks like her belts are too tight by a mile).  "I'd be more than happy to help you with that," (Warpath then says with a cheesy grin on his face as Siryn is unbuckling herself and smiling back weakly at Warpath).  "I bet you could boyo…how's Tabitha," (Siryn then says with a frustrated smirk on her face before we then see a panel of Warpath checking on Tabitha).  "Looks like she's fine…but she's going to need her rest," (Warpath then says with a grim look on his face as he looks back over at Siryn).  "Wait…Sam," (Siryn then says with a shocked look on her face as she quickly turns back towards Warpath).  "Try the communicator…maybe he…," (Warpath then says with a very worried look on his face as he walks back up to stand beside Siryn).  "I'll try…but I don' see how anyone could have," (Siryn then says with a very scared and worried look on her face as she leans forward and picks up the headset and puts the receiver up to her ear and the microphone just off of her mouth and the part that goes over her head is turned off to the right).  "Sam come in…Sam, please," (Siryn then says with a pleading look on her face as she holds the intercom button down with one hand and the other hand is holding the earpiece up to her ear).  

(Then we see a few panels of Warpath and Siryn just sitting there waiting for a response but all that we see them hear is static).  (Then we see a panel of Siryn as she starts to cry and Warpath looks like he's about to before he drops his head and squeezes Siryn's shoulder).

[Later]

(We see Warpath sitting very casually in the pilot's chair of the X-jet and he has a very bummed out look on his face).  "This is a fine mess that we've gotten ourselves into," (Warpath then says with a frustrated look on his face as he scratches the back of his head).  (Then we see Warpath punch in a few buttons and the instrument panel comes to life as we then see an outside shot of the X-jet as it flies out of the hanger that they put it in earlier).  (Then we cut over to a panel of Siryn standing in the ship's control room and she's leaning on the back of the chair beside the one that Tabitha is asleep in and she's resting on her crossed arms, and she's looking down at Tabitha with tears running down her cheeks and a completely scared look on her face).  "How am I supposed t' tell ye that he's gone…when I can' even believe it myself," (Siryn then says with an absolutely heartbroken look on her face as she's in the background and she's slightly blurry as she's looking down towards the foreground as we see in the immediate foreground Tabitha's left hand over her right hand and her engagement ring is visible).  

(Then we see the radio crackle to life and make Siryn turn her head and wipe away a tear as she does so).  (Then we see Warpath say through the radio as Siryn is walking back towards the drivers seat), "Hey Terry…you still there?"  (Then we see Siryn say sadly as she sits down in the drivers seat), "Yeah Jimmy I'm here, what's the situation on your end?"  "I'll be there in a few minutes, and then we can go home," (Warpath then says through the radio).  (Then we see Siryn say in a close up panel of her face as she's gazing out of the window as a tear slides down her cheek), "…And break the bad news to everyone."  (Then we see a panel of Warpath as he says with a tired and sad look on his face), "We're going to have a lot of explaining to do…not to mention what's going to happen to Tabitha."  "Yeah…this will destroy her," (Siryn then says with a very worried look on her face as he looks back over her shoulder at Tabitha).  

"We all knew the risks when we signed on for this mission Terry…we knew that there was the possibility that we…," (Warpath then says with a very sad frown on his face as he runs a hand through his hair).  "That still doesn' mean that…that…," (Siryn then says with a very somber look on her face as she turns away from Tabitha and stands up and leans up against another of the chairs).  (Then we see a few panels of Tabitha as she starts to wake up).  (Then we see Siryn walk over to Tabitha with a very unsure look on her face before she kneels down beside her).  "Wha…where am I," (Tabitha then says with a pained grimace on her face as she has a hand up on her temple as Siryn looks on with a scared frown on her face).  "Back on Forge's new toy…just don't ask how," (Siryn then says with a hand on Tabitha's shoulder, with a very worried look on her face).  "Sam…where's Sam," (Tabitha then says with a frightened look on her face as she sits up in her chair and starts to look around).  (Then we see Siryn about to have a heart attack before she drops her head and looks away still with a hand on Tabitha's shoulder and then says), "Sam…well uh he…ye see he…."  

"Acted recklessly and ignored some very good advice," (A voice form off panel then says that causes both Tabitha and Siryn to almost jump out of their skins as they turn around and Tabitha grins happily as Siryn gasps as she then says), "Sam!"  (Then we see a panel of Sam leaning on the doorway, and he's soaking wet and he's a complete mess, but he has a tired grin on his face).  "Did I miss anything," (Sam then says with a tired look on his face as he begins to walk into the room before Siryn then wraps her arms around him and hugs him very tightly as Tabitha stands up on shaky legs and with a pained grimace on her face).  "Ye had us worried Sam…," (Siryn then says with a relieved but angry look on her face as she lets go of Sam only to have Tabitha hug him).  "Sorry…guess my plan worked," (Sam then says sheepishly before the three take their seats as Sam ignores Tabitha's questions and just hugs her while Siryn just shakes her head and smiles as she starts to drive the ship again). -END


	29. My 29th Mini

**UNCANNY X-MEN MINI #29: NOTHING EVER GOES AS PLANNED**

**BY: LOGANALPHA30**

**""-Words**

**[ ] - Caption Boxes**

** - Thoughts**

**+ + -Time, Place Boxes**

**( ) – Art Instructions**

+ Weeks Later +

(We open with Sam and Tabitha all snuggled up close to each other and they're dressed for the pool as Sam's wearing swimming trunks and Tabitha's wearing a small black bikini with dark brown shades on, as they're sitting on a lounge chair poolside).  (We see that there's a stereo sitting beside them and it's blaring music and the couple appear to be having a lot of fun).  (We see that Siryn is getting out of the pool and she's wearing a small one piece suit while Warpath is wearing trunks and a backwards baseball cap as he's doing pushups beside the pool).  (We then see Forge, who's decked out similarly to Sam, as he's relaxing in another one of the lounge chairs).  (We then see that Erica's climbing up to the diving board and she has on her skimpy red bikini, and it's obvious that she's looking over and down at Forge).  (Then we move inside the mansion and we see Betsy sitting at the kitchen table eating an apple as she's telekinetically moving the knife to cut the apple apart).  (We then see that Warren is sitting beside her and he's reading the paper and drinking a steaming cup of coffee).  "Have all of the preparations been made for our eleven thirty meeting," (Warren then says with a tired look on his face as he sets the coffee cup down and turns to Betsy, who's chewing a piece of the apple).  "Already done luv, I called your secretary last night and set everything up, now remember my ultrasound appointment for this afternoon," (Betsy then says with a slightly angry look on her face as she's cutting another slice of the apple).  "I won't miss it Betts…I'm not going to miss a chance to see our twins," (Warren then says with a very serious look on his face before he takes another sip of coffee).  

(Then we see Betsy cock her head to one side and look at Warren with a look on her face that seems to show that she'll believe it when she sees it).  "Any word from Forge about the nukes," (Warren then says with a tired look on his face as he leans back in his chair and then picks Betsy's legs up and lays her feet on his lap).  "Not yet…other than a little hint about where that rave that Alysson told us about has moved to," (Betsy then says with a passive look on her face as she leans back in her chair and starts to cut another piece of the apple).  "Good, then tonight I'll lead a group to that location and we'll see if her lead checks out," (Warren then says with a deep in thought look on his face as he scratches his chin with one hand and rubs Betsy's feet with the other).  "You should take Erica with you…she could use a little more field work," (Betsy then says with a serious look on her face as she pops a piece of the apple into her mouth).  "Are you sure that she's ready Betts, I mean she only got rid of that parasitic program that Apocalypse implanted into her mind a few weeks ago," (Warren then says with a concerned scowl on his face as he continues to rub Betsy's feet lightly).  "I'm not sure, but you know as well as I do that after a traumatic experience of that magnitude one shouldn't be left to one's own devices," (Betsy then says with a very pointed look on her face before she puts another slice of the apple into her mouth and starts to chew as her other hand is rubbing her stomach).  

"I didn't really brood that much did I," (Warren then says back with a caught in a corner look on his face as he reaches out and takes another apple out of the basket in the middle of the kitchen table).  "Luv…you brooded so much that at one point I seriously thought about having Hank build you your own fortress of solitude," (Betsy then says with a joking smirk on her face as she accepts the apple that Warren hands to her). (Then we see Warren and Betsy both share a laugh before then Betsy telekinetically throws the remains of the first apple away).  "If I didn't know better I would be prone to thinking that you were trying to fatten me up," (Betsy then says with a haughty smirk on her face as she props the apple up on the tips of her thumb and index finger).  "I'd never do that Betts…because when I would least expected it you'd…," (Warren then says with a joking smile on his face before we see someone say from off panel); "She'd give you a telepathic enema."  (We then see Warren turn around and look as Betsy just drops her head down a bit and snickers as we see Cable in the doorway with his arms crossed, a big smirk on his face, and a swimsuit wearing Dani with a towel over her shoulder and a bored look on her face standing beside him).  "I thought that you'd left," (Warren then says with a sarcastic scowl on his face as he turns back around and gets a half smirk from Betsy).  "I thought about it but then decided to stay until Dani's all healed up and we've found Arthur Royce," (Cable then says with a serious frown on his face as he walks into the kitchen).  

"And kick his sorry backside all the way to…sorry about that," (Dani then says very bitterly at first before she smiles with an embarrassed frown on her face).  "Don't worry about it Dani…we'll make him pay," (Betsy then says with a very serious look on her face as she drives the knife deep into the apple before she slams the apple down onto the table).  "That we will…but first I need to talk to you about what's to be done about finding the nukes," (Cable then says with a grim look on his face and his hands on his hips as Dani nods her head before walking out of the mansion).  "I'm going to lead a team to one of the sites that Alysson told us about tonight, you can accompany us if you want, I haven't decided who to take along yet," (Warren then says with a slightly unsure frown on his face as he slowly sets Betsy's legs down).  "Whoever you two decide to take just make sure that Erica is one of them," (Betsy then says with a very authoritative look on her face as she stands up before walking out of the kitchen with the apple and the knife).  (Then we see Warren motion for Cable to sit down beside him).  "Now we can get down to business," (Warren then says with a small smirk on his face as he sits back in his chair). 

[Out By The Pool]

(We then see Siryn sitting on the side of the pool with Warpath at her side, and the two are dangling their feet in the water).  (We see that Sam is doing the backstroke away from the diving board all as Tabitha is about ready to dive off of the diving board).  (We see that Forge is still lying on his lounge chair and Erica is sitting on the side of Forge's chair near his waist as she's smiling and wringing the water out of her hair).  (We then see Erica turn and look over at Forge as she says with an easy going smile on her face), "So uh…how'd you get all of the nice metal…uh…."  "You mean why do I have a metal hand and leg," (Forge then says with a calm look on his face as he slightly turns his head towards Erica, who then nods her head and smiles softly as she says, while laying a hand on Forge's shoulder), "Yeah."  "Well for the short answer let's just say that I made a very stupid mistake back in the war…and I paid the price for my folly," (Forge then says with an unhappy frown on his face as he holds his metal hand up and looks at it oddly).  "Did it hurt…wait that's a stupid question of course…it had to," (Erica then says with a slightly embarrassed and foolish grin on her face as we then see Warpath watching Forge and Erica as he then leans down to Siryn and says), "Uh Terry…mind tell me what's going on over there?"  

"I'd think that it's quite obvious Jimmy…she's going out of her way to flirt with Forge…and he doesn' look to unhappy about it," (Siryn then says with a snicker and sly smile on her face as she pats Warpath on the back).  "Don't know why she's…," (Warpath then says with a slightly confused look on his face as he looks back down at Siryn).  (Then we see Siryn reach up and kiss Warpath and then laugh as she says with a big smile), "Don't worry about it…it's the whole falling for the older man phase."  "Oh," (Warpath then says with a slow look of understanding look on his face before he dips his hand into the pool and splashes some water onto his face).  (Then we see Tabitha dive into the pool with a big splash as Sam laughs happily before Tabitha comes back up to the surface and she then laughs before she and Sam kiss and laugh as we move over to see Forge and Erica barely noticing as they're deep in conversation).  "So how are you feeling after that little trip through your mind…having any lasting effects," (Forge then says with a concerned look on his face as he moves a hand over and lays it on her knee, which she doesn't seem to mind in the slightest).  "Not really…," (Erica then says with a happy smile on her face as she lays one of her hands on top of Forge's hand before continuing), "I'm still having a little trouble coming to terms with the fat that much of the last five years or so of my life I've been believing a horrible sick lie," (Erica then says with a very sad sigh as she hangs her head and a tear the rolls down her cheek).  

(Then we see Forge reach up and wipe away the tear with a sympathetic frown on his face before Erica smiles and the two then inch closer as they're about to kiss but just when they almost do someone shouts from off panel), "Forge!"  (Then we see the two split apart looking embarrassed and uneasy before Forge then turns his head and says), "Yeah?"  (Then we see a panel of Warren and Cable walking towards the pool as Cable then says with a serious look on his face), "I've been told that you have a lead on one of the nukes, the one housed in the rave that Ms. Monroe told us about…."  "Yes…yes I do…," (Forge then says sheepishly as he jumps away from Erica and then staggers into Warren as he stands up).  "Are you okay Forge," (Warren then says with a concerned look on his face as he steadies Forge).  "Of course," (Forge then says as he clears his throat and then heads off towards the mansion as Erica then hangs her head and turns away).  "Did we interrupt something," (Cable then says with a slightly confused look on his face as he looks over at Erica).  "Nope…why would you think that…," (Erica then says with an almost angry look on her face as she stands up and walks away, leaving Warren and Cable to just stare at each other with confused looks on their faces).

[Meanwhile]

[Even after leaving the mansion, and agreeing to stay out of trouble, Alysson Monroe returns to her old patterns and routines, unfortunately for her].  (We see Alysson walking through the streets of downtown San Francisco as she's looking around like she's trying to spot someone that she knows).  (We see that she looks tired and ragged a bit and she also looks like she's slightly scared).  "Where is everybody," (Alysson then says with a worried look on her face as she stops walking and leans up against a light pole).  (We then see Arthur Royce walk out of a nearby store, he doesn't see Alysson who has her back to him, and get into a waiting limo with several other men, all that look oddly like costumed crimson dawn warriors).  (We then see Alysson turn her head slightly and see Arthur Royce with a shocked and worried look on her face).  (We then see a drunken guy stagger up to one of the crimson dawn warriors and ask for some money, but the costumed crimson dawn warrior just gets angry and throws the drunken guy into an alley).  

(We then see Alysson slowly walk away as the limo pulls away, and she then thinks with a very certain look on her face), I've got to tell Mr. Cable.  (Then we pull away and up as we see Alysson running through the streets).  

[Elsewhere]

(We see Sam, Tabitha, Warpath, and Siryn sitting around the table by the pool).  (We see that they all have fruity drinks in front of them and we see Erica sulking around in the background).  "Okay…so it's five dollars to get into the pool," (Tabitha then says with a happy smile on her face as Sam loops an arm around her shoulders).  "Okay…I say it'll be early and that their son will be born first," (Warpath then says with a calm look on his face before he takes a drink).  "And I say just the opposite boyo," (Siryn then says with a joking smile on her face as she leans back in her chair and then takes a drink as they all laugh).  (Then we see Erica walk up to the table with a sad frown on her face and then say), "Hey guys…what's all the laughing about?"  "Just taking bets on whether or not Psylocke will deliver on time or not and who gets born first," (Tabitha then says with a clam smirk on her face as she looks up at Erica as beside her we see Sam take a drink).  "So how much is it to get in," (Erica then says with a fake smile on her face as she leans forward on the table).  (Then we see Sam hold up his hand and flash all five fingers with a content smile on his face).  "Count me in…but I'll have to pay you later…I don't have any money on me," (Erica then says with a sheepish grin on her face as she shrugs her shoulders).  

"That's fine, but just don't forget and expect to get any of the pot," (Tabitha then says with a very serious frown on her face as she's sorting the money).  (Then we see a panel of Dani just shaking her head at those at the table before we then see Cable come walking out of the mansion and towards the table).  "Uh oh…here comes trouble," (Siryn then says with an unhappy frown on her face as she shakes her head and all of those at the table look down at their drinks while in the background Dani puts her shades down and Erica starts to sadly turn away from the table).  "And just where do you think you're going Erica," (Cable then says with an almost amused look on his face before Erica then turns back with a slightly confused and sad frown on her face as she says), "I'm going back inside, you're obviously here to gather the troops for another mission…one that I'm sure as hell not going on because…."  "It doesn't really matter Erica, but you're right about why I'm here…I am getting a group of you together to run a little errand at the rave that Alysson told us about, Warren will lead the team but it's up to me to pick who goes and who stays," (Cable then says with a serious look on his face as everyone at the table looks over at him).  "So I'm going then…are you sure that I should after…," (Erica then says with an unsure look on her face as she hangs her head and picks idly at a loose string on her towel).  

"It was made very clear to me that you should be included on this mission…so you're going," (Cable then says with a calm look on his face).  "Yeah…party time," (Tabitha then yells triumphantly with a really excited smile on her face as nearby we see Sam roll his eyes and then hang his head).  (Then we see Cable turn to Tabitha and then say with an almost angry frown on his face), "Sorry to burst your bubble Tabitha, but you're not going tonight."  (Then we see Tabitha get all angry and yell as she starts to jump up out of her seat but is restrained by an embarrassed Sam), "What…why not…no Sam lemme go…I want an answer Cable!"  "Because Tabitha…bringing you into a place like that would be like giving an uzi to a six year old hyped up on sugar, we'd lose track of you in a heartbeat," (Cable then says with a serious look on his face with his arms also crossed as everyone but Sam and Tabitha smile and snicker before we then see Tabitha get very angry and then glare at Cable).  "Settle down Tab…you know how you get when we go to raves, you're there for five seconds and you zone everything out…including me," (Sam then says with a reluctant look on his face as Tabitha then begrudgingly sits back down).  "So then who's going," (Warpath then says with a bored look on his face as he leans back in his chair and shields his eyes from the sun).  

"Warren and I have talked it over and we've decided…now Erica I want you, Sam, and Theresa to assemble in front of the mansion at seven," (Cable then says with a serious look on his face as he turns away and then starts to walk away from the table before we then see a panel of Cable looking back over his shoulder as he says), "Oh and one more thing, dress as if you were going to the rave as a partygoer, we're going in undercover tonight."  (Then we see Sam and the others nod their heads as Tabitha looks angry and grumbles before Warpath then says with a slightly confused look on his face), "Why didn't they pick me…if there's going to be a fight then…?"  "Settle down Jimmy, if this rave that we're going to tonight truly is where one of the nuclear warheads is set up at then you'd be way to easy to spot, unlike me or Sam," (Siryn then says with an amused smile on her face as she pats Warpath on the shoulder).  "Then maybe Tabitha and I should go kick in a few doors around the area, see if we can stir up a little trouble…and take some of the heat off of you guys," (Warpath then says with a slightly unhappy frown on his face as he looks back and forth between Sam and Siryn).  "Yeah," (Tabitha then adds with an excited smile on her face as she perks up a bit and puts a hand on Sam's shoulder).  

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, if you two go around causing all kinds of trouble then it could just prompt them to only heighten their security," (Sam then says with an unsure frown on his face as he turns towards Tabitha, who glares back at him before she then says with an unhappy frown on her face), "Well I can't just sit here and wait for you to come back, you know how I get…."  "You'll have Dani to talk to you know, she's a barrel of laughs," (Erica then says with an amused smirk on her face as she crosses her arms and takes a step back as Tabitha then whirls around angrily in the foreground and in the background we see Dani frown and then turn her head away).  "The two of you sure spent enough time together in the infirmary during your recovery, ye didn' spend the whole time ignoring each other did you," (Siryn then says with a slightly concerned frown on her face as she looks up and back over her shoulder at Erica).  "No…not the whole time, we talked a little…but I really wasn't in the mood to do very much talking," (Erica then says with a serious look on her face as she hangs her head and also shuffles her feet).  "Who would be in your condition," (Warpath then says with a solemn frown on his face as he stares down at the top of the table).  

(Then we see a panel of Erica as she gets angry and slams her fists down onto the table before she glares over at Warpath and says with an angry scowl on her face), "My condition…?"  (Then we see Warpath cringe a bit and then say with an embarrassed and apologetic look on his face), "Sorry…I didn't mean it like that Erica…all that…mind stuff…is like way over my head and…."  (Then we see Warpath's eyes grow wide in shock as he instantly regrets what he said as Erica then looks like she's about ready to deck Warpath as she growls, as we see Siryn roll her eyes as she drops her head into her hands), "Mind stuff…that's just…grr!"  (Then we see Erica get very angry and then storm off as Warpath then nervously shakes his head and Dani cracks up laughing).  "It's not funny Dani," (Tabitha then says with an unimpressed frown on her face as she's looking forward at Dani who's in the foreground, and Dani only smiles widely and then says), "On the contrary Tabitha…it's extremely hilarious."  "Whatever," (Warpath then says with a bored frown on his face as he looks over at Siryn).  "So what do we do until tonight," (Siryn then says with an unhappy frown on her face as she pulls her chair up closer to the table and then takes a drink).  

"We sleep…if I have to go to a rave tonight I'm going to have to get some sleep first or else I'll be useless," (Sam then says with an almost angry frown on his face as he scratches the back of his neck).  "Ya got that right," (Tabitha then says with a spunky smirk on her face as she elbows Sam in the ribs).  "Is this going to be one of those expect death at every twist and turn kind of missions," (Erica then says with a concerned look on her face as she idly hangs her head and scratches a scab on her arm).  "Pretty much yeah," (Siryn then says with a reluctant look of acceptance on her face as she throws her hands up and looks up and back at Erica, who only nods her head with a grim look on her face as she says), "That's what I was afraid of."  (Then we see Erica turn around and walk away as Dani gets up in the background and walks over to the table and then says with an amused look on her face and her arms crossed), "Is it just me…or did she sound a tad to apprehensive about going to that rave tonight?"  "Lighten up Dani, Erica thought that she killed her own son for years…that'd take anybody a long time to get over…if she ever does," (Warpath then says with an angry scowl on his face with his arms crossed as Siryn solemnly nods her head in agreement).  

"Whatever…if she's going to get into this life then she'd better get used to these little ups and down because there's going to be a lot of them," (Dani then says with an unconvinced look on her face as she turns around and walks back towards the pool).  "While that's very true Dani, what Apocalypse did to Erica happened years ago before she ever met us," (Sam then says with an unimpressed scowl on his face as he stands up with his hands supporting his weight on the table).  "Don't lecture me Sam…when it comes to having a difficult life I'm a pro remember…I don't…," (Dani then says with a defiant and angry look on her face as she spins around and glares at Sam).  "If by difficult ye mean dressing up in a Halloween mask and laughing like a bloody hyena while ye attacked us then I'd be inclined to agree with ye," (Siryn then says with an unhappy frown on her face as she stares ahead of her drink while she stirs it with her straw).  (We then see Dani scowl in anger and start to say something angrily with a clenched fist in front of her face in a panel but then we see a panel of Warpath looking back over his shoulders with a very serious and grim look on his face as he shakes his head and loudly clears his throat).  

"Can it Jimmy…I don't care what your little friend here says, little miss I'm scared of my own shadow is going to have to get used to how this lifestyle works or hit the highway…I'm hoping that she takes the latter approach," (Dani then says with a slightly fed up scowl on her face before she smiles faintly and then puts her sunglasses back on and walks away from the table in the opposite direction that Erica went).  (Then we see a panel of the four at the table as they react to what Dani said as they react with uncertainty and uneasiness).  "All I can say is that this won't end well," (Tabitha then says with a very worried frown on her face before she then looks to Sam, who has an equally somber look on his face as he slips an arm around her shoulders and hugs her).  "Should one of us…go after them, try to calm them down, smooth out the mountain between the two," (Siryn then says with a slightly worried look on her face as she has her drink up near her mouth).  (Then we see Warpath lay a hand on Siryn's shoulder as he then says with a hesitant look on his face), "I don't know Terry…neither one of those two likes to be patronized or told what to do, Dani most of all."  "I know Jimmy…but if I have to go with her on this mission tonight then I don' want her to be a bloody sour puss the whole time," (Siryn then says with an unsure frown on her face before she takes a drink).  

"I'll go talk to her," (Sam then says with a serious and a bit grim look on his face before he leaves the table and takes his drink with him as he walks off in the direction that Erica went).  "I'd better go get ready for tonight…make sure that I have something to wear," (Siryn then says with a yawn as she stands up and then pats Warpath on the shoulder with a smile on her face before leaving the pool area).  "What do we do now," (Warpath then says with a bummed out frown on his face as he leans forward heavily on the table with his elbows).  "I dunno," (Tabitha then starts to say in a panel with a melancholy frown on her face before she then takes a quick drink and then we see a panel of Tabitha as she brightens up suddenly and smiles sneakily and says), "I know…wanna go for a ride with me into town in my new car?"  (Then we see a panel of Warpath looking like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar before he then swallows hard and says as he runs a hand through his hair with a nervous smile on his face), "Let's not and say we did…okay?"  

(Then we see Warpath get up and walk quickly away from the table as an impatient Tabitha follows him trying to get his attention as we pull away back to the pool and see a leaf lazily float by).  

[Shortly, Forge's Workshop]

[There are people that calm their frayed nerves with food, others use sleep, some use sex, but for the man known as Forge he has always retreated into his world of wires and circuit boards].  [That defense has served him well over the years, getting him through some of the most painful times in his life].  [But this defense has also been used to hide from feelings and emotions that he'd rather not deal with…].  […but for one young woman his defense only adds to the mystery that is him].  (We start off with several panels of the various projects that are in Forge's workshop as they're in many various stages of development).  (Then we do a slight aerial path around Forge starting from behind him and then going around to both sides and finally overhead of him).  (Then we see him working on a circuit board and he's working on the connections with the hot needle like thing that melts the metal together and we see smoke rising off of the circuit board and there's a radio nearby playing music and the table that has the circuit board that Forge is working with on it is filled with other projects and various extra bits and pieces).  (Then as we see Forge put the hot melting needle back in its holder and blow the smoke away back over his shoulder as he's facing us in the immediate foreground as he's blowing away more of the smoke and in the background we see an nervous and slightly angry Erica come walking into the room).  

(Then we see Erica walk up to stand just behind Forge as she crosses her arms and grins sheepishly as she says while slightly chewing her bottom lip), "So uh…what are you doing?"  "I'm fixing a few burnt out circuits from Warren's computer…so what may I ask are you doing here Erica," (Forge then says with a very calm look on his face as he continues to go about his work).  (Then we see Erica start to turn to leave but she stops suddenly and turns back and says with an extremely nervous and scared look on her face), "You wanted…I mean, before Cable and Warren came out and interrupted us…you were about to kiss me right?"  (We then see a panel of Forge's face as his face goes completely pale and he sits up rigid in his chair and looks away and then says after clearing his throat), "I…don't know what you're talking about."  (Then we see Erica say with a completely shocked and hurt frown on her face as she furrows her eyebrows), "What…you mean you don't…you didn't…."  

(Then we see Forge look back over his shoulder at Erica with at first a very serious and slightly mean look on his face as he says), "No…not at…," (Then we see him sigh, shrug his shoulders, and then hang his head and say with his shoulders slumped), "Sorry…I'm no good at this…emotions…for the most part…but give me a completely burnt out old radio and I can turn it into a matter converter."  "I wish that was my problem as well, for me I usually come on so strong that guys get scared of me and then I've lost my chance," (Erica then says with a sad frown on her face as she reaches over and pulls up a chair and sits down beside Forge).  "It's all a part of life…I guess it's just not a part that either one of us is any good at," (Forge then says with a serious look on his face as he tries to wipe the sleep out of his eyes as Erica turns towards him, crosses her arms, and leans forward onto the table and she rests her chin on her crossed arms).  "Yeah, and we both have a terminal case…got any idea what we're supposed to do about it," (Erica then says with a bummed out look on her face as she turns her head towards Forge).  

"I'll tell you first if I ever figure it out," (Forge then says with a tired frown on his face as he leans forward on the table beside Erica and he's leaning on his elbows).  "So what's the story with this rave that we're going to tonight…anything special that I should know about," (Erica then says with a concerned look on her face as she sits fully back up and yawns as she also pushes some hair back behind her ear).  "From what I've discovered it should be what you'd expect for a rave," (Forge then says with a serious look on his face before he picks up a few microchips and then absentmindedly begins to build something).  "So…what do you think I should wear tonight," (Erica then says with an overly happy smirk on her face as she leans up against Forge's shoulder).  "I'm not one to ask for fashion advice Erica…in fact I've been told on more than one occasion that I have no fashion sense whatsoever…," (Forge then says, as his face goes red, with a nervous smile on his face as he hands his head a bit and his shoulders slumped).  "Let me guess…Tabitha," (Erica then says with a sly smirk on her face before she and Forge share a laugh in a quick panel).  

(Then we see Forge say with a smirk on his face as he puts a hand on Erica's shoulder), "How'd you know?"  "It was easy, you should see the stacks of fashion magazines that she has stashed in her room," (Erica then says with a sneaky smile on her face as she leans into Forge's side and wraps an arm around his waist).  "I'd like to say that I'm surprised by that…but I can't…but now you really should get back to your room and prepare for tonight," (Forge then says with a tired look on his face as he pulls Erica closer, apparently without consciously realizing it).  "Yes sir…just watch me go…I'm leaving now…," (Erica then says with a mock salute and mock serious look on her face as she stays right where she is).  "You're still here," (Forge then says, after a quick panel of the two just looking oddly at each other, with a mock look of annoyance on his face before he smiles and then laughs as Erica then joins in the laughter and the two then look at each other again in a quick panel).  [It all suddenly comes to a head…].  […and both are surprised by the outcome].  (Then we see a panel of Erica and Forge staring at each other with suddenly very shocked and serious looks on their faces).  

(Then we see a short series of panels in which they move towards each other until they kiss in a half or full page panel).  (Then we pull back and see Sam, with his arms crossed, standing in the doorway and looking on with a shocked but not entirely surprised look on his face at first).  (Then we see a panel of Sam smiling happily and he hangs his head a bit and looks away).  (Then we go back and see Forge and Erica break the kiss as Erica looks like she enjoyed it and Forge just looks like he's slightly confused and nervous).  "That was…Sam," (Erica then says with a cheesy smile on her face before she turns her head and sees Sam).  (Then we see Sam say, in a panel as Erica and Forge jump away from each other, with a good natured smile on his face), "Please…don't let me stop you…continue."  "Shut up Sam…," (Erica then says with an angry glare on her face as she also has her arms crossed).  "Are you here for an actual reason Samuel or…," (Forge then says with an unhappy scowl on his face before he turns back to his table and starts to work on the various projects).  "I'm only here to make sure that you're alright Erica, after that fight that you had with Dani I was just going to talk to you and make sure that…you know, that you were okay," (Sam then says with a calm and serious look on his face as he starts to walk into the room and stops beside Forge).  

"I'm fine Sam…really, you don't have to play John Wayne, riding to rescue the damsel in distress...sorry to disappoint you but I don't need rescuing," (Erica then says with an angry scowl on her face as she turns away from Sam and begins to idly mess around with the chips on Forge's table).  "Because you've got Forge to do that right…," (Sam then says with a smug grin on his face as he plays with a few knobs on some of Forge's machines).  "Something like that Samuel, now would you please stop messing with those, they're very sensitive instruments," (Forge then says with a very frustrated scowl on his face as he rushes to the machines and pushes Sam away).  "Whatever, look I just need to make sure that the next time you and Dani meet you won't try to kill each other," (Sam then says with a serious look on his face as he puts his hands up defensively and backs away slowly).  "We'll be fine as long as that bitch doesn't try to…," (Erica then says with an angry scowl on her face and her arms crossed as she takes a step towards Sam before we see Forge raise his hand and cut her off as he then says with an almost scolding look on his face), "That's enough Erica, I don't care what it takes…as long as she's here you and Dani will have to find some way of both living under the same roof without fighting every time you meet."  

"Okay Dad, I'll try to play nice with Dani…for now," (Erica then says with an angry scowl on her face before she then glares at both Sam and Forge before she then storms out of the room).  "Well that certainly didn't go how I planned," (Sam then says with a half smirk on his face as he turns to Forge and then smiles widely).  "If you're completely through meddling in affairs that aren't your own Sam may I suggest that you find something else to do…," (Forge then says with a less than enthusiastic scowl on his face as he sits back down and turns away from Sam and starts to go back to work).  "If it affects one or more of my teammates and friends then it's my business, and I know that you and I aren't the best of friends but I think that you should know that I'm the type of guy that will do anything for his friends," (Sam then says with a slightly grim look on his face as he crosses his arms and leans on the table and looks down at Forge).  "You and I are alike in that respect Sam…but I don't need a lecture from you about who I'm friends with or how I treat those that I care about," (Forge then says with a slightly angry scowl on his face as he picks up a few more chips and goes on with his work).  

"So you do care about Erica then," (Sam then says with a smug grin on his face as he walks away from the table and towards us in a panel as Forge then turns around a bit in the next panel and says with a tired look on his face), "Sam…wait, yes I care about her…I'm not sure exactly how much yet."  "A piece of advice Forge, when dealing with Erica and her feelings…," (Sam then says with a serious look on his face as he stops at the door and turns around, leaning on the doorway).  "Yeah…and that little piece of advice would be," (Forge then says with a concerned look on his face as he turns around in his chair with only the lone light above him making it look like he's all alone and the light casts shadows down on him).  "With Erica it's best to play it safe and take is slow," (Sam then says with a calm look on his face as he opens the door and nods his head before he then says as he heads out of the room fully), "Oh and good luck!"

[Later That Night]

[Out Front Of The Mansion]

(We start off with a fly around of the outside of the mansion as we pass through the trees and see some fireflies, other bugs, and even a bird or two).  (Then we move down and see that there's a sports car and a jeep out front).  (Then we pull away a bit and see, in the background, the mansion's front door open and several people walk out of the door).  (Then we move in closer and see that Sam is walking out front and is wearing jeans and a lightweight shirt, followed by Warren, who looks similar to Sam but he's dressed a bit better than Sam in more dressy type pants).  (Then we see Siryn follow soon after wearing a short and tight black dress, her shoulders-arms-and upper back are bare, and her hair is pulled up in a tight bun with a few well place hairs left down and the top of the dress has a loop that goes around her neck, and she's in heels).  (We then see Cable follow behind wearing close to what Sam is except he's wearing a coat also).  "Where's Erica," (Siryn then says with a tired and bored sigh in a close up from her collar up as she's adjusting her bracelet).  "She came out early…said that she wanted to take a walk, here she comes now," (Cable then says with a slightly unhappy frown on his face as he climbs into the jeep and leans back in the drivers seat).  

(Then we see the small group turn and look as then we see a panel of Erica walking towards us, under the tree line, and she's walking barefoot as she's carrying her shoes in one hand and she's pushing the hair off of her face with the other hand as she's wearing very low hip hugger jeans and a white long sleeved button up shirt that's billowing in the breeze and she's tied it up high above her stomach and she's smiling and looking off into the distance).  "Glad she could find the time to show up," (Warren then says with an almost scolding scowl on his face as he stands beside the sports car and opens the door).  (Then we move in on a close up on Warren's head as he starts to get in the car but stops as we then see someone speak to him telepathically and say), Warren?  (Then we see Warren stop and turn half around and look up at a window on the mansion's third floor).  (We then go inside the mansion and see Betsy standing at the window looking down with her arms crossed as she then says telepathically with a strict frown on her face), Are you sure about this luv? (Then we see Warren look up and frown before he cocks his head to one side and says with a calm look on his face), It'll be fine Betts…if anything goes wrong we'll call for backup…I promise.  

Alright, but just don't go and do something stupid…like trying to be a hero by taking…, (Betsy then starts to think back before she just stops and turns and walks away from the window).  "So everybody ready to go," (Erica then says with a content smile on her face as she sits down on the edge of the fountain to put her shoes on).  "We are now," (Sam then says with a tired frown on his face as he's walking around to the other side of the car).  "Sorry but I needed to take a little walk to clear my head," (Erica then says with a slightly embarrassed and nervous smile on her face as she then stands up and smoothes out the front of her jeans).  "Well I hope that ye got it all together because the mission tonight is serious business, not a trip for you to get your feet wet on," (Siryn then says with a less than impressed frown on her face as she then turns away and walks towards the jeep).  

(Then we see Erica start to get angry and growl a bit as she clenches her fists and takes a step forward before we then see Warren lay a hand on her arm and he clears his throat before he then says with a serious look on his face), "Don't…it's not worth it Erica…trust me."  (Then we see Erica hang her head a bit before she sighs and then gets in the back of the backseat behind Warren).  (Then we see the small group pull away from the second story window and we then pull back and see that Warpath is watching with a  slightly somber frown on his face before he cringes as behind him we see Tabitha say with an angry look on her face and her hands on her hips), "There you are!"

[Shortly]

(We start off with a few panels of the Warren's sports car and Cable's jeep as they drive through the city).  (We then see Siryn turn to Cable and says with a bored look on her face), "So do we actually have a plan for tonight…or do the rest of us party hearty while you and Warren snoop around?"  "That's the plan alright, Warren and I will try to locate the warhead while the rest of you fan out and see if you can discover anything by word of mouth," (Cable then says with a grim scowl on his face as he turns on his image inducer and his face changes to that of a much younger looking Cable).  (We then see Siryn react with a smile before Cable looks at her oddly before he shakes his head and glares at her and then says), "Stop that Terry…keep it up and I'll remember to tell James when we get back."  "Oh," (Siryn then says with a shocked and embarrassed look on her face as she quickly looks away).  "So how are things between you and James," (Cable then says with an uncomfortable look on his face as he stares straight ahead).  "We're fine…I was always so scared about admitting my feelings for him, but I did…and now it's better than…," (Siryn then says with a very nervous look on her face as she looks away and Cable looks on in concern).  

"You ever thought it could be…I know what you mean…I had that once, look you and James are lucky, what the two of you have…together…is something good, don't forget that," (Cable then says with a serious but not angry look on his face as he looks back and forth between Siryn and the road).  "I won't," (Siryn then says with a very serious and confident look on her face as she leans back in her seat and crosses her arms).  "Good…so tell me…when am I going to get my invitation to you and James' wedding," (Cable then says with a smug smirk on his face and a short snicker as Siryn jumps in her seat and stares at Cable with wide eyes and her jaw drops open in a gasp).  (Then we pull back as we see Cable crack up laughing and Siryn then hangs her head and shakes it).  (Then we move forward to the car that Warren is driving as Sam is sitting in the passenger seat and Erica is sitting in the back).  "So Sam…can I have the first dance," (Erica then says with a hopeful smile on her face as she leans forward and Sam sighs and starts to turn his head and decline her offer but Warren jumps in first and says with a sly grin on his face as he stares straight ahead), "Why of course you can Erica, Sam would be more than happy to give you the first dance…won't you Sam."  "Y…yeah, right," (Sam then says with a begrudging look on his face as he looks out of the window).  

"Great…," (Erica then says with a happy smile on her face as she falls back into the seat as Warren just laughs).  "How are we going to find the nuke, if it's even here," (Sam then says with a serious look on his face as he scratches his chin).  "Before I left Forge cobbled together a little device that will help us with that," (Warren then says with a sly smile on his face as he takes one hand off of the wheel and opens up the center console of the car and takes out a small device that looks like a small palm pilot and hands it to Sam).  "I think I've seen this before, didn't we use this in Parlau Pau," (Sam then says with a hesitant look on his face as he begins to study the small device and Erica leans forward and looks over Sam's shoulder with a concerned look on her face).  "Kind of, except Forge made a few modifications to a couple of them for Cable and I to use tonight, and an additional feature is that with the g.p.s. aspect we can instantly communicate with Betsy and the others back at the mansion," (Warren then says with a serious frown on his face as he pulls into an old parking garage followed closely behind by Cable).  

"So that they'll know what we know at exactly the same time," (Erica then says with a small smile on her face as she turns to Warren, who then says with a slight nod of his head), "Exactly."  (Then we see Warren park the car and Cable park the jeep close by and they all then get out).  "Okay people, if it's possible I'd like to do this without causing the destruction of half a city block," (Cable then says with a less than thrilled look on his face as he walks around to the back of the car as Erica just ignores him).  "The night's still young…," (Siryn then says with a proud smirk on her face as she looks up at Cable, who doesn't look amused).  "You never know…we could go for an entire night without something blowing up or massive amounts of property damage," (Erica then says with a merry laugh as she grabs Sam's arm and pulls him out of the panel).  (Then we see Warren say as he sighs and shakes his head), "Only if our luck changes."  "I'd better go make sure that Sam doesn' do something that Tabitha would have to later kill him for," (Siryn then says with a joking smile on her face before she walks after Sam and Erica).  (Then we see Warren turn to Cable and say with a very uncertain look on his face), "This is certainly going to be one hell of a night."  

"Agreed…so tell me, how'd you get permission to come on this mission…a new outfit perhaps, a summer vacation in the Bahamas…," (Cable then says with a joking smile on his face as he slaps Warren on the shoulder).  "Something like that, Betsy said that I'm going to owe her for a very long time…," (Warren then says with a nervous frown on his face as he shrugs his shoulders and then he and Cable follow Siryn out of the parking garage).  (Then we see a panel of Warren and Cable crossing the street as there's a big crowd and they then find Siryn, Erica, and Sam out front of the club).  (Then we see a few panels in a series that shows that Warren starts to show that the loud noise is affecting him).  "What is it Warren, what's wrong," (Erica then says with a concerned look on her face and a hand on Warren's shoulder, as Warren has a pained grimace on his face and he's also covering his ears).  "Nnh…the music is too loud, makes me wish sometimes that I couldn't hear like a hawk," (Warren then says with his teeth gritted and Cable looks on with concern).  

"Damn you and your enhanced hearing," (Siryn then says with an unhappy scowl on her face as beside her we see Sam deep in thought).  "Here Warren…use these," (Cable then says with a concerned frown on his face as he hands Warren two small items).  "What are these," (Warren then says eyeing the two small items intently).  "Specially designed earplugs, made especially for you," (Cable then says with a proud look on his face as he idly watches some young women stroll into the rave).  (Then we see Warren look at Cable with a slightly confused look on his face as he holds up the earplugs in front of his face).  "Your loving fiancé had Forge make you those, she foresaw your need for them where even I with all of my knowledge of the future could not foresee," (Cable then says with an almost joking smile on his face as Warren rolls his eyes and Sam, Erica, and Siryn snicker and look away from Warren).  "I'll have to thank her when we get back," (Warren then says with a slightly embarrassed look on his face as she shakes his head and then puts the earplugs in).  

"C'mon move it Sam…I want to dance," (Erica then says with an excited smile on her face before she rushes into the rave).  (Then we see Sam say with a reluctant and nervous frown on his face), "I'd better…," (And then he turns and walks through the door and into the rave, and then in the next panel we see Siryn take a deep breath before following Sam and Erica into the rave).  "Ready…," (Cable then says with an unsure look on his face as he looks down at Warren, who only nods his head before the two head into the rave).  (Then we see several wide panels of people going crazy to the music in the rave as lights are flashing everywhere).  (Then we see a panel or two of Warren and Cable slowly walking down the stairs before the two get to a small landing and Warren then says with a shocked and nervous look on his face), "Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death…."  "…I fear now evil…," (Cable then adds with a serious and grim frown on his face as he nods his head).  

(Then we see a couple of panels of a few beautiful and scantily clad women walk by Warren and Cable and the women stare at Warren and Cable with happy and lustful smiles on their faces).  "I haven't had that happen in quite some time," (Cable then says with a nervous frown on his face as he turns to Warren, who then laughs and says with a big smirk on his face), "Happens to me all the time…so much so that I've gotten used to it…Betsy hates it though."  "Lucky you," (Cable then says with a bored look on his face as the two nod slightly to each other before the two descend into the rave their own separate ways).  (Then we see several panels of people dancing and generally having a good time and some of the bouncers trying to keep the crows from getting to far out of control).  (Then we see Siryn fending off the eager advances of a lot of lecherous guys as she doesn't look to happy about it).  (Then we see one of the bartenders put a drink down in front of Siryn and just smile and shrug his shoulders, at the confused look on her face, before he turns and walks away, leaving Siryn looking somewhat squeamish).  (Then we see Siryn look at the drink in a couple of panels as she looks around as if to see if anyone's watching before she picks up the drink and looks like she's about ready to drink it).  

(Then we see Siryn quickly put the drink down in two panels as she says with a deadly serious look on her face), "No…I…I can't, I'm stronger than my addiction…."  (Then we see Siryn slowly back away from the drink nervously before she turns around and bumps into someone).  (Then we see Siryn blush and say), "Sorry…I didn'…."  "Terry," (We see the man say with a shocked look on his face as Siryn has the same shocked look on her face in the next panel as she says), "Kelvin…?"  (Then we go and see a few panels of Cable and Warren as they make their way through the crowd using the devices that Forge made for them to find the nuke with). (Then we move over and see Sam and Erica standing near a group of tables as Erica is dancing but Sam just looks nervous and bored as he's looking at his watch instead of Erica).  "Hey hayseed…time ain't gonna move any faster because you're staring at your watch…why don't ya shift those beautiful baby blues of yours over here and focus on me…," (Erica then starts to say from out of the panel as Sam turns and looks in shock as Erica is slinking her way towards him very seductively and swaying her hips and smiling as she does before she wraps her arms around Sam's neck and says with a very happy and excited smile on her face with her forehead up against Sam's), "…because I'll help you make the hours just fly by if ya give me a chance."  

(Then we see a panel of Sam and Erica just staring at each other before Sam pulls away and sits down at a nearby table).  "Party pooper," (Erica then says with a pout on her face as she plops down in the chair next to Sam's and leans on her elbows on the table and rests her chin in her hands as she looks over sadly at Sam).  "No…I thought that you and Forge were…," (Sam then says with a nervous and unsure look on his face as he crosses his arms and leans forward onto the table).  "We…well we…I don't know what we are," (Erica then says with a defeated look on her face as she flags down one of the people that's walking by with drinks and she then orders a couple of drinks and pays for them).  "Don't you think that maybe the two of you should sit down and figure all that out," (Sam then says with a serious and slightly somber look on his face before he then takes a drink).  "I'd love to really, but every time Forge and I get around each other our higher brain functions just seem to shut down," (Erica then says with a somber frown on her face as she crosses her arms on the table and rests her chin on her crossed arms as Sam looks on with a worried look on his face).  

"Well you can't keep running away from your problems all the time," (Sam then says with a serious look on his face as he sets his drink down and shrugs his shoulders).  "We won't…if I even have the slimmest chance with Forge I have to take it," (Erica then says with a serious look on her face as she turns her head and looks up at Sam).  "So then why the I want sex act just now," (Sam then says with a confused look on his face as he nods his head out towards the dance floor).  (Then we see Erica flush red with an embarrassed look on her face as we see that she's afraid to look Sam in the eye as she says), "Oh that…yeah, sorry about that Sam, I just get in the groove and do stupid things."  "I know someone a lot like you…," (Sam then says with a sly smirk on his face before he and Erica share a laugh as we see Siryn and Kelvin sitting down at a table in the background).  (Then as Sam and Erica continue to laugh we move over to Warren as he's walking through the crows staring at the screen of the small palm pilot like device with a frustrated scowl on his face as he readings stay low).  (Then we see Warren pass the hallway that leads to the back room, that's guarded by four burly guards, before we then see the readings jump off of the scale, which we see Warren react to in shock).  

[The readings spike high…].  […much higher than he would have expected…].  What the hell…, (Warren then thinks in a half page panel as he stands in the middle of a group of dancing people as he is totally absorbed with the readings).  (Then we see Warren pick his head up and look around nervously before he walks slowly away from the hallway and then grabs his collar and says with a very grave and serious look on his face as he speaks into his collar), "Cable…are you there…Cable!"  (Then we see a panel of Cable talking to a pretty young redhead and she's laughing a lot before Cable politely steps away and does the same as Warren did and says with a small smile on his face, and we see the next series of panels set up with Warren on the left and Cable on the right), "I'm here Warren…I take it that you found something."  "You could say that…get out the little toy that Forge made for us, I'm sending you the readings now," (Warren then says with a serious look on his face as he's watching the crowd around him).  "Okay the readings are starting to come…down, looks like we found the nuke," (Cable then says with a serious scowl on his face).  "We'd better round up the team," (Warren then says with a grim frown on his face before we then see the two nod their heads and head out).

(Then we cut back to Siryn and Kelvin talking at their table, and they both look nervous). "Kelvin…what are ye doing here," (Siryn then says with a shocked look on her face as she sits back in her chair and also brushes some hair off of her face).  "I had some time off so I decided that it was high time that I took a vacation, so…," (Kelvin then says with a passive sigh before he pulls a pack of cigarettes out of one of his pockets and takes one out and then lights it).  "And ye picked San Francisco…why," (Siryn then says with a nonplussed frown on her face as she wrings her hands).  "I was just sitting there at a pub…trying t' figure out where I was going to go for me first vacation in years, there was a map of the United States on the wall…so I threw a dart and it landed here," (Kelvin then says with a relaxed smile on his face before he takes a drag on his cigarette and then blows the smoke out and then orders a drink and asks Siryn if she wants one, but she blushes and then politely declines).  "Well it's always nice t' see an old friend," (Siryn then says with a nervous smile on her face as she leans forward slightly and crosses her legs).  

"Aye…so tell me…where's that big fella that ye brought home with ya last time," (Kelvin then says with an optimistic look on his face as he leans forward and sticks the cigarette back into his mouth).  "Ye mean Jimmy…he's not here tonight," (Siryn then says with a sad frown on her face as she looks away).  "Oh…to bad," (Kelvin then says with a half delighted smirk on his face before he winks at the waitress and then takes a drink after she sets the drink on the table).  "What no…Jimmy's not here right now because Warren and Cable didn' pick him for this mission, if I had my way Jimmy n' I would be together right now…having a lot more fun that I'm having right now," (Siryn then says with a very serious and almost angry frown on her face as she uncrosses her legs and leans away from the table).  (Then we see a panel of Kelvin sitting back in his chair with a shocked look on his face as he says), "Okay…well ye don' have t' get bitchy about it."  

"Sorry it's just that this life that I'm in doesn' afford me much time for the finer things in life…like love, but by some miracle I ran into Jimmy, and right now I wouldn' change a thing," (Siryn then says with a very serious, but not angry or sad, look on her face before she coughs into her hand).  (Then we see Kelvin look a little startled and angry as he jams his cigarette down into the ashtray and says), "Well if that's how ye fell then maybe I should just leave!"  (Then we see Siryn shake her head and lean forward and then say with a slightly apologetic look on her face), "No wait…don't go…look…it's just that…."  "Theresa there you are…sorry about this but I found what we're looking for," (Warren then says with a nervous look on his face as he's standing beside the table).  (Then we see a panel of Siryn at a loss for words as Kelvin just looks confused).  "Okay so what now…what about Sam and Erica," (Siryn then says with a very serious look on her face as she turns and looks at Warren).  "You know what Terry…I think they'll have to fend for themselves," (Warren then says with a suddenly very serious look on his face as he looks up towards the stairs that come down into the rave).  

"What…," (Siryn then says with a concerned and confused look on her face as she turns towards the stairs and then we see a panel of Siryn just staring at the stairs with a very grave look on her face).  (Then we see a panel of Kelvin watching them both with a totally confused look on his face).  (Then we cut to a panel of the stairs as we see Imol walking down the stairs surrounded by several crimson dawn warriors and some extremely scantily clad women and he looks very confident and smug).  "Kelvin…if ye only listen t' me once in your bloody life make it now…get out of here and whatever ye do don' look back," (Siryn then says with a very serious look on her face as she stands up and knocks her chair down).  (Then we see Kelvin start to say something but then nod his head and get up and leave).  (Then we cut over to Cable as he gets to Sam and Erica's table and say with a very grim look on his face), "Sorry to interrupt this little party of yours but we have work to do…."  

(Then we see Sam almost jump out of his chair while Erica finishes off her drink and then stands up next to Sam).  "Just when it was starting to look like this was going to be a fun night to," (Erica then says with an unhappy frown on her face as she turns to Sam).  (Then we see a panel of Erica as she's still looking at Sam but she notices a portal opening behind them as she says with an almost speechless look on her face), "Uh…uh S…Sam…"  "Not now Erica…this isn't the time or the place for…," (Sam then says with an irritated look on his face as he only half turns his head towards Erica as we see the wind begin to pick up and blow Erica's hair around as also Cable turns off his image inducer).  (Then we see Cable start to turn around as he begins to notice the change in the air movement, and it's with a growing level of concern scowl on his face).  (Then we see Cable say with a very grim look on his face as he's looking back over his shoulder at the portal), "Uh Sam…I think that you should listen to Erica."  

"Huh," (Sam then says with a confused look on his face as he starts to turn around before a blast shoots out of the portal and slams into Sam's chest, which catapults him back up into the air and across the rave before crashing into a bank of telephones as the coins all spill out, and the rave goers shout and scream in alarm as they rush for the exits).  "Sam…," (Erica then yells out in shock and worry before we see War step out of the portal and laugh maniacally).  "Son of a…," (Siryn then says angrily as she turns to help Sam but we then see beside her a crimson dawn warrior turn around and grab her from behind and pick her up and throw her into the shelves of bottles and glasses behind the bar as she yells out in first shock and then pain).  (Then we see a couple of panels of Siryn crashing first into the shelves of bottles and glasses and then to the floor in a shower of broken glass and booze).  (Then we see Warren fighting against the crimson dawn warrior that attacked Siryn while Cable and Erica are trying to fight against War).  (Then we see a panel of Warren and the crimson dawn warrior fighting over the warrior's weapon as Warren is bent back over the bar as the warrior is trying to choke Warren with the weapon).  

(Then we see Warren say), "Terry…are you…?"  (Then we see a panel of Siryn as she's picking herself up off of the floor as she says with a pained grimace on her face), "I'm fi…yeow!"  (Then we see a panel or two of Siryn wincing badly in pain, and maybe a tear or two and her hair is now all disheveled, and then we see Siryn cry out in pain again and grab her thigh as he dress is hiked up a bit and there's a nice sized chunk of sharp glass jammed into her thigh and it's bleeding heavily).  (Then we cut over to Sam as he's getting up off of the floor as several crimson dawn warriors charge towards him and surround him).  "I guess if you guys are so interested in a fight then ah guess that…," (Sam then starts to say with an angry look on his face before he knocks a tooth out of the mouth of the nearest crimson dawn warrior as he then says), "ah should oblige."  (Then we see several panels of Sam and Erica fighting hand to hand against the assembled crimson dawn warriors).  (Then we see Warren use the crimson dawn warrior's weapon against it as he uses the weapon to smash the warrior in the face and then stick the end between the warrior's legs and then flip it over backwards before he then turns back to Siryn).  "Terry what's…," (Warren then starts to ask as he's gasping for air before he looks on in shock at Siryn's wound).  

(Then we see Siryn whimpering and grunting in pain and discomfort as she struggles to stand up).  (Then we see Warren start to help Siryn up but he's interrupted by Erica as she goes flying over his head and goes crashing through the window that was uncovered after Siryn broke the shelves).  "Erica…," (Sam then shouts before he gets slammed up against the wall by Imol and a couple of angry crimson dawn warriors).  "So Askani's son, it's just you and me," (War then says with a look of sheer delight on his face before Cable then yells angrily), "Yeah…but one of us isn't going to be sticking around for very long!"  (Then we see War take a swing at Cable but Cable blocks it and then slams his fist into War's jaw that sends War reeling backwards and crashing down into a large group of tables and chairs, and War growls in anger as he goes down).  (Then we see Warren helping Siryn up onto the bar and he's careful to not injure her further).  "Stay here while I go check on Erica," (Warren then says with a worried look on his face as he hops over the bar and kicks open the door to the office to find Erica on the floor trying to get up).  (Then we see Warren standing in the doorway in a quick panel before we then cut to a very angry War who's getting back up to his feet as he fires off a rather large and powerful blast that Cable dodges at the last second but Warren doesn't see the blast coming because he's to concerned with Erica's condition and the blast slams straight into the middle of Warren's back, propelling him straight through the wall on the opposite side of the office as we see a cloud of singed feathers, dust, and dirt).  

(Then we see Erica yell with a pained and terrified look on her face as she tries to reach out to help Warren as he gets blasted through the far wall), "Warren!"  "Your numbers are dwindling quickly mutant filth…why don't you just save me the trouble and give up now," (War then says with a sick smile on his face as he takes a few steps towards an angry Cable).  "I've always been alone…so the odds are no worse now then when I fought that bastard that you put your faith in," (Cable then says with an almost cocky smile on his face as his eye flashes and War charges at him).  (Then we see Cable grab a couple of nearby chairs and then smash them both into War's face before he then breaks a few tables over War's back).  (Then we see a crimson dawn warrior start to sneak up on Cable but it gets blasted away by a sonic scream from a pained but angry Siryn).  (Then we see, as that said crimson dawn warrior crashes into a pile of stacked chairs and tables, Imol get blasted back into War as he's starting to get up as Cable has to dive and roll out of the way).  (Then we see a number of portals open all throughout the rave and crimson dawn warriors begin to pour out in droves).  (Then as we pull away we see Sam throwing crimson dawn warriors around, Siryn sliding painfully off of the bar and using her sonic screams to try to keep the crimson dawn warriors away and Cable is fighting War and a groggy Imol).  

(We then move back into the office as we see Erica as she's crawling on her hands and knees and she's trying to avoid the broken glass as she says with a very worried and scared look on her face), "Warren…are you okay…oh please be okay…Warren!"  (Then we see Erica get to the hole in the wall that Warren made and we see her reaction as one of shock and concern as she blubbers out a few words as she painfully scrambles to his side).  (Then we see Warren struggling painfully to just bet back up to his elbows as he's gritting his teeth and dust, dirt, and even a few bricks fall off as Warren isn't looking very well).  "E…Erica…," (Warren then says with a pained look on his face as he's gasping for air, and with a hand on his chest).  "I'm okay…mostly, but we're getting our collective asses kicked out there," (Erica then says with a worried and highly annoyed frown on her face as she helps Warren up to a seated position with his back up against the wall as he's trying to clear his head and we can see the loud sounds of the battles that are going on out in the rave).  "Nnh…how many are we talking about…crimson dawn warriors," (Warren then says with a very pained scowl on his face as he's wincing in pain and wiping his brow with the back of his hand).  

"I'm not sure…but I know enough to say that we're hopelessly outnumbered," (Erica then says with a very concerned look on her face as she and Warren struggle their way back up to their feet as then an unconscious crimson dawn warrior lands nearby).  (Then we see Warren say with a pained grimace on his face as he's struggling towards the exit), "We have to get out there and help them."  "Whoa pal…I look like I just went a few rounds with Mike Tyson and you look like death warmed over…," (Erica then says with a tired and very nervous look on her face as she physically gets in front of Warren and tries to stop him from leaving the back area).  "We can't stay in here forever Erica, we won't help our friends unless we…," (Warren then says breathlessly before he has tot drop down to one knee as Erica almost falls herself in her attempts to help him).  "Fine…then do the smart thing and call for back up," (Erica then says angrily as we pull away and then go back out into the rave as Sam slams Imol up against the wall, Siryn is flying up in the air and blasting any crimson dawn warriors that she can as Cable is fighting War in hand to hand combat).  "Ah know I'm not usually the pessimistic member of this little group but I've gotta say that our chances aren't lookin to good," (Sam then says with a very concerned scowl on his face before and as Sam punches Imol first in the stomach and then in the face).  

"We don't have time t' be negative Sam," (Siryn then says with an angry look on her face before she has to dive to the right to avoid the blast of a crimson dawn warrior's weapon).  "Besides we're far too busy trying to keep our heads attached to our bodies," (Cable then says with a grim scowl on his face before he gets punched in the face by an angry War).  "Hey guys good news, help's on the way," (Erica then shouts in a panel in which we see her helping Warren back out of the office).  "Well they'd better get here fast before…," (We then see Siryn say with a very serious scowl on her face before she gets silenced by a powerful blast from War).  (Then we see a panel of Cable getting up off of the floor, and he's bleeding from his mouth, and he glares at War and says), "We've gotta start fighting back before there's nothing left for our friends to rescue."  (Then we see War laugh and start to build a sphere of energy before Cable then grits his teeth and blasts War back up into the air and then down into a big crowd of crimson dawn warriors with a psi-blast).  (Then we see a couple of crimson dawn warriors rush towards Warren and Erica and Warren growls in pain and then throws his wings forward and he knocks both of them away).  

"You will all die you inferior…," (Imol then yells angrily as he's shoving table and chairs aside and standing up before he gets blasted away by a bored Sam who then shrugs his shoulders and says), "Blah…blah…inferior…blah…blah…blah…you guys seriously need to get some new material."  "You dare mock me," (Imol then growls angrily as he starts to get up and he looks ready to fight).  "That would be a definite yes," (Siryn then says with a pained grimace on her face as she's again picking herself up off of the floor amidst a field of broken glass).  "Enough jokes Sam, take this and find the nuke…we'll hold them off until the others arrive," (Cable then says with a very serious and commanding scowl on his face as he tosses the device that Forge made for him to Sam).  "Right…wish me luck," (Sam then says with a serious frown on his face before he brings up his blast shield and then flies off into the back).  "Good luck," (We then see Warren say with a very tired and pained look on his face as we then see Erica fighting off a few crimson dawn warriors but she soon becomes overwhelmed by the sheer number of warriors and she gets punched in the stomach and then two crimson dawn warriors grab Erica and slam her down onto the tope of the bar on her back).  

(Then we see Erica grunt in pain and yell), "Hey…ow, let go of me!"  (Then we see Erica struggle to get free as a couple more crimson dawn warriors rush to the bar and hold down her legs as the original two hold her arms down).  "Now you die mutant," (A very sinister looking crimson dawn warrior sneers with a huge smile on its face as it raises a mean looking dagger over its head as it prepares to stab Erica).  "Warren help," (Erica then yells with a very scared look on her face as she frantically tries to free herself).  (Then we see Warren struggle to stand up before he then lunges forward).  (Then we see several quick panels of Erica's face that then goes to her eyes and then only one eye as she's close to crying as we see the reflection of the knife coming towards her).  [As she watches in horror the point of the blade screams down towards her].  [In the blink of an eye her whole life flashes in front of her face as she prepares for the end].  (We then see Erica squeeze her eyes shut tightly and since in fear as then we see the panel of the knife nearing Erica).  [But just in the nick of time an angel, of sorts, intervenes on her behalf].  (We then see a panel of the knife moving towards Erica before we see one of Warren's wings smashing into the warrior's hand that's holding the knife, sending the knife flying far away).  

(Then we see a panel of another crimson dawn warrior glare at Warren and then blast him back into the pile of table and chairs).  "Warren no…alright that's it," (Erica then shouts first in fear and then in anger before she amps up her powers, as we see fire erupt from her eyes and forehead, and the warriors that were holding her down burst into flames along with the one that blasted Warren).  (Then we see Cable throw a couple of crimson dawn warriors over the bar before he then dodges an attack from Imol and War and then punches Imol in the face, as his eye flashes again).  (Then we see Siryn just get back to her fee before we then see a panel of one of the crimson dawn warriors using the but end of its weapon to smash her in the face, knocking her out cold and causing a big gash on the side of her head).  "This is getting out of hand…," (Cable then sys with a very concerned look on his face as he then looks around and see that he's almost completely surrounded and Erica is barely able to hold her own).  "Then how about we even out the odds a little bit like good friends are supposed to," (We then see someone say from off panel before we see Cable turn and look over and up).  (Then we see a panel of Tabitha sliding down the railing on her but, with an excited smile on her face, as she's blasting away at will, and yelling with glee as she goes).  

"Hi all, we heard that you guys needed some help and since we were in the neighborhood…we thought that we'd lend a hand," (Warpath then says with a confident smile on his face as he's standing at the top of the stairs cracking his knuckles).  "Sorry but I'm afraid that it doesn't matter how many of your insipid brood shows up…you will all die here and my lord will be victorious," (War then says with a very proud and arrogant sneer on his face as he then begins to laugh heartily).  "Over my dead body," (We then see Forge say with a very grim scowl on his face as he has a gun pointed down towards War and beside him we see a very determined Dani loading an arrow).  "So the geriatric cripple has decided to grace us with his presence…tell me, does the nursing home know that you're not in your room," (Imol then says with a mocking look on his face as he begins to walk towards the stairs and phasing through the various crimson dawn warriors as he does so).  

"Can I shoot him now," (Dani then says with a frustrated frown on her face as she has a psychic arrow loaded and is aiming it at Imol).  "By all means Dani," (Warpath then says with an invigorated  look on his face as he leaps over the railing at the top of the stairs and lands down below on a few crimson dawn warriors).  "Get them," (War then shouts in anger as he starts firing off a few blasts that are met in response by gun blasts from Forge and a few psychic arrows from Dani).  (Then we see a couple of panels of some crimson dawn warriors that are about to smash Siryn's skull in with their weapons before we then see them start disappearing as we then see Warpath angrily tossing them around like toys in his attempts to get to Siryn and help her).  (Then we cut back to Tabitha as she gets to the bottom of the stairs and hops off of the rail and then upon landing she starts hopping around with her hands on her but and a pained and slightly angry look on her face as she shouts), "Ooh….hot buns…!"  

(Then we see a panel of the crimson dawn warriors as they crowd in around Tabitha and look like they're about ready to attack her at a moments notice but Tabitha then holds a hand up and puts her index finger up before she says with a strained smirk on her face), "A piece of advice fellas…don't slide all of the way down a railing on your but."  (Then we see those same crimson dawn warriors start to charge towards Tabitha but she then begins to laugh like a little girl as she spins around like a female skater and blasts the warriors as she does so).  (Then we see Dani fire off a few psychic arrows as she runs down the steps with Forge firing his gun close behind).  (Then we see Warpath gingerly pick Siryn up with a very concerned look on his face before he then takes her back into the office and sets her down beside Warren).  "What the hell happened here Warren," (Warpath then says with a calm but angry scowl on his face as Warren is rubbing his shoulder with a pained grimace on his face).  

"Everything was going along fine until Imol and War showed up, they must have been a part of a contingency plan that Arthur Royce came up with in the even that someone discovered this location," (Warren then says with a pained wince as he gingerly touches the side of his head that's bleeding pretty freely).  "That's what I was hoping that you'd say," (Warpath then says with a grim frown on his face before he adds), "You stay here and take care of Terry while I go teach those jerks out there a few manners…," (before he then leaves).  (Then we see a panel back out in the main room of the rave as War gets knocked back through a portal by Cable, who then turns to help a tiring Erica as Forge arrives at their side and uses his fist to break the nose of a nearby crimson dawn warriors).  "Are you sure that this was all such a good idea Forge, just barging in her without a game plan," (Dani then says with a slightly unsure frown on her face as she has an arrow loaded and she's looking back over her shoulder at Forge, who doesn't look to happy).  

"We didn't have a choice Dani, our friends were in trouble and we acted, if you want I'll be more than happy to go a few rounds with you about my decision after we get back to the mansion," (Forge then shouts back with a very serious look on his face as he's firing away).  (Then we go into the back of the rave and see Sam frantically looking from room to room before he checks one room with the device that Cable threw to him and the readings jump off of the scale).  "Guess I found the nuke," (Sam then says with a look of dread on his face before he puts the device in his pocket, shrugs his shoulders, and then rears back and kicks the door in).  (Then we see a panel of Sam walking into a room that's empty and he starts to get scanned by a beam but he gets angry and just rears back and blasts a big hole in the wall and then steps through the opening and enters the big room that we saw earlier where the nuke was drilled into the ground).  (As the smoke clears we see a couple of angry and heavily armed crimson dawn warrior's growl in anger and charge towards Sam with their weapons drawn).  

It's never easy, (Sam then thinks with a bored frown on his face before he blocks the first warrior's attack and spins in place and drives the point of the first warrior's weapon straight through the chest of the second crimson dawn warrior as it howls in shock and pain).  (Then we see Sam grab the two warriors and he angrily shoves them over a nearby railing as a few fearful human scientists scurry out of the way and cower in fear as Sam then charges down the steps and then uses the device to scan for the nuke before he locates it).  "Guess now it's time to call in Warren's team of scientists to properly take care of this thing," (Sam then says as he's walking towards the nuke, before then in the next panel we see Sam contacting Warren's team).  "Now next I should…," (Sam then starts to say with an impatient scowl on his face before he's interrupted from behind).  "You should count yourself lucky hick…lucky that you made it this far, but I'm afraid that your luck has just run out," (Arthur Royce then says with an evil glint in his eyes as he's flanked by a large group of heavily armed crimson dawn warriors that look ready to kill Sam).

[Meanwhile, Back At The Mansion]

(We see Betsy sitting in the ops room with a hot cup of tea in front of her on the console in front of her as she has her feet up and she's reading a book with a bored out of her mind look on her face).  (Then we see her put the book down and sigh as she puts a bookmark in its place and closes the book and then lays it on the console in front of her as we see that the book is a very finely made book of Japanese poetry).  (Then we see her pinch the top part of her nose and rub her eyes a bit before she cocks an eyebrow and looks on at the readings on the screen with a very concerned look on her face as she says before taking a sip of tea), "Bloody hell!" -END


	30. My 30th Mini

**UNCANNY X-MEN MINI #30: OF GOOD TIMES AND BAD**

**BY: LOGANALPHA30**

**" " - Words**

** - Thoughts**

**( ) – Art Instructions**

**+ + - Time, Place Boxes**

**[ ] – Caption Boxes**

+The Mansion+

+Ops Room-Midnight+

[She has been at this ever since her lover, future husband, and father to her children left with the rest of their newly formed motley crew of X-men along with the time displaced and battle scarred warrior known as Cable].  [The small group embarked on a mission to rid the world of one more imminent threat…].  […but somewhere along the way they ran into the mother of all snags].  (Then we see Betsy sitting at a computer typing away with cups of tea beside her and there are many stacks of big and thick folders as well as many disks and other materials strewn about).  (We see that she looks frazzled as her hair is loose and she's wearing a pair of thin rimmed glasses that she pushes them up on her nose).  "This is bloody irritating," (Betsy then says with an annoyed scowl on her face as she's running a hand through her hair).  (Then we see her lay her glasses down on the keyboard in front of her ands she rests her elbows on the console in front of her and puts her finger on her temples and closes her eyes, and then we see her psychic butterfly as she then says telepathically), Warren…Warren, are you there?  (Then we cut back to Warren as he's trying to keep a now groggy Siryn from falling to sleep as he looks worried).  (Then we see Betsy's butterfly appear on Warren's head as he then says back), Betts…what?  

Be quiet and listen…Sam is in trouble and you don't have much time to waste before all is lost, (Betsy then says telepathically with a very concerned and serious look on her face eve though her eyes are still closed).  I know Betts…but most of us at the moment would fall under the category of the walking wounded…Theresa and myself most of all…, (Warren then thinks back telepathically with a pained wince before we pull away and go back out into the rave).  (Then we see Erica using the bar to pull herself back up to her feet as Warpath charges back into the rave and he drops his shoulder and plows through a lot of crimson dawn warriors).  "Thanks Jimmy," (Erica then says with a tired smile on her face as she's leaning on the bar).  "Happy to oblige," (Warpath then says with a mock salute as behind him we see Tabitha blasting away and making each shot look like she's posing for a picture and having a lot of fun doing it).  (Then we see a panel of Forge with a crimson dawn warrior in a headlock with one arm while he's blasting away other crimson dawn warriors with the gun in his other hand as he says), "We have to close the portals or this will never end."  

"No #$%* Sherlock, but the question is how," (Erica then says with an angry scowl on her face before we see a panel of her looking ashamed of herself as Forge glares at her).  "Anybody got an idea," (Dani then says with a worried look on her face as beside her Cable is smashing the heads of two crimson dawn warrior's together).  "I don't know, but maybe if we were to duplicate the machine that you have back at the mansion that stops anyone from teleporting in or out…maybe that might work," (Cable then says with a very serious frown on his face as he's punching a crimson dawn warrior in the stomach).  "That could work Cable, but I don't think that I have the time that I'd need to duplicate the machine before the rest of you were overrun," (Forge then says with a serious look on his face as he's firing away at any of the warriors that are charging towards him).  "What if we stop talking and get back to the fighting," (We then see Warpath say with a slightly annoyed look on his face before he then turns away and starts throwing around a lot of crimson dawn warriors).  "I agree with Jimmy," (Dani then says with an angry look on her face as she knocks out a crimson dawn warrior with a spin kick to the head as she also has a psychic arrow loaded onto her bow).  

"I'm going to help Sam…he should have been back by now, or at least checked in," (Cable then says with a grim scowl on his face before he forces his way through the remaining crimson dawn warriors and heads back down the hall that Sam flew down earlier).  (Then we cut back to the back room where the nuke is at and we see Sam diving behind the drilling machine as several of the crimson dawn warrior's fire off their weapons at him, kicking up a lot of rock and dust).  (Then we see Sam duck out from behind the drilling machine and he fires off a blast that makes Arthur Royce curse as he has to scramble out of the way).  "Nice try Artie…but I'm not that easy to kill," (Sam then shouts back over the machine with a joking smile on his face as he's hunkering down and avoiding the blasts of the crimson dawn warriors).  "Foolish words mutant, words that I shall thoroughly enjoy ramming down your throat," (Arthur Royce then says with an angry sneer on his face as he clenches a fist in front of his face).  "Yeah well ah hate to break it to ya but ya'll will have to get in line for that honor because I've always got someone saying that to me," (Sam then says with a mocking look on his face as he ducks out around the side of the machine and fires off a blast with one hand and the blast knocks out one of the crimson dawn warriors by hitting it in the chest and neck).  

"Filthy mutant…how dare you mock the truth," (Arthur then yells with an angry look on his face as he hides behind one of the bigger crimson dawn warriors as they back up to the stairs before they then go up them and stop at the door with their backs to the doorway).  "The truth…heh…you wouldn't know the truth…," (We then see Cable say as he appears in the doorway behind Arthur Royce as then Arthur and the crimson dawn warrior turn around before Cable then finishes and says as he punches first Arthur and then the crimson dawn warrior and his eye flashes as he does so), "…if it came up and bit you in the ass!"  (Then we see Sam peek his head around the corner of the machine and then say with a sarcastic look on his face and a slight smile), "About time you showed up, I was beginning to think that you'd gotten lost."  "Me…lost, I'm like a bloodhound Sam, I never get lost," (Cable then says with a confident look on his face as he walks down the steps as we see Arthur Royce and the crimson dawn warrior go tumbling down the steps in front of him).  (Then we see the other crimson dawn warriors get angry and charge towards Cable with their weapons drawn before we then see Cable block the first warriors attack and then uses his free hand to punch the next warrior to come near him).  (Then we see Sam jump out from behind the drilling machine and he blasts away a warrior that's trying to get Cable from behind).  

"Thanks for the save," (Cable then says with a very serious look on his face as he smashes the nose in of another crimson dawn warrior with his elbow as blood goes flying everywhere).  "How are we holding up out there," (Sam then says with a worried look on his face as he grabs the weapon of the nearest crimson dawn warrior as it tries to smash him over the head with its weapon).  "We've seen better days," (Cable then says with a very grim scowl on his face before on one of the crimson dawn warriors gets a lucky punch in on Cable's chin that causes Cable to stagger a couple of steps backwards before he regains his footing).  (Then we see a panel of Arthur Royce as he's crawling on his hands and knees away from the fight, he's bleeding from his mouth, as he's going under the stairs with a completely panicked look on his face).  (Then we see Sam notice that Arthur Royce is leaving with a shock and slightly angry look on his face as he yells), "Hey!"  (Then we see Sam duck under a crimson dawn warrior's swing and he dives under the stairs and he grabs Arthur Royce's ankle and yells), "There's no way you're slipping away this time you snake!"  (Then we see a panel or two of Arthur Royce as he desperately tries to shake Sam off).  (Then we see Sam lunge in close and land a good punch on Arthur's jaw, knocking him out).  

"That's better…hey Cable I…," (Sam then starts to say with a triumphant smirk on his face before he gets slammed back up against the far wall by a big powerful blast by two of the crimson dawn warriors weapons).  "Sam," (We then see Cable yell with a shocked look on his face as he starts to go and help Sam but one of the crimson dawn warriors gets in the way and Cable then says with an angry grin on his face), "Not the best place to be right now pal."   (Then we see a panel of the crimson dawn warrior as it moves to attack Cable, but he easily blocks the attack and nearly knocks the warriors head off with a punch and an angry scowl on his face and his eye flashes).  (Then we see a panel of the rest of the crimson dawn warriors suddenly attack Cable from behind and he goes down in a big pile, as we see Cable say from underneath the pile), "Get off me!"  (Then we see several panels of the fight in the pileup as Cable is struggling to get out).  (Then we see a panel of Cable as he yells angrily), "I said…get off me," (as he throws all of the crimson dawn warriors off of him in a big panel).  (Then we see a panel of Sam as he's struggling to come to and he's holding his head and crawling forward).  

(Then we cut back out to the rave as we see Warpath tearing in the crimson dawn warriors with a vengeance and Dani is perched up on the bar and she's firing off one psychic arrow after another while Forge is kneeling down in front of the bar and firing off blasts from his gun that he takes aim at first).  (Then we see Tabitha chasing around a few crimson dawn warriors and throwing plasma bombs at their feet).  "You can't keep this up much longer mutants…you will soon begin to…," (Imol them says with a very smug grin on his face as he pops his knuckles in front of his face and he then starts to laugh sinisterly).  "Get really annoyed by that silly ass laugh of yours…," (Tabitha then says with a big and cheesy grin on her face as she cocks her head to one side).  (Then we see a panel of Imol and a great many of the crimson dawn warriors turn towards her with angry looks on their faces before we then see a wide panel as all around her in a circle are all of the crimson dawn warriors and they're all pointing their weapons at Tabitha with extremely pissed off looks on their faces, and Tabitha is looking around with a shocked and scared look on her face).  

(Then we move in closer and see a close up panel of Tabitha's face and upper body as she's looking around with big wide doe and puppy dog eyes, her bottom lip is jutted out, and she is hooking her index finger on her bottom lip as she then says), "Heh uh…okay so maybe that annoying crack was a little over the top…."  (Then we see a panel of the crimson dawn warriors as they start to blast at Tabitha and she yells), "Eep," (with a frightened look on her face as she jumps, dives, and rolls over a table and then hides in the mess that is the pile of tables and chairs).  "Get away from her," (Forge then yells with a very serious scowl on his face as he blasts Imol in the back as Warpath jumps towards some of the warriors that are blasting at Tabitha).  (Then we see a couple of panels of Tabitha as she ducks and doges her way out of her hiding spot and fires off some red hot plasma bombs at the crimson dawn warriors that come anywhere near her).  "Like shooting fish in a barrel," (Tabitha then says with an excited smile on her face as she starts to laugh).  "Less talk more action Tabitha," (Dani then says with an angry and impatient frown on her face as she increases the number of psychic arrows that she fires in her path as she heads towards Tabitha).  "Yeah Tabitha, the time for talking is kinda over if you haven't noticed," (Erica then says with a tired look on her face as she's heading to the back office where Warren and Siryn are at).  

"Whatever…I was just trying to keep things light, I hate it when things get to serious," (Tabitha then says with a  bored look on her face as she's sitting down behind one of the table and shaking her head).  (Then we move back to the back room where the nuke is and we see Cable and Sam standing in the midst of the crimson dawn warriors that are lying at their feet unconscious and Sam is slapping his hands together to get the dust and dirt off).  "That wasn't so hard was it…and we even cleaned up a little scum in the process," (Sam then says with a pleased smile on his face as he's looking over at Cable, who has a slightly annoyed and unhappy look on his face).  "Your celebration is a little premature I'd say Sam, we may have defeated these crimson dawn warriors and captured Arthur Royce but our friends are still hanging on by a thread out there not to mention the fact that we still have to deal with the nuke and make sure that we don't gain control of it just to lose it again seconds later," (Cable then says with a very serious look on his face as he picks his way over the bodies of the crimson dawn warriors as he's in a crouched position and is looking up at Sam).  

"Fine…then you stay here and keep the nuke and Mr. Royce under control and I'll go back out there and help…," (Sam then says with a very serious and nervous look on his face as he starts to walk back towards the stairs before he's stopped by Cable's words as he's still squatting amongst the bodies), "Sam wait, you can't go out there yet, for the moment they'll have be on their own, I need you to help me handle the nuke, it's a two man job."  (Then we see Sam shake his head in frustration and then he and Cable walk over to the nuke and both share a very grim and serious look before the two then begin to open up the device that's holding the nuke).  "Now we have to do this carefully, we have to turn these pins counterclockwise at exactly the same time," (Cable then says with a very serious look on his face as he and Sam take off the top caps and we see two pins set into the device just far enough apart that one person couldn't do it alone).  "And what if we don't…turn them at exactly the same time," (Sam then says with a nervous frown on his face as he looks up at Cable).  "We die," (Cable then says with a deadly serious look on his face as he's looking back up at Sam out of the tops of his eyes).  (Then we see Sam swallow hard and nod his head before the two then get a grip on the two pins in a panel).  "Okay, on three…one…two…three," (Cable then says with a very serious look on his face as we then see Cable and Sam turn the pins and then pull them out).  (Then we see Cable and Sam let out a collective sigh of relief).  

"I hope that was the hard part…," (Sam then says with a nervous look on his face as he wipes some sweat off of his forehead).  "You know better than that Sam, but hopefully we can get this done quickly enough so that I can get the warhead out of here and you can get back out there," (Cable then says with a tired but calm look on his face as he sets his pin down and then sets about taking off another as Sam stands nearby as we pull away).

+The Mansion+

(We see Betsy sitting in the ops room looking tired but sifting through file after file and she has a pencil in her teeth, her hair is in a bun but it's still a little messy and she's still wearing her glasses).  (We see that the files that she's looking at are about the nuke and Betsy looks visibly nervous).  He just had to go tonight, couldn't wait until tomorrow and reduce the chances of collateral damage, (We then see Betsy think with a slightly angry look on her face as if she wants to say I told you so).  (Then we see a panel of Betsy from behind as the door to the ops room opens and we then see that it's Alysson and she's holding a can of pop in one hand and a bottle of juice in the other and she's wearing blue pajamas that are about a size or two to big for her).  "Any news," (Alysson then says with a tired yawn on her face in the background as on the left side of the panel and there's a close up on the right side of the panel of Betsy's face as she doesn't look very happy).  (Then we see Betsy says with a very nervous and frustrated look on her face as she takes the pencil out of her mouth), "Not good…I think that it'd be safe to say that it's a bloody miracle that no one's dies yet."  "That bad huh," (Alysson then says with a sad look on her face as she hands the bottle of juice to Betsy and then pulls up a seat beside her).  

"Theresa needs to get to a hospital fairly soon, Warren could stand to see one to and they'll both need plenty of time to come to heal…maybe he and I should take a little time off until after the children are born," (Betsy then says with a sad and deep in thought look on her face as she leans back in her chair and opens the bottle of juice).  "But you can't…you guys have to stay here and stop Arthur Royce and that Apocalypse guy that you all told me about," (Alysson then says with a look of desperation and fear on her face as he leans forward in her chair).  "Don't worry, it was only a suggestion…something to think about…we're in this for the long haul, Warren's constitution and me being stubborn as hell won't let it be over until Apocalypse is gone for good," (Betsy then says with a slightly cheesy smile on her face before she takes a drink of juice).  "Good…but what are you going to do," (Alysson then says with a concerned look on her face as she crosses her arms and leans back in her chair).  "Once Cable gets the nuke secured and out of harms way I'll contact Warren and he'll pull the team out," (Betsy then says with a serious look on her face as she puts the cap back on the juice bottle and then sets it back down by the keyboard).  

"But what if something goes wrong, I mean everyone's there…we don't have anybody else to send," (Alysson then says with a worried look on her face as she turns to Betsy, who's gone back to typing on the keyboard).  "Then we'd better hope that our luck changes…quickly," (Betsy then says with a very worried look on her face as we pull back away and then back to the rave in the back office).

+The Back Office+

[Warren Worthington III has been in more than his fair share of tight spots during his time with the X-men].  [And this mission has proven to be no exception].  [What started out as a simple fact finding mission has turned into a fight for their very lives].  [But Warren Worthington III has never been known as a quitter and he isn't about to start, not with the promise that his future holds in store for him].  (We open with a panel of Warren sitting beside Siryn, who has come to and is holding her head with both hands and a sickly look on her face).  "It feels like a bloody train wreck in my head," (Siryn then says with a pained look on her face as Warren is gingerly removing what's left of his shirt and using the scraps as a kind of way to stop the bleeding that he ties just above the jagged piece of glass that's jammed into Siryn's thigh).  "When we get out of here we'll get you something for that, I promise," (Warren then says with a slight smile on his face as Siryn winces in pain and laughs a bit as a tear slides down her cheek).  "Are ye tryin to bore me t' death Warren, or just humor y'self, because you're a horrible comedian and we're not out of this yet," (Siryn then says with a weak smile on her face before she winces in pain again and the two begin to laugh as we pull away and go back out into the rave).  (We see Imol punching Forge in the face as Warpath has resorted to just throwing anything close to as big as he is at the nearby crimson dawn warriors).  

(We see that Tabitha is dodging, as best she can, to stay ahead of the crimson dawn warriors while Erica is trying to choke one of the warriors with her bare hands with an angry scowl on her face).  (Dani then shoots Imol in the head with a psychic arrow as she says with a very pleased look on her face); "I've had just about enough of you."  (Then we see a panel of Forge as he's getting back up to his feet and he grabs his gun as he does so).  (Then we see one of the crimson dawn warriors step up to him and aim its weapon at Forge, who aims his gun at the warrior).  (Then we see Forge smile slightly and cock an eyebrow in a small panel of a close up on his face as then we see a side panel of Forge and the crimson dawn warrior pointing their weapons at each other as Forge says), "Wanna bet on who has the faster reflexes?"  "This isn't the shootout at the o.k. corral Forge…you know…although come to think of it you would make a good Doc Holliday with that little mustache of yours," (Tabitha then says with a slightly cheesy smile on her face as she pokes her head over the top of a singed table).  "I'm well aware of that fact Tabitha," (Forge then says with an annoyed scowl on his face as he looks over at Tabitha out of the corner of his eyes).  "You never stop do you," (Dani then says with an annoyed look on her face as she is loading another psychic arrow).  "Nope," (Tabitha then says with a sly smirk on her face as she's kneeling down behind one of the singed tables as the battle goes on around her).  

(Then we see Tabitha form a small plasma bomb with a slightly sinister smile on her face before she jumps up and yells with a very gleeful smile on her face), "Hey ugly…here's mud in your eye," (before she then throws the plasma bomb at the crimson dawn warrior that's holding its weapon at Forge).  (We see that crimson dawn warrior jump back a bit as the bomb just fizzles out, and the warrior looks up in shock and then confusion before we then see Forge say with a sly grin on his face), "Gotcha," (as he then blasts that crimson dawn warrior in the chest that gets blasted back into a pile of tables).  (Then we see the rest of the crimson dawn warriors renew their attack and start to overwhelm Warpath and then we start to pull away and then we go back to the back room where Sam and Cable are deep into the device that's holding the nuke).  "Ah don't wanna sound stereotypical or nothin but…," (Sam then says with a nervous and slightly scared smirk on his face as we see all that in a panel that we're looking out from the inside of the device at first as Cable is reaching in with both hands while Sam is leaning on the edge of the device and he's kind of looking over Cable's shoulder, as the in the second panel it's the same panel but Cable turns his head towards Sam and scowls).  

(Then in the next panel we pull out of the device and see as if we're looking over Cable's shoulder at Sam and Cable says), "Sam…."  (Then we see a panel of all of the same setup and we see Sam smile sheepishly, shrug his shoulders and say), "Sorry…but ah'm just trying to relieve a little tension…ya'll know how….."  (Then we see a panel from a spot just over the back of Sam's shoulder as Cable turns his head to look at him and say), "Do you know that your accent becomes more pronounced the more nervous that you become?"  "So ah've been told," (Sam then says with a nervous laugh and then we see Cable shake his head and then says with an almost condescending look of a slightly annoyed father on the his face), "Alright Opie…can we get back to the business at hand here, this is serious."  "Okay Pa…but ah ain't whistling no theme song and skipping a stone across a pond," (Sam then says with a good natured laugh and Spike before Cable then says with an impatient scowl on his face as he and Sam then slowly and cautiously pull out about a two foot long cylindrical object that holds the core), "Slow and steady Sam."  (Then we see Cable and Sam carefully lay the object down onto the floor).  "Now what," (Sam then says with a worried and very concerned look on his face as he's looking over at Cable while he's kneeling down beside the nuke core).  

"Now I blast a hole through the wall and get this and Mr. Royce out of here," (Cable then says with a very serious look on his face as he is checking the core over to make sure that everything is in order).  "Good…ah'd better get out there before Tabitha does something that we'll all regret later," (Sam then says with an unsure look on his face as he stands up and rushes to the stairs and stopping at the bottom step).  "Theresa needs to get to a hospital sooner rather than later Sam…and Warren's not to far behind her…just remember to watch out for Imol, he's as irritating and indignant as ever," (Cable then says with a grim look on his face as Sam nods his head and then races up the stairs and out of the big back room).  (Then we go back out to the main room of the rave and we see Imol throwing a yelling Erica first up against the wall and then down through a table).  "And this is where your pitiful excuse for a life ends mutant," (Imol then says with a triumphant smile on his face as he breaks off a table leg and prepares to stab Erica with it as she looks on in shock and horror).  (Then we see a panel of Imol as he rears back to stake Erica, and then in a small panel we see someone grab Imol's hand).  (Then we see Imol growl in shock and anger and turn to look who grabbed his arm as he yells), "Who!"  

(In that panel that's about half or three fourths of the page as we see Sam holding Imol's arm in check as he says with a very confident and sly smirk on his face), "Call me old fashioned, but my momma raised me right…and that's no way to treat a lady."  "Unhand me filth…or I'll," (Imol then yells angrily as he tries to rip his wrist from out of Sam's grasp).  "You'll what…bore me to death with your repetitive and futile threats," (Sam then says with a very confident look on his face as he lets go of Imol's hand and then blocks a couple of punches and he then grabs Imol's arm and after a punch and slowly pulls Imol's arm back like Peter Parker did in Spider-Man to Flash Thompson's arm in the fight scene in the school as Sam then builds up a halo of energy around his fist before he then smiles politely and smashes Imol's nose in, sending Imol stumbling back a bit before he trips backwards over a broken chair and falls down, straight through the floor into the basement).  (Then we see a panel of Erica as she's still lying on her back lookin up at Sam with a relieved and appreciative smile on her face as she says), "Oh thank you good sir!"  "Happy to oblige ma'am," (Sam then says with an overly polite smirk on his face along with his mannerisms as he helps Erica up).  

"Thank you again kind sir, ah've always depended on the kindness of strangers," (Erica then says with a cheeky smile on her face as she acts like Stella or Blanche from A Streetcar Name Desire and mockingly  fans herself).   "Oh please," (Dani then says with an annoyed frown on her face as she rolls her eyes and then has to hurry to fire off  a psychic arrow into an advancing crimson dawn warrior).  "What," (Erica then says with a confused look on her face as she throws her hands out to her sides and Sam just rolls his eyes and shakes his head).  "Would you two drama queens mind fighting anytime soon," (Warpath then says with a sarcastic scowl on his face  as he's digging himself out from under a huge pile of crimson dawn warriors and he's throwing the warriors off of him).  "Yes sir," (Sam then says with a mock salute and smirk before he then rushes to Tabitha's side and she surprises him by hugging him tightly).  "C'mon…Tabitha…we still have a fight to win…and ah need t' breathe to fight," (Sam then says with an out of breath wince on his face as Tabitha finally lets go and then blushes before she then turns and blasts a crimson dawn warrior that's trying to sneak up on her as she says with an almost angry smirk on her face), "Hey man…do ya mind, I'm trying to have a conversation here!"  

(Then we see Sam duck under a blow from one of the crimson dawn warriors and he elbows the warrior in the stomach and then Sam grabs that warrior by the back of his collar and belt and then spins the warrior around and shoves it head first into the wall).  "You heard the lady," (Sam then says with a very serious look on his face before a couple of crimson dawn warriors jump him from behind and start to force him to the ground).  (Then we see Warpath throw a large group of crimson dawn warriors overtop of Sam and through the wall).  (Then we see Tabitha go to help Sam but one of the crimson dawn warriors throws its weapon at Tabitha and it hits her in the back of the head, as we then see Tabitha wince in pain and then crumple to the floor and then lay there on her stomach).  (Then we see Forge run over and blast one of the crimson dawn warriors that's about to kill Tabitha).  "Sam," (Forge then says in the foreground as he's blasting away crimson dawn warriors that charge towards him as then in the background we see Sam struggling to get up and also Dani vaulting over a crimson dawn warrior that's doubled over from the effects of one of her psychic arrows).  (Then we see Erica duck under the blast of a crimson dawn warrior before she gets to the side of a specially designed pillar that has several spheres of many different colored liquids that all flash colors as the light hits them).  

(Then we see a panel of Erica as she stops for a second, looks up and then looks back down and then smiles a sly smile).  "Hey Jimmy…I need to borrow your strength for a little bit," (Erica then says with a hurried look on her face as then Warpath slams a couple more crimson dawn warriors up against the wall before he then plows through a few more waves of warriors and then arrives beside the pillar and says), "Yeah…?"  "Push this over will ya, if my hunch is going to work then I need this thing down," (Erica then says with a very serious and frustrated look on her face before she turns away and smashes her fist into the jaw of a crimson dawn warrior).  "Wish I could say that I knew what your plan was but…," (Warpath then says with a slightly confused look on his face before he gets serious and then pushes the big pillar over, and when the spheres hit the floor they smash open and the liquid spills out all over the floor and some of the spheres crash open as they hit some of the crimson dawn warriors and the liquid spills over the warriors).  "Okay…now what," (Warpath then says with a slightly worried and confused look on his face as he looks down at Erica, who's just smiling back up at him).  "Watch and learn handsome," (Erica then says with an excited smile on her face as she claps her hands together and the jumps to the top of the downed pillar).  

[She leaps to the top of the downed pillar and puts the second phase of her plan into action].  (Then we see a panel of Erica atop the pillar with an angry look on her face as she then says), "Okay people here's a little something new…hope you like it."  Let's hope this works, otherwise we're all toast, (We then see Erica think with a very unsure and pensive look on her face as she stretches out her hand).  [Summoning up the last reservoirs of her ebbing strength she uses the small flame of a novelty candle to start an inferno].  (We then see a panel of the small novelty candle's flame start off small before it then flashes up in a wide panel into an almost phoenix like shape, causing the crimson dawn warriors to shy away from it).  (Then we see Erica laugh as the flame from the candle hits the liquid and the floor erupts into flames, and some of the crimson dawn warriors burst into flames while others try their best to avoid the flames as they're all climbing all over each other but not all can get away as they're caught by the flames).  (Then we see Sam throw the two crimson dawn warriors off of him as they're now on fire and Forge blasts them as they stand up).  "Tabitha," (Sam then says with a very scared and worried look on his face as he rushes to Tabitha's side and picks her up into his arms as he's kneeling down).  (Then we see Sam brush some hair off of Tabitha's forehead as Forge keeps watch and blasts any crimson dawn warriors that come to close as he says), "Sam…how is she?"  

"Ah don't know," (Sam then says with a concerned look on his face as he looks up at Forge before he turns back to Tabitha and then picks her up and says), "I have to get her out of here."  "I know Sam but right now we're not in a position to do much of anything right now, the fire has blocked off all of the exits," (Forge then says with a very serious scowl on his face as a fully engulfed crimson dawn warrior runs by).  (Then we cut outside to Cable as he's carrying the nuke core and he's rushing down the street towards the parking garage as we also see fire trucks and police cars rush to the scene).  (Then we see Cable duck into the parking garage as an ambulance rushes past on the street along with many bystanders as Cable thinks with a very nervous look on his face), That was to close.  (Then we see Cable get back to his jeep and we see a very well tied up and unconscious Arthur Royce in the backseat).  "How ya doing Arty…ya comfortable…good, because I'd hate for you to be inconvenienced," (Cable then says with a mocking smile on his face as he sets and then secures the nuke core to the passenger seat).  Now to give the all clear and get the team out before somebody gets killed, (Cable then thinks with a very serious look on his face as he activates his powers).  (Then we see a panel of Betsy and Alysson in the ops room looking very nervous before Betsy then turns around in her chair back towards the computer and puts her hands on her temples as the psychic butterfly appears on her forehead).  

(Then we see a psychic image of Cable's head appear next to Betsy's head as he says telepathically), Elizabeth, I've got the core with me along with Arthur Royce and I'm on my way to the rendezvous point to hand the core over to Warren's team, contact Warren and tell him to get the team out, I'll help after I get rid of the nuke and Mr. Royce, (Cable then says telepathically with a very serious look on his face as he pulls the jeep out of the parking garage before Betsy then says back with an equally serious look on her face), Okay, I've already contacted the hospital and they're prepared to handle Theresa and Warren's injuries, and I'll get the team out even if I have to go down there myself.  (Then we see Cable's psychic head disappear and Betsy's butterfly disappear and she then turns around and says with a very serious look on her face), "Mission accomplished, time to bring our family home."  "But how," (Alysson then says with a very worried look on her face before she then takes a drink of pop).  "Watch and learn," (Betsy then says with a very serious frown on her face as she starts typing furiously on the keyboard and we then see a few panels of what she's typing over her shoulder and a lot of it is security passwords and firewalls and the like).  

(Then we see a few wide out panels of Betsy typing on the right side of the panel as she's typing information and on the left we see Warren reach for a small device in his pocket and then look at the display panel as his face brightens up).  (Then we see Warren type in a few things as he says), "Finally, a bit of good news."  "What is it," (Siryn then says with an uncomfortable grimace on her face as he has a hand on the side of her forehead).  "Cable's got the nuke and Arthur Royce with him and that means…," (Warren then says with a relieved look on his face as Siryn then smiles and nods her head).  "Time t' leave," (Siryn then says with a slightly happy look on her face as she tries to rise but yells out in pain as she grabs her thigh and sits back down).  "Easy Terry," (Warren then shouts with a worried look on his face as he rushes to Siryn's side and helps her to sit back down).  "Sorry but…," (Siryn then says with a worried and slightly angry look on her face as she's looking back out towards the main room of the rave before we then see Forge come flying into the room and crashing into the wall).  

"Forge what," (Siryn then says with a shocked look on her face as Warren helps Forge to his feet and Forge then says with a very serious look on his face), "Things are definitely not going according to plan out there."  "Well the plan's changed, Cable's got the bomb and Royce out so…," (Warren then says with a very serious look on his face as Forge leans down and picks up his gun).  "Good…we're running out of time out there," (Forge then says with a grim scowl on his face as he's checking his gun).  "Just get everyone out Forge, I don't care how you do it just get it done," (Warren then says with a serious look on his face as he's turning back to Siryn).  "Consider it done Warren, now if you'll excuse me there's a certain arrogant bastard out there that's still breathing," (Forge then says with a very serious look on his face before he charges back out into the main room of the rave).  (Then we see a panel of Tabitha firing away with both hands as beside and slightly behind her we see Dani in the process of firing off a psychic arrow, and both have very determined looks on their faces).  (We then see Warpath using part of one of the wooden support beams as a baseball bat and he's swinging for the fences while Sam is acting like a super charged bowling ball by flying into any big group of crimson dawn warriors that he can find).  (Then we see a panel of Erica as she's resorted to using the various alcoholic beverages behind the bar to her advantage).  

(She's throwing every bottle of beer at the crimson dawn warriors and then drawing the flames to those warriors with her powers and a smile on her face).  "Good thinking Erica, keep it up," (Forge then says with an impressed smile on his face as he gets to Erica's side and starts to blast away at the crimson dawn warriors).  "Thanks," (Erica then says with an elated smile on her face as what Forge said spurs her on).  "Give up now you fools…," (Imol then says with an angry look on his face as he's trying to stand).  "Sorry but we got what we…wanted," (Tabitha then says in two panels as in the first one she's smiling with a confident look on her face before then in the next panel we see her start to look woozy and lightheaded as her knees start to buckle as we see Warpath drop the piece of the pillar and catch Tabitha just as she's about to hit the floor as he says), "Tabitha!"  (Then we see Dani say with a nervous and also somewhat worried look on her face as she's preparing to fire an arrow), "Please tell me that we can get the hell out of here now."  "Mission accomplished Dani, Sam…James I need you two to clear a path out of here for the rest of us," (Forge then says with a very confident look on his face as he keeps blasting more crimson dawn warriors).  "Forge wait, how's Terry," (Warpath then says with a worried look on his face as he turns to look at Forge).  

"She'll be fine James, once we get her out of here and to the proper medical professionals," (Forge then says with a very serious look on his face before he uses the momentum of an attacking crimson dawn warrior against it as he flips the warrior over and then puts his foot on the warriors throat and has the warriors arm twisted painfully around).  "Consider it done," (Sam then says with a very serious look on his face as we see it in a panel where Sam is illuminated from behind by a wall of fire).  (Then we see Sam scowl in anger and then bring up his blast shield and then cast a quick look Tabitha's way before he launches himself towards the roof of the rave).  (Then in the next panel we see Sam blast through the wall and roof of the rave as it all explodes in a huge cloud of dust and brick at the top of the stairs).  "You're not getting away mutant trash," (Imol then starts to yell before Erica taps him on the shoulder and then smashes her fist into his nose as she's built up a halo of fire in front of her fist).  (Then we see a panel of Imol's head snapping back from the punch as we see blood spewing out of his nose and Imol then stumbles back through a shrinking portal).  "Sorry but playtime's over for you today Imol," (Erica then says with a confidant smile on her face as the flames are at her back).  "Great child, now don't get to cocky," (Forge then says with a serious look on his face before we then see Sam appear at the top of the stairs).  

"It's all clear, c'mon this place will be crawling with cops in no time," (Sam then yells with a hurried look on his face as he's leaning forward over the railing).  "Here, take Tabitha and get her out of here…I'll get Terry," (Warpath then says with a worried but determined look on his face as he hands Tabitha off to Forge and then starts to head off towards the back office).  (Then we see a panel over Warpath's shoulder as Forge is looking towards us as he says with a very serious look on his face), "Don't forget Warren in your haste to help Theresa James, he'll need your help to," (and Forge then knocks the crimson dawn warrior at his feet out with a good kick to the side of his head).  "Wouldn't think of forgetting our great and fearless leader Forge…," (Warpath then yells back over his shoulder with a sarcastic smirk on his face before he turns back around and says softly), "Besides, he's the one that signs our checks."  (Then we see Erica start to go and help Warpath as Dani races towards the stairs but Forge grabs her arm with his free hand and then says with a serious look on his face), "Not so fast young lady, I need your help to get Tabitha out of here."  "Stop it with the young cracks okay Forge…you're not that handsome," (Erica then says with a mock smirk of anger on her face before she smiles widely and then turns around and in a big wide panel we see her use her powers to split the sea of fire like Moses and the Red Sea).  (Then we see Erica turn to Forge and wave her hand over the now parted sea of fire and say with a slightly sexy smile on her face and a wink), "After you."  

(Then we see Forge roll his eyes and shake his head before taking off down the open path as Erica then shouts as she starts off down the path after Forge), "Hey Dani…we're getting out of here!"  "Ya don't say…," (Dani then shouts back with an annoyed look on her face as she grabs the railing and leaps over it and holds onto the railing as she spins around and slams her foot into the stomach of a crimson dawn warrior that's charging up the steps towards her). (Then we see a panel of Warpath as he's entering the back office and Warren drops his shoulders a bit in relief as he's trying to help Siryn out of the back office).  "Jimmy," (Siryn then says softly with a relieved smile on her face before a tired Warren hands her over to Warpath, who picks her up and then looks back down at Warren with a concerned look on his face).  "I'm fine James, just clear the way," (Warren then says with a weary look on his face as he lightly leans on the doorway).  "Okay…let's go," (Warpath then says with a serious look on his face as he nods his head and then turns around and walks back out into the rave's main room and Warren slowly follows him).  (Then we see a panel of Sam squatting down and leaning out under the railing as he's holding onto the railing with one hand while waving at Warpath, Siryn, and Warren to hurry up with the other as he yells with a frustrated and hurried look on his face), "C'mon guys hurry up, ah can't keep the way open much longer!"  

"Just a bit longer Sam please," (Warren then says as we see a large panel of Warren, Warpath, and Siryn at the bottom of the stairs, Forge and Tabitha are halfway up the stairway along with Erica who's clearing the way and Dani and Sam are at the top of the stairs).  (Then we see a panel of some crimson dawn warriors as they let out a battle cry and charge towards the bottom of the stairs).  (Then we see Erica turn back and notice the warriors as she then stops and then yells with an angry look on her face), "Oh no you don't!"  (Then we see Erica amp up her powers and the flames behind Warren flare up dramatically and take the form of a winged dragon).  "Where'd you learn that Erica," (Warpath then says with a nervous look on his face as he starts to turn around with Siryn in his arms).  "Psylocke," (Erica then says with a half smile on her face as she then rushes up the stairs past Forge and Dani).  "Why am I not surprised," (Warren then says with a fake look of sarcasm on his face as he's using the railing to pull himself up the stairs).

[Shortly]

(We see many panels of the police and fireman fanning out over the area and putting up all of the police tape as the fireman are starting to put out the fires).  (Then we see Sam as he comes out of the rave and almost falls forward as he tries to stop on a dime and we see the police pull out their guns and order Sam to freeze).  "No…wait…you don't understand, we're not…," (Sam then starts to yell with an nervous and slightly scared look on his face as he has his hands up in front of him in a non threatening manger).  (Then we see Warren, Forge, and the rest of the team pour out of the rave and stop abruptly as they see all of the police aiming their weapons).  "Let me handle this Sam," (Warren then says through a painful wince as he pats Sam on the shoulder on the way to the front of the line of police).  "Gladly," (Sam then says with a nervous look of relief on his face as he steps back beside Forge and takes Tabitha from him).  "What seems to be the problem officers," (Warren then says with his best sell smile on his face before his look becomes very serious in a quick series of panels as we see several panels of a bullet being loaded into the chamber of a gun and then fired).  

[He hears the bullet slide into the chamber…].  […and tries to alert his fellow teammates…].  […but one acts first…].  (We see a close up on Warren's face as he catches the sound of the bullet slipping into the chamber of the gun as he starts to turn).  "Warren look out," (Sam then shouts in alarm with a shocked look on his face as he jumps in front of Warren, with Tabitha in his arms, and brings up his blast shield, and the bullet just bounces harmlessly off).  (Then we see the rest of the police officers open fire and the bullets all bounce off of Sam's blast shield).  "This isn't working Warren," (Forge then says with a serious look on his face as he draws his gun).  "I'm well aware of that Forge," (Warren then says with an angry scowl on his face as he takes Tabitha from Sam).  "Okay…so what are we gonna do about it," (Warpath then says with a concerned look on his face as he uses his size to try to shield Siryn from any harm).  "James, take Tabitha and get her and Terry to the hospital, we'll try to figure this all out and then join you there," (Warren then says with a gravely concerned look on his face as he hands Tabitha to a slightly confused Warpath).  "Yeah but…," (Warpath then says with a worried look on his face before Forge cuts in as he steps forward in between Dani, who has an arrow cocked all ready to fire and a nervous look on her face and Erica, with her hands together in front of her and with an ever growing sphere of fire forming near her hands).  "Just do it James, it's the right thing to do…," (Forge then says with a very serious look on his face as he looks back and up at Warpath).  

"Okay," (Warpath then says with a serious look on his face before he lifts off into the air and flies away).  "Where's he going," (A startled police officer demands as he's looking up after where Warpath flew off).  "To get two of our friends the medical care that they need," (Forge then says with nervous look on his face as he cocks his gun).  "Well then we'll just have to arrest them there," (Another one of the officers then says with a stern frown on his face as he takes a step forward).  "No one's arresting anyone tonight…," (We then see someone say from off panel as we see all of the police officers and fireman, along with the ambulance personnel and bystanders suddenly jerk to attention as they all look like they're in a trance).  "Wait…what's going on, what happened," (Erica then says with a startled, confused, and nervous look on her face as she's backing up to Warren, who looks concerned but still in charge).  "A little divine intervention…," (Dani then says with an euphoric grin on her face as she lowers her bow and lets her psychic arrow dissipate).  "Hardly," (Forge then says with a sarcastic frown on his face as he puts his gun down back into its holster and turns back to Erica, who lets her sphere of fire go away as she relaxes and starts to fix her skewed and dirty clothes as she's brushing the dirt off).  

"So what now," (Sam then says with a concerned look on his face as he lets his blast shield drop).  "Now Sam…we count our blessings and go home before there are far to many people here for me to cloud their minds," (We then see a tired but happy Cable, with a proud grin on his face and his arms crossed, say as he's walking towards Sam and the others).  "Good…then if I'm lucky ah can still catch up t' Jimmy," (Sam then says with a relieved smile on his face before he nods his head to Warren and then blasts off into the sky).  (Then we see a panel of Erica and Forge as they're watching Sam blast off by looking up into the sky as Erica smiles through a yawn and puts an arm around Forge's shoulders and leans lightly on him at first before she stumbles a bit).  "Whoa Erica…," (Forge then says with a worried look on his face as he catches Erica and holds her up).  "Sorry…guess I'm a little more worn out than I thought," (Erica then says with a nervous smile and laugh as she and Forge lock gazes and in the background we see Dani roll her eyes with a silent look of annoyance on her face before she then turns away and mutters in a close up panel of her where Forge and Erica are in the background), "I bet…."  "Come on guys let's go," (Warren then says with a tired sigh as he rubs his eyes before he starts to walk back towards the parking garage and as he does so we pull away back up into the night sky). 

[Months Later]

[The weeks and months after the successful operation pass with little or no retribution].  [And because of that lapse of time the days have come and gone until one of the happiest moments in a couple's life has come].  (We open with a few panels of almost all of the team hanging out in the hallway outside of the infirmary looking nervous and anxious).  (We see Warpath sitting in the hallway looking cramped as he's trying to read a book while Siryn is leaning up against him with headphones on).  (We see Erica leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed and a bored look on her face as Forge is beside her and he seems to be trying to get her attention).  (We also see Sam and Tabitha sitting together and Tabitha is pointing out items in a wedding catalogue).  "How long is this going to take," (Dani then says with a bored look on her face, with her hands in her pockets and her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail as she walks towards the group and Erica looks up past Forge in a panel).  "Hey Dani lay off…childbirth has its own timetable…and whether we like it or not we're completely at its mercy," (Erica then says with a serious and a little bit angry look on her face as beside her we see Forge solemnly nodding his agreement).  

"And you'd know this how exactly, read up about it on the internet," (Dani then says with an unbelieving look on her face as she lightly glares at Erica, who we see trying her best to hold her temper in check as we then see Forge put his hand on her shoulder).  "Because I know it from personal experience okay…," (Erica then says with an angry look on her face, as Forge is holding her back, before she storms off past a shocked and silent Dani and heads off down the hallway away from the infirmary).  (Then we see Forge follow quickly after Erica as he says with a worried look on his face), "No, Erica wait."  "What," (Dani then says with a confused and slightly embarrassed look on her face as he body is turned towards where Erica and Forge went but she's looking back over her shoulder at the rest of the team).  "Nice Dani…real nice," (Warpath then says with an angry look on his face in a side on panel as he doesn't turn his head).  "What Jimmy, would someone please tell me what I did wrong," (Dani then says with a pleading look on her face as she's looking all around).  "Maybe you should ask Erica Dani…who knows ye might learn something," (Siryn then says with an annoyed look on her face as she pushes her headphones slightly off of her ears).  

"What's that supposed to mean," (Tabitha then says with a confused look on her face as she looks up from her wedding magazine).  "Maybe ye should ask yourself how Erica could possibly understand what Psylocke is going through right now as she said that she was speaking from personal experience," (Siryn then says with a slight sneer on her face as she puts her headphones back over her ears).  (Then we see a silent panel of the group in the hallway looking around with somber looks on their faces).  (Then we move inside the infirmary and see Betsy in the process of giving birth with Warren and her side and he's holding her hand and they're both wearing hospital style attire, and we also see Xavier sitting near Betsy's head and he's trying to use his powers to keep everyone calm).  (Then we see Beast say as he's walking towards Betsy with a kind smile on his face as he's pulling on a pair of surgical gloves and a mask), "Well is everyone ready?"  "Let's hope so," (Warren then says with a very serious look on his face before Betsy then turns her head and glares menacingly at Warren with gritted teeth and she's been sweating a lot).  (Then we see a panel of Beast as he pulls up a stool with wheels on the bottom of it and then glances up at Xavier, who then nods his head but he keeps his eyes closed).  "Let's see how well this works," (Xavier then says with his eyes still closed and a serious look on his face).  

"Let's hope what works," (Betsy then growls in anger with a pained look on her face as she looks over at Warren, who just smiles sheepishly in return).  "Wait what…," (Betsy then starts to say with a confused look on her face before Xavier grabs her head with his hands and his hands cover her ears).  (Then we see a panel of Betsy as she starts to say something but then closes her eyes and we see Xavier's telepathic signature go from Xavier's forehead to Betsy's as her telepathic butterfly appears on her forehead).  [On a setting completely different from the current one].  (We then see a panel of Betsy standing under a tree by a nice looking pond).  (We see that there's a light breeze blowing her hair around and that it's a nice day).  "Where am I," (Betsy then says with a concerned look on her face as she turns around and brushes some hair off of her face).  "In the psi-realm Elizabeth, you should have been able to see that," (Xavier then says with a calm look on his face as he walks around the nearby tree with one hand up on a low lying branch and his off hand on his cane).  "I did Charles, but I still don't understand what I'm…we're doing here," (Betsy then says with a slightly confused and worried look on her face as she crosses her arms).  "Hopefully helping you to alleviate some of the pain of childbirth," (Xavier then says with a calm look on his face as he's standing beside Betsy and he's looking out over the lake).  

(Then we see a panel from their shoulders up of Betsy and Xavier as the two are staring out over the lake and then in the next panel it's a wide panel of the two in the background and we see a few birds fly in and land on the lake).  "Wait a bloody minute Charles, this isn't a game, you can't just…pain is a part of childbirth, that's just how it is," (We then see Betsy say with an angry look on her face as she uncrosses her arms and turns back to Xavier).  (Then we see a panel from behind Betsy of her as she has her hands on her hips and she's glaring at Xavier, who is looking at the ground with his eyes closed and a slightly pained look on his face).  "Charles," (Betsy then says with a worried look on her face as she lays a hand on Xavier's shoulder).  "What…oh sorry Elizabeth, this is proving to be more challenging than I had originally anticipated," (Xavier then says with a pained look on his face as he puts a hand up on his temple).  "You sound like most men Charles, thinking that they can control everything," (Betsy then says with an unimpressed look on her face as she turns her head away and looks back out over the water).  "Well I'll remember that the next time this happens," (Xavier then says with a short laugh as he looks back at Betsy out of the corner of his eyes).  

"No Charles, this is never happening again…ever, as soon as we get back I'm going to have Hank make sure of that…if you catch my drift," (Betsy then says with a slightly sinister smile on her face before we then pull away as the two share a good laugh).  

[A Bit Later]

(We then move back outside of the infirmary and see Tabitha fanning a yawn as she's nestling into Sam's shoulder and nearby we see Siryn letting Warpath listen to a song on her headphones).  (We also see Forge sitting down beside a moody Erica with his arm around her and Dani is leaning up against the wall with her head down and a sad look on her face and her hands in her pockets).  "So do we know if they've decided on names yet," (Dani then says without changing the moody frown on her face as she keeps looking at the floor).  "Nae, Warren has plenty of ideas but you know Psylocke," (Siryn then says with a bored shrug of her shoulders before she scratches her ear).  "Anyone know why the Professor is here, not that he shouldn't be but…," (Sam then says with a tired look on his face as he wraps his arms around Tabitha, who smiles sleepily).  "Charles said that he and Hank had come up with something that they hoped would help Elizabeth with the pain," (Forge then says with a serious look on his face as he turns his head and looks at the rest of the team that's assembled in the hallway).  "Wonderful, where was he in high school," (Erica then says with a sad and sarcastic frown on her face before she hangs her head).  (Then we see Erica turn away from Forge and bury her head into her shoulder before we then see Forge pull her close into a hug).  

"You know what I think guys…I think that we should all probably find some other way to pass the time," (Warpath then says with a serious look on his face as he looks around at everyone in the hallway).  "Jimmy's right ya'll, we should…," (Sam then says with a serious look on his face as he starts to rouse Tabitha).  (Then we see a panel of everyone in the hallway as they look all around at each other with nervous looks on their faces before they shrug their shoulders and nod their heads).  (Then we see them all start to get up and walk away but the door to the infirmary opens and a worn out but ecstatic Warren steps out, still wearing the hospital style scrubs and says), "Good news everybody!"  "Everything go okay Warren," (Siryn then says with a slightly worried look on her face as she stands up and puts her headphones down around her neck and shuts them off at the same time).  "Yes Theresa, everything's more than alright…," (Warren then says with a very excited look on his face as then we see Sam ask with a calm look on his face), "Can we…?"  "One at a time only, and not for very long, Betts needs her rest," (Warren then says with a nervous look on his face before we then see Sam raise his hand and volunteer to go first).  

[Later]

(We see a panel of most of the team sitting around in the game room watching television and playing pool).  (Warpath and Siryn are sitting together lazily on the couch and they're watching television).  (Forge is standing back from the pool table watching Dani and Erica play each other with Alysson shadowing Forge and sipping her fountain drink).  (We see Tabitha pacing around the room before we then see a happy Sam walk in and kiss Tabitha on the check before she leaves the room).  "So Mason-Dixon, what's the good word," (Warpath then says with a tired smile on his face as he's looking back over his shoulder and Siryn is popping some popcorn into her mouth with only a passing interest kind of look on her face).  "Ah think that Warren and Elizabeth probably have the two most beautiful twins that I've ever seen…," (Sam then says with a cheesy smile on his face and one hand in one of his pockets and he's scratching the back of his head with the other hand).  (Then we see a panel of Erica looking up from her spot by the pool table as she's leaning down low over the table as she's preparing to take a shot and she has her hair tucked behind her higher ear and she's wearing blue jeans and a rather loose fitting and long sleeved button up light blue shirt as beside her we see Dani wearing pretty much the same thing except she's wearing a tight, white short sleeved shirt under a light brown leather vest and a similar choker, as Forge is wearing blue jeans and a black short sleeved shirt as the others are wearing similar colored clothing and Erica then says), "So have they decided on any names yet Sam?"  

"Yep," (Sam then says with a tired yawn on his face as he sits down in one of the open chairs and puts his feet up).  "Do tell Guthrie…do tell," (Dani then says with a joking smirk on her face and a wink as she lightly leans on her pool cue).  "Their son was born first, takes after Warren in the looks department…they named him Charles Kenneth Worthington, and their little girl came next, she's the spittin image of Elizabeth, Moira Renee Worthington," (Sam then says with a content smile on his face as he leans back in his chair and stares up at the ceiling).  "Charles and Moira," (Forge then says with a deep in thought frown on his face before he thinks with an almost sad look on his face as he closes his eyes and drops his head a bit), Charles and Moira…wait till Sean finds out….  "Hey Forge…earth to Forge," (Erica then says at first with a cheesy smile on her face before she leans in close to Forge's face and ends up with a worried look on her face).  "Huh, what, Erica…," (Forge then says with a tired and confused look on his face as he shakes his head and rubs his eyes).  "You okay, you kind spaced out for a bit there," (Erica then says with a very worried look on her face as she puts a hand on Forge's shoulder).  "Sorry, I was just thinking," (Forge then says with a serious look on his face as he runs a hand through his hair).  

"A penny for your thoughts," (Erica then says with a nervous look on her face as she lays down her cue on the pool table).  "Not these, you wouldn't understand," (Forge then says with a slightly worried look on his face before he walks out of the room).  (Then we see a panel of a shocked Erica as she looks around the room for some answers before her shoulders slump and she walks out of the room after Forge).  "I would have won anyway," (Dani then says with a sad pout on her face as she grabs the eight ball and throws it into a corner pocket).  "Relax Dani, those two need some time to talk," (Warpath then says with a bored look on his face before Siryn then tosses some popcorn into his mouth).  "So they're a couple now," (Dani then says with a confused and startled look on her face as she puts her pool cue back in its place).  "Pretty much, yeah," (Sam then says with a bored yawn as he lowers his head and glances over at Dani).  "And that fact doesn't…oh I don't know, bother you just a little bit considering the fact that he's old enough to be her father," (Dani then says with an unhappy look on her face as she hops up on the pool table and begins to idly twiddle her thumbs).  

"Hey I'm fine with it, yeah there's a big age gap but so what, Erica's not a child," (Warpath then says with a bored look on his face as he squeezes Siryn's shoulder lightly).  "She's older that I am Dani, if that's any consolation," (Siryn then says with a tired yawn on her face before she then slaps Warpath's hand away from her shoulder with a mock look of anger on her face).  "I know that…it's just…," (Dani then starts to say with an unsure and slightly nervous look on her face before we see a tired and grizzly Cable walk into the game room).  "Just what Dani, it's a very good day…," (Cable then says with a tired but happy smile on his face, with his hands on his hips as he's standing beside Dani, and his head is turned towards her).  "Ah don' worry about it Cable, Dani's just hav'n another one of her fits…pay it no mind," (Siryn then says with a joking grin on her face as she half turns her head towards Warpath, and waves a hand haphazardly).  "I am not," (Dani then shouts with an angry scowl on her face as she hops off of the pool table and starts to storm towards Siryn, but then we see Cable stop her).  "No Dani, that's far enough, don't let Terry get to you," (Cable then says with a restrained smile on his face as he keeps an angry Dani restrained).  

"Fine, but why are we still here, I mean we got what we came for, Arthur Royce's head on a platter…so to speak, and Warren's people have the nuke in containment…," (Dani then says with a very frustrated look on her face in one panel as she's glaring at Siryn before then in another quick panel she turns to Cable and finishes with a serious look on her face as she and Cable are seen in that panel in a half close up).  "You're right Dani, our mission here is done, after we make sure that everyone's alright we'll go," (Cable then says with a serious and tired look on his face as he runs a hand through his hair while his other hand is on his hip).  "Good," (Dani then says with a very tired look on her face before she leaves the room).  "Sorry about that," (Cable then says with a tired look on his face as he walks over and sits down in a chair that's opposite to the one that Sam is sitting in).  "Forget about it Cable, ever since our New Mutant days Dani seems to come complete with an expiration date for being a happy member of the team," (Sam then says with a bored look on his face as he shrugs his shoulders and puts his feet up on the coffee table).  

"It happens…," (Cable then says with a slight shrug of his shoulders before he picks the newspaper up off of the coffee table and starts to flip through it).  "Oddly enough those things that everyone says…just happens…about always seems to happen to us," (Warpath then says with a sarcastic frown on his face as he points a popcorn filled hand towards Cable).  "It's the hazards of the life that we lead James, but in living that hazardous life we also get to visit places and experience things that most people can only dream about," (Cable then says with a calm look on his face as he folds the newspaper in half).  (Then we see a panel of Sam as he sits up and grabs the television remote off of the coffee table and then changes the channel).  "So ah guess that we're gonna be a little shorthanded for a while, what with Psylocke haven t' stay here and take care of the twins and Warren probably needing to help," (Sam then says with a serious look on his face, with the remote still in one hand, as he's looking back over at Cable).  "Sam…Dani and I can't stay, we may have stopped Arthur Royce, but if I know Apocalypse we should have seen at least some small shred of revenge or retaliation…," (Cable then says with a very nervous and very concerned look on his face as he puts a hand up in a mock defensive manner).  

"And you're guessing that ole blue lips' first target is going t' be you," (Siryn then says with a concerned look on her face as she stands up and holds the popcorn bowl in her hands).  "It wouldn't surprise me Terry, but right now my health isn't what concerns me, my main point of worry is what would…or could happen if Dani and I were to stay here and Apocalypse…," (Cable then says with a very grim and serious scowl on his face as he lays the newspaper down on the coffee table).  "Comes after you and Charles and Moira could get caught in the middle…," (Sam then says with an equally serious and grim look on his face as he looks up from his chair with the remote still in his hand).  "And we can' let that happen," (Siryn then says with a worried and a little bit scared look on her face as she looks back over at Warpath).  "Then let me help you two with your bags," (Warpath then says with a joking smirk on his face as he jumps to his feet and raises his hand as if he's volunteering to answer a question in class).  "Thank you James but that won't be necessary," (Cable then says with a slightly cheesy grin on his face as he stands up and scratches the back of his head).  

"Just remember that I offered when you two get into trouble," (Warpath then says with a slight nod of his head before we see Siryn shake her head with a sarcastic smile on her face and grab Warpath's arm and push him out of the room).  "So where do ya think you'll be going, New York, Madripoor…," (Sam then says with an almost poking fun smirk on his face as he looks up at Cable and lays the remote back down onto the coffee table).  "I'm not sure but," (Cable then says with an unsure look on his face before he turns his head in a small panel as we see a very weary Xavier walk in with a worried Beast behind him).  "Please Charles, you need to sit down and rest, this is only the first trial of the procedure and we still don't know all of the ramifications," (Beast then says with a very worried look on his face as he babies and guides Xavier towards the end of the couch).  "I'm fine Hank really, I expected to find myself a little disoriented and lethargic after the procedure, all I need is a couple of good nights of sleep and I'll be good as new," (Xavier then says with a pessimistic wince on his face as he sits down and tries to wave Beast off).  "Let's hope so Charles, but as your personal physician I should tell you that it wouldn't be wise or prudent to attempt that procedure anymore than you absolutely have to, we still have no idea what…if any long term affects it'll have on you, or Psylocke," (Beast then says with a worried look on his face as he sits down beside Xavier and takes a stethoscope out of his lab coat pocket).  

"Please Hank, do you have to do that now," (Xavier then says with a tired and slightly annoyed look on his face as he puts his head down a bit).  "You should listen to him Charles…," (Cable then says with a grim and concerned look on his face as he's looking down at Xavier with his hands on his hips).  "Because ya look terrible…I mean…," (Sam then says with a concerned smile on his face and his arms crossed as he's standing up).  "Thank you for the insight Hekyll and Jekyll, now if you don't mind I need to make sure that after bringing two new beautiful little lives into this world I'm not going to end my day by watching one of my closest friends die," (Beast then says with a sarcastic look on his face as he lightly glares up at Cable and Sam).  "Sorry," (Sam then says with a slightly cheesy and embarrassed smile and shrug of his shoulders as he sits back down).  "I'm not going to die, but all of this talk of my apparent demise is giving me quite a headache," (Xavier then says with an almost scolding frown on his face as he winces slightly in pain and pinches the bridge of his nose).  "Ya want some aspirin or Tylenol or something Professor," (Sam then says with a worried look on his face as he stands up and looks back down at Xavier and Beast).  

"No…thank you Samuel, I think that…," (Xavier then says with a tired and pained look on his face as he starts to stand up but then winces badly in pain in the second panel we see him turn back to Sam and then Beast before he adds), "You know what Hank, on second thought I think that a nice soft bed is really starting to call out to me."  "Then let's get this show on the road…Sam, does Warren have any available rooms that Charles could use for the night," (Beast then says with a concerned look on his face as he starts to help Xavier back towards the door).  "Well…as Tabitha would say, does Xavier need to…use some…Rogaine," (Sam then says with at first a big smile on his face that quickly fades as he realizes what he's saying and he notices that everyone else in the room is staring at him with confused looks on their faces).  "Lead the way Sam," (Beast then says with a well hidden smile on his face as he beckons Sam to lead the way as they all exit the room). 

[Meanwhile, In The Infirmary]

"Oh my God, she is so gorgeous," (We then see Tabitha say with a thoroughly delighted smile on her face as she's standing over a basinet in the infirmary as we also see a tired and weary Psylocke lying in bed with a tired but happy Warren at her side with his hand on her shoulder).  "Thank you Tabitha," (Betsy then says with a weak smile on her face and a hand on her temple).  "She definitely has your eyes," (Tabitha then says with a happy smile on her face as she looks up and over towards Warren and Betsy).  "She has her mother's smile to," (Warren then says with a happy grin on his face before he leans over and kisses the top of Betsy's head).  "Warren…is there going to be much more of this, because my patience is wearing thin and…," (Betsy then says with a tired look on her face as she looks up at Warren, who looks back down at her with a calm smile).  "We'll have Tabitha be the last for today, you need your rest," (Warren then says with a fatherly look of concern on his face as she smoothes out some of Betsy's hair).  "That sounds good to me," (Betsy then says with a tired look on her face before she lays her head back down on the pillow).

[Several Weeks Later]

(We open with a few panels of a nice day outside of the mansion as birds fly around and the sun is out).  (Then we see Warpath and Siryn getting ready to go for a run out in front of the mansion).  (Then we do a sideways track by the mansion as we see through the windows as we see Sam staring out of the window with a bored look on his face and Tabitha is sitting on the couch and desperately trying to get Sam's attention).  (Then we continue on and get to the tree lined backyard and we see Warren and Betsy both sitting in rocking chairs holding the twins and they're under a big umbrella with a table set up nearby with baby supplies and some lemonade and glasses on the table).  (We then see Betsy turn to Warren and say with an almost bored look on her face), "Please tell me that Apocalypse slaughtered an entire village or something because sitting here all day is giving me a bloody migraine."  "You know Betts, we should be thankful that everything has been quiet on the Apocalypse front these last few weeks and months, right now we should just…," (Warren then says back with a serious look on his face as he adjusts the blanket that Charles is wrapped in).  

"Sit here and grow old and gray…sorry luv but after nine months of retaining water and swollen ankles I want to kick someone or something's ass before…," (Betsy then says with an angry look on her face as she clenches one hand into a fist as Warren looks on with a concerned look on his face).  "There'll be plenty of time for that later, right now we should…," (Warren then says with a slightly impatient look on his face in a medium sized panel).  (Then we see Erica walk out of the mansion with a readout in her hands that's trailing along on the ground behind her).  "Hey guys I got some news…big news, and it's not good, something funky's going down…," (Erica then shouts with a very serious look on her face as she storms into Warren and Betsy's midst).  "Define funky Erica," (Betsy then says with a confused look on her face as she's looking down at Moira).  "Okay…funky…adjective, meaning to have or possess…," (Erica then says with a little to smart mouthed smile on her face as she hands the readout to Warren, who has to juggle Charles a bit so that he can take the readout).  "Very funny Erica, I know what funky means, I'm not as old as you think I am," (Betsy then says with an unhappy frown on her face as she runs the back of her hand softly on Moira's cheek).  

"Just how old are you anyway," (Erica then says with a cocked eyebrow and a sly smile on her face as she leans back a bit and crosses her arms).  "You're playing with fire there Erica…I only know because she had to put her age just like I did on the twins' birth certificate, and because of the risk of bodily harm I'm not going to tell you," (Warren then says with a slightly cheesy smile on his face as he begins to study the different items on the readout).  "A wise decision luv…," (Betsy then says with a restrained smile on her face as Erica then chuckles a bit before we see her notice the ever growing scowl on Warren's face).  "Erica here, take Charles," (Warren then says with a very serious frown on his face as he stands up and hands Charles off to a confused looking Erica).  "Warren what is it, what's wrong," (Betsy then says with a concerned look on her face as she pulls Moira a little closer to her).  "These readings indicate the presence of crimson dawn warriors in the sewers beneath Paris," (Warren then says with a serious and unhappy frown on his face as he scratches his chin).  

"Paris…what the bloody hell are they doing in there…and in the sewers no less," (Betsy then says with a shocked and confused frown on her face as she's looking up and over at Warren, who then looks back with a slightly frustrated frown on his face as he then says), "Does it matter Elizabeth, the simple fact that they're there is cause enough for concern," (And with a very serious look on his face as he walks towards Betsy as Erica looks on with a slightly confused look on her face as he's carefully holding Charles).  "Don't even think about going with them Warren, you're going to change a diaper even if I have to…," (Betsy then says with a very serious and threatening look on her face as she glares up at Warren).  "Perish the thought…Erica, find Sam and tell him to meet me in the ops room in ten minutes," (Warren then says in two panels as in the first panel he has a nervous smile on his face and then in the next panel he has a very commanding frown on his face).  "Right," (Erica then says with a very serious look on her face before she starts to turn and hurry off but then in a panel she's shocked as she remembers that she's holding Charles).  "Oops…sorry," Erica then says with an embarrassed smile on her face as she hands Charles back to Warren, who hands the readout back to her).  "Ten minutes Erica, not a minute later," (Warren then says with a stern look on his face as Erica turns and then walks away).  "As tactful as ever I see luv," (Betsy then says with a joking smirk on her face as she's looking up at Warren).  

[Shortly]

[The Ops Room]

(We see Sam looking all business like and standing near Tabitha, who's sitting in one of the chairs and looking bored out of her mind).  (We also see Warpath and Siryn also in the room still wearing the clothes that they were wearing when they went for their run).  "So what's the skinny blue boy," (Tabitha then says with a bored look on her face as she lays her chin down in her upturned palm as she's leaning her elbow on the counter).  "Yeah, ye pulled us back here right in the middle of our bloody run," (Siryn then says with an unhappy frown on her face as she crosses her arms, leans back in her chair, and puts her feet up on the console in front of her).  "Hardy har har…now we really should get down to business, as you can see this is a blueprint for the sewers beneath the city of Paris," (Warren then says in at first one panel where he has an annoyed smile on his face before then in the next panel we see him finish what he was saying in a wide panel where Warren is pointing at the large screen on the wall with the remote).  "Paris…," (Tabitha then says with a nervous look on her face as she's looking up at Sam, who's looking back down at her with a serious look on his face).  

"France Tabitha, Paris France, the city of love…and fashion," (Warpath then says with a sarcastic frown on his face as he runs a hand through his hair as he's sitting down beside Siryn).  "Cool…then I'd better make sure that I pack my credit cards," (Tabitha then says with an overly chipper smile on her face as she starts to jump out of the chair).  "Sit down Tabitha, now your main objective will be to infiltrate the sewers and locate the crimson dawn warriors while staying off of the local authority's radar," (Warren then says at first with a stern grimace on his face before he uses a laser pointer to point at the sewers).  "Great, and I just had my hair done," (Siryn then says with an unhappy frown on her face as she looks over at Warpath).  "So do we have any idea where the warriors are in the sewers or do we get to search the entire…," (Sam then says with a serious look on his face and his hands on his hips as Tabitha's looking up at him).  "Sorry Sam, but we have no idea where they are in the sewers so the plan's basically a search and destroy mission," (Warren then says with a frustrated frown on his face as he leans forward on the back of a nearby chair).  "Are there any variables that we should know about," (Siryn then says with a serious look on her face as she tucks some hair behind her ear).  "Not that we can foresee, but who knows," (Warren then says with a nervous shrug of his shoulders).  

"Then we'd better get there sooner rather than later," (Sam then says with a very serious look on his face as he's looking over at Warpath and Siryn).  "Spelunking time again," (Warpath then says with an unhappy frown on his face as he and Siryn walk out of the room).  "Good luck," (Warren then says with a concerned look n his face as he pats Sam on the shoulder).  "Thank, because ah have a funny feeling that we're going to need it," (Sam then says with a serious and somewhat worried look on his face as he nods to Warren and then leaves the room with Tabitha close behind).  "Well that was certainly a very rousing speech Warren," (We then see Betsy say with a slightly joking smirk on her face as we see her leaning up against the big screen in the ops room with her arms crossed).  "Thanks Betts, but where did you come from, I didn't see you enter," (Warren then says with a concerned look on his face as he walks towards Betsy and lays a hand on her shoulder).  

"You know we Warren, I'm full of surprises," (Betsy then says with a shrug of her shoulders and a laughing smirk on her face as Warren then pulls her close).  "That you are…but where are…," (Warren then says with a slightly worried look on his face).  "Don't worry, Forge is watching them for the moment, besides I have the feeling that Sam and the others will need our expertise on this mission and we have to be ready when they call," (Betsy then says with a worried look on her face as she leans into Warren and lays her head on his chest as the two then stare at the blueprint of the Paris sewer system on the big screen in the ops room).---END


	31. My 31st Mini

**UNCANNY X-MEN MINI #31:  A PLAN COMES TOGETHER**

**BY: LOGANALPHA30**

**"" - Words**

**[ ] - Caption Boxes**

**( ) - Art Instructions**

** - Thoughts**

**+ + - Time, Place Boxes**

 +Paris France+

  +11:30 P.M. +

[Paris, the city of love, lights, art, and food].  [One of the oldest and richest cities in all of Europe].  [Intended destination of the five youngest members of the renegade team of X-men led by the former X-men Archangel and Psylocke].  (We open with several panels of Paris at night).  (We also see tourists out on the town and some of the clubs at full occupancy).  (Then we pull back to a wide shot of the entire city before we then see a panel of the X-jet flying through the air).  (Then we see another panel of the X-jet as it passes over a river).  (Then we move inside of the X-jet and see Sam at the controls with Tabitha beside him and Warpath is doing a crossword puzzle while Siryn is looking over his shoulder trying to help him and Erica is cleaning out the tread of her boots with a stick).  "You're gonna have to clean all of that up when you're done ya know," (Sam then says with a scolding scowl on his face as he looks back over his shoulder as beside him we see Tabitha snicker a bit).  "Okay mom, I'll be a good girl…," (Erica then says with a pout on her face as she looks up at Sam through the tops of her eyes).  "Ooh if I didn' know better I'd think that this plane ride was taking a bloody eternity," (Siryn then says with a mocking scowl on her face as she looks back and forth between Sam and Erica).  

"Okay Red that's…," (Erica then starts to say before she jumps to her feet and then Siryn and Erica look like they're about to start fighting).  (Then we see Warpath smirk with a joking look on his face as he half turns his head and then says), "Don't make me get in between you two."  "Nae Jimmy, I won't need your help t' show this…," (Siryn then says with a very serious look on her face as she glares at Erica).  "Can it you two we're here," (Sam then shouts with an angry frown on his face as beside him we see Tabitha laugh and roll her eyes and then say), "Finally!"  (Then we see Erica sit back down with an angry look on her face and Siryn does as well).  "We should probably land somewhere quiet and out of the way so that we don't draw to much attention," (Warpath then says with a serious look on his face as he lays the crossword puzzle down and turns off the instruments at his station).  "Right, ya know maybe we should change our clothes or something, so that we don't look like carnival rejects," (Sam then says with a slightly confused frown on his face as he's punching a few buttons).  "What…ye don' think we look good…," (Siryn then says with a fake look of anger on her face as she leans back in her chair and crosses her arms).  "No…I just thought that we might look a little strange to the locals…," (Sam then says with a slightly unhappy and nervous frown on his face as he looks over at Siryn).   

"This is Paris Sam, remember," (Tabitha then says with a slightly cheesy smirk on her face as she leans forward and rests her elbows on the console in front of her).  "Right…silly me," (Sam then says with a sheepish smile on his face as he shakes his head).  "Maybe ye should just land the X-jet Sam," (Siryn then says with an unhappy frown on her face as she pulls her hair back up into a ponytail and she's holding the hair tie in her mouth).  "Yeah, but maybe we shouldn't go traipsing around in the sewers just yet…," (Erica then says with a nervous smile and shrug of her shoulders as she leans back in her chair and looks over at the readouts on a screen at her station).  "You mean you're not looking forward to wading through the stuff everyone flushes down the toilet," (Warpath then says with a smug smirk on his face as we also see Tabitha half turned in her chair and grinning wickedly back towards Warpath).  "Ah hate t' break it to ya Jimmy, but this isn't that kind of sewer…for the most part anyway," (Sam then says with a slight smile on his face as he punches in a few coordinates with one hand while he holds onto the control stick with the other).  

"So what are we supposed to do if we run into any of the jean dams, I mean we're supposed to stay off of their radar but…," (Erica then says with a slightly nervous look on her face as she turns her head back to look at Sam and Tabitha).  "Simple, we tell them that we're all a bunch of tragic fashion victims from some wacky runway," (Tabitha then says with an overly joking smile on her face as she turns around and waves back at Siryn and Erica).  "Is it too late to…," (Warpath then says with a slightly nervous look on his face before he drops his head into his hands).  "Calm down everybody…and cut the chatter," (Sam then says with an almost scolding look on his face as he then looks back and says), "Jimmy you and Terry take the east side of the city, Erica I want you and Tabitha to take the west side while I take the north side, tomorrow we'll come in from the south."  

"But Sam I…," (Tabitha then says with a shocked and slightly hurt pout on her face as she lays a hand on Sam's arm).  "Sorry Tabitha, but unless you've suddenly become nigh indestructible you and Erica are going to team up," (Sam then says with a sympathetic but stern frown on his face as he flips some overhead switches).  (Then we see the X-jet land in a heavily wooded area near a rocky cliff wall).  "Fine," (Tabitha then says with a very unhappy scowl on her face as she crosses her arms and pouts).  (Then we see a panel of Sam and the rest of the team as they walk down the ramp and out of the X-jet).  (Then we see Sam turn back and say with a smile as the ramp is going back up), "Okay now, everybody remember where we parked."  "Good one Sam, now how are we supposed to get into town, I don't fancy walking the whole way," (Erica then says with a sarcastic frown on her face as she adjusts her coat).  "Jimmy take Tabitha and Erica to the west side, after that meet back up with Terry, I'll fly on ahead," (Sam then says with a serious look on his face as he's looking down as he is zipping up his coat). 

[Later, The East Side]

(We see Siryn easily walking through the sewers with her in front and Warpath in the back as he's having to crouch a bit and Siryn has a flashlight).  "I wish that I could just take a quick look around with a short flight," (Siryn then says with an unhappy and frumpy frown on her face as she flashes her flashlight around).  "With the echo in here they could probably hear you in London," (Warpath then says with a sarcastic smirk on his face before Siryn turns around and glares back at him).   "Perhaps, but this is nae the time t' be making light of the situation," (Siryn then says with a rather unhappy scowl on her face as she turns away and flashes her flashlight around).  "Sorry Terry, but everything about this mission is a little crazy," (Warpath then says with a grim smirk on his face as he smashes down a big metal grate that's in their way).  (Then we see Siryn nod her head in agreement before she steps inside followed closely behind by Warpath).  (Then we see them get a few feet in).  [And as things tend to go for this unlikely pair…]  (Then we see the tunnel that Warpath and Siryn are in suddenly light up like a Christmas tree in a pattern that's cylindrical and is going down the entire length of the tunnel).  (We see Warpath and Siryn jerk in shock and alarm).  

"What the…," (Warpath then says with a very serious scowl on his face as he turns around and then tries to go back out the way that they came in but can't as we see him get shocked violently as he touches the metal grate that was moved into place behind them).  "Jimmy," (We then see Siryn yell with a very worried and almost frantic look on her face as she rushes to Warpath's side and she initially get zapped and is thrown back up against the wall and then tries to pick herself up off of the ground).  "Whoa…what the hell's going on here," (Warpath then says with a pained grimace on his face and a hand on the side of his head).  "I think that it's safe t' say that we've definitely found something boyo," (Siryn then says with her teeth gritted and her hair all a mess as she's pushing herself up off of the floor).  "Yeah Terry…but who," (Warpath then says with a frustrated and angry frown on his face as he stands up, but has to crouch and he then helps Siryn up).  "Then let's find out shall we," (Siryn then says with a very determined but a little nervous and weary frown on her face as he and Warpath then start to make their way down the tunnel).  (Then we see Warpath and Siryn finally exit the tunnel and they enter a very large room that doesn't look anything like the sewer that they just left).  "Okay…call me crazy if you want but I don't think that this is a part of the old Paris sewer line," (Warpath then says with a slightly overwhelmed and surprised look on his face as he's looking all around the room as best he can).  

"Aye boyo, this doesn' even resemble anything that I've seen before, and for me…well that's saying something," (Siryn then says with a concerned frown on her face as she and Warpath slowly begin to look around the big room that's dimly lit and they're on an elevated metal walkway with a railing on the side).  "Should we contact Sam now, or wait until we know what the hell this place is," (Warpath then says with a concerned frown on his face as he is looking down at Siryn and she's looking back at him with an equally concerned frown on her face).  "Nae, we should do a bit more exploring first, otherwise we could call it in and have it turn out to be a false alarm," (Siryn then says with pessimistic frown on her face as first she and then Warpath have to duck under a low beam).  "I wish that we could find a light switch or something, I hate wandering around in the dark like this," (Warpath then says with an unhappy and frustrated frown on his face as we see him stub his toe).  "Calm down Jimmy, I think I found something," (Siryn then says with a bored and somewhat frustrated frown on her face as she's looking back up over her shoulder at Warpath).  (Then we see a small panel of Siryn's hand and fingers as she flips a switch and light then floods into the room).  [They stand in awe at the sight in front of them].  

(Then we see a panel from behind of Warpath and Siryn as they're looking down into the room that looks like an airplane hanger and has a lot of what look like cryogenic tubes and capsules as well as a lot of lab type equipment).  "Whoa…," (Warpath then says with a shocked look on his face as Siryn then says in a panel where we're looking straight at them), "You said it boyo."  (Then we see Warpath and Siryn get to a long stairway and then start down it).  (Then we see a couple or a few quick panels of Warpath and Siryn as they descend the stairs).  (Then we see them get to the bottom of the stairs and then Warpath goes up to one of the large cryogenic tubes and rubs clear the fogged up top of the tube and looks in).  (Then we see a panel of Warpath as he's looking down into the tube and we see what looks like a Shi'ar woman inside of that tube).  (Then we see Siryn do the same and she instead looks into one of the cryogenic type tubes and see a Skrull male).  "Bloody hell," (We then see Siryn gasp in shock as she takes a step back away from the cryogenic tube and bumps into a table).  "What's going on here," (Warpath then says with a confused and concerned frown on his face as he looks around the room).  "Ye got me Jimmy…I think we should call Sam now," (Siryn then says with a nervous and scared look on her face as she turns to Warpath and lays a hand on his shoulder).  "Yeah…I think you're right," (Warpath then says with a worried look on his face as he nods his head towards Siryn).

[Meanwhile, On The West Side]

(We see Erica angrily walking through the sewers, as she's holding up a sphere of fire in front of her with her hand that she made using her powers and her eyes are on fire, and behind her we see an equally unhappy Tabitha walking with her arms crossed).  "This is going well," (We then see Tabitha say with an angry scowl on her face as she shivers in a half close up panel).  "Shut up Tabitha, there's only so much of you're complaining that I can take," (Erica then says with a not very amused smirk on her face as she half turns her head back towards Tabitha).  "Hey it's not my fault that Sam stuck me with you," (Tabitha then says with an angry scowl on her face as she kicks a tin can out of her way).  "He probably just didn't want you to get hurt, ya know…he's just doing that thing that guys do when they try to keep the woman that they love out of harms way," (Erica then says with a forced look of calm on her face before she sighs and turns back to face Tabitha).  "But…yeah I guess, it's just that…Sam usually isn't like that," (Tabitha then starts to say with a very angry scowl on her face before then in the next panel her scowl on softens into a worried frown).  

"All men are like that girl, it doesn't mater where they're from or how they were raised, deep down the simple fact is that they're all the same," (Erica then says with a slightly frustrated look on her face as she lanes back up against the wall and looks down at the sphere of fire that she's holding in her hand).  "Yeah…I guess, but how are we supposed to find anything down here, this place is like a maze," (Tabitha then says with her shoulders slumped and she's shuffling her feet a bit).  "Well Sam had faith in us, and I don't know about you but I'm not going to let him down," (Erica then says with a slightly tired smirk on her face as she leans forward a bit and lays her hand off hand on Tabitha's shoulder).  "Me either," (Tabitha then says with a slight shrug of her shoulders and a somber frown on her face as she looks up at Erica).  "So then let's get going and find something so that tomorrow morning when Sam asks us how our night went we'll be able to tell him the good news," (Erica then says with a bored look on her face before she turns and heads off down through the sewers).  "Whatever, let's just get this over with," (Tabitha then says with a serious frown on her face as she then follows Erica down the sewer tunnel).  

(Then we see Tabitha walk through some more sewer tunnels before she catches up to Erica, who's standing out front of the entrance to a metallic tunnel doors with what looks like no way in).  "Hey, what's the hold up," (Tabitha then says with a slightly confused look on her face as she stops and bends over a bit to catch her breath).  "We seem to have come to a dead end, unless of course you remembered to pack a giant can opener in that outfit," (Erica then says with a slightly joking smirk on her face as she leans in close and looks at the big doors).  "Ooh…damn, I knew that I forgot something," (Tabitha then says with a sarcastic look of anger on her face).  "Very funny…but we have to get by these doors if we're going to find anything," (Erica then says with an unimpressed look on her face as she looks back at Tabitha over her shoulder).  "Can't we like…go around or something, I mean we could be at this for hours," (Tabitha then says with an impatient frown on her face as she steps up beside Erica and peers closely at the doors).  "Well we can't just go back without finding what's behind these doors," (Erica then says with a serious and grim frown on her face as she rubs a finger around the edge of the doors).  "Maybe there's a keyhole or a latch or keypad of some kind," (Tabitha then says with a concerned look on her face as she crouches down at the side of the doors and tries to brush away some of the dirt off of the wall).  

"I don't know it's to dark to see very well," (Erica then says with a frustrated look on her face with one hand holding the bright sphere of fire and the other hand is on her hip).  "So then why don't you shed a little light on the situation huh, Miss Human Sparkler," (Tabitha then says with a small smirk on the corners of her mouth as she's still crouching down and looking up and over at Erica).  "I am not Miss Human Sparkler Tabitha, but I agree that we do need a bit more light to see everything," (Erica then says with a slightly angry frown on her face before she takes a few steps back and then brings her hands together).  "What are you doing," (Tabitha then says with a confused look on her face as she half turns around to look back at Erica, and she's kneeling on the ground).  "Shedding a little light on the situation," (Erica then says with a slightly cheesy smirk on her face before we see the small sphere of fire that she's holding in her hands start to grow and starts to shed a lot of light on the area as Tabitha has to shield her eyes and squint them).  "Okay…," (Tabitha then says with a slightly angry frown on her face as she turns around and shields her eyes as she starts to look around for a way to open the door).  (Then we see Tabitha scratch some dirt away before we then see that she uncovered a palm reading device).  

"Guess I found something," (Tabitha then says with an elated smile on her face as she tilts her head up a bit).  "Good, so can you open the doors yet or…," (Erica then says with a slightly frustrated frown on her face as she's squinting her eyes and has her chin down on her chest so that the light from her powers doesn't blind her).  "How should I know…your boyfriend is the technical wiz…," (Tabitha then says with a slightly joking smirk on her face before she snickers a bit).  "So…he's not here," (Erica then says with an unimpressed frown on her face as she dampens the light of her powers is giving off).  "Alright then," (Tabitha then says with a sarcastic scowl on her face before she then cautiously puts her hand up onto the palm outline).  (Then we first see a panel of Tabitha wincing in anticipation before she then relaxes a bit as we then see that her palm is being scanned).  (Then we see a couple of panels of Tabitha and Erica watching and waiting to see what happens before we see the doors slide open and Erica and Tabitha look on in shock).  "Looks like our luck's on an upswing," (Erica then says with a pleasantly surprised smile on her face as she reduces the amount of light that her powers are putting off).  

(Then we see the tunnel that's past the doors suddenly light up and Tabitha falls back abruptly back so that she's in a seated position).  "Whoa…okay what's going on here, this is getting a little to much like the X-Files for my taste," (Tabitha then says with a worried and slightly scared look on her face as she looks back up at Erica).  "Yeah…my thoughts exactly," (We then see Erica say with a very unsure and nervous look on her face as she looks down at Tabitha before then in the next panel we see Tabitha stand up and dust herself off).  "Should we…go in, or wait and call Sam," (Tabitha then says with a nervous and slightly scared look on her face as she's looking down the tunnel that's still all lit up).  "We'll call Sam alright…but only after we find something," (Erica then says with a confident frown on her face before she extinguishes her flame and starts off down the tunnel).  "Hey…wait for me," (Tabitha then says with a worried look on her face before she takes off in a run down the tunnel after Erica).  (Then we see a pane of the big metal doors as they slam shut).  (Then we see a couple of panels as Tabitha catches up to Erica and then the two slowly begin to walk through the tunnels that seem to go on like a maze as the two then start to look around with nervous and concerned looks on their faces).  

"Wait a minute," (We then see Erica says with a very concerned frown on her face in a close up panel from her collarbone up).  "Uh Erica…we've been here before, I swear that we're going around in circles," (Tabitha then says with a frustrated and nervous frown on her face as she's looking up and running both hands through her hair).  "Yeah Tabitha…I think you're right, we are going around in circles," (Erica then says with a very uncertain and concerned frown on her face as she looks around and ten leans back up against one of the nearby walls).  "Okay…so then what do we do now, we don't have any bread crumbs to leave behind us to help us find our way," (Tabitha then says with an unsure look on her face as she's searching through her many pockets for something or anything to make a trail with).  "Well what if I…," (Erica then says with a deep in thought look on her face before she then stands up, turns around, and places her hand flat on the wall).  "What are you," (Tabitha then says with a confused look on her face as she starts to step towards Erica, who stops her by holding a finger up).  (Then we see a panel of Erica concentrating really hard with her eyes closed as we start to see a small red glow form under her hand).  (Then we see a short series of panels that are of Erica's hand flat against the wall and the red glow under her hand starts to grow in size and also its intensity).  (Then we see a panel of the metal and Erica's hand melt's the metal away before she then pulls her hand away).  "Cool," (Tabitha then says with an elated smile on her face as she pats Erica on the back).  

"Thanks…but I don't know how long I can keep this up, that took more out of me then I thought it would," (Erica then says with a tired and worn out look on her face as she has to squat down to try and collect her breath as Tabitha looks on).  "So in other words, we're back to square one, trying to figure out exactly where we are and which way we're supposed to go…perfect," (Tabitha then says with an exasperated and frustrated look on her face before she throws her hands up and slides down into a seated position right beside Erica).  "Don't look now but I think that our problems just increased…something in these walls is blocking the signal, I can't get James or Terry…let alone Sam," (Erica then says with a growing look of negativity on her face as she's glaring at her communicator).  "So let me get this straight, we're like completely lost in God knows where and we can't get in touch with anyone," (Tabitha then says with a very frustrated frown on her face as she shakes her head and pulls her knees up close to her chest).  "Pretty much…got any ideas," (Erica then says with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she looks over at Tabitha).  "You're asking me…," (Tabitha then says with a shocked look on her face as she only turns her head towards Erica).  "Yeah…is that so strange of a notion…asking your opinion on something," (Erica then says with a slightly surprised smile on her face as she lightly taps Tabitha on the shoulder).  

"Actually…yeah, I'm the dumb one around here, the screw-up, no one ever asks for my opinion on anything, if you need fashion tips or what's the best hair dye to use then I'm your girl, but if you want someone with an actual brain in their head then you should talk to someone like Psylocke…or your boyfriend, but not me," (Tabitha then says with an increasing look of dejection and sadness on her face in a trio of panels as she also starts to hang her head).  "Hey now…that'll be enough of that, you're not stupid," (Erica then says with a very serious scowl on her face as she turns to Tabitha and squeezes her shoulder tightly).  "You sure, everyone else thinks so," (Tabitha then says with a dejected pout on her face as she starts to hang her head some more).  "Well I don't…now are you coming or not," (Erica then says with an angry scowl on her face as she jumps to her feet, puts her communicator away in one of her pockets, and then glares down at Tabitha as she extends her hand).  "Yeah," (Tabitha then says with an energized smile on her face as she lets Erica pull her back up to her feet).  (Then we see Tabitha and Erica walking further down the tunnels and then around the corner).

[Paris, Northern Side Of Town]

[He charges through the dark depths at a breakneck pace, rarely checking that which is in front of him, preferring instead to allow his nigh impenetrable blast shield keep him from harm].  (We see panels of a very determined Sam, with a very serious frown on his face, as he races through the sewers under Paris).  (We see Sam leaning forward as he's running and he's wearing blackened over goggles).  (We then see Sam as he goes crashing through some big boxes and even a few walls as his blast shield allows him to just go through them with ease).  (Then we see Sam stay running but look at his wrist as we see over his shoulder as there's a radar screen on his wrist and there are hits from the radar up ahead).  (Then we see a panel of Sam running by some guards before they turn around to look but they don't see Sam and one just shrugs his shoulders and says something about that it was probably the wind, in French, before the two guards go back to whatever it was that they had been doing).  (Then we see Sam get to a big room with a very high ceiling as he stops running and catches his breath).  Time to check up on everyone, (We then see Sam think with a serious frown on his face as he takes his communicator out of one of his pockets).  

"James, Terry…you there," (Sam then says with a somewhat concerned frown on his face as he holds the communicator up to his mouth).  (Then we see Sam wait for a bit before he furrows his brows and then ads), "Tabitha…Erica, come in."  (Then we see Sam wait a bit before he then starts to say something but then we see a sound come from off panel that causes Sam to stop and then start to look around before a big plasma blast slams into him as he then goes flying through one of the far brick walls and lands hard on some bricks).  (Then we see a panel of Sam as he tries to pick himself up off of the ground with a pained grimace on his face as he shakes some dirt out of his hair).  "Get up scum, you're not wanted here," (Someone from off panel yells as Sam then pulls himself back through the hole in the wall).  "Sorry t' disappoint ya pal…," (Sam then says with gritted teeth ass he's standing back up).  "Your existence is a disappointment," (We then see War growl in sheer anger as we see him readying another plasma blast).  "So is yours but yet you don't seem to have let that stop you," (Sam then says with a joking smirk on his face as he gets in a defensive stance).  "I will make you eat those words," (War then growls with an angry grimace on his face before he then charges forwards towards Sam, who takes off himself in a sprint towards War).  

(Then we see a quartet of wide panels of Sam and War as they're charging towards each other as in the bottom panel they finally run into each other in a big explosion that we then see continued onto the next page in a half page panel as the explosion blows a hole through the floor and then in the next two more panels to finish the page Sam and War go crashing down through the floor and then a couple more floors before they land in a water filled tunnel).  (Then we see War and Sam trying to fight against the current but they can't before the two get flushed out into another big room that looks similar to the big room that Siryn and Warpath are in).  (Then we see War growl in anger as he fires off another red hot plasma blast as Sam isn't taken by surprise and brings up his blast shield and so he only gets knocked back into the wall instead of through it).  "Nice try War, but I'm on to you," (Sam then says with a mocking grin on his face as he's standing back up).  "Your pitiful attempts at humor only mask your fear…so tell me Guthrie, how's your mother…is she well…," (War then says with a sneer of sheer delight on his face as he picks himself up off of the floor).  "Why you ba…," (Sam then says with a very angry scowl on his face as he's preparing to fire off a blast at War).  

"Ooh such language coming from someone of your supposed impeccable character," (War then says with a mocking sneer on his face before he throws his head back and laughs hysterically).  (Then we see Sam get even angrier before he then launches himself at War).  (Then we see a panel of Sam plowing into War's midsection and he drives a still laughing manically War backwards).  (Then we see Sam and War slam through a number of bio-beds and then finally into a large collection of the cryogenic tubes and the like).  "Get off me unworthy scum," (War then shouts in anger as he blasts Sam, who's gritting his teeth and trying to punch War, off of him with a very powerful plasma blast in a big panel).  (Then we see Sam go flying back up into the air and then down through the ceiling of what looks like a modified greenhouse).  (Then we see a panel of Sam as he sits up and then howls in pain as we see a big gash on his right side that's bleeding pretty well).  "Your exquisite howls of pain only make this more enjoyable for me," (A very boastful War shouts in triumph as he's walking towards where Sam is and he's kicking some broken trash out of his way as he does so).  "Yah well ah reckon that you'll have a pretty hard time enjoying anything after ah get done with ya," (Sam then yells with a rather boastful but hollow grin on his face as he's crawling back under a metal table).  (Then we see a quick panel of a very angry War kicking the greenhouse like buildings door in off of its hinges).

+The Mansion+

+ 5 A.M. +

[The bedroom of the two most senior members of the team, caught in a restless night common to new parents as well as leaders of a team of rogue mutants].  (We open with many panels of the night outside of the mansion and its grounds along with the full moon before we then pan down and see a light breeze wafting through the trees and a bird or two shivering with cold).  (Then we continue to pan through the darkened mansion but we see a sleepy Forge, still awake with the lights on in his lab, rubbing his bleary eyes with the back of his hand while trying to weld two items together and there's a steaming hot cup of coffee and coffee pot sitting nearby).  (Then we press on and get to Warren and Betsy's room as they're both in bed and the two look like they collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep the second that their heads hit their pillows and we see that Betsy's head is lying on Warren's chest).  (We then see Charles and Moira sound asleep in their side by side basinets that are pretty close to the bed).  (We see that there's also a changing table and a lot of other baby stuff nearby).  (We then see Betsy scrunch up her face as it appears that she's having a little bit of trouble sleeping).  (Then we see Warren's wings slowly begin to fold down around him and Betsy almost in a protective manner).  

(Then we see Betsy jerk her head up suddenly and look around as we see that her hair is all messed up and in her face as she doesn't have any makeup on and her hair is over her right eye).  (Then in the next panel we see Betsy's face again as one of the babies wakes up and starts to wail and the in the next panel we see Betsy become very unhappy and scowl in anger and say as she brings a hand up and brushes the hair off of her face), "Bloody…#$%@!"  (Then we see Betsy brush Warren's wings away with a frustrated frown on her face before she slips out of bed and then pulls her nightgown on with a really big and tired yawn).  (Then we see Betsy stand up and tie her hair back up in a ponytail with a tie that she got off of the nightstand).  (Then we see Betsy walk over and pick Charles up as she says with a tired but motherly smile on her face), "Okay luv…mommy's here."  (Then we see her walk over to the rocking chair that's by the window and she sits down before then in the next panel she starts to nurse him as we pull back so that we don't actually see anything).  (Then we go back to the bed and see Warren roll around a bit before he seems to notice that Betsy is no longer there).  "Huh," (We then see Warren mumble as he wakes up and then looks around groggily before he then spots Betsy by the window).  

"Betts…," (Warren then says with a tired yawn as he wipes a hand across his face as he's sitting up).  "Over here Warren," (Betsy then says with a tired look on her face as she leans her head back).  (Then we see Warren slide out of bed as we see that he's barefoot, shirtless, and wearing a pair of drawstring black pants).  (Then in the next panel we see Warren standing at Betsy's side with a hand on her shoulder as he says with a tired look on his face), "Someone not sleeping very well?"  "Yeah…me," (Betsy then says with a half smile on her face as she looks up at Warren as the panel starts at Betsy's chin and goes upward).  "That's true…but then we should have heard from the team by now," (Warren then says with a worried look on his face as he's looking down at Betsy and softly caressing the top of Charles' head).  "They'll call back Warren, Sam's a responsible guy, you did right by putting him in charge," (Betsy then says with a serious but honest look on her face as she's looking out the window).  "Yeah…you're right," (Warren then says with a slight nod of his head and his hands on his hips).  (Then we see Betsy think with a sly smile on her face), Aren't I always….  (Then we pull back and see Betsy hand Charles back to Warren, who slowly walks back and puts Charles back in his basinet).  

(Then we see Warren turn back to Betsy as she's slowly rocking in her chair).  (Then we see Warren cringe as Moira takes her opportunity and wakes up balling her head off).  "Perfect…," (Warren then says with a tired look on his face as he picks Moira up and then turns back to Betsy).  "Guess someone didn't want to miss out on the free food," (Betsy then says with a sarcastic frown on her face as she waves Warren over). 

[Later]

(We see Warren walking through the halls, still barefoot but he's pulling a beater on).  (We then see him pass by the lab and he stops as he sees that the light is on).  (Then we see Warren push the door open and then slip inside as he has to squint at the bright lights as he then says), "Forge…what are you still doing up?"  (Then we see a panel of Forge as he jerks up to a seated position and rubs his eyes and says), "Wha…Warren what?"  "I could ask you the same thing, shouldn't you have gotten to sleep a few hours ago, it's five in the morning," (Warren then says with a sly smirk on his face as he walks up and cross his arms as he leans up against the table that Forge is sitting at).  "You know me Warren, I have more work that time to do it in, I get going and time seems to cease to have any meaning," (Forge then says with a nervous shrug of his shoulders as he the runs a hand through his hair).  "I know what you mean, when I get embroiled in the middle of a hectic business meeting I completely lose track of time, oftentimes Betsy has had to come very close to having to psyknife me," (Warren then says with a slightly cheesy smile on his face before we see both he and Forge share a laugh).  

"So has Sam checked in yet," (Forge then says with a somewhat worried look on his face as he starts to search through the items on the table in front of him).  "No…not yet, Betsy said not to worry, that Sam's responsible enough to contact us if something were to go wrong," (Warren then says with a serious look on his face as he turns around and then leans forward on the table on his forearms).  "You're engaged to a very intelligent woman, you know that," (Forge then says with a sly grin on his face as he picks up a couple of circuit boards and then starts to study them as Warren then laughs a bit and nods his head).  "Yes I do Forge, yes I do, in truth it's a fact that I'm reminded of almost every day," (Warren then says with a laugh before he pulls up a chair).  "On another matter I'm having a hard time in my attempts to discern what Apocalypse's intentions are in the sewers beneath Paris, now that's taking into account the possibility that the crimson dawn warriors presence in Paris is actually one of that despot's plans," (Forge then says with a very serious and frustrated scowl on his face as he lays the two circuit boards back down onto the table).  

"Their presence there is proof enough for me Forge, or else I wouldn't have sent Erica and the others in there, have you heard anything from Charles or Cable yet," (Warren then says with a grim look on of concern on his face as he idly sifts through the contents while Forge looks on with a concerned look on his face).  "No, I have yet to be able to get in touch with Cable and as for Charles well…he's been very busy lately and hasn't returned any of my calls," (Forge then says with an unhappy frown on his face as he pulls up a wireless keyboard and types in a few things as Warren looks on in frustration before running his hands through his hair and staring up at the ceiling in frustration as a 3D screen pops up beside him and Forge squints at it).  "I can understand about not being able to contact Cable, God knows that man's been difficult to get in touch with in the past, but Charles…," (Warren then says with a very worried look on his face as he scratches his chin and stares ahead).  

"Has a lot on his mind right now Warren, now I thought about contacting the Paris X-Corporation branch but I'm not sure that it would be wise given some of the recent events there, what do you think," (Forge then says with a very serious look on his face as he's putting two more circuit boards down on the table).  "I think that you've spent far to much time cooped up in here, take a few days off and relax…if that's at all possible for you, take Erica and go to some tropical island…in fact the two of you can stay at one of my villa's," (Warren then says with a slightly cheesy smile on his face as he pats Forge on the back).  "I may very well do that Warren, I could use a little downtime, although I'm not sure Erica would be so eager to leave…," (Forge then says with a concerned and slightly sad frown on his face as he leans forward onto the table and rest on his forearms).  "You sound so sure of that Forge…I think that if you were to ask Erica to go away with you on a vacation…just the two of you…that she'd surprise you," (Warren then says with a big smile on his face before he then stands up and turns towards the door).  "I'll think about it," (Forge then shouts over his shoulder as Warren starts to walk out of the lab).  

(Then we see a panel in which we see in the immediate foreground we see Forge as he's watching Warren walk back towards the door in the background Warren is almost at the door as he slightly turns back and says), "See that you do."

[Paris]

"This is pathetic…we've been walking around for hours, can't we rest a bit, I'm tired," (Tabitha then says with a big yawn and sigh before she slumps back up against the wall).  (We then see Erica hunch her shoulders up and clench her fists in frustration and grits her teeth before she then says in the next panel with an angry frown on her face), "You're always tired Tabitha…I'm surprised that you and Sam ever have sex."  "Hey…I'm always up for Sam…or he is for me…heh…uh yeah let's go," (Tabitha then says with a snicker before she blushes with embarrassment and a huge grin on her face and then hangs her head and shuffles her feet). "Whatever," (Erica then says with a nervous chuckle as she helps Tabitha back up to her feet as we see that the two are still in the lighted tunnels that they were in before).  (Then we see the two walk for a bit before they get to an unlit room without a door).  (Then we see Tabitha walk out into the room a way and looks around, as the light from the tunnel is pushing out into the room, as she says), "L-u-c-y…I'm h-o-m-e!"  

"Would you keep it down," (Erica then growls with an angry scowl on her face as she storms into the room and grabs Tabitha's wrist).  "What…we're alone…here," (We then see Tabitha say in two panels as in the first panel it's of her upper body with a defensive look on her face before then in the next panel we see a full two page panel of Erica and Tabitha in the center, as the lights snap on suddenly, of what looks like an old Roman coliseum as the two are panicking as the coliseum is filled with crimson dawn warriors and mutants of every shape and size and then on the floor surrounding Tabitha and Erica are what look like gladiators).  "Oh #@$%," (Erica then says with a total look of shock on her face in a close up panel on her head).  "My thoughts exactly," (Tabitha then says with a terrified smile on her face as then she and Erica go back to back).  "Welcome Ms. Smith and Ms. Kalen, and I should thank you for not forcing me to pit my own creations against one another," (We then see someone yell from high up in the crowd as Tabitha and Erica look up towards where the voice is coming from).  (Then we see a big screen light up and we see a rather arrogant Death sitting on a throne looking very much like a king and all around him we see extremely scantily clad female slaves of varying skin colors-like blue, yellow, purple, orange and the like-all around him keeping him cool with those big fans).  

"What is this…a bad porno movie," (Tabitha then says with a grossed out look on her face as she then sticks her tongue out with a look on her face as if she just smelled or tasted something awful).  "Laugh and joke all you want miniscule insects…your bones will be…," (We then see Death say with a very cocky sneer on his face as he clenches a fist in front of his face before Erica then interrupts him with a heard it a million times before look on her face as she says), "Our bones will be ground up into a fine powder and mixed in with your tea."  "What are you…some rich little," (Tabitha then says with a sarcastic grin on her face before she has to dive out of the way as one of the gladiators charges towards her, kicking up a cloud of dust and dirt that causes Erica to choke and cough on the cloud).  (Then we see a few panels of Erica and Tabitha in their desperate attempts to stay one step ahead of the gladiators that are trying to kill them while the crowd roars).  "Tabitha," (Erica then shouts with a panicked look on her face as she tries to go and help Tabitha but one of the gladiators jumps in front of her).  

(Then we see Tabitha get knocked down onto her back as then that same gladiator raises his weapon as he prepares to smash Tabitha, who's looking up at him with a total look of horror on her face before then in the next panel she smiles, that makes the gladiator hesitate, and then Tabitha smiles and winks at him before she blasts the gladiator in the chest and that gladiator goes flying back away from her and he takes out another of the gladiators that's trying to slice Erica's head off with an axe).  (Then we see Tabitha start to get back up but then another of the gladiators grabs Tabitha's collar and pulls her up as she kicks and struggles to get free as she yells), "Hey…let me go!" "Heh…little feeble girl, you should quit trying to play grown up," (The angry gladiator then says with a mocking sneer on his face before then in the next panel we see Tabitha grimace and then say), "Okay…so I'm a kid…then I guess that you won't mind it when I do…this!"  (And as we see Tabitha grin and say that we see her rear back and kick the gladiator that's holding her hard in the crotch).  (Then we see a panel of that gladiator's face as he reacts to what Tabitha did).  

(Then we see a panel of Tabitha smiling like a fool, and she's facing us, and with the gladiator that she kicked is on his knees hunched over with his back to us).  (Then we see Erica get close to the wall and a torch as we then see her grab the torch off of the wall).  "Okay people…who's first," (Erica then shouts with a very angry frown on her face as she starts to jump towards several of the gladiators and her powers flare the flame up a lot so that she's not practically holding a flamethrower).  (Then we pull back and see a few wide shots of the coliseum's floor as Erica is using her flamethrower and Tabitha is blasting away before then in the next panel we see Tabitha hopping up and down in celebration of blasting a gladiator before we pull back and see a really tall lizard like creature jump out of the stands down onto the coliseum floor and then open its mouth and then its tongue shoots out of its mouth and wraps around Tabitha's ankles).  (Then we see Tabitha notice suddenly as she looks down and gasps as her smile changes as her jaw drops).  (Then we see Tabitha get lifted up into the air upside down as she's really surprised and shouts out in alarm).  (Then we see Erica turn around and yell), "Tabitha," (with a worried look on her face before one of the gladiators gets in a lucky shot and slams his fist into the side of Erica's face as we then see Erica crumple to the ground unconscious).  

"No…," (Tabitha then shouts in alarm before she gets slammed up against the side of the coliseum wall, instantly knocking her out).  "How pathetic…they didn't even last five minutes," (We then see Death say with an unimpressed sneer on his face before he then slams his fist down onto the armrest of his throne, scaring the scantily clad women around him).

[Northern Paris]

(We see Sam yell out in pain as we see him go crashing back through the wall of the greenhouse like building).  (Then we see a very cocky and triumphant War charge through the wall after Sam like it's not even there).  "Is that all you've got pitiful worm, it's almost not even worth it to break you," (War then says with an angry scowl on his face as he's popping his knuckles).  "Sorry pal…but you're not even close t' breaking me," (Sam then says, as he spits out some blood, with an angry look on his face as he's picking himself up out of the midst of a number of smashed pallets and crates).  "Then let me give it my best shot," (War then says with an angry smirk on his face as he charges towards Sam while building up a plasma blast).  (Then we see War fire off the blast towards Sam, who raises his blast shield and so his surroundings get pretty much vaporized but he's okay).  (Then we see Sam fire off a blast of his own from a kneeling position as he drops his blast shield with his surroundings ablaze).  (Then we see that blast slam into War and it sends him flying backwards through the wall and we see a loud crash).  

"Told ya," (We then see Sam say with a very determined frown on his face as he stands up and then starts to walk towards War, but has to stop halfway and double over in pain as he winces and grabs his side, as the blood is running down his leg).  (Then we see War angrily storm back out of the greenhouse like building as the rest of it then falls down around him).  (Then we see Sam have to drop to a knee from the pain as he also seems to be kind of getting a little woozy from loss of blood).  (Then we see War about to punch Sam in the face, but then from behind we see Sam get zapped from behind by what looks like a suped up cattle prod as he screams in shock and pain as he gets shocked and then falls to the ground, out like a light).  "Stupid mutant," (Pestilence then says with a sly grin on her face before she shakes her head and walks away).  "There you go again taking all of the fun out of everything," (War then says with a frustrated frown on his face as he picks up and then slings Sam over his shoulder and carry Sam out of the room).

[Eastern Paris]

(We open with Siryn walking around in the big room with a frustrated look on her face while Warpath is sitting on the steps with a bored frown on his face as he's leaning back against the wall and playing with some odd piece of machinery).  "Any luck," (Warpath then says with a bored stiff look on his face as he looks over at Siryn).  "Nae, I still can' reach anyone…," (Siryn then says with a very frustrated scowl on her face as she's glaring at her palm pilot shaped communication device in the palm of her hand).  "Have I told you lately how much I'm not liking this," (Warpath then says with a worried and sarcastic look on his face as he leans forward a bit and scratches the back of his head).  "Like about a million times in the last two hours boyo," (Siryn then says with a tired smile on her face before she walks over and lays her head on Warpath's shoulder and then wraps her arms around his as best she can).  "Sorry," (Warpath then says with a somber frown on his face as his shoulders slump).  

"Hey now, don't go getting all mopey on me, you're my rock you that right, ever since I first me you you've always been the one constant in my life, no matter what social or private hells that the team and or I went through I always knew that I had a friend," (Siryn then says with a very serious and worried look on her face as she walks around in front of Warpath and takes his face in her hands before we then see the two touch foreheads as we move in closer and see in close up panels they lock gazes).  "And don't you ever forget that Terry…ever," (We then see Warpath say with a very sincere look on his face as he grabs Siryn by the shoulders).  "Don't worry I won't, now maybe we should stop wasting time moping around here and see if we can figure out exactly what this place is," (Siryn then says with a nervous smile on her face as she pats Warpath on his cheek before she walks away).  "Fine, better than sitting here…wasting away," (Warpath then says with a cheesy grin and shrug of his shoulders as he stands up and follows Siryn).  (Then we see a few panels of Warpath and Siryn as they look into each and every cryogenic tube and also the two peek under the white blankets that cover some of the bio-beds).  "Anything Terry, cause all I've got on this side are a bunch of frozen stiffs and guys that look like the medical examiner forgot to finish the autopsy," (We then see Warpath say with a bored frown on his face as he turns back to Siryn).  "Same over here, except it looks like they didn' get as far with the autopsies," (Siryn then says with a nervous and slightly unsure frown on her face before she hops up on one of the empty bio-beds and starts to swing her legs a bit).  

"Yes Alex, I'll take sick and twisted scientists dreamland for three hundred," (We then see Warpath say with a cheesy smile on his face as he also raises his hand like he's in school while walking over to cross his arms and lean on the bio-bed beside Siryn).  (Then we see a panel of Siryn and Warpath just being there smiling like fools in a panel before the two then look at each other in another panel and then the two snicker and then burst out laughing).  "Ye know Jimmy, we really shouldn't be sitting here like this, we should be burying them or something," (Siryn then says with a much more serious look on her face as she turns to Warpath).  "I completely agree Terry, but unfortunately we're in no position to give them the proper burial that they deserve," (Warpath then says with a very grim and slightly angry scowl on his face as he looks around the room).  "Aye…but how did they all get here in the first place, someone had to of brought them better yet collected them like trophies…it's sickening," (Siryn then says with a slightly sickly look on her face as she looks around the room while Warpath puts an arm around her and shrugs his shoulders).  "That it is, but come on let's go, we're not going to find the answers to any of our questions by sitting around here all day," (Warpath then says with a very serious frown on his face before he then stands back up full and starts to walk away from Siryn as she looks on with her brows furrowed and an unsure look on her face).  

[Out West]

[After fighting for their lives for what felt like hours Erica Kalen and Tabitha Smith find themselves not only bruised and battered but in need of aid…and some clothes].  (We open with a few panels of an underground tunnel system with brick walls and then several cylindrical pits in the floor that are mostly filled up with water).  (And on top of that we see an iron mesh gate placed over the top of those holes and we see two people chaired up to the iron gate with their hands above the gate and high enough above their heads so that their arms are stretched above their heads).  (Then we move in closer and see that the two people that are chained up are Erica and Tabitha and the two are naked but the water is up high enough so that we don't see anything).  (Then we see panels of Tabitha and Erica all chained up and bruised and bloodied before Erica then opens her good eye as her other eye is swelled shut and says), "Psst…hey, Tabitha!"  (Then we see a panel of Tabitha with bruises and a split lip as she's hanging her head as Erica repeats her request to Tabitha).  

(Then we see Tabitha say), "Nnh…my head," (as she then starts to roll her head around a bit before we then see her lift up her head a bit).  (Then we see Tabitha say with a pained look on her face), "Er…Erica, what…where are we…and uh why am I…we, naked," (as she looks down at herself first and then over at Erica).  "I don't even want to think about it Tabitha, the last thing that I remember is getting thrown into some sort of ancient jail cell and…God this water is cold," (Erica then starts to say with a pained wince on her face before we then see her look up and grimace and then we see sounds of her teeth chattering very loudly).  "Who knows, maybe it's that bastard Death's way of making sure that we don't get to comfortable," (Tabitha then says with a hitch in her laugh before we also see Erica crack up laughing).  "Now though at least we have some kind of an idea as to what Apocalypse's plan is for this place, sick as it may be," (Erica then says with a worried look on her face before she has to bite her lip from the shock of the cold water).  "We kind already knew that Apocalypse was one sick puppy Erica, Warren and Elizabeth better than any of us, but all that we now know for sure is that Apocalypse is definitely planning something here…man at times like this I wish that Sam was here…," (We then see Tabitha say with a concerned look on her face before we then see a panel of Erica and Tabitha looking up out of the pit as we see the sound of someone being dropped rudely onto the floor that's unconscious and someone says), "Well then worm, this must be your lucky day!"  

"What…," (We then see Erica say in a close up panel of her face as her chin is in the immediate foreground and in the background is her forehead and hairline as the gate above is casting weird shadows on her face).  "I thought that I'd reunite the two lovebirds," (We then see a very smug War say with a big smile on his face as he's using his foot to roll a bloodied and unconscious Sam towards the mouth of a small tunnel that leads to the pit that Tabitha and Erica are in).  (Then we see Tabitha look up and yell with a panic-stricken look on her face), "Sam!"  (Then we see a couple panels of Tabitha in a frantic attempt to get free as tears come to her eyes).  (Then we see a naked body come sliding into the pit and it results in a really big splash).  (Then we see that the body was Sam as he the cold water wakes him up as he's confused at first before he reaches up and grabs the gate, hissing in pain and shock at both the temperature of the water and of the pain from the wound on his side).  

"You're right where you belong now…mutant scum," (Ware then says with an angry sneer on his face as he's kneeling down on the top of the gate as he's ordering two crimson dawn warriors to pull up Sam's arms and hands before chaining his hands up like Tabitha and Erica).  (Then we see War and the two crimson dawn warriors laugh heartily as they tie Sam's hands up and then walk out of the room).  "Sam," (Tabitha then shouts with a very worried look on her face as she leans as close as she can to Sam, who winces in pain and looks up before he then says with a surprised and relieved look on his face), "Tabitha…Erica, what?"  "Guess we won't be getting our investigation merit badges eh Sam," (Erica then says with a slightly embarrassed and apologetic look on her face and a cheesy smile).  "Oh I don't know…I could be lenient this time," (Sam then starts to say with a nervous smile on his face before he sees the condition that Erica is currently in and frowns).  "Sam, are you," (Tabitha then says with a very worried look on her face before Sam then turns to her and says); "I'll be okay Tabitha, what about you?"  "Well I won't be winning any beauty pageants for awhile but I'm okay…now that I know you're okay," (Tabitha then says with a cheesy smile on her face before she leans her head up against her stretched out arm).  

"We were doing fine Sam…really, until we ran into Cirque de Pain up there and got our asses royally handed to us by Death and his cronies," (Erica then says with an angry and nervous look on her face before she winces in pain).  "We tried to fight back but they had a lizard man that laid the smackdown on me with his tongue…it was so gross," (Tabitha then says with a slightly sickly look on her face before she laughs a bit).  "Sorry Tabitha, but right now we need to get out of here and get word to Jimmy and Terry, hopefully they haven't been caught yet," (Sam then says with a grim and serious scowl on his face as he's looking up through the gate and around the pit to take stock of their surroundings).  "Great plan Sam, great plan…only one little flaw with that perfect plan of yours, we're stuck chained up in the pit…naked…with no way out," (Erica then says with a tired snicker to which Sam gives her at first an odd look and then an unhappy scowl).  (Then we see Sam raise his blast shield and say with a grim smile on his face), "Guess our powers still work…that's a plus, but I wonder why they just left us here like this, ah mean we would just bust out of here in like two seconds…."  

(Then we see Erica look around and then say with a slightly cheeky smile on her face), "They probably thought that we'd be too embarrassed to do anything."  (We then see the trio continue to talk as we pull up and away).

[Meanwhile, Back At The Mansion]

"I've hand enough Betts, no matter how responsible Sam is he still should have checked in by now," (We see Warren yell with an angry look on his face as he's unbuttoning his coat and loosening his tie as he's walking through the hallways of the mansion as he's in psychic contact with Betsy as her butterfly is on his forehead, all that after the first couple of panels of outside of the mansion and then the next couple of panels we go in through one of the windows, as the wind blows the curtains around a bit, and then down a long empty hallway before getting to Warren).  "I know luv but…," (We then see Betsy say out loud with a frustrated frown on her face as she's standing beside a crib and she's looking down at Charles while pulling a blanket up to keep him warm).  "They've been gone all night and they've been taught better than this…," (Warren then says with a serious frown on his face as he rounds a corner and stands in the doorway of the nursery as he's pulling his tie completely off).  

(Then we see Betsy turn back to Warren, still with a hand down on Charles' blanket, and say telepathically with a very stern look on her face), Keep your voice down Warren, or do you want to be the one to soothe his cries.  "I'm sorry, but I still believe that something has gone very wrong in Paris," (Warren then says in a whisper as he walks up behind Betsy and wraps his arms around her and rest his chin on her shoulder).  "What did Forge have to say about all of this," (We then see Betsy say with an almost sly smile on her face as she leans back into Warren and lays her head back on Warren's shoulder while she wraps her arms around herself and Warren's arms).  "He said that he hadn't heard anything yet and that I should ask my gorgeous and brilliant fiancé about what to do on the subject," (Warren then says with a very big grin on his face before he spins Betsy around so that they're facing each other).  "Good answer…although I highly doubt that Forge actually said that…now I want you to meet me in the gym in twenty minutes, I haven't worked out in so long that if I don't do it soon I'm going to have a bloody…," (Betsy then says with a very nervous and frustrated scowl on her face as she pokes Warren in the chest).  

"But what about…," (Warren then starts to say with a concerned look on his face as Betsy then starts to walk out of the room).  "The nanny can take care of them for now…after all, it is what we pay her for isn't it," (Betsy then says with a slight tilt of her head and an energized smirk on her face as she has a hand on the doorframe).

[Shortly]

(We start off with panels of Betsy, in workout shorts and sports bra, as she's standing in front of the mirrors in the gym stretching).  (Then we see a panel from behind of Betsy, still stretching, and we see in the mirror the reflection of Warren standing in the doorway of the gym leaning up against the doorframe with a smug and appraising smirk on his face and his arms are crossed).  (Then we see more panels of Warren watching Betsy stretching).  (Then we see a panel of Betsy still stretching with her legs stretched apart a little more than a shoulders width apart and she's stretching from her waist up from side to side).  (Then we see Betsy say with a sly smirk on her face as her head is turned down towards the floor), "Are you just gonna stand there staring at my ass all day like a wanker or are you actually going to step inside and give me a hand?"  "Ya know…I could actually stand here all day…but if I ever want to sleep in our bed again…," (Warren then says in two panels where in the first panel we see a slightly cheesy grin on his face before then in the next panel he shrugs his shoulders and then walks into the room).  "I need someone to spar with and you're the only one that can keep up with me," (Betsy then says with a calm frown on her face as she stands back up and pulls her hair back up into a ponytail).  

"Don't worry Betts, I've been neglecting my workouts as of late so you're right, this is just what we both need," (Warren then says with a serious look on his face as he walks further into the room before taking his shirt off).  "Careful Warren…a girl could get the wrong impression after seeing you shirtless," (Betsy then says with a daring grin on her face as she's shifted her weight to one side so that her left hip is higher than her right as she's also pulling on some wrist weights).  "Oh really, and here I was thinking that you liked me sans shirt," (Warren then says with a sly grin on his face as he picks up a couple of wrist weights of his own).  "I do luv, but at times I find it difficult to concentrate on working out with you like this," (Betsy then says with a slightly cheesy smile on her face as she turns and walks over to a rack of training weapons).  "Sorry, I'll just put my shirt back…," (Warren then starts to say with a calm and serious frown on his face as he turns around and goes to pick his shirt back up but Betsy turns and says with a hand outstretched and a slightly worried look on her face), "No…wait, I…."  "But I thought," (Warren then says in two panels where in the first panel he's facing Betsy with a serious look on his face before then in the next panel he turns away a bit in a close up panel of his face as he smiles widely).  

"Just get over here will you, we don't have all day," (Betsy then says with a slightly embarrassed look of anger on her face as she picks up a couple of bo's, as in the weapon that Donatello of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles uses, and then in the next panel she tosses one to Warren, who catches it with one hand while he drops his shirt back down with the other).  "Yes dear," (Warren then says with a slightly cheeky smile on his face as he hangs his head a bit and walks towards her).  "So do ya want me to pull my punches or go all out, because I can play this either way," (Betsy then says with a serious frown on her face as she and Warren walk over to an open area that they can spar in).  "Oh no by all means…don't pull your punches, I can tell that you're ready to snap if you don't get to release a little of that energy that you've been amassing you'll burst at the seams," (Warren then says with a very small smile and wave of his hand as he steps out of the way to let Betsy pass, and she rolls her eyes and frowns).  

"You'd like that wouldn't you Warren, me bursting at the seams…my stomach and other internal organs spilling out all over this nice clean floor…tsk, tsk my love, what ever would the poor unfortunate cleaning lady think of walking in here on Monday morning to find me…here…a bloody awful stain to get out of the rug," (Betsy then says with a sexy pout on her face also with an eyebrow cocked as she's not standing up straight but leaning on her bo and is putting more of her weight on one leg than the other).  "Are you always with incorrigible after having to spend almost four straight weeks doing…woman's work," (Warren then says with a slightly cocky grin on his face as he is holding his bo behind his head and he's draping his hands and forearms over the bo as if it's a stockade of some sort).  (Then we see a panel of the two just staring at each other from the side before we then see a close up panel of both of their eyes as they each cock an eyebrow as if daring each other to act in a battle of wills).  [She moves deftly, with a speed born of years of practice and sacrifice].  (Then we see one quick panel of Betsy as she winks at Warren, who's confused by her wink as she then takes a long step forward and jabs Warren in the stomach with the end of her bo).  

(Then we see a panel of Warren reacting to her sudden attack as he yells with a shocked and pained grimace on his face), "Hey!"  "I think you're getting soft in your old age dear," (We then see Betsy say with a smug grin on her face as she's back to leaning on her bo again).  "I'm not old, I'm only twenty eight," (Warren then says with an angry scowl on his face as he doubles over a bit and tries to catch his breath).  "Aw…did I hurt the poor baby's feelings," (Betsy then says with an over exaggerated pout on her face as she leans heavily on her bo).  "No, but you did catch me off guard with that little cheap shot," (Warren then says with a slightly angry frown on his face as he half glares at Betsy).  "Cheap shot, is that what you think that was," (Betsy then says with a hurt and somewhat angry look on her face as she takes a small step forward and clenches her fist).  "Well what would you call it," (Warren then says with a slightly confused frown on his face as he leans his head back a bit).  "A wake up call, one that I think that it's now apparent that you sorely needed," (Betsy then says with a very serious and slightly scared look on her face as she gets up into Warren's face as we see a side panel of the two staring at each other and their noses are almost touching).  (Then we see Warren lean in and kiss Betsy).  

(Then we see Betsy pull away and look around at Warren with a confused look on her face before she then kisses Warren back).  (Then we see the two pull back and grin at each other).  "Shall we begin," (Warren then says with a sly grin on his face as he twirls around his bo).  "I thought you'd never ask," (Betsy then says with a wide grin on her face as she takes up a defensive stance and motions with her hand for Warren to attack).  (Then we see a panel of Warren as he swings his bo at Betsy but she blocks his swing with her bo).  (Then we see several panels of various sizes as Warren and Betsy go at it in a fight as they don't hold anything back).  (Then we see a panel of Warren and Betsy then trying to catch their breath and they're sweating pretty heavily).  "That was fun," (Warren then says with a tired smile on his face as he's kneeling down on one knee and leaning a bit on his bo).  "It was alright, but if that's all that you've got…," (Betsy then says with a rather confidant and smug smirk on her face as she's squatting down with her feet together under her and her knees apart with her forearms on her thighs as her bo is setting across her lap behind her elbows).  

"You always have to push it don't you Betts…heh…then again what else should I have expected from you…," (Warren then says with an odd grin on his face as he stands up and shakes his head and then takes a deep breath).  "Little old me…why what ever gave you that idea…I'm just a pure little innocent Catholic girl," (Betsy then says with as innocent of a pout on her face as she can get before she then drops her head down a bit so that Warren can't see her smile).  "I didn't know that you're Catholic, hmpf…guess you learn something new every day," (Warren then says with a somewhat stunned look on his face as he shrugs his shoulders).  "I'm not…exactly, but I tend to fall back on it when I get in sticky situations such as this," (Betsy then says with a short chuckle as she stands up and crosses her arms with a wicked grin on her face as her bo is mixed in their with her crossed arms).  "I know what you mean, so do you want to switch weapons…or start round two," (Warren then says with a sly smile on his face as he starts to twirl his bo around).  

"You know now that you mention it we did get a slew of new swords in last week from Tokyo…we could break them in…as it were," (Betsy then says with a slight tilt of her head to one side and a daring smile on her face as she walks up to Warren).  "You read my mind," (Warren then says with a big and slightly cheesy grin on his face before we then see the two walk back towards the training weapons).

[Back In Paris, East Side]

[Not knowing the fate of their friends and teammates Theresa Rourke Cassidy and James Proudstar solemnly continue their search for the answers to their questions, many of which they have yet to ask].  (We open with Warpath and Siryn climbing up a ladder through a tunnel that looks like a Jeffries tube from Star Trek, we see the first few panels we're looking down the tube as they're climbing up the tube towards us with serious looks on their faces).  "I think it's official…we're completely lost," (Siryn then says with a confused look on her face as she stops climbing and looks back down at Warpath).  "We were lost before we ever left that lab or whatever it was Terry," (We then see Warpath say with a sly smirk on his face as he's barely able to make his way through the tube because of his size).  "True…but at least we could move around a bit, unlike in this bloody coffin," (Siryn then says with a worried and nervous look on her face as she shakes her head).  "What…since when are you claustrophobic," (Warpath then says with a shocked and confused frown on his face as he looks up the tunnel).  

"I'm not Jimmy, but that doesn' mean that I enjoy being cooped up in here with you…no offense," (Siryn then says with a frustrated frown on her face as she looks back down over her shoulder at Warpath).  "None taken Terry…but maybe we should take the first way out of this place that we come to…," (Warpath then says with an unhappy frown on his face as he starts to look around for a hatch).  "I won't argue with that boyo, this place is giving me the creeps," (Siryn then says with a fearful look on her face as she starts to climb up again).  "Well the bad news is that I'm not seeing any hatches or ways out of this place…the good news is that…uh…there really is no good news as far as I can see," (Warpath then says with an unimpressed frown on his face as he continues to climb up after Siryn).  "Then by all means, let's find some good news," (Siryn then says with a nervous smile on her face as she starts to climb faster).  (Then we see a few panels of the two climbing up until they seem to come to the top of the tube and they exit it into another dark room).  

"Any clue where we are," (Siryn then says with a concerned look on her face as she helps Warpath up into the room).  "No more so that you Terry…but once again we're apparently in a big…dark….room, with no idea what's going on," (Warpath then says with a nervous smile on his face as he stands up and brushes the dirt off of his pants while Siryn brushes his back off).  "Then allow me to shed a little light on the situation," (Someone then says from out of the darkness that makes Warpath and Siryn frantically look around in the darkness and they both get in a defensive stance).  "Who are you," (Siryn then shouts with an angry look on her face in a half close up panel before we then see Warpath shout), "Show yourself!"  "You'd like that wouldn't you Jimmy m'boy, but then…," (We then see the voice say out of the darkness before we then see Siryn look around with a confused and serious look on her face as then we see Warpath furrow his brows a bit and then stand straight up and say), "Wait a minute, I know that voice."  "Ye do…," (Siryn then says with a nervous frown on her face as she edges a bit closer to Warpath and lays a hand on his shoulder).  

"Yeah…I think so," (Warpath then says with a nervous look of frustration on his face as he looks at Siryn).  "Okay…so then what are ye waiting," (Siryn then says with an angry frown on her face as she punches Warpath in the shoulder).  "Alright already…Pete…Pete Wisdom…is that you," (Warpath then says with an angry frown on his face as he glares around into the darkness).  "Bloody hell," (We then see the voice in the darkness say that shocks Warpath and Siryn before the lights suddenly turn on as Warpath and Siryn shut their eyes).  "Pete…what the hells going on here," (Warpath then yells with a frustrated and angry look on his face as he clenches his fists and looks like he's ready for a fight).  "You know what James…I wish that I could answer you but first I'd have to know what was going on here," (We then see Pete Wisdom say back in two panels as in the first panel he's leaning forward on the railing and then in the next panel we see him stand fully up and cross his arms).  "So then you…I mean this isn't…," (Siryn then says with an unhappy frown on her face as her eyes are finally able to adjust to the light).  "You mean this bloody awful excuse for…," (Pete then starts to say with an angry and fed up scowl on his face before Warpath then cuts in and says with a sarcastic and frustrated scowl on his face), "A simple no would have sufficed Pete."  

"I know James, but then…where's the fun in that," (Pete then says with a flippant smile on his face as he's walking down the stairs with a hand on the railing).  "Ye never change do you Pete, still got that stick jammed firmly up your…," (Siryn then starts to say with an impatient and uninterested smile on her face with her hands on her hips before we Warpath clear his throat loudly as he tries to keep from laughing).  "As feisty as ever I see…you sure know how to pick 'em James," (Pete then says with an almost mocking smile on his face as he walks towards Warpath and Siryn).  (Then we see Siryn take a step towards Pete with an angry look on her face before she then says), "Keep it up pal…."  "Easy Terry…the last thing that we need right now is to start fighting amongst ourselves, we need to keep going and figure out what happened to Sam and the others," (Warpath then says with a very serious and also somewhat worried look on his face as he glares down at Siryn).  "Something happen to Mr. Guthrie," (Pete then says with a concerned frown on his face as he scratches his chin with one hand and puts the other hand in his pocket).  "We're not sure, we haven' been able to contact Sam, Tabitha, or even Erica for some time, we were hoping to run into them here…but instead we found you," (Siryn then says with a pensive frown on her face as she's looking up at Warpath, almost begging for him to agree with her).  

"So unless you know where Sam and the others are we'll let you get back to whatever it was that you were doing before we showed up," (Warpath then says with a serious frown on his face as he turns away from Pete Wisdom and then starts to walk away).  "I was probably doing the exact same thing that…," (We then see Pete say with a slightly cheesy grin on his face before he suddenly goes silent in a close up panel with a very serious look on his face).  "Huh," (Siryn then says with a confused look on her face before she turns around and then adds); "Oh this ain't good."  What…," (We then see Warpath say with a confused look on his face as he stops walking and turns around).  "Looks like we got some company," (Pete then says with a very serious look on his face as we see him set his fingers on fire in preparation to fire his knives).  (Then we see a large panel of a multitude of crimson dawn warriors looking ready for a fight).  (We see that the crimson dawn warriors are heavily armed).  "Well well, what do we have here, a trio of idealistic scum threatening to undermine the will of our lord Apocalypse," (We then see Imol says with a very smug and arrogant grin on his face as he slowly and confidently walks to the front of the group of crimson dawn warriors).  

"I should have known from the putrid smell around here that we'd run into you sooner or later," (Warpath then says with a sinister grin on his face as he starts to pop his knuckles).  "Your pitiful attempts at humor notwithstanding this is where your little journey of discovery ends," (Imol then says with a mocking and belittling sneer on his face as he takes away a staff weapon from one of the crimson dawn warriors and taps the end up against his palm).  "You sure like to play the mind games don't you…soddin wanker," (Pete then says with a sarcastic grin on his face at first before he then scowls in disgust and fires off a few of his finger knives at Imol, who dodges them but they then hit some of the crimson dawn warriors that are behind Imol in the chest and they howl in pain before collapsing to the ground).  "Stupid bastard," (An angry Imol then growls with a wicked grin on his face before he pounds the end of his staff on the ground and glares over at Warpath, Siryn, and Pete Wisdom).  "Ye know Imol, it's not very nice, calling Pete something bad like that…even if I do agree with you…," (Siryn then says with a mocking smirk on her face before she takes up a defensive position beside Warpath while Pete Wisdom glares over at Siryn).  

"I call things like I see them," (Imol then says with an arrogant sneer on his face as he points the end of the staff at Siryn and Warpath).  "Oh yeah, well here's how I see things, if you and your butt ugly pals over there don't get out of my sight right Terry, Pete, and I are going to put a hurting on you that you'll remember for the rest of your short life," (We then see Warpath say with a very serious and threatening scowl on his face as he drives his left fist into the flat palm of his right hand).  "Your idle threats mean nothing to me worm," (Imol then say with a confidant smirk on his face before he smashes the staff down onto the ground).  "Ye seem t' like calling us names Imol…well ya know what, I've got one for you…coward," (Siryn then says with a mocking smirk on her face as she crosses her arms and then laughs).  "That title would actually fit you better that it would me," (Imol then says with an angry sneer on his face before he grins widely).  "So why don't we stop chatting each other up and get down to the fighting," (Pete then says with a frustrated and also somewhat angry scowl on his face as he glares over at Imol).  "Shut up you insipid twit," (Imol then growls with a mocking sneer on his face before he laughs at Pete).  

"Sod off," (We then see Pete growl back with an angry frown on his face before he sneers over at Imol, who then motions for the crimson dawn warriors behind him to attack).  "This ought to be fun," (Warpath then says with an excited smile on his face before he launches himself straight into the charging crimson dawn warriors as Siryn launches herself up into the air and she says as she's blasting the crimson dawn warriors in such a way as to open up a lane for Warpath to fallow), "Just follow my lead boyo!"  (We also then see Pete Wisdom dodge out of the way of the first crimson dawn warrior to get to him and he then laughs in triumph as he blasts them with his hot knives and they cry out in pain).  "Now this is a battle,' (We then see Pete say with an excited smile on his face as he starts to laugh and dance around the crimson dawn warriors as he's blasting them).  (Then we see several panels of the fight as Warpath is doing pretty well in the fight and Siryn is avoiding the staff blasts and she's firing off a sonic scream whenever she can).  (Pete then ducks underneath an attack and picks up the staff of a downed crimson dawn warrior and then blocks the next attack with it).  

"You should surrender now and save yourself the humiliation of being defeated by the glorious subjects of our lord Apocalypse and the Crimson Dawn," (Imol then yells ou with an arrogant smirk on his face before he swings his staff at Warpath, who catches the weapon easily).  "Then maybe you should, surrender instead and save yourself from the ass kicking that you're about to receive," (Warpath then says with a daring grin on his face before Imol then growls), "Never!"  "Ah well, have it your way," (We then see Warpath say with a slightly cheesy smile on his face as he shrugs his shoulders and rolls his eyes before he then slams his fist into Imol's jaw that sends Imol flying back into the wall).  (Then we see one of the crimson dawn warriors get a lucky shot in that hits Siryn on the thigh that causes her to shout in pain as we see a big rip in her suit at about the same place as she earlier had gotten the shard of glass in her thigh as we see part of a scar).  "Bad move pal," (We then see Pete shout in anger and alarm before he cracks that warrior over the head with his staff and that warrior then grunts in pain and collapses to the ground).  

"Terry," (Warpath then says with a worried look on his face as he rushes over and is under Siryn as she scowls in pain).  "Nnh…no Jimmy, I'm fine," (As Siryn says with a hand pressed onto her thigh over where she got hit).  "Are you sure," (Warpath then says with an unconvinced look on his face as he knocks away a trio of charging crimson dawn warriors).  "Of course," (Siryn then says with an annoyed scowl on her face before she blasts the crimson dawn warriors that are trying to take Warpath and then Pete by surprise).  "Would you two kids stop flapping your gums already and get back to the task at hand," (Pete then says with a less than impressed scowl on his face before he then, in a close up panel, swings his staff and slams it into the skull of an onrushing crimson dawn warrior).  "Yes sir," (Warpath then says with a mock salute with one hand while he's holding off some crimson dawn warriors with the other).  "Sod off already ya bloody…," (We then see Pete growl with an angry look on his face before he blocks another attack and then jabs the end of his staff into the stomach of the closest crimson dawn warriors).  "Ye know guys…we are in the middle of a fight, and I'm the only one that's actually doing any fighting," (Siryn then says with an angry scowl on her face as she's perched up on the railing with crimson dawn warriors charging up the stairs towards her).  

"Damn you," (We then see Imol shout angrily as he's picking himself up off of the floor and glaring at Warpath as Imol's all beaten up and is bleeding from the mouth).  "Someone should wash your mouth out with soap for that," (Warpath then says with a mocking smirk on his face as he throws a punch that drives two crimson dawn warriors through the wall).  "You dare mock me," (Imol then yells with an outraged look on his face as he shoves a couple of crimson dawn warriors out of the way as he starts to storm towards Warpath).  "There ye go again with the spouting of the self righteous…," (We then see Siryn say with an annoyed frown on her face as she lands on top of a pile of unconscious crimson dawn warriors, and then fires off another sonic scream).  (Then we see a panel of Imol as he picks up another staff and fires off a blast at Siryn, who doesn't notice that she's being fired on).  "Terry, look out," (Warpath then says with an alarmed look on his face before we see him rush over and take the blast for Siryn, but we see the blast barely affect Warpath).  "Thank ye," (We then see Siryn say with a grateful look on her face and then we see a couple panels of Pete fighting in the immediate foreground with Warpath and Siryn then fighting in the background).  

(Then we see Pete turn back towards Imol and then yell with an angry look on his face), "All right ya bloody wanker, you're going to tell us where Sam and the others are…or else Jimmy, Theresa, and I are going to turn this place inside out until we do."  "Stupid mutant, I will never betray my lord Apocalypse, to even insinuate such a foolish notion means certain and swift death, you should have known better and held your forked tongue," (Imol then shouts back with an angry scowl on his face before he charges at Pete, who then blocks Imol's attack with a cocky grin on his face).  "Okay…now tell me how you really feel about me," (Pete then shouts with a mocking smile on his face as he blocks Imol's attacks again).  "Does he ever quit," (Siryn then says with a worried look on her face as she lands back down beside Warpath).  "Nope…," (We then see Warpath say with a very serious look on his face as we see the two surrounded on all sides by crimson dawn warriors in a big panel).  "That's what I was afraid of," We then see Siryn say with an unsure frown on her face in a close up panel before we see the two shout in anger and charge the onrushing crimson dawn warriors.-END


	32. My 32nd Mini

**UNCANNY X-MEN MINI #32: BED, ****BATH****, AND BEYOND**

**BY: LOGANALPHA30**

**"" - Words**

**( ) – Art Directions**

**[ ] – Caption Boxes**

** - Thoughts**

**+ + - Time, Place Boxes**

   + Paris, France +

 + One Hour Later +

(We open with a sweeping set of panels of all of the unconscious crimson dawn warriors that are all strewn around).  (Then we pull up and see a panel of Siryn leaning up against Warpath's shoulder and checking the damage to her suit's thigh with a tired and bored look on her face).  (We see Warpath sitting on a pile of warriors and he's looking bored while tossing away a smashed up weapon and then Pete is busy kicking one of the crimson dawn warriors with an angry scowl on his face).  "I think ye got him Pete," (We then see Siryn say with an almost emotionless look on her face as she keeps her gaze on the tear in her suit).  "Ah come on Terry, can't you see that Pete's just…uh…no wait, you're right," (We then see Warpath say in a line of panels at first with an almost cheesy smile on his face before then in the last few panels he furrows his brows and frowns with a serious look on his face as he turns his head over towards Siryn).  "I know my limits you two…can you blame me if I wanna exercise a few of my inner demons when given the perfect opportunity," (Pete then says with an annoyed frown on his face as he's kicking the crimson dawn warrior again).  "Guess not," (Siryn then says with an unhappy frown on her face as she has her arms wrapped around Warpath's neck and her chin is resting on her right arm).  

"But we're still no closer to finding Sam and the others," (Warpath then says with a somber and sullen look on his face as he lifts a hand up and lays it over both of Siryn's hands).  "No…I'd say that we're a lot closer to finding them…after all we do have at least one advantage…sleeping beauty over there," (Pete then says with a sly smile on his face as he pulls out and then lights up a cigarette and nods his head towards a sleeping Imol).  "He won't tell us anything Pete," (Warpath then says with a serious look on his face as he shakes his head and lightly shrugs his shoulders).  "He doesn't have to James, there's more than one way to get the information that we need," (Pete then says with a cheesy smile on his face before he then puts the cigarette up to his lips, inhales deeply and then exhales the smoke).  "Well unless ye've suddenly gotten yourself the secondary mutation of telepathy then…I'm afraid that ye…," (We then see Siryn say, as she props herself up on Warpath's back so that her elbow is resting on his shoulder and her chin is resting in her upturned palm, with a sly grin on her face as Warpath is looking up at her with his eyes only).  

"I don't need a bloody secondary mutation to get answers out of a jackass like Imol, I've been getting guys like him to talk since back when the two of you were worrying about who you were going to take to prom," (Pete then says with a frustrated and also impatient frown on his face as he walks over towards Imol and uses his foot to push another warrior off of Imol while he's taking another drag on his cigarette).  "Actually Pete I never went to prom, and I doubt that Terry did either…," (Warpath then says with a serious look on his face as Siryn smirks and nods her head).  "I was only trying to make a point, Imol here obviously knows far more than he's willing to tell us and it won't do us any good to leave him here while we go off and get ourselves hopelessly lost, that won't help anyone," (Pete then says with a pessimistic scowl on his face as his cigarette is dangling out of his mouth).  "So let's wake him up already," (We then see Siryn say with an oddly and overly chipper smile on her face as she pats Warpath on the top of his head before she half slides off of him and then walks towards us in a full body panel that's from head to toe as Warpath's looking on after her with a confused look on his face).  

(Then we see a panel of Siryn as she pushes, if not, shoves Pete away as he angrily protests and Warpath looks on with a concerned look on his face as he starts to protest but stops as then we see a panel of Siryn as she scowls heavily and grabs Imol by the front of his suit and picks him up off of the ground a bit).  "Okay buster…where are…hey wake up ye jerk," (We then see Siryn shout with a very angry sneer on her face as she then shakes Imol violently in her attempts to wake him up as we then see Pete let out a chuckle and then we see Warpath look like he's about ready to go to stop Siryn but halfway up he just gives up on it and waves his head as he sits back down).  "We're going to need him to talk lass, it won't do us any good if he has a crushed larynx," (Pete then says with an odd look on his face as he leans on his staff and also hangs his head a bit).  "Calm down Pete, after all that this son of a…," (Siryn then starts to say with an angry frown on her face before we then see Imol being all groggy as he starts to wake back up). 

[Meanwhile, Deeper Underground]

(We start off with a few panels as we get back into the far underground room that Sam, Tabitha, and Erica are all chained up in).  (Then we move in closer and down and we see Sam, Erica, and Tabitha all still chained up and Tabitha's teeth are chattering, Erica is trying to stay awake and Sam is wincing in pain).  "Hey…Erica, you still with us over there…Erica," (Sam then says with a pained look on his face as one eye is squeezed shut as he looks over at Erica).  "Heh…yeah Sam, I'm here, what's left of my anyway," (We then see a tired Erica say as she only barely lifts her head a bit but her hair is in the way and we barely see a bit of her good eye).  "We can't stay here any longer, if ah didn't know better I'd think that War was trying to turn us into giant ice cubes for Apocalypse's iced tea," (Sam then says with a slight smirk on his face before Tabitha glares at him and then says through almost blue lips), "Enough with the funny jokes Sam, Erica…can't you…I don't know use your powers to melt these chains," (as we see Tabitha shake her chains a bit).  

"I'd love to Tabitha, but ya see there's just one little problem with that plan, I have a hard time accessing my heat based powers when I'm in this ice chest freezing my firm and oh so toned ass off," (We then see Erica say with at first a small smile on her face in one panel and then in the next panel she grits her teeth and half glares over at Tabitha).  "Toned…hmpf…," (We then see Tabitha mumble with an angry look on her face as she looks away).  "Ya sure Erica, you're to cold," (Sam then says with a concerned look on his face as he glares over at Tabitha out of the corner of his eye).  "Sorry, unfortunately  that's the way it is, unless of course you're in the mood to step on over here and warm me up a bit," (We then see Erica say with a sly and sexy smile on her face as she winks and makes air kisses aimed at Sam as we see Tabitha glare daggers over at Erica).  "Or ya could just melt your chains and then ours without the running commentary," (Sam then says with a serious and almost angry look on his face before he turns back to Tabitha and then says with a slightly embarrassed look on his face), "We're gonna need another way out of here Tab, because after Erica melts through our chains she's going to be way to tired and cold…not to mention naked to be of much help."  

"Oh gee, thanks for the ringing endorsement Sam, I'll have to remember this next time you ask me for a favor," (We then see Erica say with an unhappy look on her face before she hangs her head and grabs her chains).  [Through the chill of the water and pain mounting in her head she concentrates on the smallest sliver of heat still left in her surroundings…and amplifies it].  (We then see a panel of Erica's chains as they start to glow near her hands and then the glow spreads).  "Is it working," (Tabitha then says with a nervous and concerned look on her face as she leans in closer to Sam, who's trying to remain calm for her sake as he says without turning his head and a serious look on his face), "Ah honestly don't know Tabitha."  (Then we see Erica lift her head up and gasp as her eyes are glowing before we then see her grit her teeth and growl a bit as her chains then start to glow red hot).  (Then we see Erica wince in pain at the heat of the chains before we see her start to cry and almost start to sob as she shakes while her eyes are still aflame).  

"Erica," (We then see Sam shout with an angry and scared look on his face as he struggles against his chains as he tries to stop Erica).  "Sam…," (We then see Tabitha say with a very worried look on her face as she looks and leans closer to Sam).  "No…Sam, I can do it, just a bit…longer," (Erica then says with a pain filled look on her face before we see the chains fall into the water and they hiss and steam before Erica yells in shock and pain as she slips into the water).  "Erica," (Tabitha then shouts with a confused and worried look on her face in a half close up panel).  

[The Mansion] 

(We open with a string of panels of what looks like a small locker room from overhead as there are sweaty clothes draped all over the room, flung over the back of the chairs and the bench).  (Then as we move through the room we see mist wafting into the room).  (Then as we move through the room we see mist wafting into the room).  "Hey, watch it," (We see someone say as we pass the drain and water is going down it with a lot of soap in it).  "Sorry," (Someone else says as we're still looking at the floor as a feather then floats by).  "I bet…you did that on purpose didn't you," (We then see a soaked and sudsy Betsy say with a sly smile on her face as she's looking back over her shoulder as she has her arms crossed over her chest and her hips are tilted to one side just enough and Warren is standing a few feet behind her with a guilty smile on his face and his wings spread out just right).  "I swear Betts, my wings have a mind of their own," (Warren then says through a laugh as he puts his hands up in a fake attempt at self defense).  "Oh…so it was their idea to rub up against my bum when I bent down to pick up the soap…I'll have to remember that," (Betsy then says with an unconvinced look on her face as she turns around and glares up at Warren).  

"I'll try to control them, but…if someone hadn't dropped the soap none of this would have happened," (Warren then says with a sly smirk on his face as he takes a step back away from Betsy).  "Oh then I guess that this…was also my fault," (We then see Betsy say with an angry look on her face as she shows Warren a painful looking cut on the inside of her elbow), "Or this," (She adds as she then shows Warren another cut on her shoulder).  "Okay, so I got a little carried away," (Warren then says with a very cheesy smile on his face as he looks like he's worried that Betsy is going to hit him).  "Well then the next time that you…get carried away…as you so deftly pt it luv, I won't stop with just winging you like I did," (Betsy then says with a very serious look on her face as she leans forward and pokes Warren playfully in the chest).  "Oh you mean this gash on my side…the one that'll probably get infected and...," (Warren then says with a slightly pained look on his face as he puts a hand to his side before Betsy turns and walks away as she says with a sly smile on her face), "Oh come now Warren, don't be a wimp, you're an X-man for crying out loud, did you cry like a baby when you lost your wings originally?"  

"No…I did not, I got so depressed that I committed suicide and made a deal with a devil…ultimately placing us in our present situation," (Warren then says with a very serious and sad look on his face as he hangs his head).  (Then we move up a bit and see a wide panel of Betsy and Warren from their shoulders up as Betsy looks back at first with a sly grin on her face before then she sees Warren's face and her look grows sad and concerned).  "Don't pout honey…you're here now and that's what matters, now be a dear and come over here…you see there's this little spot in the middle…right there…of my back that I just can't seem to reach no matter how hard I try, maybe you could…," (We then see Betsy says with her best sultry, pouting, and sexy smile on her face before she throws a washcloth back at Warren that hits him in the face).  "Sure Betts, I think that I can handle that," (We then see Warren say in two panels as he cheers up and smiles before starting to walk towards Betsy). 

[Shortly]

(We see Warren and Betsy in what could be described as a kind of sitting room and they're sitting at a table that's beside a roaring fire and Betsy is holding a part of the newspaper and using her telekinesis to move the poker around and stoke up the fire).  (We see that Charles and Moira are peacefully sleeping in nearby basinets and both Betsy and Warren are wearing expensive looking bathrobes and Betsy's is a bit open and beside the rest of the newspaper on the table there's a baby towel as she just finished nursing the twins).  (On the table is also some food and things to drink).  (Then we see a tired and nervous Forge walk in wearing the team's basic uniform).  "Going somewhere my friend," (Warren then says with a slightly amused look on his face as he looks up and over at Forge).  

"How long were you going to wait to tell me that we've lost the signal from Erica and the others in Paris," (Forge then says with an angry scowl on his face as he leans forward on the table and glares over at Warren).  "I don't know, but maybe it was because we only learned about it a couple of hours ago and it's happened before more times that I like to admit so…," (Warren then says with a nervous and slightly unhappy frown on his face before he then turns his head a bit and looks to Betsy, who wipes some crumbs away from her mouth with one hand before she adds), "We're acting under the assumption that all that we are experiencing is no more than a simple loss of signal."  "You didn't even bother to…," (Forge then starts to say with an angry look on his face as he starts to stand up and turn away from the table).  "You're right Forge, we didn't tell you and we probably should have, look I'm sure that they're alright, if you're that worried about Erica I could put in a call to one of my or Betsy's contacts in Paris and ask them to look into it," (Warren then says with an appeasing and uneasy smile on his face as he nods his head and then sets the newspaper down on the table).  

"That could take days…or even weeks and you know it Warren, that's it I'm going myself, I'll search every square inch of that city if I have to," (Forge then says with a very serious look on his face as he starts to walk out of the room but Warren stops him).  "I know that it's pointless to try and talk you out of it so…do you want a little help," (Warren then says with a serious look on his face in the background as Forge is in the foreground with a hand on the doorframe).  "I…sure I guess if…," (We then see Forge start to say with an unsure look on his face as he turns his head back towards Warren and Betsy).  "I think that you're both forgetting something, we sent them to Paris because they could handle it without our help, they're not children…they haven't been for a long time…ever since before Charles got shot by Stryfe posing as Cable at Lila Cheney's concert, Forge if you must you can take one of your new toys and go to Paris to look for them…alone, this is the first day in a bloody month that Warren has off and the four of us are going to spend the day together…all of it," (An angry and very serious Betsy then yells as she slams the newspaper that she had been reading down onto the table and stands up as Charles and Moira suddenly wake up and start to cry as Forge and Warren visibly cringe at her words).  

"I think that it'd be best if you go by yourself Forge," (Warren then says with a serious look on his face as he shakes his head).  "I think you're right Warren," (Forge then says with a sly grin on his face before he walks fully out of the room).

+Paris+

"Ye should have let me rough him up a bit more Pete, I think that I could have gotten more out of that bloody…," (Siryn then says with a slightly angry look on her face as we see her, Warpath, and Pete picking their way through a big room with a high ceiling that's all cluttered and looks like a badly done storage room).  "That wouldn't have accomplished anything Terry, other than leaving Imol with the permanent disability of never being able to speak another word as long as he lives," (We then see Warpath say as he pushes aside a large piece of a metal object that allows them to pass).  "But ya have to admit that it sure would have been fun to watch," (Pete then adds with a smug grin on his face before he ducks under a low beam and then laughs a bit).  "Yeah…but then we would have had to peel Imol off of the floor with a spatula," (Warpath then says with a slightly angry look on his face before he picks up and then carries both Siryn and Pete over a bit stack of things and then sets Pete down but Siryn stays up on Warpath's shoulder).  

"We got enough from him to start us on our way, now it'd be nice if we could actually find Sam and the others before hell freezes over," (Pete then says with an unhappy frown on his face as he kicks away a pop can and then shrugs over a stack of palettes).  "Well I don't know about Sam, but Tabitha will be easy enough to find…she couldn't hide if her life depended on it," (We then see Warpath say with an almost amused smirk on his face before Siryn stifles a laugh).  "Well it just might this time Jimmy m' boy, because we see to always be about two steps behind in this little trek through the Paris slums," (We then see Pete say with a hearty chuckle before his face grows grim).  "Well sorry Pete but that seems to be how things usually go for us, we're always playing catch-up," (We then see Warpath say with a slightly dejected smile on his face as the three get to a door).  "And unfortunately for us that's exactly how Apocalypse likes it," (Siryn then says with a grim frown on her face as Warpath gently sets her down and she then pops a button on a pocket on her suits pant leg and takes out a scanner like device).  

"You got any other little toys that Worthington's money paid for in there that could help us or are all of those pockets filled up with eyeliner and lipstick, because that little thing doesn't look like it can…," (We then see Pete start to say with an unimpressed frown on his face as he crosses his arms and chuckles a bit as Siryn's expression turns angry and Warpath lays a hand on her shoulder as if silently advising her not to start anything).  "Damn…ye got me Pete, I always follow that old motto…ye know the one, always be prepared…well I thought that if I met any really cute crimson dawn warriors or handsome French guys…," (We then see Siryn say with a joking and mocking smirk on her face as she looks back up over her shoulder at Warpath, who can't help but chuckle and shake his head).  "You two are a regular laugh riot you know," (We then see Pete say with an unhappy sneer on his face as he rolls his eyes and shrugs his shoulders).  "Oh yeah, we're regulars at all of the local comedy clubs, ye should come sometime," (Siryn then says with a cheesy smile on her face before Warpath then adds with an equally cheesy smile on his face while winking at Siryn), "We could get you a discount or something…or even better, a front row seat."  "Just open the @#$damn door already, I swear give me a bloody nuclear disaster…anything to keep me from having to listen to the two of you," (We then see an angry Pete say as he scowls impatiently while we pull away).

[Some Distance Away]

(We open with a few panels of shadows on the wall as we see someone say), "Where did ya find these…they look like some lunatic got a hold of them with a pair of scissors, I'm not wearing this."  "Ah come on Sam, we need to get out of here not to mention Erica to a hospital to get her burns looked at…you think that we should maybe take her to see Dr. McCoy at the mansion," (We then see Tabitha say with a worried look on her face as she has her arms crossed over her chest and it's clear that she's still naked and she's looking over at Sam who's out of the panel).  (Then we see a quick panel of Sam standing in one of the archways wearing what looks like a jazzed up version of the old Roman gladiator outfits with an unhappy look on his face as there's more skin that material as he says), "Ah wish that we could Tabitha…but I don't think that she'd last that long."  "Really," (Tabitha then says with a worried and sad look on her face as she half turns and looks over towards where Erica is as we see her bare back).  "Well I'm no doctor but…I'm really worried about her," (Sam then says through a painful wince as he walks over and then squats down beside Erica).  

(We then see a panel of Erica as she's lying on her side on some old dirty rugs, with one thrown over her as her only covering, and she's very dirty, wet, and she's sweating heavily while shaking and whimpering as there are some dark burns on her wrists).  "But what are we supposed to do now Sam, War took all of our stuff, not that I think that we could get in touch with anyone right now anyway…Erica and I couldn't reach you earlier no matter what we tried," (We then see Tabitha say as she's tying the top on of a gladiator outfit that was made for women on as at her stomach as the straps wrap around her body).  "We get her out of here any way that we can, it's as simple as that, if we don't get her out of here soon…," (Sam then says with a very grave and worried look on his face as he's looking up towards us in the medium background as we see a blackened out silhouette of Tabitha wriggling and slinking a bit as she's pulling up the bottom half of her outfit).  "I know, I know…I read all of those medical journals that Psylocke gave us, I swear if I didn't know better I'd think that we were all in medical school," (Tabitha then says with a nervous frown on her face as she's in the process of pulling her belt through the buckle).  

"Right now I kind of wish that we were, all that I can do for her is try to keep her warm," (Sam then says with a very worried look on his face as he props Erica up a bit and makes sure to keep the old rug wrapped around her).  "Well…we're out of luck then because I barely have enough clothes to call a bikini on and we are completely lost in the middle of nowhere," (Tabitha then says with a serious look on her face as she picks up a small pile of clothes that are at her feet and then walks over to kneel beside Erica).  "Then we should probably figure out where we are don't you think," (Sam then says with a very serious look on his face before Tabitha then waves him off).  "I'm going to take a look around, when I get back we need to be ready to leave," (Sam then says with a very serious look on his face before he stands up and walks out of the room).  "Okay Erica…you heard the man, let's get you into this…thing," (We then see Tabitha say with a nervous and unsure look on her face before she flings away the old rug that Erica had wrapped around her).

[Shortly]

We come back with a panel of Tabitha kneeling down beside Erica, who's wearing a similar gladiator outfit, fit for a woman, that's similar to Tabitha's but Erica's is only a one piece outfit with high boots as she's helping a still shaking Erica to sit up).  "Did you find anything," (We then see a worried Tabitha say as she's trying to help Erica sit up, but Erica is still shaking and sweating heavily as both eyes are squeezed shut and she's crying softly).  "I wish…how's she doing," (Sam then says with a defeated frown on his face as he shrugs his shoulders and hangs his head a bit while walking into the room).  "Not good…I think that she's actually gotten worse…if that's possible, what's wrong with her Sam," (Tabitha then says with a look of panic on her face as she cradles Erica in her arms and looks about ready to cry herself).  "Ah'm not sure but I think that she must have pushed herself a little to far and on top of that her already weakened state…it must be to much for her system to bear," (Sam then says with a frustrated and angry at himself look on his face as he kneels down beside Tabitha and lays a hand on her shoulder).  

"So pick her up already, we have to get out of here, and I don't know about you but there's no way in hell that I'm going to die down here in this slum," (Tabitha then says with an angry look on her face as she stands up and starts off out of the room).  "Yes ma'am," (Sam then says with an odd smile on his face as he picks up a nearby dirty blanket or towel and wraps it around Erica, wincing at the painful whimper that escapes her lips when the blanket touches her burns, as he picks her up and cradles her against his chest as the then follows after Tabitha).  (Then we see a few panels of Sam following Tabitha around for a bit before we see Sam sigh and then say with a nervous and frustrated look on his face), "Do you have any idea where you're going?"  "Uh…no," ( We then see Tabitha say with an embarrassed smile on her face as she turns around and looks back at Sam, who frowns in response).  "Then why don't we just follow one hallway and see where that takes us," (Sam then says with a serious look on his face as he first looks to Tabitha and then down the hall).  

"Fine…hopefully we'll manage to find someone down here," (Tabitha then says with a slightly worried look on her face as she edges a bit closer to Sam).  "With us we'll probably find an entire arena filled with crimson dawn warriors…ready to decapitate us at a moments notice," (Sam then says with an almost sarcastic look on his face before he turns and follows Tabitha back around a corner).  (Then we see Sam and Tabitha as they walk through the tunnels and they stop and check in every room that they come to).  "This is getting us nowhere," (Tabitha then says with an exasperated look on her face as she throws her up and slumps back up against the nearby wall).  "Maybe…if I tried a more direct approach…like just blasting straight up, see where that gets us," (Sam then says with a thoughtful look on his face as he looks straight up at the ceiling).  "You mean you could do that, what if these walls are made of something that you can't blast through…what then," (We then see Tabitha say with a concerned and worried look on her face as she's standing beside Sam and looking up at the ceiling).  "Well then bad things will happen," (Sam then says with a very serious look on his face as he looks back down at Tabitha).  

(Then we see a panel of Sam and Tabitha as they look at each other and then back up at the ceiling).  (Then we see a panel of the two as they then hear something and look down).  "What was that," (We then see Tabitha ask with a worried look on her face as she turns and looks over at Sam, who shrugs his shoulders and then says with a serious look on his face), "No clue…why don't you go check it out."  "Me…what why me, why can't you go," (We then see Tabitha say with a very shocked and surprised look on her face with wide eyes as her head snaps around to look back at Sam).  "Because Warren put me in charge…and because I'm the one that's holding Erica, that's why," (Sam then says with a very serious look on his face before he cracks up a bit and smiles).  "Fine…but you owe me Sam…big, if even a single…," (Tabitha then says with a very bent out of shape look of anger on her face as she scrunches her face up and she also balls her fists up before she then stomps her foot and storms off).  (Then we see a panel of Sam as he watches Tabitha storm off with an odd look on his face before he then shakes his head with a short chuckle).  

"Nnh…Sam, zat you, I can't…see so good," (We then see Erica mumble very shakily with a pained wince on her face as she tries to lift her head but Sam stops her as he pulls her closer and says with a serious look on his face), "Shh…don't try to talk…Tabitha and I are going to get you out of her and to a doctor."  "Wha…where…," (Erica then asks with her eyes closed ass he leans into Sam a bit more).  "She's off trying to find a way out for us, but while ah have the time I'm going to apologize to you for making you do this…," (Sam then says with a very serious, regretful, and downcast look on his face as he can't help but look Erica in the eye).  "For…get about it S…Sam, we had to t…try something," (Erica then says with a pained look on her face as her swollen shut eye is squeezed tightly).  "I should have thought of another way," (Sam then says with a very serious and nervous look on his face before Erica smiles meekly as best as she can).  "We're out aren't we…although I'm not quite sure about the wardrobe…except for…yours of course," (Erica then says as she tries to stay awake with a tired and sarcastic smile on her face as she casts a greedy eye over at Sam, who is obviously nervous at the look that she's giving him).  

"What's keeping Tabitha," (We then see Sam say with a nervous look on his face as he looks up and down the hallway).  "Who cares…," (We then see Erica say through a painful smile and laugh).  "I do Erica," (Sam then says with an almost callous scowl on his face before we then see the two start walking, well Sam starts to walk as he's carrying Erica).

[Elsewhere]

"Remind me again who's idea this way…because I bloody well know that it wasn't mine," (We then see Pete say with an angry look on his face as he's bent over while walking up an inclined walkway with Warpath having to crawl his way and Siryn walking in front).  "I've had just about as much out of ye as I can take Pete," (We then see an impatient Siryn say in a close up panel as she's looking back over her shoulder as then we see a wide panel that's mostly black with the diagonal tunnel I the middle and Warpath, Siryn, and Pete half of the way up).  "That's enough you two, if I've got to be stuck in here like a sardine for God knows how long the last thing that I need is for you two to fight like cats and dogs," (Warpath then says with a very serious and frustrated look on his face as he squeezes his way through a tight spot).  (Then we see Siryn about to say something but she stops and says nothing and then Pete does the same).  "How far do you think we are from the top," (We then see Siryn say with a tired look on her face as she grabs a pipe that's along the wall and pull herself forward).  "You're asking me…," (We then see Pete say with a slightly astonished look on his face before he stops for a bit to rest).  

(Then we see Warpath about to say something but he just shrugs his shoulders as best he can as long as he also shakes his head in dismay).    (Then we see the top and Siryn plops down and leans against the wall and cleanse her breath of the trio trying to catch her breath while Warpath turns around).  (Then we see a few panels of Warpath, Siryn, and Pete as they're all sitting around trying to catch their breath).  "Let's not do that again okay," (We then see Warpath say with a slightly cheesy smile on his face as Siryn smiles as she leans over and lays her head on Warpath's shoulder).  "Agreed…there's got to be another way of getting up here," (Siryn then says with a tired yawn on her face before she wraps her arms around one of Warpath's arms).  "We really should continue the search for Sam and the others," (Pete then says with an almost hesitant look on his face as he then starts to look around for something to pull himself back up to his feet with).  "Ah c'mon Pete…we just got comfortable," (We then see Warpath say with a sarcastic smirk on his face as he waves his hand in a show of fake reluctance).  

"I bet that little act is a hit with the ladies," (Pete then says with an overly smug grin on his face as he struggles back up to his feet).  "Only the one that matters most Pete, only the one that matters most…," (We then see Warpath say with a tired smile on his face as he looks down and over at Siryn out of the corner of his eyes).  "Good answer," (We then see Siryn say with a calm but optimistic look on her face as she pushes off of Warpath to get back to her feet).  (Then we see the trio start to walk off down a darkened hallway as Pete then takes one last look down the original tunnel that they came up and then follows Warpath and Siryn).  (Then we see Warpath, Siryn, and Pete make their way through the tunnels and along the way they keep out of sight as best they can of the crimson dawn warriors that are guarding certain doors and passageways).  "This place is like a bloody maze," (We then see Pete say with an angry and frustrated scowl on his face as he leans back up against the wall while Siryn checks around the next corner).  "I don't know how any of them find their way around down here, you'd need a map and compass just to find the bathroom," (We then see Warpath say with a slightly amused smirk on his face as he's looking back down the corridor from whence they came).  

"This isn't the time James, we're knee deep in crimson dawn warriors and you're worrying about…," (Pete then says with an angry look on his face as he takes a quick look around a nearby corner).  "Aye, but right now we need to figure out how to get by those warriors and find Sam and the others…and we can' do that with you two raising hell," (We then see Siryn say with a very serious and determined look on her face as she elbows Pete in the ribs).  "Okay…how about I bull rush the forty five crimson dawn warriors on the left and you two take the other forty on that side," (We then see Warpath say with a cheesy smirk on his face as he cocks his head to one side).  "Sounds like a plan to me," (Pete then says with an arrogant smirk on his face as he powers up his finger knives and looks ready to fight).  "Whoa now…we go off half cocked like that and we'll get ourselves killed…if we're lucky, nae…what we need is a good distraction, and I have an idea that just might work…," (We then see Siryn say with a somewhat worried look on her face before her look changes to a sexy smile as she then kneels down and starts to untie her left boot).  "Uh Terry…what are you doing," (We then see Warpath ask with a confused and somewhat alarmed look on his face as he scratches his chin while we pull away).

[Shortly]

(We open with a panel as if we're standing in the doorway that's being guarded by two crimson dawn warriors and we see a corner a little ways off and in a few word balloons we see), "Terry wait," (and), "You can't go out there like that," (and), "I know what I'm doing boyo, just be ready."  (Then we see a panel of the two crimson dawn warriors just looking pretty bored before we then see someone say form off panel that gets their attention as in a quick panel we see their amazed reactions), "Oh thank God, I've found someone."  (Then we see a panel of the two crimson dawn warriors as their amazed reactions change to excited smiles and then chuckles).  (Then we see a big panel of Siryn as she's standing in the middle of the hallway wearing only her panties with her arms crossed over her chest and she looks very alone and vulnerable).  "Can either of you help me…I'm lost…and cold," (We then see Siryn say with a drop dead sexy look on her face before she bites her bottom lip and bats her eyelashes at the two crimson dawn warriors).  "Hey baby…sure we can help you out…," (One of the crimson dawn warriors says with a cocky smirk on his face as he winks at Siryn as then the other one says with a sly grin on his face), "Bet you sing really well to…."  

(Then we see the two crimson dawn warriors start to walk towards Siryn after laying their weapons aside before we then see Siryn say as she drops her hands to her sides in a panel which we see Siryn from behind), "Ye bet I do…."  (Then we see a quick cut back to Warpath, as we see that he's barely able to keep himself from stopping Siryn as then we cut back to another quick panel of Siryn from the front of her collarbone up as she smiles and then winks at the two crimson dawn warriors before we see a wide panel of Siryn blasting the two crimson dawn warriors through the wall with a very powerful sonic scream).  (Then we move in closer to Siryn as she's turned to one side with her left arm across her chest and her right arm is bent up with her almost biting the fingernail of her index finger and she's smiling with a very sly smile on her face as she says), "So…what did ye think…was it as good for you as it was for me?"  (Then we see Warpath turn to Pete and say with a very serious look on his face), "Stay here," (before he then grabs up Siryn's clothes and walks around the corner).  

"Jimmy," (We then see Siryn start to say with an almost worried look on her face before we see her clothes hit her and fold over her left shoulder as Warpath says from off panel), "Put these on before Pete gets here."  "Party pooper," (We then see Siryn say with a sad pout on her face as she's pulling a tank top on over her head and shoulders).  "I have to admit that this whole stunt of yours…," (We then see Warpath start to say with a nervous look on his face as he hangs his head before we then see Siryn's expression become serious as she then walks over and lays her hand on his cheek and says with a very serious and heartfelt look of sincerity on her face), "Easy Jimmy…I know that this is out of character for me and is something that you never thought that you'd ever see me do but…I panicked…this was the first idea that popped into my head…and I went with it, but please trust me when I say that I'll never…ever…do this again, and to top it all off…."  (We see Siryn then whisper the rest of her answer softly into Warpath's ear as he then smiles).  

(Then we see Warpath help Siryn put on the rest of her clothes).  (Then we see Pete come walking up with a pessimistic frown on his face as we see Siryn zipping up her suit as she says with an amused smirk on her face), "Like the show Pete?"  "Very funny Terry, you know bloody damn well that I didn't see a thing so don't toy with me," (Pete then says with a less than thrilled look on his face as he's looking through the hole in the wall).  "And you're never going to see anymore than you just did," (We then see Warpath say with a very serious look on his face as he almost seems to be guarding Siryn by standing in between her and Pete and Siryn seems to enjoy the treatment).  "Calm down you two…we have to move now before anyone notices my little stunt," (Siryn then says with a serious look on her face as she grabs Warpath's arm and starts to pull him through the hole in the wall with her).  "The whole bloody compound heard that stunt, and I doubt that we'll have long to wait before we…," (We then see Pete say with a less than happy scowl on his face as he shakes his head and walks through the hole in the wall).  "Will be inundated by a ravenous horde of crimson dawn warriors…we know Pete, ye don't have t' keep reminding us of the situation that we're in," (We then see Siryn say with an annoyed look on her face as she pulls a pair of gloves our of one of her pockets and then puts them on).  

"Well after that stunt that you just pulled it's apparent that somebody needs to," (We then see Pete say with a very pessimistic and dismissive look on his face as he walks past a stunned Warpath and Siryn).  "Ye sound like me dad…disappointed this and furrowed brows about that…," (We then see Siryn say with a frustrated and angry scowl on her face as she shakes her head and walks off after Pete with a serious looking Warpath close behind).

[The Mansion]

[He scours the database for clues to the whereabouts of his team, and friends].  [Hours earlier he sent them to the wonderful city of Paris to perform what was thought to have been a routine surveillance mission…].  […but only a few hours into the mission the lines of communication had gone dead].  (We open with Warren sitting at the desk in his office in the mansion with Moira in his arms as she's sleeping peacefully along with soft music playing through the room).  (Then we see Betsy contact Warren telepathically and say as Warren has a serious look on his face), Found anything yet luv?  Nothing yet Betts, but the computer is still scanning through a list of encrypted codes that Forge gave me before he left so I won't know anything for a few more minutes, (We then see Warren say back telepathically with an unhappy frown on his face as he slightly spins around in his chair and looks out the window).  

So then I guess that leaves you plenty of time to assist me with the mess that your son just made here in the kitchen, (We then see a quick panel of Betsy as she's standing in the kitchen with a frustrated look on her face and her hands on her hips and we then see Charles lying in a car seat on the table while there's a potted plant and shattered wine glasses on the floor at Betsy's feet).  What mess, he's not even six months old, what could he possibly have…, (We then see Warren start to telepathically say back to Betsy with a confused and unsure frown on his face as he turns away from the window).  It was like a line of domino's Warren, kicking his feet all around, come to think of it he's just like you in bed in that respect, (We then see Betsy say back to Warren telepathically with a daring smile on her face and an eyebrow arched as she's letting Charles hold onto her index finger).  Hey…I only do that when you insist on sleeping on one of my wings…do you know how bad my wings cramp up when you do that, (We then see Warren say back with a grumpy look on his face as he's looking down at Moira).  But they're so comfortable luv…is the possibility of a little light ligament strain really more important to you than my beauty sleep, (We then see Betsy say back with a slight pout on her face as she's standing at the window and the light is beaming in onto her).  

Depends on whether or not it's permanent dear…because I don't know if you've noticed but I tend to need my wings to work, (We then see Warren telepathically say back with a slightly cheesy smile on his face as he looks to the side and we then do a side by side panel of the two looking each other's way as she then says with an almost angry frown on her face), Don't be an ass luv, it doesn't suit you.  It doesn't huh, so then what would you say does suit me Betts…a witty retort maybe, a sarcastic remark thrown into the middle of a boring conversation, (We then see Warren say back telepathically as he looks down at Moira in his arms).  Maybe we should get back to talking about what's important…if you want I could test out our new little toy and try to see if I can sense the team, maybe even contact them, (We then see Betsy say back telepathically with a slightly uncomfortable look on her face as she pulls out a chair and sits down).  Now hold on Betts, Cerebrix isn't ready for testing yet, and it's still to soon for you to be pushing yourself that hard, (We then see Warren say back telepathically with a concerned look on his face as he sits up in his chair and Moira whimpers a bit).  

We have to test that bloody thing sometime Warren, I didn't think that after all of the time and money that we put into this project all that you'd want from it was a damn two ton paper weight, (We then see Betsy say back telepathically to Warren with a very pessimistic look of disapproval on her face as she leans back in her chair and crosses her arms and legs).  I had that paper weight built so that there would always be a direct line of communication between those at the mansion and those in the field, (Warren then says with a tried look on his face as he shakes his head and stares at the phone on his desk).  Which then is exactly why I'm going to walk down there and…reach out and touch someone, (We then see Betsy say with an almost cocky smirk on her face before we see her break the psychic link with Warren and then stand up as Warren jumps up and shouts Betsy's name as she then says with a happy look on her face), "Portia…I need you to watch Charles for a bit…."

[Paris]

(We start off with a few panels of a frustrated looking Tabitha looking all around as if she just heard something familiar and is desperately trying to figure out where it came from).  (Then we see Tabitha pushing against a wall as Sam comes around the corner from behind her with a concerned look on his face and he's carrying a groggy Erica).  "Uh Tabitha…what are you doing," (We then see Sam say with a confused look on his face as he then leans up against the wall).  "I thought I heard something, it kinda sounded like Siryn," (Tabitha then says with a nervous and almost frantic look on her face before we then see Sam furrow his brows in a close up and then shouts), "Tabitha…get back!"  (Then we see a panel of Tabitha, with eyes wide, look up in shock before she jumps back out of the way as the entire section of the wall in front of her explodes and in the main background we see Sam raise his blast shield up as he takes a quick step forward).  (Then we see someone say from out of the cloud of dirt and debris), "Do ye have any idea where we're going Jimmy…any at all?"  

"Sorry Terry…your guess is as good as mine at the moment," (We then see Warpath say as he materializes out of the cloud with a calm but serious look on his face as he's also covering and guarding Siryn who's under him).  "We're just gonna have t' keep going through every wall until we…Sam," (We then see Siryn say with an unhappy frown on her face before she's then startled by seeing Sam).  "What…Terry, Jimmy," (We then see Sam say with a shocked look on his face before Tabitha stands up beside him).  "What are ye…Erica," (Siryn then says with a nervous and worried look on her face as she steps forward to check on Erica as behind her we see a very concerned Warpath and then a serious looking Pete looking all around).  "What happened to you guys, you look like hell," (We then see Warpath say with a concerned look on his face as Sam almost reluctantly hands Erica off to him).  "War happened to us…," (We then see Sam say with a painful wince on his face as he puts a hand to his side on his wound).  "Yeah and then he dumped us in a fu*$#&@ stew pot for forever…," (Tabitha then adds with a very angry and nervous look on her face before we then see Pete break in), "But what happened to Erica bird…?"  

"She tried to break us out but she was too weak from our fight with Death's goons, she couldn't handle it," (We then see Tabitha say with a worried but somewhat relieved look on her face as we see Siryn look confused).  "Wait a minute, Sam I thought you said that…," (We then see Siryn say with a confused look on her face as she turns towards Erica).  "Sam had his fun with War while Tabitha and I fended off some of Death's new enforcers…we didn't do so good…then War threw us into that damn icebox," (We then see Erica say with a pained look on her face as she weakly raises her hand before her face scrunches in pain and she hunches over in Warpath's arms and cries out a bit).  "Listen children, we can play twenty questions later…after we're all nice and warm…preferably kicking back with a nice ale somewhere…," (We then see Pete say with a nervous and unsure look on his face as he's looking around a corner).  "That can wait Pete, helping Erica comes first," (We then see Sam say with a very serious look on his face as he puts a hand up on the wall to steady himself).  

"That's gonna be easier said than done Sam, unless you somehow found a way out of this place we're stuck," (Siryn then says with an unhappy frown on her face as she crosses her arms and leans back up against Warpath's shoulder and she hangs her head a bit).  "We're in trouble," (Tabitha then says with a slightly overwhelmed look on her face as she throws her hands up and then drops her head onto Sam's chest, as he then wraps an arm around her).  "Okay people let's not get disheartened, let's find the silver lining here," (We then see Sam say with a determined and confidant look on his face as we see that his words are having a positive effect on everyone but Pete, who crosses his arms and then says with an annoyed look on his face), "Cut the pie in the sky why can't we all just get along bull#$&*, this is serious."  "Way t' stay positive Pete, whatever would we do without ye," (Siryn then says with a sarcastic and impatient scowl on her face in a close up panel as she turns her head towards Pete).  "We're not going to get anywhere with all of this pointless bickering, I don't really care what we do but we have to do something soon, because I'm betting that we're going to be getting a lot of company very soon, company of the crimson dawn variety," (We then see Warpath say with a grim look on his face as he's looking back over his shoulder).  

"And just in case anyone's wondering you can blame the glum Irish lass over there, it was her little stunt that's going to bring the whole bloody house down on our heads," (Pete then says with a worried look on his face before he suddenly drops to the ground as a red hot plasma blast flies over his head and blasts through the nearby wall).  (Then we see another blast, and several smaller staff weapon blasts fly over Pete's head as everyone else takes cover).  (We then see Tabitha picking herself up off of the floor with a pained grimace on her face before she cries out in pain, grabs her side and then slumps back to the ground).  (Then we see Warpath slowly turn towards the hole with an angry look on his face and then we see Pete stagger back to his feet and he shakes the dirt off).  "What the hell…," (Pete then growls with an angry scowl on his face as then we see Sam crawling over towards Tabitha with a worried look on his face as he's all beaten up and bloodied).  

"You're only making this harder on yourselves…so why not submit to…," (We then see War say with a very angry look on his face as he steps through the hole in the wall with a very powerful looking halo of plasma around his fists before we then see Erica grit her teeth and then glare at War as she says), "Submit to this mother #$%@*&!"  (As she says that we see Sam's shocked look on his face as we then see a long panel with Erica stretching her hand out and firing off a long line of flames that slams into War and makes him stagger backwards and growl in anger).  "Nice shot girl, but ya can't bloody well stop there, he's still standing," (We then see Pete say with an energized smile on his face as we see him powering up his fire knives).  "You stupid…," (We then see War shout in anger as he starts to form a large ball or red hot plasma).  (Then we see a wide panel of War on one side flanked by several crimson dawn warriors with Erica and the others on the other side).  

"Ye should know by now that we don' particularly like being made fun of," (We then see Siryn say with a very angry scowl on her face before we then see her launch herself up into the air towards War and the crimson dawn warriors firing off one sonic scream after another).  "Tabitha…are you," (We then see Sam say with a worried look on his face as he crawls over to Tabitha and lays a hand on her shoulder as he rolls her over).  "Nnh…not so good…I'd say Sam," (Tabitha then says with a very painful looking smile on her face as she looks up at Sam before we then see a crimson dawn warrior come up behind Sam and point his staff at the back of Sam's head).  "Don't worry Tabitha, we're gonna get you out of here," (We then see Sam say with a very serious look on his face as he starts to pick Tabitha up but we see Tabitha's eyes grow wide in alarm).  (Then we see a sideways panel of Sam starting to pick Tabitha up as the crimson dawn warrior looks about ready to fire his weapon straight into the back of Sam's head).  "Do ya mind…," (Sam then says with an angry scowl on his face as he throws his hand and arm back and blasts the crimson dawn warrior straight in the chest and sends him flying backwards out of the panel and then hard into the wall).  

"This stupid farce of a battle ends here," (We then see War shout with an angry look on his face before he rears back and blasts Siryn out of the air and we see Siryn fall fast straight down past Warpath, as he turns and yells), "Terry," (with a look of panic on his face).  (Then we see Sam pick Tabitha up as Pete fires off a few flame knives as he and Warpath rush to Siryn's side and dodge the fire of the other crimson dawn warriors).  "Jimmy…Pete stop, this is getting us nowhere, we need to regroup," (We then see Sam yell with a very serious look on his face as he's laying Tabitha down).  "Give up now filth, I wouldn't want you to damage yourselves to badly, Death won't like it if any of your are injured and unable to fight in the coliseum," (We then see War shout with an angry look on his face before a strange energy weapon strikes and the whole team is affected.

[The Friendly Skies Over Spain]

(We start off with a big at least half page panel from the front of Forge in a mini X-jet at the controls as the cockpit looks like that of a fighter jet).  (He doesn't look to happy as he's scowling heavily and all suited up in the teams uniform with a head band with native American markings on it).  (We see Forge turn his head and look at his metal hand with an almost regrettable look of sadness on his face before he then goes back to piloting).  Can't this damn thing go any faster, I should have retrofitted this thing last week when I repaired Tabitha's car, (We then see Forge think with a very serious look on his face before he looks down and sees a group of blips appear on a radar screen that gets a small smile from Forge).  "Warren," (We then see Forge say with a serious look on his face as he switches a communications switch).  (Then we cut to Warren in the ops room of the mansion looking tired and bored as he's staring at the computer screen as we see Forge's question come over the communications system as he suddenly sits up in the chair and looks around and wipes his eyes before he then says as he looks up), "Forge…what is it, what's wrong…did you find anything?"  

"Not yet Warren, but I have picked up their signals and as far as I can tell they're still in Paris, I'm going to home in on their signals and then see what I can find out, I'll call you back when I learn something," (We then see Forge say with a serious look on his face as he looks up and dodges a passenger jet).  "Okay…but Forge…don't go and do something that you or I will regret later, because you should know that it's all but impossible to lie to a telepath who knows me as well as Betsy does and she's going to ask me about this…," (Warren then says with a serious look on his face as we see Forge chuckle a bit 

and then say before switching the communications link off), "Will do Warren…will do."

[Paris]

"Okay…would someone…anyone, please explain to me why we're in a bloody jail cell," (We then see a bored and angry Pete as he's leaning forward on the bars).  "Everything was going great, that is until somebody went and let War…," (We then see a very tired, pained, and angry Erica say as she's looking over at Siryn and we see the heavy bags under Erica's eyes and then she's sweating very heavily as her hair is over her face and all a mess before she then coughs violently and winces badly in pain).  "Cut it out you two, ah don't know how he did it but War was able to blast through even my shield, but we can't worry about that right now, right now we should be trying to get out of here before somebody gets killed," (We then see Sam say with an almost scolding frown on his face as he's leaning forward on the bars of his cell and looking back over his shoulder at Tabitha who's sitting on one of the bunks with her ribs taped up and she's wincing painfully).  

"Nobody's going to die in this hellhole Sam, I don't care what I have to do but I promise you that," (We then see Warpath say with a very serious look on his face as he pulls Siryn a bit closer to him as he's holding her and she's a bit groggy after the fight with War and the crimson dawn warriors).  "Don't do anything stupid James, I'm not going to make the same mistake twice and get someone that…another friend hurt," (We then see Sam say with a very cold and serious look on his face as he tightly clenches his fist and then pounds his fist on the bars as we then see Tabitha look up with a very sad and unhappy look on her face).  "Quit beating yourself up Sam, you did what ye thought was best at the time, and although it didn't turn out exactly how you thought it'd turn out it's not your fault," (We then see Siryn say with a serious look on her face as she comes fully to and turns to Sam).  "Y…Yeah, I'll be fine Sam, besides Death is probably going to play Caesar with us and force us to fight like Russell Crowe in Gladiator, except…," (We then see Erica say meekly as she tries to sit up but is to weak and falls back down onto the bed).  

"Hey…Erica, you okay over there," (We then see Tabitha say with a very worried look on her face as she jumps up off of the bed and hurries to the bars before she winces in pain and starts to squat down but Sam reacts fast enough and catches her before he slowly guides her back to the bed).  "Nnh…I'm a tough cookie guys, just get me back home and I'll pull through," (We then see Erica say with a tired smile on her face as she's lying on her side).  (Then we move out a bit and see a bored Pete sitting on the bed that Erica is lying in near her feet).  "Yeah well let's just hope that the rest of us get out of this right along with you because I don't know about you but I have things…people…to do and people t' see," (We then see Pete say with a bored and serious look on his face before he grows confused at the odd look that Sam is giving him).  

"Aside from that we need to get out of here before…," (We then see Warpath start to say with a concerned look on his face before two doors burst open and War walks in with a group of crimson dawn warriors that are carrying what look like overly large handcuffs with electrical panels on them and the team stops talking and turns towards War and then War turns to Sam and says with an arrogant and smug grin on his face as he rattles the bars), "Everyone all nice and comfortable in their new homes?"  "#*$% you ass...,"  (We then see an angry Erica sneer at War before she winces in pain and turns back towards Pete, who clenched a hand into a fist as we see that he's ready for a fight if it comes to that).  "Such sentiment from such a beautiful and cultured woman…my…you should learn to hold your tongue…lest it be torn out," (We then see a rather smug looking Imol say as he walks into the room and stops beside War).  "I'd like t' see ya try you bloody," (We then see a very determined Pete say with an angry scowl on his face as he stands up and we see Erica lay back onto her back).  

"Your threats are as empty as your stomachs mutant…because I hardly see you as much of a threat," (War then says with a haughty and smug grin on his face as he beckons the crimson dawn warriors that are behind him forward and we then see them aim a device at Pete and then fire it).  (We then see Pete try to get out of the way but he can't and an electrical charge hits him and he spasms violently and then slumps to the ground and lies still as everyone else reacts in shock and anger as we then see Erica try to push herself up to a seated position but she's to weak and she falls back down onto her back).

[Later]

(We open with Pete waking up on the ground of a darkened room with only one light overhead as he gets up to his knees).  "What the hell," (Pete then says with a confused look on his face as he slowly then gets back up to his feet).  (We then see Pete look around and start to walk down a hallway with one hand all flamed up to help him see as we see that Pete is dressed up like a gladiator).  (Then we see Pete see a light up ahead as he then walks into the light).  [He steps out into the light and is overwhelmed at the sights and sounds that greet him].  (We then see Pete walk into the coliseum and look all around as the fans in the stands begin to cheer and yell at him).  "Welcome Mr. Wisdom…to your long overdue execution," (We then see Death say with a very smug grin on his face as he's still surrounded by a number of very scantily clad women using huge feathered fans to cool him).  

"Sod off," (We then see Pete growl in anger as he glares up at Death as then we see one of the golem's walk into the coliseum to the big roars of the crowd).  "As you will mutant, but you cannot escape your destiny," (We then see Death say with a confidant look on his face as he lightly taps a few buttons).  (Then we see Pete send a shower of flame knives straight into the golem's stomach, but the golem just shrugs the attack off like it's nothing and slowly starts to charge towards Pete).  (Then we see Pete dive out of the way and then duck and dodge out of the way of the golem's punches).  (Then we see Pete slip on the floor and then get backhanded up against the wall as we see the wall crack from the force of the impact). 

+The Mansion+

+Outside San Francisco, California+

(We see Betsy standing on the highest balcony of the mansion with a very long and very richly embroidered robe tightly pulled around her as her hair is blowing all around and she's looking up with one hand to push the hair off of her face), Come now Warren, you've had your fun…I'm freezing my bum off here," (We then see Betsy think telepathically to Warren with an unimpressed and uncomfortable frown on her face as she looks up into the sky).  (Then we pull back and see Warren flying around overhead up in the air and it looks like he's having fun and he then stops flying around and hovers in the air with his wings flapping as he then thinks back with a nervous look on his face), It'll be okay Betts…I just need to let off some steam.  Well let off some steam some other way luv, we have business to attend to, (We then see Betsy say back telepathically with an unhappy look on her face as we see her turn around and start to walk back into the mansion).  Don't be like that Betts…wait, (We then see Warren say back telepathically with a pleading look on his face as he hurries to land on the balcony before he then hurries off after her into the mansion).  

"I don't wait for anyone or anything luv, why should you or this moment be any different," (We then see Betsy say with a carefree wave of her hand as if she could care less as she then continues walking towards the bed and she drops the robe and is just wearing her underwear underneath).  "Because I'm not anyone else Elizabeth, I'm the father of your…no scratch that our children…and within a few months I'm going to be your husband," (We then see Warren say with a sympathetic and serious expression on his face as he closes the doors and then follows after Betsy towards the bed, picking up her dropped robe along the way).  "Enough Warren, may we please stop elevating all of our discussions to the point of being deep psychological debates," (We then see Betsy with an annoyed sigh as she sits down on the bed and then starts to pull her hair back up into a ponytail).  "You see…you always do that, blowing everything way out of proportion," (We then see Warren say with a slightly angry look on his face as he sits down on the bed opposite Betsy and then we see Betsy groan).  "I'm not blowing this all out of proportion Warren, can't you and I just have a simple conversation like two regular people," (We then see Betsy say with a pessimistic look on her face as she shakes her head).  

"Because we're not simply two regular people, we're mutants cursed with protecting a world that hates and fears us…," (Warren then says with a nervous look on his face as he runs hand through her hair).  "Blah blah bippity boo…please Warren that's as old as those old Saturday morning cartoons on the television that my mum never let me watch, you know the ones that I'm talking about right, the one's where everything…no matter how terrible or threatening to the heroes and heroines always seemed to be wrapped up nice and proper complete with a bloody bow in almost thirty minutes, that dream is gone Warren, welcome to the new millennium, you and I have created two new lives and have the responsibility of leading a team…we…," (We then see Betsy say with a very serious and almost bitter look on her face as she crosses her arms and looks away, using her telekinesis to open up a small box on the nightstand and then bring her glasses and book to her).  "The dream that Charles began with all of those years ago is not dead dear, it will only die if we allow it to…I'm not going to let that happen no matter what you…or Storm…or anyone else says, the dream of humans and mutants living together in peace and harmony will live on well past what happens today or tomorrow or the next day or the day after that…," (We then see Warren say with a very serious and almost angry look on his face as he stands up and walks away from the bed and to the dresser before he picks up a small bonsai tree that's sitting on the dresser and holds it up to his face as he's staring at it in the next panel his eyes are big and the background and the bonsai tree is large and in the immediate foreground).  

"Like I said Warren, that's a nice hope that Charles' dream will survive past the immediate future, but what was so exquisitely sublime about those times was that everything was able to be seen in clear black and white…right and wrong…but that's no longer the case is it…we've somehow descended into a deep and murky gray area in which everything damns us to an oblivion not of our choosing," (We then see Betsy say with a sad look on her face as her head droops a bit and her bangs fall down in front of her face as Warren shrugs his shoulders).  (Then we see a panel of Warren staring back at Betsy before he then says with a serious look on his face), "And I'm betting that my foul mood of late hasn't been helping anything."  "You have been quite the wet blanket as of late luv, I swear that if I didn't know better I'd think that you were taking the theory of wearing your emotions on your sleeve a tad to literally," (We then see Betsy say with an impatient look on her face as she sets her book down and looks up at Warren).  "I thought that was your heart…on your sleeve…not one's emotions," (We then see Warren say with a slightly confused and unsure look on his face as he sets the bonsai tree back down onto the dresser).  

"You know what…you might be right Warren, doesn't matter though, I still got my point across, that's what matters," (We then see Betsy say with an almost bored look on her face as she starts to get back out of bed but we then see her suddenly scrunch her face up in pain and grimace as her pink butterfly appears over her forehead).  "Betsy," (We then see Warren shout with a very panicked and worried look on his face as he rushes to Betsy's side as she slides to the floor and cries out in pain as she grabs her head).  "Nnh…Warren…help me…make it stop…please make it stop…," (We then see Betsy mumble out with a very frantic and painful grimace on her face as she slightly writhes a bit in pain).  (Then we see a big panel of Betsy's head with the butterfly with its wings fully extended and we see several images of Erica lying weak and injured in her bed and the others in their cells and fighting several of Death's gladiators to the death before we then see a quick rush close up to Death's face as he's grinning wickedly with his eyes glowing red brightly and the women beside him as he starts to laugh hysterically before Apocalypse casts a very large and dark shadow over Betsy that soon swallows her up).  (Then we see Betsy scream very loudly as Warren holds her close as then the butterfly disappears and she starts to calm down as Warren pulls her closer to him as Betsy tries to catch her breath).  

"Was that another vision," (We then see Warren ask with a concerned look on his face as he then helps Betsy back up to the bed).  "Yes…it was…we have to help them Warren, all of them…they're in trouble in France," (Betsy then says with a very serious look on her face as she pushes her glasses off and looks Warren in the eye).  "Trouble…what is it Betts...," (We then see Warren say with a slightly confused look on his face as he keeps holding Betsy close to him).  (Then we see a close up panel of Betsy's face as she looks up at Warren with a deathly pale and deathly serious and scared look on her face), "Apocalypse…!"

+The Coliseum Beneath Paris+

[The first round over and Pete Wisdom unconscious the challenge has been passed to another…].  […one for whom this type of combat is truly foreign].  (We do a quick three hundred and sixty degree pan of the fans in the coliseum before we see a quick and small panel of the shadows of the end of the tunnels at the coliseum and we see someone standing there with their arms crossed).  (Then we go back to the floor of the coliseum and see an explosion that sends a cloud of dirt debris all over the place as the crowd goes wild).  (Then we see Tabitha trying to make her way through the cloud of dust and debris and coughing as she goes).  "Come on little girl…quit cowering and face me," (A large and snarling reptilian creature snorts with an angry expression on his face as he traces three lines in the sand with the claws on his foot).  "I'm not…hack…cowering, I'm…trying not to die," (We then see Tabitha growl with an angry look on her face before she staggers out of the cloud of dust and then coughs one more time).  "Well then girl, you should try harder," (We then see the reptilian creature snarl back with a greedy grin on his face with his sharp teeth showing before he then forms a sphere of energy in the palm of his clawed and scaled hand).  

"What do you…oh darn," (We then see Tabitha say with a scared look on her face before she then smiles and scrambles out of the way as the reptilian creature hurls the sphere of energy at her that explodes as it hits the ground, sending up a big debris and dust cloud that showers Tabitha and she cries out in pain and shock).  (Then we see Tabitha start to stand up but she then moans in pain, grabs her sides, grimaces and falls back down to the ground, finally crying and curling up into a ball).  "No fun anyway…," (We then see the reptilian creature snarl with an angry look on his face as he prepares to stomp her to death).  "That will be enough…there's no fun…or sport in this…get this worthless little witch out of my sight and bring me someone that will live up to our lord's doctrine," (We then see Death say with an annoyed scowl on his face as he angrily smashes his fist down onto the armrest of the chair, an act that startles and scares the very scantily clad women with the fans around him).  (We then see several guards walk in and pull Tabitha rudely out of the coliseum to the jeers of the crowd and the anger of the reptilian creature).  (Then we see a cut panel of the person in the tunnel smile before turning around and walking into the darkness, but we see a glint off of metal as the person walks away).  

+The Mansion+

+Locker Room+

[Spurred on by the sense of urgency that inundated her vision Elizabeth Braddock hurries to prepare for the mission that awaits her].  (We open with Warren holding the door open to the locker room as we see Betsy walking in past him and she's pulling her shirt off as she goes by).  "Are you sure about this Betts, maybe we should let you rest and contact Forge first," (We then see Warren say with a concerned look on his face as he lets the door close behind him as he follows Betsy into the room and starts to unbutton his shirt in the process).  "Yes Warren…I can't sleep at the moment, and if we wait until we can get in touch with Forge it could very well be to late, we have to go now," (We then see Betsy say with a very determined look on her face as she throws her shirt over one of the locker doors).  (Then we see Warren open a couple more locker doors and pull out a pair of his gloves).  "Do you have an idea where we're going other than…," (We then see Warren ask with an impatient look on his face as beside him we see Betsy from behind his wing as she's slipping her bra off).  

"I know where we're going Warren so don't fret, concentrate on getting us there before something bad happens to Forge or one of the others," (We then see Betsy say with a  hurried look on her face as she starts to pull her hair up into a ponytail as she's standing behind Warren's left wing in just the right place).  "They're in that much trouble…," (We then see Warren ask with a grim look of worry on his face as he reaches into Betsy's locker and pulls out her sports bra and hands it to her back over his left shoulder as she smiles and takes it from him).  "If only we had the time I would hazard an attempt to convey the seriousness of the multitude of dangers that face them," (We then see Betsy say with a serious look on her face as she turns around and pulls her sports bra on at the same time as we see Warren looking back over his shoulder with a grim frown on his face).  "So in essence, what you're saying is that the fabric of space and time will…," (We then see Warren say with a half amused smirk on his face as he turns around and pulls his shirt off as he does so).  

"Enough with asinine comments dear, we're going to be late if you don't stop…," (We then see Betsy say with an angry scowl on her face as she starts to unzip her jeans).  "I get it Elizabeth, I'm sorry for trying to alleviated a little of the tension between us before we rush headlong in the firestorm that awaits us…and because we haven't said goodbye to Charles and Moira yet," (We then see Warren says with a slightly guilty look on his face as he stands up in the immediate foreground as in the background Betsy stands up and pushes her jeans down just as Warren's wing goes up at just the right time).  "Bloody…damn it all," (We then see Betsy say with a slightly embarrassed and angry frown on her face as she puts a hand up to her forehead and closes her eyes and shakes her head).  "We're all damned Betts…some of us a little more than others…but we can't lose ourselves in the pursuit of our goals, that's just what that bastard wants from us, we do that and we're no better than him," (We then see Warren say as he shakes his head and awkwardly stares at his blue skin before he reaches into Betsy's locker and pulls her pants back out before throwing them at her).  

"Now who's being to negative," (We then see Betsy ask with a slightly mocking smirk on her face as she's pulling her pants on after a panel in which we see Betsy reach out and catch the pants).  "I am," (We then see Warren say with an unhappy frown on his face as he looks up at Betsy and shakes his head).

[Later]

(We start off with a couple of panels of Warren and Betsy passing through the hangar before we see Warren open up the hatch to another of the vehicles that looks like a smaller version of the X-jet that is built primarily for speed and maneuverability).  (We then see Warren start to jump into the pilot's seat but Betsy then slides in under his arm and looks up at him as he steps back in shock with a very energized and proud smile on her face as she says while pointing with her thumb towards the back seat), "Back seat luv!"  "But…fine…let's just go," (We then see Warren says with an unhappy shrug of his shoulders before shakes his head and then pulls his wings in close and slips into the backseat).  (Then we see a panel or two of Warren reaching up and then pulling the canopy down as in front of him we see Betsy doing the preflight check-offs).  (Then we cut to a string of panels of the new smaller Y-jet as they taxi through the hangar and then we pull back outside and see the new Y-jet rocket off out of the hanger before we then see a quick top down panel of Warren in the backseat and then movie in closer and see him pull out a pair of little capsules on a chain out of his pockets before he kisses both capsules and then loops the chain around his neck).  

(Then we move in closer and see that the two capsules are clear and both contain human hair with a letter engraved on each with a big letter c on one and a big letter m on the other).  (Then we pull back a bit and see both Warren and Betsy each take a deep breath and then fly off into the setting sun).

+Paris France+

+The Coliseum+

+Third Round+

(We open with a few panels once again of the crowd roaring its approval and jeering of what's happening in the arena before we then move down to the floor of the arena and see Warpath flinging one crimson dawn warrior after another around like they're flies).  "I though that this was supposed to be a challenge, I'm waiting to be impressed," (We then see Warpath say with an energized smile on his face as his stance seems to be asking to be attacked).  (Then we see a panel of War in the stands as he's angrily beyond belief and pounding his fists angrily on the railing in front of him as around him we see some crimson dawn warriors cower away in fear and also in the stands we see some of the fans head into one of the tunnels before then we see the sounds of a very one sided fight take place).  (Then we see the winner of that said fight pull the losers into the darkness before we then got to a close up panel as the winner half steps into the light with only half of their face showing as we see that it's Forge and we then see him think with a very grim and serious look on his face), Now to find Erica and the others.  (Then we go back to the floor of the coliseum and see Warpath look around and see a bunch of unconscious crimson dawn warriors lying all around him before we then see one of the golems come charging in and slam its shoulder into Warpath, an act that shoots Warpath hard into the boards).  

(Then we see a panel of Warpath as he is pulling himself up out of the boards with an odd smirk on his face before he then pushes himself back up to his feet as he says), "Finally decided to stop sending the kiddies after me and actually send someone worth fighting eh…."  (Then we see a panel of the golem as it comes charging towards Warpath as he prepares to defend himself but then he reaches down and grabs a handful of dust and then throws it into the golem's face, causing the golem to howl in anger and confusion as it flails around to try to clear it's vision while Warpath rolls out of the way before we then see him clasp his hands together and then spin around like a top and smash the golem in the chest, sending it flying back up and into the stands as we see the fans running away as the golem is coming towards them).  "Eight ball in the corner pocket…," (We then see Warpath say with a confidant and smug grin on his face before he then in the next panel we see him turn around and then brush his hands off before he then says), "Next?"  "Don't be so smug foolish mutant, the fun has only just begun," (We then see Death say with an angry scowl on his face before he motions to a nearby crimson dawn warrior that quickly runs into one of the tunnels).  

(Then we cut back to the jail cells and see a hurting Pete gingerly sitting beside Erica, who's shaking even though she has three blankets wrapped tightly around her).  (Then we move to another cell and see a very nervous Siryn pacing back and forth before she stops at the bars and leans against them and looks over into the next cell and says with a concerned look on her face), "How's she doing?"  (Then we move over and see Sam sitting on the bed in his cell with an injured Tabitha held tightly in his arms as she's just staring off into space).  "Not so good, we're getting picked off one by one here and…," (We then see Sam say with a worried look on his face as he brushes some hair off of Tabitha's face).  "Then may I humbly suggest that we leave before anyone else gets hurt,' (We then see someone say from out of the darkness that gets everyone's attention as we see Erica's eyes grow wide with a relieved and excited look on her face as she tries to lift her head but is to weak and has to lay her head back down onto the pillow).  

"Forge," (We then see Siryn say with a surprised look on her face as she starts to turn away from the bars).  "Don't sound to happy Theresa…," (We then see Forge say with an almost amused look on his face as he walks in between the cells until he gets to the one with Erica and Pete in it and is visibly shaken by Erica's condition).  "What are ye doing here…shouldn' you be…," (We then see Siryn say with a confused look on her face as she fully turns towards Forge and walks to the other side of the cell).  "I should be where I'm needed Theresa, and right now that place is here freeing you…now stand back," (We then see Forge say with a serious frown on his face before he draws his gun and aims it at the lock on Erica and Pete's cell).  (Then we see a panel or two of Forge as he blasts the lock open and then throws the door open before rushing to Erica's side as we see Pete sheepishly say), "Thanks."  

"Erica…what," (We then see Forge say with a worried look on his face as he lays a hand on Erica's shoulder).  "I got a little overconfident is all," (We then see Erica say with a tired and somewhat sheepish grin on her face before she takes a rather painful breath and a tear or two slips out).  "Don't listen to her Forge, it was my fault…I told her to push her powers past her limits to melt her shackles off, but ah should have thought of another way," (We then see Sam say with an embarrassed and ashamed of himself expression on his face as he can't look at Forge but instead stares straight down at the side of Tabitha's head).  (Then we see Forge clench his metal hand into a fist and holsters his gun before he picks Erica up gently and then turns to walk out of the cell).  "Guess it's time to get out of here," (We then see Sam say with a serious look on his face before we see him start to power up a blast but suddenly his powers sputter out and we see Siryn gasp in shock and confusion before we then see Pete say), "Uh…what happened?"  

"Ah…ah don't know," (We then see Sam say with a confused look on his face before he tries to blast the cell doors again but he fails).  "I wonder what would happen if I tried to use my powers," (We then see Tabitha say with a look of wonder on her face as she tries to form an energy ball but it then fizzles out).  "Oh that can' be good," (We then see Siryn say with a nervous and worried look on her face before the crimson dawn warrior that Death ordered away barges into the room, weapon in hand).  "Alright you pitiful…what…who are you…where did you," (We then see that crimson dawn warrior shout in alarm as it levels its weapon and aims it straight at Forge).  "Any bright ideas genius," (We then see Pete ask with a sarcastic smirk on his face as he cocks his head to one side and looks up at Forge).  "This could get ugly," (We then see Forge say with a very serious and uncertain frown on his face before as we pull back we see more of the crimson dawn warriors rush into the cellblock).  

+Somewhere Over The Atlantic+

+The Y-Jet And Its Two Inhabitants+

(We open with Warren and Betsy racing through the sky with a few lights on the Y-jet).  (Then we move in closer to see Betsy making a frantic attempt to work one of the instruments while Warren has a headset on and doesn't look to happy).  "Bloody," (We then see Betsy growl with an angry look on her face as she smashes her fist down on the console in front of her as then we see Warren cut in and ask), "Still can't get in touch with the mansion?"  "I don't understand what the problem is, I helped Forge build this damn thing after all…," (We then see Betsy wonder with an angry an unhappy frown on her face as she wipes her hands down her face).  "I'm sure that Moira and Charles are alright Betts…," (We then see Warren says with a confidant and reassuring look on his face as we see that his words are making Betsy angry).  "Warren stop that…we're talking about our children…not place settings for Thanksgiving," (We then see Betsy exclaim with a frustrated and unimpressed look on her face as she looks back over her right shoulder at Warren).  

"I…I know that they're fine because if I were to allow even the slightest hint of doubt to enter my mind then I'd be reduced to a quivering mass like the blob from that old movie that Tabitha roped us into watching last weekend," (We then see Warren say with a nervous sigh and slight shrug of his shoulders before he takes the headset off and runs a hand through his hair).  "That's a fine sentiment luv, but tell me this…how's it working," (We then see Betsy say with a quizzical  and also somewhat daring smirk on her face as she tilts her head to one side).  "Err…not so good," (We then see Warren say with a serious and somewhat worried frown on his face as he hangs his head and looks sadly out of the side of the cockpit).  "That's what I thought…now are we going into this like a pair of chickens with our heads lopped off or are we actually going to take the time to think a plan up," (We then see Betsy ask with a sly grin on her face as she puts on a wireless headset like the one that Warren is wearing and looks ahead).  

(Then we see a panel of Warren staring straight ahead as he says with a serious look on his face), "We can't formulate any sort of plan until we know what we're dealing with."  "What…my migraine inducing premonition wasn't good enough for you…guess next time I should have an aneurysm and save us all the trouble, God Warren whatever happened to the carefree…," (We then see Betsy start to say with an amused and just a bit mad frown on her face as she steers the Y-jet to the left just a bit).  "He changed a few things in his life, got engaged…had a couple of kids…took the advice of a very beautiful woman and…," (We then see Warren say with an almost mocking and a little to good natured of a smile on his face as he zips up his jacket the rest of the way).  "Cut the beyond cut bull Warren, more than likely Apocalypse is going to be expecting us and will roll out the teeth lined welcome mat for us upon our arrival," (We then see Betsy say with a very serious and unhappy look on her face as she takes a deep breath).  

"Not if he doesn't see us coming…tell me something Betts…how proficient are you at slipping in through the cracks," (We then see Warren ask with a slightly cheesy grin on his face as he nods his head and leans forward a bit).  "About as proficient as you are at hostile takeovers luv, just as long as I don't have to crawl through any heating and air conditioning systems…I'll leave that up to Bruce Willis," (We then see Betsy say back with an impish smirk on her face as she half turns her head back towards Warren, who rolls his eyes in response).  "I'll try to remember that," (We then see Warren say as we pull away back into the night).

+Paris+

+The Next Round+

(We open with a few extreme close ups of Sam and War's eyes as the two are staring each other down in the middle of the ring with the panels of their eyes overlapping a big shot of the coliseum floor).  "Ready to give up yet meat," (We then see War say with a sinister sneer on his face as he fakes a lunge to the right and Sam jumps back a bit in response with a serious look on his face).  "You'd like that wouldn't you…you'd just love to see me get down on my knees and beg you not to kill me, well sorry but it ain't gonna happen," (We then see Sam say with a very determined and serious look on his face as he then slightly winces in pain).  "To bad for you then, because unlike with your friends this round isn't going to end until you breathe your last," (We then see a rather smug War exclaim before he fires off a few plasma blasts that Sam does his best to avoid).  

"Well ah'm sorry but I'm gonna have to disappoint you by kicking your sorry backside from one end of this here arena to the other and get us all out of here," (We then see Sam say with an angry scowl on his face with his hands both clenched tightly into fists in front of him and his feet set).  "Fine then filth…go on and try, but you'll quickly find out why I am the horseman of War…and if you need any further proof how's that little knick on your side…all better," (We then see a still smug War say with a mocking smirk on his face as we also see the crowd begin to jeer and demand more fighting).  "I'm fine…," (We then see Sam shout back with a defiant expression on his face before he rockets off towards War and slams into War's midsection and the two fly back and slam into the boards and crash through them into the crowd).  "Get off of me," (We then see War shout in a panel as we see an explosion blast Sam high into the air and far away before he then crashes down into the boards on the other side of the arena as Death and the crowd roars their approval).  

(Then we see a panel of Sam trying his best to get back up to his feet as he has to push a piece or two of the boards off of him as in the background we see War angrily storm back to his feet).  "Nnh…," (We then see Sam groan out in pain as there's some blood dripping into his left eye).  "What…no jokes…not witty comebacks, Guthrie…you disappoint me," (We then see War say with a mocking sneer on his face before we see War build up and then fire off a very powerful plasma blast straight at us).

[Elsewhere]

(We open with a few panels of Warren and Betsy as they're moving through the backstreets and alleys of Paris).  (We see that Warren is trying his best to keep his wings tied down and out of sight as a few passersby begin to stare at him).  "You know what Betts…I think I just remembered why I don't summer in Paris anymore," (We then see Warren say with an odd and slightly sickened frown on his face as Betsy just snickers a bit).  "We're not here to sightsee Warren, Moira and Charles should be waking up from their naps soon and we still have yet to locate Sam and the rest of the team let alone Forge," (We then see Betsy say with a very serious and somewhat misplaced frown on her face as she and Warren slip into the sewers).  (Then we see Warren let his wings out and he glides through the air with a nervous look on his face as Betsy has to run to keep up).  

"Any ideas," (We then see Warren ask with a serious look on his face as we then see Betsy reply as she has her eyes closed and her pink telepathic butterfly is on her forehead), "Not yet…wait, this way…."  (Then we see Warren and Betsy start to head down another tunnel before they pass into the darkness and then hug the wall as a patrol of crimson dawn warriors pass by on a higher level).  We must be getting close, (We then see Betsy say telepathically to Warren with a serious look on her face as she lays a hand on his shoulder before Warren then thinks back with a sarcastic grin on his face), What was your first clue? (Then we see Betsy look about ready to smack Warren upside the head but she only grumbles and shakes her head).  (Then we see Warren and Betsy head off down the corridor after the crimson dawn warriors, but the two don't notice that a small red light starts to blink after they pass).-END


	33. My 33rd Mini

**UNCANNY X-MEN MINI #33:  AN ENDING AND A BEGINNING**

**BY: LOGANALPHA30**

**""-Words**

**( ) – Art Instructions**

** -Thoughts**

**[ ] – Caption Boxes**

**+ + - Time, Place Boxes**

[They pass through tunnel after tunnel, squeezing into many a tight fit in their pursuit of their quarry].  (We open with a few panels of Warren and Betsy in their attempts to follow the patrol of crimson dawn warriors that we saw earlier).  (Then we see that patrol stop and start to talk to another patrol).  Great…what now, (We then see Betsy say to Warren telepathically with an unhappy frown on her face as she turns back towards him and squats down).  Well unless you know how to turn yourself invisible I'm all out of ideas Betts, (We then see Warren say back with a dopey and slightly sarcastic look on his face as he shrugs his shoulders and squats down beside her and folds his wings around Betsy and himself).  Well I have one idea, that wall save us both from a needless and time consuming fight…, (We then see Betsy say back telepathically with an almost impish grin on her face before we see her activate her powers, with the butterfly as well, and turn her head towards the assembled crimson dawn warriors).  What are you doing, (We then see Warren ask with a confused and concerned look on his face as he lays a hand on her shoulder).  

Watch and learn grasshopper, (We then see Betsy say back telepathically with a sly grin on her face as she cocks an eyebrow and points an index finger towards the crimson dawn warriors).  (Then we see a panel of the warriors suddenly snap into a standing straight up stance before we see them all become suddenly very angry in close up panels of their faces and then they begin to viciously attack each other).  (Then we see a panel of Warren as he has a cheesy smile on his face and Betsy nods her head).  (Then we see a panel of the two sneaking past the crimson dawn warriors before we then see Warren and Betsy stop and Betsy breaks one of the warriors jaw with her foot while Warren then grabs one of the warriors around the neck with both hands, as it tries to break his hold, and smacks two other warriors with his wings).  

"Like…taking candy from a baby," (We then see Warren say with a confidant smile on his face as the warrior that he was strangling passes out).  "Great…now don't get cocky," (We then see Betsy say with a serious frown on her face as she's choking a crimson dawn warrior from behind with her left arm wrapped around the warriors throat with her right arm wrapped around the top of the warriors head).  "I love it when you talk dirty," (We then see Warren say with an odd smirk on his face as he grabs the weapon of the downed crimson dawn warrior and jabs its point into the stomach of the warrior that Betsy is choking out).  "There's still five left luv, plenty for each of us," (We then see Betsy say with a less than impressed look on her face before she squeezes hard and the crimson dawn warrior that she's choking passes out and she lets him drop).  (Then we see Warren start to say something but he gets clocked in the back of the head by the end of one of the weapons of the crimson dawn warriors and he goes down hard).  (Then we see Betsy look on in shock before she recovers and vaults over the downed crimson dawn warrior and uses Warren's back as a springboard and then lunges and drives her shoulder straight into the warrior's midsection in a fierce tackle).  

(Then we see Betsy do a quick handstand before she drives both knees down into the crimson dawn warrior's chin, knocking him out).  (Then we see Betsy spin around and get a leg lock around the head of a crimson dawn warrior that's trying to get back up as she's choking him we see her say with a confidant smile on her face), "Now be a dear and stay down!"  (Then we see a panel of that warrior resisting before we then see Warren stagger back up to his feet and then say to that crimson dawn warrior), "You should listen to the lady…nnh…you don't want to see her angry."  "Stay out of this Warren, or else after I get through with this joker here I'm going to wrap that weapon around your neck so tightly that…," (We then see Betsy say with a grave scowl on her face as she glares back at Warren as he then has to act quickly and ducks down out of the way of a weapons blast). (Then we see Warren spin around and kick a charging crimson dawn warrior in the stomach).  (Then we see a panel of Betsy as she twists her body and that act knocks the warrior out cold).  "This is getting a little out of hand here Betts…I thought that you said that we weren't going to get into a needless and time consuming fight…," (We then see Warren say with a slightly nervous look on his face as he gets that warrior that he just kicked into a tight headlock).  

(Then we see Betsy bounce back up to her feet and kick a can on the ground up into the face of another of the crimson dawn warriors before she grabs that warriors weapon and smashes the end of it into his face before she fires the weapon and the crimson dawn warrior's head gets blown off as she says), "What can I say…I couldn't help myself."  "And that…," (We then see Warren ask with a confused look on his face as we see he and Betsy standing over the dead warrior's body).  "That…well that's…," (We then see Betsy say with a nervous and slightly scared look on her face before she shakes her head and turns away with a hand to her mouth).  "An accident…the heat of the moment thing…," (We then see Warren add with a nervous look on his face before the two turn back and continue the fight).

+ Paris +

+ In Lockup +

(We open with a few panels of the team looking up from their bunks as cocky guards strut past and the team looks demoralized).  (We see that Forge is sitting with Erica and she doesn't look any better than before).  "This sucks," We then see Tabitha grumble with a very unhappy frown on her face as she pulls her feet up onto the cot and turns to Sam).  "I know Tabitha but right now there's not really very much that any of us can do about it…at least until…," (We then see Sam say with an impatient and unhappy frown on his face as he idly runs a hand through Tabitha's hair before Pete cuts in with a very serious look on his face), "At least until we're run ragged and get picked off one by one."  (Then we see Siryn brush some hair off of her face and say), "Ye know what Pete, you'd better be glad that there's about twenty pounds of steel between us and that I can' use my powers…because otherwise I'd be more than happy to ram that smug self righteous smirk straight down your…," (with a very frustrated and angry scowl on her face as she then sneers at Pete and opens her eyes wider and tightly holds onto the bars).  

"I think that's enough for now Terry," (We then see Warpath say with a slightly embarrassed and concerned look on his face as he stands up and gently pulls Siryn away from the bars as Pete starts to stand up and shout something back but Forge lays a restraining hand on his shoulder as he says with a very serious and cold frown on his face), "That's enough Pete."  "Sod off already you giant tinker toy, I…," (We then see Pete growl with an angry scowl on his face as he shoves Forge's hand off of his should and stands up but almost instantly he grabs his left hip and grimaces).  "Can it Pete, we can't turn on each other now," (We then see Sam say with an angry glare aimed at Pete and Forge before we then see Siryn lean back up against Warpath and then say with an unhappy look on her face), "Ye sure told them Sammy, they're quaking with fear."  "Shut up Terry," (We then see Tabitha exclaim with an angry frown on her face as she sits up on her bunk and glares over towards Siryn, who then says with a defiant and frustrated scowl on her face as she breaks away from Warpath and rushes to the bars and is almost physically challenging Tabitha to a fight), "Why you bloody…!"  

"That is…enough," (We then see Warpath shout very loudly with a very angry look on his face as he leaps to his feet with his hands clenched into fists as we see everyone react with shock and they cringe a bit as we see that Siryn looks scared a bit).  "Jimmy…," (We then see Siryn say with a nervous and scared look on her face as she starts to turn around but keeps only half turned).  "What in the hell is going on here…a few minutes in here and we start turning on each other, what are we…children," (We then see an angry and fed up Warpath shout as he storms up to the bars of the cell and rattles them angrily).  (Then we see a quick panel of everyone looking guilty and embarrassed as they avert their eyes and stare sadly at the floor).  (Then we see a panel of Tabitha with a cheesy smile on her face start to lift her hand up like she's back in school and says), "Uh Jimmy…now don't bite my head off or anything for saying this but…lay off!"  

(We then see a panel of Sam looking shocked before we then see Warpath trying his best to keep his calm and not snap as then we see Forge snap his head up and say with a very clear and serious look on his face), "Alright children, obviously none of us are completely in our right minds…something…or someone is clouding our judgment…making us do things…say things that we wouldn't otherwise ever give voice to, we have to put our personal opinions aside and work together if we're ever going to liberate ourselves from this prison and get back home, let alone shut Apocalypse down."  "It's one thing t' own up to the situation Forge…but it's an entirely different matter to break out of this Godforsaken pit…," (We then see a frustrated and bored Siryn say as she leans back up against Warpath and hangs her head a bit).  "Then why don't we figure out how to get our asses out of here instead of bitching at each other," (We then see Erica  say with a pained and angry look on her face as her eyes are but slits and she is running a shaky hand through her hair that's all matted and looking bad).  

"Okay…so anybody got any ideas…," (We then see Pete ask with an almost flippant and carefree smirk on his face as he barely lifts his head up).  "Well…we could always do the old sick and injured prisoner routine, you know the one I mean Sam, one of us pretends to be sick and we get a guard to come into the cell before someone else jumps him from behind," (We then see Tabitha say with an optimistic smile on her face as we then pull back in a side panel as we see Sam and Tabitha a little blurry in the background as in the foreground we see Siryn looking back over her shoulder at Warpath as she frowns and also shrugs her shoulders as we see Warpath smile awkwardly and also shrug his shoulders in response).  (Then we see a panel of Pete cocking an eyebrow as he turns his head towards Forge, who scowls and then turns his head and looks upwards as a pink butterfly appears on his forehead and a telepathic image of Betsy's head appears nearby as she says telepathically), Forge…what's going on…where are you?  

Psylocke what…but I thought that you were dead set against Warren coming with me and…, (We then see Forge say back to Betsy with a confused look on his face as he's looking up and around as if he's trying to look for Betsy and the others are oblivious to what's going on).  Things change Forge, what's the situation, (We then see the Betsy head say with a serious and concerned look on her face as we do a quick scan around the cells).  The plan hit a few…snags, somehow the team slipped up and got caught by Apocalypse, (We then see Forge say with a grim frown on his face as he links the fingers of one of his hands with one of Erica's).  Seems like they weren't the only ones…so what's your excuse, (We then see Betsy ask with an amused smirk on her face as Forge's first reaction is to scowl before he answers), I got careless…but we can talk about that later, right now we need to get Erica and the others out of here, Death has set up his own coliseum complete with gladiator fights and him as emperor, deciding the combatants fate, Sam's got a nasty looking wound on his side that he says isn't bothering him but I know that he's lying, Tabitha's all beat up and she's probably got a few broken ribs, Terry and James look okay, and Pete probably pulled something in his hip, generally we more resemble a m.a.s.h. unit than an X-team.  

I'll have Warren contact Doctor Henderson back in San Francisco and have a trauma team awaiting our arrival, (We then see Betsy say with a grim frown on her face as she slightly turns away from looking at Forge to look around the room).  Good, but what about Charles and Moira, (We then see Forge ask with a concerned look on his face as Erica turns her head and looks up at him).  I'm hoping that they're either taking a nap or being fed…and not wondering where Warren and I are, (We then see Betsy say back before Erica cuts in and asks with a confused and somewhat worried look on her face), "Hey Forge…you okay?"  "Huh…yeah, I'm fine, just getting an update," (We then see Forge say with a reassuring smile on his face before the door to their cell opens and we see an angry looking Imol standing in the doorway).  

+Elsewhere+

(We open with a few panels of Warren and Betsy as they're kneeling down amongst a few unconscious crimson dawn warriors as they're looking for something).  "How much time do we have," (We then see Warren ask with a concerned and frustrated look on his face as he shoves the body of a warrior away from him).  "I fear not very much, when my contact with Forge was abruptly broke off the last image that I got was of Imol standing in the doorway of their cell, beckoning for Forge to follow him," (We then see Betsy say with an impatient and frustrated scowl on her face as she stands up and dusts her hands off on her pants).  "Jailbirds again eh…did you get any notion of how close we are to them, Dr. Henderson can only keep his trauma team at the mansion for so long," (We then see Warren add with an almost sarcastic smirk on his face as he also then stands up and dusts his hands off).  "Well we're closer than we were five minutes ago when you asked last luv, but we've got to get down to the cellblock and free them before we're discovered or else none of us will make it out of Paris alive," (We then see Betsy say with a very serious look on her face as she shuffles over to a nearby wall and then hazard's a quick look around the corner).  

"You want me to get to the cellblock while you take out their communications…or should we forego the blackout of the airways and go for the more simplistic jailbreak with a distraction," (We then see Warren ask with an almost sarcastic smirk on his face as he walks past Betsy and into the darkened hallway as we see his silhouette and Betsy's head is peeking around the corner as well).  "I'll free the team while you create a rather convincing…and preferably time consuming diversion, one that'll afford me the time to get the job done, think that you can handle that luv," (We then see Betsy say with an amused smirk on her face as she cocks an eyebrow and tilts her head up to look at Warren, who rolls his eyes and then says as he starts off towards us down the hallway), "I think so…."  (Then we see a panel of Betsy as she's looking down the hallway after Warren as she says with a very serious look on her face), "Just don't go an do anything stupid like getting killed, although come to think of it if you were to perish I would be able to remodel the…."  "I'll try to remember that as I'm being ripped limb from limb in the coliseum Betts," (We then see Warren say with a sarcastic frown on his face as he rolls his eyes and ducks around a corner).

+Meanwhile+

+The Coliseum+

[The rubber match, one could say]

(We open with a panel of the coliseum floor as the two combatants slowly circle around each other).  (Then we move in closer and see that the two fighters are Forge and War, as War is building up a small sphere of energy around each of his fists with a sneer on his face while Forge doesn't have a weapon but yet has a very determined scowl on his face).  "You should have stayed at home Maker," (We then see War shout with a mocking sneer on his face before he fires off a blast aimed at Forge's feet).  "You should know me better than that War, I do what I think is right and let the consequences come as they will," (We then see Forge say back to War with a very serious look on his face as he stands his ground and doesn't flinch as the blast that War fired hits scarily close to his feet).  "Well then tin man, let's see just how well you handle the consequences of your actions," (We then see War say with a cocky smirk on his face before he then rushes towards Forge, who then drops to a knee and avoids War's first attack before he then throws an uppercut that lands on War's jaw, a punch that sends War staggering backwards a few steps).  

(Then we see War recover from Forge's punch before ten we see a few quick panels of the two exchanging punches as they continue to fight all over the coliseum floor as we see that Forge is doing damage with his metal hand and Forge is getting thrown into the walls and then slammed down onto the ground).  (Then we see a panel of right after Forge is thrown over War's shoulder and slammed down to the ground and Forge is looking up and gritting his teeth as War is looking down at him with an arrogant smirk on his face as he then says), "You see mutant…no matter how much you struggle, it is all in vain!"  "In that case…you're really going to hate me after I do this…," (We then see Forge say with an energetic grin on his face before we see his metal arm start to crackle with almost lightning as we see that War is surprised).  (Then we see a panel of Forge as he jabs his metal fist right into War's stomach in a punch to the stomach as War is engulfed in a storm of lightning as War howls in pain and is soon blasted back and crashes hard into the boards before we then see Forge start to stand up but then Imol phases through the wall behind Forge and charges towards Forge before he drives his shoulder into the middle of Forge's back).  

(We then see Forge crash to the ground and then start to roll away but is stopped when one of the golems materializes beside him and grabs Forge, pinning his arms to his side, and picks him up like a rag doll).  "You should have given up Maker…now you're going to pay for your insolence," (We then see Imol say with an angry scowl on his face as in the distance we see War dusting himself off with an angry sneer on his face).  "Giving up…isn't in my…nature," (We then see Forge say through gritted teeth and a very pained look on his face).  "And that fact will be your downfall," (We then see War shout with an angry look on his face as he readies a plasma blast).  (Then we see the golem toss Forge up into the air before we see War blast him with a powerful plasma blast like they're skeet shooting).  (Then we see Forge get blasted and go flying all of the way across the coliseum floor before he smashes down into the crowd as a lot of dust and other things like that are kicked up and the members of the crowd cry out and run away).  (Then we see a panel of Forge buried in the wreckage of the stands as he groans in pain).  

(Then we see Death cackle with delight), "Ha ha yes…now we're getting somewhere!"  "Leave him to me, it's about time that I got to kill one of them," (We then see an energized and delighted Imol say with a big grin on his face as he begins to walk towards the place in the stands that Forge crashed down into).  (Then we see a panel or two of Warren slipping in between the long shadows near the coliseum as he's also pulling his wings in tight to not be seen by any of the crimson dawn warriors that are serving as guards).  (Then we see Warren jump out and grab one of the warriors from behind and choke him out).  (Then we see Warren drag that warrior back into the darkness before he steps back out of the shadows and thinks with a very serious look on his face and a hand up on the wall), Now to cause that distraction that Betsy wanted.  (Then we cut back to Imol as he's climbing up the steps to a very injured Forge with an iron pipe in his hands).  (Then we see Imol standing over Forge, who's just pushed himself up out of the wreckage and he's all bloody, ready to crush his face in with the iron pipe before then in the next panel we see someone say from off panel as we then see a hand reach out and grab the end of the pipe), "I'll take that!"  

"Huh…," (We then see Imol say with a surprised and shocked look on his face as he looks up and then we see Warren pulling the iron pipe out of Imol's hands as he says with a daring smile on his face), "You wouldn't…by some small chance be trying to cave my friends head in would you, because that'd be a bad thing."  "Damn you," (We then see Imol shout with a very angry look on his face as he glares up at Warren before we then see War and several of the crimson dawn warriors begin to try to shoot Warren out of the sky but we see Warren dodge the attacks).  (Then we see Warren swoop down low in between some of the crimson dawn warriors that are firing at him and he flies through quickly enough that they end up blasting each other).  "You guys really should get some new henchman, because that was far to easy," (We then see Warren say with a confidant and even mocking smirk on his face as he stops flying straight and starts to hover).  (Then we see a panel of War as he gets very angry and takes his anger out on some nearby crimson dawn warriors by vaporizing them with a very powerful plasma blast).  

"You are far to arrogant mutant, especially for a failure of our lord Apocalypse," (We then see Death say with an angry and fed up look on his face as he quickly gets to his feet and then walks towards the front of his viewing box).  "Enough with the failure talk already, you all are the failures, for believing in the specist dogma of a self obsessed and psychotic despot," (We then see Warren shout back with a determined and serious look on his face as he lands on the railing of one of the levels and waits for War and Death to make their move).  "Your words mean nothing to us failure, your efforts are in vain, you and all of your compatriots will perish," (We then see War shout with a very angry look on his face before he fires off a few plasma blasts before we then see Imol jump up from behind and grab Warren's ankle).  (Then we see a panel of Imol trying to pull Warren down and Warren is trying his best to pull away but can't as then we see War take the opening and blast Warren in the chest that drives him back through a thin wall).  

(Then we see a quick panel of War reveling in his triumph before we then see a panel of Warren pushing himself up and out of the rubble as his chest is still smoking as we then see him think with a very serious and worried look on his face), I really hope Betsy's having more luck.

+The Prison Cellblock+

(We open with a panel of Sam sitting beside Tabitha, who's standing, on their cot and he's grimacing in pain and holding his side and Tabitha is standing beside him and she doesn't look very happy).  (Then we see Warpath sitting on the floor of his and Siryn's cell and he's pushing some pebbles around on the floor while Siryn is tying her hair back up into a ponytail and staring up at the ceiling).  "Surprisingly that pebble is just about the same size as both of your…," (We then see someone say from off panel that makes Warpath jerk his head up suddenly with both a shocked and surprised look on his face and Siryn stops abruptly in the middle of what she's doing and tilts her head down a bit).  "What the…," (We then see Sam say with a slightly confused look on his face as he stands up).  "Sorry to interrupt all of your fun people but Charles and Moira are waiting for me at home and Warren can't keep those flunkies busy for to much longer," (We then see Betsy say with a pessimistic frown on her face as she lays a hand on the bars).  "Psylocke…how did you," (We then see Pete say with a confused look on his face as he limps towards the bars).  

"What's it matter how she got here…or why, the only thing that matters is that she's here, pulling our collective asses out of the fire…again, God I feel like I'm back in college…or even worse…high school," (We then see Erica say with a pained grimace on her face as she is barely able to push herself up off of her cot with one arm).  "So get us out of here already," (We then see Tabitha say with a frustrated look on her face as she leans on the bars and points to the lock on her and Sam's cell).  "Patience child," (We then see Betsy say to Tabitha with a frustrated look on her face as she turns away and walks over to a nearby wall and cocks an eyebrow and tilts her head to one side and just stares at the wall).  (Then we see a panel of Tabitha staring at Betsy with a very confused look on her face in the background as she says, while we see Pete gingerly standing by the bars of his and Erica's cell), "Okay…it's official, she's lost it, our fearless leader's gone loco."  (Then we cut to a close up of the side of Betsy's face as she has a very serious look on her face as she thinks), Stay calm Elizabeth…remember she's young…impulsive…don't think about her head and a steamroller…think about your children…think about Charles and Moira and getting home to them…think about the objective. 

(Then we see Betsy study the wall a bit more before she pulls a small device out of one of her pockets and pushes a button and points it at the wall).  (Then we move back to Siryn and Warpath as she leans in close and says with a very serious look on her face and a hand on his shoulder), "What's she doing?"  "Beats me Terry…maybe she's…," (We then see Warpath say back with a grim look on his face before from the side we see two doors burst open and a steady stream of crimson dawn warriors pour in).  "Psylocke look out," (We then see Pete shout with a very serious look on his face as he pounds his fists against the bars of his and Erica's cell).  (Then we see a panel of Betsy as she stops what she's doing and drops the device that she had been using back into her pocket before she zips the pocket shut).  (Then we see Betsy arc her back forward a bit as the blast from one of the weapons of the crimson dawn warriors strikes the wall close to her).  (Then we see Betsy jump up and grab a hold of the light fixture as one of the crimson dawn warriors dives underneath her).  

(Then we see a panel of Betsy as she then drops down onto that warriors back and then does a spin kick and slams her foot into the first warriors stomach and then she side rolls out of the way as that warrior collapses on top of the warrior that's already on the ground).  (Then we see a close up of Betsy's face as she's glaring straight out at us before we then see one of the crimson dawn warriors swing its weapon at her and she avoids it before she then grabs the weapon on the rebound and keeps the warrior from using it again as she has gritted teeth).  "Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's not nice to play with guns," (We then see Betsy say with a very determined look on her face before she then backhands that warrior across the face, thereby taking control of the weapon).  "Get her," (We then see one of the crimson dawn warriors shout with a very angry look on its face before the rest of the warriors charge towards her).  (Then we see Betsy battle off the crimson dawn warriors with the weapon before then Betsy gets in between some of the warriors and then one of the warriors jabs its weapon at her but she ducks underneath the attack and instead of hitting Betsy the warrior ends up jabbing its weapon into another warriors eye, as that one warrior then screams), "My eye!"  

(Then we move over and see Warpath say with a slightly cheesy and expectant smile on his face as he stands up), "It's always fun until someone gets a staff in the eye."  (Then we see Betsy deflect a blast from one of the warriors weapons into the wall that she was checking out earlier and there's an explosion).  (Then we see Warpath get angry and growl with his hands on the door before he then jerks the bars back and he easily rips the doors off of its hinges).  "What the…," (We then see Pete say with a surprised look on his face as he's watching Warpath before he then looks down at his hands and is delighted as they flame up).  "Alright now we're talking…time to go all Trinity on their candy asses," (We then see Tabitha say with a very energized but pained smile on her face as she blasts open the doors to hers and Sam's cell).  "Ye really need to stop mixing catch phrases Tabitha," (We then see Siryn say with a slightly sarcastic frown on her face as she rushes out of the cell and then fires off a powerful sonic scream at the nearest crimson dawn warriors while behind her we see Warpath charging out of the cell and bending the bars like they're nothing).  

"Less talk more action children," (We then see Betsy say with an almost scolding look on his face before she blocks the swing of another crimson dawn warrior before she then jabs the business end of her weapon into that warriors face and fires off a blast as we see this from behind the warrior as a hole is blasted through that warriors head).  "Well that's certainly one way to get you point across," (We then see Erica say with an approving smile on her face before she then turns her head and notices the heating and ventilation vents with a mischievous smile on her face as then in the background we see Pete blasting their cell open and then the various crimson dawn warriors).  (Then we see one of the crimson dawn warriors throw a punch at Sam but he ducks the punch as that warriors fist goes in between the bars of the door to his and Tabitha's cell and then Sam slams the door shut and smashes the warriors arm in it and the warrior howls in pain).

+Back In The Coliseum+

(We start off with a panel of someone's hand tightly clenched around someone's throat).  (Then we pull back and we see that War has a hand around Warren's neck as he's trying to choke Warren out). (We see that Warren's all beaten up and barely conscious as we then see War say with a very triumphant sneer on his face), "At long last your futile rebellion will now end, now you will have the pleasure of being killed by our lords most powerful horseman…War!"  "Go to hell…," (We then see Warren growl as loudly as he can through gritted teeth and a lot of bruises and blood as he's trying to free himself).  "I thought you'd say something as foolish as that worm," (We then see Imol say with an angry look on his face as he laughs at Warren and crosses his arms).  (Then we see a panel of a couple of crimson dawn warriors drag a semi conscious Forge between them before they throw him to the ground in a rather rude fashion).  

"The patchwork mutant," (We then see War say with a mocking sneer on his face as he looks over his shoulder at Forge, who's picking his head up off of the ground and the side of his face is caked with the dust and dirt of the coliseum floor and there's a trail of blood from his split lip and cut above his eye to the ground).  "This isn't over," (We then see Forge say back with a daring scowl on his face as he turns his head and looks up at War).  "Shut up," (We then see Imol shout with a very angry look on his face as he kicks Forge in the side of the head as Forge crumples into a heap and moans softly in pain).  "Anything to add failure…or are you finally ready to admit defeat," (We then see War ask with an expectant and confidant smirk on his face as he squeezes Warren's neck a bit harder).  "I thought not," (We then see Imol say with a haughty smirk on his face before he then puts his foot on the side of Forge's head and pushes his head down into the coliseum floor, as he's trying to crush Forge's head).  

(Then we see a panel of Warren trying to break War's death grip on his neck as Forge is too weak to free himself).  (Then we see a close up look of Warren's face as he starts off with an almost frantic expression before we then move in a lot closer to Warren's eyes as we see in them Betsy's psychic butterfly).  (Then we pull back out to Warren's full face as he now has a rather confidant smile on his face before he then says with an almost emotionless but very honest look on his face), "I've got something for you War…three words actually…."  "Oh yes, and just what would they be," (We then see War say with a very arrogant and cocky smirk on his face as he squeezes Warren's throat some more).  "Death…from above," (We then see Warren gasp out with a pained grimace on his face as we then see War's face as he has a very confused look on his face before he growls in pain and arches his back and lets go of Warren).  (Then we see a panel of War dropping to the ground in the background as we see Betsy crouched down with a hand in front of her and her psi knife out, in the foreground, as she then says with a confidant look on her face), "He's all yours Samuel, let him have it!"  

(Then we see a panel of Sam streaking down towards War from out of the sky until he slams into the ground).  (Then we see a big panel of a big explosion that throws everyone around).  "Nice entrance kid," (We then see Forge say with an oddly sarcastic smile on his face as he's picking himself up off of the ground as the cloud of dust and dirt is being blown about).  "Well if you like that then you're just gonna love this," (We then see Tabitha say with an excited and daring smile on her face as she then throws out a wide spread of her plasma bombs that hit everyplace that crimson dawn reinforcements are trying to enter the coliseum floor).  (Then we see a panel of Sam as he's getting up out of the crater that he created with an energized look on his face with an unconscious War at his feet).  "Warren," (We then see Betsy say with a very concerned look on her face as she scrambles over to Warren and starts to help him up as he's a bit groggy).  "I'm okay…really," (We then see Warren say with a pained grimace on his face as he's now fully sitting up with a worried Betsy kneeling down beside him).  "If you're fine them I'm a blonde bombshell of a British supermodel," (We then see Betsy say with a sarcastic frown on her face as she helps Warren to his feet before he laughs).  

(Then we cut over to Imol as he's starting to pick himself up off of the floor of the coliseum).  "You will pay for this," (We then see Imol shout at the top of his lungs as he storms forward towards Siryn and he takes a swing at her before she ducks under the swing and fires off a quick sonic scream and then she rolls out of the way before she grabs a hold of a part of a chain that's used to hold two gates shut and is on the ground).  "Heh little lady, what do you think you're going to do with that, hit me…go ahead and try, you don't actually think that you can do any damage to me, I'll just phase right through it," (We then see Imol add with a rather confidant and cocky smile on his face before we see Siryn turn to him and say), "Ye know what…you're right, I couldn' hit you with this if you really didn't want me to…except if my talking with you serves to distract you long enough for Jimmy t' sneak around behind you."  

"What," (We then see Imol say with a confused look on his face as he starts to turn around but stops as Warpath's fist slams into his face, and the punch sends Imol flying all of the way across the coliseum floor and crashes through the boards).  "Were you really going to hit him with that," (We then see a panel of Warpath asking as he has a slightly cheesy smile on his face before we see Siryn shrug her shoulders and then say with an impish smile on her face as we see her wrap the chain around her fist), "Of course…if he didn't phase out and let it pass right through him that is."  "Not that I don't love a spot of conversation kids but can it possibly wait until we're safely on the way home," (We then see Pete say with an angry look on his face as he hobbles into the arena).  "Spoilsport," (We then see Warpath say with a bored and unhappy frown on his face before he turns his head sharply at a loud and low growl).  (Then we see a quick panel of the two golems charging into the coliseum floor). 

"Oh great, who invited those two," (We then see Tabitha groan with an unhappy look on her face as she laughs a bit but has to stop because of her injured ribs as she stops what she's doing and drops to her knees and doubles over).  "Tabitha," (We then see Sam yell with a very worried look on his face as he rushes to Tabitha's side and takes her into his arms).  (Then we see a panel of Warpath charging towards the golems as he's charging towards us in the panel as back behind him we see Siryn shout with an alarmed and somewhat worried look on her face), "No…Jimmy wait!"  (Then we see a panel of Warpath entering into the fight with the two golems as he's holding his own at first).  (Then we cut to a panel of Betsy helping Warren over to the boards and we see that Erica is sitting up against the boards as well as she's looking out into the arena and she yells), "Forge!"  

"Stay here, I'll get him," (We then see Betsy say with a serious look on her face while she has a hand on Warren's shoulder).  "I'll help you," (We then see Warren say with a pained grimace on his face as he slowly gets back up to his feet and stretches his wings a bit).  "Forget it Warren," (We then see Betsy say with a restraining hand on his chest before Warren starts to push her hand away but she shoves him back into the wall and then grumbles with an angry look on her face), "Stop now, before I have to hurt you."  "But I can help," (We then see Warren say with a hurt and confused look on his face as he's pushing himself away from the boards).  (Then we see a panel of Betsy as she turns away and takes off towards us, leaving a gasping Warren and a confused Erica, as she thinks with a worried look on her face), Dear God I pray that Charles does not take after his father.  (Then we see a panel of Betsy leaping back into the fray as she psi-knifes a crimson dawn warrior in the head from behind).  

(Then we cut back to Warpath fighting the two golems and not noticing that someone is sneaking up on him).  (Then we see a panel of Siryn as she's pushing herself to her utmost as she races to save Warpath).  "Look out," (We then see Siryn shout in a panic before she lunges in between Warpath and the crimson dawn warrior).  [She strives to protect the one she loves].  [Seeing him in danger of being caught by surprise she does the only thing that she can do…].  […and hopes for the best].  (We then see the warrior rear back and start to jab a wicked looking knife at Warpath but then we see Siryn get in between them and she gets the knife in her stomach instead as she cries out in shock and pain).  (Then we see Warpath shout with a panic-stricken look on his face as he drops to his knees at Siryn's side before he grabs the warrior that stabbed Siryn and picks him up and then angrily crushes him).  "This is insane," (We then see Sam shout with a look of horror and disbelief on his face before he raises his blast shield to protect himself and Tabitha).  (Then we see several haphazardly placed panels that are only one color and the black lines of the different members of the team and others in various shocked looks before there's a giant explosion).

+Weeks Later+

(We start off with a few skyward shots of the sky and the bright sun then a few panels of the breeze softly wafting through the trees).  (Then we see someone say from off panel), "I can't believe it, we finally get a few minutes of free time and you want us to work!"  "I didn't say that at all Tabitha, what I meant was that you really should go back to school, or at least get your G.E.D.," (We then see Warren say with a bored and tired look on his face as he's holding Moira in his arms and leaning back up against a tree).  (We then see some panels of the rest of the team as they're having a picnic out in the apple orchard as we see all are patched up and full of bruises as we see Warpath doting over Siryn as she's wearing a sports bra, jeans, and an open baseball jersey as she's taped up to the nine's).  (Then we see a panel of Siryn a she's reaching for a volleyball but she winces badly and cries out in pain and tears flow as Warpath jumps up and hurries to her side as we see him say with a worried look on his face), "No…don't!"  "No…really, I'm okay," (We then see Siryn say with a relieved look on her face as Warpath kneels down beside her and starts to pick her up but she pushes him back away).  

"Terry…c'mon what's…just let me," (We then see Warpath plead with a worried look on his face as he leans in closer).  "I said no…," (We then see Siryn shout with an angry and fed up sneer on her face as she rears back and smacks Warpath hard on the cheek as we see the rest of the team react in shock).  (Then we cut back to a panel of first Warpath's shocked and stunned reaction before it changes to a heartbroken one as he begins to turn away).  (Then we see a quick panel of Siryn's face with a very shocked and horrified at her actions look on her face as she also shrugs her shoulders up a bit and then says with a very embarrassed and scared look on her face), "No…Jimmy wait, don't do…I, Jimmy!"  (Then we see a panel of Warpath as he walks away a bit before he flies off into the air as the team looks away with nervous looks on their faces).  "Damn," (We then see Siryn growl with an angry grimace on her face as she slams her fist down onto the ground before we then see Siryn turn to Sam and say with a pleading and embarrassed look on her face), "Uh…Sam, a little help here."  

"Sure," (We then see Sam say as he walks over and helps Siryn up before she slowly staggers away).  "That is not going to end well," (We then see Erica say with a sad look on her face as she's eyeing the bandages on her arms with a hand about to tear one of the bandages off but then she half turns her head and we see Forge scowl angrily at her as if to tell her silently to not even think about touching her bandages).  "Oh I don't know about that Erica, sure it looks bad now but I have a feeling that those two will work things out," (We then see Forge say with a serious look on his face as he's looking off after the two).  "Alright children, now that we've gotten this afternoon's entertainment out of the way we can get down to business…," (We then see Betsy say with a serious look on her face, as she's slowly rocking Charles in his car seat, before Tabitha breaks in with an unhappy pout on her face), "Do we have to…it's to nice of a day to waste plotting battle strategy…which by the way I feel has been lacking of late considering what happened in Paris."  

"Your disapproval of my leadership is warranted and duly noted Tabitha, I admit that the debacle in Paris wasn't my best plan and next time I'm going to do it a little different, next time I'm going to lead the first team in myself," (We then see a dour looking Warren say as he's looking down at Moira as he's letting her hold onto his thumb).  "Cool," (We then see Tabitha say with a calm and serious look on her face before we then cut back to Betsy as she furrows her brows and says telepathically to Warren with a surprised and disapproving look on her face), Wait a minute Warren, we never talked about this…you leading the next team in.  I'm sorry Betts, but how can I ask them to do something that I'm not willing to do myself, we nearly lost a couple of them in Paris…who knows what could happen next time,  (We then see Warren say back telepathically with a grim look of worry and concern on his face as he half looks up at Betsy).  You can't keep thinking that way luv, you'll brood yourself into an early grave, and I for one am not going to let that happen, (We then see Betsy say back telepathically with a very concerned look on her face as she looks over at Warren and he looks back at her).  

Neither do I, but I'm not sure that you leading the charge next time is such a brilliant stroke of genius dear, usually the one in front is often the first to fall…and I hope that we're both in complete and total agreement about that being an extremely bad turn of events, (We then see an almost scared Betsy say as she's glaring over at Warren before we then see Sam loudly clear his throat, an act that catches both Warren and Betsy's attention).  "Yes Sam, do you have something to add," (We then see Warren say with a bored look on his face as Betsy only shakes her head).  "I'm just wondering when we're going back to Paris and get some answers about what was really going on there," (We then see Sam say with a serious look on his face as he reaches up and scratches the back of his neck as Tabitha's looking up at him with a look of concern on her face as her head is lying just to the side of his shoulder with her arms holding one of Sam's arms around her).  

"We'll go back there Sam, when we're ready, hopefully we'll find something left of that installation to tell us what Apocalypse was planning to accomplish there," (We then see Forge say with a very serious and angry look on his face as he's holding the ends of some of Erica's hair with his metal hand).  "But we can't do any of that until Terry's knife wound heals, Tabitha's ribs mend and Forge stops resembling Frankenstein's monster," (We then see Betsy say with an unhappy frown on her face ass he sadly looks down at a bandage on her arm).  "So what are we supposed to do until then, crossword puzzles and tic tac toe," (We then see Tabitha joke with a sarcastic smile on her face as she shakes her head and walks her fingers up Sam's arm).  "I always like crosswords, I used to spend hours helping my mother finish them, I haven't done one in years though…not since my son…," (We then see Erica say with at first a nostalgic smile on her face before she looks away and we see Forge pull her closer).  "No…until then we're going to spend the time in the danger room in training sessions so that what happened…what went wrong in Paris never transpires again," (We then see Betsy say with a deadly serious look on her face as she pulls an apple out of the picnic basket and looks directly over at Erica).  

"Are you sure that we'd live through those training sessions of yours, I can only imagine what you're going to put us through, a firefight in the middle of an apocalypse…pardon the pun," (We then see Erica say with a jokingly sarcastic grin on her face before Tabitha joins in with a smile and then the two break out laughing).  "Come to think of it Erica that's not such a bad idea actually…," (We then see Betsy say with an amused look on her face as she cocks an eyebrow and smiles as she looks to be silently pondering the though with her hand up at her chin, her thumb underneath her chin and her index finger lightly tapping her lips).  "Great…way to go Erica, God…we're in for it now," (We then see Tabitha moan with a worried look on her face as she rolls her eyes and smacks her forehead with the palm of her hand).  "Uh…shouldn't one of us go and make sure that Jimmy n' Terry haven't killed each other," (We then see Sam ask with a  concerned look on his face as he turns his head and looks off into the distance).

[Meanwhile]

(We open with a few panels of a worried and weary looking Siryn limping through the front door and then the hallways of the mansion as she's also leaning heavily on the wall the further she travels ass he's then starting to perspire and wince in pain).  (Then we see Siryn get to the darkened ops room ass we see her slump heavily against the doorway ass the door opens for her as we see her looking into the room as she then say with a tired and weary look on her face), "Jimmy…ye in here?"  (We then see a panel of Siryn in the background in a silhouette in the doorway as in the foreground we see Warpath barely visible in the dim light as he's just sitting there).  "Go away," (We then see Warpath say in a close up panel of his face as he has a very grim and somber look of sadness on his face as he's slumped down in the chair a bit).  "No…," (We then see Siryn say with a determined but yet pained and weary look on her face as she takes a couple of steps into the room).  

"Terry please…don't, just go," (We then see Warpath plead with a tense look of frustration and nervousness on his face as he half looks back at Siryn before he shifts in his seat).  "I'm not going anywhere…we need to talk and I'm not leaving until we do, I need you to understand…," (We then see Siryn say with a tired expression on her face as she makes it far enough into the room to use the back of Warpath's chair to keep her standing upright).  "I understand completely Terry…don't worry, I'll stay away…as far away as you want me to be…," (We then see Warpath say with a passive frown on his face as he turns his head away from Siryn, who's slipping around one side of the chair, and also down a bit).  "No…stop saying that right now, I don' want you t' stay away from me Jimmy, I want ye close to me, where ye belong," (We then see Siryn say with a very heartfelt and serious look on her face as she slowly and gingerly kneels down beside the chair and lays a hand on Warpath's knee).  

"But outside, you…I was just trying to help and I took that slap as…," (We then see Warpath say with a confused and unsure look on his face as he slumps his shoulders and hangs his head before we see Siryn move around in front of him and interrupt him with a sad look on her face as she a lone tea runs down her cheek), "As what it was, a mistake…nothing more, you know that I'd never do that t' you…on purpose, right?"  "Yeah…but when you…slapped me, the look in your eyes…it was…," (We then see Warpath say with a regretful frown on his face as he shakes his head).  "Hatred…yes I know, but it wasn' aimed at you, look ever since I caught the business end of that knife in Paris I've been angry and depressed, I'm sorry that I took it all out on you," (We then see Siryn say with a worried look on her face as she stands up and tries to make Warpath look her in the eye).  "I know…but I love you so much and…," (We then see Warpath say with a sad look on his face as he turns his head back towards Siryn as we see a tear starting slide down his cheek).  

"I know," (We then see Siryn say with a nervous smile on her face before she pulls Warpath close and then kisses him).  (Then we see a few panels of the kiss deepening before we then cut away to a hallway of the mansion as we then see Sam and Tabitha entering the kitchen, as Sam's holding the door open for Tabitha, as he then says with a cheerful smile on his face), "You wanna run that by me again, because I'm still not getting it."  "It's simple Mason Dixon…we knock down a few walls, move the furniture around a bit and we'll have one hell of a bitchin honeymoon suite," (We then see Tabitha chide Sam with a happy smile on her face before we then see Sam pull one of the chairs out for Tabitha and she then sits down).  "Any why do we need a…uh…a…," (We then see Sam start to ask with a confused look on his face before he then stutters a bit as he's trying not to swear before we then see Tabitha jump in with a laugh and joking smile on her face), "I think a bitchin honeymoon suite are the words that you're desperately searching for Sam."  

"Thanks…but why do we need a honeymoon suite, I'm sure that Warren has a few big rooms left in this place that we can move into after we're married, besides that I don't think that Warren would be to happy about us smashing giant holes through his walls…," (We then see Sam say with an unhappy frown on his face as he's walking around the table).  "Hey now…this is our house to dam nit," (We then see Tabitha shout with a very determined and proud look on her face as she then pounds her fist onto the table and the items that are on the table bounce around).  "Still…we should wait and talk to Warren or Elizabeth about this before we start making the walls look like Swiss cheese," (We then see Sam say with a hesitant look on his face as he pulls out a chair and then sits down).  "We can't wait that long Sam, the wedding planner is breathing down my neck about where we're going to hold the wedding, and we don't have to always ask for Warren or Elizabeth's permission all of the time," (We then see Tabitha say with an angry and fed up scowl on her face as she looks up and glares across the kitchen table at Sam).  

"They're the leaders here Tabitha…guess I'm still hardwired to…," (We then see Sam start to say with an uncomfortable frown on his face before we then see both Sam and Tabitha turn to look off to one side as someone says from off panel), "Okay children, I think I've heard enough of the two of you bickering…I thought that I trained you better."  (We then see Pete standing near the table and he's leaning heavily on a cane).  "What are you still doing here Pete, I thought that you had places to go…things and people to do…," (We then see Tabitha say with a part sarcastic, part joking, and also part mocking smile on her face as she drops her chin into her upturned palm as we then see Sam leaning casually back in his chair and grins sheepishly).  "I'll go when I'm good and ready…," (We then see Pete growl with an angry look on his face as he limps towards the table).  "She turned you down huh," (We then see Sam say with a huge and easygoing grin on his face as he scratches the back of his head).  

(Then we see a panel of Pete getting very angry at Sam's words as he's glaring angrily towards Sam before Tabitha can't help but start laughing so hard in fact that she almost falls out of her chair from laughing so hard).  "Sod off you git," (We then see Pete say as he turns his angry glare towards Tabitha instead of at Sam).  "Hey now Pete…don't get mad at Tabitha, it's not her fault that you got hurt, mine either, you knew the risks when you showed up in Paris," (We then see Sam say with a very serious look on his face as he suddenly sits up in his seat and looks about ready to leap to Tabitha's defense if it becomes necessary to do so).  "I know damn well whose fault this is old son…and Tabby can speak for herself, she doesn't need you to speak for her…isn't that right Tabitha dear," (We then see Pete say with an almost mocking look on his face as he glares back at Sam before he points his cane at Sam).  

"I think you took a few to many of those painkillers that Dr. Henderson prescribed for you Pete because you should know by now that I can do my own talking when I need to, people usually take things better when they come from Sam though," (We then see Tabitha say with a serious look on her face as she leans forward in her chair and glares at Pete).  "Bloody…," (We then see Pete say with an angry look on his face before he turns around and starts to limp back out of the room).  (Then we see a panel of Sam and Tabitha as they watch Pete slowly limp out of the kitchen before we then see Sam turn to Tabitha and say with a restrained smile on his face), "Ya know what Tabitha, I think that this is the first time that I've ever seen Pete without a witty or pointed remark, you did good."  "Thank you," (We then see Tabitha say with an almost giddy smile on her face before we see Sam and Tabitha crack up laughing as we pull away back through the window).

+Apple Orchard+

(We open with a panel of a worm hole in a bright red apple as someone says from off panel), "To the outside and casual observer a perfect, flawless apple, ripe for consumption, but upon closer inspection…."  "…Its flaws are revealed for all to see," (We then see Betsy say with an almost impish smile on her face as she's looking over Erica's shoulder as Erica is holding an apple up close to her eye).  "Kinda amazing how much damage a little worm can do, ruining an otherwise good apple…," (We then see Erica say with an unhappy pout on her face as she tosses the apple back over her shoulder but not anywhere close to Betsy).  "Like a lot of other things in life I'd say," (We then see Betsy say with an almost let down look on her face before she looks away and brushes some hair off of her face that the wind blew around).  "Always the teacher eh Psylocke," (We then see Erica say with a short laugh as we then pull back and see Erica squat down to pick through the apples that are on the ground around her as Betsy is standing behind her with her arms crossed).  "You should know better than anyone Erica that I'm a horrendous teacher, that's why I'm not in New York with Charles an the others, besides school was never my idea of fun," (We then see Betsy say with a half amused smirk on her face as we then see Betsy telekinetically lift all of the apples up off of the ground and she starts to make them go single file by Erica).  

"Still I've progressed as far as I have because of your help, otherwise I'd still be a sappy pill popping basket case afraid of my own powers," (We then see Erica say with an unimpressed frown on her face as she grabs an apple while she half looks back over her shoulder at Betsy).  "I only helped reinforce your flagging self esteem, you had it in you all along to gain control of your powers and live a better life, you just needed a push in the right direction," (We then see Betsy say with a calm and quiet look on her face as she clasps her hands together behind her back).  "You're probably right, but did you have to get that sword so close to my throat, they were only drills," (We then see Erica say with an unhappy look of nostalgia on her face as she swallows hard with a hand on her throat).  "Don't be such a wuss; I only nicked you a few times, you're not going to hold a few…well in truth those little nicks on your neck are your fault for a lack of conditioning," (We then see Betsy say with an unimpressed frown on her face before she then smiles as she finishes her words).  

"A lack of conditioning…what," (We then see Erica ask with a confused look on her face as she turns around and looks back and up at Betsy).  "Had you spent more time on your conditioning then you wouldn't have had to be breathing so deeply and thus gotten your neck nicked by the honed edge of my blade," (We then see Betsy say with an almost scolding look on her face as she lets the apples drop back to the ground and takes her hands from behind her back).  "Oh yeah, and I suppose that all of the rest of my bumps and bruises are all the result of me being in poor physical condition when compared to you," (We then see a little bit more angry Erica say as she almost jumps back to her feet and glares eye to eye at Betsy).  "Naturally," (We then see Betsy say with a mirth filled wink and smile before she pats Erica on the shoulder and then turns and starts to walk away with the wind blowing her hair all around).  "Wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean," (We then see Erica say with ah hurt and confused look on her face as she then starts off after Betsy).  

"Please Erica, do we have to go over this right now, I have so much work to do that I'll be lucky if I even get a chance to take a bloody shower," (We then see Betsy say with a tired and slightly overwhelmed look on her face as she ducks underneath a branch of one of the apple trees).  "What did you mean by that last bit…exactly, you're in great shape but that can't be the whole story," (We then see Erica ask with an angry and serious look on her face a she hurries off after Betsy and barely misses hitting her head on the same branch that Betsy just ducked under).  "Look Erica, you're well on your way to becoming what I'd consider to be one hell of an X-man, or X-woman in this particular case but you're still lacking the heart for it, sure you have the fight for this line of work but…," (We then see Betsy say with a less than joyful sigh and shrug of her shoulders as she ducks her head down a bit and pushes through the breeze as she heads back towards the mansion).  

"Now you wait a damn minute Miss I've got a body that every supermodel in the world would kill for, I'm not about to let you insinuate that I'm just a lightweight in this fight, that bastard made me believe that it was my fault that my baby…my son…died because of me…that has haunted me every waking moment since then, I still have nightmares about that day…I still hear their screams," (We then see Erica say with a slowly shattering of her confidence and stability as we see her visibly shaking with both fear and anger as she gets in front of Betsy and clenches her hands into fists and looks like she's about ready to punch Betsy).  "Erica, I'm sorry if I made it seem as though you hadn't suffered at the hands of that deranged madman, my only goal was to see if you were truly with us because you were resilient to thwarting each and every one of Apocalypse's many machinations…or whether or not this has all become a simple means by which you may exact the revenge that you crave so dearly," (We then see Betsy say with a calm look of both respect and restraint on her face as she then starts to continue to walk towards the mansion by Erica as the two then walk side by side).  

"A little of both actually, that son of a bitch is going to pay for what he did to me and my family, but now that I've been personally privy to the horrors that he's capable of I'm not going to stand by and let him continue without pause," (We then see Erica say with a very serious frown on her face as she briefly glances down at the bandages on her arms before she shoves her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, slumps her shoulders, and hangs her head a bit).  "Good, that's what I hoped that you'd say, because I'm afraid that the course laid out before us will prove far more treacherous than any of us could possibly fathom," (We then see Betsy say with a worried look on her face as she and Erica walk under the first few pairs of trees and shadows are cast down onto them).  "What…have you become psychic now," (We then see Erica ask with a slightly impish smirk on her face as she turns her head and squints because of the glint from the sun as she's looking towards Betsy). 

"Unfortunately yes…to a fault, but with Warren and Forge watching Charles and Moira I think that I'm going to allow myself the luxury of a nice long and relaxing bubble bath before I do any work," (We then see a more relaxed Betsy say with a content smile on her face as we see her and Erica walk into the mansion).  (Then we cut back to Forge and Warren as Warren is holding Moira and Forge is holding Charles).  "He's a regular chip off of the old block isn't he, he even has that overly gullible look in his eye like you do," (We then see Forge say with a joking smile on his face as he's holding Charles up in front of him and looking towards us with the top of Warren's head in the very immediate foreground).  "I don't know if I'd call it a gullible look Forge, more of a hopeful and naïve look," (We then see Warren say with a not amused look on his face as he sets Moira down on his knee and she smiles happily).  (Then we see Forge look up and watch Betsy and Erica storm off).  

"They're not going to tear each other apart my friend," (We then see Warren joke with a cheesy smile on his face as he picks up a dandelion and then taps it on the top of Moira's head).  "I'm aware of that Warren, but ever since we've gotten back from Paris she's been quiet, distant…," (We then see a concerned Forge say with a slightly angry look on his face as he's holding Charles with one arm while he's staring at his metal hand).  "She nearly died in Paris Forge, suffering as serious of injuries as she did will affect a person, and her injuries were significant enough to cause anyone to lose their focus and become depressed, after all if you remember I'm practically the poster boy for being sad and brooding one's heart out after being severely injured, I had so many pity parties back then that I alone was putting the children of many a mental health professional through college, so don't have a meltdown…pardon the pun…about Erica being moody just yet, she'll get better, you just have to give her some more time," (We then see Warren say with a reflective look of sadness on his face as Moira starts to pout just like Warren, as if she's copying his look as best she can).  

"I'm not going to blow my top anytime soon Warren it's just that since Paris everyone seems to get on each others nerves nearly nonstop," (We then see Forge say with a concerned look on his face as we see the sky begin to darken just a little bit).  "Betsy and I were talking about that last night; fortunately we were able to conduct the entire discussion without raising our voices any more so than during one of our usual evening conversations," (We then see Warren say with a deep breath as he looks up into the trees as the breeze blows them around).  "And did either one of you come up with any ideas as to the cause behind the recent rash of shortened tempers around here," (We then see Forge ask with a tired and weary look on his face as he sets Charles back down in his car seat).  "Elizabeth thought that it might have been something to do with some foreign substance that we were all unknowingly exposed to while we were in Paris, although she did say that it was just her best guess, I don't know though if it's even possible to test that theory," (We then see Warren say with an almost hopeless look of worry on his face before he stands back up and walks out into the remaining sunshine as we see that Moira likes it as she starts to smile and laugh).  

"If it were some sort of technical or scientific malady that has befallen us then with my mutant ability I should be able to see…or at the very least detect some sort of energy signature apparent in us all, however at the moment I can't see anything out of the ordinary," (We then see Forge say with a deep look of concern on his face as he begins to lightly rock Charles back and forth with his foot as we then see Warren look back in the next wide panel at Forge with an unhappy frown on his face as he has his wings stretched out to catch the most of the breeze as a few stray feathers get blown out of his wings).  "Would it help you any if Betts gave you a psionic boost, with the added power could you amp your mutant ability up enough to see what it was that's affecting all of us," (We then see Warren ask with a deep in though and tired look on his face as he slowly begins to pace around, pulling a feather from one of his wings and he starts to tickle Moira's nose with it).  

"It might be possible, but I have to warn you Warren, the last time that my powers got amped up like you're describing I couldn't control it, while it was quite possibly the most beautiful sight that my eyes have ever beheld, with the granted exception of…," (We then see Forge reply with a somber look on his face before brightening up a bit at the end before we see Warren jump in with a knowing and understanding smirk on his face), "Ororo of course."  "Yes Ororo, but my experience of being bathed in the light of that new and wondrous creation known as the Phalanx nearly did me in, Warren, I have to warn you that if we were to undertake this endeavor I can offer you no guarantee's of any kind that I wouldn't experience a reaction similar to the one that I had back then…or worse…and if something such as that were to happen then I'm afraid that…," (We then see Forge add with a serious and sad look of nostalgia on his face as he shakes his head and then rubs his temples).  

"Your head would explode and we'd be out our resident technical advisor…and we all know how hard they are to replace, it'd probably take a very long time to find another one, not to mention the fact that Erica would not be in a very happy place were that to happen," (We then see Warren say with a joking and sarcastic look on his face as we see Moira laughing at it all).  "I think that it would be wise if we wait, and use every other opportunity and possibility available to us before we go ahead and infuse me with a potentially dangerous amount of psionic energy," (We then see Forge say with a serious look on his face as we then pull away and up into the sky as a bird flies by).

+Later+

(We start off with Betsy, wearing a bathrobe and we see that her hair is still wet and she is slowly sipping a glass of wine with the bottle nearby and her feet are up on the console of the ops room as she has every one of the tv's on and she looks tired).  (We see that the room is half dark and then we see the door to the ops room slide open and someone step inside).  (Then we see someone say as we see a panel looking down on someone with their arms crossed), "Anything good on?"  (Then we see Betsy say with the wine glass up at her lips), "Define good luv, up in the corner there we have a gold digging blonde bimbo trying to off her much older husband, on the other side there's one of those bloody awful reality shows that Tabitha seems to love so much while Jerry Springer has incest between siblings…I don't know how anyone in their right mind could ever watch any of this drivel."  

"Beats me Betts, my parents were never big on letting me watch to much television, they were far to busy checking the price of their stocks or making sure that I knew my place and that I portrayed the proper image to the help and public alike that my father wanted for the sole heir and beneficiary," (We then see Warren say with a sad pout on his face as we see a panel that shows Warren standing behind Betsy as if we're sitting on top of Betsy's big toe).  "You're brooding again Warren, please stop before you feel more at home perched up on the roof next to the other statues than lying in bed beside me with Moira and Charles softly slumbering nearby in their basinets," (We then see Betsy say with an amused smirk on her face before she then leans back a bit and looks up at Warren while handing him the glass of wine).  "I'll try Betts…I will, but promise me that if I ever reach that point that you'll be there to slap some sense into me," (We then see Warren say with a serious look on his face as he lays one hand on the back of Betsy's chair before we then see him take a drink of the wine).  

"I look forward to it…well that and finally being able to keep every telemarketer from ringing us up on the phone during dinner…," (We then see Betsy say with an impatient smile on her face as she pushes herself up a bit in her chair).  "Don't we all…but moving on to other matters I brought up the subject of letting you imbue Forge with some of your psychic energy to help him to scan us to see if the malady that is currently afflicting us is technological in origin or not," (We then see Warren say with a meek smile on his face before he hands the wine glass back to Betsy and walks back to an open chair).  "I thought that we were not going to bring Forge in on that subject until we had more information," (We then see Betsy say with an unhappy look on her face as she sits up a bit more in her chair and half turns around to glare back at Warren).  

"I think that the little example of our problem that we saw this afternoon with Theresa and James should be proof enough for anyone…including you my love, that we can't keep this problem locked up any longer, for all we know Forge could be the answer that we've been hoping for in this," (We then see Warren say with a tired look on his face as he shakes his head).  "Perhaps…but now we no longer have that option of bringing him in slowly now we may only have a short amount of time that this plan of yours can come to fruition," (We then see Betsy say with an unhappy look on her face as she slouches back in her seat and changes the channel of a few of the televisions).  "I only asked him about it Betts, I didn't say that we were definitely going to go ahead with the plan, I only asked him if it would be possible," (We then see Warren say with a serious look on his face as he lays a hand on the armrest of Betsy's chair).  

"And you're sure that there's something inside the others…something that's making them act out their basest negative emotions without their knowledge," (We then see Betsy ask with a look of not complete belief on her face as she rests her left elbow and forearm on the left armrest of her chair as she leans over towards Warren).  "It's the only explanation that I can come up with, this side of us all being replaced by droids or replicants…yeah," (We then see Warren say with a half joking smirk on his face as he also leans in closer to Betsy and we then see the two staring straight across a side panel at each other, then a copied panel of the two still staring at each other but now they're smiling at each other).  (Then we see them lean in closer and kiss).  (Then we see a panel of the two as they continue and then deepen the kiss as we see one of Betsy's arms reach around the back of Warren's neck and pull him closer).  (Then we pan down and see Betsy let the wine glass slip effortlessly out of her grasp).

+The pool+

[The setting sun brings the surface to life, turning it into a sea of lights, a million different glittering candles of light].  [For the downcast soul staring sadly into that tranquil beauty the aesthetics of the situation matter little].  [Her thoughts are instead focused entirely on the man and relationship that has become the largest cornerstone of the restructuring of her life].  [Having given up her old life and started anew with the X-men Eric Kalen knew that starting over would come with its more than fair share of problems and risks…].  […but she could not have expected anything close to the realizations of the amount of pain and terror that was to come].  [But now after coming so close to death, and swearing her intentions to continue the fight she wonders what is yet to come…].  […what physical, emotional, and psychological pain is still yet to visit her…and if she will be able to handle it as easily as she has boasted of in the past].  (We open with a few panels of a sad looking Erica sitting on the side of the pool, with her feet dangling down into the water).  

(Then we see a panel of someone standing beside Erica with bare legs and sandals, with Erica still sitting with her feet in the pool).  (Then we see that someone say that shocks Erica out of her deep stupor), "A little late for a swim don't ye think?"  "Not really, ole Doc Henderson said that I'm supposed to keep these things dry until they heal, so swimming is most definitely out of the question…and come to think about it where's your bigger and better half," (We then see Erica say with a half smile on her face as she looks up and we see Siryn laugh a bit before she takes off her sandals and then sits down beside Erica before she dangles her feet in the water to).  "Jimmy's inside playing one of his video games, but right now I'm wondering what you're doing sitting out here all by yourself," (We then see Siryn say with a hand on her stomach on her injury and a pained look on her face).  "Just admiring the way that the sun turns the pool into a blanket of light," (We then see Erica say with a slightly cheesy smile on her face as she kicks her feet a bit but makes sure to keep her gaze from coming into contact with Siryn's).  

"You expect me t' believe that line of bull…sorry but it ain't gonna work on me, ye can say whatever you want but I've known you long enough to be able to tell when you're yanking my chain," (We then see Siryn say with a less than thrilled frown on her face before we then see her fake laugh).  "Okay…I don't want to sound all mopey and melodramatic but I nearly died in Paris and I'm still willing to fight the good fight and all but…," (We then see Erica say with an unhappy frown on her face as she leans down and lazily trails her index finger through the water as we see a panel of the trail in the water).  "You're wondering if ye may have gotten in over your head…sorry but you're on your own, this line of work will either make you or break you…and I for one am hoping that you don't break, we're few enough in this fight and most wouldn't choose to undertake our objective…but you have and…," (We then see Siryn say with a serious and heartfelt look on her face as she picks up an old leaf that's fallen by the side of the pool).  

"And let me tell you, at least with us you get more than just one of those stupid novelty t-shirts that you get pretty much everywhere else," (We then see someone say from off panel that makes Siryn and Erica turn and look up as we then see Tabitha walking towards the pool, looking all dressed up and ready for a night out on the town, but all dressed up for a very fancy restaurant instead of ready for a night of going out to clubs).  "What…I get one of those stupid merit badges after being nearly killed instead…I thought you guys weren't the boy scouts," (We then see Erica ask with a half confused and half sarcastic smirk on her face as she looks up from her seat at the pool).  "We're not, but I think Sam still has a few knick knacks from his New Mutant days that would qualify as being very lame…," (We then see Tabitha say with a happy and joking smile on her face as she pulls her shawl back around her bare shoulders).  (Then we see a panel that pans down as we see, along with the fact that Tabitha is wearing high heels and a thin ankle bracelet, Siryn bend over her wound and wince in pain).  

"You sure you're okay Terry, maybe we should get you to the infirmary," (We then see Erica say with a worried look on her face as she puts a hand on Siryn's shoulder).  "No…I'm okay, guess I'm just a little more tired than I thought…," (We then see Siryn say with a weak smile on her face as she straightens back up and politely brushes Erica's hand off of her shoulder).  "So you say…you think that you and Jimmy might have…oh I don't know…overdone it a little bit," (We then see Tabitha joke with a smile and a wink before we see Erica look up at Tabitha with a confused and perplexed look on her face as Siryn just looks up and glares with a hand on her stomach).  "Don't mind her ladies, Tabitha's just a little nervous about tonight, Warren and Elizabeth are taking us out to dinner and she doesn't want anything to go wrong," (We then see Sam say with an amused smile on his face as he's standing beside one of the tables by the pool and we see that he's all dressed up in a tux, complete with tails and gloves).  

"Nothing will go wrong Sam…I won't let it, this is my big chance to prove to them that I…," (We then see Tabitha say with a determined and confidant look on her face as she stomps her foot, puts her hand on her hips-the backs of her hands, and also glares at Sam before we then see someone tap her on the shoulder that makes Tabitha scream with wide eyes in a neck up panel).  (Then we see a panel of Tabitha with her reacting to the act by getting angry and clenching her fists tightly and her hands are down at her sides with her arms tightly clenched to her sides as she grits her teeth).  (Then we see a panel of Warren and Betsy, as Warren is dressed much like Sam but a little finer of a tux and Betsy is dressed in a very form fitting and strapless dark purple dress with blue highlights with a very expensive looking gold necklace around her neck and gold earrings hanging from her ears and her hair is up in a tight bun with a few strategically free hairs let loose as she says with a humorous smile on her face), "Not the self centered annoying child that I've always assumed you to be?"  

"Yeah, that seems about right," (We then see Erica say with a lighthearted smile on her face as she leans back and looks back up at Warren and Betsy).  "Something like that Erica, but I wouldn't have put it so bluntly," (We then see Warren say with a restrained smile on his face as he helps Betsy put her coat on).  "Or so rudely…but then again that was always your forte wasn't it Ms. Kalen," (We then see Betsy say with a very confidant and serious look on her face as she looks back over her shoulder at Warren).  "Okay people we can stop it with the whole laying the verbal smackdown on me…," (We then see Tabitha say with a frustrated look on her face as she starts to walk away from Warren and Betsy and towards Sam as he tries to keep a straight face, and then we see a panel of Tabitha as she gets angry and then threatens Sam with a small plasma bomb, one that causes Sam to get serious very quickly before we then see Tabitha chuck the small plasma bomb into the pool that harmlessly fizzles out as she then smiles and kisses Sam on the cheek).  

"Easy Tabitha, I'm sorry…," (We then see Sam say with a sheepish smile on his face and his hands up in surrender in front of him before Tabitha dons a victorious look and says before walking away), "Good…because I would have hated to have had to…."  "I think that it's best that you don't finish that thought child…," (We then see Betsy start to say with an almost motherly scolding look on her face before we then see Tabitha angrily stop on a dime and turn around and then shout), "Would you please stop calling me child all of the time, I'm almost nineteen for crying out loud!"  "Alright Tabitha, I am truly sorry if my comments offended you in any way, it was never my intention," (We then see Betsy say with a sincere look on her face ass he walks away from Warren and makes sure that Tabitha hears her).  

"Yeah…well, you could have fooled me ya know, this night was supposed to be my big chance…but now…," (We then see Tabitha say with a  frustrated look on her face as she hangs her head and looks away).  "Hey," (We then see Sam say with a very concerned look on his face as he puts his arms around Tabitha and pulls her close).  "Easy Tabitha, this particular night is far from over and you'll have more than an ample opportunity to show us the true metal of your character and dissolve any preexisting negative ideas that we may have about you, but let's not squabble about this right now, I'm hungry and not in the mood," (We then see Warren say with a serious yet hopefully not condescending or mocking look on his face as he walks towards Sam and the others).  "So what are the rest of us supposed to…," (We then see Erica ask with a sad and bored look on her face as she looks up from beside the pool).  "You're a grown woman Erica, you figure it out," (We then see Betsy say with a slightly annoyed look on her face before she walks away from the pool with Warren close behind). 

 "Is she always like that," (We then see Erica ask with an angry look on her face as she watches Warren and Betsy walk away).  "Not always, but we'd better hurry or we're going to be late Tabitha," (We then see Sam say with a worried look on his face before we then see the two walk away after Warren and Betsy).

[Inside]

(We open with a panel of a spaceship blasting away a bunch of attacking aliens as it's obvious that it's a video game).  (Then we pull back and see Warpath sitting on the couch in the game room with a game controller in his hands and a hoagie sandwich and a big drink on the coffee table in front of him).  (We see him smiling before Forge walks in and says with an unhappy look on his face as he's holding a p.d.a. in one hand and a beer in the other), "This is how you relax James?"  "Yeah…I had to find some way to relax after Terry and I…uh…you know what Forge, just forget that I eve said anything," (We then see Warpath say with at first a happy smile on his face before we then see him realize what he's saying and laughs with a nervous smile on his face).  "Fair enough, so I take it from the ease of that laugh that things are going well between you and Theresa," (We then see Forge say with a slightly joking smile on his face as he sits down in a chair near Warpath).  

"You could say that…what happened…when she slapped me earlier…it wasn't her, not really, we talked about it and agreed to move on past it," (We then see Warpath say with a serious and optimistic look on his face as he then pauses the game as we see it in a quick panel before he takes a bit out of his sandwich).  "I'm glad…Paris dramatically affect us all and we need to take some time to process it all," (We then see Forge say with a happy smile on his face before he then takes a drink of his beer).  "So what else is new," (We then see Warpath say with a somber frown on his face as he resumes playing his game).  "So then you and Terry are really…okay," (We then see Forge ask with a somewhat worried look on his face with the beer still up near his mouth).  "Yeah, look Forge what's this all about, and don't give me any of that concerned older brother type of bull that you usually do…what's really bugging you," (We then see Warpath ask with a serious look on his face as he sets his game controller down onto the coffee table and turns to Forge).  

"You want the straight answers James…fine…you deserve them, unless I'm dead wrong, and for once I sincerely pray that I am…we have less than twenty four hours before Apocalypse detonates at least two of his remaining warheads and starts his culling of the weak," (We then see Forge say with a very solemn and deadly serious look on his face as he then calmly takes another sip of his beer at the side of the panel as in the middle of the panel we see Warpath's very shocked reaction).  "What, Forge…what the hell," (We then see Warpath ask with a look of total disbelief and horror on his face as he turns to look squarely at Forge).  "I didn't want to ruin their night until I had at least some idea as to the location of one or possibly both of the warheads, I've contacted everyone that I know of that could be of any help to us in this matter and so far I haven't heard anything," (We then see Forge say with a depressed look on his face as he then takes another drink and leans back in his chair and stares up at the ceiling).  

"All the more reason to call Warren and Elizabeth right now and get them back here as soon as possible so that when we find anything we can act on it right away," (We then see Warpath say with an urgent look on his face as he jumps to his feet and starts to leave the room before he stops as we see Forge slam his beer bottle down onto the coffee table as Forge then says with a very stern and concerned look on his face), "We stay here…and do not contact anyone until we have something to say!"  (We see the last bit of Forge's words transposed over the night sky).

+Tre Magnifico+

[A table set apart from the others]

(We open with a few panels of a very fancy looking restaurant  that is overlooking the harbor and we see that that harbor is all aglow with light).  (Then we move in closer, past a group of musicians playing softly in tuxedos).  (We see waiters walking around with plates of food and some with candelabras while others are only walking around to take people's orders).  (Then we go through a set of double doors and see out on a balcony Warren, Betsy, Sam, and Tabitha are sitting at a table and we see that Warren and Betsy are talking to a waiter while Sam is relaxing easily but Tabitha looks nervous, scared, and out of place, looking around constantly as if she expects someone to come and kick her out at any moment).  Calm your nerves child, (We then see Betsy say telepathically to Tabitha with a calm look on her face before we then see a panel of Tabitha looking over at Betsy with an angry look on her face and Betsy with a confused look on her face before Betsy adds), I'm sorry…I shouldn't have called you by that name…but at the moment that's how you're acting you know, so settle down and enjoy yourself already, you're going to have to get used to this lifestyle.  

I know…but it's just all so new and…, (We then see Tabitha say telepathically back with a slightly scared look on her face as she looks around the area as we see Sam and Warren talking to each other with concerned looks on their faces).  I know that it may all seem quite overwhelming at the moment but if you want I could help you to learn to handle all of this, take it in stride…as it were, (We then see Betsy say telepathically with a sincere look on her face before we then see Tabitha sheepishly nod her head).  "You two sure are quiet…everything okay," (We then see Warren ask with a concerned look on his face while Sam has a half smile on his face).  "Huh…what, oh yeah Warren, everything's fine," (We then see Tabitha say with a slightly cheesy smile on her face as she clasps her hands together in front of her on the table before we then see Betsy say with a calm look on her face as she lays a hand on Warren's shoulder), "Yes Warren, Tabitha and I were just making a little bit of small talk while you and Samuel were debating the merits of big floppy clown shoes over the big red nose as to which is funnier, really luv did you suddenly revert to being a five year old on me?"  

"Very funny Betts, for your information what Sam and I were actually talking about was something far more important…," (We then see Warren say with a slightly defensive look on his face as he leans back a bit in his seat and lightly glares at Betsy before we then see Tabitha jump in and say with an excited and goofy smile on her face), "Oh…so then the two of you fine gentlemen were engrossed in a riveting conversation about something very manly like beer, power tools, or which supermodel you'd rather sleep with."  "I already have my supermodel Tabitha…and I am quite handy when it comes to power tools…but as I was saying before that interruption in the wake of Martha Stewart's conviction my lawyers have advised me that I should freeze my stocks and hold off from making any type of large transactions that could draw some unwanted and unneeded attention my way," (We then see Warren say at first with a wink and a smile at Betsy as he interlocks his and Betsy's fingers before bringing her hand up and he kisses the back of her hand and Betsy smiles back lovingly at him).  

(Then we see Tabitha's smile turn into a frown and Sam puts his arm around her a bit).  "Do you think that someone would try to frame you by making it look like you'd done something similar…what, I'm allowed to have a good idea every now and then," (We then see Tabitha start to ask as she picks her napkin up before we then quickly see Sam, Warren, and Betsy look at her with shocked and surprised looks on their faces as then Tabitha gets mad and finishes her statement).  "That's not going to happen Tabitha, but you're right to pose the question," (We then see Betsy say with a thoughtful look on her face before we switch to a panel of someone looking through some hi-tech binoculars at Warren and the group).  "I've spotted them sir, all four of them," (We then see a heavily armed mercenary say, with many others around him as they're all dressed like a paramilitary unit kind of similar to the Navy Seals, before he looks back through the binoculars and we see through the binoculars and see the group sitting at the table and we see their names, powers, and vitals appear on the screen beside them).  

(Then we see the lead mercenary nod his head and then three others launch grappling hooks out towards us before we end by seeing the hooks flying through the air and then slamming into the wall, as Warren, Betsy, Sam, and Tabitha below don't notice).-END


	34. My 34th Mini

**UNCANNY X-MEN MINI #34:  IT HAD TO HAPPEN…**

**BY: LOGANALPHA30**

**"" - Words**

**[ ] – Caption Boxes**

**( ) – Art Instructions**

** - Thoughts**

** - Time, Place Boxes**

Tre Magnifico

[Moments before for this quartet of X-men, Warren Worthington III codenamed Archangel, Elizabeth Braddock codenamed Psylocke, Samuel Guthrie codenamed Cannonball, and Tabitha Smith codenamed Meltdown, this night was supposed to be one of culture and relaxation…].  […however this was not to be the case…].  […for they were unfortunate enough to be spotted by a group of highly skilled and trained assault team acting under unknown orders].  [And with great speed and force said assault team puts their plan into action].  (We open with a panel of Warren and the others in the immediate foreground taking to each other while in the background we see the assault team coming towards them quickly by riding on the cables).  (Then we see Betsy turn to Warren and say with a suddenly very serious look on her face), "Warren…there's a problem."  "What…," (We then see Warren start to say with a confused look on his face before we then see Warren catch the sound of the mercenaries and he turns his head just a bit before the mercenaries attack). 

"Look out," (We then see Betsy shout with an alarmed look on her face as she grabs Warren by the shoulder and throws them both behind the table as she throws it up in defense as Sam dives on top of Tabitha and raises his blast shield just as the mercenaries open fire).  (We then see the mercenaries shoot up the place and blow parts of it up as the quartet scrambles to stay alive).  "Sam," (We then see Tabitha shout with a panicked look on her face as she scrunches in closer to Sam).  "Who are these guys," (We then see Sam shout with an angry look on his face as he ducks out from behind one of the pillars and catches one of the mercenaries off guard with a blast that knocks him in the chest and blasts him back and out of the restaurant).  "Who knows," (We then see Warren shout back with an angry look on his face as he's pulling his coat off as Betsy says with an angry and determined look on her face as she's peeking around the corner of the table), "Who cares…damn, never liked this dress anyway." 

(Then we see Betsy grit her teeth and rip the slit up the side of her dress up higher with a loud ripping noise).  "You two take point, you three back them up," (We then see the head mercenary command as he points his gun towards the table that Warren and Betsy are hiding behind).  "In the end it really doesn't matter who they are, they're all still going to end up in the same place…," (We then see Warren say with a very serious look on his face as he gets back to his feet and gets ready to fight as Betsy gets back up to her knees and then says with a very serious and determined look on her face), "In the city morgue."  "Sir," (We then see one of the mercenaries say as he hesitates and turns back to look at their leader).  "Proceed," (We then see the leader yell as he pounds his fist into the side of one of the columns).  (Then we see Warren launch himself into the air and he tackles two of the mercenaries as then we see Betsy follow him up by using the edge of the table to vault herself up into the air and she then lands a kick to the chest of another of the mercenaries before she drops down to a crouched position and knocks the feet out from under another mercenary as before that mercenary hits the ground he gets blasted away out of the restaurant by a plasma blast). 

(We then see Betsy snap her head back around with a confused look on her face before we then see Tabitha firing off another plasma blast and she then say with an energized smile on her face), "No so much fun when we fight back is it huh…hey guys stay low, I'll cover you!"  (Then we see one of the mercenaries duck underneath one of Tabitha's blasts and take aim and then fires off a shot as we see the crosshairs go straight over Tabitha's heart).  "Look out," (We then see Sam shout with a terrified look on his face before we then see him jump towards Tabitha and push her out of the way but he takes the bullet in his shoulder and Tabitha yells with a horrified look on her face), "Sam!"  (We then see a panel of both Warren and Betsy turning back and seeing Sam get shot in the shoulder, both with very shocked and worried looks on their faces before we then see Warren notice another of the mercenaries next to him aim his weapon at the injured Sam but Warren snaps his left wing out and strikes that mercenary in the back, knocking the gun out of his hands and knocking him out). 

(Then we see a mercenary stand up behind Warren and aim his gun at the back of Warren's head as the mercenary then says), "Don't move freak!"  (Then we see a quick cut panel of Warren's eyes as they go wide before we then see that look reflected in Betsy's look before we then see the mercenary cock his gun and prepare to fire).  (Then we see Betsy reach back behind her and then grab the leg of a chair before she hurls it across the room and then Warren ducks and the chair passes over him and takes out the mercenary as his gun goes off and knocks down the chandelier, which when it falls down it takes out a couple more mercenaries).  "I think we're winning," (We then see Tabitha shout with a somewhat relieved look on her face as she then blasts a mercenary away).  "Don't get cocky Tabitha we…," (We then see Warren shout with a very serious look on his face before he's cut off by many more mercenaries that come crashing into the room via the doors and the windows). 

[His words are abruptly interrupted by the arrival of their attacker's reinforcements].  "Not good…so not good," (We then see a now scared Tabitha say as she has her hand overtop of Sam's that is over his wounded shoulder and it's bleeding heavily).  "That all depends…on how you look at it," (We then see Betsy say with a determined and very serious look on her face as she picks her head up before we then see Warren say with a  confidant smile on his face as he decks one of the oncoming mercenaries), "Don't overdue it Betts."  "I know what I'm doing luv…now gentleman…shall we begin," (We then see Betsy say with a happy and confidant smile on her face as she stands up calmly as then we see all of the mercenaries turn towards Betsy).  [Using the momentary pause of their attackers to her utmost she uses the split second provided her to execute her plan]. 

(We then see a close up panel of Betsy's head and upper body as we see her psychic butterfly appear and then we see a wide panel of first one and then all of the mercenaries freeze in their tracks before we then see some start to choke and cough while others start to stagger around like they're in a daze and lightheaded).  "C'mon Sam," (We then see Tabitha say in a panic as she starts to pull Sam back away from the mercenaries as he's gritting his teeth in pain).  "What's she," (We then see Sam ask with a pained look on his face as he and Tabitha make it back to a doorway). 

It's really quite simple Sam, using my telepathy I'm keeping them all sedated so that they won't fight back, and with telekinesis I'm constricting all of their lungs just enough to knock them out of the fight without killing them in the process, (We then see Betsy say telepathically with a very in control look of enjoyment on her face before we then see Warren turn to her and say with a stern but appreciative look on his face), "Now just don't let your control slip dear, we may be fighting for our very lives her but we're not cold blooded killers…at least not the last time that I checked."  "Who cares Warren…she stopped the galloping horde trying to give us about a hundred more holes…except not the good kind, more like making us look like Swiss cheese," (We then see Tabitha say with a nervous and worried look on her face as she's helping Sam up to his feet but it's a struggle for her).  Just get Sam out of here Tabitha…Warren and I can handle things here, (We then see Betsy say telepathically to Tabitha with her arms down at her sides as she turns to look at Tabitha).  "But…," (We then see Sam stutter with a tired look on his face before he coughs painfully).  "Just go Tabitha, take the car and get Sam to Doctor Henderson, we'll meet up with you there later…now go," (We then see Warren say with a fatherly look of unhappiness on his face and his hands on his waist before we then see Tabitha start to argue but then just shrug her shoulders and leave). Well put my love, (We then see Betsy say telepathically to Warren with a sly smile on her face before we then see the two go to work).

The Mansion

Ops Room

[Knee deep in research they have been scouring for every possible hint of information as to the whereabouts of the two select nuclear warheads].  (We open with several panels of Forge sitting in front of three computer screens all hooked up together as he's scanning through the readings of several different radiation monitoring stations while also in the room we see Warpath chewing on a donut while flipping through a bunch of readouts).  (We also see Siryn leaning heavily on Warpath's shoulder with a sleepy yawn while Erica is leaning back in her chair with her feet up on the table, flipping through page after page of medical data and all of the televisions in the wall are on to different stations from all over the world).  "Sorry Forge…I've looked over these reports five times and I can't find any unusually high radiation levels in these patients…the levels are all well within allowable tolerances," (We then see Erica say with a tired sigh as she throws her head back as she tosses the papers forward onto the table). 

"Then check again Erica, keep checking them until you find something," (We then see Forge say with a very serious and stern look on his face as we see the reflections of the computer screens in a close up panel on his eyes).  "Hate t' break it to ya Forge but I have to agree with Erica on this one…so far al of these radiation levels are all well within range…," (We then see Warpath say with an unhappy frown on his face before we then see Siryn lazily point to one of the readings and say with an uncaring scowl on her face), "Except for that one boyo."  "What…," (We then see Warpath say with a shocked look on his face as he then starts to intently scrutinize the readouts).  "Anytime now would be good Mr. Proudstar…anytime, preferably sometime before we're all incinerated by the inferno after Apocalypse jumpstarts the end of life as we know it," (We then see Forge say with a sarcastic look on his face before h then takes a sip of coffee). 

"Please Jimmy…tell him before he brings out the big guns and starts in with the nagging, trust me when I say that five seconds of listening to him and you'll be pulling all of your hair out by the roots," (We then see Erica say with a devilish grin on her face as she leans forward and picks the papers back up off of the table and then shuffles them).  "She'll do it to ya know," (We then see Forge say softly out of the corner of his mouth like he doesn't know who just said that).  "God…okay guys fine, the location that has the outlandish level of radiation is one of your mentoring stations near the border between France and Germany, it's up high in the mountains judging from its elevation," (We then see Warpath say with a bored and serious look on his face as he heavily leans forward onto the table).  "But what good will it do if we only have a vague idea where there's a high radiation spike, there could be like a million reasons…other than a bomb," (We then see Siryn say with a confused look on her face as she hangs her head a bit). 

"Then we're going to have to find a way to narrow it down, and quickly…but that can't be the only one Forge, you said that Apocalypse was going to set off two bombs, enough to start a chain reaction that would usher in his new world, we have to find the other one," (We then see Erica say with a concerned look on her face as she pulls her feet off of the table and then turns to Forge).  "I'm already working on it my dear, I'm extrapolating every possible location for the second bomb, it'd have to be somewhere that would act as a yin for the first locations yang, the only problem is that so far I've come up empty," (We then see Forge say with a concerned and downcast frown on his face with the cup of coffee in one hand and he has his hand on his chin in a thoughtful pose all while staring at the computer screens in front of him).  "Maybe we should call Warren now," (We then see Siryn say with an overwhelmed sigh as she shakes her head). 

"No…, this is their night off, I'm not going to interrupt that to…," (We then see Erica say with a somewhat angry scowl on her face as she stands up and glares back at Siryn as she walks towards Forge, who's looking back up at her).  "We'll tell them once we know the locations of the two bombs, until then we let them enjoy their night out…like I told you earlier," (We then see Forge say with a very serious and annoyed frown on his face before we then see one of the computer screens flash and Forge spins back around).  "Yes…," (We then see Erica shout with an excited smile on her face, before she stands behind Forge and puts her hands on his shoulders).  "So where is it Forge," (We then see Siryn ask with an impatient look on her face as she sits up and tilts her head to one side).  "Under Tokyo…although I'm not sure why, it has nothing to do with the location of the first bomb," (We then see Forge say with a confused and unsure look on his face as he shakes his head and then he starts to type away to enter a program to double check the result). 

(Then we see the program run its course and come out with the same result to which Forge scowls and tries again on all three computers, with each time the outcome is the same).  [Unwilling to accept the given outcome of the first run through he tries again and again…].  […but each and every subsequent run through comes out with the same exact conclusion].  "Any change," (We then see Warpath ask with a bored and concerned look on his face as he reaches up and scratches the back of his neck while Siryn yawns and looks up and over at him while Erica is looking back over her shoulder at the two).  "Nyet…no change whatsoever children, other than making this entire affair much more discombobulated and insane than it was a mere five minutes ago," (We then see Forge say with a frustrated and tired sigh as he then rubs his eyes and yawns).  "So what are we waiting for, I call shotgun," (We then see Erica say with an excited smile on her face as she smacks the back of Forge's chair before she then spins around and starts to march off out of the room). 

"Where are you going," (We then see Forge say with a stern and serious look on his face as we see his face in the foreground looking out at us as in the background we see Erica stop dead in her tracks and cringe as both Warpath and Siryn look on with only a passing interest).  "To the X-jet…for the mission," (We then see Eric say with a slightly cheesy smile on her face as she points behind her with her thumb and closed fist).  "The only one in this room going on any sort of mission for the foreseeable future is James, the rest of us are far to incapacitated in one form or another to serve as anything better than cannon fodder," (We then see Forge say with a calm and serious look on his face as he slowly spins around in his chair and clasps his hands together as we then see Siryn start to say something but then catch a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye).  "Hey isn' that…oh no…," (We then see Siryn say with a shocked look on her face as she starts to get up out of her seat and point at one of the television screens but she moves to quickly and has to stop and grit her teeth in pain). 

"That looks like…no…," (We then see Erica say with a look on her face that seems to show that her heart drops down into the bottom of her stomach).  "Tre Magnifico, the restaurant that Warren and the others went to…Erica get Dr. Henderson on the phone just in case something went wrong, James monitor the police scanners, Terry you get some sleep while I get down there and see what I can do," (We then see Forge say with a commanding and serious look on his face as he stands up and gathers up some gadgets out of various drawers).  (Then we see the others start to talk to Forge as we pull away and pan out over the city). 

[Later]

(We open with a few panels of the police sectioning off the area around the restaurant with police tape as some others haul off the mercenaries into patty wagons under heavy guard).  (We also see the press there flashing their cameras and trying to interview people before we then see Betsy sitting on the hood of one of the police cars as Warren is putting a blanket around her shoulders).  (We then see a police officer walk up to Warren and Betsy with pad and pencil as he's going to take their statements).  "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting…shall we begin," (We then see the police officer say with an apologetic mile on his face as he tips his hat to Betsy).  "Forget about it officer, you have your hands full with that lot," (We then see Betsy say with a polite smile on her face as she nods hear head forward a bit with Warren's hands on her shoulders).  "Why don't we start from the beginning," (We then see the police officer say with a tired yawn on his face before we then see Warren say with a calm and serious look on his face), "Elizabeth and I were taking some friends of ours out for a nice dinner when they showed up." 

"And then what happened," (We then see the police officer ask with a calm look on his face as he's writing things down on his notepad). "It's really quite simple officer, we fought…and we won, end of story," (We then see Betsy say with an almost bored look on her face as she pulls the blanket tighter around herself).  "Just like that," (We then see the police officer say with a skeptical and confused look on his face as he pauses from writing things down and looks up at Betsy and Warren).  "Yes just like that, we could give you a demonstration if you want, but Elizabeth is a bit to drained from the battle for that now," (We then see Warren say with a concerned look on his face as he half covers Betsy with one of his wings).  "If you're willing I could play the entire sequence back for you in your mind via telepathy…but I should ask you if you've ever experienced any kind of telepathy before, because it can be quite disconcerting one's first time," (We then see Betsy say with a tired and weary look on her face along with she's rubbing her temple with her right hand). 

"I'm sorry…could you possibly run that by me again," (We then see the police officer ask with a nervous and confused look on his face as he also smiles and scratches the back of his head).  "Alright then…you see my lovely fiancé here will use her mutant, yes she's a mutant…but don't worry it's not contagious, power to take you back into her memory and show you exactly what happened, it'll answer all of your questions without requiring either one of us to submit to hours of police interrogation," (We then see Warren say with a serious look on his face as he's adjusting his coat to keep his wings well hidden).  "Is it painful," (We then see the police officer ask with a hesitant look on his face as he looks back and forth between Warren and Betsy).  "No more so than thong itch…what," (We then see Betsy say with an almost apathetic pout on her face before she notices the odd look that first the cop and then Warren is giving her). 

"Moving on…not it's not painful at all, in fact the experience could wing up being quite cathartic and therapeutic for you, help you get over some childhood trauma or dark secret…God knows she…," (We then see Warren say with at first a slightly cheesy smirk on his face as he buttons up his coat).  "No…thank you, just the facts of this particular case will be fine," (We then see the police officer say with a nervous smile on his face before he then scribbles a bit more in his notebook).  "Alright…here we go," (We then see Betsy say with a calm but determined look on her face before we then see her psychic butterfly appear on her forehead as well as on the police officers forehead).  [A gently application of her powers opens up her memories to him, but solely those memories that directly pertain to the investigation currently underway]. 

(We then see several panels of Betsy going back over her memories of the previous few hours as we see the police officers reactions to the events before at the end we see the police officer hang his head a bit).  "That was…different," (We then see the police officer say with a look of awe on his face before he smiles and then laughs).  "Do you have enough information for your report officer," (We then see Warren ask with a tired sigh as he shrugs his shoulders and yawns).  "I believe so," (We then see the police officer say with a bit of a spaced out look on his face before we then see Betsy cut in with a serious look on her face as she stands up and looks away from Warren), "We need to go Warren, Tabitha needs help at the hospital and I can only sense fear and confusion at home."  "Fear…about what, Apocalypse hasn't been heard from in weeks…," (We then see Warren say with a concerned look on his face as he steps in between Betsy and the police officer).  "I don't know…but we can't dally here any longer," (We then see Betsy say with a very serious and driven look on her face as she stands up, letting the blanket drop, before she walks away from Warren and the police officer). 

[Later]

(We open with a panel or two of Warren walking in through the doors of the hospital and several people in the lobby scatter out of his way as he walks up to the reception desk).  "Hello," (We then see Warren say with a frustrated and impatient scowl on his face as he leans heavily on the counter as we then see the receptionist look up and gasp in shock and awe before her smile spreads from ear to ear).  "H…hi, may I help you," (We then see the receptionist say with a slightly cheesy smile on her face as she drops her pen down on the notebook sitting on the desk in front of her as behind her we see several or the nurses around her stop and stare at Warren with big smiles on their faces).  "I hope so…a friend of mine was brought in here earlier tonight with a gunshot wound to the shoulder," (We then see Warren ask with a forced look of calm on his face as he balls his hands up into fists on the counter).  "Sorry sir but you're going to have to be a bit more specific, we had three people brought in with that same exact injury tonight," (We then see the receptionist say with a regretful frown on her face as she shrugs her shoulders).

"His name is Samuel Guthrie, he came in with a young blonde woman named Tabitha Smith," (We then see Warren say with a growing look of frustration on his face as he unclenches his fists and lays his hands down flat, palms down, on the desk).  "You mean that young lady that nearly had a heart attack in the waiting room because we wouldn't let her be at her boyfriend's side during surgery," (We then see the receptionist say with a slightly cheesy smirk on her face as a sigh ass he shakes her head and closes the notebook on her desk).  "That sounds like Tabitha alright…she didn't…damage anything, did she," (We then see Warren ask with a somewhat worried look on his face as he takes a deep breath in as if he's expecting a really bad answer).  "Just a couple of chairs…but they were old ones anyway, we were going to get rid of them next week anyway," (We then see the receptionist say with a wave of her hand and a smile with a look on her face that seems to say that Warren shouldn't worry about it).  "However much it is I'll pay for it, just send me the bill…but if you'd tell me what room my friend is in," (We then see Warren say with a tired look on his face as he runs a hand through his hair). 

"He's in room 123, but visiting hours are over so if you want to see him then I'm afraid that you'll have to come back tomorrow," (We then see the receptionist say with an apologetic frown on her face as she looks up at Warren).  "They are…okay then," (We then see Warren say with a sly smile on his face before he then turns and walks down the hallway towards us as behind him we see the receptionist jump up and come out into the hallway and shout after Warren), "Hey wait…you can't!"

The Mansion

(We open with a few panels of Betsy's shadowed form in the background in a mirror in her room as the room is dark except for the moonlight).  (We see her slipping out of her dress and she then lets her hair down and then we see her lay her dress down onto the bed).  (Then we see that followed by her underwear before we then see her walk over, in the shadows, to a dresser and take some clothes out).  (Then we cut to a panel of Betsy walking down one of the hallways in the mansion as she pulls a shirt on over her head, a Xavier's Institute For Higher Learning one and we see that she's wearing a black bra so that we don't see anything that we shouldn't).  (Then we see Betsy pause at the door to the ops room, hang her head a bit and take a deep sigh).  (We see word bubbles surround Betsy that say), "We should call Warren and Elizabeth," "No we haven't found it yet," "I'm tired," "What are we supposed to do now," (and) "This is only going to get worse Terry, mark my words." 

[She pauses momentarily to collect herself, telepathically hearing the words of her friend and teammates through the steel reinforced door to the ops room].  (Then we see Betsy shake her head and open the door and enter the ops room).  "What are we obsessing over now people," (We then see Betsy say with an almost bored look on her face before she sits down at the table and clasps her hands together in front of her on the table).  "I'm not sure that obsessing is the correct wording her Elizabeth, I believe that terrified would be a more appropriate word," (We then see Forge say with a very serious and grim look on his face as he turns away from his computers).  "I know I should have gone to the hospital instead of coming back here," (We then see Betsy say with a sarcastic look on her face as she rolls her eyes and then drops her head into her hands in a mock defeated look). "The hospital…what," (We then see Erica ask with a confused look on her face as she pulls out a chair and sits down beside Betsy). 

"Nothing that need concern you at the moment Erica," (We then see Betsy say with a small wave of her hand as she sits back up in her seat and turns to look over at Erica).  "What's that supposed t' mean," (We then see Siryn ask with a confused and now suddenly very apprehensive look on her face as she sits up and leans away from Warpath, who takes a deep breath).  "It means that what the four of you are conspiring is more immediately important than what happened at dinner tonight," (We then see Betsy say with an uneasy look on her face as she reaches over and picks up some of the papers and tries to look like she's studying them).  "What happened at dinner," (We then see Warpath ask with an impatient and tired frown on his face with his hands flat on the table in front of him).  "We just had a little interruption at dinner, a few party crashers…no big deal," (We then see Betsy say with a somewhat relieved smile on her face before we then see Siryn laugh and then say with a skeptical look on her face), "Ye know Psylocke, ye're gonna have t' do better than that, we saw the news." 

"Oh…you did, believe me when I say that we didn't start that fight," (We then see Betsy say with a restrained look of calm on her face as she sits back in her chair and stares at the center of the table).  "I think that's a given, so what really happened, everyone okay," (We then see Erica ask with a  concerned look on her face as she leans forward and scratches the back of her head).  "Sam unfortunately didn't fare as well as we could have hoped for, he pushed Tabitha out of the way and took a bullet himself, he couldn't pull up his shield quickly enough," (We then see Betsy say with a very serious and also semi regretful look on her face as we see her stand up and walk over to end up standing beside Forge with her hands on her hips as she's checking out the readings on Forge's computer screens).  "What," (We then see Erica, Warpath, and Siryn all shout with very shocked looks on their faces as they all nearly jump up out of their seats).  (We then see Forge's face darken a bit before he picks up his coffee mug, that would have either something funny on it or something that would pertain to Forge's area of expertise, and then says with a serious look on his face), "How bad is it?" 

"I'm not entirely sure Forge, however from what I saw it didn't look life threatening, hopefully his shoulder isn't injured to badly," (We then see Betsy say with an optimistic look on her face as she looks down at Forge).  "Okay, so Sam got shot in the shoulder, please tell me that Warren and Tabitha are alright," (We then see Siryn ask with a pleading look on her face as she uses all of her strength to stand up).  "Warren is unhurt except for a few lost feathers and as for Tabitha well other than her concern for Sam she's fine," (We then see Betsy say with a happy and somewhat relieved look on her face as she half turns back to the others and wipes some hair off of her forehead).  "And the mystery deepens," (We then see Forge say with a grim look on his face as he shakes his head).  "So what is Warren doing now," (We then see Erica ask with a concerned look on her face as she turns and looks at Warpath and Siryn). 

"He's getting Sam out of the hospital and all of the information that the police have been able to gather, James I want you ready for a mission by the time Warren and the others get home," (We then see Betsy say with a tired yawn as she starts to walk out of the room).  "Me…," (We then see Warpath say with a slightly shocked look on his face as he sits upright and turns to look after Betsy).  "Yes you James, now I'm going to check on Charles and Moira…I suggest that you don't make me have to come and find you," (We then see Betsy say with a very serious and almost disapproving scowl on her face before she then leaves the room, leaving everyone else in the room to stare at Warpath, as he drops his head into his hands and his shoulders slump).

[Later]

[A mothers touch…].  […stimulates nerve endings underneath the skin]. [With this most intimate of contact the bonding between mother and child only strengthens overtime].  [And this mother is insistent, possibly to a fault, on keeping and cementing the bonds that comprise the beginnings of her new family].  (We start off with a few panels of Betsy with Charles in her arms as she's sitting in a rocking chair and the room is dark except for the moonlight and we see that Betsy's nursing Charles and softly humming a tune).  "Everything go alright at the hospital," (We then see Betsy ask with a content smile on her face ass he picks her head up and looks to the side as then in the next panel we see Warren standing near Moira's crib with the top few buttons on his shirt undone and he's leaning over and gently caressing Moira's cheek).  "Tabitha's getting Sam settled in his room, we're probably going to get a bill in the mail in the next few days from the hospital for Sam's surgery, not to mention the chairs in the waiting room…," (We then see Warren say with a slightly joking smile on his face before we go back to Moira sleeping softly and then we see Betsy putting Charles back in his crib). 

"Unfortunately we have a more pressing matter that is vying for our attention…Forge picked up some disturbing radiation levels in two key locations around the world, unless we do something soon Apocalypse is going to detonate two warheads and…," (We then see Betsy say with a serious and somber look on her face as she walks towards Warren before we see them share a kiss).  "Damn…why didn't Forge or one of the others call us," (We then see Warren say with an angry look on his face as he lightly pounds his fist down onto the top of the crib).  "Because we were on our one night out together in months and they didn't want to interrupt us before they knew anything concrete," (We then see Betsy reply with a tired yawn on her face and a hand on Warren's shoulder and then she walks away from Warren and she then sits back down in the rocking chair and crosses her legs). 

"They still should have said something though Betts," (We then see Warren say with an unhappy look on his face as he paces over to the window and stares out with his hands on his hips and a less than thrilled and unhappy look on his face).  "It doesn't matter now does it Warren, what we should be doing at this moment is devising a plan of attack for making sure that Apocalypse never gets the chance to detonate either one of the warheads," (We then see Betsy say with an uncomfortable frown on her face as she slowly rocks back and forth).  "I agree, but right now our options for operatives runs thin…Sam's out for God knows how long, Erica and Terr are still weeks away from being mission ready…," (We then see Warren says with a very frustrated look on his face as his face looking out at us through the window is in the immediate foreground and Betsy sitting in her rocking chair in the background as she replies), "Which only leaves us with James, Tabitha, and the two of us…well Warren it looks like we're going on a vacation." 

(Then we see Warren turn back slightly and lightly glare at Betsy).  "So pray tell my dear, where are we headed…Miami, South Beach, Cabo…," (We then see Warren say with an optimistic smile on his face as he turns around and leans back up against the wall with his arms crossed).  "Sorry Warren, but we've got a plane to catch…to Tokyo," (We then see Betsy say with a sly smile on her face as she's looking up at Warren as he walks towards her).  "A walk down memory lane eh…," (We then see Warren ask with a cheesy smile on his face as he's standing in front of Betsy before we then cut to a quick small panel of Betsy's eye line as she scowls heavily and then we see Betsy kick Warren in the shin).  (Then we see Warren react in shock and hobble around awkwardly a bit before he turns back to Betsy and lightly glares as he says with a pained look on his face), "What…?" 

"Tokyo was Kwannon's old stomping grounds luv…not mine," (We then see Betsy say with an angry scowl on her face as she crosses her arms and sits fully back in her seat).  "Sorry Betts…but seriously, we're to short on operatives to mount a proper surgical strike against Apocalypse right now and the rest of the X-men back at the mansion in New York are far to busy…," (We then see Warren say with an apologetic look on his face before he scowls and turns back towards the window).  "Actually luv, we have just enough X-men here in this very mansion for just such a surgical strike against Apocalypse, but only if we follow a strict plan of attack," (We then see Betsy say with a somewhat confidant look on her face as she stands up and walks over to the window to stand beside Warren).  "And from that look in your eye I'm guessing that you have such a plan rattling around in that beautiful head of yours," (We then see Warren say with a loving smile on his face as he turns to Betsy and then yawns before Betsy then reaches up and runs her hand along Warren's cheek before she says with a loving smile of her own on her face), "You're correct Warren, I've just the plan for this situation." 

"I only wish that we had more time to think about this before we rush headlong into it," (We then see Warren say with an unhappy frown on his face as he and Betsy leave the nursery and then walk down the hallway before Betsy almost bumps into Tabitha).  "Sorry Elizabeth," (We then see Tabitha say with an embarrassed and apologetic look on her face before she then starts to leave but Betsy stops her).  "You'd better be headed for the locker room Tabitha," (We then see Betsy say with a stern look on her face as Tabitha looks surprised).  "What…the locker room, why," (We then see Tabitha ask with a confused look on her face before we then see Betsy put her arm around Tabitha's shoulders and pull her close in such a way as if to infer that Betsy is telling Tabitha a secret), "You're going with us on the mission tonight, so you'd better get ready, we leave in ten minutes."

Ten Minutes Later

(We see a panel of Tabitha racing through the hanger towards the X-jet with a large duffel bag slung over her shoulder with a frustrated and angry look on her face).  (We then cut to a panel of Warren, in full battle gear, standing in the open doorway and waving at Tabitha to hurry up).  "Come on Tabitha hurry up, the party starts in three hours," (We then see Warren shout at Tabitha with an eager look on his face before we then see Tabitha run up the ramp and plop down in her seat beside Warpath).  "What's the big rush anyway, even if we can get into the party how are we supposed to find the nuke, last I knew radioactive weapons weren't something that rich Japanese businessmen have mounted on the wall like a trophy buck," (We then see Tabitha say with a pessimistic scowl on her face as she's buckling her seatbelt).  "That's where you come in Tabitha, while I keep watch with all of the partygoers you'll be scanning the area for any sign of the nuke," (We then see Betsy say with a half smile on her face as she's looking up at an overhead console, as she's sitting in the pilot's chair, and we're looking straight at her facing us in the foreground and Tabitha in the background as we see that Betsy has her battle gear on but it looks like she just pulled it on pretty loosely). 

"I'm not the one for this job…I'm the ditz…," (We then see Tabitha start to say with a scared look on her face before we then see Betsy turn halfway around in her chair and look straight back at Tabitha with a very serious and honest look on her face and then say) "You're not a ditz Tabitha, stop selling yourself short…I am giving you this assignment because I believe that you're just the woman that can pull it off successfully."  "Really," (We then see Tabitha say with a surprised look on her face as she sits up in her chair and looks up at Betsy).  "Really, besides if worst comes to worst I'm going to need a quick exit and you do have a knack for opening up…possibilities," (We then see Betsy say with a reassuring smile on her face as she turns back around in her chair and then we cut to an outside panel of the X-jet and we see the hatch shut).  "And what am I supposed to do this whole time guys, a part with a bunch of right upper class stiffs…not sure that's really my crowd," (We then see Warpath ask with an unsure look on his face as he's strapping himself in). 

"You'll see when we get there," (We then see Betsy say with a sly grin on her face before she punches the accelerator and we then see the X-jet rocket out of the hanger).

Nguyen Estate

Two Hours From The Outskirts of Tokyo

[A high profile gathering of the elite of the elite in the underground world of crime and nuclear arms trading].  "Winter wonderland this ain't," (We then see Warpath say with an unimpressed pout on his face as he slowly walks down the ramp and into the snow before he then blows on his hands as it's starting to snow).  "Well look on the bright side Jimmy, at least you get to stay back here in the nice warm X-jet while I have to go and freeze my cute little ass off skulking around through the bushes while trying not to get my head blown off by some stupid trigger happy guard trying to impress the boss," (We then see Tabitha say as she unhappily trudges down the steps wearing what looks like a cross between a wet suit and her battle gear and it's all black that's zipped up in the back, with a black stocking cap pulled down low over her ears with some of her hair sticking out and she's pulling a pair of gloves on while shivering). 

"You wouldn't be attempting to copy that dogma now would you," (We then see Warren say with a less than optimistic frown on his face as he steps into the doorway and pulls his collar up around his neck and shivers a bit before we then see Betsy shove him out with a bored look on her face before she adds), "Move it people, we've only just landed, we still have a very long way to go before we rest, and I for one plan on being there to watch Charles and Moira wake up in the morning."  "Preferably without there being any overnight nuclear holocausts right," (We then see Warpath ask with a sly grin on his face as he smiles while his hands are still up at his mouth).  "I think that's a given Jimmy," (We then see Tabitha joke with an amused smirk on her face as she's rubbing her arms to keep warm).  (Then we see Betsy turn to Warren and pull him close and whisper something in his ear before he nods his head).  (Then we see Betsy go back up into the X-jet while Warren walks up to Warpath and Tabitha). 

"Alright you two, she's going to get changed so that'll give me just enough time to fully brief the two of you on your orders for tonight," (We then see Warren say with a wide yawn before he folds his wings around himself with his arms crossed).  "I know already Warren, use the handy dandy scanner that Forge cobbled together for me to scan for any trace of the nukes, and when I find a trace then I'm supposed to sit tight and contact you or Elizabeth and wait for further instructions," (We then see Tabitha say with a calm look on her face as she half turns and looks in the direction of the Nguyen estate).  "And I'm supposed to hold back and run the whole communications network…," (We then see Warpath say with a bored look on his face).  "And only intervene if you or Elizabeth explicitly tell him to, yes Warren, he knows and I know…let's just do this okay," (We then see Tabitha say with an impatient pout on her face as she pats Warren on the shoulder).  "Well…how do I look," (We then see someone say from off panel that makes everyone turn around). 

(Then we see a short panel of Warren, Warpath, and Tabitha's faces as they react with positive surprise as it's obvious that they like what they see).  (Then we panel back around to Betsy as she's posing in the doorway of the X-jet in her dress).  (We see that Betsy is wearing a sleeveless full length Asian dress that's form fitting, slit up the side to her hip, is black with gold trim and a gold dragon on the front with her hair up in a tight bob with small sticks in it and topped off by a bracelet or two on each wrist, hoop earrings, black high heeled shoes, and the dress has a high collar and Betsy is lightly leaning on the doorway of the X-jet with a hand up on one side).  "There aren't words," (We then see Warren say with an awed look on his face before he steps forward and helps Betsy down the stairs while Warpath and Tabitha look at each other as they nod their heads in agreement).  (Then we see Warpath blow on his hands again and turn a bit as we see a black SUV pulling up).  

(We then see Tabitha be surprised by this and jump into a defensive stance before she looks ready to fire off a plasma bomb at the SUV).  "Easy Tabitha, they're friends," (We then see Betsy say with a cautious look on her face as she taps Tabitha on the shoulder).  "Really…," (We then see Tabitha say with an unsure look on her face as she turns back towards Betsy).  "We have ties with organized crime…Warren, I for one am shocked and appalled," (We then see say with an obviously joking look on his face as he turns to Warren and lightly bumps Warren, who gives him a dirty look in response).  "You sudden concern of those that I do my business with is touching…the truth is that there are those in high places want an in with the Yakuza…," (We then see Warren say with a rather scolding look on his face as he turns his head and lightly glares up at Warpath).  "And those fine gentleman gives us that opportunity," (We then see Betsy add with a serious look on her face as several finely dressed Asian men get out of the SUV and open up one of the doors and gesture for Betsy to get in). 

"But are you sure that we can trust these guys Warren…I mean…Yakuza," (We then see Tabitha plead with a worried look on her face as she buddies up next to Warren).  "Yes Tabitha, I would never have ever even begun to agree to this plan had I not believed in their honor and integrity, Elizabeth will be fine, now just remember to do your part in this," (We then see Warren say with at first a loving smile at Betsy before she climbs into the SUV and the door shuts).  (Then we see Warpath, Warren, and Tabitha watch the SUV pull away as we then see Warren smiling with the faint traces of Betsy's butterfly on Warren's forehead).  (Then we see Warren, Tabitha, and Warpath stand around a bit before we then see Tabitha cross her arms and scratch her bottom lip and then say with an almost skittish and scared look on her face), "Uh Warren, got any more of those nifty SUV's, cause I don't really feel like hoofing it all the way over there by myself."  "Easy Tabitha…I'm going to fly you over there before I take my place and wait," (We then see Warren say with a half smile on his face before he heads back into the X-jet with Warpath behind him).

1 Hour Later

[The party in full swing, she does her best to blend into the crowd].  [Keeping watch and mentally cataloguing each and every face in attendance and name that was verbalized].  (We open with several panels of a very lavish party being thrown in a really big house with very finely dressed patrons and servers with plenty of food, music, and dancing).  (We see Betsy standing at the end of one of the very large and long tables as she accepts a glass of champagne with a polite smile on her face before we then see her turn away from the table and begin to scan the interior of the mansion as she checks out every door, staircase, window, and fireplace).  (We then see Betsy use her telepathy selectively to listen in on various conversations around the room). 

(Then we see Betsy watch the crowd and make sure that no one was watching her as she makes her way to one of the very tall vertical windows and leans back and sits down lightly on the windowsill).  "Check one, check one two…are you there luv," (We then see Betsy say in a whisper as she drops her chin down towards her chest, brings her left wrist up until her bracelet is net to her mouth and she rubs her sideburn with her fingers so as to not draw to much unwanted attention to herself, and she cautiously looks out of the window).  (Then we see a quick panel of Betsy's eyes through a set of high powered binoculars).  (Then we pull back and see Warren kneeling on the side of a cliff a ways up looking down at Betsy through a pair of high powered digital binoculars as he then says with a serious look on his face), "I read you loud and clear Betts, now just promise me that you won't do anything that you'll regret later." 

"What have I done that you and I have regretted later, outside of the colossal cock-up that was Neal…but if I'm remembering correctly you did act like a childish wanker back then, blowing your top at the slightest provocation," (We then see Betsy say back with an accusing and somewhat angry look on her face before we then see Warren take the binoculars away from his face and we wait a panel of him with a guilty look on his face before he looks down sullenly and says), "Acting like a jerk is one of my faults I'll admit, I should have handled you talking with Neal that day in his car better…but you know me, I over attach myself to those that I fall in love with and my fear of losing you overshadowed my trust in you, and for that terrible mistake I will continue to apologize and humbly ask for your forgiveness for the rest of my natural life…if not beyond."  "Enough with the apologies Warren I'm serious, if I were just your ordinary run of the mill fiancée of a man such as yourself I'd have good reason to doubt your sincerity…however being the highly intelligent, and telepathic, woman of mystery that I am…I've scanned your mind more times than I should have and know that you're nowhere close to lying to me," (We then see Betsy say back to Warren with a very serious look on her face as she fully turns and looks straight back and up at Warren through the window and the binoculars right at us). 

"Kwannon," (We then see someone say from off panel that makes Betsy jump up and turn away from the window and tries not to look mortified at who is in front of her).  "I had heard of your unfortunate demise…," (We then see an older Japanese man wearing a very expensive looking suit say with a pleased smile on his face as he's surrounded by several also finely dressed bodyguards as well as a few very beautiful young women that all look to be half Betsy's age).  "Well what can I say, reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated," (We then see Betsy say with a very confidant smile on her face as she crosses her arms).  (Then in a quick panel of a close up of Betsy's eye line as she thinks telepathically), James… a little help here, I need an ident on the gentleman that's currently staring at me like I'm a piece of meat.  (Then we cut to a panel of Warpath sitting in the X-jet looking half asleep). 

"Okay…just gimme a second here…," (We then see Warpath say to thin air as he sets about identifying the person that he's getting a picture of via the camera hidden in the collar of Betsy's dress).  I don't have a second James, I need his ident right this bloody minute, (We then see Betsy shoot back telepathically at Warpath with a very stern look on her face as she politely bows to the man in front of her and he bows back to her).  (Then we cut back to Warpath in the X-jet as the information on who Betsy is talking to as we then see a highly detailed profile show up on the screen as we see Warpath clap his hands together and then say with a semi happy smirk on his face), "Okay bosslady I've got it, our mister happy to see you is one Mr. Yoshiro Tan, a high ranking member of the Hong Kong branch of the Yakuza, he's got his hands into everything from racketeering, arms smuggling, drugs, prostitution…even candy, man I bet that this bastard would sell his own mother down the river for a few more yen…come to think of it he probably did, be careful Elizabeth." 

Aren't I always, (We then see Betsy say back to Warpath telepathically as we then see Mr. Tan say with a confidant grin on his face), "How fortunate for me then," (as we see Warren say back via the transceiver in Betsy's ear), "Not since I've known you," (as we then cut to a quick panel of Warren's grinning face as it's obvious that Warren's joking in a light hearted manner).  "How so," (We then see Betsy say back with a fake smile of joy on her face as she tries to look both interested and flattered).  "I have recently come into possession of some very precious cargo and I'm afraid that I am unable to place the full breadth of my trust in those that I have charged with the assignment of delivering it to a buyer that has agreed to pay handsomely for it…and," (We then see Mr. Tan say with a serious and somewhat overtaxed look on his face as he takes a deep breath).  "And you want me…with my, special abilities, to torture your workers until they confess," (We then see Betsy say with a confidant and interested smile on her face as she then follows Mr. Tan and his entourage as we see Warren's words come in via the COM link), "Be careful Betts, I don't care if we lose track of the nukes, but I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you." 

Don't worry Warren, you won't, (We then see Betsy say back telepathically to Warren before she then follows Mr. Tan through a doorway).

[Meanwhile, Outside]

"Oh yeah I got the plum assignment," (We then see Tabitha say with an unhappy pout on her face as she's looking out at us through the bushes outside of the mansion).  (Then we see Tabitha look down and frown at the screen of the device that Forge gave to her before they left and she punches a couple of buttons).  (We see the screen not register anything within the immediate vicinity).  (Then we see Tabitha shake her head and start to get out of the bushes before she has to stop in her tracks as two armed guards walk by).  (Then we see Tabitha creep fully out of the bushes and then mock the one guards walk as she sticks her bottom lip out a bit and we see that the tips of her fingers are crackling with energy).  (Then we see that guard get to a darkened section under the trees before we then see Tabitha stand up straight and as the guard gets near a tree we see Tabitha rush forward and grab the back of the guards head and then smash his face straight into the trunk of the tree).  (Then we see the guard slump to the ground and Tabitha smile proudly). 

"Hey," (We then see the other guard shout angrily before Tabitha's eyes grow wide before she has to hurriedly dive into a snowbank to avoid the bullets that the other guard fires at her).  (Then we see that guard continue to fire at Tabitha as he hurries forward).  (Then we see Tabitha scrambling through the snow with a panicked look on her face before she dives over another snowbank as that snowbank then gets ripped apart by gunfire).  (Then we see a panel of the guard in the background as he hurriedly starts to change the clip while in the foreground we see Tabitha crouching down).  [Deciding that it was now or never…].  "Hey jackass…I've got a surprise for you," (We then see Tabitha say with an energized look on her face as she jumps out from behind the remains of the snowbank, catching the guard in mid action, and fires off a powerful plasma stream out of each hand that hits the guard, making him shout in pain and shock before he gets blasted off of his feet and then fly through the air and he ends up crashing through a garage door).  (Then we see Tabitha dust herself off a bit before she checks Forge's device and then keeps looking down at the device as she walks first towards and the into the garage through the hole that the guard made). 

"Now, if I were a nuclear warhead capable of untold death and destruction…where would I be hiding," (We then see Tabitha wonder aloud with a very overwhelmed half smile on her face as she takes a small flashlight out of one of her pockets, turns it on, and sets about searching through the garage).  (Then after a few panels of Tabitha searching through the garage before she gets frustrated and turns an empty five gallon bucket over and sits down on top of it and takes out the device that Forge gave her).  (She then crosses her legs, props her elbow on her top knee and rests her chin in that arms upturned palm while staring sadly at Forge's device that she's holding with her free hand).  "Need some help Tabitha," (We then see someone ask Tabitha via the comlink).  "Huh…Warren, zat you," (We then see Tabitha exclaim with at first a shocked look on her face before she smiles with an embarrassed smile on her face as she then throws her head back and laughs at herself).  "What's so funny," (We then see someone else ask via the comlink before we see Warpath add), "This isn't the time to get a case of the giggles Tabitha, this is serious." 

"I…don't have a case of the giggles Jimmy, just a little laugh at my own expense," (We then see Tabitha say with an odd smirk on her face as she looks down at the body of the guard that she blasted).  "Let's get back on track here people…alright Tabitha have you picked up any trace of the bomb yet," (We then see Warren ask with a less than thrilled look on his face as he shivers from the cold and pulls his collar up higher as we see that Warren is squatting down on a snowy outcropping up high on the side of the cliff).  "Nothing yet Warren, and for the record I've already exchanged pleasantries with two of the local Gestapo," (We then see Tabitha say with a sarcastic smirk on her face as she shakes her head and stands up in a panel with the guard in the bottom of the panel).  "Did they have the chance to alert anyone," (We then see Warren ask with a concerned scowl on his face as he stands up and then blows on his hands as he shivers).  "I doubt it, they really didn't have much time to do anything after I got through with them," (We then see Tabitha say with a proud smile on her face as she goes to the hole in the garage door and peeks out). 

"Good job Tabitha, now just don't get to caught up in your private victory parade that you don't get a flat tire and get taken by surprise," (We then see Warren say with a very serious look on his face as he folds his wings in tight around him).  "Thanks for the vote of confidence chief," (We then see Tabitha say with a sarcastic pout on her face before we see her catch site of the replacement guards for the ones that Tabitha just beat).  (Then we see those two guards get blasted away just as they're rounding the corner of a set of trees).  "Uh Tabitha….what was that, please tell me that I did not just hear you nearly get caught unawares," (We then see Warpath say with a joking smirk on his face as he leans back in his chair and crosses his arms).  "What…nah James ya got it all wrong, see what happened was…," (We then see a sheepish Tabitha say through her smile before she visibly cringes as we see Warren shout over the comlink), "That's enough…have either of you heard anything from Elizabeth?" 

"Not since she and Mr. Tan left the main room," (We then see Warpath say with a serious look on his face as he sits up in his chair and types in a few commands).  "Did you activate the two way microphone," (We then see Warren ask with a concerned look on his face as he puts his pair of digital binoculars back up to his eyes).  "Uh…sure Warren, of course I did, what do you take me for…the Delhi Dimwit," (We then see Warpath say with a very nervous grin on his face as we see him flip a switch that makes a message appear on one of the screens that says that the microphone is on).  "Don't tempt me James…," (We then see Warren say back with a disapproving scowl on his face as he shakes his head).

[Elsewhere]

"I must say that your proposal is intriguing Mr. Tan, but I still do not fully understand why you are pursuing my involvement in this matter with such fervor, sure you with your vast fortune could garner the employ of any one of several lethal…," (We then see Betsy say with a serious look on her face as we see that she's sitting back in a very fancy and plush high backed chair with her legs crossed and a glass of wine in her hand while we see Mr. Tan sitting comfortably in a nearby chair and all of his associates are scattered throughout the room).  "Please do not make a hasty judgment on this matter my dear Kwannon, at least not until you hear what my terms are, you may just decide that you will benefit greatly from this transaction," (We then see Mr. Tan say with a soft smile on his face as a servant walks over and fills his glass).  "Just for the record, how much money do I stand to make here, my services do not come cheap," (We then see Betsy say with a playing along smile of confidence on her face before she takes a sip of the wine).  "I am well aware of the conditions of your service my dear, this is why I have already made the proper arrangements," (We then see Mr. Tan say with a kind smile on his face as he leans back a bit and then waves one of his assistants forward). 

(Then we see that man set a briefcase down on a coffee table before he opens it to reveal a lot of money).  (We then see Betsy smile in a quick panel before we then see Mr. Tan ask), "Are we good?"  (We then see Betsy smile politely as one of Mr. Tan's assistants starts to close the briefcase before we then see Betsy hold up her index finger and give a sneaky smile and then says), "Not quite…I do have…other expenses, such as…."  "I have foreseen this possibility my dear," (We then see Mr. Tan say with a sly grin on his face before he laughs and then waves another of his assistants forward).  (Then we see that assistant open up a thin rectangular box to reveal a tall thin red jewel that's set into a very ancient looking device with two holes set one on either side of the jewel).  "Please…I've seen far better than that as the prize in a cereal box," (We then see Betsy scoff with an unimpressed pout on her face as she sets the wine glass down on the nearby coffee table before she crosses her arms).  "Appearances can be deceiving my dear Kwannon, this jewel is older than it looks, older indeed even than the great Chinese dynasties," (We then see Mr. Tan say with a delighted and knowing smile on his face before he then takes another sip of wine). 

"From my years of experience in these matters I have learned that older does not always mean better or capable of filling my ever needy bank account," (We then see Betsy say with a skeptical look on her face as she puts a hand to her temple and smiles genuinely).  "That will be taken care of I assure you, I do not let suffer those in my employ, but in this particular case your judgment of my offer is incorrect, this particular jewel is merely the focal point for a reportedly great power that has the ability to rip open a hole…or tear in the fabric of space and time, creating as my lab-rat of an assistant relayed to me only yesterday…a pocket universe, or prison, trapping whatever is caught in the surrounding dispersal field is lost forever," (We then see Mr. Tan say with an optimistic look on his face before he gestures to the jewel in the box and then takes another sip of wine).  "That sounds like quite the fairy tale good sir, tearing a hole in the fabric of space and time…if you ask me this all sounds more like science fiction than science fact, why should I believe anything that you have to say…," (We then see Betsy say with a still unsure and somewhat skeptical frown on her face as she traces the tip of her index finger around the rim of her wine glass). 

"Do this one small and insignificant job for me and you can request anything that you may desire as a reward…that is though if you do not reconsider my old offer," (We then see Mr. Tan say with a very serious look on his face as he nods his head before we then see a great commotion arise in the main room).  "What the devil," (We then see one of Mr. Tan's men say with a startled expression on his face before he and the others rush towards the doors and then throw them open and rush in).  "If you'll excuse me my most honored host, but I believe that I am needed elsewhere," (We then see Betsy say with a very polite smile on her face as she stands up, bows low to Mr. Tan, and then he nods his head and she walks out of the room through a back door).  (Then we see a quick panel of Mr. Tan still sitting in his chair before he then turns towards the darkened corner of the room and says with a relieved smile on his face), "She is as foolish as she is beautiful…kill her."  "Yes my lord," (We then see someone say from the depths of the shadows before we see a dark flash of shadow out of the corner of the room).

[Outside]

"Wait a minute…what the hell's going on here, this wasn't part of the plan," (We then see a very shocked Warren exclaim, as he pulls the digital binoculars away from his face, into the comlink).  (Then we cut to a panel of Tabitha standing beside a tree with wide eyes as we see loud crashes and explosions that are reflected in her eyes).  (Then we see a quick panel of Warpath looking stunned at the screens in front of him).  "Warren…I just wanna say that I did not do this…," (We then see Tabitha say with a shocked and somewhat scared look on her face as she holds her comlink up to her mouth).  "Not now Tabitha…James hold down the fort, I'm going in," (We then see Warren say with a very serious look on his face as he starts to take off his digital binoculars before we then see Warpath start to say), "Warren…," (and then Tabitha jumps in), "You've got to say there Warren, remember the plan…."  "I don't care about the damn plan anymore Tabitha, this has gotten completely out of control I'm…," (We then see Warren say with a very serious and angry scowl on his face as he unfurls his wings and looks like he's ready to take off before we cut to Warpath with a grim look on his face as he then say), "Way t' keep your head about you in a time of crisis boss." 

"What was that  James," (We then see Warren ask with a very concerned, skeptical, and frustrated scowl on his face as he looks as if he was going to crush his comlink between his fingers).  "Nothing boss…don't worry I'm already on my way," (We then see Warpath say with a nervous look on his face before he then rushes out of the X-jet and tears off towards the mansion).  "Yah know Warren, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary before…," (We then see Tabitha say with a  cheesy smile on her face as she kneeling down behind a piece of the garage that she had just been in).  "Just do your part and quit patronizing me…," (We then see an angry Warren say as he steps out to the edge of the cliff, crosses his arms and then thinks with a very grim scowl on his face), Come on Bets…show me a sign that you're alright.

[Later…Inside]

(We open with a long hallway that's cast heavily in shadows with the light coming in through the many windows).  (Then we see a shadow creep down the hallway in a series of panels before we move in closer and see that the shadow is in reality Betsy, dressed all in black like a cat burglar, complete with her hair all tied up in a really tight ponytail that has been wrapped again as well as gloves and a stocking cap).  (Then we see Betsy think with a relieved look on her face), Glad I stashed that duffel bag in the hall closet before the party or else this would have been a horrendously tedious endeavor in heels.  (Then we see Betsy put a hand onto the nearest door flatly as we see her access her powers for a short bit before she lets out the breath that she had been holding in and then moves on down the hallway). 

(Then we see Betsy round a corner as she is squatting down and leaning around the corner with her head pointed down the hallway as we see two guards stationed next to a door at the end of the hallway, both of the guards look like a hi-tech meeting medieval cross as we then see Betsy give a sly smile and think), Thos two are definitely not your run of the mill thugs masquerading as a security force.  For once imposter, you are correct, (We then see someone else say through their thoughts that makes Betsy's eyes grow wide before she then snaps her head back around the corner).  (Then we see Betsy get kicked in the face, causing her to get thrown back into the wall across the hallway).  "Who the bloody hell are you," (We then see an angry Betsy growl as she's using the wall to push herself back up to her feet with one hand while holding her bleeding nose with the other).  "Why Kwannon…why did you do it, you had everything and you threw it all away…," (We then see a woman that's slightly younger and smaller than Betsy say with a vengeful sneer on her face with dark blue hair and eyes as she looks almost like a younger version of Betsy). 

"Throw what away, I don't know what you're talking about," (We then see Betsy ask with a confused and angry look on her face as she keeps an eye on the two guards who have yet to move or show any inclination that they see the fight happening almost right in front of them).  "Have you forgotten us then to…dear sister," (We then see the young woman say with an angry sneer as she draws a sword and points the tip directly into Betsy's face).  "Sister…," (We then see Betsy ask with a very stunned and surprised look on her face as she raises a hand and then lightly pushes the sword away with her index finger on the point of the sword).  (Then we see the young woman pause for a second before she then grows angry again and quickly snaps her sword back so that the point is directly at the tip of Betsy's nose as we see Betsy hiss in pain as her finger gets cut and draws blood). 

"Surely you have not…dear sister, forgotten that…," (We then see the young woman say with a spiteful sneer on her face before we then see Betsy shrug her shoulders as if to say that she could care less).  (Then we see a very quick panel of the young woman looking about ready to cry before she changes moods, rears back and swings her sword widely at Betsy, who ducks easily before she comments with a hearty and rather smug grin on her face), "Silly little girl."  (Then we see Betsy flash a grin as she then first slams one fist into the younger woman's stomach and then she drops down, steadies herself with both hands flat on the ground on either side of herself as she then kicks upwards and slams both feet into the younger woman's chin, sending her flying back and up into the wall across the hallway and her sword goes flying as we see the two ancient slash futuristic guards just remain motionless and act as if they still appear to not have noticed the fight going on in front of them).  "I am not a little girl," (We then see the younger woman yell with a very angry scowl on her face as she gets back to her feet and bull rushes Betsy, quickly enough to catch Betsy off guard as they then go crashing through a door as the door splinters in all directions).

[The Common Room]

[He strikes like a force of nature despite all of those that have amassed to oppose him].  (We open with a few panels of all of those that were in attendance screaming and fleeing from something before we then see Warpath come crashing and charging in through the front doors of the mansion as it's obvious that he's mad as we see that his uniform is very tattered and ripped and he's hurt but isn't going to let that stop or slow him down in the least).  "Keep pushing Jimmy, I'll mop up the stragglers," (We then see Tabitha say with a very excited smile on her face as she blasts away a lot of crimson dawn warriors along with the other guards).  "Fine Tabby…just don't forget to keep your baby blues open for the nukes," (We then see Warpath yell back over his shoulder to Tabitha as he's getting blasted by laser fire).  "Party pooper," (We then see Tabitha shoot back with an angry pout on her face before she kicks a guard in the stomach before then grabbing his collar wit one hand and his belt with the other and then she flings him outside through one of the giant windows). 

(Then we see Tabitha smash open a door and then run downstairs).  "Okay everyone, now that the opening act is out of the way let's seg-way to the very entertaining floor show portion of the evening, I apologize if there are some of you that won't walk away from this…I hope you all got your permission slips signed because my insurance premiums are already high enough without this on my record," (We then see Warpath shout with an energized smile on his face as some of the guests pour away from Warpath as the guards rush in and start to fire on him but Warpath just laughs them off).  "Stop him," (We then see one of Mr. Tan's men shout angrily as he points up towards Warpath as the others start firing away on his orders and mark).  (Then we cut to a few panels of Tabitha trying to blindly make her way through the bowels of the mansion while trying to put on a special pair of infrared glasses).  "Stupid damn glasses…why won't you work," (We then see Tabitha spit out with a frustrated scowl on her face as she continues to fumble with the glasses and she then curses as she bangs her knee on something before we then see her half smile and think to herself), Glad Sam's not here…he heard me cuss like that he'd tan my hide. 

(Then we see Tabitha manage to get the glasses finally on with one hand while rubbing her knee and shin with the other).  (Then we see Tabitha, with the glasses on, smile happily and say), "Cool."  (Then we see the hallway through the glasses as Tabitha slowly makes her way down the darkened hallway as she checks behind paintings and under tables before she then abruptly stops as she rounds a corner and very nearly can't stop as we see at the end of the hallway a number of guards looking anxious but they don't see her).  (Then we see Tabitha crouch down at the edge of the corner and peek around it and she see with the goggles that the door and whatever is behind it is shielded from view as even with the goggles she can't see through it).  "Great, now what," (We then see Tabitha mutter angrily under her breath as she sits down around the corner with her elbows resting on top of her knees as she pulls the shades off and then lets out a depressed sigh). 

Great, now what am I supposed to do…think numbskull think, Psylocke said that I'm not as stupid as I look…she had confidence in me…Sam to, so why can't I, simple…I'm a selfish and materialistic airhead that cheated on the man that she loved with his best friend before figuring out what a huge ass of herself she had…wait…, (We then see Tabitha think with a very self deprecating pout on her face before she then brightens up and quietly gets back to her feet).  (Then we see Tabitha turn around the corner and grin as she notices that the guards were wearing night vision goggles).  (Then we see Tabitha duck back around the corner and turn her back to the corner and then proceed to build up a plasma sphere in the palm of her hand and a grin on her face).  "Let's see what they make of this," (We then see Tabitha mumble to herself before she then leans back around the corner and shouts with a very daring grin on her face), "Hey boys, I got somethin for ya!" 

(Then we see Tabitha pull the very bright plasma ball from behind her back and toss it down the hallway that blasts every one of the guards off of their feet and the door behind them is blasted wide open).  Hope I didn't overdo it, (We then see Tabitha think with a worried look on her face as she slowly creeps out from around the corner and hesitantly takes a few steps down the hallway).  (Then we see Tabitha start to check on the bodies of the different guards before she stops as she hears a sound that stops her as she glances up and tenses up before she then laughs as a cat trots out of the trashed next room).  "Hey there kitty, what are you doing in here all…alone," (We then see Tabitha ask with an embarrassed and confused look on her face before she gets blasted up and off of her feet that also knocks her out as then we see a panel of Tabitha lying beaten, broken, and bloodied amidst the rubble in the foreground and in the background in the darkness we see a pair of red glowing eyes and a haunting laugh).

[Meanwhile]

"Camp town races five miles long…do da…do da…," (We then see Warpath sing with a cheesy smile on his face as he's tearing through the guards and the walls without acting like it's taking much effort).  (Then we see Warpath go through another wall and then go through the guards that were watching Psylocke and the younger woman battle).  (Then we see Warpath start to check on the two guards when a sound causes him to turn and look up and out towards us out of the panel).  "There you are," (We then see Warpath say with a somewhat relieved and somewhat confused look on his face as we see Betsy and the younger woman come brawling back out into the hallway as Betsy throws the younger woman into the wall with a lot of force).  "Nice to know you still care Jimmy," (We then see Betsy say with a very sarcastic and sly grin on her face before she blocks a punch from the younger woman).  "Not so much really…but Warren was going stir crazy out there on his perch…Tabitha came close to…," (We then see Warpath start to say with an almost cheesy grin on his face before he gets cut off by the younger woman who snarls back at him), "I don't give a dam about your twit of a boyfriend dear sister, he sounds a lot like an ugly drunken slo…." 

(Then we see Betsy cut her off with a very angry and quick fist to the younger woman's nose before she angrily adds as she yells down at the younger woman), "It would be in your best interest to not finish that sentence, otherwise I would be forced to utterly ram my fist so far down your bloody throat that you'll be lucky if you can even summon up enough brainpower to remember which end the s$% comes out of!"  "Ouch, good one," (We then see Warpath say with a slightly scared look on his face as he cringes a bit before he then smashes the two guards again with his fists as they start to wake up).  "Foul words from a bitch like you mean nothing to me," (We then see the younger woman shout with an angry sneer on her face before she kicks Betsy in the knee, causing Betsy to cry out in pain and stumble backwards with a hand on her knee while she uses the other hand to brace herself back up against the wall). 

"Stupid little…lucky shot," (We then see Betsy growl with a very angry sneer on her face before she pushes off of the wall and tries to stand on her knee before grimacing in pain and leaning back up against the wall).  (Then we see the younger woman smile with a lot of zeal before she then launches herself at Betsy but gets stopped dead in her tracks as she's blasted away as one of the guards' bodies collides rather forcefully with hers and the two go tumbling down the hallway into the darkness before we then see Betsy let out a sigh of relief and slide down the wall before she hangs her head).  "You okay," (We then see Warpath ask with a worried frown on his face as he kneels down beside Betsy and lays a hand on her shoulder).  "I think so, but we can't rest on our laurels, we have to find the nukes, has Tabitha found anything yet," (We then see Betsy say at first with a very vulnerable and tired look on her face before she then changes her expression to one more fitting of a commanding and confident leader).  "Not yet, but it's been awhile since I checked in with her," (We then see Warpath say with a calm yet concerned look on his face before the younger woman gets angry and shoves the guard off of her before she gets back up to her knees and then yells angrily), "You can't…I won't let it end like this, you still have to answer…!" 

"Can you keep it down, we're trying to do some superhero type stuff at the moment and your uncannily annoying voice is really starting to get on my nerves, so a word of advice, stop talking and act like we never met…okay," (We then see Warpath say with a very serious look on his face as he helps Betsy up and away from the wall as he glares down the hallway at the younger woman as she just stays where she is).  "Don't tell me…," (We then see the younger woman say with a very confrontational and defiant scowl on her face as she gets back up to her feet while picking up her sword and then looking ready to fight).  "Take the hint princess…and turn around and walk out of her while you still have the ability to put one foot in front of the other," (We then see Betsy say with an angry and pointed look on her face as she turns her icy glare straight at the younger woman).  "Princess," (We then see the younger woman growl with a very angry look on her face before she starts to vault forward towards Betsy and Warpath before the wall beside her explodes at her, burying the younger woman in a mountain of rubble). 

"Come on let's go," (We then see Warpath say with an unsure frown on his face as he tries to pull Betsy away from the scene but she stops him).  "Not yet James, there's something that I have to do first," (We then see Betsy say with a determined look on her face as she's pushing away from Warpath).  "But," (We then see Warpath say with a concerned and somewhat worried look on his face as we see Betsy use the wall to support her, with her biting her bottom lip and grimacing in pain, as she limps back towards the younger woman and then Betsy very gingerly kneels down at the younger woman's side and checks for a pulse).  (Then we see Betsy pick something up out of the rubble and we see that it's a necklace with an odd symbol attached to it).  (Then we see Betsy say kneeling beside the younger woman and staring intently at the slowly spinning symbol at the end of the necklace in the foreground and in the intermediate ground we see a bunch of guards rush in through the hole in the wall and then aim their guns at Betsy before then we see an almost exact copy of the previous panel but in this panel in the background we see Warpath jump up into the air and then he lands on top of the guards, smashing them down into the ground with a loud smash as we see the edges of Betsy's lips curl up into the beginnings of a smile as she adds), "Thank you James." 

"You're welcome bosslady, always glad to lend a hand…or my massive weight in this case," (We then see Warpath say  with an almost smug grin on his face before Betsy stands up and pockets the necklace).

[Outside]

(We see Warren pacing now back and forth near the edge of a cliff along a guard rail beside a road and he doesn't look happy).  (We see that he keeps checking his watch ever few steps and then getting angry as he can't reach anyone on the comm.).  "Enough," (We then see Warren say with a very spiteful scowl on his face before he picks up a rock and hurls it over the edge of the cliff).  (Then we see Warren stay angry and then start to bend down and pick up another rock but he then stops suddenly and puts his hand to his right ear and holds the earpiece in as we see some radio static appear in a word balloon nearby).  (Then we see another word balloon similar to the just previous one as someone says as Warren half smiles), "Warren…Warren?"  "I'm here, Forge I'm here, where are you," (We then see Warren reply back quickly).  "Right behind you," (We then see someone say from off panel and through the comm. as Warren's bitter look softens up just a bit and he turns around). 

(Then we see a big panel of Forge leaning back against the hill on the other side of the road with a gun in a holster on his hip as he's smiling weakly while we also see a fully ready for battle looking Rictor and Shatterstar standing a few feet away with Rictor blowing on his hands to keep them warm while Shatterstar is checking that his swords are still sharp).  "What are you doing here, I distinctly remember telling you all too…," (We then see Warren say with a  surprised and somewhat angry look on his face as he starts to walk across the road).  "What is the mission objective," (We then see Shatterstar ask with a very serious and bordering on impatient scowl on his face as he sheathes his swords).  "Subtlety is definitely not one of your strong suits is it 'Star…we know that you told us to stay back at the mansion, but…," (We then see Erica say with a slightly guilty smile on her face as she walks out from behind Shatterstar and Rictor as she brushes a lock of hair back away from her eyes). 

"But you intentionally disobeyed the orders given by…," (We then see Warren say with a very angry and disappointed scowl on his face before he glares straight ahead at Erica, who looks very guilty before she hangs her head).  "Ease up Warren, it was my decision to mount this little rescue mission, so if you're going to execute anyone for insubordination it'll be me," (We then see Forge say with a very serious expression on his face as he pushes off of the side of the cliff before he then walks straight away from it towards Warren, and as he goes he lays a reassuring and comforting hand on Erica's shoulder).  "Why should any of us get yelled at, it's not like you haven't done the same bloody thing Worthington, many a time if I'm remembering my X-men history correctly," (We then see Pete Wisdom say with an unhappy and uncomfortable scowl on his face as he uses his mutant power to light a cigarette that is in his mouth). 

"Don't give me a history lesson Pete, you're not such a saint yourself…more akin to the other side of the fence, aren't you, but you're all forgetting something here, I'm still in charge and we're in the middle of something right now so…," (We then see Warren say with a rather pessimistic and unhappy scowl on his face as he walks around, looking everyone in the eye).  "We're not here to circumvent your authority or step on your toes," (We then see Forge say with a calm but yet serious look on his face as he slowly walks past Warren with his head bowed forward a bit).  "Then please explain to me why you're here," (We then see Warren ask as he's grinding his teeth in frustration as he crosses his arms and squints his eyes a bit).  "Yes…please, before that vein in his neck bursts," (We then see Erica add with a sly grin on her face before she's humbled by an angry glare from Pete Wisdom). 

"Because we listened to shortie over there," (We then see Rictor say with an almost bored look on his face as he slightly nods his head towards Erica).  "We meet again my old friend," (We then see a grinning Gomurr say, standing with his hands clasped together behind his back as he looks quite at ease in the cold).  "Gomurr…what are you," (We then see a very startled Warren exclaim as he takes a sudden step back and looks around as we see Erica grin and try to keep from laughing).  "Aiding you in your quest to rid the world of the evil known as Apocalypse and to heal the dimensional rift between our two worlds before it's to late," (We then see Gomurr say with a calm but yet still very serious look on his face as he slowly walks across the road to stare off into the distance).  "And you've just decided to do this now…where were you six months ago when…," (We then see an exasperated and steadily growing look of anger on his face as Warren spins around quickly and storms off after Gomurr).  "When do you think that I could get a little murder and mayhem in here…preferably before I die of old age," (We then see Pete say with an annoyed scowl on his face as he painfully limps forward). 

"You have all of the time in the world Mr. Wisdom, at least unless the world ends tonight…which it very well could," (We then see Gomurr say with a shrug of his shoulders as he's leaning forward slightly on his cane with his left hand placed on top of his right).  (Then we see a silent panel of Warren staring down at Gomurr, who's grinning from ear to ear and looking back up at Warren with out even the slightest amount of fear).  "Listen Gomurr, Elizabeth…the woman that…," (We then see Warren say with a very impatient scowl on his face as he looks about ready to tear Gomurr apart with his bare hands before we then see Gomurr yawn and smirk before he holds a hand up and interrupts).  "I'm well aware of the love of your life infiltrating that fancy mansion down there…and unless I'm mistaken she could really use the help of all of those here assembled in her endeavor…but I'm afraid that I have to keep you from your beloved for a little while longer…."  "Que…," (We then see a surprised Rictor ask as it's very apparent that he was all ready to go and fight, as was an angry Shatterstar). 

"Watch…," (We then see Gomurr say with a very concerned and serious look on his face as we then zoom in on his face as the wind blows the snow and his hair around).  (Then we pull back and see a wide panel of everyone that's there as they stare out into the night sky as the wind picks up and blows a lot of snow around).  (Then we pull back and see another wide shot but this time it's of the sky but the sky is not empty but instead filled with dark shapes, hundreds if not thousands of them).  "Bloody hell…," (We then see an eerily stunned Pete Wisdom exclaim with a confused and not very happy look on his face as he puts his head back a bit).  "What is that," (We then see Erica ask with a growing look of fear and apprehension on her face as she takes a few steps forward and gets closer to Forge, who doesn't look very happy at what he's seeing).  "This does not bode well," (We then see Shatterstar state with more an unhappy and angry scowl on his face rather than a scared one). 

"They are the angels of death, the Aerous," (We then see Gomurr say with a very serious and almost concerned look on his face as the wind whips his robes tightly).  "Well they don't look so…tough," (We then see Rictor start to say with a slightly cheesy grin on his face in a quick panel before we then see Shatterstar scowl heavily at him before we then get a better picture of what the Aerous look like).  (They look like a cross between the crawlers from Morrison's last run and the crimson dawn warriors as they look human for the most part but they don't have mouths, but they have talons on the end of their fingers, bat like wings, what looks like natural armor all over their bodies and some are even holding very painful looking whips and swords and other weapons).  "Uh guys, this plan of ours isn't looking so good anymore, maybe we should uh…you know…," (We then see Erica say with a very skittish and somewhat scared look on her face as she starts to back up before we then see Forge turn back, place a hand on her shoulder and pull her back to be at his side). 

"Our friends are in there, and I for one am not going to let a bunch of overgrown harpies keep me from going to their aid," (We then see Forge say with a very stern and serious look on his face as he draws his gun and primes it).  "Then we are in agreement, the time for talking is over and the time for battle has finally come," (We then see Shatterstar say with a very angry and serious look on his face as he draws his swords and steps forward up to the railing).  "Let's not get hasty here people, Gomurr, do these Aerous have any weaknesses that we could potentially exploit to our advantage," (We then see Warren ask with a very serious look on his face as he leaps up onto the guardrail and half turns back towards Gomurr).  "I am sorry my friends, but if they do have a weakness I am not privy to it," (We then see Gomurr reply with an unhappy look on his face as he sets his feet and prepares for battle with the Aerous). 

"That's encouraging," (We then see a scared Erica say with a sheepish grin on her face as she turns her head to look at Forge).  "What's the plan Warren," (We then see Forge ask with a rough cough after leaning in and lightly giving Erica a kiss).  "Don't die…and take out as many of them as we can…," (We then see Warren reply with a very set and certain look of anger on his face as he spreads his wings).  "But what about the others…," (We then see Rictor ask with a nervous look on his face as he zips his uniform up a bit tighter at his neck).  "Forge, take Rictor and get Betts and the others out, the rest of us will try to cover you as long as we can, no matter what happens to me Forge promise me that you'll get her out," (We then see Warren say with a very commanding look on his face as he lifts up off of the guardrail and up into the air).  "I will, but only if you promise me that you'll make it through all of this in one piece," (We then see Forge say with a very serious look on his face as he starts to turn back away from the guardrail).  "I promise," (We then see Warren reply with a very serious scowl on his face before he takes off in the direction of the oncoming horde of Aerous).  "It begins…," (We then see Shatterstar say with an excited smile on his face before the first few Aerous get to them and the battle begins). -END


	35. My 35th Mini

**UNCANNY X-MEN MINI #35: THE END OF ALL THINGS**

**BY: LOGANALPHA30**

**"" – Words**

** – Caption Boxes**

**( ) – Art Instructions**

** - Thoughts**

** - Time, Place Boxes**

The Mansion

San Francisco, California

Wiling away the midnight hours in front of the fire Theresa Rourke Cassidy's mind flitters back and forth between the here and now and her hearts desire currently half a world away. Her only companion in this late hour is another whose love is not where he'd like her to be. (We open with a few panels of Sam and Siryn sitting in the mansion living room in comfortable chairs wrapped in blankets with Sam laying the arm attached to his injured shoulder on a pillow while Siryn is huddled in her blankets with a cup of hot tea in her hands). "Ye shouldn' be out of bed Sam," (We then see Siryn say with a concerned and somewhat worried look on her face before she takes a sip of her hot tea). "Ah'll be fine Terry, besides I never could sleep very well when ah know that she was in so much danger," (We then see a rather glum Sam say as he just stares off into the fire and furrows his brows).

"Tabitha will be fine Sam, if nothing else Jimmy will see to that, but ye can' just sit here all-night staring into the fire," (We then see Siryn say over the top of her cup of hot tea as the fire casts weird shadows on her face). "Watch me," (We then see a stern and worried Sam say while keeping his gaze fixed on the fire in front of him). "Sorry boyo, but that's not me job, that's Tabitha's doing," (We then see Siryn say with an almost scolding look on her face before she closes her eyes and inhales deeply the vapors of her hot tea). "And she's doing a great job at it too…not as much at the moment, but still that'll change once she gets back from Japan," (We then see Sam weakly offer up with a meager smile on his face before he leans his head back and stares up at the ceiling). "Hopefully sooner rather than later, I just hope that things aren't going to badly for them," (We then see Siryn say with a worried look on her face before she takes a sip of her tea as we then pull away from the two talking).

Meanwhile, A World Away

"This is not happening, please someone tell me this isn't happening," (We then see a scared but almost angry scared Erica shout as her face is upside down in the panel). (Then we cut over to a panel of a close up on Pete's face as it's full of worried surprise as he then says), "Bloody…!" (Then we pull back and see a big panel of Erica as she's being carried up into the air by two of the Aerous as each one is holding onto her by one of her ankle's and laughing with their eyes as they're dangling her over the edge of the cliff). "A little help here," (We then see Erica shout with a pleading and growing look of terror on her face as she's struggling to get free, firing off fire blasts every which way as some of them barely miss torching Warren and some of the others). "Warren," (We then see Gomurr shout with an angry scowl on his face as he's holding off one of the Aerous with one hand while glaring up into the sky).

"I'm a little busy here," (We then see Warren shout back with an angry sneer on his face as he has one of the Aerous in a headlock while slightly above and behind Warren we see another Aerous hovering there with a whip in its hand as it's rearing back to hit Warren in the back with the whip). (Then we see the whip wielding Aerous swing the whip at Warren, hitting him in the middle of the back between his wings as we see Warren howl in pain and let go of the Aerous that he had in a headlock as he is seemingly shocked with red and blue lightning). (Then we see Warren fall, smoking and almost unconscious, from the sky). "Bloody…," (We then see Pete shout with an annoyed sneer on his face before we then see him furiously, and painfully, begin to stagger forward, in an attempt to run forwards towards where Warren is falling from the sky). (Then we see Pete curse loudly as he throws his cane away and lunges forward and we see Pete grunt in pain as Warren lands right on top of him). (Then we see Warren shake his head with a painful grimace on his face as he starts to push himself up off of Pete before he then turns to Pete and says with an unhappy scowl on his face), "Thanks." "Don't mention it, seriously," (We then see an angry Pete say as he angrily shoves Warren off of himself).

(Then we see a few panels of Shatterstar taking the fight to the Aerous as he's fighting them in a very reckless manner as he gets separated from the others). "Someone should probably go to her aid before they let go and she drops a thousand feet to her untimely demise," (We then see Gomurr announce with a confused and almost overly excited smile on his face before he then fires off another spell at a charging Aerous). "You're a really cheery guy you know that," (We then see an unhappy and darkly sarcastic Pete say with a sneer on his face as he's picking himself up off of the ground and he's covered in snow and mud before he ruefully spits out some snow). "You should see me at the crimson dawn Christmas party, I'm a regular Bob Hope," (We then se Gomurr joke back with a rather smug grin on his face as he backhands one of the Aerous like Rafiki did to one of the hyena's in The Lion King). "I'll get her, wouldn't want any of you getting your hands dirty," (We then see Warren grumble with a sarcastic scowl on his face before he then launches himself up into the air as he flies off towards Erica and the two Aerous that are now looking ready to drop her).

(Then we see several of the Aerous gather overhead and glare down at Pete, who looks up into the air with a slowly growing look of panic on his face before we then see that group of Aerous tear down out of the sky at Pete). (Then we see the look on Pete's face change from one of fear to an almost excited smile on his face). With a possibly overzealous smile plastered on his face Pete Wisdom feigns and dupes his assailants into rushing headlong into their bloodlust. (Then we see a half page panel of Pete with his head back staring up into the sky as then the Aerous are descending down at him before we then see a panel very similar but with Pete having his hands on fire as then in the next panel we see Pete throw his hands up into the air and point his fingers at the Aerous charging towards him). (Then we see Pete laugh every maniacally as he fires off a flamethrower like stream of fire straight up into the sky as he strikes back at the Aerous and we see the Aerous flail around in pain as they're consumed by the fire).

The Mansion Nearby

(We open with a panel of Rictor kneeling down in the mansion's main room amidst the rubble and unconscious bodies while Forge angrily paces around the room). "Is this the part of the movie where one of the protagonists actually begins to fathom the level to which their chances of survival have sunk," (We then see Rictor ask with an openly sour and concerned look on his face as he brushes aside a tray of half eaten caviar and a few broken wine glasses). "Possibly, although I'm more inclined to believe that this is the scene in said movie where the friends and or allies of the main protagonists come to the conclusion that things are not as they appear to be and that the true horror facing them has only just begun," (We then see a grim and serious Forge say as he's on the other side of the main room, as he picks up an overturned chair and then sets it back down the correct way beside a half burnt out table).

"I like my version better," (We then see Rictor reply with an uneasy smile on his face as he stands back up and turns to Forge). "Let's move on, we haven't found any sign of them here and Warren and the others can't hold the Aerous off forever," (We then see Forge say with a frustrated and impatient frown on his face before he pushes aside a couple of smashed tables and heads for the stairs). "Should we split up, we could cover more ground that way, maybe find them faster," (We then see Rictor ask with a nervous look on his face as he gets to the bottom of the stairs). "I don't think that'd be wise Julio, we don't know how many hostiles are still actively roaming the hallways, damn it, why hasn't she contacted me," (We then see Forge disagree with an impatient and concerned scowl on his face as he turns back around to face Rictor with his hands on his waist). "Wait, what are you talking about, who hasn't contacted you yet," (We then see a surprised and somewhat angry and suspicious Rictor ask as he walks up to Forge and crosses his arms).

"Psylocke, even a rookie telepath should be sable to detect our presence here…and the fact that we haven't heard even the slightest peep out of her…is not filling me with confidence," (We then see Forge answer with a cold expression on his face as he's looking Rictor straight in the eye before he turns around and storms off down the hallway, leaving Rictor to stand there in silence for a few seconds before we then see him look back into the main room of the mansion to see the eerie stillness of the room). (Then we see Rictor scowl and then turn and hurry off after Forge).

Downstairs

(We then see a few panels of a shadowed hulking figure dragging Tabitha, with a rope or cable wrapped around her ankles, through a darkened hallway as we see that she's all beaten and bloodied up while she's starting to softly mumble something incoherently). "Foolish child, in a few short moments you will know true pain," (We then see the shadowy figure say with a delighted sneer on his face, as only his teeth are clearly visible, as he turns back to look down at Tabitha). "Nnh…I could seriously do with you shutting the hell up," (We then see Tabitha get out through bloody lips as one eye is closed, one is barely open with a dark bruise on her cheek as other than that she hasn't moved a muscle). "Eh…you're awake, I many have underestimated your resolve, or your stupidity," (We then see the shadowy figure say with a sneer before he stops pulling Tabitha behind him for a moment before he kicks her hard in the ribs, to which she cries out in pain and sheds some tears).

(Then we see a panel or two of Tabitha crying and wincing badly in pain before she puts an arm out and tries to begin to crawl away). "Like the rest of your kind, cowering before me like the whore that you are," (We then see the shadowy figure add with an extra zealous and mocking sneer on his face before we flash down to Tabitha, who snaps to attention at the insult and she gets a very angry grimace of anger through the pain on her face as we also see her fingers begin to crackle with energy). "Well what do we have here…have you gone from turning tricks to…," (We then see the shadowy figure joke before we then see Tabitha painfully shout back, still with tears in her eyes), "Screw you," (as she points her hands towards the shadowy figure and lets loose a powerful plasma wave that blasts the shadowy figure, who growls in shock and pain, up into the air and then through a nearby wall, unfortunately thus taking Tabitha with him as she cries out at first), "Oh shi…," (with a scared look on her face and wide eyes before she then crashes through an already weakened part of the wall).

"Stupid girl, you'll pay for that," (We then see the shadowy figure howl in anger as he picks himself up off of the ground before he then grabs an even bloodier Tabitha by the neck and hauls her up as her feet are still bound together by the rope). "Y…you take a check," (We then see Tabitha stutter out weakly as she's trying to stay awake). "Don't you try that again you little bitch…or else I'll finish you off right here and now before…," (We then see the shadowy figure growl back at Tabitha before we then see him step forward into the dim light). (We see that he looks mostly human but his skin is cast in very black shadows, he has blood red slits for eyes with what looks like two large red jewels set through the palms of his hands that go through to the back of his hands). (We see that the jewels are both crackling with energy as then a similar round jewel, that's set into his forehead, begins to crackle with energy as well). "Let her go," (We then see someone say from off panel that makes the guy holding Tabitha to stop in mid act as he's about to speak before he glares out at us and yells angrily), "What…who the hell are you?"

"I said…let her go," (We then see Warpath say with a very stern and threatening look on his face as he's standing in the hole in the wall that the guy and Tabitha made as he pushes some of the crumbling drywall down). "I would advise you to let her go before things get ugly," (We then see Betsy add with a very serious and threatening look on her face as she painfully limps into the room over the debris). "Seems to me things just –got- ugly," (We then see the guy that's holding Tabitha shout back, with a mocking sneer on his face as he's glaring at Betsy). "Oh boy…now you're in for it," (We then see Tabitha say with an excited and pointed smile on her face as she glares at the guy that's trying to choke her). "Let her go…or else," (We then see Warpath state again with a more threatening look on his face as he takes a step forward). "Well now…looks like at least one of you X-men is not afraid to step up to the plate," (We then see the guy that's holding Tabitha say back with a cocky sneer on his face before Betsy cuts in as she's now suddenly right behind the guy that's holding Tabitha), "Guess I'll have to hit a home run then won't I." (Then we see Betsy rear back and activate her psyknife before she then drives it into the back of the guys head).

(Then we see the guy react like he got stabbed in the back as he howls in pain, drops Tabitha who falls to the ground with a thud, before he drops down to his knees). "Thanks," (We then see a nearly unconscious Tabitha say weakly in a close up panel of her face). "Don't mention it Tabitha, but…," (We then see Betsy start to reply with a tired look on her face before we then see Warpath take a step forward and interrupt), "What…no this psyknife is the total sum of my powers…seriously ma'am, it's a classic." (Then we see Betsy stare at Warpath like she's angry at him before she can't help but change her expression to a sly smile before she then laughs and says), "What can I say…out with the old and in with the new, I have to admit that I was getting pretty tired of always reciting that line over and over and over again." "Can we go home now," (We then see Tabitha ask with a tired yawn as she tries to catch her breath while gently rubbing her bruised throat with one hand while trying to untie the rope around her ankles with the other but she can't get it undone because the knot is to tight for her).

"Here Tabitha, let me," (We then see Warpath say with a sympathetic and worried frown on his face as he kneels down at Tabitha's side and sets about untying the rope while we see Betsy slump down to find a seat amidst the debris and she hands her head a bit, and as she does so she runs her hands through her hair, taking the ponytail fully out, with a tired and defeated posture). "I don't want to do this Tabitha, but I have no choice…we must find the nukes, even if it means that I have miss my children waking up…little Charles with those beautiful baby blue eyes of his, just like his fathers, and my beautiful Moira…no Tabitha even though it pains me to stay here a moment longer I have no choice, it's what must be done for the…for the…," (We then see Betsy say in a short series of panels of her face and upper body as we see the toll that this has all been taking as we see that it's breaking her heart to be away from her children as well as not knowing whether or not Warren is alive or dead). "For the sake of the world, we know…," (We then see Warpath finish with a very serious look on his face as he picks a sleepy Tabitha up in his arms).

"What the hell happened here," (We then see Forge ask with a concerned scowl on his face, gun drawn, with an edgy Rictor at his back, ready for anything). "We could try explaining it all to you…but that'd take far to long and I'm all sleepy at the moment," (We then see a quickly tiring Tabitha say as she drops her head into the crook of Warpath's shoulder before then in the next panel we see Tabitha fall asleep). "Should she be sleeping right now," (We then see a very worried Rictor ask as he lays a hand on Tabitha's shoulder before we then see Betsy lift her head up and turn to Rictor and then say), "For the moment she's alright, but it would be best if we do not stick around here any longer than we absolutely have to."

"Agreed, but we have more pressing matters to deal with at this time, namely the location of the two nuclear warheads currently still at large," (We then see Forge say with a very concerned and serious look on his face as he checks Tabitha's pulse). "Not to mention the hell that's still waiting for us outside…remember," (We then see Rictor add with a nervous look on his face before we then see Betsy look back up with a slightly confused look on her face and ask), "What are you talking about, what hell?" (Then we see them all jerk to attention as the mansion shakes violently).

Outside, The Aerous

(We open with a half panel of Warren flying in the air as he's almost bent over backwards with his wings outstretched in an attempt to avoid the snap of another whip before we then see Erica get blown off of the edge of the cliff and she shouts for help). (Then we see Warren shout), "Erica," (with a shocked look on his face before he goes into a sudden dive before we see him dodge and weave and avoid the whips and claws and other weapons of the Aerous as they try to stop him). He falls out of the sky, wrapping his wings tightly around his body, descending faster and faster in his attempt to save the life of a fellow teammate. (We then see Warren swoop down and deftly catch a tumbling Erica as she then lets out a yelp of surprise and relief before she wraps her arms tightly around Warren's neck as he starts to fly back up and out of the ravine). "My hero," (We then see Erica say with a flattered smile on her face before we then see Warren blush a bit and roll his eyes and then groan), "Damn straight Erica…just do me a favor okay."

"Anything you want handsome," (We then see Erica reply with a slightly cheesy grin on her face as Warren gets back up to the side of the cliff). "Don't make me do that again…understand," (We then see Warren answer with a very stern and cold look on his face as he rather rudely then dumps her into a deep bank of snow as she curses in surprise and anger before she jumps back up to her feet and glares up at Warren before he dodges to the left, catches the end of one of the whips and then he uses the whip to pull that Aerous closer to him so that he can then slam his fist into its face). "Any word from Forge," (We then see Pete ask with an unhappy frown on his face as he's using his cane to deflect the blows of the weapons of the various Aerous that are trying to overwhelm him). "Nothing yet," (We then see Erica reply with a very frustrated and impatient scowl on her face before an Aerous swoops down low and crashes headlong into her as the two then go crashing back into a large snowbank). (Then we see a few panels of Shatterstar and Gomurr fighting off the Aerous as Shatterstar drives his swords through the chest of one of the Aerous with an angry sneer on his face).

"Alright…," (We then see someone say from off panel before we then see a panel of Erica, getting up off of her knees as she looks like she's having a meltdown of sorts, with her fists tightly clenched and a very angry grimace on her face as her eyes are ablaze with fire as also there's a halo of fire around her with the snowbank melting instantly and the dirt and grass beneath that singed and burning and the nearby Aerous are burning like human bonfires). "That's it," (We then see Erica finish as she then fires off several jets of fire out at the nearest Aerous). "Remind me to never get that lady…," (We then see Pete start to say with a half sarcastic smirk on his face before he's nearly knocked out by a blow from one of the Aerous, a blow that sends him back hard into the side of the cliff). "Less talk more ass kicking," (We then see Gomurr crack with a sinister grin on his face before he jabs the end of his cane into the stomach of a charging Aerous and he then brings the head of his cane down on the back of that Aerous' head).

"I couldn't have said it better myself," (We then see Warren exclaim with a very stern scowl on his face before he grabs one of the Aerous by the wrist, spins around, and flings that Aerous up into the air and directly into one of the Aerous that is charging headlong down out of the sky at him). "Fekt…this is pointless, why must we fight these lackeys, where are those responsible," (We then see Shatterstar growl with a frustrated and angry sneer on his face as he kicks an Aerous in the gut and then flips his grip on his swords around and he then drives the swords down through the back of that same Aerous). "My…my, that boy certainly loves his work doesn't he," (We then see Gomurr joke in the background as it looks like he's just an observer in the whole fray as in the foreground we see Shatterstar shove his swords straight up through the chest of another of the Aerous). "He does at that," (We then see Pete add with a sarcastic look on his face as he painfully hobbles away from the side of the cliff and he then sets about trying to duck out of the way of another attack).

Inside

They hurriedly tear through every nook and cranny of the dwelling, furiously tearing each and every room apart at the seams. After having abandoned the search of the upper levels, due largely to the lack of time and evidence, they descend into the depths of the lower levels. (We open with a fully blackened out panel with all sorts of creaking and other sounds like that as someone is walking down the stairs). (Then we see a light be turned on and we see Rictor standing in the midst of a trashed room). "I'm simply compelled to say that I love what they've done with the place," (We then see Betsy say with a sarcastic smirk on her face as she limps into the light and wipes her finger across the top of a very dusty desk). "Guess they must have fired the maid then," (We then see Rictor say back with a sly grin on his face as he's squatting down amidst all of the debris). "Pushing aside your wretched attempt at candor Julio I believe that we're on the wrong track here, this room is exactly like the last half dozen that we spent a god-awful amount of time sifting through…damn," (We then see Betsy say back with a rather angry and scornful scowl on her face as she then violently overturns the desk that she just took the dust from and the desk comes very close to hitting Rictor in the process).

"Hey, that almost hit me," (We then see Rictor exclaim with an angry and startled look on his face as he jumps back away from the desk and then glares up at Betsy from his place on the floor). "Don't be such a sourpuss, it missed you by at least a few centimeters…," (We then see Betsy reply with a somewhat cold look on her face as she looks as if she isn't bothered that he desk almost hit Rictor). "Your concern for my wellbeing is astounding Psylocke, you know that right," (We then see Rictor say back with a sarcastic scowl on his face as he then stands up and brushes himself off). "My concern for your well being is directly proportionate to the fact that your timely arrival probably saved this mission from being a complete and miserable failure, but don't be deluded into believing that it goes any further than that, my caring is reserved for those who are willing to stay in the trenches beside me and…," (We then see Betsy say back with a very serious look on her face before she waves Rictor to follow her as she limps away towards another door that's slightly ajar).

"Hey now don't make this out to be about me supposedly being a coward or something like that," (We then see Rictor yell with an angry and slightly hurt look on his face as he clenches his fists tightly and starts to walk towards her). (Then we see Betsy turn back to look at Rictor over her shoulder and then say with a scolding and almost angry look on her face), "You coming?" (Then we see a panel of Rictor about to say something but he then just shakes his head in anger and mutters to himself as he follows along after Betsy). (Then we see a side panel of Betsy and Rictor walking down the stairs as it's a cut away side panel). (Then we see Betsy get to the bottom of the stairs and the door and she stops abruptly as we see Betsy's psychic butterfly flash onto her forehead before we then see Rictor almost stumble into her as he starts to ask her what happened). (Then we see Betsy turn back and harshly hiss at him to shut up).

Stay where you are , (We then see Betsy think back to Rictor with an unhappy scowl on her face before we then see Rictor think back with a shocked and surprised look on his face), What…why? Because I have a run in my hose… , (We then see Betsy say back telepathically with a rather scornful sneer on her face as she glares back up and over her shoulder at Rictor, who furrows his brows in confusion). (Then we see Betsy roll her eyes and shake her head before we then see her very painfully kneel down in front of the door and place her palm flat up against the door and she closes her eyes while behind her we see Rictor at first start to stop and ask Betsy what she's doing but he stops and then puts his hands together like a gun and we see him get in a nervously defensive stance like he's awaiting an attack). "What is it," (We then see Rictor ask under his breath as we see him build up a bit of energy around his hands in preparation for anything). How the bloody hell should I know, maybe if you'd shut your mouth and be quiet for a few seconds I could try to figure that out , (We then see Betsy angrily say back telepathically with a sarcastic look on her face and cocking of one eyebrow).

Let's just get his over with , (We then see Rictor growl back via Betsy's telepathy with a sarcastic scowl on his face before we then see Betsy slowly and carefully push the door open). Learning as much as she can via a simple application of her telepathy Elizabeth Braddock decides to take a more proactive approach in the search. (Then we see a side panel of Betsy pushing the door open before we then see a panel of a lot of guards firing laser weapons directly at the open door). "Look out," (We then see Betsy yell as she falls back and brings up a telekinetic shield that covers the doorway).

San Francisco

(We open with a panel of Siryn in the kitchen, leaning on the counter, yawning heavily as the microwave is running). (Then we see Sam taking a drink of water with an open bottle of pills sitting in front of him on the counter). "Remind me again why ye're still up," (We then see Siryn ask with a weary look on her face as she pushes away from the microwave with one hand while she then winces a bit with the other hand over the wound on her stomach). "Because it wouldn't be right for me to go to bed and leave you up all by yourself," (We then see Sam say with a smirk on his face before he then finishes off the glass of water). (Then we see Sam try to close the bottle of pills on his own but he has trouble and then we see Siryn watching him fail to close the pill bottle with an amused smirk on her face as she then starts to laugh at Sam but stops and then winces badly in pain and leans back on the counter for support as we see Sam turn his head and look over at Siryn with a concerned look on his face). "I'm fine Sam, don' fret about little old me…I'm fit as a fiddle," (We then see Siryn say with a slight smile on her face as she tries to wave off the concerned look on Sam's face).

"I'll remember to tell Jimmy that the next time you try to bow out of something," (We then see Sam say with a half smirk on his face before he turns away and starts to walk out of the kitchen but he stops when the light above the door blinks on and starts to flash). "Perfect…," (We then see Siryn moan with an unhappy look on her face as she throws her head back slightly and rolls her eyes before we then see Sam half turn back and say with a weary and serious look on his face), "We'd better go see what Warren wants." "Yeah, who knows maybe it'll be good news…for once," (We then see Siryn say with a hopeful look on her face before we see the two walk out of the kitchen and then we see a few panels of them walking to the ops room as there's a light blinking underneath the large screen television).

(Then we see Sam sit down in the main chair while Siryn turns the television on and gingerly pulls up a chair as we see Xavier appear on the screen as he doesn't look very happy). "Hello Professor, what can we do for you," (We then see Sam ask with a genteel smile on his face as he leans back in his chair). "I wish that I could say that I come to you with good news, but I'm afraid Samuel…that I cannot," (We then see Xavier say with a very unhappy scowl on his face as we see that Xavier is in his bathrobe). "Ye make it sound like doomsday is about t' descend upon us before morning Charles, it can' be that bad," (We then see Siryn ask with a very worried look on her face as she leans forward slightly and holds a hand over the knife wound on her stomach). "I'm afraid that it is Theresa, two hours ago I was awoken suddenly by such a powerful and chaotic psychic backlash that I immediately became concerned about Warren and Elizabeth and the rest of you," (We then see Xavier say with a very grim and concerned look on his face as he's holding a cup of hot coffee up near his mouth).

"We're fine Professor, Terry and I are only up because we couldn't sleep," (We then see Sam reply with a slightly sheepish grin on his face as we see that Xavier isn't buying it in the least). "Don't lie to me Samuel, you're better than that," (We then see Xavier say with a grim and serious frown on his face as we then see Siryn and Sam cringe a bit and give each other scared looks). "So you know about that…," (We then see Siryn say with a timid and somewhat worried look on her face as she hunches her shoulders a bit and brushes some strands of hair off of her face and back behind her ear). "Yes Theresa…I do, Warren and Elizabeth are currently embroiled in a bitter struggle against the Aerous," (We then see Xavier say with a restrained and impatient look on his face as he reaches up and scratches his chin). "Wanna run that by us again Professor…the what…," (We then see Siryn ask with a bewildered look on her face as she turns to face the large screen).

"For now I'll keep it to the basics children, the others are in mortal danger and need our assistance," (We then see Xavier say with a serious look on his face as he looks back and forth between Sam and Siryn). "I hate t' be the one to burst your bubble here sir…but in case ye haven' noticed Sam n' I aren't exactly in any sort of condition to be up at this hour, let alone trek across the globe t' help our loved ones, no matter how badly we want to," (We then see Siryn say with a look of sincere earnest on her face as she straightens up and looks almost ready to tear up). "A handicap only hampers you if you allow it to," (We then see Xavier say with an almost teacher and mentor like look on his face before he rubs his eyes and lowers his head a bit). "But Professor Xavier, you've had years to come to terms with you…condition, Terry can barely walk without doubling over in pain, and me…well about an hour or so from now I should be passed out on my bed so...," (We then see Sam say with an uneasy look on his face before he yawns widely).

"What is required of the two of you is minimal when compared to the price that others have been forced to pay in the service of the greater good," (We then see Xavier say with an almost scornful and disapproving look on his face as he slumps down in his seat). "He didn' mean to slight you sir, I'm sure that…," (We then see Siryn say with a nervous and regretful look of embarrassment on her face as she scoots forward to the edge of her seat). "I'm not the world's most powerful telepath for nothing Theresa, I am well aware of what young Samuel meant by his words…but that is a discussion best saved for a later date…as for our current predicament I need the two of you to do me a small favor," (We then see Xavier say with a somewhat somber frown on his face as he takes a deep breath). "What kind of favor Professor…exactly," (We then see Siryn ask with a worried look on her face as she slowly pushes herself back up to her feet and leans heavily on one of the desks).

"I know that I am asking a lot and would not be asking this of you if the need were not dire…," (We then see Xavier say with a deadly serious look on his face as he sets his drink down and forms a steeple in front of his face with his fingers as we see a panel of him deep in thought). "Just spit it out sir, the suspense is killing me faster than Tabitha's cooking," (We then see Sam add with a slight smirk on his face as he leans forward in his chair and then doubles over in pain and also grunts in pain). "Sam," (We then see Xavier ask with a worried look on his face as he leans forward slightly in his chair). "Ah'm okay…," (We then see Sam say weakly with a hand up in front of him before he then lifts his head just a bit and we then see him grimace in pain). "Okay…I know that you have another X-jet at your disposal," (We then see Xavier begin with a very serious frown on his face as we then see a wider panel of Sam and Siryn with looks on their faces as if something is coming to a head).

"Let me guess, ye want t' borrow it," (We then see Siryn joke with a half amused smile on her face before Sam then joins in), "Though I doubt that Warren would just…." "He'll take it easy on me granted that we get there quickly enough and keep them all from dying," (We then see Xavier add with a very serious look on his face as he leans back in his chair). "Okay sir, ye can drop all of the suspense…just spill it," (We then see Siryn say with an impatient and frustrated pout on her face as she turns back to look at Xavier on the big screen). "I want the two of you to pilot the spare X-jet back here to the mansion and pick me up, I'll be waiting for you by the pool, before we race across the Pacific and hope that we're not to late," (We then see Xavier say as he punches up some info onto the screen and looks up at Sam and Siryn and awaits their answer).

(Then we see a quick panel or two of Sam and Siryn as they give each other a nervous and confused looks on their faces before we then see Sam look up and say with a very serious look on his face), "Ten four sir…just don't expect any miracles." (Then we see Xavier reply with a serious look on his face in the background, as in the foreground we see Sam and Siryn get up and slowly start to make their way out of the ops room), "I expect only your best Samuel, but I am not an overly cruel man…I won't expect any more than you are able to give."

Japan

"Got any more bright ideas…oh wise one…," (We then see someone say from off panel before we then cut to a panel of Warren, half lying face down in the snow and holding himself up out of the snow with one arm while he's grimacing in pain and holding his side with the other as we also see that his side is bleeding heavily through a large rip in his suit and he's covered in wet snow and his wings look pretty ratty), "…because at this moment we could really use of one of your master plans because I'm not a very big fan of my lower intestines being skewered by my own broken ribs…." "Hush you, I've gotten out of far worse than this in my long life…why have I ever told any of you kids about the time that I…," (We then see Gomurr say with a slightly cheesy and hurt smile and look on his face as he turns back to Warren).

"Would someone please shut him up," (We then see Erica yell with an extremely pissed off sneer on her face as she's trying her best to strangle one of the Aerous). "You waste your breath, these…creatures, have no honor to…," (We then see Shatterstar growl with a very scornful and mocking expression on his face before he blocks the attack of one of the Aerous with his sword and he then kills that same Aerous with his other sword). "It doesn't matter if they have any bloody honor kid, just rip their hearts out," (We then see Pete yell with an angry grimace on his face before he then jabs the end of his cane into the stomach of one of the Aerous). "Do they even have hearts," (We then see Eric ask with a confused look on her face as she lets the Aerous that she had been trying to choke fall unconscious to the ground).

"Let's find out then shall we," (We then see a very determined and driven Warren say as he picks himself up off of the ground and then grabs a nearby Aerous by the throat with his left hand while he rears back and then drives his right first into the chest of the same Aerous while yelling loudly as in the background we see everyone with very shocked looks on their faces, except for Gomurr, who looks excited at the prospect of finding out whether or not the Aerous have hearts). "Oh my…," (We then see Erica exclaim with a surprised and disgusted look on her face before she then turns away, goes to her knees with a hand up on the side of the cliff and the other hand is over her mouth as she's trying desperately not to throw up as we hear a few odd sounds). "Well that's certainly one way to go about it," (We then see Gomurr add with a calm look on his face as he turns around and stares back at Erica who's still trying not to throw up near the cliff).

(Then we see a panel of Pete Wisdom and Shatterstar as they give each other an unsure look before we then see Pete shrug his shoulders before Shatterstar gets a better grip on his swords and then launches himself at the nearest concentration of the Aerous). "Guess they do have a heart," (We then see Warren say with a slightly surprised but not overly impressed look on his face as he holds the bloody heart of the Aerous in his hand as the blood runs down his forearm as the Aerous drops dead at his feet). "That they do kid," (We then see Gomurr say with a satisfied look on his face as he walks towards Warren and then pats Warren on the back before we then see Warren say with a very stunned and to a degree horrified look on his face as he lets the heart drop out of his hand and drop to the ground as it slips out and his fingers remain in the same exact position), "My God…what have I done?"

"Fallen under the influence of the Aerous I'm afraid, you'd better do something soon or else you'll be lost to," (We then see Gomurr say with a serious and concerned look on his face as he turns back to face another group of charging Aerous). "That won't happen," (We then see Warren say with a very determined and somewhat vindictive scowl on his face as he turns to face the onslaught of the Aerous that are charging towards him). "See that it doesn't my friend," (We then see Pete exclaim with a very serious and almost mocking look on his face before he gives the nearest Aerous a face full of fire). "I am…fekt, usually not one to admit to any weakness on the field of battle, but even I cannot defeat an army of this size alone," (We then see Shatterstar say with an unhappy scowl on his face as he's sweating heavily and very dirty while stabbing another Aerous through the chest). (Then we see a wide fighting panel of everyone fighting in the foreground as then in the background we see Erica not spin away from an attack from behind as she gets an elbow in the back that knocks her down into a nearby bank of snow as she lets out a yelp of both pain and shock as she gets a giant face full of snow).

The Basement

(We open with a panel of several laser blasts slamming into a well fortified telekinetic force field with words in the panel as well that say), "How long can you keep this up," (and also), "In theory forever…although in truth the time is more akin to the amount of time that I am able to keep my concentration." "Then let's hope nothing breaks your concentration…," (We then see Rictor say with a very serious and scared look on his face as he's looking out at us over Betsy's left shoulder as we see Betsy's face as the pinnacle of concentration as beads of sweat are rolling down her face in waves). "Whether I am able to hold my shield up forever is not what's important right now , this is wasting valuable time, time that we cannot afford to lose, we need to find the nukes," (We then see Betsy say with an unhappy look on her face as she looks back at Rictor out of the corner of her eyes). "So…," (We then see Rictor ask with a confused look on his face as he turns and looks back up the stairs).

"So…Julio, don't you think that you should do something about that…as in finding the nukes," (We then see Betsy add with a less than thrilled scowl on her face as she loses her grip just a bit and the telekinetic shield slips a bit and a stray laser blast is deflected into the wall just above Rictor's head, sending a small shower of plaster, wood, dust, and paint chips down on to the heads of Betsy and Rictor). (Then we see Betsy's psychic butterfly appear on her forehead as we see that she almost loses her concentration as she's very surprised by her powers acting up). "What…what is it," (We then see Rictor ask with a confused and very worried look on his face as he lays a hand on Betsy's shoulder). "Shut it," (We then see Betsy hiss back at him, causing Rictor to snatch his hand back in a hurry before we then see Xavier's head appear next to Betsy's as a psychic connection as we then see Xavier say with a serious and somewhat curious look on his face), Elizabeth…where are you? 

Not now Charles, I'm a bit busy at the moment , (We then see Betsy say back telepathically with an unhappy frown on her face as it's clear that she's beginning to weaken). We don't have time for this Elizabeth, to much is on the line…have you located the warheads yet , (We then see Xavier reply back telepathically with a very stern frown on his face as we see that Betsy is barely paying him any heed). Not…as of yet, but in our defense we have run into a few quite unexpected impediments in our search for the nuclear warheads Charles , (We then see Betsy say back telepathically in a bit of a huff and an impatient scowl on her face as we see her strengthen the shield as Rictor takes a couple of steps up the stairs and stops and looks back down at Betsy). We can place blame all you want Elizabeth, but it'll have to wait until everyone is home safe and sound and all…of the nukes are located and turned over to the proper authorities, then we will… , (We then see Xavier shoot back with a stern and unmovable look on his face as he turns his head and glances over at the soldiers that are firing their lasers at Betsy and Rictor).

I know the drill Charles, but unless you're just going to droll on and on about one inane topic after another and then pop out like some stereotypical old time magician… , (We then see Betsy grumble with a look of scorn on her face as it looks like Betsy thinks of Xavier's psychic head more of as an annoying fly buzzing around her head rather than of her friend and mentor). You know me better than that…but this matter is to urgent for us to squabble about like schoolchildren, hold your position and advance if you can…I'm going to check in with the others and get and update on their progress , (We then see Xavier reply with a very serious look on his face before he then dissipates into thin air, leaving a confused Rictor and an upset Betsy there to continue the good fight).

The Dining Room

"God…this is all just so…so…," (We then see a half asleep Tabitha start to say with an uncomfortable look on her face as she traces a circle with the tip of her index finger around the rip of one of the fancy unbroken plates as she's sitting in one of the fancy chairs at the table). "Gluttonous…there are what, thousands…if not tens of thousands of people starving all over the world and these guys…," (We then see an angered and upset Warpath say as he leans on the table opposite Tabitha's seat with a knocked over chair at his feet). "Should be ashamed of themselves, yes James I'm well aware of the have's and have nots, trust me kid, I saw enough of that in Nam for three lifetimes," (We then see a stern and disapproving Forge say as he's sifting through a large stack of papers). "Right, so then you know what I'm talking about," (We then see Warpath say back with a somewhat relieved look on his face before Tabitha breaks in as she gingerly gets up to her feet and says), "You two gonna mope all night…cause if you are then I'm just gonna hafta find those bombs all by myself."

(Then we see a panel or two of Tabitha slowly making her way out of the room, leaning heavily on one thing or another to keep herself upright as Warpath is surprised at this and looks to Forge as if he's asking for permission to stop her while Forge looks a bit confused as to why Warpath is even asking him). (Then we see Tabitha just about get to the door before we then see a telepathic voice stop her in her tracks as she looks up), That's far enough Tabitha." "Charles," (We then see Forge say with a surprised somewhat look on his face as he stops sifting through the papers and looks up). I am on my way to your location and hope to arrive with the hour , (We then see Xavier's telepathic voice say as both Warpath and Tabitha look excited and to a point relieved looks on their faces before we then cut over to Forge who has a concerned look on his face as he turns back to face Warpath and Tabitha as he then says), "Listen Charles, not to spoil the moment here but…last I knew you did not know how to pilot one of the new X-jets, so unless…."

I have not made a miraculous and sudden change of any of the faculties or abilities Forge, to combat that I've enlisted Samuel and Theresa's aid , (We then see Xavier's voice say as we see first Tabitha and then Warpath look up at first with happy and excited looks on their faces before their looks change to a more concerned one). "Wait a minute, Professor…how dare you get Sam to…," (We then see Tabitha say with an angry scowl on her face as she tightly clenches her fists at her sides and she glares up into the air as we then see Warpath not looking very happy as he's also gazing up into the air). Easy Tabitha, I am well aware of Sam's physical condition, Theresa's as well James, I have only enlisted their service because I do not know how to pilot the new X-jet, to put your fears at ease both Sam and Terry will stay aboard this X-jet, well away from any of the fighting…and when this is all over I'm sure that you will have some downtime to recover, and I promise you that I will work to make sure that you both make it to that point , (We then see Xavier telepathically say back as we see Warpath relax a bit and then Tabitha does as well, but she keeps her fists clenched at her sides).

"Well that's all well and good to say Charles, but we're still not closer to finding the weapons than we were three hours ago, and Warren and the others out fighting the Aerous cannot hold out forever," (We then see a pessimistic Forge say with an impatient scowl on his face as he crosses the room and lays his hand on the doorknob that leads out of the room while he holds his gun at the ready). I hope to help you with that Forge, when we land I'll scan everyone's minds, but being respectful I will restrict my search to only thoughts and memories that pertain to the nuclear warheads , (We then see Xavier say back telepathically to everyone as Forge looks up a bit unsure, Tabitha looks a bit worried, and Warpath looks a bit nervous). "I don't know sir, that sounds a bit fishy to me, won't you still be invading their minds without their permission," (We then see a concerned Tabitha ask as she takes a step back into the room and then comes to stand directly in front of Warpath, who doesn't look like he's completely convinced that Xavier's plan is a very good one).

With our circumstances being what they are Tabitha…I don't truly see any other course of actions to take , (We then see Xavier reply telepathically as we see Tabitha frown sadly and let her chin dip down a bit and Warpath wring his hands before he then puts his hands on his hips as then we see Forge open the door that he had been about to open and he takes a quick look around and then shuts that door and turns back to Warpath and Tabitha). "How about we serve them some tea and ask them real nicely if they'll tell us where the nukes are," (We then see Tabitha ask with a really and almost sugary sweet, smile on her face as she turns and looks up at Warpath, who tries to smile). "Nice try Tabitha, but I don't think that'd work even if you stripped down to your skivvies and pirouetted by them in a rainstorm," (We then see Warpath say with an uneasy and unsure pout on his face as he lays a consoling hand on Tabitha's shoulder as she looks back up at him with a glare).

Be that as it may James I believe that your mere presence at the interrogations will help our cause immensely , (We then see Xavier's voice say telepathically as Warpath shrugs his shoulders and looks to be agreeable to at least try Xavier's idea). "That's all well and good Charles, but it still does not facilitate our finding the ordinance, by my calculations we have thirty…maybe fifty minutes at most, those interrogations that you're suggesting had better…," (We then see Forge say with a pessimistic scowl on his face as he walks towards Warpath and Tabitha). Then we shouldn't waste any more time arguing over this , (We then see Xavier say back telepathically before we then leave Warpath, Tabitha, and Forge where they are and move out of the mansion and up and into the X-jet as we see Sam at the controls, flying the X-jet with one hand while he holds his injured arm in a sling while we see Siryn sitting in another of the seats looking very uncomfortable and not happy at having to be where she is and we then see Xavier in his wheelchair at one of the other stations within the X-jet).

"So what did Tabitha say Professor, when she found out that we were coming," (We then see Sam ask with an unsure and concerned smile on his face as he half turns and looks over at Siryn). "Not much, she was happy at first…but then she became a bit terse," (We then see Xavier say in the background as we're looking back through the X-jet from the front screen as Sam's face is in the foreground and at first Sam smiles warmly and almost laughs a bit before his look changes to an almost scared look on his face). "You're in for it now boyo," (We then see Siryn joke with a wide grin on her face as she leans over and winks at Sam before she has to cut her joke short as she then winces a bit in pain). "You should be so lucky there Theresa, James did not say much about your inclusion in this, however I believe that he will want to talk to you later on," (We then see Xavier say with at first a calm and even keeled expression on his face before he smiles a bit at the end as we see Siryn sigh deeply and look worried).

"Ye really know how t' kill the mood don't you sir," (We then see Siryn say with a sarcastic pout on her face as she carefully crosses her arms in front of her). "I try Theresa, I stay up really late into the night coming up with ways to ruin your…," (We then see Xavier reply with an amused grin on his face before we then see some proximity alarms start to go off causing Xavier's smile to instantly slip off of his face as he looks up, Siryn looks as if she just got goosed and Sam closes his mouth firmly, takes a deep breath through his nose and scowls heavily). "Great…now what," (We then see Siryn say with an angry scowl on her face as she uncrosses her arms and gingerly leans forward in her seat and begins to click off a number of switches and turns some knobs as it seems that she doesn't like what she's seeing). "What's out there Terry," (We then see Sam ask with a very serious look on his face as he struggles to maintain control with only one arm while Xavier then adds with an equally serious look on his face as he reaches up overhead and flips a switch on an overhead panel that shuts the alarms off), "I sense a very evil intent here."

"I'm not sure Sam, I don't recognize any of these configurations…I don't think that they're even human," (We then see Siryn answer with a confused and unsure look on her face as she continues to check the readings). "That's nothing new Theresa, at least for us," (We then see Xavier say with a concerned look on his face as his wheelchair backs away from the center console and rolls over to sit beside Siryn, who seems to welcome his assistance). "I know that sir, it's just that…oh I don't know, don' you ever wish that just for once we could actually take on an adversary that's normal," (We then see Siryn say with a frustrated and anxious look on her face as she runs her fingers through her hair). "Define normal…," (We then see Sam ask with a serious look on his face as he turns around in his chair as best he can and looks over at Siryn and Xavier).

"Normal, as in your usual run of the bloody mill muggers, bank robbers, petty thieves…that kind of normal…," (We then see Siryn answer with a look of some regret on her face as she leans forward on the console with her elbows as her chin is resting in her upturned palms). "You want bank robbers, muggers and the like caught Terry…call Spider-man," (We then see Sam joke with a smile on his face before the alarms go off again, much to Siryn's chagrin). "That is starting to become annoying," (We then see Siryn moan with an annoyed scowl on her face as we then see Xavier scowl and furrow his brows in concern as he leans forward over the control panel and closely inspects the readings as they come in). "You recognize anything sir," (We then see Siryn ask with a concerned look on her face as she leans forward and takes a deep breath as she looks hopefully at Xavier).

"Not right off hand no Theresa, but that's no reason to let that stop us from discovering something new," (We then see Xavier say with a very serious and contemplative frown on his face as he runs his right index finger down a list of the readouts). "Onward and upward eh," (We then see Siryn say with an odd smirk on her face before Xavier turns and scowls at her, causing her to drop her smirk instantly and turn to Sam). "I don't recognize these readings, not fully, although they do strike me in an odd way, as if I have…," (We then see Xavier add with a concerned look on his face as he continues to study the readings). "Come on sir, we're almost there…and we aren't gonna get a warm reception," (We then see Sam say with a concerned look on his face as he then grimaces in pain and looks out through the front view-screen). "I'm aware of that Samuel, while Theresa and I try to discover the identity of our forthwith adversaries I'm going to need you to get in contact with the rest of the team and get a progress report," (We then see Xavier reply with an authoritative expression on his face as he looks back over his shoulder at Sam).

"Over the regular frequencies," (We then see Sam ask as he carefully lets go of the controls and flips a couple of switches on the console in front of him). "Better try and use some of the lesser scrambled ones, run it through the computer a couple of times before you try to contact Elizabeth and Warren and the others," (We then see Xavier reply with a concerned and serious look on his face before we then see Sam nod his head).

Elsewhere

"This is…disappointing," (We then see Betsy say with a pained look on her face as she's a mess as she's picking herself up out of the rubble that was the doorway that she had taken shelter in as she's on her knees and elbows). "Don't move," (We then see one of the soldiers shout with a half sneer on his face, and his gun up and at the ready, as he and the other soldiers encircle Betsy with their guns aimed at her head as we then see a quick panel through the scope of one of the soldiers guns and we see the crosshair's straight over the side of Betsy's head). "That an order…soldier," (We then see Betsy ask with a sly grin on her face as she turns her head and looks up through her hair at the closest soldier, as her eyes also begin to glow a bit). "Don't even think about it mutant," (We then see that same soldier state with an angry sneer on his face as he repositions his gun at his shoulder).

"Try and what luv…trickle into your mind using my mutant powers and tiptoeing through your mind, your fantasies…," (We then see Betsy add with an impish smirk on her face before the soldier that she had been taunting rears back and kicks her in the ribs with his steel toed boot, causing Betsy to grunt in pain and grab her side as she rolls away). "Stupid mutant," (We then see that soldier shot at Betsy as he kneels down and starts to push the point of his gun into Betsy's temple). (Then we see Betsy turn her head to look up at the soldier and she winks at the soldier as her eyes glow and a faint impression of her telepathic butterfly on her forehead and then she says with a sly and sexy smirk on her face), "You're quite the naughty boy aren't you, a dirty little boy, going into stores and buying all of that lacy and silky lingerie, saying that it's all for your girlfriend…but here's the kicker folks, you don't have a girlfriend." (Then we see the other soldiers look around nervously before that soldier then smashes the but of his gun into the side of Betsy's face as he yells), "Shut up!"

(Then we see Betsy take a couple of labored breaths and then turn to look up at the soldier again, with a very bloody nose). "Flattery won't work luv, you can't have any of mine, especially any of my thongs or g-strings, Warren likes them to much," (We then see Betsy add with a sexy wink and smile on her face as we then see that soldier read back and get ready to smash Betsy's head in before then a nearby explosion gives him pause). A momentary hesitation is all that she needs. (We then see Betsy flip over onto her back and then slam the foot of her good leg into the stomach of that soldier as he then grunts in pain and falls back). (Then we see the other soldiers recover from the initial shock of the explosion and half of them go off to find the origin of the blast while the others rush forward to try to subdue Betsy). "Not this time pal," (We then see someone say from off panel before all of the soldiers turn around just as a large and powerful blast strikes the ground at their feet, knocking them all off of their feet as Betsy covers up as parts of the floor go flying everywhere).

"About bloody time you showed up, I was beginning to think that you'd forgotten about me," (We then see Betsy yell with an angry sneer on her face as she starts to pick herself up out of the rubble and she touches her nose gingerly before then pulling her fingers away and she ruefully looks down at the blood on her fingers). "I'm sorry," (We then see an embarrassed Rictor say as he walks back into the room, looking like he's been through a few battles). "Tell that to my nose, now help me up," (We then see Betsy shoot back with an angry scowl on her face before we then see Rictor rush over and help Betsy back up to her feet). "Find anything useful," (We then see Rictor ask with a sheepish look on his face as he then helps Betsy over towards the remnants of the stairway). "Other than a cross dressing soldier no, what about you," (We then see Betsy say with a tired look on her face as she lays a hand on the wall before she slouches down against it).

"No such luck, I didn't get to far before I had to turn back…Professor Xavier gave me an offer that I couldn't refuse, if you know what I mean," (We then see Rictor answer with a serious look on his face as he goes tot make sure that all of the guards are unconscious). "What about the others, did you check with James and Tabitha, Forge get any readings," (We then see Betsy ask with a tired look on her face as she sniffles and goes to pull her hair back into a ponytail as she starts to run her hands through her hair as her head dips down just a little bit). "I didn't get that far, but I'm hoping that they had better luck than we did," (We then see Rictor say with an optimistic look on his face as he stands back up and brushes his hands off on his pants).

Outside

(We open with a panel of Pete pulling his fist back as he prepares to deck one of the Aerous before we then cut to a panel or two of Warren being slammed into the side of the cliff as he howls painfully before we then see Gomurr duck underneath an attack and then smack that Aerous in the knees with his cane). (Then we cut over and see Shatterstar, down to using his bare hands, to beat and pound the Aerous into submission). "This is getting out of hand," (We then see Erica exclaim with an annoyed look on her face as she desperately tries to pry apart the hands of one of the Aerous that has its arms wrapped around her waist and is trying to squeeze the breath out of her). "I'm well aware of that," (We then see Warren say through heavily gritted teeth as he reaches up and grabs a hold of the side of the cliff and uses it to pull himself slowly up). "I'm glad someone bloody well is…," (We then see Pete shout with a very skeptical and sarcastic sneer on his face before he ducks underneath an attack and then sets the two Aerous that are nearest to him on fire).

"Ever the comedian," (We then see Gomurr add with an odd smile on his face before he then gets knocked to the ground). "No one's laughing now, half-pint," (We then see someone state from off panel that makes Warren and the others turn and all look at the same point before we then see Erica's shoulders slump down in defeat and a scared and an increasingly terrified look on her face before she drops down to her knees in the snow). "I knew this was all going to well…," (We then see Pete add with a sarcastic scowl on his face as he then reaches his head up and wipes some blood off of his bottom lip). "I hate my life," (We then see Erica mutter sadly to herself as he lower lip starts to jut out more and more as it looks like she's coming close to shedding a tear or two). "Hate is a dangerous word for such a piece of worthless genetic filth such as yourself," (We then see War say with a very arrogant and mocking grin on his face as he's powering up and all around him are more Aerous and some original crimson dawn warriors).

"You always were one for the big entrance, and still you can't do it alone, always having to bring friends," (We then see Gomurr say with a disappointed look on his face as he shakes his head and crosses his arms). "And you still don't know when to quit…always letting others do your fighting for you, and still using those best reserved for the bottom of the genetic barrel," (We then see War say with a mocking sneer on his face before he fires off a blast aimed at Erica, who only barely dives out of the way in time but several of the Aerous don't get out of the way and they all get blasted all to hell). "Still sticking with the shoot first and ask questions never strategy I see," (We then see Warren say with a sarcastic look of mockery on his face as he makes sure that none of the Aerous get around behind him and try to jump him from behind). "enough of this, you can portray this any way that you like, but it will all end the same way, with my lord Apocalypse crushing your inferior bones to dust under his boots," (We then see War say with a rather smug and confidant look on his face before he then lets off a wide spread of plasma bombs that cause everyone, the Aerous and Warren and the others included, hastily diving wildly out of the way).

"This guy's a damn maniac," (We then see Erica say with a stunned and surprised look on her face as she's elbow deep in the snow and there's a lot of snow in her hair). "A trait quite popular amongst Apocalypse's acolytes and followers I assure you," (We then see Warren say with a pessimistic look on his face before he gets a large plasma blast from War straight in the chest, causing him to howl in pain as he gets slammed first up into the air and then very hard into the side of the cliff as we see the sounds of bones breaking as Warren again grunts in pain with a very pained grimace on his face as we then see Erica scream), "Warren!" (Then we see a panel of Erica as she begins to frantically scramble through the knee deep snow towards the side of the cliff). "Come coward, we shall see if your mettle is as sharp as your tongue," (We then see Shatterstar declare with a very confidant and also confrontational expression on his face as he's driving straight through the snow towards War and the other Aerous and the few crimson dawn warriors, complete with his swords).

(Then we see a panel of War as he dodges Shatterstar's first attack before the Aerous and crimson dawn warriors that War brought with him all converge on Shatterstar). "Stupid kid…," (We then see Pete growl with a sarcastic and annoyed scowl on his face before he grabs one of the Aerous and drives its head down into the snow). "We could be in trouble here," (We then see Gomurr say with a slightly concerned look on his face before we then see Shatterstar get knocked back and then several Aerous and crimson dawn warriors dive down onto him and pin him to the ground while he valiantly struggles to free himself). (Then we see War rear back and build up some energy around his fists as he then says with a confidant and gleeful grin on his face), "And now excrement…this…!" "Ends," (We then see someone yell from off panel that makes War look up and say), "What," (with a confused look on his face before in a wide panel we see a plasma blast scream out of the sky from off panel that sends the Aerous , crimson dawn warriors, and the X-team frantically scrambling away as War gets the plasma blast straight in his chest as he shouts in both anger and surprise as his own plasma buildup explodes as well and builds up into a chain reaction of a bunch of big explosions all over). "Who…," (We then see Erica say as she half turns around and looks back up and over her shoulder with a confused and nervous look on her face).

(Then we see a panel of Sam leaning out of the hatch of the X-jet complete with a safety harness, shout over the wind as he has one arm outstretched and fingers outstretched and he's readying another blast), "Everybody down!" (Then we see Sam unleash a powerful blast that slams into the ground, sending the crimson dawn warriors and Aerous off of their feet as the team all dives for cover). "Clear a path Sam, Terry bring the weapons systems online and target anything that comes close to our people," (We then see Xavier say with a serious look on his face as he wheels up in his wheelchair to the pilots seat as we see Siryn begin to flip some switches). (Then we see a few panels of the X-jets guns being deployed before we then get a panel or two and we see a screen at Siryn's position that shows like a radar screen with big X's that mark the positions of Warren and the others and there are big spheres that are meant to represent everyone else). "All set sir, all weapons fully deployed and on line, targets acquired, awaiting the order to fire," (We then see Siryn say with a very serious look on her face before she gets a slightly queasy look on her face). "By all means Theresa, fire at will," (We then see Xavier say with a sly smile on his face as he steers the X-jet in closer).

(Then we see Siryn nod her head in agreement, with a small smile on her face, and then we see a close up panel of Siryn's finger as she pushes the fire button). (Then we jump back outside and see the X-jet's gun go crazy, blasting any and all Aerous and crimson dawn warriors in the area). (We also see Warren and the rest of the team scramble to get out of the way). "Who's aiming those things," (We then see Pete shout with an annoyed and sarcastic scowl on his face as he gets up out of the snow and glares up at the X-jet). "Well since Sam's the one doing the blasting and I'm betting that Chucky's piloting so that leaves…," (We then see Erica say with a serious and calm look on her face as we see her rub her arms to stay warm and she uses her powers to help her warming up). "The firecracker," (We then see Gomurr answer with an excited and almost proud smile on his face as he puffs his chest out and looks up into the air at the X-jet as all of the lasers blast all around him and he acts as if he doesn't even notice all of the firing that's going on all around him).

"Get down ya bloody dwarf," (We then see Pete growl with an angry and frustrated grimace on his face before he cries out in pain from his injured hip and tackles Gomurr down into the deep snow). "How are we doing Sam," (We then see Xavier ask with a concerned look on his face as he looks up at an overhead console in the foreground and Sam is hanging out of the hatch with the safety harness on in the background). "Well sir…Terry's aim could be a little bit better but…," (We then see Sam yell out above the howling wind with an impish grin on his face before we then see Siryn turn sharply in her chair towards Sam and yell back with an angry scowl o her face), "Hey!" "Continue firing at will Theresa, Sam…keep an extraction lane open," (We then see Xavier say with a commanding look on his face before he's then startled by the very sudden and shocking appearance of a number of Aerous in the X-jets front view screen). "Charles look out," (We then see Sam shout loudly with an arm outstretched forward and a startled and very surprised look on his face). A sudden change of events…

(We then see the Aerous come crashing in through the front view screen as Xavier shouts in alarm and puts his hands up in a defensive manner before he's knocked back out of his wheelchair and to the floor of the X-jet). (Then we see Siryn quickly spin around in her chair and level a powerful sonic scream straight at the Aerous). (We then see her first scream hit the Aerous that is about to hit Xavier with its claws). (Then we cut back to Siryn ass he prepares to fire off another sonic scream but can only start it before she then suddenly doubles over in pain and collapses to the floor in front of her chair and moans in pain). "Terry," (We then see Sam yell with a panicked look on his face before we then see him frantically begin to try to get to Siryn, but he becomes entangled in the harness because of his injured shoulder). (Then we cut back outside of the X-jet as we see Pete looking up into the air as the X-jets engines begin to falter and sputter as the X-jet begins to spin around slowly in the sky). "What's going on up there," (We then see Erica ask with a confused and worried look on her face before we then see Warren struggle back up to his feet, as we see that he looks like hell, and then say), "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

(Then we see Warren try to fly up and get only a little bit off of the ground before a flaw is seen in his idea as both of his wings are broken and therefore unable to fully open up as we see the sounds of more bones breaking before he cries out in pain). (Then we see everyone look up and be surprised and shocked as we see Warren falling out of the sky and he then crashes hard into a deep bank of snow). "Warren," (We then see Erica shout with a scared look on her face as she scrambles towards Warren). (Then we cut over to Shatterstar as the momentary interruption gets used to his advantage as he slips out of the grasp of the Aerous and the crimson dawn warriors and he grabs his swords and sets about clearing a way for Erica to get to Warren). (Then we see back inside of the X-jet and see the Aerous as they pounce on Siryn and then one of them rears back to slash at her throat but we see Sam push himself away from the side of the X-jet and he blasts that Aerous off of her).

(Then we see Xavier try to push himself away from the center console and look up and over at Siryn with a very concerned look on his face as we see that the back of the X-jet is slowly going down as the front of the X-jet is rising up into the air as the entire X-jet is flying diagonally in the air). (Then we see Siryn doing her best to fight off the Aerous despite her injuries, as she's got a hold of one of the Aerous by the throat with one hand and she is holding onto the base of her chair with the other). "Get off me," (We then see Siryn yell with an angry sneer on her face before then one of the Aerous punches her in the stomach, an act that causes her to cry out in pain and also to let go of both the throat of one of the Aerous and also let go of the base of her chair). "Terry," (We then see Xavier yell with a shocked look on his face before the entire X-jet is shaken violently by a big explosion).

The Parlor

(We open with a panel of Rictor helping Betsy limp out of a darkened hallway and into the parlor as Betsy looks off to the side). "You can make it, we're almost there," (We then see Rictor say with a worried look on his face as then he and Betsy pass by a still smoldering table and set of chairs). "No, we're not Julio, we're not almost there, because the there that we're talking about is back home in San Francisco with Warren at my side and Charles and Moira in our arms," (We then see Betsy shoot back with a rather pessimistic look on her face as she turns her head back and glares over at Rictor). (Then we see a loud crashing sound come from behind and above them as a shower of broken pieces of wood and plaster shower down onto Betsy and Rictor). "Look out," (We then see Rictor shout with a shocked look on his face as he and Betsy dive down to the ground and Rictor positions himself overtop of Betsy to protect her).

(Then we see the shower of debris stop and Betsy and Rictor roll away and look up at the second floor balcony and the railing as we see Warpath standing in the remains of the shattered doorway with a very surprised look on his face before we then see a bleary eyed Tabitha walk out from behind of Warpath and she weakly waves and then lays her head up against Warpath's arm). "Jimmy, Tabitha…," (We then see Rictor ask with a surprised and somewhat relieved look on his face as he sits up and looks up as we also see Betsy sit up and rub her tired eyes). "That's my name," (We then see Warpath say with a tired grin on his face before Forge walks out of a nearby doorway and he looks down at Betsy and Rictor and then says with a calm but concerned look on his face), "Are you two okay?" (Then we see Betsy lift her head up and say with a serious and almost commanding scowl on her face), "That remains to be seen Forge." "Now what," (We then see Rictor ask with a serious look on his face as he stands up and brushes himself off). "We help Warren and the others," (We then see Warpath say with a serious look on his face before he grabs Tabitha and picks her up and then jumps down to the lower level beside Betsy and Rictor, making sure that Tabitha is okay).

"Is it really that bad out there," (We then see Betsy ask with a very concerned look on her face as she lets Warpath help her back up to her feet). "The fact that you even had to ask Elizabeth should…," (We then see Forge say as he slowly makes his way down the stairs before he then leaps over some trashed furniture). "That bad huh," (We then see Warpath say with a slightly humorous look on his face as he sets Tabitha down and then turns to Forge). (Then we see a panel of Betsy as she wipes some fresh blood away from her nose before then we see another panel as Betsy is surprised by a voice that contacts her telepathically and also activates her pink butterfly as the voice says), Betsy! "Charles, what…," (We then see Betsy say with a very shocked and surprised look on her face as she turns towards the open window). Betsy… , (We then see the voice say again as we see Betsy begin to falter as he knee starts to buckle). Charles what , (We then see Betsy say back telepathically with a worried look on her face as we see Warpath put a hand out and Betsy puts a hand on his wrist that keeps her upright).

Situation critical…need immediate assistance , (We then see the voice say back as Betsy puts a hand up to her forehead and temple with a pained and uncomfortable grimace on her face). Charles, where are you, what's going on , (We then see Betsy say back telepathically with a nervous look on her face as she picks her head up and then takes a deep breath). On the Cliffside near your original landing site, I'm here with Sam and Theresa, we're in a code black, we need assistance immediately , (We then see Xavier's voice say as Forge walks up beside Betsy and Warpath). What about Warren…and the others , (We then see Betsy say back telepathically with a well concealed look of concern on her face as she summons up the strength to walk away from Warpath and Forge and towards the broken in half front doors as she then leans on the doorway and looks out into the night and blowing snow with a serious look on her face). I'm afraid not well from what little of the telepathic traffic that I was able to pick up Warren's wings are broken and… , (We then see Xavier say back telepathically in a series of panels as we see Betsy's reactions to what Xavier is saying).

(Then we cut back inside and see Tabitha turn and look at Rictor and say with a nervous and worried look on her face), "Hey Ric, who's she talking to…is it Sam?" "I don't think so Tabitha, more than likely it's the Professor that she's in contact with," (We then see Rictor reply with a serious look on his face before he reassuringly pats Tabitha on the shoulder). "Xavier, maybe he's the rescue party," (We then see Warpath say with an optimistic look on his face before we then see Forge say with a very stern and serious look on his face), "Don't get your hopes up James, with the Aerous out there and undoubtedly the remains of the crimson dawn warriors and whoever else was trying to kill us all still around…." "Then what's the plan bosslady," (We then see Tabitha ask with a nervous and unsure look on her face as she turns away from Forge and Warpath and then turns to look up and over at Betsy).

"We salvage as much of this pitiful farce as we possibly can…and hopefully somehow we can locate the nuclear warheads and not allow some third world county to be wiped off of the face of the earth by Apocalypse," (We then see Betsy say with a very serious look on her face as she turns back away from the outside and stares at Tabitha as the wind blows her hair all around).

The X-jet

(We then cut back outside and over to the X-jet as we see Pete looking up into the air from his knees as we also see that the X-jet's engines are on fire and the X-jet is going down). (Then we go inside of the X-jet and see Sam, Xavier, Siryn, and the Aerous all getting thrown around as they all try desperately to grab a hold of something to break their fall). "We're going down," (We then see Siryn yell with a panicked look on her face as she is finally able to grab on to the base of her chair and cling to it for dear life as we see everything on the X-jet that wasn't tied or bolted down goes flying around the inside of the X-jet and some of it hits Sam, causing him to yell in pain and momentarily lose his grip on one of the rails at his end of the X-jet). "Hold on," (We then see Xavier yell with a very serious look on his face as he's trying to push himself back up towards the controls).

(Then we see one of the Aerous throw its whip out and then end catches around Xavier's left ankle and then it tries to pull Xavier away from the center console). (Then we go back outside as we see Erica helping Warren up and out of the snow with a very concerned look on her face as she then says), "Come on Warren, say something." "Come to me…my X-men," (We then see Warren say with a somewhat dopey smirk on his face before we then see him shakes hi head and bring a hand up to his temple). "Okay that's it, now I know that you had to of hit your head sometime, because…," (We then see Erica say with a concerned look on her face before Pete cuts her off). "Erica move, the X-jet's going to crash," (We then see Pete yell with a very serious look on his face before he's grabbed from behind by several Aerous and then they smash him in the back of the head with the butt end of one of their whips).

(Then we see a few panels of Shatterstar as he hacks and slashes his way through the army of Aerous and the crimson dawn warriors before then in a big two page panel that is rimmed with smaller panels of Xavier, Sam, Siryn, and the others reactions as in the majority of the two page panel we see War leap up to his feet and then fire off one continuous plasma blast, looking very much like one of Cyclops' mixed with one of Sam's, straight up into the air and then through the middle of the X-jet as it blasts a hole right through the craft and there's a huge explosion that throws everyone off of their feet and to the ground). "Damn…ow," (We then see Erica shout with an angry and pained grimace on her face as she sits up after starting out flat on her back beside Warren after the blast). "Fingers…toes…all present and accounted for," (We then see Warren say with a pained and stunned look on his face as he blinks his eyes to make sure that they still work).

"I feel like I've been run over by a bloody cement mixer," (We then see Pete groan with annoyed look on his face as he sits up and puts his palm on his forehead in a way that would mean that he would have a big headache). "That was fun, let's do it again," (We then see Gomurr say with an excited smile on his face as he pushes himself up off of the ground as his entire front is covered in snow). (We then see a panel of Shatterstar as he's getting out of the snow bank as if he could care less about having had to dive into the snow bank). "Now you will fee pain," (We then see War announce with a very confidant and arrogant sneer on his face before he turns and begins to stalk over towards Warren as we see Erica still trying to come to as Warren has barely moved after the blast). "Like hell we will," (We then see Erica say with a very serious and angry grimace on her face as she's trying to get back up to her hands and knees). "Weak…just like the rest of your pitiful insurrection against my master," (We then see War say with a mocking sneer on his face as we also see that War is injured and is showing the sings of getting blasted by Sam earlier).

"I'll show you weak you stupid son of a …," (We then see Erica snap with an angry and a little scared look on her face as she's staggering to get back up to her feet and then we see War get ready to rear back and slap Erica aside when the X-jet crashes to the ground and more explosions follow and everyone is thrown to the ground again). And suddenly all hell breaks loose. (We then go inside of the crashed X-jet and for a few panels we only see the innards of the smashed ship with the bodies of the dead Aerous lying in pieces but we don't see Sam, Siryn, or Xavier). (Then we see a shower of sparks from a circuit panel before we then see some of the debris get shoved aside and a very shaky and extremely beaten up looking Sam who's all cut up stagger up to his feet). "Terry…nnh…Professor," (We then see Sam shout with a combination of pained and terrified look on his face as he takes a less than steady step forward).

"Nnh…," (We then see someone say from underneath another pile of the rubble that's across the wreckage). "Terry," (We then see Sam ask with a hopeful and optimistic look on his face as he kneels down beside the pile of debris that the sound came from with a very pained look on his face before he then does his best to push the debris away). "Sir…," (We then see Sam ask with a concerned look on his face as we see Xavier lift his head up, as we see that there's a long cut on his head that's bleeding, and say with a hurt and tired look on his face), "Sam…thank you." "Xavier…are you okay," (We then see Sam ask with a worried look on his face as he helps Xavier up to a seated position). "Nnh…yes I'm fine, thank you again Sam, now find Theresa," (We then see Xavier answer with a deep breath and a very tired look on his face as he reaches a hand up and then gingerly touches the cut on his head and then winces in pain and blinks his eyes a couple of times to try and clear his vision).

"Okay…stay still sir, I…I'll find Terry," (We then see Sam say with a very serious look on his face as he sits down and then goes about getting to the other side of the crashed X-jet as Sam climbs over the dead bodies of the Aerous). (Then we see Sam get to the other side of the X-jet and he then shoves a big panel off and then we see Siryn lying on her stomach , she's unconscious and all beaten up, as their is a little trickle of blood running down the side of her face). (Then we cut back up to Sam who has a very concerned look on his face as he then says), "Oh no…Terry." (Then we cut back outside of the X-jet and see War kneeling down in the snow at Warren's side and he's got Warren by the throat as we then see Erica try to blast War with a pillar of fire but she misfires as then we see someone grab her wrist from behind and then pull her up and off of the ground as she yelps in shock and surprise as we then pull back and see Apocalypse himself standing there with a pleased and very confidant look on his face as he then says, as we also see the expression on Erica's face as her eyes grow very wide in shock and surprise as she gasps), "What do we have here…the prodigal son has returned, and on top of that he's brought along the rest of his rabble of genetic degenerates."

"# you," (We then see Erica snap back with an angry scowl on her face as she grabs Apocalypse's wrist and we see her hands start to glow red as it's apparent that she's trying to free herself). "Your efforts are in vain mutant, no mater how hard you try you do not have the sheer power or determination to do anything more than try my patience," (We then see Apocalypse say with a confidant look on his face before he rears back and begins to laugh as we pull back up and into the sky and follow his trail of laughter).-END


	36. My 36th Mini

**UNCANNY X-MEN MINI #36: COMINGS AND GOINGS**

**BY: LOGANALPHA30**

**""-Words**

** -Thoughts**

**-Caption Boxes**

**()-Art Instructions**

**-Time, Place, Boxes**

Japan

(We start off with a few panels of the snowy battlefield as the wreckage of the X-jet is still smoldering). (Then we move in closer and see the frozen bodies of the dead Aerous and crimson dawn warriors). The battle over and done, those on the losing end, beaten and bloodied into submission…. (We see a panel of Xavier's face as he's beaten and bloodied up with several cuts and bruises and he looks exhausted). "Professor Charles…Francis…Xavier, my how the mighty have fallen, I should probably commend you on your uncovering the presence of my base here, but you have saved me the trouble of thwarting your ill favored retrieval attempt," (We then see someone say from off panel as then we see Xavier hooked up to a futuristic looking torture device that leaves him completely unable to defend himself and he's off of the ground by a few feet). (Standing proudly and confidently in front of Xavier we see Apocalypse with a big smile on his face). "I'm glad that you're pleased," (We then see Xavier say with a less than thrilled scowl on his face as he's trying to look calm).

"I am sure that you are Professor, I would hate to discover after your bones have been crushed into dust under my feet that you had been treated wrongly," (We then see Apocalypse say with a very mocking sneer on his face as he puts his hand under Xavier's chin and makes him lift his head up a bit). "What a tragedy that would be," (We then see Xavier say with a sarcastic scowl on his face as he continues to stare at Apocalypse straight in the eye). (Then we see a tall vertical panel of Apocalypse and Xavier staring each other down silently). "The rest of your meager band of trilobites will face their punishment soon enough…but do not worry Charles, your worst fear will not be realized here today, you will not die alone," (We then see Apocalypse say with an almost mocking smile on his face as he then lightly pats Xavier on the side of the cheek as Xavier stays defiant). "You seem supremely confidant in your ability to crush me under your heel, I wonder if you will be as confidant after your machinations have been thwarted yet again by those that you perceive to be unworthy," (We then see Xavier say with a somewhat daring look on his face as he glares straight ahead at Apocalypse who doesn't look very impressed).

"We shall see," (We then see Apocalypse say with a haughty smile on his face before he taps Xavier on the top of the head with the tip of his index finger as we then pull away and down a long hallway that is heavily guarded before we then get to what looks like the room that Han Solo and Chewbacca were kept in during their stay in the cloud city after the Empire arrived). (We see that Warren, Pete, Gomurr, Sam, and Shatterstar are all sitting on thin metal slabs that slide out of the walls and they're all wearing what looks like wet suits where the tops are like tank tops, and the bottoms are like a pair of shorts). (We see that Shatterstar and Gomurr are doing their best to tape up Warren's wings as he then says with a tired and exhausted look on his face as well as he looks like he's been through a prize fight with an eye that's swollen shut and a fat lip), "Alright everyone, let's just remember to stay calm, things aren't as bad as they appear to…." "Oh sod off ya bloody," (We then see Pete growl with a very sarcastic and skeptical look on his face as he's leaning back up against he wall and is also trying to keep his weight off of his sore hip).

"Can it Pete, yelling isn't gonna solve anything," (We then see Sam say with a pained and uncomfortable expression on his face as we see him sitting doubled over on the edge of his slab and he's holding his injured shoulder). "What do you know hayseed, you shouldn't even be here, but because of your seeming willingness to fight and die for the cause," (We then see Pete say with a less than pleased pout on his face as he sit up and knocks away the pathetic excuse for a tv-like dinner that's sitting on the slab in front of him and he also drapes one leg over the edge of the slab). "I know enough to know where to place my loyalties Pete, even if I didn't choose to follow Warren and Elizabeth I would still be here doing everything that I'm doing right now, Death took my family…I'll never stop fighting," (We then see Sam say with a very grim and almost haunted look on his face as he's staring straight ahead and off into space as his eyes almost seem like they're glazed over).

"Neither will I, if I hadn't let that son of a bit get away none of this would be happening, so if anyone's to blame here it's me…," (We then see a very sullen Warren say without moving from his spot on the floor as Shatterstar scowls and then adds with a grim and serious look on his face as he then closes his hands into fists), "Your recriminations and denouncements aid no one, other than our captors." "Thank you Star, for that ray of sunshine," (We then see Pete grumble with an unhappy frown on his face before he leans back into the shadows). "We just need to keep our heads, at least until we're able to find out what happened to Terry and Erica," (We then see Sam add without looking up as he has his head down and is staring straight down at the ground). "Fine…," (We then see Pete grumble from out of the darkness as then we see Warren turn back to Gomurr and then say with a calm but serious look on his face), "Gomurr, is there anything that you can do…some sort of spell or something?" "Afraid not pal, my magic doesn't work that way," (We then see Gomurr say with a slightly uneasy smile on his face as he shrugs his shoulders and throws his hands up in mock defeat).

"Of course it doesn't, that'd all be to easy," (We then see Pete grumble out of the shadows before we then see Sam lift his head up a bit and stare up and over at Pete with a less than pleased scowl on his face). (Then we pull back out and continue on the way down the hallway before we then get to a room that's similar to the one that Sam and the other guys are in and we see Erica and Siryn, dressed the same as the guys are, and Siryn is holding her side and wincing in pain as we see Erica looking on with a concerned look on her face as she then says), "You okay Terry?" "Nae…but what does that matter right now," (We then see Siryn joke with a pained smile on her face as she pulls her feet up off of the floor). "Hey now Terr…it matters, because we're not going to be here forever, Psylocke and the others are still out there somewhere, they haven't been caught yet…at least as far as I can tell…," (We then see Erica say with a very confidant look on her face as she stands up triumphantly and pumps her fist in the air in front of her before we then see Siryn put a hand up).

"Keep on dreaming Erica, and ye might get lucky," (We then see Siryn say with a slightly confused look on her face as she scoots back across the thing metal slab and finally puts her back up against the wall). (Then we see Erica take a step forward and then look like she's about ready to say something but she then stops and turns around and sulks across the cell and then leans forward up against the cell door as we then see an outside in shot of Erica looking out as us through the bars of the cell). "Okay…what's on your mind," (We then see Siryn ask with a concerned rolling of her eyes as she leans forward and tilts her head to one side a little bit). "Are you sure that we're supposed to be talking about this right now Terry, shouldn't we instead be having an in depth discussion about our deepest and darkest and innermost secrets and desires…like when you and the big stud are going to get hitched," (We then see Erica say with a sly smirk on her face as she looks back over her shoulder at Siryn, who looks up and furrows her brows). "Uh excuse me, but how did we get onto that subject," (We then see Siryn ask with a nervous look on her face as she then shakes her head and takes her hands off of her side).

"We've got to talk about something here Terr…," (We then see Erica reply with a sad and bored pout on her face before she then turns around and puts her hands behind her head). "I know, but don' ye think that perhaps instead of flapping our gums about or significant others we should be trying to dream up some truly inspired plan of escape…," (We then see Siryn say with a very uncomfortable pout on her face as she then stands up, crosses her arms, and leans back up against the wall). "That'll all come later babe, first though we need to keep ourselves sane, we start letting ourselves get all mopey and depressed about all of this and we'll go stark raving mad," (We then see Erica say with a nervous and impatient look on her face as she crosses the length of the cell before she then mimics Siryn and crosses her arms and leans back up against the wall beside Siryn, along with Erica bending her knee and placing her foot flat on the wall just under her butt).

"Calm down, I've been in situations like this before, it's all in how we play it, Apocalypse isn' very happy that we've crashed his little shindig her, he'll either let us all sit in her and stew until he either gets bored and kills us or is finished taking over the world…whichever comes first," (We then see Siryn say with a less than pleased look on her face as she picks a piece of dirt out of her hair and flicks it down onto the ground). "Looks like we're in a waiting game then, perfect…I wonder if the guys are having this much fun," (We then see Erica say with an unhappy scowl on her face before she then pushes off of the wall and paces off into the middle of the cell before we then get a shot of looking in through the square hole in the doorway with Erica walking up towards us and she looks out at us through the square hole and we see the shadows of the crimson dawn guards walking by on the door). "Probably, I doubt that Apocalypse even knows how t' spell chivalry," (We then see Siryn say with a sly and sarcastic smile on her face before we then see the two of them share a laugh together).

"But really…did those goons leave you with anything other than a cold and clammy feeling," (We then see Erica ask with a slightly grossed out look on her face as she leans back over and tries to open the door by jiggling the doorknob but it doesn't budge even a bit). "Yeah, just a little…but that can wait, hopefully we won't be here to long, because I've already been apart from Jimmy long enough and…," (We then see Siryn say with a somewhat worried look on her face before we then see Erica turn around and interrupt her), "And you want some time along with your guy, it's okay…I miss Forge to, but I'm guessing that there is not a force on this planet that is going to keep our bad ass matron Psylocke from finding…or making a way to get back to Warren." "I wonder where she is, knowing her she's probably already putting the first steps of her plan into motion…," (We then see Siryn say with a very optimistic look on her face as we pull away and back out in the hallway).

The Mansion

Consolidating her meager forces Elizabeth Braddock ponders her next move, hoping that she has the resources to put it into action. (We start off with a few panels of Betsy watching the others in her small group take stock and try to compose themselves while she wraps her knee up again and again with one of those elastic wraps before she then ties it off with one or two of those metal butterfly clips). (We then see Betsy testing the tightness of the wrap on her knee as we see her wince in pain). (Then over her shoulder we se Warpath setting Tabitha down onto a set of pillows off of the couch as we also see Forge lighting a small fire using a burning piece of a chair to light it and it's right next to Tabitha). "That better Tabitha," (We then see Warpath ask with a concerned look on his face as nearby we see Rictor walk over to the nearest window and after we see him look out and check around he closes the window and then pulls the curtains closed). "See anyone," (We then see Tabitha ask with a tired look on her face as she pulls a rug around herself as we see that she's shaking slightly).

"Nothing…not even a guard that stayed outside to long and got turned into a human popsicle," (We then see Rictor say with an unhappy look on his face before he brushes some debris off of the couch next to where Tabitha is sitting and sits down). "You shouldn't have done that Julio, more than likely you were spotted by one or more of Apocalypse's crimson dawn minions, who by the way are probably on their way here as I speak…so I'm truly sorry Tabitha for Julio's ignorance but we're going to have to vacate the premises unless we want to join the others as prisoners," (We then see Betsy say with an impatient and unhappy look on her face as she leans very heavily on an improvised crutch to get herself back up to her feet). "Ah crap," (We then see Tabitha say with an unhappy pout on her face as we see her shoulders slump as we see Forge kneel down beside her and lay a hand on her shoulder). "Now I don't like this any more than you do Tabitha, but she's usually right about things like this," (We then see Rictor say with a sour look on his face as he stands up and then helps Tabitha up to her feet and he keeps her standing).

"And whose fault is it that we have to go soon huh…yours, ya stupid…," (We then see Tabitha growl with an angry scowl on her face as she then slaps Rictor upside the head). "Hey," (We then see Rictor shout with a surprised and somewhat pained look on his face as he steps back away from Tabitha while we also see Forge cover up a smile). "Okay children, enough…stop acting like you just discovered sugar and went through an entire candy store, eating everything in sight…Julio take point, Forge cover our backs, Tabitha stay close to me and get ready to pick off any surprises, Jimmy…we're probably going to need a quality diversion," (We then see Betsy say with a very serious and grim look on her face before she begins to limp towards the door). "Put that out," (We then see Forge say with a grim look on his face as he bumps Rictor in the shoulder and points at the fire). "Let's get this over with…Terry's somewhere nearby and I'm going to find her," (We then see Warpath say with a very serious look on his face as he stomps the fire out with his foot). (Then we see them all leave the room as Forge looks back one last time and he pulls his gun out and readies it to fire).

"I should be in front," (We then see Warpath say with a very serious and almost impatient look on his face as he does his best to get down the hallway without getting stuck because of how big he is). "Stay calm James, please…I don't think that I can take anyone going off on their own for some personal vendetta instead of staying the course," (We then see Betsy say with a slightly overwhelmed look on her face as she stops walking down the hallway and leans heavily on her crutch and turns back around enough so that she can look straight up at Warpath). "I'm not going anywhere ma'am, not until we can all walk out of here together," (We then see Warpath say with a very calm and serious look on his face as he stands completely still while looking down at Betsy). "Good…then we're in agreement, now let's go…Tabitha, be a dear and fire off a mid level plasma blast straight over James' left shoulder okay," (We then see Betsy say with an equally calm and serious look no her face before then at the end of her speech she turns her head to the side a bit and drops her chin down a bit while she only slightly turns at the waist and sees Tabitha's shoes out of the corner of her eyes).

(Then we see a panel of Tabitha as she spins around and looks up with at first a confused and surprised look on her face before she then half smiles and then fires off a blast that goes over Warpath's shoulder as Warpath tenses up a bit but Betsy remains completely and icy calm as we then see the blast strike a crimson dawn warrior that is up on the wall and is crawling in the corner between the wall and the ceiling). (Then we see a panel of that crimson dawn warrior go flying back down the hallway with a trail of scorched smoke of where Tabitha's plasma blast hit it and then we cut back to a panel of Betsy's face as she gives a wicked little smile). "Can we move on now, or is there a kitchen full of metal pots and pans that you want to ransack like three year olds and make even more noise," (We then see Forge say with a very stern and somewhat condescending look on his face in first a quick panel of Forge looking back at the group before he then walks down the hallway until he gets to where the crimson dawn warrior landed and then we see Forge change the clip in his gun).

"Uh Forge…what are you doing," (We then see Rictor ask with a confused, concerned, and even a bit scared look on his face before we then see Forge kneel down, put the barrel of his gun straight between its eyes and then he pulls the trigger, as blood and brains go everywhere, with a completely calm look on his face). "Forge…what…," (We then see Tabitha ask with a very stunned look on her face as she leans heavily against the wall before she squats down and throws up into the debris that lines the hallway). "Why," (We then see Rictor ask with a shocked and worried look on his face as he takes a step back down the hallway towards Tabitha). "It had to be done," (We then see Betsy say with a very cold and matter of fact look on her face before she then turns and starts to limp off down the hallway). "Let's go people, we have to keep moving because I assure you that he might have been the first, but he won't be the last," (We then see Forge say with a very stern and serious look on his face as he changes the clip in his gun as he walks back down the hallway calmly).

"Lucky us," (We then see Tabitha say with a sickly and somewhat scared look on her face as she's looking up from her squatted down position before we then see Rictor help her back up to her feet). "Exactly," (We then see Betsy say with an impatient look on her face as she walks past Tabitha and Rictor before Warpath steps forward and then pushes aside a big pile of debris). "Uh Forge, next time you feeling like painting the walls and floors of this place with brains…tell me so that I can do my best to keep from losing my lunch," (We then see Tabitha say pointedly to Forge with an unhappy and almost threatening look on her face as she knocks Forge in the chest with a flick of her wrist and her knuckles on the back of her hand). "Duly noted," (We then see Forge say with a calm and unshaken look on his face before we then see him act like he thought that he heard a sound and glances and squints back down the hallway before he then shakes his head and goes off down the hallway after Betsy and the others).

The Interrogation Room

(We cut back to where Xavier is being held as he's still there and several crimson dawn warriors are milling around doing menial tasks). "Go one, get out of my way," (We then see a still injured but healing War say with an angry sneer on his face as he enters the room by shoving any and all crimson dawn warriors that cross his path out of the way). "You know, I was beginning to wonder when you'd grace me with your presence," (We then see Xavier say with a less than gracious scowl on his face as he turns his head to face towards War). (Then we see War laugh heartily at what Xavier said before he then pushes a few buttons that cause Xavier to be shocked by several powerful shocks, making Xavier to shout in pain, something that War and the crimson dawn warriors seem to greatly enjoy). "Please Xavier, tell me another one," (We then see an almost bored looking War say as he walks up to Xavier and then he smacks Xavier hard, drawing blood). "Heh…alright, how about this one, stop me if you've heard it…for probably the umpteenth time a maniacal tyrant is attempting some crazy scheme to take over the world, but yet somehow he keeps being defeated, time and again," (We then see Xavier say with a very forceful and mocking smile on his face as he leans forward as far as he could).

"This time it will be different, I assure you of that," (We then see War say proudly before he then flips a few switches). (Then we see Xavier unceremoniously get dumped down out in front of War as we see Xavier groan in pain and War chuckle with a sneer on his face). "What shall we do with him my lord," (We then see one of the crimson dawn warriors ask with a hesitant and also nervous look on its face as it cautiously approaches War and Xavier). "Take him to the pits, let's see if he can survive for more than a few minutes," (We then see War say with a very scornful and mocking look on his face as he then kicks Xavier in the ribs). "Yes sir," (We then see a group of crimson dawn warriors shout in unison as they push forward and pick Xavier up off of the floor). (Then we see a panel of Xavier glaring up at War as the crimson dawn warriors start to pull him away before he then says with an angry scowl on his face), "Casting me aside with the trash eh…."

"That would be fortunate for you wouldn't it Professor, but where you're going no one has ever returned from," (We then see War say with a very proud and smug grin on his face before he then rears back and then punches Xavier hard enough to knock him out of the grasp of the crimson dawn warriors as they all shout in surprise and alarm). (Then we see the crimson dawn warriors scramble to pick Xavier back up but when the first crimson dawn warrior gets to Xavier and squats down Xavier picks his head up and gives that warriors a wicked and also determined grin on his face as he then says), "Bad move," (as he then reaches out and grabs that crimson dawn warrior by the throat and then he grabs that warriors gun and shoots that warrior in the neck). (Then we see a panel of that warrior garble in pain and grab its throat as it thrashes about). "Please Professor, think of the situation that you're in…one of you and over one hundred of us, what do you possibly hope to accomplish with this little display," (We then see War say with a very skeptical smile on his face as he crosses his arms and awaits Xavier's response).

"Providing a distraction actually, one that keeps you busy just long enough for my associate to get a message through to S.H.I.E.L.D., if they do not hear back from me in five minutes they're going to…," (We then see Xavier say with a very determined look on his face as he pushes himself back up to a seated position and leans back up against the wall). "Heh, you're bluffing, we are monitoring every conceivable means of electric communication, if you or anyone else had attempted such a transmission we would have intercepted and blocked it, so stop wasting my time and hand over the weapon," (We then see War say with a very serious and unimpressed look on his face as he uncrosses his arms and takes a step forward). "Appearances can be deceiving War, it is true that you could and more than likely did jam all of my transmissions, my electric ones anyway, however I believe that what you have failed to realize is that I do not need any electric device to make contact," (We then see Xavier say with a weary grin on his face before he then blasts away another crimson dawn warrior that got to close).

(Then we see a quick panel of the look that passes over War's face as he thinks about what Xavier just said as the look is that War hadn't thought of Xavier using his telepathy and is scared that Xavier has already contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. but doesn't let it show). "You talk tough Professor, but our shields are strong enough to defer any and all possible attacks, so I would advise you that you should hand over the weapon and…," (We then see War say with a very confidant and serious look on his face as he continues to walk towards Xavier). (Then we see War start to build up a little bit of plasma energy around his fingers before we then see a loud alarm sound and then a bunch of lights start to flash on and off as we see War and the crimson dawn warriors react with shock and surprise as then the crimson dawn warriors throw up their hands and start to run and scramble around but War stands still and looks calmly down at Xavier as he then continues to build up his amount of plasma energy and points his finger straight at Xavier). "I'd check that if I were you…," (We then see Xavier say with a big grin on his face as he raises the gun and then fires straight at War's head).

Prison Cell

The alarm triggered by Xavier's backup plan rings on throughout the facility, surprising X-man and crimson dawn warrior alike. (We then start off with a panel of Warren and the others sitting around in their cell, staring at the remains of what were their last meal as Warren is rubbing his sore shoulder when the alarm sounds as we see them all look up in shock, confusions, and surprise). (Then we see Pete look up with a concerned look on his face before Shatterstar then says with a very serious look on his face), "That does not sound good." "But not good for whom," (We then see Warren say with a concerned and grim look on his face as he stands up and walks towards the door). "Does it really matter…maybe we'll get lucky and…," (We then see an optimistic Sam say with a half smile on his face as he picks his head up a bit and looks over at Warren). "Easy now boys, let's not get our hopes up before we know more, for all we know this is some sort of drill or a prank," (We then see Gomurr say with an unhappy frown on his face as he only half looks up with a look on his face that seems to suggest that he's completely calm and serene in the middle of all of the hysteria).

"Do crimson dawn warriors play pranks," (We then see Sam ask with a confused and slightly stunned look on his face as he stands up). "Look like we're going to find out, guards are coming," (We then see Warren say with a very serious and anxious look on his face as he turns away from the door). "Star, get behind the door and jump them from behind when they enter the room," (We then see Pete say with a more energized look on his face as he painfully pushes himself back up to his feet). "Please Pete, not that old routine…they'd be expecting us to do something as mundane and unoriginal as that," (We then see Warren say with a skeptical and disapproving look on his face as he walks up to stand face to face with Pete, who doesn't look very pleased with Warren's attitude). "Don't even think about pulling rank here mate, but in case you haven't noticed your impeccable leadership abilities have led us straight into this hellhole, I'm impressed…really," (We then see Pete say with a rebellious scowl on his face as he pops his knuckles in a threatening manner in front of Warren as we see Warren lean back a bit in shock, surprise, and confusion).

"You should be Wisdom, because I have a feeling that our chances are better if we stick together and don't lose our heads," (We then see Warren say with a very serious and cold expression on his face as he stands up to Pete and we see everyone else in the room take a step back and keep away from Warren and Pete). "What's that supposed to mean," (We then see Pete ask with a confused and serious look on his face as we see Warren and Pete in a side view in the foreground and we see in the background a pair of very nervous and anxious crimson dawn warriors enter the room with their weapons out and then one says with a very serious look on his face), "All of you, on your knees!" (We then see Warren and Pete continue to glare straight at each other before we then see the crimson dawn warriors look at each other with nervous looks on their faces before we then see one of them hit the other in a manner as if to say that neither one wants to break up the standoff between Warren and Pete but one gets pushed into it).

"Stop it right…," (We then see the crimson dawn warrior that got hit say as it steps forward and starts to raise his weapon towards Warren and Pete before we then see Warren and Pete smile and then in one big panel we see Warren and Pete turn and Pete decks the warrior that tried to separate them while we see Warren dive and tackle the other crimson dawn warrior). (Then we see Gomurr, who in a quick panel is at first sitting on his slab meditating before he then leaps up and jumps from the slab to the doorway and he slams the door shut behind the two crimson dawn warriors). (Then we see Sam take a step forward and throw out his uninjured hand and then he blasts the crimson dawn warrior that Pete just punched away from Pete and into the wall). (Then we see Warren rear back and then deck the crimson dawn warrior that he first tackled). (Then we see Shatterstar race over and snap the neck of the warrior that Sam just blasted into the wall). "One down," (We then see Gomurr say with an excited smile on his face as he stands up and turns back towards the others). "And one to go," (We then see Warren say with a very serious look on his face before he then gives the warrior that he tackled another punch, but this time we see the sound of bones breaking as a result of the punch).

"Now what," (We then see Sam ask with a nervous and tense look on his face as he staggers over more towards the door and then cautiously peers out of the square hold in the door). "Get their weapons and follow me, we're going to find the others," (We then see Warren say with a very calm and deadly serious scowl on his face as he picks up one of the warriors weapons and throws it to a surprised Sam, who catches it with one hand and then turns and looks over at Pete). "Stop you bloody gawkin old son and open the door," (We then see Pete growl with an angry look on his face before he painfully picks up the other warriors weapon and then lays his hand on the door). "Yeah," (We then see Sam say with a nervous look on his face before he opens the door and then peeks out). (Then we see Gomurr yank Sam back in as a patrol of crimson dawn warriors walk by). "Thanks," (We then see Sam say with a sheepish grin on his face before we then see Gomurr say with an excited smile on his face as he throws open the door), "Forget it, besides…this is where things get exciting."

"I'll take point," (We then see Shatterstar say with a very determined and grim scowl on his face as he leaps out into the hallway and kneels down, checking both ways). He takes point, fully accepting and in fact seeking out, the most dangerous position in their burgeoning escape attempt. (We then see Shatterstar creep down the hallway until he gets down to the end of the hallway before he then grabs the arm of a crimson dawn warrior that is just starting to walk around the corner and slams him up against the far wall). (Then we see Pete limp out of the room after Warren and the others). "Where to now El Capitan," (We then see Pete ask with a half smirk on his face before a patrol of crimson dawn warriors rounds the opposite corner). "Sam," (We then see Warren shout with a very serious look on his face as he spins around towards the end of the hallway that the patrol is coming around). "Ah'm on it," (We then see Sam say with a very determined look on his face as he sets his feet and then starts to blast away in a panel where Sam is facing us with Shatterstar and the others behind him). (Then we see a panel or two of that patrol getting blasted by Sam's plasma blasts). (Then we see Gomurr walk over and make sure that all of the members of the patrol are all out). "Good job kid, ya got all of them," (We then see Gomurr say with a proud smile on his face as he stands back up and wipes the scorch and dust and dirt off of his hands).

"That was the general idea Gomurr," (We then see Sam say with a half sheepish grin on his face before he then leans back up against the wall and winces in pain). "We should get moving, our presence will be noticed soon enough," (We then see Shatterstar say with a very calm and serious look on his face as he casually walks past Sam and then down the hallway).

The Mansion

(We start off with a panel of Betsy as she slowly and cautiously enters the kitchen, leaning on the island to keep herself upright as she winces a bit in pain). (We then see Warpath squeeze his way into the kitchen before Rictor comes in helping a slightly wobbly Tabitha in with Forge at the last covering their backs). "We looking for a late night snack," (We then see Warpath say with a cheesy smile on his face as he looks into a couple of cupboards as we see Rictor help Tabitha over to the table and helps her to sit down at the only open chair). "Something like that James, I don't know about the rest of you but I haven't eaten in hours and contrary to popular opinion I actually do eat real food, and don't throw it all up afterwards to keep my figure," (We then see Betsy say with a scowl on her face as she limps over to the refrigerator and opens the door and then peers inside).

"I never said that," (We then see Warpath say with a shocked and somewhat hurt look on his face as he turns back away from the table and towards Betsy). "I know you didn't James and I'm sorry, I was speaking in general terms, being a telepath isn't always fun, you can't even begin to come close to imagining some of the snide and mean spirited remarks that people say about my looks when they think that I can't hear them…but don't even get me started about what has passed through people's minds…," (We then see Betsy reply with a sympathetic and apologetic look on her face as she looks over at Warpath and lets her shoulders drop down a little bit). "So then you've never though about…retaliating," (We then see Rictor ask with a slightly confused look on his face as he walks away from the table and towards Betsy). "Of course, I wouldn't be human if I hadn't, but acting on any of those impulses, as tempting as they might be, I would only be reinforcing to many people's negative preconceptions about mutants…God don't these fools have any real food," (We then see Betsy say with a tired look on her face before she angrily slams the refrigerator door shut).

"I doubt it, this place is so far out of the way that it's probably only used for parties," (We then see Warpath say with a skeptical look on his face as he opens up a few more cupboards). "I don't believe that James, this is most likely the servants kitchen, hence the sparse amount of food and poor lighting, we shouldn't tarry here to long," (We then see Forge say with a very serious and almost impatient look on his face as he walks around the kitchen table and peeks through the curtains to check for any crimson dawn warriors). "I agree, however it wouldn't be wise to move anywhere until we've all had a little something to eat and drink," (We then see a very certain and confidant Betsy say as she pulls the refrigerator door back open and reaches inside as we see in the background a little light above the kitchen door start to blink on and off but no one seems to notice). "Fine, but this'll be enough for me," (We then see Forge say with a cold and serious frown on his face as he picks up an apple and a roll from off of the counter before he then leaves the room).

"What does Erica see in him," (We then see Tabitha ask with a confused look on her face as Warpath catches an apple that Betsy threw to him and then he tosses it lightly to Tabitha). "Who knows, but I'm not one to pry…as long as they're happy that's all that matters in my book," (We then see Warpath say with a slight shrug of his shoulders before Betsy pulls out a few things, namely what looks like a pizza box and a few containers that look like Tupperware). "This reminds me of…wait a minute, not this doesn't remind me of anything, for the life of me I can't recall ever taking a break like this in the middle of a mission to have a picnic," (We then see Rictor say with a sarcastic smile on his face as he takes the items from Betsy, avoiding her glare, and lays them on the table). "Dibs on the pizza," (We then see Tabitha say with an excited smile on her face as she throws open the pizza box). (Then we see the expression on Tabitha's face change from one of excitement to one of surprise and then of disappointment as she scrunches up her face and then says), "Ah man…anchovies!"

"Come on Tabitha lighten up, we're not exactly in any position to complain," (We then see Warpath say with a joking smile on his face as he picks up a couple pieces of pizza and then he takes a big bite). "Yeah okay, but when we get home Sam's going to take me out someplace nice," (We then see Tabitha say with an unhappy pout on her face as she reluctantly picks up a piece of pizza, flicks the first anchovy that she sees off of the piece and then takes a bite). "Okay people we've solved the food problem, now what," (We then see Rictor ask with a slightly sarcastic look on his face as he stands up and walks over towards the telephone). "Now we stock up and then figure out how to extract our friends from their current confinement," (We then see Betsy say with a tired look on her face as she rubs an apple against her sleeve before she takes a big bite).

"We have to find the Professor to, knowing Apocalypse he probably separated Xavier from the others…hoping to soften him up a bit, get some perverse pleasure out of breaking the man whose dream has thwarted him numerous times," (We then see Warpath say with a very serious look on his face as he pops the top of one of the Tupperware containers and then he picks up a spoon off of a counter and then digs in as we then see Betsy say with a deadly serious and not joking in the least look on her face as she politely peels some of the apple peel), "Try to break him you mean, Charles Xavier has one of it not the strongest wills of anyone that I have ever come into contact with, and that includes Logan, myself, and even Ororo and her sometime circumspect maneuverings." (Then we see Tabitha, Rictor, and Warpath all share a slightly confused look before Tabitha cuts in with a weak smile on her face), "As long as I find Sam I'll be fine, but…right now what I'd like is my nice warm bed at home and a good night's sleep."

"Trust me Tabitha, there's nothing that I'd want more at this very moment than to be sitting in my rocking chair with my little ones in my arms, rocking them to sleep…but until then I will strike down any and all in my way with a fury rarely seen this side of hell itself," (We then see Betsy say with a very determined and impatient scowl on her face as she tosses her apple over her shoulder and then we see a few panels of Betsy using her telekinesis to float over another apple as we see that apple perched on the tip of her thumb's fingernail as it spins around like a top and the peel starts to be peeled off on a string of the peel that the peel hovers in the air around the apple all in the one long strip as the peel keeps the shape of the apple). "Yeesh, remind me not to get in your way until after we're over the Pacific," (We then see Tabitha say with a scared and nervous look on her face before she then takes a big bit of pizza). "You know guys, this light above the door has been blinking like crazy ever since…," (We then see Rictor start to say with a concerned look on his face as he turns back towards the table before we then see them all react to a loud alarm that goes off).

The Cellblock

(We start off with a panel from behind Siryn, who's sitting on her slab and holding her side, while we see Erica standing at the doorway looking out through the small square window in the door as she's on her tiptoes looking out as we see the sounds of the alarms going off). "What's going on," (We then see Siryn ask with a serious and concerned look on her face as she carefully stands up and leans on the wall for support). "Well…you know, I'm not sure but it's either the Fourth of July come early or they're having a clearance sale at Bloomingdales," (We then see Erica reply with a joking smirk on her face as she half turns back towards Siryn, who shakes her head and rolls her eyes in response). "Do ye always have t' make everything into a game," (We then see Siryn ask with a skeptical look on her face as she then begins to limp forward towards Erica and the door). "No…I just wanted to sound like I had some idea as to what was going on," (We then see Erica answer with a somewhat sheepish and also embarrassed look on her face before she tries to open the door again).

"Well we're certainly not going to…," (We then see Siryn say with a concerned look on her face before we then see both Siryn and Erica take a step back quickly as three crimson dawn warriors enter the cell and try to push Siryn and Erica back). (Then we see Erica laugh at the crimson dawn warriors and as one of them reaches out to grab Erica's shoulder but she then acts first and counterattacks). (We then see Erica grab the warrior that's reaching out towards her by the wrist and she then spins his arm around behind his back painfully before she then shoves him forward into the two other crimson dawn warriors who all crash back together into the side of the door). (Then we see Siryn step up and deck the first warrior to recover from Erica's initial attack). "Do yourself a favor and stay down," (We then see Erica say with a very serious look on her face as she kneels down and then reaches out and squeezes the throat of the foremost crimson dawn warrior). "And if we…," (We then see one of the crimson dawn warriors start to say with a defiant sneer on his face before we then see Siryn and Erica look up at each other with I told you so looks on their faces before we then see Siryn wink and smile at the crimson dawn warrior before she then opens her mouth and lets out a very high pitched sonic scream that we see knock all three of the warriors out).

(Then we se Erica start to leave the room but she then stops as we see Siryn grunt and wince in pain as she drops down to her knees). "Terry," (We then see Erica shout with a shocked look on her face as she rushes back into the cell and keeps Siryn from fully dropping to the floor as we then see Erica say with a worried look on her face as she struggles to pick Siryn up and lug her out into the hallway), "Oh…crap, c'mon girl…man you should really lay off the haggis." "I'm Irish ya bloody bat, haggis is Scottish…and the mere smell of it makes me want to hurl," We then see Siryn say with an angry and frustrated sneer on her face before she straightens up and then glares heavily at Erica and exclaims), "And I'm not fat!" "Anything to get you moving," (We then see Erica say back with a cheesy grin on her face as Siryn and Erica limp off down the hallway). "We should find the Professor," (We then see Siryn say with a worried look on her face as she straightens up a bit and leans heavily on the wall as in one quick panel we see Erica look oddly at her before her countenance becomes certain and serious). (Then we see Siryn and Erica get to a corner and then we see them run smack dab into Death and a detail of crimson dawn warriors).

"I think that you two lovely ladies have gone far enough," (We then see Death say with a rather confidant and arrogant smirk on his face as he chuckles a bit). "Kiss my ass Fitz…," (We then see Erica exclaim with an angry and confrontational glare on her face as she clenches her free first very tightly into a fist and shakes it threateningly at Death, who then laughs heartily before we see a sound from behind Siryn and Erica). (Then we see first Erica and then Siryn turn and look back over their shoulders before we then see a full detail of crimson dawn warriors marching down the hallway so that the two are almost boxed in between them). "Nice one…except there's one little flaw in your scheme, we still have an escape route open to us," (We then see Erica say with a nervous and skittish smile on her face as she slowly starts to edge herself and Siryn back and away from the two details of crimson dawn warriors). "Where do you think you're going," (We then see a very confidant Death say as he slowly walks around the corner after Siryn and Erica back away a bit). "To hell is a good answer," (We then see a limping War say as he comes down the hallway towards Erica and Siryn from behind as he looks the worse for wear and as if he's putting on a brave face despite his injuries and misgivings).

"Okay…things have officially gone from bad to worse," (We then see Siryn say with a nervous and unhappy look on her face as she and Erica both step back up against the wall). "Worse is only the beginning Ms. Rourke Cassidy," (We then see War say with a very confidant look on his face as he takes a step forward and starts to build up a sphere of plasma energy). "That's far enough War, Theresa, Erica…stay close to the wall and take the hallway on the right side, I'll take care of the crimson dawn warriors," (We then see a voice say from out of a set of speakers at the corner right above Siryn and Erica). "Professor," (We then see Siryn ask with a confused but heavily surprised look on her face as she looks up at the speaker above them as we also see War grit her teeth in anger and Death looks like he just had a very bad taste in his mouth). "I think you overestimate your abilities Xavier, the warriors of the crimson dawn are fanatically loyal to Apocalypse, they would never…," (We then see a very skeptical and haughty War say as he continues to build up more and more plasma energy). "We'll see," (We then see Xavier say back in response through the speakers before we then cut to a quick panel of Xavier pushed back up against the wall in what looks like a closet that's dark and dingy as there's cobwebs and mops and buckets as it looks like Xavier has hot wired into the speaker system and he also has a couple of weapons with him and he looks very tired and he's sweating heavily).

Despite the threats of fear and death for any sort of disobedience or misconduct the pull of Charles Xavier is to hard to resist. (We then see a panel or two of the crimson dawn warriors as they look around with nervous and unsure and even some scared looks on their faces before we then see signs of Xavier's telepathy beginning to take effect). (Then we see a panel of War stepping up towards Siryn and Erica before we then see the detail of crimson dawn warriors that were the ones that Xavier mentioned earlier all take a big step forward and then fire off blasts from their weapons at Death and the detail of crimson dawn warriors behind him and then War, blasting him back into the far wall). "What's going on," (We then see Erica ask with a surprised and confused look on her face as she ducks down underneath the weapons blast of the crimson dawn warriors). "It's Xavier, we need t' get moving," (We then see Siryn shout with a hurried and almost desperate look on her face as she starts to limp and stagger down the hallway past the detail of crimson dawn warriors and away from Death and War and the other detail of crimson dawn warriors).

"Where are we going," (We then see Erica ask with a nervous and unsure look on her face a she follows after Siryn before she then supports Siryn as they both nervously pass by the detail of crimson dawn warriors). "This is not over," (We then see War exclaim with an angry scowl on his face before he then fires off his plasma blast into the detail of crimson dawn warriors that are protecting Siryn and Erica). (Then we see the plasma blast hit the warriors and send a bunch of them flying back against the walls and Siryn and Erica have to dive for cover as they're showered with body parts and parts of the floor and carpet and the weapons of the crimson dawn warriors). (Then we see a panel of Siryn groaning in pain as she's lying on her stomach on the floor before we then see Erica cough a couple of times). (Then we see a panel of Siryn as she pushes herself up to a seated position as we then see that the midsection of her suit is ripped up and we see her scar and she has a few cuts and scrapes and she's splattered with blood).

"Ow," (We then see Siryn say with a pained wince on her face as she wipes her hand across her face before we then see Erica shove the torso of a crimson dawn warrior off of herself). "I think I'm gonna hurl…the second that the ringing stops in my head…," (We then see Erica say with a sick to her stomach look on her face before she then uses the shattered remains of the nearby wall to pull herself back up to her knees). (Then we see a panel of War as he starts to stagger around the corner with a bit of labored breath before then above War we see Xavier's voice come out over the speaker system), "Terry, Erica, are you all right?" "Nae," (We then see Siryn say with a scared and nervous look on her face as she feebly tries to stand up). (Then we see Siryn's whole body start to shake before she then sinks back down to the floor). "You can say that again," (We then see Erica say as she puts her back to the wall and she uses her legs to slide herself back up fully to her feet as then we see a close up panel on Erica's hands that are dangling down limply at her sides as there's blood running down over the backs of her hands and then down her fingers until it drips off of her fingernails as we also see that there are flames crackling over the blood).

"Can you move," (We then see Xavier ask through the speakers as we see Erica look up with sweat and blood running down her face as she takes a deep breath before we then see the door that is just down the hallway from Siryn and Erica open up and we then see someone walk through a blight flash of light wearing a very dark red body suit that covers them from their neck to the their toes and with a similarly colored mask and goggles that covers their entire body and every feature, although we can tell that it's a woman). "Who are you," (We then see Erica ask with a serious and unhappy scowl on her face as she's struggling to stay on her feet). "Introductions will have to wait, we need to leave," (We then see the mystery woman say as she steps into the hallway and then shoots a strong blast of light and energy out of her right hand that strikes Death first and knocks him back into the detail of crimson dawn warriors as they are all thrown back along with War who jumps out of the way).

(Then we see the mystery woman help Siryn back up to her feet as we see Xavier then add over the speakers), "You need to hurry and find the others, I can't keep my hold over the crimson dawn warriors forever." "We're moving baldie," (We then see the mystery woman say as she drapes Siryn's arm around her shoulders and then she bumps Erica wit her elbow). "I thought I told you not to call me that," (We then see Xavier say over the speakers as Erica flashes a grin but weakly uses the open door to keep going). "You're not paying me enough for that…still don't know why I ever agree to this, I should have my head examined," (We then see the mystery woman say as she shakes her head and then reaches back and blasts away a lone charging crimson dawn warrior). "What about you Professor, how are you going to…," (We then see Erica ask with a worried look on her face before she wipes her bloody hands off on her suit). "I can take care of myself Erica, just get yourselves out," (We then see Xavier say over the speakers before we then see Erica follow the mystery woman out of the hallway).

The Mansion-Mid Underground Level

(We see Warren walking through the now darkened hallways with the weapon of the one of the crimson dawn warriors in his hands and a very determined look on his face). (We then see Shatterstar shadowing Warren and looking like a snake ready to strike out instantly at anyone or anything that came to close to Warren). "Ah'm not sure that this is the right way Warren, are you," (We then see Sam say with a nervous and pained look on his face as he follows after Warren with an angry looking Pete behind him and Gomurr brings up the rear and looks just happy to be included before we then see Warren step onto a spiral staircase and he looks up before he then responds), "No…no Sam I'm not." "Well at least he's honest about it," (We then see Pete say with a sarcastic scowl on his face as he follows Sam up onto the stairs). "What about the others, Theresa and Erica," (We then see Shatterstar ask with a calm and serious look on his face as he kneels down at the top of the first set of stairs and looks up the second set).

"We don't know where they're being held, they could be anywhere and it's a maze down here, unless we…," (We then see Warren say with an unhappy look on his face as he turns back towards the others and takes a step back down). They're taken care of Warren, my newest associate has seen to expediting their escape , (We then see Xavier say telepathically as Warren looks up with a relieved look on his face as Gomurr smiles happily and Shatterstar's countenance remains the same). "This is new," (We then see Pete say with an unhappy and unsure look on his face as he then walks up the stairs past Warren). "Your newest associate…," (We then see Warren ask with a serious and confused look on his face as he gets a better grip on the weapon in his hands). I will explain it all later Warren, but right now you need to get your people out, and don't worry about me , (We then see Xavier say telepathically as Warren and his group start to walk up the stairs).

"What about Tabitha, where is she," (We then see Sam ask with a worried look on his face as he holds his injured arm and shoulder carefully). For the moments she's alright Samuel, she is upstairs with Elizabeth and the others , (We then see Xavier say back telepathically as Sam looks unconvinced and turns and looks worriedly over at Warren). "Where exactly are they Charles, tell me…are they close by," (We then see Warren demand with a very grim and concerned look on his face as he half turns away from Sam and lifts his gaze skyward). They are currently two floors above you and heading towards the largest room on the main floor, you need to try and locate Mr. Yoshiro Tan, before Apocalypse does , (We then see Xavier reply as Shatterstar looks back with a very deadly and angry look on his face as Pete shakes his head in frustration and the smile is now gone from Gomurr's face). "Please explain," (We then see Gomurr ask with a very serious look on his face as he looks up).

I have it on good authority that Apocalypse is nearby searching for Mr. Tan because he possesses something that it appears that Apocalypse is urgently seeking , (We then see Xavier say telepathically back as Warren leans around a nearby corner and blasts away a couple of guards). "You're going to have to give me more than that to go on Charles, Apocalypse could want Tan for anything from his connections to his life," (We then see Warren say with a very frustrated scowl on his face as he takes a few moments to catch his breath). I wish that I could Warren, but Elizabeth might have a better idea about why Apocalypse is looking for Mr. Tan , (We then see Xavier say back telepathically as we see Shatterstar dive around a nearby corner and snap the neck of one crimson dawn warrior before he then kicks the other crimson dawn warrior in the throat before we then see Warren slam the end of his weapon into that warrior's head). "They we'd better find him first," (We then see Warren say with a very grim and determined scowl on his face as he then steps over the body of the down crimson dawn warriors and continues on down the hallway).

"This ought to be fun, anyone care to wager how far we get before Apocalypse's whole damn security force comes down on our arses," (We then see Pete joke with an unhappy smile on his face as he limps along after Warren and gives one of the crimson dawn warriors a hard kick in the ribs for good measure). "Probably just as long as it takes you to shut up," (We then see Sam say with a less than thrilled frown on his face as he follows after Pete and then Sam walks past Pete as we see Gomurr laughing in the shadows). (Then we see Shatterstar get to a set of massive metal doors that have no keyhole, latch, or other means to open them up). (Then we see Shatterstar start to try and check all around the doors for a way to open them). (Then we see Pete step forward and lay his right hand flat on the door before he then slides his hand around the door where the lock would be). "Anything," (We then see Warren ask with a nervous and unhappy scowl on his face as he gingerly spreads his wings).

"I could humor you and say that we'll be through this is no time…or I could be serious and say that it'll be a cold day in hell before those doors budge an inch," (We then see Pete reply with a dryly sarcastic grin on his face as he half turns around at the waist and looks back at Warren, who doesn't look very impressed). "This is not advantageous to our escape," (We then see Shatterstar say with a very serious and unhappy scowl on his face as he stands up and then turns around). "Bringing out the bit words now," (We then see Warren say with a subtle smirk on his face before he turns away and paces off back into the darkness).

Two Floors Up

Not fully knowing or understanding fully what was happening around them they weave their way through the twisting and turning labyrinth of hallways and rooms that make up the ground level of the large mansion. (We then see Betsy and Forge lead their group through the hallways in which there are flashing lights and an almost constant alarm). (Then we see a panel of Betsy using her powers to telepathically scan the area in front of them in a fan shape). "Getting anything up there," (We then see Tabitha ask with a nervous look on her face as she climbs over the bottom half of a door with Warpath right behind her and then Forge moves to the rear). "Nothing but random and free flowing bits and pieces of thoughts, none of them seem to be connected in any way," (We then see Betsy reply with a very serious scowl on her face as we see her push aside a burnt out husk of a china cabinet). "That's not very helpful," (We then see Tabitha say back with an unhappy frown on her face as she walks through the bits and pieces of the broken china and burnt holes on the carpet).

"No…it's not, but it's all that we have to go on right now," (We then see Betsy say with a calm and concerned look on her face as she gets to the bottom of a big set of stairs). "Maybe we should split up," (We then see Rictor ask with a hopeful but yet nervous look on his face as he starts to walk up the first few steps of the staircase). "No, we should stay together and find the others, otherwise we won't get two feet out of the door," (We then see Forge say with a very serious and somewhat cold and angry look on his face as he walks past the set of stairs and then continues on through a set of double doors). "Obsessive much…," (Wet hen see Tabitha say with a slay and also sarcastic smile on her face as she sits down on one of the lower steps). "That's usual for him remember," (We then see Warpath say with a joking but almost depressed look on his face before he then goes and helps Tabitha up). (Then we see Rictor grumble softly to himself as he trudges down the last few steps and then he follows after Forge).

"We need to find Warren and the others…and find a way to stop that damn alarm," (We then see Betsy say with a frustrated and uncomfortable look on her face as she then gives one last look to Warpath and Tabitha and then limps off after Forge and Rictor). "I could stop it, just get me close enough and I'll take care of it for ya," (We then see Tabitha say with a helpful smile on her face before we then see a quick panel of Betsy's face as she softly smiles). (Then we see Betsy limp off by the stairway and Warpath turns slightly and looks out of the shattered windows before he then pulls the loose doors off of the entryway that Forge, Rictor, and Betsy just went through).

Broom Closet

He debates his options calmly, despite the lethargic feeling holding throughout his body. His breathing ragged and nervous, Charles Xavier hopes that he has not painted himself into an inescapable corner. (We start off with a few panels of Xavier trying to calm himself with taking stock of his surroundings as he takes a few deep breaths). (Then we see Xavier pull down a few towels and he wipes the blood and sweat off of first his face and then over his head and then back of his neck). I need to think this through…I have to find a way out of her, without using any more of my abilities , (We then see Xavier think with a very serious and concerned look on his face as he then crawls over towards the door). (Then we see a panel of Xavier as he seems to sense that there is someone closing in on his position as he grabs both of his weapons and gets ready to do his best to defend himself before we then see the door to the closet slowly open).

(Then we see a panel of Xavier in the foreground with one of his guns aimed up at the person in the doorway as we see that the person in the doorway is the mystery woman that helped Siryn and Erica out earlier as she then says), "Whoa Professor…I'm on your side remember." "Yes…of course, my apologies Maggie," (We then see Xavier say as he breaks out into a relieved smile as he lowers his weapon and lets out a big breath). (Then we see the mystery woman grumble a bit before we then see her take her goggles off first and then her hood). (We then see a long tight braid of red hair get pulled out of the back of her suit before she then says with an unhappy pout on her face), "I thought that we weren't going to use our real names." "You called me Charles," (We then see Xavier say with a sly smile on his face as he sets his guns down and then takes a breath). "Guilty as charged sir," (We then see Maggie reply with a half smile on her face before she kneels down and helps Xavier to get up and limp away).

(Then we see several panels of Maggie and Xavier working their way through the hallways before they then push open a couple of doors and walk in on Tabitha blasting away a small group of crimson dawn warriors). "You get them all," (We then see Rictor ask with concerned look on his face before he then turns around and his eyes get wide as he sees Xavier). "Do I know you," (We then see Forge ask with a nervous and concerned look on his face as he walks up to Maggie while we see Warpath pick Xavier up). "We might have met a few times…Maker," (We then see Maggie say with a nervous and a bit scared look on her face as she drops her head down and takes a step back away from Warpath and Xavier). "You were once known by the name Strobe, were you not," (We then see Betsy say with a skeptical and unsure look on her face as she then takes a step forward and looks Maggie straight in the eye). "Strobe…wait a minute, weren't you one of…," (We then see Rictor ask with a surprised look on his face as his eyes grow wide). "Yes…I was, but many of my earlier and fervently held beliefs have left me…more truthfully beaten and dragged out of me," (We then see Strobe say with a look of humbled regret and disillusionment on her face as we see an absentminded hand drop to her side, as if remembering an old wound).

"Can we trust her," (We then see Tabitha whisper to Betsy with an unsure look on her face as Betsy stays calm). What do your eyes tell you, (We then see Betsy reply back telepathically as her look stays the same while Forge lays his hand on his gun). That she looks like she can take care of herself well enough…probably able to kick my ass six ways to Sunday…, (We then see Tabitha think back with a nervous smile on her face as she stands perpendicular to Betsy). Look deeper, what does your heart tell you child , (We then see Xavier ask Tabitha with a tired but kind hearted smile on his face as we see Tabitha turn back to look back at Xavier over her shoulder). She looks like she had a lot of pride once, pride for her cause of mutant liberation…but like she said, her eyes have been forced open to the truth, whether she liked it or not, and now she's left not knowing who or what to believe, (We then see Tabitha think back with a deep in thought look on her face as it's clear that she is concentrating really hard).

(Then we see a panel of Xavier and Betsy as they look at each other with looks of great approval on their faces). You answered well Tabitha , (We then see Xavier say back to Tabitha telepathically with a congratulatory smile on his face before we then see Tabitha blush and smile sheepishly). "I'd appreciate it if you guys wouldn't talk about me unless I can actually see your lips move, telepathy's always given me the creeps," (We then see Strobe say with a nervous and tense look on her face as she takes a step forward and crosses her arms). "I apologize Maggie, I meant nothing by it," (We then see Xavier say back with a calm smile on his face as he slowly nods his head). "Whatever…look can we get out of here already, because you're not paying me enough to take on anyone like Apocalypse," (We then see Strobe say with a nervous look on her face as she starts to look around as if to check that no crimson dawn warriors is going to pop out and attack them).

"Wait…we have to go up against Apocalypse…himself," (We then see a stunned and timid Tabitha ask as she takes a quick step back and then turns to Betsy). "It appears Tabitha…that we do not have a choice in this matter, do we Charles," (We then see Betsy say with an unhappy look on her face as she turns first to look at Tabitha and then to Xavier, who we see shake his head with a serious and also sad look on his face). "So do we have to go up against Apocalypse directly or more just distract him long enough for us to find Mr. Tan, and figure out exactly what it is that he has that's so special," (We then see Strobe say with a nervous look on her face as she cautiously walks past Forge and Betsy and then comes to stand directly in front of Warpath and Xavier). "I am sorry Maggie, but until we know for certain what it is that Apocalypse wants we have no choice but to directly seek out and confront Apocalypse and his minions," (We then see Xavier say with a somewhat hesitant look on his face as we see Strobe hang her head).

"I was afraid of that…," (We then see Tabitha say with a fearful look on her face as she shakes her head and winces slightly as she takes a breath). "Elizabeth, you have met with Mr. Tan already, do you have any idea as to why Apocalypse would be looking for him," (We then see Xavier ask with a concerned look on his face as Betsy frowns sadly). "Not really Charles, although come to think of it he did offer me an old relic for my services, it was an odd thing really…it was a long rectangular device about the length of my forearm, there was a red jewel that's centered at the top with two circular depressions near its base…that could be something," (We then see Betsy say with a very deep in thought look on her face as she crosses her arms and taps her lips with the tip of her left index finger). "Do you know what is supposed to go into those two holes, some kind of battery maybe," (We then see Strobe wonder with a nervous and unsure look on her face before we then see Forge cut in), "Was there any sort of electronic circuitry or digital display of some kind?"

"Sorry Forge but no, from what I could see there wasn't anything even remotely technologically advanced about it, in fact there didn't seem to be any kind of technology to it," (We then see Betsy say with a serious and unhappy look on her face before she then takes a few steps back and takes a seat on one of the few remaining non burned chairs). "Even so I'd still like to have the chance to examine the device myself," (We then see Forge say with a deep in thought look on his face as he seems to already be beginning to go over some preliminary equations in his head). "You may yet get the chance Forge," (We then see Warpath say with a hesitant look of hope on his face as he watches Forge slowly start to walk away). (Then we pull back and see a long and wide shot of the whole group as we see that Forge is pacing off by himself and Strobe stands apart from the others, unsure of her exact place in everything). "Seems to me then that the first thing that we should do is look for this Tan guy, what's he look like," (We then see Tabitha ask with a very serious look on her face ass he mimic's Betsy's posture from just earlier with her arms crossed and she's tapping her bottom lip with the tip of her index finger). (Then we see Betsy start to say something but then she gets a surprised look on her face before she then says), "Kind of like that actually Tabitha." (Then we see everyone in the room turn and look as then we see a panel of Mr. Yoshiro Tan, painfully standing in the doorway leaning heavily on one of his guards, who has a bloody scratch on his cheek).

"Heh…I see that you still live," (We then see Mr. Tan say with a sly smile on his face as his guards help him to walk into the room). "As do you, although I'll save us both the trouble and not ask how you're still alive if you'll do the same for me," (We then see Betsy say with a tired smirk on her face as she stiffly stands up). "I appreciate that…truly, but in turn I will save us all a lot of time and energy and hand over what everyone is looking so earnestly for," (We then see Mr. Tan say with a kind but quickly tiring smile on his face before he then takes the device that Betsy saw earlier out of the pocket of his coat). "Is that it," (We then see Strobe ask with a tense and nervous look on her face as she looks first to Mr. Tan and then back to Betsy). "That's it all right," (We then see Betsy with a look of little happiness and much scorn on her face as she barely looks at Mr. Tan or any of his men).

"So then all's good right, we got the thing that Apocalypse wants, we've got him by the short hairs…," (We then see Tabitha say with a snazzy and confidant grin on her face as she clenches her fists tightly and then shakes them in celebration). "Tabitha…," (We then see Xavier say with a very shocked look on his face as we see Tabitha put on an embarrassed smile before we then see Mr. Tan cut in with an anxious and somewhat nervous look on his face), "I am not quite sure that I understand your meaning child." "Don't feel bad about it, I've known Tabitha for years and even I don't have a clue what she's talking about half the time," (We then see Rictor say with a cheesy grin on his face and his eyes are looking over at Tabitha who's glaring evilly back at him). (Then we see a panel of Mr. Tan as he shakes his head before we then see Forge walk up to him with a very calm but yet serious look on his face before he then says), "May I see the device please."

"Of course," (We then see Mr. Tan say with a tired look on his face as he hands Forge the device and then is guided to a seat by his guards). (Then we see Betsy limp over until she's reasonably close to Mr. Tan before she then says with a very restrained look on her face as we see that her hands are tightly clenched into fists), "Now that we have a minute there are a few details that I feel need to be discussed…most importantly who that little bitch was that tried to rearrange my face earlier." "She was who she claimed to be, the younger sister of Kwannon," (We then see Mr. Tan say with a very serious look on his face as he calmly leans back in his seat and looks up at Betsy). "But that's impossible, I…she, didn't have any family…at least none that I've been able to find," (We then see Betsy say with an uncertain look on her face as we then see then see a quick panel of Betsy's hands as they slowly and calmly unravel themselves).

"Well the full validity of her statement has yet to be proven, but her motivations proved quite advantageous to me, however your death was not my intent, your dear and beloved sister's true purpose was solely to distract you long enough for my plan to work," (We then see Mr. Tan say with a very tired look on his face as he then takes a deep breath). "And what plan was that," (We then see a very serious Betsy say with her hands on her hips as she glowers down at Mr. Tan). (Then we see Tabitha walk over and nervously pull Betsy back away from Mr. Tan). "This is helpful," (We then see Strobe say with a sarcastic grin on her face as she shakes her head and then she starts to walk towards the door that Betsy and Forge and the others just came through when suddenly there is a huge explosion that destroys the doorway, blasts Strobe up into the air and then down through the railing of the stairwell on the other side of the room and then we see her all crumpled up in a bloody and ripped and torn clump).

"Maggie," (We then see Xavier yell with a shocked and scared look on his face as everyone else dives for cover as we see both Betsy and Tabitha wince badly in pain as a result of their attempts to get out of the way). It starts with a low rumble…before it quickly builds to its crescendo. (Then we see a panel of several more explosions that for a time cover up one of the golems as it then bull rushes through the fire and looks about ready to slam its fist into Warpaths chest as we then see Warpath set Xavier down and then get decked in the chest). (Then we see Warpath get slammed back through a couple of walls before we then see Tabitha yell with an angry and scared scowl on her face), "We got trouble!" "No s#$, not get off your bloody arse and do something about it," (We then see Betsy shout angrily as she painfully starts to pull herself back up to her feet as then we see a panel or two of Forge as he scuttles between any kind of cover that he can find and he starts firing his guns at the golem).

"How about this…," (We then see Rictor shout with a very serious scowl on his face as we see him facing us in the background with his feet spread a ways apart and he has his palms flat together pointed diagonally down at the ground as he's sending a seismic blast straight out of his hands, into the ground, and then straight towards the feet of the golem). (Then we see the golem get hit and stagger back a couple of steps before it then stops itself and glares back at Rictor). "Sir, we should leave," (We then see one of Mr. Tan's bodyguards say with a nervous but yet very serious look on his face as he picks Mr. Tan up off of the floor and they start to exit the room but then we see them all get vaporized by a large plasma explosion). "All is well," (We then see an injured but triumphant War exclaim as he walks calmly through the flames, smashing Mr. Tan's skull to dust and then crosses his arms and grins proudly at Betsy). "Ahh…damn," (We then see Tabitha groan with a defeated and very close to panicking look of fear on her face as she backs up a few steps and rolls over the edge of the stairs and she squeaks in pain as she collides with some of the hard rubble).

(Then we see Betsy look like she's about to go and try to strangle Tabitha but her injured knee gets a quick blast from a crimson dawn warrior that follows after War). (Then we see the new crimson dawn warriors that rush into the room fire off some weapons blasts towards Xavier, but he defends himself admirably by grabbing anything and everything that he can get his hands on and throws it all up into the air to block all of the weapons blasts). (Then we see the golem pick up a large chunk of the wall and heave it at Forge, who dives out of the way just in the nick of time although his landing isn't a smooth one as he lands in some loose gravel type stuff and gets all scratched up). "This will be a day long remembered and celebrated, the day that Charles Xavier and his X-men are obliterated once and for all," (We then see War announce with a very proud grin on his face as he walks confidently and triumphantly towards Xavier). "Nice pipe dream War, but I'm afraid that it'll have to remain only a dream," (We then see someone say from out of the darkness as we see Betsy look up with a relieved and happy look on her face before we then see Warren step out of the shadows, weapon in hand, in a mid sized panel). (Then we see Pete limp out of the darkness as Gomurr calmly steps out after Warren and Shatterstar pounces out of the darkness and lands at the top of the stairs).

(Then we see the crimson dawn warriors all turn and start to fire off blast after blast at Warren and his group). (Then we see Warren leap out of the way of the top of the stairs that gets all blown up and he goes through the air until he grabs a hold of one of the large chandeliers as Shatterstar tears down the stairs and everyone else dives out of the way). "Warren," (We then see Betsy yell in shock and fear as she's furiously struggling to get back up to her feet). (Then we see the golem turn around and look up at Warren as the crimson dawn warriors shoot at Warren as he's swinging around on the chandelier). Calling upon every moment of gymnastic and acrobatic training that he has amassed over the years Warren Worthington III takes the first course of action that flashes through his mind…for better or worse.

Using the momentum of the swinging chandelier to his utmost advantage Warren releases his grip on the chandelier at the furthest apex of its swing and aims carefully. (Then we see a panel of the crimson dawn warriors start to shoot at Warren while he's still on the chandelier before we then see Warren drop down through the room and slam both of his feet into the golem's jaw before we then see the golem bat Warren aside afterwards as Warren goes down into a pile of rubble). (Then we see Warpath step back into the room and then say with a very serious scowl on his face as he wraps his arms around the golem and squeezes), "Bad move stupid!" (Then we see Warpath lift the golem up off of the ground and he then spins around in a circle a few times before he then lets go of the golem and we then see it go flying high up into the air and then through several walls up out of the higher levels as a lot of destruction abounds). (Then we see War step forward and look ready to blast Tabitha, who looks scared but then we see Sam step out of the destruction at the top of the stairs and he powers up and then blasts War powerfully back into the far wall).

(Then we pull back into a wide panel and see Sam streaking through the air downward towards Tabitha while Shatterstar leaps into the fray wildly and knocks several of the crimson dawn warriors down, Rictor fires off another attack while Tabitha half turns around and is blasting away a leaping pair of crimson dawn warriors). (Then we see a panel of Betsy kneeling down beside Warren, who is sitting up and scowling while Forge is walking up towards them in the background, with his gun in one hand and the device that Mr. Tan gave him only a few minutes earlier in the other). "Are you," (We then see both Betsy and Warren start to say to each other at the exact same time before we then see Forge come up and say with a serious look on his face), "Things are not going according to plan." "Why Forge, whatever gave you that silly idea," (We then see Betsy say with a sly smirk on her face before we then see her help Warren back up to his feet with the aid of his weapon).

"Perhaps the fact that we're outnumbered twenty to one and half of our numbers are in no condition to fight anything more than the common cold," (We then see Forge say with a very serious and sarcastic look on his face as we see Warren look oddly at the device in Forge's hand and then say), "Where did you get that?" "From the recently deceased Mr. Yoshiro Tan," (We then see Forge say back with a serious look on his face as he hands the device to Warren). "But we still don't have a clue how to make it work," (We then see Betsy say with a grim look on her face as we see Forge look up and start to fire off his gun a few times). "What's it supposed to do," (We then see Warren ask with an anxious look on his face as he rubs his thumb in the depression on the bottom right). "Create a hole in space, suck everything nearby into it and out of existence…that is if the thing works at all," (We then see Betsy say with a nervous look on her face as she pulls up a table to block more weapons attacks from the crimson dawn warriors). (Then we see a panel of Shatterstar smashing his fist into the stomach of a crimson dawn warrior while in the background we see Pete painfully kneeling down beside Strobe and firing off his finger knives at the same time).

"Good thing the Aerous aren't here," (We then see Xavier say with a nervous look on his face as he searches his immediate area for a weapon). "Or else we'd be up a crick without a paddle," (We then see a slightly skittish Tabitha say as we see that she's on her knees and she's firing away at any and all crimson dawn warriors that come near her or Sam). "Give it up failure, you cannot win, it is hopeless," (We then see an angry War shout with the golem now back at his side, as he fires off a blast that catches Pete unawares and knocks him out cold as he collapses down right next to Strobe). "This will never be over until…," (We then see Warren start to shout with a very defiant and resilient look of determination on his face before we then see Gomurr pop up and cut in with a carefree look on his face), "Enough hero posturing my boy, use the coin that I gave you…the special ones." (Then we see both Warren and Betsy look oddly at Gomurr before then the entire wall behind War comes crashing down to reveal a grinning Apocalypse with Death at his side). "Wound now be a good time to panic," (We then see Tabitha say with a scared look on her face before we then see her get knocked stumbling backwards into Sam by a plasma blast from War).

"No Tabitha, no it would not," (We then see Warren reply with a proud look on his face as he produces the coin that Gomurr gave him months earlier and holds it in the open palm of his right hand). "Alright now, Elizabeth do you have," (We then see Gomurr ask Betsy with a somewhat hurried look on his face as he takes the coin from Warren and then turns towards Betsy). "Right here…," (We then see Betsy say with a slightly confused look on her face as she pulls her coin from one of her pockets). "Where'd you keep that thing," (We then see Forge ask Warren with an unsure look on his face as he continues to defend himself with his guns). "I didn't, I was lucky enough to find it on one of the jailers, he must have thought it to be worth something to him…Gomurr whatever you're going to do, do it now," (We then see Warren say with a serious smirk on his face before he jumps forward and charges a nearby group of crimson dawn warriors). "Please do," (We then see Betsy say with an anxious look on her face before she follows Warren's lead, picking up a chunk of the wall as she goes).

"Come back here you little bitch," (We then see War shout with a very angry sneer on his face before we then see Apocalypse hold his hand up and then say with a very calm and unaffected look on his face), "Easy my horseman, the process of Charles Xavier's imminent demise has already begun." "Fekt…you presume to much," (We then see Shatterstar say with a look of scorn on his face as he looks up from a pile of bodies and glares up at Apocalypse). "Do I," (We then see Apocalypse say with a very calm and sublimely confidant sneer on his face as he steps forward through all of the debris). (Then we see Gomurr and Forge lay the device down on the ground as then we see Forge set one coin into one of the slots and then Gomurr does the same into the other slot). "Anything yet," (We then see Rictor ask with a worried look on his face as he gets near to where Gomurr and Forge are). "Not yet I…," (We then see Forge start to say with a serious look on his face before we then see the device start to glow brightly). The device begins to glow brightly before the fireworks truly get under way. (We see the device slowly rise up into the air and start to glow a lot brighter).

"What's going on," (We then see Tabitha shout with a panicked and confused look of desperation as the device begins to really glow and a great wind picks up and blows everything around). "kinda reminds me of the movie Twister," (We then see Sam say as he pulls Tabitha close to him and they then get blown over off of their feet and back into the far wall). "Guess the thing works," (We then see Warren say as he shoves a crimson dawn warrior away and then looks for Betsy). At first a gentle whisper of a tickling breeze that has become a whirlwind. "Stop this," (We then see Apocalypse shout with an angry and frustrated scowl on his face as he starts to try and fight against the wind but it's powerful enough to cause him to stumble back and knock War down in the process). "Everybody out…now," (We then see Xavier shout out over the wind as he struggles to crawl towards the doors). (Then we see a panel or two of Warren and the others as they struggle to get towards the exits). "This isn't working," (We then see Tabitha shout over the wind before we then see Sam bring up his blast shield and fly out of the room with her in his arms).

"We need to get the others…James," (We then see Xavier shout as he's looking over at Warpath). "I'm on it," (We then see Warpath say with an excited smile on his face as he then rushes off to get Pete and Strobe while Forge drags Gomurr away and Rictor helps Shatterstar out). "This is not over…this will not be the last time that we," (We then see Apocalypse start to yell out with an angry sneer on his face before we then see Warren cut in), "I'm afraid that I am respectfully going to have to disagree, monster…." (We then see Warren and Betsy limping out of the room as the entire mansion begins to shake and then be pulled apart, causing a lot of destruction). "Boy when we bring down the house…we really bring the house down," (We then see Tabitha shout with a scared look on her face as she and Sam race through the largest room in the building as they dodge all kinds of falling debris on their way to the doors).

(Then we see Warpath hand Strobe to Rictor and Pete to Shatterstar before he then race back into the building and a few panels later he reemerges with Xavier in his arms, just as the whole building is blown apart and everyone dives for cover). "We really know how to throw a party don't we," (We then see Sam shout with a cheesy grin on his face as then the entire mansion turns in upon itself and then completely disappears, leaving the team just standing there in the snow and strong wind staring at what had been the mansion as we pull up and away into the night).-END


	37. My 37th Mini

**UNCANNY X-MEN MINI #37: A NEW THREAT**

**By: LoganAlpha30**

**""-Words**

**( )-Art Instructions**

** -Thoughts**

** -Caption Boxes**

**-Time, Place Boxes**

+The Mansion+

+Three Months Later+

(We start off with a panel of Betsy, wearing just a dark blue bra and pair of panties with her left knee all wrapped up and Warren, wearing only boxers, as they're sitting on their bed). (We see that Betsy has her hair up in a bob, is wearing glasses and sitting up in bed on top of the covers and she's holding some papers and looks to be writing something as she has a pen while Warren looks to be sifting through a bunch of files that look confidential in nature). "Welcome Worthington Industries associates and shareholders…," (We then see Betsy say with a deep in thought look with a deep level of concentration as she's poking the top piece of paper with her pen). "You're still working on that," (We then see Warren ask with a tired look on his face as he leans over closer to Betsy). "Yes Warren, I am…unlike you I actually have to attend the annual Worthington Industries shareholders meetings in Miami, you get to…," (We then see Betsy star to say with a scolding look on her face as she turns to Warren).

"Actually, I will be in attendance, something about fulfilling my obligation as owner, CEO, and majority shareholder," (We then see Warren say with an unenthusiastic pout on his face as he sets one of the folders down onto the bed and leans back up against the headboard). "So what finally broke the mold here…old many Hackling finally find a way to get something through that thick head of yours…very interesting," (We then see Betsy say with a sly smirk on her face as she then turns and sets the papers that she was working with on the nightstand near the bed). "Nothing really…just that I haven't taken a real vacation in over three years and…he suggested that I take a working vacation with my beautiful family," (We then see Warren say with a tired look on his face before he then stands up and walks over to the two basinets that are in the darker half of the room as it's night and Warren and Betsy half is lit up by small lights on each nightstand). "I knew there was catch, it was all to good to be true," (We then see Betsy say with a sad pout on her face as she swings her legs around and lays on her stomach as she crawls to the end of the bed and looks up at Warren with a sly grin on her face).

"We haven't heard anything from Apocalypse or any of the horsemen for three months, the warheads had been dealt with…besides Sam's still wearing the sling and Pete only left for London yesterday," (We then see Warren say with an apprehensive and serious look on his face as he walks over fully to the basinets and then leans over carefully and carefully and gently rubs Moira's cheek). "Let us hope that this trend continues," (We then see Betsy say as she slips off of the end of the bed and stands up and rubs her injured knee before she then joins Warren by the basinets). "We can only hope," (We then see Warren say with a tired look on his face as he loops an arm around Betsy's waist before he then pulls her close). Any word on the squad of merc's that tried to take us out a few months back , (We then see Betsy ask Warren telepathically before we then see a panel of Warren and Betsy standing in between the two basinets as Warren is holding Betsy in his arms and their arms are intertwined as they're looking down happily at Charles and Moira and Warren says back via the two's telepathic connection), Sadly no, the ones that were taken into custody aren't talking and those that evaded arrest have not been heard from since that day .

Have you put any thought into my proposal… , (We then see Betsy ask Warren telepathically with a serious look on her face as she looks up at Warren). I'm still not sure about this Betts, even with Cerebra I'm not positive that you could find anything new , (We then see Warren say back to Betsy telepathically with a serious and concerned look on his face as he looks away off into the night). You never know unless you try luv , (We then see Betsy say back telepathically with a warm and sly smirk on her face as she pulls away from Warren a bit and she looks up at him and they lock gazes). "That is true, however I would say that making sure that after all is said and done that Charles and Moira still have a mother who doesn't drool uncontrollably…," (We then see Warren whisper to Betsy with a very serious and concerned look on his face as he leans forward and they touch foreheads). "I have never drooled," (We then see Betsy whisper back with a coy and playful smile on her face as she loops her arms around Warren's neck and looks deeply and directly into Warren's eyes).

"Well actually there…there…was that one morning there a few months back, if I remember correctly we had to burn that pillowcase because of all of the…," (We then see Warren whisper with a snicker into Betsy's ear as she then says back right into Warren's ear), "If you don't want to get a slap upside the side of your head you will not finish that statement." (Then we see Warren nervously smile as he slightly pulls away from Betsy before we then see either Charles or Moira make a noise and fuss and we see a panel of Betsy and Warren as they immediately stop their banter and look down with surprised and very concerned looks on their faces). (Then we see both Betsy and Warren stare breathlessly down at the basinets before the kid that made the noise then goes back to sleep and Warren and Betsy both breath a collective sigh of relief before we then see Betsy ask Warren telepathically with a tired smile on her face), I wonder if the others are having this much fun ?

Three Doors Down

(We start off with a panel of Forge as he walks out of the bathroom, still dripping wet and wrapping a towel around his waist). (Then we see Erica look up from her place at the window as her hair is down and she's only wearing an almost see through nightgown as the window is open and a soft breeze is wafting into the room). "Hot," (We then see Forge ask with a half smirk on his face as he looks back at Erica while he makes his way over to the dresser). "Not really…it's just that we beat Apocalypse you know, and I always told myself that once we did I'd…," (We then see Erica say back with a sad and somber pout on her face as she half turns away from the window and she wraps her night gown tightly around her body before she then ties up the tie-strings). "You thought that everything would make sense again, that you'd feel a sense of relief…that all of your ghosts from the past would finally be able to be laid to rest, like those of your family," (We then see Forge say with a serious look on his face as he pulls his towel off in a panel where we see him from the waist up only).

"Yeah…guess not all your dreams can come true, someone should really call Disney about this, they've been lying to little kids for years," (We then see Erica say with a very sour and sad pout on her face as her shoulders slump forward as she walks towards Forge). "You going to do that right now or are we going to go to bed," (We then see Forge ask with a tired and weak smile on his face as through the darkness we see him walk towards the bed). "Fine…but I'm seriously thinking about asking Warren for some time off," (We then see Erica say with a sad pout on her face as she slips her robe off in the darkness before she gets into bed beside Forge). "With Apocalypse gone now I think that we'll all get some down time, God knows that we need it," (We then see Forge say as he lays his head down on the pillow and turns off the light).

Two More Doors Down

(We start off with a panel of Sam sitting at his desk in his room with his arm still in a sling, wearing boxers and a beater as he's writing a letter by the light of a lamp). (Then behind him we see a sleepy Tabitha sitting cross-legged on the end of his bed, wearing pajamas and watching something on television). "You should go to bed," (We then see Sam say with a warm smile on his face as he half turns around in his chair and looks at Tabitha). "Nope…not sleepy," (We then see Tabitha say back with a defiant look on her face as she's fighting a losing battle against sleep). "Right…you don't even know what you're watching do you," (Wet hen see Sam shoot back with a friendly chuckle as he stands up and then walks over to stand beside Tabitha and then lay a hand on her shoulder). "Yes I do…it's, well it's...," (We then see Tabitha say as she tries to defend her television watching with a defiant pout on her face as she glares softly up at Sam). "Just got to bed Tabby, or else I'm going to turn the television off and tie you down…and if all…else…fails," (We then see Sam say at first with a very serious look on his face before he sat down on the bed next to Tabitha and puts his good arm around her and then when she turns her head to look at him he leans in closer and kisses her a couple of times).

(Then we see Tabitha pull back and put before she then stands up and walks over to the dresser and she seems to fully wake up and she picks up a pen and paper). "Should we go with the pink or blue flowers," (We then see Tabitha ask with a warm smile on her face as she walks back towards Sam). "Now Tabitha…maybe we should just use one of those twenty four hour chapels, ah just don't really feel right doing the whole traditional weddin without…," (We then see Sam say back with a sad and nervous look on his face as he turns to Tabitha as she sits down on the bed beside him and does her best to stifle a big yawn). (Then we see Tabitha start to argue but she then sees the look in Sam's eyes and her enthusiasm to debate Sam drains quickly away and her shoulders slump fully down as her bottom lip juts out a bit more before she says as she lays the pen and piece of paper down on the bed beside her and looks down at the ground), "Your family…yeah, guess now this all seems a bit overblown."

"Ah'm just not sure that we deserve to be this happy…given everything that's happened to us recently," (We then see Sam say with a depressed look on his face as he slowly stands up and walks over to the window). "Maybe we should just ask Warren if we could hold the ceremony in one of his hotels, sure I won't get the fairy tale wedding that I've dreamt of since I was a little girl but it's a small price to pay compared to what you've been through,"(We then see Tabitha say with a sad but firmly resolved look on her face as she stands up and walks over to the window and leans up against Sam). "But…," (We then see Sam say with a sad and downtrodden look on his face as his shoulders are slumped forward before we then see Tabitha interrupt him with a very certain look on her face as she makes Sam turn and face her), "But nothing Sam, I've made up my mind and…in fact, I think I'll go ask Warren right now."

(Then we see Tabitha start off towards the door before Sam then hurries up and grabs her arm and stops her before he then says), "Whoa there Tabitha, you can't go right now…you'd wake up Charles and Moira." "Oh…yeah, knowing Psylocke she'd get mad and make me be the one to get them to go back to sleep," (We then see Tabitha say with an unhappy look on her face as she steps back into the room towards Sam). "Something that I think that you'd be good at," (We then see Sam say back with a cheesy smirk on his face as he walks back towards the bed pulling Tabitha along behind him). "Very funny…heh, you're a really funny guy Sam, anyone ever tell you that," (We then see Tabitha shoot back with a sarcastic pout on her face as she slugs Sam lightly in the shoulder). "And you love me for it to," (We then see Sam say back with a sly grin on his face as he lightly rubs the spot on his shoulder where Tabitha hit him). "You're lucky you know, lucky that you have a very understanding fiancé," (We then see Tabitha say back with a very confidant and sarcastic grin on her face as she leans in closer to Sam and then kisses him).

"I am lucky…aren't I," (We then see Sam say with a cheesy and dopey grin on his face as he and Tabitha then move towards the bed more). "Don't push it," (We then see Tabitha shoot back with a fake look of scorn on her face before she pulls Sam down onto the bed and we move out through the window as we also see kissing and laughing sounds in the bottom of the panel).

Three More Doors Down And To The Right

"Ye really should rest boyo, you can' just keep going twenty four seven without any rest, no matter what you say," (We then see Siryn say with a worried look on her face as she reaches up and closes the window). (We see that Siryn is wearing a black teddy and looking like she's interested in anything but sleep as she looks over at Warpath with a big smile). "I'm fine Terry…really, ever since Apocalypse and all of his horsemen got sucked to Never-neverland Psylocke's kept me busy with everything from planting all of those new apple trees to leveling off that plot of land next to the river," (We then see Warpath say back with a tired and weary look on his face as he strips off his shirt and throws it in the hamper).

"But you're done with all of that now right, we can have some time to ourselves right…maybe take a trip back to Ireland and find a new Cassidy keep since the original one's," (We then see Siryn say with a nervous and optimistic look on her face as she follows Warpath into the bathroom as we see him turn on the shower as it's one of those huge showers with tiled floors and walls and could probably fit a lot of people inside it with the shower door being glass and there's soon a lot of mist and spray in the shower). "At the bottom of the sea," (We then see Warpath say with a big yawn as he pulls the rest of his clothes off in a panel where we see him from only the waist up). "So what do ye say, you wanna take a vacation with me for a few weeks, I could make it worth your while," (We then see Siryn say with a cheeky smile on her face as she looks up at Warpath, raises her eyebrows suggestively and slips off one of the shoulder straps of her teddy off of her shoulder).

(Then we see a panel of Warpath as he looks down at Siryn and blushes before he then steps into the shower). "I don't know if Warren will…," (We then see Warpath say with a tired but content smile on his face before he leans into the spray of water). "Of course he will, I won't give him a choice," (We then see Siryn say with an excited snicker on her face as she the slips the other strap off of her shoulder before we then see first a panel of someone laughing as her teddy sinks to the ground at her ankles before then we see more laughter and some snickering as Siryn steps into the mist and closes the door behind her).

The Next Morning

Safe in their assumed knowledge that the imminent threat is over they go about their day with warm and happy thoughts running through their heads. (We start off with a few panels of the grounds of the mansion with a little snow on it before we pan down and see Erica and Siryn returning from their morning job, all bundled up to keep warm, before they then stop and look back as we then see an exhausted Tabitha come half jobbing down the road). "C'mon Tabitha get the lead out, it was only three miles," (We then see Erica say with a flushed but invigorated look on her face as she pulls her stocking hat down over her hears and looks down the lane towards Tabitha). "Ye need any help there Tabitha," (We then see Siryn ask with a warm smile on her face as she pulls her zipper down a little bit on her hooded sweatshirt).

"N…no, I'm…fine," (We then see Tabitha gasp back as she holds her side and tries her best to keep running down the lane). "You sure don't look like it," (We then see Sam say with a cheesy grin on his face as he steps out of the garage with his arm still in the sling). "Shut up Sam," (We then see Tabitha say with an angry scowl on her face as she glares up at Sam as she tries to catch her breath). "Have a good run," (We then see Sam ask with a warm smile on his face as he acts as if he didn't even hear Tabitha). "Yeah…Tabitha actually managed to keep up with us…for a little while anyway," (We then see Erica reply with a laughing smile on her face as we see Sam propping Tabitha up as she's leaning heavily on Sam like someone that just got out of the Sahara and is completely parched). "Just call me superbabe," (We then see Tabitha say with a weak smile on her face before Sam smiles and then leads her inside the mansion). "So when are you and James leaving," (We then see Erica ask Siryn with a sly grin on her face as the two begin to pull their gloves off on the way into the mansion).

"Hopefully tonight, I still have t' talk to Warren about it but with Apocalypse gone…I don't see how he could say no," (We then see Siryn say back as she pulls off her jacket and shakes the snow out of her hair). "You would be surprised," (We then see Xavier say from off panel before we see a panel of him sitting in his wheelchair with a joking smile on his face). "Professor," (We then see both Erica and Siryn say with greatly surprised looks on their faces as they take a quick step back). (Then we see Xavier laugh before he says), "Have a good run?" "Aye sir," (We then see Siryn say quickly with a warm smile on her face as Erica nods her head in agreement0. "Well then I won't keep you, I just wanted to see you both before I left," (We then see Xavier reply with a happy smile on his face before he waves and drives his wheelchair by them). "Bye," (We then see both Erica and Siryn say as they wave after him and then they head into the locker room).

The Gym

(We start off with close ups of different parts of two people's bodies wearing workout clothes and they're both sweating heavily). (Then we pull back and see that it's Warren, Betsy, and Warpath that are working out in the gym). (We see that Warren is doing pull-ups while hanging from a high bar, Betsy is stretching as she's doing the splits with her feet setting up on two cement filled five gallon buckets while trying to meditate). (We then see a quick panel of the thermostat as it's been turned way up). (Then we go to Warpath who's on the bench pushing up a bar with an insane amount of weight on both sides). (Warren is wearing a pair of what looks like biker shorts and a loose tank top, Betsy is wearing what looks like biker shorts that are similar to Warren's, a black sports bra with her hair up in a loose bun while Warpath is wearing clothes very close to Warren except no shirt). They will be arriving shortly luv , (We then see Betsy say over to Warren telepathically with a calm look on her face and her eyes closes as we then see Warren reply back with a slightly unhappy pout on his face as he's in the middle of a pull up), I'm aware of that, can't you just contact them telepathically and save us all the time and effort ?

Oh but I couldn't, I wouldn't want to deny you the pleasure of giving them permission for leave , (We then see Betsy say back telepathically with a sly smirk on her face even though she keeps her eyes closed and she tilts her head a bit to one side). Apocalypse may be gone but I'm not convinced that the threat is gone , (We then see Warren say back telepathically with a very serious and somewhat sad look on his face as he stops doing pull ups and just hangs there as he looks down at the floor). You may be right, I do have a meeting this afternoon with a Detective Hendrickson, he called yesterday about those mercenaries that attacked us at the restaurant and shot Sam , (We then see Betsy telepathically say back with a tired look on her face as she leans forward and puts both hands flat on the floor before she puts all of her weight onto her hands as she straightens her arms and then brings her legs back together ad then she stands up). Want me to tag along; I've got nothing else to do today , (We then see Warren say back telepathically to Betsy as he lets go of the bar and drops back down to the floor).

No that's alright luv, I can do this by myself, besides this is a pristine opportunity for you and the children to spend some quality time together , (We then see Betsy say back with a telepathic poke to Warren as he scowls before he then replies), "You've always had my best interests as heart haven't you." "Of course Warren, but when I arrive at the police station I am going to scan everyone's minds, I'll know in less than a minute if they actually know anything, if they don't I'll be home in time to help you give Charles and Moira their baths," (We then see Betsy say with a calm look on her face before she smiles a bit at the end). "Do you want some backup," (We then see Warren ask as he bends over at the waist to catch his breath and looks up at Betsy). "I don't believe that I'll need any but if it'll make you feel better I'll take Tabitha with me," (We then see Betsy say with an unsure look on her face before we then see Warpath break in with), "Do you really think that she needs backup Warren, she is going to a police station after all."

"I know James but…," (We then see Warren say with a frustrated look on his face before he takes a deep breath and shakes his head). "Relax Warren, after almost a year we are finally in the clear, nothing bad will happen," (We then see Forge say with a slightly unsure look on his face as he walks into the gym with a towel around his neck). "I hope you're right," (We then see Warren say with an uncomfortable look on his face before he then walks out of the gym).

Sam And Tabitha's Room

(We open with a panel of Sam and Tabitha lying together on their bed, both in bathrobes). (We see that Tabitha's cuddling a big teddy bear in her arms as we're looking down through the slowly turning blades of the ceiling fan). "Feeling any better Tab," (We then see Sam ask Tabitha with a tired but content look on his face as he lazily runs a hand through her hair). "My whole body hurts," (We then see Tabitha reply with a sad pout on her face as she brings her knees up a little bit). "No pain no gain right," (We then see Sam say back with a humorous smile on his face as he then pulls Tabitha closer into a tight hug). "Why did I say yes when you proposed again…," (We then see Tabitha shoot back at Sam with a fake look of anger on her face as she turns her head and looks up at Sam). "Ah still haven't figured that part out yet, you must have been insane," (We then see Sam say back with a grin through a yawn as he leans his head back and looks up at the ceiling fan). "Must have been…," (We then see Tabitha say with a dreamy and happy smile on her face with her eyes closed).

"Any idea what's going to happen now, ah mean after the wedding," (We then see Sam ask with a somber and serious frown on his face as he looks back down at Tabitha). "Well I don't know about you but I am looking forward to some fun in the sun on my honeymoon with my husband…after that…guess I'm not looking that far ahead yet," (We then see Tabitha say with a calm but optimistic look on her face as she sits up and looks back down at Sam). "Me to, but like Warren said I'm not convinced that we're in the clear…ah just have this funny feeling in my gut that all we've done is traded one enemy for another," (We then see Sam say with a rather sullen and unhappy look on his face as he turns his head to one side and stares out of the window). "Damn Sam…why'd you have to go and ruin my fun," (We then see Tabitha shout with an unhappy and somewhat angry scowl on her face as she balls up her fists and then lightly pounds on his chest). "Tabitha, ah thought I said," (We then see Sam say back sharply as he sits up in the bed and makes sure to look Tabitha directly in the eye).

(Then we see a quick panel of Tabitha looking as if she's about ready to argue the point with Sam but then her shoulders slump and she says with a regretful look on her face), "Sorry for cussin Sam." "You're forgiven…ah shouldn't have been so terse with you," (We then see Sam say with an embarrassed look on his face as he hangs his head and leans against Tabitha). "You're right you shouldn't have…to be completely honest you're probably right…but all the more reason for us to have fun now right," (We then see Tabitha say with a slightly nervous look on her face before she then leans in closer to Sam, wraps her arm around his waist and snuggles in closer to him). "But what about the guys that shot me, they're still out there somewhere, we have to find them" (We then see Sam say with a stern and serious look on his face as he gives Tabitha a good squeeze). "No joke, those jerks are due for some serious ass kicking…and I apologize for swearing but nobody is going to get a second chance at killing you, least not while I'm around…which I'm planning to make the rest of your very long and happy life," (We then see Tabitha say with a very determined look on her face as she pulls away from Sam and brandishes her fists in defiance).

"But when we do find them, I want you to swear to me that you will not get some crazy idea in that beautiful head of yours like trying to push me out of the way or take the shot for me," (We then see Sam say with a very serious look on his face as he uses his good arm and hand to turn Tabitha's chin towards him before we then see her start to say something in protest but Sam silences her totally with a kiss as he then says with a grin), "I'll take that as a yes." "I hate it when you do that…I can never say no," (We then see Tabitha say back with a pout on her face before she leans in and kisses Sam again).

Lunch

(We start with Sam trying to use a knife and fork to cut a chicken breast that's on his plate as there's mixed vegetables and a couple of biscuits also on his plate while he, Tabitha, Warren, Charles, Moira, and Strobe are sitting at the table and they're all eating lunch). (We see that Warren has his meal and is trying to feed both Charles and Moira at the same time and is actually doing well at it while Strobe is still clearly recovering from her wounds as she looks like a walking bandage with a lot of bruises and she's picking at her food). (Then we see Forge walks into the dining room with a drink in his hand before he then says with a calm look on his face), "Look at you…a regular dad, whoever would have thought it." "It's not been as hard as I thought it would be…," (We then see Warren say with a somewhat relieved look on his face as he puts a spoon back into a bottle of baby food while he half smiles up at Forge). "Famous last words," (We then see Strobe say with an emotionless and almost scared look on her face as she doesn't take her eyes off of her plate of food).

"Yeah, just wait till they hit puberty," (We then see Tabitha say with a sly grin on her face as she's looking down at her plate). "Then the fireworks will really begin," (We then see Sam add with a sheepish look on his face before he angrily drops his knife and then gets a forkful of the mixed vegetables). "Real funny…so are you to leaving as well," (We then see Warren say with a somewhat skeptical frown on his face as he glares down the table at Sam and Tabitha). "Probably not until the honeymoon," (We then see Tabitha say with a wishful look on her face as she looks over at Sam, who's oblivious to her making the point). "So you actually think that the police have anything or…," (We then see Sam ask with a look of interest on his face as he turns and looks down the table at Warren). "They wouldn't have called unless they did," (We then see Forge say with a serious but calm look on his face as he takes a seat and then a drink).

"You never know…maybe they're going to grill her for information like they do in the movies…wonder if they'll play good cop bad cop," (We then see Tabitha exclaim with an excited smile on her face before she looks around the table and gets confused as that no one else is getting excited). "They'd better not try anything with Elizabeth," (We then see Warren say with a very stern and serious look on his face as he the hand that's on top of the table curls up into a fist until it's clenched menacingly). "Since they know a small shred of what she's capable of I highly doubt that they'd be foolish enough to try anything," (We then see Forge say with an encouraging smile on his face as it's clear that he's trying to calm Warren down). "Despite that I still can't shake this feeling that things are only going to get worse," (We then see Warren say with a look of great foreboding on his face as he stays motionless for a bit before he's shaken out of his stupor by Moira as she starts to fuss). "Well so far all you have is a bad feeling, call me when you have a smoking gun…so to speak," (We then see Tabitha say with a bored and anxious look on her face as she's dumping her mixed vegetables off onto Sam's plate).

"I hope you're right Tabitha, my fondest wish is for Charles and Moira to never have to go through what we've had to," (We then see Warren say with a serious look on his face as he's turned towards Charles and Moira). "Let's hope your wish comes true then," (We then see Tabitha say with a slightly cheesy grin on her face as she picks up her glass). "We can only hope," (We then see Strobe say as she sits with her shoulders slumped and her gaze straight ahead). "Maybe we should try and find our mercenary friends by ourselves…it would give me something to do," (We then see Forge offer up with a bored but yet hopeful look on his face as he runs his thumb up and down the side of his glass). "Sounds like a good idea to me, Sam and I still have a lot of wedding stuff to iron out and now that Apocalypse is gone we won't get interrupted," (We then see Tabitha say with a hopeful smile on her face before she then looks over at Sam and her eyes grow a bit wide as Sam stars at her for a bit). "Oh uh…since you're free, would it be alright if Tabitha and I got married in one of your big hotels…instead of the church that we picked out," (We then see Sam ask with a nervous look on his face as he glances down the table at Warren, who looks surprised for a bit before he then replies), "A change of venue…why was something wrong with the church?"

"No…not really, it's just that with everything that's happened to Sam's family this year we thought that…well Sam…didn't think that it'd feel right to get married in a great big church…without his family there," (We then see Tabitha reply with a nervous and slightly scared look on her face as she holds her utensils very tightly). "Well other than the good reverend possibly being upset I don't foresee a problem…just be sure to tell Betsy first when she gets back from the police station and then wedding planner and…on down the line," (We then see Warren say with a warm but serious look on his face as he uses Moira's bib to wipe some food off of her cheek). "Will do…thanks," (We then see Tabitha say with a relieved smile on her face as beside her we see Sam breathe a sigh of relief). "So then where are James and Theresa off to," (We then see Forge ask with a content look on his face as he leans back in his chair). "Terry said something about going home this morning, they're probably going back to Ireland," (We then see Tabitha answer with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she turns and looks over at Forge).

"You and Erica headed out to," (We then see Sam ask as he's leaning over his plate and bringing his fork up to his mouth with some chicken on the end of it). "Yes, we're leaving soon for some free time," (We then see Forge reply with a less than hopeful smile on his face as he stares sadly at his cup). "You're going to be miserable aren't you…all that free time on your hands and you're not used to that…are you Forge, that's why you were so quick to offer to search for those jerks that attacked us at the restaurant, right…," (We then see an excited Tabitha say as she proudly holds her glass up in the air as if it is some award that she has just received and she's very proud of it). "You could say that, it's just that I've been putting off a lot of work until I had enough free time and could devote myself entirely to it…but Erica has her heart set on somewhere warm and sunny, a place where the level of technology rivals that of the stone age," (We then see Forge says with an apprehensive look on his face as we see Tabitha snicker and Sam eat something to keep from laughing).

"Well good luck with that…sometimes I'm glad that I am an engaged father of two, where almost all of my days are meticulously planned out for me well beforehand," (We then see Warren say with an amused and sly grin on his face as he lets Moira wrap her little fingers around the tip of his index finger). "That must really suck sometimes," (We then see Tabitha say with a wide grin on her face as she drops her head a bit to try and hide her grin from Warren and Forge, although she does it very badly). "Like you would not believe, but it's a small price to pay given the rewards," (We then see Warren say back with a sheepish look on his face as he half shrugs his shoulders and then lightly taps Moira on the end of her nose). "Guess it's going to be getting pretty lonely around here real soon," (We then see Tabitha say with a bored and slightly unhappy pout on her face as she lays her fork and knife down on the table and looks over at Sam). "Isn't that supposed to be a good thing Tab," (We then see Sam ask with a sheepish smile on his face as he turns and looks over at Tabitha).

"We'll see about that…," (We then see Warren say with a slightly unsure look on his face as he takes a deep breath). "At least you'll have two free babysitters close at hand," (We then see Forge add with a humorous smile on his face as he glances over briefly at Sam and Tabitha). (Then we see Sam look over at Forge with a surprised look on his face as we also see Tabitha just scowl). "I'm going to bed," (We then see Strobe say with an uncomfortable look on her face as she sets her fork down on the table and then stands up). "You feeling okay," (We then see Warren ask with a concerned look on his face as he sets a bottle of baby food down onto the table). "No," (We then see Strobe answer with a tired and weary look on her face before she leaves the room). "She didn't look to good," (We then see Tabitha say with a worried look on her face as she turns with her elbows on the table, and looks over at Forge). (Then we see Forge look as if he's been left speechless before he turns over to Warren, who then says with a serious look on his face), "You're not wrong."

"What's that supposed to mean, is she dying on something," (We then see Tabitha ask with a very honest but scared look on her face as we see Sam take one of her hands in his). "Not exactly, her mutation is progressing so fast that her body hasn't fully been able to adjust, and her recent traumatic injuries are only hindering her body's ability to make the change," (We then see Forge say with a very serious and cautious look on his face as he stares across the table at what's left of Strobe's dinner). "Anything that we can do to help her," (We then see Sam ask with a concerned look on his face as he then picks his fork back up). "Just act normally around her, she'll just take time to recuperate," (We then see Warren say with a serious look on his face as he screws the lid tightly shut on one of the bottles of baby food). "Something that we're all quite familiar with unfortunately," (We then see Sam say with a very sad and uncomfortable frown on his face as he adjusts the injured arm and then reaches out onto the table for his glass). "Guess we must have won the worst lottery of all time huh," (We then see Tabitha add with a sad pout on her face before she then sets her utensils down onto the table and leans back in her chair).

Much Later

(We open with a three hundred and sixty degree rotational view of the interior of the mansion's living room with Christmas decorations all up including the tree, and a roaring fire in the fireplace). (We see that Betsy is sitting with her legs crossed on the floor beside a square thick blanket that Charles and Moira are busy playing on with several toys near them and Betsy is wearing a beat, sweatpants, and no socks or shoes with her hair up in a bun and with her glasses on). (We then see Warren standing nearby standing out of the window as his wings are slowly moving back and forth). "So all that they gave you was a name, what kind of name is…The Legacy," (We then see Warren ask with a nervous look on his face as he stares out of the window). 'They didn't have much information about them, although a young detective did confide in me that their efforts were blocked at first and then outright thwarted by officials in the government," (We then see Betsy say back with a concerned look on her face as she picks up one of the toys and then gives it to Charles, who squeals with joy).

"That does not sound good," (We then see Warren reply with a grim and worried look on his face as he half turns away from the window and looks down at Betsy and the children). "I thought that as well, although governmental denials and cover-ups are never a new occurrence," (We then see Betsy say with a skeptical look on her face as she picks Moira up and sets her down in her lap). "I'm not sure what we can do about it though, my contacts in the Justice Department probably do no have enough clout within their respective departments to accomplish much," (We then see Warren say with an unhappy frown on his face as he leaves the window and kneels down beside the blanket and helps Charles up to his feet). "It couldn't hurt to get in touch with them, maybe it would be possible for them to flush out a few rats," (We then see Betsy say with a subtly optimistic smile on her face as she then pulls a feather out of one of Warren's wings and then uses it to tickle the bottom of Charles' feet). (Then we see a quiet panel of the four as we see Betsy tickling the bottom of Charles' feet as he starts to laugh and Warren and Betsy are both smirking and trying not to crack up laughing).

(Then we see Warren shrug his shoulders before he then says with a serious look on his face), "But that course of action could also backfire terribly on us." "While that may be true Warren it could also prove very helpful because right now we are sorely lax on any information about The Legacy, and for all that we know we could be under some kind of surveillance at this very moment," (We then see Betsy say with a serious look on her face as she hands Moira to Warren and then stares at the feather as she holds it up in front of her face). (Then we see Warren look quickly out of the window and squint before he then turns back to Betsy and says with a serious look on his face), "It's possible, although if they are they'd have to set up shop off of the mansion's ground, because of the added security measures that have been put in place to prevent teleporting in and out." "Perhaps we should check that out then…given that we have little else to do currently," (We then see Betsy say with a subtly nervous look on her face as she walks over to the windows and draws the blinds).

"I'll have Forge get on it before he and Erica leave for whatever particular hotspot that they've chosen to fly off to," (We then see Warren say with a calm look on his face as he looks back and forth between Charles and Moira). "Rather than do it yourself I see," (We then see Betsy say with a sly grin on her face as she walks back away from the windows and lays a hand on Warren's shoulder). "Hey now, I'm not the tech guy here…you know that Betts, sure Charles ran the five of us original X-men through several rudimentary lessons in electronics but Hank was the star pupil…not me," (We then see Warren say with a slightly hurt pout on his face as he turns and looks up at Betsy, who's trying to look angry but can't as a sly smile spreads across her face). "Great…I fell in love with the class dunce," (We then see Betsy say with a sarcastic look on her face and hands on her hips before she shakes her head and leans down and kisses Warren). "Rotten luck I'd say," (We then see Warren say back with a sarcastic and sly look on his face before he then kisses Betsy again).

"We really should start seeking out the members of The Legacy, we should find them and assess the full level of their threat to us," (We then see Betsy say with a more serious look on her face as she sits down beside Warren and takes Moira from him and then fixes her hair). "Forge brought up that very idea earlier today over lunch, but mostly to get out of accompanying Erica to the sun drenched locale of her choice," (We then see Warren say with a calmer look on his face as he shifts Charles from one arm to another). "And I am sure that you did your utmost to dissuade him from that notion, I know for a fact that Erica has been looking forward to having some unfettered time for several months, and if Forge wants to continue to walk upright he will refrain from objecting and keep her company over the next few weeks," (We then see Betsy say with a stern and almost scolding look on her face as she leans back up against the nearest chair and then in a quick panel we see Betsy grin confidently).

"I'll make every effort to remember to relay that news to him the next time that I see him…I promise," (We then see Warren say with a sly grin on his face as he sets Charles back down onto the blanket). (Then we see Betsy scowl over at Warren as she raises one of her eyebrows like The Rock does before her attention get diverted by Moira as she drops her toy and then fusses in an attempt to retrieve it, ending up nearly toppling over forwards). "Whoa now," (We then see Betsy say with a half smile on her face before we then see Warren cut in and say with a curious look on his face), "So who do you think these guys are…honestly?" "More than likely they're simply a bunch of snot nosed smart asses that have nothing better to do with Daddy's money than to spend it on some frivolous boys club that worships a now thankfully gone and dead warlord…," (We then see Betsy say with a calm and serious look on her face as she looks off towards the fire). "Seems as though we've encountered such groups before, and they've all fallen by the wayside from one thing or another, what makes this collection of power mad thrill seekers any different," (We then see Warren say with a concerned look on his face as he pushes a toy back over towards Charles).

"They haven't offered you membership yet…that's a plus," (We then see Betsy say with a cheeky grin on her face as she pats Warren heartily on the shoulder to which he scowls). "That was only Shinobi dear, and only because he though that I would say yes," (We then see Warren say back with a concerned scowl on his face before we then see him take the feather that Betsy had taken from his wing earlier and he then looks at it oddly). "And if I have not been there would you still have declined his overly generous offer," (We then see Betsy ask with a calm and serious look on her face as she takes the feather back from Warren and then pokes him in the shoulder with it). "Yes Betts, even if you had not been there with me that day I still would have declined the offer, mostly due to the fact that by that time I'd had more than my fill of the Hellfire club for one lifetime and knew that I was needed back at the mansion," (We then see Warren say back with a somewhat unhappy look on his face as he leans forward and takes the feather back from Betsy and pokes her right back before he then gets closer and also pokes Moira lightly on the tip of her nose, which causes her to giggle while Charles looks on and then laughs). "Silly," (We then see Moira chuckle with an amused look on her face as Charles stands up on his own and then starts to make for the Christmas tree).

"Hey now kiddo…stop right there," (We then see Warren shout with an alarmed look on his face as he jumps up and rushes to catch up to Charles before he's able to get to the tree). (Then we see a panel of Warren as he snatches Charles up and then twirls him around a few times as Charles and Moira start to laugh happily and they're soon joined by Warren and Betsy as the whole family starts to laugh together).

Elsewhere

Stringing up Christmas lights had always been one of his happiest memories of childhood. Helping his younger brothers and sisters commemorate the holidays always brought a smile to his face and a warm feeling I the cockles of his heart. But this Christmas everything has changed…for the worse. He tries to keep up a brave face for her sake, hoping to make the most of his chance at a future with the woman that he loves…. (We start out with a few panels of a pair of glove wearing hands holding up a string of lights as we also see someone say from off panel), "Is this all of them?" "Yes Tabitha, this is all of them…," (We then see a bundled up Sam say over his shoulder to an overly bundled up Tabitha, who's standing on the ground while Sam is up on a ladder). "Are you sure…because I don't think that we have enough here to do the rest of the house," (We then see Tabitha say with an unconvinced look on her face as she walks over to a large cardboard box filled with other Christmas decorations). "This is stupid, I should be in bed," (We then see a pouting and not very amused Strobe say as she pulls herself into her coat and since it's a big coat her face and head almost disappear into the coat).

"Party pooper, c'mon…where's your Christmas spirit," (We then see Tabitha reply with an unhappy pout on her face as she starts to rummage through the box for something). "Sorry…must have forgotten it in my other outfit…the one where I actually give a damn,"(We then see Strobe reply back with a serious look on her face before she quickly looks down at her feet and quickly wipes away a tear that she does her best to hide that last bit from Sam and Tabitha). "Give it up Tabitha, Maggie doesn't want to be out here so don't push it," (We then see Sam say down to Tabitha and Strobe with a concerned look on his face as he takes a couple of steps down the rungs of the ladder). (Then we see Tabitha look up with an unhappy pout on her face while we see Strobe also look up at Sam but she has a silent look of thanks on her face). "Okay…but she still has to help me make supper…otherwise I can't be held liable when everyone gets sick," (We then see an unhappy but persevering Tabitha say as she pulls some more lights out of the box and she then grins widely at Sam, who just frowns and shakes his head).

"Why don't you just order in, it'd be a lot easier…and safer," (We then see Strobe say with a slightly happier look on her face as she partially comes back out of her coat and looks like she was about to smile but stops just at the last second). "We could do that…then Warren wouldn't get mad at me," (We then see Tabitha say with a somewhat optimistic smile on her face before she turns to Strobe, who shrugs a bit and looks to be cheering up a bit). "Well at least unless you screw up on some other part of the meal, the dessert perhaps," (We then see Strobe say with a sly grin on her face as Sam joins in and grins as well before we then see Strobe wince sadly in pain). "You sure you're okay Maggie, you look a little pale," (We then see Sam say with a concerned look on his face as he continues his descent and steps off of the ladder). "More so than usual…sorry," (We then see Tabitha add at first with a cheesy grin on her face before we then see her expression change to one of regret and embarrassment while dipping her chin down a bit).

"Maybe I should go inside and sit by the fire, you two should stay out here and finish putting up the light, I can't wait to see the look on Charles and Moira's faces tonight when we light all of this up," (We then see Strobe say with a tired and weary look on her face before she does her best to walk back to the front door of the mansion without stepping into any drifts of snow). "She going to be okay," (We then see Tabitha ask with a worried look on her face as she and Sam stand together and the two are watching Strobe walk away). "I hope so," (We then see Sam say back with a sad but optimistic look on his face as he lays a hand on Tabitha's shoulder).

Elsewhere

(We start off with a few panels of Siryn and Warpath as they're taking clothes out of drawers and closets). (Then we see Warpath jamming and cramming some clothes into a duffel bag). "Are ye even going t' fold a single piece of clothing," (We then see Siryn ask with a happy smile on her face as she watches Warpath with some fascination). "Not if you want to be able to eat a full dinner and still catch the red eye to London," (We then see Warpath say with a half grin on his face as he throws open a suitcase and starts to stuff some more clothes into it). "Well then eat up boyo, because otherwise ye won' be able to sleep on the plane," (We then see Siryn say as she strips off her shirt, wearing a modest black lace bra underneath, before she pulls on first a red turtleneck and then a sweater). "I don't know why that is," (We then see Warpath say back with a humorous smile on his face as he sits down on the bed and looks at Siryn as she continues her packing). "Beats me, now if ye ever figure it out tell me okay," (We then see Siryn say with a very warm smile on her face as she leans over the bed and puts one hand down for support and kisses Warpath).

"Will do…," (We then see Warpath say back with a happy smile on his face, with Siryn's face still close to his before he then pulls her back into a kiss). (Then we start to see Siryn pull back but Warpath reaches out with one hand and picks her up off of her feet and he then pulls her fully onto the bed as we see Siryn softly suck in her breath in surprise at first before she then laughs and puts her hands on both of his cheeks before she then chuckles and kisses him again). (Then we see Siryn pull back and frown sadly before she then says), "Ye know…we really should keep packing…or else we'll never get it done." (Then we see Warpath frown before he then nods his head and sits up as he then says), "Yeah, we should…otherwise the food will get cold." "Tabitha would hate that…plus her food is bad enough t' stomach when it's warm…," (We then see Siryn say with a slightly sarcastic smirk on her face as she also sits up and slides her legs over the edge of her bed).

"I hate to think what her cooking tastes like reheated," (We then see Warpath add with a slightly sickly look on his face as he then gets back up to his feet). "Well then let's get going so that we don't have to find out," (We then see Siryn say back with a sheepish and somewhat queasy look on her face as she picks up her toiletries bag from off of the dresser and carefully places it into the corner of one of her suitcases). "Wonder what she's got cooked up for us this time," (We then see Warpath add with a humorous look on his face as he walks over to the door and opens it). "You'll be happy to know that for tonight's meal we will all be spared from having to endure Tabitha's cooking, somehow I managed to talk her into ordering out," (We then see Strobe announce with a tired and slightly happier look on her face, her arms crossed and she's dressed up warmly with a few less bandages and bruises, as she is standing in the middle of the hallway as if she were walking down the hallway minding her own business until Warpath opened the door).

"Hello t' you to Maggie," (We then see Siryn say as she appears in the doorway beside Warpath, and she doesn't look to happy to see Strobe). (Then we see Strobe shrug her shoulders, appearing as if she could care less about Siryn not being happy). "Tell Tabitha that we're sorry that she won't be cooking this year…but we'll both be looking forward to next year…okay," (We then see Warpath say with a nervous look on his face as he's looking out into the hallway at Strobe before he then shuts the door, leaving Strobe just standing there in the hallway before she then says with a stunned look on her face as she leans back slightly), "Will do…." (Then we see Strobe shake her head and continue on her way down the hallway). (Then we see Betsy step out from around a corner and Strobe stops her walking as Betsy then asks politely), "Feeling any better today?" "Sort of, but I've still got a ways to go…so you're in luck, I'll be gracing these halls for awhile longer, besides I don't really have anywhere else to do," (We then see Strobe answer with a depressed smile on her face as she laughs and then stares at the floor).

Well you're always welcome here, so stay as long as you want to , (We then see Betsy say back telepathically with a calm look on her face as she slips her hands down to her hips and looks straight at Strobe). "You sure you're going to be alright with a recently reformed super villain just coming and going through your house…," (We then see Strobe ask with a look of some disbelief on her face as she leans up against the wall for some small means of support). "Recently reformed…you sound as if you're not entirely convinced of that fact yourself," (We then see Betsy ask with a sly look on her face as she crosses her arms and leans up against the wall a few feet from Strobe). "Well I am…mostly, but I'm not quite sure that the others do, Theresa especially, despite my saving her ass I think that she sees me as a rival for James' affections," (We then see a nervous Strobe answer as she reaches a hand up and awkwardly scratches the back of her ear). Is she correct , (We then see Betsy ask Strobe with an interested look on her face as she raises both of her eyebrows and smiles slyly).

"Sorry…I don't go for the type of guy that can toss school busses around with their pinkies," (We then see Strobe answer with a slightly relieved look on her face as she stands fully back up and shakes her head). "That's good to know, if you want I could talk to Theresa about this matter, maybe make things between the two of you run a little more smoothly during your tenure here," (We then see Betsy say with a slightly optimistic look on her face as she turns and puts her back up against the wall instead of her shoulder). "Thanks for the offer but I think that it'd be best for everyone if once my injuries have healed I make for greener pastures," (We then see Strobe say with a somewhat hesitant smirk on her face as she looks back over her shoulder and down the hallway where she came from). "Don't be to hasty about the future Maggie, not every member of the X-men started out as a white hat," (We then see Betsy start to say with a half smile on her face as she holds one finger up in front of her face to further emphasize her point).

"Me…an X-man, sorry but if that's what you're hoping for then I think that you've got your…," (We then see Strobe start to say with a smiling look of disbelief on her face before we then see Betsy step in and say telepathically), A word of advice my new friend, it would not be wise of you to finish that idea . "Duly noted," (We then see Strobe say with a nervous look on her face as she takes a quick step back). "If you want I could lead you through the beginning steps to becoming an X-man," (We then see Betsy say with an optimistic but reserved look on her face as she starts to half turn away as if to leave but she stays where she is). "Do you honestly believe for a moment that anyone could ever buy me as an X-man, let alone anyone of the current rosters ever trusting me," (We then see Strobe ask with an unconvinced look on her face as she takes a step back towards Betsy and laughs as she shake her head).

"Perhaps…well perhaps not Ororo, Lorna, or Anna, but what they don't know won't hurt them," (We then see Betsy say with an impish grin on her face before we then see Warren come and walk around the corner). "Tabitha ordered the food and so neither one of you start anything that'll interrupter her hours of planning…too much," (We then see Warren say with a sly smirk on his face with a little wink before he slips an arm around Betsy's waist, pulls her close, and then leans down and kisses the top of her head). "Knowing her she's probably going to be expecting me to help her set the table…don't really remember that being part of my deal," (We then see Strobe say with a sour pout on her face as she hesitantly looks back at Warren and Betsy). "Well part of being an X-man is chipping in with the day to day chores, although come to think of it I don't recall you ever helping with the laundry," (We then see Betsy say with a fake scowl of anger on her face as she pulls away slightly and looks up and over at a sheepish looking Warren).

"A perk of being one of the original X-men Betts, we got a bigger room and were fortunate enough to be let out of tasks like laundry," (We then see Warren say with a small smile on his face as he tries to keep from blushing). "Right, you better be glad that you're hot, cause otherwise your ass would be…," (We then see Strobe shoot back at Warren with a sarcastic grin on her face as she crosses her arms and leans forward towards Warren). "Trust me Maggie, he knows exactly what his ass would be in that particular sense, don't you luv," (We then see Betsy say with a very determined and serious look on her face as she pulls away from Warren and she gives him a telepathic slap to the back of his head). (We then see Warren react to the telepathic slap from Betsy with shock and surprise but he then just laughs). "We should probably get ready for dinner before we're late," (We then see Warren say with a nervous smile on his face as he awkwardly rubs the back of his head where Betsy telepathically slapped him).

"Is this going to be one of those fancy dress up gala events where I'm going to need to borrow a dress…though with the way I look right now I'd more closely resemble Frankenstein's monster that a model," (We then see Strobe say with an unhappy look on her face as she turns her arms at the elbow to inspect her bruises and bandages). "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder remember, except I'm not sure that any of my dresses would look good on you," (We then see Betsy say back with a slightly comforting smile on her face as we see Strobe nod her head and then shrug her shoulders). "Guess I'm plum out of luck then huh," (We then see Strobe say with a nervous look on her face before she starts to head off down the hallway). "Think she'll stick around to long after her physical injuries have healed," (We then see Warren ask with a grim and serious look on his face as he and Betsy watch Strobe walk away towards us down the hallway and away from them).

"I cannot honestly say luv, although with Apocalypse gone perhaps the more appropriate question would be whether or not any of us should stick around…if I were more of an optimist my decision would be to leave this life behind, possibly forever, and give our children as close to a normal childhood as we could possibly hope to give them…if I were an optimist," (We then see Betsy say with an equally serious look on her face as she turns to Warren and then pats him on the shoulder).

Later

(We open with everyone, including Charles and Moira in high chairs, sitting around the table, all wearing comfortable looking clothes with a big meal all set out on the table and Tabitha is hurriedly dumping all of the delivery boxes into the trash to try and make it look like she cooked it all herself). "This looks nice," (We then see Forge say with a pleased look on his face as he picks up his fork and knife and looks down at the food). "Really…baked it all myself," (We then see Tabitha lie with a sheepish grin on her face as she leans back in her chair and picks up her fork). "You did…really, because…," (We then see Betsy say with an odd smirk on her face as she is halfway in between spooning some baby food out of the baby food jar as she's feeding Charles before we then see Tabitha sitting next to the trash bin as we see the delivering boxes being telekinetically pulled up and out of the trash bin).

"Now where did those come from," (We then see Tabitha say with a shaky smile on her face as she hunches her shoulders and looks off to the side). "Where indeed," (We then see Warren add with a sly grin on his face as he's sitting beside Betsy and using Moira's bib to wipe some spilled food off of her cheek). "Anyway guys…since this is probably the last time that we are all going to be together for some time…if ever, so for what it's worth I want to thank all of you for helping me through the worst time in my life," (We then see Sam say with a nervous but heartfelt look on his face as he stands up and raises his drink in an almost mock toast). "Here, here," (We then see Betsy say with a cheerful look on her face as she sets the jar of baby food down on the table and then picks up and raises her glass to join Sam in the toast). (Then we see the others all join in on the toast, some warmer than others). (Then we see Sam take a long drink from his glass as he's sitting down, Tabitha is sitting beside him and Sam, with his free hand lying flat on his thigh and Tabitha lays her hand flat over his and bends her fingers in between Sam's and they're holding hands).

"Now on to the other matters at hand…as unpleasant as the thought may be, when all of your well deserved vacations are over I invite all of you to remain her with Elizabeth and the children and myself," (We then see Warren say with a serious and somewhat hesitant look on his face as he stays standing and looks around the room before we then see Betsy cut in and say, as she's still in her seat, with a slightly unsure look on her face), "Do you think that it's necessary luv?" "Unfortunately I do Betts, now I'm hoping that my fears and concerns are all for naught but until we know for sure whether or not The Legacy is of any threat to us…," (We then see Warren answer with a very serious and almost regretful look on his face as he's looking down at Betsy, who is still sitting). "Uh Warren, for the super villains for dummies section of us, who the hell are…," (We then see Tabitha ask with a nervous and also somewhat embarrassed look on her face as she hesitantly raises her hand).

"The Legacy Tabitha…is as far as we know a collection of insanely rich young men that have nothing better to do with their money than devote themselves to following Apocalypse and his antiquated philosophy of survival of the fittest, as of now we aren't sure what threat…if any, they pose," (We then see Betsy answer with a very serious but also somewhat nervous look on her face as she unscrews the lid of another jar of baby food). (Then we see around the table shots of the rest of the group as they react to the news in different ways). "Well you don't have to worry any about Tabitha and myself…after all, we don't really have anywhere else to go," (We then see Sam say with a serious and somewhat noticeably solemn look on his face as we see Tabitha look over at him, her heart breaking for him and we see it on her face). "I'm sorry about that Tabitha…Sam," (We then see Betsy say with an apologetic look on her face as she looks down the table at Sam and Tabitha).

"Forget about it," (We then see Tabitha say with a nervous look on her face before we then see Erica look up and then say with a nervous look on her face), "And what happens if The Legacy actually are dangerous and they do something like attack you while the rest of us are off on vacation somewhere, because where Forge and I are going they definitely do not have phones." (Then we see a quick panel of Forge as he looks over at Erica with a worried look on his face). "Then I'd say that we would definitely have a problem on our hands," (We then see Betsy say with a less than happy look on her face as she first looks down the table at Erica and then up at Warren). "So then let's try our best to avoid that particularly negative eventuality shall we," (We then see Warren add with a very serious smile on his face as he starts off looking down the table at Sam and Tabitha before he then looks down at Betsy with a very serious but heartsick and worried look on his face).

"Any idea who any of these spoiled rotten rich guys are," (We then see Erica ask with a nervous look on her face before she takes a drink and then looks over at Forge). "Well unfortunately Erica with groups such as this they're loathe to put that fact in their brochure's or any of their business cards," (We then see Tabitha say with an unhappy look on her face as she idly taps her fingers on the top of the table). "I know that Tabitha, but unless you've become psychic in the last five seconds then we're going to have a lot of problems trying to figure out who The Legacy's members are, for all we know we could look one of them straight in the face…and never know it," (We then see Erica say back sharply at first before she turns and looks back down the table at Warren and Betsy). "Which is exactly the problem that we are currently facing Erica," (We then see Betsy say with a very serious look on her face before we then see Warren add with an equally serious look on his face), "And so while the rest of you embark on your well deserved vacations I am going to have the mansion's security doubled, upon your return…should you choose to return you'll all need special pass keys tagged with your individual DNA, you'll need them to enter and exit the grounds of the mansion…plus I have plenty of security ideas for protecting Charles and Moira, they are going to be the safest twins on the planet."

"That's good to hear," (We then see Forge say with a very serious look on his face as he nods his head and then takes a drink). "More than you could possibly imagine," (We then see Betsy say with a very concerned and almost worried look on her face as she uses her thumb to rub some baby food off of Moira's cheek). "So do we get expense accounts for these trips or do we have to pay for everything out of our own pockets," (We then see Erica say with a nervous look on her face as she leans back in her chair and starts to put her feet up on the table before we then see a very stern and disapproving Betsy loudly and angrily scowl and clear he throat). (Then we see Erica jump a bit in surprise before she then smiles sheepishly and pulls her feet down). "Well I guess that it all depends on how hard you hit the mini bar," (We then see Warren say with a sly grin on his face as he picks up his own glass of wine and he gives her a mock toast with it).

"You really know how to hit a girl where it hurts don't ya," (We then see Erica say with a sarcastic pout on her face as she eyes Warren over the rim of her glass of wine). (Then we see Betsy pick up a strip of turkey off of her plate and pop it into her mouth before she then sucks the juices off of her fingers). "Maybe you and Elizabeth should take a vacation of your own, Tabitha and I can handle everything here for awhile, you could always visit the relatives in England, I'm sure that Brian and Meggan would love to have you," (We then see Sam say with a tired but content smile on his face as he leans back in his chair a bit and rubs his shoulder up against Tabitha, who looks surprised at first before she catches on to what Sam meant and she then grins widely). "Yeah, it's been like forever since the two of you went on a vacation," (We then see Tabitha add with a slightly cheesy grin on her face as she's looking down the table at Betsy and Warren, who remain silent for a bit before Betsy smiles and turns and looks over at Charles while Warren looks down at the table and does his best to keep from laughing).

"We'll think about it Tabitha, just don't get any crazy ideas like planning a party if we do decide to take a vacation of our own," (We then see Warren say with a forced serious look on his face as Betsy looks on with a half amused look on her face). (Then we see a couple of panels of the group eating their dinner before we then see Strobe think with a somewhat nervous look on her face) Should I stay or should I go…Sam and Tabitha seem nice enough, don't know about the others though, or if I'm really even cut out for this whole hero thing . Not many of us would take the time to ponder that quandary Maggie , (We then see Betsy say telepathically with a subtle but sly smirk on her face as she half turns and glances down the table at Strobe, who freezes in place at first before she hunches her shoulders and stays silent for a panel before we then see her think back without changing the look on her face), Well now Elizabeth, most of you X-men didn't start out your spandex clad life on the FBI's ten most wanted list .

That's true, although there have been more than a few X-men that started out on what could only be described as being from the wrong side of the tracks, Theresa, James, and Tabitha being amongst them , (We then see Betsy say back telepathically with a serious look of deep thought on her face as she carefully takes Charles' bib off and then takes the tray off of his high chair and then sets it on the table near her plate). Well I'm not them am I, I don't have their luck , (We then see Strobe say back telepathically with a sarcastic look on her face as she stares straight down at the forks and spoons on the top of the table beside her plate). If you leave now then you'll never find out, you'll never know if you could have been a contender , (We then see Betsy say back telepathically to Strobe with a sly grin on her face before we then see Siryn notice and lean closer to Betsy as she then says with an unsure look on her face as she's trying not to draw attention to her question), "Something ye wanna share with the rest of us?"

"Huh…oh, no Terry just thinking about what to pack for our vacation," (We then see Betsy say back with a slight blush and smile on her face as she leans back a bit before we then see Warren cut in with an oddly surprised look on his face), "So you've decided that we're going to England then?" "Not entirely yet luv, but a trip home is starting to sound more and more appealing," (We then see Betsy say with a slightly impish smirk on her face as she picks Charles up out of his high chair and she sits him down on her lap). "Well what do you think about that Moira, do you want to ride on the big plane and see Auntie Meggan and Uncle Brian," (We then see Warren ask Moira with a very warm and humorous smile on his face as he kneels down beside Moira's highchair and he tickles the bottoms of her feet that makes her giggle and then start to laugh). (Then we see a few panels of Warren as he continues to tickle the bottoms of Moira's feet as she laughs hard enough to start laughing until she cries while Charles joins in on the laughter with then a quick panel of Forge as he leans back in his chair and has a sly grin on his face as then we see Tabitha snicker and then finally we see Betsy doing her best not to smile and laugh along but instead look stern and unhappy at all of the laughter).

"Warren…luv, do you think that all of this is entirely appropriate behavior for such an occasion as this," (We then see Betsy say with a forced stern look on her face as she reaches out and lays a hand on one of Warren's wings). "Ah come on Betts lighten up a bit, this is one of those rare moments from Charles and Moira's childhood where we'll all be able to look back on it and laugh," (We then see Warren say with an unhappy pout on his face as he turns his head towards Betsy, who scowls back at him at first). "Some of us will laugh at this, otherwise the rest of us will hallmark this day as the beginning of the onset of both of our children's descent into a life of depravity and criminal activity," (We then see Betsy say back with a rather stern and disapproving look on her face as she reaches up and pushes her plate a little bit further from the edge of the table). "I don' think that ye have to worry about either one of your little angels ever doing anything that would come close t' depravity," We then see Siryn say with a very certain look on her face as she sets her glass back down on the table).

"I second that, take it from me Elizabeth, family is more important than anything else…except possibly love, and unless the two of you are the worst parents imaginable then those two will grow up just fine," (We then see Warpath add with a warm but also very serious look on his face as he rests his hand on Siryn's shoulder). "I hope you're right James," (We then see Betsy say with a sincere look of hope on her face as beside her we see Warren stand back up and then he uses Moira's bib to clean up her face before he takes the bib off and lays it on the table).

Several Weeks Later

They take advantage of the free time allotted to them, slipping off to an uninhabited island for a little fun in the sun. (Then we see a few panels of Forge, wearing a pair of blue swimming trunks, and Erica, wearing a very small white bikini and the two of them are having fun). (We see that Forge has built a kind of shelter up in the line of trees with a fire going nearby as we see the two standing in the surf). "Come on Forge just swallow your pride and admit that you're actually having fun," (We then see Erica say with a fake angry pout on her face as she picks up a seashell out of the surf and then turns it over and lets all of the sand drop out). "I will admit that this vacation has not been as bad as I thought that it would be, but I'm not quite sure that I would go so far as to say that I was having fun," (We then see Forge say with a serious look on his face in a chest up panel as he's all wet and still wearing the gold chain around his neck that has a gold lightning bolt hanging from it).

"Nice Forge…real nice," (We then see Erica shoot back with a less than impressed look on her face as she holds the seashell up to her ear). "I'm sorry Erica, it's just that most of my life has revolved around technology, I eat, drink, and sleep technology and its trappings," (We then see Forge say with a look of regret on his face as he begins to wade through the surf towards Erica while she just watches him walking towards her). "I intentionally picked this vacation destination for that very reason babe, I wanted to get you out of your element, see how you would respond, besides there's the added bonus for me of seeing you…," (We then see Erica start to say with a sly grin on her face before we then see her drop the seashell back into the water before she starts to laugh as Forge throws his arms around her and picks her up and then begins to twirl her around).

(Then in a couple of quick panels we pull back as the two continue to twirl around and around in the surf). (Then we see a panel of the two from a little ways away but through some kind of lens as everything that we see has a green tint to it). (Then we turn around and see in the shadows a number of people moving around using stealth with guns in their hands and special goggles on their heads). "Targets sighted sir, do we have permission to engage," (We then see one of the shadowy figures ask as he puts a finger up to his ear and taps a small button). "Not yet, wait until you have a clear shot, you must take them by surprise…and remember, if you fail me this time…don't bother coming back," (We then see a voice say back over the headset before the man then says back), "Yes sir." (Then we go back to Forge and Erica as Forge holds her up and walks out in the deeper surf as Erica appears to not want to be dumped into the water as she's fighting Forge, but he wins out and takes a fair amount of pride in dumping her into the water).

(Then we see Erica sputter and get angry as Forge grins first and then starts to laugh heartily). "You hate me, don't you," (We then see Erica growl up at Forge with a laugh through a scowl before she can't help but start to laugh in a panel were she is kneeling in the water as the water level is in the middle of her breasts and of course she's all wet and her hair is all slicked down). "Something like that," (We then see Forge say back with a sly grin on his face as he leans down to help her back up but she then grins widely and pulls him down into the surf with her as she then yelps in surprise before the two then resurface and Forge then starts to help her back up out of the surf like a gentleman but then we flip around and see Forge from behind with suddenly a red dot that is hovering in the middle of his back). (Then we see Erica start off looking up at Forge but then she notices something and she leans to the side just a bit and notices the beam of red light and her eyes grow wide as she then says), "Forge look out!" Her warning comes just a second to late. (Then we see a panel of Forge as he gets blasted in the back by a very powerful electric blast that sends him forward several feet). "Forge," (We then see Erica shriek in a panic as she watches him fly over her head).

(Then we see Erica start to go to help Forge but then she gets hit as well and is thrown down into the surf as well before we then see the shadowy men come charging out of the trees). "Dawkins, Tonkin…left flank, Harris, Gilroy…right flank, Taylor, Horowitz…follow me," (We then see the lead soldier shout as he directs his men towards Forge and Erica). "Nnh…damn," (We then see Forge growl with an angry scowl on his face as he starts to pick himself back up out of the surf as nearby we see Erica doing her best to cough and choke and get the water out of her lungs). "Don't move," (We then see one of the soldiers shout as they aim their weapons at Erica). "# off," (We then see Erica growl with a very angry sneer on her face as she's getting up out of the surf before then in the next panel we see Erica stretch her hand out over the water and it quickly starts to begin to boil, something that causes the soldiers to start to hesitate and look around and begin to back up a bit).

"Stand your ground, she's been deemed inferior by the council, she cannot hurt you," (We then see the head soldier shout as he's trying to get his men to stand their ground and fight). "Says you asshole," (We then see Erica growl with a very angry scowl on her face as she does a sidekick to the stomach of the leader of the soldiers, causing him to gasp in shock and surprise and drop down into the surf). (Then we see the other soldiers draw their weapons and one starts to advance on Erica as we then see Forge recover his bearings and reach out and grab the back of the ankle of the nearest soldier and he pulls the soldier's feet out from under him as that soldier then falls down into the surf). (Then we see a fight brake out in the surf with Forge and Erica taking it to the soldiers as we see the soldiers firing their weapons at Erica and Forge).

(We see Erica barely be able to avoid the bullets but we see that Forge isn't so lucky as bullets ricochet off of his metal leg and his metal fist as we see some of the bullets end up killing several of the other soldiers). (Then we see Forge knock aside a gun and then slam his fist into the stomach of that same soldier). (Then we see Erica be able to take one of their weapons away and she then uses the gun as a club and knocks away another of the soldiers). (Then we see the leader that Erica kicked earlier get back up out of the surf and he grabs Erica from behind and tries to use the weapon that she grabbed earlier to choke her out as he's able to catch her off guard). (Then we see a couple of panels of that soldier and Erica fighting against each other before we then see Forge use the actions of one of the soldiers against him by grabbing his arm and swinging him into the back of the lead soldier that's fighting Erica, knocking them apart and back down into the surf). (Then we see a panel of the other soldiers ganging up on Forge as he tries and struggles against them all but he's quickly overpowered).

"Forge," (We then see Erica shout as she's coughing and choking on the water and on her knees before we then see blood start to come out of both of her nostrils and down her face before all of the water around her begins to foam and then boil). (Then we see two of the soldiers press their guns against Forge's temples before we then see Erica see this and her eyes grow wide and she panics and screams and thrusts her hand out at Forge as her eyes burst into flames and twin jets of flames shoot out of her hand and incinerate the two soldiers that were about to shoot Forge). (Then we see Forge stumble a bit before he decks the nearest soldier as we see that there are only a few soldiers left). (Then we see Forge kick a spray of water up to confuse them before everything goes crazy). As her fears reach their peak she experiences a new kind of meltdown. (Then we see everyone but Erica get blasted violently off of their feet by a shockwave of pseudo-fire as her body shudders violently and she flops back down into the water). (Then we see a wide panel of Forge, Erica, and the soldiers all floating knocked out in the surf as the sun sets in the background as a jet flies overhead).

Meanwhile, On Board The Jet

High above the surf and discord of tiny string of islands below them the newest family amongst the X-men sits back in comfort and revels in the time that they have together. (We start off with a close up panel of the bubbles in a cup of a clear, fizzy liquid before we then see Warren reach down and pick the cup up and then take a sip as we see that he's wearing casual clothes and sitting at a table with Charles and the latter is playing with some of the toys on the table while we see Betsy sitting nearby, also wearing comfortable clothes, with Moira in her lap and she's reading her a book and letting Moira turn the pages, something that she really seems to love to do). "This is the tenth time that I've read her this book…and yet," (We then see Betsy say with a pleasantly surprised smile on her face as she looks up at Warren, who starts to laugh before we then see Moira clap her hands together happily and yell), "Again mummy, again!"

"Quite the exuberant little angel isn't she," (We then see Warren say with an amused look on his face as he takes a toy that Charles hands him). "She takes after her mother," (We then see Betsy say with a sly grin on her face as she laughs at Warren's look of surprise). (Then we see a panel of Warren as his laptop beeps in the bag at his feet as Warren then looks down at it and says with a slightly nervous look on his face), "Guess this means that the vacation is over." "You're giving up pretty easily Warren, and her I was thinking that you had a pair…," (We then see Betsy shoot back with a very calm look on her face as she's initially helping Moira turn a page of her book before at the end we see Betsy glance up and grin). "I have not yet begun to fight Betts, besides for all I know this message on my laptop is from Tabitha asking me some inane question that is a terrible attempt to try and cover up the fact that she's spilled something on the rug," (We then see Warren say back with a somewhat nervous look on his face as he sets his laptop on the table in front of him and flips it open while glancing up at Betsy).

"She better not have gotten anything on the Persian in the dining room," (We then see Betsy say with an almost scolding and disapproving look on her face as she glances out of the window of the plane). "If she did then I'll take it out of her paycheck for the rest of her life," (We then see Warren say with a subtle smirk on his face as he pushes a few buttons on the laptop before we then see Betsy cut in with a stern look on her face), "Warren, that particular rug has been in my family for well over one hundred years, if Tabitha has spilled something on it I'll be taking it out of her hide and not her checkbook!" "Well you're in luck Betts, it looks like it's only an email asking us how many motion sensors that we wanted set up around the perimeter of the mansion," (We then see Warren say with a relieved look on his face a she looks up from his laptop and over at Betsy).

"Enough so that a carpet of beams exists at varying levels, so that there are no spaces in between the beams at any of the levels, you wouldn't believe the mechanical and technical devices that I've seen people use to circumvent home security devices," (We then see Betsy say with a very serious and confident look on her face as she calmly and slowly changed the books that she is reading to Moira). "And would you by any chance have a working knowledge of any of these devices," (We then see Warren say back with a sly grin on his face as he uses his thumb to scroll down the arrow over to the reply button and opens up a reply to Tabitha). "Warren…are you implying that there are elements in my past where my employment was less than honorable," (We then see Betsy say back with an almost furious look on her face before we then see Warren look up with furrowed brows before we then see Betsy wink and smile over at him).

"Of course not Betts, I'd never dream of ever doing something like that," (We then see Warren quickly say with a nervous look on his face as he opens up a few websites and then checks a few things). "Smart answer Warren, no Moira we can't read that book yet, we're not done with this one yet," (We then see Betsy say with a happy smile on her face as she leans over and picks the book that she had been reading to Moira up off of the floor and then takes away the other book that Moira was reaching for). "She has her mother's impatience," (We then see Warren say in a panel in which he's peering over the top of the screen of his laptop). "Perhaps, but at least we're fortunate that Charles did not inherit his father's sense of humor," (We then see Betsy say back with a sly grin on her face as she tickles Moira and then Moira starts to laugh). "So far we've gotten messages back from James and Theresa saying that they weren't having to much luck in finding a new home for the Cassidy clan but they have said that they both plan on coming back at the end of their vacations, so that's good," (We then see Warren say with a relieved look on his face as he picks up a plastic bag filled with what looks like Cheerio's and then opens it and takes a few out and lays them on the table in front of Charles).

(Then we see Betsy set Moira down onto the floor before she walks over to stand beside Warren and together they then open up a new email that just came in to Warren's account). At first it appears as just any other email sent to his account. But that quickly changes. (We then see Warren open up the email and then we see a sharply dressed man sitting behind a desk where most of him is hidden in the shadows and he's smoking a cigar).

"Good afternoon Mr. Worthington, Ms. Braddock, so nice of you to open up this two way link and begin the briefing, first off I feel it pertinent to let you know that the two of you have been deemed inferior by the council and therefore must be whitewashed…or and do not worry about little Charles and Moira…we will take good care of them, our medical personnel are more than eager to begin the dissection of their brains," (We then see the man behind the desk start to say before he smiles at the end of his speech but then he gets interrupted by a furious and livid Betsy as her fingernails scratch across the table and they scratch the table up as she then says), "Don't you dare lay one finger on Charles or Moira, because if you do then I sear to you that I will hunt you down and…." "Now Ms. Braddock, please calm yourself, I assure you that they won't feel a thing," (We then see the man behind the desk say with an evil grin on his face before he's interrupted again, but this time by Warren instead of Betsy as his glass gets shattered and Warren's hand gets cut up but he doesn't notice as he tightens his jaw until his neck muscles are all strained and says), "I think that you should be aware that I do not respond well to threats, especially those against my family, and those that dare to cause any member of my family harm do not meet with a pleasurable fate."

"You are surprisingly calm for a man whose family has just been threatened with a most painful death," (We then see the man behind the desk say with a subtly surprised look on his face as he puts his fingers up into a steeple look and he leans forward slightly). "And you have judged him hastily…and incorrectly, I would advise you to quite while you're ahead in this matter, otherwise your life will be forfeit," (We then see Betsy say with a very serious and threatening scowl on her face as she leans down over Warren's shoulder and momentarily blocks his view of the screen). "You are passionate about your love for your family, how fortunate, it will make your painful deaths just that much more delicious for me," (We then see the man behind the desk say with an overly delighted sneer on his face as he sits back in his chair, laughs a bit, and then pushes a button). Suddenly at the simple touch of a button the connection is broken and any change to trace the link is gone.

"Damn it," (We then see Betsy shout with a simply furious sneer on her face as she reacts extremely violently and in one quick and sudden burst of action she angrily rears back and sweeps the laptop off of the table and it flies through the air and up against the far wall of the jet and the laptop explodes into a lot of pieces, scaring Charles and Moira as they shriek and then start to cry and Warren is stunned at first but immediately then turns back to Betsy and lays a hand on her arm). "Warren I…no Moira," (We then see Betsy say with a nervous look on her face as we see her momentarily hang her head before it shoots back up again at Moira's whimpering). "The second that we land I'm going to recall everyone, I'm going to find out who that bastard was and how he was able to get through security and actually talk to us directly," (We then see Warren say with a calmly furious look on his face as Betsy goes to console Moira while Warren slips around the table and picks Charles up into his arms and does his best to comfort him).

"No one is going to lay a finger on…I don't care what you have to do but Charles and Moira are going to have the best, safest, and happiest childhood that any two children have ever had," (We then see Betsy say with a very upset and determined scowl on her face as she sat down in the chair and holds Moira close). "Looks like we can now classify The Legacy as a hostile organization," (We then see Warren says with a very serious and angry scowl on his face as he sits back down in his chair with Charles in his arms and turns and looks over at Betsy). "One that we will bring to its knees," (We then see Betsy say with a very determined look on her face as we pull back and out to a nice sunset). -END


	38. My 38th Mini

**UNCANNY X-MEN MINI #38: NARROW MISSES**

**BY: LOGANALPHA30**

""**-Words**

**-Caption Boxes**

**()-Art Instructions**

** -Thoughts**

**+-Time, Place Boxes**

The Danger Room+

+3:15 A.M.+

She swears that working this hard this early in the morning should be a crime. But despite all of her continuous rantings and ravings against what she considers forced labor she is compelled to admit when pressed that all of the extra work has done her good. Well that smarts , (We then see Tabitha think with a pained look on her face as she's picking herself up out of the rubble of what looks like an undersea cavern as we see that she's wearing a pair of jean shorts and a bikini top). "You reacted far to slowly Tabitha," (We then see someone say from off panel before we then see Betsy step out of the shadows wearing what looks like what the gymnasts wear at competitions except that it's made of a thicker material and black and red with a pieced up red x on her chest and two red stripes down the backs of her arms).

"Says you, I dodged the first few explosive darts and the only reason that I got totally tagged by that last one was because my foot slipped on the rocks," (We then see Tabitha say with an unhappy scowl on her face as she gets up and then starts to take a few steps towards Betsy before we then cut over to a more distant view of Tabitha approaching Betsy from what looks like a corner of the cavern and a dimly lit pool of water). (Then we see a panel of that same pool of water but from the opposite view as Strobe raises up out of the pool enough so that she can breathe through her nose). Doesn't she every shut up , (We then see Strobe think with a sarcastic furrowing of her brows before we then see her crawl up out of the water, wearing a very dark red one piece swimsuit with her hair pulled back into a ponytail). "That has been your excuse all morning Tabitha, I highly suggest that you choose another one…Maggie, nice of you to finally join us, I would have thought that you would want to help put Tabitha through her paces," (We then see Betsy say with a serious and almost scolding look on her face at the beginning before at the end of her speech she seems to almost be making fun of Strobe).

"I thought about it…really, but then I wasn't sure that you wanted my participation, I haven't really figured out all of this being one of the X-men thing yet, it's all still to damn new to me," (We then see Strobe say back with an almost joking and insolent smirk on her face as she walks towards Tabitha and Betsy while squeezing the water out of her hair). "Well it will stay new if you sit there all stationary on the sidelines, so now take your place over in that small pool of water while Tabitha, you take up your old position under that arch and we'll begin again," (We then see Betsy say with a slightly weary and pessimistic scowl on her face as she points to the two locations before she turns and walks back off into the shadows and disappears as we see the sounds of the danger room doors opening and closing). "Fine," (We then see Tabitha say with a grumpy expression on her face as she sulks over to the arch while Strobe shakes her head in dismay and starts off towards her spot).

(Then we see Warpath sitting at the controls of the danger room with a bit bottle of water in one hand and he's resetting the controls with the other before we then see Betsy walk in behind him and say), "Shouldn't you be down there helping Tabitha and Maggie instead of taking it easy up here?" "I'm not taking it easy boss lady, at least not any more so than you were ten minutes ago when you had this place looking like Tahiti…the warm sand…surf," (We then see Warpath say back with a nervous and sly grin on his face before he takes the cap off and then takes a drip of water). "I was in the middle of a three mile swim when Tabitha and Maggie decided to interrupt me and get a good tan," (We then see Betsy say with a serious and not to thrilled look on her face as she walks up to the control panel and then bats Warpath's hands away and then starts to type in a new set of parameters for the danger room). (Then we go back inside the danger room and see both Strobe and Tabitha standing around looking like they're getting bored). "We're waiting," (We then see Tabitha say with a bored look on her face as she looks up and turns around).

"Be patient Tabitha, why not use this time in a productive manner and decide upon your next excuse," (We then see Betsy say back over the danger room's intercom as we see Strobe snicker and look away as Tabitha gets frustrated). "And remember Tabitha, Maggie…even in the computer simulations the player was able to dodge the first five volleys, so you guys should at least manage to make it by seven or eight volleys," (We then see Warpath say with a sly grin on his face as he spins the top back on the bottle of water while Betsy stands at his side and is scowling down at him). "You're pretty smug about all of this James, why don't you come down here and do this right along with us," (We then see Strobe say with a sarcastic look on her face as she looks up and spreads a bit of light out into the cavern). "I'd love to ladies…honestly, but I've got to stay up here and make sure that everything keeps running smoothly," (We then see Warpath say back with a warm and somewhat nervous look on his face as he then starts to push some buttons and sits up in his chair before we then see Betsy tap Warpath on the shoulder and say with a proud grin on her face), "You know what Maggie, that sounds like a very good idea, including James in this exercise is a perfect way to work on your teamwork."

"But I…," (We then see Warpath say with a hurt and scared look on his face a she turns to look over at Betsy before she then says with a calm but yet very serious look on her face), "I'm sorry James, but if Maggie is going to be brought up to speed as part of the team then she needs to get some reps in with the rest of us." "Fine, but I reserve the right to sulk afterwards," (We then see Warpath say with a defeated look on his face before he stands up and starts to walk out of the room). "The seat's quite hot," (We then see Betsy say with a happy look on her face as she slops into the chair and looks back over her shoulder at Warpath). "Yeah…I uh, warmed it up for you, thought you'd like it," (We then see Warpath say with a less than happy look on his face as he waves goodbye and disappears out of the room). (Then we quickly cut back to Betsy sitting in the chair with an eager smile on her face).

Forge's Workshop

(We open with Forge kneeling beside a new machine and he is working on it, looking like he's been at it for awhile and is all greasy, while Warren is sitting backwards with his coat laid over the back of it and his tie is loose and the first few buttons on his shirt are undone). "So then these guys just came out of nowhere, you didn' have any warning," (We then see Siryn say with a worried look on her face as she walks out from around a table, wearing an old and stained pair of sweatpants and a size to small t-shirt with flowers on it, a pair of slippers and a hooded sweatshirt). "None whatsoever Terry, it's like they appeared out of thin air, I should have been able to…," (We then see Forge say with a very serious look on his face as he continues to work on his machine). "Ye would have needed Wolverine's senses t' know that they were there, don't knock yourself for it," (We then see Siryn add with a sympathetic look on her face as she walks over and squats down beside him).

"Maybe so, but I still should not have been as taken by surprise as I was, I'm not a rookie at this, I've been through more firefights than I'd care to remember and I couldn't even protect Erica, she had to save me," (We then see Forge say with an angry scowl on his face as he then stops working on the machine and sets the tools down nearby). "I know the feeling…did you find anything out about who attacked you, other than the fact that they were able to get the drop on you and Erica and somehow seemed to have your complete itinerary and the exact location of your private island," (We then see Warren say with a slightly guilty and embarrassed look on his face as he reaches back and scratches the back of his neck). "By the time that I woke up Erica and I were alone, I can't explain why they didn't off us both when they had the chance," (We then see Forge say with a confused look on his face as he stands up and brushes his hands off on his jeans). "Perhaps they let you live because there wasn't any sport in it," (We then see Warren say with an optimistic look on his face as he leans forward over the edge of the chair and smiles over at Siryn).

"Either that or Erica nuked them all," (We then see Siryn say with a sly grin on her face before we see both Warren and Forge stare oddly at her and she shrugs her shoulders). "I doubt that Erica would have don't that consciously," (We then see Forge say with a serious look on his face as he slowly shakes his head while picking up another tool). "That is unless she thought that they were going to kill you, I know that if James were in danger like that I would have done more than lost my cool," (We then see Siryn say with a very certain and serious look on her face as she stands up and looks over at Forge). "It did take her quite a lot of time to come to afterwards, I even had time to carry her back to the beach and do a sweep of the island before she opened her eyes," (We then see Forge say with a concerned look on his face as he walks back towards the machine that he had been working on earlier as Siryn crosses her arms and looks over at Warren with an almost scared look on her face). "What did the doctor's say," (We then see Warren ask with a concerned look on his face as he stood up and took off his tie).

"Nothing out of the ordinary, they said that she had experienced a massive shock to her system, she says she's fine but she has yet to fully recover," (We then see Forge say with a worried look on his face as he goes back to working on the machine). "If she wants some time off to recover she has it, you don't have to ask," (We then see Warren say with a serious look on his face before we then see Forge nod his head).

The Next Day

(We open back in the danger room with all of the team members decked out like they're on American Gladiators). (We see that the danger room looks like the old ball courts from the old Mayan or Aztec ruins with the hoop on each side of the court). (We see that Betsy, Warpath, Tabitha, and Forge are all wearing black while Warren, Siryn, Sam, and Erica are all wearing white). (We see that Strobe is sitting is sitting in a box at the far end of the room away from the court that's fortified with shatterproof glass and she's taking care of Charles and Moira). "Do we actually have to do this," (We then see Tabitha say with an anxious and frustrated look on her face as she's adjusting one of her elbow pads). "Ah'm afraid so Tabitha, but look at it this way, at least we get to have some fun," (We then see Sam say with a slightly cheesy grin on his face as he pats Tabitha on the shoulder).

"Says you, you're not the smallest person here," (We then see Tabitha say with a slightly scared look on her face as she then pouts when Warpath walks over and says with a cheesy grin on his face), "Don't worry, I'll try not to squash you." "Thanks Jimmy," (We then see Tabitha say back with a less than thrilled look on her face as she rolls her eyes and pats Warpath on the arm). "Alright everyone enough talk, this match is a contest where no powers are to be used, each time that the ball passes through the hoop it will count for one point, we play to eleven," (We then see Betsy say with a very calm and serious look on her face as she walks out into the half tunnel and looks everyone in the eye as she goes by them). "Any extra pointers in this game, like a three pointer," (We then see Erica ask with a hopeful look on her face as she adjusts a sweatband that she had at first around her neck to up around her forehead).

"Not this time Erica, each time the ball passes through the hoop it will only count as one point," (We then see Betsy say back with a serious look on her face as she's pulling on a pair of black gloves). "It only means that when they lose it will be a long and excruciating process," (We then see Warren say with a sly grin on his face before he brushes up against Betsy with his wings and we see a quick panel of her scowling over at him before then in the next panel we see her scowl turn into a sly grin). "You seem pretty sure about that Warren, you want to put a little wager on the outcome," (We then see Warpath say with an eager grin on his face as he walks up to Warren and rubs his hands together greedily). "A bet," (We then see Warren say with an interested smile on his face as he looks up at Warpath while Betsy gives him a stern look and walks away). "The loser buys the winner dinner at the most expensive restaurant in town," (We then see Warpath say with an interested grin on his face as we then see Erica look over with some concern).

"It's a deal, but just be ready to max out all of your credit cards because Betsy's been dying to try out that new Thai restaurant down on the corner of Franklin and Wilshire," (We then see Warren say with an expectant look on his face as he walks over and picks up the ball that they'll be playing with off of a table that then recedes into the floor). "I've heard about that place, Terry's always having to go on an extra delivery trip there because they never order enough flowers," (We then see Warpath say with a nervous look on his face as we also see Siryn scowl heavily and look like she's going to add something but she then thinks better of it and stays silent). "Good, then you won't have a problem finding it," (We then see Warren say with a slightly juvenile grin on his face before we then see an irritated Betsy walk over and snatch the ball out of Warren's hand as she then says with a less than pleased scowl on her face), "Are the two of you finished or should I have the maid put a spot of tea on?"

"No need, we're done here," (We then see Warren say with a guilty look on his face as he and Warpath shake hands and then we see everyone go to their respective corners and then we see a scoreboard pop out of the wall like those for a basketball game complete with the different people's numbers). (We see that Warren is number seven, Siryn three, Sam five, Erica nine, Forge eight, Tabitha six, Warpath four, and Betsy is number one). "Everyone ready," (We then see Betsy say with an eager look on her face as Warren then tosses the ball into an upward column of air and it stays hovering there and everyone puts their mouth pieces in). "Yes," (We then see Sam say through his mouthpiece before a horn sounds and the ball gets shot up into the air as everyone rushes in towards the ball). (We then see Erica get to the ball first and she then dodges under Warpath and throws the ball towards Siryn). They battle for the ball and position near the hoops as if they were in a battle for their very lives…. …but yet at the same time they keep their wits about them and manage to keep the game a clean one without any dirty plays or questionable calls.

(We see a couple of pages of panels of the various members as they pass the ball between them and then we see Betsy jump over Sam's attempt at a block before she then rolls up the side of the half tunnel and she side arms the ball through the hoop). (Then we see a panel or two of Betsy celebrating the score with the rest of her team while Warren and the others on his team being down). (Then we see the ball as it gets thrown around again and then we see Warren dodge a block from Warpath and he then elbows the ball through the hoop closest to him). (Then we see some more panels of the game as everyone is really getting into it before we then see Tabitha block a shot and then crash into the boards with a pained grimace on her face and then Erica catches a wild pass and unintentionally crashes into Tabitha and Tabitha grunts in pain). "Sorry," (We then see Erica say through her mouthpiece with a regretful look on her face as Tabitha is glaring back at her). Settle down Tabitha, Erica did not mean to crash into you, (We then see Betsy say telepathically to Tabitha with only Tabitha in the panel as then we see Tabitha slowly calm herself down and shrug the hit off and do her best to smile).

Later

"Good game everyone," (We then see Betsy say with a tired but pleased look on her face as she's throwing a towel around her neck while beside her we see Warren pulling off his helmet and shaking his head as beads of sweat fly off and then we see Betsy lean away with an annoyed smile on her face). " I couldn't have said it better Betts," (We then see Warren say with a happy smile on his face as he puts an arm around Betsy's shoulders and she doesn't try to pull away as in the background we see the scoreboard that Warren's team won the game). "Don't sweat it guys, you played well…but we won," (We then see Erica say with a proud smile on her face as she and the others walk out of the danger room as the tunnel is dissipating while Warren and Betsy make their way over towards Charles and Moira).

(Then we switch to the locker rooms first to the ladies one as we start off with Erica walking into the showers in a panel from behind her as she slips her towel off where we also see Tabitha washing her hair and facing us with the mist and spray hiding the necessary parts of Tabitha's anatomy). "You're not still smarting about that hit are you…I said I was sorry," (We then see Erica ask with a concerned look on her face as she hangs her towel on a hook and then steps into the shower). "Forget it…," (We then see Tabitha say with a sincere look on her face as she reaches out and changes the temp of the water spraying out onto her). "Good, I tried to avoid you but I didn't have any chance," (We then see Erica say back with a relieved and nervous look on her face as she turns on the showerhead directly in front of her). "At least ye didn't break anything," (We then see Siryn say with a thankful smile on her face as she grabs the soap and then holds it out underneath the spray of water from her showerhead).

"But now I have to listen to Sam gloat about the victory for the next God knows how long," (We then see Tabitha say with an unhappy look on her face before Betsy steps into the shower and then adds with a confidant smirk on her face), "Don't worry Tabitha, I will make sure that Warren collects on his prize sooner rather than later." "Thank you," (We then see Tabitha say with a grateful look on her face before she shuts her showerhead off). "Any word on The Legacy, did any of your contacts pan out," (We then see Siryn ask with a bored look on her face as she's rubbing some soap onto her shoulders). "Depends on who you ask, three of my informants were found floating in the river, two have seemingly dropped off the face of the Earth, and one of them isn't returning any of my calls, and we've known each other for years," (We then see Betsy say with a concerned look on her face before she dunks her head under the spray of water just as Erica pulls all of her hair back with both hands and leans back out of the spray of water).

"So far so good then," (We then see Siryn say with a sarcastic smile on her face before she ducks out of the panel to continue her shower as Tabitha grins widely). "Warren isn't having much luck with any of his contacts either so I'm not feeling that down," (We then see Betsy say with a slight smirk on her face before she begins to rub a bar of soap against a washcloth). (Then we see several panels of them all continuing to shower before we then cut over to the guys locker room as we see Warren buttoning up his shirt while Sam is walking out of the shower and putting his towel around his waist, Warpath is squatting down to use the mirror, and Forge is buttoning up his jeans with no shirt on). "I think I finally managed to wash the sweat smell off," (We then see Sam say with a relieved smile on his face as he tries to get some water out of his ear).

"I know what you mean, but at least you're not over seven foot tall and four hundred pounds," (We then see Warpath say with a fake look of anger on his face as he turns away from the mirror and shrugs his shoulders). "Any leads turning up on The Legacy yet Warren," (We then see Forge ask as he's sitting down on the bench beside Warren the opposite way as he's pulling a shirt from out of his locker). "Unfortunately not many, and apparently several of my sources have forgotten who I am, and what's worse is that I've known them for most of my life," (We then see Warren say with a very concerned look on his face as he buttons up the final button of his shirt and then reaches over for his tie). "Perhaps we should hit several of Apocalypse's old haunts and see if that turns up anything," (We then see Forge offer up with an optimistic and hopeful look on his face as he's pulling his shirt on).

"Well if we do then it had better not be until next week because I've got to register for classes and they've already been nice enough to keep it open for another week past normal," (We then see Sam say with a tired look on his face as he walks up to his locker and starts to open it up). "Your concerns are duly noted Sam, duly noted and taken into consideration, take all the time that you need to register for classes, I have a feeling that we'll be able to handle it without you," (We then see Warren say with a kind and confident look on his face as he loops his tie around his neck and fluffs up the collar of his shirt to help that along). "Thanks, I think I might take Tabitha with me to…see if maybe I can get her to finish high school and get her degree," (We then see Sam say back with a relieved look on his face as he pulls another towel out of his locker and begins to use it to dry his hair). "Good idea Sam, Tabitha should continue her education, who knows maybe after she finishes her high school requirements the two of you could take the same classes," (We then see Forge say with a proud and approving look on his face as he looks back over his shoulder at Sam).

"Don't say that, she's already asked me about that after I made it clear to her that she couldn't talk her way out of going back to get her G.E.D.," (We then see Sam say back with a slightly cheesy grin on his face as he drops his second towel onto the bench and then reaches back up into his locker). "So you're saying that you don't want to spend every waking moment with the woman that you love…that's just a tragedy," (We then see Warren say with an aghast look on his face as he finishes tying his tie and then starts to stand up before he then grins). "I know…it's horrible," (We then see Sam say back with a rather stern look on his face before he grins and shakes his head as he pulls his main towel off while there is his duffel bag sitting on the bench beside him that hides everything). "No Sam, you're just sane, separation is good for a relationship," (We then see Forge add with a sly grin on his face as he stands up and walks out of the locker room).

"Not to change the subject away from Sam and Tabitha and their riveting courtship but are you guys going to be needing my services this fine evening," (We then see Warpath say with a cheesy grin on his face as he's looking in Sam's direction at first before he then turns to Warren and his smile goes away). "Got a hot date tonight James," (We then see Warren say with a sly grin on his face as he walks over to the mirror and checks his hair as Warpath then steps up behind Warren in the mirror). "Really funny, actually there's this silent auction at the botanical center that Terry likes to visit…yeah you see it's fallen on hard times and I told her that I'd be more than happy to take her tonight," (We then see Warpath say back with a very serious and nervous look on his face as he puts his hands in his pockets and looks off to the side). "Go James, take Theresa with you and have a great time tonight," (We then see Warren say back with a happy smile on his face as he turns away from the mirror and pats Warpath on the shoulder).

Forge's Workshop+

Three Hours Later+

(We open with Forge sitting at his giant computer that resembles the Bat-cave computer as he's looking through a lot of files as other than the light from the computer screen the rest of the lab is dark). (We then see a quick panel of Forge's face as he's scowling impatiently). (Then we see a panel of far behind Forge as the doors open and a beam of light goes all the way up to where Forge is sitting, from the doorway of the lab, as we see someone say while they're in the doorway), "Hey Forge, you in here?" "Apparently," We then see Forge say back with a tired sigh as he rubs his eyes and doesn't look back). "Ooh…someone's a bit grouchy today," (We then see Erica say back with a bit of scorn on the look on her face as she walks into the room and lets the door shut behind her as the shutting of the door causes the line of shadows to pass across her from her feet up to her head).

"I'm not grouchy Erica, this is serious business and as of your entrance I have yet to uncover a solitary shred of data on The Legacy," (We then see Forge say with an unhappy and frustrated expression on his face in the dim glow of the computer screen before we then see Erica step up into the glow and she lightly leaned on the back of Forge's chair). "They're really that hard to find," (We then see Erica ask with a surprised look on her face as she is looking up at the computer screen while she lets a hand drop down to the collar of Forge's shirt). "That hard and then some my dear," (We then see Forge say back with an anxious and unhappy look on his face as he mostly stays still and only moves enough to type). "Is there anything I can do," (We then see Erica ask with a sincerely wanting to help Forge out look on her face as she begins to massage the tension out of Forge's neck and shoulders).

"I wish, but whoever the members of The Legacy are they know how to cover their tracks," (We then see Forge say with a frustrated sigh as he shakes his head and rubs his eyes before Erica then takes a deep breath and walks around the chair and then plops herself down on Forge's lap with one arm draped back around his neck and says with a calm and serious look on her face), " Relax Forge, you can't stop them all by yourself, and you today." "I can try," (We then see Forge say with a steady but tired look on his face as he slips an arm around her waist and then uses his free hand to reach up and pull her into a kiss). "Yes…you can, but only if I let you," (We then see Erica say back with an eager grin on her face as she pulls back away from Forge just long enough to speak before she then leans back in and kisses him again). Beginning to get a little more than comfortable she is not very pleased when she is interrupted from behind. (We see Forge and Erica start to really get into it but then they get interrupted by the sounds of the computer as it starts to make all kinds of noises).

"Grr…dam nit, just when it was getting good," (We then see Erica say with an angry scowl on her face as she pushes herself up off of Forge's chest as her shirt is unbuttoned most of the way down with her bra visible underneath and her hair is all a mess and she then drops her head down onto Forge's chest with a big exasperated sigh along with Forge). "It may be important," (We then see Forge say with a reluctant sigh and deep breath as he wipes a hand across his eyes). (Then we see Forge sit up with Erica sitting on top of him as she's not too happy about having to move). (Then we see Forge start to punch up some of the new information that came as a result of the computer making noises). "Well…what's the prognosis, is it worth anything," (We then see Erica ask with an upset and angry scowl on her face as she turns and looks up at the screen). "I don't know yet, I set the search pattern for a wide dispersal net…for all I know all that the search picked up could just end up being useless spam," (We then see Forge say back with a slight shrug of his shoulders as he continues to type in keys to clarify the findings of the search).

"Perhaps, but then didn't you put that special spam blocker on your systems three months ago," (We then see Erica say with a hesitant look on her face as she stands back up and then starts to button up her shirt). "That I did, however there are so many new bugs and viruses created every day that my software is taxed in trying to keep up with them all," (We then see Forge say back with a serious look on his face as he glances up at Erica a bit before he then starts to check the new information as we see the different bits of information come up in various windows and there are a lot of them). "This is going to take forever," (We then see Erica say with a tired shrug of her shoulders as she leans forward on the console beside Forge and stares intently at the screen). "It very well could Erica, but it needs to be done, one of these small bits of data could hold the key to everything," (We then see Forge say back with a very serious look on his face as he starts to sort the various windows). "Want some help there," (We then see Erica offer with a warm smile on her face as she walks over and flips on another computer and pulls up a chair).

"Only if she's as beautiful as you," (We then see Forge shoot over to Erica with a sly grin and wink before we then see Erica scowl back at him and shoot a small ball of fire at him that poofs out of existence on the counter near his right hand). "Hey," (We then see Forge shout with a surprised and shocked look on his face before we then see Erica shrug her shoulders and then turn her head back to her computer screen before we then see her smile warmly).

The Break Room

"It's not that bad…right," (We then see Sam say from off panel as we see the reflection of his bare shoulder in the mirror as we can tell that he's checking out his scar). "Oh no…you can barely see it," (We then see someone say from off panel as Sam turns back away from the mirror and looks back into the room). "Ye know Sam, just forget about it, think that it builds character," (We then see Siryn say with a laid back look on her face and the television remote in her hand as her legs are bent up onto the couch and her other arm is thrown over the back of the couch while Tabitha is lazily taking up the rest of the couch with her feet up lying perpendicular to Siryn and is busy reading a magazine). "Relax Sam, no one really cares about that scar, just don't pick at it," (We then see Warpath say with a laid back look on his face as he has a basketball in his hands and is spinning it in his hands).

"Ah don't pick at it Jimmy, you're startin to remind me of my mother though with that comment," (We then see Sam say with a tired look on his face as he walks away from the mirror and over to the couch before he then picks up Tabitha's legs, sits down, and then lays her legs back down on his lap and he tickles her bare feet as she's wearing cut off jean shorts). "I thought that was my job," (We then see Tabitha say with a joking grin on her face as she peers around the side of the magazine). "Aye, but then don't you think that you two should be somewhere other than here, like registering for classes maybe," (We then see Siryn say with her eyebrows raised as Sam then looks surprised while Tabitha cringes a bit and tries her very best to act as if she never heard Siryn). "You're right Terry, I thought that Sam was going to register for those college classes and then those other classes for Tabitha here today," (We then see Warpath say with a cheeky grin on his face as he reaches over and lightly taps Tabitha on the top of her head with the basketball getting an annoyed scowl from her).

"It's only nine thirty, they don't open for a couple more hours," (We then see Sam say back with a joking smile on his face as he begins to rub Tabitha's feet and Tabitha ducks behind her magazine). "Then you're going to miss out on that little trip that Warren's heading up later today to Apocalypse's old safe houses," (We then see Warpath say with a tired look on his face as we then see Tabitha break in), "But you guys won't be able to go either, don't you two have a hot date tonight?" "Yes Tabitha we do, only Forge, Maggie, and Erica are going with Warren and Elizabeth…that should be fun," (We then see Warpath say with an interested look on his face as then we see the four share an odd look and then they all laugh as we pull away to a corner of the room as we then see Strobe looking on with a very upset look on her face).

Later+

Somewhere In Egypt+

The ancient land of pharaohs, scarabs, mystic arts, and sphinxes. On this dark starless night two members of the newest team of X-men strike out into the unknown hoping to find something but expecting little. One a winged warrior that has dark memories of the ancient mutant that decimated his life and one grizzled ex soldier that has lost more than an arm and a leg during the myriad of battles that he has endured. (We open with a quick aerial view of the desert and the sphinx's in Egypt as the X-jet then goes in and lands behind one of the pyramids). (Then we see Warren and Forge walk in the shadows towards a doorway with torches surrounding it as we see that both are wearing slightly different outfits than the norm as Warren has no sleeves and there are mesh patches to let air flow through and keep him cool while Forge looks like he's wearing a flap jacket and he has his guns and Warren has a staff that is similar to Gambit's old one). "I thought you said that this place was deserted," (We then see Forge say with a skeptical look on his face as he turns and looks up at Warren as the two are peering around the corner of one of the pyramids as Warren is scowling back).

"The thermals were negative," (We then see Warren say back with a nervous and skittish look on his face as he pulls his wings in closer to his body as a wind picks up). "They've been wrong before Warren, who's to say that they're not wrong now," (We then see Forge say back with a very serious look on his face as they get to the door and open it). "Only one way to find out," (We then see Warren add with an equally serious look on his face as he follows Forge inside). (Then we see Warren and Forge sneak through the darkened hallways as they're sneaking up towards a corner where two guards are stationed). "Looks like we're not the only ones that thought this place was worth checking out," (We then see Warren whisper to Forge with a serious look on his face as he points towards the guards). "Perhaps then it's time that we uncover the secrets that everyone's trying to find," (We then see Forge say with an equally serious look on his face before he then kneels down, takes aim, and blasts one of the guards back into the wall, knocking him out).

"Dave," (We then see the other guard shout in alarm before he looks away from where Warren and Forge are and towards his friend before we then see Warren leap out of the shadows and then slam the end of his staff into that guards stomach). (Then we see Warren change gears and swing the staff in an upward motion, cracking the guard in the jaw that then sends that guard back into the wall, falling unconscious on top of the other guard). "Nice work," (We then see Forge say with an approving look on his face as he walks up and kneels down beside the guards and then starts to search through their pockets). "Thank you," (We then see Warren say back with a calm look on his face as he walks past Forge and the two guards and flutters his wings a bit as some dust is picked up). "We should probably hurry," (We then see Forge say back with a suddenly very grim scowl on his face as he pulls a piece of paper out of one of the guards pockets, glances at it, and then hands it up to Warren). "What's this," (We then see Warren ask with a confused look on his face as he looks down at Forge and then at the piece of paper that Forge handed him).

(Then we see a quick panel of the piece of paper that Forge handed to Warren as we see that it is a list of the other guards and their patrol times and radio frequencies). "A big problem, these two are only the beginning, if we don't hurry then their replacements are going to show up and we won't be able to take them by surprise," (We then see Forge say with a very serious look on his face as he stands back up and then turns to Warren). "This is where it gets fun," (We then see Warren say with a sarcastic grin on his face before he turns and pockets the list in one of the pockets of his coat). "A regular barrel of laughs," (We then see Forge add with a sarcastic grin of his own on his face back to Warren as he then takes one last look down the hallway from where they came in before he then heads off down the hallway). (Then we see Warren and Forge moving through the tunnels before we then see the two get to a downward sloping section of tunnel and they then carefully make their way down that tunnel before we then see Warren stop Forge by holding up his hands as Forge has a confused look on his face). (Then we see Warren half smile and tap his ears a couple of times before he then holds up three fingers and then points further on down the tunnel as then we see Forge nod his head in agreement).

(Then we see Forge and Warren drop down to their knees and scuttling down the ramp before we then see the two get to the bottom and we see that it's a jail are that looks like the cellblock from the first Star Wars movie). (We see that there are three laid back looking guards that don't seem to heavily armed as then we see Forge kneel down and take aim while Warren sneaks into the room and ducks back behind a big cabinet). (Then we see the two share a look before Forge then fires off the first shot that hits the first guard, who's leaning back in his chair a ways, back onto the floor on his back as the other two guards are startled but then one is silenced when Warren leaps out and jabs the end of his staff into the stomach of one of the other two guards and then rears back and brings the staff down on the back of that guards head, knocking him out and to the ground). They manage to easily subdue the first two guards, however the third proves to be more of a challenge. (Then we see the third guard block Forge's next shot with the computers keyboard and then we see his hand morph into a laser blaster and he fires of Forge, hitting him in the shoulder, driving him back into a bookshelf as he wrecks it all). "Forge," (We then see Warren shout in surprise and alarm as he then leaps to attack the guard that just attacked Forge).

(Then we see Warren duck into the bay of cells as the guard then starts to shoot at him instead of firing at Forge). (Then we see Warren scrambling to get around the corner in the cellblock as he's followed closely by laser blasts). What the hell is that thing…a leftover Sentinel , (We then see Warren think in a panic as he's being showered with debris in his attempt to stay out of the line of fire). (Then we see in a darkened cell someone get up off of their bunk and rush to the door and then shout), "Hey, what's happening…what's going on out there?" "My death," (We then see Warren shout back as he dives out of the way of another laser blast before he gets nicked by the latest laser blast in the shoulder as the force of getting hit sends him twirling back into one of the metal doors as there is some blood dripping from his shoulder). (Then we see the guard stand over Warren with his weapon pointed straight at Warren's head as he's looking straight up into the weapon).

"You should not have come here mutant, you have been deemed unworthy by the council, you are to be terminated," (We then see the guard say with a very serious and also threatening sneer on his face as he prepares to fire). "Sorry Ahnold, but if I had a dollar for every time that I've been deemed unworthy by some crackpot board of spoiled rich kids or insane tyrannical despots…I'd be a very wealthy man," (We then see Warren say back in protest with an very sarcastic scowl on his face as he's picking himself up off of the ground as then a lamp is driven straight through the guard from behind as we see someone say after the guards top half explodes), "I thought you were a wealthy man." "Good point," (We then see Warren say back with a sarcastic grin on his face as he starts to get up and uses the wall to help him). "You okay," (We then see Forge ask Warren with a concerned look on his face as he pushes back some of the shoulder piece of Warren's suit away and stares at the wound). "Bah…tis merely a flesh wound," (We then see Warren say back with a carefree wave of his hand and a deep breath). "If you say so, but don't come crying to me when Elizabeth kicks your ass over this," (We then see Forge say back with a grimly sarcastic grin on his face before he pats Warren on his injured shoulder, which causes Warren to cry out in pain and grab his shoulder as Forge then starts to walk away).

"Hey…come on, let me out, open the door," (We then see the person in the darkened cell yell out as they begin to pound on the door, as we also see both Forge and Warren share a quick look as they then look over at the door). (Then we see Forge walk over to the door that the person is behind and then says with a serious look on his face and his hand pressed flat up against the door), "Who are you?" (Then we see Warren step away from the wall and look over at Forge as we then see the person inside the cell shout back), "Just open the door…please!" "Not until you tell us who you are," (We then see Warren shout back with a very cautious look on his face as he walks towards the cell and he and Forge share a look). "Grr…fine, my name is Olivia Hatherington, now please open the door," (We then see the person in the cell shout while leaning heavily on the door of the cell). (Then we go back outside of the cell to Warren and Forge as we see Forge shrug his shoulders in Warren's direction before we then see Warren say with a cautious look on his face as he steadies himself and nods back to Forge), "Okay, open the door." (Then we see Forge turn back to the door and the blast the lock away with one of his guns as we see the person inside the cell jump back in alarm).

(Then we see Forge holster his gun and then slowly open the door before we then see the person that was in the cell rush out but then trip over one of Forge's feet and then crash into Warren, finally with a panel of her looking very small and vulnerable as she looks up at Warren with an embarrassed smile on her face as some of her hair has fallen in front of her face). (Then we see her straighten up awkwardly and we see that she has long dark hair that's all the way and goes down to the small of her back and she looks to be Egyptian and she is wearing an outfit that would make a harem girl blush with the extreme amount of skin showing and the clothing being made of silk, lace, and fancy and expensive looking cloth that's almost see through with a lot of jewelry to boot). "Why were you locked in there," (We then see Forge ask with a very serious look on his face as he takes one of his guns out and starts to aim it at Olivia's head as she steps back and puts her hands up). "They didn't like me crashing their little party," (We then see Olivia say with a nervous look on her face before she then smiles widely at the two). "Care to enlighten us as to whose party you crashed and why," (We then see Forge ask with an unsure look on his face as he keeps his gun aimed at Olivia).

"A bunch of jerks that like to call themselves The Legacy, they threw the party for their favorite hired goons, one of which I have a beef with," (We then see Olivia reply with a serious look on her face as she puts her hands down and looks up at Forge). "And is…this your usual outfit," (We then see Warren ask with a sly and appreciative grin on his face as he puts his hands on his waist, looking Olivia up and down, as Forge grins). "Get your minds out of the gutter boys, I had to blend in with the entertainment, I certainly couldn't walk in wearing a cocktail dress or a kimono," (We then see Olivia say back with a sexy grin on her face as she takes a step forward towards Warren and caresses his cheek with the back of her hand). "Don't, unless you want to lose that hand," (We then see Warren say with now a stern look on his face as he looks down at Olivia as she takes an almost scared step back away from Warren before she takes her hand down and says with a reserved look on her face), "You guys wrestlers…or did the Village People auditions not pan out?" "You should know, the strippers were meeting down the hall," (We then see Forge say with a skeptical and less than impressed look on his face as he holsters his gun and then starts to walk past Warren).

"Real cute, look thanks for letting me out but I have work to do so if you don't have anything else to say I'll leave you two to your own devices and we'll call it even," (We then see Olivia say with a nervous smile on her face before she then starts to walk away but Warren then lays a hand on her shoulder). "You're not going anywhere until we figure out if you're telling us the truth, even if we have to give you a lie detector test," (We then see Warren say with a very determined scowl on his face as he makes Olivia turn around and look back at him as she doesn't make an attempt to get loose). "Are you sure, maybe we should just toss her back into her cell and let the local authorities handle her," (We then see Forge say with a half smile on his face as he crosses his arms and then leans back up against the doorway). (Then we see a panel of Warren and Forge as they share a look of some humor as Olivia looks on with at first a little bit of uncertainty before the look on her face changes to that of a scared and nervous smile as she then says while casually trying to push Warren away), "Hey guys…don't go overboard here, don't lose your heads and go and do something crazy like bringing the locals into this." "A few skeletons in the closet Olivia," (We then see Warren say with a sly smirk on his face as he bends over and picks his staff back up off of the ground).

"Right…it's just that the head of the local police is a real ass that's had it in for me since I was a child," (We then see Olivia say back with an unhappy look on her face as we see Warren direct her out of the cellblock and back into the guards office). "I've known a few men like that in my lifetime, the money comes with its detractors, but we don't have time to reminisce," (We then see Warren say with a serious look on his face as he rights the guards chair and then politely pushes Olivia down into it, as she looks up in some unhappiness but she makes no move to stop him). "Speaking of time gentlemen, I'm not sure if now is the best time for this, can't it wait until we're all far away from here," (We then see Olivia say with an uncomfortable smile on her face as she tries to appear like a scared little girl while sitting in the chair and looking up at Warren and Forge). "You talk to her and find out why she's really here while I'll go and keep watch, don't let her snowball ya, there's something important that she's not telling us," (We then see Warren say softly to Forge as he leans in close while looking back at Olivia on hi sway out of the room).

"Just don't take any unnecessary risks, I can't get out of here on my own and I am beginning to fear that we're going to be going home with a guest," (We then see Forge say back to Warren with a very serious and dreading the thought of having to bring Olivia back with them to the mansion look on his face as he starts to follow Warren out of the room as he keeps his gaze back on Olivia). "I'll be careful, besides I have a feeling that we've only scratched the surface of the secret that this place holds and we're running out of time," (We then see Warren say back with an unconvinced look on his face as he nods his head before leaving the room).

Deep In The Jungle+

"Remind me again why I agreed to come on this little expedition," (We then see Strobe say with an unhappy and slightly disgusted look on her face as she smacks a mosquito on her arm). (We see that she has her hair up in cornrows and her outfit looks like what Elektra wore in the Daredevil movie). "You're helping us root out the members of The Legacy Maggie, and it's your own fault for not putting any insect repellant on before we left the mansion," (We then se Betsy say back with a disapproving look on her face as she scowls back at Strobe before she then raises a machete and chops away a thick vine). "You didn't say anything about the jungle in the briefing," (We then see Erica say back with a less than thrilled look on her face as she then uses her powers and causes all of the mosquito's that are swarming all around her to burst into flames as if they all spontaneously combusted and then they all fall straight down towards the ground as they all burn up). "I know that, it's just that what secret society in its collective right minds would ever operate out of a hellhole like this," (We then see Strobe say back with a look of disgust on her face as the three pass into an area of the jungle that's dark and she sheds some light into the area).

"Our enemies have not always had the best ideas when choosing their headquarters," (We then see Betsy say back with a slight look of mockery on her face as we see that she is dressed in a lighter material than Strobe is wearing but she has less skin showing and she is wielding a machete and sweating heavily). "You know I've always wondered about that, do supervillians really have that bad of taste in hideouts, the heroes always seem to find them," (We then see Erica add with a cheesy smile on her face before Betsy then cuts her off). "Only in the movies and comic books, and we are in neither," (We then see Betsy say with a stern and disapproving look on her face before she turns back away from Erica and Strobe and begins to hack away some more vines as she starts to make her way towards a ridge a ways away as we pull back and up as we see that the three are heading towards what looks like an old Aztec or Mayan temple that's off in the distance). "Do you sense anything," (We then see Strobe ask with a nervous look on her face as she steps up beside Betsy as they stand on the top of the ridge and pushing aside a large leaf). "Of course, even if I were on the top of Mount Everest I would still be able to sense something, however minute, I'd have to be alone in space before I couldn't sense anything," (We then see Betsy reply with a bit of scorn on her face as she keeps looking straight across the valley at the temple, as then we see the look on Strobe's face change from a nervous and curious look to one of forced calm and keeping her temper down).

"I think a simple yes would have sufficed," (We then see Erica say with an unsure look on her face as she walks forward over the top of the ridge and past Betsy and Strobe). "True, but that would have been entirely too easy, no fun at all," (We then see Betsy say with a slightly amused look on her face as she switches the machete between her hands and then continues on down the side of the hill, leaving Strobe standing at the top of the hill). "You're sick you know," (We then see Strobe grumble back with an unhappy scowl on her face as she starts to follow Betsy and Erica before she stops suddenly and looks back over the edge of the cliff back from where they came as if she heard or saw something). (Then we see Strobe shake her head and then start to go back and follow Erica and Betsy as Betsy is leading the way with her machete before we then see something small and shiny shoot out of the jungle and then slice through the top of Strobe's left shoulder as she then screams in pain and surprise as there's a lot of blood and she drops to her knees while Betsy and Erica stop and whirl around in surprise). "Maggie," (We then see Erica shout in alarm before she and Betsy begin to race and scramble up the hill towards Strobe as she then starts to fall forward and look like she's about ready to pass out).

"Stay down," (We then see Betsy shout with authority and a very serious look on her face as she crouches down and keeps the machete at ready before then in a half panel she closes her eyes and the psychic butterfly appears on her forehead). (Then we see a panel of Erica doing her best to pick Strobe back up into a seated position while Betsy is pushing the range of her telepathic search out away from her further and further until she can find Strobe's attacker). (Then we see Erica start to say something but then stops as a shower of tiny bright and highly reflective items come flying out of the jungle, making them duck down into the underbrush). (Then we see Strobe grit her teeth and try to collect herself before we then see a group of heavily camouflaged soldiers stealthily move out of the jungle with weapons drawn as they then start to spread out as then we see Betsy open her eyes and she then stands up with a very calm look on her face and boldly stares down the camouflaged men).

(Then we see the camouflaged men start to shoot at Betsy as she dives down and rolls underneath the bullets and then lashes out and slices the Achilles tendons of the two soldiers nearest to her as then Erica adds with a frantic look on her face as she's lying flat on her stomach on the ground with her hair having fallen in front of her face as she throws her hand out towards the soldiers), "Let's heat things up!" (Then we see a pillar of fire shoot out of Erica's hand that hits several of the soldiers in the chest before she then dodges a hail of bullets and then she reaches out and we see the barrels of the guns of the soldiers and the flash at the end of the barrels starts to heat up and then explode, causing havoc). (Then we see Strobe half sit up and cover the entire area with a cascade of light as the soldiers cry out and cover their eyes but then we see Betsy close her eyes calmly and then almost smile and go into action). Using what would normally be a determent she turns it into a positive instead, dipping deeply into her many hours of sometimes grueling training she acts on what every one of her senses, except for sight, to direct her path.

(Then we see Betsy jump towards the nearest group of soldiers, with her eyes still closed, and she kicks first one soldier in the stomach and then she skewers one with her machete and then pulls it out). (Then we see her spin-kick the legs out from under another soldier and then knock him out with a punch). (Then we see Erica tackle the first soldier that tries to get back up to his feet as she then tries to use the soldiers own gun to try and choke him out). (Then we see that she has her eyes mostly closed as Strobe's lights are still blinding everyone but Erica is squinting her eyes and she then adds her powers to the gun and everywhere but her hands on the gun and the soldiers flesh and clothes start to get singed). (Then we see that soldier scream in pain before we then see one of the soldiers that Betsy hasn't gotten to yet gets off a lucky shot that hits Erica in the shoulder, as she shouts in pain and reaches for the injury as then she falls off to the side). (Then we see Betsy finish off the last of the soldiers just as Strobe passes out and her cascade of light disappears). (Then we see Betsy stand fully back up very calmly and opens her eyes as if nothing had happened and Erica sits up and grits her teeth before we then see Betsy turn back to her and then say with an easy going look on her face), "You okay?"

(Then we see the immediate look of both surprise and shock on Erica's face before she scowls and then answers), "What do you think!" "It's never nice to answer one question with another, though despite your appalling lack of tact in this matter I'm going to save that discussion for another time because I don't think that Maggie would last that long," (We then see Betsy say back with a serious look on her face as she wipes the blood off of the machete on the body of one of the soldiers). "I'm touched…honest," (We then see Erica say back with a sarcastic look on her face as she painfully gets back up to her feet and looks around). "We'd better leave now, Maggie will need more advanced medical attention than we can give her in the X-jet, if we hurry we can stop off in Mexico City before heading home, I'll get in touch with Warren once we're airborne," (We then see Betsy say with a very serious look on her face as she kneels down beside Strobe and checks her pulse). "Fine, just as long as you're the one that lugs her sorry ass back to the X-jet, I can barely move my arm," (We then see Erica say back with a pained look on her face as she walks over to where Strobe and Betsy are).

"We'll do it together, besides I'm not entirely sure that these soldiers whoever they may be are alone," (We then see Betsy say with a very serious look on her face as she's looking around the jungle before the two slowly begin to carry Strobe back towards the X-jet as we pull up and away).

Later+

"Here you go," (We then see Warren say with a weary and tired look on his face as he walks into a small waiting room with one wall of windows, he still has his sleeveless outfit on except that his top is loose with his shoulder all bandaged up, as he hands Betsy a cup of coffee as she's wearing her suit as well and it's loose as well and she's sitting in one of the chairs and she's on her cell phone). "Thanks," (We then see Betsy say back with a welcoming smile on her face as she closes her cell phone and then takes a drink of coffee as Warren sits down beside her and begins to massage her neck and shoulders). (Then we see a panel or two of the two sitting there in peace and quiet as Warren continues to give Betsy a massage and she has her eyes closed and is beginning to let herself go). Did you call Sam yet, did he get Moira to take her medicine , (We then see Betsy say telepathically to Warren, still with her eyes closed, and a calm look on her face as Warren then says back telepathically with a tired grin on his face while continuing to give Betsy a massage), Tabitha was able to get her to take the medication by lacing her milk with it, Charles tried to take it away from her but she wouldn't let him, she actually tried to slap him but Sam stopped her before she could .

That's my girl , (We then see Betsy say back with a proud smile on her face, telepathically back to Warren, as she keeps her eyes closed and she takes a drink of coffee). How did I know that you were going to say that , (We then see Warren shoot back with a sly grin on his face before he then takes her cup of coffee and then finishes it off). (Then we see a close up panel on Betsy's face and then her eyes snap open and then slide over to look sternly at Warren as he then only grins back and leans back in his chair). "Now don't look at me like that…you know as well as I do that you always take Moira's side in everything," (We then see Warren say with a fake look of anger on his face before Betsy then shoots back with a calm look on her face as she looks away), "Only because you always take Charles' side." "I do not, it's just that Moira is usually the one that instigates their disagreements," (We then see Warren shoot back as he sits up in his chair and crosses his arms). "Whatever helps you get a good nights sleep Warren," (We then see Betsy say with a proud smile on her face as she then closes her eyes and turns back to Warren before he then starts to say something before he gets interrupted by a group of doctors as they madly rush a patient by on a gurney).

"Do you think they knew that we were coming," (We then see Warren ask as he checks his watch and then puts an arm around Betsy and pulls her close as she lets out a sigh and lays her head on his shoulder and looks off down the hallway as she slowly opens her eyes just a bit). "Honestly, I'm not sure, they couldn't have been listening in on any of our communications and everyone that went along tonight is beyond repute," (We then see Betsy say back with a concerned look on her face as she looks over and up at Warren). "Perhaps their network of informants is wider than we realize, one of the locals that we contacted to get our information could have rolled over on us," (We then see Warren say with a grim look on his face as he sets the cup of coffee down onto the table next to him). "It would be pointless to try to get a reading from all of them, but we do need to do something before one of us doesn't make it back from a mission," (We then see Betsy say with a worried look on her face as she lifts her head up off of Warren's shoulder and looks over at him).

"The only problem with that though is the fact that we still do not have a clue as to how to identify the members of The Legacy or their accomplices," (We then see Warren say back with a worried and slightly scared look on his face as he looks back at Betsy and walks his fingers up her arm up towards her neck). "Well…did your new friend tell you anything useful, or did you get distracted by her outfit," (We then see Betsy say back to Warren with a mocking smirk on her face as she trails her hand back up Warrens arm and then up his lips to the tip of his nose). "No, Olivia didn't give us anything that we didn't already know, but then gain I'm not sure that she's told us everything that she knows about The Legacy and its members," (We then see Warren say back with a calm but serious look on his face as he leans back away from Betsy and takes a deep breath). "Maybe I should have a talk with her, woman to woman, perhaps she might feel more comfortable talking to me…besides if she tries to lie to me I'll use my powers to give her a telepathic lobotomy, which is also what I will do to you if I find out that anything happened between the two of you in Egypt," (We then see Betsy say with a certain look on her face before she then turns to Warren and looks him straight in the eye and grabs his jaw from underneath to make sure that he stays looking at her).

"Nothing happened Betts, but not for her lack of thinking…she brought up the idea but I snipped it in the bud," (We then see Warren say back with a serious look on his face as he stays where he is and she stays in form and keeps holding onto Warren's jaw as she is looking seriously at Warren before he then cracks a grin and after a quick panel of Warren grinning at Betsy and her being all stoic before she then can't help it and she smiles back and then the two start to laugh as Betsy drops her hand away from Warren's jaw as she then continues to laugh and drops the top of her head down to his chin). "But really now Warren, we were lucky tonight, I'm not going to let things continue as they have been, because sooner or later our luck will run out and I for one am through simply reacting to one surprise attack after another, we should put an immediate halt to any and all missions that consist of less than five of us," (We then see Betsy say with a heartfelt look of seriousness on her face as she stays with the top of her head on Warren's chin as Warren looks off and up into the darkened hallway).

"But if we do that, give in to the fear, then we've already lost, we'll just have to think of something," (We then see Warren say back with a very calm and serious look on his face as he pulls Betsy into a hug and gives her a good tight squeeze as we see a wide shot of the two in a tight embrace with a halo of light all around them). (Then we see Betsy pull away from Warren and look up at him with an almost bored and apathetic look on her face as she then says), "Okay, I think that I've had about as much tender loving care as I can handle for the time being, we should check on Maggie and see if the doctors have given her the okay to be discharged yet." "Sam and Tabitha managed to get Charles and Moira to sleep so they should be okay until we get home, that's saying that we can actually find a doctor around here at this hour…let alone one that isn't prejudiced against mutants," (We then see Warren say back with at first a serious look on his face before the expression then changes to a sly smirk as the two then stand up and start to leave the waiting room).

(Then we see Warren and Betsy walking through the hospital before they then get to Strobe's room as we see that Erica is sitting half asleep in a chair outside of the room while Forge is busy watching every little thing that the doctors do with a very determined look on his face while Olivia is sitting handcuffed to the chair that she's sitting in across from the bed that Strobe is lying in with her shoulder heavily taped and bandaged as we see also that Olivia has changed into hospital scrubs and she looked extremely less than thrilled). (Then we see her try to jerk her handcuffed wrist away in an attempt to break the chair to free herself but it doesn't work and she sulks and pouts). "Comfy," (We then see Betsy ask Olivia with a sarcastic grin on her face as she walks into the room and then looks down at her). "You're loving this aren't you," (We then see Olivia say back up to Betsy with an impatient scowl on her face as she grabs the armrests and squeezes them tightly). "Ever so much," (We then see Betsy say back with a proud smirk on her face ass he crosses her arms and leans back up against the wall).

"So what's the prognosis," (We then see Warren ask with a serious look on his face as he steps up beside Forge and the two then watch as the doctors continue to work on Strobe as they're checking her stitches and her other vitals). "She was lucky, they missed her vital organs but she lost a lot of blood…they're going to release her in a few days if she doesn't suffer any setbacks," (We then see Forge say back with a very serious look on his face as we're looking at him head on as behind him we see Erica stand up and then step into the room and lean up against Forge). "We should have someone here around the clock, they nearly got her before and I do not want to give them a second chance," (We then see Warren say back with a very serious look on his face before at the end he half looks back over his shoulder at Betsy, as she looks up casually and locks eyes with Warren briefly before she nods her head).

"James and Theresa should be back from that fundraiser at the botanical center by now so they're the most likely candidates, the rest of us need to catch some shuteye," (We then see Forge offer up with a very tired look on his face before Erica then adds after a large yawn), "Yeah, let them handle it, look Warren can Forge and I leave now, my shoulder is killing me, the drugs they gave me must be starting to wear off." "Sure, go ahead and get out of here, when you get back to the mansion fuel up the X-jet and then get James and Theresa back her to relieve us as soon as possible," (We then see Warren say back with a tired grin on his face before he then turns around and walks back over to the wall and leans back up against it next to Betsy). "Quite the way to take charge there luv," (We then see Betsy say with a light look of making fun and amusement on her face as she grins and looks over at Warren casually). "Thank you, I'm just glad that you were able to get Maggie here in time, another few minutes and she wouldn't have made it," (We then see Warren say back with a sly grin as he turns his head and looks over at Betsy). "Precisely why we should halt any future two, three, or four person missions before we're not as lucky," (We then see Betsy say back with a convinced and certain look on her face as she then unfolds her arms and looks directly at Warren's injured shoulder). "Alright Betts…you got me, we'll only go out in five person groups from here on out until further notice, I'll take the first watch and brief James and Theresa when they get here you should get some sleep," (We then see Warren say as he smiles and puts his hands up in surrender as Betsy can't help but grin and nod her head in triumph).

"Alright, wake me when they get here, and keep an eye on her, don't let her out of your sight…no matter what she says, or else," (We then see Betsy say with a tired yawn as she pushes away from the wall and then leans in closer to Warren and then kisses him on the cheek before she then starts to leave the room as they hold hands as they pull away and they keep holding on even down to their fingers). "How'd you ever land her," (We then see Olivia say with a skeptical half smile on her face as she glances over at Warren, who crosses his arms and scowls). "God only knows," (We then see Warren say with a nervous shrug of his shoulders as he stays staring out of the doorway after Betsy's departure). "I bet he does," (We then see Olivia say with an amused smirk on her face as she turns her head and looks over at Warren). "Well he's not talking at the moment so I suggest that you take this free time to get some sleep, because once Elizabeth wakes up she is going to want to talk to you, and I feel that I should warn you that she does not take no for an answer," (We then see Warren say back with a calm but yet very serious look on his face as he turns back to Olivia and then over and on to Strobe as the doctor's all leave the room).

"Thanks for the warning, speaking of which how about you cut me a little slack and take these things off," (We then see Olivia ask with a sly grin on her face as she yanks the handcuffs tight to help further add to her point). "Now you know that I can't do that, because if I did then Betsy would get a dull kitchen knife and cut off my…," (We then see Warren say with an almost mocking look on his face as he walks over to Olivia and faces her before leaning forward and supporting himself with his hands on the chair's armrests as Olivia at first looks like she is going to eagerly sit up and then kiss him but as he speaks she start to scrunch down in her seat and look up at Warren with a sickened look on her face). "Ugh…gross, way to much information, you could have just said no," (We then see Olivia say with a grossed out look on her face as she reaches up and pushes a grinning Warren away).

Later+

Having changed on the run after receiving their orders they take their time finding Strobe's room. (We see Siryn and Warpath, wearing normal clothes that were appropriate for the climate of Mexico City, walking through the hallways of the hospital looking tired). (Then we see Siryn run her hands through her hair while Warpath has his hands in his pockets with his thumbs out as we also see that there's very little light in the hallways). "What room did Forge say that Strobe was in," (We then see Warpath ask with a bored look on his face as he continues to check the room numbers while walking by them). "Fifty three I think," (We then see Siryn say back with a sleepy look on her face as she turns and looks up and over at Warpath as they continue walking and get to a corner). "You think," (We then see Warpath say back with a stymied look on his face before we then see the two stop walking and turn to each other). "Okay I'm sure it was fifty three," (We then see Siryn snap back at Warpath with an angry scowl on her face before she can't stay mad and she lets out an exasperated sigh and then she takes a step forward and then leans up against Warpath and then does her best to wrap her arms around his waist and she turns her head and lays the side of her face up against his stomach).

"Then we have a ways to go because we're only in the teens," (We then see Warpath say back with a relaxed sigh as he puts an arm around Siryn and the two then start off down the hallway and then turn another corner). (Then we see a panel of Warren standing outside of Strobe's room with his arms crossed and his head down in the foreground as in the background we see Siryn and Warpath coming down the hallway). "You're late," (We then see Warren say with a very serious and almost angry look on his face as he keeps his arms crossed and his head down as we see Warpath and Siryn walk up and then start to defend themselves verbally but they we see Siryn shrug her shoulders and say with an embarrassed look on her face), "Sorry but I didn't know that we were on the clock." "You're always on the…oh forget it, Maggie was seriously injured on her latest mission and right now she's here recovering from her injuries, the reason that the two of you are here is because we're not sure that whoever tried to kill her tonight is done trying," (We then see Warren say with a very serious and tired look on his face as he turns to the two and as he does we see his wings bend and flex so that they don't hit anything as he turns).

"Who's she," (We then see Siryn ask with a bored shrug of her shoulders as she nods her head into the room towards Olivia, who looks back at her with a less than thrilled look). "A new friend, her name is Olivia Hatherington, Forge and I met her in Egypt, don't let her fool you, she's smarter than she looks, no matter what she says or does just leave her where she is, Betsy and I will pick her up in a couple of hours so you only have to baby-sit her until then, otherwise just stand guard and make sure that Maggie keeps breathing," (We then see Warren reply with a weary look on his face as his hands slip down to his hips in a frustrated stance and the doctors are walking down the hallway in the far background). "What happened tonight," (We then see Warpath ask with a serious look on his face as he takes a step forward and then leans forward and looks into the hospital room as Strobe looks off to the side with a drugged out look on her face). "I'm not completely sure but somehow The Legacy became aware of our plans and set up a trap for both of our teams, Forge and I managed to slip out of their trap…but just barely, Elizabeth, Maggie, and Erica were not as lucky," (We then see Warren say back with a very serious and concerned look on his face as he crosses his arms and then glances into the room at Strobe).

"Do we have any leads," (We then see Siryn ask with a concerned and worried look on her face as she crosses her arms and then reaches up and rubs her eyes). "Very few I'm afraid, Betts didn't have time to bring anything back from the jungle and the only piece of information that Forge and I could bring back from Egypt was Olivia in there, and she's been less than fully cooperative," (We then see Warren answer with a very serious look on his face as he takes a deep breath before he then yawns widely). "You okay Warren, you're looking a little pale," (We then see Warpath ask Warren with a concerned look on his face as he puts a hand up to steady a visibly tired and weary looking Warren). "Guess this wasn't just a mere flesh wound, I'll have to tell Forge that he was right," (We then see Warren start to say with a joking smile before he falters a bit and we see Siryn and Warpath jump forward in alarm but we then see someone catch Warren from behind and say), "Easy there dear, you see where your bravado has gotten you?" "Are you okay," (We then see Siryn say with a worried look on her face as Warpath and Betsy guide Warren to a chair just inside Strobe's room as we see Olivia look on with a concerned look on her face).

"I'm fine," (We then see Warren say with a frustrated look on his face as he looks up at Betsy as she reaches out and puts a hand on Warren's cheek while her other hand is on his knee). "I'll be the judge of that," (We then see Betsy say with a determined look on her face as she uses her hand on his cheek to make him look her in the eye as we see that she's checking him out). "Do you want me to stick out my tongue and say ah to," (We then see Warren ask with a sarcastic look on his face as he starts to lift a hand up towards her shoulder but she stops him and slaps his hand away). "At least we know that you still have your sense of humor," (We then see Betsy say with a worried look on her face before she then turns up and back and says to Siryn and Warpath), "Go find one of the doctors." "I said that I'm fine Betts, a good nights sleep is all that I need, I don't need to see a doctor," (We then see Warren say with a frustrated look on his face as he stands up and tries to push Betsy away but she then activates her psyknife and put it up in between her and Warren's faces).

"Don't make me use this," (We then see Betsy say with a very serious look on her face as she starts to push Warren back down into his chair by putting her free hand on his chest to do it). "Fine," (We then see Warren say with a tired look on his face as he sits back down and lets out a breath). (Then we see Betsy shut off her psyknife and then sit down in a chair that's directly across from Warren's that Warpath set down).

Later+

The Mansion+

After a long day finally over they take a well-deserved sleep. (We start with a three hundred and sixty degree pan around in the nursery with Warren and Betsy sitting in the twin rocking chairs with Charles and Moira in their arms as they're all asleep and the lights are off except for a nightlight). (Then we go back outside of the nursery and see a refreshed looking Erica walking down the hallway with a training suit on with her hair pulled back and up into a ponytail with a similarly dressed Sam and Tabitha behind her). "They still sawing logs," (We then see Sam ask with a calm look on his face as he is putting his goggles on and then positions them correctly over his eyes). "Yeah, they barely had time to get home and shower before they crashed, right in the middle of rocking Charles and Moira back to sleep, those two always sleep through the night when Warren and Elizabeth rock them…but not if one of us…," (We then see Erica reply with a half smile on her face as she pulls a pair of fingerless gloves out of her belt and then puts them on). "Perhaps that's because they're Charles and Moira's parents," (We then see Tabitha say with an overly sarcastic look on her face as she leans forward slightly and pokes Erica on the shoulder).

"I know that Tabitha I'm not stupid, I only mentioned it because I thought that it was cute," (We then see Erica shoot back at Tabitha with an unhappy look on her face as she stops walking and turns back around to lightly glare back at Tabitha). "Oh…sorry," (We then see Tabitha say back with a look of regret on her face as she slows down and then turns back and looks at Sam with a worried look on her face before we then see Sam look back at her with a supportive look on his face as he also puts a hand on her shoulder and then gives it a squeeze). "So what program should we run today," (We then see Sam ask with a nervous look on his face as he pulls his hand back off of Tabitha's shoulder). "How about urban assault, I've heard that you two have had some experience in that arena," (We then see Erica answer with a sly wink back at Sam before she grins at Tabitha). (Then we see Sam and Tabitha share a look that seems to suggest that neither one has happy memories of their battles in San Francisco back in their X-Force days). "That was a long time ago, so much so that I've only just now been able to stop having constant nightmares about it," (We then see Tabitha say back with a roll of her eyes as she shakes her head before Sam then cuts in with a small smile on his face), "Ah think what Tabitha is trying to say is that our experiences with fighting in an urban environment are not some of our happiest memories, those that we are not very eager to relive."

(Then we see the three get to the door of the danger room). "Okay then, if you two are to scared to do a little bit of street fighting then…," (We then see Erica say with a joking smile on her face as she reaches up and starts to punch in the beginnings of the code to open the door but Sam stops her as he reaches up and puts his hand up and over the keypad). "Hold up Erica, we're not scared, we're just not to keen on taking a trip down memory lane…but if you insist…we wouldn't want to break your little heart," (We then see Tabitha say with an unhappy look on her face as she checks her own ponytail and looks to Sam). "Perish the thought, now if you'd be so kind I need to get my exercise time in today or else Elizabeth will have my head, I already skipped yesterday and she very nearly tore my head off," (We then see Erica say with a slightly skittish look on her face as she bats Sam's hand away and then punches in the full code and walks in as the doors slide open). "Okay fine Erica, we'll play your little game, but we don't have to like it," (We then see Tabitha say in a childish huff before she then takes a deep breath and shakes her head as she walks into the danger room).

"It's gonna be one of those days," (We then see Sam say with a sigh of frustration before he then also walks into the danger room). He walks into the room with some trepidation, passing out of the friendly and familiar and into the perilous and surreal. (We see Sam walk slowly into the danger room as it changes from its standby mode to a scene of urban chaos). (We see a lot of rundown buildings with a lot of graffiti and piles of burning tires along with a number of burning and trashed cars). "Nice place ya," (We then see Sam start to say with a slightly cheesy grin on his face before something whizzes past his head and then a piece of the wall behind him explodes, showering him with pieces of the wall). "Watch it there Sam, this may only be a simulation but it can still hurt you," (We then see Erica shout back at Sam with a sarcastic grin on her face before she gets knocked to the ground by a punch). "Erica," (We then see Sam shout in alarm as he sees one of the thug looking enemy about to smash Erica's head in with a big rock).

"That's a good idea pal, however Forge would probably have a problem with it," (We then see Tabitha shout with an interested and excited grin on her face before she then blasts that thug to pieces). (Then we see a counter with Tabitha's name appear near her head and the score jumps from zero up to one thousand). "Are you alright, shut down the program," (We then see Sam shout with an alarmed look on his face as he rushes forward before we then see Erica regain her composure, dodge an attack, and then arch her back by bringing her knees and feet up into the air and then jumps back up to her feet like Shawn Michaels does in his matches and adds with a big grin on her face), "Leave it on Sam, I'm fine." "You sure," (We then see Sam shout back with a very serious look on his face as he blocks a punch from one of the thugs and he then blasts a hole clean through that thug, and we see his tally jump up from zero to five hundred).

"Yeah," (We then see Erica shout back to Sam with a determined look on her face before she picks up a smashed up piece of a door and then uses it to beat away some more of the thugs). "Nice one Sam, but watch this," (We then see Tabitha shout back with an excited and energized grin on her face before we then see her rear back and summon up a large amount of plasma energy and then she unleashes it all down a line that knocks out several of the thugs as they all go flying up into the air and then down again through the walls and the windows of the buildings). (Then we see Tabitha's points counter go up sharply). "Show off," (We then see Sam shout with a cheering grin on his face before we then see him almost get clobbered from behind but Erica then saves him by leaping onto the back of that thug and trying to choke him out). "How is this supposed to be helping us again," (We then see Tabitha ask with an overly bored look on her face as she's looking back over her shoulder at Sam and Erica as she's blasting away more thugs).

"It is helping us to deal with the unexpected Tabitha," (We then see Erica shout back with a very serious look on her face before she then finishes off the thug that she had been fighting and then turns to Tabitha). "Unexpected…ya mean like that," (We then see Sam say with a stunned look on his face as he's looking back behind Tabitha and Erica before we then see the two spin around in shock). (Then we see a panel of the three staring in surprise before we then see a panel of several of the thugs as they then begin to merge together until there are several large thugs and then more normal thugs appear all over as well). "Well that's new," (We then see Tabitha say with a surprised look on her face before she then instinctively turns to look up at Sam). "You can say that again…Erica, is this part of the programming," (We then see Sam ask as we're looking out over his shoulder at the steadily increasing army of thugs).

"I'm not sure Sam, Maggie said that Elizabeth had added a few new sequences to the programs but…I didn't know that they were anything like this," (We then see Erica say back with a very serious and somewhat scared look on her face as she looks to Sam and then back to the mass of thugs that then all turn their attention to the three of them). First there is silence, and then action. (Then we see a panel of a large mass of the thugs surging towards Sam, Tabitha, and Erica). "Here they come," (We then see Sam shout with an alarmed look on his face before he blasts away and forward while also bringing up his shield, Erica dives off to the side, finds cover, and then starts to fire back with shoots of fire and Tabitha rolls away). (Then we see several panels of the three fighting tooth and nail against the thugs as Sam has taken to the air and is fighting the large one's that the thugs merged into). (Tabitha is using judo moves that Betsy taught her along with making good use of her powers). (Erica has resorted to using anything and everything that she can get her hands on and heat up).

"This isn't going so well Sammy," (We then see Erica shout up to Sam with a very nervous look on her face as we see the bodies of the thugs that they've defeated in large and ever growing piles around them). "I'm aware of that," (We then see Sam shout back at Erica with a very serious look on his face as he's blasting away at the larger creatures). "So then what are we going to do about it," (We then see Tabitha shout out with a look of scorn on her face before we then see her duck under the table of a smashed apart bar). "Shut the program down," (We then see Sam shout back with a very serious look on his face as he lands on the ground beside Erica). "Easier said than done," (We then see Erica say with a nervous look on her face as she tries to get to a control panel but it then gets smashes by one of the thugs). (Then we see Sam pull Erica away from the control panel while Tabitha blasts away several of the thugs as then we see Erica get back up to her feet and then she surrounds herself and Sam in a wall of fire). (Then we see Sam power up within the tunnel of fire as we see Erica watching him closely as she keeps the wall of fire up with one hand while getting ready to drop the wall at Sam's word).

"Just tell me when you're ready Sam and I'll drop the wall," (We then see Erica say with a very determined look on her face before long we see that she's sweating heavily). "Ah'm almost there," (We then see Sam say back with a very serious look on his face as he's building up more and more energy). (Then we see Tabitha get knocked back by one of the big thug mergers). "Hurry up, these guys aren't playing nice," (We then see Tabitha shout with a somewhat angry look on her face as she's getting back up to her feet and then blasts away the nearest group of thugs). (Then we go back inside of the wall of fire and see Sam look up and smile before saying), "Okay…drop it!" "With pleasure," (We then see Erica say back with a proud smile on her face as we then see a wide shot of Erica bringing down the wall and then she drops down to her knees). (Then we see Sam unleash the power that he had been building up). (Then we see the blast be unleashed and vaporize the thugs nearest to him while the rest of them get blasted off of their feet and then slam into the ground as then Tabitha follows him up with a large blast of her own that knocks out the thugs that didn't get knocked out by Sam's blast).

"Think we got them all," (We then see Tabitha ask with a spent look on her face as she's trying to calm her breathing down as she walks over to Sam and leans heavily on his shoulder). "Let's hope so," (We then see Erica say with a deep sigh as Sam helps her back up to her feet). "Yes Erica, that is all of them…for now," (We then see someone say from off panel before we then see Betsy standing in the doorway of the danger room and holding hands with Moira, who looks like she's all dressed up to go out somewhere for dinner).-END


	39. My 39th Mini

**UNCANNY X-MEN MINI #39: NEW FACES**

**BY: LOGANALPHA30**

** -Caption Boxes**

""**-Words**

**( )-Art Instructions**

** -Thoughts**

**+-Time, Place Boxes**

The Mansion+

2:30 P.M.+

(We start off with a few panels of some of the team in the game room as Sam and Warpath are playing pool, Strobe is sitting on the couch all bandaged up, Tabitha and Siryn are busy watching a movie on the television which Strobe is half watching). "Uh oh Sam, looks like you're about to lose," (We then see Warpath say with an excited smile on his face as he's leaning down to take his next shot before we then move over and see Tabitha glance back over her shoulder and at first her brows furrow). (Then we see her look change to a sly grin before we then see her form a small ball of plasma energy in one hand, a ball that's about the size of a billiard ball). (Then we see Tabitha flip the plasma ball back over her shoulder that then lands onto the pool table just as Warpath makes his shot but he hits the plasma ball instead of the one that he wanted to hit and it blows up in his face as he reacts in shock and surprise, but not anger). (Then we see Tabitha not be able to keep from laughing).

"Tabitha," (We then see Warpath say with a stern look on his face as he puts his pool cue down onto the pool table). "Easy boyo, Tabitha was just having a little bit of fun," (We then see Siryn say with a half smile on her face as she sits up in her chair and turns and leans over the back of the chair). "I know that Terry, but she could have at least held off until after I had beaten Sam," (We then see Warpath say with an unhappy look on his face as he then starts to take the balls out of the pockets along with Sam). "Just relax guys, we're all supposed to be taking it easy, me especially," (We then see Strobe say with a sarcastic look on her face before she then winces badly as she carefully moves her arm). "We are taking it easy, I was just bored," (We then see Tabitha say with a bored look on her face before she leans forward and picks up the bowl of M & M's and then begins to pick out the yellow ones).

"You get bored putting your socks on in the morning, and don't take all of the yellow ones, you always do that," (We then see Warpath say with a bored look on his face as he picks his cue back up as Sam resets the balls). "Just as long as you leave the red ones, they're my favorite," (We then see Siryn say with a snicker as she then turns back around in her chair and picks up the remote and stops the movie). "To late Terry, I already ate them all," (We then see Warpath say with a cheesy grin on his face as he line up the cue ball). (Then we see Siryn spin back around and glare at Warpath before we then see him lean over and pick up a small bowl and then hand it to Siryn, as we see that the bowl is full of red M & M's). "You had that planned," (We then see Siryn say with an embarrassed smile on her face before she then picks up on of the candies and then pops it into her mouth). "Maybe…guess you'll never know," (We then see Warpath reply with a slightly smug smirk on his face as he then goes back and takes the first shot in his game with Sam).

"Ye know I could always just ask Elizabeth to peek around inside your head, see if you were really," (We then see Siryn say with a sneaky smile on her face as she stands up and then walks over to the pool table while eating M & M's before she then leans over and picks up the cue ball). "I don't think that'll be necessary Terry, James isn't that bright," (We then see Sam say with a big grin on his face as he leans back up against the wall with his arms crossed with the pool cue in between). "Thanks Sam…really," (We then see Warpath shoot back at Sam with a restrained scowl on his face before he then leans over and takes the cue ball from Siryn and takes his next shot). "Hey man, I'm just callin em like I see em," (We then see Sam say with a smile and a shrug of his shoulders as he hangs his head just a bit). "Why don't the two of you just play pool while the rest of us watch whatever movie it is that we're watching," (We then see Strobe say with a skeptical look on her face as she looks up from her spot in her chair and then closes her eyes and then winces in pain).

(Then we see the whole group look at each other in silence before we then see Siryn walk over to Warpath and hop up onto the side of the pool table with her Daisy Dukes on and then says with a big smile on her face as she's looking straight at Warpath), "Or…you and I could find something better to do." (Then we see Tabitha look back at Warpath and Siryn and then she fake gags with a grossed out look on her face, as Sam can't help but laugh). "You guys are terrible," (We then see Strobe say with an unimpressed look on her face as we see that she keeps her eyes closed). "Ah cut it out will ya, you're just jealous because you're the only one around here that's not getting any," (We then see Tabitha say with a big smile on her face as she leans over with a hand outstretched to shakes Strobes shoulder but she stops just in time and she pulls the hand back with a scared look on her face). "Oh really Tabitha…and just how do you know that I'm not," (We then see Strobe counter with a sly smile on her face as she slowly opens her eyes and looks over at Tabitha).

(Then we see a stumped and stunned look on Tabitha's face as she tries to reply quickly but can't think of anything to say). "Let's just stop right there shall we, what do you on your personal time is your own business," (We then see Sam say with a nervous look on his face as he picks up his pool cue and then goes to take his shot as Warpath missed his last one). "Your shoulder feeling any better today Maggie," (We then see Warpath ask with a relaxed look on his face as he intentionally breaks the silence and changes the subject). "A little, though it still feels like a Clydesdale kicked me in the ribs," (We then see Strobe reply with a weak smile on her face as she lays a hand over the patched up wound). "I know the feeling," (We then see Siryn say with a sympathetic look on her face as she gingerly reaches up and gently rubs her throat as Warpath edges over and lays a hand on her shoulder). "How so," (We then see Strobe ask with a confused look on her face as she looks back over the back of her chair as Tabitha then steps in), "A while back someone that we once counted as a friend slashed her throat terribly…thankfully Terry got better."

"Oh, so what happened to that former friend," (We then see Strobe ask with a concerned look on her face as she then turns back to Tabitha). "Somehow she got out of jail and now works for the X-Corporation branch in India, still don't know how she managed that," (We then see Sam say with an awkward and nervous look on his face before he then takes his next shot as we see several of the balls fall into the pockets). "You're joking right," (We then see Strobe say with a surprised look on her face as she turns and her feet slide off of the chair and onto the floor). "Unfortunately no, she even worked with James for awhile," (We then see Tabitha say with a less than happy look on her face as she stands up and then steps around her chair as Sam reacts to missing a shot). "Don't ask, I don't want to talk about it," (We then see Warpath say with a grim look on his face as he watches Sam miss the shot before he then goes to take his shot).

"Good, because I wasn't going to," (We then see Strobe say with a slightly combative look on her face before we then see her start to stand up but then she grimaces badly in pain and then starts to wobble and then fall back down into her chair but then Tabitha jumps back around her chair and catches her just in the knick of time). "Hey now…easy, I got ya," (We then see Tabitha exclaim with a very concerned look on her face as she struggles to hold Strobe up). (Then we see a quick panel of Tabitha and Strobe as they start to tumble backwards before we then cut over to the others in the room as they all react in an instant). "Watch out," (We then see Sam shout with an alarmed look on his face as he leaps over the chair and gets ready to catch both Tabitha and Strobe as Siryn slides off of the pool table and starts to leap up into the air and Warpath runs forward and he catches Strobe as Tabitha then falls into Sam's arms in the chair). "Everybody okay," (We then see Siryn ask with a worried look on her face as she lands beside the chairs). "I'm fine," (We then see Strobe say with a tired and weary look on her face as she tries to get her feet back under her before we then see Tabitha look up and reply with an overly comfortable looking grin on her face), "Perfect, just perfect, never better in fact."

(Then we see the others in the room stare oddly at Sam and Tabitha as Sam blushes in embarrassment while Tabitha could care less as she curls up into Sam's lap). "I think that we should take you to the infirmary," (We then see Siryn say with a concerned look on her face as she goes to open the door as Warpath picks Strobe up as we see that she's not thrilled to be being carried). "I'm fine…just take me to my room," (We then see Strobe say with a tired and weary look on her face as she puts a hand over her wound). "Take your time guys, no need to hurry back," (We then see Tabitha say with an overly excited grin on her face as she throws an arm back around Sam's neck as Sam looks nervous).

Later+

"So did you find anything," (We then see Erica ask with a concerned look on her face and her hands on her hips as she's looking up at Forge sitting one of the wings of the X-jet with a panel of the wing open). (We see that they're both in the hanger with the hanger door open and a breeze is passing through the hanger as there are tools scattered around the wing that Forge is sitting on along with other tools under it). "Nothing yet," (We then see Forge reply with a very serious look on his face as he continues to work on something in that open section of the wing). "Anything that I can do to speed things up," (We then see Erica ask with an interested look on her face as she stops at the top of the angled metal stairs). "Not really, even I'm not sure that I even know what I'm looking for, all I know is that I'll know it what I'm looking for when I find it," (We then see Forge say back with a very frustrated and concerned look on his face as he continues to work on the opened compartment).

"There's a lot of that going around lately," (We then see Erica say back with a bored and sarcastic look on her face as she climbs up and out onto the wing before she then sits down like Forge, with her feet down into the compartment, but on the other side of the compartment). "These are confusing times for certain," (We then see Forge say with a frustrated slumping of his shoulders as he picks up a piece of equipment out of the compartment and then lays it down at his side). "Despite my private school upbringing I do know my way around a toolbox," (We then see Erica say back with a relaxed smile on her face as she grabs a wrench and bends down into the compartment and starts to loosen one of the bolts). "Really, I'm sorry but that's a surprise to me," (We then see Forge say with a slightly surprised smile on his face as he sits up and then starts to wipe his hands off on a dirty rag). "Yeah well…my father just didn't want me to be dependent on anyone you know, he wanted me to be able to take care of myself," (We then see Erica say with a happy smile on her face as she continues to loosen a part in the compartment as there's some grease on her forearms and a little bit on her nose). "Smart man," (We then see Forge say with a pleased look on his face as he reaches back and then picks up another wrench and then hands it to Erica before taking the wrench that Erica hands him).

"He probably would have liked you," (We then see Erica say with a happy grin on her face as she sits back up and then hands another part to Forge). "I hope so," (We then see Forge say with a slightly nervous look on his face as he scowls and studies the part carefully). "Is that what you were looking for," (We then see Erica say with a calm look on her face as she rubs her nose with the back of her hand and then afterwards we see that there's more grease on her nose than before). "I don't know, so far it looks okay," (We then see Forge say back with an unsure look on his face as he closely inspects the part while Erica looks on). "How long have you been at this," (We then see Erica ask with a worried look on her face as she reaches forward and lays her hand on Forge's knee). "Far to long I'm afraid, but when you're behind the proverbial eight ball as we are your time is not your own," (We then see Forge say with a tired look on his face before he then sets the part back down and takes the tool from Erica and starts to go after another part).

(Then we see a panel of the two working on the compartment before we then see some of the tools and spare parts being levitated up into the air as it makes Forge and Erica look up and around). "You two kids having fun," (We then see Betsy ask with an impish smirk on her face as we see that she's wearing a pair of dark blue pants and a white long sleeved blouse as she's levitating herself up to the level of the wing). "Tons, thanks for asking," (We then see Forge say back with a sly smirk on his face as Betsy then lands on the wing and everything that she was levitating is softly set back down). "Maggie had a little setback earlier, a few of her stitches popped, Warren's taking her to the hospital and should be back before dinner, the others are out back in the pool," (We then see Betsy say with a relaxed look on her face as she slides her hands down to her hips and looks down at Forge and Erica as they look back up at her). "Perhaps it would be wiser to send her to a safer location where she can rest and recuperate in peace and quiet," (We then see Forge say with a serious and concerned look on his face as he picks up another tool and sets about loosening up some of the other bolts).

"That could be a good idea, though I'm not sure if you'd be able to convince her to leave," (We then see Betsy say back with a very serious and anxious look on her face as she starts to walk around the open compartment towards the ladder that Erica climbed up earlier). "And what of our new houseguest, has she given us anything useful yet," (We then see Erica ask with an amused smirk on her face as she droops her head just a bit and quickly glances over at Betsy at the ladder and then back over at Forge). "So far no, though I have a sneaking suspicion that she's holding something back, and unless I completely cast aside the list of morals that I want to someday pass onto Charles and Moira I'll have to sit on my hands and wait until she's good and ready to tell me," (We then see Betsy say with a nervous look on her face as she starts to make her way down the ladder). (Then we see a panel of Erica and Forge as they look up and also at each other with a concerned look on their faces). "Do you think that she's with them, that she's some sort of double agent," (We then see Erica ask with a worried look on her face as she crawls over to the edge of the wing and looks down at Betsy).

"I cannot say much about our newest guest, however I can tell you that while she may be many things a double agent is not one of them," (We then see Betsy say back with a certain look on her face as she starts to walk away from the X-jet but then she half turns back and smiles up at Erica and Forge). "Well whatever she is she's barely left her room since she got here," (We then see Erica say with a concerned look on her face as she stands up at the edge of the wing). "That's because I put a special lock on her door, if she steps more than ten feet away from her room she'll pass out," (We then see Betsy say with a proud look on her face as she gets to the doorway and stops there with a hand up on the wall beside the door). "You're not thinking about doing that to any of our rooms…are you," (We then see Erica shoot back with a nervous and scared look on her face as she glances back at Forge and then turns back to Betsy). "Not unless you give me a good enough reason to Miss Kalen," (We then see Betsy say back with an almost mean grin on her face before she then walks out of the hanger). "She has a pretty sick sense of humor you know," (We then see Erica say with an unhappy expression on her face as her shoulders slump as she turns around and looks back and down at Forge as we see that he is not looking back up at her and trying not to laugh).

Meanwhile, At An Unknown Location

(We open with panels of a darkened room with two mercenary looking guys standing underneath a light and the two do not look confidant, but very scared instead). (Then we see the two men flinch visibly as someone says from out of the darkness), "The two of you have failed us for the last time, you have only yourselves to blame." "No please, give us another chance, it wasn't our fault…we told him to wait, the commander ignored the warning signs, and forged ahead without…," (We then see one of the two guys start to say before we then see the sounds of many guns being cocked and then just as the two men start to notice that something is amiss we see them both get ventilated like Swiss cheese with bullets). (Then we see a panel of the two men as their lifeless bodies drop to the floor as the guns have stopped firing before we then see a panel of the two men lying on the floor in a pool of their own blood as they're both dead). "Pathetic," (We then see someone say from out of the darkness before we then see other mercenary types walk in and drag the two dead men away).

"I could not agree more, if you had approved my earlier plan then none of this would have happened and the lovely Ms. Hatherington would not have slipped from our grasp, she should have been killed years ago," (We then see a young looking woman say with an almost bored look on her face as she steps calmly into the space vacated by the two dead men as she lights a cigar). "We have been over this to many times to count Miss Hanert, you're recommendations were taken into consideration and decided against, your efforts are appreciated but this is not your decision I'm afraid, Miss Hatherington must die, ever if she is your baby sister," (We then see someone say from out of the darkness as we see Miss Hanert shrug her shoulders and act as if she could care less about what would happen to Olivia). "Just as long as I'm the one that gets to slit her throat," (We then see Miss Hanert say with a very calm look on her face after she blows out a puff of smoke). "That has yet to be decided…your involvement in his matter is purely a privilege, do not assume that you deserve anything," (We then see someone say from out of the darkness while we see that Miss Hanert does not look pleased). "That was not what I agreed to," (We then see Miss Hanert say back sharply with an unhappy look on her face as she crosses her arms). "To bad," (We then see someone say from out of the darkness before the light is then suddenly turned off).

The Mansion+

Twilight+

(We open with a panel of Siryn and Warpath in the hot tub with the lights on as we see that Siryn's top is lying on the side of the hot tub). "Did ye talk to Warren about Maggie yet," (We then see Siryn say with a calm look on her face as she sits up in the hot tub just enough to still be covered as Warpath's arms are mostly encircling the hot tub as he's playing with Siryn's top with his index finger). "They replaced her stitches and gave her some more powerful pills, she made it as far as the guest room before she crashed," (We then see Warpath say with a tired look on his face as he moves his hand and brushes some hair gently off of Siryn's face). "Do you know if we have any missions tomorrow, because there's a little something that I forgot to tell you, I kind of made a friend a promise for you, you remember at the part there were all of those unplanted trees and large boulders that needed to be moved and," (We then see Siryn say with a nervous smile on her face as she glances down at the water in the hot tub).

"This is important to you, isn't it," (We then see Warpath say with a sympathetic look on his face as Siryn looks up at him and smiles). "It's the only place that I can feel at home since Tom sank Cassidy Keep, well except for here with you but…," (We then see Siryn say with a concerned look on her face as she looks off to the side and splashes the water in front of her towards Warpath before he then says with a warm smile on his face), "When do they need me?" "Tomorrow morning bright and early at seven, if we're lucky we'll be home by noon," (We then see Siryn answer with an optimistic look on her face as she slides around the edge of the hot tub until she nestles up next to Warpath). "Did you clear it with Warren yet, Elizabeth made him swear that he wouldn't allow any of us to leave the mansion on missions in teams of less than four or five," (We then see Warpath say with a concerned look on his face as he puts an arm around Siryn and pulls her close before she then looks back up at him and say with a thoughtful look on her face), "But would this be considered a mission, we're only going to the arboretum."

"Probably not, we're not even leaving the city, and who would attack us while we're planting trees and moving a bunch of rocks," (We then see Warpath say with a laid back look on his face as he's looking down at Siryn and she's looking back up at him and she then says with a slightly scared look on her face), "No one, unless a certain uncle of mine decides to pay me a visit." "After what happened in New York you and I are probably not on the top of his list," (We then see Warpath say with a nervous look on his face before he then leans down and kisses Siryn). "Even so Jimmy, we should keep our guard up while we're there, he could have developed some new power in his downtime," (We then see Siryn say back with a concerned look on her face before she then reaches over and turns up the jets).

"Like with my ability to fly and your furthering of your control with your scream," (We then see Warpath say with a serious look on his face as he brushes the back of Siryn's head in an attempt to try and get her to relax a bit). "Only both of our increases in powers we know about we don' have a clue about Tom, and no one has heard from Cain either since that day at the mansion," (We then see Siryn say with a sad look on her face as she sinks down into the water a bit up to her chin and closes her eyes).

Ops Room+

(We open with a panel of Olivia sitting in one of the chair with her back to the wall of televisions as each of the screens shows the serious look on her face). (Warren is sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the main console with a very serious look on his face and a lot of papers on the console in front of him). (Betsy is standing beside him with one hand on his shoulder, with an equally serious look on her face, while she holds a small toy boat in her other hand). "Let's get started shall we," (We then see Betsy say with a calm but yet serious look on her face as her hand slips from Warren's shoulder and goes up so that both hands on are the toy as Warren looks up and over at her). "I've already told you all that I'm going to," (We then see Olivia say with a very determined look on her face as she looks straight across the room at Betsy, while ignoring Warren). "Not what we wanted to hear Olivia, Elizabeth and I are not new at this…we may look like we belong in some of the same circles with the likes of Donald Trump and the Hiltons but we've had more than our fair share of hard times," (We then see Warren say with a stern and serious look on his face as he turns back and looks straight at Olivia as he also opens up a file that way laying in front of him on the console).

(Then we see Olivia look up and then to Betsy, who gives her a stern look). "You make it sound like I don't have a choice here," (We then see Olivia say with a look of slight disbelief on her face as she looks up at Betsy but we then see Betsy hold up a hand and interrupt her before she then says with a serious look on her face), "That is because you do not, now either you shut up and be a good girl or you keep up this façade of continual denial and force me to use my abilities to carve each and every secret out of your pitiful excuse for a psyche, a process that I've been told is not a pleasant one." "Don't I get a phone call," (We then see Olivia say with a curious look on her face as she pulls her chair up closer to the center console). "We're not a prison here Miss Hatherington, which means that unlike jail you do no get a call and we can hold you here indefinitely," (We then see Betsy say with a very serious look on her face as she hands the small toy boat to Warren).

"And since no one important knows that you are here no one is going to pull you out of here, so just play along and tell me the truth about what you were really doing in that cell in Egypt," (We then see Warren add with a very serious look on his face as then we see Olivia's confused look disappear from her face). "I already told you, that I have a personal beef with The Legacy and I'd rather not talk about it with the likes of you," (We then see Olivia say back with a forced look of calm on her face before she looks away and then a pink halo appears around her head). "On second thought we don't have time to sit here and listen to you prattle on and on about nothing," (We then see Betsy say with a very serious look on her face as she slowly closes her right hand that she holds up in front of her as her power flares around it with Warren looking up at her with a calm but curious look on his face). "Betts," (We then see Warren say with a serious and concerned look on his face as he lays a hand on Betsy's arm).

"Relax luv, I'm just speeding up the process a little, I promise I won't make her cluck like a chicken or anything mundane like that, even if it would serve the trollop right," (We then see Betsy say with an impish smirk on her face as she looks back down at Warren and lightly pats his hand that's on her arm). "Alright, but you could have told me that you were going to do this, then I could have planned accordingly and taken Charles and Moira up for their first flight," (We then see Warren say back with a long sigh as he takes his hand from Betsy's arm and sits back in his chair, closing the file that's sitting in front of him along the way). "Now wait a minute Warren, I thought that we agreed to wait until the children were at least like…thirty," (We then see Betsy say with a somewhat stern and awkward look on her face as she turns only her head towards Warren as he looks back at her with a smug grin on his face). "Flight is who I am Betts, and besides Moira has the same bone structure as I do, her future is in the air with me," (We then see Warren say back with a slightly pleading look on his face as he stands up and looks over at Betsy in the foreground while we see Olivia in a sort of telepathic trance in the background).

"Can we talk about this later dear, because if I leave Olivia in this trance for to long her brain will turn to mush," (We then see Betsy say with a somewhat defensive look on her face as she leans in and then gives Warren a kiss on each cheek and then a longer one on the lips). "And we certainly wouldn't want that to happen…would we," (We then see Warren say with a subtle and sly look on his face as Betsy grins back). "You two gonna make out all day or are we gonna get some answers," (We then see Tabitha say from the doorway with a bored look on her face and her arms crossed with Sam standing behind her, casually scratching the back of his neck and yawning). "We'll get answers Tabitha you can trust me on that," (We then see Betsy say calmly back to Tabitha as she brushes past Warren and starts to head towards Olivia). "But will we actually be able to do anything with any of the answers that she gives us," (We then see Tabitha ask back with a skeptical look on her face as she shakes her head and looks back at Sam).

"That's why I put her in this trance, now she will have no choice but to tell me exactly what I want to know," (We then see Betsy reply with a confidant smirk on her face as she walks across the room towards Olivia after stopping momentarily). "Just make sure that she doesn't remember any of this okay, the last thing that we need is for any anti-mutant group or news agency to find out how we gained this information," (We then see Warren say with a serious look on his face as he starts out of the room before he's interrupted by Betsy with an amused look on her face), "Yes dear." "You going to wipe her memories of this when you're done like Warren said," (We then see Tabitha ask with a somewhat sly smirk on her face as she steps into the room along with Sam as the door shuts behind them). "If I'm not to busy, I do have to make sure that Charles and Moira sleep through the night and don't start to wander the halls again, little Charles almost fell down the stairs last week," (We then see Betsy say back with at first a proud grin on her face as she turns back to Olivia and lay her right index finger on Olivia's forehead).

"You ever thought about putting a lock on their door, that's what my mother used to do with us when we were kids," (We then see Sam say with a helpful look on his face as he pulls out a chair and sits down). "That would not be a good idea in our case, if Charles and Moira got up in the middle of the night and found the door locked they'd get upset enough that their combined psychic turmoil would wake me up and never let me get back to sleep even after I tended to them, no Sam…we're just going to have to think of something else, now if you'll excuse me I have to get some answers," (We then see Betsy say with a serious look on her face before she closes her eyes and waves Sam and Tabitha away).

One Week Later+

(We open with a panel of the team in the danger room as we see that the danger room is changing from the normal standby mode into the center of a large shopping mall). "Okay, anyone want to tell me what we're doing here," (We then see Tabitha ask with a slightly confused look on her face as she and Siryn are standing up at the top of the escalator, both wearing a variation of their normal battle outfits). "Urban survival training Tabitha, the danger room has constructed this environment to test our abilities to confront and defuse any possible contentious situation that may arise," (We then see Warren say with a very calm, serious, and informative look on his face as he walks out into the danger room with his hands clasped together behind his back with Betsy at his side, still programming components into the computer). "When are we going to get attacked in a mall," (We then see Erica ask with a somewhat skeptical look on her face as she leans out over the railing to look down at Warren and Betsy).

"If memory serves Sam…Tabitha, were you yourselves not forced to take on one of Apocalypse's golems in our local mall several months ago," (We then see Betsy say with a somewhat sarcastic smirk on her face as she turns back and looks up at Tabitha and then over at Sam). "Good point, so when does this session begin," (We then see Tabitha ask with a bored look on her face before we then see several large battle droids materialize around the area and they open fire as we see Warpath pick up a large potted plant and use it to block the blast that's aimed at his head). (We see Sam power up, bringing up his blast shield, and then launch himself up into the air, pulling a lot of the attacks his way). "Better get moving Tabitha, ye don't want to get tagged," (We then see Siryn say with a slightly joking smile on her face before she then takes off and heads down into the fray as we see Tabitha react with an impatient pout on her face). "Nobody can tag me," (We then see Tabitha exclaim with a confidant and triumphant grin on her face as she runs forward and then starts sliding down the escalator rail, firing pointedly as she goes, taking out several of the droids in the process).

"You say that now, but I'll wait and see what you say when you're riding the pine and I'm…yeow," (We then see Erica say with a proud and slightly jeering smile on her face as she goes into action, torching a couple of droids, before she then gets a stray shot that hits her in the side of her but and we see Erica scream in pain and hop around holding a hand over where she got hit as Betsy snickers and Warren lifts off to avoid a few stray blasts that were aimed his way as Betsy calmly then watches the blasts hit the ground very close to her, but makes no attempt to move). "Who's riding the pine now honey," (We then see Tabitha shout back up at Erica as Tabitha's in a crouched position at the bottom of the escalator). "F#$ off Tabitha," (We then see Erica growl with a very pained and angry sneer on her face as he drops down to first her knees and then she flops down onto her side as we then see Forge jump up the escalator, blasting droids away as he goes, before he then rushes over to kneel down beside Erica as he holsters his gun and then picks her up into his arms).

"She okay there Forge," (We then see Siryn ask with a concerned look on her face as she lands and kneels down in front of Forge and Erica and then she uses her sonic scream to keep the droids away as she casts quick glances back over her shoulder). "I think so, but I'm afraid that her fight today will have to be put on hold," (Wet hen see Forge reply with a concerned look on his face as he stands up and picks Erica up at the same time). "One down," (We then see Warpath say with a slightly joking smile on his face as he watches Forge carry Erica out of the danger room). "And seven to go," (We then see Warren say with a somewhat disappointed look on his face as he ducks, dodges, and weaves his way through the air dodging the attacks of the droids). You mean six; Forge took himself out of the game when he took Erica to the infirmary , (We then see Betsy say telepathically to Warren as we're looking at Warren as he lands on the center display-as it's a large globe-of the mall as we see Betsy's words beside him in their own balloon).

I'm aware of that Betts, but I'm willing to bet that Forge will be back once he's seen to Erica's injury, it didn't look that severe, her pride was probably hurt most , (We then see Warren say back telepathically with a calm look on his face before a blast gets to close and he leaps off and towards the second story). To true, however as we both know all to painfully well, pride is a very hard thing to recover , (We then see Betsy say back telepathically with a somberly sarcastic look on her face as she blocks an attack from one of the droids before she then spins around to that droids back and then picks up a broken piece of pipe that's lying nearby and drives it through the middle of that droids back as sparks go flying all over the place). You're right, though our combined pride should be enough to get us through the rough spots , (We then see Warren say back telepathically as he lands behind Betsy and then punches the head off of a droid that is trying to attack Betsy from behind).

We can only hope , (We then see Betsy say back telepathically with a sly grin on her face before she then does a spin kick to the head of an onrushing droid). "Come on guys, I thought that this was supposed to be hard," (We then see Tabitha say with a bored look on her face as she's lazily crouching down on top of one of the large potted plants that had the green part blown off before we then see a droid catch her by surprise and use part of the railing that has a chunk of concrete attached to it, as a weapon and smashes her right in the middle of her back, directly between her shoulders and she screams in pain and surprise as she then tumbles down the escalator and rolls out until she slams hard into a large pile of droids and knocks herself out). "Tabitha," (We then see Sam shout in alarm as he looks back over his right shoulder as he's struggling to fend off the attack of another droid).

"Don't worry boyo, I got her," (We then see Siryn say with a serious and determined look on her face as she tumbles out of the sky and then lands beside Tabitha). (Then we see Siryn start to pick Tabitha up as she says with a concerned look on her face), "Don' worry lass, I got ya," (before we then see the droid that knocked Tabitha all loopy steps off of the escalator at the bottom and then it takes a swing at Siryn with the same weapon that it hit Tabitha with, and it tries to do the same to Siryn but she senses the attack and tries to roll out of the way but doesn't move fast enough and so the droid only manages to graze her shoulder but it hits her hard enough to send both Siryn and Tabitha rolling off to the side). (Then we see Siryn start to recover from the initial attack before we then see that droid start to continue the attack but Siryn gets up quickly enough and she gets the drop on that droid she lets out a very highly concentrated sonic scream straight up into that droid that pretty much shatters and liquefies it on the spot, in a large panel). (Then we see a quick panel of Siryn as we see that the sonic scream took a lot out of her, more than she thought as she looks like she's about ready to pass out).

"This is not turning out as I had hoped," (We then see Betsy say with a less than pleased look on her face as she rips an arm and leg off of one of the droids and then uses it to smash that same droid) "True, however as of yet this is not a total loss," (We then see Warren say with a serious look on his face as he then swoops in and lands beside Siryn and he then steadies her). "What battle are you fighting in: (We then see Siryn say with a confused and somewhat angry scowl on her face as she glares over at Warren). "Regardless of our current predicament Theresa the battle is not over yet, (We then see Betsy say with a confidant look on her face as she then uses her foot to smash in the face of one of the droids that is lying on the ground on its back and trying to get up)."So says you," (We then see Siryn snap back with an angry look on her face before we then see Siryn pull herself back up to her feet while Warren picks Tabitha up).

"Easy Terry, it's not that bad," (We then see Warpath say with a calm look on his face as he uses one of the fake trees to take out several of the droids like as if he was swinging a bat). "Just keep pushing Jimmy, and we'll see how quickly yet get tossed out with the bathwater," (We then see Siryn growl back with an angry scowl on her face as she then rips the head off of the nearest droid and then throws the head hard against the wall and it shatters when it hits). Perhaps you should but out the humor and stick with your strengths , (We then see Betsy say telepathically to Warpath as he stops fighting long enough to hear what she has to say). "Which are," (We then see Warpath ask with a subtle smile on his face and turns to look at Betsy). "Your heart and loyalty," (We then see Siryn say back with a proud look on her face before she then blasts always about to fall but Warpath rushes over and catches her).

Later

(We start off with a panel of Warren and Betsy a they're casually relaxing in the danger room's control room). (We see both sitting in chairs with their feet up on the other chairs). "We are doomed if that was our best offering," (We then see Betsy say with a less than pleased look on her face as she rolls her head to the side to look over at Warren). "Tabitha and Erica are still far to confident in their abilities, although Tabitha does seem to be beginning to change her tune a bit, but she's still young so she has time," (We then see Warren say with a hopeful look on his face as he reaches over and brushes Betsy's bangs off of her forehead as she then smiles back at him before she then says back with a sly look on her face), "However James can be at times a bit to easygoing, there have been times that I've though about using my telekinesis to trip Terry up just a bit to spur him into action." "It's okay with me as long as he never finds out about it," (We then see Warren say with a subtle smirk on his face as he opens a file and then starts to flip through it).

"You are wicked Warren, how did you ever make it this far without me," (We then see Betsy say with a daringly sarcastic grin on her face as she reaches out and runs her right index finger along the line of Warren's jaw). "Not a clue," (We then see Warren say back with a somber frown on his face as he didn't look at Betsy before we then see her say with a very serious and concerned look on her face as she pulls her feet down off of the console and sets them down on the floor as she brings the hand that was on his jaw down and lays it on his arm as she then says), "Easy Warren, no need to get down on yourself and brood again, it'll give you wrinkles." "I thought that was stress," (We then see Warren say with a subtly serious look on his face as he lifts his head and looks over at Betsy as she sarcastically smiles back at him). "We may never know," (We then see Betsy say back with a slightly sly smirk on her face as she picks her hand up off of Warren's arm and then scratches the underside of his chin).

"While that may be true we can't stay locked up in the mansion with Maggie well enough on the mend we should be able to get back to searching for the members of The Legacy," (We then see Warren say back with a serious look on his face as he opens up one of the files and begins to trace his right index finger down the line of names as we see a quick panel of the list of names and some of them are doctors and senators). "You're right we should, though rather than shipping off to remote hotspots all over the globe perhaps we should visit somewhere a little closer to home," (We then see Betsy say with a somewhat reserved look on her face as she sits up in her chair and then turns on the danger rooms computer). "If only it were that simple Betts, but I don't think that any of our neighbors are secretly members of The Legacy," (We then see Warren say back with a slightly defeated look on his face as he closes the file that he's looking at and then he stands up and then walks over and stands behind Betsy and looks over her shoulder at the computer screen).

(We see first a large map of the world with different countries lit up before we then see a list of possible Legacy members and a number that represents the likelihood of them being a member of The Legacy). (We then see the numbers start to change, some going up and some going down while still others disappearing altogether as then we see Betsy say with a less than impressed look on her face as she starts to type in a new program as we see her face reflected in the computer screen). "True, however stranger things have happened remember, of course this could all be for folly, all of these names could be false leads and turn out to be a complete and total waste of our time, though if even one of these leads pans out then it'll all be worth it."

"The only adage of keeping your friends close and your enemies closer," (We then see Warren say with a subtle grin on his face as we then see Betsy look up at him with an unhappy scowl on her face before she then shakes her head and replies), "Something like that, actually one of our informants just checked in and said that lucky number twenty eight on our list has just surfaced, he chartered a boat to ferry him out to his island in the south pacific, if I have Forge gas up the X-jet then Sam can lead a team there while I assist him from here, I can feed Charles and Moira and be ready to give them whatever assistance that they require before they land in India and then find a boat to take them to the island so that they're not spotted, while you attend this month's board meeting." "Always looking for a way to miss them aren't you," (We then see Warren say with a slightly cheesy grin on his face as he leans down a bit further and kisses Betsy on the cheek). "Guilty as charged," (We then see Betsy say back with a slightly randy look on her face as she hits a few more keys and then we see the file that she had been working on close).

Nightfall

(We start with a panel of Sam and the others being ferried across the water to the small island on a small boat). (We see that Tabitha is wearing Sam's coat and she's holding it tightly around herself as she just threw it around herself and didn't actually fully put it on). "How much further," (We then see Erica shout across the boat towards Sam with a bored and cold look on her face as her arms and midriff are bare but she's trying to hide the fact that she's freezing her butt off but she wants to appear tough and not saying anything). "The same as the last time that you asked," (We then see Sam shout back with a less than happy look on his face before he turns his head and checks his watch). "Why are we doing this again, I could be at home in a nice hot bubble bath," (We then see Tabitha ask with an unhappy look on her face as she slides off of the edge of the boat and gets down into the boat and out of the breeze).

"We're checking up on one of the people on Psylocke's list that might be part of The Legacy," (We then see Warpath say with a steady and calm look on his face as he remains motionless sitting in the front of the boat). "And what are we supposed to do when we find this person, ask him nicely to lead us to the other members of The Legacy," (We then see Siryn ask with a skeptical and sarcastic look on her face as she fights to keep her hair out of her eyes). "Capture him and then bring him home so that Psylocke can grill him for information, and don't even think about dumping him in the ocean," (We then see Sam say with an unpleasant scowl on his face as he then pulls a palm pilot like device out of his belt and turns it on). (Then we see the screen of that palm pilot like device and we see a map appear with two blinking lights as the two lights start to get closer together). "That wasn' my fault, Jimmy, Tabitha, and I weren't even with them then," (We then see Siryn say with a surprised and somewhat upset frown on her face as she turns back to look at Sam).

"Let's just do this okay, my ass still hurts like hell and this stupid boat is about as comfortable as a bed of needles," (We then see Erica grumble with an unhappy look on her face before we then see the boat hit a big wave hard and when it does we see her wince badly in pain and grab her hip). "Easy Erica we're almost there," (We then see Warpath say with a stern and serious look on his face as he stays still and keeps looking forward towards the island that they're speeding towards). "Easy for you to say big guy, when you're practically invincible," (We then see Erica say with a sarcastic scowl on her face as she then turns and looks back away from Warpath and to the driver of the boat). "Doesn' mean that he can't feel pain," (We then see Siryn say back to Erica with a rather disapproving scowl on her face before we then see Siryn edge a little bit closer to Warpath and lay her head on his back).

"Hey, I was just saying that it's easy to charge into battle when nothing short of a nuclear explosion can stop you, unlike the rest of us that take our lives into our own hands every time that we leave the mansion," (We then see Erica say back with a slightly defensive look on her face as she turns back and looks down at the bottom of the boat). (Then we see Siryn start to say something but then she gets interrupted as the boat slows down and then comes onto shore). "Thank you," (We then see Sam say with a nice smile on his face as he waves to the guy driving the boat while the others get out and walk up the shore). (We then see the guy driving the boat wave back and then pull the boat away and leave them on the island). "So do we start looking for this guy now or bed down here and begin the search in the morning," (We then see Erica ask with a tired look on her face as she sits down on a rock and then starts to rub her arms to try to warm herself up). "Set up camp over there just inside the entrance to that cave, Tabitha and I will go greet the locals," (We then see Sam say with a deep breath as he nods his head over towards the cave and then checks his watch).

"Just perfect, can't even have a moment by the fire to get warmed up, oh well such is the lift of glamour that we lead," (We then see Tabitha add with a somber and sarcastic pout on her face as she slips her arms through the sleeves of Sam's coat and then she zips the coat up as far as it will go leaving only from the bridge of her nose up uncovered). "Okay Psylocke we're here, where to now," (We then see Sam say with a serious look on his face as he pulls a small earpiece out of one of his pockets and then puts it in his ear). (Then we jump back to the mansion as we see a comfortably dressed Betsy sitting in the ops room at the computer putting a headset on as the room is mostly dark except for a small lamp and the light of the computer screen). "I'm here Samuel, the topography is coming up right about…now, there it is," (We then see Betsy say with a serious look on her face as she brings up the layout of the island that Sam and the others are on as we then see on the computer screen that the map of the island is coming from a satellite orbiting overhead).

"Tabitha and I are leaving the beach and heading inland while the others set up base camp in the mouth of a nearby cave, see anything interesting on your end," (We then see Sam say back with a calm look on his face before he then looks back and hands Tabitha his gloves which she then smiles back and eagerly puts them on). (Then we see a split screen panel of Sam and Betsy as we then see Betsy say with a calm expression on her face as she's flipping a few switches with one hand while turning some knobs with the other), "Nothing yet…wait, we just might have something, I can't be sure because something seems to be interfering with the signal, I'll see if I can clear it up." Are you absolutely sure that this guy is even here, but if the signal's being jammed somehow then…," (We then see Sam say back with a concerned look on his face as he and Tabitha walk into a group of trees before we then see Betsy answer with a grave look on her face as she takes a deep breath), "Then it's a pretty good bet that someone that we'd rather not meet know that you're there."

"So then how do we proceed, I don't like walking into a trap unless I know what's waiting for me…and even then," (We then see Sam say back with a serious look on his face as he then turns back and helps Tabitha step over a downed log). "It's only a trap if they don't know that we know that it's a trap," (We then see Tabitha say with a slightly dopey smile on her face as she's leaning heavily on Sam's shoulder before we then flash over to Betsy as she closes her eyes and shakes her head). "As always Tabitha your logic astounds me, now will the two of you help me out a bit and kindly refrain from making any more genius observations like that one about what constitutes a trap until after I determine whether or not one is before us," (We then see Betsy say back with an impatient and frustrated sigh as she rubs her tired eyes with one hand while her other hand is on the keyboard). (Then we see a quick panel of Sam and Tabitha looking straight at each other with nervous looks on their faces before we then see Tabitha step forward onto the trail and say as she goes), " I'll try my best to keep Sam in line boss lady."

(Then we see two quick panels, the first one of Sam with a surprised look on his face and then in the second panel we see Betsy let out a sigh and close her eyes before she shakes her head).

Later

(We start with Warpath, Siryn, and Erica all sitting around a campfire just inside the mouth of the cave). "You know what, this isn't half bad," (We then see Erica say with a relaxed look on her face as she leans back up against the wall of the cave while the fire casts a lot of shadows on the wall). "I used to do this all of the time with my family back on the reservation," (We then see Warpath say with a nostalgic smile on his face as he pulls Siryn closer). "I wish that I could say the same thing," (We then see Siryn say with a tired and content expression on her face as she leans further back up against Warpath and lays her head against his bicep). "Believe it or not but this is my first time camping," (We then see Erica say with a slightly nervous smile on her face as she picks up a stick and then pokes the fire a bit, kicking up some sparks and smoke). "I'd buy that, ye almost blew yourself up earlier while trying to light the fire with the bottle of lighter fluid right next to it," (We then see Siryn say with a slightly impish smirk on her face as she turns her head to the side a bit and looks up at Warpath).

"Thanks guys, pick on the new girl," (We then see Erica say with a look of some scorn and anger on her face as she kicks up a little sand). "It's not that, we're just trying to cheer you up, you've looked pretty down ever since we left the mansion," (We then see Warpath say back with a sympathetic look on his face as he lets out a deep breath and shakes his head). "I had plans for tonight okay, Forge and I were going to visit a museum and then take in a show, you know…actually have a personal life," (We then see Erica say back with a sad and unhappy frown on her face as she pushes herself up to her feet and then she starts to walk out of the cave but she stops and half turns back as Siryn then says with a serious and concerned look on her face), "Where are you going?" "For a walk if that's alright with you your highness," (We then see Erica say back with a slightly mocking smile on her face before she then bows low and walks out of the cave). "Go, I'll be here when you get back, she need to talk to you right now, another sister," (We then see Warpath say with a relaxed smile on his face before we then see Siryn smile and stand up before giving Warpath one last look back and then she walks out of the cave after Erica).

(Then we see Siryn walk across the beach towards the edge of the water where Erica is standing rubbing her arms and trying to stay warm as the wind picks up blowing her hair all around and there's a halo of light red light around her body). "There something that you want to talk about," (We then see Siryn say with a curious look on her face as she arrives at Erica's side as Erica looks over). "What are we doing here, I know that we're supposed to be following that guy on Psylocke's list but even if we find this guy what then huh, we can't just lock them all up in the mansion's cells underneath the danger room," (We then see Erica say with an exasperated look on her face as she continues to rub her arms). "I don't think that we're going to lock them all up, just the important ones," (We then see Siryn say back with a slightly unsure look on her face as she slides her hands down into her pockets).

"But what then, we need to be doing more than just picking up The Legacy's breadcrumbs, we need to even out the odds a bit, I don't want to be doing this twenty years from now Theresa," (We then see Erica reply with an unhappy frown on her face before she then squats down and picks up an old seashell). "That's why we're here, we find out what this scum knows and then we use that to strike back," (We then see Siryn say with a serious look on her face as she takes the seashell from Erica and dumps the sand out of it). "Only if we're lucky and this guy that we're following actually knows something about The Legacy, otherwise this is just one giant goose chase," (We then see Erica say with an unhappy pout on her face as she takes the seashell back from Siryn and then throws it back out into the surf).

"They wouldn't do that to us," (We then see Siryn say with a honest and serious look on her face as she steps in front of Erica). "How can you be sure though, I wouldn't put it past Psylocke to leave out part of her plan, even if it puts us in mortal danger," (We then see Erica say with a skeptical and unsure frown on her face before we then see Siryn stop her by laying a hand on her shoulder and saying with a serious and determined look one her face), "Elizabeth is not Tessa Erica, she doesn't care more about herself and settling old scores than the mission, and unlike some of the other leaders that I've known over my time with the X-men Warren isn't blinded by secretive loyalty." "What's that supposed to mean," (We then see Erica say with a confused look on her face as she looks straight over at Siryn in a quick panel before we then see Siryn scowl impatiently and then reply with a tempered look on her face), "What I mean is that simply put we got lucky leader wise, Warren and Elizabeth have their problems, Lord knows we all do, however they've always been honest with us about what our objectives are and how they hope to get them accomplished, some aren't so lucky."

"Sorry Terry, guess I'm just a little worn out by all of this," (We then see Erica reply with a sad and somber look on her face as she turns and then starts to walk away from Siryn through the surf). "And ye think that I'm not, before we left I asked Psylocke about maybe if we don't find this guy then we could take a mini vacation and stay here for a few more days," (We then see Siryn say with a hopeful smile on her face as she kicks up the surf a little bit). "It wouldn't be a vacation for me without Forge here," (We then see Erica say with a sad pout on her face as she stops walking and looks down at the surf at her feet). "No, no I guess not, but the sooner that we find this guy the sooner that we get back to the mansion and you can catch up with Forge," (We then see Siryn say back with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she walks up to Erica and then gives her a one armed hug).

"That'd be the first good news that I've heard all day…speaking of which shouldn't Sam and Tabitha be back by now," (We then see Erica say back with a concerned look on her face as she walks back up onto the beach and pulls her hair all of the way back into a ponytail with one hand to keep it from blowing onto her face). "Don't worry about Sam, he always shows up on time, we just have to believe that nothing's happened," (We then see Siryn say back with a confidant look on her face as she starts to walk towards Erica as we pull away and then up into the sky).

San Francisco

The Mansion

The Ops Room

(We open with a panel of Betsy sitting in the chair in front of the computer wearing a pair of sweatpants, a beater, her hair is up in a loose ponytail, and she's also wearing her glasses). (Then we see a deep panel with Betsy in the foreground and the room's door opens with Warren's shadowy figure in the background). "So far everything's going according to plan, they've just set up base camp on the beach and are waiting for Sam and Tabitha to return before proceeding," (We then see Betsy say with a calm look on her face as she types a command into the computer). "That's the first bit of good news that I've heard all day," (We then see Warren say back with a tired and weary look on his face as he rubs his eyes and walks towards Betsy). "Trouble at the office," (We then see Betsy ask with a curious and concerned look on her face as she looks up from the keyboard and turns her head back towards Warren). "You could say that…Henderson and Collins both tendered the resignations, you could have heard a pin drop in there, and with Jenkins being so close to retirement…I can see the stock going down right now," (We then see Warren say with a weary and worried look on his face before he leans down and then starts to trail a line of kisses up from Betsy's collarbone to her ear as we see Betsy chuckle softly in reply).

"Things will all turn our for the best luv, we just have to patient, board members can always be replaced even those with as many years put in as Jenkins, and as for the price of your stock well it's been down before and it will rebound just like it did before, so take a seat and help me figure out a way to aid Sam and the others," (We then see Betsy say with a content look on her face as she reaches her right hand up and pats Warren on the cheek). "I'd love to dear, so tell me have they encountered any sort of resistance yet," (We then see Warren say back with a relieved smile on his face as he pulls up a chair and then sits down beside Betsy as she then hands him one of the files).

"Not yet, though Sam and Tabitha have spent the better part of the night trying to ruin a well laid trap," (We then see Betsy say back with a small sigh as she turns to Warren and then she leans over a bit, props her elbow up on the back of Warren's chair, and then she straightens Warren's collar before moving on to smoothing out the hair on the back of his head). "Have they actually found anything yet,"(We then see Warren ask with a calm and serious look on his face as he starts to flip through the folder). "Nothing yet, but shortly after they landed I detected a large amount of interference, indicative of someone that has something to hide, Sam and I agreed that it's probably a trap, he agreed to take it slow but," (We then see Betsy reply with a serious and somewhat concerned look on her face as she pulls her hand back and then picks up a headset and then puts it on). "Are they going to need our help," (We then see Warren ask with an interested look on his face as he closes the folder and then scoots his chair a bit closer to Betsy's chair).

"I believe that they can handle this themselves…at least I hope that they can," (We then see Betsy say back with a hopeful look on her face as she then opens the channel to Sam as at first there is only static). "Sam, come in Sam," (We then see Warren say with a somewhat concerned look on his face as he leans in close to Betsy's microphone as Betsy half turns towards Warren with an unhappily surprised look on her face). (Then we see Betsy scowl impatiently, Warren sees that and then leans in closer with an impish smile on his face and kisses her on the lips). "We're here Warren, Tabitha and I have scouted ahead but so far we haven't spotted anyone or anything that would lead me to believe that anyone has been here recently, what do you want us to do next," (We then see Sam say back over the link that interrupts Warren and Betsy's kisses past the first one). (We then see a panel of Warren and Betsy's faces as they're almost kissing with their faces centimeters apart as Betsy blushes and smiles sweetly while she telepathically says with also hesitantly pushing Warren away a small bit), Hold that thought .

"You didn't find anything, no…that can't be, there has to be something," (We then see Betsy say back to Sam with a nervous look on her face as she punches up the radar map of the area that shows several blips on the map). "I wish that there was but there's nothing here," (We then see Sam say back over the link as Warren and Betsy share a look of concern before Warren then leans in close to Betsy by putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him and says with a serious and tired look on his face), "Good work you two, get back to base camp and rest, you've done a lot of work tonight and deserve a good rest, James and the others can pick up the slack until a later time." "Okay," (We then see Sam say back as Warren then leans back away from Betsy and yawns).

"Thank you for consulting with me first honey," (We then see Betsy say back with an unhappy frown on her face as she scowls over at Warren and crosses her arms). "Sorry Betts, I just thought that it was prudent, I could tell them to turn back and keep them out all night if you think that it'd be better," (We then see Warren say back with a slightly guilty look on shi face as he nervously pushes one of the folders around on the desk with the fingers of one hand). "It was the right thing to do Warren I just would have appreciated it if you had at least asked me about if first," (We then see Betsy say back with a less than pleased but restrained look on her face as she looks away from Warren). "Next time I will, I'm sorry, it's just that I got," (We then see Warren start to say with an exasperated and tired look on his face before Betsy lays a hand on his arm and then says with a calm look on her face), "I know Warren, one of the benefits of being a telepath, and one of your faults, but like a lot of things in our lives we don't get to choose the one that we truly fall in love with, we're stuck with each other, for better or worse."

"For richer and poorer," (We then see Warren say back with a sly smirk on his face before he then leans over and gives Betsy a kiss on the cheek). Can we get back to work now, something isn't right about all of this , (We then see Betsy say back telepathically with a nervous look on her face as she starts to spin the ball mouse around to flip through the pages on the screen). "But do we have anything to go on, you said that the scan of the island showed many points of interest, Sam said that they couldn't find anything, now either the readings are somehow false or Sam and Tabitha were deceived somehow," (We then see Warren say with an equally concerned look on his face as he scoots his chair up a little bit closer to Betsy's chair and starts to boot up another computer to run a diagnostic on the computer that Betsy is using). (Then we see Betsy look over at Warren and scowl at him with concern). "I'm not sure that's going to do much good, if the computer already has a problem the others could be in real trouble," (We then see Betsy say with a serious look on her face as she starts a diagnostic on the computer that she's using).

"You're probably right Betts, however we should probably not rule out the possibility that whoever is on the island other than Sam and the others has gone to extraordinary lengths to cover up the evidence of their existing there," (We then see Warren say back with a grim look on his face as the computer that he booted up begins the diagnostic on the main computer). (Then we see a panel of Warren and Betsy as they watch the diagnostic continue before we then see Betsy say with a serious look on her face), "The problems has to be there on the island, it can't be here, our virus protection is the best there is, Forge keeps updating it every week." "Regardless of where the problem is the fact remains that there is a problem and until we figure it all out none of us is going to be sleeping tonight," (We then see Warren say with a very serious and grin look on his face as he and Betsy share a look before they both then go back to work).

Later

The Island

(We open with Sam and Tabitha curled up together by the fire in the cave, both are sound asleep). (We then move over and see Erica using Warpath's coat as both a pillow and a blanket as she's fast asleep and looking comfortable). "Ye know Jimmy, next time we get a few days off I'm thinking about maybe coming back here," (We then see Siryn say with a slightly bored look on her face as she's sitting on a rock just inside the mouth of the cave while we see Warpath standing calmly and almost proudly at the mouth of the cave as we see the breeze blow his hair around a bit as he also has his arms crossed). "Didn't we go someplace warm for our last vacation," (We then see Warpath reply with a subtle smirk on his face as he stays still and keeps watch). "Well we can' exactly go back t' Cassidy Keep, not after Tom sank it all," (We then see Siryn say with a sour and almost sadly nostalgic pout on her face as she drops her chin down into her upturned palm with her elbow propped up on her knee as her legs are crossed). "So we'll find a new vacation spot, but look at it this way, at least we go the boring watch," (We then see Warpath say with a slightly amused look on his face as he half turns back towards Siryn and nods his head a bit).

"Though that probably also means that we'll miss all of the fun tomorrow," (We then see Siryn say back with a sly smirk on her face as she then looks off into the night sky). (Then we see the two share a look before then we see a ping sound echo out suddenly as then the two react to the sound). "Should we wake them up," (We then see Siryn ask with a serious look on her face as she eases off of the rock). "Not yet, at least not until we're sure that it's not a rabbit or something like that," (We then see Warpath reply with a concerned look on his face as he checks out the small device that's hooked to his belt). "Then you'd better get to it, I'll stay here and keep watch, if you're not back soon then I'll wake Sam," (We then see Siryn say with a serious but not scared look on her face as she walks towards Warpath and then grabs his collar and pulls him down until he gets low enough and they share a quick kiss). (Then we see Warpath go super speed and rush away). He used to play a similar game when he was still a child back on the reservation. Back then though he was excited by chasing rabbit's and other desert animals. Now he was putting the skills learned back then to good use. Making sure to stay downwind from any animals that he might spook and alert those that he is hunting he makes his way down the beach.

(We see panels of Warpath as he races off down the beach, barely kicking up any sand before he then heads off into the trees near the shore). (Then we see panels of Warpath as he begins to hunt for whatever it was that set the alarm off). (Then we see several heavily armed mercenaries slowly making their way through the trees). This is almost to easy, wait…this is to easy , (We then see Warpath think to himself with a very serious look on his face as he crouches down in a small grove of trees and then looks around with a nervous look on his face). (Then we see Warpath back up a bit and let the foliage cover him up as he then thinks with a cold serious look on his face), Okay James stay calm and remember what got you here . He keeps his wits about him and carefully makes his way out of the hot zone. (Then we see the mercenaries that Warpath was tracking stop moving and kneel down and then point their weapons all around as if they've seen something). "Colonel Lazier report," (We then see one of the mercenaries say with a turn of his head before we then see one of the other mercenaries turn around and stand up and then say), "Nothing yet sir."

"Hawkes," (We then see the first mercenary ask as he turns around to look at another of the mercenaries before we then see a blur of color rush into the clearing). (Then we see the blur tear into the mercenaries as they get flung all over and we see one get thrown up into the air and then down into the trunk of a tree with a loud cracking sound). (Then we see the rest of the mercenaries get taken out leaving one left). (Then we see Warpath stop rushing around and grab the last remaining mercenary by the throat and then pick him up off of the ground). "Who are you," (We then see Warpath shout with an angry scowl on his face as he looks like he's having to keep himself from crushing the mercenaries throat). "I'll never talk mutant," (We then see the mercenary shout back with a defensive scowl on his face as we see that Warpath is not pleased). "The underlings always say that, but in the end you guys always do, so let's just cut to the chase and spill your guts," (We then see Warpath say back with a very grim look on his face as he then squeezes the mercenaries throat a little tighter).

"Go to hell," (We then see the mercenary choke out with a desperate look on his face as he struggles to try and free himself from Warpath's grip). "Sorry, already been there, didn't like it much," (We then see Warpath say back with a smug grin on his face as he then tightens his grip again on the merc's throat). "And we don't like trespasser's either," (We then see someone say from off panel as we then see Warpath look surprised and then turn and look over with a confused look on his face). "Who the heck," (We then see Warpath ask with a stumped look on his face as he turns his head and looks off to the side). "You are not supposed to be here, this island belongs to us and us alone," (We then see a little blonde girl with pigtails say with a very unhappy and disapproving scowl on her face as she balls up her fists before we ten see Warpath scrunch up his face in confusion). "Is this a joke," (We then see Warpath ask with a surprised look on his face before we then go back to the little girl as we then see giant bubbles appear floating in the air above the little girls head as Warpath holds onto the mercenary).

"I hate jokes," (We then see the little girl grown back with an angry scowl on her face before we then see a halo of light rise up from her to form a large menacing looking creature that encases the little girl). "Yeah, me to," (We then see Warpath reply with an unsure and confused look on his face as he's looking over at the little girl). "You made fun of me…now I'm gonna hurt you," (We then see the little girl growl back with a very angry sneer on her face before we then see her and the creature both move forward towards Warpath looking ready to attack at any moment). "Yeah whatever," (We then see Warpath say with a serious look on his face before he drops the mercenary and then turns to fully face the little girl, who raises her arms as she looks ready to attack along with the creature). "Die," (We then see the little girl growl with an angry scowl on her face as she then takes a swing at Warpath and the big creatures fist his Warpath squarely in the chest, as up until the fist hits him Warpath is actually smiling).

(Then we see Warpath react to the punch as he's sent flying back through the trunks of many trees before he then slams hard into a vertical pillar of rock, and the force of him hitting it snaps it over and the pillar then falls over with Warpath on top of it). "Ow," (We then see Warpath say with a hurt look on his face before we then see him get back up to his feet and look up to try and find out where the little girl is). (Then we see two figures walk out of the line of trees and then there's a small explosion that kicks up a lot of smoke and dust, causing Warpath to choke on it all and try to clear the air by waving his hands around). "You are not welcome here," (We then see someone say from out of the middle of the cloud of smoke before we then start to see the cloud get blown away). As the smoke begins to clear a new dual threat emerges from within.

(Then we see a panel of Warpath as he takes a step forward and then we cut over to the two figures). (We see two young women standing back to back in the middle of the old cloud of dust). (One of the young women has dark blue hair that hangs down to the back of her knees that's all bound up into a tight braid while she's wearing a black bodysuit with the fingers cut out). (We see that she's also wearing a kind of body armor and what looks like a spear that's made apparently entirely out of crackling blue energy). (The other young woman has orange hair that goes down to what looks like a small fanny pack that's pushed around to her back at her belt with a similar looking wetsuit and body armor on with her hand and whole body covered with crackling orange energy). "You should take your friends and go, leave this island and don't look back," (We then see the orange haired woman say with a nervous look on her face as she kneels down and runs her right hand through the dirt). "You know ladies, you're not being very hospitable," (We then see Warpath say back with a slightly peeved frown on his face as he starts to calmly dust himself off, which causes both of the young women to glare angrily back at him).

"We gave you a chance to leave without a fight, you should have taken it," (We then see the blue haired young woman say with an angry scowl on her face as she raises her spear up into an attack position before we then see the other young woman look a little scared as she then adds meekly), "Please…go, just go." "I'll go alright, but not until I'm good and ready," (We then see Warpath say back with a very determined look on his face as he shoves aside a big chunk of a rock as he walks towards the two young women as the older of the two takes a step forward towards confronting Warpath, while the other young woman looks sad and scared). "Good, it makes this just that much more fun," (We then see the blue haired young woman say with an excited grin on her face before she shoots a bolt of energy out of her spear that hits Warpath squarely in the chest, knocking him back a bit but otherwise it doesn't appear to have hurt him at all).

"You call this fun, trust me you haven't lived until you've pissed Shatterstar off by taking one of his swords and then evading him long enough for him to calm down and realize that we were just playing with him," (We then see Warpath say back with a sly grin on his face as he then brushes the attack off and then starts forward towards the spear wielding young woman as she doesn't look happy that he's not down for the count, or at least appearing to be injured). "You will fall," (We then see the spear wielding young woman growl back with an angry sneer on her face before we then see several panels of her trying to hit Warpath with the spear that she wields as he ducks and dodges easily out of the way as the woman gets more and more angry every time that she misses him). "Like I haven't heard that one before," (We then see Warpath shoot back with a confident look on his face before he then jumps forward and grabs the end of the spear, setting his jaw and doing his best to not show any pain).

"You cannot," (The blue haired woman growls back with an angry sneer on her face as she tries her best to wrench the spear out of Warpath's grasp). (Then we pull back a bit and see Warpath suddenly get tackled out of the way by what looks like a giant orange tiger made completely out of orange energy). (Then we see a panel of Warpath lying flat on his back with a large orange energy tiger pinning him to the ground as the orange haired young woman then says with a pleading look on her face and a hand on Warpath's shoulder), "Please leave, you still have a chance." "You've gone soft Callie, luckily for the master I have not," (We then see the blue haired young woman say with a bitter look on her face in a close up panel of her face before we then see her rear back and then start to angrily stab downward at Warpath's head).

His past begins to flash before his eyes, until his present and hopefully future gets involved. (We then see a panel of the blue haired young woman's spear almost hit Warpath's head but just in the nick of time we see a sonic scream slam into her and she screams in shock, surprise, and pain as she gets flung back up into the air and back into the trees before she then finally crashes down out of sight). (Then we see Callie look up in shock and surprise before we then pull back a bit and see Siryn, standing a few feet away, from behind from her waist down as Warpath turns his head to look up at her). "Anything ye want t' tell me here boyo," (We then see Siryn ask with a skeptical grin on her face as she crosses her arms and tilts her hips to one side). "We're not alone," (We then see Warpath say back with a nervous look on his face before he then throws Callie off of him and she is surprised as she crashes to the ground and rolls through the dirt and rocks).

"I can see that," (We then see Siryn say with an unhappy scowl on her face as she uncrosses her arms and then leaps out of the way of a blast from a bedraggled and angry blue haired woman). "You'll pay," (We then see the blue haired woman shout with a very angry look on her face as we see Siryn launch herself up into the air while we see Warpath pick up a large chunk of rock to deflect the blasts with). "What'd ye do this time," (We then see Siryn shout with a serious look on her face as she looks down and back at Warpath as some of her hair is getting blown all over and across her face). "Nothing…I swear, trouble just seems to find me, they jumped me before I could find out anything," (We then see Warpath say back with a pleading grin on his face as he looks up at Siryn as we then see the little girl from earlier rushing up from behind him with an angry scowl on her face with also her fist raised to strike him). "Jimmy look out," (We then see Siryn shout with an alarmed look on her face as she stops flying towards the blue haired woman and turns hastily back towards Warpath).

"Huh…ah crap," (We then see Warpath say with a confused look on his face as he slips out of his offensive stance just as he starts to turn around and he then gets the little girls monster creature sized fist slam into his jaw). "Knock him out Billie," (We then see the blue haired woman shout with a triumphant and happy grin on her face before she gets knocked back by a sonic scream that hits her square in the chest and she goes flailing backwards into a grove of trees). (Then we see Warpath crash back into some more big rocks that causes a big crash and almost an explosion of rocks and dust). "Good shot don't ya think," (We then see Billie say with a proud look on her face as she turns to Callie as if asking for her to agree). "You shouldn't have done that," (We then see a nervous looking Callie say as she starts to back away from the fight before we then see Billie snap back angrily), "Hey, whose side are you on?"

"Does it matter, nobody ever listens to me anyway," (We then see Callie say with an unhappy pout on her face as she crosses her arms in front of her chest as she sits down with her legs crossed as she leans back up against a broken off tree). "What episode of Springer did we interrupt," (We then see Siryn ask with a surprised expression on her face as she scrunches up her face and turns towards Warpath). "Dysfunctional super villain families split apart by a conscience," (We then see Warpath joke with an amused grin on his face as he gets up and pushes some big boulders out of the way as the little girl that first punched him has her force field up and is scowling). "Shut up," (We then see the blue haired woman scream with an angry scowl on her face as she fires off a blast that hits the ground at Callie's feet as she shrieks in fear and scrambles out of the way, first and then at Warpath as he ducks and rolls underneath the blast as it harmlessly passes over his head).

"No," (We then see Siryn crack back with a daring grin on her face before she then fires off a sonic scream that hits the blue haired woman squarely in the back and the force of the blast sends her into Billie and the two then go tumbling down into the trees and dust in a cloud of dirt and dust). "Nice shot Terry," (We then see Warpath say with a proud grin on his face as he starts to push trees and boulders out of the way as he makes his way towards Callie as she ducks down behind a really big boulder). "Thank ye boyo, can ye hold these three off by yerself while I get Sam and the others," (We then see Siryn say back with a serious look on her face as she hangs back a bit and hovers just above the tops of the trees). "I think so…just as long as you don't take all day getting back here," (We then see Warpath say back with a confidant look on his face as he finally gets to Callie and grabs her with one hand that wraps completely around her with her arms pinned to her sides as she grins up at him with a sheepish and scared look on her face).

"I'll try t' hurry, be back soon," (We then see Siryn say back with a quick wave of her hand and a smile on her face before she then turns and flies off) "What a lady," (We then see Warpath say back with a proud smirk on his face as he lets out a deep breath and watches her fly off). "Yeah…heh, uh how about you be nice and let me go okay, I haven't hurt anybody yet," (We then see Callie say with a pleading look on her face as she tries to look as innocent as she possibly can in the hope that he would be nice and let her go). "Not on your life," (We then see Warpath say back with a very serious look on his face as he gives Callie a little squeeze, silently telling her that he was not going to let her go anytime soon).

The Mansion+

The Nursery+

(We start off with Warren calmly rocking Moira back to sleep in one rocking chair as the moonlight cascades down onto him through a large window). (Beside him we see Betsy sitting in another rocking chair holding Charles in her arms as both Warren and Betsy are dressed for bed and wearing silk bathrobes as we see Betsy yawn deeply). "How much longer till they check in," (We then see Warren say with a tired look on his face as he stops rocking Moira long enough to reach over and lay a hand on Betsy's arm, as her eyes are closed). "Thirty minutes luv…why," (We then see Betsy say with a content smile on her face as she keeps her eyes closed but starts to use her telekinesis to make the rocking chair that she's in rock back and forth). I have a bad feeling that I just can't shake, something about this whole affair doesn't sit right with me, you and the computers registered something there on that island and then Sam and the others said that they couldn't find anything," (We then see Warren say with an unhappy look on his face as he looks straight ahead and continues to rock Moira).

"In four hours the nanny will be here and if their report isn't spectacular then you and I will fly there ourselves okay, we will get to the bottom of this one way or another," (We then see Betsy say back with a serious look on her face as she opens her eyes briefly at the end to look over at Warren). (then we pull back a bit and see the door to the nursery open and see Strobe lean in and say with a somber and serious look on her face), "Forge wanted me to tell you that he found something, that island was under some sort of cloaking technology, Forge cracked the code, that island is crawling with un-friendlies." -END


End file.
